Noctis Umbrae - Liebe Umbrae - Fillis Umbrae
by FJ Ale-chan
Summary: Levi y Hanji son demonios asesinos y Erwin es el Rey del Inframundo. ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de esto demonios? ¿Que atrocidades cometerán para saciar su sed de sangre y gritos?... El amor siempre ha sido la causa principal de las desgracias… Fic en Trilogía: Noctis (noche), Liebe (amor) y Fillis (hijos) Umbrae (de las sombras).
1. Trilogía Umbrae Prologo

**=PROLOGO DE LA AUTORA=**

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por animarse a leer este Fic. Antes de publicar los capítulos decidí escribir desde el inicio varias notas aclaratorias porque sí son bastantitas y sería muy incómodo hacerlo al inicio de cada capítulo.

De antemano quiero decir que este Fic es un reto de lectura y no tanto por lo largo, sino por todo lo que conlleva; estoy consciente que muchos se quedarán en el camino pero, quienes logren terminarlo tendrán mi reconocimiento por ello.

Advertencia de spoiler: he editado el Fic para que demás agradecimientos, dedicatorias y demás notas estén hasta el final con todos los créditos.

Al inicio "Noctis Umbrae" se concibió como un solo Fic pero era demasiado largo para hacerlo así (de puro borrador en Word eran 84 páginas y sin desarrollar). Por lo cual me gustó la idea de hacerlo una trilogía y llamarla "Trilogía Umbrae", cada historia es la continuación de la anterior.

1.-Noctis Umbrae (sombras de la noche)

2.-Liebe Umbrae (sombras del amor)

3.-Fillis Umbrae (hijos de las sombras)

El ship principal de esta trilogía es LeviHan pero habrá todo tipo de ships inverosímiles en Shingeki, fueron elegidos para fines de la historia (y algunos no se ven tan mal juntos).

**TENDRÁ CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES.**

La trama en sí es sencilla. Simplemente quise escribir algo donde:

-Levi y Hanji son Demonios Asesinos.

-Erwin es el Rey del Inframundo.

-Sangre y violencia.

-Lemon, orgías, incesto #everywhere.

-Desmadre con el tiempo y el espacio.

\- Y a pesar de todo hay romance...

=Si eres sensible a estos asuntos este Fic no es para ti=

Así que no se confíen por el inicio de este Fiction. Pero no por ello dejará de haber misterios, intrigas y demás situaciones que desafiaran la lectura.

Apelo a la conciencia y sentido común que nos distinguen de los animales y si este Fic no es de tu agrado o la lectura te perturba favor de abandonarlo tranquilamente.

Tratará temas de la Historia Universal. Me documenté para escribir lo más apegado a lo científicamente aceptado como verdadero.

Contiene información extraída de sitios de internet como YouTube, Shingeki no Wiki entre otros donde me documenté, créditos a sus respectivos creadores.

Procuré que todo tuviera su explicación, al igual muy estúpida para algunos pero hice de mis mejores esfuerzos para lograrlo.

Los ritos aquí descritos son producto de mi imaginación.

Para comprender mejor la trama se divide capítulos principales y cada uno se compone de varios fragmentos y cada fragmento es en sí un misterio que al final compondrán un cuento. El cual estará en el epílogo final de la trilogía.

Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama. Habrá personajes que aquí aparecen y no son de Shingeki, algunos son amistades que me autorizaron introducirlos en mi imaginación y unos que son producto de mi imaginación.

Tilo Wolff y Yuki Kajiura son compositores musicales los cuales han influido enormemente en mi vida. Quise rendirles tributo haciéndolos parte de mi historia.

Porque así me lo requirieron, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Jorge Hernández y Ernesto González compañeros míos del trabajo que me ayudaron con las situaciones históricas y demás explicaciones técnicas que aquí se mencionan.

Y también me es de agrado comunicarles que ya me han solicitado copias impresas y hasta con dedicatoria de este Fic. En mi FB personal hice algunos spoilers y aunque la historia no estaba siquiera terminada me solicitaron una copia, la cual se los mandaré por correo sin costo alguno ya que esto lo hago por mera satisfacción personal. Me siento mucho más que feliz y soñada.

Ahora si pasar a leer, espero sea de su agrado :) FJ Ale-chan.


	2. Vita et RItus Fragmento 1

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**TRILOGÍA UMBRAE. LIBRO 1: NOCTIS UMBRAE.**

**.**

**.**

**=INTRODUCCIÓN=**

Para que una leyenda cobre vida se necesita de la conjugación exacta de ciertas condiciones. Y en esta historia se sincronizaron los eventos, a manera que esto es real, está cobrando vida en uno de los tantos portales que habitan en el universo.

Existen diferentes cielos y mundos. Los hechizos y maldiciones no son más que llaves para abrir portales entre ellos.

Se dice que detrás de cada demonio o tragedia hay una historia oculta. Todas las historias demoníacas tienen orígenes románticos, el amor siempre ha sido la causa principal de la desgracia.

**.**

**.**

**=TRILOGÍA UMBRAE. LIBRO 1: NOCTIS UMBRAE**=

.

.

**=CAPÍTULO 1. VITA ET RITUS=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 1. VITA INFANTILE=**

**.**

**.**

**=1890. ALEMANIA. EL PUEBLO=**

-¡Aush!... ¡Ay!... ¡Ay!... ¡Yaaaaaa! ¡Ya déjame! -gritó una niña.

Ese niño pelinegro le había jalado por enésima ocasión durante la clase de matemáticas la coleta que sujetaba su cabello almendrado. Antes solo le perseguía en la hora del receso pero ese año escolar hacía dicha travesura a espaldas del maestro.

-¡Levi y Hanji! ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Fuera del salón! ¡Los quiero ver en la dirección! -les ordenó Moblit Berner, el profesor de aquel pequeño pueblo situado al noreste de Alemania.

-¡¿Aaaaaaah?!… ¡¿Yo por qué?! ¡Si el enano es el que me está molestando! -habló quejosa Hanji.

-¡He dicho que los dos a la dirección! -volvió a ordenar Moblit en forma tajante.

Hanji caminó rápidamente a la dirección y acomodó su pequeña figura sobre aquel viejo sofá, mentalmente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos de enojo. Hasta que un cuerpo interrumpió el paso de los rayos del sol sobre su cara.

-Tsk… Estás en problemas, cegatona.

-¡No me digas así! ¡Ya sé que veo borroso! ¡Mhmp!

Levi se sentó a su lado y cruzó los brazos. Era la cuarta vez en ese año escolar que estaban en la misma escena. Hacía poco tiempo que Hanji empezaba a tener mala visión. Sabía que necesitaba aquello llamado "lentes" lo cual era muy costoso para su pobre familia así que tenía que estar sentada en la primera fila correspondiente a su grado escolar. A su costado se sentaba Levi, un niño de más grado escolar al de ella. Era una escuela de un solo salón donde convivían los niños de todos los grados escolares de la instrucción básica educativa.

-Mi mamá me va a regañar otra vez por tu culpa -le dio una mirada café acompañada de un puchero.

El infante le envidiaba esas palabras. Era hijo único, pero contrario a su compañera, sus padres eran demasiado despreocupados con él. Su madre no salía de la iglesia del pueblo siendo un secreto a voces que era la amante del sacerdote. Su padre trabajaba en Berlín la capital como la mayoría de los hombres, incluido el padre de Hanji. Como era un pueblo pequeño, el único maestro fungía a la vez como director. Los mantuvo en espera hasta la hora de salida. Al despedir al resto de sus alumnos tomó su material de apoyo y entró a aquel pequeño cuarto de doble función. Por la parte frontal era un pequeño compartimiento para ser oficina. La parte posterior era su hogar.

-No saldrán de aquí hasta que hable personalmente con sus padres.

Moblit dejó sus herramientas de trabajo y se dirigió a la salida. Ya solo estaban en espera de sus hijos los padres de Hanji y la madre de Levi, se acercó a platicar con ellos. La progenitora de Levi fue la primera en hablar.

-Déjeme adivinar maestro Berner… ¿Otra vez Levi molestó a esa niña de coleta?

-Así es señora Irene -volteó el rostro a su derecha-. Usted señor debe ser el padre de Hanji.

-Soy Hans Zoe gusto en conocerle.

-Igualmente gusto en conocerle, mi nombre es Moblit Berner. Es la primera vez que lo veo en el pueblo así que le explicaré la situación…

Y Moblit le contó con lujo de detalle cómo esta era la cuarta vez con el mismo problema.

-El problema aquí es que alguien no sabe cómo educar a sus hijos. No hay nada que un buen castigo no corrija -soltó prepotentemente el padre de Hanji.

-Sí, sí, sí… Lo que usted diga -Irene solo quería largarse de ese lugar.

-Señores, bien saben que no es la primera vez que ocurre esto, confiaré por una última vez en que sabrán reprender y corregir a sus hijos. Si en esta ocasión no son capaces de enderezarlos tendré que suspenderlos por una semana a manera de escarmiento.

-Descuide profesor, de mi cuenta corre que no vuelva a tener ningún otro reporte de Hanji.

-Los niños… Ya sabe cómo son pero está bien. Hablaré con Levi y esta vez le daré un castigo ejemplar.

-Confiaré en ustedes. Esperen un momento traeré a sus hijos.

Moblit se dirigió a su oficina dando pasos sobre el camino de tierra hasta llegar a ella.

-Pueden irse. Sus padres los están esperando.

-Gracias profesor Berner -dijeron al unísono y se dirigieron a la salida.

Levi sabía que, fuera lo que fuera que haya dicho su madre solo sería para salir del problema, como siempre. Hanji solo quería el abrazo de su madre mientras le regañaba. Pero ese día la pequeña de tan solo ocho años no contaba con que su padre había llegado al pueblo del norte procedente de la capital. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver la figura paterna esperar por ella a la salida de la escuela. Los padres tomaron a sus respectivos hijos en total silencio, en realidad no se agradaban las dos familias.

De solo llegar a casa, la madre de Levi lo único que le dijo fue:

-Ya estoy harta que pase lo mismo. Te advierto que si vuelve a ocurrir nos largamos a Berlín con tu padre. Soy tu madre y sé que te portas así porque esa niña te gusta pero mide las consecuencias de tus actos. Su padre no es precisamente alguien agradable, mañana te disculparás con ella ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo madre.

Y con ese acuerdo continuaron la rutina nocturna de la cena y la preparación para dormir.

Por su parte Hanji, al llegar a casa empezó a sollozar a sabiendas de la reprimenda que su padre le daría. Era muy estricto con ella, por ser hija única le exigía las mejores notas escolares. Y esto no era precisamente una buena nota.

-Esta noche no cenarás.

-De acuerdo papá.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Zoe. Si ese niño te molesta ¡Debes de reportarlo inmediatamente! Pero ¡No! ¡Te quedas callada y nos haces pasar esta vergüenza a mí y a tu madre!

-Lo… Lo siento…

-¿Lo sientes? ¡Claro que no lo sientes! Yo te enseñaré como es que en verdad lo vas a sentir -comenzó a quitarse el cinto que sujetaba su pantalón de obrero.

-No papi, no lo hagas. Te prometo que no vuelve a pasar.

-No confío en las palabras esas se las lleva el viento. Ven para acá.

Hanji estaba congelada de miedo. Solo sintió cuando su padre la tiró sobre la dura silla del comedor y soltó el primer cintarazo. Los gritos y el llanto salieron disparados desde lo profundo de su alma.

-¡Eres una mala hija!

Era lo único que resonaba en la mente de Hanji mientras le eran propinados otros tres cintarazos más. Gretchen no era capaz de contradecir a su esposo. Solo volteó el rostro haciéndose de la vista gorda ante el castigo propinado a su hija.

-Espero que esto te sirva de lección. Vete a tu cuarto.

Su hija prácticamente se arrastró en medio del llanto y dolor hasta su cama. Perpleja del castigo que le había propinado su padre, lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Al día siguiente llegó a la escuela vistiendo un suéter siendo verano y no hablaba con nadie. Su alegría infantil y pasión por la escuela se habían esfumado. Nadie decía palabra alguna, todos suponían lo que había ocurrido, algo muy normal de los padres que reprimen a sus hijos rebeldes. Se dio el horario del receso y Levi se acercó a Hanji. Había hecho un trato con su madre y pensaba en cumplirlo, aunque le parecía exagerado el actuar de Hanji ese día. Ella estaba parada bajo la sombra de un roble contemplando el verdor de las hojas.

-Oye… Lamento haberte molestado el día de ayer.

-Ummm… Está bien…

-¿Te regañó tu papá?

-Sí… -inconscientemente un hilo casi imperceptible de lágrimas bajó por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras? Es solo un regaño el mundo no se va a acabar por eso.

-¡Tú cállate! Tú no sabes… No sabes cómo es mi papá…

Algo dentro de Levi le decía que esos ojos almendrados le querían confesar algo doloroso. Cayó en la cuenta que llevaba suéter en plena estación de verano.

-Quítate el suéter.

-No… Es que tengo frío….

-¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso? ¡Si estás sudando!

Hanji solo bajó aún más la cabeza y su mirada.

-Solo te lo diré una vez más: te quitas el suéter o te lo quito yo.

La acorraló contra el tronco del viejo roble. El miedo hizo que Hanji se quitara el suéter y solo así aquel infante constataría que los temores expresados por esa niña no eran palabras sin sentido. Su padre le había castigado a cintarazos por tal llamada de atención. Ante sus ojos contemplaba sobre los brazos y la parte alta de la espalda que se asomaba en aquel vestido veraniego las marcas rojas del cinturón y moretones provocados por la hebilla.

-¿Dónde más te pegó? Ven y siéntate.

-No… No me puedo sentar bien… También me pegó en las piernas y… -su rostro enrojeció.

-¿En las nalgas? Vamos es una parte del cuerpo.

-Me duele mucho el cuerpo… Pero más me duele que me haya dicho que soy una mala hija -cayeron las primeras lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

A Levi le pesaba la conciencia, solo él era responsable del maltrato que contemplaba ante sus ojos. No hizo más que abrazarla fuertemente, sintiendo ambos unas ganas de llorar que no contuvieron. La sensación mojada sobre sus hombros le vino acompañada por los sollozos femeninos de desahogo. Él solo se limitó a abrazarla más fuerte aunque él también estuviera derramando por primera vez en su vida aquello tan propio de los humanos llamado "lágrimas".

En un instante comprendió porque inexplicablemente para él, siempre la molestaba. Su madre tenía razón; la niña de ojos almendrados que yacía entre sus brazos le gustaba. Desde ese momento se juró a sí mismo protegerla. Se convirtió en la persona más importante y sagrada para él. Y se prometió que un día la tomaría como su mujer. No tendría que buscar más, las demás niñas del pueblo le parecieron vacías y cabezas huecas.

Sin lugar a dudas: Hanji Zoe era la elegida de su corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer :)**


	3. Vita et Ritus Fragmento 2

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 1. VITA ET RITUS=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 2. VITA ADULTAE=**

**.**

**.**

**=1894. ALEMANIA. EL PUEBLO=**

Se dice que cada tristeza es solo el precedente del nivel de felicidad que traerá consigo. Después de aquel día el amor entre ambos creció desorbitantemente. Levi cuidaba de Hanji a excusa oculta que tenía mala visión, por lo cual, se ofreció a llevarla a casa y ayudarle con los estudios. Logró convencer a los adultos que lo tomaran como disculpa y castigo por molestarla en clases.

Su amada cumpliría doce años dentro de tres meses. Hacía poco menos de cuatro años que esos cabellos cafés se habían convertido en la razón principal de su existir. Dos años atrás le había pedido ser su novia, Hanji aceptó y empezaron a salir en secreto. Se veían bajo la coartada que Levi le ayudaría en los estudios y siempre bajo la vigilancia de su madre. Solo cuando ésta se descuidaba se tomaban de las manos bajo la mesa.

Levi tenía ya dieciséis años y no quería seguir esperando para tomarla como su mujer; más bien ya no podía esperar. Para este entonces su madre se había mudado a Berlín, quería llevárselo pero él se opuso. Se quedó a vivir solo en el pueblo pero ya había aprendido la cacería. Era un buen cazador de tal manera que por alimento no tenía problemas, además que sus padres le dejaron la casa y una pequeña cantidad de dinero. Para sorpresa de Levi, su madre le obsequió el anillo de matrimonio que siempre portaba. Y le dijo un discurso que en su vida olvidaría, era la primera vez que su madre abría su corazón con él.

-Entiendo la razón por la que no quieres venir conmigo y con tu padre a Berlín, Levi. Hijo mío sé que no fui precisamente una buena madre, aunque si te digo que estoy muy contenta de verte convertido en el hombre que eres. Yo ya soy una anciana y solo quiero estar con tu padre porque la muerte ronda cerca de nosotros. Te entrego este anillo que tu padre me dio cuando me propuso matrimonio, ese fue uno de los tres mejores días de mi vida. Los otros dos días más felices de mi vida son cuando naciste y cuando me dijiste por primera vez "mamá". Sé que tomarás como esposa a Hanji. Desde niño he visto en tus ojos el amor que le tienes y lo mejor de todo es que ella te adora con la misma pasión que tú sientes. Cuando tomes tu decisión mándame una carta con alguno de los hombres del pueblo que trabajan donde tu padre y permítenos la alegría de ver a nuestro hijo en el altar de la iglesia tomando a su esposa, convirtiéndote así en todo un hombre. Sé que el romance no es lo tuyo por eso en este sobre te dejo una idea que te va a ayudar cuando quieras proponérselo, no seas tan seco. Las mujeres necesitamos romance y algo lindo por lo menos una vez en nuestras vidas. Recuerda que la boda es de la novia y el matrimonio del novio. Levi hijo mío, te amo.

E Irene besó la frente de su hijo mientras ponía en sus manos ese anillo liso forjado en plata.

Después de despertar del letargo de sus recuerdos, Levi se dirigió a su habitación y abrió el sobre que guardaba bajo la cama. Leyó las primeras instrucciones:

_"Los padres de Hanji son demasiado tradicionalistas así que deberás pedir primero su mano en matrimonio a ellos antes que a ella. Ni se te ocurra hacerlo al revés o te la negarán, recuerda que ellos son primero. Cuando lo hagas llévales algún presente, no vayas a esa casa con las manos vacías. Eres un buen cazador, un pequeño ciervo será suficiente. Alégrate que ya tienes una casa con muebles en donde formarás familia. Esto bastará para tener su consentimiento. Y una cosa más, cuando lo hagas ponte tus mejores ropas, no le van a querer dar a un andrajoso a su hija en matrimonio."_

Una vez más comprendió que el padre de Hanji era ridículamente anticuado así que tendría que ir a pedir permiso para casarse con ella. Lo haría por cortesía, si acaso se llegaba a negársela simple y sencillamente la robaría.

Hans Zoe sabía que su hija ya estaba lista para el matrimonio, su esposa le había informado que biológicamente hablando su jovencita se había convertido en toda una mujer. Así que tenía la idea que cuando cumpliera doce años la llevaría consigo a Berlín para que conociera a los hijos de sus compañeros y alguno de ellos la eligiera como esposa.

Una mañana en la que sabía que Hanji no se encontraba en su casa puesto que la había visto caminar hacia los campos de fresas silvestres, se presentó en la casa de la familia de su novia para hablar con sus padres. Acatando lo que su madre le había sugerido en aquel sobre, portaba sus mejores ropas y llevó un pequeño ciervo que tendió sobre la mesa.

-Buen día señores. He venido a hablar con ustedes para pedir la mano de Hanji en matrimonio.

Los señores Zoe se quedaron estupefactos de escuchar esas palabras. Hans le interrogó hasta el cansancio, con tal de convencerse que ese chico tenía las mejores intenciones con su hija. Finalmente aceptó darle la mano de su hija en sagrado matrimonio.

-Tienes el valor de confrontarme y decirme las cosas a la cara, como todo un hombre. Sabes cuidar de ti por lo tanto sé que cuidarás bien de mi hija. Y así me gusta, que hagas las cosas como todo un caballero. Inclusive trajiste un ciervo presentándolo como dote por parte de tu familia. Tienes mi consentimiento para tomarla como esposa.

Una vez pronunciadas esas palabras la puerta del hogar se abrió. Entró Hanji tan alegre como siempre, sin percatarse de la reunión.

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Sí que hace calor! ¡Y las fresas están deliciosas! Lo siento mamá pero comí algunas en el trayecto jajaja.

Cuando paró de reír y abrió los ojos se percató de lo que acontecía en el comedor de su casa.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué hay un ciervo en la mesa? ¿Levi tú platicando con mi padre?

Levi se acercó y la tomó de la mano.

-Ven conmigo, quiero decirte algo.

Las facciones de Hanji solo se llenaban de interrogantes a casa paso que daban a través de las calles de tierra dirigiéndose a un punto desconocido por ella.

-¡Oye espérate! ¡¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo?! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

Habiendo avanzado un buen tramo del camino Levi se detuvo en seco, volteó a verla molesto y le ordenó:

-Cállate de una buena vez, solo ocasionas que nos miren mal.

-¿Me vas a decir una buena vez que está ocurriendo?

-Cierra los ojos y confía en mí.

Hanji se quedó sorprendida, era la primera vez que Levi le pedía que confiara en él. Soltó una mueca pero le obedeció, cerró sus ojos y se aferró más fuerte que nunca a su mano. Hans y Gretchen siguieron a la pareja y observaban a lo lejos. Su mujercita estaba comprometida más no casada y hasta que no la entregasen en el altar de la iglesia consentirían que estuvieran solos. Caminaron hacia un punto exacto. Y llegaron a él.

-Hemos llegado. Abre tus ojos.

Estaban en la casa de Levi. Y todo estaba organizado a como Irene, la madre de Levi sugería.

_"Una vez teniendo su consentimiento es el momento de ser romántico con ella. Si realmente la amas entonces harás a un lado tu forma de ser tan fría y le darás una sorpresa. Arregla la casa a manera que el comedor luzca elegante. Hay manteles, cortinas y tela roja guardados en el ático y con eso decora el recibidor. Corta muchas flores del jardín de rosas y esparce pétalos y flores por todo el suelo y mesa. Prende una vela y ponla en el centro de la mesa. Prepara algún platillo especial, el resto de las hojas son recetas sencillas y paso por paso para que puedas hacerlas sin problemas. De bebida hay vino tinto en el ático en el mismo estante donde están las telas. Del resto de las flores has un ramo grande y entrégaselo cuando entre a la casa. Desconciértala un poco y sirve el platillo, cuando llegues al postre arrodíllate y saca de tu ropa el anillo para proponerle matrimonio. Toma en cuenta que todo esto lo harás con la puerta abierta para no dar pie a los rumores de la gente del pueblo, es lo que menos necesitas. Suerte con esto hijo mío."_

Ejecutó al pie de la letra los consejos de su madre y conforme a sus instrucciones dejó la puerta abierta, se había percatado que los padres de su novia los observaban a lo lejos. Hanji no podía hablar cuando Levi le entregó un ramo de exactamente cien rosas rojas que ató con un pedazo de tela roja en un simple nudo. En ese estado fue guiada de la mano hasta la pequeña mesa del recibidor. Su novio se retiró a la cocina para servir los platillos y el vino. Habiendo terminado de servir se sentó con ella.

-Levi… ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? -empezó a temblar nerviosa, en su mente pasaban mil preguntas que no quería realizar por miedo a romper el encanto del momento.

-Sí, incluida la comida -volteó el rostro tratando de ocultar que estaba sonrojado.

-Jajaja ¡Esto es increíble! -le pareció tierno que su novio se haya esforzado por ella.

Levi no pudo esperar, cuando iba a medio platillo soltó los cubiertos y se arrodilló frente a Hanji, tomó su mano, la besó como todo un caballero y sacó de sus ropas el anillo plateado.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez me pareciste una niña odiosa y escandalosa pero algo en ti me atraía cada día, por eso te molesté hasta aquel día. Después de ver las consecuencias de mis actos, de sentir tus lágrimas sobre mis hombros comprendí porque realmente lo hacía. Era porque te quería y desde ese momento me juré a mí mismo que te protegería. Te convertiste en la persona más importante para mí y me prometí que te tomaría como mi mujer. Han pasado casi cuatro años desde ese día y no puedo seguir esperando para hacerte mía.

Hanji Zoe tú eres la elegida de mi corazón ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular y volvió a besar la mano de su amada. Los pensamientos de Hanji estaban enloquecidos. Sabía que era pésimo en las artes culinarias y aun así cocinó para ella. Después esa declaración inesperadamente romántica. Eso, sin lugar a dudas era la prueba de amor más grande que le hubiera podido dar. Dejar a un lado su frialdad y ser romántico a su manera con ella. Pero seguía estupefacta.

-Ya he conseguido el permiso de tus padres ¿Qué dices?

-Levi… Esto es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida. Cuando leía esas historias de princesas pensaba que el romance era una estupidez, pero me mentía. Lo que realmente sentía era envidia y esperanzas que un día hicieras algo lindo por mí. Pensé que una simple rosa sería lo máximo a lo que pudiera esperar de ti. Pero me equivoqué. Dejaste de lado tu frialdad y me has dado esta hermosa sorpresa y si para llegar a este momento mi padre tuviera que volver a golpearme, aceptaría la paliza con gusto.

Levi tú eres el elegido de mi corazón ¿Quieres ser mi esposo?

Esa respuesta era totalmente inesperada. Esa virtud de sorprenderle era lo que más amaba de ella. Su prometida siempre había sido una mujer diferente al montón. Sin importarle la diferencia de estatura la alzó de la cintura, quería besarla pero sabía que de hacerlo el señor Zoe revocaría todas sus palabras en un solo instante. Pretendía bajar el cuerpo al ras del piso pero su pie resbaló haciendo que los dos cayeran en seco contra el suelo. Carcajearon un buen rato y una vez pasadas las fuertes risas se pusieron en pie.

-¿Tú pensaste en todo esto? No creo que lo hayas hecho solo, enano.

-Agradécelo a mi madre.

-¿Tu mamá? ¿En serio?

-Compruébalo por ti misma, cegatona.

Hanji leyó la carta que dejó su futura suegra para instruir a su hijo. Cuando hubo terminado se la regresó a Levi, estaba totalmente sonrojada. Su ahora prometido sacó un paquete escondido bajo la mesa.

-Esta caja te la dejó mi madre y me advirtió que no la abriera por nada del mundo. Cumplí mi promesa y aquí la tienes, aunque imagino que contiene.

Se sonrojó aún más. Habiendo terminado el platillo entraron a la casa los padres de la novia y el resto de la tarde transcurrió planeando el evento que tendría lugar en tres meses. Hanji al estar a solas en su habitación abrió la caja. Era un hermoso vestido de seda de corte princesa en encaje y tul en rectángulo de escote con cuello alto todo en color blanco titanio. También venían unas zapatillas blancas, un velo de encaje blanco estilo manto de virgen que se sostenía por dos brocados en forma de alcatraz a los costados y un ramo de novia de alcatraces artificiales. Debajo del vestido encontró una nota. La tomó en sus manos y se sentó sobre la cama para leerla:

_"Hanji ¡Felicidades! Y gracias por amar tanto a mi hijo. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes se casaran. Yo misma confeccioné este vestido, lo cocí con mis propias manos desde que Levi tenía doce años, creo que tú tendrías unos ocho años cuando por aquella travesura se hicieron más cercanos. Descuida, esto lo hice cuando Levi no estaba en casa, por favor asegúrate que no lo vea hasta que estés sobre el altar. En mi corazón de madre sabía que eran el uno para el otro, aposté a ello y sé que gané. Recibe esto como un presente de la familia para ti."_

Los tres meses de preparativos para la boda pasaron rápidamente. Para sorpresa de todos el padre de Hanji fue quien cubrió los gastos que resultaron del encuentro matrimonial, aunque no lo pareciera estaba muy orgulloso de su hija y sabía que su felicidad era con ese pelinegro. El maestro Moblit Berner fue el padrino, a final de cuentas era quien los había unido gracias a aquella llamada de atención. Moblit aceptó encantado, les tenía cariño a ambos jóvenes. Hasta que se llegó el día deseado por esa hermosa pareja. Era una tradición que las ceremonias de matrimonio se llevaran a cabo en la iglesia del pueblo, tomada por el gobierno cuando aconteció la Reforma Protestante. Para quienes visitaban el lugar era inconcebible que aún guardaran tales tradiciones en un tiempo de avances científicos.

Fue una ceremonia simple y una comida en el patio de la casa de la novia. La sorpresa del evento fue la presencia de Rivaille e Irene, los padres de Levi. Especialmente la madre del novio no dejaba de sonreír y abrazarlos. Conforme a la tradición del pueblo se sacrificó un cerdo para preparar un Kasseler acompañado de puré de papa y brezel. La tradicional cerveza de barril no podía faltar. Todo el pueblo estaba reunido en esa sencilla pero alegre fiesta, la música improvisada sonó hasta que empezó a oscurecer y todos partieron a sus casas no sin antes darle sus buenos deseos a los recién casados. Gretchen lloró desconsoladamente cuando le entregó la maleta con todas las cosas de su hija. La mudanza había comenzado hacía una semana, solo faltaba la ropa la cual, conforme a la costumbre la madre de la novia debía entregársela en una maleta la noche de bodas. Sin embargo, hasta dos días después pudieron consumar el matrimonio debido a que los padres de Levi estaban en casa. Cuando estuvieron solos se entregaron al placer carnal.

Vivían en la casa de Levi mientras terminaran la construcción de una cabaña pequeña pero acogedora en medio del bosque. Ambos no querían vivir en aquel pueblo ni estar rodeados de personas. La simple compañía del uno con el otro les bastaba para ser felices y eso era todo lo que importaba.

En ese tiempo llegó una nueva familia al pueblo, se trataban de unos comerciantes de hortalizas. Habían huido de otro pueblo debido a las amenazas de vandalismo de quitarles todo su patrimonio. Los pueblerinos les acogieron con agrado. Ellos tenían dos hijas, una de ellas llamada Petra Ral. Y sucedió que Petra se enamoró de Levi. Una tarde que Levi pasaba por el puesto decidió comprar algunos víveres para la cena. Salió Petra a atenderlo y antes que se alejase nerviosamente le confesó:

-Levi… Yo… Esto yo… ¡Me gustas! -cubrió su enrojecido rostro con las manos.

Solo volteó a mirarla.

-Es que es muy amable conmigo y además…

-No confundas amabilidad con otra cosa. Yo estoy casado.

-¿La amas?

-Más de lo que un día creí que podría amar a alguien.

Y se alejó de su tienda. Decidió apresurarse en terminar la cabaña, no quería tener problemas con Hanji. Esa tarde solo había conseguido un motivo más para alejarse de ese pueblo.

**.**

**.**

**=1895. ALEMANIA. EL PUEBLO=**

Ya solo faltaba la mudanza de los muebles a la cabaña, lo que les tomarían dos semanas de tiempo. Y fueron en esas semanas cuando la tragedia apareció en sus vidas. Sonaron campanadas de la iglesia para que el pueblo se congregase en el camino principal. El hombre más poderoso económicamente y mandamás del pueblo, Dimo Reebs fue el portavoz de la tragedia ocurrida. Detrás de él había dos carretas con bultos cubiertos por sábanas.

-Gente del pueblo les tengo una desagradable noticia. Hombres sostened a sus mujeres porque lo que os diré a continuación no es nada agradable. He de contarles lo ocurrido tal y como los hechos se presentaron. En nuestro regreso de Berlín nos topamos con el camino obstruido por los restos de carretas consumidas por el fuego. Por la fecha en que acontece, mis hombres y su señor temimos que se tratara de las carretas que parten con los hombres del pueblo para reincorporarse a su vida laboral en Berlín. En nuestros corazones teníamos la esperanza que se tratara de carruajes de algún otro pueblo. Lamentablemente al acercarnos pudimos constatar nuestros temores. A pesar de lo chamuscado se reconocía el escudo que marcaba a las carretas como propias de esa enmienda. Al abrir las puertas el horror… Lo siento pero no podría expresar lo que vimos, es algo horrible. Solo diré que… Todos, todos están muertos. Hemos traído los cuerpos para darles sepultura, pero os he de advertir que están irreconocibles.

Hanji sentía desmayarse; sus padres habían tomado esas carretas con la intención de vivir su vejez en compañía. Conteniendo su desfallecer se acercó a apreciar los restos carbonizados cubiertos por una tela blanca. El hedor que desprendían le provocó vomitar el desayuno. Cuando se repuso Levi la alejó del lugar y la abrazó fuertemente. Nuevamente tenía entre sus brazos a ese ser femenino de cabellos cafés derramando lágrimas sobre sus hombros. Esta vez el dolor era diferente, por más que desease consolarla no tenía las palabras exactas.

-Mis padres… Mis padres han muerto…

Sintiéndose tan impotente ante el dolor de su mujer la aferró a su cuerpo en un intento sincero de decirle: _"Déjame compartir tu dolor"_.

Los familiares de los difuntos soltaron gritos y llantos de dolor. El resto del pueblo también estaba profundamente conmovido. "¿Qué habría pasado?" "¿Cómo ocurrió?" eran las interrogantes sin respuesta clara. Tal vez fue un accidente. Tal vez los hombres se hubiesen peleado. Pero era extraño que estuvieran carbonizados dentro de las carreteras, como si las puertas se hubiesen atrancado. Solo habían quedado los cadáveres carbonizados, era imposible reconocerlos. Por decisión unánime el pueblo celebró un entierro colectivo para llorar de esa manera a sus muertos.

Pasó el doloso momento en que se incineraron los cadáveres en una fosa común, solo se levantó una lápida con los nombres de los fallecidos. Este suceso solo aumentó sus deseos de alejarse de la inmundicia de la sociedad.

Y como si fuese un tiempo donde los males atacarían la recién vida en pareja de esos seres, una inoportuna escena de celos estuvo a punto de separarles. Petra había cambiado; cuando llegó al pueblo era una persona sumamente educada y amable. Sin embargo, su actitud con Levi era diferente, empezó a insinuársele en cada oportunidad que se presentara causando molestias a Hanji por coquetear con su marido. A Levi le era indiferente, pero odiaba tener problemas con su esposa por culpa de la estúpida obsesión de Petra hacia él.

Una tarde Hanji llevó flores a la lápida de sus padres. A tan solo dos cuadras de llegar a su casa observó la silueta de una pareja. Al acercarse menuda sorpresa vislumbraban sus ojos: Petra abrazaba a su esposo. Levi volteó su testa y ambos se encontraron con la mirada. Hanji corrió hasta su hogar y se encerró de un portazo. Corrió a cerrar la puerta trasera para evitar que Levi la utilizase y adentrar en el recinto, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su voz demostraba la rabia de haber apreciado esa escena.

-¡Maldito enano eres un miserable! ¡Me engañas y tienes el descaro de demostrarlo en público!

-¡Escúchame y tranquilízate!

-¡Lárgate a los brazos de tu amada Petra!

-¡Oye escúchame y no te hagas ideas equivocadas!

-¡¿Ideas equivocadas?! ¡La estabas abrazando!

-¡Me volvió a insistir que la tomara! ¡Cuando vio que te acercabas me abrazó!

-¡Y tú tan ofendido que te quedaste quieto!

-¡Hanji tú sola me estás dando la razón! ¡No hice absolutamente nada! ¡Ella me es indiferente!

-¡Lárgate con ella!

-¡Entiende que mi mujer solo eres tú!

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Levi ardía en coraje y no pudo soportarlo más. La posicionó entre la espada de su mirada y la pared. Con un puño golpeó el tablón que yacía en el flanco derecho de su rostro, rozándole el aire cortado por la furia con la que asestó tal acto de violencia cercano a dañarle su pómulo y su ojo. Solo de esa manera comprendió la amarga sensación de las palabras que había pronunciado y la laceración que la desconfianza al ser amado provocaban sus palabras. Hanji entendió que le estaba diciendo mentiroso. La mentirosa y niña caprichosa era ella; en el fondo comenzó a odiarse por desconfiar del único ser que jamás le había emitido palabra falsa. Desplomó su cuerpo y sus sentimientos sobre el valle frontal masculino.

-Levi… Vámonos de aquí… No soporto más estar en este pueblo… Por favor llévame lejos…

Al amanecer se alejaron de la sociedad que les rodeaba. Esa cabaña alejada en el bosque se convirtió en la morada de su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	4. Vita et Ritus Fragmento 3

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 1. VITA ET RITUS=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 3. VITA FAMILLE I=**

**.**

**.**

**=1895. ALEMANIA. EL PUEBLO=**

La tranquilidad era el ingrediente principal de su vida en la cabaña, lejos del ajetreo de la sociedad. Hanji construyó una pequeña parcela donde cultivaba hortalizas y Levi seguía cazando animales, solo lo necesario para el alimento diario ya que detestaba las muertes innecesarias.

Al mes de haberse mudado visitaron la lápida para ofrendar flores. También saludaron al maestro Berner, los invitó a pasar a su hogar. Sirvió una taza de té caliente acompañada de bocadillos fríos, pasar tanto tiempo solo le había desarrollado el gusto por las artes culinarias, que dicho sea de paso, se le daba muy bien.

-¿Y qué novedades nos cuentas Moblit?

Les contó que Auruo Bossard había regresado al pueblo. Sucede que este joven se había alejado a Múnich para adentrarse en la política. Venía a reclamar su puesto como señor del pueblo por designación directa del gobierno central. Dimo Reebs estaba hecho una furia por perder su control sobre el pueblo y amenazaba con hacer una revuelta que nadie apoyaba. Auruo por su parte no había tardado en enamorarse y tomar a Petra como su prometida. Eso les traería aún más tranquilidad a las vidas de Levi y Hanji.

El pelinegro dejó solos a su esposa y a su padrino de bodas para ir a la letrina. Los dos que se quedaron tendrían una plática de buenos amigos, iniciando por Hanji.

-Oye Moblit ya que estamos solos dime ¿Por qué nunca te casaste?

-Porque de la mujer que yo estoy enamorado es un imposible.

-¿Mmmmm? ¿No me digas que es casada?

-Así es Hanji… Pero nunca sería capaz de acercarme a ella porque es feliz con su esposo, además es mucho menor que yo.

-A ver cuéntame cómo es ella.

-Es la mujer más increíble que puedas imaginar. Tiene un imán invisible para los problemas, durante mucho tiempo tuve que cuidar que no se dañara inclusive de ella misma por lo imprudente que su pasión la lleva a ser. Es tan alegre y expresiva pero sincera, no se sabe quedar callada y físicamente es alta y hermosa.

-Ay Moblit, sí que te tiene loco esa mujer -suspiró sosteniendo su mentón con el brazo apoyado en la mesa.

-Lo sé Hanji -bajó su mirada–. Pero se aceptar la realidad y ella no es para mí. Su cara irradia tanta felicidad cuanto está con su esposo, su sonrisa es la más grande y hermosa que pudieras imaginar. Él la ama demasiado, la cuida en sobremanera y el sentimiento es recíproco. Eso es lo que me hace feliz, su verdadera felicidad -levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Hanji.

-Oh lo lamento… Pero ¡Ánimo Moblit! -le dio una fuerte palmada de apoyo en la espalda-, ¡Ya encontrarás a la elegida! Jajaja -otra palmada.

Levi había escuchado todo a lo lejos confirmando sus sospechas hacia Moblit, solo le tranquilizó que Hanji no se percató que estaba hablando de ella. Escribió una nota y al despedirse se la introdujo en el bolsillo del saco. El maestro Berner al estar en soledad leyó el mensaje:

_"Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Vuelves a estar cerca de confesártele a mi mujer y considérate hombre muerto."_

Se quedarían a pasar la noche en la casa de los padres de Levi. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una carta tirada.

_"Hijo te envío esta carta solo para pedirte que vendas la casa y el dinero de la venta sea repartido en dos partes iguales. Una será para ustedes y la otra será para nosotros, por favor envíala con el hijo de los Bossard cuando venga a Berlín, es el único hombre de confianza en ese pueblo. Los documentos de propiedad están guardados de izquierda a derecha en el tercer tablón del techo ático, rómpelo y los encontrarás. Te amamos hijo, saludos a Hanji._

_Tus padres."_

Eso era un imprevisto y aunque no lo desearan tendrían que volver al pueblo una vez más para cumplir la petición de Irene y Rivaille. Irían a su cabaña a dejar organizadas unas cosas y volverían, cosa que no les agradaba. Se hizo un nuevo día y cuando estaban por subirse a sus caballos para retirarse a su cabaña, una sorpresa les cambiarían los planes.

-¿Con que se iban del pueblo sin pasar a saludar a su señor? ¡Son unos maleducados!

-¡¿Aaaah?! -Hanji volteó su cuerpo con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro-, ¡¿Eh?! ¡Auruo que sorpresa! ¡Sigues igual de gruñón como siempre!

-Jajaja Hanji mi prima… ¡Ya extrañaba tus regaños! –le dio un abrazo.

-Oye Hanji ¿Cómo que primos? –miraba con celos la escena.

-¿Eh? ¿No lo sabías? Auruo y yo somos parientes lejanos. Mi madre es prima de su madre por eso somos primos jajaja ¡Lo siento! ¡Creí habértelo dicho! Hehe.

-Levi a mí también me da gusto verte, amigo… Hanji se lo que pasó con los tíos Zoe… En verdad lo lamento… Ya he ofrendado flores en la lápida.

-Gracias Auruo, mis padres estarán contentos con ello. Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes ¡Te presumo que soy una mujer casada! -le mostró el anillo de plata que daba legalidad a sus palabras.

-Levi amigo –le puso una mano en el hombro- Lo lamento mucho, en verdad… Ha de ser difícil tener como esposa a una mujer tan escandalosa como mi prima.

-Así es más divertido ¿No crees?

-Sí que estás loco… Hanji ¿Recuerdas cuando nos peleamos porque te dije que era imposible ser un político y tú me golpeaste?

-¿Aún sigues llorando por la cachetada que te di?

-Bueno pues… Tengo que agradecértelo. Eso me animó y me dio coraje para salir del pueblo a perseguir mi sueño y lo he cumplido. Como agradecimiento quiero que seas mi asesora personal.

-Lo siento Auruo pero no tenemos la intención de vivir en el pueblo sino todo lo contrario. Estamos buscando un comprador para esta casa.

-A ver cuéntame más… Tal vez no necesites buscar un comprador.

Y así el señor Bossard adquirió la casa convirtiéndola en un edificio de gobierno multiusos, como biblioteca, almacén, sitio de hospedaje para los representantes de gobierno que vinieran a auditarle y cocina comunitaria. Auruo como cabeza de gobierno realizaría muchas mejoras como la ampliación de la escuela, la construcción de una casa decente para Moblit además de traer la luz eléctrica, entre otras cosas.

La pareja fue invitada al encuentro nupcial de Petra y Auruo, quienes a los ojos de los demás estaban enamorados. Solo Levi, Hanji y Moblit sabían que Petra aún amaba a un hombre prohibido lanzándole miradas ocultas en su velo de novia.

**.**

**.**

**=1896. ALEMANIA. EL PUEBLO=**

Levi había respetado por 6 meses el luto de su esposa sin hacerle el amor. Después de ese tiempo tuvieron sexo desenfrenado. Aconteció un retraso en el ciclo menstrual de Hanji. Se ilusionaron enormemente pero a la semana esa felicidad pasaría. Hanji en su ilusión de realizarse como mujer incitaba a Levi a tener sexo prácticamente a diario. Y así estarían en la búsqueda de un primogénito durante años. Sin embargo los períodos menstruales llegaron en su normalidad. Hasta que Levi tranquilizó a Hanji.

-Ya no te obsesiones con tener un hijo. Tú me bastas y me sobras para ser feliz, tan solo sigue fastidiándome la existencia y te amaré más.

Y así se resignaron a tener un vástago

.

.

**=1898. DICIEMBRE. ALEMANIA. BERLÍN=**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que contrajeron matrimonio. Como se habían resignado a tener un hijo decidieron por gastar el dinero que tenían ahorrado en un viaje a Berlín. Se quedarían durante un mes en la casa de los padres de Levi, quienes estaban más que gustosos de tenerles en compañía. Rivaille y su hijo jugaban ajedrez por horas mientras Irene le enseñaba a Hanji a bordar, cocer y tejer, además de adiestrarle en varios platillos que había aprendido al llegar a la capital. Las mujeres platicaban por horas mientras sus hombres hacían lo propio con distintos juegos de azar.

Una noche como cualquier otra, Irene y Hanji estaban platicando mientras bordaban.

-¿Tanto tiempo duran jugando ajedrez?

-Ni te lo imaginas… Pueden pasar horas y horas.

Irene sabía de la curiosidad de su nuera acerca de cómo conoció al que ahora era su suegro.

-Cómo puedes ver Levi heredó totalmente el carácter, la estatura, la mirada y los rasgos del rostro de su padre. De mí heredó el cabello oscuro y el color de piel. Mi nombre de soltera es Irene Isayama, soy de origen asiático por parte de mi padre. Llegué a Alemania cuando tendría unos veinte años porque era el sueño de mi padre vivir en este país, juntó dinero y nos arrastró a ello a mi madre de origen alemán y a mí. Al inicio fue difícil por las burlas de no dominar bien el idioma pero un chico mal geniudo me ayudó con eso. Nos enamoramos y casi treinta años después estoy aquí resumiendo la historia de mi vida a mi nueva hija.

-Ahora entiendo ¡Gracias por la confianza Irene! Ah…. Sería tan lindo tener un hijo, lástima que no viviré esa experiencia.

-Hanji… Tan solo tienes diecisiete años, tienes una vida por delante… Confía en los cielos y verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Como si fuera así de fácil. Irene gracias por ser optimista pero esta vez tenemos que afrontar la realidad. Han sido cuatro años sin poder concebir, así que lo de ser madre no es para mí.

-Hija, yo sé que dentro de poco me darás la noticia que seré abuela, tengo el presentimiento que los cielos me darán esa bendición.

-Que los cielos te oigan Irene… Si es que saben escuchar. Además yo quería ser madre, no abuela jajaja.

-¡Niña! ¿Y a mí donde me dejas? ¡Me estás diciendo anciana!

-Ah… yo lo siento…

-Estoy bromeando… Ya hablando en serio, yo me resigné a ser abuela desde hace mucho tiempo. Me basta y me sobra con saber feliz a mi hijo, eso es todo lo que necesito para vivir tranquila el resto de mi vida.

Levi y Rivaille escuchaban atentamente las palabras mientras continuaban la larga partida de ajedrez.

-Jaque mate.

-Es la primera vez que le ganas a tu padre. Eso quiere decir que vendrá una buena noticia.

-Ah… Viejo… Las buenas noticias nunca vienen solas.

Voltearon a ver a sus mujeres.

**.**

**.**

**=1899. ENERO. ALEMANIA=**

Regresaron a su morada después de la luna de miel en Berlín. Se dieron el lujo de gastarse prácticamente todo el dinero, derrochándolo en restaurantes elegantes, ropa, libros, muebles y demás accesorios que le ayudarían a embellecer y hacer más cómoda su cabaña. Además de unos lentes para Hanji, su vista cada vez empeoraba más y con eso podía volver a leer cómodamente. Compraron tantas cosas que tuvieron que rentar una carreta para trasladar todo lo adquirido.

**.**

**.**

**=1899. ALEMANIA=**

Una semana de retraso; normal. Dos semanas de retraso; normal. Tres semanas de retraso; algo está pasando. Un mes de retraso ¿Pudiera ser acaso?...

El período menstrual de Hanji empezó a alterarse. Dormía la mayor parte del día, si apenas terminaba sus labores de ama de casa cuando se desplomaba en cualquier lugar donde pudiera apoyarse para recostar su cuerpo y adentrarse al mundo de los sueños. Levi la acusaba de ser una floja pero Hanji se sentía inexplicablemente cansada. Una mañana Hanji empezó a vomitar y sentirse mareada, así transcurrió el resto del día. Al día siguiente el mismo malestar se presentó, temieron estuviese enferma, así que Levi llevó a su alejado hogar a Djel Sannes, el médico del pueblo.

Djel interrogó a Hanji en presencia de Levi. Sobre sus hábitos alimenticios hasta su período menstrual. Todos los síntomas le indicaban embarazo pero quería corroborarlo antes de expresarlo en voz alta a la pareja. Le solicitó a Hanji abriese las piernas lo mayor posible. Sacó una herramienta médica de su maletín, acercó su cabeza a lo que se exponía en esas piernas abiertas e introdujo un delgado espejo y aluzando con un nuevo instrumento médico, constató su diagnóstico.

-Levi y Hanji ¡Felicidades! Aproximadamente dentro de ocho meses serán padres.

La perplejidad de la pareja provocó fuertes carcajadas al médico hasta que ambos reaccionaron. Sannes se aprovechó de la situación económica de la pareja y les cobró fuertes honorarios por esa consulta, bajo el pretexto que "tuvo que salir del pueblo". Levi desembolsó todo lo que restaba de sus ahorros; el dinero tenía mucho menos de un valor ínfimo para él.

_Tendría un hijo de la mujer que amaba._

El embarazo de Hanji trajo una vida similar a una montaña rusa. En ocasiones en subidas donde disfrutaban la calma seguidas de caídas estrepitosas del humor femenino. Pero siempre su mujer lucía radiante con su vientre abultado y sus pechos creciendo a causa de la leche materna acumulada. Levi sufría por los antojos de su esposa y propios. Fresas, té de diferentes sabores, lo que lo hacía buscar diferentes clases de hierbas, antojos de guisos de ciertas carnes animales hasta el simple placer de beber agua fresca del río.

Para combatir el fastidio del encierro por las tardes salían a caminar a los alrededores. El esposo adoraba la luz que emanaba de su mujer cuando acercaba a su rostro una flor y disfrutaba de su fragancia. Levi se hacía cargo de las labores domésticas más pesadas mientras Hanji usando la vasta cantidad de tela obsequiada por su suegra cosía ropita para su futuro hijo o hija, el sexo era lo que menos importaba. Estaban felices por la felicidad que el cielo les mandaba después de habérsela negado por casi un lustro. Jamás olvidarían el breve suceso que se relata a continuación.

-¡Leeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Su esposo soltó el trapo con el que limpiaba el comedor y corrió hacia la recámara, sus temores de un aborto le asaltaron totalmente el pensamiento. De un golpe se encontraba a un costado de su esposa tomándola de la mano.

-Oí ¿Estás bien?

Jaló la mano masculina y la colocó sobre su vientre abultado. Su marido estaba desconcertado hasta que sintió como un contrapeso le empujaba a retirar la mano del vientre.

-¡Dime que lo sentiste! ¡Dime que sentiste la patada de nuestro bebé!

Levi estaba totalmente sonrojado, aliviado de saber con vida a las razones de su existir y sintiendo en su pecho una calidez de felicidad indescriptible. Después de ese momento, se hizo un adicto a recostar su cabeza en los pechos y acariciar el vientre donde su primogénito cobraba vida. Pasaron los nueve meses naturales del embarazo. En cualquier momento la naturaleza terminaría ese ciclo para darle paso a una etapa diferente. La expectación y nerviosismo eran sentires del día con día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	5. Vita et Ritus Fragmento 4

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 1. VITA ET RITUS=**

.

.

**=FRAGMENTO 4. PACTUS=**

**.**

**.**

**_Todas las historias demoniacas tienen orígenes románticos… El Amor siempre ha sido la causa principal de la desgracia..._**

**.**

**.**

**=1900. ALEMANIA. EL PUEBLO=**

El embarazo de Hanji fue atendido sin costo alguno por el doctor Sannes, cosa que los desconcertaba ¿Por qué tenía dicha atención ellos?

-Ustedes son buenas personas y es solo una visita al mes. Además me distrae del ajetreo del pueblo.

Mentía. La realidad era que Auruo pagaba en secreto las consultas de Sannes condicionándolo a no decírselo a la pareja porque sabía que les avergonzaría el que alguien más estuviera cubriendo dicho gasto. Auruo sabía que el matrimonio tenía todo lo suficiente para sobrevivir más ya no tenían dinero para pagar un médico que atendiera el embarazo de su prima, a causa que los ahorros de la venta de la casa de los padres de Levi se habían agotado en aquella visita a Berlín.

**.**

**.**

**=1900. ALEMANIA. LA CABAÑA=**

Dos semanas antes de cumplir los nueve meses aconteció que Sannes tendría que abandonar el pueblo. La puerta de la cabaña sonó inesperadamente.

-¡Doctor Sannes! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pasa por favor.

-Gracias Hanji, te ves muy bien ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Un poco cansada es que mi hijo pesa mucho jiji.

Lo invitaron a sentarse en la sala frente a la chimenea.

-Seré breve porque tengo que partir. Me ha sido informado que un tío muy querido está muy enfermo, así que iré a visitarlo y a atenderle como médico. Lamento no poder estar presente en tu parto, iré hasta Viena y desconozco cuando regresaré.

-Comprendo Sannes, no te preocupes. Levi y yo estamos muy agradecidos contigo.

-Solo quiero cerciorarme que todo está en orden. He avisado a la partera del pueblo para que esté a su disposición cuando llegue el momento, es solo cuestión que Levi vaya por ella. Por el pago no se preocupen, eso ya lo negociaremos cuando regrese ¿De acuerdo?

Y palpó el vientre de Hanji confirmando que el feto estaba en posición correcta para nacer. Además les dejó varias instrucciones para cuando se llegase el momento. Tomó sus cosas y se despidió de la adorable pareja.

**.**

**.**

**=1900. ALEMANIA. LA CABAÑA=**

Habiendo transcurrido la mitad de una mañana del mes de Febrero, Hanji empezó a sentir pequeños calambres en vientre. Se quedó recostada en la cama pensando que la cena no le hizo buena digestión. Levi se había levantado a los primeros rayos del astro rey para ir por víveres al pueblo. Pero al mediodía los calambres no cedían, sino todo lo contrario parecía que se intensificaban. Se levantó de la cama y se hizo un té de flor de manzanilla para tratar de calmar el dolor. Al terminarse el té optó por sentarse en el sofá y distraer su mente leyendo un libro. Conforme pasaba el tiempo los intervalos de los calambres se acortaban.

Comprendió entonces que no se trataban de calambres: eran contracciones.

Recordó entre las instrucciones de Sannes el caminar un poco para acelerar la dilatación. Mentalmente estaba en la encrucijada de hacerlo o hacer tiempo hasta que Levi llegara. Se decidió por la primera opción, estaba próximo el atardecer así que su conyugue llegaría en cualquier momento. En teoría. Si apenas podía caminar dando tumbos con los muebles y demás objetos que estaban en la vitrina y los estantes. Jadeaba incesantemente y platicaba con su hijo.

-Mi bebé… aaaaaah… espera a tu padre, todavía no nazcas aaaaah p-p-por favor… aush aush... sé buen niño o niña…

Después de caminar a tropiezos un buen rato, se quitó los lentes para ponerlos sobre la mesa de lectura, dio unos pasos y trató de sostenerse del librero. Su mano resbaló y una avalancha de libros cayó sobre ella. Por proteger el vientre perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada sobre el suelo. Estaba totalmente desesperada, se soltó a llorar al sentirse tan inútil. Como un gusano se arrastró hasta la sala frente a la chimenea.

-Ay hijo mío tu padre… aaaaaaaah…. Cómo tarda… Ya debería estar aquí… mmmmm…

No podía más, se desplomó sobre el sofá tratando de soportar el dolor de la presión hacia abajo en la espalda donde su retoño pedía venir al mundo.

**.**

**.**

**=1900. ALEMANIA. EL PUEBLO=**

Ya al mediodía Levi había terminado la adquisición de sus víveres. Solo faltaba entregar un encargo de carne de ciervo en la cocina comunitaria. Al salir del lugar se encontró con Erd y Gunther, amigos en sus tiempos de estudiante.

-¡Oh pero si es Levi! ¡El niño que nos juraba que nunca se casaría!

-Vaya, vaya mis viejos amigos Erd y Gunther. Y ustedes aún siguen solteros ¿Verdad?

-Nos gusta disfrutar de la soltería -Guther se sentía orgulloso de seguir soltero.

-Vayamos a beber un poco para recordar viejos tiempos, antes que te convirtieras en un hombre casado -Erd proclamó la invitación.

Auruo se unió a la plática y a la invitación. Y fue él quien convenció a Levi de quedarse.

-Hanji puede dar a luz en cualquier momento, no quisiera dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

-Dime ¿Hanji se quejó de algún dolor en la mañana?

-No.

-Entonces puedes estar tranquilo. El proceso de parto es lento y si ya lo estuviera desde la mañana te hubieras dado cuenta, te lo digo por la experiencia de mis dos hijos con Petra. Además solo será una hora.

-Está bien, solamente una hora.

-Y el grupo de los cuatro chicos guapos nuevamente hace su aparición -soltó Erd y los otros dos estallaron en risas.

Entraron a la taberna. Pero el tiempo pasó rápidamente entre risas y cervezas. Cuando Levi reaccionó ya estaba cayendo el atardecer, se despidió de sus amigos y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa.

**.**

**.**

**=1900. ALEMANIA. LA CABAÑA=**

Al acercarse a la cabaña le desconcertó que no estuviese iluminada. Súbitamente la ebriedad perdió su efecto. Ató su caballo al árbol y abrió la puerta de la cabaña de un solo golpe, la luz de la luna llena le iluminó a su amada bañada en lágrimas y sudor gimiendo en posición fetal sobre el sofá frente a la chimenea.

-¡Enano como has tardado! Mmmmmmm ¡Nuestro hijo… ya quiere nacer! ¿Dónde… uf uf… rayos estabas?

-Los chicos me invitaron a tomar. Iré por la partera espe…

-Eso explica porque mmmmm apestas a alcohol…. No Levi… aush… Has tardado mucho, yo ya no resisto más… he… waaaaaaa… he estado en trabajo de parto toda la tarde… aaaaay… así que enano… tendrás que ser tu… aaaay… quien reciba a nuestro aush… hijo… mmmm tss tss como duele…

-Prepararé todo como Sannes nos dijo, aguanta un poco más Hanji.

-Solo apresúrate uf uf…

Inesperadamente Levi se encargaría de asistir el nacimiento de su hijo. Tenían la confianza y esperanza que todo saliera bien. Como le aconsejó Djel preparó la habitación para atender a su esposa. Colocó almohadas en la cama para que apoyase la espalda, en una olla la llenó con agua tibia, sacó las compresas improvisadas de manta que habían preparado y con el alcohol esterilizó un cuchillo que compró especialmente para cortar el cordón umbilical.

Regresó a la sala por su mujer, pero si apenas puso un pie sobre el piso Hanji sintió en su interior sexual una sensación como si se rompiera un globo y un líquido claro de olor dulce salió disparado entre sus piernas.

-Se ha roto la fuente… Quiere decir que ya es la hora.

La cargó como damisela en sus brazos hasta la habitación y le recostó sobre las almohadas. La desnudó quitándole el vestido que cubría su piel. Separó las piernas para constatar que la dilatación iba en buen progreso. Cuando se rompe la fuente indica que el parto ya está en proceso. Las contracciones y la dilatación se aceleraron en sobremanera. Levi le limpiaba el sudor con las compresas y soportaba la fuerza con la que su esposa se aferraba a sus manos entre gemidos y maldiciones por el dolor. Hanji sufriría una hora más para expulsar de su cuerpo al ser que había engendrado por nueve meses en su interior.

\- Siento que ya va a salir.

Aferró la almohada entre sus dientes ahogando los gritos de dolor. Levi se acercó a la entrepierna para recibir a su hijo.

-Solo veo la cabeza.

Hanji se alzó y jaló a su nervioso esposo del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Sácalo! ¡Mete la mano y sácalo! -le gritó con desesperación en la cara.

En un instante que pareció eterno, el bebé salió expulsado bañado en sangre y demás fluidos del cuerpo donde se había desarrollado durante nueve meses. En el momento en que sintió la cabecita de su bebé saliendo de ella, su progenitora sintió un alivio que le sanaba hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Es este momento cuando la mujer olvida todo el cansancio y dolor que conlleva el realizarse como tal y la felicidad le embriaga los sentidos. Comenzó a reír entre jadeos mientras bromeaba de su actual situación y hacía la pregunta que da pie a una nueva vida.

-Dar a luz… no es tan divertido… como creía… ¿Qué es?

Pero no recibía respuesta de su marido.

Eso le preocupó. Cogió una almohada para subir la posición de su cuerpo, sin importarle la hemorragia y el dolor que causó tal movimiento. Algo no andaba bien.

-Levi ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

-Hanji… Era una niña…

-¿Era?... ¿Cómo que era?... -en su mente pasaron mil ideas-. Yo… no… no la he escuchado llorar…

Los ojos se le aguaron mientras miraba la figura de su esposo cabizbaja y silenciosa sosteniendo un bultito en sus manos ensangrentadas.

-No… Dime que no es cierto…

-No… No puedo decirlo…

-¡Mírame y dime que no es cierto!

Se puso en pie mientras sostenía entre sus manos el cuerpecito de su hija, la cabeza estaba morada por la asfixia y el cordón umbilical que aprisionaba el cuello resbalaba hacia el suelo llevándose con él la vida de la recién nacida. La pequeña se asfixió al nacer con el cordón umbilical.

La garganta femenina emitió el grito más desgarrador que nunca antes había sonado mientras tomaba entre sus brazos el pequeño cadáver de su hija.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Solo sentía ese dolor que te ahoga los gritos hasta dejarte sin respirar.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡MI NIÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Los ríos de lágrimas fluctuaron de sus ojos y la voz se le hizo afónica al haber desgarrado sus cuerdas vocales por tales gritos.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi niñaaaaaaaaaaaa! Levi…. ¡Dime que estoy soñando! ¡Dímelo! ¡Levi dime que no es cierto!

-Hanji… No…

-¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi niña! -no podía dejar de llorar y de aprisionar en su pecho ese pequeño cuerpecito.

La oscuridad en sus almas empezaba a aflorar entre los sentimientos de odio y tristeza amalgamados hasta en lo profundo de su sentir. Hanji estaba inconsolable, para Levi más insoportable la pérdida de su hija era ver al amor de vida bañada en lágrimas y desgarrando su garganta en gritos insoportables.

Las blasfemias contra el cielo salían desde lo más sincero de la oscuridad de su corazón.

-¡¿Se divierten malditos desgraciados?! ¡Malditos seres del cielo que solo se regocijan con el dolor que nos causan!

-¡Mi hijaaaaaaa! ¡Mi bebé! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué maldita sea?!

-¡Te maldigo estúpido cielo y su dios! ¡¿Qué mierda hemos hecho para merecer esto?! No me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados…

-Levi ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué el cielo nos tortura así?!... Porque maldita sea juega con nosotros… Primero nos niega el tener un hijo, luego nos ilusiona y en cuestión de segundos nos lo arrebata…

-¡¿Qué putas somos?! ¡¿Unos simples juguetes, verdad imbécil?! Juro… ¡Juro que me vengaré! ¡Desataré el mismísimo infierno en la tierra! ¡Entregaría mi alma al infierno por ver a mi hija con vida! ¡Haría lo que fuera por salvarla! Soy capaz de todo… ¡Demonios si es que existen manifiéstense! ¡Quiero hacer un trato con ustedes!

Dejaron de pronunciar herejías, solo sollozaban tomados de las manos. Cuando de repente…

Se escuchó el crujido del viento moviendo las ramas secas por el invierno de los árboles. La noche se hizo en un instante más fría de lo que ya era. La luz de las velas centelló con más fuerza iluminando aún más la habitación. Un escalofrío les recorrió el cuello y se extendió sobre toda la espina dorsal removiendo sus pensamientos. Después silencio. Recorrieron la habitación con la mirada y con los latidos del corazón acelerados. Más silencio. Cerraron los ojos y se aferraron en un abrazo. Se escuchó el lejano aullido de un lobo. Y volvió el silencio.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró una pareja de cabellos dorados vestidos en ropaje oscuro.

-Hemos escuchado su llamado y venimos a ofrecerles un pactus -la fémina de cabello corto rompió el silencio con esas palabras.

-¿Ustedes quiénes son? -Levi estaba nervioso por la presencia de esos desconocidos.

-No hay tiempo para las formalidades, la vida de su hija está en el umbral de la muerte -la figura masculina señaló el bultito que cargaba Hanji.

-Desde el fondo de su alma acaban de invocar el poder de los demonios ¿Recuerdas eso querida? -la figura femenina sonrió-. Les proponemos un trato, es simple y sencillamente un intercambio. Nosotros regresamos a su hija a la vida y a cambio ustedes nos entregaran su alma.

-Descuiden no será en este momento cuando vengan con nosotros. Les dejaremos disfrutar a su capullo aunque será por tiempo limitado: diez años de felicidad completa con su hija. Y después se convertirán en demonios asesinos al servicio del Rey del Inframundo -el macho rubio caminaba a un costado de la pareja.

-¿Nos estás diciendo que tendremos que matar gente? ¿Y después que pasará con nuestra hija? -Hanji estaba desconcertada.

La figura con barba y bigote le levantó el mentón con un dedo para hablarle.

-¿Quieres a tu hija con vida o no? Decidan ahora. Si no lo hacen en menos de un minuto será demasiado tarde.

-Aceptamos el trato -expresó Levi con frialdad.

La luz de la vela disminuyó, las figuras rubias soltaron una risa pícara y desaparecieron en un parpadeo. Solo se escuchó un susurro arrastrado por el viento.

_"Nos vemos en diez años"_.

El bulto que yacía en brazos de Hanji comenzó a moverse y a llorar. Nunca antes el llanto de un bebé les había alegrado la existencia.

Sin lugar a duda los demonios cumplieron la parte del trato: regresaron a su hija del umbral de la muerte a la vida.

Su madre la replegó contra su pecho y sintió como su seno era succionado para tomar alimento.

Ahora las lágrimas que derramaban eran de felicidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	6. Vita et Ritus Fragmento 5

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 1. VITA ET RITUS=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 5. VITA FAMILLE II=**

**.**

**.**

**=1900. FEBRERO. ALEMANIA. LA CABAÑA=**

Hacía dos semanas que su primogénita moraba en este mundo a la luz de la luna. Y era exactamente el tiempo en que no había podido concebir el sueño, durmiendo a tumbos por las pesadillas que le asaltaban la conciencia.

Levi se preguntaba "¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera comportado verdadero hombre y negarse a la invitación de sus amigos a beber?". Hubiese llegado en tiempo para llevar a Hanji donde la partera quien se percataría de lo que estaba ocurriendo con el cordón umbilical y su hija naciera sin mayores complicaciones. Pero no era así.

Había fallado como hombre. Su imprudencia mandó al umbral de la muerte a su hija, arriesgando también la de su esposa.

"La culpa es del cielo" ya no se sentía tan seguro de eso ¿Realmente era así? No. Y entre más lo pensaba más se convencía que el único culpable era él. Y que era un cobarde por culpar a algo o alguien más de lo que él mismo había ocasionado, entonces ¿Por qué cuando blasfemó estaba tan convencido de ello?...

Hanji estaba emocionalmente distante con él y no la culpaba; no tenía argumentos para defenderse. En silencio tomaban los alimentos, le ayudaba con el aseo personal y los cuidados de la pequeña. Y para colmo de sus males, dormía en la sala para respetar el enojo de Hanji.

Pero ya no podía soportar su indiferencia y silencio un día más. En esos días era una verdad que existía el infierno, él lo estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Cada minuto, cada segundo le parecían absurdamente interminables.

Una mañana en que su hija dormía plácidamente en su cuna, se acercó a Hanji quien leía un libro sentada en la orilla de la cama. Al verlo entrar bajó el libro a su regazo para escucharle. Levi se puso en cuclillas apoyando las manos en las rodillas femeninas.

-Hanji entiendo que estés enojada conmigo y no tengo palabras para defenderme, acepto que te fallé como hombre y a mi hija como padre. Pero me duele que estemos así, sin hablarnos… ya no lo soporto. Por favor insúltame, grítame y golpéame todo lo que quieras o mátame si así lo quieres pero ya no sigas sin dirigirme la palabra… Tu silencio me está matando…

Pero su esposa no le hablaba… Un rostro de mirada melancólica contemplaba fijamente el amanecer que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación.

**.**

**.**

**=1900. MARZO. ALEMANIA. LA CABAÑA=**

Fue hasta pasada la cuarentena maternal que Hanji le dirigió la palabra a Levi. Ella tampoco podía soportarlo más, el orgullo la estaba carcomiendo hasta lo más profundo de la conciencia. Si bien estaba molesta con Levi por haberla dejado sola en toda la labor de parto, también era consciente que él estaba sufriendo. Su esposo tenía unas grandes ojeras, estaba muy pálido y más delgado que nunca, casi cadavérico.

-Ven conmigo.

Le dijo pasando a un costado del sillón donde dormía. Él le siguió hasta que llegaron a unos pasos fuera de la cabaña, Hanji se detuvo en seco dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa…?

Ni siquiera terminó la pregunta cuando Hanji se dio la media vuelta asestándole un puñetazo cerca del ojo derecho. Se incorporó solo para recibir otro puñetazo más que le abrió la comisura de la boca y así sucesivamente recibió una tunda de golpes hasta sangrarle la boca, nariz y dejarle moretones de los huesos y músculos lesionados en las costillas.

Comprendió que Hanji le había tomado la palabra de desquitar su frustración, coraje y odio por lo ocurrido a golpes y le sorprendió que su mujer fuera más fuerte de lo que creía; tal vez solo el coraje le hizo sacar su fuerza bruta. Levi no se defendió. Sentía que cada golpe era un perdón; de esa manera él mismo también se estaba perdonando por el dolor sentido hasta ese día.

Una vez desquitado su coraje, después de cuarenta días Hanji le dirigió la palabra a su esposo mientras soltaba el llanto contenido y caía de rodillas sobre la tierra.

-Creo que con esto ya estamos a mano. Yo también ya no lo soporto más. Si estamos sin hablarnos un día más me voy a volver completamente loca. Levi te necesito más que nunca, me has hecho mucha falta.

Se abrazaron fuertemente. Ambos se extrañaban y se necesitaban. El orgullo y la ira son una espada de doble filo y ellos habían estado usando el filo que hiere; a partir de ese día su relación se afianzaría, se transformaría en el filo que protege lo que más se ama.

-Espero que estés satisfecha… Cuando estás enojada eres como el demonio, cuatro-ojos -pronunció mientras apoyaba su peso en los hombros de su esposa para levantarse, caminar y entrar en la cabaña.

-Ni me lo recuerdes… Que a la próxima sí te mato, enano…

Ahora quien estaba en la cama y necesitaba de cuidados era él. Y esa noche, después de casi dos meses pudo concebir el sueño abrazado del amor de su vida.

**.**

**.**

**=1900. MAYO. ALEMANIA. EL PUEBLO=**

Como es parte de la naturaleza humana, su hija enfermó de fiebre. Sabían que Sannes no estaba en el pueblo así que lo más cercano a un médico era la partera. A Levi no le agradaba la idea de dejar solas a sus mujeres para buscar atención médica pero también estaba consciente que era necesario. Partió al pueblo y llegó hasta la casa de la partera.

Tocó la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna. Volvió a tocar más fuerte, siendo nuevamente el silencio la respuesta a sus llamados. "Tal vez salió a comprar víveres" se dijo a sí mismo y optó por esperar un poco. Hanji era la única mujer embarazada en esos meses así que no debería estar atendiendo a otra mujer y tampoco tardar. Estuvo esperando por una hora deseando coincidir con ella.

Durante ese tiempo un trío de hermanas pelirrojas le observaban por la ventana de su casa. Estaban cautivadas por ese chico pelinegro recargado en el tronco de un árbol frente a la casa vecina.

-Aaaaaay… es tan guapo -suspiró la menor.

-Sí, es como un príncipe -la chica del medio era quien estaba más cautivada.

-Será un príncipe de enanos porque es muy bajito -respondió la mayor quien estaba sentada en el sillón del frente escuchando a sus hermanas mientras leía un libro.

-¡Eres una amargada! -gritaron las otras dos al unísono.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno! Ese pobre chico ya lleva una hora ahí, de seguro está esperando a la partera -dejó su libro en el sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡No! ¡No nos quites el encanto! -sollozaban las otras chicas.

La pelirroja mayor ignoró por completo a sus hermanas y salió para hablar con Levi.

-Disculpe joven ¿Está buscando a la partera?

-Así es ¿Sabes si tardará en regresar?

-Oh lo siento es que ya no la va a encontrar. Hace casi cuatro meses que se fue del pueblo y todo indica que no regresará ¿Es usted el esposo de la señora de lentes?

-Sí, soy yo ¿Desde hace cuánto que la partera no está en el pueblo? –un escalofrío le recorrió la piel en temor a la respuesta que escucharía.

-Pues verá… Los últimos días de Enero, lo recuerdo porque en esas fechas cayó una lluvia horrenda. Joven me va a disculpar, tengo que regresar a mi casa. Con su permiso.

Y así la chica regresó a su hogar donde sus hermanas le reclamaban porque ya no verían a ese guapo pelinegro frente a su casa. Levi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos; debía ser una broma del destino. Las rachas de aire gélido rozaron su rostro, sacándolo del trance de sus interrogantes.

Decidió pasar por la casa de Sannes, tenía la esperanza de encontrarle. De seguro que ya habría regresado de su viaje y no había vuelto a la cabaña porque ya debería de saber lo de la partera. Llamó a la puerta, ésta se abrió y no esperó encontrarse con la siguiente escena: una señora rubia sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño niño de cabellos rizados.

-¿Está Sannes en casa? -preguntó algo desconcertado.

-¿Sannes? No sé quién sea. ¡Querido! ¿Tú sabes quién es Sannes? –la mujer llamó a su esposo, quien alzó en brazos al otro de sus hijos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Sannes? ¡Oh! ¿No será el hombre que nos vendió la casa?

-¡Es cierto! Que tonta lo olvidé jajaja –suspiró- lo lamento joven, pero ya lo ha escuchado. Hace cuatro meses nosotros nos mudamos del otro pueblo a este, definitivamente la vida en este lugar es mejor. Aquí hay luz eléctrica y una buena escuela, es mucho más cómoda. Y nosotros que nos burlábamos de ustedes por estar atrasados pero nos cambiaron la jugada en muy poco tiempo.

-Disculpen ¿En qué fechas se mudaron al pueblo? –una misma sensación de escalofrío le recorrió la piel en temor a la misma respuesta.

-Veamos… ¡Ah! Fue en las fechas que cayó un diluvio, los últimos días de Enero si mal no recuerdo.

-Han sido muy amables. Con su permiso.

Y se retiró de la casa sacudiéndose sus pensamientos, después descubriría ese misterio de la partera y Sannes. Lo más importante ahora era la salud de su hija, así que regresó a toda velocidad a la cabaña.

**.**

**.**

**=1900. MAYO. ALEMANIA. LA CABAÑA=**

Hanji se sorprendió verlo llegar solo.

-¿Qué pasa Levi? ¿Y la partera?

Aunque lo deseara no podía mentirle a Hanji, le contó todo lo ocurrido y ambos coincidieron que algo no andaba bien. El instinto de padres fue lo que les dictó hacer para estabilizar la salud de su hija.

**.**

**.**

**=1900 – 1901. ALEMANIA=**

En Levi las pesadillas le seguían asaltando por las noches. Había condenado al amor de su vida a una eternidad de sangre en el Inframundo.

Por primera vez en su vida realizaría algo a espaldas de Hanji. Empezó a comprar libros de magia y relacionarse con aquellos que practicaban las artes oscuras, buscando una manera de enmendar su error y proteger a las mujeres de su vida. Pero todo era en vano. Siempre caía en la misma respuesta: "Una vez hecho algún pacto o acuerdo con los demonios no hay manera de deshacerlo".

**.**

**.**

**=1901. ALEMANIA. LA CABAÑA=**

En los primeros días del mes de Enero llegaron de visita inesperada Irene y Rivaille, como era de suponerse, querían conocer a su nieta. La pequeña jugaba en su corral con todos los nuevos juguetes que trajeron sus abuelos mientras los adultos tomaban café en la sala. Irene y Hanji bromeaban por como Rivaille y su hijo tenían la misma forma de beber café; eran como el espejo el uno del otro. Habiendo pasadas las risas Irene cuestionó a Hanji.

-Mi nieta es indéntica a mi padre, aunque en versión femenina claro está. Y dime mi niña ¿Cómo se llama mi nietecita?

-Es que… verás hehe… Aún no le hemos puesto nombre jiji.

-¿Entonces como han estado llamando a mi nieta?

-Pues… Solo le hemos estado diciendo "mi niña" jeje.

-No puede ser posible… Pues bien, yo les propondré uno. Cuando mi madre se casó con mi padre cambió su nombre alemán de Annette por uno japonés.

-¿Cuál es? –se lo susurró al oído y sonrió.

-¡No se diga más! ¡Se llamará como su bisabuela!

**.**

**.**

**=1908. NOVIEMBRE. ALEMANIA. LA CABAÑA=**

"Porque no hay nada oculto que no deba ser revelado y nada secreto que no haya de venir al descubierto" dice el versículo veintidos del capítulo cuatro del libro de Marcos de la Biblia. Y eso le sucedió a Levi.

Una mañana en la que Levi había salido al pueblo a entregar uno de los encargos mensuales de carne de la cocina comunitaria, Hanji aseaba el ático y cuando quiso limpiar una de las telarañas del techo su pierna raspó con la esquina de una caja de madera.

-¡Aush! ¡Eso dolió! ¿Eh? Esta caja no se me hace familiar ¡Yosh! ¡Veamos que hay aquí!

Y así, accidentalmente descubrió los libros de magia negra y el diario que llevaba su conyugue de los encuentros con personas que profesaban las artes oscuras. Leyó el diario en su totalidad y esperó a Levi fuera de la cabaña. Detestaba la idea de discutir con él dentro del hogar aunque su hija estuviese dormida por el cansancio de jugar todo el día con sus muñecas. Levi bajó de su caballo y fue interrogado inmediatamente por Hanji.

-¿Me quieres explicar qué es eso? –le mostró el diario que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste? ¿Lo has leído? –tembló nervioso.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo estos años a mis espaldas? ¡Exijo saberlo! –Hanji se estaba alterando en demasía.

-Entonces ya lo leíste… No hay más que decir. He estado buscando la manera de enmendar mi error y de protegerlas. Pero hasta ahora todo ha sido en vano; ya he vendido mi alma al diablo y arrastré la tuya conmigo. La respuesta siempre ha sido la misma: vaya a donde vaya, haga lo que haga el destino de convertirme en demonio ya es una parte de mí –estaba totalmente cabizbajo.

-Levi…-

Esas palabras hicieron que la furia se le pasara casi al instante al denotar en ellas un dolor que le laceraba tal cual látigo hasta en lo profundo del alma. Dejó caer el diario y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Yo… No he olvidado que vendí contigo mi alma al demonio por la vida de nuestra hija. Creo que nunca platicamos sobre ello ¿Sabes Levi? -recargó la cabeza en su hombro-, no me pesa saldar el pago por la inmensa felicidad que he vivido hasta este día -suspiró-. Lo único que desearía es asegurarme que nuestra hija estará bien sin nosotros.

Los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles serían los únicos testigos de las lágrimas de frustración que derramaron al sentirse impotentes ante tal situación. El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad y cuando tomaron los alimentos de la cena, su hija les contó un sueño que tuvo.

-Papá, mamá hoy tuve un sueño extraño.

-Si mi niña quiero oírlo –Hanji era una madre amorosa.

-¡Soñé que vivía en el futuro! Había mucho ruido y cosas de colores y ¡Ah! Tenía un hermano mayor, era un niño de ojos verdes y cabello café. Él se parecía mucho a la que era mi mamá. Y había un señor de lentes y cabello largo como de niña pero era feo y yo le decía papá. Los demás nos llamaban algo así como "cazadores".

Al escuchar estas palabras Levi tuvo una idea. Uno de los chamanes que conoció le platicó sobre un sencillo ritual para abrir un portal que permitiría viajar a un cuerpo en el tiempo y espacio, pero solo podían hacer las personas con habilidades extrasensoriales. Al día siguiente investigaron aún más sobre ese ritual, percatándose que los factores se conjugarían un día antes de cumplir su parte del Pactus, así que era una oportunidad única. Tal vez el cielo no los había abandonado por completo, _tal vez…_

**.**

**.**

**=1910. FEBRERO. ALEMANIA. LA CABAÑA=**

Se llegó el momento de la oportunidad única, no había tiempo para errores así que debían hacerlo bien. Durante la luz del sol llenaron de alegrías a su pequeña, celebraron un pastel de cumpleaños adelantado y la colmaron de besos. Se llegó la hora de dormir y se despidieron de ella mientras yacía acostada en su camita abrazada de su conejito de trapo, con su cara llena de inocencia y alegría infantil.

Era una noche de luna nueva y el planeta de Marte estaba alineado con la Tierra. Prepararon el ritual en la sala. Despejaron el centro de ella, subiendo los muebles al ático. Con tiza de carbón hicieron la marca del demonio, era un triángulo invertido con un dibujo al centro de un par de alas negras entrelazadas. Rodearon la marca con ocho piedras obsidianas indicando los puntos cardinales y exactamente en la piedra que señalaba el norte, pusieron un espejo de plata que serviría como portal. Colocaron a la pequeña sobre la marca y al filo de la medianoche, cuando reloj resonó las doce campanadas del cambio de día, citaron las palabras que abriría el portal:

_"Aperire, aperire portal locus-spatium, portal spatium-locum. __Die Jäger volunt nos parlare"_.

Se abrió el portal a través del espejo y contactaron con los "cazadores". Eran tal y como su hija los describió. El en el reflejo de ambos espejos podían ver a sus hijos de la misma manera rodeados por piedras místicas. Solo entrecruzaron las siguientes palabras:

-No es necesario que hablen, sabemos que nos han contactado porque quieren salvar a su hija. No hay tiempo que perder, tienen que pasarla ahora a través del espejo –dijo el hombre de cabellos largos.

-Solo queremos asegurarnos que ella estará bien y ustedes son nuestra única opción. Por favor cuiden bien de ella –a Hanji le temblaba la voz.

Levi tomó a su hija de cabellos oscuros en brazos y la pasó a través del espejo a los brazos de esa mujer que le sonreía melancólicamente.

-Nosotros cuidaremos bien de ella.

Fueron las últimas palabras que escucharían de ese hombre mientras el portal del espejo se cerraba. Levi abrazó a Hanji y cayeron de rodillas al suelo, temblando y llorando de saber a su hija a salvo. El haberlo logrado les llenaba de un alivio indescriptible.

Ahora tendrían que mentalizarse para lo que sucedería. En menos de veinticuatro horas inevitablemente los demonios se presentarían en para reclamar su alma como pago por el Pactus que habían celebrado.

**.**

**.**

**=2007. MEXIKO EUROPEA=**

-¡Ella es la niña de mis sueños!

Eren se despertó al terminar el ritual. La pequeña yacía dormida en brazos de su madre.

-Lo sabemos Eren. A partir del día de hoy será tu hermana.

-Mamá ¿Y sus papás?

-Hijo mírame fijamente y escucha las palabras de tu padre.

Sometieron a hipnosis a los dos niños, les implantaron falsos recuerdos y a la niña el idioma de la época. Además que inhibieron su habilidad de tener visiones en sueños. A partir de ese día serían una familia de cuatro: Krisha y Carla Jaeger padres de Eren y ahora de Mikasa quien cambiaría su apellido Ackerman; ahora sería Mikasa Jaeger.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	7. Vita et Ritus Fragmento 6

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 1. VITA ET RITUS=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 6. ****RITUS=**

**.**

**.**

**=1910. ALEMANIA. LA CABAÑA=**

**.**

**_So… Wie Du bist..._**

**.**

Después de muchas horas pudieron calmar sus emociones y respirar tranquilamente. Ahora solo estaban acostados boca arriba sobre la marca que habían hecho el piso.

-Bien, nuestra hija está a salvo… No tengo nada de sueño ¡Aaaaaah! Se siente raro saber que son nuestras últimas horas como humanos… -volteó su rostro para ver el de su marido- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Creo que sí… -le dirigió una mirada femenina de coqueteo.

-Entonces es hora de limpiar este desorden, el piso está hecho un asco –no parecía haber sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Es nuestro último día como humanos ¿Y en lo único que piensas es en limpiar? -Hanji sentía enfadarse.

-Hazlo y tendrás tu recompensa –se dio la media vuelta y le acarició la tangente de su rostro.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces manos a la obra! -se puso en pie casi de golpe-. Espero que sea una buena recompensa, enano –le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Recibió como respuesta una mirada lasciva.

**.**

**_Zeig Dich mir Wenn Du brennst…_**

**.**

Pasarían el resto del día aseando la cabaña, guardando sus pertenencias y demás. Todo iba bien hasta que liberaron los animalitos que su hija tenía en el corral que su padre le había hecho, comenzaron a sentirse profundamente tristes. Después vendría la parte más difícil de afrontar: el cuarto de la pequeña Mikasa.

Sentían que el alma se les desgarraba de solo ver sus juguetes y ropita, todavía podían oír sus risas llenando de armonía el ambiente de la cabaña. Alucinaban que en cualquier momento abrirían los ojos y estaría su hija despertándolos a brincos en la cama, pidiéndoles su desayuno o que jugaran con ella. Pero eso solo era una esperanza falsa. Fue algo sumamente difícil para ambos regresar sus corazones a la realidad.

Terminaron el aseo y Hanji recibió su recompensa el resto del día y gran parte de la noche. Levi le hizo el amor una y otra vez hasta que los labios femeninos pronunciaron: "Ya no más, por favor".

**.**

**_Wenn Du Dich an mich verlierst… Halte fest an meinem Blick!_**

**.**

Después de disfrutar la fragancia del éxtasis consumado en sus cuerpos, se ataviaron con las ropas usuales de vestido de corset y pantalón con camisa de vestir respectivamente. Se dirigieron a la sala donde degustaron una taza de té negro mientras platicaban sentados en el sillón frente a la chimenea encendida.

-Levi prométeme que pase lo que pase no soltarás mi mano, solo a la fuerza me arrebatarán de ti.

-Esa es mi línea, cuatro-ojos.

-Lo sé pero te conozco y sé que querrás hacer un movimiento de último momento para salvarme y te advierto que si intentas hacerlo seré yo misma quien te mate con mis propias manos. Enano… No quiero estar sola, si estoy sin ti de todas maneras me voy a volver una asesina intentando sacar el odio y la soledad de no tenerte a mi lado.

-Aaaaah -echó su cabeza hacia atrás-. Lo he dicho una vez y vuelvo a decirlo: cuando estás enojada eres como el demonio.

Sonaron las campanadas que anunciaban la aparición fugaz de la medianoche.

_Ding-dong… Ding-dong… Ding-dong…_

Se tomaron de las manos. El viento meció las ramas secas de los árboles y la temperatura descendió.

_Ding-dong… Ding-dong… Ding-dong…_

-Bésame.

-¿Eh?

-Que me beses.

Levi acató la orden de su mujer.

_Ding-dong… Ding-dong… Ding-dong…_

Se escuchó el lejano aullido de un lobo.

_Ding-dong… Ding-dong… Ding-dong…_

Un fuerte estruendo del cielo retumbó y de un solo golpe comenzó a llover en abundancia, tal cual diluvio en los tiempos del profeta Noé.

**.**

**_Halte fest an meinem Blick!..._**

**.**

Hanji sintió como "alguien" olfateaba el espacio desnudo entre su cuello y la oreja, erizándole la piel. Levi sintió un roce en la punta de los cabellos que caían cercanos a su nuca. Pero no dejaban de besarse, al contrario; el nerviosismo los empujó a saborear el interior de sus bocas con mayor profundidad y aferrarse fuertemente a la calidez del terciopelo de sus manos.

-Tortolitos ya fue suficiente de tanto arrumaco.

Escucharon las palabras de esa voz femenina pero la ignoraron.

-¡Dije que ya fue suficiente!

-Nanaba déjalos… Que "él" está por llegar.

-Como tú digas, Mike.

La pareja de demonios rubios los dejaron continuar con esa demostración física de amor ante sus ojos, mientras ellos se recargaron a los costados de la chimenea con los brazos cruzados. El sonido que emite la electricidad de la tierra al ser atraída al cielo resonó tan fuerte que un escalofrío tan profundo que caló en las entrañas les hizo terminar abruptamente ese ósculo.

**.**

**_So wie Du bist… Lass uns fliehen der Welt entgleiten!_**

**.**

La madera de la puerta rozó contra su igual del marco emitiendo un rechinido tan agudo que hasta a un gato al escucharlo se le erizaría el pelaje. La entrada a la cabaña se abrió lentamente dejando ver una sombra que brilló en la oscuridad del paisaje lluvioso.

Los cuatro centraron las miradas en esa figura alta que parecía sincronizar sus pasos con los relámpagos y truenos de la naturaleza. Dio tres pasos dentro de la casa y detuvo su andar. La luz de la hoguera que ardía en la chimenea dejó ver que, a pesar de estar lloviendo fuertemente ese "hombre" estaba completamente seco.

**.**

**_Lass Dich atmen… Dich entreissen! Sieh' mich an! Und folge mir!_**

**.**

Y ahí estaba en pie en silencio… Sereno e impasible… Como si no hubiera algo que lo alterara…

Vestido elegantemente en un traje sastre negro, de estatura alta, áureo, complexión media-musculosa con unos ojos de un azul penetrante y cabello peinado a los lados de su cara. Sus cejas eran muy espesas y tupidas, casi se encontraban en el entrecejo.

-Vaya… Hasta que te dignas a aparecer…

-¡Nanaba cállate! -gritó fuertemente-. Mis disculpas my lady.

Hanji se sobresaltó, sin saber en qué momento el sujeto se encontraba frente a ella hablándole en un tono totalmente opuesto del que llamó a Nanaba. Se aferró con fuerza a la mano izquierda de Levi.

-Yo soy Erwin Smith, el Rey del Inframundo.

Se inclinó un poco en reverencia y besó la mano que Hanji tenía libre, tal cual caballero de la antigüedad.

-Aaaah… ¿Debería de decirle: gusto en conocerle? Ammm Yo soy… -fue interrumpida antes de terminar la frase.

-Ella es Hanji Zoe mi esposa, la señora de Levi Ackerman.

Los celos le impulsaron a decirlo. Otro hombre estaba siendo caballeroso con su mujer.

-Gusto en conocerte Levi –ni siquiera volteó a verlo-. Hanji siempre es una delicia el conocer a una dama tan linda como tú –su mirada se centraba en ella.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Te recuerdo que ella es mi esposa!

Sus palabras de enojo fueron totalmente ignoradas. En Levi crecía el enfado y la desconfianza en ese sujeto. ¿El Demonio Mayor era un ser amable? No podía ser posible, de ninguna manera. Algo no cuadraba en esa mirada penetrante. Sus ojos eran igual a los de un cazador que acecha a la presa en silencio, esperando el momento en que baja la guardia y la hace propia. Ahora con menor razón soltaría la mano de su esposa.

-¿Sabes Hanji? A él puedo dejarlo libre ¿Qué me dices?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Pudiera hacer una excepción al caso solo por ti. Te dejaría cumplir la parte de los dos y él podría tener la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida y seguir respirando como un humano en este mundo.

-¿A qué viene este ofrecimiento? ¿Por qué?

-Solo por qué quiero, no hay otra razón que esa. Después de todo no soy tan terrible como se dice… ¿Qué me respondes? ¿Aceptas mi oferta? Te estoy dando una oportunidad única de salvar a una eternidad en el Inframundo al hombre que ahora amas…

**.**

**_So wie Du bist! Lass uns fliehen! Lass Dich atmen! Halte fest und folge mir!_**

**.**

Hanji volteó a ver a Levi, su mente procesaba rápidamente esa oportunidad única que el sentido común le gritaba no desaprovechar. Quiso soltar su mano y aceptar el ofrecimiento que le era propuesto pero Levi reaccionó. En un movimiento brusco se puso de pie arrastrando su mujer con él, la tomó de cintura y rodeó con sus brazos el vientre femenino. Colocó sus labios al oído para susurrarle:

-Estamos juntos en esto… Si estoy un día sin ti me voy a volver completamente loco y de todas maneras terminaré convirtiéndome en un asesino intentando saciar el odio y la soledad de no tenerte a mi lado. Por favor Hanji, no sueltes mi mano.

**.**

**_So wie ich Dich! _****_Durchflute mich! Verschwende Dich! Halt mich fest – ich folge Dir!_**

**.**

Hanji respiró hondo y se aferró al abrazo de Levi.

-Señor Smith lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar esa oferta. Los dos somos uno solo y yo lo que le pase a él me pasa a mí…

-Y antes que le pase algo a ella estoy yo para protegerla.

**.**

**_So wie ich Dich! Erstürme mich! Ergiesse Dich! Halte fest und folge mir!_**

**.**

Un fuerte relámpago acompañado de un trueno del mismo calibre cegó su vista por unos segundos, para ocultar el enfado que corría por las venas de sangre congelada del Rey del Inframundo. Al abrir los ojos solo escucharon:

-Entonces los dos cumplirán con su pago.

Chasqueó los dedos en el aire y en una décima de segundo se encontraban los cinco en el Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**=EL INFRAMUNDO=**

**.**

**_Ich hab' mir vertraut… Und doch hab' ich... mir nicht geglaubt..._**

**.**

-Nanaba y Mike prepárenlos para la ceremonia. Los veo en el Lago.

Y de la misma manera que la neblina al salir el sol desapareció su presencia.

-¿Qué nos van a hacer? -preguntó Hanji con nerviosismo.

-Tranquila querida no te vamos a matar… Al menos no nosotros. Tendrán la delicia de morir en manos de Smith-sama.

-¿Smith-sama? -preguntaron al unísono.

-Sí, de Erwin. Es la primera regla, se van a dirigir a él de esa manera –Nanaba pronunció como la veterana que era entre los demonios.

-El sufijo "sama" en el idioma japonés es para dirigirse a los superiores y es obvio que aquí no hay más explicación que esa –Mike terminó la explicación.

-La segunda regla de aquí es que jamás se le desobedece –nuevamente Nanaba habló.

-Eso es sentido común –Levi sonrió sarcásticamente.

-No sabes lo que eso conlleva. Esas son las dos reglas base, después les diremos el resto cuando ya estén convertidos en demonios. Por lo pronto mentalícense de lo que está a punto de ocurrir –ahora quien sonreía sarcásticamente era Mike.

-¿Qué pasará? –Hanji comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

Mike y Nanaba alternadamente le responderían.

-Se iniciará el ritual para convertirlos en demonios y perpetuar jóvenes sus cuerpos.

-Básicamente les arrancarán el alma y transformarán sus cuerpos a manera de hacerlos más perfectos para no sentir frío, calor, dolor y tendrán más fuerza y regeneración.

-Puedo oler el nerviosismo que sienten –aspiró con fuerza la nariz demoniaca masculina-. Mhmmm es tan delicioso y divertido –sonrió.

-Y ni piensen en oponer resistencia o buscaremos a su hija y la mataremos, así de simple.

Levi y Hanji no podían creer lo que oían, estaban perplejos.

-Descuiden, no le haremos nada a su hija si no oponen resistencia al Ritus. Vámonos, no es cosa buena el hacerlo esperar –Mike adelantó unos pasos.

-Síganlo –les ordenó Nanaba.

Mike guió el camino y Nanaba vigilaba las espaldas, así los escoltaron al lago. Levi y Hanji procesaban rápidamente esas palabras, tenían que ser mansos, no había alternativa si querían seguir protegiendo a su hija. Además esos eran demonios y sería estúpido el intentar dar un paso el falso. Les daba valor el tenerse el uno al otro, tomados de la mano.

"Por favor, pase lo que pase no sueltes mi mano" se suplicaban a los ojos.

**.**

**.**

**=EL LAGO DEL RITUS=**

**.**

**_Der Strom der mich umspülte und der mich hierher führte Versickert tief Im Grund_**

**.**

Al llegar al lago la pareja de demonios rubios sería reemplazada por otra pareja de cabellos plateados: Riko y Farlan, quienes los esperaban en la orilla del lago donde el agua salada cubre sutilmente el borde de rocas que delimitaban la albufera. En el Inframundo el cabello plateado es el símbolo de los demonios de Alto Rango, solo existían cuatro y ellos estaban frente a dos de ellos.

-Quítense el calzado y caminen hasta donde están ellos –ordenó Nanaba.

Acataron el mandado en silencio y tomados de las manos caminaron hasta llegar donde ellos. Mientras caminaban observaron su alrededor. Alrededor del lago estaban más demonios de las profundidades, todos viéndolos curiosos y sonriendo como si fuesen carnada de circo romano preparado para el único fin de divertir.

Absolutamente todos estaban vestidos de negro, desde el cuello hasta los pies.

Farlan, un demonio de estatura y complexión media, ojos color avellana con un fleco plateado cayendo sobre su frente y de piel pálida, con su semblante alegre y amable tomó del brazo a Levi y lo introdujo en el lago de agua salada y una vez adentro lo sostuvo fuertemente de los hombros.

Riko, una demonio de baja estatura y delgada, piel pálida, de ojos grandes y plateados enmarcados con ceja gruesa y contrario a su compañero con una expresión seria hizo lo mismo con Hanji.

-¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Está helada! –gritó Hanji al ser introducida al lago. Los demonios espectadores contuvieron las risas.

Y así lo era. Estaban sumergidos hasta el cuello en el lago de agua salada casi a punto de congelación. Los primeros segundos sentían escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, sensación reemplazada por el ardor del líquido que les quemaba la piel, enrojeciéndola.

-Primera inmersión –pronunció la voz masculina.

Los sumergieron totalmente en el agua. Fue un movimiento tan rápido que la respiración se les cortó, quedando sus sentidos entumecidos. Ni siquiera alcanzaron a cerrar los ojos, la sal les quemó las córneas y los lentes de Hanji se perdieron en las profundidades.

-Segunda inmersión –pronunció la voz femenina.

Ni siquiera habían recuperado el aliento cuando nuevamente fueron sumergidos en el agua salada que les escaldó el paladar al ser tragada por el movimiento.

-Tercera inmersión –pronunciaron los dos al unísono.

Para este punto ya habían perdido la sensibilidad en el cuerpo, solo cerraron los ojos para evitar les quemara más de lo que ya estaban. Cuando salieron tosieron un buen tiempo hasta recuperar nuevamente el aliento ahora en ritmo agitado. Fueron sacados del lago y caminaron unos pasos.

A unos metros de distancia se encontraba un altar de mármol blanco en donde fueron acostados boca arriba. Sujetaron los tobillos y las muñecas a unos grilletes. Las manos izquierda femenina y derecha masculina quedaron cercanas pudiendo entrelazar los meñiques ocultos en el vestido empapado de Hanji. Sus cabezas fueron sostenidas por esas manos demoniacas. Físicamente, tal vez era por la adrenalina del momento, pero no tenían frío. Simplemente tenían paralizadas las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Mentalmente eran presa del nerviosismo.

Se apareció Boris, otro de los Demonios de Alto Rango. El demonio de estatura media y ojos pequeños de color marrón llevaba en sus manos una bandeja y en ella había tres dagas de diferente material.

**.**

**_Ich komme nicht zur Ruhe Verfluche meine unendlich Tatenlose unverfälschte Suche_**

**_Nach dem Ziel das viel zu fern and doch zu Füssen mir erscheint_**

**.**

Todos esperaban atentos la entrada del Rey de Inframundo. Solo en casos excepcionales, que le eran de su interés se encargaba personalmente de la transformación humano a demonio.

Así como le neblina aparece lentamente en la cima de los cerros, así apareció la presencia de Smith en la entrada de la cueva que protegía al lago como un caparazón de almeja. Mientras aparecía no hizo ningún movimiento, sino que permaneció inmóvil como una estatua, como si estuviese fijado en piedra.

Sin embargo, en el instante en que su presencia se materializó por completo dio un paso impulsivamente hacia adelante. Los ojos de Erwin destellaron cuando se detuvo frente a ellos. Algo parecía diferente y más oscuro en él, su presencia era imponente, su semblante fuerte de notable rudeza y gran vitalidad. Había cambiado su ropaje elegante por uno totalmente negro, como si quiera camuflarse con la oscuridad.

Una extraña quietud parecía envolverlo todo. La adorable pareja tembló nerviosa y aferraron aún más los meñiques, sin siquiera sentir el calambre de hueso que eso provocaba.

**.**

**_Verloren stehe ich im Spiegel Aufgebrannt erkenn' ich meine_**

**_Tatenlose unerfüllte Leere_**

**.**

El demonio de Boris se acercó a su flanco izquierdo con la bandeja de dagas. La respiración de Levi y Hanji se agitaba más y más a cada segundo, ante la expectación de lo que ocurriría.

Smith tomó la primera daga: de plata.

-Esta daga les dará la muerte corporal.

Su voz profunda retumbó en todo el lugar, ensordeciendo los sentidos. El primero en sufrir sería Leví, enterró la daga en el corazón, tan profundamente que traspasó el cuerpo hasta topar en el altar. Cuando Smith blandió la daga plateada en Levi, Hanji sintió un escalofrío tan terrible, el más profundo hasta ahora que no pudo reprimir una sensación de náusea que se apoderó de sus sentidos. Veía como su esposo convulsionaba mientras tosía y escupía sangre por la boca y como su pecho se teñía de rojo. Erwin en un solo movimiento sacó la daga y se acercó a Hanji.

-No tengas miedo My Lady, esto es solo un dolor temporal.

Le decía al oído mientras enterraba la misma daga en el mismo lugar. Hanji sentía un ardor en el área. El dolor vino cuando fue sacada de su cuerpo y la sensación de desangramiento. Una sonrisa un tanto lúgubre se mostró en el rostro de Erwin al desenterrar la daga del pecho femenino.

Permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, como disfrutando de ver los cuerpos desangrarse. Al perder la mitad de la sangre los cuerpos entraron en un estado de coma indicando el avance del Ritus.

Smith tomó la segunda daga: de oro.

-Esta daga les arrebatará el alma y la entregará a mí.

Y como estaban cayendo en un estado de coma solo observaron como en un solo movimiento de muñeca hizo un corte diagonal profundo el cuello donde se encuentra la vena yugular. Salió un chorro de sangre bañando en rojo sus rostros y nublando su vista de ojos dilatados. Sintieron como si estuviesen en un sueño donde ellos mismos se ven abandonando el cuerpo cayendo en un estupor de inconsciencia.

Y era precisamente de esta manera como el alma, una réplica de luz exacta a la imagen de su apariencia, se desprendía de la anatomía humana, levantándose del cuerpo muerto. En plena inconciencia sus almas fueron tomadas por las frías manos de Erwin y arrojadas a la profundidad del lago mientras el altar seguía cambiando su tonalidad blanca a tintes carmesíes.

Smith tomó la tercera daga: de rubí.

-Esta daga realizará la transformación.

A un tronar de dedos los grilletes que sostenían los cuerpos se abrieron. Riko y Farlan diestramente voltearon boca abajo los cuerpos vacíos de alma y sostuvieron sus cabezas para ser apuñalados por Erwin en el hueco occipital, en un movimiento certero y preciso que el cabello se empapó de sangre. Los demonios se posicionaron al costado derecho del altar mientras Erwin por el costado izquierdo los tomaba de la cintura y al igual que las almas, las arrojaba a la profundidad mística del lago.

Un profundo silencio imperó en el ambiente mientras todos esperaban la emersión de los nuevos demonios. Y como siempre, Erwin lucía imponente e imperturbable.

**.**

**.**

**=DENTRO DEL LAGO=**

**.**

**_Wie ein Wolf als wenn ich etwas suchte Das zu finden sich noch lohnte_**

**.**

Así como las hojas marchitas de los árboles caen inevitablemente cuando su tiempo de vida ha terminado, cuando se ha debilitado por completo la línea que los alimentaba de vida, así caían suave y vertiginosamente las almas de Levi y Hanji. Pero un alma también tiene voz propia…

-¡Hanji! ¡Hanji! ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí estoy detrás de ti.

-¡Toma mi mano!.

-Es tan cálida tu mano… Gracias por no soltarla, enano.

-Te prometí que pasara lo que pasara no soltaría tu mano.

Segundos después verían caer sus propios cuerpos lastimados entre la bruma de la sangre que se disolvía con el agua y la sal.

-Levi dime ¿Te arrepientes?

-Mientras esté a tu lado no he de arrepentirme de nada, además nuestra hija está a salvo.

-Pequeño gruñon… Te Amo.

-Te Amo… Cegatona.

En cuestión de segundos sus almas tocaron la profundidad y oscuridad del lago, quedando boca arriba tomados de las manos. Un instante después los cuerpos caían de la misma forma hasta unirse en par con las almas. Y empezaron a mutar entre convulsiones mientras eran rodeados por burbujas como si fuese la espuma del mar. Una sed de sangre, gritos, tortura y apetito sexual empezaba a sentirse en sus nuevos cuerpos.

Ahora satisfarían esa necesidad sin importar lo demás: se habían convertido en demonios asesinos.

**.**

**.**

**=DE VUELTA EN EL INFRAMUNDO=**

**.**

**_Hier trage ich So wie Du mich in den Tag..._**

**.**

Emergieron del lago. Levi llevaba cargada a Hanji como si fuese una damisela, ella aferraba sus brazos al cuello y el rostro al pecho de su hombre. Pero la mirada de ambos había perdido toda calidez y su faz todo rasgo de humanidad. Solo quedaba su lado maldito, su oscuridad. Levi caminó hasta llegar a la ribera del río y volteó a ver a su mujer. Hanji aprovechó el agarre del cuello y atrajo sus labios con los suyos, dándose un beso tierno a la vista de todos. Los espectadores contuvieron su respiración demoniaca y enmudecieron aún más de lo que estaban.

Erwin mandó llamar mentalmente a Mike y Nanaba quienes en un segundo se encontraban frente a él y de espaldas a la nueva adquisición del Inframundo.

-Llévenlos a su aposento.

Ordenó fríamente. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su aposento privado… Ya no podía contener _ciertas_ emociones…

-Sígannos –les indicó Nanaba.

-Ya puedes bajarla –dijo con amabilidad Mike.

-No quiero –le susurró Hanji a Levi al oído; él solo obedeció.

Caminaron por los pasillos vacíos hasta llegar al lugar en cuestión. Era un cuarto de roca magmática iluminado con antorchas de fuego interminable como todos los demás, había una cama de piedra situada en el centro con una pequeña mesa de madera al costado izquierdo, al costado derecho un pequeño perchero de madera donde solo había una sábana de seda negra y no había puerta para entrar a la habitación, cualquiera que pasase por el pasillo podría observarlos. Entraron a la habitación y Levi sentó a Hanji en la orilla de la cama. Él se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué no hay puerta? –preguntó Hanji a Nanaba.

-No hay necesidad de ello pero si quieres una entonces queda en ti al igual que el resto del aposento. Ya después lo personalizarás querida, tienes toda una eternidad para hacerlo –le respondió amablemente.

-Van a dormir de día. Han sido hechos demonios nocturnos –les informó Mike.

Y con esas palabras la pareja rubia dejó en soledad a los recién transformados. Levi y Hanji se recostaron sobre la cama de roca e involuntariamente los ojos empezaron a cerrárseles, sentían un estupor que les nublaba la visión. Hanji solo alcanzó a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Levi cuando ambos cayeron presos del cansancio. El Ritus les había dejado exhaustos.

**.**

**.**

**=LA CABAÑA=**

**.**

**_Hier sind wir fremd und verbrannt Im Morgen licht das uns zerbricht_**

**.**

A los primeros débiles fulgores de la aurora Irene llegó a la cabaña cabalgando diestramente un alazán, aún a su edad se mantenía en buena condición física. Bajó tan abruptamente que lastimó su pie derecho pero no le importaba; estaba agitada y totalmente desesperada por encontrarse con sus hijos y su nieta. Ignorando el dolor del pie entró corriendo a la cabaña. Miró las tazas de té y los restos recientes de la hoguera encendida, teniendo una esperanza de encontrarlos. Deseaba de todo corazón que la advertencia que le fue anunciada en sueños haya sido solo eso: un sueño.

Empero por más que buscara en la cabaña, la desesperación se acrecentaba haciendo que los latidos de su corazón retumbaran hasta sus oídos. Después de mucho buscar entendió que no había sido un sueño sino todo lo contrario; el alma de su recién fallecido esposo Rivaille le advirtió lo que Levi y Hanji habían hecho años atrás. Gritó fuertemente. Cayó de rodillas al suelo en llanto inconsolable. Comprendió que ya no había nada que hacer.

-Ay Rivaille… Llegué demasiado tarde…

**_._**

**_Halte fest am meinem Blick! _**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**_Fin del capítulo 1. Vita et Ritus. 6 Fragmentos._**

**Siguiente: Capítulo 2. Underworld **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	8. Underworld Fragmento 1

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**=TRILOGÍA UMBRAE. LIBRO 1: NOCTIS UMBRAE=**

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 2. UNDERWORLD=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 1. INITIATION=**

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

-Las cosas no salieron exactamente como las planeaste ¿Verdad?

Apareció Farlan en la entrada del aposento de Erwin, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la puerta forjada en bronce con grabados de letras antiguas y detalles barrocos. Erwin dio un fuerte golpe en una gran cortina de rocas estalactitas y estalagmitas, haciéndola añicos. Su rostro mostraba una furia irreprimible y sus ojos daban el temor de matar a quien se cruzara con ellos.

-Vaya, vaya… Esto sí que es inaudito. El Demonio Mayor está airado porque su plan no le resultó –pronunció Farlan en completa quietud a pesar de mirar a los ojos de Erwin.

-¡Cállate! –Gritó-. ¡Es esa puta que siempre se entromete en mis planes! –su respiración bufaba de enojo.

-En esta ocasión no creo que haya sido por culpa de esa mujer. Más bien fue libre albedrío de la tal Hanji el rechazar tu oferta.

-¡No! ¡No es así! Es esa maldita puta, de cierto hizo algo... ¡Hubiera resultado perfecto si esa bastarda hubiera estado presente! ¡Estoy seguro que así no habría rechazado mi oferta!

-Je, usar un niño para un chantaje… Tal vez te hubiera funcionado, pero a esa niña pareciera que se la tragó la tierra. Por más que la buscamos no la encontramos.

-Todo esto es por esa zorra ¡Debí haberla matado desde hace mucho tiempo!

-Sabes bien que no puedes matarla, esa mujer es un ser de luz y… -no terminó la frase.

En un instante Farlan tenía a Erwin frente a él cogiéndolo con una sola mano del cuello y alzándolo hasta donde su largo brazo le permitió. Pero ese demonio era un ser transformado y no sentía dolor ni miedo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que ya sé? –lo apretó más fuerte del cuello.

-Uno de tus Demonios de Alto Rango ¿Tengo que recordarte más?

Sonrió de lado. Erwin lo soltó del agarre dejándolo caer abruptamente, sin embargo no perdió el equilibrio y quedo en pie correctamente. Volvió a posicionarse recargado en la puerta y con los brazos entrelazados al pecho.

-Tienes dos opciones. O te olvidas de ella o la tomas a la fuerza como a cualquiera de tus otras muñecas.

Erwin tardó en responderle, cerró los ojos y trataba de recobrar la cordura. Al recuperarla los abrió lentamente y por fin habló con calma.

-Ella tiene que venir a mí, ella se va a entregar a mí por su propia voluntad ¿Es que acaso eres estúpido? Ella no es una más de mis muñecas. Es perfecta, ella es la elegida, está hecha para ser mía.

-Tal vez si sea un estúpido porque nunca me he enamorado, ni siquiera cuando era humano. Solo dime ¿Ya la olvidaste? ¿A aquella que jurabas que era tu verdadero amor y nunca más te fijarías en otra mujer?

Erwin no le respondió, solo dio un golpe en la pared de roca y comenzó a perforarla con el puño cerrado. Farlan había asestado un touché con sus palabras.

-Sería tan fácil si pudieras borrar de su alma transformada sus recuerdos e implantarle unos nuevos ¿Verdad? Lástima que no sepas el conjuro para hacerlo.

Eso solo despertó la ira de Erwin. Con sus manos tomó la mesa de centro y la estrelló contra la pared donde había hecho el hueco, partiéndola en pedazos y haciendo añicos la botella de vino y la copa vacía que estaban sobre ella, dando el efecto que la madera sangró al impactarse.

-Erwin te estás comportando como un niño pequeño y malcriado. Parece más un capricho que otra cosa…

-¿Con que crees que es capricho? –Se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda-. Entonces te vas a hacer cargo temporalmente de mis asuntos.

-¿Eh?

-No quiero que nadie me moleste por una semana a menos que sea ya sabes quién.

-De acuerdo –suspiró con resignación, aunque no le gustara la idea no podía desobedecerle-. ¿Algo más? -parpadeó lentamente mientras descruzaba los brazos.

-Elige un millar de demonios infructuosos con los que pueda divertirme.

Farlan cerró los ojos un minuto y después chasqueó los dedos en el aire. De la nada apareció un mil de demonios en el compartimento trasero del aposento de Erwin.

-Que te diviertas.

El demonio de cabello plateado cerró la puerta del aposento e hizo que una de las columnas de bronce se transformara en las alas demoniacas. Con ese símbolo sellaba el aposento, haciendo una barrera de aire impenetrable.

**.**

**.**

**=1900. INFRAMUNDO=**

Al estar lo suficientemente alejado de la puerta, llamó mentalmente al resto de sus tres compañeros y prosiguió caminando por los pasillos.

Riko -¿Qué pasa Farlan?

Farlan -Lo que esperábamos. Erwin se encerró en su aposento con un millar de demonios inútiles.

Boris -No digas más, entonces tendrá orgías desenfrenadas, les quitará la insensibilidad y los torturará hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

Kyokan –Hacía muchos siglos que no lo veía así. Me temo que esto es solo el inicio de lo que viene. Creo que Erwin está obsesionado ¿Ustedes que piensan?

Farlan –Pienso lo mismo que tú Kyokan, inclusive le dije que parecía un niño encaprichado y eso solo lo enfureció más.

Boris -¡Ja! Hasta parece que en eso estamos sincronizados, coincido con ustedes dos. Y tú Riko ¿Qué dices?

Riko –No tengo más que decir, esto simplemente me parece una estupidez. Lo que me interesa saber es a quien dejó a cargo de sus asuntos.

Farlan –Ha sido a mí, para castigarme por lo que dije.

Kyokan –No creo que haya sido por castigo, me pareces el más sensato de los cuatro.

Riko –No hay más que decir. Esperamos tus órdenes.

Farlan -Riko te dejo a cargo del orden de aquí, Boris encárgate de asignar y supervisar los demonios para los Pactus. Kyokan no es necesario decírtelo y yo me haré cargo de los Elite y de la pareja de los recién llegados.

-De acuerdo -respondieron al unísono terminando con la reunión mental y se hicieron cargo de lo asignado.

Farlan se detuvo en seco y volteó a su derecha, estaba frente al aposento de esa pareja que dormía tan cariñosamente a la vista de quien pasara por el lugar.

-Mhmp –soltó una risilla-. Ustedes sí que han venido a causar revuelo en el Inframundo.

Prosiguió con su andar. Sabía que no despertarían hasta dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas, que es el tiempo en que tarda un alma en recuperar la fuerza para despertar.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Después de dormir por dos noches enteras Levi y Hanji despertaron. El primero en despertar fue Levi. Abrió lentamente los ojos y observó a su alrededor, recordando lo que había ocurrido; le tranquilizó el saber que tenía intactos sus recuerdos. Bajo la vista y vio a Hanji durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho y eso le alegró. A su vez le sorprendía que aún pudiera sentir emociones, esperaba que al volverse demonio sus recuerdos se perdieran así como su conciencia y esas sensaciones propias de los humanos tal y como lo había leído en todos esos libros de artes oscuras.

-Mmmm –se escuchó un gemido.

Era Hanji que se despertaba estirando un poco su cuerpo. Levantó el mentón para encontrar sus ojos con los de Levi.

-Levi… Estás aquí conmigo ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Increíblemente muy descansado ¿Y tú?

-Siento como si hubiera dormido por años –Levi le acarició el borde de la mejilla.

-Por cierto, tus lentes se perdieron en ese lago ¿Cómo ves?

Hanji se le quedó viendo unos segundos, después con el dorso de su mano recorrió en su totalidad ese mentón lampiño que tanto le gustaba, volvió a hacerlo en silencio, como pasmada de lo que observaba. Detuvo su caricia en la barbilla. Poco a poco una gran sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Puedo ver perfectamente sin ellos!

Hanji se sorprendió que su vista fuera perfecta, Levi se alegró al igual que ella por eso y a manera de expresarlo, tomó la mano que acariciaba su rostro y la besó tiernamente sin dejarla de ver a los ojos.

-Vamos a sentarnos, ha sido suficiente de estar acostados.

Propuso Levi. Pero, si apenas se incorporaron y recargaron su espalda en la pared de roca cuando recibirían una visita.

-Buenas noches tortolitos, hasta que despiertan.

Escucharon una voz conocida y voltearon a ver la entrada. La pareja de cabellos rubios ingresaban al aposento y se posicionaron a su costado derecho. Las mujeres entablaron conversación, empezando por Hanji.

-Ah ¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches querida dime ¿Qué tal descansaste?

-Como le dije a Levi, siento como si hubiera dormido por años. Oye ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Han dormido por dos noches enteras.

-¿Ah? Se supone que nos convirtieron en demonios con cuerpos más resistentes ¿Cómo es posible que durmamos tanto?

-El cuerpo sí es más resistente pero el alma es lo que se fatiga en el Ritus y tiene que adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo. Debido a eso, de momento su conciencia esta fluctuante e inestable, inclusive habrá veces que se desplomen o duerman como en esta ocasión por noches enteras.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo es que el que tarda el proceso de adaptación?

-Eso depende de ustedes mismos. A nosotros nos tomó menos de dos semanas, pero hay otros que inclusive tardan un año en adaptarse.

-¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡Sorprendente!... Oye otra duda ¿Cómo se basan para saber cuándo es de día y de noche? Si aquí todo el tiempo está oscuro, no hay cielo solo techo de roca.

-Vaya que eres bastante curiosa e inteligente. Es simple, nos guiamos por el horario alemán.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Erwin así lo quiso y no preguntes sus motivos, solo los que somos de Alto Rango lo sabemos y no te los diremos.

Escucharon una voz de hombre desconocida. Voltearon a ver al demonio de cabello plateado que estaba de pie con los brazos en su cintura y al igual que la pareja rubia, vestido de negro desde el cuello hasta los pies.

-Me presento formalmente ante ustedes, espero me recuerden estuve en el Ritus. Soy Farlan uno de los Demonios de Alto Rango, uno de sus superiores –dijo alegremente.

-Gusto en conocerte Farlan –Hanji le respondió con la misma alegría.

-Nosotros tampoco nos hemos presentado apropiadamente. Yo soy Nanaba y él es mi esposo Mike, somos Demonios de la Élite.

-¿Alto Rango? ¿De la Élite? ¿Podrían explicarnos que mierda es eso? –Levi preguntaba con su peculiar forma de hablar.

-Les explicaré las jerarquías mientras caminamos. Síganme –ordenó Farlan.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Hanji empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, la respuesta de Farlan le tranquilizaría.

-A que se den un baño y se cambien de ropa. Si hay algo que Erwin odia es que sus demonios estén en ropajes andrajosos y descalzos.

-¿Por qué tu si le llamas Erwin, por su nombre?

Preguntó Hanji. Su cuestionamiento sería ignorado por unos momentos hasta que se pusieron en movimiento.

**.**

**.**

**=1900. INFRAMUNDO=**

Levi y Hanji se posicionaron a la derecha de Farlan, mientras que Mike y Nanaba a su izquierda. Los pasillos eran tan amplios que podían hacerlo sin interrumpir el paso. El Demonio de Alto Rango comenzó a dar la explicación de las jerarquías en el Inframundo.

-"Se los explicaré brevemente porque es simple.

Erwin como solo nosotros los Alto Rango le decimos, o Smith-sama como quiere que lo llame el resto, es el Demonio Mayor, el Rey.

Habemos cuatro Demonios de Alto Rango que nos distinguimos por el cabello plateado, aparte de mí están Riko, Boris y Kyokan.

Ustedes ya conocen a los primeros dos, estuvieron en el Ritus. Riko fue la que te purificó -dirigió su mirada a Hanji la cual asintió con la cabeza y regresó su mirada al frente-, y Boris es el tipo que sostuvo la bandeja con las dagas. Kyokan prefirió quedarse entre el público, él es más científico y teórico como él mismo se describe, nosotros somos más prácticos. Somos de la plena confianza de Erwin y somos a los únicos que se les permite viajar entre dimensiones, entre otras cosas. Hemos estado con él desde antes que se convirtiera en el Rey del Inframundo, pero esa es una historia que solo el mismo Erwin la comparte con quien quiere.

Después siguen los Demonios de la Élite, cada uno se especializa en una disciplina diferente y son seis en total: Sasha en arquería, Christa en técnicas de torturas, Jean en el arte de las espadas y defensa personal, Angeru es un genio en invenciones y tecnología, Mike en las armas de fuego y Nanaba es la estratega estrella.

El resto de ustedes son simples demonios que se usan de acuerdo a la voluntad de Erwin".

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUARTO DE BAÑOS=**

Detuvieron su andar frente a una gran puerta de paneles corredizos, muy al estilo japonés.

-Yo aquí los esperaré. Mike y Nanaba los ayudarán respectivamente. Tienen una hora exacta para quedar listos.

-Eso es tiempo suficiente –Mike respondió, abrió la puerta corrediza, entraron todos y volvió a cerrarla.

Farlan se dirigió al siguiente lugar al que irían, para que estuviera todo listo al llegar. Durante esa hora Levi y Hanji se asearían completamente. Si bien el pudor aún estaba presente en ellos, era algo que tendrían que olvidar por completo en esos momentos. Habían entrado a una misma pieza de baño y les ordenaron desnudarse ante sus ojos.

Los rubios restregaron un tipo de jabón que limpiaba hasta en las partes más recónditas de su cuerpo y cuando los enjuagaron con agua natural, tan fría como la que emanan los manantiales, vieron como los restos de sangre que tenían impregnados se resbalaban con facilidad, las laceraciones y cicatrices causadas por el Ritus desaparecían como si fuese un efecto similar al borrador de tiza y su piel recuperaba la tonalidad natural, homologando los diferentes colores que se esparcían en su cuerpo a causa de la radiación solar. Lavaron sus cabellos con un shampoo especial que permitió quitar hasta el último rastro de salinidad y líquido linfático, dejando un olor agradable a rosas en el cabello de Hanji y un olor neutro en el pelo de Levi.

Les permitieron que fueran ellos mismos los que secaran sus cuerpos con unas toallas de tela especial que al tacto absorbía perfectamente el agua helada y les dieron el mismo ataviar que ellos. Consistía en de dos piezas fabricados con una tela de avanzada tecnología que se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo permitiendo la completa movilidad, la parte superior era un suéter de cuello redondo y la parte inferior un pantalón de cierre. De calzado les dieron unas botas negras de cintas que llegaban debajo de la rodilla, a la vista parecían toscas y pesadas pero al ponérselas se sorprendieron que fueran muy ligeras y cómodas.

Una vez listos salieron al encuentro con Farlan, habían sido muy puntuales solo tardándose una hora. De solo verlos se puso en movimiento, no era necesario decirles que le siguieran.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DEL TIRO CON ARCO=**

Se escucharon sonidos como si algo estuviera cortando el aire y al final topaba en seco contra algo.

-Mike y Nanaba pueden retirarse, yo me hare totalmente cargo de ellos a partir de este momento. Ustedes ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

-De acuerdo –respondieron al unísono y se alejaron caminando del lugar.

Los otros tres dieron la media vuelta y entonces comprendieron que habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento de tiro con arco. Había una chica de estatura media y piel trigueña, cabello castaño largo recogido en una cola de caballo, su frente cubierta por un flequillo y unos mechones caían alrededor de su rostro. Su mirada estaba concentrada en acertar un tiro de larga distancia. Sus manos sostenían algo que parecía un arco complicado. Todos vieron el momento en que soltó la flecha, permaneció en seriedad unos instantes hasta que vieron que acertó el tiro.

-¡Yahoooooooo! ¡Esto es un récord! ¡Poco más de 1 km. de distancia! ¡Yeah! ¡Soy genial! –gritó con mucha alegría haciendo piruetas en el aire.

Levi volteó su mirada a Hanji –Es igual de gritona que tú.

-¡¿Queeeeeeee?! ¡¿Yoooooo?! –su expresión le dio la razón a Levi.

Farlan rio un poco. -¡Sasha! Ven por favor.

La demonio acató las órdenes que estaba esperando desde que le fue avisado que tendría nuevos aprendices. Saltando y con el arco en mano llegó al punto y se posicionó frente a los tres. Farlan introdujo a esa chica de ojos ámbar.

-Les presento a Sasha, la Demonio Elite en arquería. En sus tiempos de humana era cazadora así que desarrolló esa habilidad y al volverse demonio la perfeccionó, ella les enseñará ese arte.

-¡Wooooo! ¿Ustedes son Levi y Hanji, verdad? ¿Verdad que sí? –al hablar parecía una niña pequeña emocionada con su nuevo juguete.

-¡Sí! Yo soy Hanji y él es Levi mi esposo… Oye espera ¿Y cómo sabes nuestros nombres? –Hanji estaba totalmente intrigada.

-¡Caray! ¡Cómo no he de saberlo! ¡Si ustedes son la novedad en el Inframundo! –Sasha seguía hablando alegremente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Levi con seriedad, arqueando su ceja derecha.

-Porque… -fue interrumpida por una voz de hombre que no habían escuchado antes.

-Por qué son nuevos ¿Qué más a ser? -habló esa voz.

-Buenas noches Jean –a excepción de Farlan, todos voltearon sus cuerpos mirando hacia la esquina.

Arribaba un chico demonio medianamente alto, musculoso, de cabello corto con dos tonos, la parte superior era de un castaño claro y la parte inferior de una tonalidad más oscura. Su rostro estaba adornado con unas cejas largas y finas que enmarcaban unos ojos color café naranja. Tenía cierto parecido a Farlan.

-Buenas noches Farlan ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita? ¿Dónde está Smith-sama? No lo he visto en estos días.

-No es de tu incumbencia Jean, Erwin está ocupado en ciertos asuntos importantes.

-¿Qué? ¿Smith-sama está ocupado? Jajaja ¡No bromees!

Sasha le daría un zape.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Eso dolió!

-Mmmm ¡Te lo merecías! Eres un insolente por expresarte así de Smith-sama –hizo con sus labios un puchero el cual Jean lo desharía agarrándole las mejillas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú qué me dices de esto? –Jean empezó a jalarle los cachetes, Sasha balbuceaba provocando risas en Farlan y Hanji.

-Bien antes que sigan con sus estupideces yo tengo una duda ¿Por qué el tiro al arco es la primera disciplina con la que se les adiestra a los demonios del Inframundo?

Levi comenzaba a enfadarse y era mejor cambiar el tema de conversación. Hanji soltó una risilla, lo conocía perfectamente. Farlan paró de reír, Jean soltó las mejillas femeninas y así Sasha daría un discurso producto de sus sentires y experiencias en la arquería, lo diría con toda la seriedad que conlleva.

-Porque es una mezcla de inteligencia, paciencia, perseverancia y condición física. Al dominarla estás equilibrando los sentidos, los estabilizas. Ustedes acaban de convertirse en demonios y es normal que al inicio todo esté inestable. El tiempo en que tarden en adaptarse a sus nuevos cuerpos depende solo de ustedes. Y aunque no lo creas la arquería es la base de todas las disciplinas élite del Inframundo. Porque centras tu mente, tienes que estabilizar tus sentidos y alinearlos con tu cuerpo y dimensión. Afinas la puntería, los sentidos de la percepción y astucia se agudizan, la concentración madura, la inteligencia se desarrolla al tener que calcular la distancia, fuerza, precisión, ángulo y cómo influye el aire en tu tiro para hacerlo certero. El hacer las cosas bien porque solo tienes una oportunidad y tienes que hacerlo rápido y preciso. Es deliciosa la contradicción de la calma mental para calcular y la adrenalina cuando sueltas la flecha, todo esto en instantes veloces. Luego los segundos en qué esperas ver si realmente fuiste certero en tu tiro son simplemente emocionantes.

-Wooow… Eso… eso fue hermoso… -Hanji estaba fascinada con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Gracias Hanji! –le sonrió-. ¡Bien, es hora de empezar! -acomodó el arco en el suelo y empujó de la espalda con una de sus manos en cada uno de los otros dos demonios parecidos-. El público váyase a su lugar que esto es trabajo de una experta.

Y así fueron empujados hasta el lugar preparado para ello. Farlan y Jean se sentarían en el espacio especial para espectadores mientras fuera el entrenamiento de los demonios. Regresó a donde estaban sus nuevos aprendices, le emocionaba que la nueva pareja de demonios tuvieran esta preparación especial. De solo llegar Levi hablaría con desenfado.

-No creo que tengas mucho que enseñarme, mocosa. Yo ya sé tirar al arco, en la tierra era cazador y alguna vez los usé.

-¡Oye! No soy ninguna mocosa, aunque no lo creas soy más grande que tu –le puso el dedo en la frente-. ¡Respeta a tus mayores! -le quitó el dedo.

-Tsk... Para mi eres una mocosa. Te repito mo-co-sa, no tienes nada que enseñarme, ya te dije que…

-Sí, sí lo sé que eras un cazador y bla bla bla. Pero cazabas con arco y flecha rudimentarios, estos son arcos profesionales totalmente diferentes a los que alguna vez usaste, además todavía no aprenden a controlar sus fuerzas, tanto aumentarla como disminuirla. Te reto a que cargues el arco y compruebes por ti mismo mis palabras jiji.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, de esa en las que sabes lo divertido que será el que te den la razón. Le pasó en el aire el arco que sostenía con una mano pero, Levi si apenas quiso tomarlo del agarre sintió como su mano era jalada hacia abajo. Sasha lo posicionó sobre el suelo y espero con los brazos cruzados. Nuevamente Levi intentó cargarlo pero ni siquiera podía moverlo, era más pesado de lo que imaginaba. Ambas mujeres soltaron la carcajada, era gracioso como intentaba siquiera cargarlo un poco pero no podía. Después que pasaron varios intentos fallidos Sasha cargó el arco como su fuese una pluma de ave ligera.

-Ahora dime ¿Me dejarás enseñarte?

-Tsk… de acuerdo.

-Estos arcos son muy avanzados, creación del genio inventor del Inframundo: Angeru. Él es la prueba fehaciente que, cuando Smith-sama desea algo lo obtiene sin importarle el precio. Como humano era un ser de luz.

-¿Ser de luz? ¿Qué es eso? –eso sembró la duda en Hanji.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Si seré tonta! Jeje… Eso no me toca explicárselos, lo sabrán cuando salgan a asesinar. Por lo pronto tienen que dominar la arquería así que concéntrense en esto. Contigo será más divertido Hanji porque es algo nuevo para ti ¿No es así?

-¡Siiiiii! Pero ¡Woooooooo! ¡Es tan emocionante! –Hanji no perdía su costumbre de expresarlo todo con las manos.

-Primero que todo hay que ponerlos en condición física. Darán dos vueltas alrededor del campo, ese será su calentamiento.

-¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡Pero si es enorme!

-Así es. Es un kilómetro de ancho por dos kilómetros de largo, es decir, cada vuelta son…. A ver… veamos… -empezó a hacer cuentas con los dedos.

-Son seis kilómetros a la redonda, lo que quiere decir doce kilómetros nocturnos a correr -para Hanji eran unas matemáticas simples.

-Eso no es nada, será fácil -soltó Levi con arrogancia.

-Aaaay -soltó Sasha en una rabieta-. No seas tan arrogante Levi, te recuerdo que estás inestable. A partir de este momento de solo llegar aquí tendrán que trotar dos veces alrededor del campo y otra cosa, cuidado con los tiros no se les vaya atravesar alguna flecha perdida.

Sasha se sentó junto con Farlan y Jean mientras Levi y Hanji caminaron lentamente y en silencio el primer kilómetro para calentar los músculos. A partir del segundo kilómetro empezaron a trotar, pero, no habían pasado siquiera los quinientos metros cuando ya empezaban a sentirse cansados y a dificultárseles la respiración. Así avanzaron los otros quinientos metros y se detuvieron en seco para tomar aire. Los otros tres estaban muertos de la risa y por supuesto, no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para hacerles burla, en especial a Levi.

"¡Vaaaamoooooos chicos!" "¡Ustedes pueden!" "¡Vamos Levi, recuerda que esto es fácil!" "¡Hanjiiiiiiiii tu puedes!" "¡Esto no es nada!" "¡Levi no aguantas nada!".

Aún con la respiración agitada comenzaron a trotar el tercer kilómetro pero sentían que se desvanecían. Hanji fue la primera en colapsar, después Levi casi al mismo instante. Y ahí quedó la arrogancia del pequeño.

-Llevémoslos a su aposento, no creo que vuelven a despertar hasta mañana.

Jean cargó a Hanji como damisela y Farlan a Levi sobre su hombro derecho para llevarlos a su aposento, recostarlos en la cama de piedra y taparlos con la sábana de seda negra que estaba en el perchero.

La segunda noche de entrenamiento no distaría mucho de la primera, nuevamente provocando carcajadas y diversión a los otros tres demonios. En esa noche colapsaron cuando estuvieron a punto de completar la primera vuelta.

En la tercera noche de entrenamiento se sintieron desesperados, no podían creer que ya hubieran pasado dos noches sin poder terminar esa actividad tan simple. Le pidieron a Sasha que adelantara las lecciones, pero se negó rotundamente.

-Hasta que completen las vueltas entonces podrán empezar a tirar. Está en ustedes cuando avanzamos a la siguiente parte, no permitiré que carguen mis arcos sin estar primero físicamente en condiciones.

Entonces Hanji tuvo una idea.

-Enano, toma mi mano. Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto.

-¿Qué? Eso es una estupidez no podremos avanzar correctamente.

-Lo sé, pero es una posibilidad además ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente de tanto fracaso? ¡Vamos Levi! ¡Que no tenemos nada que perder! ¿Sí? –expresó acompañada de sus pucheros.

Levi soltó un suspiro de resignación y le obedeció. Era en sí una idea de lo más tonta a la vista de todos, pero que increíblemente les funcionó. Lograron completar las dos vueltas trotando sin ningún problema y no solo eso, pudieron seguir trotando en una tercera.

-Oye Farlan ¿Por qué pasó esto? No me lo puedo creer –Sasha estaba completamente perpleja.

-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer ¡Míralos! Ya van para completar tres vueltas continuas y sin ningún problema –Jean estaba en las mismas condiciones que Sasha.

-Mmmmmm ahora sí que, no lo sé. Pero hay que detenerlos, Sasha espéralos en la marca de inicio y continúa con la lección –ordenó Farlan y Sasha obedeció.

-Farlan ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

-No lo sé Jean, es la primera vez que pasa esto.

Los dos demonios que se quedaron como espectadores mientras observarían la continuación del entrenamiento.

-¡Chicos! Ha sido suficiente. Vamos a continuar con el entrenamiento.

Levi y Hanji obedecieron a Sasha, solo deteniéndose a recuperar el aliento por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que la respiración volvió a tomar su ritmo usual.

-Ok antes de comenzar tenemos que saber es cuál es su ojo guía, si el izquierdo o el derecho. No tiene nada que ver con la mano que usas en la escritura, en este caso es acerca del ojo dominante, es el que procesa la información quince veces más rápido que el otro.

Y les hizo una prueba simple, que consiste en extender los brazos con el pulgar levantado y tapar un objeto a distancia y en línea recta mirando con los dos ojos primero. Después probar con mirarlo con el ojo izquierdo cerrando el derecho y luego con el ojo derecho cerrando el ojo izquierdo. Habrá un ojo con el que se siga viendo el objeto tapado y ese es el ojo guía.

-¡Increíble! Tiene dominancia cruzada al igual que yo ¡Yeah!

-¿Qué es la dominancia cruzada? –preguntó Hanji.

-Muchos la definen cuando tu ojo guía es la opuesta a tu mano de escritura, lo que quiere decir que eres una persona que utiliza casi a la par los dos hemisferios cerebrales jeje.

-Interesante –Hanji había aprendido algo nuevo.

-De todas maneras empezaran con los arcos de iniciación. Si bajito, tú también y no te quejes.

-Tsk…

-Son menos pesados, simples y de menor potencia. Ya cuando logren dominar los tiros con este arco vendrán sus arcos definitivos. Pero para eso tendremos que visitar a Angeru para que los personalice y haremos una fiesta jiji.

Después gritaría tan fuerte que Levi y Hanji tuvieron que taparse sus oídos.

-¡Jeeeaaaaaan! ¡Tráeme lo que dejé en la banca!

Y llego Jean para dejarle dos paquetes de cuero.

-Te voy a cobrar este favor, Sasha –le dirigió una mirada lasciva y se retiró.

-Estos son los complementos que van a usar mientras estén entrenando. Ya después sabrán si los usan o no, dependerá de ustedes –y les indicó como ponerse esos aditamentos.

Primero se colocaron la "dragonera" que es la brida de cuero que envuelve el dedo índice hasta la muñeca, para sostener el arco. Después se colocaron la "dactilera" que es el protector para los dedos índice, corazón o medio y anular que son utilizados para el agarre de la flecha y la cuerda. Esto se complementó con la "pechera" que es una banda de cuero con la función de proteger el pecho a la hora de soltar la cuerda y evitar rozamientos contra el, y también se pusieron un "protector de brazo" con la misma función que la pechera pero en el brazo.

-El arco se sostiene con la mano opuesta al ojo guía y los vas a encarar al objetivo de esta manera, tu ojo guía quedará a la altura de tu otra mano con la que vas a sostener la cuerda. El cuerpo tiene que estar en perpendicular al objetivo y con los pies situados en vertical a cada hombro.

Tomaron posición tal y como se los habían indicado, Sasha pasó frente a ellos y les dio una flecha.

-Ahora para cargar las flechas inclinen el arco hacia el suelo y la van a apoyar en esto –señaló un lugar- es la ventana del arco. La flecha la van a enganchar en la cuerda en esto –señaló una pequeña pieza en forma de "v" situada en la parte trasera de la flecha, donde están las plumas.

Tal vez porque la explicación de Sasha era sencilla, pero lograron hacerlo correctamente a la primera.

-Hanji no te enojes, pero esto es necesario.

Sasha replegó su cuerpo al de Levi, quedando con los pechos pegados en la espalda provocándole una sensación de incomodidad. Farlan y Jean rieron al ver las expresiones de celos en la cara de Hanji.

-Mira en este caso –tomó la mano que sostenía el arco- va en este espacio –la bajó un poco del lugar donde estaba-, para que puedas equilibrarlo y también para evitar que te incrustes la flecha al dispararla. Y esta otra –tomó la otra mano- estas tomando mal la flecha, no es con esos dedos. Se toma con estos tres dedos, uno debe quedar arriba de la flecha y los otros dos debajo y las yemas deben quedar en la cuerda para que la sueltes con mayor facilidad, sino al soltarla te va a cortar –su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo, le hablaba al oído-. Ten cuidado, muchos como tú pegan la cuerda a su mentón para guiar el tiro pero corres el riesgo que al soltarla el impulso del aire te corte en el rostro y sueltes el arco, así que despégalo un poco –Levi obedeció y Sasha se despegó-. ¿Ves? Así tienes una mayor guía de tu tiro, ahora apunta a la diana de tiro que tienes en frente.

Al soltar la flecha, asestó en el centro en tiro certero. Pero antes de poder congratularse de eso, bajó el arco y con otra mano se apoyó en la rodilla.

-Tsk… Eso dolió.

-Al inicio será normal que les duela la espalda y el cuello ya que son los músculos que más van a usar. En la vida de humanos casi no lo hacemos, por eso es importante el calentamiento antes de tirar. Si quieres ve donde Jean y Farlan para que descanses un poco.

No quería hacerlo pero el dolor era insoportable así que dejó el arco en el suelo y se sentó en las gradas con los otros dos demonios. Escuchó como Sasha le gritaba.

-¡Leeeeeeeviiiiiiiii! ¡Ahora serás tú el que no se enoje!

Sasha replegó su cuerpo al de Hanji e hizo lo mismo que había hecho con Levi, despertando inconscientemente el morbo de Jean.

-Uy… Tengo que admitirlo. Esto es tan sexy.

-Calmado Jean que ella no es tuya. Tú ya tienes a tus mujeres.

Las palabras de Farlan causarían simpatía en Levi. Y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, si apenas Hanji iba a alabarse por su hazaña, el dolor en la espalda y cuello le tumbarían al suelo. El dolor ya había pasado un poco, así que Levi se dirigió donde su mujer. Después de un rato se repusieron totalmente del dolor y pudieron volver a efectuar un segundo tiro antes de volver a colapsar y caer dormidos.

Así serían las siguientes noches, cada vez logrando estar más tiempo despiertos y completando el calentamiento en menor tiempo, sintiendo menor dolor y logrando efectuar más tiros. En el séptimo día Sasha les ordenó:

-Ya se ven más estables. Ahora hagan el calentamiento sin tomarse de las manos, estoy segura que ya podrán lograrlo por ustedes mismos.

Lo cual pudieron realizar sin problemas. Farlan terminó la práctica antes fuese de día para que pudieran asearse. Erwin saldría de su encierro la siguiente noche y lo castigaría si ellos no estaban presentables.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUARTO DE BAÑOS=**

Era la séptima noche de haberse convertidos en demonios y después de terminar consientes esa sesión de entrenamiento pudieron hablar con privacidad tomando un baño juntos.

-Esto es totalmente diferente a lo que imaginaba –pronunció Hanji mientras se quitaba el suéter negro dejando al descubierto sus pechos y comenzó a desabrocharse las agujetas de las botas.

-Pienso lo mismo que tú –Levi se quitó el suéter-. Creí que íbamos a perder los recuerdos y la conciencia como leí en esos libros –comenzó también a desabrocharse las agujetas-, pero no es así, me sorprende que todavía podamos sentir emociones como si fuéramos humanos –se quitó la primera bota y se quitaría la segunda mientras Hanji le respondía.

-Yo también creí que me volvería una maniática asesina, algo así como un lobo feroz que solo busca presas que comer –se quitó las botas.

Levi comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón –Je, no niego que me gustaría verte así –se quitó el pantalón-. De momentos siento deseos de matar ¿A ti no, cuatro-ojos?

-¡Ya no soy cuatro ojos! –dijo en tono de rabieta mientras se quitaba el pantalón.

-Para mí siempre lo serás, cegatona cuatro-ojos –se acercó donde ella.

-Um... –hizo un puchero-. Y sí, a veces siento lo mismo… Lo único que me preocupa son las palabras de Nanaba cuando llegamos. Eso que buscarían a nuestra hija y la matarían si no obedecíamos.

-En realidad dudo que sepan lo que haya pasado, de otra manera ya tuviéramos aquí a ese Smith chantajeándonos con ella. Tal vez ese tipo no tenga tanto poder como presume.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y entró Farlan.

-¡Waaaaaa! –gritó Hanji. Se escondió detrás de Levi para ocultar la desnudez de su cuerpo.

-Tranquila, no son los primeros cuerpos desnudos que veo así que no me causa morbo.

Aun así Hanji permaneció escondida detrás de Levi, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposo.

-Y… ¿Tú también tomarás un baño con nosotros?

Farlan soltó la carcajada –Jajaja ¡Para nada! Solo les diré que tengan cuidado con lo que hablan, aquí en el Inframundo todas las paredes tienen oídos. Afortunadamente yo estaba aquí y cuidé que nadie se acercara, pero no pueden hablar libremente como si nadie pudiera escucharlos.

Farlan cambió su semblante alegre por uno de seriedad e inclusive su tono de voz se volvió más seco y frío, al igual que su mirada.

-Olvídense de su hija y no hablen de ella si es que realmente la quieren proteger. Pásenla bien por acá. Y por su propio bien, háganse a la idea que dentro de poco saldrán a asesinar.

-¿Qué no se supone que eres de la plena confianza de ese tipo? ¿Acaso le estás desobedeciendo al decirme todo esto? –preguntó Levi.

-No te confundas. No puedo ni quiero desobedecer a Erwin.

Farlan lo miró fijamente y le habló en la mente, Hanji estaba callada y solo presenciaba como esos dos se sostenían la mirada, como hablándose en secreto.

-No quiero que tu mujer me escuche pero sé que me entenderás lo que te voy a decir. Tienes que ser prudente y confiar en que ella no se entregará a nadie más.

-Entonces son ciertas mis sospechas, que a ese Erwin le gusta mi mujer.

-Yo creo que está actuando como un niño caprichoso. Pero dime, sí él la quiere tomar a la fuerza ¿Qué harás? Bien sabes que no podrás plantártele enfrente. Erwin la puede tomar en el momento que quiera, acéptalo. Eso no es por lo que debieras preocuparte más bien ocúpate que tu mujer no se enamore de él.

-Tsk, ese maldito...

-El cuerpo es una cosa, los sentimientos otra. Solo puedes proteger lo segundo –terminó la conversación mental.

Vamos a darle un poco de diversión al Inframundo, hace muchos siglos que ha estado aburrido por aquí Pensó Farlan y se acercó a Levi, sin despegar la vista de la pared. Hanji solo se agachó un poco más para cubrirse.

-Por cierto… Mañana al despertar recibirán la visita de Erwin, asegúrate de darle una buena bienvenida a su aposento –le susurró al oído.

Volteó a ver a Hanji quien seguía escondida detrás de Levi. Se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar.

-Levi… ¿Qué te dijo?

No recibió respuesta de su parte. No valdría la pena decírselo a Hanji, no lo creería, como así había sucedido con Moblit.

-Te voy a dar un buen baño, estás apestosa.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Se cumplió la semana sin mayores contratiempos. El silencio cesó cuando se escuchó como la gran puerta de bronce era removida de su sello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	9. Underworld Fragmento 2

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 2. UNDERWORLD=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 2. JEALOUSY=**

**.**

**.**

**_"Porque sabes si sí, no lo sabes no importa yo sé lo que siento, yo sé lo que cortan después unos labios, esos labios rojos y afilados. Y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia cuando estás contenta que tiemblan de muerte si alguien se te acercara a ti"_**

**_"Y ten miedo de mí, porque no vaya a ser que cansado de verte me meta en tus brazos para poseerte y te arranque las ropas y te bese los pies. Y te llame 'mi diosa' y no pueda mirarte de frente y te diga llorando después… Por favor tenme miedo, tiembla mucho de miedo mujer… Porque no puede ser…"_**

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Como era costumbre, Levi despertaba unos minutos antes que Hanji. Después de una semana por fin habían llegado a la cama por su propio pie. Aún seguía pensando en las palabras que Farlan le dijo la noche anterior ¿Qué sería bueno hacer para darle la bienvenida a ese tipo y así se olvidara de una vez por todas de Hanji?... Meditó unos segundos y su mente le dictó lo que había de hacer.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Qué bien dormí!

Hanji despertaba estirando el cuerpo con su alegría habitual. Levi se posicionó suavemente sobre ella, a manera de sentir el roce del cuerpo contra cuerpo y le susurró lentamente al oído.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué, acaso tú no quieres?

Volvió a hablarle al oído con voz más profunda y seductora, provocando con su aliento erizarle la piel del cuello. Movió su cadera en un movimiento sensual y entrelazó los dedos de las manos con los suyos, arrastrándolas lentamente para quedar a los costados de la cabeza, como si fuese su prisionera.

-Puueees... Es que… ¿Y si llega Farlan? –sintió un beso en el cuello-, ¿Y si nos ven?

-Él no vendrá hasta más tarde, me lo dijo anoche. Además aquí están acostumbrados a ver esto –seguía moviendo la cadera.

-¿Entonces… de eso era lo… que… platicaban anoche?... –Hanji sentía que la respiración empezaba a hacerse pesada.

-Sí…

Levi comenzó a seducirla acercando los labios a los suyos, rozándolos y despegándolos sin llegar a besarla. Hanji estaba cayendo en su juego, en la tentación de besar esos labios. Independiente de lo que Farlan le había dicho, en Levi ardía el deseo de complacerla y verla disfrutar… Ya no podía contener la lujuria de sentir la entrega de su sexo, sudor y calor… Degustar su cuerpo como si fuera una fruta madura… Necesitaba de su mujer…

Hanji comenzó a levantar su rostro, buscando acertar en el objeto del deseo hasta que pudo atraparlo y jalar los labios hacia ella en un beso que fue de menos a más. Ella también le deseaba tanto… Cada caricia suya le provocaba un éxtasis incontrolable… El sabor de su saliva un néctar delicioso… Sin dudas mataría, daría todo por seguir siendo la presa de esa pasión que solo él lograba encender en ella…

Levi jaló la sábana que amenazaba con resbalar al suelo y cubrió el acto de intimidad con Hanji que era exclusiva de él.

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

La puerta de bronce se abrió dejando escapar un fuerte olor a muerte y sangre. Farlan estaba en la entrada esperando el encuentro con Erwin, la semana se había cumplido así que podía regresar los asuntos a quien siempre pertenecieron.

El áureo estaba sentado en una de sus tantas sillas imperiales que tenía dispersas en todo el Inframundo. En su aposento había elegido una silla de gran amplitud, asiento y respaldo. La base estaba fabricada de madera oscura propia del nogal español con acabados en oro, tapizada en tejido adamasco liso en su interior y en el exterior el tejido lucía sus grabados en rojo con adornos bordados en hilo de oro.

Sobre sus piernas pendía hasta quedar en el suelo una tela de seda fina de color carmín que cubría solo la intimidad masculina. Se le veía diferente. Calmado, radiante y con una alegre maldad dibujada en el rostro, como quien ha tramado un plan que sabe funcionará a la perfección.

Su cabeza estaba recargada en su brazo izquierdo con la mano en puño a la altura de la sien y el codo apoyado sobre una mesa de nogal español donde había un corazón todavía fresco, recién extraído del último demonio inútil que mató. Bebió un poco del líquido que encarcelaba la copa de vidrio. Era un vino exclusivo, una mezcla de zumo de uva y sangre recién extraída del cuerpo humano.

-Pasa y bebe conmigo.

No era invitación, era una orden y ese demonio de cabello plateado lo sabía. Entró al aposento y tomó asiento frente a Erwin. La puerta se cerró lentamente y entonces platicaron con cientos de cadáveres desnudos, ensangrentados y mutilados adornando el lugar.

-Vaya, te ves contento –dijo mientras se servía una copa de ese vino.

-Tengo una idea de cómo vengarme contra esa puta.

-Te escucho –dio un trago a la bebida.

-Lleva este mensaje al Vaticano tú sabes bien a quien. Dile que un sacerdote de cierto pueblo alemán está causando inconformidades entre la población y que todos quieren su destitución y castigo por caer en el pecado del fornicio. Además el nombre de la amante es Irene Ackerman.

-Eso no será suficiente, bien sabes que la mayoría de los sacerdotes lo hacen.

-Lo importante será que dirás que ambos saben cierta información prohibida.

Tomó el corazón que tenía a su costado, hizo una pequeña laceración, lo suficiente para que saliera un delgado chorro de sangre y endulzar el sabor de su bebida.

-De lo primero no me sorprendería pero Erwin ¿Te consta lo segundo?

-Es que acaso ¿Debería de preocuparme por mentir? –dio nuevamente un trago a su copa, constatando que el dulzor de la sangre con el jugo de uva estaba en su punto.

-Mhmm –Farlan soltó una risilla-. Eso será divertido.

-Dime ¿Ya les diste el recorrido por el Inframundo?

-No, creí que eso te gustaría hacerlo tú. Yo solo me limité a indicarles el cuarto de baño y empezar el entrenamiento con Sasha.

-Bien hecho. Lo haré en cuanto terminen con Sasha.

-Cómo te conozco hay algo más ¿Verdad? Estás muy tranquilo. Pensé que estarías impaciente por tomar a Hanji.

-No hay prisa por tomarla, tengo toda una eternidad para hacerlo. Haré que el tiempo sea mi mejor aliado. Y por lo pronto la dejaré en paz un tiempo, me ocuparé de otros asuntos. Recuerda que está por ocurrir la Revolución Mexicana y tengo que preparar a Hitler para el nuevo orden mundial, entre otras cosas –le indicó con la mirada el corazón-. Ponle sangre al vino, lo hace más exquisito.

Una sonrisa lúgubre adornó su rostro.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DEL TIRO CON ARCO=**

-¡Aaaaaaah! ¡¿Pero qué les pasa a esos dos?! ¡¿Por qué no llegan?! ¡Los voy a castigar!

Sasha estaba furiosa, le disgustaba le quedaran mal en las citas. Jean estaba en silencio viéndola comportarse como niña pequeña, la conocía perfectamente y no tardaría en pedirle cierto favor.

-¡Jeeeaaaaan! Me harías un favor ¿Sí? -lo miró con ojos suplicantes, pucheros y lo tomó de las manos-. Ve por ellos ¿Sí?

-Está bien –no valía la pena el hacerse del rogar, de todos modos iría ya que siempre cedía a sus peticiones-. Pero será otro favor que me tendrás que pagar –la miró de arriba a abajo.

-Sí, sí de acuerdo –le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de saltar de gusto- ¡Yahoooo!

Jean hizo una pose de "soy todo un galán" y se alejó caminando. Sasha se quedó viéndolo hasta que dobló la esquina. Pero le ganó la impaciencia y a los pocos minutos alcanzaría a Jean. Estaba en el pasillo, escondido detrás de la entrada de ese aposento, como espiando lo que veía. Le hizo una seña de silencio a Sasha y otra para que se acercara.

Al llegar donde él, vio lo que Levi y Hanji estaban haciendo bajo la sábana. Ambos tenían el rostro rojo y los cachetes inflados de las risas que estaban conteniendo. Tapaban su boca con la mano para no estallar en carcajadas.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. ITALIA. EL VATICANO=**

Farlan se había materializado y estaba sentado en una de las bases de las farolas encendidas de la Piazza San Pietro que quedaban frente al balcón donde El Papa oficiaba sus misas al público. Reía a grandes carcajadas, totalmente demoniacas provocando que todas las miradas se centraran en él. Pero no le importaba. Imaginaba lo que en esos momentos Levi y Hanji estaban haciendo enfrente de Erwin, y de solo pensar en cómo estaría por dentro las risas estallaban aún más. De seguro que era una muy buena bienvenida…

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Las ganas de estallar en carcajadas ya habían cedido en Jean y Sasha. Ahora solo hablaban en murmullos.

-Pero que aburridos, esa posición de misionero es demasiado anticuada.

-Sí, creo que necesitan una buena lección.

-Tal vez no les vendría mal regalarles ese libro.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –una voz grave resonó en el pasillo.

Jean y Sasha se sobresaltaron y se congelaron, sabían de quien era esa voz.

-Bu… Buenas noches Smith-sama –soltó nerviosa Sasha.

-Buenas noches Smith-sama –también Jean estaba completamente nervioso.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Erwin con fuerza, provocando más nerviosismo en Sasha.

-Ah… pu-puueeeees… -señaló la entrada del aposento.

Erwin se detuvo de frente a la entrada y a pesar de tener un rostro sereno, sus ojos se estaban llenando de furia; la ropa estaba tirada en el suelo.

No había que ser adivino para saber lo que estaban haciendo esos amantes al cobijo de la oscura sábana. Las piernas de Hanji hacían una carpa a la altura de la cadera de Levi, quien estaba encima de ella acunando su cuerpo dentro de esa feminidad. En el aire resonaba el eco de gemidos placenteros. Cuando escuchó la voz de Erwin, Levi intencionalmente aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas.

El público esperó en silencio hasta que la pareja terminó con ese acto de amor que ocurría ante sus ojos.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. ITALIA. EL VATICANO=**

Después de haberse divertido lo suficiente imaginando la "bienvenida" a Erwin, el demonio de Alto Rango procedió a realizar su enmienda. Caminó por los pasillos de las oficinas administrativas del Vaticano pasando totalmente desapercibido debido a que se hizo invisible a la vista de los demás.

Llegó hasta una de las oficinas del último piso que pertenecía a uno de los cardenales de mayor jerarquía dentro de la iglesia. Ese Cardenal no tenía precisamente un buen presente, ya que además de ser drogadicto disfrutaba del pecado del fornicio con prostitutas y en uno de sus tantos encuentros tenía hijos escondidos. Había vendido su alma a Erwin para evitar que esa información llegara hasta el Santo Padre y fuera destituido de su cargo y con ello perdiera todos los privilegios y comodidades que gozaba. Para Erwin era solo un peón más, ubicado estratégicamente dentro de la iglesia para ser usado a su antojo. Estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una voz que salió de la nada.

-Buenas noches Cardenal Dallis Zacklay.

Farlan al entrar a la oficina materializó su cuerpo, estaba sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados en la silla de frente. El Cardenal se sobresaltó pero reconoció a quien estaba frente a él. Entonces los dos hombres platicaron tranquilamente.

-Ah, tú eres uno de los sirvientes de Erwin.

-Mhmm… Tienes buena memoria y te recuerdo que no le puedes llamar así en mi presencia.

-Y ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que necesita Smith-sama de mí? ¿Qué no ha sido suficiente todos los favores que le he hecho en estos años?

-Más bien es él quien te ha hecho muchos favores en este tiempo, recuerda que todos los lujos que disfrutas del día con día son gracias a él.

-No niego que ha sido una vida muy afortunada. Dime ¿Qué es lo que ahora tengo que hacer?

-Es simple. Hay un sacerdote en este pueblo alemán –señaló con el dedo el lugar en cuestión en el globo terráqueo que estaba entre los dos seres-, que ha caído en el pecado del fornicio con una mujer casada y todo el pueblo clama su destitución. El nombre de su amante es Irene Ackerman y una cosa más. Este sacerdote sabe cierta información prohibida que compartió con ella.

-¿Es cierto eso último?

-Tú te encargarás de que eso sea cierto ¿Comprendes lo que tienes que hacer o tengo que explicártelo a la mala?

-No es necesario, entiendo lo que hay que hacer.

-Nos veremos después, te estaremos vigilando.

Y la presencia de Farlan se desvaneció de la oficina. Decidió regresar al Inframundo, su enmienda se había cumplido y quería divertirse con lo que estuviera pasando allá; las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

En cuanto Zacklay quedo en soledad llamó al novicio de su mayor confianza y le ordenó que preparara las cosas para un viaje de urgencia al Norte de Alemania. Ese Cardenal conocía bien al Demonio Mayor; no enviaría a uno de sus demonios de más confianza por un simple hecho de fornicio. Había algo más y daría con ello, costara lo que costara.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. ALEMANIA. EN LA CABAÑA=**

Tan solo había pasado una semana desde que Levi y Hanji se convirtieron en demonios. Irene, en la triste esperanza de encontrárselos en algún momento se quedó a vivir en la cabaña, además que no podía moverse debido a su pie lastimado. Tenía el deseo que aparecieran en la cabaña y poder verlos una vez más y saber en dónde estaba su nieta.

Cuando inesperadamente en el amanecer del séptimo día escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Apoyada de la pared se deslizo hasta ella y la abrió para atender una visita por demás imprevista. Era un hombre de alta estatura, vestido de negro y con una capa de capucha oscura que cubría su identidad. Como Irene era de menor estatura, pudo ver perfectamente quien estaba escondido detrás de la caperuza.

-¿Flagon?

Era Flagon Darlett el sacerdote del pueblo. Entró sin más a la cabaña y se quitó la capucha. Su rostro estaba sumamente nervioso y tembloroso. Y comenzó a hablar sin más.

-Irene no hay tiempo de explicártelo con detalles, pero tienes que irte inmediatamente de aquí.

-¿Por qué? Flagon me estás asustando.

-Irene… No sé qué haya pasado pero me llevarán ya sabes a donde, lo he visto. Mucho temo que saben nuestro secreto y moriré a causa de eso pero tú tienes que irte. Tienes que huir de aquí, hazlo por tu familia.

-No Flagon, yo ya no tengo nada. Bien sabes todo lo que ha pasado, me he quedado sin familia.

-Te equivocas… Aún tienes que encontrar a tu nieta, sé que puedes hacerlo Irene, tienes que luchar por eso. Yo tengo que enfrentar mi destino, desde que despertó en mi este poder sabía las consecuencias que me traería y no tengo miedo de ello.

-¿Te volveré a ver? –Irene comenzó a sollozar; cuando Flagon hablaba así quería decir que sus palabras iban muy en serio.

-No Irene. Esta es la última vez que nos veremos, por favor cuídate mucho y gracias por todo.

Los dos amigos se dieron un fuerte abrazo a sabiendas que era la última vez que lo harían.

-Ahora que no está Rivaille, Berlín ya no es seguro para ti –le tendió una bolsa-. Estas son las joyas que te guardé en la iglesia, es tiempo de regresártelas.

Flagon sentía que se desquebrajaba porque veía a Irene llorar sin parar.

-Vete a Hamburgo es una ciudad grande, cambia tu nombre y tu aspecto para que no te encuentren. Vas a cabalgar hasta el río y doblarás a tu izquierda siguiendo toda la orilla hasta llegar a un bosque de oyameles y encontrarás un camino a tu derecha, lo tomarás y ese te sacará directamente a otro camino que te conducirá directamente hasta la entrada principal de Hamburgo. Debes irte ahora para que atravieses ese bosque sin problemas o los animales salvajes nocturnos te atacarán.

Flagon ayudó a Irene a preparar algunas provisiones de comida y tomó algunos vestidos de Hanji, además de pequeños recuerdos de su familia. Irene se mentalizó que tendría que ignorar el dolor de su pie y sacar en el camino todo el llanto y dolor que tenía atorados en el pecho; se había quedado sola en menos de un mes.

-Que los cielos te acompañen.

Recibió su bendición y cabalgó como su amigo sacerdote le había indicado. Flagon regresó inmediatamente al pueblo, no debía levantar sospechas de en donde estuvo esa mañana.

¿Qué había pasado? El sacerdote había soñado con su muerte a manos de ese Cardenal del Vaticano. Sabía que le torturarían hasta matarlo pero tenía la oportunidad de salvar a Irene, alguien sumamente importante para él. Cabalgó al pueblo sintiendo alivio que llegó a tiempo de salvar no solo a su amiga y confidente, sino a su Aspicientis.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Farlan regresó a tiempo para ver la culminación del espectáculo que él había incitado por mera diversión. Se apareció a un costado de Erwin y le informó mentalmente que la enmienda había sido realizada con éxito. Su semblante estaba en completa seriedad ocultando el regocijo que tenía por dentro al constatar que Levi entendió lo que le quiso decir anoche.

Conocía a Erwin. Aunque exteriormente se le veía indiferente a lo que ocurría ante sus ojos, sabía que interiormente la ira le carcomía los pensamientos. El acto se consumó entre gemidos y respiración agitada, especialmente la de timbre femenino. Entonces Erwin alzó la voz:

-Ya era hora que terminaran. Me han hecho esperar.

Hanji se sobresaltó y Levi sonrió para sus adentros, esperando que ese tipo hubiera entendido de una vez por todas que Hanji era su mujer y que pasara lo que pasara, jamás lo iba a cambiar y mejor se olvidara de ella.

Levi se retiró de la cima de Hanji y se sentó a su costado derecho poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza y recargándose sobre la pared, en señal de estar totalmente complacido por la hazaña que acababa de realizar y le dirigió una mirada retadora a Erwin. Hanji por su parte encogió las piernas sin soltar la sábana que cubría hasta sus pechos.

-Buenas noches Smith-sama, es un gusto verle por aquí –para cubrir lo apenada que se sentía escondió el rostro en el pecho de Levi.

-Vístanse. Regresaré en unos minutos.

Erwin se dio la media vuelta y les dijo a esos Demonios Élite que aún seguían escondidos en el pasillo:

-Jean y Sasha retírense, por esta noche se suspende el entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo Smith-sama –dijeron nerviosos a casi una voz y se escuchó como corrían por el pasillo.

Farlan se quedó en la entrada en su posición favorita, recargado y con los brazos cruzados vigilando que se cumpliera la orden de Erwin. Sabía lo que iba pasar y eso no se lo perdería.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se atravesó un demonio desafortunado. Erwin lo arrastró hasta su aposento y en menos de cinco minutos desquitó en él la ira que contenía quitándole la insensibilidad y lacerándolo a fuertes latigazos hasta hacerle desaparecer el alma. En cada grito de cada azote que daba la mente se le enfriaba y podía pensar más claramente. Lo que acaba de presenciar solo le hizo aferrarse más a la fémina que concebía perfecta para él mismo.

Habiendo desquitado su ira, regresó al aposento de Levi y Hanji. Definitivamente esa misma noche le daría una muestra de su poder a Levi; que él también tenía la facultad de seducir a Hanji.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Habiendo terminado de vestirse, Farlan le habló a Levi mentalmente mientras la pareja esperaba sentada y en silencio la visita de Erwin. Hanji se sentía tan apenada que tenía el rostro sonrojado y jugaba nerviosa con sus manos.

-Ha sido una buena bienvenida pero ahora deberás confrontar las consecuencias. Te aconsejo permanecer tranquilo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿En verdad piensas que Erwin se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados?.

-Tsk… Ese hijo de puta.

-Dime ¿Confías en Hanji?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?

-Pues esta noche lo tendrás que demostrar.

Ingresó Erwin al aposento. Nuevamente su figura ataviada de negro lucía impasible y su rostro irradiaba una alegre maldad.

-Buenas noches My Lady –saludó en una reverencia.

-Ah… Buenas noches Smith-sama –seguía viendo sus manos juguetonas.

Erwin se acercó y le levantó el rostro con el dorso de su mano –Una mujer tan bella como tú nunca debe de agachar su cabeza.

-Ah… Disculpe por lo hace rato es que… Pues es que… No esperaba que viniera jeje.

-Te disculparé si haces lo que te digo.

Levi estuvo a punto de hablar cuando una voz le interrumpió en los pensamientos –Tranquilízate y confía.

Erwin la tomó de la mano indicándole que se pusiera en pie.

-Mírame –Hanji lo hizo-. A partir de esta noche me llamarás por mi nombre, Erwin –intentaba cautivarla con esa inusual amabilidad.

-¿Levi también va a hacerlo, verdad? Me sentiría incómoda si Levi no lo hace –soltó Hanji nerviosa.

-Sí, él también –le era indiferente como ese estorbo le llamara, mientras escuchara de los labios que tenía enfrente pronunciar su nombre.

Hanji suspiró de alivio, Farlan rió por dentro y en Levi los celos menguaron un poco, eso que dijo su esposa era un punto a su favor. Erwin sabía esa sed dormida en Hanji y comenzaría a seducirla usando como pretexto ese deseo de muerte y sangre que estaba reprimiendo.

-Bien My Lady, he venido porque esta noche saldrán a asesinar.

Hanji sintió una contradicción agridulce. Su conciencia aún le decía que matar era algo malo, mientras que sus instintos clamaban por sangre. Erwin podía ver como transpiraba invisiblemente por su piel esa contradicción.

-Mírame a los ojos.

Hanji lo hizo, Erwin besó su mano y Levi estuvo a punto de pararse y evitar que el Demonio Mayor continuara con alguna otra caricia hacia Hanji. Farlan le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerlo.

-No, ni se te ocurra moverte sabes que no puedes hacer nada contra él. No seas tan inseguro y confía en ella –seguía hablándole mentalmente y quitó la mano.

Si los celos fueran un arma sería del tipo nuclear. Levi asesinaba con la mirada a Erwin y su mente solo ideaba mil maneras de arrancarle las manos y evitar que siguiera tocándola. Quería golpearlo hasta darle una muerte que no ocurriría; le provocaba asco el saberse tan impotente. Farlan tenía razón: lo único que podía hacer era confiar en Hanji.

-Dime… ¿No hay alguien a quien quisieras arrancarle la vida con tus propias manos? –le decía mientras con sus dedos arrastraba lentamente el cabello hacia atrás de su cabeza para dejar al desnudo su oído derecho-. ¿De quién quieras ver correr su sangre? –le habló lenta y profundamente a su oído.

Se despegó un poco y con la uña del dedo gordo hizo una laceración en la yema de su dedo índice, lo suficiente para que emanara sangre y lo puso frente a ella. Hanji estaba hipnotizada de ver el fluir de ese líquido rojo como invitándola a beber de esa pequeña fuente hasta dejarla seca.

Erwin leía ese oscuro deseo de su alma a través de sus ojos. Jaló del cabello para levantarle un poco el rostro y adentró el dedo lacerado en sus labios. Sentía la lengua de Hanji succionando ese líquido linfático y como empezaba a caer en trance. Sacó el dedo de la boca y volvió a hablarle al oído sin soltarla del cabello.

-¿A quién quieres escuchar implorándote por su vida? ¿A quién quieres ver de rodillas ante ti pidiéndote perdón entre gritos y lágrimas? Solo imagínalo… Tener el control absoluto de esa persona… Que te tenga miedo y horror…

-Petra… -susurró Hanji en pleno trance.

La soltó del agarre del cabello y empezó a alejar el rostro rozando su nariz en la mejilla femenina… Los labios se acercaron peligrosamente estando tan cerca de unirse… Estuvo a punto de besarlos cuando algo dentro de Hanji la impulsó a salir del trance y alejarse abruptamente de él.

Regresó al lado de Levi pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro espacio y Levi por igual. Tal vez era porque se amaban pero ambos tenían el mismo deseo de asesinar a causa de celos; Levi por las acciones de Erwin y Hanji por los malos ratos que Petra les causó. Pasaron unos segundos cuando recobraron la conciencia y entonces Hanji volteó a ver a Levi.

-Quiero hacer algo y tú me ayudarás –se lo susurró al oído-. Estamos listos.

-Tu deseo se cumplirá, My Lady. Síganme, la dama es primero en salir –Erwin le cedió el paso.

Hanji salió primero del aposento, seguido de Farlan mientras los otros dos fueron los últimos. Levi se sentía totalmente contento por el hecho que Hanji no había caído en su coquetería. Pero Erwin usaría contra Levi una de las tantas cartas que tenía guardadas bajo la manga, prestas a usarse en cuanto fuera la ocasión. Y ese era el momento de soltar el primer naipe.

-No estés tan contento. Te recuerdo que están aquí por tu culpa ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

Le susurró al pasar a su costado y logró su cometido; en Levi se removió esa culpabilidad que le había aquejado por años.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

Llegaron hasta una cueva donde había dos grandes cascadas de agua salada. Era la parte superior del lago del Ritus. Erwin dio las instrucciones a seguir.

-Estas cascadas son los portales para viajar a través del espacio, está de más decir que tengo el poder sobre ambas. Atravesaremos la cascada de la izquierda, ésta la atraviesan libremente los Demonios de Alto Rango y Élite. El resto de ustedes solo puede hacerlo con la supervisión de alguno de ellos porque son los únicos capaces de mentalizar correctamente el lugar a aparecer.

-¿Y la otra? –preguntó Hanji.

-La cascada de la derecha está reservada solo para mí y mis Demonios de Alto Rango, si intentan atravesarla solo se toparan con una pared de roca. Solo a nosotros nos es permitido atravesar este portal.

Y como si fuera algo normal los cuatro atravesaron la cascada izquierda y aparecieron en el bosque que rodeaba al pueblo.

**.**

**.**

**=1908 - 1910. ALEMANIA=**

Petra y Auruo tenían dos años separados a causa del pecado de la infidelidad. En una fiesta Auruo descubrió en la cama a Petra con uno de sus invitados del gobierno central. A pesar de amarla fuertemente no pudo perdonarle esa traición a sus sentimientos además que en una pelea póstuma le confesó que se casó con él solo para posicionarse en la élite social. Sus hijos Jhon y George se quedaron a vivir con su madre en una pequeña casa patrimonio de la familia Bossard y solo los fines de semana vivían con su padre. De vez en cuando recibían la visita de Mikasa para jugar con sus primos. Cuando Petra la veía se podía leer el pensamiento de su corazón:

_"Ojalá esa bastarda hubiera nacido muerta"._

A pesar del tiempo, Petra seguía enamorada de Levi y deseándole. Odiaba a Mikasa y la culpaba de ser el estorbo por el que Levi ya no se aparecía en el pueblo más que cuando era necesario ya no pudiendo ofrecérsele carnalmente.

Auruo había encontrado consuelo en la que era su asistente personal, la pelirroja de Magnolia, la chica que alguna vez fue amable con Levi frente a la casa de la partera. En una noche pasado de copas la hizo suya y quedó embarazada así que la llevó a vivir a su casa. Ella estaba enamorada en secreto de Auruo así que se esforzó por conquistarle, provocando que al paso del tiempo llegara a amarle y a ser feliz con ella.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. ALEMANIA. EN EL PUEBLO=**

Petra dormía boca arriba en su cama vistiendo su blusón blanco de dormir, acobijada con ligera colcha para cubrirse del frío nocturno. En sueños escuchaba la voz del hombre que amaba, a lo lejos… Llamándola…

_"Petra… Petra… Petra estoy aquí…"_.

Su mente le mostro un anhelo de su corazón…

_"La luz de la luna llena asomaba sus rayos sobre las ramas secas de los árboles cuando apareció frente a ella. Estaba a unos pasos de entrar a su hogar después de recoger algunas hierbas aromáticas cerca del río. El hombre de sus deseos vestía totalmente negro, a excepción de la pañoleta en el cuello que siempre usaba._

_-Levi ¿Eres tú? ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado!_

_-Yo también te he extrañado._

_-Dime ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Hanji y yo nos separamos porque me di cuenta de que a quien realmente amo es a ti._

_-Levi ¿Es en serio? ¿No estás jugando conmigo?_

_-Ven a mis brazos._

_Se tendió sobre ellos como damisela enamorada."_

En sueños sonrió. Su cuerpo cambió de posición quedando acostada de lado con el rostro de frente hacia la ventana. Y entonces escuchó que una voz le habla cerca, muy cerca…

_"Petra… Petra…"._

Esa voz se hacía cada vez más clara…

_"Despierta… Petra… Petra"._

Sintió que le hablaban al oído.

_"Ven a mí…Petra…"._

Ignoró por unos instantes esa voz hasta que cayó en la cuenta de quién era.

-¡Levi!

Abrió abruptamente los ojos, rastreó de donde venía esa voz y de un salto corrió hacia la ventana. Vio una sombra que le parecía familiar, algo dentro de ella le decía que debía seguirlo. Se puso la bata y corrió afuera de su casa. Volteó a ambos lados y entonces al final de la calle donde empezaba el bosque vio la silueta a contraluz de la luna y reconoció ese perfil: era Levi.

Su corazón palpitó fuertemente. La figura volteó a verla como invitándola a seguirle y se adentró en el bosque. Corrió descalza por la tierra fría en medio del bosque, respirando agitadamente y con los sentidos atónitos de felicidad, ni siquiera sentía el frío de la madrugada. Llegó hasta donde él y lo abrazó de la cintura, recargando la cabeza sobre su espalda y comenzó a hablar entre sollozos.

-¡Levi eres tú Levi! Tú, a quien realmente amo, a quien siempre he amado… Yo… Yo te he extrañado tanto, deseaba tanto verte y ahora estás aquí… -Petra estaba embelesada; el tiempo se había detenido para ella.

Cuando súbitamente sintió unos fríos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura y una voz hablándole al oído:

-Suéltalo zorrita.

Quedó helada. Sintió como sus brazos eran removidos del torso de Levi y sus manos eran sujetadas con fuerza hacia atrás de su espalda, por otras más frías.

-¿Han… Hanji? –su voz temblaba.

-¿Quién más esperabas que fuera? –le dirigió una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Petra estaba perpleja, en tan solo unos segundos pasó de la felicidad a la estupefacción.

-Levi ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que me van a hacer? ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Levi ayúdame! –comenzaba a alterarse y a tener miedo.

Levi no le respondió, solo se recargó en uno de los árboles y cruzó los brazos. Entonces sonrió maléficamente y le habló.

-Je ¿Bromeas? Si me está excitando ver a Hanji sometiéndote. Cuatro-ojos es toda tuya.

Petra sintió un profundo miedo e intentaba zafarse del agarre pero no era posible; al convertirse en demonio a Hanji le fue dada una fuerza superior a cuando estaba viva.

-¡Hanji Suéltame!

-¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes? ¡Sí que eres una estúpida!

Como tenía más fuerza logró fracturarle sin ningún problema las manos, triturando los huesos de las muñecas. Se regocijaba de escuchar a Petra sufriendo de dolor físico.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! -Petra gritó fuertemente por el dolor y el miedo se transformó el horror.

Las manos quedaron colgando, inertes. Hanji la soltó dejándola caer de rodillas sobre la tierra, se regocijaba de ver a su víctima llorando incontrolablemente de miedo y dolor. Ver a Petra de rodillas ante ella, con el control absoluto en sus manos provocó en Hanji la liberación de ese instinto demoniaco de escuchar gritos de desesperación y horror adornados con lágrimas. No se controlaría; todo lo que alguna vez imaginó hacerle a Petra lo podía realizar en esos momentos.

La arrastró y zarandeó de los cabellos por el suelo, revolcándola en la tierra cubierta por hojas, ramas y piedras que le cortaban y raspaban la piel, entre gritos y súplicas.

-¡Yaaaa! ¡Hanji detente! ¡No me mates! ¡Por favor ya basta!

Pero entre más suplicara, más la revolcaba.

-¡Siempre me diste asco por ofrecida! ¡Ahora revuélcate en el suelo como la cerda que eres!

La soltó solo para darle una patada en el torso tan fuerte que escupió sangre y la dejó tendida en suelo para gritarle en la cara.

-¡Tú te lo ganaste estúpida! ¡Me tenías harta! ¡Te le ofreciste como ramera a mi esposo! ¡A mi Levi! ¡Levi siempre ha sido mío! ¡¿Me escuchaste cerda?! ¡LEVI ES MIO! ¡MIO!

La volvió a tomar de los cabellos hasta que su cara estuviera a la altura de la de ella.

-¿Creías que por solo ser una cara bonita ibas a tener lo que quisieras? ¡Si solo eres una asquerosa puta ofrecida!

La aventó hacia Levi a quien casi se le cae, pero pudo agarrarla de los brazos.

-Sostenla fuerte.

Levi le obedeció, estaba totalmente excitado de ver a Hanji convertida en una maniática asesina por celos hacia él, reafirmando que él era su hombre.

-¡Eres una puta! –Le propinó una fuerte cachetada-. ¡Sí eso eres! ¡Una puta! –Otra cachetada-¡Maldita zorra!

Le dio un zarpazo rápido en la cara y se deleitó con su grito de dolor. Arañó el rostro de su víctima lentamente, encajándole las uñas en la piel hasta perforarle la carne. Los gritos y el llanto solo la incitaban a hacerlo más despacio, más doloroso, hasta dejarle el rostro lleno en sangre y arañazos.

-¡Suéltala! –Levi solo obedeció.

La soltó cayendo el cuerpo boca abajo con un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, lastimándole fuertemente el mentón y raspándole las extremidades. Hanji le aplastó lentamente el rostro con el pie, desfigurándolo aún más. Volvió a patear sus costillas con más fuerza, rompiéndoselas.

Petra ya no podía moverse puesto que tenía varios huesos rotos. Tampoco ya ni siquiera podía gritar, estaba entrando en un estado de shock; solo no dejaba de llorar. Hanji la volteó boca arriba se sentó de lleno sobre ella, aplastándole el pecho, haciendo que las costillas se astillaran aún más y comenzaran a amenazar con perforarle profundamente los pulmones. Las pupilas empezaron a dilatarse y entonces Levi habló.

-Hanji, termina ahora mismo. Está a unos minutos de morir, sus pupilas están empezando a dilatarse.

-¡No! ¡Yo quería hacerla sufrir más!

-Sea lo que vayas a hacer hazlo de una vez, aun siente dolor.

Hanji acercó su rostro y le gritó.

-¡Escúchame maldita puta! Te voy a arrancar los ojos por todas esas veces que le lanzabas miradas lujuriosas a mí hombre ¡Sí Petra! ¡A Levi, MI HOMBRE!

Habló como toda una celópata desquiciada. Intentó sacarle los ojos pero no podía aunque se apoyara con las dos manos, simplemente la masa se le resbalaba de los dedos. Entonces Levi se sentó detrás de ella y le instruyó, sabía hacerlo por su experiencia en destazar carne animal.

-No Hanji así no se hace –puso su mano sobre la suya-, se agarra esta manera y se hace así.

Le ayudaría a realizar el movimiento acertadamente, desprendiendo de uno a uno los globos oculares, dejando vacías las cuencas y el rostro convirtiéndose completamente en una máscara ensangrentada.

Se pusieron en pie y se abrazaron mientras veían morir a su primera víctima como demonios asesinos. A causa de los múltiples huesos rotos, las costillas rotas que perforaron los pulmones y la hemorragia provocada por el desprendimiento ocular, Petra Ral falleció.

-Ya está muerta –de las sombras apareció Erwin con Farlan a su costado-. Es tiempo de regresar. Buen trabajo, My Lady. Estoy muy complacido –chasqueó los dedos en el aire.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO=**

Y regresaron al Inframundo. Hanji colapsó de solo llegar a la Cueva de los Portales. Antes que Erwin hiciera algún movimiento Levi la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el aposento, se recostó abrazado de ella en la cama de roca y así los dos durmieron juntos.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. ALEMANIA. EN EL PUEBLO=**

Era de mañana cuando los niños Jhon y George Bossard llegaron inesperadamente al trabajo de su padre, nerviosos, con los ojos llorosos y todavía en pijama.

-Niños ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué no están en la escuela?

-Quiero a mi mamá… Papá tengo miedo –el menor comenzó a llorar, Auruo lo cargó en sus brazos.

-Niños tranquilos y díganme ¿Dónde está Petra?

-No sé papá –habló el mayor-. Cuando despertamos mamá ya no estaba en la casa y la hemos buscado pero no la encontramos…

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Nuevamente estaba Farlan en el aposento de Erwin en la espera de sus instrucciones mientras bebían una copa de ese vino exclusivo. Ambos sabían que tanto Hanji como Levi querrían volver a asesinar esa noche, es lo que ocurre cuando al transformarse en demonios asesinan por primera vez; una víctima no es suficiente.

-Debo admitir que anoche Hanji no lo hizo tan mal para ser su primera vez.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque te digo que es perfecta? Se veía hermosa realizando esa masacre. Sus ojos destellaban un brillo oscuro totalmente encantador.

-¿Alguna instrucción para esta noche?

-Así es Farlan, esta noche también les permitiré asesinar. Acompáñalos y supervísalos.

-¿Tú no irás?

-No, yo iré a varias partes de Europa. Tengo asuntos que tratar con los prospectos que contenderán este año por los Premios Nobel. Veamos quien me ofrece el Pactus más interesante.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Al acercarse a ese aposento Farlan escuchaba la voz de Hanji totalmente emocionada por la experiencia de haber asesinado. De solo llegar a la habitación como si fuera una niña pequeña Hanji le pedía repetir la experiencia y Levi a su manera de seriedad también le pedía saciar su sed de muerte.

-¡He! Calmados no tan rápido. Que primero hay unas cosas que deben saber. Anoche fue una excepción de Erwin pero esta vez es diferente. Primero tienen que saber las reglas. Se los explicaré pero deberán permanecer callados hasta que se los indique ¿De acuerdo?

Los recién convertidos en demonios se sentaron en la orilla de la cama de roca y asentaron con la cabeza. Entonces escucharon atentamente las palabras de Farlan.

-La primera regla es saber que son los Seres de Luz.

-¿Seres de luz? ¿Ahora qué mierda es esa? –era obvio que quien preguntaba era Levi.

-¡Te dije que los quería callados!

-Tsk…

-"Los Seres de Luz son personas que están protegidas por el cielo y su alma está marcada con un sello espiritual que provoca que no los podamos matar, lo sabrán porque no nos provoca deseo de su sangre y muerte, es como una repulsión. Si por alguna razón quedan atrapados en una situación donde estemos nosotros, simplemente salen con daños menores.

Hay solo dos motivos por los cuales alguien se convierte en un ser de luz. La primera es por haber realizado una acción de alto impacto en el equilibrio positivo de la bondad, premiándolos el cielo con esa bendición. Y la segunda es otro de los laureles de los seres de luz, que es el consagrar como tal al primogénito de su descendencia y solo hasta ahí es transferible, por decirlo así.

A ellos no les podemos matar. Y la única manera en que podemos tomar su alma es que de su libre albedrío invoquen a los demonios, liberándose así del sello espiritual y entregando su alma al Demonio, en este caso a Erwin. Son almas incorruptibles pero hay excepciones en las que se logra, de hecho solo han sido dos veces. Uno es Angeru, cuando lo visiten les contará su historia y hay otra excepción, pero es reciente y más interesante…

La segunda y tercera regla son simples y van ligadas de la mano. No podemos asesinar o tomar el alma de mujeres embarazadas ni personas menores a dieciocho años. Y la historia detrás de ello… Solo Kyokan es el autorizado de compartirla con quien quiere. Por supuesto que los de Alto Rango y Élite la sabemos pero no estamos autorizados para compartirla. He terminado ¿Alguna pregunta?".

A Hanji no le gustaba quedarse con dudas así que era la oportunidad de expresarlas.

-¿Por qué son esas dos últimas reglas? La primera tiene mucho sentido pero las restantes no lo tienen.

-Porque esas dos son reglas de Erwin, él las creó. Ya se los había advertido Mike, obedecer a Erwin va más allá del sentido común.

-¿Y tú como sabes que eso nos dijo Mike?

-Ya se los había dicho, aquí todas las paredes tienen oídos.

-¿Y qué pasa si desobedecemos esas reglas?

-Créeme que no quisieras experimentarlo en carne propia… Además nuestra existencia depende de la de él y no preguntes más.

Hanji soltó un gemido de berrinche por la respuesta de Farlan y Levi se quejó en silencio; eso último no era precisamente algo que le gustó oír.

-Esta noche también les será permitido saciar su sed de muerte. Ahora díganme ¿A quién quieren asesinar? Solo les advierto que hay un ser de luz en ese pueblo.

-Pueeeees… Yo anoche desquité mis celos ¿Y tú Levi? ¿Alguna vez sentiste celos de alguien por mí?

-Aaaah –echó su cabeza hacia atrás-. Si te lo digo no me lo vas a creer.

-¡Anda! ¡Dímelo! ¿Sí? ¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Quiero saber quién pudo hacer eso! –lo miró con ojos expectantes y Levi cedió a ellos.

-Ese maestrito… Me asqueaba cómo te deseaba con la miraba.

-¿Moblit? No, no, esas son alucinaciones tuyas. Él está enamorado de otra mujer él mismo me lo dijo.

-Por eso no te lo quería decir –volvió la posición de su cabeza para verla de frente-. Escuché esa conversación y me sorprendes cuatro-ojos, te describió con lujo de detalle. Piénsalo: mucho menor que él, casada, alegre, expresiva, alta… ¿Quieres que continúe?

-Después le dirás tu respuesta Hanji –interrumpió Farlan y lo voltearon a ver-. Antes de eso váyanse a dar un baño, ustedes no lo notan pero tienen un fuerte olor a muerte. Cuando terminen nos reuniremos en la Cueva de los Portales, yo iré con Sasha a explicarle porque esta noche también se suspende el entrenamiento.

**_._**

**_._**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUARTO DE BAÑOS=**

En Hanji luchaba una contradicción. Si bien era cierto que todo lo que dijo su esposo tenía sentido y lógica, además que no tenía por qué mentirle, también era cierto que Moblit siempre fue amable con ella y nunca le propuso algo indecoroso, caso contrario a Petra. Lo meditó mientras se bañaban en silencio y cuando iban a empezar a ataviarse entonces habló.

-Levi hagamos algo, pongamos a Moblit a prueba. Solo confía en mí y mantente en las sombras ¿Si?

-¿En qué mierda estás pensando?

-Será simple, déjalo en mis manos. Si en toda la noche no me toca o dice algo indecoroso entonces solo eran alucinaciones tuyas.

-¿Y si yo tengo razón? –le acercó el rostro.

-Entonces te dejaré arrancarle lo hombre con tus propias manos.

-¿Y qué idea tienes?

-Por eso no me he puesto ropa alguna. Si mi memoria no me traiciona aquí fue donde Nanaba puso el vestido con el que llegué aquí, está desgarrado así que es perfecto para mi plan.

Abrió uno de los cajones que había en los roperos del lugar, confirmando que su memoria no la traicionaba.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

-¿Y bien? ¿Por quién se han decidido? –preguntó Farlan al verlos llegar.

-Será el maestrito de Moblit Berner –se denotaba satisfacción en la voz de Levi.

Hanji volteó a ver a Farlan -¿Podemos hacerlo? ¿O Moblit es el ser de luz en ese pueblo?

Farlan soltó una risilla –Pueden hacerlo. Ese maestro es en realidad un pe… Bueno, lo descubrirás por ti misma.

Caminaron hacia la cascada correspondiente para transportarse.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. ALEMANIA. EL PUEBLO. CASA DE MOBLIT BERNER=**

El ahora director de tiempo completo de la escuela del pueblo, un hombre rubio que ya rozaba los cincuenta años de edad estaba sentado en la mesa del hogar que se hizo para que lo habitara, como premio por tantos años de servicio como maestro único y ahora tenía tres docentes más bajo su cargo. El alumnado cada vez era mayor, por lo cual estaba considerando la petición de más aulas para acondicionar las instalaciones antes que el tiempo apremiara.

Pero esa noche había otra cosa que le estaba provocando trasnochar. Estaba preocupado por sus alumnos Jhon y George, además de estar consternado por su amigo Auruo. La madre de esos niños llevaba todo el día desaparecida sin siquiera dejar rastro alguno. Solo se sabía que al amanecer ya no estaba en su habitación. Los niños vivirían con su padre hasta que apareciera Petra.

Mientras degustaba una taza de té a la luz tenue de una lámpara escuchó como "algo" cayó en seco y había golpeado el frente de su casa. En la esperanza que por circunstancias fortuitas fuera Petra, sin pensarlo abrió la puerta y sintió un bulto tirado a sus pies. Bajó su vista y creyó reconocer el cabello que cubría la identidad de la persona.

-¿Hanji…? ¿Eres tú Hanji?

Pero no recibió respuesta, esa figura seguía sin moverse o reaccionar. La tomó en brazos y la metió a su casa para recostarla en el sillón. Aumentó la intensidad de la luz de la lámpara y vio que afirmativamente era Hanji y su vestido estaba roto y ensangrentado. Por su mente pasaron mil ideas; pudo haber sido víctima de algún animal salvaje o bandoleros que pudieron haberle asaltado en el camino o aún peor: Levi le había hecho algo.

-¡Hanji! ¡Hanji! ¡Despierta!

Hanji empezó a despertar entre gemidos y abriendo lentamente los ojos. Cuando los abrió completamente volteó su mirada hacia Moblit.

-¿Estás bien? –Moblit la tomó de la mano-. Dime Hanji ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué pasó?

Pero Hanji no hablaba. Solo volteó su rostro, como si estuviera avergonzada.

-¿Hanji porque no me respondes? No… ¡¿No me digas que el desgraciado Levi te hizo algo?! –pasó de la preocupación al enfado.

Hanji se sentó subiendo los pies descalzos al sillón, apoyó sus brazos en las piernas inclinando un poco el torso y habló con la mirada perdida.

-Ay Moblit… No podría decírtelo… Es… Es tan vergonzoso –tapó su cara con las manos, como si le doliese recordar y estuviera a punto de estar en llanto.

-Hanji… Por favor no llores.

-Moblit abrázame, tengo miedo.

Como si estuviera buscando consuelo Hanji lo abrazó del cuello y aferró así a él, en realidad era para provocarle. Intencionalmente había roto la parte del escote del pecho para que al abrazarlo expusiera toda su carnosidad femenina y al pegarse a él sintiera más el contacto contra su cuerpo.

-Moblit por favor ayúdame, no me dejes sola, tengo mucho miedo.

Hanji pegó mucho más el cuerpo y acercó sus labios al rostro de Moblit. El maestro contuvo la respiración, estaba a un ligero movimiento de hacer suyos esos pliegues que había deseado por años.

-No Hanji –se liberó del abrazo-. Esto no está bien -se levantó del sillón-. Te traeré un té para que dé un poco de calor, estás muy fría. Y para que puedas tranquilizarte un poco y puedas contarme claramente que sucedió.

Levi permanecía escondido en las sombras; le enfadaba que Moblit no estuviera cayendo, lo hacía lucir un mentiroso a los ojos de Hanji.

Regresó Moblit con dos tazas de té verde. Le dio una taza a Hanji quien intencionalmente la tomó rozando las manos con Moblit. Bebieron un poco del líquido y comenzaron a platicar.

-¿Ya estás más tranquila?

-Así es Moblit, gracias –tomó la mano masculina pero él se zafó.

-Hanji dime ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás descalza y tu vestido está todo roto? Me preocupan los restos de sangre que tiene impregnados ¿Estás lastimada?

-No, no estoy herida. La sangre es por otra situación ajena a esto… ay Moblit –suspiró-. Yo… yo no quiero recordar más lo que ocurrió solo te diré que Levi… Levi en realidad es un salvaje.

-Lo entiendo pero ¿Y tu hija? ¿Dónde está Mikasa?

-Ella está bien. Pude ponerla a salvo con otra familia que la cuidará hasta que pueda estar nuevamente con ella. Por favor Moblit ya no me preguntes más, no quiero recordarlo.

-De acuerdo, solo te diré que lo de Mikasa me tranquiliza… Sé que no te agradaba pero debes saberlo. Petra está desaparecida, el día de hoy los niños llegaron a la oficina de Auruo diciéndole que no encontraban a su madre. La han estado buscando en los pueblos vecinos pero no hay nada, ni siquiera alguien la vio salir.

-¿Y mis sobrinos cómo están? ¿Y Auruo? –por fuera mostraba consternación; por dentro le alegró oír que para el pueblo, Petra simplemente estaba desaparecida.

-Auruo está muy confundido, es una situación por demás extraña. Jhon y George vivirán con Auruo y Magnolia hasta que aparezca Petra.

-Si es que aparece… -susurró Hanji.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Hanji?

-Sí, dije que es muy lamentable lo de Petra. Pero algo debió haber hecho, algo tan malo para que desapareciera sin más.

-Ha como la conozco no dudaría que se fue del pueblo con otro hombre de mayor posición social de Auruo, eso no me sorprendería ¿Tú que piensas Hanji?

Pero no recibió respuesta. Volteó a verla y estaba recargada totalmente hacia atrás, durmiendo. Nuevamente el escote del vestido mostraba casi en su totalidad sus pechos. Moblit le quitó la taza de sus manos y el cuerpo de Hanji cayó sobre su regazo, quedando el rostro frente al bulto de su entrepierna y pudiendo ver ahora hasta la cima de las montañas que deseaba acariciar. Moblit se sonrojó y optó por cargarla desviando su mirada. La llevó hasta su cama y la acobijó.

Él por su parte tomó una colcha y almohada que guardaba regresó a la sala, apagó la luz y se acostó en el sillón. Pero Moblit en realidad no podía dormir. Su mente repetía incesantemente la imagen de los pechos desnudos de Hanji.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Moblit todo era silencio. Levi estaba recargado frente a Hanji, escondido en las sombras. Hanji se hacía la dormida, esa plática le removió la preocupación por Mikasa. Así pasó el tiempo hasta que no pudo más y comenzó a platicar con Levi en voz baja.

-Oye Levi ya que no estamos en el Inframundo podemos hablar sobre Mikasa ¿Cómo estará nuestra hija? ¿La tratarán bien? ¿Seguirá siendo una niña alegre? ¿Mi niña será feliz?

-Prefiero pensar que está bien. Aunque no pudimos platicar con esos cazadores el simple hecho que pudieron contactarnos quiere decir que saben nuestra historia, y en la visión que Mikasa nos contó no dijo algo por lo que debiéramos preocuparnos. Además había algo en esa mujer que me tranquilizó cuando le entregué a mi niña.

-Creí que alucinaba, yo también sentí algo familiar en su mirada ¿Sabes? Me alegra que por fin podamos decirnos estas cosas y creo que debemos tomar el consejo de Farlan y por el bien de nuestra niña olvidarnos de ella; tal vez en algún momento podamos encontrarnos con nuestra pequeña. Creo que es muy extraño que Farlan siendo un demonio de Alto Rango sea tan amable con nosotros.

-No sé exactamente porque Farlan nos ayuda tanto, ya después lo averiguaré. Por lo pronto esta noche no quiero pensar en eso, estamos en la casa de Moblit y puede aparecer en cualquier momento para seducirte.

-Pues hasta este momento no ha sido así… Te dije que eran alucinaciones tuyas, ya solo falta menos de una hora para el amanecer.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso…

Se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo. La puerta se abrió lentamente y entró una sombra evitando hacer algún ruido que despertara a quien en realidad se hacía la dormida. Sin cerrar la puerta esa sombra se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Levantó el rostro y la débil luz de la luna reveló la mirada triste en el rostro de Moblit y comenzó a hablar dándole la espalda a Hanji.

-"Sé que soy un cobarde por decirte eso mientras duermes, pero ya no puedo callarlo más Hanji. Aunque sea de esta manera necesito decirlo en tu presencia o mi pecho me va a estallar.

Hanji… Yo te amo. He estado enamorado de ti desde el día que te conocí, desde que eras esa niña alegre que me robó el corazón y que veía a lo lejos, sin siquiera poder acercarme a ti.

Esperaba pacientemente que tuvieras edad para pedirte en matrimonio pero Levi me ganó. Yo tenía la simpatía de tus padres y no me explico cómo ese insolente se los ganó de un momento a otro. No me tragué eso que el ser amable contigo era para enmendar su error, yo sabía perfectamente que era porque le gustabas, debí haber tomado mis medidas pero no lo hice y pagué las consecuencias de mis miedos.

Pero no es lo que más me dolió… Cuando me pidieron ser su padrino de boda fue peor que haberme lanzado a un precipicio lleno de cardúmenes. Luego te embarazaste y creí que moriría. Cada vez que veía a tu hija quería soltar el llanto, me recordaba una y otra vez que no eras mía sino de otro hombre. Que por cobarde tu corazón y tu cuerpo le pertenecían a alguien más.

Lo sé, soy terrible, soy asqueroso, soy un pedófilo… Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer si mi corazón se enamoró de la mujer equivocada? Ay Hanji… Te observaba a lo lejos en la hora del receso, me encantaba verte sonriendo como un sol. Te voy a confesar algo más. Cuando se te perdió tu bufanda café favorita y lloraste por ello me sentí muy mal porque no era realmente así. Yo la tomé de tus pertenencias, era hinoptizante el olor impregnado en ese pedazo de tela, tu aroma… Y desde ese día lo he aspirado cada noche pensando en ti…

Nunca te pude sacar de mi corazón y es por eso que nunca me casé. Esa vez que me preguntaste de quien estaba enamorado estuve a punto de decir tu nombre, pero por cobarde lo callé…".

Guardó silencio unos segundos, Moblit luchaba mentalmente con la tentación de tocarla; esa niña ahora era toda una mujer y ahí estaba, indefensa y en su cama… Esa prohibida tentación…

-Yo lo siento, en verdad lo siento… Pero ya no puedo soportarlo…

En un movimiento brusco se dio la media vuelta y besó los labios de Hanji, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Si apenas sus labios cayeron en la tentación sintió como unas gélidas manos lo tomaban del rostro y abrió los ojos. Se encontró a Hanji mirándolo con lastima.

-Ay Moblit… Yo lo siento mucho… Yo que confiaba en ti y estuviste tan cerca de salvarte… Pero lo siento, después de todo Levi tenía razón.

-¿Qué?

Hanji lo soltó del rostro y su boca fue tapada por una mano que venía de su espalda. Estaba petrificado por el miedo denotándolo en su respiración; cada exhalación era más agitada.

-Te advertí que si te confesabas a mi mujer te consideraras un hombre muerto.

La mente de Moblit viajó al pasado y recordó quien le dio esa advertencia escrita en papel: Levi. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente; su mente le decía que tenía que moverse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-Hanji tráeme el cuchillo más grande que encuentres en la cocina.

Ella obedeció. Levi le ató una mordaza de tela que tenía ya preparada y comenzó a atar a Moblit a la cama haciendo tiras de tela con la sábana. El maestro intentaba zafarse del agarre de Levi pero le era imposible, era mucho más fuerte que él. Quería gritar pero tampoco podía hacerlo, la mordaza ahogaba su voz.

Hanji al regresar se topó con la escena de Levi terminando de atar una de las piernas de Moblit al reposapiés metálico que enmarcaba la cama.

-Aquí tienes –le pasó el cuchillo.

Levi lo tomó y lo clavó en el colchón de la cama, muy cerca del área genital de su víctima provocándole un susto de tal grado que casi le provoca un infarto. Como Moblit era un aficionado en las artes culinarias tenía una gran variedad de cuchillos y artefactos filosos. Cuando estuvo en la cocina Hanji tomó el cuchillo y una herramienta que pensó le gustaría a su esposo.

-Y toma este otro, lo vi y creí que te gustaría usarlo también.

Levi le sonrió; su esposa le conocía perfectamente. Tomó el artefacto usado para destazar animales: un machete. Lo puso a un costado de la cama. Moblit por más que quería moverse no podía hacerlo, estaba fuertemente atado.

-Ahora padrino quiero que veas esto –jaló a Hanji hacia él y con los brazos le rodeó la cintura-. ¿Ves esto? Hanji es mi mujer y solo yo puedo besarla –la besó con pasión queriendo con ello limpiar todos los restos del atrevimiento de Moblit.

-Levi… mmmmm –Hanji comenzó a gemir y a excitarse.

Levi también se estaba excitando, Hanji era una tentación que al más mínimo roce cedía ante ella así que empezó a tocarla. Hanji también se divertía e intencionalmente entre gemidos describía las caricias de Levi sobre su cuerpo. Moblit lloraba incontrolablemente no solo por el miedo de imaginar lo que le harían después; le laceraba más el escuchar cómo a Hanji le acariciaban frente a él; no quería abrir los ojos pero le era imposible no imaginar a la mujer que amaba con su rostro lleno de placer. Hanji fue quien terminó el beso.

-Ya basta Levi o no haremos lo que veníamos a hacer –se despegó de su cuerpo y volteó a ver al rubio-. Lo siento mucho Moblit pero no puedo ayudarte. Le prometí a Levi que le dejaría arrancarte lo hombre si resultaba cierto que estabas enamorado de mí.

Levi tomó el cuchillo y se dirigió a Hanji.

-Tápate los ojos. Le voy a quitar su hombría de una vez por todas.

-No, yo quiero ver lo que le haces a este imbécil. Lo siento mucho Moblit, yo confiaba tanto en ti y resulta que todo el tiempo fuiste un pedófilo asqueroso, no quiero ni imaginar las cosas que hiciste con mi bufanda café.

Levi se posicionó frente a Moblit y bajó hasta las rodillas la parte inferior del pijama. Jaló con sus manos esa virilidad y en tres movimientos certeros rebanó toda al área genital de Moblit, castrándole por completo.

Moblit sentía un dolor indescriptible no pudiendo siquiera expresarlos a gritos ya que la mordaza de tela estrangulaba todos los sonidos que emitía su boca. Solo las lágrimas y el horror corría a mares sobre su rostro y la respiración agitada era lo único que podía hacer para expresar el calvario físico que sentía en su desgracia de no haberse desmayado.

Una vez realizada la hazaña Levi tiró al suelo los restos que acababa de tajar junto con el cuchillo ensangrentado y limpió sus manos con una de las tiras de la sábana que yacían en el suelo mientras le decía a su mujer:

-Te dije que le iba a quitar la hombría.

Hanji soltó la carcajada. Levi se puso a un costado de la cama.

-Tienes suerte Moblit. Yo me delito más con una muerte rápida, detesto perder el tiempo con pendejos como tú.

Tomó el machete y asestó un golpe para decapitarle, pero ni siquiera pudo hundirlo, solo logró cortar un poco de músculo que protege la tráquea.

-Tsk que molestia… Esto no tiene filo. Lo siento maestrito, será más tardado de lo que pensaba.

Repitió nuevamente el movimiento, esta vez logrando cortar la mitad de la tráquea. La sangre salpicó por todo su rostro y su cuerpo, excitándolo a repetir una y otra vez los cortes hasta que la cabeza se desprendió en su totalidad rodando de la cama hasta caer al suelo.

Hanji estaba totalmente extasiada de ver a Levi en un asesino. Además que el olor de la sangre y el horror que se respiraba en la habitación era un manjar a sus instintos.

Moblit tuvo la desdicha de morir decapitado. La agonía se prolongó hasta unos segundos después de la separación con el cuerpo. De haber logrado un golpe certero solo hubiera sentido un dolor fugaz; pero no fue así. Cada golpe que le asestaban era de un dolor y horror inimaginable ya que todo el tiempo estuvo consiente hasta que la cabeza pudo ser separada completamente del resto del cuerpo. En todo ese tiempo escuchaba desde el aire cortado por el movimiento del machete hasta el crujir de sus huesos y su vista se nublaba en rojo por su propia sangre.

En su mirada quedó grabado el horror de su muerte.

Faltaban ya solo unos minutos antes del amanecer y antes de regocijarse por haber saciado su sed de sangre y muerte cuando Levi y Hanji colapsaron. Farlan, al ser un demonio de Alto Rango podía permanecer despierto a cualquier hora del día pero ellos no. Después de permanecer oculto se acercó y observó al ya cadáver de Moblit. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y soltó una risilla mientras meditaba:

-Los celos… Vaya que son un arma bastante poderosa, capaz de transformar la cordura en unos instantes al extremo de la locura y destrucción, capaz de convertir al ser más noble en un asesino. Pero para mí es solo el símbolo de una persona insegura y estúpida… Mmmm –volvió la cabeza a su posición. –Para ser su segunda matanza no está nada mal, nada mal. Pero aún hay mucho que enseñarles, creo que Erwin se precipitó, no… -sonrió maquiavélicamente-. No, Erwin no se equivoca… La verdadera diversión no ha hecho más que comenzar.

Antes que los rayos del sol salieran de su escondite, cargó a Levi y Hanji sobre sus hombros y chasqueó los dedos en el aire, desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	10. Underworld Fragmento 3

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 2. UNDERWORLD=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 3. MORE THAN A DOLL=**

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

-Erwin… Deberías de tomar de una vez por todas a esa mujer y terminar con esta situación.

Ahora quien estaba en el aposento privado de Erwin en la espera de instrucciones era la única mujer demonio de Alto Rango. Simplemente estaba de pie con los brazos en la cintura frente a él, observándolo beber su vino exclusivo.

-¿Acaso crees que es una más de mis muñecas? –habló tranquilamente.

-No sé si sea una más de tus muñecas pero no veo porque no hacerlo. Tú obtienes lo que quieres, todas las veces que desees y en el momento que se te antoje. Además si serás estúpido, eres el Rey del Inframundo puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Ella no es una de mis muñecas, Riko. Ella me dará el gusto de elegirme sobre su patético esposo –dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Y por qué simplemente no lo matas?

-¡¿Acaso eres estúpida?! ¡Te dije que ella me va a elegir frente a su esposo!

-Si pudieras borrar sus recuerdos sería genial ¿No?

-¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?! –aventó la copa haciéndola añicos en un mar de rojo alcohol- ¡Primero Farlan y ahora tú queriéndome decir lo que ya sé!

-¡Somos tus Demonios de Alto Rango! –le alzó la voz y volvió a tranquilizarse-. Y al parecer todo eso se te ha olvidado. Eres patético Erwin; últimamente tu autoridad aquí ha decaído, es una ridiculez que el Todopoderoso de la Oscuridad no haya hecho suya a un nuevo demonio mujer.

Se dio la media vuelta y salió del aposento sin cerrar la puerta. Riko caminó en el pasillo, recordando que fue ella quien le dio el nombre de "muñecas" a las mujeres que Erwin tomaba cuando estaban dormidas. Todas las mujeres que llegan al Inframundo caen rendidas a los pies de Erwin, entregándose a voluntad. Solo las más renuentes, las que oponen mayor resistencia son a las que toma mientras duermen, moviéndolas a su antojo; como si fueran muñecas de trapo.

Erwin se quedó pensando unas horas en esa conversación. Tal vez… Riko tenía razón…

Habiendo caminado un buen tramo de amplios pasillos la mente de Riko viajó al pasando, recordando cómo solo sus amigos de Alto Rango eran los únicos que sabían que ella fue la primera muñeca de Erwin Smith.

**.**

**.**

**=1380 - 1400. INFRAMUNDO=**

Aún recordaba el día que vio a Erwin por primera vez en aquel infierno. Todo parecía absolutamente normal, como cualquier otro día, escuchando el eco de torturas y sufrimientos al por mayor. Seres azotados día y noche sin descanso, perdiendo la noción del tiempo como si fueras solo un mísero grano de arena. Como si la dignidad jamás tuvo cabida en la vida y ahora por la cobarde decisión de vender tu alma al diablo te revolcabas en el arrepentimiento, deseando no haber sido tan débil y tomar la puerta fácil.

Como cualquier otro hombre arrepentido de su decisión Erwin llegó con el rostro ensangrentado y llorando a lo que en aquel entonces le llamaban "Infierno". Le fue puesto un grillete pesado en el pie derecho y fue arrojado como cualquiera cosa dentro del calabozo donde estaba ella.

Lloraba desconsoladamente, susurrando palabras que suponía las mismas frases de arrepentimiento de un espíritu totalmente doblegado. La atención de Riko se centró en los ojos de su acompañante, eran de un color totalmente penetrante que le hipnotizaba los sentidos.

"Aquí otro más… Veamos cuanto tiempo está aquí hasta que se lo lleven…".

Pensó Riko. A las pocas horas llegó uno de los tantos adefesios del infierno para llevárselo a rastras.

"Y bien, aquí acabó todo…".

Todos los que le habían sido arrojados en compañía a los pocos días los sacaban a rastras. Ella había tenido la fortuna de ser simple creatura olvidada en aquel oscuro y húmedo calabozo. Para su sorpresa al día siguiente ese hombre rubio fue arrojado nuevamente en su compañía. Ahora estaba totalmente maltratado y con la ropa desecha poniendo en evidencia la tunda de latigazos que le propinaron.

Pasaron los días en completo silencio, cuando le oyó hablar claramente en alemán. Hasta ese día solo le habían arrojado en compañía temporal a seres que hablaban en lenguas que no conocía. En aquel tiempo Riko sabía inglés, alemán y su idioma natal: el ruso.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Me entendiste? ¿Sabes hablar alemán?

-Un poco, se me da mejor entenderlo que hablarlo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Riko. En estas circunstancias no creo que sea relevante mi apellido ¿Y tú como te llamas?

-Soy Erwin Smith pero no creo que sea correcto decir que es un gusto conocerte.

-Ja, pienso lo mismo que tú Erwin ¿Eres alemán?

-Podría decirse que sí… ¿Tú de dónde eres?

-Soy de Rusia ¿Sabes? Eres el segundo hombre con el que cruzo palabra desde que estoy aquí.

-Lo tomaré como un halago… Ya que al parecer vamos a estar un buen tiempo por acá me gustaría escuchar tu historia y yo te cuento la mía. Por cierto, tienes un hermoso cabello.

Ese comentario le sonrojó en sobremanera. Estaba extremadamente orgullosa de su larga cabellera pelirroja que le llegaba hasta la cintura, por lo menos le consolaba el hecho de saberla consigo.

Durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos le contó con lujo de detalle su vida en el mundo. En su tiempo en la tierra era una espía rusa que trabajaba con mercenarios. Un día, cansada que solo se aprovecharan de su talento y mal pagándoselo porque "era mujer" decidió hacer pacto con el diablo para independizarse y tener la fuerza necesaria para matar a sus abusadores, logrando trabajar por cuenta propia y disfrutar las mieles de un trabajo que solo ella labraba con sus manos.

Pero esa satisfacción si apenas le duró cinco años… Fue llevada sin más al infierno, donde le ataron un pesado grillete y la dejaron olvidada en un calabozo junto con otros humanos que habían caído en lo mismo que ella y que poco a poco eran llevados para ya no regresar.

-Te llamaré "russisch".

Erwin le puso ese apodo que solo era de él para ella. También le contó su historia. Con el paso del tiempo gracias a esa amabilidad Riko se fue enamorando de ese rubio de ojos de color que le cautivaban. Y fue por eso que le apoyó incondicionalmente cuando decidió derrocar a ese imbécil y convertirse en el Rey del Inframundo. Se sintió totalmente realizada, por fin aplicaría todos sus conocimientos y habilidades en conjunto con otros cuatro hombres para tramar una estrategia que rindió frutos.

Ocurrieron bastantes sucesos que le aburría recordar, sucesos que le hicieron cambiar el color de su larga cabellera pelirroja a plateada. Su mente volvió a viajar en el tiempo llevándola directamente a aquel momento en que al abrir sus ojos se topó con el nuevo Rey del Inframundo sobre su cuerpo.

Se quedó pasmada, solo sentía la fricción del roce de Erwin contra su piel acompañado de una mezcla de dolor y placer entre sus piernas. Volteó el rostro sintiendo sobre su oído la fuerte respiración que producían los gemidos de Erwin quien estaba en un punto donde ya no podía detenerse hasta culminar su éxtasis.

Una vez terminado el acto sexual Erwin quitó su peso sobre su recién convertida Demonio de Alto Rango y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, totalmente desnudo y mirando fijamente hacia la pared.

-Riko lo siento… Espero comprendas porque lo hice…

-Lo sé, no tienes que explicármelo yo estuve presente cuando te lo dijeron… -contenía el llanto.

-Por cierto ¿Eras virgen?

-No tengo más que decirte… Has tomado lo más importante de mí. Ahora vete y déjame sola –ya no quería hablar, la voz se le estaba entrecortando.

Erwin tomó su ropa y la dejó sola. Riko se quedó llorando en su cama. Aunque sentía dolor físico lo que más le laceraba era el hecho de no haber estado en plena conciencia para entregarle sus sentimientos aunque no fuesen correspondidos. Durante el resto del día no salió de su aposento, sus amigos demonios de Alto Rango sabían lo que había ocurrido así que no la molestaron.

Sintiéndose más tranquila tomó la que consideraba la mejor de sus decisiones hasta estos días.

En la noche apareció frente a él en su aposento privado. Se desvistió ante sus ojos y sin dar explicaciones, a voluntad se entregó a Erwin. Al haberse consumado el acto, sin dejar de estar montada sobre aquel que amaba tomó la daga que había dejado a un costado de la cama y cortó su larga cabellera plateada. Tiró la daga al suelo y sostuvo el fajo de cabellos en sus manos.

–Mi cabello corto será el recordatorio que yo fui tu primera muñeca. Tendré esa satisfacción por toda la eternidad. Guarda bien este regalo –le colocó la cabellera recién cortada en las manos del rubio-. –Consérvalo como lo que es, un tesoro que yo te entregué y así estaremos a mano Erwin Smith –acercó su rostro-, ¿O prefieres que te diga Smith-sama?

-Jamás repitas eso… Para ti siempre seré Erwin –le miraba a los ojos.

-Algo más, si quieres agradecerme por ayudarte a convertirte en lo que ahora eres, no vuelvas a llamarme "russisch". Acuérdate que mi nombre es Riko –le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Desmontó del cuerpo que la acababa de poseer y se envolvió una de las sedas blancas que pendían del techo de la cama. Caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir volteó su rostro para decirle.

-Eres patético Erwin. No seas tan débil como para disculparte y menos por algo así, que sea la última vez que haces eso. Te recuerdo que ahora eres el Rey de este lugar, todo lo que hay aquí te pertenece.

Continuó con su camino sintiéndose totalmente repuesta y con nuevos bríos. Erwin sería el primer y único hombre al que se había entregado. Al paso del tiempo dejó de amarle, ahora ese sentimiento solo era un preciado recuerdo.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Cuando se asesina por primera y segunda vez consecutivas el alma vuelve a agotarse, tardando nuevamente cuarenta y ocho horas en reponerse para volver a despertar. Después de asearles los restos de sangre que tenían impregnados en el rostro y manos, Farlan los acostó totalmente boca arriba y separados, de no hacerlo así Erwin podía castigarle.

Habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas desde que esa pareja regresó de asesinar cuando Erwin entró al aposento. Caminó directamente a la cama: ahí estaba el objeto de sus deseos. Se sentó a su costado. Como si estuviera tocando el pétalo de una rosa acarició el rostro de Hanji.

_A sus ojos era tan perfecta._

Retiró la sábana que cubría el cuerpo, la tomó en brazos y se dirigió a su aposento privado.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo varios demonios le vieron con Hanji en brazos. Con ese acto sabían lo que haría, por fin Erwin reafirmaba su autoridad como Rey del Inframundo. De solo entrar al aposento cerró la puerta sin sellarla.

Tendió a Hanji sobre su cama lujosa exclusiva, una Baldacchino Supremo. La cabecera y el cielo eran de madera castaña y curvas en fresno confeccionados de manera artesanal, cada centímetro decorado con diamantes, esmeraldas y rubíes. Los postes estaban bañados en oro puro. Las sábanas eran de seda italiana y algodón de primera calidad. Del cielo pendían sedas blancas finas haciendo combinación con los colores térreos de la madera y sábanas.

La recostó sobre un pilar de suaves almohadas. Odió en sobremanera el vestido que llevaba puesto, ya le exigiría una explicación a Farlan por esa pieza tan andrajosa. Al irla desvistiendo recordó que esa confección de tela era con la que había llegado al Inframundo, así que la guardó en su cajonera como si fuese un preciado tesoro.

Ver el cuadro de su musa en su total naturalidad y el aroma que expedía le excitó profundamente. Rápidamente comenzó a desvestirse, sus sentidos le decían que no tenía tiempo que perder.

Al estar en cueros se recostó a un costado de Hanji, contemplando la perfecta desnudez de su cuerpo. Recargó su cabeza sobre los pechos y aspiró el aroma que tenían impregnados. Jugueteó con sus pezones acariciándolos en círculos, besándolos y jalándolos con sus dientes hasta ponerlos erectos. Subió a su cuerpo y beso la carnosidad de sus labios. Su lengua no oponía resistencia a ser rozada por la del Demonio Mayor ni su cuerpo hacía resistencia a ser acariciado. Hanji en ese momento era su muñeca así que podía hacerle todo lo que quisiera a su antojo. Se daría el lujo de besar cada poro de su piel mientras su hombría rozaba en la entrada del altar del placer.

Pasó horas satisfaciendo el hacerla suya exteriormente; pero, cuando estuvo a punto de profanar su templo femenino algo le impidió hacerlo. No quería hacerlo de esa manera; por primera vez desde que se convirtió en el Rey del Inframundo una mujer le había parecido interesante y le había satisfecho en su totalidad.

_Se sentía enamorado._

Decidió terminar por sí mismo su éxtasis, solo contemplando el cuadro de su musa. Una vez satisfecho comenzó a ataviarse; por ese día había sido más que suficiente.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

En un hecho inaudito de no habiendo pasado las cuarenta y ocho horas, cuando se llegó el horario nocturno Levi despertó; su alma sentía que le faltaba algo. Despertó sobresaltado, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho y totalmente asustado. Volteó su rostro para ver que su esposa estuviera con bien pero Hanji no estaba; solo encontró removida la sábana que cubría su lugar, como si se hubiese levantado.

No, Hanji nunca despertaba antes que él. Algo había pasado y tuvo el mal presentimiento que Erwin estuviera sobre el cuerpo de su mujer. Quería moverse pero no podía, las piernas no le reaccionaban debido a que su cuerpo aún resentía el cansancio de la transformación del alma. Mentalmente trató de tranquilizarse y a pesar de sentirse sumamente agotado, a rastras salió del aposento y buscó a Hanji entre los pasillos.

Al haber avanzado unos dos pasillos, se topó con uno de los tantos demonios que merodean por curiosidad. Lo agarró del cuello y le preguntó con fuerza:

-¡Dime en donde está Hanji!

-¿Hanji? ¡Ah! ¿La chica con el vestido roto?

-Sí, ella.

-Hace unas horas, varios la vimos pasar en brazos de Smith-sama, supongo que está en su aposento privado.

-¡Llévame ahí! –le jaló más del cuello.

-Yo no sé dónde es –lo soltó, en sus vio que ese demonio no mentía.

-Tsk… ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Oye tú! –una voz femenina interrumpió en la escena-, ¿Ves aquella gran puerta de bronce? Ahí está tu mujer.

Sorpresivamente fue Riko quien interrumpió en la conversación. En Levi el arranque de furia de constatar a su mujer en el aposento de ese hombre le avivó el alma; en ese momento la fatiga pasó a un segundo término. Las piernas le reaccionaron y corrió hasta el lugar abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

-¡Hanji! ¡¿Oye Hanji dónde estás?! –entró abruptamente y gritando con fuerza por su esposa.

Erwin estaba tendido en su cama a un costado de Hanji cuando escuchó la voz de Levi. De un solo salto se puso en pie y le encaró.

-¡Eres un insolente! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar a mi aposento como si nada?!

Levi volteó a ver la cama constatando que su mujer yacía desnuda sobre la cama de él.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta!

Quiso propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro pero Erwin lo paró en seco con una sola mano, le dobló el brazo y lo tumbó al suelo, como si se tratara de un trozo de papel.

-Y dime… ¿Qué me harías si te dijera que ya la hice mía? –le habló como quien se sabe vencedor.

-Maldito desgraciado… ¡Eres un cobarde! –se puso en pie sintiendo un profundo coraje.

Erwin empezaría a soltar las cartas que tenía bajo la manga mucho antes de lo que creyó que las usaría.

-¿Yo cobarde? ¡Aquí el único cobarde eres tú! ¡Fuiste un poco hombre que dejaste sola a tu mujer cuando más te necesitaba! ¡Cuando ella estaba a punto de dar a luz y tú te fuiste de borracho con tus amigos!

-¡¿Y tú como sabes eso?!

Ambos ardían en furia y sin temores se sostenían la mirada, hablándose frente a frente.

-Levi Ackerman… Sé de ti más de lo que crees –sonrió maléficamente-. Y después que la dejaste sola, tu hija murió en tus manos por tu imprudencia. Luego no te fue suficiente con venderme tu alma, sino que también arrastraste la de tu mujer contigo, te recuerdo que dijiste "aceptamos" Dime ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso?

-¡¿Y a ti eso que te importa?! –le sostuvo la mirada luchando contra el remordimiento que empezó a sentir por dentro.

-Me importa y mucho… Pero aquí no acaba tu imprudencia, Levi Ackerman… Y como si no bastara el daño que le hiciste también fuiste un perfecto imbécil. No te aseguraste que ese doctor te estuviera diciendo la verdad. Tampoco te aseguraste que la partera estuviera en el pueblo y encima de todo tuviste el descaro de mentirle a tu mujer investigando sobre las artes oscuras a sus espaldas. Te lo dije: sé todo sobre ti. Y no solo de ti, sino también de Hanji ¿Tengo que recordarte más?- sonrió de lado-. ¿Por qué simple y sencillamente no te rindes y dejas que Hanji tenga una mejor vida? Eres un fracasado que nunca sacó de la pobreza a su familia, bien sabes que conmigo tendría una mejor eternidad ¿O tú puedes darle algo mejor que esto? –Abrió los brazos presumiendo la majestuosidad de su aposento-. Sí que eres un completo idiota… Mira que tan hermosa se ve acostada en mi cama, como lo que es: una reina- señaló victorioso donde estaba Hanji.

Levi pasó del coraje al remordimiento; estuvo a punto de agachar la mirada cuando recordó las palabras de Farlan y en ese momento las comprendió en su totalidad. Se recriminó a sí mismo por pensarse tan débil, tranquilizó sus sentidos y le respondería a Erwin de una manera irrefutable.

-Je ¿En verdad eso crees? Sí, soy todo lo que has dicho e hice todo lo que dijiste quiero que sepas que Hanji ha hecho lo que yo no he podido hacer conmigo mismo: perdonarme –sonrió de lado-. ¡Y aquí el poco hombre eres tú por acariciarla mientras está dormida! Así es muy fácil ¿No? Eso es de cobardes. Sé que no puedo ganarle al Demonio en una pelea pero hay algo que yo tengo de Hanji que tú no tienes: sus sentimientos. Si Hanji es solo un capricho para ti, adelante termina de satisfacer tu capricho –la señaló en un movimiento de cabeza-. Es más, tómala frente a mí y déjanos tranquilos. Conozco perfectamente a mi Hanji y sé que cuando le cuente todo lo de esta noche no le importaría ser tomada por ti, aunque yo me esté revolcando de dolor y asco sin podérmelo perdonar –le levantó aún más la vista-. ¿Sabes que es lo peor para ti? Que puedes darle lujos, atreverte a acariciarla y penetrarla una y otra vez, pero solo estarás tomando su cuerpo y no lo más importante: su corazón. El cuerpo es una cosa y los sentimientos otra. Hanji siempre me amará así como yo la amo a ella y por más que lo intentes el sentimiento que nos une jamás desaparecerá –ahora era Levi quien señaló victorioso donde estaba Hanji- ¡Mientras Hanji, mi esposa me ame lo demás me importa una mierda!

Erwin en su furia le propinó un fuerte golpe en el torso haciendo que escupiera sangre por la boca, tumbándolo al suelo del fuerte dolor que a pesar de ser un transformado, pudo sentir. Erwin se dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta que dividía la parte habitacional del compartimento trasero.

-Si te atreves a contarle lo de esta noche considérate muerto; sí Levi, puedo deshacerme de tu existencia en el momento en que me plazca, te recuerdo que tu alma me pertenece. Llévatela y disfrútala mientras puedas porque ella misma será quien se entregue a mí, Hanji se va a enamorar de mí y te va a dejar, ya lo verás.

A tumbos Levi se levantó del suelo y sin importarle la sangre fresca que adornaba su rostro tomó como damisela el cuerpo desnudo de Hanji y sin cubrirlo comenzó a dirigirse a su aposento, no permitiría que estuviera un segundo más en ese lugar. Al salir se percató que Farlan estaba en la entrada vigilando que nadie se acercara.

-Bien hecho, Levi –le habló mentalmente.

-Um…

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Levi continuó con su marcha hacia el aposento. Cuando llegó a la cama limpió los restos de sangre de su rostro y las gotas que mancharon el cuerpo de Hanji, entrelazó su cuerpo con el de ella; ya no iba a permitir que se la arrebataran tan fácil y su alma colapsó.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Mientras tanto en el aposento de Erwin se repetiría una masacre de demonios.

-Farlan… Ya sabes que hacer; ahora solo serán dos días.

El demonio de Alto Rango obedeció al Rey del Inframundo de inmediato. Se escuchó un chasquido en el aire, un millar de demonios inútiles aparecieron en la parte trasera del aposento de Erwin y la puerta se selló.

-Chicos, aquí vamos de nuevo… -convocó en reunión mental al resto de sus compañeros de Alto Rango.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Transcurrió el resto del tiempo cuando Hanji despertó estirando su cuerpo.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Buenas noches enano!

Volteó su cuerpo esperando la respuesta malhumorada de su esposo, pero para su sorpresa Levi estaba dormido.

-¡Levi! –gritó con preocupación.

Al moverse se liberó del agarre de Levi y sintió el roce de la sábana contra su piel, levantó un poco de ella viendo que estaba desnuda.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? ¡Levi despierta! ¡Oye flojo es hora de despertarse!

Comenzó a moverlo del hombro alegremente, creyendo que le estaba jugando una broma.

-¡Levi ya fue suficiente! Para ser una broma no me está gustando, estás haciendo que me preocupe sin sentido.

Pero no se despertaba; en la mente de Hanji su raciocinio y corazón le gritaban que, aunque Levi fuera capaz de jugarle una broma nunca llegaría a esos extremos.

-¡Levi ya abre tus ojos! Oye… ¡¿Levi por qué sigues dormido?! ¡¿Por qué no te despiertas?! ¡Enano respóndeme!

Se sentía totalmente preocupada y desesperada. Estas emociones le hicieron efecto, soltándose en llanto y zarandeando a su esposo para que despertara, sin éxito.

Como si fuese un atisbo de luz en medio de la oscuridad Farlan entró al aposento. Hanji por primera vez no le importó que alguien más la viese desnuda; dejó resbalar la sábana y se acercó de inmediato a Farlan, con la esperanza que pudiera decirle que le había ocurrido a su esposo.

-¡Farlan! Levi… ¡Levi no despierta! –estaba a punto de soltarse en un mar de lágrimas.

-Tranquilízate –le sostuvo el mentón con una mano-. Esta noche no despertará –la soltó y se recargó en su posición favorita sobre la pared.

-Pero… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si él siempre despierta antes que yo!

-Su alma está agotada y necesita reponer fuerzas para despertar. Tú te recuperaste antes que él, eso es todo. Él está bien yo me quedaré aquí, tú debes de seguir con el entrenamiento de Sasha –aunque quisiera, no podía decirle más.

-¡No! No lo voy a dejar solo, aquí me quedaré hasta que despierte –volvió a cubrirse con la sábana y se sentó a un costado de Levi.

-Como quieras…

Ya después de haber llorado un rato y estando en calma, habló con el único demonio que se atrevería a responderle sus dudas.

-Farlan… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió para que Levi no vaya a despertar esta noche? Además… Recuerdo que traía puesto el vestido y cuando desperté vi que estoy desnuda.

-Ay veamos… El hecho que despertaste desnuda es porque te quité el vestido al llegar, si Erwin te veía con esos trapos y con el rostro ensangrentado no sabes en el problema que me hubiera metido. Y Levi no ha despertado simplemente porque su alma se agotó al desquitar su rabia, gastó mucha más fuerza que tú. Así que es mejor que te tranquilices y confíes en él, de otra manera lo único que harás es preocuparlo ¿Entendiste?

Sabía que no fue totalmente sincero pero tampoco totalmente mentiroso. La realidad era que el hecho inaudito de haberse despertado antes de tiempo le volvió a agotar el alma, reiniciando las cuarenta y ocho horas para recobrar fuerzas y despertar.

-Sí, entendido. Gracias por ser tan amable.

-No agradezcas ni digas que soy amable si no sabes quién soy en realidad –esas palabras le molestaron en sobremanera y sin más se retiró del aposento.

Para Hanji el resto de la noche pasaría en una lentitud que le parecía totalmente irreal. Hasta que aburrida y cansada de velar el dormir de Levi se acurrucó en su pecho y le hizo compañía en el mundo de los sueños.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	11. Underworld Fragmento 4

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 2. UNDERWORLD=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 4. FACES=**

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO=**

Después de reponer sus cuarenta y ocho horas Levi despertó sin problemas y como siempre antes que Hanji, la cual al abrir sus ojos y ver su semblante despierto y malhumorado se alegró inmensamente.

Esa noche Farlan se apareció solo para dejarles indicaciones. A partir de ese momento ya no serían escoltados, de solo despertar tendrían que ir al entrenamiento con Sasha y una vez por semana asear y alimentar sus cuerpos.

También les llevó a la Cueva de Alimentos o Comedor como se le decía simplemente. Si bien era cierto que sus cuerpos eran más perfectos, aún necesitaban alimento por lo menos una vez cada quince días aunque lo ideal era hacerlo una vez por semana. La necesidad humana de defecar y orinar perdía su sentido ya que al contrario del cuerpo humano normal, su cuerpo demoníaco absorbía completamente los nutrientes de los alimentos ingeridos. A excepción cuando ingirieran alcohol en demasía los riñones no podrían procesarlo y tendrían que expulsarlo.

Se impresionaron de observar la elegancia y sobriedad del comedor. El mobiliario era un predominio de la esbeltez y el perfecto equilibrio. Las sillas eran de tapiz victoriano y patas finas de ébano. La larga mesa también de ébano era una unidad cuadrangular sostenida con patas esbeltas al extremo. El piso estaba revestido de madera caoba oscura, grandes candelabros de velas pendían del techo y en el centro en forma de línea recta habían bandejas de frutos, debidas, pan y demás alimentos ornamentados con flores. La organización de los platos, copas, cubiertos y servilletas sorprendieron a Levi y Hanji, quienes tuvieron que ser instruidos para saber con cual cubierto se comía que cosa.

Después de esa noche ya no se volvió a aparecer Farlan para escoltarles. Erwin lo había asignado a comprobar la realización exitosa de la enmienda que le fue dada Zacklay, además de instruirle en seguir buscando a la hija de Hanji.

En ocasiones Erwin se presentaba en el aposento para escoltarlos al campo de entrenamiento o se aparecía en el lugar bajo el pretexto de supervisar su adiestramiento. Erwin era todo un caballero ante Hanji, siempre saludándole en reverencia y con un beso en la mano. Muchas veces se replegaba en el cuerpo de Hanji para 'enseñarle' trucos en el arte del tiro, especialmente cuando eran las prácticas a caballo.

También comenzó a obsequiarle joyas y vestidos que Hanji simplemente no usaba por respeto a su esposo. Al inicio se negaba a aceptarlos pero siempre terminaban apareciendo en su aposento. Así que al paso del tiempo dejó de oponer resistencia a aceptarlos. Hanji sentía que con ello traicionaba a Levi aunque él le dijera que no le importaba.

Erwin se regocijaba de ver el rostro de Levi en completa impotencia. Levi se sentía más que nunca con las manos atadas. No podía decirle nada de lo ocurrido a Hanji, además que el remordimiento de sus imprudencias había despertado atormentándole los pensamientos.

Pasaron algunos meses hasta que una semana antes de la noche que se suponía el final del entrenamiento con el tiro al arco una decisión inesperada aconteció.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE TIRO AL ARCO=**

Todo indicaba que en una semana terminaría el entrenamiento de Levi y Hanji. En una noche inesperadamente los planes cambiarían. Esa noche Angeru se presentó para tomar los datos que le eran necesarios para hacerles los arcos personalizados.

-¡Sasha! –se escuchó una voz desconocida que los sacó de concentración.

Las miradas se centraron en un chico de piel demasiado pálida, de cabello algo largo y rubio con un flequillo que cubría su frente. Lo que más llamaba la atención era el color celeste de sus ojos.

-¡Oh! ¡Es Angeruuuuu!-gritó Sasha alegremente- ¡Síganme!

Los tres se dirigieron donde ese chico de tez pálida vestido con el mismo ataviar negro. Bajaron de los alazanes y lo rodearon.

-¡Hermanito! –Lo abrazó fuertemente-, ¿Vienes para hacerles los arcos, verdad? –Sasha estaba feliz.

-Así es mi linda Sasha ¿Son ellos?

-Si hermanito, son ellos.

-Yo soy Angeru Ahltonen el genio inventor del Inframundo, perteneciente a los Demonios Élite –les tendió la mano y los saludó a ambos.

-¡Hola Angeru! Yo soy Hanji y este de aquí es mi esposo Levi.

-¿Cómo que este de aquí? Tsk…

-Awwww te ves tan tierno cuando te enojas –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mhpm… Por cierto mocosa… -Levi se dirigió a Sasha.

-¡Que me llamo Sasha! –no se iba a quedar sin responderle.

-Como sea mocosa. Ustedes dos no se parecen en nada ¿Cómo que son hermanos? Explícate.

-No son hermanos de sangre ni por el estilo. Es solo que entre los de Élite, Angeru fue el último en ser transformado –interrumpió Jean.

-Entre nosotros hay como una hermandad, sabemos a detalle la historia uno del otro –ahora quien interrumpía era Mike.

-No somos como los de Alto Rango que guardan muchos secretos. Sabemos ciertas cosas de ellos pero no nos atrevemos a preguntarles. Después de todo son de mayor jerarquía a la nuestra –Nanaba sería la última en añadirse a la conversación.

-Los únicos aquí que son familia son Farlan y Jean, en su tiempo de humanos fueron primos –dijo Angeru.

-¡Woooo! ¡Interesante!

Hanji estaba emocionada. Jean le respondería.

-Es más interesante el hecho que Farlan tiene un hermano menor.

-¿Y él dónde está?

-No está aquí con nosotros. Ni siquiera yo que soy su primo sé a detalle como ocurrió la historia, solo te diré que esos hermanos son polos opuestos del ying-yang.

Angeru terminaría con la que amenazaba ser una larga conversación grupal.

-Solo falta Christa para estar los Élite reunidos. Bien, como Sasha ha dicho he venido para tomar los datos correspondientes y hacerles sus arcos definitivos.

Sacó de un pequeño bolso rojo atado con una correa de cuero rojo en la pierna derecha una cinta métrica graduada hasta en centésimas de milímetros y un pequeño dispositivo que nunca antes habían visto, era una libreta electrónica auto recargable para tomar datos.

-Les dije que él era un genio y que sus arcos serían totalmente personalizados –Sasha les sonrió.

-Las damas son primero así que empezaré contigo, Hanji.

Angeru empezó a tomarle medidas con la cinta métrica, desde su estatura, cintura, caderas, busto largo y ancho de los brazos, piernas, hombros, manos y dedos e inclusive las medidas de sus ojos. Después le mostró algunas pruebas rápidas de conocimientos y habilidades de inteligencia en su dispositivo teniendo que contestar en voz alta las respuestas. Para finalizar la cargó durante treinta segundos, provocando celos en Levi. Vio su dispositivo y exclamó en voz alta:

-¡Woooow! ¡Me agradas mucho Hanji! Eres muy apasionada, inteligente e hiperactiva. Me encantaría tenerte conmigo en la Sección de Investigaciones, serías un excelente demonio intelectual que es como llamo a los que están a mi cargo.

-Jeje tal vez sería divertido… -revolvió un poco su coleta.

-Óyeme mocoso no le coquetees, ella es mi esposa-Levi ya no podía quedarse callado.

-Tranquilízate que ella no me interesa como mujer. Comprueba por ti mismo los datos de Hanji.

Y les mostró la pantalla del dispositivo donde los datos venían desplegados en idioma alemán.

Nombre: Hanji Zoe

Clase: Demonio Asesino

Sexo: Femenino

Altura: 1.70 mts.

Peso: 60 kg.

Dominancia: Cruzada

Habilidad en batalla: 7/10

Iniciativa: 10/10

Estrategia: 10/10

Trabajo en equipo: 8/10

Conocimientos: 10+/10

-¿Qué quiere decir 10+?-preguntó Levi.

-Quiere decir que tiene un enorme potencial en sabiduría y capacidades analógicas aunque veo que también en combate. Son habilidades que tiene dormidas y yo podría ayudarla a explotarlas. En resumen Levi, Hanji es una maldita genio.

-Ya sabía yo que eras un espécimen raro, cuatro-ojos.

-¿Eh? ¡Waaaaa me halagas, Levi! –se sonrojó.

-Ahora es tu turno Levi y más te vale que no opongas resistencia cuando tenga que cargarte -Angeru ya se divertía antes de hacerlo.

-Tsk…

Realizó el mismo procedimiento que con Hanji, tomándole las medidas correspondientes y haciéndole las mismas pruebas pero con diferentes preguntas. Cuando Angeru cargó a Levi, los demás reían a carcajadas tan fuertes al grado de aprisionarse el estómago y sentir que el aire se les iba de los pulmones.

Una vez terminado el análisis les mostró el dispositivo.

Nombre: Levi Ackerman

Clase: Demonio Asesino

Sexo: Masculino

Altura: 1.60 mts.

Peso: 65 kg.

Dominancia: Cruzada

Habilidad en batalla: 10+/10

Iniciativa: 10/10

Estrategia: 8/10

Trabajo en equipo: 2/10

Rapidez: 10+/10

-Angeru y yo le pondría este dato extra –Hanji le susurró algo al oído, provocando que éste levantara la ceja.

-¿En serio?

-No es broma. He vivido con él desde que tenía doceaños, es un loco de la limpieza.

Entonces Angeru añadió a sus datos:

Limpieza: 11/10

Les mostró a todos el dispositivo para que lo apreciaran. Las risas volvieron a estallar entre el resto de los asistentes.

-Con tus habilidades vendrías bien en el equipo de Jean. Eres más bien un lobo solitario, extremadamente fuerte con un gran potencial para las habilidades y rapidez en ellas sobre todo en batalla pero te cuesta mucho trabajar en equipo, prefieres hacer las cosas por ti mismo. Aun así vales por muchos.

Guardó su dispositivo y cruzó los brazos.

-Ahora entiendo porque Smith-sama decidió transformarlos y convertirlos en demonios asesinos, serían todo un desperdicio si solo fueran demonios inútiles.

-¿Demonios inútiles?- preguntó la pareja al unísono.

-Se los explicaré brevemente. A excepción de los Alto Rango, los Élite y algunos como ustedes que son demonios asesinos o transformados como les dicen por aquí, el resto son simples demonios inútiles con el único fin de divertirnos.

-Entonces ¿Si hay diferencia entre los que hacemos Pactus? –preguntó Hanji.

-Se los dije, ustedes son simples demonios que se usan a la voluntad de Erwin-sorpresivamente llegó Farlan al lugar-. Él decide quien conserva su cuerpo humano, que son a los que llamamos demonios inútiles ya que son usados como diversión temporal y a quienes transforma haciéndolos más resistentes para cumplir con su pago, que son de un particular interés. En este caso ustedes caen en la segunda situación porque Erwin así lo quiso, sus planes tendrá.

-Al final de cuentas nuestras almas le pertenecen a Smith-sama, él es el Rey de todo lo que hay aquí y puede desaparecer nuestra existencia en el momento que le plazca –Jean cerró la explicación.

-Bien creo que ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, nos vendría bien un baño ¿No creen? –Sasha pronunció alegremente.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en acudir al cuarto de baños. Apenas darían el primer paso cuando escucharon una dulce voz a lo lejos.

-¡Jean! ¿Con que aquí estabas? ¡Te he estado buscando!

Una pequeña chica rubia comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban todos reunidos.

-Hanji ¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre Madame Delphine LaLaurie? –le preguntó Angeru.

-¿Madame LaLaurie…? ¡Ah sí! Una mujer americana de la alta sociedad que era terrible en la cuestión de las torturas con sus esclavos. Cuando se enojaba con alguno de ellos le manda abrir el estómago para sacarle los intestinos y ponérselos como si fueran un cinturón. Extirpaba los genitales de quienes le fallaban, cocía la boca a las esclavas y amputaba extremidades solo para adornar su cuarto.

-Así es…Pues bien, la chica que viene acercándose a nosotros fue la mentora de ella.

-¿Eeeeeeh? ¡Pero si se ve que es adorable!

-Las apariencias engañan Hanji y aquí te darás cuenta que hay muchas cosas ocultas al conocimiento de los hombres –contestó Angeru.

-No te dejes llevar por su apariencia. Su aspecto es de una niña tierna cuando por dentro es más oscura de lo que te imaginas.

Jean contaría brevemente la historia de Christa en la tierra.

**.**

**.**

**=1400. AUSTRIA. VIENNA=**

El verdadero nombre de Christa es Historia, pero al llegar al Inframundo quiso cambiárselo para hacer burla a los cielos. Christa significa "siervo de Cristo".

Cuando era humana a la luz del día ante los ojos de la sociedad era una mujer altruista y defensora de los derechos civiles. Pero, cuando llegaba la noche bajaba a su calabozo donde torturaba en formas indescriptibles no solo a esclavos que compraba. Era una aristócrata que también seducía con su belleza tanto a hombres como mujeres y cuando caían a sus pies los torturaba en el mismo calabozo secreto de los esclavos.

Ella torturaba en vida por mero gusto. Los maltrataba encadenándolos, latigueándolos o les iba cortando las extremidades de poco en poco hasta causarles la muerte. Además de tener numerosas máquinas de tortura propias de la época medieval como la guillotina. Cuando alguno de sus esclavos osaba en desobedecerle le abría el estómago y le introducía una rata o cualquier otro roedor o insecto para que comiera su interior y lo encerraba en una caja de cristal para ahogar sus gritos e ir viendo su sufrimiento.

Lo contradictorio era que el calabozo siempre lo tenía higiénico, no podía dejar que el olor a putrefacción le delatara. De los que mataba para no dejar evidencia trasladaba los restos humanos a un lugar alejado que todos creían un rastro de animales debido al olor que expedían los restos al ser quemados en grandes chimeneas al rojo vivo.

Como era de gran poder económico lograba que esas personas simple y sencillamente se dieran por desaparecidas. Pudo haber seguido satisfaciendo sus instintos sádicos pero se enamoró de un banquero de nombre Conny Springer.

El amor fue su perdición, le confesó a su amado la existencia de ese calabozo. Él le juró amor y silencio eterno, pero solo fue una tetra para llevarla hasta el altar de la iglesia y mientras se oficiaba la misa, los policías perpetraron en su casa y descubrieron las atrocidades de las que se acusaba. Segundos antes de pronunciar los votos matrimoniales…

-Conny Springer ¿Aceptas cómo esposa a Historia Reiss, para amarla…? –el sacerdote fue interrumpido.

-Lo sentimos padre, pero este evento se cancela inmediatamente.

Se apareció un séquito de policías, todos los presentes estaban atónitos al igual que la novia.

-Conny ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-Lo siento mucho Historia, pero… Pero no yo podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados ante las cosas que vi en ese calabozo.

Christa sintió por primera vez una mezcla de coraje y decepción.

-¡Me traicionaste! ¡Me juraste silencio! ¡¿También me mentiste al decirme que me amabas?!

-Yo te amaba hasta antes de ver eso… Creí que eras una buena persona pero ¡Eres un demonio!

-¡Tú eres un maldito mentiroso!-tiró su ramo y velo al suelo-¡Te voy a matar en este momento!

Pero antes de poder dar un paso fue detenida por los policías. Fue juzgada inmediatamente y declarada culpable sin derecho a defenderse. Se rehusaba a quitarse el vestido de novia, así estuvo encarcelada por dos meses hasta que hizo Pactus con Erwin.

Mató aquel que amaba aunque por el mismo sentimiento no pudo torturarle como quería, pero si tuvo la satisfacción de quitarle la vida con sus propias manos. Una vez satisfecha su venganza fue traída al Inframundo y transformada en un Demonio Élite por el mismo Erwin.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE TIRO CON ARCO=**

La pequeña chica de tez blanca y ojos de color aguamarina de solo poderlo hacer se abalanzó sobre Jean, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos.

-¡Jean aquí estás! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Me has tenido muy abandonado –le dio un beso en la frente.

-Riko me ha tenido ocupada torturando sin descanso a miles de demonios inútiles y algunos humanos en la tierra –le abrazó con más fuerza.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Bájate inmediatamente de Jean!

Sasha estaba en extremo celosa. Y como si fueran niñas pequeñas comenzaron a pelear.

-¿Y qué harías si me niego a hacerlo? –Christa le retaba.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! Jean y yo iremos al cuarto de baños ¿Entendiste?

-¿Darse un baño en el gran jacuzzi con agua caliente y champagne? ¡Siiiii! ¡Oh qué bien! ¡Esa idea me gusta! –se bajó del cuerpo de Jean.

-¡A ti nadie te invitó rubia desabrida! –Sasha alzaba más la voz.

Christa la ignoró -¡Esta noche tú vienes conmigo! –Abrazó de la cintura a Jean-. Me has tenido muy abandonada, Sasha ya te tuvo para ella sola por mucho tiempo.

Sasha -¡No! ¡Yo también voy!

Y mientras ellas seguían discutiendo, en Levi y Hanji la perplejidad les hizo preguntarles al resto que estaba pasando.

Levi -¿Qué mierda es esto?

Mike -Resulta que las dos están enamoradas de Jean.

Hanji -¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh?

Nanaba -Al inicio era un horror, esto no es nada a comparación de aquellos días.

Levi -¿Y por qué no eligió a una y problema resuelto?

Angeru -¿Bromeas? Eso me hace pensar que Hanji nunca te hizo una escena de celos… De elegir a una la otra se hubiera vuelto loca y solo Smith-sama sabrá que hubiera pasado. Además las dos son buenos elementos y desperdiciarlos por una estupidez amorosa hubiera sido una catástrofe.

Farlan -Jajaja ¡Esto es tan divertido! Levi sí que eres muy inocente… Escúchame bien: nunca, pero nunca te metas con dos mujeres peleándose por un hombre, estarías viendo a dos Hanji totalmente enfurecidas ¿Necesito recordarte más? –estalló en risas.

Levi -No es necesario…

Voltearon a ver como ese par seguía discutiendo.

Christa -¡Sasha no seas egoísta! ¡Tú aquí te quedas!

Jean -Chicas calmadas…

Christa y Sasha -¡Tú cállate! –le gritaron al unísono.

Levi volteó a ver a Farlan quien le dijo -¿Ves lo que te digo?

Jean -¡Ya basta! ¡Me tienen harto! ¡Me voy a conseguir a una que no me grite!

Sasha -No serías capaz Jean.

Christa -Tú que haces eso y considérate como parte de mis juguetes a torturar.

Jean -Ya, ya, que era broma… Vamos los tres juntos ¿Sí? ¿Harían eso por mí chicas? –les dio un beso en la mano a las dos al mismo tiempo.

Sasha -¡Aaaaay! ¡Está bien! Solo porque tú me lo pides.

Christa –De acuerdo Jean, todo lo que tú quieras.

Y vieron alejarse a ese chico abrazando a las chicas una a su lado.

Nanaba –Es mejor no quedarnos atrás.

Comenzaron a caminar siguiéndolos a lo lejos.

**.**

**.**

=**1910\. INFRAMUNDO=**

Angeru –Hanji, me parece que quieres preguntar algo.

Hanji –Es que no entiendo bien qué tipo de relación tienen ellos tres o como han vivido este tiempo.

Nanaba –Eso te lo explico yo. Ellos son Élite en disciplinas en las que son expertos, por lo cual tienen funciones diferentes y cuando terminan de llevarlas a cabo se van a descansar al aposento privado que comparten los tres y solo tiene una cama.

Hanji -¿Te refieres que duermen en la misma cama?

Nanaba -Así es Hanji, dormir y todo lo que implica estar en una cama.

Levi -¿Tienen sexo juntos?

Angeru -Sí, los tres… Habrá para quienes les es extraño pero ha funcionado por siglos con ellos.

Mike –Aunque no siempre fue así. Como dijo Nanaba, al inicio era un horror. Hasta que una noche mientras discutían frente a todos como siempre…

Sorpresivamente Mike les contaría como pasaron del caos a la armonía.

**.**

**.**

**=1400. INFRAMUNDO=**

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Smith-sama nunca antes les había escuchado discutir, fue la primera y última vez que ocurriría en la magnitud de aquellos tiempos.

Sasha –Smith-sama que bueno que viniste… ¡Esta desabrida que no entiende que Jean es mío!

Christa -¡No es así Smith-sama! ¡Aquí la que no entiende es ella! –Volteó su mirada a Sasha- ¡Y tú estás loca! ¡Loca! ¡Loca! ¡Loca!

Sasha -¡Waaaaaaa que noooo! –Lamiró de frente- ¡Aquí la única loca eres tú por quererme quitar a mi Jean!

Y siguieron discutiendo entre ellas, dándose insultos como si fueran unas adolescentes inmaduras.

Erwin -Jean ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?

Jean –Desde que las convertiste en demonios… ¡Oh rayos! Al inicio creí que esto era halagador pero ya se volvió insoportable… Solo quiero que me dejen de molestar, ni siquiera puedo descansar un momento porque ya me están acosando o se están peleando por complacerme.

Erwin –Eres un cobarde Jean, por permitir esta situación por mucho tiempo. Pero esta noche se acaba toda esta estupidez y ajustaré cuentas contigo. Tendrás que comportarte como un hombre.

Jean –De acuerdo, todo sea porque esto termine.

Ya Christa y Sasha estaban entre gritos a un solo segundo de agarrarse a golpes cuando…

-¡CÁLLENSE PAR DE ESTÚPIDAS!

La voz de Smith-sama sonó más impetuosa que nunca, ambas quedaron petrificadas.

Sasha –Smith-sama me dijiste estúpida.

Christa -S-s-smith-sama lo siento.

Nunca antes Smith-sama les había hablado así. Eso les hirió tanto los sentimientos que se pusieron a llorar. A pesar de ser demonios le tienen un fuerte aprecio a él, lo ven como si fuera su padre.

-Vengan los tres conmigo.

Y siguieron en silencio a Smith-sama, solo las chicas no podían dejar de llorar. Entraron los tres invitados al aposento privado y la puerta de bronce se cerró.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO=**

Mike -No pasaron siquiera quince minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y salió Jean con Christa y Sasha abrazados y muy contentos.

Hanji -¿Qué pasó?

Nanaba -Nadie lo sabe y ellos nunca lo han querido decir. Pudo haberlos amenazado, convencido o simplemente les dio un fuerte escarmiento… Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido desde entonces los tres duermen juntos.

Ya cuando terminó la plática estaban frente a la entrada del cuarto de baños. Mike abrió la puerta corrediza para que todos entraran.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUARTO DE BAÑOS=**

Farlan -¡Oh genial! Solo falta Kyokan para que esto sea una reunión de Alto Rango y Élite.

A los pocos segundos de haber entrado aparecieron en el lugar Riko y Boris.

Boris –Le invité pero ya sabes que Kyokan es un tipo tímido.

Farlan -Jajaja ¿Tímido? ¡Para nada! Simplemente no le gusta venir con nosotros, dice que no tiene nada que hacer con los jóvenes.

Riko -Eso es una estupidez tomando en cuenta que todos aquí tenemos siglos de vida.

Boris -Ya que somos muchos creo que sería buena idea usar el gran jacuzzi ¿No les parece?

Todos siguieron a Boris hasta llegar a una gran puerta negra con chapa en forma de alas. Boris las separó haciendo que la puerta se deslizara por una rendija hasta quedar completamente abierta. El aroma a sales minerales inundó el ambiente.

Era una cueva de roca volcánica con una gran pileta rectangular en el medio, tan grande que inclusive se podía nadar sin problemas. El agua brotaba de una enorme escultura de granito oscuro, eran las alas demoníacas. A un costado había una barra donde podían servirse en copas de cristal refinado una amplia variedad de vinos y licores exquisitos.

También habían dos cuartos contiguos, lugar al que caminaron.

Farlan -Aquí vamos a dividirnos en hombres y mujeres. Hanji y Levi cuando terminen de lavar sus cuerpos se pondrán una toalla y se introducirán en el jacuzzi para relajar sus cuerpos y permitir que el agua que es de origen volcánico les nutra la piel.

Obedecieron sin mayor cuestionamiento. Mientras estaban en los cuartos contiguos sucedió la siguiente anécdota.

Jean -Oh las chicas están a un lado… ¡No hay que desaprovechar! ¡Vamos a espiarlas!

Levi se le plantó de frente –Te recuerdo que ahí está mi esposa. Tú que te atreves a verla desnuda y yo que te arranco lo que te cuelga de la entrepierna.

Jean -No serías capaz.

Levi -Je ¿Eso crees? No serías al primero que se lo hiciera.

Farlan -Yo doy legalidad sus palabras, Jean.

Boris –Pareces un adolescente escolar que nunca antes vio una mujer desnuda.

-Oh que aburridos –Jean se volvió a su ducha.

Y en el cuarto de las chicas.

Sasha -Por cierto Hanji ¿No te gustaría depilarte? Entendemos que en el mundo aún no exista pero aquí ya puedes liberarte de todo ese vello.

Hanji -Pues es que… Debería consultarlo con Levi.

Sasha -¿Bromeas? Mejor sorpréndelo, el sexo es mucho más placentero libre de vello.

Hanji –Mmmm –dudó por algunos segundos-¡Está bien! ¡Todo sea por sorprender a mi enano!

-Créeme que le va a encantar –Sasha la tomó del brazo y se dirigieron a una sala contigua.

Las chicas demonio empezaron a preparar todo para hacerle una depilación simultánea con cera caliente y compresas de manta. Sasha en las axilas, Riko y Nanaba en las piernas y Christa en la zona púbica, sabía que era la zona más sensible por eso la eligió.

Mientras tanto los chicos seguían limpiando sus cuerpos cuando escucharon...

-¡1, 2, 3!

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Hanji! –Levi inmediatamente quiso ir donde su esposa.

Farlan lo jaló del brazo y totalmente despreocupado le dijo –Descuida son cosas de chicas no le están haciendo nada malo.

Volteó a verlo cuando se escuchó…

-¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! ¡1, 2, 3!

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Dueleeeeeeee!

Farlan lo soltó del brazo mientras le decía -Supongo que es la primera vez que Hanji se hace una depilación ¿Verdad?

-¿Depilación?

-Sí, quitarse el vello del cuerpo.

-…

Jean se puso a su costado derecho -Levi, amigo –le puso una mano en el hombro–, créeme que el resultado te va a encantar.

Mike asintió mientras le ponía la mano en el otro hombro.

Una vez reunidos en la bañera Nanaba y Mike destaparon una botella de champagne que sirvieron en copas y degustaron en total silencio. Jean abrazaba a Christa y Sasha cada una en un brazo, las parejas de Mike y Nanaba al igual que Levi y Hanji también estaban abrazadas.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE JEAN, SASHA Y CHRISTA=**

Después de media hora empezaron a retirarse de uno a uno, tenían cosas que hacer. Al final solo quedaron Levi, Hanji y Sasha. Sasha le pidió a Hanji que la acompañase a su aposento en el cual pudo constatar que los tres demonios Élite dormían juntos.

-Toma te regalo este libro –Sasha le tendió un libro de pastas verdes.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es un libro de Kama Sutra donde vienen diferentes posiciones sexuales.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Hanji se sonrojó.

-No me malinterpretes, mi corazón le pertenece a Jean. Ustedes me gustan mucho, son una pareja muy divertida.

-Oh ¡Gracias!

Abrió una cajonera y sacó una bolsa.

-Toma Hanji por esto no quería que Levi viniera –le puso la bolsa en las manos-. Son ligueros, blusones y demás lencería erótica para que sorprendas a Levi. Ustedes aún no salen de compras al mundo y yo tengo demasiado de esto –le guiñó el ojo.

-Ah creo que solo puedo decirte gracias, en verdad gracias.

-Es que en serio ustedes son unos anticuados.

Las dos chicas rieron un momento antes que Hanji volviera a su aposento. Riko iba pasando por el pasillo y alcanzó a escuchar lo que hizo Sasha. Dio la media vuelta, tendría que comunicárselo a Erwin cuando regresara de lo que fuera lo que estuviera haciendo.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO=**

Por su parte Levi cuando salió del cuarto de baños se topó a Farlan en el camino.

-Necesito hablar contigo en privado –pronunció Levi.

Farlan inició una conversación mental, habilidad que solo los demonios de Alto Rango tenían.

-Dime ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Te lo preguntaré directamente ¿Por qué me aconsejas tanto? Para ser un Demonio de la mayor confianza de ese tipo eres sospechosamente muy amable con nosotros ¿Qué tramas, imbécil?

-Eres muy desconfiado, yo solo lo hago por diversión. Sé que entre más calmado estés, Erwin arde en mayor coraje. Eso es todo.

-Mientes. Me parece que cuando eras humano intentaron quitarte a tu mujer.

-No, yo nunca me he enamorado de una mujer. Así que piensa lo que quieras.

-¿Te gustan los hombres?

Con esa pregunta Farlan no pudo seguir más con la conversación mental.

-Jajaja… ¡Sí que eres gracioso! –Tardó buen rato en reponerse de las risas-. Escúchame bien Levi. No soy homosexual, amable ni nada de eso, quítate esa idea de la cabeza. Y prepárate porque esto es solo el comienzo, recuerda que estarás aquí una eternidad.

Siguió con su caminó, no quería oír su respuesta. La realidad era que para Farlan, Levi le recordaba mucho a sí mismo cuando era humano. Él había vivido el amargo sentimiento que te arrebataran en tu cara a alguien muy importante y todo por actuar imprudentemente, todo por no confiar en esa persona.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Hanji llegó mucho antes que Levi al aposento. Quería poner en práctica algunas de las posiciones de ese libro pero le seguía desagradando la idea de hacerlo sin la privacidad de una puerta. Entonces tuvo una idea alocada. Usando las faldas de los vestidos que le había regalado Erwin hizo una gran cortina opaca que colocó en la entrada de su aposento, ya le era tedioso el hacer el amor con Levi bajo la oscura sábana. Y a como su ingenio le dictó, la colocó en donde se supone debía estar una puerta.

Abrió la bolsa que le regaló Sasha y eligió un conjunto negro de brassier con encaje semitransparente, el panty con diseño de volantes laterales al estilo retro de las bailarinas de can-can y unos ligueros que la hacían lucir sensual y femenina. Se soltó el cabello y esperó la llegada de Levi.

Levi al toparse con la entrada de su aposento estaba perplejo de verla cubierta con retazos de tela. Movió un poco la cortina para entrar.

-Oí ¿Y ahora que rayos has hecho cegatona?

Se topó con la figura de Hanji sentada de manera sugestiva a la orilla de la cama. Levi no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta y en total estupefacción. Hanji lucía más sensual y provocativa que nunca. Levi tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, verla en esa lencería le excitó en sobremanera.

Se lanzó como lobo hambriento sobre ella. El liguero le incitaba a ver qué es lo que había más allá de el. Acarició la piel tersa de sus piernas, libre de estorbo capilar. Quitó rápidamente el obstáculo del panty y abrió las piernas de par en par, exhibiendo la piel desnuda que recubría una más rosada. Sus manos volvieron a acariciar las piernas, se deslizaban mejor que nunca.

Le hizo el sexo oral más largo que algún día concibió hacer, simplemente no podía desprenderse del sabor y la suavidad de los pétalos cuando recorría con sus labios y lengua de ese tulipán femenino. Le era adictivo que entre Hanji más le pedía que se detuviera, más se aferraba a su entrepierna, logrando provocarle dos orgasmos continuos.

Una vez satisfecho el hacer suyo con sus labios el tulipán, llegó el momento de desflorarle. Era tanto su éxtasis que solo desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó a las rodillas, sentía como un fuego ardiente en su interior que necesitaba extinguir con urgencia. Introdujo su miembro en las paredes húmedas de Hanji, meciéndose en un ritmo bravío que no podía contener.

Terminó más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado durar. Ambos tenía la respiración agitada, Levi yacía recostado de lado apoyando el peso sobre un brazo y Hanji estaba boca arriba. Una vez tranquilos pudieron conversar.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso? –acarició el encaje del liguero.

-¿Te gusta? Sasha me lo regaló.

Hanji estaba feliz, era la primera vez que veía a Levi con esa reacción. También estaba totalmente emocionada por realizar con éxito la idea de sorprenderle. Alzó un brazo para tomar el libro de pastas verdes en sus manos.

-Sasha nos regaló este libro de Kama Sutra, es acerca de posiciones para el sexo. Le he dado una pequeña hojeada y… -fue interrumpida.

-Quiero hacerlas todas.

-¿Eh?

-Ya lo escuchaste Hanji, quiero hacer todas las posiciones contigo.

-Mira enano empecemos con estas, me parecen interesantes.

Abrió la primera hoja y le señaló las siguientes:

_Carretilla: ella boca abajo en la cama con caderas al borde de la cama, él parado se coloca entre sus piernas._

_Cruz: ella boca arriba con una pierna doblada y otra estirada, él sentado sobre ella con rodilla bajo la pierna doblada._

_El Tornillo: ella acostada en el borde de la cama y flexiona las piernas hacia un costado, él de rodillas la penetra._

Y el resto de la noche Levi y Hanji siguieron constatando la maravilla de la depilación, la lencería y la sabiduría escrita en ese libro.

.

.

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE JEAN, SASHA Y CHRISTA=**

Poco después del amanecer una visita inesperada interrumpiría la lectura de la demonio Élite en arquería.

-Sasha, Erwin quiere verte de inmediato en su aposento privado.

-¿Eh? Esto sí que es inesperado ¡Vamos!

Sasha tuvo un mal presentimiento. Riko la escoltó hasta al lugar al que la chica de cabello café fue requerida, cerró la puerta e hizo guardia en la entrada.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Erwin estaba de espaldas.

-Sasha estoy muy decepcionado de ti. He sido informado de tu atrevimiento, les regalaste un libro y ropa para hacer más placentero el sexo ¿O acaso me han mentido?

Se dio la media vuelta para ver de frente su respuesta, en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba enojado. Sasha tembló de miedo.

-No… No pensé que te fueras a molestar por eso Smith-sama.

-Como si no estuvieras consiente de la situación. Responde con la verdad ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Es que… Ellos me agradan mucho, eso es todo.

-Desnúdate.

Le ordenó fríamente, Sasha sabía que no podía oponérsele pero las manos y piernas le temblaban mientras se desvestía.

-Agárrate del poste de la cama y empínate.

Obedeció sintiéndose en extremo nerviosa. Escuchó como abría una cajonera y sacaba algo que al moverlo cortaba el sonido del aire. En su miedo cerró los ojos, solo sintió cómo el cuero de una fusta le golpeó los glúteos tan fuerte que, a pesar de ser una transformada le lastimaron duramente.

Quedó perpleja por segundos hasta que el dolor de una penetración salvaje en su segundo orificio la devolvió a la realidad. Empezó a sentir como esa intimidad era perpetrada sin piedad incesantemente y como no solo sus glúteos eran lacerados, también la espalda, piernas y pechos recibían el mismo fustigar que le enrojecía y abría heridas en la piel. Pero estaba tan absorta en su miedo que ni siquiera podía gritar o llorar.

A Erwin le gustaba el sonido de la piel al ser golpeada y continuó hasta satisfacerse dentro de ella. Guardó la fusta y le dio instrucciones a Sasha.

-A partir de este momento eres mi esclava sexual. Me esperarás aquí todos los días después del amanecer para recibir el mismo castigo, te advierto que sí me entero que tuviste sexo con alguien más te irá peor, eso incluye a Jean y Christa. Puedes vestirte y retirarte.

Sasha comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, abrió la puerta pero antes de salir le fue dada otra instrucción.

-Y una cosa más, les enseñarás a formar arcos y flechas espirituales. Tu castigo durará hasta que ellos aprendan a tirar correctamente las flechas espirituales. Está en ti cuanto tiempo les tome ¿Entendiste?

-Entendido Smith-sama.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE Y NANABA=**

Sasha salió prácticamente corriendo del aposento de Erwin, se sentía profundamente triste, era la primera vez que Erwin le castigaba. Se topó a Nanaba en el camino quien leyó la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Sasha ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo… yo… -contenía el llanto.

-Ven conmigo.

La abrazó y entraron en su aposento. De solo cerrar la puerta Sasha soltó todo el llanto que tenía atorado en el pecho. Ya estando tranquila le contó a Nanaba a detalle lo ocurrido.

No le dolía el hecho de haber sido tomada por Smith, ella misma se había entregado a él en numerosas ocasiones. Tampoco el hecho de haber sido violento con ella al grado de provocarle dolor y heridas. Lo que le lastimó fue el motivo por el que la había castigado, simplemente no lo comprendía. Ni siquiera le había castigado aquella vez cuando al calor de la discusión se agarró a golpes con Christa por Jean en su propio aposento.

Nanaba ardió en coraje por dos razones. En primera por castigar a un Élite por una situación estúpidamente absurda y en segundo lugar por la decisión de enseñarles la técnica del arco y flechas espirituales que se suponía reservada para Alto Rango y Élite. Ella fue la primera en desarrollarla gracias a su nivel de inteligencia y estrategia, Sasha solo la perfeccionó.

¿Por qué Erwin decidió eso? Se preguntaba Nanaba una y otra vez sin dar con una respuesta clara.

Esa decisión afectaría considerablemente las relaciones entre los Élite y Alto Rango con el Rey del Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	12. Underworld Fragmento 5

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 2. UNDERWORLD=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 5. MEANWHILE UNDER THE LIGHT OF THE SUN=**

**.**

**.**

**=1910. ALEMANIA. EL PUEBLO=**

Ese pueblo alemán estaba incrédulo a que el maestro Moblit Berner había fallecido. Se guardaría luto por una semana sin clases. Todos los habitantes fueron a ofrendar flores y lágrimas al maestro que por años atendió con vocación el arte del trasmitir conocimientos. La señora Magnolia era la más afectada puesto que fue ella quien descubrió el cadáver decapitado de Moblit.

En el velorio les llamó la atención que la familia Ackerman Zoe no estuviera presente, era demasiado extraño si precisamente él fue su padrino de boda. Entonces se supo que al igual que Petra Ral e Irene Ackerman, los tres integrantes de esa familia habían desaparecido sin dejar docentes y alumnos hicieron hermoso el entierro, con muchas flores blancas y lanzando pétalos de rosas rojas como si estuvieran lloviendo gotas de sangre.

¿Qué había pasado?

Hacía cuatro días que Magnolia se dirigió al lugar de Moblit al amanecer, con la intención de invitarle a casa para desayunar con su familia. Tocó varias veces la puerta sin recibir respuesta así que entró a la casa. Vio la sábana y almohada en el sillón pero no le vio en la sala, así que se atrevió a buscar más allá de lo moralmente permitido. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación quedó petrificada de ver el cuerpo sin vida sobre la cama, bajó su mirada para toparse a sus pies con la cabeza decapitada de Moblit, exclamando el grito desgarrador más fuerte y horrendo que su mente pudiera concebir.

Como tardaba en regresar, Auruo le fue a buscar solo para encontrarla llorando y vomitando en el baño. Al comprobar con sus ojos lo que entre sollozos su mujer le decía quedó en shock y tardó buen rato en reaccionar y tomar las medidas correspondientes.

¿Qué cosa tan horrible pudo haber realizado Moblit Berner para morir de esa manera?

La policía realizó la investigación correspondiente. Las pistas que tenían eran el rostro grabado con el horror de su muerte, el hecho notorio que alguien durmió en su sala, el cuerpo atado a la coma con la sábana desgarrada para el amarre, también el hecho que lo habían castrado, las dos tazas sucias del fregadero y las armas con las que le habían arrebatado la vida seguían en el lugar: un cuchillo y un machete sin filo.

Pero en nada de ello había siquiera huellas dactilares o algún indicio del culpable. Nadie le había oído gritar, ni tener problemas con alguien, tener alguna amante y nadie vio a alguien desconocido en el pueblo o que estuviera rondando el lugar.

La policía investigó con los ciudadanos del pueblo. La mayoría lo hilvanó con la desaparición de Petra Ral ¿Coincidencia? No lo creían y el primer sospechoso era Auruo Bossard. Sin embargo pudo probar su inocencia ya que esa noche además de estar en compañía de su mujer e hijos un policía hizo guardia a las afueras de su casa.

El segundo sospechoso era Levi Ackerman. Los más ancianos sabían que la forma en que miraba a Hanji era de hombre a mujer, no de padrino a ahijada. Así que se dirigieron a la cabaña para interrogar al sospechoso.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. ALEMANIA. LA CABAÑA=**

Llegó el séquito de policías a la alejada cabaña. Todo estaba en un silencio indescriptible. Tocaron la puerta varias veces sin respuesta, por lo que optaron entrar por la fuerza. Pero al intentarlo notaron que la puerta siempre estuvo abierta.

El interior notaba algo de saqueo, la cama tenía las sábanas removidas, faltaban las pocas joyas y algunos vestidos que Hanji tenía y también había evidencia de hurto de víveres en la alacena. La hoguera mostraba días de no haberse encendido y los muebles estaban cubiertos de polvo, cosa que Auruo sabía que Levi no permitiría debido a su obsesión con la limpieza. Tampoco estaban los caballos de los adultos y el corral de mascotas estaba vacío. Subieron al ático y encontraron las pertenencias guardadas en cajas que estaban abiertas, como si estuviesen buscando algo.

Pero de sus habitantes no había rastro alguno. Quizá estuvieran en Berlín con Rivaille e Irene y fueran ignorantes de todo lo ocurrido.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. ALEMANIA. BERLÍN=**

Al llegar a Berlín se dirigieron inmediatamente al lugar donde vivía esa familia. Se encontraron que la puerta del departamento tenía un aviso de desalojo por falta de pago. Hablaron con la portera quien les dijo que Rivaille tenía poco de haber fallecido y de Irene Ackerman solo sabía por algunos vecinos que la vieron salir una madrugada con una pequeña bolsa al parecer de víveres, compró el primer caballo que se atravesó en su camino y se fue de ahí. Nadie supo a donde fue y ni siquiera había indicios si regresaría por el resto de sus pertenencias, las cuales entregaron a Auruo por ser un funcionario público que le conocía, el departamento tenía que ser desalojado inmediatamente.

Antes de partir de regreso al pueblo, Auruo se quedó un día más en Berlín, tenía que tranquilizar sus sentidos porque estaba absurdamente desesperado ¿Qué rayos podía estar pasando? Petra, Irene, Levi, Hanji y Mikasa estaban desaparecidos más el asesinato de Moblit.

¿Qué es lo que pudo haber cambiado para que en tan solo dos semanas ocurrieran estas tragedias?

Para la policía simplemente era como si los hubieran secuestrado, probablemente matado o en el mejor de los casos se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Y se quedaron sin sospechosos del asesinato de ese maestro. Cerraron el expediente con lo siguiente:

Veredicto.- Moblit Berner tenía una amante, su secreto fue descubierto por el marido y por eso lo asesinaron.

¿Quién lo mató? Pasaría a ser uno más de los tantos misterios policiacos sin resolver…

**.**

**.**

**=1910. ALEMANIA. EL PUEBLO=**

Al noveno día después del entierro del maestro Berner una visita inesperada llegaría al pueblo. Era el Cardenal Dallis Zacklay quien venía de urgencia por parte del Vaticano. Aunque Auruo le ofreció posada en la casa que alguna vez fue de los padres de Levi, ese Cardenal se opuso rotundamente ya que solo era una visita para cumplir con la enmienda de llevar al sacerdote con él, había fuertes rumores que el hombre consagrado a vida de celibato había traicionado sus votos.

Flagon terminaba de oficiar la última misa de rezos novenarios por el réquiem de Moblit Berner cuando llegaron los enviados del Vaticano. Se sentaron en la última fila de asientos y esperaron en silencio hasta que el sacerdote terminara con una de sus tantos sacramentos santos.

-In nomine Patris, Filli et Spirituus Sancti Amen.

Terminó la misa, salieron todos los habitantes de ese pueblo y Dallis con su acompañante se dirigieron hacia el altar. Flagon ya los estaba esperando, sin embargo, fingió ignorancia a sus preguntas.

-Mi sagrado Cardenal Zacklay –besó el anillo que acreditaba a ese hombre como tal-. Bienvenido a esta humilde casa de dios, dígame ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?

-Sacerdote Flagon Darlett que el señor este con usted –pronunció hipócritamente Dallis.

-Y con su Espíritu.

Respondieron al unísono los otros dos hombres haciendo la señal de la cruz en sus rostros. El novicio permanecería callado, como siempre.

-He venido por parte del santísimo padre para llevarlo a su presencia en la sacrosanta ciudad del Vaticano. Nos ha sido informado que usted ha traicionado sus votos como sacerdote –en completa seriedad pronunció Dallis.

-¿De qué se me acusa, mi señor? –Flagon ya estaba mentalizado de lo que ocurriría y no le importaba mentir.

-Del pecado carnal de fornicio con una de las mujeres de este pueblo.

-¿Tenéis pruebas de ello?

-He constatado con las personas honorables del pueblo que es sabido por todos de su traición al voto del celibato. Ahora, en el nombre de la sagrada trinidad me dirá en dónde está la señora Irene Ackerman, no es necesario llevarla al juzgado divino ya que es la manzana podrida que lo tentó a caer.

-¿La señora Irene Ackerman? Ella tiene años que no vive en el pueblo y hace meses que no se ha aparecido por acá. Es de conocimiento popular que está en Berlín con su esposo Rivaille.

-¿Os lo jura en nombre del sagrado nombre de los cielos que está diciendo la verdad?

-Os juro.

Pasaría Dallis la noche interrogándolo en el sótano secreto que se encontraba debajo del altar mientras el novicio buscaba entre las pertenencias de Flagon algún secreto que pudiera usar en su favor. Entonces encontró el diario de Flagon. Sin más al mediodía fue llevado con las manos atadas al Vaticano quedándose ese pueblo sin sacerdote.

Ante de irse Dallis oyó las tragedias que habían ocurrido con ciertos habitantes del lugar e investigó la dirección de la tal Irene en Berlín, no fue difícil hacerlo. Mandó a su novicio a constatar la información pero regresó al Vaticano con la misma respuesta que la policía. El Cardenal Dallis sabía que si Smith se enteraba que no fue capaz de matar a esa mujer entonces tendría que pagar vida con vida.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. ITALIA. EL VATICANO=**

Dallis estaba consiente que alguna prueba de la muerte de Irene debía de tener. Entonces recordó cierto cuento de terror donde el mensajero le sacó el corazón a un animal para ser entregado a la reina oscura como prueba de haber asesinado a una hermosa chica. Bajo esa idea asesinó a su novicio, además que le ayudaría a no dejar cabos sueltos.

Aprovechando una noche en que se estaba duchando lo sorprendió por la espalda, le tapó la boca con la mano y en un movimiento certero le cortó la garganta, dejando que la sangre tiñera en rojo la bañera hasta hacerle morir. A los pocos días simplemente reportó que su novicio estaba desaparecido, cosa normal entre quienes no resisten la vida sacerdotal y regresan a los pecados carnales.

A Flagon le torturó hasta la muerte en el rack. Ató firmemente sus piernas y brazos en los sujetadores y con el movimiento de una palanca comenzó a estirar si no respondía a sus preguntas, entre menos respondiera más lo estiraba. Hasta que se hartó de solo recibir silencio como respuestas.

-Vamos a dejarnos de formalidades e hipocresías, Flagon. He leído tu diario, dime ¿Qué es lo que eres?

-¿Yo? Soy solo un simple hombre no sé de qué estás hablando.

-¡A mí no me vas a mentir perro sarnoso!

Jaló de la palanca estirando un poco los brazos y piernas, lo suficiente como para que Flagon gritara de dolor.

-No importa que tan fuerte grites, sabes bien que nadie te escuchará. Nadie sabe de este calabozo secreto.

-¡Eres un demonio Dallis!

-Favor que me haces pero en realidad solo soy un simple hombre al igual que tú. La diferencia entre nosotros es que yo he tenido una vida muy buena gracias al Demonio mientras tú la has pasado en la pobreza.

-¡Prefiero pasar hambre que a vivir como buitre!

-Por esta ocasión dejaré pasar tu insulto. Yo sé que lo sabes ¡¿En dónde está esa puta de Irene?!

-¡No te permito que te expreses así de ella y menos en mi presencia!

-¡Yo le digo como se me venga en gana!

Volvió a jalar de la palanca empezando a luxarle los pliegues que unen los huesos, provocando un fuerte dolor solo expresado en gritos.

-Tu respuesta quiere decir que en verdad esa tipa es una puta adúltera. Dime ¿Tan bien lo hacía en la cama que solo por decirle 'puta' te has enojado?

Flagon le escupió un gargajo en la cara.

-¡Imbécil! –Le propinó un puñetazo dejándole un ojo morado-. Ahora sí quieres seguir con vida, tendrás que responder todas mis preguntas sobre la historia que escribiste.

-¡Eso jamás! Prefiero morir antes que explicarte sobre ese diario.

Jaló una vez más de la palanca volviendo a lastimarle los cartílagos.

-De todas maneras ibas a morir Flagon. Así que tú eliges entre una muerte rápida o una dolorosa.

-¡Has lo que se te venga en gana! ¡No obtendrás nada de mí!

-Tú lo has elegido, tengo toda una noche para deleitarme con tu sufrimiento.

Jaló de la palanca muy despacio, provocando un dolor que se extendía lentamente por el cuerpo. El resto de la noche se la pasaría entre estirándole, dejarle reponerse del dolor para volver a torturarle. En cada ocasión los gritos se hacían más intensos hasta que llegó el punto culminante donde le desmembró las extremidades, dándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Y entró en acción la idea de aquel cuento de terror. Al cadáver de Flagon al igual que al del novcio les extrajo el corazón para presentarlo como prueba de su enmienda completa ante Smith. Además, si Smith mandaba investigar sobre Irene obtendría la misma información que él.

Lo que le sorprendió fue el hecho que el demonio de cabellos plateados le había dicho que tendría que inventar acerca que el sacerdote sabía cierta información prohibida resultando asombrosamente en un revés.

_¿Qué pensaría Smith de saber qué su mentira era una realidad?_

Sin lugar a dudas lo que estaba escrito en ese diario era un arma muy poderosa que podría usarla en un futuro a su favor con el Demonio Mayor, así que guardó el diario bajo llave en la Biblioteca de Libros Prohibidos.

**.**

**.**

**=1910 - 1914. ALEMANIA. CIUDAD DE HAMBURGO=**

Irene llegó sin contratiempos a la ciudad de Hamburgo y con el poco dinero que tenía en efectivo se hospedó en una posada para pasar las siguientes noches. Estaba sumamente deprimida, la vida le había dado un vuelco desafortunado. Debido al agotamiento físico de la larga cabalgata durmió profundamente. En la noche siguiente soñó nuevamente con el alma de Rivaille solo para despedirse de ella; le sería dada otra vida en un mundo diferente pero nunca dejaría de amarla. Besó los labios de su amada y desapareció en medio de la oscuridad de los sueños.

A los pocos días soñó con el alma de Flagon, quien le contó brevemente su muerte y demás detalles acerca de lo ocurrido con su diario. También le explicó ciertos aspectos acerca del meollo en que se habían metido Levi y Hanji, dándole con ello la esperanza de encontrar a su nieta.

Esos sueños provocaron en Irene un renacer en sus ganas de vivir, más fuertes que nunca. Se mudó a la zona más altamente poblada de Hamburgo y vendió algunas de sus joyas para poderse mantener en lo que se recuperaba del pie. También cambió su aspecto físico, se cortó la larga cabellera y haciendo una mezcla de henna roja con algunas sales minerales, tiñó su cabello a pelirrojo.

Comenzó a maquillarse para resaltar la belleza de su rostro. A pesar de su edad, era una mujer bien conservada teniendo mejor cuerpo y condición física que muchas jóvenes. Compró vestidos que resaltaban sus atributos femeninos, tendría que hacerlo para poder conseguir un buen trabajo.

Una vez repuesta su movilidad consiguió un trabajo mal pagado de mesera en un bar nocturno pero lograba que las propinas fueran altas. Quería trabajar por las noches ya que es cuando las personas que profesas al ocultismo salen a divertirse y tal vez podría encontrar alguna pista o rumor de un par de demonios haciendo fechorías o de alguna niña con poderes de visión del futuro.

Además del aspecto físico cambió su nombre.

-Disculpe madame ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Soy Ereni Zoe.

Modificó el orden de las letras de su nombre y eligió el apellido de su nuera en la esperanza de encubrirse. Cuando le preguntaban su historia no tenía reparos en decir la verdad sin entrar en detalles.

-Soy viuda y mis hijos murieron. Tenía una nieta muy hermosa la cual está desaparecida y que estoy buscando, es lo único que me motiva a seguir viviendo.

Y así pasarían los años para Irene hasta que…

**.**

**.**

**=1910. ALEMANIA. EL PUEBLO=**

Hacía un mes que Petra había desaparecido del pueblo. Comenzó a extenderse el rumor que se había escapado con un hombre más rico que Auruo y por eso abandonó a sus hijos, no quería compromisos para iniciar su nueva vida amorosa. Sin lugar a dudas aún profesaban esa frase de "Pueblo chico, infierno grande".

Pero Auruo tenía el sentimiento que no había sido así. Una mañana salió con sus amigos Erd y Gunther, los cuales hacía años inexplicablemente de la noche a la mañana se volvieron de buena posición económica. Ellos decían que habían hecho un muy buen negocio con unos extranjeros.

Montaron sus caballos para entretenerse en la caza de conejos. Estando dentro del bosque el setter inglés que era el perro de caza de élite de Auruo comenzó a correr en forma desenfrenada.

-¡De seguro olió una cueva repleta de conejos!

Gritó Erd emocionado. Jinetearon sus caballos para seguirle hasta que en un acto inusual el perro se detuvo en seco. Primero comenzó a ladrar y cuando llegaron los hombres empezó a aullar, como si estuviera viendo algo que le lastimaba su alma animal.

Los tres quedaron perplejos a lo que miraban. Era un cadáver en estado avanzado de descomposición, se notaba que los animales salvajes estuvieron comiendo de los restos de carne humana. Los tres taparon sus bocas con la mano sintiendo fuertes nauseas.

Auruo reconoció el todavía visible color naranja del cabello.

-¿Petra…?

Sin importarle el olor putrefacto se acercó al cuerpo. Sus piernas le flaquearon al acercarse y constatar sus temores, cayó de rodillas al suelo, todavía se ponía reconocer el bordado de las siglas P.R. en la parte baja del blusón desgarrado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle en el rostro, estaba tan impactado que ni siquiera podía sollozar. La voz se le fue hasta que la reunió toda en un solo grito horrendo de dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡PETRAAAAAA!

Lloraba incontrolablemente. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido había sido la primera mujer que amó con todo su corazón, su compañera sentimental por años y era la madre de sus hijos mayores.

Ahora había un caso policiaco más que resolver. Nuevamente no había pistas claras, únicamente el testimonio de los niños que al despertar su mamá no estaba en casa, la cama estaba destendida y el cuerpo ya putrefacto que apareció en medio del bosque.

Veredicto.- Petra Ral salió de su casa por la noche, fue llevada al bosque y ahí fue atacada por los animales salvajes hasta matarle.

¿Por qué motivo salió de su casa en la madrugada? Sería otro más de los tantos misterios policiacos sin resolver…

Aun con ello las personas del pueblo seguían pensando que salió de su casa para seguir a un poderoso de la alta sociedad y ese hombre fue la que lo llevó a la muerte. Los niños sufrieron mucho cuando les dijeron que su madre estaba muerta y Auruo se aferró más al amor de Magnolia. Jhon y George empezaron a comportarse de manera rebelde, primero habían perdido al que llamaban cariñosamente 'tío Berner' y ahora a su madre.

Debido al avanzado estado de descomposición tuvieron que incinerar el cuerpo de Petra en un evento sombrío y sin palabras de aliento, ya que el pueblo se quedó sin sacerdote que oficiase la misa de réquiem. Solo las más ancianas del pueblo recitaron algunos pasajes bíblicos y entonaron cantos mientras velaban las cenizas para darle de alguna forma una despedida cristiana.

Pasaron los meses en calma y paz, como si solo hubiera sido un mal momento. Lo que ese pueblo no sabía era que…

Esa calma solo era el precedente de la tormenta que se desataría…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	13. Underworld Fragmento 6

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 2. UNDERWORLD=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 6. LIFE IN DARKNESS=**

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE Y NANABA=**

Cuando Sasha terminó de contar lo ocurrido Mike entró a su aposento.

Nanaba -Mike ¿Qué tanto has oído?

Mike -He escuchado lo suficiente. Citaré a todos los Élite en el Comedor al mediodía.

Sasha -Pero ¿Por qué? Es solo un castigo y yo no quiero causar problemas.

Nanaba -Sasha no es solo por ello. El hecho preocupante es que te ha ordenado enseñarles una técnica peligrosa.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Si apenas Sasha se alejó de la puerta de bronce, Riko entró cerrándola de un portazo y gritando.

-¡Erwin! ¡¿Flechas espirituales?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!

El Demonio Mayor simplemente le ignoraba.

-¡Esa técnica es exclusiva de los Alto Rango y Élite!

-Solo te lo diré una vez, lárgate de aquí.

Riko salió fúrica del aposento. Y contó mentalmente lo ocurrido a sus compañeros.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE ALIMENTOS=**

Todos los demonios Élite llegaron puntualmente a la cita en el Comedor. Nanaba les contó la decisión de Smith y Sasha tuvo que explicarles porque en un tiempo indefinido no podría tener sexo con Jean y Christa. Para todos, el castigo de Sasha era absurdo y les molestó en sobremanera que Levi y Hanji aprenderían la técnica de arco y flechas espirituales.

Aunque les desagradaba la idea tendrían que discutirlo con los Alto Rango y tal vez ellos por primera vez en su existencia les explicarían que estaba ocurriendo.

Mike –Jean, tú que eres el más cercano a un Alto Rango serás el encargado de decirle que queremos hablar con ellos.

Jean suspiró resignado y obedeció la instrucción de Mike. Los demás mientras esperaban el regreso de Jean con los Alto Rango comenzaron a platicar.

Nanaba -Les he de confesar que no estoy molesta con Levi y Hanji. Con quien lo estoy es con Smith-sama.

Mike -Nadie de aquí está molesto con ellos.

Angeru –Hanji y Levi son asquerosamente inocentes.

Sasha -Yo no sé si sentirlo más por Levi o por Hanji, me causan lástima.

Christa -¡Pero por su culpa castigaron a Sasha! ¡De seguro esa cejuda se lo dijo a Smith-sama!

Una mujer interrumpiría su discusión.

Riko -Sasha se lo ganó por estúpida y mejor agradéceme que se lo dijera inmediatamente, de otra manera le hubiera ido peor a tu noviecita, Christa.

Farlan -Suponemos para que quieren hablar con nosotros. Riko nos ha informado la instrucción que te fue dada, Sasha.

Angeru -Ni siquiera yo que soy un genio comprendo para que hacer eso. Es algo sumamente riesgoso.

Christa –Aquí todos creíamos que era una técnica exclusiva de nosotros, los de mayor jerarquía.

Nanaba -En pocas palabras, el que aprendan esa técnica significa que los pone a nuestro nivel y sé que no me equivoco.

Angeru –Antes de eso ¿Alguno de ustedes podría explicarme bien porqué castigó a Sasha? No entiendo en que le afecta que le haya regalado ropa y un libro.

Al escuchar esto el resto cubrió su rostro con la mano.

Riko –Angeru, en verdad que podrás ser un genio para las ciencias pero sigues siendo muy inocente en otras cuestiones. Se los diré por si no se habían percatado –cruzó los brazos-. Erwin desea a Hanji y obviamente quería sorprenderla en la cama con todas las posiciones que vienen en el libro que Sasha les regaló y encima le facilita ropa provocativa a Hanji para usarla con Levi, siendo que Erwin quería ser el primero en vérsela puesta –volteó a ver directamente al genio-. ¿Lo has entendido o tengo que explicártelo con manzanas?

Angeru –Tiene lógica pero ¿Entonces debo entender que Levi le estorba?

Todos volvieron a cubrirse el rostro con la mano.

Mike -Sí que eres un genio…

Jean –Ya fue suficiente, lo diré sin rodeos. Queremos una explicación de porqué Levi y Hanji van a aprender esa técnica y sabemos que ustedes son los únicos que pueden dárnosla. No pretendemos cuestionar la autoridad de Smith-sama, tan solo queremos saber que putas está pasando.

El grupo de Alto Rango entrelazó miradas, no fue necesario empezar una conversación mental para saber que los Élite estaban en la misma situación que ellos.

Boris –La tendrán, pero deberán esperarnos aquí.

Jean -¿Por qué diantres esperar? ¡¿Van a inventar una estupidez y dárnosla sin más?! ¡No somos idiotas!

Farlan –No es así Jean. Primero tenemos que investigar que está ocurriendo, aún para nosotros esto es inesperado.

Los Alto Rango se retiraron del lugar y caminaron hacia la Cueva de los Portales, algo les decía que por primera vez tendrían que recurrir a _ella_.

_Ella _fue quien transformó a Erwin de simple humano en Demonio Mayor cuando finalizó la Rebelión. Y _ella _les dio una enmienda secreta con respecto a Erwin. Como era el Rey Oscuro más joven entre sus iguales, su madurez demoniaca apenas se estaría desarrollando. Así que cuando quisiera quebrar alguna regla universal o quisiera cometer alguna estupidez que afectara el equilibrio del ying-yang, tendrían que informárselo.

Y no estaban seguros si la situación caía en una o en otra de las razones.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

Boris -Que molestia… Nosotros teníamos ese privilegio y ahora sin más esos la van a aprender.

Riko –Y Erwin que decía que la frase de "Los postreros serán los primeros y los primeros serán los postreros" no aplicaba aquí.

Farlan -¿Y tú qué piensas Kyokan?

Kyokan -Me parece que esta no es una idea totalmente imputable a Erwin, hay algo oculto en esto. Aun así no creo que esté haciendo lo correcto, miren lo molestos que están los Élite. Esto traerá consecuencias.

El resto de los Alto Rango se sorprendieron, era de las contadas veces que Kyokan no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Erwin, siempre consentía y aprobaba sus decisiones.

Farlan -Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe dónde estuvo Erwin esta noche?

Riko -¿Qué no fue a cerrar los Pactus con los ganadores de los Premio Nobel de este año?

Boris -No, esa tarea la hice yo después que nos vimos en el Gran Jacuzzi.

Riko -Esperen ¿No será acaso que habrá ido con _ella?_

Farlan _-_Tiene sentido. Pero si _ella _le dio esa idea de habría que ir a preguntárselo.

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en Kyokan.

Kyokan -Veo que por decisión unánime tendré que ir yo. Si Erwin pregunta por mí díganle la verdad, salí a investigar unos datos a otro mundo, no creo tardarme.

Y atravesó la Cascada reservada para Erwin y sus Demonios de Alto Rango. No pasaron siquiera cinco minutos cuando Kyokan regresó.

Riko –Eso fue rápido.

Boris –Demasiado rápido, diría yo.

Farlan -Y bien ¿Qué te dijo?

Kyokan -Fue breve. Esta absolutamente permitida la decisión de Erwin y _ella _fue quien le dio la idea de enseñarles esa técnica.

Boris –Pero… ¿Para qué?

Kyokan –Para hacer que Levi y Hanji reciten un conjuro que libera el instinto demoniaco.

Farlan -Oh, ya todo tiene sentido.

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en Farlan.

-Erwin sabe que ser caballeroso con Hanji no es suficiente así que tuvo que buscar alguna otra debilidad en Hanji. Yo estuve presente cuando al seducirla con la idea de matar ella estuvo a punto de caer a voluntad ante él, casi logra besarla. Así que ese conjuro la liberará de mucha conciencia humana que todavía tiene y aumentará su sed de sangre. De esta manera Erwin tendrá más control sobre esa sed que sólo él puede satisfacer.

Riko -Sí seremos estúpidos. Debimos suponer que todo era por esa mujer.

Kyokan -Y un mensaje más para nosotros, se los diré en palabras textuales:

_"No vuelvan a molestarme por una estupidez así, creí que una regla universal se había roto. Erwin ya alcanzó la madurez demoníaca y puede hacer lo que le plazca_."

Todos respiraron profundamente.

Kyokan -Hablemos con los Élite.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO=**

El grupo de cuatro demonios únicamente le explicó al grupo de seis que la decisión de Erwin era legítima y con el fin de despertar más el instinto demoníaco de esa pareja. Los Alto Rango quedaron tranquilos pero no así los Élite, cada uno a su manera seguirían molestos con el actuar del Rey.

Inauditamente esa decisión rompió con la barrera que había entre los Alto Rango y Élite, empezaron a platicar cuando antes solo estaban en silencio y a convivir cuando la ocasión se presentara. Una tarde Erwin les sorprendió a todos conviviendo amenamente en el comedor.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen todos juntos? –cruzó los brazos, lo que veía no era de su conocimiento.

Kyokan -Llevamos siglos aquí, ya era tiempo de convivir juntos ¿No crees?

Erwin se sentó en su silla imperial y degustó alimentos en compañía de sus diez demonios de mayor jerarquía.

En cuanto a Levi y Hanji además del entrenamiento de flechas espirituales les fue enseñado el español y francés.

-Aquí el lenguaje se unifica porque nuestra inteligencia aumenta y somos capaces de entenderlo en su totalidad, es algo así como traer un traductor integrado al momento de nacer como demonio transformado. Pero en la tierra es diferente, solo les enseñaré lo básico para que puedan pasear a su gusto por los lugares donde se habla este idioma, además de estar preparados para ciertos eventos que están próximos a suceder.

Boris fue asignado para esta tarea cuando Sasha no estaba en condiciones físicas quedándose a descansar en su aposento. A Levi y Hanji les dijeron que Sasha estaba siendo asignada a otras funciones, por eso no les podía atender. Solo los de mayor jerarquía sabían la verdadera razón de su agotamiento.

En Erwin, la sorpresa de ver en que terminaron los vestidos que le había obsequiado a Hanji le hizo ensañarse más con Sasha quien se sentía cada día más débil, durmiendo inclusive el doble de tiempo del normal y en ocasiones ni siquiera podía moverse. Los demonios Élite con dormir cuatro horas diarias reponían sus fuerzas, mientras que los Alto Rango con solo una hora se reponían. Erwin podía durar días enteros sin descansar y cuando tenía que hacerlo con escasos quince minutos de sueño su alma recobraba la energía en su totalidad.

Y era que Smith realmente la estaba torturando sexualmente. Inclusive para un ser transformado le quitaba mucha energía el instinto sexual del Demonio Mayor. Su castigo iba desde faenas maratónicas, sesiones de BDSM que sobrepasaban por mucho el placer por la tortura e inclusive le dejaba los dildos prendidos hasta el día siguiente, llegando un momento en que simplemente se desmayaba.

Solo era delicado con ella cuando le indicaba ponerse aquel vestido andrajoso de Hanji, para imaginar que la estaba tomando. La ponía especialmente en la posición de cuatro extremidades para no ver el rostro e imaginar que se trataba de su musa.

Todos los Élite estaban indignados de ver a Sasha en esas condiciones, en especial Jean y Christa a veces sentían que odiaban a Smith.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE TIRO CON ARCO=**

Levi y Hanji tardaron seis meses en poder formar el arco y tirar certeramente las flechas espirituales, el doble de tiempo que el entrenamiento normal. Se impresionaron de la habilidad de Hanji con el arco espiritual, era un talento natural que no había desarrollado.

A la semana, cuando se suponía el final de un entrenamiento que se alargó Angeru les entregó sus arcos definitivos. Cada una de las medidas y trazos fueron realizados con sus datos personales, el material del arco era piedra granate pura, perteneciente al grupo de minerales que presentan cristales en forma de dodecaedros y que está en la escala máxima de dureza. La belleza del contraste del negro con los destellos rojos de su brillo lo hacía lucir hermoso.

Lo único que no les entregó fueron flechas, no era necesario ya que tirarían las espirituales. Cuando terminó la última sesión de entrenamiento los tres demonios comenzaron a platicar.

-Ya les he enseñado todo lo que tenía que enseñarles, ahora la práctica y el perfeccionamiento depende de ustedes –Sasha hablaba con su alegría habitual, se sentó en el suelo porque las piernas le flaqueaban.

-Muchas gracias Sasha eres una excelente maestra –Hanji se sentó al costado derecho de Sasha-. Oye ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Hanji dime.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste a este lugar?

-No es una historia muy interesante.

-Aun así quiero escuchar tu historia –la abrazó, Hanji le tenía mucha estima.

-Toma esto mocosa y aquí está la tuya cuatro-ojos.

Levi tendió una botella de alcohol a cada una, Farlan se las había obsequiado para cuando terminaran el entrenamiento así que era el momento.

Y mientras bebían el líquido Sasha relató su historia.

**.**

**.**

**=1400. ALEMANIA. CIUDAD DE HAMELIN=**

Cuando era humana vivía en la ciudad de Hamelín, aquella donde el cuento del flautista que con su flauta libró al pueblo de ratas y en venganza por no recibir su justo pago, en la fiesta de los santos Pedro y Pablo tocando su extraña música hizo que los niños del pueblo le siguieran hasta una cueva, donde a algunos vendió como esclavos y a otros les mató. Esa historia sucedió en la realidad, los hermanos Grimm lo único que hicieron es documentarla porque la leyenda estaba cayendo en el olvido.

Yo entiendo el sentimiento del flautista, mi Pactus fue para saciar mi sed de venganza.

Mi madre falleció cuando yo era niña a causa de una enfermedad desconocida en aquel tiempo, así que solo vivía con mi padre. En el pueblo todos eran cazadores pero mi padre era de mayor habilidad, supongo que por eso nos despreciaban.

Vivíamos con carencias pero felices hasta que se llegó aquel trágico día en que se realizó una competencia para ver quien cazaba más animales, entre más grandes mayor puntaje, el premio sería una fuerte cantidad de monedas de oro. En esa cacería mi padre les ganó los tiros a los venados y quedó ganador.

Parecía que por fin podríamos tener algo de dignidad en nuestras vidas pero no fue así, la envidia es un sentimiento muy peligroso. Los hombres del pueblo estaban enardecidos, así que un día lo invitaron a beber. Estaban todos reunidos en la casa del que era el mandamás pero solo fue una emboscada. Mi padre lo presintió así que quiso salir corriendo del lugar pero antes de llegar a casa uno de ellos le tiró una flecha envenenada que cayó directo a su corazón.

Yo estaba terminando de limpiar unas pieles que íbamos a vender cuando escuché un golpe en seco contra el suelo, salí y vi a mi padre tirado, lo arrastré dentro de la casa y murió en mis brazos, me quedé sola.

Enterré el cuerpo de mi padre en el jardín de mi casa, pensé que con el dinero que tenía podía mantenerme un buen tiempo pero a los pocos días llegaron todos los hombres que le emboscaron. Asaltaron abruptamente en mi casa, se llevaron todo el dinero y aunque quería defenderme no podía hacerlo, todos y cada uno de ellos me golpearon y me violaron. Además de amenazarme de guardar silencio o me matarí és de ese día todos en el pueblo me señalaban, inclusive iban a molestarme a mi casa gritándome cosas como "huérfana" o "puta". Mi padre me decía que:

"No puedes cometer un solo error porque serás señalada por toda tu vida".

Pero para mí era una estupidez lo que estaba viviendo siendo que yo no había cometido algún error. A esos hombres les odié inmensamente y juré que me vengaría. A pesar de ser una adolescente yo todavía era muy inmadura y no sabía trabajar, así que por mí misma aprendí a cazar con arco y flecha como mi padre lo hacía. Fue difícil porque solo me basaba en los recuerdos de su instrucción, pero con el tiempo pude aprender bien la técnica. Pero la vida no era fácil, siempre tenía mucha hambre y frío. Y volví a jurar vengarme por lo que habían hecho.

Y así viví por mucho tiempo tragándome las lágrimas en mi cama por la noche. Crecí y cuando cumplí mis dieciocho años quise saciar mi sed de venganza, pero no salió como lo esperaba. Aproveché que en la fiesta de los santos Pedro y Pablo se habían puesto ebrios y que estaban encerrados en la casa del mandamás.

Entré aprovechando el ruido del bullicio pero al abrir la puerta se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Si apenas saqué un cuchillo para amenazarles cuando uno de ellos me asaltó por la espalda, me quitó el cuchillo y me aventó a la multitud. Eran más que yo, pensé que por ser viejos la tendría fácil y no fue así, eran mucho más fuertes así que de nueva cuenta me golpearon y me violaron.

Cuando se aburrieron de usarme como un objeto cualquiera me aventaron a una esquina. Y ahí tirada entre fluidos asquerosos lloré por ser tan débil, invoqué a los infiernos jurándoles que les daría mi alma si me daban la fuerza para satisfacer mi venganza.

Smith-sama apareció frente a mí y me propuso el Pactus: me daría la fuerza para vengarme a cambio de servirle en el Inframundo y acepté.

En ese momento sentí como si sangre caliente corriera por mis venas cuando Smith-sama me susurró al oído:

-Trato hecho, cobra tu venganza ahora mismo.

Esos infelices se sorprendieron cuando me puse en pie y tomé un cuchillo, prácticamente me daban por muerta. Vi como Smith-sama atrancó la puerta y se hizo a una esquina para ver la masacre que ocurriría.

-Hoy van a morir cerdos asquerosos.

Me atreví a pronunciar. Todos temblaron de miedo, inclusive yo misma sentía que había algo diferente en mi mirada, como una oscuridad emocionada por la sangre que correrá.

Di tres pasos para toparme con el primero. El idiota estaba tan congelado de miedo que no se movió cuando enterré el cuchillo en centro de la garganta, le di la media vuelta al cuchillo destrozándole por completo la manzana de adán y lo saqué lentamente, disfruté mucho ver como la cuchilla salía ensangrentada del orificio que acababa de hacer y el cuerpo cayó en seco al suelo.

Uno de ellos reaccionó de su estupefacción y quiso salir corriendo pero la puerta estaba atrancada. Era una delicia ver su rostro lleno de desesperación cuando veía el cuchillo lleno de sangre y por su atrevimiento fue el segundo en morir, enterré el cuchillo abajo de su ombligo y lo arrastré hasta topar con el hueso del pecho haciendo que no solo la sangre saliera de su lugar, sino también algunos restos de sus entrañas.

-¡Maldita zorra!

Gritó el que tuvo la idea de violarme. Volteé lentamente a verlo y como tenía más fuerza que él lo tomé del cuello y lo alcé del suelo como si fuera un peluche cualquiera.

-Ahora sigues tú gordo asqueroso. Pero antes de eso vas a sentir lo que yo sentí.

Lo sometí contra el suelo boca abajo y entre sus glúteos enterré el cuchillo con el que había asesinado a otros dos, fue tan complaciente verlo retorcerse de dolor y escucharlo chillar como puerco mientras movía de adentro hacia afuera el cuchillo, sodomizándolo lentamente.

Solo yo podía ver a Erwin, hizo que una espada cayera del techo y llegara hasta donde yo estaba.

-Odio a los violadores de niños, así que dale un mejor castigo –me sonrió de lado.

Aventé el cuchillo y tomé la espada. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que golpe le introduje toda la espada. Ese gritó que escuché fue el más horrendo que oí en vida, pero para su desgracia y para mi fortuna, la música lo disolvió en el aire. Moví la espada de arriba hacia abajo, cortando todos los órganos internos. Fue gracioso ver como convulsionaba antes de morir por las hemorragias internas.

Solo faltaba el infeliz que asesinó a mi padre que estaba recargado a un costado de la puerta. Caminé hacia él, tenía tanto miedo que estaba congelado.

-Te odio. Y aquí vas morir.

Del miedo se orinó en sus pantalones. Tomé el arco y unas flechas que yo había llevado, apunté hacía él y fijé sus extremidades en la pared de madera. Después apunte a su cabeza y la fije de las orejas. Tomé el hacha había a un costado de la chimenea y comencé a cortarle partes del cuerpo.

Primero aquellas que sabía no le provocarían la muerte inmediata, como los dedos de la mano, uno a uno. Después las manos que osaron disparar esa flecha que le quitó la vida a mi padre. Luego corté los pies y sus gritos de desesperación solo me extasiaron. Solo recuerdo como pedazos de carne humana caían a mis pies hasta que ya no tuve nada que cortar.

Solté el hacha y vi como los restos quedaron tirados en el suelo dando la impresión que nadaban, parecían pequeños pedazos de carne un hermoso caldo rojo. La sangre escurría hasta la calle, mezclándose con el polvo y haciendo un barro espeso que al tocarlo teñía de rojo tus manos.

-Eso fue hermoso.

Smith-sama me abrazó, me replegué a su pecho, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí ya estaba en el Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE TIRO CON ARCO=**

-De esa manera pude cobrar mi venganza y fui traída aquí. Esa es mi historia.

-Vaya, pasaste por cosas muy difíciles a tan temprana edad –Hanji estaba atónita.

-Fue aburrida, mocosa –Levi bostezaba.

-¡Te advertí que no era interesante! Pero bien… Creo que todos tenemos motivos para estar aquí. En su caso es por la vida de su hija. Traer del limbo de la muerte a alguien es un precio muy caro.

-¿Tú como lo sabes?

-Chicos, aquí todos los Alto Rango y Élite lo saben.

Hanji y Levi se sorprendieron solo unos momentos. Después recordaron que ahí, todas las paredes tienen oídos.

-Bien una última pregunta Sasha ¿Estuviste cuando nosotros nos transformamos? –Hanji volvió a abrazarla.

-¡Claro! –Le correspondió el abrazo-. No todos los días el Demonio Mayor se encarga de un Ritus –le guiñó el ojo y se soltaron del abrazo-. He de decir que fue excitante el ver como Smith-sama los transformaba, esa noche tuve sexo desenfrenado con Jean y Christa de lo excitados que nos dejó esa ceremonia.

-Mhpm…

-¡No te rías pequeñito! Pero bien –tomó el último trago de su botella-. Las siguientes disciplinas serán más rápidas, esta era la pesada. Ya solo falta su graduación y para ello tendrán una última tarea. Van a aprenderse un conjuro y lo recitarán mientras disparan una flecha espiritual.

-¿Y para qué es ese conjuro? –Hanji preguntó.

-Es un conjuro para liberarse de muchas emociones humanas que les estorban como demonios, solo las más fuertes permanecerán en ustedes.

-¿Emociones? –el pelinegro tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Sí Levi, sentimientos vaya… No hay de qué preocuparse, simplemente están reafirmando el Pactus. De hecho en la última frase escucharan la voz de Smith-sama diciéndola al mismo tiempo que ustedes.

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo hacemos? –Hanji tembló nerviosa.

-Simple. El Pactus se rompe y su hija pierde la vida.

Hanji quedó pasmada, pero Levi leyó entre líneas lo que Erwin tramaba en realidad. Del coraje rompió la botella de vidrio vacía que tenía en sus manos.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

-Sasha ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Así es Smith-sama, ya están listos para cuando tú lo desees.

-Será mañana mismo, no me gusta perder el tiempo.

-De acuerdo.

El Demonio Mayor sabía que el rencor de una mujer es un arma muy peligrosa, había visto caer grandes imperios debido a ese sentimiento así que debía eliminarle el rencor que pudiera estar formando contra él. Desde hacía tiempo veía el agotamiento que le estaba provocando pero disfrutó de torturarle, tenía una regla no escrita que el castigo duraría hasta que ellos aprendieran la técnica de las flechas espirituales.

-Sasha ¿Me odias? –le acarició la mejilla.

-No Smith-sama, no te odio.

-Mírame –le levantó el mentón-. Recuerdo la primera vez que te entregaste a mí. En ese entonces eras muy tímida y temblabas de miedo, yo te dije que no tenías nada que temer.

Le soltó el mentón y abrió su cajonera para sacar una envoltura de cuero la cual abrió mientras hablaba.

-He guardado esto con mucho cariño, aunque no lo creas. Me entregaste las plumas de la flecha que le quitó la vida a tu padre como símbolo de tu amor y lealtad hacia mí, por eso me dolió tanto tu atrevimiento. Porque recuerda que yo soy una parte de ti así como tú de mí.

Le tendió la envoltura abierta donde estaban las plumas en cuestión. Sasha no podía creerlo, pensó que las había tirado o solo lo tomó como algo sin importancia, pero no era así, había guardado por siglos su muestra de afecto. Se aferró fuertemente a los brazos masculinos y comenzó a llorar. Erwin empezó a tararear aprisionándola contra su pecho.

-_Ihr schient sehr zerbrechlich mir… Hier bist du allein mit mir… __Wir verbrennen Iebend hier…_

Sasha no podía contener el llanto, esa era la canción que ella le cantó la primera vez que se había entregado a él, una melodía que su madre le cantaba cuando pequeña. Dejó salir todo el rencor que estaba formando contra su adorado Smith, quien sonreía internamente al comprobar el éxito de su actuar.

-Tu castigo ha terminado –besó tiernamente sus labios y la escoltó de la mano hasta su aposento.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Aconteció el amanecer y Farlan se presentó en el aposento para decirle a Erwin el resultado de sus enmiendas. En ocasiones más que un subordinado parecía un amigo de Erwin al sentarse a beber ese vino exclusivo con él.

-En resumen, todo indica que Zacklay ha hecho bien su trabajo, como siempre. Para el Vaticano el sacerdote Flagon Darlett está muerto como pago por su traición al celibato y de Irene Ackerman está oficialmente desaparecida, al igual que Levi, Hanji y su hija. Comprobé que tanto en ese pueblo, como Berlín y demás lugares a los alrededores hasta Francia no hay nadie con ese nombre.

-¿Novedades de esa bastarda?

-Ninguna, todo igual. La cabaña está abandonada y saqueada por ladrones, busqué hasta en lo más recóndito alguna pista de su paradero pero no hay nada. Por cierto –apuntó hacia una mesa contigua donde había dos frascos de vidrio con una pequeña masa de carne humana flotando en agua helada, Zacklay me entregó estos corazones dice que son de Flagon e Irene, he comprobado que son humanos.

Erwin dio varios tragos a su bebida, en señal de estar complacido con lo que escuchaba.

-Por cierto Erwin sé lo del conjuro que les harás recitar ¿Qué crees que vas a ganar con ello? –Farlan fingía ignorancia.

-De Levi nada, de Hanji quiero que se libere de una vez por todas de sus barreras mentales. De sentimentalismos vanos y se entregue totalmente a su instinto demoníaco.

-Oh, ya veo lo que quieres hacer… Es un plan a largo plazo ¿Crees que funcionará?

-Tengo toda una eternidad ¿Acaso el tiempo tiene cabida en esto?

-Ja, esto es divertido –se puso en pie-. Mi cuerpo está a unos momentos de colapsar, me retiro –y se dirigió a su aposento.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE FARLAN=**

Una vez tendido en su cama el demonio de cabellos plateados reflexionó sobre la idea de Erwin.

Acerca de cómo les estaba haciendo creer a esa pareja que el conjuro era parte de su entrenamiento y reafirmación del Pactus para hacer que su hija siguiera con vida, cuando solo era chantaje emocional. Su alma ya pertenecía a Erwin desde el momento que hicieron el Pactus, así que ese evento no significaba nada.

Erwin usaría nuevamente a su favor la sed de muerte y sangre en Hanji. Quería acrecentarla, llevarla a niveles que solo él podría satisfacerlos. Las cosas para Levi se complicarían en sobremanera y empezó a sentir una especie de afecto hacia él, cada día se veía más a sí mismo.

Definitivamente sentía mucha simpatía por Levi, le estaba empezando a ver como un hermano menor.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE TIRO CON ARCO=**

Hanji caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro y repitiendo las líneas del conjuro. Levi estaba sentado sobre el suelo viéndola pasar frente a él.

Para Levi lo que ocurriría esa noche no le era congruente. Se suponía que un Pactus era algo definitivo y no se tragó las explicaciones de Sasha. Sin embargo, no podía oponerse a Erwin y mucho menos dejar que Hanji hiciera sola ese conjuro, lo haría a la par con ella. Dentro de él la sombra del arrepentimiento le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

Comenzaron a llegar de uno en uno los demonios de Alto Rango y los Élite, no podían ni querían perderse lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. Era la primera vez que Erwin usaría un conjuro que hacía perder mucha conciencia y compasión humana que hacían reprimir los instintos asesinos, los cuales saldrían liberados al terminar de recitarlo.

Para que funcionara correctamente, el demonio en cuestión tendría que liberar un poco de su energía del alma o espiritual, como se le quiera llamar, mientras pronunciaban el conjuro. Por eso a Sasha le fue encomendada la tarea de enseñarles a tirar flechas espirituales que solo los Alto Rango y Elite sabían hacer. Generalmente solo se les entrena hasta cuando pueden tirar certeramente, pero a ellos su entrenamiento se les alargó por esa situación.

La presencia del público solo hizo que Hanji se pusiera más nerviosa, Levi lo sabía así que se puso en pie y la abrazó. Con ambas manos le agachó su rostro y con la mirada le suplicó:

"Por favor, pase lo que pase no sueltes mi mano". Los ojos de Hanji le suplicaron lo mismo.

Y entonces llegó el Demonio Mayor.

-Buenas noches, My Lady –de costumbre besó la mano de Hanji.

-Buenas noches Erwin –su voz denotaba nerviosismo.

-¿Estás lista? Comenzaremos contigo.

-¡Oye! ¡No la dejaré hacerlo sola! –pero como siempre, Levi pasaba a ser ignorado por Erwin.

Hanji volteó a verlo.

-Lo siento Erwin pero Levi y yo estamos juntos en esto.

Los dos se pusieron en posición de tiro en la espera de indicaciones para comenzar con ese conjuro. Sasha les dio las instrucciones.

-Bien chicos cuando tiren esa flecha su entrenamiento conmigo habrá terminado. Van a formar el arco y la flecha, la van a sostener apuntado hacia aquella gran piedra de obsidiana que tienen enfrente y recitarán el conjuro. Cuando terminen la última palabra soltarán la flecha.

Erwin interrumpió –Van a sentir como la sangre les hierve, tendrán que lidiar con eso por una hora. Su instinto de muerte y sangre pasará de ser débil a ser liberado. Sus cuerpos ya están preparados para resistirlos así que depende de ustedes si sigue o no con vida su hija. Angeru, cuenta en forma regresiva y al finalizar empiecen con las instrucciones de Sasha, no pueden fallar.

Y entonces Angeru empezó a contar.

-¡10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

La mano izquierda hizo un semicírculo en ángulo recto desde la pierna hasta quedar en línea recta, al mismo tiempo que la mano derecha lo hacía a contrareloj empezando apuntando al cielo hasta quedar a la par con la mano izquierda. Deslizando la mano derecha sin despegarla de la izquierda se empieza a cerrar en puño terminando primero la izquierda para sostener el arco espiritual mientras al arrastrar la mano derecha cerrándola en puño forma la flecha espiritual hasta llegar a la altura del pómulo que, es donde llega la cuerda del arco espiritual.

Angeru estaba tomando datos y quedó impresionado que ambos eran tan sincronizados; todo lo estaban haciendo exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Sostuvieron la flecha espiritual y recitaron el conjuro:

_-"So schnell du auch fliehst, so weit du auch kommst,_

_Trägst du mich mit mir._

_Wohin du auch gehst, was immer du tust._

_Ich bin ein Teil von dir / Ich bin ein Teil von dir"._

El decir la última palabra soltaron al mismo tiempo la flecha espiritual. Y cerraron los ojos, estaban empezando a sentir exactamente lo que les había advertido Erwin. Comenzaron a jadear porque sentían su cuerpo en llamas; Levi anticipó lo que Erwin quería hacer así que abrazó a Hanji y se tumbaron de rodillas al suelo.

Era una sensación similar a arder en fiebre, donde sientes escalofríos, dolor en los huesos, ojos llorosos, dolor de cabeza y como los oídos retumbaban desde adentro. Pasada media hora comenzaron a sudar y se acostaron en el suelo, Levi rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Hanji, ambos jadeando cada vez más fuerte.

Cinco minutos antes de finalizar la hora sentían como su cuerpo dejaba de convulsionar, el dolor de cabeza y ardor de los ojos menguaba y su respiración volvía a su ritmo normal. Al terminar la hora estaban envueltos en sudor pero en completa normalidad.

Farlan ayudó a Levi a levantarse y Angeru a Hanji, entonces todos rodearon a Smith quien les dio indicaciones.

-Todos presten atención. Los quiero afuera de mi aposento al filo de la medianoche. Mike y Nanaba facilítenles a Hanji y Levi algo de ropa formal y todos cambiénsen. No puedo presumir a mis doce demonios con esas fachas.

-¡Yeah! ¡Es hora de la fiesta!

Sasha gritó emocionada mientras Jean la cargaba, por primera vez Christa no hizo escena de celos por eso.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRMAUNDO. PUERTA DE BRONCE=**

Todos se retiraron y obedecieron las instrucciones de Erwin. Las chicas llevaban vestido negros largos de gala al estilo medieval, con encajes y detalles en rojo, blanco o verde, peinados elegantes, joyas y maquillaje que resaltaba su belleza. El vestido de Hanji en estilo corset era el que más resaltaba. Todos los chicos parecían elegantes vampiros vistiendo traje sastre negro, solo variaban en el color de su camisa. Gracias a ello Levi pudo volver a usar su tan característica pañoleta al cuello.

Salió Erwin vistiendo como lo que era: todo un Rey todopoderoso en su traje imperial negro, camisa blanca con puños largos, con una larga gabardina roja y con su cetro de mando en mano. Todos lo siguieron en silencio hasta que llegaron frente a una gran puerta con inscripciones grabadas en zafiro.

-Ustedes han estado viviendo en el nivel de los Aposentos Privados que es de los demonios transformados, como le llaman por acá. Este es el verdadero Inframundo.

Se abrió lentamente la puerta de mármol negro.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. TOUR POR EL INFRAMUNDO=**

**.**

**_Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas everybody's looking for something…_**

**_Some of them want to use you… Some of them wanted get used by you…_**

**_Some of them want to abuse you… Some of them want to be abused…_**

**_._**

Se dejó escuchar música disonante. Era un ritmo que nunca antes habían escuchado en el mundo, era más pesado, con fuertes sonidos de guitarras eléctricas, fuertes retumbes y voces guturales. A sus oídos era la maravilla musical.

Empezaron a bajar por unas majestuosas escaleras de roca, las cuales a cada paso que daba Erwin se iban iluminando con unas antorchas fijadas al estilo barandal, pareciendo que su sola presencia producía fuego. Bajaron hasta llegar a un balcón delimitado con postes de mármol oscuro.

La escena era similar a un gran maestro con sus doce apóstoles. Erwin estaba en medio, a su costado derecho en dirección a la orilla estaban Riko, Boris, Kyokan, Nanaba y Mike. A su costado izquierdo hacia la orilla estaban Hanji, Levi, Farlan, Christa, Sasha y Jean. Las respectivas parejas tenían sus brazos entrelazados, como escoltando a su compañero.

El balcón estaba por encima de una cueva que parecía no tener fin, se perdía a lo lejos entre la oscuridad y el bullicio. La música retumbaba fuertemente mientras la multitud bailaba, bebía y tenía sexo. Del techo pendían jaulas donde había mujeres y hombres contorsionándose provocativamente, invitando a la lujuria. Había pasarelas con tubos metálicos donde también se contorsionaban haciendo que varias manos acariciaban lo que podían.

Cuerpos desnudos caminaban en total naturalidad mientras eran manoseados por hombres y mujeres a cada paso que daban, la promiscuidad no era un tabú en ese espacio.

-Todos esos que ven son demonios inútiles, cuando les plazca pueden venir a torturarlos, tener sexo o simplemente matarlos cuando tengan alguna sed de ello. Ellos solo son escoria, una diversión temporal.

-¿Entonces por qué pareciera que se están divirtiendo? –Hanji preguntó.

-Es algo psicológico. Les hago creer que el Inframundo es solo esto, tranquilizando sus sentidos y haciendo que caigan en una zona de confort. Es más delicioso ver su reacción cuando se usan como diversión.

Al percatarse de su presencia un séquito de mujeres corrió hacia donde estaba Erwin, arremolinándose debajo del balcón.

"Smith-sama ¿Cuándo vendrás a atendernos?" "Nos has tenido muy abandonadas últimamente" "Smith-sama extraño tus besos" "Ven, tómame otra vez".

Empezaron a suplicarle mientras se contoneaban provocativamente, pero Erwin las ignoraba. Volteó a ver a Hanji.

-Ellas no me interesan, son aburridas. My Lady, si tú me lo pides puedo exterminar con todo esto.

-No es necesario, me parece divertido que te halaguen tanto.

Erwin volteó a ver la cara de enojo de Levi.

-Vengan conmigo. Ese es el nivel más bajo del Inframundo, pero hay uno que está entre esto y el nivel de los Aposentos Privados. Es el nivel donde los Élite tienen sus Cuevas Élite.

A un costado de la escalera había una pequeña cascada que atravesaron de uno en uno para entrar al nivel de las Cuevas Élite. Al caminar por los pasillos Erwin comenzó a explicar ese nivel.

-Los Élite tienen un acceso directo de su aposento a sus cuevas correspondientes. La única que tiene Campo Élite y en el nivel de los Aposentos Privados es Sasha, por el motivo que la arquería es la primera disciplina que se les enseña a los transformados. Ustedes al igual que los demás demonios asesinos tendrán que hacer el mismo recorrido que ahora, bajar por las escaleras y atravesar la cascada-

La entrada a las cuevas estaban en semicírculo, solo una gran puerta blanca que estaba al final desentonaba con las demás entradas.

-¿Y esa gran puerta de allá? –nuevamente Hanji emitió una pregunta.

-Es la biblioteca y el control de acceso la tenemos yo y Kyokan. Solo a quienes nos plazca le permitimos entrar.

La primera Cueva Élite pertenecía a Christa.

Al pasar observaron cómo era todo un calabozo especializado en torturas. Varias piezas de toro de bronce, ruedas de la muerte, rack, cunas de Judas, ataúd de la tortura, urnas de roca estilo egipcio, destrozadores de rodillas, tenedor de hereje, rueda de breaking y una infinidad más estaban dispersos y miles de cuerpos eran torturados, adornando el lugar.

La segunda Cueva Élite pertenecía a Jean.

Se podían observar armaduras, uniformes de diferentes especialidades de combate, espadas de todos tamaños y demás armas para el combate adornando todo el lugar. Además de una sala de madera para tener combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

La tercera Cueva Élite pertenecía a Angeru.

Al pasar podía ver como algo parecido a unos pájaros metálicos volaban en el lugar, llevando y trayendo diversas cosas. Angeru les explicó que esos eran "drones", unos dispositivos auto recargables que había inventado recientemente.

Se detuvieron en seco para escuchar a Angeru contar su historia.

**.**

**.**

**=1400. ITALIA. ROMA=**

La razón por la que estoy en el Inframundo es simple y breve. Sé que fui un Ser de Luz, Smith-sama me lo dijo cuándo me ofreció el Pactus. De los demonio Elite soy el último en haber sido transformado, digamos que soy el menor entre ellos.

Fui convertido en ser de luz cuando era apenas un niño de ocho años. En la fiesta del apóstol Juan salí de mi casa para ver la obra de títeres que se llevaría a cabo fuera de la iglesia, era lo único que me gustaba de las festividades como esa.

Pero tropecé en el camino y me sentí tan mal por ser torpe al caminar. Me escondí detrás de una carreta a llorar por mi ineptitud y en eso salieron unos hombres de la casa. Escuché con detalle como querían asesinar al único sacerdote que yo sabía servía con verdadera vocación, es decir, que no nos tocaba al finalizar la misa, él no era pederasta. No sabía si quedarme callado o hacer algo. Entonces supe que por primera vez en mi vida podía dejar de ser un torpe e inútil.

Me escabullí entre los callejones del pueblo y llegué hasta donde el sacerdote y le conté todo lo que había escuchado. En aquel entonces nadie hubiera creído en las palabras de un niño, solo él fue capaz de creerme y agradecerme por eso.

El sacerdote a su vez tomó las medidas necesarias con el alcalde de la ciudad y mis palabras fueron constadas, pero el sacerdote por protegerme hizo lo que nunca en su vida: mintió acerca de cómo consiguió esa información. Ya después supe lo que realmente era ese sacerdote, era un Connexio.

Y esa simple acción fue suficiente para marcarme como un Ser de Luz. Desde ese entonces sentía como si un halo de luz me protegía de no ser descubierto de las cosas que hacía a escondidas en mi cuarto. Pero sabía que mis investigaciones secretas me podrían llevar a una muerte por demás absurda y mucho más temor sentía al vivir en Roma, muy cerca del Vaticano.

Vi ante mis ojos como unos monjes se llevaron a rastras a mi padre solo por cuestionar porque acontecían los relámpagos y truenos en los días lluviosos, sabía que le matarían. Tuve que guardarme mi curiosidad de seguir investigando y así pasó el tiempo, aunque mi mente me pedía a gritos hacerlo.

Cuando tenía veintiun años una tarde apareció Smith-sama frente a mí. Me dijo que yo le era de su interés, pero era un ser de luz y no podía tomar mi alma con libertad y convertirme en uno de sus demonios, a menos que yo se lo pidiera. Les citaré sus últimas palabras:

-¿Quieres vivir como humano, con el temor de un día investigar, ser descubierto y tener una muerte dolorosa? ¿O prefieres ser libre e investigar y crear todo lo que te plazca? Sabes bien que las oraciones no te salvarán, tú mismo has visto como tu padre a pesar de tener una fuerte fe en los cielos, le asesinaron sin piedad ¿O me equivoco? Piénsalo y en cuanto tengas tu respuesta invócame. Mi nombre es Erwin Smith.

Durante la noche recorrí las calles de Roma, mi mente contrariaba entre lo que se suponía cristianamente correcto y la proposición de Smith-sama. Entré a la iglesia que se estaba construyendo como parte del Vaticano y vi toda esa opulencia a costa del hambre de muchas familias, incluida la mía.

Caí en la cuenta que todos los lujos del Vaticano eran ganados a base de hipocresía. Predicaban que no se debía idolatrar a otros dioses cuando ellos adoraban el dinero. En la Biblia decía que no se debían rendir culto a imágenes, esculturas y que no debías hacerte de ninguna idea del cielo. Observé que el lugar estaba lleno de todo eso, entonces ¿Qué era una iglesia en realidad? Era solo una construcción.

Sometían a toda la población al diezmo ¿Por qué había de hacerlo si se supone que el alimento se debe ganar con el sudor de la frente? ¿Entonces donde estaba realmente su fe? Me pregunté eso y muchas cosas más que caían en contradicciones.

Hipocresía, todo eso era hipocresía. Y ahí, en medio de la que después sería la Capilla Sixtina invoqué al Rey del Inframundo.

-Erwin Smith yo te invoco.

Apareció sentado sobre el altar tapando la cruz y caminé hasta él.

-He comprendido tus palabras. Renuncio a la hipocresía del ser de luz y acepto tu Pactus, quiero mi verdadera libertad para investigar lo que me plazca.

-Trato hecho ¿Tienes algo que hacer o prefieres ser libre en este momento?

-No tengo nada que hacer en este mundo, quiero mi libertad ahora mismo.

Chasqueó los dedos en el aire y fui traído al Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. TOUR POR EL INFRAMUNDO=**

-Y con el paso del tiempo he constatado que Smith-sama tenía razón en todo lo que me dijo. De no haber aceptado su Pactus no tendría las satisfacciones que tengo hasta hoy en día. La ropa habitual que usan, las antorchas que no se apagan, el jabón y shampoo, es decir absolutamente todo lo que ven aquí en cuanto a tecnología e innovación son mis creaciones y cada vez investigo más y más.

Continuaron caminando. Levi y Hanji seguían sorprendidos de saber cómo Angeru pasó de ser de luz a demonio de una manera tan simple y de alguna forma, comprendían el sentimiento de Angeru, que el cielo se ensañe en hacerte sufrir.

La cuarta Cueva Élite pertenecía a Nanaba.

Se podían observar grandes mapas de la tierra y demás países colgados en las paredes. Pizarrones de vidrio con anotaciones en diferentes idiomas, una mesa donde había soldados en miniatura en un gran campo a escala de lo que parecía un bosque profundo y algo que por primera vez Levi y Hanji veían: pantallas de cristal opaco en alta definición con imágenes de diversas situaciones, las pantallas eran creación de Angeru.

Y la última Cueva Élite pertenecía a Mike.

Todo un campo de tiro especializado, con diferentes armas de fuego organizadas en vitrinas y algunas otras colgadas en la pared para tomarse sin obstáculo. Inclusive se veían cuerpos mutilados por las balas, eran demonios inútiles usados como objetos de prueba para las armas que inventaba Mike en colaboración con Angeru.

Erwin solo omitió el hecho que su aposento era el único que tenía una gran cueva privada como compartimento trasero, donde gustaba realizar en total privacidad masacres de demonios inútiles.

Llegaron de nueva cuenta al punto donde inició el recorrido y bajaron al nivel de los demonios inútiles.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. NIVEL DE LOS DEMONIOS INÚTILES=**

Estaban por entrar en el balcón privado de Erwin y los de Alta Jerarquía cuando una voz le habló mentalmente al Demonio Mayor.

_-Hola soy "Tú ya sabes quién"._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Solo he venido a visitar a mi niño favorito ¿Alguna novedad que tengas para mí?_

_-Ninguna_

_-Mientes. Te lo diré solo una vez, estoy en tu aposento. Y "Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma" ¿Entendiste?-_

Erwin volteó a ver a Farlan y le dejó indicaciones mentales.

_-"Ella" está aquí. Te dejo a cargo de Hanji_.

-My Lady me disculpo, ha surgido un imprevisto que debo atender personalmente. Diviértete por aquí.

Besó la mano de Hanji y al darse la media vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció para aparecer en su aposento privado.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

-_Hola mi niño, veo que hoy estamos de fiesta. Dime ¿Qué hay que celebrar?_

Erwin sabía que con ese saludo _ella _no le dejaría salir en toda la noche.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. NIVEL DE LOS DEMONIOS INÚTILES=**

Levi y Hanji se sentaron en uno de los cómodos sillones mientras bebían champagne que servían algunos demonios inútiles a cargo de Nanaba y vieron algunas escenas plácidamente.

A su costado derecho podían apreciar una orgía de mujeres siendo penetradas por todos lados por diferentes hombres. Más adelante se podían ver varias mujeres usadas como ruletas de sexo oral, el cuerpo amarrado a un poste que podía girarse en 360° para moverlas a voluntad.

Dos mujeres de acercaron a Farlan. Éste se puso en pie y comenzó a acariciarles los pechos. Las abrazó de la cintura y se dirigió al pelinegro de semblante malhumorado.

-Creo que esto responde a tu pregunta de si me gustan los hombres, Levi –las besó enfrente de él.

Le habló en la mente -¿Convencido que solo te ayudé por diversión?

-Tsk está bien. Pero mentiste, dijiste que nunca te habías enamorado.

-Esta es solo una diversión temporal, acuérdate que el cuerpo es una cosa, los sentimientos otra. Yo nunca he entregado mis sentimientos.

-Algún día te veré enamorado y quien se divertirá seré yo.

-Lo dudo que eso ocurra. Diviértete por acá.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó con ellas hasta llegar a una zona oscura. Después de un rato los demás se dispersaron según sus deseos y pasados algunos instantes vieron como el trío de Sasha, Jean y Christa era el centro de atención, teniendo sexo frente a una multitud que le rodeaba y se masturbaba viendo el espectáculo. No solo ese trío gustaba del exhibicionismo, también pudieron apreciar como el resto de la jerarquía mayor también tenía relaciones sexuales a la vista de todos.

Los únicos que se quedaron con ellos sentados en el balcón bebiendo eran Riko y Angeru.

-¿Y ustedes no gustan del sexo? –preguntó Levi.

-Para mí el sexo no es importante, si acaso tengo una vez por semana pero con mis demonios intelectuales, me atrae más la inteligencia que el cuerpo –Angeru Angeru expresó.

-Yo no tengo apetito sexual por estos inútiles –Riko no mentía.

Ver todo lo que acontecía estaba provocando en Levi y Hanji un éxtasis que amenazaba con liberarse en ese momento. Hanji fue la que no pudo más.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo aquí y ahora.

Le señaló un sillón que estaba frente a ellos en una zona oscura. Mientras caminaban hacia el lugar muchas mujeres demonio inútiles veían con ojos lujuriosos a Levi, era carne fresca que querían devorar como animales hambrientos. Una de ellas se aventuró a acariciarle la parte privada de la entrepierna, si apenas Hanji vio su lograda intensión la jaló fuertemente del cabello.

-Él es mío, perra –la soltó diciéndole con la mirada que la mataría.

-Oh no seas pesada… Sé compartida, no te hará daño que él se divierta un poco conmigo –cruzó los brazos al frente empujando presuntuosamente su gran atractivo visual.

-No me importa lo que pienses, te advierto que la próxima vez te arranco los ojos.

Y esa chica se alejó. También los hombres demonios inútiles miraban lascivamente a Hanji pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ella, su acompañante pelinegro emitía un fuerte aura de "si te acercas, te mato". Levi se sentía más que nunca orgulloso de la mujer que tenía como esposa.

Llegaron al lugar en cuestión y liberaron sus deseos. Farlan les observó a lo lejos y pensó.

"El pago por la vida de su hija no ha hecho más que comenzar"…

**.**

**.**

**_Fin del capítulo 2. Underworld. 6 Fragmentos._**

**Siguiente: Capítulo 3. El Mundo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	14. El Mundo Fragmento 1

**Disclaimer: **Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir…

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**=TRILOGÍA UMBRAE. LIBRO 1: NOCTIS UMBRAE=**

**.**

.

**=CAPÍTULO 3. EL MUNDO=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 1. FUEGO Y HIELO=**

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ELITE DE MIKE. CAMPO DE ARMAS CON FUEGO=**

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora es mi turno! –sonrió Mike alegremente, hacía tiempo que no tenía discípulos tan prometedores.

-Yo creí que primero vendrían conmigo –soltó Jean con enfado.

-Je… No hay tiempo que perder. Dentro de poco saldremos a divertirnos en México.

-¡¿Eeeeeeeeh?! ¡¿México?! ¿Al otro lado del mundo? –Hanji estaba emocionada.

-Así es Hanji. Yo he estado ahí y es un país hermoso, te va a encantar –Nanaba no quería perderse ese entrenamiento, además quien lo daría sería su esposo.

-¿México? ¿Dónde está eso? –Levi no era muy letrado en geografía.

-Mira ese mapa –Nanaba apuntó con un dedo a mapa que estaba a un lado de la entrada-. Es el país que está marcado con rojo. Para que tengas una referencia, Alemania está marcado con verde.

Levi solo levantó la ceja y Hanji soltó una risilla.

-La diferencia de horario son siete horas atrasadas por lo cual también prepárense mentalmente a volver a ver la luz del sol –Mike les advirtió.

-Bien, ya empezaron a hablar de cosas aburridas así que yo me retiro. Estaré enfrente por si me necesitan –Jean guiñó un ojo y salió del lugar.

-Además es una fortuna que Alemania y México están en los mismos hemisferios, en ambos lugares es otoño.

Nanaba expresó para darles una idea más clara de lo que vendría pero Levi seguía con cara de no entenderlo, Hanji lo sabía así que era el momento de explicárselo como solo ella sabía.

-Nanaba dime si estoy en lo correcto. En tiempo de otoño la duración de la noche empieza a aumentar hasta llegar en invierno a unas catorce horas, caso contrario en primavera que empieza a decrecer hasta llegar al verano que son solo siete horas nocturnas. Lo que también quiere decir que empezaremos a estar más tiempo despiertos ¿Verdad? ¡Ah! Y el hecho que en ambos lugares sea otoño quiere decir que estamos acostumbrados al mismo tipo de rotación de estaciones.

-Estás en lo correcto Hanji ¿Sabes? Creo que me encantaría tenerte en mi equipo de trabajo. Yo puedo desarrollar esa parte de inteligencia dormida que tienes.

-Yo la vi primero –se apareció Angeru en la cueva-. Eres una mente muy despierta Hanji, definitivamente me gustas.

-Entonces quiere decir que tres disputaremos por ella. Por su talento con las flechas espirituales Sasha también la quiere –Nanaba empezó a reír.

-Tsk… ¿Y tú que haces aquí, mocoso? –Levi sentía una mezcla de celos y orgullo de la mujer que tenía por esposa.

-¿Qué más podría ser? Vengo a tomar sus datos iniciales en esta disciplina. Vendré de vez en cuando a actualizarme de información hasta que Smith-sama los asigne a algún equipo Élite.

Angeru había quedado impresionado con la sincronización tan exacta que tuvieron al recitar el conjuro y lanzar las flechas espirituales y como su mente lo exigía, buscaba una explicación para ello.

-¡Woooooooo! –Hanji se maravilló.

-Levi en la tierra eras cazador ¿Cierto? –Mike se estaba impacientando.

-Si ¿Algún problema con eso?

-Al contrario. Primero quiero hacerte unas pruebas y después seguiré con Hanji.

El público sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Hanji sabía cómo se sentía Levi así que se acercó a él, se agachó y le susurró algo al oído.

-Enano… Te quiero –besó tiernamente su mejilla haciendo que Levi se sonrojara.

Hanji se unió a los demás y se sentaron en una especie de sala de espectadores para quienes gustaban de ver las actividades de este tipo de disciplina. Levi comenzó a tirar con unas armas más sofisticadas que los rifles que usaba en la tierra. Aunque era la primera vez que las usaba, estaba siendo muy certero en sus tiros.

-¡Como lo esperaba! Tienes ojos de asesino y no precisamente porque seas un demonio asesino, eso lo vi desde que eras humano –Mike estaba emocionado-. Definitivamente te quiero en mi equipo.

Ambos hombres se sonrieron de lado, Levi no sintió desconfianza de Mike.

-¡Bien! Es el turno de Hanji –se agachó para decirle algo al oído-. Te conviene quedarte tranquilo.

-¿Eh?...

Solo recibió como respuesta un semblante pícaro. Así que se dirigió a cambiar de lugar con Hanji.

-Es tu turno, cuatro-ojos.

-¡Yooosh! ¡Deséame suerte! –se correspondieron las sonrisas.

Aunque tenía todo el entusiasmo por iniciar esta disciplina, era demasiado obvio que Hanji nunca había tenido un arma en sus manos. Si apenas Mike le depositó en sus manos una pistola simple para entrenamiento inicial, éstas le temblaron y no la tomó correctamente. Y fue en ese justo instante que se apareció Erwin en la Cueva Élite.

-No My Lady, así no se sostiene

Erwin no podía perder esta oportunidad.

-Te enseñaré la técnica básica que está basada en la ley de la palanca, para que sostengas el arma con actividad muscular mínima, ahorras energía y minimizas el arco de movimiento de la misma.

-¡Interesante!

Erwin aprovechó para replegarse al cuerpo de Hanji y tomar sus manos para indicarle como debía de hacerse. Entonces Levi comprendió lo que Mike le quiso decir. Nanaba y Angeru estaban expectantes, tenían un motivo más para estarlo.

-Primero recuerda que todas las fuerzas de presión deben ejercerse a un eje de 90° paralelo al cañón. Vas a colocar estos tres últimos dedos alrededor de la empuñadura –tomó los dedos meñique, anular y corazón para ponerlos en posición-. No es necesario que ejerzas mucha presión, solo la necesaria para sostener el arma ¿Sientes como las falanges medias lo hacen por sí solas?

-Sí, se siente cómodo.

-Si aplicas cualquier otra fuerza que no sean éstas tendrás como consecuencia que tu eje se desvíe y por lo tanto no tires certeramente.

-Oh, ya veo.

-De esta manera tus nudillos también están dirigidos al objetivo, también te sirven de guía.

-Tiene sentido, me gusta.

Erwin tomó el dedo índice de Hanji –Lo más importante es que este dedo debe estar libre de todo contacto con la empuñadura porque es con el que jalarás del gatillo –tomó el pulgar-. Y este dedo irá aquí, sobre la pistola también apuntando al objetivo ¿Ves cómo es sencillo?

-Sí ¡Esto es emocionante!

Erwin tomó dulcemente la mano izquierda de Hanji –Y cómo vas empezando has apoyo con esta mano para que soportes la fuerza del tiro –la envolvió en la muñeca derecha.

-Siento el apoyo que ejerce.

-Ahora apunta a tu objetivo y vas a jalar del gatillo suavemente –aunque le estaba dando instrucciones, Erwin prácticamente estaba moviendo a voluntad a Hanji.

Y empezaron una ráfaga de tiros certeros. Hanji estaba extasiada al escuchar el retumbe del cañón al salir el tiro y sentir como su cuerpo era tironeado por la fuerza del disparo. Llegó un momento en que perdió la noción del tiempo, le era tan relajante que simplemente se dejó llevar hasta que su conciencia reaccionó.

-¿Eh?... –cuando reaccionó Erwin ya no estaba replegada en su cuerpo.

-Has estado tirando por una hora continua My Lady.

-¡Ah rayos! ¡Creo que me emocione! Jeje… -agitó su coleta.

-Esas son unas armas que creé en conjunto con Mike –Angeru se acercó-, son auto recargables por eso podías tirar sin detenerte.

-Mike los dejo en tus manos, yo tengo ciertos asuntos que atender. My Lady, ha estado maravillosa como siempre –besó la mano que no sostenía el arma y se retiró.

Levi y Mike se dirigieron miradas, uno dándole las gracias y el otro satisfecho por ello.

-Continuemos –Mike expresó.

No solo esa noche, sino las siguientes transcurrieron rápidamente. Como lo había dicho Sasha, el entrenamiento con Mike estaba ocurriendo muy rápido. En menos de una semana aprendieron a desarmar y volver a armar una amplia variedad de armas de fuego, incluyendo algunas especializadas para francotiradores. En menos de un mes ya podían tirar certeramente, aunque Levi llegó mucho antes que Hanji al punto de decir la frase "Donde pone la mirada, pone la bala".

Mike también les enseñó a cargar las armas que existían en el mundo actual, como eran de menor tecnología tenía que hacerse manualmente. De vez en cuando recibían la visita de algún Alto Rango o Élite. En especial Farlan, Sasha y Angeru frecuentaban más el lugar para platicar con alguno de ellos o con los dos.

Una noche Hanji se atrevió preguntarle a Nanaba porqué a pesar de tener relaciones sexuales culminando con los fluidos respectivos especialmente el masculino no veía a nadie embarazada, incluyéndola.

-Cuando nacemos como demonios perdemos la facultad de engendrar vida, eso solo lo podemos hacer como humanos. Así que, aunque el hombre eyacule no es posible la concepción, te darás cuenta porque no hay ningún niño en este lugar. También por eso no tenemos ciclo menstrual –le respondió Nanaba.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. NIVEL DE LOS DEMONIOS INÚTILES=**

Para terminar con el entrenamiento en las armas de fuego realizarían una prueba, por no llamarla masacre en el nivel de los demonios inútiles. Erwin les indicaría las mecánicas y tendrían que hacerlo sin fallar. Mike solo supervisaría la técnica y comprobar que los tiros fuesen certeros.

Nuevamente se reunieron todos los Alto Rango y Élite, ese par se había convertido la razón por la que se empezaron a hacer unidos. Levi llevaba el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta a la altura del cuello, se lo había dejado crecer a petición de Hanji para tenerlo como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños.

**.**

**.**

**=ALGÚN TIEMPO ATRÁS. 1910. 05 DE SEPTIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO=**

La fecha que humanamente Hanji nació, Erwin mandó a Levi con Farlan al mundo para cobrar varias almas deudoras, quedándose a solas con Hanji.

Levi se sintió como un imbécil por no estar con Hanji, pero no podía oponer resistencia. El estar con ella era lo menos que podía hacer ya que no contaba con algo para obsequiarle de cumpleaños. Estando en la tierra Farlan le contó a Levi lo que estaba pasando con Sasha, para que comprendiera el motivo por el que ya nadie más se ofrecería a ayudarle con algo más que fueran consejos, incluyéndole.

Cuando Levi regresó Hanji ya había colapsado y su habitación estaba llena de obsequios que como siempre, Hanji los guardó en el closet. Al día siguiente cuando despertó Levi estaba con su semblante serio pero Hanji le conocía tan perfectamente que sabía el motivo de su tristeza, así que sin más mientras se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento con Sasha le ordenó.

-Quiero que te dejes crecer el cabello. Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta ¿Entendiste enano?

-¿Pero qué mierda dices?

-Quiero verte con el cabello como el de un príncipe de la antigüedad ¡Y ahora me besas!

A Levi sonrió a su manera, comprendió que Hanji se lo pedía como regalo de cumpleaños y no le quedó más remedio que obedecerle…

Sin embargo el cabello tardó mucho en crecerle, si apenas hacía 15 días que comenzó a notarse la diferencia de su corte habitual.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. NIVEL DE LOS DEMONIOS INÚTILES=**

-Empezaremos con tiros a corta distancia e iremos aumentándola conforme les vaya indicando.

Erwin se posicionó detrás de ellos a la distancia y les empezó a indicar los demonios que quería derribados por el fuego. Y la pareja comenzó a tirar con pistolas tipo escuadra de acuerdo como les era indicado. La multitud que se percataba de lo ocurrido comenzó a gritar, llorar y correr en total desesperación, temiendo ser los próximos. Eso dificultaba los tiros pero también hacía más emocionante el reto.

Cada vez la distancia de sus blancos incrementaba y comenzó a darles tiempo de respuesta, llevándolos al extremo de hacerlos sentir presión. Habiendo aniquilado cada uno a un millar de demonios cambiaron el reto.

La siguiente etapa sería cada uno matar a cien demonios en tan solo diez minutos, por lo cual debían de pensar bien que armas usar y calcular los tiros para asestar al doble o al triple. Eligieron sus armas y corrieron por el pasillo derribando sus objetivos elegidos al azar, logrando en tiempo y forma la instrucción que les fue dada.

-Por último tendrán un enfrentamiento con algunos elementos de Mike. Tienen una hora para derribar a todos y sin fallas, cuando termine la hora los quiero en este lugar. De no hacerlo repetirán esta última prueba hasta que lo logren.

De la nada empezaron a escucharse detonaciones y las balas pasaron cercanos a ellos. La oscuridad del lugar dificultaba más el ver de dónde salían los disparos. Levi miró a Hanji y con la mirada se entendieron. Corrieron y se escondieron detrás de un muro para planear una estrategia.

-Hanji ¡Escúchame! Haremos esto. Tú me dirás de donde vienen los tiros y yo les derribo ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Cúbreme la espalda en lo que analizo un poco la trayectoria.

Y es que Nanaba también le había adiestrado un poco en balística. Transcurrieron unos segundos de Levi cubriéndole los disparos que buscaban derribarles, se escondieron tras el muro y volvieron a hacer la misma dinámica.

-Por la cantidad de balas son veinte los que tenemos alrededor. Cúbreme un poco más y trataré de ver los que están a distancia.

-¡No seas impaciente! Primero derribemos los veinte alrededor y seguimos con los demás.

Hicieron nuevamente la dinámica de Levi cubrir a Hanji en lo que analizaba la procedencia de los disparos. Mientras tanto el público que veía la prueba estaba sorprendido pero no se atrevía a comentar algo en la presencia de Smith. De los Élite los más sorprendidos eran Mike y Nanaba: eran un reflejo de ellos mismos cuando trabajaban juntos.

-Angeru ¿Qué tan sincronizados están?

Riko le preguntó mentalmente sin que se percatara que el resto de los Alto Rango también le escucharía el pensamiento.

-Cada prueba que hago me reafirma la desquiciada teoría que son una sola entidad. O no sé si sea porque han vivido muchos años juntos, pero se entienden con la mirada, saben exactamente cómo reaccionará el otro y en sincronía si tuviera que darles una calificación sería 10/10-

-Gracias Angeru –y sacó de la conversación mental al piel albina-. Chicos ustedes ¿Qué dicen?

-No creo que sea necesario hacerlo, tan solo miren el rostro de Erwin –pronunció Farlan y terminó la conversación mental.

Regresando a la escena de la pareja, comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo para derribar a los veinte tiradores cercanos.

-Dime de donde vienen como si fueran horas de reloj.

-Je, me gusta. Hay dos a las 00:00 horas y uno a las 01:05 horas. Confío en ti, enano.

Y de esa manera aniquilaron a los cercanos pero todavía quedaban algunos a media y larga distancia.

-Tsk… Para aniquilarlos tenemos que ir por algunas de las armas largas que se quedaron en el balcón –Levi volteó a verla.

-Yo iré por ellas, tú cúbreme –una bala rozó el rostro de Hanji.

Eso la dejó sorprendida, sino fuera porque Levi la jaló del brazo y le gritó hubiera quedado petrificada.

-¡Muévete apestosa!

Y cubriéndole la espalda ambos llegaron hasta donde habían las armas largas que necesitaban. Tomaron las armas de grueso calibre y bajaron para perderse en la multitud hasta que encontraron una buena ubicación debajo de una de las pasarelas con tubos donde danzaban algunos cuerpos. Se escondieron debajo del escenario e hicieron la misma dinámica anterior.

Como eran armas de grueso calibre los tiros eran más dañinos. Naturalmente hubo quienes se atravesaron en las balas, solo se veían como los cráneos destrozados y partes de cuerpo humano salían volando por los aires.

Ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para que terminara la hora y todavía les restaban dos a larga distancia. La pasarela ya tenía fuertes daños así que corrieron hasta llegar a otra pegada a la pared de roca, la cual los cubría perfectamente.

-¡Qué bueno que me traje esto! –Hanji empezó a armar rápidamente un especie de tripeé con su arma-. Están usando lo mismo que usaremos, un arma de francotirador.

-¿Crees que lo logremos en cinco minutos? –Levi cubría a Hanji dándole la espalda.

-Confía en mí y si lo logramos… Haremos esa extraña posición que vimos.

Hanji se refería con esa extraña posición a una de penetración anal que nunca antes habían realizado de la cual Levi estaba curioso pero Hanji se oponía, temía que fuese sumamente dolorosa.

-Je… Entonces apresúrate.

Hanji terminó de armarla rápidamente.

-¡Enano, muévete! ¡Ya tengo al primero! –y disparó certeramente; el cuerpo cayó desde lo alto de la cueva y se perdió entre la lejana multitud.

Lo mismo ocurrió con el segundo y último, tan solo un minuto antes que se cumpliera el tiempo límite. Levi levantó a Hanji de un solo jalón y de la mano corrieron entre la multitud, derribando a quienes se le atravesaban en el camino, empujando personas y saltando mesas como si fuesen obstáculos hasta llegar a balcón, a unos segundos que expirara su prueba.

Todos rodearon a la pareja y a Erwin para escuchar el veredicto.

-Bien hecho. Su entrenamiento con Mike ha finalizado.

-¡Oh yeah! ¡Yahooooo! –gritaron Hanji y Sasha al mismo tiempo.

Debido a las muertes y la sangre que acababa de ver correr, Hanji estaba totalmente extasiada

-Oye Erwin ¿Puedo seguir tirando? ¿Puedo? –Hanji no controlaba su éxtasis.

-Todas las veces que quieras, recuerda que ellos están para divertirnos.

Erwin tomó asiento y disfrutó de ver a Hanji tirando a diestra y siniestra. Levi también lo hacía en momentos, ya que le preocupaba verla de esa manera; no estaba controlando su deseo de sangre y muerte. Erwin de vez en cuando se paraba a tirar junto con Hanji quien no dejaba de sonreír al ver cada cuerpo caer al suelo asestado por las balas. Hasta que se dio el momento de regresar al aposento.

-¡Graaaaaaacias Erwin! ¡Me divertí mucho! –Hanji en su alegría abrazó al Demonio Mayor, éste le correspondió aprisionándola fuertemente contra él.

Erwin sonreía maléficamente; su plan apenas iniciaba y ya le estaba dando resultados. Levi solo volteó su mirada, esa escena le laceraba hasta en lo profundo del alma. El resto de los espectadores sentían lástima por Levi.

Una vez terminado el efusivo abrazo Hanji no objetó en ser escoltada del brazo por Erwin hasta su aposento. Dejaron atrás ese nivel, donde los demonios inútiles estaban en completa perplejidad ante la masacre ocurrida ante sus ojos mientras la música seguía sonando. Erwin chasqueó los dedos en el aire y todos los cadáveres mutilados desaparecieron, convirtiéndose en miserables átomos de polvo.

**.**

**.**

=**1910\. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

-Bien enano… Es hora de tu premio –Hanji no solo sentía éxtasis por la sangre derramada.

Pero Levi no le respondió. Solo se acostó, se cubrió con la sábana y le dio la espalda, sentía una profunda tristeza que no quería que su esposa le viera. Hanji se sintió ofendida y también le dio la espalda. Pasó el tiempo en silencio hasta que cayeron en su sueño diario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	15. El Mundo Fragmento 2

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 3. EL MUNDO=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 2. LA REVOLUCIÓN MEXICANA=**

**.**

**.**

**=1877-1910. MÉXICO=**

El entonces presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, el general Porfirio Díaz llevó a su país a una paz que si bien era forzada, también era anhelada. La población ya estaba cansada de interminables guerras e intentos de consolidar una república que no se logró hasta que Díaz llegó a la presidencia. Además, llevó al país avances tecnológicos como el ferrocarril, el cine, la fotografía y la luz eléctrica, entre otros.

También trajo inversiones extranjeras pero las riquezas no fueron repartidas justamente y las condiciones laborales eran deplorables, llegando a extenderse a jornadas de dieciocho horas diarias sin día de descanso con un salario pésimo. Las condiciones de la población en general eran paupérrimas.

Y él se había perpetuado en el poder por treinta y cuatro años haciendo que sus contrincantes en las elecciones desaparecieran misteriosamente. En 1908, Díaz en una entrevista concedida al periodista norteamericano James Creelman declaró: "He esperado pacientemente porque llegue el día en que el pueblo de la República Mexicana esté preparado para escoger y cambiar sus gobernantes en cada elección, sin peligro de revoluciones armadas… creo que finalmente, ese día ha llegado".

Esta declaración desató una agitación política entre la élite porfirista y la clase media urbana. Francisco I. Madero, Bernando Reyes y el grupo de científicos encabezados por José Limantour abrigaron esperanzas de llegar al poder presidencial. Pero todos y cada uno de ellos fueron desaparecidos de diferentes maneras de la sociedad política, quedando nuevamente electo Porfirio Díaz.

Otro detonante es el hecho que a nombre personal y como presidente vendió varias compañías mexicanas con la única condición de tener una participación en las acciones. Una de esas industrias, la del henequén fue una de las causas más fuertes del estallido revolucionario, puesto que a rastras se llevaron varios indígenas del Norte del país, de la Sierra Tarahumara en el estado de Chihuahua para ser explotados como trabajadores en esta industria hasta el estado de Yucatán, en el sur cercano al Mar Caribe.

En la huelga dirigida por Camilo Arriaga y los hermanos Flores Magón ocurrida en Cananea, Sonora al noroeste del país donde los trabajadores simplemente pedían mejora de sus deplorables condiciones laborales, el gobierno les dio la espalda al ponerse a favor de la empresa y no de su pueblo. Este movimiento valió para ser llamado "La cuna de la Revolución".

Todo esto provocó el estallido de la Revolución Mexicana. Lo que ese país no sabía era que desde el inicio de los tiempos su tierra tiene sed de sangre la cual exige ser satisfecha con muertes. Es un polvo geográfico condenado a derramar sangre una vez por cada centena de años. Primero con sus culturas prehispánicas en especial los Mayas que conquistaron hasta Centroamérica, después en 1810 la Guerra de Independencia y ahora lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Y como era de suponerse, Erwin estaba detrás de los últimos dos acontecimientos históricos. Especialmente en este último: Díaz no era más que un títere para divertirse.

**.**

**.**

**=1575-1649. MÉXICO. CIUDAD DE PUEBLA DE LOS ÁNGELES=**

Cuenta la leyenda que los pobladores de esta ciudad querían adularse haciendo una gran campana que adornase su ostentosa catedral, la cual tras años de construcción en el olvido logró terminarse a base de recaudación de fondos que iban desde donaciones, confiscación de herencias, aportaciones del cabildo secular y elevación de los diezmos de la población, como siempre.

Tras varios intentos fallidos lograron terminar la gran campana, tan gigante que pesaba más de nueve toneladas de peso. Todo parecía felicidad, sin embargo, se toparon con el problema de subirla. Idearon varios planes pero todos fallaban, inclusive habían generado muertes absurdas. La población cayó en la desesperación de no poder consagrar su obra.

Entonces una noche, Fray Toribio tuvo un sueño donde unos ángeles bajaban del cielo y elevaban la campana hasta su lugar. Despertó en medio de la noche pero creyó que solo era un sueño; la sorpresa vendría al amanecer cuando vio que realmente la campana yacía en lo alto de su torre. Todos los pobladores catalogaron ese suceso como un "milagro del cielo" y en agradecimiento se le dio el nombre de "Campana María" y con ella se toca el Ángelus del mediodía y seis de la tarde saludando a la virgen María.

El Rey del Inframundo reía porque esa no era la realidad. El obispo Juan de Palafox y Mendoza, el promotor de la terminación de la catedral hizo Pactus con él para que ese "milagro" cobrara vida. ¿Su pago? Fue torturado por Christa hasta que se aburrió y Erwin desapareció su alma.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. 18 DE NOVIEMBRE. MÉXICO. CIUDAD DE PUEBLA DE LOS ÁNGELES. CASA DE AQUILES SERDÁN=**

-¡Aquiles vienen para acá! ¡Nos descubrieron! –gritó uno de sus simpatizantes.

El movimiento revolucionario para derrocar a Díaz del poder había sido descubierto. Sucedía que en Puebla, Aquiles Serdán, su familia y algunos simpatizantes estaban preparándose para levantarse en armas. La masacre ocurrida en esa casa fue informada posteriormente a Francisco I. Madero y la Revolución Mexicana dio comienzo oficialmente dos días después, el 20 de Noviembre de 1910.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE MIKE. CAMPO DE ARMAS CON FUEGO=**

SI apenas llegaron Levi y Hanji a la Cueva Élite de Mike para que les dijera que seguía, cuando apareció Erwin con los Demonios de Alto Rango y los Élite a excepción de Kyokan y Angeru ya que ellos no eran muy diestros para la batalla. Erwin dio instrucciones.

-Esta noche iremos a México. Está por estallar una guerra civil que ellos llamarán "Revolución Mexicana" lo que no saben es que yo la inicié. Hay dos caudillos que tienen Pactus conmigo. Emiliano Zapata no es más que un terrateniente que quiere seguir conservando su riqueza y Francisco Villa no es más que un bandolero con sangre fría para matar a diestra y siniestra. Vamos a divertirnos, Riko y Boris les indicaran la vestimenta que usarán. Los veo en una hora en la Cueva de los Portales.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUARTO DE BAÑOS=**

Todos se reunieron en el área de vestidores para ataviarse como Erwin les había indicado. Hanji y Levi nuevamente no se hablaban. Levi aún se sentía triste como para hablar con Hanji quien se sentía ofendida por el actuar de Levi, sin percatarse de más. Aunque los demás quisieran ayudar a Levi explicándole a Hanji lo que había pasado no podían hacerlo. Comprendían ese sentimiento de impotencia, de tener que quedarse en silencio y con los brazos cruzados.

Las mujeres se ataviaron como "Adelita" con una falda larga de manta con holanes en la parte baja, una blusa de manta blanca con holanes en los hombros, una banda completa en la cintura anudada hacia atrás con moño de mariposa y colas, se recogieron el cabello en trenzas que adornaron con listones y moños de colores vivos. Un rebozo de muchos colores trenzado en los hombros terminaba ese atuendo típico. Usaban sus botas habituales.

Los hombres conservaron las botas y el pantalón negro, solo se pusieron una camisa de manta de manga larga y un cinturón de cuero café para colgarse la pistola.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

Todos llegaron puntualmente, solo faltaba el Rey del Inframundo.

Erwin llegó vistiendo como todo un alto mando militar. Era un uniforme de gala en color negro, saco estilo inglés con doble fila de botones dorados al frente y demás detalles en dorado, pantalón negro y bota alta militar impecable. A los costados tenía unas hombreras que resaltaban su estatura y masculinidad, cinturón en la cintura donde guardaba en su lado izquierdo una espada y del lado derecho una pistola con balas sin fin, invención de Angeru y sobre su cabeza portaba un quepí negro a juego con el resto del uniforme.

Se le veía imponente y como lo que sería en campo de batalla: un Comandante. Fue inevitable que todas las chicas se quedaran sorprendidas de lo atractivo que se veía el áureo. Erwin sonrió para sus adentros al ver la cara de impresión de Hanji.

-Nos dividiremos en dos equipos. Conmigo vendrán Hanji, Jean, Boris, Riko y Mike e iremos al norte con Francisco Villa. El resto se queda a cargo de Farlan, irán al sur para encontrarse con Emiliano Zapata. Y recuerden que solo deben hablar el español.

La división de equipos molestó en sobremanera a los Élite.

-¡Pero Smith-sama! –Tomó los de los brazos a Jean y Sasha-, ¡Nosotros tres siempre hemos estado juntos! –Christa se atrevió a decir.

-Lo mismo pasa conmigo, siempre he estado en batalla con Mike –a Nanaba tampoco lo agradó lo que escuchó.

-Parecen niñas pequeñas con miedo a quedarse solas. Ya escucharon las instrucciones de Erwin y no reclamen –Riko sabía que si no intervenía, algo no tan agradable podría ocurrir.

Y a regañadientes los equipos se formaron y atravesaron la Cascada que los llevó directamente a los respectivos lugares que fueron asignados. En cuanto al idioma, gracias a que Boris era un buen maestro todos tenían una excelente pronunciación del español.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. 17 DE NOVIEMBRE. AL NORTE DE MÉXICO. HACIENDA DE CAVARIA EN CHIHUAHUA=**

-¡Yiiiiijaaaaaaa! ¡Ya llegó el Demonio!

Soltó Francisco Villa, un hombre moreno gordo, de sombrero de paja, bota y bigote poblado cuando vio a Erwin en la entrada de su campamento en Chihuahua. Cabalgó hasta el lugar y bajó de su silla de montar.

-¡Buen día mi Comandante Smith! ¡No pos yo sabía que no me fallaría!

-No soy como los humanos que no cumplen con su palabra –se quitó el quepí-.¿Listo para asaltar la Hacienda de Cavaría?

-¡Yo estoy listo pa' lo que usted ordene!

-Adviérteles a tus hombres que a estas mujeres no se les toca o sabrán lo que es el infierno en vida.

-¡Ya están advertidos estos hijos de su guayaba! ¡Que si tocan a estas güeritas yo meeeesmo les corto el pito! –Soltó un chiflido y uno de sus sirvientes cabalgó rápidamente-.¡Órale tú Jacinto! ¡Tráete los mejores caballos pa'l Comandante! ¡Pero apúrale pelado! –le tronó los dedos.

-My Lady ¿Cómo te sientes? –Erwin volteó su mirada a Hanji.

-Un poco mareada porque hacía mucho tiempo que no veía la luz del sol –tapaba sus ojos con las manos.

-Dentro de poco te acostumbrarás.

Cuando Hanji pudo abrir bien los ojos observó un panorama que solo había leído en libros. Tierra seca adornada con dunas de arena, nopaleras, cactus en contraste con grandes árboles como el huizache y matorrales. Águilas y zopilotes sobrevolaban el lugar. El sol yacía en lo alto del cielo azul sin ninguna nube a su alrededor; se notaba que hacía un calor intenso, pero por su cuerpo demoníaco no lo sentía.

-¡Ooooh! ¡Esto es hermoso!

-Esto es el desierto, My Lady ¿Es la primera vez que estás en un lugar así?

-Sí, es la primera vez que estoy en el desierto ¡Waaaaa! ¡Es tan emocionante!

-Y todavía hay mucho por mostrarte. Esto es solo un pequeño punto de todo lo que hay en el mundo.

Llegaron los caballos, montaron y cabalgaron sin escala a su primer punto de asalto. Erwin había hecho Pactus con Villa para adiestrarle en tácticas de batalla y protegerle la vida por cierto tiempo. Lo primero sería asaltar esa Hacienda para tener recursos con cuales sostenerse, Villa era un bandolero y comprendió eso de inmediato. Hanji estaba extasiada de volver a tirar a diestra y siniestra como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Ya estando por finalizar el asalto a la Hacienda, Erwin se acercó a Hanji y se alejaron del campo de batalla.

-Hanji te haré una pregunta ¿Sabes tú que es lo que los harán ganar esta guerra? –Erwin le miró a los ojos.

-Este…. Ammmm…

Por más que Hanji pensara no encontraba la respuesta, así que Erwin tuvo que contestarle.

-Las mujeres. Mientras sus hombres tiran ellas cargan el otro rifle, cuando se les terminan los tiros le avientan el vacío y les pasan el cargado. Así sucesivamente. Mientras que los soldados tienen que cargar de nuevo su arma por ellos mismos. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

-Oh ¡Eso es muy ingenioso! ¿Y quién tuvo esa brillante idea? ¡Waaaa quisiera conocerlo!

-Estás hablando con él –Erwin le sonrió, Hanji le correspondió la sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. 17 DE NOVIEMBRE. AL CENTRO-SUR DE MÉXICO. HACIENDA DE CHINAMECA EN CUAUTLA, MORELOS=**

Emiliano Zapata, un hombre de espalda ancha, moreno, ojos grandes y bigote poblado estaba distraído nadando en el río que pasaba cerca de sus tierras, cuando aparecieron los demonios en la orilla del río. Cuando asomó su cabeza del agua se asustó enormemente.

-¡Aijuesu pinche madre!

-Hola Zapata. Somos los enviados del Demonio.

Farlan tomaría la palabra, ya que era el asignado por Erwin para ello.

-¡Me asustaron cabrones! ¿Y pos qué? ¿A poco ya empezó?

-Oficialmente será el veinte pero ya es tiempo que te vayas preparando.

-Está güeno y qué ¿Las señoritas no se van a voltear pa' vestirme?

-No te creas tanto, eres solo un humano más.

-Aun así por respeto mi amigo, que se volteen.

-Oh que pesado –soltó Christa con enfado-. Vámonos adelantando chicas, nos vemos en la Hacienda de este tipo.

Nanaba y Sasha le siguieron. Sucedía que Zapata tenía el mismo Pactus que Villa. Debido a la gran sombra y el verdor de los árboles, Levi se acostumbró muy rápido a la luz del sol. Cuando el hombre hubo terminado de vestirse caminaron a esa famosa Hacienda.

Al contrario de Hanji, el lugar donde estaba Levi era un edén de verdor. Árboles gigantescos, tupida vegetación, gran variedad de flores y arboles les rodeaban. Llegaron a la Hacienda de Chinameca, tenía varias construcciones de dos pisos, una gran chimenea y grandes jardineras con flores de vivos colores, todo esto propiedad de ese hombre que en el futuro sería llamado "El caudillo del sur" o "Atila del sur".

Zapata mandó llamar a sus sirvientes.

-Estos señores que ven aquí con mis invitados especiales y se quedaran buen rato por acá. Adviértanles a todos los hombres que quien se atreva a ponerles una mano encima sobre todo a las señoritas, se las verán con Zapata.

-De acuerdo patrón –se escuchó que dijeron todos a diferentes voces y haciendo reverencia con su sombrero de paja.

-Pásenle que la comida está lista –se dirigió a sus demonios invitados.

-¡Oh sí comida mexicana! ¿Habrá tacos? –Sasha estaba emocionada.

-Todo lo que usted guste mi chula –Zapata era educado con las mujeres.

Y fue la primera vez que Levi probó el agua de horchata, arroz, frijoles refritos, tortillas y mole negro mientras sonaba de fondo música de mariachi.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. 17 DE NOVIEMBRE. AL NORTE DE MÉXICO. HACIENDA DE CAVARIA EN CHIHUAHUA=**

Se llegó la noche en México pero todavía no amanecía en Alemania, así que Hanji tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con una de las tantas mujeres que les servían alimentos alrededor de la hoguera. Hanji estaba fascinada con la gastronomía que estaba comiendo: tacos de frijoles con huevo y café. Habiendo terminado se sentó a su costado una mujer que se veía muy joven.

-Buenas noches señito ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

-Puedes sentarte y oye ¿Qué es señito?

-¡Pos que más! Es como le decimos de cariño a las señoras.

-¡Ah ya veo! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Rosa Guadalupe para servirle señito. ¿Y aste' como se llama?

-Yo me llamo Hanji.

-¿Hanji? Que nombre tan raro. Usted es coronela ¿Verdad?

-¿Coronela? ¿Qué es eso?

-Aquí las mujeres nos dividimos entre adelitas, coronelas, rieleras y comaleras. Las adelitas son las que la hacen de todo desde enfermeras hasta andar en chinga cargando de balazos los rifles pa' los hombres y las que las mandan son las coronelas. Las rieleras andan en los ferrocarriles tirando y pos las comaleras somos las que andamos en chinga haciendo tortillas y comida. Aunque ya al final del día todas servimos pa' lo mesmo, estos nomás quieren chichi y pos ya sabrás que.

Hanji interpretó correctamente eso último que los hombres solo ven a las mujeres como objeto sexual.

-Rosa ¿Cuántos años tienes? Te ves muy joven.

-Oh favor que me hace pero ya estoy vieja, tengo diecisiete años.

-¿Y eso es estar vieja? ¡Entonces que soy yo! Jajaja.

-Bueno es que no es por ofender, pero por acá si te casas después de los quince años ya eres vieja. Yo me casé joven ¿Y usted?

-Yo también me casé joven, a los doce años.

-Ya somos dos.

Las dos mujeres rieron y Rosa continuó con la conversación.

-Me alegra que ese güerito de ojos bonitos esté aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque el general Villa se le ve con más ánimos desde que él está aquí, aparte está bien guapo ese Comandante y por eso las mujeres andan motivadas también. Espero que le den una buena recia a los soldados –la mujer empezó a llorar-. Esos jijos de su chingada… Me mataron a mi Felipe y a mis chilpayates.

-¿Chilpayates?

-Mis hijos, pues.

Entre llantos la comalera contó su historia.

-Yo soy de la sierra de Durango pero cuando me casé con Felipe nos venimos para acá, pues para tener una mejor vida. Tardamos muchos meses en llegar porque nos venimos caminando pero lo logramos. El general Villa le dio trabajo a mi Felipe, él le ayudaba a arriar las vacas a cambio de dejarnos vivir en su rancho y pues cultivar los alimentos. Todo iba bien hasta que hace poco estábamos en la plaza comiendo unos tacos que preparé pues para distraernos. En eso llegaron los soldados del mentado Porfirio ese y empezaron a disparar a todos los que estábamos en la plaza. Mi Felipe cayó encima de mí y fue como me protegió de recibir balazos, pero no pudo hacer más. Vi como esos infelices mataron a mis chilpayates, eran dos niños tan alegres como el sol. Quería gritar pero tuve que callarme hasta que se fueran esos desgraciados, estaban bien borrachos y drogados. Yo creo que el infierno está aquí en la tierra y no en otro lado. Porque como siempre, esos infelices no reciben castigo alguno. Yo no me quise quedar con los brazos cruzados y me uní al movimiento que quería hacer mi general Pancho Villa. Aunque fuera para hacer tortillas pero sé que mi vida vale para algo.

Cuando terminó de contar su historia la comalera estaba en lágrimas, Hanji no pudo evitar derramar algunas también. Esa chica le despertó un poco de su conciencia humana, sobre todo por el hecho de ver un ser de tus entrañas muerto. Y también se ganó su respeto, porque a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido aun se aferraba a vivir.

Después de un rato, ya estando en calma comenzó a sonar una canción y los hombres empezaron a tomar mujeres para bailar y para algo más.

_"Marieta no seas coqueta porque los hombres son muy malos_

_Prometen muchos regalos y lo que dan son puros palos"._

Uno de los hombres se acercó con Rosa y la jaló del brazo hasta abrazarla -¡Órale hija de la chingada! ¡Véngase pa'ca a hacer huercos pa' la Revolución!

Erwin llegó a donde Hanji y la llevó hasta una habitación de la Hacienda donde dormiría con Riko, el amanecer en Alemania estaba próximo a acontecer.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. NOVIEMBRE - DICIEMBRE. MÉXICO=**

A excepción de Farlan, Boris, Jean, Sasha, Levi y Hanji los demás al poco tiempo regresaron al Inframundo para continuar con las tareas que Erwin les encomendaba. Solo de vez en cuando se presentaban en las zonas donde habían sido asignados.

Sucedía que a excepción de los Alto Rango y Élite, los demonios asesinos podrían quedarse a dormir en la tierra solo bajo permiso de Erwin, de lo contario sus cuerpos regresarían inmediatamente a la Cueva de Portales del Inframundo al salir el primer rayo del sol en Alemania si eran demonios nocturnos y al primer rayo de luna si eran demonios diurnos.

Levi y Hanji tenían más de un mes sin verse. Ambos estaban con una profunda tristeza de no saber el uno del otro y para colmo de males la última vez que estuvieron juntos no se hablaban.

-Ay enano, te extraño mucho –Hanji suspiraba melancólicamente por su amado.

Levi perdía su mirada en los alrededores y en lo profundo clamaba por volver a ver a Hanji.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. 25 DE DICIEMBRE. MÉXICO. CHIHUAHUA=**

El tiempo transcurrió entre balas, muertes, sangre y demás circunstancias hasta que se llegó el día donde todo el mundo se pone de fiesta celebrando el nacimiento de cierto profeta. Erwin sabía que ese día era el cumpleaños de Levi, así que quería darle un buen regalo.

Hanji al despertar se topó con la figura de Erwin esperándole en la entrada. Se cambió a una muda limpia y platicó un poco con él mientras caminaban en los alrededores rodeados por las maravillas del desierto.

-Erwin… Pensé que este día regresaríamos al Inframundo por lo que se supone que esta fecha significa.

-Te diré dos cosas. La primera es que hoy es un día cualquiera pero los humanos se aferran en darle un significado. Lo segundo, si te refieres al nacimiento de ese profeta la realidad es que nadie sabe la fecha real de su nacimiento. Los cristianos eligieron este día, los judíos aseguran que es en Abril, los astrólogos dicen que es en Octubre y la realidad es que ninguno tiene la razón.

-Oh, ya entiendo… Pero ¡Mira! Todo se ve tan alegre.

-Lo único rescatable de esta fecha es la alegría de los infantes.

-Por cierto Erwin, me agrada que no matemos niños eso si no podría soportarlo.

-Aún para mí hay reglas y esa es una que yo creé.

-¿¡Queeeee?! ¡¿En serio?!

-Así es Hanji. Alguna vez fui humano y tuve familia, no siempre he sido el Rey del Inframundo.

-¿Ah? –ladeó su cabeza, eso era inesperado.

-Pero no es el momento de contártelo –se detuvo en seco. He de regresar al Inframundo pero tú diviértete My Lady, nos vemos en la noche –besó su mano y desapareció su presencia.

El resto del día Hanji quiso ser partícipe de los preparativos para la fiesta de la fecha. Mientras tanto Levi hacía lo mismo que Hanji pero en el sur, coordinando a los sirvientes con la limpieza.

Cuando se llegó la noche en ambos lugares hubo cese al fuego por ser día de fiesta. Los mariachis tocaban alegremente mientras las mujeres iban y venían con la comida, las ancianas entre rezos de adoración a las figuras de cera que llamaban "niño dios", los hombres entre juegos de azar tomando tequila y algunos bailando con las muchachas y los niños jugaban alegremente.

Era la primera vez que ambos veían lo que era "dar la colación", consistía en dar un regalito a los invitados comúnmente un paquetito de dulces. Degustaron de los tamales, el champurrado y el ponche de frutas, entre otras delicias gastronómicas.

Sasha estaba entre la multitud que bailaba alegremente una canción a mariachi.

_"Negrita de mis pesares, ojos de papel volando_

_A todos diles que sí, pero no les digas cuando_

_Así me dijiste a mí, por eso vivo penando"._

En el norte se apareció Erwin vestido como Comandante con una Hanji que seguía vestida de Adelita mientras disfrutaba de ver como los niños rompían con un palo y ojos vendados una piñata rellena de dulces y frutas, arremolinándose alegremente cuando estos salían por los aires. Terminando de romperla llegó el momento del baile.

_"En lo alto de una abrupta serranía acampado se encontraba un regimiento_

_Y una moza que valiente lo seguía locamente enamorada del sargento._

_Popular entre la tropa era Adelita la mujer que el sargento idolatraba_

_Que además de ser valiente era bonita que hasta el mismo coronel la respetaba"._

Hanji empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, le era inevitable. Así que Erwin le haría una propuesta inesperada.

-¿Gustas bailar, My Lady?

-¿Eh?

-Vamos a bailar, veo que quieres hacerlo. Como dicen por aquí "Te empezaron a bailar los pies".

-Pueeees si quisiera pero no sé bailar.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo te guío.

-¡¿Aaaaah?! ¡¿Sabes bailar Erwin?!

-Sería una burla que el Rey del Inframundo no supiera hacerlo –le tendió su mano-. Mi bella señora ¿Me permite esta pieza?

Hanji dudó.

-Vamos, te divertirás.

-¡Ah está bien! ¡Vamos! Espero no pisarte tanto jeje –Hanji aceptó la propuesta.

Comenzaron a bailar, parecía que estaban recreando la letra de esa canción por la vestimenta que llevaban. Hanji no podía contener las risas y Erwin sentía una alegría que hacía siglos no aparecía en sus sentimientos. Erwin estaba comprobando que la danza es un arma de seducción muy poderosa y recordó cómo fue Riko quien le enseñó a bailar.

**.**

**.**

**=1400. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE RIKO=**

-¡¿Qué, QUÉ?! ¡¿Sabes bailar?!

Fue una de las pocas veces que Erwin se quedaba con cara de estupefacción. Le sorprendió ver a Riko bailando un ritmo movido en la que se suponía la soledad de su aposento. Ella volteó a verlo y dejó de bailar mientras cruzaba los brazos, en evidencia de estar molesta por ser interrumpida.

-No sé porque te sorprende tanto –frunció el ceño-. Claro que sé hacerlo, lo aprendí por mi trabajo como espía. No te imaginas la cantidad de información que puedes recabar mientras mueves tu cuerpo en ciertos patrones, puedes saber todo de una persona. Además, es una habilidad que ayuda a socializar y llega a ser mortal, aprende a bailar y podrás seducir a alguien sin siquiera tocarlo, caerá a tus pies para controlarlo a tu antojo ¿Ahora entiendes por qué era buena espía? Mientras todos los demás se quedaban sentados en la barra, yo lograba reunir información que solo de esa manera se consigue.

-¿Y qué estás bailando?

-Esta canción es tradicional de Rusia y se llama "Kalinka".

-Interesante…

-Por tu impresión me doy cuenta que no sabes ¿Quieres que te enseñe a bailar? Sería una burla que el Rey del Inframundo no sepa usar esta técnica de seducción.

-Me agrada la idea.

-Empezaremos por algo no tan complicado, primero serán los vals y después iremos aumentando la complejidad ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Lo único es que tendrás que imaginarte la música, aún no tenemos músicos por acá.

-Eso no es problema. Mañana mismo tendremos acompañamiento musical, de eso me encargo yo.

Y pasaron entre risas, pisotones y demás situaciones graciosas el resto de la noche y varios meses hasta que Erwin pudo aprender a bailar. Al paso del tiempo Riko también enseñó al resto de los Demonios de Alto Rango y Élite.

**.**

**.**

**=1910. 25 DE DICIEMBRE. MÉXICO. CHIHUAHUA=**

Empezaron a sonar otras canciones pero ese par seguía bailando. Entonces Erwin mandó llamar mentalmente a Farlan, quería darle esa escena como regalo de cumpleaños al pelinegro.

-Ven y trae a Levi contigo. Quiero que vea algo.

No espero respuesta. Inició una nueva canción llamada "La rielera" que era de estilo polka por lo cual debían moverse más alegremente pero pegando el cuerpo. Y en ese momento apareció Farlan con su acompañante.

Levi quedó pasmado de ver a Hanji bailando alegremente con Erwin.

Hanji sonreía a más no poder, era evidente su felicidad. Levi no podía seguir viendo esa escena que le destrozaba el corazón, sus sentimientos se hicieron añicos en un instante. Más que todo le laceró el hecho que al parecer, Hanji se había olvidado de su existencia y aún más de la fecha que era.

Así que se alejó lo más que pudo y ni siquiera dejó que Farlan le hablara. Erwin volteó a ver a Farlan quien le asintió con la cabeza el hecho que Levi había visto esa escena.

Había varios hombres sentados alrededor de una pequeña hoguera, él estaba alejado de ellos.

Pepe -Se nota que el morenito anda triste.

José -¿Moreno? ¿Onde' le ves lo moreno a ese pelao'?.

Pepe -Pos por el pelo pues.

Juan -¡Eit tu compadre! ¡Tú, el chaparro de greñas negras! ¡Sí tú, jálate pa'cá!

Levi se acercó al grupo, tal vez algo de compañía le ayudaría a pasar el mal rato.

Filomeno -¿Por qué anda tan achicopalado pues? ¿Dejaste a alguna María en el rancho, verda'?

Levi solo gachó la mirada, había pasado suficiente tiempo para entender sus modismos, le decían que estaba triste por una mujer.

Pedro -A ver mijo, échese un trago de este mezcal pa' que le aliviane la pena.

Le pasaron un caballito de un fuerte mezcal el cual bebió. Era el licor más fuerte que había probado hasta ese entonces, le raspó la garganta y casi lo escupe, el resto estalló en risas.

Lorenzo -¡Jajaja! ¡No pelado, así no se toma! No se lo saboree porque esto quema como la chingada. Tiene que ser así, de golpe –tomó uno.

Pepe -A ver Filomeno sírvete otra ronda –el hombre en cuestión volvió a servir el mezcal-. Y ahora Sí ¡Salud!

Facundo -¿Y salud por qué?

Filomeno -¡Pues por las mujeres! ¡Qué aunque paguen mal las desgraciadas, no podemos dejarlas!

-¡Salud!

Brindaron y siguieron bebiendo mientras platicaban. Levi no tenía nada que perder con esos desconocidos.

Pedro -A ver mijo dígame ¿Tiene problemas de faldas, verdad? Pos mire a todas esas viejas de allá y échese la que más le guste, que pa' eso están, pa' complacernos.

Juan -No toy de acuerdo contigo Pedro. Yo entiendo a este pelado, el corazón nomás se enamora de una.

Pedro -Oh ya vas a empezar con tu Lupe.

Juan -¿Y qué pues? Si mi corazón nomás pertenece a esa ingrata.

Siguieron bebiendo y ya estando más ebrios la lengua se le empezó a soltar a Levi y los demás por igual. Sobre todo el pelinegro empezó a hablar como si estuviera en la más completa de las confianzas. Habiendo pasado varias rondas de mezcal empezaron a cantar.

Facundo -¡Pepe échate una canción! ¡Pa´ desahogar las penas!

El hombre en cuestión tomó su guitarra y empezó a cantar mientras los demás soltaban largos gritos, típicos de la cultura mexicana.

_"Ojalá que te vaya bonito, ojalá que se acaben tus penas_

_Que te digan que yo ya no existo_

_Y conozcas personas más buenas_

_Que te den lo que no pude darte_

_Aunque yo te haya dado de todo_

_Nunca más volveré a molestarte_

_Te adore, te perdí ya ni modo"._

Después que terminó la canción vaciaron el líquido acumulado en las vejigas. Volvieron a servirse otra ronda de tragos y comenzó la ronda de preguntas acerca de porque se habían unido a la Revolución o que hacían ahí.

Levi -Estoy aquí para darle una mejor vida a mi hija.

Lorenzo -¿Y tú vieja?

Levi -¿Mi vieja?

Lorenzo -Sí, tu esposa pues ¿La dejaste en el rancho?

Levi -No, ella anda también en el campo de batalla pero muy lejos de mí ¡Maldita sea! No puedo sacármela de la mente y nunca podré, la amo desde que era una niña fastidiosa.

Pedro -Oh que mi amigo, todos tenemos a una María por la que sufrimos.

Facundo -Aquí todos estamos porque la guerra la hacemos nosotros los pobres y esa es la mera verdad.

Pepe -No vale nada la vida, la vida no vale nada. Comienza siempre llorando y así, llorando se acaba. Por eso que en este mundo, la vida no vale nada.

Juan -Oh que sentimiento Pepe, no te vayas a pegar un tiro.

Todos los hombres estallaron en risas. Después de un rato ya estando más ebrios mandaron llamar a una mujer que pasaba.

Filomeno -¡Usted mija báilele! ¡Que está bien chula pues!

Mientras tanto dentro de la gran casona…

Después de bailar hasta el cansancio Erwin se retiró a hablar con Villa y Hanji se detuvo a tomar un ponche de frutas y cuando se dirigía a la salida a tomar un poco de aire, se topó con una cara conocida.

-¡Oh Farlan estás aquí! Oye ¿Y Levi, cómo está?

-Míralo por ti misma –señaló hacia afuera con el dedo-. Está en aquella fogata.

En ese momento la mujer estaba bailando para los hombres. Hanji sintió que ardía de coraje. Soltó el jarro de barro haciéndolo añicos y enfurecida caminó hacia la fogata, estaba a unos pasos de llegar y si apenas iba a gritar una Adelita le habló.

-¡Oiga no! ¡No se meta con ellos! ¡¿Pos que pensaba hacer?!

-¡¿Qué te importa?! ¡No te metas en mi camino!

-Por lo que veo usted no es de esta tierra.

-¡¿Y eso qué?!

-Nomás déjeme decirle algo ¿Usted es la mujer del guapo cabello negro, verdad?

-¡¿Te gusta o qué?!

-No pos no le niego que su viejo está re-chulo pero yo tengo a mi Pepe y lo quero rete-harto –se tapó el rostro con el rebozo.

-¡¿Entonces qué quieres?!

-Es que la que está bailando ahí es la comadre Carmela, es re-buena pa'l baile y pos aparte estos cabrones nomás quieren divertirse. No le haga caso, además…

-¡¿Por qué te detienes?! ¡Habla con un carajo!

-Oh que carácter patroncita… Mire yo les estaba escuchando. Ese chulo la quiere rete-harto, si viera que bonito habla de usted. Mi madre me decía que no me metiera en pleitos de casados, que es pecado pero está vez lo haré –hizo la señal de la cruz en su rostro-. Su viejo está celoso y harto triste. Dijo que se sentía como una basura por no haberle dado un buen regalo de cumpleaños y que la ama más que a su propia vida, que si un día usted se enamora de alguien más que sea mejor que él pos nomás se hace a un lado con tal de verla feliz. Esto porque usted bailó y abrazó bien juerte a otro hombre y como decimos en el rancho, eso ya me huele a que le quiere poner el cuerno.

-¿Poner el cuerno?... –el enfurecimiento estaba pasando a un segundo término.

-A serle infiel pues. Y no solo eso, también dijo que estaba en la Revolución para darle una mejor vida a su hija y que ha estado enamorado de usted desde que era una chamaca fastidiosa. Que arde en coraje cuando alguien más la toca y quisiera agarrárselo a putazos pero sabe que no puede plantársele de frente y eso lo hace sentir mierda. Pues eso fue lo que dijo el chulo, yo que usted lo cuidaría porque viejos como esos ya no hay. Con su permiso patroncita, que mi Pepe me está esperando.

Hanji volteó su mirada y vio cuando Levi colapsó. Bebió tanto alcohol que aun siendo un demonio logró emborracharle al grado de no poder moverse, estaba tirado sobre la tierra. Se dirigió donde Levi, aun se sentía molesta.

Facundo -¡A la madre! ¡Ya le cayó el chahuistle al compadre!

-¡¿Qué es eso del chahuistle?! –Hanji le gritó al pobre hombre y volteó su mirada-, ¡Y tú enano! ¡Tiempo sin verte y cuando lo hago estás completamente borracho!

Hanji soltó eso último en alemán, los demás se persignaron al oír esa lengua desconocida. Levi le respondió en alemán entre balbuceos por la lengua dormida.

-¿Qué haces aquí cuatro-ojos? ¿No te has cansado de bailar con ese estúp…? –se quedó dormido.

Hanji lo cargó en brazos como si fuera una damisela dormida y gritó en español a los hombres que temblaban temerosos.

-¡Pobre de aquel que se ría o me lo fusilo!

Los hombres quedaron perplejos.

Hanji llevó en brazos a Levi hasta la habitación que Erwin ordenó fuera para Hanji, Villa le obedeció. Todavía faltaba tiempo para el amanecer en Alemania y Erwin se encontró con Farlan.

-¿Y Hanji? –preguntó Erwin a Farlan.

-Le fue a hacer un escándalo a Levi, supongo que lo llevó a su habitación para reclamarle.

-Yo he tenido suficiente por esta noche, regreso al Inframundo. Te dejo a cargo de ellos.

-Entendido.

Farlan se escondió detrás de la ventana y escuchó lo que ocurría en ese cuarto de adobe.

Hanji acostó sobre su cama a Levi. Le dejó semidesnudo, solo con el pantalón puesto, ella se cambió la vestimenta por un blusón largo que había en el ropero y se acostó a su lado.

Rió un poco, le causó gracia recordar el rostro de sus hombres cuando les gritó y cuando habló en alemán, además de cargar a Levi como princesa. Y se alegraba enormemente de ver a Levi, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente como estallando de felicidad. Sintió remordimiento al verlo así y recordar las palabras que le dijo la Adelita, ella tenía toda la razón.

Levi empezó a despertar lentamente.

-Hasta que despiertas bello durmiente –Hanji le dijo con su carácter habitual.

Pero Levi volteó su rostro, esa escena aún le dolía.

-¡Oye mírame!

Levi volteó su rostro y miró como Hanji tomaba algo que tenía guardado bajo la almohada.

-Enano ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –le tendió una cajita.

Levi la tomó y la abrió sobre su pecho. Era un pañuelo de manta ocre con bordados dorados en las orillas y las letras "L &amp; H" encerradas en un corazón en la esquina baja derecha. Hanji no pudo contenerse y expresó todo lo que tenía atorado en el pecho, doblegó su orgullo.

-¿Creíste que me había olvidado de ti y que hoy es tu cumpleaños? ¡Si no te saco del pensamiento! A veces no puedo concentrarme pensando en si estarás bien o que estarás haciendo.

Levi volteó a verla, Hanji se replegó sobre su pecho desnudo y eso hizo que él también doblegara su orgullo, pero Hanji le ganó la palabra.

-Te he extrañado mucho. No tienes idea cuanto echo de menos tus besos, tus caricias, tus brazos, tu humor, tu obsesión con la limpieza, todo de ti. Lo que más me dolía era que la última vez que estuvimos juntos ni siquiera nos hablábamos dime ¿Te enojaste porque abracé a Erwin? ¿Y te emborrachaste porque estaba bailando con él?

-¿Tú como te sentirías si yo hiciera lo mismo?

-Te entiendo… Discúlpame por ser tan distraída.

-Hanji prométeme algo. Prométeme que aunque un día alguien más te acaricie nunca entregarás tus sentimientos. Que pase lo que pase tú nunca… -fue interrumpido.

-Levi mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo y nunca dejará de serlo no importa lo que suceda.

El silencio invadió el ambiente, solo sujetaban fuertemente sus manos y disfrutaban del contacto de su piel.

-Gracias por el regalo –Levi le acariciaba las manos.

-No tenía la menor idea que podía regalarte. Entonces una rielera me contó que aquí las mujeres regalan a sus hombres un pañuelo bordado con las iníciales de ella y su pareja como símbolo de su amor y lealtad, así que quise hacerlo y ella me enseñó a bordar.

-Me gusta… Yo también tengo algo para ti, es un regalo atrasado –sacó una delgada pulsera de plata.

-¡Es hermosa! Pero esto no es mi regalo de cumpleaños –dejó la pulsera y el pañuelo sobre la mesita que estaba al costado de la cama-. Es esto –le acarició las mechas de cabello largo que rozaban los hombros masculinos.

-Levi… Te Amo.

Levi la jaló hacia él del cabello -Yo también Te Amo.

Y la besó apasionadamente, aun tenían tiempo antes de caer dormidos…

**.**

**.**

**=1910 - 1911. MÉXICO=**

Levi y Hanji volvieron a separarse hasta el 10 de Mayo de 1911 cuando terminó la toma de Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua por parte de Pancho Villa y Zapata había consolidado su frente de batalla. En esa fecha ambos caudillos ya habían aprendido lo suficiente por parte del Rey del Inframundo.

Hanji no se quitaba la pulsera de plata y no volvió a aceptar la invitación a bailar por parte de Erwin. Levi cuidaba más que su existencia el pañuelo que Hanji le obsequió y siguió dejándose crecer el cabello.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO=**

La noche que Levi y Hanji volvieron a encontrarse en su aposento disfrutaron de una sesión apasionada que necesitaban desesperadamente. Pronto regresarían a la tierra de Alemania; había ciertos deudores con Erwin en ese pueblo alemán y era hora que cumplieran con su pago.

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	16. El Mundo Fragmento 3

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 3. EL MUNDO=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 3. PAGOS=**

**.**

**.**

**_Tres deudores, un mismo pueblo, una verdad y un encuentro que marcarían eternamente al Rey del Inframundo…_**

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. BIBLIOTECA**=

Estaban Erwin y Kyokan sentados en un par de sillones individuales con una mesa de caoba oscura como división, donde sostenían su copa ancha de vidrio grueso llena de ron cubano con hielo que había servido Kyokan para platicar con quien estimaba como su hijo. La melodía Lacrimosa de Mozart sonaba de fondo, dándole un toque sombrío al ambiente.

-Erwin, hoy se vence la fecha del Pactus con ese comerciante y con los otros pueblerinos.

-Lo sé Kyokan y será un trabajo para ellos. Le diré a Hanji la verdad de la muerte de sus padres, obviamente la contaré a mí manera.

-Aun así, cuando se la digas se va a volver una desquiciada.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero.

-Explícate un poco más.

-Deseo volverla a ver totalmente incontrolable, desquiciada e histérica, suplicándome por matar como si fuera una psicópata.

-Interesante –olfateó su bebida-.¿Crees que te vaya a odiar por no habérselo dicho antes? –bebió de ella.

-Ya he pensado en un plan. He elegido las palabras exactas para decírselo y –ahora Erwin fue quien dio un trago-, y por eso estoy aquí. Después que desquite su sed de venganza quiero que le cuentes mi historia como humano.

Ambos hombres pusieron la bebida sobre la mesa.

-¿Usarás la lástima para que no te odie?

-En la guerra y en el amor todo es válido para obtener la victoria definitiva. Ya le mentalicé que fui humano y tengo su simpatía por la regla de no matar niños. Cuando le cuentes mi historia le hará ver que nunca quise ocultarle algo, que simplemente estoy atado a las reglas –comenzó a menear la copa revolviendo el líquido con el hielo.

-Sigo sin comprenderlo.

-Tú solo hazlo. A partir de mañana por la noche esperarás una semana, te presentarás en su aposento y la traerás aquí para contarle mi historia, también quiero que él esté presente.

-¿Me permites hacerte una pregunta más?

-Hazla, Kyokan.

Ambos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada.

-¿Ya la olvidaste?

-Ella fue la mujer que amé cuando era humano. Ahora soy el Rey de este mundo de oscuridad.

-De acuerdo Erwin, sabes que tus deseos son órdenes.

Siguieron bebiendo del ron mientras sus oídos se deleitaban con esa melodía, rodeados de grandes estantes de libros que se extendían hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Kyokan guardó silencio, la respuesta de Erwin no le convenció en lo más mínimo.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE CHRISTA. CALABOZO DE TORTURAS=**

En la tarde Riko se presentó en el Calabozo de Torturas, estaban Jean y Christa destrozando las rodillas a unos bandidos. Les informó que la siguiente Élite que entrenaría a Levi y Hanji sería Christa y se retiró del lugar.

-Es la primera vez que me dejan hasta el último.

Jean nuevamente estaba molesto de no ser el siguiente en tenerlos como discípulos, siempre le seguía a Sasha.

-¡Oh Jean! –Christa lo abrazó-. No te molestes por cosas sin importancia.

-Aaaah –suspiró con resignación.

-¡Jeeeeeaaaaaan!

En ese momento se apareció Sasha y se unió a los dos en el abrazo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás triste? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres que te de un masaje? –y empezó a darle un masaje en el cuello y hombros.

Christa se zafó del abrazo.

-Les dejo solos, Jean déjate consentir por Sasha –avanzó unos pasos-. Yo prepararé todo para darles a Levi y Hanji un buen tour por aquí porque en realidad no tengo mucho que enseñarles, si acaso como se utilizan los instrumentos de tortura.

Después que Christa estuvo lo suficiente alejada de ellos, Sasha dejó de masajearle y se puso en pie.

-Iré a hablar a solas con Christa.

-Solo no se vayan a querer golpear.

-¡Tú confía en mí! –le sonrió y con los dedos hizo la seña de la victoria.

Sasha sabía que los tres estaban tristes y que solo ella podía cambiar ese sentir. Llego hasta la rubia quien estaba apretando los grilletes de sus prisioneros. Ésta al sentir su presencia se dio la media vuelta.

-Quiero hablar contigo ¿Podemos alejarnos un poco más? –Sasha fue directa y hablaba con una inusual seriedad.

-Vamos a donde están los toros de bronce, no tengo a nadie dentro de ellos–Christa presintió el tema de conversación.

Llegaron al lugar y las dos mujeres empezaron a hablar, empezando por la de cabellos cafés.

-Christa… Desde que Smith-sama me castigó ya no te enojas cuando abrazo a Jean o le hago alguna caricia ¿Sabes? Me hace sentir mal.

-Sasha, pero que dices… Yo creí que así estaríamos mejor.

-¡Pues no es así!

-Y…Es que ese castigo te tenía cansada todo el tiempo.

-Ese castigo me lo tenía merecido, solo a mí se me ocurre hacer eso cuando sé acerca de Smith-sama y Hanji jeje… A como actúas ahora parece como si ya no quisieras hablarme o peor aún, que has dejado de sentir algo por mí y Jean.

-¡No, eso no! Es solo… Es solo que quiero que nos llevemos mejor y ya no hacer tantas escenas de celos.

-Desabrida… Siento raro que no estemos peleando y Jean siente lo mismo ¿Realmente crees que está enfadado por ser el último que les va a entrenar? Si eso crees entonces no lo conoces bien. Así que por favor volvamos a pelear por él ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, loca.

-Desabrida.

Se sonrieron y sabían lo que debían hacer, Jean se estaba acercando a ellas.

-¡Pues bien! ¡Vamos a competir! ¡A ver quién complace más a Jean en la cama! –Christa comenzó la nueva discusión.

-¡Está claro que yo seré la ganadora!

-Entonces ¡Prepárate para perder! ¡Tengo un arsenal de ideas en mente!

-¡¿En seriooooo?! ¡Entonces te dolerá más tu derrota!

-¡La que saldrá derrotada eres tú! ¡Loca!

-¡Sabes que Jean no se resiste a mis encantos!

-Es bueno verlas de nueva cuenta peleando, pensé que ya no me querían –era la primera vez que Jean se alegraba de verlas discutiendo y ellas por igual.

-No tienes tanta suerte para que eso suceda ¡Caballito! –Sasha estaba alegre.

-¡No le digas así! ¡Se llama Jean! –Christa volteó su cuerpo-.¡Y yo no te he dejado de querer!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Escuché que tendrían una competencia para ver quién me complace más y eso quiero verlo ya –las abrazó de la cintura a cada una con un brazo y caminaron hacia la salida.

-Su pelea tendrá que esperar –una figura alta les salió al paso.

-Smith-sama ¡Buenas tardes! –soltó Sasha alegremente.

-Por dos noches saldrán Levi y Hanji a asesinar, ustedes tres los supervisarán. Vengan conmigo para darles instrucciones más precisas.

Le siguieron hasta su aposento privado.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE MIKE. CAMPO DE ARMAS DE FUEGO=**

Una vez terminadas las instrucciones a al trío de Sasha, Jean y Christa, Erwin se dirigió a la Cueva Élite de Mike para también darle instrucciones. Mike estaba terminando de probar una nueva arma en conjunto con Nanaba para comprobar si era compatible con una nueva estrategia de batalla que ideó su esposa.

-Supongo a que has venido Smith-sama –Nanaba tenía conocimiento de esos Pactus.

-Es bueno que lo recuerden, seré breve. Mike, ese comerciante va a querer huir una vez que descubran los cadáveres de esos dos pueblerinos. Encárgate que eso no suceda, él también tiene una deuda que pagar. Servirá como conejillo de india para Christa con Levi y Hanji. Nanaba reúnete con Boris, necesita de tu intelecto para terminar con la enmienda que le di.

-¿Entonces no te interesan las almas de esos tres? –la instrucción a su esposo le intrigó a la rubia.

-Son escoria, ni siquiera son dignos de pisar el Inframundo. Espero lo mismo de siempre, buenos resultados.

-Entendido, Smith-sama –la pareja respondió al unísono.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Como siempre, Levi despertó antes que Hanji. Se alegraba de tenerla en sus brazos después de tantos meses separados. Vio sus mechas de cabello largo sobre el rostro de Hanji y las removió lentamente. Tomó un mechón observándolo detenidamente, nunca pensó en dejárselo crecer por los cuidados que se debe tener. Sin embargo, solo por Hanji lo estaba haciendo hasta que ella pusiera el alto.

Si apenas Hanji abrió los ojos, sintió que estaba acostada sobre alguien...

-¡Waaaaaaa! –se sobresaltó tanto que grito.

-¡¿Por qué gritas?!

-Lo siento es que… Por un instante recordé que había estado despertando sola así que cuando sentí que estaba arriba de alguien me espanté jeje.

-Tsk…

Hanji comenzó a llenarle de besos el rostro.

-¡Anda no te enojes! ¿Me perdonas, sí? ¡Anda Levi perdóname! ¡Sí!

Levi la tomó de los brazos y en un movimiento rodó sobre ella.

-Pero primero tendrás un castigo.

-Aaaah… ¡Ni hablar! –Levi se acercó a besarla-. Por cierto… Me encanta como te ves con el cabello largo.

Pero no pudieron continuar el momento romántico. Jean abrió la cortina improvisada para que las chicas entraran.

Sasha -¡Bueeeeenas noches!

Christa -Lamentamos interrumpir su momento romántico.

Levi se sentó exhibiendo el torso desnudo, Hanji se cubrió con la sábana también sentándose.

Hanji -¡Buenas noches chicos! ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Christa -Esta noche empieza su entrenamiento conmigo pero yo soy más práctica que teórica.

Sasha -Así que venimos a darles instrucciones ¡Oh estoy emocionada! –le alegraba lo que ocurriría.

Christa -Hoy saldrán a la tierra para cobrar el pago de un Pactus, recuerden que el suyo es asesinar.

Jean -Primero dense un baño que anoche llegaron sin hacerlo. Cuando terminen nos veremos en la Cueva de los Portales.

Sasha -Por cierto Hanji, usarás esto –le tendió un vestido escotado rojo y un par de zapatos sobre la cama-, yo también usaré uno pero en color azul ¡Ah! Y no se te olvide maquillarte.

Levi -¿Qué mierda está diciendo?

Jean -¡Tú confía en nosotros! –sonrió y levantó el pulgar.

El trío se retiró. El dúo obedeció las instrucciones que les dieron.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

Hanji -Bien ¡Ya estamos listos!

Levi –Solo pueden decirme ¿Por qué Hanji tiene que estar vestida así? –soltó en tono molesto.

Jean -¡Vamos no seas aburrido! –Le habló al oído-. Se va a quedar con ese vestido ¿O acaso no te gusta como se ve?

Levi solo sonrió de lado en aprobación que se quedase con el vestido. Erwin estaba viendo todo desde las sombras comprobando que había hecho una buena elección. Hanji se veía elegante y seductora. Sasha tampoco se quedaba atrás, el vestido azul resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo.

Christa -Les diré lo que vamos a hacer. Sasha y Hanji van a seducir a dos tipos hasta traerlos donde estaré con Jean y Levi. Una vez que estén ahí se quedaran ustedes solos para cobrar el pago.

Hanji -¿Por lo menos podrían decirnos qué Pactus tuvieron los que vamos a asesinar?

Jean –Ah… Eso es irrelevante, solo obedezcan y ya.

Sasha y Christa -¡Jean! ¡No seas así!

Jean –Está bien, de acuerdo… Son dos tipos que vendieron su alma por una fuerte cantidad de dinero, una realmente elevada.

Levi -¿Y cuál es el pago por una fuerte cantidad de dinero?

Christa -Quemarlos vivos.

La pareja abrió enormemente sus ojos.

Hanji -¿No van a conservar su cuerpo y ser traídos aquí?

Jean –No, su alma no es del interés de Smith-sama.

Sasha -¡Ya fue suficiente plática! ¡Es hora que empiece la diversión!

Christa -¡Estoy tan ansiosa de verlos matar!

Atravesaron la Cascada correspondiente.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. ALEMANIA. EL PUEBLO=**

Hanji y Sasha aparecieron dentro de una taberna donde había hombres bebiendo, cantando alegremente y acariciando a las mujeres que les servían bebidas en tarros de madera. Era la primera vez que Hanji estaba en un lugar así, desconcertándose.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡¿Eeeeeeh?! ¡¿Nunca has estado en una taberna?! –afortunadamente la música y el bullicio acallaron los gritos de Sasha.

-¿Esto es una taberna? ¡Se parece al Inframundo! Jajaja.

-Jajaja sí… Es un lugar muy alegre ¿No crees?

-Tal vez… Estoy empezando a sentir ansiedad por matar.

-Yo igual ¡Es tan emocionante lo que ocurrirá! –Se puso las manos en la cintura-, ¡Vamos Anne!

-¿Ah? ¿Anne?

Sasha se acercó a susurrarle al oído -Hay usar nombres falsos, tú te llamas Anne y yo Simone ¿De acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Me gusta tu nombre, Simone!

-Y a mí el tuyo, Anne.

Ambas rieron un poco. Las miradas de los hombres comenzaron a percatarse de la presencia de dos mujeres seductoras.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quiénes son nuestras víctimas?

-Son esos dos de allá.

Señaló a dos chicos en evidente estado de ebriedad que entre la multitud estaban sentados en una mesa y rodeados de mujeres.

-¿Ah? ¿Estás segura que son ellos?

-Sí Anne ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo los conozco...

-Anne… Ellos hicieron un Pactus y sabes bien que Smith-sama no fuerza a nadie para hacerlo ¿O acaso lo hizo con ustedes? Tú y Levi eligieron libremente el invocar al Demonio para hacer un trato ¿Lo recuerdas? Igual ellos, tenían un deseo que cumplirían con un pago por el cual estuvieron de acuerdo.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Hanji, pero fueron procesados rápidamente.

-Aaaaah lo comprendo –Hanji suspiró profundamente-. Lo siento por ellos, pero todos tenemos diferentes formas de pagar nuestra deuda.

-¡Me alegra que lo comprendas! –La tomó del brazo-,¡Y ahora vamos!

Comenzaron a caminar hacia esos chicos y se pararon con las manos en la cintura delante de ellos.

-Hola guapos… ¿Nos invitan un trago? –Sasha habló con voz seductora.

-Mira que mujeres tan más hermosas tenemos por aquí –uno de ellos se levantó y besó la mano de Sasha.

El otro despidió a las chicas que tenían para hacer espacio a sus nuevas invitadas, las cuales se sentaron con ellos y bebieron un tarro de cerveza. Estaban tan ebrios que no se dieron cuenta que la chica de vestido rojo era Hanji. Como ya no estaban consientes se dejaron guiar por las chicas bajo la promesa de mostrarles una sorpresa.

Mientras tanto en el bosque…

Jean, Levi y Christa empezaron a formar una hoguera donde quemarían con vida a esos deudores. Al contrario de Hanji, Levi comprendía que este tipo de situación solo era el inicio del pago por la vida de su hija. No le interesaba a quien tendría que matar, todos tenían diferentes formas de pagarle al Demonio Mayor el beneficio recibido.

Una vez terminada la hoguera Christa dio instrucciones a Levi.

-En cuanto lleguen aquí Sasha y Hanji con los deudores tendrán que amarrarlos a los postes, esto que ves aquí –Christa le entregó una pequeña botella de vidrio-, es una mezcla de alcoholes que aceleran el proceso de combustión externa pero retardan la interna de los cuerpos para infringirles más dolor, y los encenderán con esta antorcha –enterró en el suelo una antorcha que había encendido-,la cual al contacto con el líquido se apagará. Los tres veremos desde las sombras que cumplan con todo esto, tengo grandes expectativas de ustedes.

-No suena complicado.

-Quemarlos no es lo complicado, lo difícil será cuando te des cuenta quienes son los deudores.

-¿Qué mierda apestosa estás diciendo?

-No puedo decirte más que esto: recuerda que ellos hicieron un Pactus y tú solo estás cumpliendo con tu pago –el rostro de la rubia se llenó de oscuridad.

-Ya fue suficiente plática, las chicas vienen acercándose con ellos –Jean tomó de la mano a Christa y se perdieron en las sombras.

Mientras tanto los dos hombres se quedaron dormidos mientras caminaban, habían tomado demasiado alcohol. Los cargaron sobre sus hombros como si fueran costales, para sus cuerpos demoniacos no pesaban en lo absoluto. Al llegar los tendieron en el suelo a un costado de la hoguera.

-¡Bien yo me retiro! ¡Que se diviertan chicos! –Sasha desapareció en las sombras.

Solo quedaron Levi, Hanji y los deudores. Los ojos de Levi se abrieron enormemente en la sorpresa de ver su identidad.

-¡¿Erd?! ¡¿Gunther?!

-Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando Sasha me indicó que serían ellos a los que tenderíamos una trampa… Pero, cuando estuve sentada bebiendo con ellos recordé como inexplicablemente se habían vuelto de buena posición económica de la noche a la mañana. Ahora entiendo su explicación, que habían hecho un buen negocio con unos extranjeros… ¡Y vaya sorpresa quien resultó ser esos extranjeros! No era más que Erwin, el Demonio.

-¿Vender tu alma al infierno solo por dinero? Sí que son estúpidos, siempre lo fueron –tomó la soga que tenía preparada para amarrarlos-. Ah… Tenemos un trabajo que cumplir cuatro-ojos, sostenlos mientras los amarro a la hoguera.

Hanji sostenía los cuerpos mientras Levi los amarraba a dos palos principales un poco separados que estaban en el centro de los troncos secos que les rodeaban. Una vez atados fuertemente comenzaron a despertar de su embriaguez; se asombraron de ver quienes estaban frente a ellos.

-¡¿Levi?! ¡¿Eres tú Levi?! –gritó Erd.

-¡¿Tú eres Anne?! –Gunther estaba estupefacto.

En ese momento el alcohol perdió todo su efecto en ellos. Aún más cuando se percataron que estaban amarrados a una hoguera.

-Hola chicos, tanto tiempo sin verlos. Veo que han estado pasándola muy bien –expresó sarcásticamente Hanji.

-¡¿Hanji?! –ahora quien gritaba era Gunther.

-Así es. Estaban tan ebrios que no se percataron de eso jajaja –rió fuertemente.

-Levi ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Tú con cabello largo?!

Erd era quien más sorprendido estaba con Levi, recordaba como su amigo pelinegro le hacía burla por el largo de cabello; Levi solo señaló con el dedo a Hanji.

-Es mi deseo ¿Algún problema? –Hanji hablaba con carácter.

-Ninguno…Pero… ¡¿En dónde habían estado?! ¡¿Y qué es todo esto?! –el rubio se empezó a poner nervioso.

-¡¿Por qué estamos amarrados?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –el moreno por igual era presa del nerviosismo.

Y ambos comenzaron a presentir lo que ocurriría y la causa de ello.

-Ah… -Levi suspiró-. Les haré una pregunta ¿En verdad hicieron pacto con el Demonio solo por dinero?

-¡¿Tú como sabes lo del dinero?! –gritaron ambos casi a una sola voz.

-Soy un demonio asesino al igual que Hanji ¿Qué no lo ven?

-¿Demonios asesinos? ¿Ustedes también hicieron pacto con el Demonio? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? –Erd temblaba más.

-No es de tu incumbencia y no han contestado mi pregunta.

Gunter comenzaría a hablar tembloroso y con un dejo de odio.

-Ya estábamos hartos de vivir en la pobreza, pasando penurias por conseguir trabajo o en ocasiones algo de alimento y solo ser campesinos sin miras de un mejor futuro. Quedándonos con las ganas de beber cuando quisiéramos, de ser despreciados por pobres… -soltó en llanto.

-Estúpidos…

-¡Ya fue suficiente! –Hanji se estaba impacientando-. ¡Tenemos un trabajo que cumplir! Lo siento chicos pero no es personal.

Levi los roció con el alcohol especial -Tenemos diferentes maneras de pagar nuestra deuda con Erwin.

-¡¿Erwin?! –se sorprendieron los dos hombres.

-¡¿Pero qué?! –Erd estaba impactado.

-¡Oye espera! –Gunther exclamó con la esperanza que le escucharan pero Hanji no esperó.

Tomó la antorcha y les prendió fuego. Los gritos de esos hombres podrían haber dejado días sin dormir a cualquier humano que los escuchara, eran tan desgarradores que se volvían insoportables a los oídos porque te destrozaban los sentidos… Tan horrendos que aún días después podrías oírlos claramente… Clamor que lacera el alma.

Para Levi y Hanji era un éxtasis oírlos gritar de desesperación mientras su cuerpo era consumido lentamente por las llamas.

A excepción del lugar donde la vida nocturna cobra vida, los pueblerinos descansaban plácidamente. La población que dormía primero olió un aroma del algodón y lana quemándose que era el material de sus ropas, lo primero en és fue la primera capa de la dermis emitiendo un olor dulce y llamas al pasar esa barrera llegan al músculo, el cual al hacer combustión produce un olor completamente delicioso a los sentidos humanos: una exquisita carne asada que degusta tan placenteramente el paladar de la , cuando el fuego llegó a los huesos un aroma totalmente fétido e insoportable a las fosas nasales humanas penetró tan fuerte el aire que los hizo despertar de sus sueños.

La población salió de sus casas para descubrir que estaba pasando. Desde la puerta podían ver el humo y las llamas que para su ignorancia, acababan con los días de existencia de los jóvenes Erd y Gunther. Los hombres más fuertes emprendieron el camino en comitiva. Pensaban que sería algún cazador novato que no sabía el procedimiento correcto para incinerar los restos animales además del riesgo que el fuego se propagara.

El trío bajó de lo alto de la copa del árbol donde se habían escondido.

-¡Oh pero qué lindos se ven así, quemándose! ¡Me encanta! –se podía ver la maldad alegre en los ojos de Christa.

-¡Buen trabajo, chicos! –Sasha abrazó a Hanji que también estaba extasiada con la escena.

Levi estaba en completo silencio. Eso último que dijeron le había dejado inquieto ¿Por qué se sorprendieron tanto cuando escucharon el nombre de Erwin?...

-Ya han muerto y la gente del pueblo no tarda en aparecerse. Es hora de irnos –Jean indicó.

Tomaron la última imagen mental de los cuerpos carbonizándose y regresaron al Inframundo para recordar y disfrutar aún más la atrocidad que acababan de cometer. Ni siquiera había remordimiento; solo había éxtasis al saciar su sed de sangre.

Y como si fuera una ilusión por el calor de las llamas desaparecieron sin más.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE CHRISTA. CALABOZO DE TORTURAS=**

Como aún faltaba tiempo para que amaneciera Christa optó por darles un recorrido general en su calabozo.

-Este… ¿Y qué hago con el vestido? –a Hanji no le dieron tiempo de cambiarse.

-Te lo puedes quedar –Christa le sonrió.

-¿Tú qué dices Levi? ¿Te gusta cómo me queda?

Se acercó a susurrarle al oído -En cuanto estemos solos quiero desgarrarlo.

Hanji se sonrojó, entendió perfectamente el mensaje.

-Por cierto Christa hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-Adelante, Hanji.

-¿Y por qué te gusta torturar? ¿Eres sádica?

La rubia cambió su semblante adorable a uno de seriedad.

-Yo no soy ninguna sádica… Más bien todos somos sádicos por naturaleza humana. Nos gusta sentir la humillación y el dominio sobre otra persona, nos deleitamos con eso. Nos causa placer ver a alguien sometido, sufriendo y siendo despreciado, inclusive los insultos son parte de esa naturalidad. Como humanos somos los únicos que transformamos la crueldad en una fiesta, como ejemplo tienes el circo romano, las ejecuciones públicas y la tauromaquia.

La pareja estaba estupefacta con la respuesta de Christa.

-Esto sí que es inesperado… Entonces ¿Qué es el sadismo? –la mente de Hanji estaba inquieta.

-El origen del término "sadismo" se le adjudica al Marqués de Sade –Angeru interrumpió en el lugar-. Fue un escritor francés, un prolífico que obviamente fue censurado y encarcelado al denunciar en sus trabajos la hipocresía de su época. Básicamente el sadismo consiste en sentir placer causando dolor físico o psicológico a otro ser vivo, sea humano o animal. El Marqués de Sade lo aplicó en sus novelas como una forma de excitación y placer sexual. Para él era inevitable escribir sobre ello, me hubiera encantado conocerle –soltó un suspiro-. Lástima que su alma fue destruida.

La pareja estuvo sorprendida por unos momentos.

-¿Su alma fue destruida? –el el pelinegro levantó la ceja.

Angeru le respondería.

-Hay tantas cosas ocultas al conocimiento de los hombres. El paraíso y el infierno no existen, son solo una forma de control mental induciendo el temor a un castigo eterno por desobediencia ¿Ves como el sadismo es parte de la naturaleza? –Suspiró de nuevo-. Cuando alguien fallece su alma es juzgada. Si lo merece se le da una nueva vida y si no lo merece simplemente desaparece.

-¿Entonces es cierta la reencarnación? –ahora quien preguntó era Hanji.

-Desde siempre. Es difícil que un alma recuerde sus vidas pasadas y si logra hacerlo es porque tiene un poder muy fuerte para contactar seres de otros tiempos, eso sí en el mismo mundo.

-¿Mismo mundo?

-Hanji, el universo es tan grande que no se limita solo a este mundo. Existen cientos de miles de mundos. Nosotros no somos más que un ínfimo grano de arena. Sin embargo, solo a Smith-sama y los Alto Rango les es permitido viajar a los demás mundos.

-¿Y por qué?

-Únicamente nos han dicho que es para mantener el orden y el equilibro. Además ellos son más antiguos que nosotros y de mayor jerarquía, supongo que habrá motivos oscuros para que exista esa regla. Todas las reglas tienen un motivo de ser, el más común es que sucedió algo que alteró gravemente el equilibrio de tiempo, espacio y dimensión.

-Ah… ¡Quisiera saber más! ¡Es tan emocionante! ¡Waaaaa! –Hanji estaba extasiada.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! Angeru me estaba durmiendo con tus pláticas tan aburridas –Christa bostezaba-. Y ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a distraerme un poco.

-Mientes mocoso ¿No será que viste a mi esposa aquí? –Levi estaba celoso.

-Tienes razón, estoy aquí porque quiero convencer a Hanji de estar en mi equipo de trabajo, ya te he dicho que su intelecto es de mi interés.

-Ah… Angeru eso es halagador –Hanji se sonrojó.

Levi se acercó a Angeru -Te conviene que solo sea su intelecto. Te atreves a insinuártele y te aseguro que te arrancaré la hombría con mis manos ¿Entendiste?

Angeru también le encaró -Yo no miento, tu esposa no me interesa como mujer.

Se sostuvieron la mirada. Christa estaba divirtiéndose con esa escena de celos y Hanji contuvo la risa de ver a Levi celoso.

-Me retiro, no tengo más que hacer aquí. Hanji considera mi propuesta, yo puedo explotar tu potencial –Angeru caminó a la salida y volteó a verla-. Por cierto, ese vestido se te ve muy bien –desapareció de esa Cueva.

-Tsk…

Hanji besó su mejilla -Me encanta verte celoso.

-Ah… -Christa suspiró-. Después de esta interrupción ahora si comencemos con el tour. A pesar de la insistencia de Angeru de crear instrumentos más sofisticados yo no he querido, los del Medioevo son más divertidos. Se los mostraré, síganme.

La pareja siguió a Christa y escuchó atentamente sus explicaciones. Primero les mostró una vitrina con una amplia gama de herramientas para torturar sin causar la muerte, como látigos, grilletes, bozales, cortadores de dedos y demás extremidades, destripador de mama, entre muchos más.

-La Cueva es amplia y quien entra aquí como prisionero ya no sale. Después de torturarles Smith-sama destruye su alma. No se tortura a nadie sin que lo merezca, todos los que están aquí son escoria que hizo Pactus con Smith-sama por sandeces estúpidas y los traigo para divertirme. A los únicos que por deseo expreso le es permitido tomar su alma en el lecho de muerte son a los violadores de niños.

Se detuvieron en la primera área.

-Esto que ven aquí es el área para empalar. Es una técnica que creó Vlad Tepes un príncipe al Sur de Rumania y fue la inspiración de Bram Stoker para crear su personaje del Conde Drácula. Desde lo alto sueltas a los prisioneros sobre estos palos con punta para que penetre por el ano hasta el abdomen, aunque a veces llega a salir hasta la barbilla o más.

Caminaron a la siguiente área.

-Esto de alguna manera es como el hermano del empalamiento se llama "La cuna de Judas". Como pueden ver, consiste en introducir la vagina en el caso de las mujeres y el ano en el caso de los hombres en la punta y poco a poco irlos deslizando hacia abajo para estirar el orificio. Me gusta tenerlos sin ropa, lo hace más excitante –soltó una risilla-. ¡Vamos allá es uno de mis favoritos!

Caminaron un tanto más.

-¡Esta es la rueda de breaking! –señalo una rueda de madera sobre un poste el cual giraba-. Aquí ato al prisionero y voy dándole vuelta conforme yo quiera torturarle con mis demás instrumentos. Lo más divertido es cuando tomas un mazo y le das vuelta para aplastar varias partes del cuerpo al azar ¡Me divierto tanto con esta!

Señaló hacia un punto contrario.

-Eso de allá es aburrido, es una rueda de sierra. Vas serruchando desde la cabeza hasta llegar al abdomen pero el prisionero muere tan rápido que casi no lo uso, me aburre demasiado.

El resto del escenario eran guillotinas, racks como en el que murió el sacerdote Flagon, aplastadores de cabezas, jaulas, prisioneros encadenados a las paredes y demás torturas que a Christa le aburría explicar, simplemente lo que se le ocurría hacer en el momento, lo hacía.

-Y para finalizar, este es especial para los violadores de niños. El que lastimen a un niño es algo que ni Smith-sama ni yo soportamos así que les damos el peor castigo.

Llegaron a un campo donde había figuras de bronce en forma de toros con hogueras encendidas bajo la panza. De algunos escuchaban bramidos y humo que salía por la nariz, emanando un olor fétido.

-Aun siendo yo una torturadora por gusto, debo admitir que, quien hizo esto es realmente un enfermo mental. La considero la manera más horrible para morir. El quemar vivo a una persona son solo minutos de dolor, pero esto puede durar horas e inclusive días si así se maneja. El centro del toro está hueco, ahí es donde se introduce al prisionero y se cierra con candado. Se enciende fuego debajo de la panza y el prisionero se quema de poco a poco hasta que siente como se eleva la temperatura, la piel empieza a sarpullirse y a caerse queda el músculo desnudo en contacto con el metal pegándose a él; a veces en este punto apagas el fuego para dejar sufriendo al prisionero de esta manera, pero si tienen suerte dejas que el fuego continúe, depende del estado de ánimo en que me encuentre. Los tubos que están en la cabeza hacen la función de transformar los gritos de agonía en bramidos de un toro furioso y el humo que emana de la nariz es la combustión del cuerpo.

En Levi y Hanji había una mezcla de estupefacción y éxtasis por la tortura. El rostro de Christa se llenó de una melancolía que necesitaba expresar.

-Recuerdo cuando conocí a Smith-sama, fue el primero en comprenderme acerca de porque torturaba.

**.**

**.**

**=1400. AUSTRIA. VIENNA=**

Llevaba dos meses encarcelada en esa pocilga sufriendo por mis sentimientos traicionados. Nunca antes me había enamorado y cuando lo hice creí que podía confiar en esa persona. Creí que me ayudaría a cambiar, a dejar atrás este placer que tengo tan mal visto por la sociedad.

Cuando me hice adolescente y tomé el frente de la fortuna que me dejaron mis padres asesinados, sabía que no todos eran malas personas por eso apoyé a quienes creí que realmente lo merecían, ayudándolos económicamente, dándoles trabajo o vestido. Pero el ser humano siempre muerde la mano que les da de comer. Me aferré a ver el lado humano del arrepentimiento en ellos y lo encontré en la tortura. El ver a alguien llorando y gritando me causa el placer de saber que aún tiene conciencia o remordimiento y a su vez me excita.

No sé si era de día o de noche, el tiempo pasaba sin diferencia. Encerrada en un calabozo Smith-sama apareció ante mí. Me ofreció el Pactus de vengarme de aquel que me traicionó con el pago de servirle en su reino. Quería vengarme pero no estaba segura de querer servirle.

Sus palabras llegaron profundamente a mis lacerados sentimientos.

-Si vienes conmigo solo torturaras a seres que lo merecen. Personas que traicionaron la confianza de otras o que vendieron su alma por cosas banales y egoístas. Podrás desnudarles hasta lo profundo del alma.

-¿Tú me comprendes?

-Claro que te comprendo. Creo que los humanos son asquerosos. Los humanos son tan hipócritas que no quiere aceptar que hacen sufrir por placer, se justifican en estupideces como la justicia divina, la disciplina y morales sociales totalmente asquerosas. Tú no eres hipócrita, tú lo haces porque te gusta y sé que no lo niegas.

Él fue el único capaz de ver eso en mí. Lo hacía no solo por deleitarme con el sufrimiento, sino por motivos más importantes. Acepté el Pactus y maté estrangulando con mis manos a aquel que estuvo a punto de convertirse en mi esposo.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE CHRISTA. CALABOZO DE TORTURAS=**

-Después, cuando llegué al Inframundo a los primeros que traté fueron a Sasha y Jean. Pensé que me despreciarían cuando les dije que me gustaba torturar, pero no fue así sino todo lo contrario, me encontraron fascinante. Esa extraña amabilidad fue la que hizo me enamorase de ellos, pero eso es un secreto para Sasha, ella piensa que solo me enamoré de Jean. Es solo que es divertido pelear con ella, su manera de enojarse es tan alegre que me encanta –les guiñó el ojo-. Después de tratar a los demás Élite sentí… Sentí como si por primera vez tuviera una verdadera familia. Nadie me juzgó, me sentí comprendida y rodeada de verdadero cariño. Y a Smith-sama lo quiero como si fuera mi padre.

Levi y Hanji seguían estupefactos, sin saber que decir.

-¡Y hemos terminado! No había mucho que enseñarles por aquí, es mejor hacer sufrir en propia mano que una explicación aburrida.

Habiendo reaccionado de su estupefacción la pareja se retiro a su aposento, el amanecer estaba próximo a llegar.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. ALEMANIA. EL PUEBLO=**

La noticia se esparció rápidamente. Los hombres del pueblo al descubrir que eran dos jóvenes los que estaban muertos por las llamas hicieron un censo rápido encontrando que Erd y Gunther estaban desaparecidos. La policía confirmó su identidad y recabó la historia de quienes les vieron salir de la taberna con dos mujeres atractivas. Ni siquiera sabían el nombre de ellas y al parecer nunca antes se les habían visto en el pueblo, así que ese homicidio sería un misterio más que resolver.

Como lo había previsto Erwin, ese comerciante estaba empezando a empacar sus cosas cuando Mike apareció ante él.

-¿A dónde vas? Despreocúpate, todavía te falta mucho tiempo para cumplir con tu pago.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Cuando despertaron, Levi cumplió la amenaza de desgarrar el vestido rojo. Lo hacía por dos razones: la primera por placer sexual y la segunda porque sabía que era un obsequio de Erwin, lo dejó totalmente inservible. Una vez terminada su faena se dieron un baño, ya podían percibir el olor a muerte impregnado en sus cuerpos.

Al regresar al aposento vieron a Erwin esperando por ellos recargado de pie a un costado de la cama.

-Buenas noches Erwin –saludó Hanji.

-Buenas noches, My Lady –besó su mano.

-¿Y a qué se debe tu visita?-Levi fue directo.

-Vengo a decirles su segundo trabajo como demonios asesinos, pero… No sé como explicárselos, es algo sumamente delicado –mostró un semblante de preocupación.

-¿De quién se trata? –Hanji empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Es el comerciante más poderoso de su pueblo, su fortuna la hizo a costa de un Pactus conmigo.

-¿Dimo Reebs? –soltó Levi.

-Él mismo. Es un hombre sumamente mentiroso y eso es lo que me preocupa, que quiera decirles otra cosa que no sea la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad? –Hanji tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Sobre la muerte de tus padres.

Los de cabello largo se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? –Levi tuvo el valor de hablarle así.

-Hanji yo… Yo lamento tanto no habértelo dicho antes… Me hubiese gustado tanto pero…

-¡¿Por qué te callas?! ¡Escúpelo ahora mismo!

-Él sabía la verdad de cómo murieron tus padres.

-¿Qué dices? –Hanji se congeló.

-Tus padres… No solo a ti, sino ese comerciante engañó a todo el pueblo.

Hizo una pequeña pausa para aumentar el dramatismo y darle veracidad a su falsa preocupación.

-Reebs… Asesinó a tus padres. Él atrancó las puertas de los carruajes y les prendió fuego. Lo hizo para vengarse de uno de los hombres que venía en los carruajes pero arrastró a los que habían adentro para no dejar testigos.

Hanji estaba pasmada.

-¡¿Y tú como lo sabes?! –para Levi era muy poco convincente su explicación.

-Por que el mismo Reebs me contó su hazaña… Yo hasta hace relativamente poco me enteré que entre las víctimas de ese incendio estaban los padres de Hanji.

-No… No es cierto ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡DIMELO! ¡Dime que me estás mintiendo!

-Lo lamento Hanji pero es cierto… Yo… Yo no sabía cómo decírtelo.

Hanji golpeó fuertemente la pared haciendo un hoyo en ella. Erwin trató de acercarse a Hanji y abrazarla.

-My Lady contrólate, te estás alterando…

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CONTROLE! –Le dio una bofetada al áureo-. ¡No cuando ese cerdo asqueroso mató a mis padres!

Levi conocía perfectamente a su esposa para saber lo que ocurriría, así que se alejó de ella y se recargó en la entrada. Él también se alejó y se recargó a un costado del pelinegro y sonrió, la reacción de Hanji era exactamente la que deseaba.

-¡LO VOY A MATAR!

Volvió a golpear la pared extendiendo el hoyo que ya había hecho.

-¡ESA MALDITA CUCARACHA!

Pateó fuertemente la orilla de la cama de roca, haciéndola añicos.

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE DESGRACIADO!

Agarró el ropero de madera y lo estrelló contra el otro extremo de la pared. Erwin y Levi esquivaron algunas piezas y objetos que salieron volando con el impacto.

-¡MALDITO CERDO! ¡LO QUIERO MATAR! ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA ME LAS PAGARÁ! ¡VOY A VENGAR A MIS PADRES! ¡LO ODIO!

Entre esas y muchas frases más Hanji comenzó a gritar fuertemente y a soltar un llanto incontrolable. Pero era más la furia que sentía que cualquier otro sentimiento. Erwin estaba deleitándose al ver su deseo cumplido: Hanji estaba totalmente incontrolable, desquiciada e histérica. Golpeaba la pared, destruía a golpes y rompía todo lo que había dentro del aposento.

Lo que no contaban era que en su furia comenzó a lanzar flechas espirituales, haciendo añicos todo lo que asestaba y perforó la cueva de su aposento, haciendo que se desprendieran rocas que caían al suelo. Los hombres esquivaban las flechas espirituales que lanzaba Hanji, algunas de ellas salían volando hacia afuera haciendo que todos esquivaran ese pasillo; está demás decir que la cortina estaba totalmente desgarrada.

Levi dejó que sacara toda su furia destruyendo por completo el aposento aunque él también sintiera ganas de destrozar así como Hanji lo estaba haciendo, pero supo controlarse. Cuando sintió que ya estaba por agotarse se acercó a ella.

-Hanji ya fue suficiente –la abrazó fuertemente soportando sus sentimientos-. Vamos cuatro-ojos ¡Reacciona! –eso hizo que desvaneciera el arco espiritual, ahora solo temblaba y lloraba.

-Mis padres Levi, mis padres… Ellos fueron asesinados… Mis papás…

El abrazo de su hombre le controló.

-Iremos y le mataremos ¿De acuerdo? Tomarás venganza de la muerte de tus padres con tus propias manos, tú misma terminarás con su vida y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte.

Las palabras de su esposo le tranquilizaron en sobremanera. Se soltó del abrazo, se plantó frente a Erwin, lo agarró fuertemente de la camisa y empezó a suplicarle entre sollozos que se convirtieron en gritos.

-Déjame… Déjame matarlo… Por favor déjame quitarle la vida ese hijo de puta ¡Déjame vengarme! Por favor… Quiero matarlo…¡Déjame matarlo! ¡Por favor déjame arrancarle la vida! ¡Déjame hacerlo sufrir!

-Lo que tú gustes My Lady… Ve y cobra tu venganza, puedes matarlo a tu manera.

-Gracias… Muchas gracias Erwin –lo soltó del agarre de la camisa.

-Esperen en la Cueva de los Portales. Mandaré a Christa y compañía a supervisarlos.

Salió del aposento y volteó su rostro para encontrarse con el de Hanji.

-My Lady… Espero que no me odies por no habértelo dicho antes.

Camino por el pasillo ocultando las risas de felicidad que estallaron al estar a solas en su aposento.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

Christa -Y bien… ¿Cómo es que quieren matar a ese tipo?

Hanji -No sé… Solo quiero que sufra ese cerdo gordo.

Jean -¿Está gordo como un cerdo? Jajaja…

Levi -Le daremos provecho a su muerte, es una buena oportunidad para que aprendas a destazar humanos, Hanji.

Christa -¡Oh sí! ¡Matarlo como un cerdo! ¡Me gusta!

Sasha -¡A mí también me gusta! Entonces hay que preparar todo para hacerlo ¿No creen?

Christa -Jean acompáñame por las cosas, Sasha tú aquí me esperas.

Sasha -¡Aaaaaah no! ¿Dejarte a solas con Jean? ¡Ni loca!

Christa -¡Pero ya estás loca! ¡Aquí te quedas!

Sasha -¡Yo también voy!

Jean -Chicas… Vamos no peleen, yo aquí las espero.

Sasha -¡Ni lo pienses! –lo jaló del brazo derecho.

Christa -¡Tú vienes con nosotras! –lo jaló del brazo izquierdo.

Y la pareja espero en silencio a que regresaran con todos los instrumentos. Levi estaba en silencio pero Hanji seguía soltando insultos contra el comerciante.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. ALEMANIA. EL PUEBLO=**

Mike tenía la instrucción de Erwin de estar atento a cuando aparecieran Hanji y Levi con su trío supervisor. Vio donde empezaron a organizar todo para la muerte del comerciante.

Mike se acercó a Reebs mientras dormía, él sintió que alguien lo amarraba y despertó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Me engañaste! ¡Dijiste que aun me quedaba mucho tiempo!

-No, yo no te engañé. El precio era lo que el Demonio quisiera y bien, ahora ha querido que mueras –le respondió Mike mientras le ponía la mordaza.

Lo cargó en sus hombros y se dirigió al lugar donde ese trío preparaba todo para la matanza. Ellos ya estaban terminando de avivar el fuego de una gran caldera llena de agua cuando arribó Mike con el deudor. Para el pueblo el humo cerca de la propiedad de Reebs era normal con sus tan acostumbradas fiestas y banquetes que se daba él mismo.

-Ha llegado su invitado de honor.

Mike tendió sobre el suelo a un Reebs completamente atado y lo puso en el suelo. Christa dio unas sencillas instrucciones a la pareja.

-Es todo suyo, no hay más que decir. Levi sé que guiarás bien a Hanji para que cobre su venganza –sacó una ampolleta de la bolsa de su pantalón-. Con esta ampolleta ese sujeto tendrá una resistencia de cuerpo demoníaco temporal, es decir, que su cuerpo soportará más tortura pero con esta –sacó otra ampolleta-, esta desinhibe la función del sistema nervioso de bloquear el dolor, así que sufrirá más y… -soltó una risa traviesa-, la vía de administración es anal ¡Que se diviertan! –se las aventó a Levi y las atrapó en el aire.

-Al igual que anoche solo veremos el espectáculo ¡Es tan emocionante!

Sasha pronunció y se sentaron en la rama de un árbol que les daba una vista espectacular. Jean sacó unas botellas con cerveza y las pasó a sus iguales para disfrutarlas mientras veían morir a ese hombre como si fuera un cerdo.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO ASESINO! ¡TÚ MATASTE A MIS PADRES! ¡¿PORQUÉ MALDITA SEA?! –Hanji no podía contenerse y pateó varias veces el gran estómago del tipo el cual solo gritaba inaudiblemente por la mordaza y se revolcaba en la tierra como su fuera un gusano a causa del dolor de los golpes.

-Hanji detente o lo vas a matar a patadas ¿No lo quieres hacer sufrir? –le mostró las ampolletas en forma de supositorio que les había obsequiado Christa.

-¡Hazlo!

Levi se puso unos guantes y lo sometió boca abajo.

-Bien Reebs… Yo puedo soportar toda la mierda que quieran aventarme, pero el que lastimen a mi esposa eso sí no lo soporto.

Le bajó los pantalones introduciéndole por el ano las ampolletas, como si fuesen supositorios médicos. Reebs soltó unas lágrimas y quejidos al sentirse poco menos que sodomizado.

-Tsk… Qué asco –se quitó los guantes y aun así limpió sus manos con uno de los tantos trapos que había llevado Christa y que estaban sobre el tronco cortado de un árbol.

-¿Y ahora? –Hanji estaba desesperada por verlo sufrir.

-Recuerda que es un cerdo y debe estar como tal.

Hanji entendió el mensaje, tomó las tijeras y empezó a cortarle la ropa para desnudarle mientras Levi lo sostenía también quitándole la ropa. Y le pusieron una mordaza que tenía una bola tan grande que parecía una manzana roja. El grosor de la bola le abrió la mandíbula lo más posible, acalambrándole hasta la garganta y la correa la ajustaron tanto que le pellizcaba la piel. A Hanji no le causaba morbo alguno verlo desnudo, solo quería verlo sufrir.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Primero hay que desinfectarlo. Tómalo de un brazo, lo sumergiremos en la caldera con el agua hirviendo para que quede limpio.

Reebs solo movía la cabeza como negándose, forcejeaba inútilmente con gritos ahogados por la mordaza.

Lo sumergieron completamente en el agua y antes que se quedara sin aliento lo emergieron y volvieron hacer lo mismo otras dos veces más hasta que en la piel empezaron a salirle ampollas por el agua sacaron de la caldera, ataron con un cordel las piernas juntas y enterraron unos ganchos en los tobillos y muslos para colgarle de cabeza. Antes de continuar Hanji le habló en completa furia.

-Tú maldito… ¡Ya sé la verdad! ¡Por tu culpa mis padres murieron! ¡Tú los mataste!

Hanji le quitó la mordaza.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Habla ahora! ¡Dime por qué si ellos no te hicieron nada!

Reebs comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo y su causal; pero ni así se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, se mentalizó en ese instante que era el pago de su Pactus.

-¡Lo hice por mi propio beneficio! ¡Y no me arrepiento!

-¡Hijo de puta! –Lo pateó tan fuerte que se meció como si fuera el péndulo de un reloj-. ¡Eres una cucaracha inmunda!

-Este tipo me repugna –Levi le volvió a colocar la mordaza-. Solo es una mierda más.

Levi le indicó a Hanji colocarse los guantes largos y tomó un cuchillo largo afilado.

-Omitiremos esta paso o este hijo de puta no sufrirá lo suficiente.

Se agachó hasta quedar frente al rostro del cuerpo que pendía con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Mira Hanji –le señaló con la punta del cuchillo uno de los costados del cuello-, para hacer que el cuerpo se desangre por completo hay que cortar la vena yugular que es una de las vías por las que corre una buena cantidad de sangre y con el efecto de la gravedad acelera el proceso.

Se puso en pie.

-Para acelerar el proceso de desangramiento viene el tercer paso. Cortar el tejido conectivo de las patas para que el cuerpo se suelte más.

-Y de esa manera se desangra más rápido ¿Verdad?

Levi en un movimiento certero cortó la articulación que corre detrás de la rodilla izquierda.

-Ahora hazlo tú con la derecha.

Hanji realizó el mismo movimiento certero que su esposo y cortó la articulación de la rodilla izquierda haciendo que su víctima chillara de dolor.

Durante el resto del procedimiento Reebs no dejó de gritar y chillar como lo que estaba siendo tratado: un cerdo humano torturado mientras se le destazaba con vida.

Levi le indicaba a Hanji lo que debía hacer, en ocasiones la tomaba de la mano y le enseñaba como tenía que hacer los cortes.

Cortaron a través de la piel iniciando en el muslo rodeándolo en círculo y continuando por el interior hasta llegar a los genitales. Pelaron y desgarraron la piel de las patas traseras y muslos, exhibiendo el músculo. Hicieron un corte en línea recta desde la parte trasera de los genitales hasta el cuello, estiraron la piel hacia abajo alrededor del torso. Omitieron el paso de retorcerle la cabeza y cortarla, solo le desollaron completamente el rostro.

Levi trasladó la caldera bajo el cuerpo del comerciante. Cortaron a través de la pared abdominal hasta el cuello sin perforar los órganos internos, exhibiendo todo el interior de órganos y demás anatomía humana. Rompieron la pelvis con el hacha e hicieron un corte para acceder a las vísceras. Tiraron de los intestinos hacia afuera de la cavidad del cuerpo, los cuales caían dentro de la caldera. Para desgracia de Reebs, el químico de las ampolletas le aumentaba el dolor pero retardaba su muerte.

Comenzaron a cortar el resto de los órganos como el hígado, la vesícula, los riñones y demás paletas de carne. Cortaron el lomo y aserraron las costillas. La pareja se deleitaba con las lágrimas de horror de Reebs, era evidente que sufría en demasía.

Después de mucho tiempo, después de prácticamente dejarle vacío el interior la muerte le vino al comerciante al arrancarle el corazón y para finalizar cortaron la cabeza con un hacha, escuchando el crujir de sus huesos hasta que cayó. Aventaron los restos humanos en la caldera con agua caliente y el cuerpo vacío de entrañas del viejo de Reebs pendía de la rama de un roble.

Ambos estaban en éxtasis, se quitaron los guantes y vieron tomados de la mano la horrenda muerte que le dieron a Reebs.

-¡Eso fue hermoso! ¡Me divertí mucho! –Christa estaba fascinada con lo que vio.

-No hay tiempo para pláticas. Tenemos que regresar, el amanecer está a solo unos minutos.

Mike chasqueó los dedos en el aire y los demonios regresaron al Inframundo.

El horror lo descubrirían dos hermanas gemelas que seguían renuentes a tener pareja. Un grito que aturde el sentido del oído marcó el inicio de ese día…

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Mientras Levi y Hanji asesinaban a ese comerciante, Erwin en la soledad de su aposento se recostó sobre su lujosa cama y recordó cómo realmente sucedieron los hechos.

**.**

**.**

**=1895. ALEMANIA=**

-Buenas noches, Dimo Reebs.

Apareció Erwin con su vestimenta negra habitual frente a Dimo. Estaban dentro de su carruaje personal con el que se trasladaba de Berlín hacia el pueblo.

-Te he estado esperando –le sostuvo la mirada-. Voy a ser directo. Sé que debo pagar mi deuda, solo quiero aplazarla. Tengo algo que ofrecerte.

-¿Tú tienes algo que ofrecerme? –Soltó una fuerte risa-. Jajaja sí que eres gracioso ¿Qué más podrías ofrecerme si tu alma ya me pertenece?

-Lo sé pero aún así escúchame, tal vez podría interesarte mi ofrecimiento.

-No tienes nada que venderme pero te voy a dar una oportunidad única. Te escucho –cruzó las piernas y los brazos.

-He coordinado todo para coincidir con dos carretas que llevan a hombres y mujeres a Berlín, son solo personas adultas. Soy el mandamás del pueblo así que puedes hacer con ellas lo que quieras, matarlas a tu gusto.

-Eso lo hago todo el tiempo en el Inframundo.

-Pero esto sería en la tierra ¿No crees que es más interesante? ¿No te gustaría ver el sufrimiento de sus familiares al saberlos muertos?

-¿Estás intentado chantajearme?

-En lo absoluto, yo solo quiero tener más tiempo de vida. Tú obtienes diversión y yo lo mío.

-Hace tiempo que no lo hago. Si llega a ser interesante entonces alargaré el tiempo de cobrar tu alma y si no, te daré la tortura más horrenda que hay en el Inframundo.

-Estamos a cinco minutos de las carreteras, son las únicas que vienen hacia nosotros.

-Vendrás conmigo.

El carruaje personal de Reebs continuo moviéndose, sus hombres no se percatarían de su ausencia ya que viajaba solo y ordenó no detenerse por ningún motivo.

Más adelante esos carretoneros detuvieron en seco su andar al vislumbrar las sombras de unas personas. Los caballos empezaron a inquietarse y relinchar.

-Es hora de la diversión –pronunció Erwin sonriendo de lado.

Con un chasquido de dedos las puertas de las carretas se atrancaron y con otro chasquido las carretas empezaron a consumirse por el fuego. Los carretoneros y los caballos luchaban por alejarse sin éxito, eso solo aceleró el ser alcanzados por las llamas.

Las personas del interior comenzaron a querer abrir desesperadamente las puertas pero no podían, esto aumento los gritos de desesperación y los clamores vanos a los cielos que los salvasen. En el rostro de Erwin podía verse la satisfacción de escuchar los quejidos de horror de las personas quemándose. Se acercó para mirar al interior de una carretera y le llamó la atención una pareja que se abrazó, el hombre protegiendo a su mujer.

-Gretchen… Te amo...

Fueron las últimas palabras de ese hombre antes que las llamas llegaran profundamente hasta él y gritara de horror.

Regresó al comerciante al interior de su carruaje y se escondió en las sombras para ver todo el acto teatral que armó Reebs con sus sirvientes, mostrándose ignorante y haciéndoles creer que estaba horrorizado de constatar las carretas de su pueblo carbonizadas.

Ahí no terminó su diversión, quería ver los rostros de los familiares de las víctimas así que los siguió hasta ese pueblo. Como de costumbre sonaron las campanas de la iglesia rompiendo con la tranquilidad de ese día. La población empezó a congregarse en el camino principal y vio como Dimo Reebs fue el portavoz de la tragedia ocurrida, en una actuación impecable frente a las dos carretas con bultos cubiertos por sábanas.

_"Gente del pueblo les tengo una desagradable noticia. Hombres sostened a sus mujeres porque lo que os diré a continuación no es nada agradable. He de contarles lo ocurrido tal y como los hechos se presentaron…"._

Le llenó los sentidos ver la cara de horror y estupefacción en esos habitantes. Cuando Reebs terminó de hablar su atención se centró en una jovencita de cabellos cafés que tuvo el valor y la fuerza de contener su desfallecer y se acercó a las carreteras para apreciar los restos carbonizados cubiertos por la tela blanca. Le causó gracia verla vomitar el desayuno ante el hedor que desprendían los cadáveres carbonizados.

Si apenas empezaba a materializarse para acercarse a ella, vio como un hombre pelinegro la alejó del lugar y la abrazó fuertemente. Mientras él tenía entre sus brazos a ese ser femenino de cabellos cafés derramando lágrimas sobre sus hombros, constató por los anillos de plata que portaban que eran un matrimonio.

_"Mis padres… Mis padres han muerto"._

Ella sollozaba y él la aferró más a su cuerpo. Erwin ya se había materializado por completo y Reebs se acercó a él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido?

\- Reebs, tenemos un trato –sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Fue la primera vez que sus ojos demoníacos vieron a una criatura humana que le parecía interesante.

Así conoció a Hanji Zoe, la mujer de la que se enamoraría…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	17. El Mundo Fragmento 4

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 3. EL MUNDO=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 4. PASADO HUMANO=**

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

-Y bien… ¿Ahora donde dormiremos?

-Aaaaah… Es la tercera vez que te lo digo: cuando estás enojada eres como el demonio.

Hanji vio lo que había hecho en su aposento. Estaba totalmente destruido y no tenían tiempo para hacerse un espacio o improvisar una cama, era cuestión de pocos minutos antes de colapsar.

-Los guiaré al aposento de Farlan, él no está por aquí fue a cumplir una enmienda –soltó Mike.

Y sin espera a replica Mike y el trío caminaron, así que a la pareja no le quedó más remedio que seguirlos.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE FARLAN=**

La puerta del aposento estaba abierta. De solo entrar se recostaron en la amplia cama y antes de colapsar pudieron observar que tenía un estilo bastante recargado, después sabrían que era estilo francés.

La decoración era de toque refinado y muy arraigado en épocas pasadas, con diversa mezcla de textura y decoraciones de colores brillantes sobre la pared blanca, jarrones y esculturas de porcelana, un pequeño candelabro pendía del techo y los muebles presentaban curvas con detalles decorativos talados en los bordes.

La pareja colapsó en su sueño diario… Y se llegó el mediodía…

Farlan terminó mucho antes de lo esperado la enmienda que le dieron a realizar en una isla oriental para preparar a cierto político japonés que en un futuro desataría una guerra en la bahía estadounidense de Pearl Harbor. Llegó a su aposento y le extrañó ver a esos dos acostados en su cama.

-Aaaah –suspiró profundamente-. ¿Y ahora que habrá pasado?

En el buró que estaba a un costado de la cama encontró una nota escrita a mano:

_"¡Farlan! Smith-sama nos ordenó a mis amores y a Mike llevarlos a tu aposento… Ve al de ellos y te darás cuenta de la razón._

_Besos… Sasha"._

Rió ante el hecho que tendría que dormir en el sillón de su propio aposento.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Una vez recuperado de su descanso diario se dirigió al aposento de esos dos. En la entrada estaban Riko y Boris platicando.

-Bien sorpréndanme, ahora ¿Qué pasó? –Farlan pronunció al estar a unos pasos de unírseles.

-Míralo por ti mismo –le dijo un Boris que contenía la risa.

Miró dentro del aposento y vio que era un desastre: cosas hechas añicos y agujeros en las paredes de roca en evidencia de haber sido asestados por flechas espirituales, el ropero destruido y no había rastros de lo que alguna vez fue una cama de piedra en ese lugar. Lo único que quedó intacto eran las antorchas de fuego interminable.

Para no ser escuchados el trío inició una conversación mental.

Farlan levantó la ceja -Me mandan tan solo unos días a la tierra y cuando regreso sucede esto –le molestaba no haber estado presente para haberse divertido.

-Ya sabía que no era buena idea enseñarles las flechas espirituales –Riko estaba sumamente molesta.

-¿Y esto por qué ocurrió?

Farlan presintió la respuesta que le daría Boris.

-Kyokan nos contó un plan que ideó Erwin. Primero los mandó a cobrar el Pactus de esos dos pueblerinos y anoche les dijo a su conveniencia la verdad sobre la muerte de los padres de la tal Hanji. Y lo que estás viendo es el resultado de su confesión.

Farlan soltó una risa que no pudo contener de solo imaginar la escena.

-Y ahí no termina… Para terminar de atar cabos le ha ordenado a Kyokan que dentro de una semana les cuente su historia como humano. Usará la lastima para que no le odie por no haberle contado antes sobre la muerte de sus padres –Boris terminó de decir.

Las risas menguaron en Farlan -Ese plan es tan estúpido.

-Erwin es tan patético… -Riko era la más molesta con la situación.

-¡Ja! Nuevamente coincidimos que esto es una estupidez –Boris sentía lo mismo que sus camaradas-. Ahora tendrán que salir de compras al mundo, dudo que quiera asignarles otro aposento.

-No dudo que eso también sea parte de su plan –Riko le conocía perfectamente.

-Yo solicitaré autorización para escoltarles, estoy hastiado de la cultura oriental necesito algo de sociedad europea –obviamente Farlan era quien hablaba.

-¿Los llevarás a Francia? –a Boris no le extrañó la disposición de su compañero.

-París es el mejor lugar para ir de compras. No creo que Erwin tenga objeción por ello, esa mujer quedará fascinada con el estilo francés y así tendrá otro motivo para que ella no le odie.

Dieron un último vistazo al interior de ese aposento y continuaron con sus asignaciones.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

El que Hanji saliera de compras también lo contempló Erwin. Le entregó una chequera nueva a Farlan para que pagara todo lo que quisiera su musa. Eran cheques a nombre de un gran empresario francés que tan solo era pantalla de una de las tantas cuentas bancarias que tenía Erwin en todos los bancos del mundo, era en sí el dueño del dinero que circulaba por la tierra.

Por instrucción expresa de Erwin a través de Farlan, Jean y Sasha prestaron ropa a Levi y Hanji para salir a la tierra. Las prendas optaron por regalárselas, ellos tenían demasiadas. Hanji portaba zapatos bajos, recogió su cabello en un peinado de trenzas pegadas y se atavió con un elegante vestido negro pegado al cuerpo, le quedaba así porque era de una complexión más femenina que Sasha. Levi se recogió el cabello en una coleta baja todo peinado hacia atrás y vestía un traje negro con camisa azul abierta exhibiendo un poco de su marcado pectoral. Farlan apareció vistiendo de la misma manera que Levi, solo el color de la camisa era de un rojo intenso.

Hanji no era de esas personas que se quedaban con preguntar si así su mente le pedía.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?

-Por eso les enseñaron el francés, iremos a París.

-¿Y por qué París?

-Es una ciudad que tiene vida tanto en el día como en la noche y su estilo es de buen gusto.

Y sin mayores explicaciones atravesaron la Cascada correspondiente.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. FRANCIA. PARÍS=**

Las compras duraron solo unas horas, en la primera tienda que entraron Hanji quedó fascinada con los muebles escogiéndolos a su gusto, Levi solo le objetó algunas piezas que no eran de su agrado. Solicitaron que los muebles fueran guardados en un cuarto especial y antes de regresar al Inframundo de un chasquido Farlan los apareció en su aposento, les daría cabida temporal.

Para Levi y Hanji era la primera vez que visitaban París así que al terminar las compras dieron un recorrido turístico nocturno, guiados por Farlan. Caminaron por los Campos Elíseos, la orilla del río Sena, visitaron el Arco del Triunfo y la Catedral de Notre-Dame.

Al terminar el recorrido subieron a lo alto de la Torre Eiffel para cenar a la luz de la luna. Mientras degustaban una copa de vino tinto Farlan les platicó un poco sobre la Torre.

-Hay quien dice que esto es un monstruo de hierro y vaya que lo es, fue construida por el francés Gustave Eiffel y de ahí viene su nombre. Es la estructura más alta de todo el mundo y fue inaugurada en 1889. Yo la encuentro hermosa y vengo aquí cada vez que me es posible, tiene una excelente vista de la ciudad.

-¡Wooooow! ¡Se nota que te gusta mucho París! ¿Ya has estado aquí antes?-Hanji estaba fascinada de oírle hablar así.

-Más que eso, hace mucho tiempo viví aquí. Supongo que ya lo sabrán, Jean y yo somos primos. Cuando éramos humanos fuimos en su tiempo un famoso dúo de bandoleros que luchaban por sobrevivir aquí en París.

-¿Entonces eres francés?

-No, soy alemán.

-¿Eh? ¡Interesante! Tanto Levi como yo nacimos en Berlín.

-¿No nacieron en ese pueblo?

-No, cuando nacimos no había partera en el pueblo así que las mujeres a los siete meses de embarazo se trasladaban a Berlín ¿Tú donde naciste?

-Soy de Fráncfort del Meno.

-¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡Genial!

-En fin, vayan a aquel balcón para que disfruten la vista, yo aquí espero nuestros platillos son de cocción lenta.

Levi y Hanji le obedecieron y se toparon con una sublime vista panorámica de la ciudad. Farlan les dio esa indicación porque había visto a cierto hombre que se acercaba y quería estar a solas con él.

Era un hombre de alta estatura, complexión media, de tez blanca y facciones afiladas parecidas a Farlan. Lo único que cambiaba era su cabello, era largo y negro con un mechón blanco en el medio. Iba vestido totalmente de negro desde los zapatos, el pantalón hasta la camisa entreabierta del pecho.

-Vaya sorpresa –Farlan recargó su cabeza en una mano apoyada a la mesa-. Tilo Wolff, un guardián de mundos en este mundo ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-¿Así saludas a tu hermano menor después de tanto tiempo sin verte?

Tilo tomó asiento frente a Farlan y comenzaron a platicar en alemán.

-Ahora yo soy un demonio de Alto Rango y tú un Guardián de mundos, estamos en los polos opuestos del ying-yang ¿Crees que seguimos siendo hermanos?

-Je, sigues siendo el mismo… Sabes que nunca cambiará el hecho que somos hijos de la misma madre.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Sabes que tengo autorizado divertirme en otros mundos.

-Deberías de volver con tu Connexio.

-Esta noche ella está divirtiéndose por su parte y yo también tengo derecho a lo mismo ¿No crees?

Los hombres de sostuvieron la mirada.

-¿Aun no te perdonas, verdad? –Tilo le preguntó seriamente.

Farlan solo agachó la vista.

-Hermano… Olvida el pasado, lo que ocurrió no puede ser modificado. Yo no te guardo rencor por lo que hiciste y por no haber confiado en mí cuando te lo pedí. Ahora quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido y que nos hablemos cuando coincidamos.

Farlan levantó su vista y comprobó a través de su mirada y su sonrisa la sinceridad de las palabras de su hermano menor. Le conocía perfectamente para leer en su rostro que había estado visitando París en la esperanza de reencontrarse.

-Gracias por tu perdón… Pero yo no sé si algún día lo haré conmigo mismo.

El mesero se acercó y sirvió de la bebida roja para el nuevo acompañante.

-¿Vienes a divertirte o estás en alguna enmienda? –preguntó el hermano menor.

-Un poco de lo uno y un poco de lo otro –señaló hacia donde estaba la pareja que guiaba-. Ellos son la nueva adquisición de demonios asesinos y son muy apreciados por Erwin, especialmente la chica ¿Comprendes? –Levantó su copa y meneó un poco el líquido.

-Oh… interesante…

El Demonio Mayor de este mundo se ha enamorado… pensó Tilo para sus adentros y soltó una carcajada ¿Qué pensaría su Connexio de saberlo?

-Veo que has comprendido mis palabras.

Ambos se sonrieron e hicieron un ademán de brindis antes de deslizar el vino hacia el paladar. Los platillos llegaron a la mesa y Tilo solicitó que el suyo fuera llevado en donde ahora se encontraba. Levi y Hanji se acercaron y les extrañó su nueva compañía, Farlan lo introduciría.

-Levi, Hanji les presento a Tilo Wolff mi hermano menor. Hemos coincidido esta noche aquí y le he invitado a hacernos compañía.

-Gusto con conocerlo, Señor Tilo.

-El gusto es mío, madame –besó la mano de Hanji en reverencia.

-Tsk... –eso no le agradó a Levi, aun no se acostumbraba a que saludasen así a su esposa.

-Tú eres Levi su esposo ¿Verdad?… Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que saluden así a tu mujer, no es más que una muestra de respeto y educación –al invitado le causó gracia la reacción del pelinegro.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento y la plática giró en torno a la ciudad de París con su pasado y leyendas, causando risas y fascinación incontrolable en Hanji. Esa cena limó ciertas asperezas que todavía quedaban entre los dos hermanos. Se despidieron como hacía siglos no lo hacían: con un abrazo.

Los demonios de ese mundo poco antes del amanecer regresaron al Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO=**

Solo la noche siguiente regresaron unas horas a París para comprar ropa. El resto de la semana transcurrió entre la limpieza del aposento, el acomodo de los nuevos muebles y todo lo que conlleva.

A veces, Hanji se soltaba a llorar al recordar el coraje y la tristeza de la muerte de sus padres. En momentos sentía que odiaba a Erwin por no habérselo dicho antes, pero también comprendía que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Los abrazos de Levi la tranquilizaban, especialmente cuando se soltaba a desahogar los restos de dolor que aun sentía.

Se suspendió indefinidamente el inicio del entrenamiento con Jean. De vez en cuando se acercaban algunos Élite para apoyarles con el arreglo del aposento, contaban autorización del Demonio Mayor para hacerlo.

El aposento por fin tuvo una puerta decente que Mike ayudó a Levi a colocar, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo debía fijarse. Farlan volvió a ser enviado a la tierra en la continuación de la enmienda de encontrar a la hija de Hanji, ahora en Austria.

La habitación de roca del matrimonio de demonios asesinos era de estilo francés. Colgaron del techo un candelabro de cristal cortado con grandes cuarzos y pequeños zafiros que pendían en formas de gota de lluvia. Para tapar los huecos de las paredes creados por el impacto de las flechas espirituales colgaron tapetes rojos con grecas blancas en las orillas y flores de loto en dorado.

La cama era una matrimonial con respaldo en media luna, la colcha de color negro con detalles en azul brillante que contrastaban con los tapetes de las paredes, en el piso pusieron otro tapete de color dorado con negro haciendo que combinara el resto de los colores.

El ropero que eligió Levi era una sola pieza en color negro con labrados de curvas entrelazadas en las orillas, puertas con manijas curvas de color dorado y una de las puertas tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo en su interior. Las mesas de noche a los costados de la cama hacían juego con el ropero.

Como no era muy amplio el espacio, solo escogieron dos pequeños jarrones blancos con rosas artificiales que colocaron en las mesas y una escultura de tres conejos en una madriguera que pusieron al centro de un mueble tipo coleccionador que colgaron para tener a la vista los recuerdos que pudieran adquirir cuando visitaran la tierra o tal vez en el mismo Inframundo.

La escultura de conejos les recordaba cierta anécdota familiar con Mikasa y como a partir de ese entonces asociaba a sus padres con los conejos, tanto que Hanji le hizo uno de trapo con una de las crinolinas de su vestido y le colocó un trozo de pañoleta que siempre usaba Levi.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

De acuerdo a las instrucciones que le fueron encomendadas, Kyokan se presentó en el aposento.

-Buenas noches jóvenes –saludó con su usual amabilidad.

-Buenas noches señor Kyokan –Hanji respondió al saludo.

-Buenas… -Levi sintió que esa visita inesperada no era para algo agradable.

-Díganme ¿Cómo se han sentido en el Inframundo? Ya tienen más de un año por aquí.

Iniciaría una habitual sesión de preguntas de Hanji hacia su invitado conversacional.

-Es algo extraño, hasta este momento todos han sido muy amables con nosotros. No es como lo imaginé, que nos estarían torturando todo el tiempo y nos mandarían a asesinar sin más.

-¿Creíste que Erwin los tendría sometidos todo el tiempo? –Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-. La bondad y la maldad no existen, cada quien tiene lo que se merece. Su Pactus fue por una razón noble, en cambio los demonios inútiles son por sandeces banales.

Kyokan leyó el rostro de lo que Hanji quería preguntar pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo.

-¿Acaso creíste que Erwin por ser el Rey del Inframundo sería cruel y despiadado? Te diré algo que he aprendido por experiencia propia en los siglos que llevo aquí. Los humanos son aún más crueles, matan animales para comérselos sin remordimiento y no lo ven como algo "malo". Se matan entre ellos mismos, se hacen la guerra. No todas las guerras han sido provocadas por Erwin, solo las más sanguinarias y crueles han sido bajo su influencia. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que el 90% de las tragedias son causadas por el egoísmo del hombre.

-¿Entonces asesinar no es algo malo?

-Podrías decir que eso es malo pero la realidad es que los humanos son unos hipócritas. Critican acerca de la violencia, sin embargo, no dudan en usarla de diferentes maneras. No somos diferentes de ellos, simplemente somos seres mejorados.

-Kyokan una pregunta ¿Sabe las razones de las dos últimas reglas que nos dieron para asesinar? La primera sobre los seres de luz tiene mucho sentido, pero aún no logro comprender las otras.

El anciano sonrió al percatarse que no tendría que usar algún engaño para contarles la historia como humano de Erwin, la misma Hanji se lo estaba haciendo fácil.

-Vengan conmigo aquí todas las paredes tienen oídos.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A la Biblioteca para hablar con tranquilidad, ha sido de mi agrado el contarles la historia detrás de las segundas reglas.

-¿Hay una historia detrás de esas reglas? –Levi atrevió a preguntar.

-Todas las reglas la tienen. Y la de esas dos son creaciones de Erwin por su historia como humano. Síganme.

Una estupefacción se leyó en el rostro de los nuevos demonios. Siguieron en silencio a Kyokan hasta la Biblioteca.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. BIBLIOTECA=**

-¡Woooow! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Mira Levi esto es el paraíso de libros!

Hanji parecía niña pequeña, estaba fascinada de ver los estantes repletos de libros que se perdían en la oscuridad. Tomaron asiento en un sillón doble mientras Kyokan se dirigía a un mueble cantinero que había frente a ellos.

-Una plática no es buena si no se acompaña de una buena bebida, díganme que prefieren ¿Wisky, Jerez o Ron?

-Wisky para los dos por favor –Hanji conocía perfectamente los gustos de Levi y quería acompañarle.

-Buena elección, entonces será wisky para los tres.

El demonio de apariencia anciana Les tendió las bebidas que podían apoyar en la mesa de centro, se sentó frente a ellos en un sillón individual y después de una breve introducción comenzó a contarles la historia de Erwin en su andar por la tierra.

**.**

**.**

**=1370. ALEMANIA=**

Erwin Smith nació en Alemania dentro del seno de una familia humilde de ancianos pastores pero dueños de una vasta extensión de tierra que les permitía vivir sin preocupaciones de alimento. Como ven, él es de origen alemán por eso muchas cosas aquí se rigen bajo los preceptos alemanes.

Tuvo una infancia y vida tranquila jugando con los niños de su edad entre la comuna del pueblo. Fue hijo único y sus padres fallecieron cuando él tenía quince años. Toda la comuna le apoyó en despedirles y a enterrarlos juntos bajo un árbol y así transcurrió un año, cuando una caravana de tres familias pidieron posada en los alrededores de la comuna con el fin de labrar la tierra y vivir tranquilamente. El patriarca del pueblo hizo un consenso entre los suyos dándoles la aprobación de ello y así la comuna se hizo más unida y alegre, tenían más habitantes para convivir en las fiestas.

Erwin tenía un amigo desde la infancia su nombre era Nile, un chico de complexión delgada pero fornida y pelinegro. Más que amigos eran hermanos, inseparables camaradas de travesuras, confidentes y demás situaciones que conlleva una buena amistad.

Erwin no recuerda exactamente cómo conoció a Marie, una de las niñas que venían entre las familias recién llegadas. Solo recuerda que la iba a visitar junto con su mejor amigo Nile porque ella se había quedado huérfana, pero una de sus tías le acogió en su cuidado.

Los tres eran los mejores amigos que pudieras imaginar. A pesar de ser adolescentes se divertían como niños jugando en el bosque correteando animales o simplemente de excursión, nadaban en el río y se les veía platicando plácidamente en las afueras de sus casas, se ayudaban a pastorear los rebaños, a labrar la tierra y demás situaciones de mejora en la comuna.

Así pasaron los años hasta que Marie estuvo en edad de ser pedida en matrimonio, la costumbre de esa familia era casarlas a los dieciocho años. Los forasteros decían que sus mujeres tenían derecho a vivir la libertad de su soltería y estar en una edad consciente de lo que se trataba el matrimonio, no siendo niñas que no disfrutan de su infancia, chocando con las ideas de la comuna de darlas en matrimonio inclusive desde los seis años. Discutían de vez en cuando pero siempre bajo un margen de respeto. Erwin y Nile pasaban por mucho los veinte años, eran la burla de la comuna al no interesarse por el matrimonio; ellos no sabían la realidad.

Recuerda que las grandes catástrofes de la humanidad son causadas por una mujer. Como ejemplo está Eva o Helena de Troya. El amor siempre causa desvaríos en la tranquilidad de una persona cuando se siente por primera vez.

Cuando conocí a Erwin describió a Marie como la mujer más hermosa que ojos osaran mirar, tez rubia, cabellos dorados atados en una alta coleta que caían en rizos sobre su espalda, un cuerpo bien proporcionado y de un carácter amable y expresivo pero recia en sus decisiones.

Ambos coincidieron el día que Marie cumplió la mayoría de edad fuera de su casa. Se sorprendieron que ambos llevaban una oveja para ofrecerla como parte de la dote al padre de familia según las costumbres de la época. No fue necesario decirse nada más que ciertas palabras.

-¿Vienes a pedir la mano de Marie en matrimonio? –el pelinegro fue el primero en hablar.

-Así es y veo que tú también ¿Desde cuándo lo pensaste hacer? –el rubio contestó con fuerza.

-Desde que la conocí la quise para mí ¿Y tú?

-Yo me fui enamorando poco a poco de ella.

-Entonces los dos amamos a la misma mujer.

Se sostuvieron las miradas, se dieron la media vuelta y regresaron a sus casas porque no había más que decir. Erwin y Nile se declararon la guerra por una mujer.

Al inicio era un duelo de cortejos a Marie llenándole obsequios, invitándole a salir en soledad y cosas por el estilo. Los tres ya no convivían como antes. La chica no pudo soportarlo así que una tarde los citó fuera de su casa solo para confrontarlos.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! Chicos… Para mí son como mis hermanos. Lo siento mucho pero yo no los amo y me duele que ya no seamos los mismos amigos de antes. No, no estoy enamorada de nadie ni pienso estarlo. Yo no quiero casarme ni tener hijos, yo solo quiero vivir tranquila sin las preocupaciones como las que vive mi tía.

Dijo firmemente; cuando tomaba una decisión ellos sabían que era algo definitivo.

Entonces la maldad humana salió a la luz. Esa noche Nile asaltó en la casa de Marie, se había quedado en soledad ya que acontecía una fiesta para los ancianos del pueblo por ser el día del santo Juan. Entró sigilosamente a la cabaña, se acostó en la misma cama que ella y cuando Marie sintió un contrapeso despertó abruptamente.

-Tú serás mía a cualquier precio.

Antes que pudiese gritar Nile tapó su boca y subió al cuerpo femenino mientras arrastraba hacia arriba la falda del vestido. Marie forcejeó hasta que sintió un dolor entre sus piernas que le dejó congelada.

Nile comenzó a moverse dentro de ella mientras la mujercita bañaba su rostro en lágrimas, perpleja por el dolor indescriptible que le estaba provocando su amigo. Ese hombre depositó dentro de ella su semilla masculina con la finalidad de ser germinada. Pero no dejó de estar sobre ella, comenzó a besarla y acariciarle todas las curvas femeninas de su cuerpo. Una vez factible volvió a entrar en la estrechez lacerada para depositar una segunda semilla en ella. Besó los labios de su víctima y salió de la cabaña.

De solo llegar su tía le preocupó ver a su sobrina llorando en posición fetal al costado de una sábana manchada con gotas de sangre a la altura de su entrepierna. Entre llantos contó lo que había sucedido: había sido violada.

El asunto se trató con la mayor discreción posible solo enterando a quienes debían estarlo. El patriarca del pueblo ordenó que Nile se casara con Marie para enmendar su delito, pero ella se negaba, solo quería que no se volviera a acercar a ella y su decisión fue respetada hasta el día que su tía la detectó embarazada, entonces sí tendría que casarse con Nile aunque no le gustara, no permitirían que alguien de su estirpe naciera fuera del matrimonio.

Cuando Erwin supo que Marie estaba embarazada y la manera en que ocurrió ardió en coraje. Inmediatamente se dirigió al campo donde estaba Nile para confrontarle; a pesar de arder en furia solo le confrontó a palabras. Sentía deseos de matarlo a golpes pero su conciencia no se lo permitía; ni siquiera tuvo el valor de soltarle cuando menos un puñetazo. Para Nile le era indiferente la reacción de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo: él tenía a Marie.

A Erwin le laceraba hasta lo profundo del alma ver a Marie totalmente cabizbaja y triste. Su deseo de tener una vida sin las preocupaciones de una familia se había hecho añicos. Clamó a los cielos para que ella dejara de sufrir, pero sus clamores fueron ignorados. En aquel entonces el dueño del inframundo era un tal lucifer, Erwin se dirigió a lo profundo del bosque, le invocó e hizo pacto con él.

-¿Para qué me has invocado?

Apareció frente a él un hombre normal a la vista de todos, no como la leyenda que se cuenta de cuernos y cola. Era totalmente pálido, rapado y algo fornido cubierto por una túnica negra.

-Tengo algo que pedirte, hay una mujer en esta comuna que se llama Marie y está triste todo el tiempo. Tan solo quiero que ella deje de sufrir.

-Oh… ¿La amas no es así?

-Sí, la amo y solo quiero que ella deje de sufrir.

-Pues bien, quitaré todo lo que le está causando tristeza y volverá a ser feliz pero yo ¿Qué recibo a cambio?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Me gusta –sonrió maquiavélicamente-. Entonces tenemos un trato Erwin Smith –le tendió la mano.

-Trato hecho –Erwin le correspondió el saludo de manos y así cerraron el pacto.

Y empezó a quitar todo lo que le provocaba tristeza a Marie. En la cena de su compromiso, una semana antes de oficiar la ceremonia de matrimonio Nile empezó a verse pálido y a sudar frío. Abruptamente cayó al suelo entre jadeos y aprisionándose el pecho, todos le rodeaban pero no sabían que hacer: estaba sufriendo de un infarto. Y así, a vista de todos sus familiares Nile murió.

A pesar de lo ocurrido, Marie se sentía destrozada y Erwin se acercó a ella para confortarle. Para colmo de males, a los pocos días la jovencita sufrió el aborto del ser que estaba engendrando. Erwin estaba perplejo, no era exactamente lo que quería que pasara pero ya estaba hecho.

Desde esos eventos Marie se aferró a Erwin y no tardó en enamorarse de él. Con los ojos llenos de amor correspondido se convirtieron en una familia que a los tres años consagraría su felicidad ante el embarazo de Marie. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ese tal Lucifer había cumplido su parte del trato en detener el sufrimiento de Marie y volvió a ser feliz.

Así transcurrieron otros siete años en completa felicidad con su primogénito de nombre Erwin, Marie quería preservar el nombre de su esposo con su pequeño hijo. Una noche toda felicidad desapareció: el tal Lucifer fue a cobrar la deuda por aquel pacto; esa noche Erwin nunca la olvidaría.

Los adefesios de Lucifer interrumpieron la tranquilidad de su sueño en una noche de verano en completa calma. Tomaron a los adultos y los arrastraron entre gritos e incertidumbre al medio del bosque, al lugar donde Erwin le había invocado hacía diez años.

En aquel tiempo para ocultar sus atrocidades los adefesios levantaban una barrera espiritual para no ser molestados por los guardianes de mundos, quienes no podían comprobarle las múltiples violaciones que hacía a las leyes universales y sin pruebas no podían acusarle con _ella_.

Una vez llegando al punto ya se había levantado la barrera espiritual. Un adefesio de cabellos negros largos amagó con cuerdas rasposas a Erwin y lo ató al tronco de un roble. Se quedó a su lado sosteniéndole la cabeza y abriéndole los ojos para que apreciara lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Dos adefesios sostenían con los brazos en la espalda a Marie.

Apareció ante Erwin el mentado Lucifer vistiendo como siempre con tu túnica negra.

-He venido a cobrar mi deuda. Haz disfrutado diez años de los beneficios de nuestro pacto mi estimado invocador.

-Déjala ir. Ella no estaba dentro del trato.

-Te equivocas. Dijiste que me darías lo que yo quisiera y yo quiero diversión. Tú obtuviste lo que querías… Ella dejó de sufrir para sentir esa cosa tan inútil llamada "felicidad" y yo solo quiero diversión. Un sentir por otro sentir es un trato justo.

-Erwin… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está diciendo este señor? –la esposa de Erwin preguntó en voz temblorosa.

Lucifer la volteó a ver y tuvo una idea. Podía adaptar la apariencia que quisiera. Y solo para torturarlos se transformó en la figura de Nile.

-¿Nile? ¿Nile…? ¿Eres tú?

-Te equivocas belleza, no me confundas con un simple mortal. Yo soy el emperador de las profundidades y te contaré lo que tu amado Erwin hizo hace diez años.

-¡Cállate!

-Aquí tu esposo… Hizo trato conmigo para matar a Nile y quedarse contigo.

-¡Marie eso no es cierto! ¡Y tú cállate!

-¡Humano inmundo! ¡No te atrevas a volver a darme órdenes! –y le soltó una bofetada tan fuerte que le hizo escupir sangre.

-¿Qué? Eso no… No puede ser posible… Nile… Nile murió de forma natural… Fue solo una tragedia yo vi cuando tuvo ese infarto…

-Te diré lo que realmente ocurrió… Tu querido esposo me invocó e hicimos pacto para que tú dejaras de sufrir y fueras feliz, así que hice todo lo que este humano asqueroso no tuvo el valor de hacer. Maté a tu prometido ahorcándolo mientras todos pensaban que era un paro cardiaco. Además me divertí tanto provocándote aquel aborto para dejarle el camino libre, sin ningún estorbo a esta escoria y así fuiste feliz ¿No es así? Ahora… Él prometió de pago lo que yo quisiera y pues… He venido a cobrar lo que me corresponde.

La fémina volteó su rostro a su esposo.

-Erwin por favor ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Dime que no! ¡Que él está mintiendo! Tú… Tú no eres capaz de eso… -Marie no dejaba de llorar y gritar del dolor que le provocaban las palabras que escuchó.

-Marie lo siento… Es verdad que hice un pacto con él para que dejaras de sufrir… Todo es verdad… Pero también es verdad que te amo –Erwin tampoco podía contener el llanto.

Una voz los interrumpió de su discusión.

-Ay… El "amor"… Es tan repugnante… He visto miles de muertes y eventos por ese dichoso "amor" que no trae más que desgracia… Aun no entiendo porque aferrarse al amor si volvió loco hasta el mismo Dios sacrificando a su propio hijo… Que asco…

Llegó un adefesio con el pequeño Erwin en brazos y éste despertó de su sueño.

-Mami… Papi… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son estos señores?

Ante tal escena no recordaron que su primogénito también corría peligro. El niño inocentemente preguntaba por esa escena incomprensible para su edad.

-Ya basta de explicaciones… ¡Que comience la diversión! –Lucifer soltó una fuerte carcajada y sus adefesios supieron que tenían que hacer.

El que sostenía al niño le desnudó y lo sostuvo en una posición para quitarle la inocencia de un solo golpe, cosa que fue realizada por el adefesio mayor. El niño soltó el grito más horrible que pudieras imaginarte al igual que los adultos. Luchaban por zafarse de los agarres que tenían pero les fue imposible.

Después de haber terminado con su atrocidad otros dos se sumaron a él. No cedieron ante los gritos del niño sino lo contrario; entre más gritara más atrocidades le hacían a su cuerpecito, ensañándose con ese orificio corrompido. Para darle muerte al pequeño entre gritos de auxilio de su padre y su madre lo crucificaron sobre el tronco de un árbol y lo quemaron vivo.

Una vez sin vida el niño siguió su esposa, ella tenía seis meses de embarazo del segundo hijo de su matrimonio con Erwin. Los mismos tres adefesios que maltrataron al niño ahora se divertían con el cuerpo de Marie, penetrándola por lugares inimaginables. Erwin se sentía el peor de todos los hombres, se asqueaba de él mismo por haberle invocado y se repetía a sí mismo que era de lo peor por no poder hacer algo para impedir lo que estaba aconteciendo, solo gritaba fuertemente inútilmente que la dejaran.

Después de haberla violado una y otra vez, como estaba embarazada le abrieron el vientre y le sacaron el feto. Empezaron a pasárselo como si se estuvieran divirtiendo con un balón de fútbol y una vez aburridos con sus manos lo destazaron, comiéndose los pedazos no natos. Erwin era forzado a ver cómo entre las fauces de aquellos seres desalmados desaparecía la carne de su segundo engendro de tan solo seis meses de gestación.

Para desgracia de Marie era una mujer físicamente fuerte así que la cesárea improvisada no le causó la muerte. Sino que la colgaron de lo alto de un árbol con una soga para que se asfixiara y una vez que el cuerpo dejó de moverse cortaron la soga. El cuerpo cayó en seco contra unas rocas, destazándose y cayendo los pedazos de las entrañas en el propio rostro de Erwin.

Pensó que le sería dada la muerte pero no fue así. Para prolongar su sufrimiento fue llevado con su cuerpo al infierno, le dieron una buena tunda de latigazos y lo encerraron en un frío y oscuro calabozo.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. BIBLIOTECA=**

Levi estaba en completo silencio, perplejo de lo que había escuchado y Hanji no dejaba de derramar lágrimas.

-Se han de preguntar como es que sé todo esto. Pues bien, yo soy más antiguo que Erwin, estuve presente cuando ocurrió, mi participación fue levantar la barrera y hasta este día no he podido olvidar los gritos de aquel Infante. ¿Triste? ¿Cruel? Así es la vida misma. Y esta historia son las razones de las segundas reglas que… -una voz le interrumpió.

-Kyokan necesito que me… -la puerta de la Biblioteca se abrió y Erwin entró.

Las miradas se dirigieron a él.

–Oh lo siento, no sabía que tenías compañía.

Cuando Hanji volteó a ver a quien había interrumpido en el lugar solo se le vino a la mente Violaron a su pequeño hijo y esposa ante sus ojos y él no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

Hanji no pudo contenerse y con su rostro bañado en lágrimas abrazó fuertemente a Erwin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	18. El Mundo Fragmento 5

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 3. EL MUNDO=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 5. EL INSUMERGIBLE=**

**.**

**.**

**_"El corazón de una mujer es un océano de profundos secretos…"_**

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. BIBLIOTECA=**

Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas Hanji abrazaba fuertemente a Erwin quien le correspondió el abrazo. Levi permaneció tranquilo y en completo silencio; se le hacía demasiada coincidencia que de buenas a primeras Kyokan contara esa historia y muy convenientemente entrara Erwin al finalizar. Inclusive llegó a pensar que esa historia no era real.

-¿Por qué estás llorando My Lady?

-¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Erwiiiiiiiiin! ¡En verdad sufriste mucho! ¡Waaaaa!

El rubio la replegó aún más a su pecho y se dirigió al anciano.

-Kyokan podrías decirme qué está pasado.

Antes que el anciano contestase Levi se levantó y tomó de los hombros a Hanji separándola del áureo.

-Ha sido suficiente –la volteó hacia el-. Nos retiramos.

La cargó acurrucándola a su pecho, como era más alta que él no podría caminar con ella recargada en el hombro.

**.**

**.**

**=1911. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Una vez en el aposento la pareja se recostó en la cama. Hanji abrazó fuertemente a Levi hasta tranquilizarse y poderle hablar.

-Levi... Perdóname por abrazar a Erwin, comprenderé si estás enojado conmigo es solo que…

-Comprendo que ese abrazo fue por lastima ¿No es así?

-Me causó mucha tristeza saber su historia… Yo creía que lo de Mikasa era algo fuerte pero me di cuenta que hay sufrimientos más indescriptibles… A veces hacemos estúpidamente muy grande nuestra desventura tachándola como una tragedia cuando en realidad no se compara con la desgracia de otros.

-Hasta a mí me causó lastima de lo ese tipo pero creo que a todos nos toca enfrentar diferente mierda.

Levi ajustó su coleta.

-Por cierto Levi ¿No piensas cortarte el cabello? ¿No me digas que será hasta cuando yo quiera? Jeje…

El rostro masculino se sonrojó.

-Córtalo pero sólo déjalo lo suficientemente largo para que puedas hacerte una pequeña coleta, me gusta cómo te ves así.

Esas palabras trajeron como consecuencia una sesión apasionada de besos que no pudieron llegar más allá; el amanecer estaba próximo a hacer su aparición.

**.**

**.**

**=1911-1912. INFRAMUNDO – LA TIERRA=**

Durante el resto del año y parte del siguiente Levi y Hanji salieron a cobrar Pactus bajo supervisión de algún Élite o Alto Rango. Realizaban matanzas sencillas como degollamientos, a balazos o arrastrando al Inframundo algunos deudores que le ayudarían a torturar con los instrumentos de Christa. En ocasiones salían separados, en otras juntos.

Cuando no tenían trabajo de matar bajaban al nivel de los demonios inútiles para divertirse. En otras ocasiones convivían con los Alto Rango o Élite, llegando a ser parte de su hermandad. Otras noches se quedaban encerrados en su aposento disfrutando del sabor de sus cuerpos.

Levi y Farlan estrecharon lazos convirtiéndose en buenos amigos, casi hermanos. En una noche que salieron a matar en Sudamérica, Farlan corroboró la veracidad de la historia de Erwin como humano y dijo en secreto a Levi algo más:

-La historia que te contó Kyokan es cierta pero hay más que eso. Además, todavía te falta saber la historia de la Rebelión en el Infierno que es cuando los Alto Rango y Erwin nos conocimos además que… Olvídalo no es nada.

-Querías decir algo, hazlo.

-Ni siquiera podrás decírselo a Hanji, solo los de Alto Rango lo sabemos.

-Je, ¿No crees que ya tengo demasiadas cosas que callarle a Hanji?

-Jajaja una más no te hará daño pero está es más delicada.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Seré directo. El verdadero origen de Erwin Smith guarda uno de los mayores secretos del origen de los tiempos.

-Entonces ¿No fue humano?

-Lo fue pero hay mucho más que eso… En algún momento te lo contaré pero ahora no lo es, tenemos una buena cantidad de personas por matar esta noche.

Erwin empezó a acercarse más a Hanji bajo pretexto de platicar sobre su pasado, además de llenarla de atenciones que provocaban una ira silenciosa en Levi. Pero Hanji se encargaba de demostrarle cada noche a Levi que su corazón solo le pertenecía a él.

Para que no ocurriera lo mismo, un día antes festejaron el cumpleaños de Hanji comiendo juntos en la Cueva de Alimentos y Levi le dio de obsequio un elegante vestido que robó de una tienda en una de sus tantas salidas a la tierra, sabiéndolo ocultar a los ojos de Hanji. Cuando se llegó el momento de Levi ocurrió lo mismo, solo que en esta ocasión como obsequio Hanji cumplió su deseo de cierta posición sexual de la que estaba renuente a realizar.

Jean estaba molesto por no haberles entrenado todavía, tenía deseos de realizarlo. Nanaba, Sasha y Angeru de vez en cuando discutían acerca de querer a Hanji en su equipo, cosa contraria referente a Levi, Mike y Jean bromeaban acerca del horario que le darían para tenerlo ambos en sus equipos y como lo cederían a Christa en ocasiones para que le ayudara con la limpieza de su Calabozo de Torturas, ambos tenían una predilección especial por la higiene.

En el pueblo surgió nuevamente el temor por las ahora matanzas de los jóvenes Erd, Gunther y el viejo Reebs. Parecía como si una maldición hubiese nacido al vivir una racha de tragedias por año. Auruo se sentía destrozado, parecía que las personas cercanas a él estaban amenazadas con alguna tragedia, sus hijos mayores cada día eran más rebeldes y su único consuelo era el amor de Magnolia y el hijo de ambos.

**.**

**.**

**=1912. 09 DE ABRIL. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE ALIMENTOS=**

Erwin convocó a todos sus demonios de mayor jerarquía incluidos Levi y Hanji a reunirse en la Cueva de Alimentos. Mientras degustaban los platillos que Nanaba eligió al coordinar la cena, era de su agrado este tipo de actividades, el Demonio Mayor dio unas instrucciones.

Erwin -Como saben mañana es el viaje inaugural de ese barco y todos sabemos lo que pasará.

Hanji -¿Y qué es lo que pasará? –creyó haberse perdido de algo que debiera saber.

Kyokan -¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que el 90% de las tragedias son causadas por el egoísmo del hombre?

Hanji -Así es Kyokan, lo recuerdo.

Kyokan-Pues está por ocurrir una de ellas, una de las que pensamos será de las que tendrán mayor impacto en la historia de la humanidad por la causa origen.

Levi -¿Y cuál es la causa?

Erwin -Burlarse del nombre del Dios de los tiempos.

Hanji -¿Eh? –ladeó su cabeza en señal de no entenderlo.

Erwin -Existen ciertas Leyes Universales a las que tanto los cielos como los infiernos están sujetos a cumplirlas y el violarlas trae como consecuencia la destrucción de ese mundo. En este caso verás lo que el dios de los tiempos hace cuando se le insulta, cuando se le reta su deidad.

Nanaba -A causa de ello miles de personas morirán.

Hanji dirigió su mirada a Erwin -¿No puedes hacer algo?

Erwin -Es una ley universal: cuando el Dios de los Tiempos causa algo ni las oraciones ni las invocaciones servirán, pierden su efecto. Cuando suceden este tipo de situaciones causadas por los cielos no tengo el poder de interferir.

Riko -Con tus propios ojos comprobarás como el egocentrismo del hombre, el amor en demasía a sí mismo es el mayor causante de las desgracias.

Erwin -Ha sido suficiente explicación. Abordaremos como pasajeros de primera clase en ese barco, una vez llegando el anochecer Levi y Hanji serán guiados por Angeru para acompañarnos.

.

.

**=1912. 10 DE ABRIL. INGLATERRA. SOUTHAMPTON=**

**.**

**_El día que el Titanic entró a alta mar, un periodista le hizo la siguiente pregunta al constructor:_**

**_"¿Qué tiene que decir en cuestión de seguridad de su navío?"_**

**_A lo cual en tono irónico, le dijo que "¡Ni Dios podría hundirlo!"_**

**.**

Miles de personas se congregaron en el puerto de Southampton, Inglaterra para ser testigos del viaje inaugural del Trasatlántico británico RMS Titanic el cual estaba destinado a pasar a la historia pero no de la manera que pensaban.

_"El barco que no puede hundirse". "El barco que ni dios puede hundirlo". "Este barco no puede hundirse". "Las personas a bordo son las más afortunadas del mundo". "Ese es el barco de los sueños"…_

Era todo lo que se escuchaba en el muelle.

Los Demonios hicieron aparición en vehículos Rolls-Royce, lo más sofisticado de la época. De solo llegar al muelle fueron recibidos por los sirvientes del Titanic a cargo de la alta sociedad.

Las chicas usaban elegantes vestidos de la época, guantes largos, joyas, maquillaje y grandes sombreros adornados con flores y listones que terminaban de resaltar sus atuendos de mujeres de la alta sociedad. Los chicos estaban enfundados en finos trajes de color gris, corbata, bombín y zapatos impecables. Erwin vestía de traje gris oscuro con una gabardina larga negra y sombrero de copa, sosteniendo su bastón de mando con un brazo mientras con el otro escoltaba a Riko en su atuendo de colores pasteles, sería mal visto que un hombre de tal escala social llegase sin la compañía de una dama.

Jean escoltaba del brazo a Christa y Sasha, Mike a Nanaba y el resto de los hombres desfilaban detrás de ellos, robando miradas y suspiros a las chicas sin compañía.

Avanzaron hacia la puerta principal que recibía a los pasajeros de la alta sociedad, rodeados de periodistas, fotógrafos y curiosos. En la puerta de entrada Erwin se acercó al oído del camarero y le susurró al su falsa identidad, el nombre del que se suponía el mayor banquero de Europa y Asia.

-¡Señor! ¡¿Usted es...?! –el camarero estaba sorprendido de la identidad del pasajero.

-Por favor guarde silencio, no es de mi agrado el que sepan que me encuentro aquí. Solo llámenme Sr. Smith-sama –pronunció el áureo con semblante amable.

-De acuerdo Sr. Smith-sama, bienvenidos a bordo.

Riko le susurró a Erwin -Eso fue redundante pero divertido –le respondió con una sonrisa de aprobación.

El camarero hizo una seña a sus demás compañeros para decirles que él era del trato más especial que pudiera darse. El grupo de pasajeros al estar en la puerta de la suite fueron recibidos con copas de champagne.

Con sus copas en la mano salieron al balcón de su cubierta privada para presenciar el momento que el Titanic dejaba la seguridad del muelle iniciando su viaje; solo ellos sabían que ese desembarque era el primero y último en suceder.

-Bye byeeeeee! I'm gonna miss you! –Sasha gritaba alegremente.

-¿Por qué te despides si no conoces a nadie? –soltó Christa.

-¡Porque es divertido! ¡Además que importa! ¡Este momento es único! –Sasha no dejaba de sonreír.

-Bien, creo que haré lo mismo que tú –a Jean le pareció buena idea.

-¡Entonces yo igual! –Christa se unió a la idea.

-¡Yo también! ¡Que venimos a divertirnos! –Farlan se sumó.

-¡Qué más da! –al decir esto Boris se unió.

Posteriormente Angeru, Mike y Nanaba se unieron al grupo de demonios que gritaba y agitaba sus manos como si realmente se estuvieran despidiendo de algún ser querido. Erwin, Riko y Kyokan solo miraban la escena como si fueran los mentores de ellos.

Y así a las 12:15 horas inició la travesía del trasatlántico.

**.**

**.**

**=1912. 10 DE ABRIL. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Al caer la noche Angeru regresó al Inframundo para llevar a Levi y Hanji a bordo. No le gustaban ese tipo de asignaciones pero solo por tratarse de Hanji lo estaba haciendo con gusto. De solo despertar Levi se encontró con la figura albina recargado en la puerta esperando a que abrieran los ojos.

-Buenas noches Levi.

-Mocoso.

Una voz femenina resonó en la habitación.

-Mmmmm ¡Waaaaa! ¡Qué bien dormí! –Como de costumbre acercó su rostro al de su esposo-. Buenas noches Levi –Le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches Hanji ¿Qué tal descansaste? –escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Eh? ¿Are? –Volteó su rostro-.¡Aaaaah pero si es Angeru!

-Hola Hanji. No hay tiempo para pláticas, tendrán que darse prisa pronto será la hora de la cena. Se pondrán esta ropa, somos pasajeros de primera clase –tomó una bolsa que tenía en el suelo y la puso sobre la cama.

-¿Primera clase? –Hanji preguntó.

-Así es Hanji, de la alta sociedad. En ese barco así como en todo el mundo el trato depende de la cantidad de dinero con la que cuentes. ¿Tienes una fuerte cantidad de dinero? Entonces eres de primera clase. ¿Tienes una cantidad para comer carne todos los días? Entonces eres de segunda clase. ¿Vives del día con día y trabajando en demasía? Entonces eres de tercera clase. Y en ese barco al igual que una pirámide, nuestra suite se encuentra en la primera cubierta y va descendiendo de acuerdo a la clase social.

-¡Ah ya entiendo! ¡Qué tonta soy! Jajaja.

-No eres tonta, eres curiosa –el albino se dio la media vuelta y abrió la puerta-. Los veo en la Cueva de los Portales –salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**=1912. 10 DE ABRIL. TITANIC=**

**.**

**_¿Sabes? No hay nada que no pudiera darte, no hay nada que te negaría si tú no te me negaras…_**

**.**

El trasatlántico había hecho una escala en Cheburgo, Francia donde abordaron más pasajeros y continuo su trayecto por la noche para llegar a Queenstown, Irlanda.

Levi, Hanji y Angeru aparecieron en la pequeña sala que tenía la suite donde estaban todos sentados en los sillones rojos esperándoles. Los caballeros usaban traje negro con camisa blanca y las mujeres cambiaron sus vestidos por unos más sencillos, sin guantes y cabello recogido para el momento de la cena.

-Buenas noches My Lady, estás hermosa como siempre –Erwin besó la mano de Hanji.

-Buenas noches Erwin y buenas noches a todos.

-Bien es hora de la cena –Erwin ofreció su brazo a Hanji.

-Disculpa Erwin pero iré del brazo de Levi –se aferró el agarre de su esposo.

-Entonces vamos –ofreció el agarre a Riko quien lo aceptó de inmediato.

Salieron de la elegante suite con decoración estilo inglés con el resto de los demonios siguiéndole. Entraron en el área de comedor de primera clase. Fueron recibidos por dos hombres que abrieron las puertas para darles el paso a las escaleras de madera. Sobre la escalera en el techo había una cúpula de vidrio elegante y un candelabro pendía de el iluminando aún más los escalones de madera refinada. Un reloj a mitad de camino terminaba por adornar el descenso de las suites al comedor.

Todos miraban curiosos a ese séquito de hombres y mujeres de rostros desconocidos, tal vez eran nuevos ricos pero nadie se atrevía a acercárseles. El rubio de alta estatura que los guiaba tenía una presencia imponente, la de mayor fuerza que nunca antes habían visto.

Les fue asignada la mejor mesa del lugar y todas las miradas se centraban en ese grupo de trece personas que platicaban amenamente mientras degustaban la cena. A sus espaldas estaba el capitán del barco con los demás líderes del proyecto, solo escuchaban como se regodeaban de su obra."Es el objeto móvil más grande que el hombre ha creado en su historia". "El Titanic es casi perfecto para lo que el cerebro humano puede hacer"…Y después los verían en misa cantando y clamando al dios de los tiempos que los protegiera de la tribulación.

Hasta la media noche estuvieron en ese lugar lleno de gente intolerante llena de pláticas vacías, superficiales y sin importancia… Hipocresía social…

A excepción de Levi, Hanji y Erwin los demás volvieron al Inframundo o se desplazaron a otras partes de la tierra a cumplir con las actividades asignadas. El trío que permaneció en el barco después de la medianoche salió a dar un paseo por la cubierta de primera clase. De solo estar en el exterior Hanji comenzó a gritar como niña pequeña.

-¡Woooow esto es increíble!¡¿Con qué esto es el mar?! Jajaja ¡Hay mucha agua! ¡Es tan excitante! ¡Waaaaa! ¡Es hermoso!.

-Hanji ¿Es la primera vez que ves el océano? –Erwin se deleitaba de verla contenta.

-¡Síííííi! ¡Es la primera vez que lo veo! ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Es tan lindo!¡Se siente tan delicioso el aire!

A pesar de la presencia de Erwin, Levi disfrutaba de ver a Hanji sonreír y él también estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que ambos veían el océano.

Hanji comenzó a correr y saltar por la orilla como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¡Esto es genial!¡Leeeviiiiii ven conmigo! –lo jaló del brazo para que corriera junto con ella.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda quieres hacer?!

-¡Vaaaaamos enano corre conmigo! –empezó a jalarlo del brazo y hacer pucheros.

-Tsk… ¡Cálmate cuatro ojos! ¡Qué te estás comportando como una niña! –se soltó del agarre.

-Pero… Pero… Es que… -Hanji contenía sus ganas de llorar, se sentía regañada.

-Yo correré contigo –Erwin se quitó el saco y le tendió la mano.

De lo molesta que estaba Hanji aceptó el ofrecimiento de Erwin y lo jaló del brazo.

-Aaaah… ¡Vamos Erwin!

Corrieron como niños pequeños sin detenerse hasta llegar a la popa del barco. Hanji y Erwin se recargaron en la barandilla para ver la agitación del mar que el trasatlántico dejaba atrás en su paso. Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos.

-Yo solo quiero divertirme... –levantó la cabeza y perdió su vista a lo lejos-. Dime Erwin… ¿Qué tiene de malo expresar así tu felicidad? –Hanji tenía el semblante lleno de tristeza por las palabras de Levi.

Erwin la volteó contra la barandilla y se puso frente a ella, tomó su rostro con las dos manos para subirle la mirada y decirle de frente.

-Tú eres perfecta tal y como eres.

Hanji cerró los ojos, las palabras que acaba de escuchar le provocaron una mezcla de calidez y melancolía, agachó el rostro mientras Erwin la abrazaba de la cintura buscando rozar los labios.

-No… -Hanji abrió los ojos.

-No tengas miedo… -buscó nuevamente sus labios pero la fémina se soltó del agarre masculino, estaba consciente de lo que podía ocurrir de permanecer así unos segundos más.

-No soy tonta Erwin, sé porque tienes atenciones conmigo pero lo siento mucho. Por más enojada que esté yo no puedo traicionar a Levi, a él le pertenece mi corazón.

Erwin la tomó de la mano y la recargó en su pecho.

-My Lady… ¿Sabes? No hay nada que no pudiera darte, no hay nada que te negaría si tú no me negaras.

Hanji no quería oír más; se soltó del agarre de la mano y corrió perdiéndose entre las sombras.

El pelinegro veía todo a lo lejos en el nivel de primera clase, arrepintiéndose a cada segundo por haberle hablado así. Erwin se dio la media vuelta y confrontó con la mirada a Levi, dándole una sonrisa de quien sabe ha ganado bastante terreno en el campo de batalla.

Erwin regresó al Inframundo, Hanji permaneció el resto de la noche a escondida en las sombras pensando en lo ocurrido y Levi le buscaba en todo el barco. Hasta que ambos sintieron que su cuerpo iba a colapsar se dirigieron a la habitación, contaban con el consentimiento expreso de Erwin para dormir en el barco. Antes de entrar a la suite Hanji escuchó una voz que le hablaba.

-Oye Hanji…

No respondió, se encerró en la habitación y sin cambiarse se acostó en la cama. Levi llegó y se puso frente a ella.

-Oye Hanji escúchame… -fue interrumpido.

-Estoy muy cansada –su esposa de dio la media vuelta tapándose con el edredón hasta la cabeza.

Levi se recostó, sintió cuando Hanji se quedó dormida ya que siempre ocurría unos instantes antes que él y aprovechó esa diferencia de tiempo para aferrarse a su cuerpo y entrelazó las manos; se sentía un idiota, nuevamente su imprudencia le trajo problemas con la mujer que amaba.

**.**

**.**

**=1912. 11 DE ABRIL. TITANIC=**

**.**

**_"Once more you've opened the door and you're here in my heart and y heart will go on and on…"_**

**.**

Y después de una parada en Queenstown, Irlanda ya no tuvieron más que solo mar frente a ellos…

En el día Erwin visitó a la pareja de demonios que dormían abrazados, sintió una mezcla de celos e indiferencia. Aunque quisiera quedarse más tiempo admirando a su musa no podía hacerlo, tenía una cita con _ella_ y hacerla esperar le traería consecuencias desagradables.

Debido al cambio de horario y al desplazamiento, en donde se encontraban ahora todavía restaban los últimos treinta minutos de luz del sol a su despertar. Cuando Levi despertó su mente y corazón pensaron rápidamente en algo que pudiera hacer para disculparse con Hanji y la idea le vino de golpe. Se levantó y se recargó en la puerta. Al despertar su esposa le pidió que se pusiera ropa cómoda para salir a cubierta, no esperó respuesta y aguardó afuera de la habitación.

Hanji salió vistiendo un vestido blanco con rosa sencillo, cabello recogido en su característica coleta alta y zapatos cómodos.

-Ya estoy lista ¡¿Y ahora, qué?!

-Cierra los ojos, apestosa.

-¡No me hables así! ¡Ni que me tuvieras tan contenta!

-¡¿Quieres callarte y cerrar los ojos de una buena vez?!

-¡No quiero!

-Oí Hanji… Solo hazlo.

-¡Hasta que me lo pidas bien!

-De acuerdo… -suspiró-. ¿Confías en mí?

-¿Eh? ¡¿Pero qué pregunta tan más estúpida es esa?!

-Entonces cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga.

Hanji dudó unos segundos; del coraje pasó a tener ganas de reír por parecerle absurda la situación, pero no le pondría fácil a Levi su perdón por haberle despreciado la noche anterior. Quería ver lo que haría por ella, siempre que le pedía cerrar los ojos era porque dejaría a un lado su frialdad para sorprenderle.

-¡Está bien! –Cerró sus ojos-. Veamos que harás, Levi ¡Más te vale que sea bueno!

Hanji sintió como una tela le tapaba los ojos.

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!

-Es solo una precaución –anudó la tela detrás del cabello-. Yo te guiaré –la tomó de la cintura con el brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha sostuvo su igual femenina.

Empezaron a caminar por la cubierta. Hanji contenía la risa por nerviosismo, no sabía que esperar del amor de su vida. Solo escuchaba sus pasos sobre el piso de madera, como se abrían unas puertas, las voces de personas que cada vez eran más lejanas y el sonido del barco rompiendo la fuerza del mar.

Llegaron hasta la punta de la proa del Titanic. Un pasajero rubio de ojos color perteneciente a la tercera clase social miraba a lo lejos recargado en la barandilla lo que ocurría con esa pareja.

Se detuvieron en seco, Hanji sintió como era cargada y al bajar sus pies reposaron en una base metálica. Levi apoyó sus pies en otras barras metálicas que estaban a los costados un poco más altas quedando su rostro a la altura del femenino. Con una mano abrazaba a la cintura de Hanji y con la otra se sostenía de la cuerda del mástil.

-Puedes quitarte la tela.

**.**

**_"You're here! _****_There's nothing I fear! And I know that my heart will go on… We'll stay forever this way! You are safe in y heart and my heart will go on and on…"_**

**.**

Al abrir los ojos, Hanji se asombró de la increíble vista de la majestuosidad del agua salada llamado "océano". Sentía como si estuviera avanzado por el mar en completa paz, como si estuviese volando sobre el agua salina…

-Ah… Ah… Oh… ¡Esto es hermoso! ¡Wooooooooo! ¡Geniaaaaaal! ¡Yaaaaahooooo! –comenzó a manotear en el aire y a gritar con locura y felicidad.

Levi la aferró más a su cuerpo sin importarle que sus fuertes gritos le estuvieran lastimando el oído. Hanji aunque quisiera no contentarse tan rápido con Levi, no podía hacerlo. Le amaba intensamente y sabía su forma tan peculiar de ser así como él amaba la de ella. Desde niños él ha sido un malhumorado y ella una excéntrica, siendo esas características las que más amaban el uno del otro.

Una vez pasando los gritos de su mujer, el pelinegro habló.

-Hanji… Yo… -hundió su cabeza en la cuenca femenina entre el cuello y el hombro.

-Disculpa aceptada, enano.

Hanji volteó su cuerpo para quedar frente a él -Jajaja ¡Ahora estás de mi tamaño!

-Tsk… -frunció el ceño.

El silencio menguó las risas de Hanji, solo se oía el agua impactada por el barco. Con el atardecer rodeándoles, Levi le aprisionó con los dientes suavemente el labio inferior, soltándolo lentamente rozando la carnosidad que al liberarla volvería a poseerla pero con mayor intensidad. Su esposa cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar sintiendo el roce de su lengua contra otra igual, saboreando el intercambio de salivas haciendo que su respiración se hiciera agitada pero más profunda por ser presa de una misma pasión compartida en sus pechos, podía escuchar la misma intensidad en el timbre masculino.

Ese chico rubio se enterneció melancólicamente con la escena de Levi y Hanji, deseando en el fondo de su corazón poder hacer lo mismo con la mujer que le robara sus pensamientos. Y en eso estaría pensando durante la noche mientras veía las estrellas con el humo de un cigarro como compañía.

Regresaron a la habitación para cambiarse y bajar al comedor. De nueva cuenta les fue dada la mejor mesa del lugar, degustaron los alimentos y platicaron amenamente mientras de fondo se oían las mismas pláticas vacías de la noche anterior.

Esa noche Erwin intentó acercarse a Hanji en soledad pero ella le pidió que la disculpara, ya tenían planes con los demás. Fueron invitados por los Élite para acompañar en grupo a Angeru al cuarto de máquinas, le gustaba verlas funcionar aunque eran más bien reliquias para su nivel de inteligencia. Por las noches mientras el Sr. Andrews, el constructor del barco dormía, Angeru tomaba sus planos y los recreaba a mano en sus apuntes, era fascinante conservar algo de historia humana.

**.**

**.**

**=1912. 12 DE ABRIL. TITANIC=**

**.**

**_"Si tú saltas, yo salto"_****…**

**.**

**_"Por favor, pase lo que pase no sueltes mi mano"…_**

**.**

Nuevamente al terminar la cena cada demonio de la mayor jerarquía regresó a la asignación que tenían y regresarían al barco conforme fuesen siendo libres de ellas.

Por su parte, Levi y Hanji salieron a caminar por la cubierta limando asperezas de la noche anterior. Se sentaron en una de las bancas con vista hacia la parte trasera y observaron como una chica de tez blanca, cabellos pelirrojos y vestido elegante corría a tumbos entre llanto y gemidos hasta la popa.

-Levi… ¿Pero qué pasará con esa chica?

-De seguro alguien le rompió el corazón.

Vieron como un chico de cabellos rubios se acercó a la chica que había cruzado la barandilla en evidente intento de suicidio y presenciaron la escena en silencio, expectantes de lo que ocurriría.

-No lo haga –al escuchar la voz de un hombre la chica volteó su rostro.

-¡No camine! ¡No se acerque más!

-Por favor solo deme su mano la ayudaré a subir –le tendió su mano.

-¡No! ¡Quédese donde está o me suelto! ¡Lo haré!

Mientras ellos hablaban Hanji y Levi se acercaron un poco más para escucharlos más claramente, era evidente que el chico estaba teniendo éxito.

-¡Está loco!

-Eso es lo que muchos dicen pero… Con todo respeto señorita, no soy yo el que está colgado de la popa, por favor… Deme su mano, usted no quiere hacer esto.

El chico le tendió nuevamente su mano y ella la tomó. Mientras ella se daba vuelta Levi le susurró algo al oído a Hanji.

-Je, está igual de loca que tú Hanji.

-¡Oye!

Regresaron su atención a la escena de esos chicos.

-Soy Jack Dawson.

-Rose DeWitt Bukater.

-Va a tener que escribirme su apellido –causó risas en la chica-. Vamos.

Pero si apenas iba a subir para regresar a la seguridad del barco la chica resbaló con su vestido y de no ser por el agarre del chico quien le pedía confiara en él aunque ella no dejaba de gritar, hubiera caído al océano. Los oficiales al escuchar los gritos corrieron al lugar.

-¡Escúcheme, escúcheme! ¡La tengo y no la soltaré! ¡Trate de subir por favor!... ¡Eso es! ¡Puede hacerlo!

Logró rescatar a la chica pero quedaron en una escena inconveniente al llegar los oficiales, parecía un intento de violación sexual. En pocos minutos aparecieron en el lugar algunos caballeros de la alta sociedad cercanos a la chica y llevaron hasta el sargento de marina. Cuando esposaron al rubio Hanji sintió furia por la injusticia que veía ante sus ojos, si apenas quería avanzar Levi la detuvo del brazo.

-Detente ¿A dónde crees que vas cegatona?

-¡Pero no es justo! ¡Él la salvó!

-Tranquilízate y no te metas.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!

-Sabes que no podemos interferir.

Hanji soltó una rabieta golpeando la barandilla que tenía al costado, provocando que se doblara.

-Si ella siente algo por él lo va a sacar de esto y si no entonces lo dejará solo.

No le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo y terminar de ver la escena en silencio. Como lo había dicho Levi, la chica lo sacó avante de la situación hasta logró algo más. Cuando todos se retiraron Hanji se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Y terminó siendo un héroe! ¡Hasta lo invitaron a cenar con ellos! ¡Waaaaa! ¡Yo quiero ver eso! ¡Será divertido! Jajaja.

-¿Ahora lo ves? No seas tan desconfiada… Muchas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen…

El resto de la noche giró en torno a esa escena. Después de un rato los demás demonios les encontraron y una vez reunidos todos Hanji platico emocionada la escena que vivieron, causando expectación de estar presentes en la cena con ese chico rubio. Se llegó la hora del amanecer alemán y regresaron a su cama. El último pensamiento de Levi y Hanji antes de dormir sería:

_"Si tú saltas, yo salto" _tenía el mismo significado que su frase _"Por favor, pase lo que pase no sueltes mi mano"._

**.**

**.**

**=1912. 13 DE ABRIL. TITANIC=**

.

**_"Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí conmigo. Tengo aire en mis pulmones y hojas de papel en blanco. Me encanta despertar sin saber qué pasará o a quién voy a conocer o dónde terminaré. La otra noche dormí bajo un puente y ahora estoy en el barco más grandioso tomando champaña con ustedes._**

**_La vida es un don y no quiero desperdiciarla. No se sabe qué mano tendrá después. Se aprende a tomar la vida como viene. Para hacer que cada día cuente."_**

**.**

Para ese momento todos los aristócratas en el barco seguían sin saber la identidad del áureo de presencia imponente. Ni siquiera moviendo a sus contactos, ya que el nombre falso de Erwin se perdió en el listado de manera que no alterara el rumbo de la historia. Aun así, los demonios al hacer acto de presencia en el comedor empezaron a saludarles distintas personalidades del mundo aristocrático, en reverencia a los hombres y el beso de educación en la mano de las mujeres. Entonces Levi comprendió las palabras de Tilo, el hermano de Farlan, que solo era una muestra de respeto aunque solo había excepción: la de Erwin.

Además vio cierta escena de Jack encontrándose con Rose en las escaleras; pensó que a Hanji le gustaría vivirla.

Se sentaron todos en sus lugares y Erwin comenzó a señalarles quienes eran las personas que les habían acompañado durante esas noches.

-Es inconfundible por su uniforme. Detrás de nosotros están el Capitán Edward John Smith al frente de la navegación del Titanic. Su nombre es irónico ¿No creen?

Todos soltaron carcajadas.

-El Capitán ha decidido que este viaje inaugural del Titanic sería el último antes de jubilarse para poder pasar tiempo con su esposa e hijas quienes se quedaron en tierra.

El hombre de traje gris con corbata negra es el Sr. Thomas Andrews constructor y supervisor de la obra del Titanic. Tal vez él sea quien más se lamentará por el futuro cercano al no haber tenido el suficiente carácter para defender las medidas de seguridad que fueron señora que no deja de reír es Margaret Brown apodada "Molly". Su esposo es a lo que llaman "nuevo rico" un tipo que descubrió unas minas de tipo que está frente a Sasha, de traje negro con moño, bigote y barba es Paul Chevré, un escultor francés reconocido en Canadá.La pareja detrás de Jean son los Duff-Gordon. El hombre es un cerdo asqueroso que no duda en sobornar y pisotear a diestra y siniestra, su alma es escoria.Aún más escoria es el tipo que está al costado derecho del capitán, es Joseph Bruce Ismay. Él es quien ha presionado al capitán para aumentar a toda máquina y a pesar de las alertas de iceberg que han llegado se ha opuesto rotundamente a reducir la velocidad. Christa ¿No te gustaría tenerlo en el Inframundo para torturarle?

-¡Oh sí! ¡Eso sería divertido! –A Christa le brillaron los ojos-. Lástima que no será así –Jean y Sasha la abrazaron.

-La mujer de vestido rosa detrás de Hanji es la honorable condesa de Rothes, la condesa de mayor prestigio y moda en Gran Bretaña de banquetes y fiestas de jardí mesas están llenas de magnates británicos, como Henry Forbes se dedica a la extracción de oro de cuarzo en el sur de África, John Weir un millonario minero escocés, Tyrell y Julia Cavendish son activos en las organizaciones de caridad de Londres entre resto de las mesas encuentras magnates estadounidenses que abordaron el Titanic para regresar a su hogar, como Elmer y Juliet Taylor dueños de una manufacturera internacional, los magnates multimillonarios John Jacob Astor, Benjamin Guggeheim y Straus Isidor son los humanos de mayor poder económico en este barco y hay muchos más pero esto es aburrido.

Aunque querían sentarse en la misma mesa donde estaba el "héroe" no podían hacerlo, ya que interferirían con la voluntad del Dios de los Tiempos. Así que estuvieron en silencio escuchando la plática entorno al héroe de Rose.

-Háblenos de la tercera clase señor Dawson dicen que es muy cómoda en este barco –la madre de la chica soltó despectivamente.

-Lo mejor que he visto madame, casi no hay ratas –todos soltaron las risas.

-El señor Dawson de tercera clase nos acompaña, anoche le fue de gran ayuda a mi prometida –el prometido rico también hablaba despectivamente.

Su prometida le interrumpiría -Resulta que el señor Dawson es un gran artista, fue muy amable al mostrarme parte de su obra hoy.

-Rose y yo diferimos en nuestra apreciación del arte, sin menospreciar su obra señor –el prometido.

Empezaron a servirles los alimentos y la plática volvió a girar en torno a la "deidad" que era el Titanic. La madre de la chica no perdía oportunidad de despreciar a Jack con educación pero él era más astuto que ella.

Hanji no pudo evitar decir -¡¿Y qué tiene de malo ser pobre?! ¡Maldita vieja! –todos los demonios soltaron carcajadas.

Todos guardaron silencio y siguieron escuchando las respuestas del muchacho.

-Se aprende a tomar la vida como viene… Hago que valga cada día.

-Bien dicho Jack.

-¡Por que valga cada día! –brindaron sus copas.

Mientras ellos brindaban, en la mesa de demonios servían el postre. Una vez terminando el postre les sirvieron las copas para el brindis que finalizaba la cena del Demonio Mayor y sus doce acompañantes.

-¡Smith-sama! ¿Podemos hacer el brindis con las palabras de ese chico? Si, ¿Podemos?

-Adelante, Sasha.

-¡Waaaaaa! ¡Todos alcen sus copas!

Todos alzaron las copas y dijeron al unísono después de Sasha -¡Por que valga cada día!

Bebieron el champagne contenido en ellas. Erwin, Riko y Kyokan se retiraron al Inframundo. El resto de los demonios bajaron a divertirse con los de segunda y tercera clase, la primera clase estaba resultando demasiada aburrida. Se toparon con la pareja de Rose y Jack divirtiéndose al igual que ellos, el ambiente era más alegre.

Una de las sirvientas jaló de la mano a Hanji para que se unieran a la verbena que sonaba al ritmo de tambores y gaita marcando el paso, Hanji jaló a Levi y Farlan les siguió el juego, no se trataba de otra cosa más que saltar y dejarse llevar por la música. Todos sonreían grandemente y Levi se deleitaba de ver la felicidad de Hanji.

Y entre algarabía transcurrió el resto de la noche…

**.**

**.**

**=1912. 14 DE ABRIL. TITANIC=**

**.**

**_"Esperar a vivir_**, **_esperar a morir_**... **_Esperar una absolución que jamás llegaría_**…"

**.**

Levi había visto lo que hizo el rubio con la pelirroja y quiso hacerlo con Hanji en la que sería la última noche del Titanic. Al estar a la altura del reloj le habló al oído.

-Espera aquí cuatro-ojos, deja que todos se adelanten.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

No recibió respuesta pero espero a que todos bajaran.

-Cierra tus ojos –Hanji lo hizo y Levi bajó hasta el piso.

-Ábrelos.

Se topó con la graciosa figura de su esposo esperando por ella al pie de las escaleras, como si fuese un príncipe esperando el descenso de su princesa. Eso le provocó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al llegar al último escalón, el hombrecito se reclinó, tomó su mano y la beso. Ambos de sonrojaron y Hanji no pudo evitar soltar las carcajadas.

-Jajaja ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto?

-Anoche vi esto y creí que te gustaría –se sonrojó en sobremanera, era de las cosas más románticas y ridículas a su pensamiento que había hecho en toda su vida.

-¡Me ha encantado! Levi ¡Saltémonos el postre!

-¿Qué dices?

Se acercó a susurrarle al oído -Quiero hacer el amor antes que se hunda esta cosa.

Levi levantó la ceja.

Hanji siguió susurrándole -Sí, quiero decir que hice el amor en la última noche del Titanic.

Y así lo hicieron. Antes del postre regresaron a la habitación donde habían estado durmiendo.

Después de besarse un buen rato la ropa empezó a estorbar, cayendo al suelo como hoja arrastrada por el viento. Los pechos de Hanji se expusieron al aire, los cuales fueron besados junto con su cuello. Se retorcía de placer y sus pezones lo demostraban poniéndose erectos, su entrepierna también correspondía esa excitación mojándose en humedad.

Hanji bajó sus manos y acarició la erección, directamente piel con piel. Movía sus manos de arriba abajo, sintiendo como la piel se estiraba y se encogía dejando lugar a acariciar lo liso de su punta la cual palpaba con los dedos, sintiendo el lubricante que emanaba de esa fuente.

Los cuerpos se recostaron en la cama. Hanji no se percató en qué momento la cabeza de cabellos negros estaba entre sus piernas. Se sentía tan bien… Esos besos, esa lengua rozando una zona que parecía prohibida de tocar. Sin poder controlarlo sintió espasmos placenteros en todo su cuerpo.

Levi se recostó sobre su mujer, se introdujo despacio en su intimidad y alzo una de las piernas femeninas logrando una penetración profunda. Hanji al inicio sentía un dolor que después se fue haciendo placentero. Cada entrada y salida, cada roce entre las carnes la estaba haciendo perder aún más los sentidos y la boca chupaba sus pechos provocando un placer intenso que no se detuvo hasta culminarse.

Erwin se percató de todo lo que ocurría y ardió en coraje; parecía que el acercamiento que tuvo con Hanji solo provocó que se uniera más a Levi.

A las 23:00 horas todos tenían la instrucción de reunirse en una banca de la cubierta. Esperarían pacientemente el momento de la verdad, en primera fila verían el estrellamiento contra el iceberg.

A las 23:40 horas aconteció el impacto del Titanic contra un iceberg. El barco no logró girar a tiempo, impactándose la base del trasatlántico contra un pico de hielo. Después del impacto los demonios tuvieron que salir del barco, ya no les era permitido estar más tiempo.

_Mientras tanto en el barco…_

Después del impacto se reunieron las cabezas del Trasatlántico Británico.

Andrew -No importa lo que hagamos, el Titanic se hundirá.

Ismay -¡No puede hacerlo!

Andrew -¡Está hecho de acero señor y lo hará! Es matemático.

Capitán -¿En cuánto tiempo?

Andrew –En una hora, máximo dos.

Capitán -¿Cuántos a bordo?

Andrew -2,200 almas a bordo, señor.

Capitán –Se lograran los encabezados Sr. Ismay…

El Capitán se retiró inmediatamente y dio instrucciones a los telegrafistas.

-¡¿CQD, Señor?!

-Llamado de auxilio… El Titanic se hunde…

**.**

**.**

**=1912. 15 DE ABRIL. TITANIC=**

Los demonios se sentaron en la punta de un iceberg a distancia cercana pero nadie podía verlos por el velo de oscuridad que los recubría. Escuchaban de fondo los gritos, lamentos y desesperación de las personas que se hundían junto con el Titanic.

Erwin comenzó a hablar.

-Esto es lo que causa blasfemar a los cielos. Yo no influencié a nadie, ni siquiera moví un dedo. Ni siquiera puedo acercarme e intentar hacer un Pactus. A todos les pregunto ¿Ahora comprenden mejor esa regla?¿Creen que existe el bien y el mal? ¿Qué es el cielo: amigo o enemigo?

-Me dan lástima, esas personas se creían las más afortunadas del mundo –soltó Hanji con un dejo de tristeza.

Kyokan continuaría -Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos sufrieron el mismo destino. Y no fueron ellos los causantes de esto, sino aquellos que se creían más poderosos que el Dios de los Tiempos.

Farlan daría su punto de vista -Lo que vemos no es más que otra tipificación de lo que causaron Adán y Eva: los que en conciencia se rebelaron al Dios de los Tiempos salen ilesos, pero los inocentes son los que pagan el precio de ese pecado.

Sería la primera vez que Erwin pronunciaría palabras con un trasfondo de tristeza:

-El que mueran niños y engendros es algo detestable… Ellos son inocentes de las decisiones de los adultos ¿Por qué tienen que pagar? ¿Por qué tienen que sufrir? En mis siglos de existencia aún sigue doliéndome los gritos de un niño que sufre…

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras veían el naufragio del Titanic.

-Angeru podrías decirnos el resultado de tu investigación –ordenó Erwin.

El albino vio las fallas técnicas del barco y del choque, así que no tuvo reparo en dar explicaciones.

-"No es por asomo el mayor naufragio en cuanto a número de víctimas, pero si es el más trágico por la causa raíz: el hombre se creyó superior a Dios y este fue su castigo.

Si bien el Capitán Smith tomó medidas redoblando la vigilancia y cambiando la ruta más al sur, también es cierto que no ordenó bajar la velocidad. Se confiaron a tal grado que solo llevaban un par de binoculares, el cual es otro punto clave: la pérdida de los binoculares en Southampton. Avistaron el iceberg demasiado tarde a 600 mts. de distancia dando solo de 45 a 60 segundos máximo de tiempo de respuesta demasiado corto para las máquinas; de haberlos tenido lo hubieran avistado a 1.5 km. Antes, aumentando el tiempo de respuesta al doble para lograr virar a tiempo.

Paradójicamente el mar en calma es un mal presagio. Especialmente en el Atlántico Norte, en la calma los icebergs son más difíciles de ver porque el agua no rompe en su base.

La punta de un iceberg no es nada de lo que realmente hay por debajo del agua. Lo más increíble de esto es que, de haber chocado de frente contra el iceberg hubiera sufrido daños pero no tan grandes para hundirlo, simplemente hubiera quedado flotando… Esquivarlo y dar el motor en reversa fueron los errores más grandes que cometieron.

A pesar de ser un barco que contaba con los estándares de seguridad de esta época en realidad eran bastantes deficientes. Los remaches eran frágiles, por eso el agua penetró con mayor fuerza y facilidad.

Solo tenían 20 botes salvavidas, insuficientes para salvar por lo menos a la mitad. El Sr. Andrews se arrepentía por no haber insistido en poner otra hilera de botes, idea desechada por cuestiones de estética. Que estúpidos, valoraron más la vanidad que las medidas de seguridad. Esto habla por sí solo: intereses vanos.

Muchos de los pasajeros no eran hablantes del inglés así que no entendían las indicaciones de los camareros de ponerse a salvo y esa es otra de las razones por las que muchos perecerán.

Lo más asqueroso es que querrán agarrar al Californian como chivo expiatorio. Ese barco les estuvo enviando señales de alerta de icebergs que el Titanic simplemente ignoró al creerse invencible. Después de buen rato el capitán del Californian ordenó apagar marcorni porque ellos detuvieron su andar ante tanto avistamiento de icebergs y no quisieron ponerse en riesgo.

Ya hasta que el barco se estuvo hundiendo, el Capitán Smith en el arrepentimiento de ignorar o por lo menos agradecer las alertas del Californian, por lo que suponía la decisión sensata de su igual, ordenó aventar bengalas de en la esperanza que le vieran. En efecto, el Californian vio las bengalas pero pensaron que el Titanic estaba de fiesta".

Quedaron todos en silencio viendo la escena. En ese momento el barco de partió en dos y Angeru dio la explicación científica de ello.

-El barco golpeó el iceberg por estribor y se abolló con orificios a todo lo largo debajo del nivel del agua. Los compartimentos interiores comenzaron a inundarse mientras el agua subía, ésta se derramó por los mamparos que imprudentemente no llegaron más allá de la cubierta E. Así que la proa se hundía mientras la popa se elevaba, primero despacio y cada vez más rápido hasta que al fin toda la parte trasera quedó en el aire. Como el casco no estaba diseñado para soportar tanta presión por eso se partió en la quilla. La popa bajará, mientras la proa se hunde la popa quedará vertical para finalmente desprenderse, flotará unos minutos pero es inevitable su hundimiento.

Y mientras terminaba de hundirse Kyokan dio unas palabras antes de regresar a Inframundo.

-Además de todo, también han visto el verdadero arrepentimiento, dignidad, valentía y coraje en los seres de buen corazón: la pareja de ancianos que murió abrazada en su cama, la madre que contó un cuento a sus hijos para dormirlos y no sintieran como se ahogaban, los caballeros de la alta sociedad que se vistieron elegantes para morir, los músicos que no dejaron de tocar hasta el final siendo su última pieza "Cerca de ti Señor", el constructor del barco el Sr. Thomas Andrews ahogándose en la sala de fumadores y el mismo Capitán Smith que se aferró al timón cumpliendo con la más grande enmienda de ser líder de navegación marítima: el capitán se hunde con el barco.

Continuaron viendo el hundimiento del Titanic. Una vez ocurrido todo lo que Angeru explicó, Christa tenía su vista estaba perdida en la escena.

-¿Pueden ver los ojos llorosos de Christa? Ella es el demonio que mayor semejanza tiene al Dios de los Tiempos. Ella tortura para ver el lado bueno de las personas, arrancarles el arrepentimiento a través del dolor y las lágrimas. Lo que estás viendo es similar a lo que ella hace en el Inframundo, buscan el mismo sentir. Podrías decir que Christa es una diosa ¿No creen? –Erwin habló.

-Erwin… ¿Qué pasará con esos dos?

El Demonio Mayor señaló a una chica sobre una tabla y un rígido chico haciéndole guardia en el mar.

-Él ha muerto protegiendo a su amada, eligió la vida de ella sobre la suya, así es el amor. Ella será rescatada por el bote así que morirá calientita en su cama como se lo prometió.

A las tres horas de la madrugada ya no había más que ver… El barco caía en la profundidad del océano, quienes debían sobrevivir esperaban en los botes y quienes debían expiar con sus vidas el pecado del Titanic, lo hicieron…

**.**

**.**

**=1912. 15 DE ABRIL. INFRAMUNDO=**

De llegar al Inframundo todos se dirigieron a sus aposentos privados, se sentían sumamente melancólicos.

Las parejas conyugales se recostaron en sus camas, abrazándose fuertemente. Hanji no podía contener el llanto, aferrándose a la calidez del pecho lampiño de Levi. En Mike y Nanaba los recuerdos de su vida como humanos salieron disparados, de la misma manera se sentía el trío de Christa, Jean y Sasha.

Los solteros de Farlan, Boris y Angeru bajaron al nivel de los demonios inútiles y tomaron como compañía las primeras dos personas que les parecieron interesantes, las llevaron a sus respectivos lugares privados y después de tener sexo descansaron abrazándoles; aunque fuera algo superficial, necesitaban de ello.

Kyokan se encerró en su aposento y se recostó en la cama abrazando el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su esposa, por la cual él había dado su alma al diablo con tal de salvarle.

Riko veía en los ojos de Erwin una tristeza por ver a tanto infante morir. Así que esa noche, como lo había hecho hacía siglos se metió en su cama, sin recibir rechazo; a pesar de ser el Rey del Inframundo, Erwin necesitaba de un abrazo sincero; su lado humano había salido a flote.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	19. El Mundo Fragmento 6

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 3. EL MUNDO=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 6. DISCORDIA=**

**.**

**.**

**=1912. AUSTRIA. VIENA=**

Después de haber vivido la experiencia del Titanic fueron enviados con Boris a Viena para cobrar un Pactus. Pensaron que ya se habían acostumbrado a las sorpresas y conforme les fue aconsejado ya no preguntaban la razón por la que debían matar a alguien. Pero esa noche su víctima era alguien conocido.

Se detuvieron frente una casa bastante lujosa de dos pisos en color blanco con detalles en café oscuro y una gran jardinera en la entrada. Boris les dio indicaciones:

-Van a entrar en la casa y la persona en cuestión es un hombre que duerme en el segundo cuarto subiendo las escaleras a mano izquierda. Para este hombre Erwin ha querido que lo maten de un golpe certero en el cráneo–le entregó a Levi un pesado mazo.

-¿Un mazo? –Arqueósu ceja en forma incrédula-. Je, sí que está loco.

-Tienen solo cinco minutos para hacerlo, de lo contrario serán castigados.

-¡¿Eeeeh?! ¿Castigados? ¡¿Por qué?! –Hanji se sorprendió por esas palabras.

-¡Yo que sé! Fueron las indicaciones de Erwin –su supervisor se sentó en una de las jardineras de la entrada bajo al amparo de la oscuridad-. Su tiempo comienza ya.

Entraron sin problemas a la casa y llegaron al cuarto en cuestión. El hombre yacía dormido en su cama, dando la espalda a la puerta. Su sueño fue interrumpido por un frío aliento que lo hizo despertar abruptamente:

-¡Despierta! Somos los enviados del Demonio y venimos a cobrar tu pago por el Pactus.

Esa era la frase que usaban para cobrar un Pactus, siendo Hanji quien la pronunciaba. Por orden de Erwin la dirían antes de matarlos para causar temor al recordar que vendieron su alma al Demonio. Esa agitación hacía más excitante la muerte.

El hombre en cuestión dio la media vuelta y Levi estaba a punto de asestar el golpe de gracia, pero se detuvo en seco ante las palabras de Hanji al ver el rostro de su víctima.

-¿El Doctor Sannes? –Hanji tapó su boca inmediatamente, estuvo a punto de gritar y despertar al resto de la familia.

-¡¿Qué?! –Levi bajó el mazo y lo recargó a un costado.

El hombre abrió los ojos grandemente mientras se sentaba.

-¿Levi? ¿Hanji? ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –el doctor estaba incrédulo de verles.

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Venimos de parte del Demonio a matarte como pago por el Pactus que hiciste con él –no había la más mínima expresividad en Levi.

-¡¿Qué ustedes, qué?!

-Ay Sannes… -Hanji suspiró-. Da igual que lo sepas, de todas maneras te vamos a matar. Levi y yo somos demonios asesinos al servicio del Demonio Mayor… En verdad lamento mucho tener que matarte después que nos ayudaste tanto y de corazón pero... –una carcajada le interrumpió.

-Jajajaja… -el hombre comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Levi seguía en seriedad.

-Puff ¡Qué estúpidos! ¿En verdad creyeron que lo hacía gratuitamente? Jajaja ¡Imbéciles!

-¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?! –Hanji pasó en un solo segundo de la estupefacción al coraje.

-¡Auruo fue quien me pagó, Hanji! ¿Nunca te lo dijo? Jajaja –no dejaba de reír ese médico.

-Ya, ya… Ahora todo tiene sentido… No me digas, hiciste pacto por dinero ¿Verdad? –Levi permanecía indiferente a lo que oía.

El médico no dejaba de reír entre el nerviosismo de su muerte y la inocencia de esa pareja que realmente había creído sus palabras de apoyarles porque eran buenas personas.

-Era demasiado obvio… -soltó Hanji.

-Cuatro-ojos se nos acaba el tiempo y no quiero problemas con ese sujeto –Levi nuevamente tomó el mazo-. Sostén fuerte el cuerpo para terminar de un golpe con esta porquería.

Hanji se posicionó detrás de la cama y lo sostuvo fuertemente de los hombros para inmovilizarlo, el médico soltaba quejidos dolorosos entre risas imparables por ser presa del nerviosismo.

Levi alzó los brazos con el arma en cuestión -No solo al Demonio, a mí también me las vas a pagar Sannes ¡La partera no estaba en el pueblo!

Y golpeó la cabeza del médico en un movimiento tan certero que abrió un boquete en el cráneo haciendo que una buena cantidad de masa encefálica saliera volando por el aire al igual que el fragmento de hueso y cabello que se fracturó, acompañado con chorros de sangre que tiñeron de rojo la blancura de las sábanas, muebles cercanos y el azulejo del piso donde estaba postrada la cama. El cuerpo cayó en seco hacia el frente con una sonrisa maniaca adornando el rostro.

-Sannes si que estaba loco, no dejaba de reír… -Levi abrió la puerta del cuarto y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

-Debí suponer que Auruo estaba detrás de mi atención médica, él siempre ayudaba a quien podía sin recibir algo a cambio... Lástima que no podré agradecérselo… -se tomaron de las manos.

Hanji y Levi salieron caminando de la casa en completa tranquilidad, con el eco de los gritos de horror de los familiares que despertaron al oír las últimas risas de Sannes y que ahora le veían con la cabeza molida.

.

.

**=1912-1913. INFRAMUNDO – LA TIERRA=**

El resto del año transcurrió de la misma manera que el anterior: saliendo a asesinar como cobro de Pactus con supervisión, en ocasiones juntos, en otras separados, recorriendo diferentes lugares del mundo. A lapsos, Farlan le contó a Levi sobre la Rebelión en el Infierno y el verdadero Origen de Erwin, dejándolo en completa estupefacción además de revelarle quien era _ella_ y lo que _ella _conlleva con su existencia; solo no contó su pasado como humano, aun no se podía perdonar a sí mismo.

Cuando los horarios de sus actividades lo permitían salían en compañía de Farlan a Francia, encontrándose en más de una ocasión con Tilo. En una noche conocieron a Yuki Kajiura, una mujer de ojos orientales que les recordó a los de Mikasa, cabello café rojizo ondulado, de tez blanca, complexión media y de amable sonrisa adornada por un lunar cerca de sus labios. Ella era un ser igual que Tilo pero fue presentada como su amiga ante los ojos de Hanji.

Ya en soledad Farlan le explicó secretamente a Levi lo que eran su hermano menor y esa mujer de aspecto japonés: Guardianes de Mundos.

Comenzaron a conocer a más demonios asesinos, algunos de los que se sorprendían enormemente. Como la pareja de Arturia y Lancelot, sucede que en la realidad el famoso Rey Arturo era mujer. Su padre, Uther Pendragon, al ver que su primogénito era una mujer creyó que sus súbditos nunca la aceptarían. Por lo cual le fue confiada a Merlín para educarla como un hombre de tal manera que cumpliría con la leyenda de la espada en la piedra: ningún hombre podría sacarla… Solo podía hacerlo una mujer, cosa prohibida en aquellos tiempos.

Cuando sucedió el hecho de la espada Excalibur, Arturia aceptó la corona y sus obligaciones como Rey siempre escondiendo su verdadero sexo, no tenía problemas cuando llegaba su período ya que al estar siempre rodeada de muerte el olor a sangre que despedía era algo normal. Pero era mujer y el amor la hizo presa de sus sentimientos. Lancelot descubrió su verdadero sexo y también se enamoró de ella, teniendo un romance secreto.

Ginebra juró guardar silencio y en realidad se embarazó de Lancelot. Pero la pareja de Arturia y Lancelot estaba enamorada que ya no podía soportar vivir su amor a escondidas. Por eso los amantes hicieron Pactus con Erwin para montar una escena de muerte ante los ojos del mundo y ser arrastrados juntos al Inframundo. De pago le servirían cómo demonios asesinos.

Erwin platicaba cada vez más a menudo con Hanji logrando sacarle sonrisas y simpatía. Levi sentía que ardía en coraje cada vez que los veía conviviendo de esa manera pero ya no se quedaba con los brazos cruzados: buscaba la más mínima oportunidad para meterse en la plática y finalizarla de presentarse la ocasión.

En Levi y Hanji la sed de sangre, gritos y tortura se había convertido en algo natural… Ya se habían acostumbrado a matar personas…

**.**

**.**

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE JEAN. DOUJO DE DISCIPLINAS DE COMBATE=**

-No puedo creer que haya tenido que esperar por años para entrenarlos –Jean estaba totalmente emocionado.

Solo les restaba el entrenamiento con Jean para cerrar su preparación cómo demonios asesinos. Al terminarlo podrían salir a saciar su sed de sangre y muerte sin necesidad de ser supervisados. La Cueva estaba exactamente como lo recordaban: rodeado de armaduras, uniformes de diferentes especialidades de combate, espadas de todos tamaños y demás armas para el combate.

Sería un entrenamiento de mediana duración ya que fue instruido a Jean el enseñarles la técnica de ocultarse entre las sombras. El primer mes el entrenamiento constó de una dura sesión de gimnasio con aparatos especializados y pesas para ponerlos en óptimas condiciones físicas. Estaba de más decir que el gimnasio fue hecho en colaboración conjunta de Jean y de cierto genio inventor que iba de vez en cuando a tomar datos de la pareja.

El cuerpo de Hanji comenzó a tornearse, en especial las piernas, y ella estaba fascinada con la musculatura marcada que se estaba formando en Levi.

Después continuaron entrenando con espadas de bambú llamadas "shinai". Siguieron especializándose en artes marciales como el taekwondo, aikido y luchas del antiguo Egipto con lanzas, hachas, dagas y demás instrumentos que podían combinarse con ataques corporales.

También les fue enseñado el arte samurái, siendo éste último un talento natural de Levi. Les enseñaron superficialmente algunas disciplinas deportivas de combate como el boxeo y la esgrima, entre otras. Posteriormente si así lo deseaban podían especializarse en ellas.

La prueba final del entrenamiento con Jean sería un enfrentamiento individual con ciertos demonios que eligieron en conjunto Erwin y Jean. Transcurriría en una sola noche y como todo caballero educado Smith eligió el orden: las damas van primero…

**.**

**.**

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE JEAN. DOUJO ESPECIALIZADO EN COMBATE EGIPCIO=**

-Te enfrentarás a una de mis mejores elementos la cual aaaah –Jean suspiró profundamente- tengo la satisfacción de vencerla siempre que nos enfrentamos.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Hanji.

-Se llama Anaksunamun –Jean quería dar una explicación simple.

Pero Erwin ampliaría la información.

-Anaksunamun es la reencarnación de Anjesenpaatón, una de las primeras sacerdotisas del antiguo Egipto. Cuando la asesinaron en aquel tiempo a causa del amor prohibido que tenía esa guerrera con uno de los sacerdotes de su padre, a su alma le fue dada una nueva vida. Reencarnó hace siglos en el suelo mexicano como primogénita de padre egipcio y madre mexicana, conservando sus habilidades de batalla. Una noche soñó con su pasado y por eso hizo Pactus conmigo, para recuperar sus recuerdos como sacerdotisa y ahora está aquí como demonio asesino. Y al llegar al Inframundo quiso ser llamada así, Anaksunamun.

Terminó de hablar Erwin porque escucharon que alguien se acercaba. Se presentó ante ellos una mujer alta, de tez morena, cabello negro azabache por debajo de los hombros, delgada y de rasgos egipcios y mexicanos combinados.

-Buenas noches Smith-sama –pronunció la morena en español y en torno a ese idioma giró la conversación.

-Buenas noches Anaksunamun–Smith le correspondió el saludo.

-Buenas noches Jean –ahora la morena saludó a su mentor.

-¡Buenas noches! Yo soy Hanji ¡Mucho gusto! –saludó con alegría y le tendió la mano para estrecharla en un saludo correspondido.

-¿Esta tipa es mi rival? –Deshizo el saludo-. Eres linda pero veremos si eres como dicen, si resultas lo suficientemente interesante para darme un buen entretenimiento.

-¡Lo mismo digo! –Hanji le sonrió.

-Vayan a cambiarse y ustedes vengan conmigo –ordenó Erwin a las chicas y al resto de los demonios de Alto Rango y Élite.

-Cegatona... –Levi le dio una mirada lasciva a su esposa antes de retirarse.

Las chicas se fueron a cambiar de ropa mientras los demás esperaban en el lugar de espectadores.

Después de unos minutos aparecieron las mujeres saliendo por una puerta en los extremos contrarios del lugar. Estaban descalzas y de ropaje solo llevaban un bikini de dos piezas color carne pegado al cuerpo figurando que estaban desnudas, con algunos destellos dorados que dejaban a la imaginación lo que había debajo. Se recogieron todo el cabello hacia atrás en una coleta, inclusive los mechones usuales al frente del rostro de Hanji fueron sujetados hacia atrás. En los brazos abajo del hombro vistieron unas pulseras doradas típicas de la edad egipcia.

Se pusieron una máscara de oro para proteger el rostro.

-¿Por qué tienen que ponerse eso? –preguntó Levi.

-Las armas que usaran son peligrosas y las dos son muy salvajes al lanzar los ataques. La máscara es para protegerse, bueno… A menos que la quieras ver esta noche con la cara llena de cicatrices –respondió Farlan.

-Aunque, al final de la pelea siempre terminan quitándoselas jeje –Jean cerró la conversación.

En el área de espectadores, Erwin estaba sentado en el sillón mayor central como si fuera un faraón presenciando el encuentro de dos doncellas guerreras. Los demás estaban sentados a sus costados sobre cómodas y grandes almohadas especiales para ello.

El Demonio Mayor dio las instrucciones:

-A su alrededor tienen diferente gama de armas que pueden usar a su antojo. La ganadora de este encuentro será aquella que logre acorralar al borde del golpe de gracia a su contrincante en dos ocasiones. Hanji, solo tienes tres oportunidades para lograrlo, de otra manera repetirás esta prueba hasta que logres vencer a Anaksunamun.

-Sí es que puede hacerlo, Smith-sama –soltó la morena en total confianza.

Iniciarían el encuentro atacándose con dagas. Se pusieron en posición de combate dándose la espalda y al sonido del chasquido de dedos de Erwin comenzó el encuentro.

Dieron la media vuelta soltando ataques que repelían rápidamente, las cuchillas rozaban las máscaras haciendo raspones sobre ellas. Los movimientos eran rápidos, Anaksumamun tiraba a la ofensiva y Hanji estaba a la defensiva. Siguieron dándose una ronda de golpes hasta que Hanji pudo asestar un tiro a la ofensiva pero logró ser esquivado en un movimiento certero. La morena logró quitarle las dagas a Hanji haciendo que éstas salieran volando por los aires. La tumbó al piso y clavó las dagas a los costados del rostro a lo cual Hanji cerró los ojos y soltó un fuerte grito.

-¡Waaaaaaa! –Las dagas se clavaron a sus costados.

-La ganadora de la primera oportunidad es Anaksunamun –sentenció Erwin.

Hanji se puso en pie y antes de iniciar la segunda oportunidad soltó una pregunta mientras se quitaba la máscara.

-Erwin ¿Son válidos los ataques con movimientos de artes marciales o solo tiene que ser con armas?

-Puedes derribarla apoyada con movimiento físico pero solo lograrás vencerla con armas –respondió el rubio.

-Tú… Ponte la máscara o terminarás con cicatrices en tu cara –habló la morena.

-¡Como si eso me importara! –Gritó la demonio de cabello café.

-¡Idiota hazlo! ¡Ponte esa cosa! –Resonó la voz de Levi.

-¡Tú cállate! –A excepción de Erwin y Kyokan, el resto le gritó al unísono.

Hanji se volvió a poner la máscara y tomó una lanza dorada, la morena hizo lo mismo y se pusieron en posición de combate que inicio nuevamente al chasquido de dedos de Erwin.

Comenzaron a lanzarse ataques chocando los extremos de las lanzas sin tener en claro quién dominaba. La morena tiró un golpe hacia las piernas pero Hanji lo esquivó saltando, su contrincante la acorraló contra su cuerpo y la lanza en los hombros pero Hanji se zafó al soltar su lanza, la agarró del cuello y la lanzó hacia el frente en media voltereta. La morena logró ponerse en pie de un salto tomando otra lanza que tenía cercana, Hanji apenas pudo tomar la suya para contraatacar.

Y así se fueron atacando hasta que Hanji usando la misma inercia del movimiento de la pelinegra golpeó la máscara y la derrumbó. Clavó un pie entre los pechos de su contrincante para someterla y detuvo la afilada punta de la lanza a milímetros de clavarla en el cuello.

-La ganadora de la segunda oportunidad es Hanji –sentenció Erwin.

-Je –la morena se puso en pie, levantó su máscara y limpió con un dedo la sangre del labio que le provocó el golpe contra la protección dorada-. Eso fue inesperado. Pero lastima, no lograrás vencerme… La única que pudo hacerlo en vida fue Nefertiti y en el Inframundo solo Nanaba es capaz de hacerme frente.

-¡Waaaaaa! –Soltó una rabieta-. ¡Esta cosa ya me hartó! –Hanji se quitó la máscara y la aventó hacia los pies del público.

-¡Ahora sí voy en serio! –Anaksunamun hizo lo mismo.

-Jajaja ¡Eres tan graciosa! ¿Con que ahora sí vas en serio? –Sonrió de lado al peculiar estilo de su esposo-. ¡Ya era hora!

Tomaron unas dagas más estilizadas en forma de trinchete con el pico del medio más largo que los picos de las orillas. En esta ocasión Erwin dio una fuerte palmada que resonó hasta en lo más recóndito del eco de la Cueva Élite.

Las mujeres comenzaron a intercambiar golpes recorriendo lo largo del piso de madera. Anaksunamun logró acorralar a Hanji contra la pared sosteniéndole las manos pero no contó con que Hanji le tiró un cabezazo haciendo que la soltara del agarre.

Hanji soltó las dagas y tomó un hacha que tenía al costado, Anaksunamun hizo lo mismo y empezaron a soltarse movimientos buscando asestar cualesquier parte de cuerpo con el hacha, pero lograban esquivarlos. Volvieron a recorrer todo el largo del doujo, inclusive pasaron muy cerca de la zona de espectadores los cuales tuvieron que esquivar algunas ráfagas de aire cortante.

Desde que había iniciado el combate Levi estaba en una inusual seriedad. Farlan se percató de ello, así que inició una conversación mental.

-¿Por qué tan serio?

-Ah ya debería estar acostumbrado a las locuras… Pareciera que Hanji escucha mis pensamientos cada vez con mayor frecuencia, en esta oportunidad ha hecho todos los movimientos que creo deben hacerse.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Sí serás idiota… Cuando la acorraló pensé que debía darle un cabezazo y lo hizo ¿Ahora entiendes o no te queda claro?

-Jajaja ¡Es una locura! Pero puede ser cierta… -Farlan cerró la conversación mental.

La tercera oportunidad era muy pareja. Cuando Levi y Farlan terminaron su plática privada las mujeres ya estaban intercambiando golpes con espadas apoyándose en movimientos marciales. Cada choque de las espadas, cada movimiento de muñeca iba con toda la intención de obtener la victoria. Sudaban a chorros y la respiración era más agitada.

En un movimiento inesperado mientras sostenían la resistencia de sus espadas entrelazadas en diagonal hacia el frente, Hanji dio tres cuartos de vuelta hacia un costado quedando con la espada rozando la nuca de su contrincante, que de hundirla en un humano normal le hubiera decapitado.

-¡Fin de combate! –Sentenció el Demonio Mayor.

Erwin se puso en pie y se posicionó en medio de las dos chicas tomándolas de las manos.

-Anaksunamun excelente batalla –besó la mano de la pelinegra-. My Lady has estado exquisita, te felicito por tu victoria –besó la mano de los cabellos almendrados.

-Debo reconocer tu victoria Hanji –la derrotada le extendió la mano-. Espero que me des la revancha.

Hanji correspondió el estrechamiento de manos –Será algo divertido de hacer Anaksunamun.

Al soltarse del saludo fraternal corrió hasta donde Levi.

-¡Leeeeeeeeeevi! ¡Gaaaaaneeeeeeeeeee! –Y se lanzó sobre él tumbándolo al piso

-Tsk… Estás apestosa… -aún con esas palabras le dio un beso en los labios.

Todos soltaron las carcajadas y al calmarse se trasladaron al siguiente punto, donde se toparon con la sorpresa que no solo Anaksunamun, sino otros demonios asesinos como Arturia y Lancelot estaban en el público espectador del próximo encuentro a realizarse en el doujo del arte samurái.

**.**

**.**

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE JEAN. DOUJO DE ARTE SAMURÁI=**

Después de la acalorada pelea entre Hanji y Anaksunamun tocaba el turno de Levi. Fue a cambiar sus ropas en la expectación de saber la identidad de su contrincante. Menuda sorpresa se llevaría al ver que se trataba ni más ni menos que Jean.

Vistieron un pantalón negro holgado a tres cuartos, camisa de una sola pieza holgada y sin mangas para darles mayor movilidad y al frente venía bordado el símbolo de las alas demoníacas. Estaban descalzos para moverse más a voluntad.

-¿Tú, mocoso? –Soltó Levi con desenfado.

-¡Yeah! En todo el Inframundo soy quien más deseos ha tenido de enfrentarte Levi. No tienes la menor idea de cómo he deseado este momento.

-¿Qué se supone que debo entender con eso? ¡Explícate!

-Tus habilidades son extraordinarias Levi… Después de Smith-sama y Farlan sé que me puedes hacer frente ¡Por fin podré sacar todo mi potencial!

-¿Farlan? –Eso le extrañó al pelinegro ya que nunca le había visto luchar al demonio de cabellos plateados.

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Cuando éramos humanos fuimos bandoleros así que teníamos que estar a la par en habilidades… Pero ¡Ya basta de plática! ¡Qué ya quiero luchar!

Erwin hizo presencia en medio de ellos -En esta ocasión Mike será el juez de este encuentro y es a una sola oportunidad. Jean, Levi tengan cuidado con las katanas.

-Solo no se vayan a matar jajaja –soltó sarcásticamente Hanji.

Angeru les entregó unas katanas personalizadas y dio instrucciones que solo los dueños de ellas escucharon. Al terminar Hanji se acercó a su esposo.

-¡Enano! –Palmeó el hombro derecho-¡Ganarás! –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Se retiraron Erwin, Angeru y Hanji hacia donde estaban los demás en la zona del público. Al llegar al lugar Erwin le respondería con seriedad a Hanji.

-Hanji en cuanto a esas katanas… Si bien son seres transformados, esas katanas pueden lastimarlos severamente. Están diseñadas para matar, no son de entrenamiento ¿Por qué crees que estamos tan alejados de ellos? Dependiendo de su fuerza, con la pura presión del aire podrían hacernos heridas que fácilmente tardarían quince días en sanar. En un humano corriente causaría la muerte inmediata.

-¿Y por qué es así? –Soltó la fémina con nerviosismo.

-De otra manera no sacarían su potencial, ambos tienen la mirada de asesinos bastardos.

Solamente Mike estaba relativamente cerca de ellos. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en toda la Cueva Élite haciendo más tenso el arranque del combate entre Levi y Jean, todas las miradas se centraron en ese dúo.

Cada uno estaba en los extremos del piso de madera. Hicieron la reverencia inicial y dieron tres pasos hacia delante, se detuvieron en seco apuntándose con la katana hacia el frente unos segundos, la replegaron para ponerse en posición de combate separando las piernas, quedando en posición de tres cuartos hacia el frente, sosteniendo la katana con una sola mano en diagonal hacia arriba y con la mano vacía haciendo equilibrio hacia atrás, sin dejar de sostenerse la mirada asesina.

Transcurrieron unos segundos más, sonrieron de lado y como si hubiera caído el pétalo de una flor sobre el filo de la katana el encuentro arrancó. Tomaron vuelo dando un paso hacia atrás haciendo el mismo movimiento con la katana y de un brinco avanzaron para asestar el golpe inicial.

Jean lanzó un ataque en línea vertical pero fue repelado con un mismo movimiento horizontal. Separaron las espadas, Levi brincó para lanzar un golpe desde arriba, Jean leyó el movimiento logrando esquivarlo brincando de costado y contraatacar buscando lastimarle el brazo que no pudo realizar. Al topar sus pies en el suelo Levi se agachó y lanzó un movimiento en diagonal hacia arriba haciendo que Jean brincara hacia atrás por la presión del aire. Levi se levantó de golpe para esquivar un movimiento vertical de la katana contraria dando la media vuelta usando el filo de la espada como protección, tomaron vuelo dando dos pasos hacia atrás para volver a encontrarse filo contra filo.

Asestaron un golpe en diagonal hacia abajo haciendo que forcejearan hacia arriba para poder liberarse del cruce. Cuando lograron liberarse las cuchillas del filo rozaron cerca de sus mejillas dañándoles esa carne en un corte lineal pero limpio, adornado el rostro con algunas gotas de sangre. El encuentro era muy parejo, no había un evidente ganador puesto que en ambos la destreza con la katana estaba a la par.

-¿Hanji qué te pasa?

Preguntó Angeru y todas las miradas se centraron en Hanji. Desde que había comenzado el combate estaba totalmente en seriedad y estupefacción.

-Yo… Yo sé qué movimiento hará Levi antes de hacerlo porque lo pienso y él lo hace… Es como si pudiera leer lo que estoy pensando…

Eso dejó estupefactos a todos, especial a Farlan después de escuchar prácticamente las mismas palabras de Levi. Regresaron sus miradas al encuentro.

Las cuchillas se encontraban cada vez más seguido, blandiéndose con más fuerza al grado que la madera del doujo era adornada con cortes de aire que desprendían las cuchillas. En la mirada de ambos ardía el deseo de ver correr la sangre de su contrincante. Cada golpe que asestaban era con la intención de obtener la victoria.

Después de bastantes minutos luchando, la rapidez en la reacción de sus movimientos empezaba a hacerse más notoria en Levi pero Jean no dejaba vencerse tan fácilmente. Dieron la media vuelta y se detuvieron en seco. Ambos rozaban con el filo que mata la vena yugular de su contrincante. De moverse un solo milímetro terminarían lastimados irreversiblemente.

-¡Fin del combate! –Gritó Mike, sabía lo que pasaría si duraba un segundo más.

-Y bien Mike ¿Cuál es tu veredicto? –Erwin respetó la autoridad que le había conferido a ese demonio Élite.

-Levi es el ganador del encuentro.

-¡Pero si fue un empate! –Christa y Sasha gritaron casi a una sola voz.

-Se equivocan –Mike señaló el torso de Jean-. Ha sufrido una herida superficial pero tiene una más que Levi.

El costado izquierdo de la camisa de Jean estaba rasgado dejando entrever carne lacerada.

-¿Cuál herida tienen ambos? –Preguntó Hanji mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

-La del rostro –con eso Mike terminó de explicar su veredicto.

Erwin interrumpió en la escena.

-Su entrenamiento terminará oficialmente la próxima noche –volteó su cuerpo hacia los Élite-. Mañana los quiero reunidos en la entrada a las Cuevas Élite para darles mi decisión acerca de cuál equipo pertenecerán Hanji y Levi.

Erwin y los Alto Rango se retiraron del lugar. Levi, Hanji, los Élite y los demás invitados se fueron al gran jacuzzi del Cuarto de Baños para relajar y limpiar sus cuerpos.

**.**

**.**

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. ENTRADA A LAS CUEVAS ÉLITE=**

De acuerdo a la instrucción que les fue dada, los Élite se reunieron formando un semicírculo frente a la entrada de la Cueva Élite que pertenecían, solo Sasha quien tenía su Cueva Élite en el nivel superior se posicionó entre Christa y Jean.

Aparecieron los Alto Rango con los tres restantes. El Demonio Mayor tomó posición frente a ellos quedando en la mitad del semicírculo. A su derecha de la orilla hacia afuera estaban Levi, Farlan y Boris, a su izquierda hacia la orilla estaban Hanji, Riko y Kyokan.

La conversación fue de lo más fría y con poca expresividad en las palabras de todos los demonios.

Erwin -Ya he escuchado a todos con sus razones para tenerlos en sus equipos pero yo he tomado mi propia decisión.

Mike -¿Y entonces a qué equipos vas a asignarlos?

Erwin -Hanji entrenará en el campo de Sasha.

Sasha -¡Yeeeiiiiii!

Erwin -Pero no va a depender de ti.

Sasha -¡¿Qué?!

Erwin -Nanaba quiero que le apoyes.

Nanaba -¿Qué? No entiendo…

Erwin -Sasha dime ¿Hanji tiene talento natural para las flechas espirituales?

Sasha -Es correcto Smith-sama.

Erwin -Nanaba tú fuiste quien creó la técnica de las flechas espirituales.

Nanaba -Así es Smith-sama.

Erwin -Es sencillo. Nanaba inició una de las tácticas de energía espiritual, Sasha la mejoró pero quiero que Hanji la perfeccione y desarrolle más técnicas. He visto lo que puede hacer con las flechas espirituales y quiero que explote ese potencial. Por eso entrenará en el campo de Sasha y Nanaba estará para apoyarle.

Angeru -¿Puedo tener participación en esto?

Erwin -Tal vez a futuro, de momento tengo otros planes contigo Angeru.

Hanji -¡¿Escuchaste eso enano?! ¡Waaaaaa es emocionante!

Levi -Je, idiota… ¿Y qué hay de mí?

Erwin -Tú estarás en el equipo de Jean.

Hanji -¿Levi no estará conmigo?

Erwin -No, Levi tiene un potencial diferente al tuyo y quien puede explotarle ese potencial al máximo es Jean.

Era notorio que Erwin quería separaros. De esa manera estaría más cerca de Hanji mientras que Levi tendría que bajar para acceder al campo con Jean alejándolos en distancia y asignaciones.

Hanji se sentía molesta por saber que se distanciaría de Levi pero controló sus sentimientos. Ya hasta estar en su aposento hablaría con su esposo sobre la situación. El resto de los demonios delante de Erwin permanecieron serenos.

-Ha sido todo, son libres de sus labores por el resto de la noche –el áureo desapareció de la escena.

Los Élite se dirigieron miradas de complicidad correspondida y con eso rompieron formación. Los Alto Rango se dirigieron al aposento privado de Erwin y los Élite al quedarse solos se retiraron al gran jacuzzi para hablar con privacidad, cada uno a su manera ardía en coraje. La pareja regresó a su aposento para hablar sobre la decisión que se había tomado sobre ellos de la cual no estaban contentos.

Nuevamente todos los Demonios de Alta Jerarquía estaban molestos con su Rey…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	20. El Mundo Fragmento 7

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 3. EL MUNDO=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 7. EL PUEBLO DE LA MUERTE=**

**.**

**.**

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Todos los Alto Rango se reunieron en la entrada de aposento privado de Erwin. Se dirigieron miradas de complicidad, lo que estaban a punto de hacer podría traerles consecuencias no muy gratas a pesar de no ser los únicos que consideraban una locura la decisión de Erwin que para su desgracia, era legal.

Se sabían solos en esa situación de sabor amargo. A causa de una mujer el grupo demoníaco que alguna vez fue admirado por los demás oscuros de otros mundos se estaba desquebrajando. El hombre que los unió ahora estaba tan distante de ellos y tan cambiado, tan débil, tan patético…

A sus ojos, la figura actual de Erwin ya no era aquel Demonio implacable que logró coronarse como Soberano de las Tinieblas, ahora era la imagen de un niño encaprichado.

Todos tomaron aire profundamente mientras Kyokan daba un paso al frente para abrir la puerta pero antes de siquiera tocarla ésta se abrió lentamente.

-¿A qué hora pensaban entrar? –Erwin había sentido su presencia desde lejos.

Al ingresar los Alto Rango se encontraron con la figura de su Rey dándoles la espalda y la puerta de bronce se cerró abruptamente.

-Sé a lo que vienen así que hablen sin rodeos.

Dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para encararlos. De solo detenerse, a causa de un amor no correspondido comenzaría una discusión inaudita entre los Alto Rango y su Rey Oscuro.

Kyokan -Es comprensible que quieras darle una atención especial a Hanji para conquistarle pero ¿Convertirla en un Élite? No lo considero sensato ni correcto. Creo que debes de reconsiderar tu decisión –habló como un padre cariñoso.

Farlan -Ahora sí te volviste loco… Además que estás quedando como un mentiroso al faltarle a tu palabra a los Élite, que nadie más sería como ellos y esto es un agravio a tu promesa –soltó con desenfado.

Erwin -¿Creen que no pensé en eso? –Permaneció inalterable.

Boris -Entonces si lo pensaste ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Preguntó con seriedad.

Erwin -Porque así me place.

Riko -¡Erwin eso fue una estupidez! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que estás cometiendo error tras error?!¡La has convertido en un Élite! –Era la más alterada de todos ellos.

Erwin -¿Acaso estás celosa? –Expresó con tranquilidad.

Riko -¿Yo celosa? ¡No me hagas reír! –Soltó una risilla-. Me da igual lo que hagas con esa tipa como mujer, pero lo que has hecho con ella como demonio es inaceptable.

Boris -Esto es una estupidez, ya me está hartando la misma situación una y otra vez.

Farlan -Tienes que admitir que desde un inicio las cosas no han salido como las has planeado ¿Por qué crees que esto será diferente?

Kyokan -Si no lo digo yo nadie más lo hará, Erwin… Nos has rebajado de demonios de Alto Rango que esparcían oscuridad en el mundo a patéticos buscadores de una niña. El encontrarla es todo lo que has estado haciendo estos años.

Erwin -¡¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?! –Gritó con tal fuerza que resonó en todo su aposento.

Boris -¡Más bien qué te pasa a ti! ¡¿Quién eres Erwin?! ¡Ya no estoy seguro que seas un Rey Oscuro!

Farlan -¡Ya no puedo quedarme callado! ¡¿En qué te ha convertido esa mujer?! ¡Te estás comportando como un niño encaprichado con el juguete de otro!

Riko -¡No eres más que el perro faldero de una mujer que no te ama! –Volteó su rostro-. Eres un pendejo… -dijo entre dientes pero fue escuchada.

En un instante Erwin estaba frente a ella -¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a llamarme?! –Riko cerró los ojos, su voz le lastimó los oídos debido a la cercanía que se encontraba.

Riko -¡La verdad! ¡Eres un pendejo! ¡Ella es una mujer que no te ama! –No temió encararle.

Esas palabras le alteraron enormemente. En todos los siglos de conocerla era la primera vez que lo llamaba así.

Erwin -¡Estás celosa!

Riko -¡¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo ahora?!

Erwin soltó una risa maquiavélica -Jajaja ¡No cabe duda! Tú me sigues deseando, Riko –la tomó de la barbilla-¿Crees que no me di cuenta que solo has estado conmigo?

Kyokan -¡Suéltala! –Quiso intervenir pero fue detenido por Boris y Farlan, cada uno tomándolo de un brazo.

Riko -¡Eres todavía más pendejo! ¡Yo ya no te deseo!

Erwin -Tus gemidos y gritos me dijeron lo contrario –la soltó del agarre-. Si era todo lo que tenían que decirme pueden retirarse.

Caminaron hasta la entrada pero a un paso de llegar a la puerta Kyokan soltó -Los Élite también están molestos por tu decisión, espero que estés preparado para las consecuencias.

Erwin –Los Élite… ¡No me interesa su opinión!

Riko se dio la media vuelta, caminó hasta estar frente de él -Te voy a aclarar algo. No te deseo Erwin, yo dejé de amarte desde hace mucho tiempo y lo de esa noche fue solo para sacarme las ganas.

Erwin -A mí no me vas a mentir Riko –en un instante se puso detrás de ella y le abrazó por la cintura-. Tu boca me dice esas palabras, pero veamos que dice tu cuerpo –aunque Riko quería impedírselo tratando de zafarse del agarre, Erwin deslizó su mano dentro del pantalón bajando el cierre en su movimiento y al detenerse comenzó a mover la mano como si sintiera algo pegajoso del cual liberarse.

Kyokan -¡No te desquites con Riko! –No tuvo suerte en su movimiento de rescate.

Sorpresivamente la única demonio de cabellos plateados detuvo en seco la mano que buscaba rescatarla -¡Váyanse! –Gritó fuertemente, su dignidad estaba siendo lacerada frente a ellos.

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos pero entendían su sentir. Si apenas iban a salir de la habitación de roca cuando alcanzaron a ver una última escena.

Erwin -No me equivocaba, aunque lo niegues tú me sigues deseando –al sacar la mano tenía los dedos impregnados de humedad femenina. A pesar de tener el rostro agachado era perceptible que Riko estaba en extremo sonrojada.

Farlan -Eso fue desagradable…

Dieron la media vuelta y salieron de la habitación cerrando la pesada puerta de bronce.

El áureo comenzó a desnudar a la presa que tenía en sus brazos -Y tú… Te recuerdo que siempre serás mi primera muñeca y esta noche quiero jugar con ella.

Su presa trataba de zafarse pero no podía. Una vez desnuda una de sus piernas fue levantada y sin poderlo evitar fue tomada de esa manera, doblegando su resistencia. Lastimándola no solo físicamente sino también sentimentalmente: se sentía una verdadera muñeca de trapo siendo maltratada, sin el más mínimo dejo de dignidad...

**.**

**.**

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. CUARTO DE BAÑOS=**

Los Élite escondieron muy bien su molestia ante los ojos de Erwin. Pero ya reunidos en la privacidad del gran jacuzzi sacaron a la luz todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que habían ocultado; todos ardían de coraje y comenzaron a discutir sin una línea clara de ideas.

Nanaba -¡Esto es el colmo! ¡¿Cómo que ella se va a encargar de desarrollar las técnicas espirituales?!¡Ese proyecto era mío!

Sasha -¡¿Eso qué?! ¡La ha convertido en un Élite! ¡Y tendré que compartir mi campo! ¡Mi campo!

Jean -¡Yo esperé por años para entrenarles! ¡Me hicieron menos! ¡Fui el último!

Christa -¡Smith-sama es un mentiroso! ¡Nos mintió cuando dijo que no habría más de nosotros!

Jean -¡Esto es patético! ¡Nosotros llegamos antes que ella! ¡Y ahora sin más es un Élite!

Mike -Y lo peor es que Smith-sama es solo lo hace porque la desea.

Nanaba -¡Eso es injustificable! ¡No estoy de acuerdo con su decisión!

Angeru -Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, ella debió haber venido conmigo, eso era lo mejor.

Christa -Y tú Angeru ¡Tú estás enamorado de ella!

Angeru -¿Pero qué estupidez estás diciendo?

Sasha -¡Sí es cierto! ¡Nunca antes habías estado tan interesado en alguien!

Angeru -Yo solo quiero explotarle su intelecto… -la paciencia se le estaba acabando.

Jean -¡Sí claro! ¡Hombre, ya date cuenta que sientes algo por ella!

Angeru -¡Qué no es así!

Gritó como nunca el albino haciendo que todos se callaran por unos momentos ante la sorpresa de oírlo alzar la voz. Pero volvieron a retomar la discusión aunque más tranquilamente.

Christa -Y a mí no se me ha olvidado que por culpa de esa tipeja Sasha fue castigada.

Sasha -¡Waaaaaa! ¡No me lo recuerdes!

Mike -También por culpa de ellos fue la primera vez que nos separaron las parejas de siempre. En la Revolución Mexicana yo no estuve con Nanaba y ustedes tres sufrieron lo mismo –se refirió al trío Élite.

Angeru -¡Ya fue suficiente! Nada ganamos con esta discusión.

La puerta se abrió y aparecieron los tres hombres de Alto Rango.

Boris -Dejen de discutir, saben que decisión de Erwin es inapelable.

Farlan -Tampoco estamos de acuerdo con el hecho que Hanji tenga una disciplina independiente, eso es relegarlos a un segundo plano.

Nanaba -¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que por fin nos comprenden!

Mike -Eso dicen ustedes pero falta uno ¿Y Riko?

Christa -¡De seguro esa cejuda si está de acuerdo con Smith-sama! ¡Y también…! –Fue interrumpida.

Farlan -Detente… Que ella tampoco está de acuerdo con haber convertido a Hanji en un Élite.

Sasha -¿Entonces por qué no está aquí?

Boris -Tuvo otras cosas que hacer y no preguntes más.

Con esa respuesta les dio a entender todo: estaba en el aposento de Erwin siendo castigada. Continuaron platicando otro rato hasta que se hartaron que su discusión no los llevara a ningún lado y conforme fueron deseando bajaron al nivel de los demonios inútiles para desquitar con muertes y sexo la ira que sentían.

**.**

**.**

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. AFUERAS DEL APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Cuando salió del aposento de Erwin, Riko se recargó a un costado de la puerta de bronce con los brazos cruzados como si estuviera haciendo una guardia habitual. Comenzó una conversación mental con sus iguales.

-Chicos ¿Quién de ustedes está cerca del aposento de Erwin?

-Aquí estoy, a tu izquierda –apareció Boris doblando la esquina izquierda y se detuvo frente a Riko.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le dijo en voz alta.

El rostro femenino enrojeció en sobremanera, con ello daba a entender que estaba tan adolorida que no podía caminar.

-Je, fue estúpido preguntarte eso…-la cargó en brazos.

**.**

**.**

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE RIKO=**

Cargada como damisela, Boris la llevó a su aposento donde le esperaban Farlan y Kyokan recargados en la entrada. La recostó en la cama, los hombres se sentaron en los bordes y comenzaron a platicar en voz alta.

-Riko ¿Estás bien? –Kyokan parecía un padre preocupado por su hija.

-Digamos que Erwin no sabe jugar con muñecas, es muy agresivo.

-Jajaja ¡Creo que después de esto no querrás volver a tener sexo! –Farlan bromeó un poco.

-En verdad no sé cómo le hizo esa niña para soportarlo todas las noches, yo con una vez he tenido más que suficiente.

-Es porque ella tiene una vida sexual mucho más activa que la tuya, Riko –Boris habló.

-Y solo a ti se te ocurre decirle pendejo –Farlan soltó para quitar la tensión del ambiente y todos rieron.

-Mejor olvidemos eso… Díganme ¿Qué ha pasado? –Riko sabía que si estaban esperándola era porque algo no grato sucedió.

-Como lo dije, los Élite están muy molestos con justa razón ya que se sienten menospreciados –Kyokan expresó con un dejo de preocupación.

-Estuve espiando en el aposento de Levi y Hanji, ellos están con el mismo sentir por tener que separarse –Farlan suspiró.

-Al parecer ese plan es el más estúpido que ha creado –Riko pronunció con resignación.

-Seamos honestos. Es cierto que Hanji tiene talento para las flechas espirituales y no es mala idea el que desarrolle más técnicas espirituales, lo considero un buen proyecto –Kyokan no perdía la costumbre de justificar los actos de Erwin.

-El error es hacerla independiente, considero que debió estar a cargo de Nanaba –las palabras de Boris eran sensatas.

-Además fue notorio que lo hizo para separarlos, inclusive la misma Hanji se molestó por ello –Farlan se puso en pie-. Y eso es todo, dejemos descansar a Riko –le removió un poco los cabellos plateados como si fuese su hermana pequeña.

Los hombres salieron del aposento. Riko se sentía más tranquila gracias a su visita, eran como una familia y sabía que se reunieron no solo para ponerla al corriente de los detalles, sino porque estaban preocupados por ella. Se había percatado que Boris estaba esperando que saliera del aposento de Erwin pero decidió guardar silencio ante ello, sabía que le apenaría en sobremanera el haberle descubierto.

Se sentó recargándose sobre una pila de almohadas y recordó lo sucedido.

_"Y tú… Te recuerdo que siempre serás mi primera muñeca y esta noche quiero jugar con ella"._

Centró su mirada en el reflejo de su persona sobre el espejo que tenía al frente y vio su cabello corto.

_"Aunque lo niegues tú me sigues deseando"._

Se odió a si misma al recordarse en éxtasis y gimiendo con las caricias de Erwin, siendo manejada a su antojo como la muñeca que era. Agarró la figura de porcelana de una bailarina rusa que tenía al costado, la aventó contra el espejo quebrándolo por completo y tomó una decisión con la misma voluntad de aquella vez.

**.**

**.**

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. NIVEL DE LOS DEMONIOS INÚTILES=**

Como de costumbre, todos los demonios de Alta Jerarquía estaban dando un espectáculo de exhibicionismo sexual en el nivel más bajo del Inframundo. De manera habitual Angeru estaba sentado observando todo. Esa noche nadie le había parecido lo suficientemente interesante para tener sexo.

Riko se sentó a su costado, se sirvió un trago del vodka que estaba tomando Angeru y comenzó a platicar con él, empezando por el albino quien se extrañó de verla tan pronto.

-Eso fue rápido, creí que saldrías hasta el amanecer.

-No tienes idea de lo que me hizo… Solo te diré que con una vez fue más que suficiente.

-Te lo creo –dio un trago a su bebida y suspiró-. Yo me estoy aburriendo, quería tener sexo pero no he encontrado a algún inútil interesante.

-¿Y por qué no vas con alguno de tus demonios intelectuales? –Bebió de un golpe el contenido alcohólico que se había servido.

-Porque no se me apetece, quería acariciar un nuevo cuerpo pero todas son aburridas, no hay ninguna que cumpla los requisitos para serme de interés.

-Y yo... ¿Cumplo tus requisitos? –Le dirigió una mirada lasciva.

-¡¿Qué?! –Eso lo sorprendió sobremanera, era la primera vez que insinuaba interés en tener sexo con él.

-¡Pero qué cosas pregunto! Sí debería saber que no te parezco interesante.

-Al contario –acercó su rostro masculino con el femenino como buscando el roce de labios-. Más de una vez de te he deseado pero creí que te negarías.

Al notar que no había rechazo, la besó con profundidad mientras las manos paseaban de arriba abajo la carnosidad llamada espalda. Ella se aferró a su cuello y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

Cuando terminaron de besarse Riko le susurró al oído -Ahora cada vez que lo desees… No te dejaré con las ganas.

-Eso me gusta.

No les importó el ambiente donde estaban, terminarían su travesura ahí mismo. Los demás al percatarse lo que acontecía en ese sillón se sorprendieron enormemente: Angeru y Riko estaban teniendo sexo. Además que era la primera vez que Riko hacía tal cosa en ese lugar y más aún para los Alto Rango: Riko estaba con un hombre que no era Erwin.

No sabían exactamente que pensar de la situación. La realidad era que Riko había tomado la decisión de dejar de serle fiel a Erwin, había sido el único hombre con el que había estado. No esperaba que fuera con Angeru, planeaba tomar a cualquier inútil que le satisficiera el sentido de la vista pero esta inesperada sorpresa terminó por gustarle. Se sorprendió de descubrir a Angeru como un buen amante, delicado en sus caricias que no por ello dejaban de ser demasiado complacientes, satisfaciendo perfectamente esa necesidad física.

No podía cambiar el hecho de haber sido la primera muñeca de Erwin pero podía cambiar el hecho de ya no tenerlo presente todo el tiempo; dejaría crecer su cabello como símbolo palpable de su decisión.

**.**

**.**

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO=**

Todo indicaba que el plan de Erwin le estaba dando un revés al pretender alejarlos con la diferente designación de áreas Élite y dándoles múltiples asignaciones para que no tuvieran tiempo de estar juntos más que al dormir. Si bien físicamente estaban cerca y se veían prácticamente todas las noches, sentimentalmente Hanji se alejaba cada vez más de Erwin tratándolo con frialdad puesto que estaba molesta y además, no quería lastimar a Levi por actuar imprudentemente como estuvo a punto de hacerlo aquella noche en el barco.

La lejanía solo hacía que en Levi y Hanji creciera el amor que se profesaban. Cada que se presentara la oportunidad se escabuian a la privacidad de su aposento teniendo encuentros cada vez más apasionados.

En los Alto Rango y los Élite la molestia en ser asignados a tareas relacionadas con hacer que Hanji se interesara en Erwin, la decisión de convertirla en un Élite y demás situaciones pasadas, fue menguando. Al paso del tiempo todos fueron dejando atrás ese sentimiento, menos uno de ellos.

En uno de ellos crecía el rencor de sucesos pasados y el hartazgo de ver a Erwin débil como Rey de las Tinieblas descuidando sus labores de maldad por los de conquistar una mujer.

Ese demonio sabía disimular muy bien su sentir y no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados…

**.**

**.**

**=1913. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

-Se los diré con anticipación para que no se sorprendan ni se hagan de ideas erróneas. En el pueblo donde ustedes vivían hay muchos deudores, prácticamente la mitad de la población tiene Pactus conmigo.

Erwin se percató del fallo de su plan así que debía cambiar la estrategia antes que Hanji se alejara totalmente de él y echar a perder todo lo que había realizado hasta ahora. Aunque no le gustara, debía volver a unirlos en actividades y que mejor en el cobro masivo de Pactus con los deudores de ese pueblo alemán.

-¿Aaaaah? ¡¿En serio?! –Hanji estaba perpleja.

-Así es Hanji. Al igual que aquellos dos pueblerinos y el doctor lo han hecho por dinero ¿Nunca se preguntaron cómo pasó de la noche a la mañana de no figurar en el mapa a uno de los pueblos de mayor poder adquisitivo del área?

-¿Qué no fue por las gestiones de Auruo? –Levi ya no se quedaba callado.

-Sus acciones solo fueron el parte aguas para traer el bienestar de la población, pero bien saben que el mundo se rige por la cantidad de dinero que tienes y la inversión en ese tipo de zonas es de difícil acceso ya que son bosques protegidos por el gobierno.

-Mmmm tiene sentido… Y ¡Es tan emocionante! Ya me había aburrido de solo estar encerrada aquí ¡Waaaaaaa ya quiero matar! –La idea de asesinar estaba extasiando a Hanji.

Erwin les entregó un listado de los deudores para que los mataran a su gusto. También podían tomar la vida de quien se les antojara respetando las reglas que les dio, además que ya tenían bien desarrollado su instinto demoníaco para distinguir al ser de luz de ese pueblo. Solo tenían como condición el terminar de aniquilarlos antes que finalizara el año: en un mes.

**.**

**.**

**=1913. ALEMANIA. EN EL PUEBLO. DICIEMBRE=**

**.**

**_Agotado y deprimido por el latir de su corazón, indefenso en su fragilidad…_**

**_Un dolor más grande que los cielos…_**

**.**

Antes de comenzar a asesinar quisieron regresar a su cabaña. Debido a que Hanji se había convertido en un Élite sabía cómo atravesar la cascada izquierda, podía mentalizar correctamente el lugar a aparecer. A escondidas adiestró a Levi para hacerlo, además de enseñarle la nueva y única técnica que había desarrollado hasta el momento, una manera más simple de formar el arco y flechas espirituales solo cerrando el puño de la mano que soltaba la flecha.

Encontraron su cabaña tal y como lo esperaban: totalmente saqueada. Los muebles, ropaje, joyas y juguetes de Mikasa habían desaparecido totalmente. Las cajas donde guardaron los libros y demás pertenencias estaban rapiñadas.

Estarían un mes matando a víctimas en el pueblo así que debían hacer agradable su estancia el tiempo que estuvieran en ella, ya fuera para planear las matanzas o simplemente disfrutarían de volver a estar en el lugar que por años fue único testigo de su amor.

No les preocupaba que estuviera vacía, poco a poco recolectarían sus pertenencias. Algunas las llevarían a la cabaña para hacer más agradable su estancia durante las noches, no tenían autorizado quedarse a dormir durante el día y otras se las llevarían con ellos al Inframundo.

Para gusto de Levi las primeras tres noches se dedicaron solo a limpiar la cabaña.

**_._**

**_Como un cabello revoloteado por el viento, una presencia despertó…_**

**_._**

De acuerdo a lo que aprendieron, primero debían eliminar toda la seguridad que pudiera tener el lugar a atacar. Habían dos vigilantes nocturnos: Kitts Verman y Hannes. Hacían guardia durante las noches y de encontrar algo que violara las reglas del buen convivir sonarían su silbato para alertar a la población además de avisar a sus compañeros para que le apoyasen. Esta simple estrategia creada por Auruo les había funcionado perfectamente. Hasta la cuarta noche del mes de Diciembre del año en curso.

Era la medianoche así que se suponía hora de hacer cambio de guardia: uno se quedaba en la estación y el otro daba el recorrido por el pueblo.

-¡Ah que flojera! Este pueblo es aburrido, no pasa nada interesante aquí –Kitts bostezó.

-Prefiero que siga así, que sea un trabajo aburrido ¿No crees? –Hannes estaba un poco ebrio.

-Tal vez algo de acción no nos vendría mal.

-Antes de eso un poco de buen alcohol para agarrar valor –le tendió la botella de licor que estaba tomando y terminaron de beberla.

-¡Bien es mi turno! –Kitts fue a cumplir su labor en las calles del poblado.

Después de unos minutos de haberse quedado en soledad en la estación de vigilancia, una figura femenina de años desaparecida se presentó frente a Hannes.

-¿Hanji Zoe? ¿Hanji eres tú? –La ebriedad pasó a un segundo término.

-Hola Hannes… Sí, soy yo, Hanji de Ackerman.

-¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Y Levi dónde está? ¿Y su hija?

-Descuida, hemos estado mejor que nunca pero ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-¡Claro! Dime cuál –se puso en pie.

-Dile adiós a tus días con vida.

Hannes no supo en qué momento Hanji estaba detrás de él, le tapó la boca con una mano y de un movimiento certero le cortó la garganta. Lo soltó y dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo. Le era grato ver cómo se formaba el charco de sangre alrededor de su víctima.

En cuanto a Kitts al dar la vuelta en una esquina oscura sintió como alguien de la nada apareció a sus espaldas, le bloqueó todo intento de pedir auxilio y le mató de la misma manera que su compañero, con un corte fatal en la garganta.

**.**

**_Sus ojos vacíos no pueden ser vistos y tampoco la conciencia, las palabras, la ansiedad y el futuro…_**

**.**

Querían divertirse y de acuerdo a lo que aprendieron, recrearían situaciones donde el miedo y la expectación de lo que está ocurriendo se combinan, haciendo más excitante la muerte de sus víctimas.

La misma noche en que asesinaron a los vigilantes fueron a la casa donde vivían dos hermanas pelirrojas renuentes al matrimonio. Entraron en completo silencio a la habitación y comenzaron a jalarles la cobija. Al inicio en su misma somnolencia, volvían a acobijarse pero a los pocos segundos sentían nuevamente como se quedaban sin el calor de la cobija haciendo que el sueño fuera menguando. De repente, sintieron como si alguien hubiera jalado y aventado la cobija a un costado, haciendo que las lámparas encendidas se rompieran.

Despertaron asustadas con el ruido de la lámpara al caer contra el suelo y notaron que estaban sin el abrigo de su colcha. Decidieron minimizar ese hecho, tal vez ellas mismas estando dormidas hicieron eso, dando un manotazo a la lámpara y la cobija caía con naturalidad.

La siguiente noche los demonios quitaron todos los cuadros religiosos y de paisajes que había por toda la casa. Por la mañana las chicas se sorprendieron de no encontrarlos. Después de buscarlos aparecieron apilados en la parte trasera de su casa. Dieron parte a las autoridades, pero la policía minimizó ese hecho ya que estaban más preocupados por el asesinato de los dos vigilantes nocturnos. A partir de esa noche, nadie quería quedarse haciendo la guardia nocturna así que el pueblo quedó desprotegido durante las horas de oscuridad.

La tercera noche las pelirrojas decidieron dormir en la sala para estar alerta de quien pudiera entrar en su casa y hacerles la misma broma que la noche anterior. Pero eso no era problema para Levi y Hanji, pudieron entrar sin ser detectados al ser capaz de hacerse invisibles, cosa que les enseñó Jean. Hanji planeaba hacerles de travesura el revolver toda su ropa, pero de solo abrir el clóset y ver lo que estaba ahí ardió en coraje.

-¡Malditas perras! –Gritó para sus adentros.

-¿Qué tienes idiota? –Levi habló en voz baja.

-Estas perras tomaron los vestidos lujosos que compré en Berlín.

-¿Quieres que les demos un buen escarmiento? –Tomó una de las sábanas que estaban dobladas frente a él, la tendió al suelo y comenzó a saquear todos los cajones.

-Enano… Por eso te amo –agachó su rostro y besó los labios de su esposo, era exactamente lo que quería hacer.

Después de saquearles toda la ropa salieron por la puerta trasera. En el patio de esa casa había un árbol seco por ser la temporada invernal. Hanji aventó toda la ropa que habían recolectado en la sábana incluyendo sus vestidos y les prendió fuego.

-¿Por qué los quemas? –Le preguntó Levi.

-Ya los usaron ellas y no volveré a ponérmelos –Hanji soltó con una seriedad inusual.

El humo que desprendían las llamas del árbol seco hizo que las gemelas y los vecinos despertaran. Apagaron inmediatamente el incendio del árbol que amenazaba con extenderse y mandaron llamar a la policía. En esa ocasión la policía les dio la atención que era debida al tratarse de un incendio inexplicable, también era extraño que las prendas de vestir de las chicas estaban desaparecidas.

Algo había cambiado en el pueblo, tal vez había algún joven estaba haciendo travesuras que ya pasaban de ser inocentes.

La cuarta noche fue de fatalidad para las hermanas pelirrojas. Estando cercano el amanecer sintieron una helada respiración a su costado. Al abrir los ojos vieron a una pareja que tenía en sus manos unas almohadas.

-Somos los enviados del Demonio y venimos a cobrar sus pagos por el Pactus.

Pronuncio habitualmente Hanji. Ante esas palabras los ojos de las hermanas reflejaban el dolor que tenían en la garganta a causa de un grito ahogado.

-¡Y a mí me las van a pagar por haberme robado mis vestidos!

Con eso supieron la identidad de sus agresores. Pero antes de cualquier acción las almohadas taparon su rostro privándolas de aire para respirar. Comenzaron a manotear en la esperanza de soltarse del agarre pero era imposible.

La falta de aire les estaba quitando la vida mientras su cuerpo oponía resistencia entre convulsiones. Hasta que el último aliento escapó de sus cuerpos al igual que la desaparición de su alma.

.

**_En un lugar profundo el viento se arremolinó y enfureció como si estuviera deprimido…_**

.

El temor de los deudores se hizo presente y quisieron huir del lugar en la esperanza de salvarse pero para su sorpresa se toparon con un mar de cosas inexplicables que les hicieron regresar a sus casas. Levi y Hanji bloquearon todas las vías de comunicación, no había manera de salir ni de entrar al pueblo.

Debido a la humedad causada por la nieve, la tierra estaba reblandecida facilitándoles la tarea de dejar al pueblo incomunicado causando destrozos con las flechas espirituales. Los puentes que rodeaban el lugar estaban destruidos, hubo un alud en el camino alterno que bloqueó por completo el acceso y no podría ser reparado por las intensas nevadas.

Una mañana todos los caballos desaparecieron del pueblo, como si los hubieran dejado en libertad y la única manera de escapar era a pie. No era concebible el huir caminando por los bosques al ser temporada donde los animales salvajes eran los reyes de esos lugares, atacando a cualquiera que quisiera interrumpir en la tranquilidad de sus dominios. Tampoco podía ser vía fluvial ya que el río estaba completamente congelado. El edificio de telégrafos y correo, la única vía de comunicación se había incendiado de forma inexplicable.

Nuevamente volvían a ser un lugar apartado de los demás.

La desesperación se hizo presente en su vida habitual. Para colmo de males, tenían años sin un sacerdote que les diera palabras de aliento puesto que el sacerdote Flagon nunca regresó de su viaje al Vaticano y precisamente el centro de la iglesia de su fe no les envió un sustituto, como si fueran un pueblo olvidado por dios.

Algunos empezaron a resignarse; sabían que el Dios de los Tiempos no los había abandonado. Fueron ellos mismos quienes a voluntad vendieron su alma al Demonio por unas cuantas monedas de oro, se sentían tal Judas traicionando a un alma recta por algo banal como el dinero.

Levi y Hanji estaban cambiando. Después de dar un recorrido rápido por el interior de las casas de los deudores nació en ellos una sed de venganza. Todos se creyeron con el derecho de robar sus pertenencias, cada casa por lo menos tenía una cosa que era de la pareja.

Su mirada se hacía cada vez más fría, sus rasgos de humanidad menguaban… Solo estaba quedando su lado maldito, su oscuridad…

**.**

**_Tus uñas arañan y desgarran un poco esa visión efímera que sigues viendo…_**

**.**

Elena Munsell era la cocinera del comedor comunitario, ingresó a trabajar al lugar por invitación de Auruo al quedarse viuda, su esposo también fue víctima del incendio de las carretas. Ella era quien realizaba pedidos mensuales de carne a Levi quien se encargaba de suplirlos con la caza de animales. Siempre fue amable con él pero eso no importaba. Tenía una deuda que pagarle al Demonio.

A pesar de estar oscuro aún era temprano por lo que en la comodidad de su habitación, la cual alguna vez fue de los padres de Levi se puso a leer un libro sobre seres misteriosos en el mar. Su lectura fue interrumpida por la repentina aparición de la oscuridad.

-¡Ah! –Se sobresaltó-¡Se fue la luz! –Volteó hacia la ventana y vio que solo su casa estaba sin energía eléctrica-. Ay ¡Qué flojera! Se bajó el interruptor.

Dejó a un lado el libro y se dirigió al primer piso para subir el interruptor y recuperar la energía eléctrica. Como sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad prácticamente bajó a ciegas las escaleras de la casa. Escuchó un golpe contra un vidrio causándole un sobresalto. Decidió detenerse en el último escalón y tranquilizarse. Su vista se adaptó a la oscuridad y creyó ver sentados en la sala a dos personas.

-¿Quién…?¿Quién anda ahí? –Soltó con voz temblorosa.

El silencio fue su respuesta. Cerró y abrió los ojos, volvió a mirar en la sala pero ya no vio nada. Son solo alucinaciones mías pensó y bajó el último escalón. Caminó y llegó hasta donde estaba el interruptor a un costado de la entrada de su casa, constatando que estaba hacia abajo.

"Somos los enviados del Demonio y venimos a cobrar sus pagos por el Pactus"escuchó que le susurraron al oído cuando subió la palanca del interruptor. Una descarga eléctrica fulminante recorrió sus entrañas, causando arritmia en su corazón y músculos quemados. Durante diez segundos estuvo consiente del dolor que implicaba su muerte hasta que su cuerpo dejó de moverse.

Debido a la amabilidad que tenía con Levi decidieron darle esa muerte rápida por medio de la electrocución. Habían alterado los cables para que al levantar la palanca recibiera una descarga eléctrica fulminante. Era la única casa que no tenía alguna de sus pertenencias, ya que al ser administrada por Auruo podría meterse en problemas de ver algún objeto que perteneció a sus parientes.

**.**

**_Este dañado y exhausto latido del corazón es una cosa efímera…_**

.

Para Ralph el carnicero, la muerte vendría en su propio centro de trabajo. Cuando Levi estaba en el pueblo él tenía diferencias con Helena ya que no quería comprarle sus productos. Hasta que el pelinegro desapareció sin más y Helena tuvo que hacerle su proveedor.

Al igual que el resto del pueblo, ignorante que Helena ya no vivía, se levantó de madrugada para empezar a destazar animales y tener listo en tiempo el pedido de carne que le había realizado la cocinera.

Entró en el pequeño congelador con espacio para estar de pie entre unos tres cuerpos animales, para seleccionar el que destazaría ese día cuando la puerta se cerró. Intentó abrirla pero no pudo hacerlo y para su desgracia había olvidado la llave que abre por dentro. Trataba de abrirla como otras veces pero no podía hacerlo, era como si hubiesen saboteado el sistema del candado. Como estaba sellada herméticamente no había manera que alguien le escuchara, además que su familia estaba dormida.

Al saberse en una muerte inminente empezó a gritar y a golpear el congelador con desesperación pero era el balde. Cuando hizo esto la temperatura del mismo empezó a descender estrepitosamente. Empezó a sentir escalofríos y los dientes le rechinaban. El cuerpo enteró comenzó a temblar para seguir creando calor en forma desesperada.

Se quedó sentado en una esquina. Los dedos de las manos y pies se le estaban congelando mientras seguía bajando la temperatura de su cuerpo, provocándole dolor en los ojos, tráquea y pulmones al respirar aire helado.

Después de una hora tenía los brazos y piernas totalmente congelados. Comenzó a sentir una sensación de quemazón que le hizo quitarse la ropa y volvió a acomodarse en posición fetal temblorosa, costándole más y más respirar aumentando su debilidad. Fue en este punto donde aparecieron los causantes de su desgracia.

-Hola Ralph. Seré breve porque estás a punto de morir. Tienes una deuda con el Demonio Mayor del Inframundo y en estos momentos la estas pagando, eso es todo. ¡Ah por cierto! Levi tiene algo que decirte.

-Me llevaré los cuchillos y artículos de caza que te llevaste de mi cabaña.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al recordar aquel pacto que hizo con el Demonio, el cual había olvidado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y con ese semblante de espanto un paro cardiaco terminaría su agonía.

**.**

**_¿De quién es esta risa corrompida que se oye en un salón de clases?_**

**_¿Quién está de duelo, abrazándose, llorando?_**

**.**

Después del asesinato de Moblit, el maestro Dennis Eibringer asumió la dirección de la escuela del pueblo. Al contrario de Berner, él no era querido por la comunidad al despilfarrar una parte importante del presupuesto escolar en su primer año al mando. Auruo, aún a costa de la amenaza del exilio de la vida política realizó grandes intentos fallidos para destituirle, ya que era el cuñado de un alto funcionario del gobierno central. Lo único que pudo hacer para frenarle un poco era que Dennis tendría que llevarle justificantes de las compras que realizaba, pero los mismos mercaderes aceptaban alterárselas para tener cierta gratificación.

Dennis había sido el mayor saqueador de la cabaña al apropiarse de todos los muebles lujosos que tenía en su interior. Inclusive algunas veces usó la solitaria cabaña como motel de paso. Entre todas las cosas que hizo para beneficio propio construyó una piscina techada, de manera que siendo invierno podría disfrutar de ella, encendiendo una chimenea que estaba a su costado para calentar el agua y el ambiente de la misma.

En ese mes él se encontraba solo, su esposa y sus hijos estaban en la capital visitando a la familia materna, cosa que a él le aburría en demasía por eso prefirió quedarse en el pueblo. Como todas las noches estaba disfrutando de su piscina cuando el fuego de la chimenea se apagó abruptamente. No le tomó importancia, el agua tenía la temperatura ideal así que se sumergió en ella.

Escuchó la risa de una mujer entre las ondas del agua, asustándole y sacó la cabeza del agua. Volteó a su alrededor y constató que estaba solo. Volvió a sumergirse y escuchó claramente la voz de esa mujer _"Somos los enviados del Demonio y venimos a cobrar tu pago por el Pactus"_.

Abrió abruptamente los ojos topándose con dos sombras frente a él. Contuvo la respiración mientras veía más claramente de quien se trataba: eran los padres de su ex alumna Mikasa Ackerman. Trató de salir del agua pero no le fue posible, la pareja lo sostenía fuertemente dentro del líquido y el aire comenzó a faltarle provocándole una gran angustia.

La angustia se volvió desesperación. La presión de la falta de oxígeno aumentaba en los pulmones y cabeza sufriendo de forma cada vez más intensa. En un último intento de conservar la vida, su cuerpo reaccionó con espasmos en la laringe tratando de evitar que los pulmones se llenasen de agua conduciéndola al estómago. Después de un rato sufriendo de esta manera empezó a marearse hasta desvanecerse, víctima de un paro cardiaco.

La pareja de demonios asesinos salió del agua y mientras veían el cadáver flotando se dirigieron unas palabras.

-Este bastardo tiene la mayor parte de nuestros muebles.

-Entonces tendremos en que divertirnos toda la noche ¿No crees Levi?

Y el resto de esa noche se ocupó en recuperar la mayoría de sus muebles. Trasladaron a la cabaña la sala, el comedor, la alacena de la cocina y algunos adornos lujosos. El resto que eran cosas pequeñas las llevaron consigo a su aposento en el Inframundo. Solo dejaron las camas, no les era grato tener una donde otras personas habían estado en intimidad.

**.**

**_Sospecho de la locura de la ambigüedad de la luz del día…_**

**.**

Empezaron los rumores referentes a Levi y Hanji en el pueblo.

Dazz, uno de los cazadores al intentar huir del pueblo se quedó atrapado en la oscuridad del bosque así que encendió una fogata y subió a un árbol para evitar ser presa de los animales salvajes nocturnos. Se sorprendió de ver en medio de la espesura de la arboleda de pinos una cabaña iluminada. Su mente razonó un poco y entonces comprendió que se trataba de la cabaña de Levi y Hanji. Una mezcla de temor y duda se apoderó de sus sentidos. Decidió esperar al amanecer y acercarse para confirmar que esa adorable familia estuviera de regreso en su hogar.

Conforme a lo ideado, ya habiendo acontecido el amanecer se acercó a la cabaña. Tocó varias veces la puerta sin recibir respuesta así que entró. Le sorprendió verla aseada y con algunos muebles de regreso. Husmeó con la esperanza de encontrar a sus dueños sin éxito. Pensó que tal vez habían salido al bosque, y presa del cansancio se quedó dormido en la sala.

Le llegó el atardecer pero no había señales de la pareja así que regresó al pueblo. Al día siguiente contó su historia y una comitiva encabezada por Auruo fue a la cabaña para quedarse por veinticuatro horas para topárselos. Esa noche Levi y Hanji regresaron a estropear los accesos de entrada y salida al pueblo así que no les encontraron.

Al cumplirse el tiempo establecido Auruo ordenó regresar al pueblo. Era el más extrañado con la situación; algunos muebles habían regresado y la limpieza del lugar era señal evidente de por lo menos la presencia de Levi en el lugar.

Pero ese lugar aún no perdía su esencia de pueblo. Las señoras tejedoras de intrigas comenzaron a esparcir el rumor que la pareja había matado a su hija, después se suicidaron y ahora sus almas vagaban por la cabaña sin poder descansar en paz.

Se prohibió la visita a esa zona del bosque, especialmente la cabaña. Pero un grupo de jóvenes hizo caso omiso a esa regla, creían que solo eran alucinaciones de los más viejos y el rumor de las señoras solo una más de sus tantas historias de fantasía.

Incitados por Hitch la nueva asistente administrativa de Auruo y líder del grupo formado por Marlow, Tom, Brown y Patrizia Ral, ésta última la hermana de Petra desafiaron la advertencia que les había sido dada. Se reunieron en la casa de Marlow que era la más alejada del pueblo bajo la coartada de convivir y quedarse a dormir en el lugar para evitar a los asesinos nocturnos. Al caer la medianoche caminaron silenciosamente hasta el lugar prohibido.

Esa noche Levi y Hanji habían decidido disfrutar de la construcción de madera que albergaba sus memorias como humanos, las cuales pretendían recordar cuando después de la medianoche el sonido de unas personas platicando les interrumpió su velada. Apagaron toda iluminación para simularla sin personas dentro y esperaron a ver quiénes se aventuraron en el bosque.

Descubrieron que era el grupo de los cinco amigos y los dejaron entrar en la cabaña. Constataron que todos eran mayores de dieciocho años y que ninguno de ellos era el ser de luz, pero no venían en la lista de deudores. Sin embargo, cumplían con los requisitos para darles entretenimiento.

**.**

**_El sonido gradualmente se hizo más fuerte, envolviéndome mientras miradas mordaces reían hasta el límite… ¿De quién son los ojos que están detrás de mí?..._**

**.**

Esa era una noche donde no cayó nieve pero era fría y ventosa. La furia del viento imperaba en el ambiente. Cuando los jóvenes entraron se decepcionaron de ver la cabaña normal y decidieron explorarla para hacer más entretenida su aventura. Paso a paso fueron arrepintiéndose de lo que estaban haciendo.

Las sombras de los objetos les hacían malas jugadas. Jugaban con su mente. La imaginación se desató transformando el mecer del viento sobre la cortina en un fantasma. Se sentían observados. Amenazados. La madera crujía fuertemente y sonidos extraños de pasos que les seguían se apoderaron de sus sentidos. Había algo maligno en esa cabaña, haciendo que el sentido común les gritara que salieran de ahí lo más rápido posible. Se reunieron en el comedor dándose cuenta que faltaba Hitch así que empezaron a buscarla por toda la cabaña sin encontrarla.

**_._**

**_A medida que tus ojos son testigos del accidente tu respiración se acelera…_**

**_El dolor de tu fuerte grito es lastimoso_**

**_._**

-¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Ayúdenmeeeeeeeee! ¡Auxilioooo! –Era la voz de Hitch que resonó en todo el lugar.

Corrieron hacia la parte trasera que era de donde provenían esos gritos. Encontraron a su amiga cayendo de lo alto de un árbol pendida de una soga en el cuello. Se quedaron pasmados y aunque quisieran hacer algo el cuerpo de su amiga estaba demasiado alto para alcanzarlo.

"¿Cómo fue que llego hasta ahí?" era la pregunta que rondaba en sus pensamientos. Frente a sus ojos Hitch murió ahorcada. De repente sintieron un golpe en sus nucas que los dejaron inconscientes. Al abrir los ojos se descubrieron amarrados en varios troncos de pinos en la parte trasera de la cabaña. Empezaron a gritar fuertemente en la esperanza vana de ser escuchados. Pero solo hubo silencio y oscuridad.

Temer a la oscuridad, tabú implantado en sus mentes desde niños. La respiración empezó a hacerse pesada. Su tiempo de vida estaba siendo violado. Más le temían a la muerte que a ser torturados. Mala idea. El olor que emana el miedo y la desesperación son deliciosos al olfato demoníaco.

De la nada se encendió una hoguera frente a ellos viendo con claridad que estaban amarrados en forma de semicírculo.

-Bienvenidos a la cueva del lobo –resonó una voz femenina.

Aparecieron frente a ellos Levi y Hanji. Los jóvenes estaban tan sorprendidos de verles que no podían hablar.

-No tengo ánimos de dar largas explicaciones, solo quiero divertirme –soltó un suspiro mientras ponía las manos en la cintura-. Chicos han sido unos niños malos ¿Qué no les enseñaron en sus casas a no desobedecer a sus mayores? Debieron quedarse como niños buenos durmiendo en su cama pero decidieron portarse mal y ahora van a sufrir las consecuencias.

-Nos... ¿Nos van a matar? –Se atrevió a hablar Patrizia.

-Así es niña –Hanji tomó un hacha que tenía colgada en la pared y se acercó donde ella mostrándole el filo del arma-. ¡Vamos! ¡Suplícame que no te mate! ¡Grita como lo hizo la zorra de tu hermana!

-¿Tú…? ¿Tú mataste a Petra? –La voz se le entrecortaba.

-Si supieras que delicia fue haberle quitado la vida a esa puta.

Y alzó el hacha para tomar vuelo, la chica no dejaba de gritar en todo momento. Hanji cantaba alegremente mientras la cortaba en pedazos.

-La mano derecha, la mano izquierda y ahora el brazo, un pie, el otro pie, hasta la rodilla y para acabar la cabeza sale rodando.

Los otros tres chicos no podían dejar de gritar de desesperación y llorar sin descanso.

Hanji le pasó el hacha a Levi para que él también se divirtiera, les gustaba mucho destazar a sus víctimas.

-Vamos Hanji, canta de nuevo esa mierda para cortarlo en ese orden.

El siguiente en morir fue Marlow. Fue destazado en el mismo orden que su amiga.

-La mano derecha, la mano izquierda y ahora el brazo, un pie, el otro pie, hasta la rodilla y para acabar la cabeza sale rodando.

Cuando terminó de asesinar a ese joven, Levi tomó un frasco de vidrio que había puesto en la parte trasera de la cabaña unos días atrás.

-Probemos esto que me dio Christa, es un potente ácido.

Comenzó a salpicar de ácido a Tom, provocándole gritos intensos y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Para terminar con su vida, vació el resto del ácido sobre su cabeza, perforándole el cráneo y diluyendo toda la masa encefálica en su interior. El ácido carcomió toda la musculatura, llegando a desbordarse por las órbitas ópticas, nariz y oídos.

Y por último, con Brown se divirtieron aplastándole la cabeza. Con sus manos empujaban en sentido contrario la testa del chico rubio, hasta que por la presión y fuerza la cabeza terminó por estallar, saliendo volando por el aire pedazos de cráneo, sangre, ojos y demás masa interna.

**.**

**_Un gran dolor desciende desde los gloriosos cielos… Recuerdos de la desesperación…_**

**.**

El resto de la noche, la pareja se quedó apreciando la matanza que acababan de realizar por mera diversión. Antes que aconteciera el amanecer apilaron los cadáveres y sus restos en unas sábanas que arrastraron por el camino hasta llegar a la entrada principal del pueblo y ahí los abandonaron.

Cuando amaneció todos salieron a ver que eran esos bultos de sábanas con sangre que estaban a un costado del portal. El descubrimiento de lo que estaba envuelto convirtió ese día en una tragedia no solo para las familias de los jóvenes, sino para toda la población en general quienes sentían morir de miedo en su interior.

Aunque querían seguir los rastros de sangre de los bultos no fue posible realizarlo. Durante el día volvió a caer otra intensa nevada, borrando todas las huellas de sangre que dirigían a la cabaña y aplazando la investigación policiaca hasta dos días después. La muerte de esos jóvenes les trajo recuerdos no gratos de lo acontecido hace años con las carretas incendiadas y después de ese evento…

La gente del pueblo declaró como culpables de las tragedias ocurridas en esos años a las _sombras nocturnas _de Levi y Hanji.

**.**

**_Me percaté de la forma antinatural de su boca…_**

**.**

Ya solo restaba una semana para que terminara el mes de Diciembre. El pueblo creyó que por ser día del natalicio de cierto profeta, la maldad que se había desatado guardaría descanso. Pero se equivocaron. Precisamente ese día, para hacer divertido el festejo del cumpleaños de Levi harían una masacre exterminando con la parte restante de los deudores en una sola noche.

Aun con todos los acontecimientos sucedidos, la renuencia del hombre a encomendarse a los cielos se hizo presente en esa fecha. La mayoría de los hombres del pueblo al caer la noche se encerraron en la taberna para beber y fornicar con las mujeres que trabajaban en el lugar.

**.**

**_Desde la azotea se puede ver el cielo, el viento, el calor, los sueños y el mañana…_**

**_En un momento en el aire vagaron ideales, odio y visiones…_**

**.**

-¡Silencio! –En la taberna se escuchó el fuerte grito de una mujer y todos guardaron silencio ante la fuerza con la que retumbó en el lugar.

-Despídanse de este mundo, deudores de mierda –ahora era una voz masculina la que resonaba.

-Para los que hicieron Pactus con el Demonio. Somos sus enviados y venidos a cobrar el pago con sus vidas.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al lugar donde venías esas veces que muchos reconocieron. Eran Levi y Hanji vestidos en sus trajes demoníacos habituales quienes les hablaron sentados en el barandal de la azotea.

Formaron sus arcos espirituales y empezaron a disparar a los deudores que tenían más cerca. Cuando cayeron sus dos primeras víctimas el caos imperó y todos empezaron a correr hacia la puerta de salida. Pero era en balde sus intentos de huida, las puertas y ventanas estaban atrancadas. Y quien se acercaba a querer romper alguno de esos accesos bloqueados terminaban siendo asestados por las flechas invisibles.

Y así se divirtieron un buen rato hasta haber exterminado los cincuenta hombres deudores del pueblo. Solo respetaron la vida de tres menores de dieciocho años.

**.**

**_Dentro de poco llegarás a ese lugar y la tristeza se desbordará de tus manos…_**

**.**

Después de masacrar en el bar se dirigieron a la casa donde estaba reunido un grupo de diez señoras y ancianas del pueblo en vigía rezando un rosario para pedir por el descanso eterno de las muertes acontecidas en ese mes, además de pedir piedad para sus almas.

Pero ninguna de ellas oraba con fe, solo lo hacían hipócritamente. Cuando se llegó la medianoche decidieron tomar un descanso y ponerse a platicar, volviendo a tejer chismes y falsos sin sustento. El tiempo se les pasó rápidamente y se dieron las tres de la madrugada así que optaron por tomar un café para entrar en calor y volver a rezar.

Lo que ellas ignoraban era que el café estaba mezclado con cianuro. Una de las ancianas sirvió los cafés y cuando todas se dispusieron a dar el primer trago de su bebida caliente escucharon unas voces en el aire:

-Este es el pago de tu Pactus con el Demonio.

El cianuro es un potente veneno que provoca una muerte rápida pero muy dolorosa. Al ser ingerido produce parálisis respiratoria, el diafragma se agita sin control produciendo convulsiones y a la víctima se le dilatan las pupilas justo antes de sentir un paro cardíaco.

Tan solo bastó un minuto para que esas mujeres murieran sin poder evitarlo…

**_._**

**_Ven, ven que puede terminar después que eso cambie así que di adiós..._**

**_._**

Les restaba todavía una semana para regresar por completo al Inframundo pero ya habían terminado de cobrar los pagos de los Pactus, así que decidieron que el resto de los días disfrutarían de esa construcción de madera que por años albergó sus vidas como humanos. Hacían el amor cada vez que les placía y podían platicar abiertamente sobre Mikasa, a pesar del tiempo a ambos les dolía el haber tenido que alejarse de ella sin saber a quién se la entregaron y ninguna pista más que pudiera darles esperanza de algún día volver a verla.

**.**

**_Es el mejor final que el destino puede pintar… En los recuerdos de la desesperación…_**

**.**

Los únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre en el bar, dos chicas y un chico menor de dieciocho años contaron lo que habían visto y escuchado pero no sabían la identidad de los agresores, eran muy jóvenes para haberles conocido y muy viejos para haber convivido con Mikasa.

Entonces las mujeres señoras tejedoras de chismes y demás personas no tuvieron la menor duda: las tragedias que habían azotado el pueblo eran causadas por los fantasmas demoníacos Levi y Hanji, quienes en su locura también había matado a su propia hija y después se suicidaron. Ese fue el rumor que se esparció por los pocos habitantes que sobrevivieron a las desgracias.

Creyeron que los acontecimientos trágicos fueran causados por haberles perturbado su tranquilidad y tenían que remediarlo. Durante el día una comitiva especial fue a regresar todas y cada una de las pertenencias que habían hurtado a la familia Ackerman Zoe. Para mayor seguridad, se prohibió determinantemente pisar siquiera el camino que dirigía a esa alejada cabaña y comenzaron a bloquear ese camino con rocas, ramas y todo lo que encontraran.

Y así lo pareció. Después de haber regresado todas las pertenencias a la cabaña ya no hubo más muertes. A excepción de una oficina de telégrafo improvisada, las vías de comunicación seguían sin poderse recuperar. Aun así no les importaba lo demás mientras su vida estuviera a salvo.

Auruo se rehusaba a creer en todos los rumores y chismes que había en el pueblo, pero se sabía atado de manos ya que todo eso fue dictaminado por unanimidad.

Lo único que podía hacer ese pueblo era orar por la preservación de sus vidas…

**.**

**_En la más profunda oscuridad pinté un deseo que nunca se concederá…_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO=**

El primero de Enero de solo llegar al Inframundo se dirigieron al aposento de Erwin para darles su reporte: los pagos por los Pactus de ese pueblo alemán fueron cobrados debidamente.

Después de todas las matanzas había algo diferente en ellos: su mirada era totalmente la de un demonio asesino.

Erwin volvió a darles asignaciones referentes a sus áreas Élite pero esta vez más flexibles en horario para que pudieran verse, aunque eso último le llenaba de una ira que fue menguando poco a poco, al ver que la simpatía y cercanía de Hanji para con él volvieron a cobrar vida.

-Pensé mal de ti. Creí que querías separarme de Levi pero vi que no es así y eso me alegra mucho. Lo lamento jajaja.

Y cada vez que tenían oportunidad platicaban largamente acerca de todo lo que hizo junto con Levi en el poblado alemán. En momentos los papeles parecían invertirse al ser Levi desplazado en atención de Hanji. Pero él no permitía que llegara más que plática y simpatía de Hanji hacia Erwin, todas las noches de distintas maneras se encargaba de recordarle las palabras con las que Hanji declinó el ofrecimiento de Erwin la noche que fue a cobrar su Pactus:

_"Los dos somos uno solo y yo lo que le pase a él me pasa a mí…"_

**.**

**.**

**=1914. ALEMANIA. CIUDAD DE HAMBURGO=**

Gracias a cierta mesera de edad avanzada pero bien conservada aquel bar nocturno se hizo famoso. Era sabida su historia de viudez, muerte de sus hijos y la búsqueda de su nieta.

Un caballero solitario, jefe policíaco que al estar en completo estado de ebriedad comenzó a contar sobre cierta información que no debía revelar. Eran noticias que llegaron a su estación por telegrafía sobre un pueblo que en cuestión de poco tiempo pasó de ni siquiera figurar en el mapa a uno de los de mayor adquisitivo del área, estaban ocurriendo asesinatos inexplicables.

Se tenía el precedente de cuatro años atrás la muerte del aquel entonces director de la escuela, la ex esposa del alcalde y después del comerciante Reebs y de dos jóvenes. Además de la desaparición de una familia. Pero el último mes del año pasado fueron una serie de matanzas inauditas ya que los cadáveres reflejaban en sus ojos el horror al que habían sido sometidos antes de arrancarles la vida.

Por todo ello ese pueblo empezó a ser apodado "Todesfall" que significa muerte, defunción o fallecimiento en alemán. En Todesfall corría el rumor que los fantasmas de Levi y Hanji eran los causantes de las desgracias: todos los que perdieron la vida tenían algún tipo de relación con ellos.

Irene no dudó un solo segundo al escuchar estas noticias. Sin previo aviso tomó sus cosas y regresó al pueblo por el camino por el que había huido. Después de tanto tiempo sus hijos habían aparecido y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de encontrárselos.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. ALEMANIA. TODESFALL=**

En los primeros días del mes de Enero el demonio rencoroso apareció en la cabaña de un anciano viudo que lloraba la muerte de sus hijas, una hacía años y la otra recientemente.

-Señor Ral ¿No le gustaría vengar el asesinato de sus hijas?...

**.**

**.**

**_Fin del capítulo 3. El Mundo. 7 Fragmentos._**

**Siguiente: Capítulo 4. Catastrophe. Fragmento Único. Final de Noctis Umbrae.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	21. Catastrophe Fragmento Único

**Disclaimer: **Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**=TRILOGÍA UMBRAE. LIBRO 1: NOCTIS UMBRAE=**

**.**

.

**=CAPÍTULO 4. CATASTROPHE=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO ÚNICO. LAS HORAS MALDITAS=**

**.**

**.**

**=1914. ALEMANIA. TODESFALL. PRIMEROS DE ENERO=**

-¿Quién? ¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó temeroso el anciano al ver su visita inesperada.

-No necesita saber quién soy yo y mi nombre es irrelevante señor Ral.

-Entonces ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-¿Cómo se quien eres? Eso también es irrelevante. Te hablaré sin rodeos. Tengo un trato que proponerte donde yo gano y tu ganas.

-¿Un trato?

-Así es, un trato. Hay algo que quiero que hagas y yo te diré el nombre de los asesinos de tus hijas.

-¡No me recuerdes eso! –El anciano comenzó a llorar al venir a su mente la imagen de los cadáveres de sus hijas.

-Te recordaré que Petra y Patrizia fueron asesinadas a sangre fría, sin piedad ¿Sabes? Ellas gritaron, lloraron, clamaron por piedad de sus vidas pero no fueron escuchadas…

-¡Detente! ¡¿No te das cuenta que me estás lastimando?!

-Señor Ral no tengo tiempo para sentimentalismos ¿Quiere o no vengar la muerte de sus hijas?

El anciano agachó la mirada, meditó unos minutos la respuesta a esa pregunta. Recordó el dolor de quedarse viudo y después su hija Petra desapareció de su vida. Su único consuelo era Patrizia, consuelo que le fue arrebatado hacía unos días atrás. Una mezcla de tristeza y rencor se forjó en su corazón, deseando vengar el sufrimiento que sea quien fuera, le había causado. Tenía la oportunidad de saberlo y tomar cartas en el asunto, una oportunidad única. Con una maldad humana en sus ojos levantó la cabeza.

–Sí, sí quiero vengar la muerte de mis hijas ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?

Se dibujó una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro del demonio rencoroso.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO – LA TIERRA. 19 Y 20 DE ENERO=**

**.**

**_Las seis de la noche_**

**_._**

**=APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Habitualmente Levi despertaba antes que Hanji. Abrió sus ojos y como siempre, se deleitaba de ver la figura de su esposa abrazada a la suya. Hanji abrió los ojos pero se quedó en silencio sin un punto fijo al cual mirar.

-¿Qué te pasa?

La voz de su esposo la sacó de su trance y volteó a verlo.

-Levi… Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé… Simplemente siento que hay algo que no anda bien, es como si algo malo nos va a ocurrir…

Levi la abrazó contra su pecho mientras le hablaba.

-Ah… No digas más estupideces, es solo tu loca imaginación.

El silencio reinó unos minutos el ambiente.

-Enano… Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

De respuesta Levi arqueó su ceja.

-Solo quería decirlo.

-Tsk… Estás loca…

Levi tomó la cabeza de Hanji entre las manos, le dio un beso en la frente y poco a poco la guió dentro de la sábana hasta que los labios quedaran a la altura de su entrepierna.

**.**

**_Las siete de la noche_**

**.**

**=APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Habiendo dejado atrás la intimidad de las sábanas la pareja comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Hoy que harás enano? –Hanji terminaba de abrocharse las agujetas de las botas habituales.

-Tendré entrenamiento especial con un samurái –terminó de vestirse con la ropa de entrenamiento, la misma con la que se enfrentó a Jean.

-¡Tienes que invitarme a tu entrenamiento una de estas noches!

-No te pierdes de nada… Es aburrido…

-¡Te equivocas! –Se puso en pie frente a él-. ¡Es tan excitante verte pelear con la espada! ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Eres sorprendente! –Le abrazó por el cuello-. Yo iré a la Biblioteca con Kyokan para tratar de relajarme un poco, tal vez un buen libro me quite esta sensación y después iré contigo.

**.**

**.**

**=INFRAMUNDO=**

Salieron de aposento y caminaron tomados de la mano. Cuando llegó el punto en el que debían separarse Hanji jaló a Levi hacia él.

-Te Amo –besó fuertemente sus labios, lo soltó del agarre y continuó con su camino.

Esa acción le dio un mal presentimiento a Levi. La vio alejarse sintiendo lo mismo que ella: había algo que no andaba bien.

**.**

**_Las nueve de la noche_**

**.**

**=LA CABAÑA=**

Irene tenía dos días de haber llegado a la cabaña. Como de costumbre, dormía durante el día y permanecía despierta por la noche. No se había aparecido en el pueblo así que todos ignoraban su presencia en ese lugar. Cuando llegó a la cabaña, la limpieza excesiva era la prueba fehaciente que ellos estuvieron ahí.

Esa noche estaba en la sala de la cabaña sentada en el sillón disfrutando de la tranquilidad del ambiente mientras bebía una taza de café, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió. Resonaron unos pasos sobre el piso de madera que se detuvieron y una sombra apareció a su costado.

-Buenas noches, madame.

Habló una voz masculina. Irene volteó su cabeza y se topó de frente con un hombre rubio totalmente vestido de negro.

-Buenas noches caballero. Podría decirme su nombre, por favor –preguntó con educación y seguridad a pesar de sentirse nerviosa, suponía la identidad de su visitante.

-Yo soy Erwin Smith, el Rey del Inframundo ¿Y usted madame, que hace en esta cabaña?

Erwin reconocía perfectamente quien era esa mujer. Trataba de ocultar la sorpresa de verla viva, ya después ajustaría cuentas con Zacklay por su engaño.

-Este es mi hogar. Mi nombre es Irene viuda de Rivaille Ackerman –se puso en pie-. Gusto en conocerte _mi niño_ –sonrió de lado.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –Ocultó el sobresalto que le dio ser llamado con ese nombre. Solo un selecto séquito de seres deese tiemposabía ese sobrenombre que le fue dado en los orígenes de los tiempos.

-Lo que escuchaste, _mi niño_. Sé de ti más de lo que crees Erwin Smith –permaneció impasible.

-Demuéstramelo.

Ambos se sostenían la mirada, encarándose palabra por palabra.

-Te lo diré solo porque necesito hacer un trato contigo –controlaba su ira; tenía que ser educada, un enfrentamiento no era opción viable para negociar.

-¿Quieres hacer un Pactus conmigo? Interesante…

-Dije un trato no un Pactus. Sé que no puedes matarme porque soy un ser de luz. También sé del Pactus que hicieron mis hijos contigo y que todo fue por la vida de mi nieta.

-Irene, eso no te será suficiente para convencerme.

-No te sientas invencible Erwin. Este es el trato que te propongo. Yo solo quiero hablar con Levi, permíteme hablar con él y yo te diré como sé del porque algunos te llaman _mi niño_.

-Primero me complacerás y después veré si cierro trato contigo o no.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-Lo que escuchaste. Compláceme –le dirigió una mirada que Irene interpretó perfectamente.

-Jajaja ¡Esto es increíble! ¡El Demonio quiere tener sexo con una anciana!

Erwin se sentó en el sillón y jaló fuertemente a Irene sentándola sobre su hombría erecta.

-Vamos Irene muévete –le palmeó los glúteos-, si es que quieres ver a tu hijo.

Irene comenzó a realizar un movimiento de caderas que hasta ese momento era exclusivo de Rivaille. Su orgullo en esos momentos se estaba haciendo añicos pero todo había estado desarrollándose sin problemas y Erwin estaba cediendo, así que no debía estropear esta oportunidad.

-¡Y mírame a los ojos! –La mujer en contra de su voluntad le obedeció.

Tal vez era por el poder de Irene pero Erwin estaba cautivo del placer sexual que sentía dentro de las paredes húmedas que rozaba. Terminó de satisfacerse dentro de ella y la tumbó al suelo quitándole el vestido. Una vez no le había sido suficiente, quería sentirla más.

La tomó de las caderas subiéndolas de manera que las piernas se flexionaron quedando las rodillas a la altura de su rostro. En esa posición donde ella era una mariposa enjaulada, Erwin introdujo su vaivén, esta vez besándola incesantemente no solo en los labios sino en los atributos característicos del cuerpo femenino, forzándola a emitir gemidos y espasmos placenteros en contra de su voluntad.

-Dime esa información que tanto presumes y si es de mi interés te dejaré ver a tu hijo –saboreó uno de los pezones.

Irene respondía con la voz entrecortada por el éxtasis, trataba de calmarse y hablar sin detenerse. Siendo ultrajada en su feminidad diría la información que prometió decirla a Erwin.

-Sé que enviaste a alguien del Vaticano para terminar con la vida de Flagon por el secreto de ambos. No sé cómo pudiste enterarte que Flagon era un Connexio y yo su Aspicientis, si lo teníamos muy en secreto.

Erwin escondía en el sonido de sus embestidas la sorpresa de escuchar lo que decía Irene. Esas palabras eran un revés a la enmienda que le asignó al Cardenal Dallis. Su mentira era una verdad.

-Flagon y yo logramos despertar totalmente nuestro poder con la ayuda del Guardián. Él nos contó todo acerca de los Connexios, los Aspicientis, los Guardianes de Mundos, los Seres de Luz y la existencia de otros mundos. Solo no nos dijo que tú eras el Demonio Mayor de este mundo.

-No has dicho algo que no sea de mi conocimiento, Irene –estando totalmente en su profundidad detuvo su movimiento-. No creo que ese sacerdote haya visto algún mundo que desconozca ha sido contactado por un Connexio –continuó moviéndose-. Tal vez si me das la identidad del Guardián podría serme de interés.

-Él nos pidió mantener su identidad en secreto.

Su respuesta solo provocó que Erwin aprisionara entre sus dientes con fuerza la cima café de uno sus pechos provocando que gotas de sangre escurrieran hacia su torso. Irene se revolcó del intenso dolor que eso le provocó. Erwin se sintió victorioso con ese movimiento y si apenas dirigía su filo dental para hacer lo mismo con la otra cima café cuando Irene cerró los ojos y gritó el nombre del guardián.

-¡Nile! ¡El Guardián se llamaba Nile Dawk!

-¡Eres una puta mentirosa! –Le soltó una bofetada, estaba atónito al escuchar ese nombre.

-¡No te estoy mintiendo! –Se agarró la mejilla lacerada.

Erwin vio sinceridad en los ojos de Irene. Para esconder su rostro lleno de estupefacción aprisionó entre sus dientes la cima café del pecho no lacerado, no permitiría que ella viera en él alguna expresión de sorpresa que pudiera usar a su favor.

-¡Aaaah!

Como esta vez Erwin usó más fuerza en su mordida, Irene no pudo evitar gritar y volver a revolcarse. El áureo se complacía en la posición en la que estaba sometiendo a su presa, podía sentir y oler el exquisito aroma de su cuerpo. Irene estaba dócil, sabía que no tenía escapatoria, solo podía acortar el tiempo de su tortura así que diría todo lo demás tratando de no ser interrumpida.

-Pude huir a tiempo gracias a una visión que tuvo Flagon antes de ser arrastrado a su muerte por ese maldito del Vaticano. Su poder era tan grande que le causaba muchos problemas en su salud y estabilidad mental, supo ocultarlo pero yo podía ver como si cargara a cuestas una pesada piedra que le absorbía la vida, se lo hice saber ganándome su confianza, le apoyé escuchándolo y fue cuando me convertí en su Aspicientis. Yo no supe que era un Ser de Luz hasta que apareció ante nosotros Nile y nos explicó que estaba poder de Flagon era tan grande que traspasó el tiempo y viajó en el pasado. Escribió todo lo que vio, absolutamente todo en su diario. Sé que el diario se lo llevó tu enviado al Vaticano, así que supongo que está guardado bajo llave en la biblioteca de los libros mundo que vio es acerca de tu pasado en el origen de los tiempos como el último hijo de…

-¡Cállate!

Las humanas emociones de sentir escalofríos y quedar pasmado de los sentidos florecieron en Erwin, quien estaba más que sorprendido; solo los Alto Rango y _ella _sabían de ese secreto. Trató de ocultar su preocupación pero Irene podía leerle la mirada.

-¿Ahora si crees que el poder de Flagon era muy fuerte? –Sonrió de lado-. Ja, tu enviado del Vaticano te hizo una muy mala jugada, Erwin. No logró matarme y encima te ocultó información.

-No pretendas intimidarme –acercó sus manos para agarrarla del cuello.

-Dime ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a matar? Sabes que no puedes hacerlo –le dirigió una mirada victoriosa.

Pero poco le duró el gusto. Erwin salió de ella y entró abruptamente en el orificio contiguo provocando un dolor tan intenso que lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de Irene. Verla con semblante de derrota le provocó moverse sin descanso, alternando las cavidades de placer.

-Esto aún no termina Irene, es solo el comienzo de complacerme.

Durante una hora más Irene fue tomada por Erwin sin detenerse. Ella sintió varias veces el calor de la semilla demoníaca dentro de ella. El instinto sexual de Erwin era insaciable y su poder era un afrodisíaco que lo incrementaba.

Cuando por fin dejó de ser una presa sexual, al ponerse de pie todo el jugo de la semilla escurrió acompañado de chorros semitransparentes entre sus piernas dando un espectáculo digno del Rey del Inframundo, el cual sonrió victorioso al apreciarlo. Irene se sentía como escoria y trataba de no pensar en lo que había hecho, se recordaba que lo hacía para poder ver a su hijo.

El sonido de los leños al tronar con las llamas fue el único testigo de la fuerza indomable del enfrentamiento a miradas silenciosas de Irene y Erwin mientras ella limpiaba sus piernas y se ponía el vestido. Cuando terminó se puso frente al áureo.

-He cumplido mi palabra y espero que cumplas la tuya…-fue interrumpida.

Erwin le jaló lastimosamente hacia atrás el cabello.

-Eres una puta –la soltó del agarre-. Solo tendrás diez minutos.

Y como si fuera una llamarada extinguiéndose en el agua, su presencia desapareció.

**_._**

**_Las once de la noche_**

**_._**

**=LA BIBLIOTECA DEL INFRAMUNDO=**

Hanji estaba sentada leyendo la obra literaria de "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare cuando apareció Erwin frente a ella.

-My Lady lamento interrumpir tu lectura.

-¿Ah? ¡Oh! ¿Qué pasa Erwin? –Dejó el libro sobre la mesa de lectura.

-Necesito que vayas a cobrar unos Pactus en Austria. Ven conmigo, te daré instrucciones más precisas de camino a la Cueva de los Portales.

**.**

**.**

**=LA CABAÑA=**

Levi estaba por dar el golpe de gracia al samurái con el que entrenaba cuando desapareció del Inframundo y en un parpadeo se encontró en la que antes era su cabaña.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos...?! –Se sorprendió enormemente de verse en un instante en la sala de su cabaña.

-¡Levi! –Irene se abalanzó en un abrazo sobre su hijo.

-¡¿Madre?! –Levi se quedó pasmado; los brazos que lo envolvían cariñosamente eran los de su madre. Dejó caer la espada.

-Levi mi hijo, mi niño estás aquí conmigo, te amo tanto –no soltaba al ser de sus entrañas.

Levi cerró los ojos y se dejó querer por su madre correspondiendo al afecto del abrazo.

-Levi Ackerman, mi amor… Yo sé lo que hicieron tú y Hanji, sé todo lo que pasó y que ahora son demonios asesinos.

-Todo por mi culpa –hundió su rostro en el calor del hombro materno-. Fui un imprudente.

-No mi niño, tú no tienes la culpa –le acarició la mejilla-. Has sufrido todo este tiempo cargando en la conciencia algo que no podías evitar.

-No, no trates de justificar mis imprudencias.

-Hijo mío… Solo me han dado unos pocos minutos para hablar contigo y no los voy a desaprovechar. Dime ¿Te han contado sobre los Seres de Luz, los Connexios, Aspicientis y Guardianes de Mundos?

-Sí… -se extrañó que su madre supiera toda esa información.

-Entonces me entenderás. Yo soy un Ser de Luz y tú al ser mi primogénito también lo eras.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! –Dejó atrás el abrazo de su madre.

-Levi no tengo tiempo para explicártelo bien tan solo escúchame.

Lo tomó de la mano y se sentaron en el sillón grande de la sala. Irene hablaría sin detenerse.

-El sacerdote Flagon era un Connexio y yo su Aspicientis. Rivaille sabía de ello por eso nunca hizo caso a los chismes del pueblo acerca que yo era la amante del sacerdote. Cuando el Guardián se despidió de nosotros ya que el poder de Connexio de Flagon había terminado, fue cuando regresé a Berlín con tu padre. A inicios de año tu padre falleció y días antes que se llegara la fecha del pago por la vida de Mikasa el alma de Rivaille contactó conmigo y me mostró todo en sueños. Deseaba llegar a tiempo pero no lo logré –comenzó a llorar-. Perdóname por favor.

Levi tendió los brazos para abrazar a su madre pero ella se negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-"No puedo perder el tiempo –se secó las lágrimas. -Flagon conservó su poder de tener visiones en sueños y fue por eso que pude huir antes que llegara un enviado del Demonio desde el Vaticano para quitarle la vida. Al morir, su alma me contó de la verdad oculta de lo ocurrido contigo y con Hanji.

Erwin les conoció el día que llegaron las carretas con los cadáveres calcinados y se enamoró de Hanji, pero no podía poseerla ya que era menor de dieciocho años. Todo lo que ocurriría después sería con el fin de tenerla. Espero pacientemente a que llegara a la edad donde podría tomar su alma, evitando que quedara embarazada. Él fue quien todo ese tiempo evitó la concepción en Hanji, pero mis oraciones fueron más poderosas y a unos meses de cumplir la mayoría de edad Hanji concibió a mi nieta.

Erwin enfureció en sobremanera y puso en marcha un plan. Quería poner a Hanji en una situación donde su vida peligrara y poder apropiarse de su alma cuando estuviera cruzando el umbral de la muerte. Él podía ver que el cordón umbilical estaba en una posición conveniente para su plan, así que debía quitar a los dos que podían haber hecho algo para remediarlo cuando se llegase el momento del alumbramiento.

Chantajeó a Sannes con una fuerte cantidad de dinero para que se fuera del pueblo. La partera vio cuando ellos hicieron el trato y temió por su vida, tomó sus cosas para también huir del pueblo pero fue asesinada por Erwin a medio camino.

Cuando Hanji empezó a tener las contracciones para dar a luz a Mikasa, ofreció una fuerte cantidad de dinero a Erd y Gunther para que te entretuvieran hasta el siguiente día. Lo que no esperaba Erwin era que lograste reaccionar antes que Erd pusiera un somnífero a tu bebida y saliste de la taberna. Aun así, cuando llegaste a la cabaña ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo de todas maneras inútil.

Erwin no esperaba otra intervención de mi parte. Mis oraciones a los cielos para que cuando llegara el momento del parto todo saliera bien surtieron efecto, Hanji dio a luz sin problemas. Pero el destino de Mikasa ya estaba marcado con la muerte.

Erwin tenía dos opciones: dejar que pasara la cuarentena y tomar el alma de Hanji a expensas que yo estuviera siempre interviniendo o en ese momento susurrarles al oído que todo era culpa de los cielos. Su impaciencia fue su perdición.

Esperaba que en su dolor de madre por la muerte de su hija y odio hacia ti por dejarle sola, fuera Hanji quien hiciera el Pactus. Pero nuevamente otra situación se atravesaría en su camino: fuiste tú quien le invocaste y quien hizo el Pactus por la vida de Mikasa comprometiendo el alma de los dos cuando dijiste _'aceptamos'_. Con esa palabra el Pactus fue sellado y como bien sabes, no hay marcha atrás.

Quisiera decirte más pero el tiempo se agota. Ya vi que a pesar de todo tú estás bien ¿Y Hanji cómo está? ¿Dónde está Mikasa?".

-Hanji está en el Inframundo, ella está bien. De Mikasa solo sé que logramos abrir un portal para transportarla pero no tengo idea quien era esa pareja que está cuidando de ella…-fue interrumpido.

-El tiempo se ha acabado Levi. En cualquier momento desaparecerás de mi vista, solo quiero que sepas que te amo hijo mío…

Si apenas se acercaba para darle un beso en la frente Levi desapareció de la cabaña. Irene lloró frías lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad mezcladas al bajar por sus mejillas.

**.**

**.**

**=INFRAMUNDO=**

Levi apareció en la Cueva de los Portales. Inmediatamente corrió a la Biblioteca donde se suponía estaba Hanji pero al entrar y buscarla la encontró vacía. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y al salir se topó con Farlan.

-¡Farlan! ¡¿En dónde está Hanji?!

-Creo que Erwin la mandó a la tierra a cobrar unos Pactus.

-¡Maldita sea! –Golpeó con el puño cerrado la pared.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-¡No tengo tiempo para darte explicaciones!

-¡Oye espera!...

Dejó hablando solo a Farlan. Corrió hasta su aposento, tenía el presentimiento de encontrarla ahí.

**.**

**.**

**=EN LA CABAÑA=**

El Señor Ral se quedó en las sombras escuchando la última parte que Irene contó a Levi. Cuando la mujer se quedó sola, apareció a sus espaldas, le tapó la boca con un trapo y sacó una navaja de mano que apuntó en el cuello.

-¡Tú también me vas a pagar el dolor que me causaron los tuyos al matar a mis hijas!

Los ojos de Irene se abrieron enormemente. Ral sin darle tiempo a réplica o movimiento de defensa, la apuñaló en el abdomen hasta que Irene se desvaneció sin vida. No le importaba lo que había hecho, asesinar a una persona. La muerte era algo próximo para él y no podía haber castigo más doloroso que haberle dejado muerto en vida, sin su familia.

Con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Irene tendido sin vida como acompañante temporal, el anciano preparó todo según las indicaciones que le dio el demonio rencoroso.

_"La noche de transición del día diecinueve al veinte reúne las condiciones para que tomes una venganza exitosa, en esa fecha los planetas se van a alinear al filo de la medianoche._

_Te recomiendo hacerlo en la cabaña para que nadie te moleste, además que harías más potente el conjuro al realizarlo en un lugar donde ellos vivieron cuando humanos. Dibujarás sobre el suelo con tiza blanca este símbolo que son las alas demoníacas, colocarás tres velas a manera que formen un triángulo alrededor del símbolo y en el centro colocarás esto, que son pertenencias de ellos cuando eran humanos._

_Cuando el reloj marque las doce campanadas de la medianoche recitarás el conjuro que te di. Con ese conjuro lograrás desaparecerlos por completo, como si los mataras. La primera parte hará que caigan dormidos y la segunda terminará por desaparecerles el cuerpo y el alma aun si pertenece al mismo Demonio._

_Yo no puedo hacerlo, esto tiene que ser realizado por un humano. Yo al igual que ellos soy un demonio por eso mi poder es limitado. Y recuerda que, pase lo que pase, no dejes de decir el conjuro, así sea solo entre susurros"._

Metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar algo. Abrió su mano y vio las dos argollas matrimoniales de plata que pertenecieron a la pareja. Las colocó en su lugar terminando con lo que le fue instruido, ahora solo tendría que esperar a que se llegara la hora indicada.

**.**

**.**

**=APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Levi corrió hasta su aposento privado. De un solo golpe abrió la puerta.

-¡Dime que estás aquí cuatro ojos de mierda!

Su vista solo se topó de frente con Erwin esperándole sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados en la orilla de la cama.

-¿En verdad creíste que fui bondadoso con Irene para dejarte hablar con ella?

-Maldito… ¿Entonces porque lo permitiste? –Aunque quería golpearle sabía que era en vano, solo apretó fuertemente los puños.

-La dejé hablar contigo porque sabía que me había ocultado información… Aunque admito que la pasé muy bien con Irene.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre?!

-Para ser una anciana está muy bien conservada, sobre todo en lo que tiene en la entrepierna.

En Levi solo crecía la ira -¡Eres un cobarde de mierda!

Erwin se puso de pie y con su semblante imponente encaró a un Levi enfurecido.

-Escuché absolutamente todo lo que tu madre te dijo. Todo es cierto. Tus "amigos" fueron unos estúpidos, se dejaron convencer tan fácilmente cuando les mostré el maletín repleto de dinero.¡Y todavía fueron más imbéciles! Cuando terminaron de despilfarrarlo volvieron a invocarme, vendieron su alma con tal de tener más. Ese era un secreto a voces en el pueblo y todos empezaron a hacer lo mismo, todos aquellos que mataron el mes pasado.

-¡Hijo de puta!

Aunque le insultara, Erwin permanecía en tranquilidad a sabiendas que tenía el dominio de la situación.

-Por cierto, de Irene… Ahora que ha aparecido tendré el gusto de hacer Pactus para matarla y contigo ¡Haré algo que debí haber hecho desde el inicio! Lastima… Quería que Hanji me eligiera frente a ti pero ya no me importa, puedo prescindir de ese momento.

-¿Pero qué maldita mierda estás diciendo ahora?

Se acercó aún más a Levi tensionando más el ambiente -¡Mi paciencia llegó a su límite! Te voy a desaparecer el alma antes que le digas una sola palabra de esto a Hanji ¡Disfrutaré tanto de desaparecer por completo tu existencia!

Levi no titubeó en su respuesta -¡Aun así buscaré la manera de decirle toda la verdad a Hanji!

-¡No serías capaz! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –soltó una incontrolable risa maléfica.

-¿Qué Levi no sería capaz de que cosa? ¿Qué es tan divertido? –Una voz conocida resonó en el ambiente.

Inesperadamente Hanji apareció en el aposento sacando del trance de furia a ambos y voltearan a verla con preocupación.

-¡Hanji…!

-¿Qué haces aquí My Lady?

-Es que me aburría de andar matando sola así que vine por el enano para que me acompañara pero ¡No me cambies el tema! ¡Cuéntenme! ¡Quiero saber que te hizo reír tanto!

**_._**

**_La medianoche_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Meiya noye imaya soima toiya ma noche lei ye_**

**_._**

La pareja sintió como abruptamente sus oídos retumbaban fuertemente desde adentro.

-¡Waaaa! –Hanji soltó un grito tan fuerte que erizaría la piel de cualquier humano que le escuchase.

-¡Ah! –Levi sintió lo mismo que Hanji tapándose los oídos al igual que ella.

Erwin estaba estupefacto de lo que veía.

**.**

**_Eima noche laya soiya noiya ma yoche le yeiye_**

.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! –Erwin gritaba sin tener respuesta.

-¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Ya basta! ¡Yaaaaaa! ¡Me quemooooo!

-Tsk…

Hanji no cesaba de gritar porque sentía como un fuego que le estaba consumiendo las entrañas, Levi aun sintiendo lo mismo que Hanji se acercó a abrazarla y recargarla en su pecho. Comenzaron a sentirse mareados y la vista a nublárseles.

**.**

**_Noche, noche sole yeie…_**

**.**

Hanji colapsó entre los brazos de Levi**.**

**.**

**_Noche, noche sole yeiye…_**

**.**

Levi cayó sobre el cuerpo de Hanji.

**.**

**_Kamalie ya manka samalaie ya manla sama_**

**.**

Erwin trataba de razonar rápidamente que podría estar ocurriendo. Si apenas era la medianoche ¿Entonces por qué habían colapsado?

Se acercó a los cuerpos, le sorprendió ver que no estaban respirando… Estaban como petrificados. Entonces recordó que esa era una noche donde debía ser más prudente que nunca: los planetas estaban alineados.

Comenzó a ocurrir algo más preocupante: los cuerpos de sus demonios estaban empezando a transparentarse.

En un instante comprendió que estaba ocurriendo: uno de sus demonios de Alta Jerarquía le había traicionado con el conjuro prohibido de dormir y desaparecer demonios.

**.**

**_Consoli ettutei yeemi la testa mia_**

**.**

Erwin cerró los ojos, se concentró y dio con el lugar en el que se estaba recitando la segunda parte del conjuro para hacer desaparecer a Levi y Hanji.

**.**

**_Camine ettutei yei la desta mia_**

**_._**

Apareció en la cabaña frente al anciano. El señor Ral se sobresaltó al ver que tenía compañía pero no dejó de recitar el conjuro tal y como se lo habían advertido.

**.**

**_Consoli adito somalieta…_**

**_._**

-¡Calla de una vez maldito humano! –Lo agarró del cuello.

A pesar de ello, él seguía recitando el conjuro entre dientes, ya solo faltaba decir la última línea para hacer que ellos desaparecieran por completo. Así que Erwin no tuvo más remedio que callarlo para siempre… Tomó la cabeza y la giró ciento ochenta grados provocándole una muerte inmediata.

**.**

**.**

**=INFRAMUNDO=**

-Chicos ¿Ustedes también lo sintieron? –Boris inició una conversación mental con los Alto Rango.

-Se sintió como si temblara el Inframundo –contestó Kyokan con algo de preocupación.

-¡¿Y ahora qué demonios ha hecho Erwin?! –Riko pronunció algo molesta.

-¡Vayan al aposento de Levi y Hanji! ¡Ahora! –Farlan habló con desesperación.

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron sus compañeros al unísono.

-¡No hagan preguntas y vayan! –Farlan terminó la conversación mental.

Todos corrieron al aposento de esa pareja.

**.**

**.**

**=LA CABAÑA=**

Después de haber asesinado al señor Ral, Erwin observó su alrededor. Le sorprendió ver que el cuerpo de Irene yacía sin vida sus pies. Le dio la vuelta y constató que fue asesinada a puñaladas poco después de haber terminado de hablar con Levi. Le provocó una intensa ira el saber que no fue él quien había terminado con la vida de Irene.

Miró con atención la marca hecha sobre el piso y las velas. Era evidente que alguien le había dicho al anciano como hacer todo esto, era imposible que fuera de su conocimiento la marca del Demonio que solo había en el Inframundo y en la tierra solo en algunos libros místicos que cierto número controlado de personas tenían. Además ese conjuro solo estaban escritos en la sección prohibida de la Biblioteca y los únicos que sabían de ello eran los Alto Rango y Élite.

Al acercarse sería mayor su sorpresa al ver las pertenencias que habían usado para indicar en el conjuro contra quien surtiría efecto: las argollas de plata matrimoniales. Cuando Levi y Hanji llegaron al Inframundo éstas se perdieron en el Lago del Ritus, constatando aún más sus sospechas.

Uno de los suyos la había traicionado. Enfureció en sobremanera. Se quedó bastante rato caminando dentro de ese hogar de madera pensado seriamente en quien podría haber sido. Pero no había un evidente culpable, al final de cuentas: todos tenían un motivo para hacerlo.

Se sirvió una taza del café ya frío que bebía Irene y pensó en un plan para desenmascarar a quien tuvo el atrevimiento de querer desaparecer a sus demonios. Además de pensar seriamente que es lo que haría respecto a Levi y Hanji.

Cuando organizó sus ideas, salió hacia la parte frontal. De un golpe mató a los caballos que estaban amarrados en la entrada y mirando de frente incendió en llamas azules que no producían humo la construcción de madera, la cual se consumió en unos instantes.

Una vez desaparecida la cabaña con los cadáveres y pertenencias que estaban dentro de ella regresó a su reino.

**.**

**.**

**=APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJ=**

Los Alto Rango se reunieron en el lugar mencionado por Farlan.

Riko -¡¿Pero qué rayos pasó aquí?!

Todos se impresionaron y quedaron pasmados de ver a la pareja tirada en el suelo siendo que todavía era de noche. Farlan cargó a Levi y Boris a Hanji para tenderlos sobre la cama.

Boris -Están en un estado de somnolencia petrificada… Esto solo se logra recitando el conjuro prohibido para dormir demonios.

Riko -¿Así o más prueba que Erwin se ha vuelto patético? Esta noche debió estar más atento que nunca ¡Todos sabemos que es noche donde se alinean los planetas!

Farlan -Pues vaya que lo olvidó.

Boris -Ahora la duda es ¿Quién hizo esto?

Kyokan -Lamento lo que diré pero… Riko tú eres la más sospechosa en esto.

Riko -¡Yo no fui! Yo me desquité de Erwin de una manera totalmente diferente.

En la mirada de Riko había sinceridad. Todos voltearon a ver a cierto demonio que tenía un fuerte lazo con ellos.

Farlan -¡A mí ni me miren! Que he estado todo este tiempo buscando a la hija de Hanji en América Latina.

Boris -Yo igual.

Kyokan -Si no fuimos nosotros entonces ¿Quién fue?

-Esto es obra de un demonio Élite –una voz de hombre les estremeció los sentidos.

Kyokan -¿Cómo lo sabes?

Erwin -Ustedes son los únicos que tienen el valor de confrontarme a la cara. Aunque podrías haber sido tú, Riko.

La mujer se plantó de frente y le habló a los ojos -¡No me involucres en esto!

Erwin -Dame una razón para creerte, tal vez mi muñeca quiso tomar venganza por celos.

Riko -¡Eres un estúpido! Yo era la muñeca de aquel Erwin implacable, no del patético que tengo enfrente. Por eso dejé crecer mi cabello –le señaló la media coleta que sostenía un cabello plateado que ya caía por debajo de los hombros.

Erwin -¿Entonces por eso te has dejado crecer el cabello? ¿Para vengarte de mí? –Soltó una risilla.

Riko -Ya no puedes presumir más que mi cuerpo ha sido exclusivo de ti. Y te lo digo de frente: Angeru es mejor amante que tú.

El ambiente se estaba tensando y de no hacer algo podría alargarse el enfrentamiento entre Riko y Erwin.

Boris -Después discuten sus problemas maritales… Tenemos una situación grave aquí. Es la primera vez en este mundo que dos demonios asesinos han sido dormidos por tiempo indefinido.

Kyokan -Vamos a tener problemas muy graves con ya saben quién… El conjuro para hacerlos dormir fue recitado correctamente.

Farlan -Erwin esto ha sido por imprudencia tuya. Te dijimos que los Élite estaban resentidos, te advertimos que podía pasar algo pero ni siquiera fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para irles a confrontar y darles por lo menos una explicación estúpida de la decisión que tomaste, de hacer a Hanji uno de sus iguales.

Erwin permanecía en total seriedad pero con la frente en alto. No tenía palabras que pronunciar en su defensa, sabía que al final de cuentas él era el responsable de esta situación inaudita: un par de demonios asesinos dormidos por la traición de un demonio de Alta Jerarquía que estuvo a punto de desaparecerles, de lo cual no se percató agravándolo con el hecho de ser imprudente en una noche donde los planetas se alinean, noche que todos sus iguales oscuros temen porque pueden ser recitados conjuros prohibidos.

Esta catástrofe… Le traería graves problemas con no solo con_ ella_, también con sus iguales _Titanes_. Y de hacerse de conocimiento en otros mundos sería el hazmerreír por toda la eternidad.

Boris -En fin... Hablemos de los Élite ¿Quieres que los reúna?

Erwin -Hazlo, quiero verlos en la Cueva de los Portales. Pero no será para lo que ustedes creen. Primero ajustaré cuentas con los habitantes de ese pueblo, esos malditos humanos no se quedarán sin su merecido. Kyokan y Riko destruyan por completo todas las vías de comunicación, no dejen ninguna vía de escape para las carretas de ese pueblo, lo quiero desterrado del mundo. Nos veremos a las tres de la madrugada en la entrada principal de ese asqueroso lugar. Farlan tú te quedas aquí conmigo.

-De acuerdo –los Alto Rango obedecieron sus órdenes.

Erwin dio indicaciones a quien le ordenó quedarse con él.

-Toma a Levi y ven conmigo.

Farlan cargó en los hombros a Levi y Erwin a Hanji como damisela.

**.**

**.**

**=EL LAGO DEL RITUS=**

Erwin tenía el conjuro prohibido para dormir demonios y hacerlos desaparecer pero no sabía el conjuro para hacerles despertar. Sin embargo, era de su conocimiento que si no protegía el cuerpo dormido de ellos podían desaparecer al no tener nutrientes espirituales. Había una cueva oculta dentro del Lago del Ritus. El agua de ese lago era sagrada así que podría conservar el cuerpo demoníaco.

Farlan y Erwin se introdujeron cargando sobre los hombros a su respectivo demonio en el agua helada del lago y nadaron hasta toparse en la profundidad con una pared de piedra estalactita. Erwin chasqueó los dedos dentro del agua y un compartimento secreto se abrió.

Entraron en el compartimento de roca y al cerrarse la entrada, el agua se drenó mostrando una cueva vacía iluminada por antorchas que se encendieron al no tener contacto con el líquido salado. Con su poder Erwin formó dos cápsulas transparentes que rellenó con agua del lago. Introdujo a sus demonios en cada cápsula y sosteniéndolas con una soga de estalactitas las selló.

Eso le ayudaría a conservar los cuerpos mientras terminaba de organizar sus ideas y formar un plan que revirtiera la situación totalmente a su favor.

**.**

**_La una de la mañana_**

**_._**

**=LA CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

Estaban todos los Élite alineados con las cascadas a sus espaldas. Se miraban unos a otros de informa interrogativa, desconocían porque los habían reunido tan abruptamente. Esa noche, todos habían salido a la tierra por diferentes motivos personales. El ser llamados urgentemente les trajo un mal presentimiento.

Algo había ocurrido en el Inframundo y alguno de ellos estaba inmiscuido en eso… La duda era ¿Quién de los seis había sido capaz de hacerlo?

Cuando llegó Erwin esperaban una confrontación a palabras de uno a uno para descubrir quien había osado hacer algo en su contra. En el mejor de los casos, por fin les daría una explicación de frente acerca de porqué Hanji ahora era un Élite, cosa que dudaban en sobremanera que hiciera.

-Los mandé llamar porque saldremos a divertirnos. Iremos a la tierra a exterminar por completo el pueblo alemán donde vivían Levi y Hanji.

Todos voltearon a verse sorprendidos, esa instrucción era inesperada.

Si apenas Sasha quería preguntar en donde estaban Levi y Hanji cuando Jean le habló al oído.

-Será mejor que te calles… -Jean presintió que si no la detenía le iría muy mal.

-Vayan inmediatamente a ese pueblo y saquen a los menores de dieciocho años y a las mujeres embarazadas… También preparen todo para matar, quiero asesinarlos con espadas. Tienen hasta las tres de la madrugada para hacerlo ¿Me entendieron?

-Entendido Smith-sama –respondieron los Élite.

-¿También al ser de luz lo sacamos de este lugar? –se atrevió a preguntar Christa.

-Al ser de luz déjenlo en el pueblo, quiero hacer algo al respecto con él.

Dándoles la espalda les dejó solos.

-No hagan preguntas de que está ocurriendo porque no se las responderé. Tan solo obedezcan a Erwin –menciono con frialdad Boris.

Boris se quedó supervisando que acatasen las instrucciones de Erwin. Uno de ellos era quien le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato a su máximo. Todos tenían el potencial y razones para hacerlo… Comprendió el plan de Erwin: quien fuera el causante de esto tendría un brillo especial en sus ojos al exterminar la existencia de ese pueblo.

**.**

**_Las dos de la mañana_**

**.**

**=EN LA CABAÑA=**

Farlan ejecutó la orden que le dio Erwin cuando salieron del lago. Juntó todas las cenizas de lo que quedó en la cabaña y las comprimió hasta crear una roca en forma de lápida. Usando flechas espirituales grabó unas letras en blanco sobre la pequeña lápida que se formó.

_"__So schnell du auch fliehst_

_So weit du auch kommst_

_Trägst du mich mit mir_

_Wohin du auch gehst_

_Was immer du tust_

_Ich bin ein Teil von dir"._

Grabó este cántico de advertencia…

**.**

**.**

**=TODESFALL=**

Las mujeres demonio se encargaron de sacar a los infantes de la comodidad de sus camas. Entraron en silencio a cada casa y lograron hacerlo antes que los adultos despertaran. Cuando la primera carreta estuvo llena Mike se encargó de llevarla lejos atravesando el bosque en dirección al norte.

En la segunda carretera irían los mayores de diez años pero menores de dieciocho y las mujeres embarazadas. Sería más complicado en esta parte, ya que varios habitantes se habían despertado por el ruido de los caballos al galopar.

Solo había dos mujeres embarazadas en ese tiempo. Una de ellas en estado avanzado de gestación y la otra en temprana pero ya fecundada en su interior. Los habitantes que se percataron que algo estaba ocurriendo se aglomeraron en el parque principal. Algunos siguieron durmiendo y los que intentaron huir fueron regresados a rastras.

Cuando llegaron Riko y Kyokan al pueblo cortaron la energía eléctrica haciendo que todos los que aún dormían despertaran de su sueño al sentirse desprotegidos por la luz. Solo había oscuridad a su alrededor. Llegó un momento en que tenían a toda la población en medio del parque principal. Auruo como cabeza principal del pueblo fue forzado a entablar conversación con esos seres vestidos de negro.

-Hablaré sin rodeos ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?! –Auruo estaba sumamente alterado y gritó al séquito que tenía enfrente.

-Las respuestas a todas tus preguntas las tendrás en un momento más –le confrontó Boris.

Mientras tanto, Christa, Sasha y Nanaba buscaban entre la multitud a la última persona que les faltaba para cumplir su enmienda: una mujer embarazada.

Una chica quiso pasarse de lista al pretender subirse a la carreta gritando que estaba embarazada pero Christa la arrastró de los cabellos.

-¡No quieras pasarte de lista vieja estúpida! Somos demonios y podemos ver si una mujer engendra vida o no –la tiró a la multitud-. También podemos ver la edad de su alma. Tú ya pasas de los teinta años.

-¡Oh aquí está! –Gritó Sasha alegremente y tomó de la mano a una mujer pelirroja-. Señora usted venga conmigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo por qué? –Magnolia estaba sorprendida.

-Está embarazada, apenas tiene dos semanas pero ya está engendrada la vida en usted.

Magnolia y Auruo voltearon a verse incrédulos. Temieron no volverse a ver y se despidieron en un fuerte abrazo que fue arrebatado por Sasha.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Me hacen perder el tiempo!

Cargó de la cintura a Magnolia y la subió en la segunda carreta junto con su hijo mayor. Jean llevó este carreta y última hacia el sur atravesando el bosque. Los animales nocturnos no serían problema para un demonio.

Los niños habían sido untados en la frente con un aceite para hacerlos caer en un fuerte sueño de manera que durmieron plácidamente hasta la mañana. Al despertar los infantes se encontraron en una ciudad desconocida y sin sus padres. Los hijos de Auruo fueron separados en las carretas. Debido a que Jhon y George se habían convertido en niños rebeldes dormían en casa de su abuelo Ral y fueron llevados en la primera carreta hacia el norte. Mientras que el hijo mayor de Magnolia y Auruo permaneció con su madre yendo hacia el sur.

La población estuvo expectante de lo que ocurriría. Jean, Mike y Farlan llegaron a tiempo para disfrutar del mismo espectáculo. Los diez demonios mayores estaban esperando a su Rey Oscuro.

**.**

**_Las tres de la mañana_**

**.**

Con la poca claridad de la luna que todavía se colaba en la oscuridad, las viejas campanas de la iglesia empezaron a resonar. Todos comenzaron a temblar de miedo, eso les trajo escalofríos y pensamientos de muerte. Las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada del recinto sagrado abandonado.

-Malditos humanos… Esta noche tendrán el honor de morir a manos del Rey del Inframundo.

Desenfundó la espada que tenía en su cintura. Los demonios de Alta Jerarquía que rodeaban a la multitud temerosa hicieron lo mismo que él.

-Es hora de divertirnos.

Una sonrisa maléfica del áureo fue el último gesto humano que esos humanos vieron con vida.

En un instante Todesfall se convirtió en una tierra de sangre, gritos, muerte, terror…

Esa noche solo podía ser descrita como una suculenta masacre digna del Rey Oscuro…

Creando un banquete de cadáveres que regocijaban los sentidos de los demonios…

Algunos los degollaban, otros solo los dejaban heridos para después torturarlos, a otros los golpeaban o hacían lo que les placía con ellos en ese momento… Con los que pretendían huir se divirtieron correteándolos por el bosque hasta darles el golpe de gracia.

Y así se estuvieron divirtiendo por horas y horas…

.

**.**

**_Las seis de la mañana_**

**.**

Ya habían exterminado con todas las vidas de Todesfall. Excepto la del Ser de Luz. Él se sorprendía de seguir con vida a pesar de ver como todos aquellos que fueron sus gobernados caían muertos a su alrededor. Lloraba y gritaba como niño sin consuelo. Sí, el Ser de Luz era Auruo Bossard.

Auruo estaba hecho un ovillo en la entrada de la iglesia, Erwin se acercó a él, le levantó del cuello de la camisa y lo puso en pie.

-Tranquilízate.

Auruo trataba de obedecer lo que le fue indicado. Cuando dejó de llorar, Erwin le dijo en voz de mando.

-Huye. Corre y no voltees hacia atrás. Y asegúrate que toda Alemania sepa lo que el Demonio ha hecho, haz de esta noche una leyenda. Si no lo haces ten por seguro que te perseguiré hasta que desees la muerte. Te causaré cosas más horrendas que esto que has visto… Huye y has lo que te he ordenado…

El miedo hizo que Auruo corriera hasta la entrada principal donde fue interceptado por Farlan.

-¡Ah! –Se sobresaltó en demasía; creyó que le habían mentido y le iban a matar.

-Si el Demonio Mayor te ha dejado con vida yo menos te mataré. Toma esto y vete.

Farlan le tendió las correas del alazán que tenía listo en la entrada. Auruo subió a él y galopó por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, sin mirar atrás.

Los Élite se quedaron detrás de su Smith-sama formando una media luna, aun expectantes de lo que ocurriría. Con tan solo voltear a verlos, Erwin los mandó de regreso al Inframundo.

Los Alto Rango y Erwin comenzarían una conversación mientras a cada paso que daban el áureo empezaba a incendiar las casas, cuerpos y todo rastro de Todesfall.

-Es hora de irnos. He descubierto quien es el Élite que me ha traicionado. Y no solo éstos, sino el resto de los malditos humanos pagarán caro su atrevimiento, les arrancaré las ganas de meterse con el Demonio. También he de planear mi venganza contra ese Élite y preparar los siguientes pasos para su despertar.

-¿Siguientes pasos? –Preguntó Kyokan.

-He dado el primero, a ese hombre le ha dado una enmienda que se cumplirá por miedo. Dime ¿Aun crees que soy patético? –Volteó a ver a Riko.

-Ha, lo entiendo... Una leyenda demoníaca seguro atraerá a personas con poder –Riko sonrió complacida.

Entraron a la iglesia del pueblo para dar un último vistazo de la edificación que sería destruida. Detuvieron su marcha frente al altar y observaron como también había sido saqueada por los habitantes dejándole sin el más mínimo de arte sacro; realmente ese pueblo era de corazones corrompidos por la avaricia.

-Voy a reorganizar el orden mundial. Ser Rey del Inframundo ya no me es suficiente, ahora quiero ser amo y dueño absoluto de este mundo.

Además –pensó- he de recuperar el diario de ese tal Flagon.

Con ese pensamiento para él mismo chasqueó los dedos para terminar de incendiar el último rastro de Todesfall. El recinto eclesiástico comenzó a arder en llamas rojas y azules.

La verdadera maldad de Erwin no ha hecho más que despertar el grupo de Alto Rango coincidió mentalmente con ese pensamiento.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por este momento –Riko se colocó a su costado derecho.

-Bien, esto será divertido ya quería volver a tramar algo –Farlan se colocó a su costado izquierdo.

-Sabes que cualquier decisión que tomes yo te apoyaré –Kyokan se colocó al lado de Riko.

-¿Qué más da? Tomemos este podrido mundo en nuestras manos –Boris se colocó al lado de Farlan.

Volvió en Erwin su rostro impasible, inalterable, imponente...Tal vez esto era algo conveniente para él…

Y así, los cinco seres más poderosos del Inframundo, el Rey Oscuro y sus leales demonios desaparecieron envueltos en las llamas ardientes de un fuego abrasador que no les quemaba…

**.**

**_Las seis treinta y cinco_**

**.**

El amanecer…

.

.

**FIN DE NOCTIS UMBRAE.** Primer libro de la Trilogía Umbrae.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

Si has llegado hasta aquí, final del primer libro ¡Muchas gracias!


	22. Evolución Fragmento 1

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**TRILOGÍA UMBRAE. LIBRO 2: LIEBE UMBRAE**

**.**

**.**

**=INTRODUCCIÓN=**

_**"**__**Siento como si me faltara algo"…**_

La teoría dice que las casualidades no son parte de la realidad. La psicología las define como una simple sincronización de eventos. Pero ¿Cómo se le puede llamar cuando una presencia llega en el momento exacto, cuando estás al borde de la tristeza y la desesperación dándote un sentimiento de amor y esperanza?

Un sentimiento de vacío impera en el alma de ciertos demonios que se convirtieron en sombras para estar en vigía de su amada. En ciertas féminas su corazón de mujer anhela por la claridad de la sombra que les arranca el sentimiento de soledad con su simple presencia.

Ellos son una sombra que en su misma oscuridad puede ver la profundidad del alma de su amada, la belleza de su ser, adorando lo que hay más allá de lo que la superficialidad muestra: la luz y la oscuridad que yace debajo de la piel.

Ellas se preguntan: ¿Quién es esa sombra que veo? Una sombra que me habla cuando estoy sola. Tal vez un reflejo de alguien que está enamorado de mí y me cuida a lo lejos porque no puede tenerme.

Todo parecía ser normal: la misma vida aburrida y un vacío sentimental que no podía ser llenado con nada. Cuando una sombra aparece en tu vida trastocándote todos los sentimientos….

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 1. EVOLUCIÓN=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 1. LA ETERNIDAD UNIVERSAL=**

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

-Erwin Smith quiero una explicación de lo que ocurrió y la quiero ¡Ahora!- una voz femenina retumbó en todo el aposento privado.

-La tendrás, ponte cómoda-

-¿No ves que ya lo estoy?- estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, recargada hacia atrás sobre sus codos. La figura de suaves curvas estaba cubierta por un vestido blanco corto reposando los pies descalzos sobre la colcha de seda blanca fina. Erwin se sentó al costado de la mujer rubia, cabello rubio corto con un mechón que caía sobre su rostro de semblante malhumorado, mirada despreocupada y nariz prominente.

_Ella_ era Annie, nombre que le fue dado al convertirse en uno de los cuatro _Titanes_ protectores de las Leyes Universales.

Comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido con lujo de detalle, como siempre. Sería contraproducente el ocultarle algo aunque sabía que quedaría como un ridículo ante sus ojos.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE ALIMENTOS=**

Los Alto Rango y Élite estaban reunidos en el Comedor, sentados en la mesa pero sin tomar alimento. En el ambiente se respiraba un aroma inusual de tensión y pesadez. Erwin ordenó a los Alto Rango que tuvieran como prisioneros a los Élite mientras atendía a Annie.

Jean -¿Ya podrían decirnos que está ocurriendo? ¿Qué fue todo eso de erradicar a ese pueblo?-

Angeru –Sé que no debería preguntarlo pero ¿Dónde están Levi y Hanji?-

Pero ningún Alto Rango les respondía.

Christa -¡Chicos ya basta! ¿A qué viene tanto silencio?-

Nanaba –Es obvio que no van a responder-

Todos los Alto Rango intercambiaron miradas. Los Élite se sentían en una prisión esperando la sentencia de un delito que no habían cometido; menos uno de ellos. Por fuera tenía semblante tranquilo pero por dentro se regocijaba que Levi y Hanji no estuvieran con ellos, prueba del éxito de su plan.

_-¡Vengan inmediatamente a la habitación de Erwin!-_ los Alto Rango escucharon mentalmente esa orden que les dio Annie.

Farlan –Si no quieren problemas irreversibles con Erwin no salgan de aquí-

Se pusieron en pie, acomodaron las sillas en su lugar y caminaron a la salida.

Riko –Prepárate para las consecuencias- soltó antes de salir del lugar.

Los Élite se quedaron en silencio, no sabían exactamente que había querido decir con eso. Intercambiaron unas palabras entre ellos.

Christa -¡¿Y ahora qué quiso decir con eso la cejuda?!-

Angeru –No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando-

Jean -¡Ah maldita sea! ¡Esto es desesperante!-

Christa –Me estoy aburriendo de tanto enigma-

Sasha –Yo… Yo tengo miedo esto no es normal-

Nanaba –Nada aquí desde hace tiempo es normal-

Mike –Todo volvió a ser como antes, era demasiado bueno el que conviviéramos todos juntos**-**

El silencio volvió a reinar el ambiente mientras esperaban expectantes.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Cuando Erwin terminó de contarle lo ocurrido la rubia, ella se acercó a su rostro y le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos le gritó más fuerte que nunca.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- con el dorso de la mano derecha le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca haciendo que se desmayara.

El cuerpo del áureo cayó tendido hacia atrás sobre su propia cama. Annie se puso en pie y se sirvió una copa del vino exclusivo de Erwin, bebió de golpe el contenido en ella. Tenía que remediar la situación antes que se esparciera la noticia por el resto de los mundos y en mayor gravedad en el _Tercer Cielo_. No solo Erwin, sino también ella sería el hazmerreír entre todos los seres espirituales. Y la respetable figura demoníaca de Erwin se haría añicos ante sus iguales quienes podrían quitarle el mando de supervisión de ese mundo.

Sirvió una copa más y se sentó a un costado de Erwin. Acarició los cabellos dorados de quien apreciaba como si fuera su hijo cuando llegaron los Alto Rango a su presencia.

-¡Son unos ineptos!- los miró airada.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Erwin?!- Riko le preocupó verlo desmayado, lo creía imposible.

-Riko ¿De qué te sorprende? Será mejor que te calles- Boris intervino.

-Je, veo aún te preocupas mucho por Erwin- sonrió satisfecha y le dejó de acariciar el cabello –Él estará dormido por una hora- bebió del vino -Mientras tanto cuéntenme que ha ocurrido-

Los Alto Rango le contaron todo lo que había ocurrido en ese último tiempo. Cuando terminaron su relato Annie aventó la copa vacía contra la pared detrás de ellos, haciendo que los vidrios rebotaran provocándoles pequeñas heridas en el rostro.

-¡Inútiles! ¡Se supone que ustedes deberían de cuidar las espaldas de Erwin!-

Las plantas de sus pies reposaron sobre el suelo frío.

-¡¿Por qué maldita razón creen que tienen el cabello plateado?!-

Soltó energía espiritual como si fuera una ráfaga de aire que les removió bruscamente el cabello.

-Me han decepcionado. Confié en ustedes para que lo cuidaran pero…- fue interrumpida.

-¡No me vengas con eso!- Riko no pudo aguantar más el enojo -¡Si tú fuiste quien le dio la idea de convertir a Hanji en un Élite!-

-¡¿Tú quién te crees para gritarme así?!-

-¡La única mujer sensata entre tú yo!-

Las dos mujeres se sostenían la mirada enfurecida. Pudieron haberse agarrado a golpes, cosa evitada solo porque Erwin despertó de su desmayo.

-Ah… Sigues siendo muy agresiva- abrió los ojos y se puso en pie, solo para toparse con la escena de Riko y Annie aniquilándose con la mirada. Erwin sabía que si no intervenía Riko soltaría palabra alguna que causaría molestia a Annie y ésta podría herirla gravemente -Ustedes dos ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-

Las dos voltearon a verlo con una mirada molesta. Solo recibió de respuesta reclamos por parte de ambas.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- la mujer de cabellos rubios.

-¡Si tú tienes la culpa que estemos así!- la mujer de cabellos plateados.

Erwin se puso frente a ellas –Acepto mi responsabilidad de lo que ocurre en estos momentos pero lo que está hecho ya no puede ser remediado. Sin embargo les recuerdo que este es mi reino y puedo hacer dentro de él lo que me plazca. Y lo que me place en este momento es poner el orden con los Élite-

Con un movimiento de cabeza les dio a entender a los Alto Rango que le acompañaran. Dieron la media vuelta y para su sorpresa, sin saber en qué momento Annie se encontraba recargada afuera de la gran puerta de bronce.

-Quiero ver como manejas la situación, te observaré desde lejos-

Su presencia se disolvió entre las sombras. Mientras el grupo de los cinco demonios más poderosos del Inframundo caminaban firmemente hacia el Comedor.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE ALIMENTOS=**

De solo entrar Smith al Comedor los Élite se pusieron de pie y formaron su usual semicírculo como si estuvieran frente a la entrada de sus Cuevas Élite. Los Alto Rango se quedaron en la entrada mientras Erwin caminaba hacia donde estaban los otros seis. Detuvo su andar a mitad de distancia entre la entrada y ellos.

-Seré breve. Uno de ustedes me ha traicionado y no se quedará sin castigo-

-¡¿Qué?!- todos se sorprendieron.

-Síganme- dio la media vuelta y el grupo de seis le siguió.

Sin dar tiempo de réplica regresó por donde había entrado pero continuó por un camino diferente. Los Élite se llenaban de interrogantes a cada paso, caso contrario con los Alto Rango a cada paso les quedaba más claro que era lo que Erwin quería hacer.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO. EL LAGO DEL RITUS=**

Llegaron hasta el Lago del Ritus y entonces Erwin se sumergió. Todos hicieron lo mismo y le siguieron nadando hacia las profundidades. A excepción de los Alto Rango, el resto quedó estupefacto cuando el compartimento secreto se abrió ante sus ojos. Desconocían que dentro del lago hubiese una cueva.

Quedaron aún más sorprendidos al ver como el agua se drenaba y las antorchas se encendieron. La luz de esas llamas iluminó claramente lo que había en medio del lugar. Todos se quedaron sin habla cuando vieron a Levi y Hanji dormidos y encerrados en unas cápsulas transparentes sostenidas y selladas con una soga de estalactitas.

-¡¿Qué divinidades pasó aquí?!- gritó Sasha.

-¡¿Pero qué putas?!- Jean también quedó pasmado.

-¡¿Hanji?! ¡¿Levi?!- Christa y Angeru gritaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Nanaba y Mike solo abrieron grandemente los ojos; lo que veían les dejó sin habla.

Riko, Boris y Kyokan ocultaron perfectamente la sorpresa de lo que veían y comenzaron a temblar por dentro; la situación era más grave de lo que pensaban. Solo Farlan estaba tranquilo, podía leer en la mirada de Erwin el plan que ejecutaría: revertiría la situación a su favor.

-Como pueden ver uno de ustedes se atrevió a traicionar mi confianza. Hizo trato a mis espaldas con un humano para que recitara el conjuro de dormir y desaparecer demonios pero su plan no funcionó totalmente-

Se acercó unos pasos más a los Élite los cuales comenzaron a sentir temor. La maldad y el odio en el rostro de su Rey les provocaban escalofríos.

-Ni se les ocurra decir que esto fue obra de un Alto Rango porque han probado su inocencia- subió el tono de mando –Tú traidor… Es la única oportunidad que te daré de no desaparecer tu alma-

Y se quedó viendo al grupo fijamente. La respiración de los Élite empezó a hacerse pesada siendo lo único que sonaba en el ambiente. Unos segundos después, una risa que fue de menos a más resonó en el eco de la cueva de roca.

-Ja… jaja… jajaja… JAJAJA…- comenzó a hacerse incontrolable.

Todos voltearon a ver de quien procedía esa risa incontrolable, delatora del traidor: Nanaba.

Cuando por fin controló su risa dio un paso al frente y encaró a Erwin.

-¡Fui yo quien tuvo el valor de hacer eso!-

-¡¿Nanaba pero qué estás diciendo?!- si apenas Mike iba a dar un paso fue detenido en seco.

Nanaba volteó a verlo -¡No te metas en esto, Mike! ¡Tú estás fuera de culpa!- regresó su mirada a su confrontador –Yo fui quien hizo trato con el anciano para que recitara ese conjuro doble. Lástima que no completo el conjuro para desaparecerlos ¡Estuvo tan cerca!-

-Nanaba ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! ¡Por culpa de ella te has vuelto muy débil!-

-¿No será solo que estás celosa?-

-¿Celosa yo? Jajaja ¡Ese fue un buen chiste! ¡Aquí el único buen chiste eres tú!-

-Nanaba… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué?- Christa estaba a punto de estallar en llanto.

-No… ¡No! ¡No es cierto Nanaba!- Sasha no se contuvo y soltó las lágrimas.

Jean se limitó a abrazar a sus dos mujeres demonio.

Angeru y Riko entrecruzaron miradas esperando que llegara una explicación que suponían cual sería.

-¡Cállense todos!- Erwin habló con voz de mando y el silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente.

Nanaba sacaría todo el resentimiento que al paso del tiempo fue forjando en su alma.

-Te diré porque lo hice, Smith. Sí, te he llamado Smith porque a quien tengo enfrente ¡No es el Smith-sama que me convirtió en demonio! Enfrente solo tengo a un ser patético y miserable. Antes eras implacable y temible. Ahora solo provocas lástima por ser un pobre diablo que anda como perro faldero detrás de una mujer ca-sa-da y que nunca le hizo caso.

Y como si eso no te bastara has hecho muchas estupideces por culpa de Hanji ¡Castigaste a Sasha por una estupidez! ¡Le enseñaste a ese par la técnica que era exclusiva de nosotros tus Demonios de Alta Jerarquía! ¡Y me quitaste mi proyecto! ¡Yo era quien iba a desarrollar las técnicas espirituales! Podría haber soportado todo pero ni siquiera tuviste el valor de darnos una explicación de tus decisiones ¡Nos hiciste menos! ¡Nos trataste peor que demonios inútiles cuando te hemos servido durante siglos!

Yo solo quiero volver a ver aquel Demonio implacable que me tomó ante los ojos de Mike. Antes no te importaba nada de ello pero ahora te has llenado de sentimentalismos ¡Ya ni siquiera te reconozco como Rey de este lugar! ¡Solo eres un perro faldero!-

Erwin la tomó del cuello y le alzo hasta donde el largo de su brazo le permitió. Pero su presa no dejaba de hablar.

-Si me vas a desaparecer por ser el único demonio capaz de decírtelo ¡Adelante! Eres el hazmerreír de todos por acá y no me imagino que cosas dirán entre el resto de tus iguales de la oscuridad-

El áureo comenzó a apretarle fuertemente el cuello empezando a cortarle la respiración.

-Detente Erwin…-

Annie se materializó a los ojos de todos. Estaba recargada con los brazos cruzados frente a la cápsula donde estaba Levi.

-Antes que la desaparezcas quiero hablar con ella-

Erwin sabía que debía obedecerle aun en contra de su voluntad. Además no permitiría que le golpeara para desmayarlo enfrente de sus Demonios Élite, sería un golpe a la ya rebajada autoridad de él mismo como su superior.

El Rey del Inframundo chasqueó los dedos en el aire y transportó a las dos féminas rubias a su aposento privado.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

-¿Quién eres tú?- Nanaba masajeaba su cuello, el agarre de Erwin le lastimó.

-Tú solo debes de conocerme como _ella_, mi nombre está reservado para los superiores de los mundos-

-Oh entiendo ¿Eres el _Titán _de este mundo?-

-Asi es Nanaba… Pero no tengo tiempo para pláticas y explicaciones de ese tipo. Quiero que me cuentes con lujo de detalle todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí desde que Erwin conoció a la tal Hanji-

-Eso ya deberías de saberlo-

-Sé la versión de varios pero quiero oír la tuya, quiero saber de propia voz del demonio traidor la razón de actuar así-

Ambas se sonrieron. Nanaba sirvió dos copas del vino que estaba en la mesa, se sentaron en las sillas y comenzaron a tener una larga plática.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO. EL LAGO DEL RITUS=**

Erwin se había retirado del Lago del Ritus a atender un asunto en Europa; no podía descuidar lo que planeaba, su primer intento de Guerra Mundial. Además, sabía que la conversación entre Annie y Nanaba sería larga por lo que tendría tiempo de sobra.

Estando en una segura soledad los cinco Élite y los cuatro Alto Rango comenzarían a soltar ciertas preguntas mientras veían las cápsulas transparentes con sus seres dentro de ellas.

Angeru –Ahora entiendo porque tanto misterio de tenernos como prisioneros en el Comedor-

Sasha –Yo no puedo creer lo que veo… Levi y Hanji dormidos, pero menos creo que Nanaba haya sido causante de eso-

Todos voltearon a ver a Mike quien lucía triste y preocupado.

Farlan –Mike, no creo que Erwin desaparezca a Nanaba. Si ella intervino entonces no hay de qué preocuparse-

Christa -¿Quién es ella?- preguntó lo que todos querían hacer pero no se atrevían.

Boris -Ella es el Titán que vigila este mundo-

-¡¿Qué?!- todos los Élite se sorprendieron.

Kyokan –Déjenme les cuento más detalladamente su identidad, aunque repetiré cosas que ya saben-

Angeru –Eso no importa, nunca está de más repasar lo que ya sabes-

Farlan –Pónganse cómodos que esto será largo- se sentó en el suelo.

Y el resto de los demonios hicieron lo mismo que él para escuchar la historia de Kyokan. La escena parecía un abuelo contando un cuento a sus nietos.

**.**

**.**

**=LA ETERNIDAD UNIVERSAL=**

"En el principio creó Dios los cielos y la tierra" así comienza la Biblia en el libro del Génesis capítulo uno, primer versículo. Y es ese dios al que en este tiempo se le conoce como "El Dios de los Tiempos".

El tiempo donde existe el mundo de Erwin Smith como Rey de Inframundo es la cuarta línea de tiempo, la cuarta eternidad dentro de la eternidad universal. Hay dos tipos de eternidades.

La _Eternidad Universal _que ha existido desde siempre sin un principio y sin un fin y es donde alberga el _Tercer Cielo_.

Y simplemente la _Eternidad_ que son tiempos excesivamente prolongados con un inicio y un fin que marcan las líneas de tiempo que han existido en el _Primer _y _Segundo Cielo_.

Primer Cielo: la atmósfera que rodea los mundos, el cielo que ven día con día las creaturas que lo habitan en el mundo que les corresponde.

Segundo Cielo: son las estrellas, las galaxias y en sí lo que se conoce como _El Universo_.

Tercer Cielo: es el _Mundo Espiritual _donde existen los _Inframundos, Los Cuatro Paraísos _y la _Morada del Dios de los Tiempos_.

La primera línea de tiempo, _El Origen de los Tiempos _fue destruido a causa de los celos de un hombre provocados por el amor de una madre por su hijo y de la rebeldía de esta mujer a la ciega obediencia. De este tiempo solo queda una mención oculta en el Génesis, el primer libro de la Biblia y ha sido la única línea de tiempo que solo había albergado un solo mundo.

La segunda línea de tiempo, _El Tiempo de la Rebeldía_ se suponía una recreación del primer tiempo eliminando la existencia de esa mujer que se rebeló a la ciega obediencia, creando otra que se suponía lo haría. Dejó de existir un solo mundo, sino que fueron creados algunos más pero ninguno satisfacía los sentidos del creador más que los humanos en La Tierra, los hijos rebeldes. Y nuevamente, el libre albedrío traicionó a su creador. El Dios de los Tiempos amó a su creación más que a su propio hijo y sacrificó la vida de su hijo para "limpiar de pecado" a sus creaturas. Todo iba bien hasta lo que se suponía el regreso del profeta.

Pero no fue así: el hijo se rebeló contra el padre _¿Qué sentirías si tu padre amara más a sus creaturas que ti, su propio hijo?_

Todos los seres espirituales creyeron que con eso el Dios de los Tiempos entendería que debe de respetar el libre albedrío: no puede dar libertad para después imponer castigo si se le desobedece, eso es esclavitud. Si le obedeces tienes el paraíso, si le desobedeces sufrirás castigo eterno e inimaginable en el infierno. Cuando terminó ese episodio de rebeldía confiaban en que por fin Él dejaría de intentarlo. Pero no fue así; quiso volver a tener otra oportunidad.

Cuando la segunda línea de tiempo fue destruida, la lógica se destruyó por completo. El mismo Dios de los Tiempos enloqueció y al estar creando la tercera línea de tiempo sus arcángeles y su propio hijo buscaron protegerle.

En el afán de protegerle lograron hacer que una cuarta línea de tiempo existiera a la par de la tercera línea de tiempo como si fuesen Universos Paralelos pero como Entidades Separadas. Entonces se reunieron los seres espirituales de Mayor Jerarquía y crearon las _Leyes Universales _para la cuarta línea de tiempo. Ya no hubo más paraíso o infierno e inclusive los Mandamientos de la Gran Biblia fueron eliminados. Solo quedaron las _Leyes Universales_ que son controles para mantener el orden. El Universo y la Eternidad Universal no soportarían otra destrucción.

El cuarto tiempo era uno donde realmente existía el libre albedrío. Cuando un cuerpo moría su alma sería juzgada de acuerdo a ciertas Leyes Universales creadas para eso y de ser merecedor se le daría otra vida en un nuevo cuerpo o en caso contrario simplemente se le desaparecería. Cada cierto tiempo se estarían creando almas nuevas a partir de las ya existentes, dividiéndolas.

Entre las Leyes Universales de la Cuarta Eternidad que existen está la prohibición y desaparición total de los viajeros en el tiempo, solo se aceptaron los viajeros entre mundos.

Con el fin de mantener el orden se despertaron a los _Titanes _sobrevivientes del Origen de los Tiempos. Éstos Titanes fueron gigantes que habitaron en la antigua Grecia del primer tiempo, hijos de Gaia la diosa humana de la tierra y Urano uno de los dioses humanos del cielo. Estos hijos quisieron asaltar el cielo para destruirle pero fueron frenados. De los 13 que eran inicialmente solo cuatro sobrevivieron las destrucciones de los tiempos y al ser convertidos en protectores de las Leyes Universales cambiaron su nombre pero conservaron sus recuerdos.

Cronos: el hijo menor que se reveló contra su padre, lo decapitó y se apoderó de la sucesión. Cambió su nombre a _Rainer_.

Hiperión: su nombre significa "el que mira desde arriba" cambió su nombre a _Berthold._

Tetis: la titánide diosa del mar que cambió su nombre a _Ymir_.

Dione: la menor de todos los titanes que al ser un desdoblamiento de la titánide Tea, diosa de la vista en su tiempo muchos no la tomaron en cuenta. Cambio su nombre a _Annie_.

Los Titanes son hermanos aunque físicamente no lo parezcan. Ellos tienen su propio _Paraíso_, hay cuatro en total uno por cada Titán. Ellos son seres neutros que vigilan el cumplimiento de las Leyes Universales. No están del lado ni de la bondad ni la maldad, son simples ejecutores.

Ellos tienen a su cargo a los _Guardianes de Mundos_ para protegerlos, especialmente aquellos que son contactados por los _Connexios_. Los_ guardianes_ son almas que en vida humana fueron de su interés y al estar en el umbral de la muerte se juzgaron merecedoras de otra vida transformándolos en Guardianes conservando sus recuerdos de su última vida humana.

Así como la lógica quedó sumamente dañada también lo fueron las habilidades extrasensoriales de los seres que habitan los diferentes mundos. Y en el tercer y cuarto tiempo nacieron los _Connexios_.

Connexio: humanos con habilidades extrasensoriales y un fuerte poder espiritual capaz de contactar a otros mundos y visualizar lo que ocurre en ellos, ya sea a grandes rasgos o una historia en particular. Pueden visualizarlos a través de sueños o en la mente despierta. La gran mayoría ni siquiera sospecha que las imágenes que ve en su mente están ocurriendo en la realidad ya que es muy confundido con la "imaginación" porque en sí la línea que los divide no es clara para ellos atribuyéndolo a la creatividad de sus mentes.

Pero hay algunos que tienen este poder de Connexio tan grande que contacta momentos secretos de la Eternidad Universal, un poder tan grande que les causa estragos en su salud mental y corporal. A ellos les es asignado un _Aspicientis_ por medio de un _Guardián de Mundos _que les explica la realidad de lo que ocurre.

Aspicientis: humanos con habilidades extrasensoriales que ayudan al Connexio a soportar la carga emocional que conlleva su poder. Tienen que estar casi todo el tiempo con el Connexio para apoyarle, de otra manera éste podría suicidarse o causar estragos en el equilibrio del ying-yag. Es por esto que Irene no salía de la iglesia del sacerdote Flagon, ella nunca le fue infiel a Rivaille.

El mundo donde ahora existía Erwin era el mundo que se suponía sería por fin totalmente al gusto del Dios de los Tiempos, una réplica exacta de _La Tierra _del tercer tiempo pero con un final donde todos los hombres se volvieran obedientes a él. Pero no era así. Las cosas se habían salido de control desde hacía mucho tiempo. El hecho que Erwin se erigiera como el Rey Oscuro le dio un revés a Él, pero beneficioso para el equilibrio del ying-yang ya que estaba por romperse esa línea de tiempo y con ello ocurriría el _Gran Armagedón _donde solo quedaría la _Nada, el Vacío Universal_. Ni siquiera el Dios de los Tiempos lograría sobrevivir ese Armagedón_…_

Erwin desconocía el impacto que causó en el equilibrio de la bondad y la maldad cuando se erigió como Rey del Inframundo. Con ese evento, el Dios de los Tiempos comprendió que su misma creación le rebasó en sensatez.

Y a los seres de la cuarta línea de tiempo les dejó vivir con sus propias reglas, solo de vez en cuando intervendría según las Leyes Universales creadas. Él se centró en rebuscar en la tercera línea de tiempo el amor de su creación dentro del libre albedrío que él mismo les dio.

Hay un Libro Sagrado de la Eternidad Universal: _La Biblia_. Pero se ha ido perdiendo en cada destrucción de tiempo. En el segundo tiempo se perdió toda la historia del Origen de los Tiempos, solo quedó una frase entre líneas. En el tercer tiempo la Biblia va del Génesis hasta el libro del Apocalipsis; el episodio de la rebeldía del Segundo Tiempo fue eliminado por completo. Si la Biblia del tercer tiempo está incompleta aún más la del cuarto tiempo, solo tiene los primeros diez libros del Antiguo Testamento y los Cuatro Evangelios del Nuevo Testamento. El resto de los escritos se perdieron, como el _Libro de los Titanes_.

**.**

**.**

**=EL LAGO DEL RITUS=**

Kyokan terminó a tiempo de hablar. Segundos después de terminar su relato pareció Erwin. Si apenas se pusieron en pie empezaron a escuchar el eco de las risas de Annie, cada vez más claras. Hasta que aparecieron las dos mujeres.

-¡Nanaba!- Mike corrió a abrazar a su mujer.

Annie de solo mirar a Erwin no contuvo la risa - Jajaja ¡Tuvieron el atrevimiento de besarse a sabiendas que llegarías y casi en tu cara! Jajaja ¡Y luego tuvieron sexo frente a ti! Jajaja ¡Es tan gracioso que no puede ser cierto!-

Erwin permaneció sereno hasta que Annie terminó de reírse.

-¿Sabes? Me agrada Nanaba, es muy sensata e inteligente… No te voy a permitir que la desparezcas, sino la quieres yo la convertiré en Guardián-

-Esa no es una opción, tengo mis planes- se acercó en donde estaba Nanaba –Tu atrevimiento te saldrá contraproducente, ha resultado beneficioso para mí. Sin embargo no te quedarás sin castigo-

Chasqueó los dedos en el aire y todos los Élite desaparecieron. Cada uno apareció en su aposento privado, a excepción de Nanaba quien apareció encerrada en uno de los calabozos del compartimento trasero del aposento de Erwin.

Estando los Alto Rango, Annie y Smith en soledad comenzaron a platicar acerca de que seguiría.

-¿Qué decisión has tomado Annie?- preguntó Erwin en completa calma.

-Como dijiste Erwin, este es tu reino y puedes hacer en él lo que te plazca. Para tu desgracia ésta vez la razón está en favor de los Élite: te has vuelto muy patético. Confío en ti para que lleves a cabo los planes en el mundo tal y como me lo contaste, el fallar no es una opción. Así como hace siglos sorprendiste al Tercer Cielo al coronarte como Rey de este lugar, hazlo ahora. En cuanto a esa mujer de la que estás enamorado, la tal Hanji piensa bien lo que harás- la mujer rubia acomodó unas hebras de cabello tras su oreja.

Erwin volteó a ver fijamente a sus demonios asesinos dormidos. Tenía una idea que ejecutar pero no estaba del todo seguro si era el momento ideal para realizarla. La impaciencia fue nuevamente lo que le motivó a arriesgarse: de hacerla después podría arrepentirse.

Cerró los ojos, alzó una mano y la cerró en forma de puño. Al abrirlo junto con sus ojos soltó una flecha de energía espiritual que rompió el sello de estalactitas que sostenían las cápsulas. El agua del lago salió disparada mojando todo el piso que había a su alrededor. Los cuerpos cayeron al suelo en posición fetal. Erwin se acercó al cuerpo de Hanji, besó su frente y con un brazo la apretó a su pecho. Aun con ese agarre la mano izquierda de Hanji quedó tendida cerca de la mano derecha de Levi, como suplicándole que cumpliera la promesa de "Pase lo que pase, por favor no sueltes mi mano".

Erwin con el brazo libre reposó la palma de la mano sobre la frente de Levi.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Erwin?- preguntó Riko con preocupación.

-Lo que debí haber hecho desde el inicio- y cerró los ojos.

Comenzó a soltar lentamente energía espiritual para desaparecerle el cuerpo y después el alma. La energía espiritual que soltaba removía los cabellos de los tres, como si fueran suaves ráfagas de viento. Se concentró en empezar a desaparecer las extremidades de los pies y manos.

-¡Erwin detente!- gritó Farlan pero fue ignorado -¡Abre tus ojos! ¡Mira a Hanji!- era de esas pocas veces que la desesperación era la principal emoción en los gritos de Farlan.

Sin dejar de soltar energía espiritual Erwin abrió los ojos, lo que vi lo dejó helado.

_El cuerpo de Hanji también estaba desapareciendo…_

Así como los pies y manos de Levi estaban desapareciendo, también las extremidades de Hanji lo hacían. Dejo de soltar energía espiritual y volvieron a formarse esas partes del cuerpo que reposaban sobre el suelo. Volteó a ver a sus demonios de Alto Rango los cuales estaban en el mismo estado que él, perplejos de lo ocurrido.

-¿Pero qué está pasando?- Boris soltó lentamente.

-¿Por qué ocurrió esto?- Riko preguntó directamente a Annie.

Pero Annie no respondía, estaba en seriedad. Intercambió miradas con Kyokan, sabía que al igual que ella, era el único demonio en la cueva que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Kyokan explícales que está ocurriendo- Annie le ordenó.

-Erwin… Creo que cometiste un error cuando los transformaste en demonios. Los transformaste al mismo tiempo, con las mismas dagas y también arrojaste el cuerpo y el alma al mismo tiempo al Lago del Ritus-

Con eso Annie no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a reírse. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

-Jajaja ¡Eres un estúpido! Puff… Olvidaste que los Ritus son individuales y lo hiciste alternadamente uniendo por completo sus almas jajaja- inhaló y exhaló una gran cantidad de aire para tranquilizarse -¿Qué no te acordaste porque hicimos los Ritus de los Alto Rango de manera individual? Sino los verías de románticos todo el tiempo.

Al transformarlos juntos lo que hiciste fue unir sus almas y cuerpos en una sola entidad. No me sorprendería que en algún momento ambos hayan tenido una sincronización perfecta. En resumen: lo que le pase a ella le pasa a él y lo que le pase a él le pasa a ella. Si a él lo pretendes desaparecer, también ella desaparecerá. Si la despiertas con el mismo conjuro para liberar la energía espiritual que es el que tienes para despertarle también harás que él despierte-

Erwin comenzaba a airarse en sobremanera. Empezó a soltar energía espiritual haciendo que la cueva temblara y los Alto Rango empezaran a sentir escalofríos, temieron que en su enojo destruyera el Inframundo. Annie apareció frente a él y con un solo ponerle un dedo sobre la frente logró tranquilizarle.

-Hay otro conjuro que puede solo despertar a ella- quitó el dedo de la frente de Erwin.

Éste se puso en pie sin soltar a Hanji, ahora tomando el cuerpo femenino con los dos brazos –Repite eso-

-Te digo, hay otro conjuro para despertar demonios pero deberás esperar mucho tiempo para hacerlo. 74 años para ser exacta, cuando nuevamente los planetas se alinearán. La impaciencia ha sido tu perdición hasta ahorita, no permitas que vuelva a serlo-

-¿Y cuál es ese conjuro?- aprisionó más fuerte el cuerpo de Hanji contra su pecho; había una manera que por fin su musa fuera solo de él.

-¡No tan rápido mi niño! Que si quieres ese conjuro te va a costar-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?-

-El precio es ser mi esclavo sexual. Todos los días quiero ver tu cabeza entre mis piernas ¿Entendiste?-

-De acuerdo- el áureo respondió sin la más mínima duda.

-¡¿Qué?!- los Alto Rango quedaron sorprendidos.

Ahora sería Annie quien formaría las cápsulas transparentes rellenas de agua del Lago del Ritus para proteger a esos demonios asesinos. Solo que está vez el sello era diferente, un halo de luz roja y sangre que tomó de los cuerpos dormidos al hacerles un pequeño corte en los labios. El sello estaba en la mitad de la cápsula y hacía que esta flotara en el aire. Cuando terminó ambas señaló la cápsula donde estaba Levi.

-Te daré ese conjuro para que solo ella despierte pero te advierto algo. Aunque no te guste tienes que conservarlo y proteger su cuerpo por los siglos de los siglos- dejó de señalarlo -Vivirás bajo su sombra, siempre cuidando que ningún humano ose en despertarle. Con el conjuro simple que tienes para despertar demonios es suficiente. Toma tus medidas mi niño porque no habrá otra oportunidad-

-Con esa oportunidad es más que suficiente- el áureo sonrió de lado.

-Eso espero, no volveré a sacarte de un problema a causa de una mujer ¿Entendiste?-

Erwin asintió con la cabeza -Descuida, sé lo que debo hacer-

-Yo debo volver con mis hermanos para darles una explicación acerca de lo que ocurrió aquí, les advierto que no debe salir de nosotros todo lo que ha ocurrido. Si alguien más fuera de los que estuvimos aquí presentes llega a enterarse, váyanse despidiendo de seguir existiendo porque este mundo sería destruido- volteó a ver al grupo de cabellos plateados -Mi confianza en ustedes cinco ha caído en lo más bajo, reivindíquense- ahora dirigió su mirada al rubio -Nos veremos con mayor frecuencia, mi niño. Estaré vigilando todo lo que hagas hasta convencerme que el equilibrio ha sido restablecido-

-No tengo problemas por ello… Por cierto Annie ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Nile Dawk es un Guardián?-

-¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones! Él está a cargo de Rainer y no te permitiré reclamarle por haberlo hecho. Solo te diré que Nile fue capaz de perdonar de todo corazón a su amigo y pedir un perdón silencioso a Marie por haberla violado- se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda -Te repito Erwin Smith: solo tendrás esta oportunidad para reivindicarte-

_"Y la estás perdiendo…"_ le susurró mentalmente a Erwin mientras desaparecía del Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**=EL PARAÍSO DEL TITÁN ANNIE=**

-Te estábamos esperando- habló el menor de los hermanos, Rainer.

-Solo ha sido un evento sin importancia que forma parte de su madurez demoniaca- Annie respondió cruzando los brazos.

-¡No lo creo!- su hermana pelinegra Ymir la miró con desconfianza.

-Estás equivocada Ymir, le doy la razón a Annie. Veo en sus ojos que hay una intensión detrás de esto ¿O me equivoco?- habló al que llamaban cariñosamente Berth.

Annie sonrió como quien sabe tener el control de la situación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gracias por leer!

Y comienza la segunda parte de la Trilogía Umbrae! "Liebe Umbrae"… No sabía si hacer una publicación nueva o seguirle aquí, pero después de ver algunos comentarios y de consultarlo con mi sombra decidí seguirle en la misma; tal vez solo edite el summary y a lo mejor el título (pero que siga conservando como primera palabra Noctis)...

Espero que este fragmento les haya aclarado dudas jiji...

De corazón, espero que esta segunda parte les guste, gracias de nuevo! :3 FJ Ale-chan


	23. Evolución Fragmento 2

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 1. EVOLUCIÓN=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 2. EL REY OSCURO=**

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO. EL LAGO DEL RITUS=**

-¿Y ahora qué sigue?- preguntó Kyokan a Erwin.

-Reúnan a los Élite, en una hora los quiero ver en la Cueva de las Cascadas y ahí les daré instrucciones. Quiero estar solo unos momentos-

_"Deja que todos se vayan y tú quédate" _ordenó mentalmente al Alto Rango de su mayor confianza.

Los otros tres desaparecieron su presencia y solo quedó Farlan con Erwin.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- se acercó al costado derecho de Erwin y cruzó los brazos.

-Tengo una enmienda especial para ti ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que Zacklay matara a ese sacerdote junto con la puta de Irene?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo-

-Irene logró escapar a tiempo así que ese corazón que se suponía le pertenecía a ella fue un engaño-

-¡Ja!- soltó una risilla -¡Pero qué valor tuvo Zacklay de quererte engañar!- volvió a reírse.

-Eso no tiene importancia, de todas maneras esa puta ya está muerta-

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-

Erwin platicó a Farlan lo que aconteció hacía unas horas por la noche en la cabaña.

-¡Esto es inesperado! Resulta que tu mentira era una verdad- levantó una ceja.

-No quiero verle la cara a ese asqueroso humano. Ve por él y llévalo con Christa, asegúrate que reciba el peor de los castigos que tenemos en el Inframundo. Encárgate personalmente de recuperar ese diario, quiero que esta noche lo entregues en mis manos-

-Me alegra verte de vuelta Erwin Smith-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- volteó a verlo fríamente.

-Lo que estoy diciendo es que tu forma de actuar está volviendo a ser la de aquel tipo que me convenció a golpes de unirme a su plan para apoderarnos de este reino- una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

-Les daré instrucciones precisas. No las repetiré y no quiero reclamos ni preguntas, ya fue suficiente de discusiones. A partir de este momento se suspende definitivamente la búsqueda de la bastarda, tengo otros planes respecto a mi musa. He sellado la entrada a la cueva oculta del Lago del Ritus y solo yo podré volver a abrirla, no quiero que nadie más se acerque a ellos.

Los olvidarán hasta que sea el momento de despertar a Hanji y entonces les daré nuevas instrucciones. De momento vamos a concentrarnos en los eventos que he preparado para apoderarnos de este podrido mundo.

La Primera Guerra Mundial será solo un ensayo y preparación para la verdadera, la Segunda Guerra Mundial que es donde saldremos a divertirnos. Démosle al Tercer Cielo algo con que divertirse- sonrió maléficamente.

Los Alto Rango le correspondieron la sonrisa maléfica. En menos de 24 horas todo había cambiado de manera beneficiosa para ellos. Les alegraba ver a su Rey Oscuro de vuelta, verlo hablar sin la más mínima expresión en su rostro les llenaba de satisfacción el alma.

-Esta noche harán lo siguiente. Todos los élite vayan con Riko y Boris a Europa y supervisen que todos los planes que tenemos hasta ahora sobre esa Guerra Mundial estén saliendo como deben. Farlan ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Christa espérale en tu Cueva Élite te llevará diversión. Kyokan ve a la Cueva Élite de Nanaba y toma todo aquello que creas necesario para que ella continúe con su trabajo de Élite, te estaré esperando al filo de la medianoche en mi aposento- miró fijamente a Mike -No, no voy a desaparecerla es un elemento muy valioso y su traición ha resultado en mi beneficio pero no se quedará sin su castigo- les dio la espalda -Dispérsense y recuerden que fallar no es una opción-

Sin tiempo a que le respondieran caminó a la salida. Mientras su oscura silueta se perdió en la lejanía los Alto Rango comenzaron a hablar mentalmente.

-Si Erwin continúa así yo volveré a cortarme el cabello- Riko estaba emocionada.

-Esto era lo que queríamos ¿No?- Boris soltó con desenfado.

-Lo que me intriga es saber la enmienda que dio, Farlan- a Kyokan le preocupaba.

-Se las contaré cuando las aguas se calmen, este no es el momento- cerró la conversación mental.

-Ya escucharon a Erwin, Nanaba seguirá con nosotros… De momento vamos a divertirnos- Boris habló en voz alta para que todos se dispersaran a cumplir las enmiendas de Erwin.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO. EL CUARTO DE BAÑOS=**

Debido a todos los acontecimientos recientes y a los preparativos para la Primera Guerra Mundial, el cuerpo de Erwin estaba exhausto, llevaba más de un mes sin conciliar el sueño. Pero esa mañana no le apetecía dormir en su cama, quería relajarse sin interrupciones así que dirigió sus pasos al Cuarto de Baños.

Selló la entrada al gran jacuzzi para que nadie le molestase, entró a uno de los cuartos y comenzó a desvestirse. Abrió una de las regaderas permitiendo que el agua helada resbalara por su anatomía masculina. Lavó a detalle la marcada y fornida musculatura de su cuerpo y los cabellos dorados de su cabeza. Enjuagó la espuma y disfrutó unos minutos más del agua helada, le hacía sentir que se liberaba de la pesadez que le dejó tanta discusión con diferentes seres.

Una vez aseado se sumergió en la calidez del agua termal de la pileta. Le asaltaron los recuerdos de su musa desnuda y el imaginar que en unos efímeros años sería totalmente suya le excitaron en sobremanera, teniendo que sacar su éxtasis por propia mano bajo el manto acuático cálido. Una vez satisfecho salió del agua, se sirvió una copa de champagne que bebió lentamente sentado en la orilla de la pileta. Al quedar la copa vacía volvió a adentrarse en la pileta en una zona de desnivel donde podía acostarse sin tener que sumergir la cabeza.

Y durmió buen rato con la calidez del agua acobijándole la piel.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. ITALIA. EL VATICANO=**

Farlan estaba sentado en una de las bancas del selecto público que después de haber pagado una buena cantidad de dinero era partícipe de las misas que oficiaba el Papa con todo el espectáculo de cantos gregorianos, luces de velas en dorados candelabros, olor a incienso y personalidades eclesiásticas que venían en el precio de entrada. Después de un intro de 15 minutos la liturgia de la misa comenzó.

El Cardenal Dallis Zacklay enfundado en su sotana blanca y sombrero que lo acreditaba como uno de los más altos cardenales estaba sentado al costado derecho del santo padre de la iglesia como si fuera su brazo de mayor confianza.

_"Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine et lux perpetua luceat eis…"_

Mientras entonaba este himno pidiendo piedad al Dios de los Tiempos su mirada se encontró con la figura de Farlan, ataviado en traje sastre como si fuera una oveja más del rebaño. El demonio le sonrió ligeramente y su piel se llenó de escalofríos. Llegó el momento de la Eucaristía a través de la ostia. Se formaron las filas para realizar este sacramento, cual sorpresa tendría Dallis al ver que Farlan la recibía de manos de la cabeza de la iglesia. Entonces comprendió que su tiempo de beneficios habían terminado, ese evento religioso sería el último que viviría. Se concentró en seguir el protocolo como siempre pero le era difícil con uno de los más altos siervos del Demonio viéndole fijamente hasta que las notas del clavicordio resonaron en las profundidades del Vaticano dando por terminada la misa oficiada por el Papa después de casi dos horas de pomposidades.

El hombre de sotana blanca si apenas entró a su oficina privada vio al hombre de cabellos plateados sentado en su majestuosa silla con los pies sobre el escritorio.

-Ha sido muy aburrido, no sé cómo puedes soportarlo todos los días-

-Es solo un momento no es todo el día- cerró con llave la puerta.

-Aun así me estaba durmiendo-

-Supongo que estás aquí porque Smith necesita algo de mí- se sentó como si fuera un invitado en su propia oficina.

-Esta vez te equivocas, vengo por mi propia cuenta-

Le miró desconfiado –No creo que yo sea de tu interés, tú estás queriendo engañarme. Puedo ver que es tiempo que te lleves mi alma-

-Otra vez te equivocas, te dije que vengo por intereses propios-

-¿Qué pretendes?- seguía desconfiando.

Farlan bajó los pies del escritorio, recargó su barbilla sobre las manos que se apoyaban con los codos en el escritorio y le sostuvo la mirada –He descubierto lo que le has ocultado a Erwin-

-No sé de qué estás hablando- le confrontó sin titubeos.

-Hacerte el inocente conmigo no funciona-

-Entonces dime lo que crees osé ocultarle a tu dueño-

-El corazón que entregaste de Irene no era de ella. Esa mujer está viva la he encontrado viviendo tranquilamente en Hamburgo. La perseguí todas las noches y el miedo de saberse vigilada le ha hecho confesar acerca de lo que está escrito en el diario del Sacerdote Flagon que tú tienes escondido al conocimiento de Erwin. Tienes dos opciones: me entregas el diario y Erwin jamás se entera de esto o te niegas a hacerlo pero sufrirás las consecuencias a manos del Demonio-

La respiración de Dallis se hizo pesada y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente de la sorpresa de haber sido descubierto. Eso le ponía en una situación nada conveniente ante Smith, aunque lo negara sería su palabra contra la de uno de sus demonios y saldría perdiendo.

-Si no quieres que Erwin se entere de esto es mejor que hagas lo que te digo. Tienes la opción de mi silencio y una muerte rápida e indolora cuando sea el momento de cobrar tu alma o la segunda opción es que yo le cuente todo a Erwin y una muerte lenta, sumamente dolorosa y prolongada a partir de este momento. Tú decides-

Zacklay agachó la cabeza, no pudo usar esa información a su favor –Ven conmigo-

Abrió un compartimento secreto detrás de un gran cuadro del Profeta en el Monte de los Olivos y caminaron por un estrecho pasillo oscuro que terminaba en la zona de los Libros Prohibidos. Avanzaron hacia el frente pasando dos estantes y a mediación del tercero había un cajón. El Cardenal sacó una llave de su sotana, abrió el cajón y sacó la única pertenencia que había ahí: un diario empastado en cuero viejo de venado.

-Aquí tienes- tendió el objeto hacia el que sería su receptor.

-Agradezco tu cooperación- chasqueó los dedos y el diario desapareció de las manos que lo sostenían –Ahora vendrás conmigo-

-¿Qué?-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció en otro lugar.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE CHRISTA=**

Cuando Zacklay reaccionó estaba sometido de pecho contra un suelo de roca. Miró a los alrededores y solo pudo ver instrumentos de tortura medievales que él conocía perfectamente.

-¡Reacciona humano asqueroso!- reconoció la voz masculina del demonio de cabello plateado y sintió como un pie lo empujaba de la espalda hacia abajo causándole un dolor punzante.

-¡Ah! ¡Me mentiste!- gritó furioso.

-Te daré un consejo: nunca confíes en un demonio- soltó una risa sarcástica.

Una dulce voz sería ahora quien le hablaría -Oh abuelito ¿Qué hiciste para que Smith-sama esté tan molesto contigo?-

Dallis levantó la vista y vio una amable sonrisa carmesí en la cara de una chica. La profundidad del color aguamarina de esos ojos que le observaban fijamente le provocó un escalofrío en sus entrañas y su garganta se cerró.

-Yo te lo diré- Farlan habló con voz lenta y dramática -Le ocultó información a Erwin-

-¡Oh!- gritó sorprendida y tapó su boca en forma burlona con la mano.

-Y le mintió haciéndole creer que había matado a alguien pero no fue así-

-No, no, no… Muy mal hecho abuelito. A Smith-sama no se le debe mentir ni ocultarle nada-

-Esta es la diversión que Erwin te prometió, te diré las palabras que me dijo "Ve por él y llévalo con Christa, asegúrate que reciba el peor de los castigos que tenemos en el Inframundo" -

-¡Por eso quiero tanto a Smith-sama!- en sus ojos brilló una alegre maldad.

Le suministraron ampolletas para hacerle el cuerpo resistente pero que desinhibían el sistema nervioso para que sintiera un mayor dolor. El resto del día Zacklay sufrió en carne propia las torturas que alguna vez aplicó a otros. Cuando estuvo cerca la medianoche metieron al hombre de sotana eclesiástica desgarrada en un toro de bronce. Pero la muerte no le llegaría hasta una semana después. Christa encendía y apagaba el fuego a su antojo aumentando el sufrimiento de un cuerpo que fue cociéndose lentamente en sus propios fluidos.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITAN ANNIE=**

Erwin tenía un precio que pagar a Annie si es que quería ver despierta a Hanji. Sabía que no era cosa buena contradecirle así que se apareció en su Paraíso. Apenas iba a tomar la perilla que abría la cabaña lujosa donde vivía la rubia cuando escuchó gemidos, era evidente que llegaría como relevo de alguien.

_No te vayas, espera…_la voz de Annie resonó en su mente.

En la entrada de la cabaña había un árbol del que caían hojas secas. Se quedó observándolo, disfrutando del espectáculo de ver esos pétalos anaranjados caer en un ritmo lento cuando la perilla hizo ruido al ser abierta. Dio la media vuelta y se quedó detenido hasta reconocer al hombre que salía del lugar, desapareciendo su figura en una cascada de agua verde. Le sorprendió la identidad de quien relevaría: al Titán Berthold.

Annie salió de su cabaña vistiendo su tan característico vestido blanco que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, cabello suelto y con pies descalzos.

-Hola mi niño, eres muy puntual- se detuvo a su costado.

-No es bueno hacer esperar a una dama- Erwin tomó su mano y la besó.

-Veo que tienes una interrogante en tu rostro, suéltala-

-¿Tienes relaciones sexuales con tu hermano?- levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-¿De qué te sorprende? El incesto ha estado permitido desde siempre pero los humanos son tan morales- colgó sus manos en el cuello masculino -Bien sabes que tus padres originales fueron hermanos-

Un gruñido de molestia resonó en los labios cerrados del hombre rubio.

-Ja, eres tan adorable como lo fue tu madre-

-¿Tú como lo sabes?-

-Simplemente lo sé…- mordió su labio inferior.

Erwin entendió el mensaje, la cargó de la cintura y comenzó a besarla, acariciarla y hacer todo aquello que conllevaba el pago por el conjuro que despertaría a la mujer que tanto deseaba hacer suya.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

El primer Alto Rango en reportarse con Erwin fue Farlan. Llevaba en sus manos ese famoso diario, del que Erwin tanto temía cayera en manos equivocadas. Se había dado el tiempo de leerlo antes de entregarle y vaya que quedó sorprendido con la vasta cantidad de detalles que pudo contactar ese sacerdote, en definitiva era un Connexio muy poderoso. Lo que más le sorprendió era corroborar que Nile Dawk, el que en vida humana fue el mejor amigo de Erwin fuera ahora un Guardián de Mundos y recordó las palabras de Annie dejándole una interrogante aun mayor _¿Por qué su alma fue de interés para el Titán Rainer?_

Erwin apareció vistiendo el conjunto habitual de todos sus demonios pero modificado con detalles blancos y rojos que le hacían sobresalir como el líder que era.

-Vaya, hacía años que no te veía ese traje- Farlan habló satisfecho.

-Ya ha sido suficiente que me digan patético o estúpido, llegué al límite de mi paciencia. Y los humanos de este mundo serán los encargados de satisfacer mi ira-

-¡Genial! Bienvenido de vuelta, mi Rey Oscuro- se inclinó en reverencia y le tendió con una mano el objeto que había sido ordenado recuperar.

-No hagas eso nunca jamás, aquella vez fue solo para cubrir las apariencias- tomó la envoltura de cuero de venado.

-Soy solo un peón más de la oscuridad- cruzó sus brazos y separó las piernas.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo tú y los Alto Rango dejaron de ser mis peones-

-¿Incluida Riko?-

-Inclusive ella y los Élite. Pero nunca admitiré ante ellos que me volví débil a causa de Hanji, la impaciencia causó estragos en mis decisiones. Debí haber desaparecido el alma de Levi cuando tuve la oportunidad pero no lo hice y ahora pago con las consecuencias-

-Aunque eso no importa, cuando despiertes a Hanji la tendrás solo para ti ¿Ya sabes qué explicación le vas a dar acerca de Levi cuando pregunte por él?-

-Le diré que ha desaparecido sin entrar en detalles- guardó en un cajón bajo llave el diario que escribió Flagon.

-Oh ya veo… Contarás las cosas a tu favor- sonrió de lado.

Se escuchó como la gran puerta de bronce era removida de su lugar. Entraron el resto de los Alto Rango a rendirle cuentas a su superior.

-He reunido lo que me pediste, todo está acomodado en una de las mazmorras secretas de la parte trasera de tu habitación- con eso Kyokan cerró su enmienda.

-En Europa las cosas está saliendo como las planeaste- Boris habló.

-Y tu títere para la Segunda Guerra también va preparándose de acuerdo al plan- Riko estaba en seriedad.

Pero ni siquiera recibieron un agradecimiento por su desempeño.

-Retírense y déjenme a solas con Nanaba. Ella está en uno de los calabozos de mi compartimento trasero y solo ustedes podrán verla hasta que me plazca que esté encerrada. Encárguense de comunicárselo a los Élite. Quiero verlos reunidos mañana al amanecer en la Cueva de Alimentos, comeremos todos juntos y les explicaré exactamente qué papel tendrá cada uno de ustedes y los Élite-

-De acuerdo- respondieron al unísono y salieron juntos de la habitación de Erwin.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE &amp; NANABA=**

A la medianoche todos los Élite coincidieron en el aposento de Mike y Nanaba. Estaban preocupados por el que fue el primero de su clase, Mike. Se sentaron todos en el suelo, las consignas que les dieron Boris y Riko los dejaron exhaustos.

-Mike ¿Cómo te sientes?- Sasha al igual que el resto estaba preocupada por él.

El rubio solo agachó la mirada de tristeza. Era evidente que desconocía lo que Nanaba estaba haciendo a sus espaldas y que ahora estuviera lejos de ella.

-No lo torturen más, mejor hablemos de lo que está pasando aquí. He analizado todas las palabras y acciones de Smith-sama llegando a varias conclusiones- Angeru desvió la atención a él.

-Ya déjate de rodeos y habla sin tanto alboroto- Jean estaba molesto.

-Estuve leyendo mi diario y recordando muchas cosas que había olvidado. Los Ritus se deben hacer de manera independiente porque de otra manera unes las almas en una sola, ahora entiendo porque ellos eran tan sincronizados. Creo que esa mujer Titán le ha dado a Smith-sama una forma de despertar solo a Hanji. Nanaba tomó mis notas, lo sé porque conozco cada doblez que tiene cada hoja que escribo y éstos tenían unos que yo no lo hice. Con mis notas Nanaba encontró en la Biblioteca uno de los conjuros prohibidos para dormir y desaparecer demonios, uno tan antiguo como el tiempo mismo. También vi que las argollas matrimoniales de ellos que recolecté del Lago del Ritus y que tenía bajo llave desaparecieron, así que supongo que usó esa pertenencia para complementar el conjuro.

Es evidente que esto es una traición a Smith-sama, todos sabemos de sus sentimientos no correspondidos por Hanji. El humano que proclamó el conjuro era uno que los conocía, eso hace lógico que Smith-sama sintiera furia contra ese pueblo y por eso haya querido erradicarlo totalmente, hasta yo querría hacerlo. A pesar de todo, los Alto Rango no tienen un móvil para traicionarle cosa contraria a nosotros. Cada cosa que ocurría solo nos daba un motivo para hacerlo y seamos honestos: lo que hizo Nanaba es algo que todos alguna vez deseamos que pasara. Pero al final de cuentas somos unos cobardes que ni siquiera pudimos confrontarle y pedirle una explicación que ya sabíamos de sus acciones-

-¿Solo leyendo y analizando llegaste a esas conclusiones?- Jean soltó con desenfado.

-Te recuerdo que soy un genio- Angeru cerró y abrió lentamente los ojos mientras contestaba.

-Aquí hay otra cosa rara. La diversión que me prometió Smith-sama resultó ser un cardenal que le ocultó información y le hizo creer que había matado a alguien pero no fue así- Christa quería compartir todo lo que sabía.

-¿Y eso que tiene de extraño?- Jean bostezó, se estaba aburriendo.

-¡Sí serás tonto!- Sasha le dio un zape.

-¡Oye no le pegues! ¡Y no le digas así! ¡Loca!- Christa le gritó molesta.

-Chicas no es el momento de discutir… Tenemos una situación grave por acá- Jean abrazó a sus mujeres una en cada brazo.

-Lo siento, es sólo que tanto misterio me está fastidiando- Sasha recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su hombre.

-Coincido con la loca- Christa levantó la mirada -Es solo que me pregunto ¿Qué información sabía ese humano para que Farlan fuera por él y por deseo expreso se le está dando el peor de los castigos del Inframundo?-

-Ah…- Angeru suspiró -¿Saben? Prefiero no meterme en la vida privada de Smith-sama. A mí quien me preocupa es Nanaba, no sé si confiar en su palabra de que no la desaparecerá-

-Pueden confiar en sus palabras- la voz de Riko interrumpió en la habitación.

Los Alto Rango se sentaron junto con ellos en los espacios vacíos que había, formando un círculo en el suelo.

-¿Y cómo es que podremos confiar en él?- Jean le sostuvo la mirada a su primo.

-Sí, dinos como- Sasha y Christa respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Angeru lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Riko, Mike siguió en silencio.

-Se los diré tal y como Erwin pronunció "Ella está en uno de los calabozos de mi compartimento trasero y solo ustedes podrán verla hasta que me plazca que esté encerrada. Encárguense de comunicárselo a los Élite"- Farlan recreó palabra por palabra para evitar malos entendidos.

-Entiendo lo que hará- una voz masculina habló después de guardar silencio todo ese tiempo.

La atención se centró en la faz melancólica de Mike.

-Nanaba es una mujer fuerte y muy valiente. Ella nunca dejaría de luchar aún si todas posibilidades de sobrevivir están en su contra, el dolor físico o la muerte para ella no es importante. Pero no es así con sus sentimientos, es más frágil de lo que parece. Puede soportarlo todo menos el que no estemos juntos, eso doblega su voluntad y le causa una profunda tristeza igual que a mí. Hasta yo sufriré las consecuencias- agachó la mirada.

-Mike…- Christa soltó con tristeza.

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que los Alto Rango se pusieron en pie.

-Creo que todos estamos agotados han sido 24 horas de muchas emociones- Kyokan habló con algo de cansancio.

-Vaya que sí…- Boris soltó y todos los Élite suspiraron a la par con él.

-Todo el día de hoy descansen bien, mañana Erwin quiere vernos en la Cueva de Alimentos al alba para comer juntos y darnos instrucciones sobre lo que haremos en la tierra- Farlan habló y salió del aposento, seguido de los demás de su clase.

Riko volteó su rostro antes de cerrar la puerta -Nuestro Rey Oscuro ha regresado-

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH. COMPARTIMENTO TRASERO=**

Erwin abrió la reja del calabozo donde estaba encerrada Nanaba, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo frío con las manos sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Al escuchar el ruido del metal al abrirse levantó la vista solo para encontrarse con la mirada impasible del Rey Oscuro.

-¿Y ahora que…?-

No pudo terminar su pregunta, esas frías manos la agarraron fuertemente de su corto cabello y la arrastraron en silencio hacia otro lugar, mientras las rocas puntiagudas del piso le hacían moretones y raspaduras en la piel. Fue aventada dentro de una mazmorra iluminada claramente por antorchas de fuego naranja. El impacto contra el suelo le causó un golpe en la frente haciendo que hilos de sangre bajaran por su rostro. El áureo cerró con llave la mazmorra y desde afuera habló mientras la rubia se ponía en pie.

-No verás a Mike. Sé que ese es el peor castigo que te puedo dar, que estés separada del hombre que amas. Tú misma me lo confesaste aquella vez que te tomé ¿En verdad crees que he olvidado el momento que hice mía a mi segundo Demonio Élite? Sé que puedes soportarlo todo menos eso. Seguirás sirviéndome encerrada, desde aquí continuarás trabajando para mí-

-¿Y si me niego a hacerlo?- no era una mujer que doblara tan fácilmente su voluntad.

-Lo harás porque yo así lo deseo- no había emoción en su manera de hablar.

-No lo haré… Y Mike buscará la manera de verme, se rebelará ante ti ¡No te obedecerá!- levantó la cabeza en forma de rebeldía.

-Obedecerá al igual que tú… Te recuerdo que aún no hemos llegado a la fecha en que envié a su hijo para salvarle la vida- sonrió de lado.

Eso le causó un sobresalto tan grande que se puso frente a él jalando las rejas -¡No serías capaz!-

Alzo la voz sin alterarse -¡Claro que sería capaz!- su voz volvió a su tono normal -Ahora Nanaba dime ¿Te ha quedado alguna duda de lo que harás?-

La mirada vacía de Smith le decía que no tenía más opción que doblegarse.

-No, ninguna- agachó la cabeza resignada y soltó las rejas.

-Estarás encerrada aquí hasta que me plazca- desapareció en menos tiempo que un parpadeo.

Nanaba se tiró al suelo en posición fetal sintiendo una contradicción agridulce. Por un lado le alegraba ver de vuelta la maldad en Smith pero por otro le dolía saber que no vería a Mike por un tiempo indefinido. Derramó lágrimas de dolor hasta quedarse dormida.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE &amp; NANABA=**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que inició el castigo de estar sin verse. Mike sabía por Kyokan que su esposa le extrañaba en demasía, a veces se negaba a comer y otras simplemente no paraba de llorar. Se rehusaba a no ver a Nanaba, ya le había parecido una tortura aquel tiempo en la Revolución Mexicana como para volver a vivirlo de nuevo ahora en un lapso de tiempo que suponía se iba a extender un largo tiempo. No le sería posible visitarla físicamente, tendría que buscar otra manera de estar con ella.

Una noche como cualquiera, mientras olía la ropa de dormir de su mujer una incógnita apareció en su mente. Se acostó en la cama abrazando esa prenda femenina contra su pecho, tratando de descifrar lo que ese olor le decía. Entonces recordó una de las técnicas espirituales que estaba desarrollando junto con Nanaba para comunicarse entre ellos.

Toda esa noche no concilió el sueño por estar practicando esa técnica hasta que sintió podría lograrla, en el pasado él y su mujer ya habían hecho pruebas suficientes para tener éxito esta vez. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en hacer que su alma apareciera en los sueños de su amada.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH. LA MAZMORRA=**

Nanaba dormía profundamente sobre el suelo frío y lastimoso de la mazmorra donde estaba prisionera, presa del agotamiento físico por las pruebas realizadas ese día. En esos tres meses su cabello había crecido hasta cubrirle la mitad de la nuca pero seguía vistiendo la ropa habitual demoniaca. Estaba más delgada que nunca, la misma depresión de estar sola le espantaba el apetito. Inmersa en una profunda tristeza, en sus sueños vislumbró un punto negro que parecía acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué es eso…?- habló en su mente dormida.

El punto se convirtió en una alta silueta totalmente oscura, sin poder reconocer más que un velo oscuro sin rostro, sin claridad… Tan solo era una sombra sin mirada que la observaba en silencio…

¿Mike…?- aun en sueños reconoció la figura borrosa de su esposo.

-Sí mis ojos bonitos, soy yo…- al pronunciar estas palabras su sombra desapareció como la neblina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer n_n**


	24. Evolución Fragmento 3

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**Nota de Inicio: **lo escrito en la Primera Guerra Mundial es histórico, la Segunda Guerra Mundial tomé los hechos históricos y los cambié a mi imaginación además de crear otros.

Mein Kampf: "mi lucha" es un libro que existe, habrá citas de ello y de algunos discursos de Hitler.

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 1. EVOLUCIÓN=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 3. EL NUEVO ORDEN MUNDIAL=**

**.**

**.**

**=1914. EN EL MUNDO=**

Si las grandes catástrofes se originan a causa de una mujer, las grandes guerras son por la ambición del hombre de tierras y poder. Erwin conocía perfectamente esos sentimientos del corazón del ser humano ya que él fue uno de ellos, lo que le facilitó manipular los hilos para lograr su objetivo.

Las grandes potencias estaban llenas de crisis sociales y políticas que los buscaban contrarrestar fomentando un sentimiento patriótico. Rusia estaba amenazada por una revolución social, el Imperio austro-húngaro se desgarraba en luchas entre nacionalidades que ya no podían ser controladas por el gobierno. Gobiernos que no eran capaces de hacer frente a las demandas de su población de mejores condiciones de vida.

El mundo europeo estaba en la cuerda floja, en un punto donde cualquier suceso podía ser un detonante de guerras entre naciones.

**.**

**.**

**=28 DE JUNIO DE 1914. EL ATENTADO DE SARAJEVO=**

Sarajevo, capital de la Provincia imperial de Bosnia y Herzegovina. Era un domingo por la mañana en la que reinaba el ajetreo por la visita del archiduque Francisco Fernando de Habsburgo, heredero del trono austro-húngaro junto con su esposa, la condesa Sofía Chotek para supervisar unas maniobras militares.

Algunos fanáticos en formar la "Gran Serbia" fundaron una organización llamada "Mano Negra". Decidieron darle una buena bienvenida al archiduque: asesinarlo. Se hizo la elección interna de acuerdo a los requisitos que necesitaban: joven nacido en Bosnia menor de 20 años de edad para que no pudiese ser juzgado resultando ganador Gavrilo Princip quien padecía de tuberculosis.

Después de un atentado fallido, distractor del que sería el ataque real el archiduque decide cambiar el cortejo haciendo que él y su esposa fueran en un segundo carro falso. Pero de nada sirvió. Según lo planeado cuando llegaron al Puente Latino el conductor efectúa una falsa maniobra de retroceso quedando a unos pasos del joven Gavrilo quien dispara una bala de revolver que impacta en el cuello de Fernando y la segunda bala alcanza a la esposa. Princip muere en prisión víctima de su enfermedad en 1918.

Aunque rápidamente trasladaron al archiduque y a la condesa al hospital ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. La condesa muere en el trayecto y el archiduque agoniza unos minutos más.

Y esta muerte fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

.

.

**=LA PRIMERA GUERRA MUNDIAL. 28 DE JUNIO DE ****1914**** \- 11 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1918=**

Se creía que la guerra duraría unas semanas, pero duró cuatro años, tres meses y catorce días.

_"Serbien muss sterbien!"_ que traduce "¡Serbia debe morir!" era una frase que corría de boca en boca en la población austriaca. Pero había algo más en esto. El territorio de Serbia está situado en la península balcánica, punto estratégico de conexión entre Europa y que posteriormente sería la URSS. Alemania, Francia e Inglaterra deseaban apropiarse del territorio que en la zona ocupaba el imperio turco para dominar un punto estratégico: el estrecho de los Dardanelos, puerta esencial para la comunicación entre el Mediterráneo y Asia central.

El atentado fue perpetrado por Gavrilo Princip fue la excusa usada por el Imperio Austro-Húngaro y sus aliados del Imperio Alemán para aniquilar a Serbia comenzando el enfrentamiento militar el 28 de Julio de 1914. Rusia salió en defensa de Serbia y comenzó la movilización de sus tropas declarándose estas dos entidades la guerra el 1 de Agosto de 1914 transformándose en un enfrentamiento armado a escala regional.

Esto derivó en la formación de dos bloques de guerra. Los "Aliados" formada por Reino Unido, Francia y el Imperio Ruso a la cabeza. Las Potencias centrales del Imperio Alemán y el Imperio Austro-Húngaro a la cabeza. El 5 de agosto de 1914 comenzaba la Primera Guerra Mundial con la participación de 32 naciones, de las que algunas fueron cambiando de bando según se desarrollaba el conflicto.

Los barcos gemelos británicos Lusitania y Mauretania habían sido diseñados para ser auxiliares armados en tiempos de guerra pero fue poco viable por su alto consumo de combustible, convirtiéndose en trasatlánticos de pasajeros. En 1915 el hundimiento del Lusitania provocado por el impacto de un torpedo lanzado submarino alemán provocó la entrada de Estados Unidos a la guerra, convirtiéndolo en un enfrentamiento mundial. Esta tragedia provocó la muerte de 1198 personas de las 1959 que iban a bordo y puso a la opinión pública en contra de Alemania.

La guerra se desarrolló por tierra con diferentes eventos del Frente Occidental, del Frente Oriental, del Frente Balcánico, del Frente del Oriente Medio, las batallas en África, Extremo Oriente y el Pacífico. Y la guerra naval para imponer un bloqueo marítimo.

A costa de millones de muertos la guerra terminó con la victoria de los Aliados. Sin embargo, las consecuencias de esta Primera Guerra tan solo eran las bases para la Segunda Guerra: firmas de diversos Tratados de Paz, la creación de la URSS, la fundación de las Naciones Unidas, la disolución de los Imperios Otomano, Ruso, Austro-Húngaro y Alemán dando pie a nuevos países.

Con la derrota de Alemania creían que habían herido de muerte a esa bestia. Lo que no sabía el mundo era que, esa bestia era la mascota consentida del Rey de la Oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**=1922. DICIEMBRE. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITAN ANNIE=**

Era un día más de otra faena del pago por el conjuro. Ese día en particular Annie estaba insaciable, ya habían cesado las horas de luz y solo reinaba la oscuridad adornada de estrellas. No fue hasta la medianoche que la mujer rubia liberó al hombre que tenía entre sus piernas. Sentada en la orilla de la cama, mientras su intimidad era degustada por enésima ocasión en ese día, soltó unas palabras que cambiarían por completo los planes del áureo.

-Por el resto del mes ya no vendrás a visitarme, sabes que en estas fechas ese dios pierde la razón así que estaré sumamente atareada. Pero antes que te vayas hay unas cosas que debes saber del conjuro-

-¿Cuáles son?- el hombre detuvo su trabajo.

-¡No te detengas!- empujó la cabeza al centro femenino del que se despegaba –Ese conjuro es uno sumamente poderoso, de la clase alta y por lo mismo tiene sus puntos débiles y fuertes, como todos los de su clase. Este conjuro hace que todos los demás de su estilo pierdan efecto, inclusive ya no podrás volver a dormirle, ni despertarle, ni borrarle la memoria. Solo ella despertará pero también hará que pierda sus recuerdos. Con eso tendrás la oportunidad de cambiarle la historia de su vida, elige bien la historia que le vas a contar. Sin embargo, tienes que desaparecer todo aquello que pueda detonarle un recuerdo; aunque se borre la memoria hay cosas que quedan muy marcadas en el alma. Si ella logra recordar su pasado con Levi ya no habrá marcha atrás.

Después que recites correctamente el conjuro no despertará inmediatamente, su alma estará agotada y tardará las 48 horas para que reponga la energía para despertar. En ese tiempo puedes implantarle una memoria falsa pero solo serán los primeros diez años de vida, del resto en adelante ya no podrás implantarle más, su memoria estará vacía. Aunque logre recordar su pasado borrado los primeros diez años de memorias falsas quedarán para siempre, esa es una memoria irrecuperable.

Y lo más importante como su alma está unida a la de Levi la latente de despertarlo aumenta en sobremanera. Con el conjuro simple de vocablo alemán que tienes para liberar la energía espiritual basta para despertar a Levi. Debe ser hecho por un humano con habilidades extrasensoriales en el mismo lugar donde se efectuó el conjuro para dormirlos, dibujar el sello de las alas demoniacas encerradas en un triángulo de velas, recitarlo y el nombre puede ser suplantado con un objeto que le haya pertenecido como humano. No debes dejar cabos sueltos, está en ti elegir cuáles son sus puntos a favor y en contra, es una oportunidad única-

El punto culminante del roce en la carne femenina se hizo presente y con ello el fin de la faena de ese día. Mientras Erwin se vestía comenzó a analizar lo que había escuchado. Las palabras de Annie le hicieron cambiar el curso de sus planes. Ahora más que nunca, no descansaría hasta lograr que el Dios de Todos los Tiempos también fuera partícipe.

**.**

**.**

**=LA SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL=**

**.**

**.**

**=1924. AUSTRIA. PRISIÓN DE LANDSBERG=**

Condenado a cinco años de prisión por haber planificado y ejecutado el fallido Golpe de Múnich, se encontraba un hombre austriaco de complexión robusta recostado sobre la cama de su celda. Era una noche calurosa de verano cuando el sueño de ese hombre se vio interrumpido.

-Despierta humano inmundo-

Resonó una voz en la mente de ese hombre. Eso lo sacó del trance de su sueño, dio la media vuelta y al ver quien era su visitante sentado en la silla que tenía al frente le hizo ponerse en pie de un solo golpe.

-¡Me engañaste! ¡Dijiste que tendría el control de Alemania si lo hacía como dijiste!- gritó con furia mientras buscaba golpearle el rostro.

-No seas tan conformista, Adolf Hitler- lo detuvo en seco con solo una mano.

-¡¿Qué diantres estás diciendo?!-

-Primero vas dejar de gritar o te van a escuchar y sabrán que tienes pacto con el Demonio ¿Quieres que eso sea regado entre tus simpatizantes?- lo soltó del agarre.

El hombre se tranquilizó, se sentó en la orilla de su cama pero aún le miraba con furia –Te escucho…-

-El que ese golpe haya fallado va de acuerdo a nuestros planes ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que eso incrementó en demasía la cantidad de tus simpatizantes? No seas estúpido y mira a tu alrededor, estás lleno de muestras de afecto. Cuentas con trato preferencial a pesar de ser un prisionero-

Hitler miró a su alrededor y constató que las palabras del Demonio eran ciertas.

-Te daré una simple instrucción. Escribe un libro donde expongas tu ideología política del nacionalsocialismo pero de manera autobiográfica. Antes que lo pienses, lo de ese incidente en Múnich si acaso has mención de ello, no lo evadas pero minimízalo. El objetivo es que sea una exposición de tu amor por el pueblo alemán y el catecismo de la lucha nacionalsocialista-

-Entiendo pero… Yo no sé redactar- habló de forma mansa.

-Rudolf Hess es un buen copista, además te es muy leal. Cuida de nunca hablar mal de él o darle la espalda, si lo haces tenlo por seguro que firmarás tu sentencia de muerte. No me volverás a ver hasta que lo termines, cuando lo tengas listo invócame-

-De acuerdo- se puso en pie.

Erwin también se puso en pie y le señaló unas hojas sueltas que habían sobre un escritorio lleno de libros.

-Recuerda todos los elementos que te he dado hasta ahora, como la insignia de la esvástica. Es un símbolo muy antiguo que tiene muchos significados, no solo significa en sánscrito "buena fortuna" o "bienestar". También simboliza la amistad, la vida y la muerte.

Y algo más. La influencia de la fotografía en las masas es más poderosa de lo que imaginas, una fotografía te puede llevar a lo más alto como a lo más bajo. Compra vestimenta y aprende a lucir siempre impecable, ten el control sobre las fotografías que se publican sobre ti. Que solo muestren a un hombre seguro de sí mismo, impasible e imponente. Te estaré vigilando-

Y en un abrupto de tiempo la presencia de Erwin desapareció. De solo amanecer el hombre comenzó a acatar las órdenes que le fueron dadas. Después del desayuno se reunió en soledad con Ress para dictarle el prólogo, siendo estás las primeras líneas:

_"En cumplimiento del fallo dictado por el Tribunal Popular de Múnich el 1º de abril de 1924, debía comenzar aquel día mi reclusión en el presidio de Landsberg, sobre el Lech._

_Así se me presentaba por primera vez, después de muchos años de ininterrumpida labor la oportunidad de iniciar una obra reclamada por muchos y que yo mismo consideraba útil a la causa nacionalsocialista. En consecuencia, me había decidido a exponer, no sólo los fines de nuestro movimiento, sino a delinear también un cuadro de su desarrollo, del cual será posible aprender más que de cualquier otro estudio puramente doctrinario…"_

**.**

**.**

**=1925. ALEMANIA. BERCHTESGADEN=**

A pesar de su entusiasmo, Hitler terminaría de escribir el libro hasta estar fuera de prisión. Se encontraba en Berchtesgaden sentado en el escritorio de su oficina dando el último vistazo al que sería su primer libro de 400 páginas. Terminó por satisfacerle el escrito y entonces sabía que era el momento de invocar a su instructor.

-Erwin Smith he terminado tu enmienda-

A los pocos segundos se escucharon pasos en el pasillo. Vio por la rendija inferior que se colaba entre la puerta y el piso un par de zapatos negros impecables. Se puso en pie, abrió la puerta dándole entrada a quien había invocado para volver a cerrarla.

-Has tardado, inmundo-

-Quería que fuera perfecto y hasta ahora lo he logrado- habló mientras servía dos vasos de Jägermeister, un licor alemán elaborado a base de hierbas.

-¿Cómo lo has llamado?- tomó el vaso con el licor servido.

-Esos perros me han hecho recortar el nombre a "Mein Kampf"_-_ le tendió el libro en borrador que de ser aprobado se imprimirían los ejemplares.

Erwin dejó su copa sobre el escritorio y tomó el libro. Abrió una hoja al azar encontrándose con el siguiente texto:

_ "Yo mismo, entre tanto, después de innumerables intentos, establecí la forma final; una bandera con fondo rojo, un disco blanco y una esvástica negra en el centro. Después de prolongadas pruebas, también hallé la proporción definitiva entre el tamaño de la bandera y el tamaño del disco blanco, así como la forma y el grosor de la esvástica"._

Hitler acercó dos sillas para que ambos hombres se sentaran teniendo hacia el frente el panorama de los Alpes de Baviera. El pelinegro bebía nervioso de su bebida mientras observaba al rubio leer su escrito y degustar del mismo licor, cuidando que el vaso de su invitado nunca estuviese vacío.

Por su parte ese rubio sentía una satisfacción interna. Había logrado crear en Hitler una voluntad de hierro que llevaría a Alemania a la cumbre para crear un nuevo orden mundial.

**.**

**.**

**=30 DE ENERO DE 1933. ALEMANIA. LLEGADA DE HITLER AL PODER=**

_"Compatriotas alemanes... el 30 de enero se formó un nuevo gobierno nacional. Yo, y conmigo el movimiento nacionalsocialista nos hemos incorporado a él. Siento, que el objetivo por el que tanto he luchado en los años pasados ha sido alcanzado._

_Cuando terminó la guerra en 1918, yo era igual que muchos millones de otros alemanes, no responsable de las causas de la guerra, no responsable de la conducción de la guerra, y no responsable de la situación política de Alemania. Yo solo era un soldado entre otros ocho o diez millones de otros soldados._

_Hubo un tiempo en el que un alemán solo podía estar orgulloso del pasado; cuando el presente causaba vergüenza…"_

Fueron las primeras palabras de Hitler al tomar la cancillería tras su victoria electoral. A sabiendas de la importancia de ese día, Erwin y compañía se encontraban entre la multitud que ansiaba escuchar las palabras de su nuevo gobernante. El Demonio notó que a Hitler le faltaba pulir sus habilidades de oratoria, no eran malas pero podían ser mejores. Volteó a su alrededor y miró los rostros de quienes habitaban ese pedazo de tierra.

La raza alemana estaba profundamente herida.

Algunos alemanes se vieron en la vergüenza de tener que robar para poder comer. La miseria y el desempleo a la que se vio abocado el pueblo alemán a causa del Tratado de Versalles donde estipulaba que Alemania debía pagar a los vencedores con fuertes sanciones económicas, militares y territoriales repartiendo las colonias alemanas en África y Oceanía entre los aliados.

La llegada de Hitler al poder fue como una gota de agua fresca en medio del desierto

Transformó las vidas al grado de eliminar el desempleo y sus trabajadores salían de viaje en vacaciones pagadas por el gobierno. Eso los llenó de agradecimiento y lealtad a su "Führer" como se hizo llamar. También esto facilitó a los nazis el erradicar todos los cuerpos de oposición política.

A las parejas que se casaban les daban como obsequio de bodas por parte del gobierno un ejemplar del libro "Mein Kampf". Los infantes lo idolatraban, lo veían como un ser bondadoso y un héroe. Quería convertir al ejército alemán en el primero del mundo, debía prepararse para ir a la guerra en el plazo de cuatro años.

El herir el orgullo alemán era la finalidad real de Erwin al provocar la Primera Guerra Mundial. Cuando hieres en el orgullo a un monstruo dormido lo que ocasionas es que, cuando despierta… Lo hace con una furia incontrolable.

**.**

**.**

**=1934. SEPTIEMBRE. ****ALEMANIA. NUREMBERG=**

Había transcurrido más de un año desde que Hitler había llegado al poder. Durante ese tiempo Erwin le había adiestrado para ser aún más imponente cuando hablara en público. Hitler ya había efectuado varios discursos siendo el más memorable uno que daría en el Estadio Alemán dirigido a la juventud de esos días, pasando a la historia con el nombre de "El triunfo de la voluntad".

A excepción de la prisionera de Nanaba, el resto de los Demonios de Alta Jerarquía acompañaba a su Rey para ver el fruto de su obra en la oratoria de ese hombre de origen austríaco pero con profundo amor por Alemania, un hombre que venció la pobreza para erigirse como el máxime del gobierno germano. Todos ellos estaban ataviados con trajes y vestidos de la época, pasando por desapercibidos entre los simpatizantes del movimiento nazi.

Haciendo su presentación el lugarteniente Hess, el Führer subió al estrado. Además de estar nervioso por la multitud también lo era al saber que el Demonio Mayor estaba entre los adeptos que le aplaudían. Alzó la vista y le vio frente a él con su semblante feroz. Se hizo el silencio y con ello el momento de comenzar su discurso.

_"El sexto día del partido del movimiento está llegando a su fin lo que para millones de alemanes fuera de nuestras filas apareció como una muestra de fortaleza política…"_

Comenzó hablando nervioso, con algo de inseguridad. Tembloroso en sus ademanes y voz baja. No es fácil hacerlo con el Demonio de frente pero fue precisamente eso la motivación para dar el que llegó a considerarse el mejor discurso de su vida.

_"Cuando nuestro partido lo componían únicamente siete miembros ya tenía dos principios. Primero, sería un partido con una verdadera ideología y segundo, seria intransigentemente el primer y único poder en Alemania…"_

En este punto empezó a hablar con mayor fuerza, convicción y autoridad, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad en su rostro haciendo los ademanes correctos tal y como Erwin le había adiestrado. El discurso fue _in crescendo_. Cada vez lo aplausos eran más fuertes y prolongados. Todos asentían sus palabras, las frases les llegaban hasta lo más profundo del sentimiento nacionalista herido poniéndose en pie en diversas ovaciones y haciendo el saludo alemán a su Führer.

_"Y con el movimiento ¡Esta el símbolo de la eternidad! ¡Larga vida al movimiento Nacionalsocialista! ¡Larga vida a Alemania!"_

Bajó del estrado dejando a una multitud en éxtasis. De Erwin, Hitler había aprendido demasiado bien, sus discursos eran claros, concisos y de corta duración pero con suficiente fuerza para penetrar en la mente y corazón de quien los presenciara.

El abusivo lo es hasta que su sometido lo permita. Y Alemania ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo vejada.

**.**

**.**

**=1935. SEPTIEMBRE. ALEMANIA =**

Hitler anuncia nuevas leyes que transforman a los judíos en ciudadanos de segunda clase y cambiaron los libros de texto donde se acentuaba la razón por la que los judíos eran una amenaza para la humanidad. Empezaron a marcar los establecimientos judíos para que la gente no les comprara. Erwin a través del tiempo había logrado sembrar en Hitler esa semilla que ahora germinaba.

¿El motivo? Entre la raza humana era el pueblo favorito por el Dios de los Tiempos. Para Erwin el Dios de los Tiempos era un hipócrita. Él juraba que todas sus creaturas eran iguales a sus ojos, entonces ¿Por qué tener favoritismos?

Erwin sabía que de meterse con la raza judía, el pueblo favorito del ser superior tomaría acciones que no podía hacer pero Él sí: de interferir se podría exterminar por completo países desde la población hasta el territorio geográfico. El mundo podría destruirse enteramente y no le importaría pero, si tocaban a sus hombres consentidos sabía que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Y eso era precisamente lo que Erwin buscaba y que mejor manera de hacerlo con ayuda de su raza humana, la alemana.

**.**

**.**

**=1936. ALEMANIA. LOS JUEGOS OLÍMPICOS DE BERLÍN =**

Los primeros juegos olímpicos en Berlín que reflejaron la nueva Alemania, fuerte e imponente pero placentera y pacífica. El equipo alemán encabezó los medalleros olímpicos, realzando la autoridad de Hitler y la satisfacción de Erwin de saber sus planes por buen cause.

**.**

**.**

**=1939. INVASIÓN DE ALEMANIA A POLONIA =**

Después de haberse aliado con Benito Mussolini de Italia para construir una nueva alianza militar bajo el subterfugio de defensa y mantenimiento de la paz en sus países, llegaba el momento de demostrarle al mundo la fuerza del ejército alemán.

La invasión transcurrió sin contratiempos. El ejército polaco no podía hacer frente a la fuerza aérea alemana ni a la potencia de fuego brutalmente aplicada. El 1 de Septiembre inició la invasión, finalizando con la derrota de Polonia y su anexión al Estado Alemán el 6 de Octubre.

De acuerdo a los planes de Erwin Smith, este ataque militar fue el detonante de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

**.**

**.**

**=1939-1940. EUROPA=**

Comenzaron a librarse las primeras batallas de la Guerra Mundial. Contrario a lo ocurrido en otros tiempos, tras el éxito obtenido en Polonia, Alemania comenzó a invadir Bélgica y Francia en forma abrasante y esta vez no se echaría para atrás: con ayuda de sus amigos del Eje invadiría Inglaterra y Rusia a la vez.

También algo más cambió en este tiempo. Los campos de concentración nazi en donde se aniquilaban a judíos, gitanos, homosexuales y demás enemigos del estado en cámaras de gas se llegaban a matar hasta ocho mil personas al día. En otros tiempos diversos judíos habían logrado salvarse pero esta vez no era así: ya solo quedaba menos de la mitad de la raza judía. Esto airó en sobremanera al Dios de los Tiempos: así como Erwin Smith era el Rey en ese ajedrez en los países del Eje, Él lo sería en los países Aliados.

Países del Eje: encabezados por la alianza Berlín-Roma-Tokio correspondiente a Alemania-Italia-Japón.

Países Aliados: encabezados por Reino Unido, Francia, URSS y Estados Unidos.

La hueste alemana estaba más fuerte que nunca. ¿Cuál era el mayor acicate por parte del Führer en su ejército? Que se hacía presente en los campos de guerra para felicitarlos por su trabajo e infundirles coraje, cosa nunca antes vista en el mundo.

Erwin haría otro movimiento inesperado en peones que nadie tomaba en cuenta por creerlos inferiores pero el áureo veía el potencial que tenían, para nada eran unos peones cualquiera. No solo en Europa se gestaría la guerra; en esta ocasión le haría honor a la última palabra de su nombre: Mundial.

**.**

**.**

**=1940. MÉXICO. PALACIO DE GOBIERNO FEDERAL=**

En aquel entonces era Presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos el General Lázaro Cárdenas. En ese tiempo, la República Mexicana apenas se estaba dejando atrás la lucha revolucionaria iniciada por Francisco I. Madero. Esa mañana parecía como cualquier otra, sin nada en particular. Lázaro estaba sentado en su silla presidencial leyendo el Diario Oficial de la Federación como lo acostumbraba mientras bebía una taza de café cargado.

Cuando suena su teléfono interrumpiéndole la lectura.

-Señor, está aquí el Sr. Erwin Smith dice que necesita hablar con usted- mencionó su secretaria ejecutiva.

-¿Erwin Smith? ¿Es acaso un extranjero?- dejó a un lado su lectura y su bebida.

-Pues así lo parece señor y uno de la clase más alta-

-Dile qué pase por favor-

-Entendido, señor-

Lázaro desconocía ese nombre, no lo había escuchado antes entre la élite extrajera. Tal vez y con suerte era un nuevo inversionista. Su secretaria abrió la puerta dando entrada al hombre en cuestión vestido en un elegante traje gris, zapatos impecables y corbata negra.

-Buen día, Señor Smith- Lázaro tendió la mano para saludar educadamente, se impresionó de la solmene figura que lo visitaba.

-Buen día, Cárdenas- Erwin correspondió el saludo.

La secretaria hizo su pregunta habitual –Disculpe señor Smith ¿Se le ofrece alguna bebida?-

El rubio le contestó sin la más mínima expresión en el rostro –No gracias, esta será una visita breve-

-Con su permiso- la secretaria cerró la puerta dejando en soledad a ambos hombres.

Apenas Lázaro le ofrecería asiento a su invitado cuando éste sin más se sentó en su silla presidencial.

-Disculpe pero ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!-

-Cállate ratón de alcantarilla ¿Que no ves quien soy yo?- recargó su cabeza sobre una mano que hacía apoyo con el codo sobre el escritorio.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió las entrañas del presidente; vio una oscura maldad y deseos de muerte en los ojos de su acompañante.

-El Demonio…- soltó lentamente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, temeroso que fuera su día de muerte.

-No tengas miedo, que no te haré nada malo. Ven y acércate, tengo algo que proponerte- le señaló la silla de frente.

Con las piernas temblorosas obedeció la instrucción que le fue dada -¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?- la voz le tembló.

-Quiero que tú encabeces la guerra en este lado del mundo-

-¡¿Qué?!- esa era una propuesta inesperada.

-Lo que oíste, quiero que tú y tu pueblo sean los líderes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en este lado del mundo ¿O acaso vas a esperar con los brazos cruzados a que vengan a arrebatarles todo?-

-¡Espere un momento! ¡¿A qué vine todo esto?! ¡No entiendo nada!-

-Tranquilízate, Cárdenas- puso frente a él la taza de café que estaba bebiendo –Es simple. La guerra que se está librando en Europa pronto alcanzará a este lado del mundo. Ustedes tienen una de las reservas petroleras más grandes que hay y su vecino del norte no querrá gastar ni un solo céntimo en ello. Les van a arrebatar sus tierras y a sus hombres para mandarlos a la guerra. Tus mujeres quedarán viudas y con algo de suerte, los niños no serán enviados a los campos de muerte y sangre. No solo tú, sino a todos tus iguales latinoamericanos les ocurrirá lo mismo-

El hombre había estado bebiendo del café mientras escuchaba las palabras de su visita inesperada. La cafeína le tranquilizó los sentidos, respiró hondo y entonces contesto –Aun y cuando quisiera ser un actor de ofensiva en esto, yo no sé nada sobre guerras a este nivel. Tal vez los generales Zapata y Villa sabrían cómo hacerle, pero yo no…-

-¿Quién crees que adiestró a Zapata y Villa? Sí ellos solo eran unos ignorantes ¿Cómo sabían todas estrategias de guerra?- le sonrió de lado –Y no solo ellos sino a diversos humanos en todo el mundo les he enseñado a combatir- volvió su semblante sereno.

Lázaro cerró los ojos, meditó esas palabras y después de inhalar y exhalar aire muy lentamente como si fuera un destello de claridad, comprendió que quien maneja los hilos del orden mundial que se estaba gestando era el ser que tenía enfrente. Resistirse era inútil, pero aún tenía sus dudas naturales. Erwin guardó profundo silencio, permitiendo que el mexicano resolviera en su mente el dilema moral de hacer pacto con el Demonio. Sabía que aceptaría, ya que volteó a ver la ciudad que se asomaba más allá de su ventana. Durante tanto tiempo le habían sido fieles al dios de sus iglesias y a la fe cristiana pero al parecer eso solo les traía desgracias. Su pueblo tenía hambre, sed y frío. Los niños estaban huérfanos y llenos de enfermedades. Regresó su mirada al áureo quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad de duda para meterse aún más en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta que las oraciones de nada han servido? El Dios de los Cielos los ha abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo, él solo protege a su pueblo judío y el resto que se joda en la miseria. Si aceptas hacer pacto conmigo, en lo personal tú ganas la protección de mi parte para ti y tu familia-

Erwin pudo ver en Cárdenas un destello de luz en sus ojos; sus palabras habían dado en el blanco. Se puso en pie y le miró hacia abajo, como despreciándolo y a la vez proyectándole una seguridad inquebrantable.

-Piénsalo, no solo tú ganarías sino todo tú pueblo por el que has luchado tanto. Tendrían el control de la economía americana y si tu desempeño me satisface podría regresarles las tierras que les robaron injustamente. Habría trabajo, alimentos y mejores condiciones de vida. Regresaré el día de mañana con tu respuesta-

Para que no se asustase el hombre Erwin salió por la puerta principal como si fuera un humano normal más.

Por su parte, el presidente mexicano durante el resto del día efectuó a medias sus labores ejecutivas y en la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño al estar pensando la oferta del Demonio. Todo lo que le había dicho era cierto. Concilió el sueño por unas cuantas horas, se vistió y mientras caminaba a su despacho observó detenidamente a su alrededor: miseria, hambre, pobreza... Su pueblo mexicano necesitaba urgentemente una oportunidad de vida diferente.

En esta ocasión Erwin hizo acto de presencia sin previo aviso. Ya la estaba esperando sentado en la silla presidencial.

-Y dime ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-

Lázaro sirvió dos tazas de café y acercó una a su acompañante –A sus órdenes señor Smith ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-

Erwin sonrió complacido. Durante el resto del día le fue instruyendo acerca de lo que haría, paso por paso para que al igual que en Europa, en tierras latinas todo saliera a la perfección.

**.**

**.**

**=1940. MÉXICO. RESIDENCIA OFICIAL DE LOS PINOS=**

De acuerdo a las instrucciones de Erwin, Lázaro Cárdenas convocó a sus iguales latinoamericanos a una reunión de emergencia sin darles mayor explicación. Pero los demás mandatarios sabían cuál era el asunto detrás de esto. Habían recibido la visita de diferentes Alto Rango para explicarles los planes y el ofrecimiento de parte del Rey Oscuro.

Una vez terminado el desayuno se reunieron en el despacho secreto del presidente. Sentados en los sillones de manera prácticamente informal, el silencio se rompió.

-Dejémonos de formalidades, sabemos bien que hacemos aquí- habló Eligio Ayala, el presidente de Paraguay.

-Estoy de acuerdo, aquí todos recibimos la visita de los enviados del Demonio y sabemos las mismas cosas así que hablemos de frente ¿Entraremos o no en esta guerra que tarde o temprano nos va a alcanzar?- soltó con seguridad Marcelo Alvear, presidente de Argentina.

-Señores todos venimos de países en guerra. Nuestra gente tiene hambre y está cansada, lo sabemos. Pero se nos está presentando la oportunidad única de salir del hueco en el que estamos. Todos los aquí presentes sabemos la raíz de nuestros males: la intervención de los Estados Unidos y los extranjeros que nos prestan un peso pero nos lo cobran a diez- el presidente anfitrión habló.

-¡Esos hijos de puta y su estúpida doctrina Monroe! ¡Metiéndose donde no los necesitan!- dijo Luis Altamirano, presidente de la Junta de Gobierno de Chile.

-"América para los americanos" ¡Es una falsedad! ¡Solo es su excusa barata para intervenir en nuestra política!- soltó con resentimiento Gerardo Machado, presidente de Cuba.

-Entonces señores no hay más que hablar. Todos estamos cansados de las vejaciones e interferencias que hemos soportado durante años. Y estamos conscientes que esta Guerra tarde o temprano nos va a alcanzar- todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza -La solución a nuestros problemas necesita coraje, ahora solo nos resta votar quien está dentro y quien esta fuera- Altamirano tomó la palabra.

Sería Cárdenas, su anfitrión quien haría la pregunta clave -¿Quién está a favor?-

Todos voltearon a verse, leyéndose las miradas. Y sorpresivamente: por unanimidad, el pueblo Latinoamericano se uniría para luchar contra su opresor.

**.**

**.**

**=1941 - 1946. EL MUNDO=**

Diferentes sucesos ocurrían en el mundo causados por el Rey del Inframundo Erwin Smith y Jehová o Yahvé, el Dios de Todos los Tiempos.

Por parte de la oscuridad, sus peones mayores de guerra eran Alemania en Europa, Japón en Asia y México en América. Por parte de la claridad, sus peones mayores eran Reino Unido en Europa, Rusia en Asia y Estados Unidos en América.

La famosa "Doctrina Monroe" de EU en realidad era una carta blanca para la intervención de Estados Unidos en América Latina y el Caribe que aprobó su congreso bajo la máscara de intervenir cuando alguno de los países latinos tuviera interferencia europea; ahora se les revertiría. Los países latinoamericanos se organizaron en secreto y esperaron el ataque a Pearl Harbor por parte de la armada japonesa. Entonces, cuando EU mandó al contrataque oriental y a la guerra en Europa a sus mejores soldados llegó el momento de atacarlo.

Italia invadió Etiopía y distintas regiones de África. Japón atacó a Rusia. Alemania no tuvo "cerdos" que sabotearon sus planes. Erwin logró que se tomara Rusia porque Hitler replegó a su ejército en el invierno para que no tuvieran bajas a causa de las fuertes nevadas. En ese tiempo hubo negociaciones de Alemania con Rusia, convenciéndolo de unirse a su bando. Entonces juntos, arrasaron con todo Medio Oriente y sus vecinos de Asia. Pero al poco tiempo Rusia cambiaria nuevamente de bando y esta vez en forma definitiva.

En todos los Inframundos, más bien en el Tercer Cielo en general no dejaba de hablar sobre ello. Muchos seres estaban sorprendidos de lo que estaba ocurriendo; sin lugar a dudas el Dios de los Tiempos se había vuelto loco al participar en una guerra y en Erwin Smith el respeto y admiración por lograrlo creció raudales.

Ambos seres del Tercer Cielo estaban usando a ese mundo como tablero de ajedrez, moviendo las piezas a su antojo y conveniencia. Los Titanes solo estaban esperando un evento inesperado para reunirse y detenerlos de una vez o terminarían lastimando gravemente el equilibrio del ying-yang. Y entonces ocurrió: El bombardeo de EU a las ciudades japonesas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

**.**

**.**

**=1946. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITAN RAINER=**

Los cuatro Titanes convocaron en reunión a los dos seres que estaban causando estragos en la Cuarta Línea de Tiempo. Erwin se presentó con sus cuatro Demonios de Alto Rango a los cuales instruyó a guardar silencio y no iniciar ninguna conversación mental pasara lo que pasara. Por parte del Dios de los Tiempos mandó a su hijo de nombre Jesús con los arcángeles Miguel y Gabriel en su representación.

Se reunieron en el cuarto de energía espiritual neutral. Era una habitación oscura con una mesa de brillo blanco en forma de dona que giraba en el centro de los presentes que permanecían en pie. En la parte norte estaba Erwin al centro con Farlan y Riko a su costado derecho y Kyokan y Boris a su costado izquierdo. En la parte este estaban los Titanes Ymir y Rainer, en la parte sur estaban Jesús con Gabriel a su lado derecho y Miguel a su lado izquierdo los cuales guardaron sus grandes alas y para cerrar el círculo en la parte oeste estaban los Titanes Annie y Berthold.

-¡¿Y en donde está Jehová?!- preguntó en forma molesta Ymir.

-Mi padre no está en condiciones de venir, pero aquí estamos en su nombre- Jesús respondió tranquilamente.

-¡Es un cobarde! Otra vez manda a su hijo por delante- Ymir seguía molesta.

-Envió representación así que podemos comenzar- Rainer tomaría la palabra -Seré directo. Ya saben porque están aquí, ustedes dos han estado haciéndose la guerra usando a diferentes naciones como caballos de batalla. Esa estupidez de la bomba atómica sorprendentemente va por cuenta de Jehová pero el inicio de esto corre a cargo de Erwin. El equilibrio pende de lo más delgado. Sabemos que si no intervenimos ahora terminarán por acabar con toda la vida en ese planeta de vital importancia en este tiempo. Y si esto sigue así no nos quedará más remedio que destruirlo. Pero no quieren que lo hagamos ¿O sí?-

Una faz de espanto se mostró en los enviados de Jehová, definitivamente no podían volver con esas noticias a La Morada. Pero sus contrarios lucían de lo más impasibles. Los Titanes intercambiaron pensamientos en sus pupilas, esas reacciones les confirmaban sus sospechas que quien estaba manejando los hilos del títere era el Rey Oscuro.

-¿Y qué es lo que procede para evitarlo?- habló Jesús tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Ahora sería Berthold quien tomaría la palabra -Vamos a decidir y repartir las victorias y las derrotas en este momento. Se destruirán algunos países para recobrar el equilibrio en la balanza, ya sea territorialmente o aniquilando a su población-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron de sorpresa los arcángeles.

-¿Están sordos o que divinidades les pasa?- Annie habló con desgano.

-Rainer, por favor termina con esto antes que se convierta en un drama teatral- solicitó el Titán Berthold.

-Elige, Erwin Smith ¿Alemania, Japón o México?- Rainer le sostuvo la mirada al preguntar.

-México- soltó Erwin con seguridad y sin pensarlo.

Los Alto Rango permanecieron en silencio, ocultando la sorpresa de lo que escuchaban. No así los demás presentes que en su faz no podían creer la elección que había hecho Smith.

-Elige, Jesús ¿Estados Unidos, Reino Unido o Rusia?- Rainer nuevamente sostuvo la mirada al preguntar.

Pero Jesús no respondía. Estaba pasmado de tener que tomar una decisión de esa magnitud.

-¡Habla de una buena vez! ¡Qué las locuras de tu padre otra vez están causando estragos!- Ymir no lograba controlarse.

Los tres enviados de Yahvé intercambiaron miradas y abrieron una rápida conversación mental que ignoraban que todos los demás presentes podían escuchar también al estar en ese cuarto espiritual.

Miguel -¡Esto es inaudito! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!-

Jesús –Tranquilízate Miguel, te recuerdo que este es el cuarto tiempo-

Miguel -¡Lo sé! ¡Pero aun así esto me parece un atrevimiento!-

Gabriel –Ellos solo están haciendo su trabajo, el proteger las Leyes Universales y el equilibrio del ying-yang. Dejémonos de rodeos y sorpresas ¿Cuál país elegirás, Jesús?-

Jesús –No es una decisión fácil pero haré lo más correcto. Si elijo a la nación americana de nada servirá, Erwin ya ha elegido a México y eso sería una imprudencia. Reino Unido es un país que cada día pierde más su fe al igual que Rusia. Sin embargo, Rusia tiene una ubicación estratégica-

Gabriel –Entonces ¿Elegirás esa nación?-

Miguel –Viéndolo fríamente… Tienes razón-

Cerraron la conversación mental. Se hizo unos segundos más el silencio mientras el líder presente de la claridad terminaba de convencerse que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Rusia- logró sonar con un entero convencimiento.

Rainer cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente para mirar a sus asistentes oscuros en forma autoritaria -Han hecho sus elecciones. A partir de este momento les está estrictamente prohibido interferir con ese mundo, se quedarán de brazos cruzados hasta que los volvamos a reunir. Erwin, tus Pactus los cobrará Annie por ser el Titán de tu mundo ¿Quieres que sus almas sean enviadas al Inframundo o autorizas el destruirlas?-

-Destrúyanlas- respondió sin titubeos.

Ahora Rainer dirigió su mirada a los asistentes de la claridad -Sabemos que ustedes no querrán la destrucción de las almas de los Seres de Luz. Éstos serán protegidos y enviados a zonas donde no sufrirán daños ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- respondió con alivio Jesús.

-Desde este instante nosotros estamos a cargo de este mundo hasta nuevo aviso. Queda cancelado temporalmente la realización de Pactus y la asignación de Seres de Luz. Enviaremos a nuestros Guardianes a poner el orden, no nos comprometemos más que respetar las decisiones que fueron tomadas por ustedes en este momento. De ahí en más, nos reuniremos en este mismo lugar y en la misma fecha dentro de cuatro años- Rainer terminó de hablar, dando por terminada la reunión.

Annie chasqueó los dedos enviando a los invitados sus respectivos hogares en el Tercer Cielo.

**.**

**.**

**=1946 – 1950. LOS TITANES Y GUARDIANES EN EL MUNDO=**

Durante casi cuatro años los Titanes y diversos Guardianes de Mundos tomaron el mando de la situación en la tierra.

A excepción de los Seres de Luz que habitaban en esos lugares, el territorio y población de Japón, Corea, África, Medio Oriente y la zona sur de Asia desapareció por completo del mapa. Las islas del continente de Oceanía se repartieron entre los países latinos.

El idioma alemán, japonés y demás que existían en los territorios destruidos fueron prohibidos en todo el mundo y con el tiempo se convirtieron en lenguas de culto, casi extintas como el latín.

En cuanto al continente americano, México recuperó los territorios que le fueron quitados el siglo pasado por los norteamericanos. Respecto a Sudamérica, en aquel entonces las colonias europeas de Guyana y Suriname se unieron para apoderarse de la Guyana Francesa logrando unirse los tres en un solo país independiente, llamado simplemente Estados Unidos de Guyana Suriname. Se formó la comunidad de los "La Organización de los Estados Latinos" LODLEL siendo sus siglas, formando una hermandad estable entre ellos mismos.

En Europa,aunque lo deseaban no era conveniente desaparecer los países europeos debido a lo estrecho que estaban así que optaron por desintegrarlos. Una parte de Alemania fue cedida como regalo a México por haber entregado a Hitler cuando intentó esconderse en ese país. Esa parte cedida se le llamó _"Mexiko Europea"_ y se implantó como idioma oficial el español pero les permitieron a las familias que quedaban en el lugar perpetuar su apellido. El resto de Alemania así como todos los países de habla alemana y sus aliados de guerra se repartió entre Rusia y Francia.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, en Mexiko Europea lo único que se conservaba de las raíces arias era el primer apellido alemán. El resto de sus recuerdos, vestigios y costumbres tuvieron que arrojarlos al olvido. Al paso del tiempo la misma raza humana de ese mundo quiso olvidar por completo todo ese vergonzoso pasado llegando a tomar acciones de común acuerdo como eliminar en los libros de historia todo ese tiempo.

A diferencia de otros tiempos, en esta Cuarta Línea de Tiempo se dio por finalizada La Segunda Guerra Mundial un siete de Mayo de 1950, con la celebración de una edición especial de Juegos Olímpicos en Grecia, resanando las heridas que quedaban en el aire.

**.**

**.**

**=1946. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITAN RAINER=**

Llegada la fecha pactada, nuevamente se reunieron en el cuarto de energía espiritual neutral, conservando el mismo orden en pie alrededor de la mesa giratoria y los mismos presentes de la reunión anterior.

De solo estar todos los presentes Rainer hizo del conocimiento a sus invitados la totalidad de los cambios que se habían hecho para reestablecer el equilibrio del ying-yang. Se respetó sus elecciones, entregándole el listado de los Pactus vigentes a Erwin y los Seres de Luz a Jesús**.**

Para cerrar la conversación Berthold dirigió unas últimas palabras –Mi hermano Rainer les ha explicado todo. Ahora pueden volver a la tierra a realizar sus labores como si nada hubiese pasado. Jesús, la solicitud que nos hizo llegar Jehová es negada, no tiene sustento para hacerlo. Por unanimidad Annie seguirá siendo el Titán de ese mundo-

Había ocurrido que Jehová solicitó el cambio de Titán de ese mundo bajo la premisa que estaba inclinándose a favor de Erwin. La realidad era que tenía cierto rencor en contra de Annie por eventos ocurridos en el Origen de los Tiempos pero no podía hacer más ya que ella pertenecía ahora al Cuarto Tiempo.

-Pueden retirarse- soltó precisamente la mujer de la que hablaba Berthold.

Pero antes de eso, Erwin le sostuvo la mirada a cierto individuo -Jesús…- sonrió de manera ruin -Dale a tu padre las gracias de mi parte-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- todos voltearon a verlo sorprendido.

Sin dar tiempo a más, Erwin chasqueó los dedos y desapareció su presencia con los suyos de ese lugar.

El resto volteó a ver a Annie quien estaba igual de sorprendida que los demás. Cuando pasó la estupefacción de la sorpresa todos acordaron guardar silencio sobre esas últimas palabras.

_Hecho inaudito… El Demonio Mayor usó al Dios de los Tiempos como el peón que le dio el Jaque Mate en su propio terreno…_

**.**

**.**

**=1950. INFRAMUNDO. EL LAGO DEL RITUS=**

Según su voluntad, los Alto Rango aparecieron en sus aposentos privados y él apareció en la Cueva Oculta del Lago del Ritus. De solo llegar observó detenidamente a su musa dormida. Volteó a ver a Levi y entonces no pudo controlarse más. Comenzó a soltar una risilla que fue tornándose más fuerte y prolongada. Reía a carcajadas incontrolables, no pudiendo evitar doblarse de la risa y caer de rodillas al suelo con el eco de su risa malévola resonando en toda la profundidad de la cueva oculta.

_Todo había salido tan perfecto_.

Los registros que daban fe que alguna vez existió el pueblo de Todesfall desaparecieron. El alemán ni el país de Alemania ya no existían más en el mundo así que no había manera que algún humano recitara el simple conjuro de vocablo alemán para despertar demonios. También eso le dio una carta en blanco para contarle a Hanji una historia ficticia como humana totalmente a su favor. Ya no había pie para que el pasear por los territorios que alguna vez pisó como demonio asesino le llagara a detonar algún recuerdo de Levi. Y para terminar con las bondades de ese conjuro, después de recitarlo ningún otro podría volver a dormirle o borrarle la memoria.

Por fin… La tendría solo para él…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! n.n**

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar es que la 2da Guerra Mundial es un tema inmenso que me apasiona mucho, además el nuevo orden quería que saliera tal y como lo imaginaba así que me llevó tiempo en documentarme. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


	25. Evolución Fragmento 4

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**Nota de Inicio: **lo ocurrido en "Chernobyl" ocurrió en la vida real**. **Investigué y hay un mil teorías de lo que ocurrió, cuando es algo demasiado simple y del diario.

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 1. EVOLUCIÓN=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 4. LA VERDAD Y LA MENTIRA=**

**.**

**.**

**=1950. MAYO. EL INFRAMUNDO. NIVEL DE LOS DEMONIOS INÚTILES=**

-¡Woooohoooo! ¡100 decapitados en una hora! ¡Es todo un récord!- gritó Sasha cuando cayó al suelo la cabeza que cortó.

-Jajaja ¡Eso no es nada!- Jean degolló la cabeza del cuerpo que sostenía de los cabellos- Este es el ¡110!-

-¡Novatos! ¡Yo ya me aburrí! Con el último que decapité fueron 120- Christa habló recostada en el sillón viéndolos en forma aburrida.

Desde hacía un buen tiempo, el trío realizaba competencias de quien decapitaba a más demonios inútiles en cierto lapso de tiempo. Los dos que seguían en pie dejaron de competir y se reunieron con la rubia, recostándose al igual que ella con Jean en medio de las dos.

-¿Saben chicas? Ya llevamos casi cuatro años encerrados en el Inframundo- Jean abrazó a sus mujeres.

-Ya quiero que se termine esa Guerra para poder salir de aquí- Christa bostezó.

-Todo esto es tan aburrido…- Sasha estaba cayendo presa del sueño cuando una voz le sacó de su somnolencia.

-Es cierto, ya no pasa nada interesante desde que nos prohibieron salir de aquí- Angeru interrumpió en la escena acompañado de Mike.

-Hey chicos…- saludó Jean.

-Mike ¿Has sabido algo de Nanaba?- preguntó Christa tratando de abrir alguna conversación interesante.

-Sé lo mismo que ustedes, no hay ninguna novedad- Mike suspiró resignado.

-No sé cómo puede soportarlo Nanaba, yo me hubiera vuelto loca de estar encerrada en ese lugar. Si aquí ya estoy en mi límite, ahora sola en esa celda…- Sasha habló con algo de tristeza.

-Ya son 36 años del encierro de Nanaba- otra voz interrumpió el lugar.

Era Farlan quien llegaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y ahora por qué tan feliz?- Jean le conocía para leer en su rostro que algo bueno había sucedido.

-Es bueno que estén todos juntos. Vengan conmigo, Erwin quiere vernos a todos los de Alta Jerarquía… En la mazmorra donde está Nanaba-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

El trío se puso en pie de un solo golpe.

-Farlan, si eso es una broma he de decirte que es de mal gusto- Angeru le miró con desconfianza.

-No es broma- se dio la media vuelta y habló con voz alegre –Síganme, saben que no es bueno hacer esperar a Erwin- continuó caminando.

Los Élite intercambiaron miradas. Esas palabras eran una sorpresa que por lo visto, no era broma. Siguieron al hombre de cabellos plateados que ya les esperaba en la entrada con la misma sonrisa con la que les saludó.

**.**

**.**

**=1950. MAYO. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH. LA MAZMORRA=**

Nanaba y Mike se visitaban en sueños pero sabían que eso tenía que quedar en secreto. Así que tuvieron que actuar un poco para mantenerlo oculto a la vista de los demás. A pesar de eso, sus almas se estremecían en sobremanera al saber que podrían tocarse.

-¡Nanaba!- de solo verla Mike corrió hasta la reja donde estaba encerrada su esposa, se agachó un poco y la tomó de la mano.

-Mike…- su esposa le correspondió el agarre con sus dos manos y recargó frente contra frente.

-Terminen ahora mismo esa muestra de afecto- ordenó Erwin.

La pareja se separó de las rejas, pero Mike sostuvo la mano de Nanaba. Tanto los Élite como los Alto Rango se alinearon frente a Erwin recargando su espalda en los barrotes de la celda.

-Antes que lo pregunten. No liberaré a Nanaba, aún no me place hacerlo. Solo quería a todos reunidos para evitarme el fastidio de explicar dos veces lo mismo.

En estos casi cuatro años que hemos estado encerrados en el Inframundo los Titanes tomaron control de la situación y hay un nuevo orden mundial. Desaparecieron los continentes de África, Medio Oriente, una gran parte del sur de Asia, los países de Japón y Corea. Los territorios de los países germanos fueron repartidos entre varias naciones. El idioma alemán, japonés y los que se hablaban en esos lugares están prohibidos.

México recuperó los territorios que le fueron arrebatados el siglo pasado y ahora solo hay hermandades intra e intercontinentales, no existe algún país dominante y el capitalismo es el sistema económico único en el mundo.

Aquí por igual. Desde este momento queda prohibido el idioma alemán, solo hablará el inglés, francés o español. Está también prohibido hablar sobre Levi, él nunca existió. Jean, Sasha y Christa quiero que asesinen a Anaksunamun, Arthuria y Lancelot. Sé que son buenos elementos pero ahora me estorban.

Ya pueden salir al mundo a divertirse, como si nada hubiera pasado. Solo recuerden las reglas e instrucciones que es he dado- Erwin terminó de hablar y desapareció de la mazmorra.

Los Élite voltearon a ver a los Alto Rango.

Jean -¿Y es por esto que estabas con esa sonrisa de idiota, primito?-

Farlan levantó la ceja al contestar –¿Acaso no se alegran de ver a Nanaba?-

De la conmoción no se acordaban que ella estaba ahí.

-¡Nanaba!- Christa y Sasha corrieron a abrazarla a pesar de las rejas.

La apreciaban como si fuera su hermana mayor, al unirse en el abrazo a las tres mujeres les fue imposible evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

Riko –Pero que sentimentales, tenían que ser mujeres…-

Los Alto Rango y Angeru voltearon a ver a Riko con una expresión en su rostro de "Tú también lo eres".

Kyokan dirigió su mirada a los Élite –Los dejaremos a solas con Nanaba por cinco minutos- volteó sonriente con sus compañeros de Alto Rango –Yo tomaré la responsabilidad de esto si Erwin llega a enterarse-

Boris –No estás solo Kyokan, yo también tomo responsabilidad-

Farlan –Yo por igual-

Riko –Bien, no me quedaré fuera del regaño que Erwin podría darnos, aunque dudo que lo haga. Si al terminar de hablar no los sacó de aquí es porque esperaba esto. Solo les pido que respeten el tiempo, en cinco minutos los quiero ver en la entrada…-

Angeru –Gracias...- agradeció por todos.

Los Alto Rango salieron dejando en soledad a los Élite los cuales se reunieron frente a Nanaba.

Sasha -¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!-

Nanaba –Yo también estoy feliz de verlas chicas y a ustedes también chicos. Cuéntenme ¿Cómo ha estado todo por acá?-

Jean –No te pierdes de nada interesante, aquí está todo aburrido-

Angeru –Hasta ahora que nos ha reunido Smith-sama nos ha dado algo interesante de que hablar-

Sasha –Yo tengo una duda ¿Por qué no debemos de hablar solo de Levi?-

Nanaba -Es más que obvio, despertará únicamente a Hanji-

Christa -Supongo entonces que sabe algún conjuro para hacerlo pero ¿Por qué esperar?-

Angeru -Tal vez aún no se reúnen las condiciones para hacerlo-

Todos suspiraron asintiendo.

Jean -Si seremos tontos…-

Mike -¿Cómo te has sentido mis ojos bonitos?- al terminar de hablar le guiñó el ojo –Te ves hermosa con el cabello largo- a través de la reja tomó un mechón de cabello y lo besó.

Nanaba –Extrañándote… Me haces mucha falta, Mike-

Sasha –Aún no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso…-

Nanaba –A veces me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-

Angeru –No quiero que me malinterpretes y creas que estoy contento de verte encerrado. Pero tenías razón y yo te lo agradezco. Tuviste el valor de decir lo que nadie de aquí y por cierto, te felicito por haber accedido a mis notas sin que me diera cuenta hasta después-

Nanaba –Recuerda que soy más vieja que tú, además tú tienes la mente en otra parte-

Angeru -¿En otra parte? ¿Cómo es eso?...-

Todos se taparon el rostro con una mano; solamente él mismo no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Riko.

Jean –No puede ser posible…-

Mike –Mphm…- soltó una risilla.

Nanaba –Chicos no quiero que se metan en problemas, es momento que regresen-

Jean –Ah… Despidámonos de Nanaba-

Y cada uno le fue dando un fuerte abrazo a la mujer Élite más antigua. Mike además de abrazarla le dio un tierno beso en los labios al despedirse. Salieron de la mazmorra sin percatarse que Erwin no había desaparecido, solo se camufló entre las sombras para escuchar toda su conversación.

**.**

**.**

**=1951. INFRAMUNDO. EL APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Por un año Annie había pausado a Erwin de visitarle para cumplir con su pago por el conjuro. Debía cuidarse las espaldas hasta dar con quien le había pasado el chisme a Jehová que Erwin le estaba visitando todos los días. Hasta que descubrió quien había sido el chismoso y entonces apareció en el aposento de Erwin sin previo aviso. El áureo se encontraba acostado en su lujosa cama, había dormido un poco después de semanas de no hacerlo.

-Despierta, mi niño- apareció sentada en el filo de la cama a un costado de Erwin dándole la espalda.

-¿Annie?- al reconocer la figura de la mujer que había bajo un vestido color rosa pastel se incorporó y se sentó a su costado a la orilla de la cama.

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo ¿No crees?- saludó su visita.

-El que estés aquí quiere decir que ya sabes quién te quiso hacer una mala jugada-

-Más bien nos quiso hacer una mala jugada, pero no lo logró-

-Antes que me cuentes ¿Quieres algo de beber?- esa era una pregunta prácticamente obligatoria cuando sabía que las conversaciones se alargarían.

Mientras Erwin se ponía su bata negra de seda italiana, Annie se puso en pie y se sentó en un largo sillón de tapiz rojo que estaba ubicado a contra esquina de la cama. De sentarse en el medio extendió los brazos sobre la orilla del respaldo de madera ocre, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y entonces solicitó su bebida.

–Me vendría bien algo fuerte-

Erwin se puso en pie, abrió unas puertas de su mueble cantina de madera oscura y sacó una botella de líquido transparente con dos pequeños vasos alargados llamados "caballitos". Los puso en la mesa frente al sillón y comenzó a servir la bebida.

-¿Qué bebida es esa?- la cabeza femenina volteó a su posición natural.

-Es una bebida mexicana llamada tequila, es algo fuerte- le tendió su caballito –Tómalo de golpe o te dormirá la lengua- se sentó a costado.

Annie tomó la bebida como Erwin se lo había indicado, dejó el caballito sobre la mesa y habló –Fue Gabriel-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- tomó su trago.

Mientras se servía un trago tras otro Annie hablaría.

-Quedé igual de sorprendida que tú cuando Berth mencionó que les había llegado la solicitud del cambio de Titán de este mundo por parte de Jehová. Creí que nadie se había dado cuenta que me visitabas todos los días, fui una estúpida.

Y fue precisamente Berth fue mi primer sospechoso, creí que lo hacía por celos. Después de aquella vez que lo viste salir de mi casa comenzó a portarse raro conmigo, hasta que lo encaré y soltó que no soportaba la idea que otro hombre me tocara así que peleamos y dejamos de vernos hasta que a Jehová se le ocurrió la estupidez de usar la bomba atómica. Entonces no le quedó más remedio que verme, después de terminar esa reunión de emergencia con mis otros hermanos fue cuando hicimos las pases de la manera que ya sabes cómo nos arreglamos, además fue él quien se disculpó.

Cuando terminamos la reunión donde nuevamente les dimos acceso al mundo, lo encerré en mi habitación y le hice confesarme que la queja le llegó a Ymir y ella a su vez los reunió para darle una respuesta a su solicitante. De Rainer ni pensarlo, él y yo somos muy unidos y es el único que sabe porque me visitabas todos los días. A Ymir no le interesan ese tipo de cuestiones siempre y cuando no descuide mis labores.

Me pregunté a mi misma quien tendría motivos para odiarme. Entonces recordé las reacciones de los otros tres cuando Berth dijo que por unanimidad seguiría siendo el Titán de este mundo y las recreé una y otra vez en mi mente hasta notar quien se había airado silenciosamente. El iris de las pupilas de Gabriel fueron sus delatoras. Además, él es el único arcángel de todos que tiene la habilidad de hacerse invisible a mi vista. Sé que desde hace tiempo busca quedar bien con Jehová por una tontería que hizo en el Tercer Tiempo, así que quiso aprovecharse de la situación. Aunque es un estúpido si creyó que no lo descubriría, de momento no puedo hacerlo pero no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados. Le daré una lección que no olvidará por el resto de la Eternidad Universal-

-¿Qué piensas hacerle?- hasta este punto Erwin se aventuró en hablar.

-De momento nada. Ha quedado con un fuerte resentimiento y coraje porque su plan no le funcionó, tarde o temprano hará otra estupidez de la que me dará el gusto de aplicarle un correctivo que no será cualquiera-

Para este punto entre trago y trago ya habían bebido más de la mitad de la botella.

-Y tú me has sorprendido…. Usaste a Jehová como un peón. Tuvimos que comprometernos a guardarlo como un secreto, aunque de poco ha servido. Los demás reyes de los inframundos quieren una reunión contigo, quieren conocer al Rey Oscuro que usó al Dios de los Tiempos como un títere-

-Querías que me reivindicara ¿O te molesta que lo haya hecho?-

-Al contrario… Eso me excita- le dirigió una mirada lasciva.

No había más que hablar. Ese sería el inicio de la reactivación de las visitas de Erwin a Annie, pero ahora de manera semanal.

**.**

**.**

**=1963. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH. LA MAZMORRA=**

Hacía 50 años que Mike visitaba a Nanaba en sus sueños todos los días. Nanaba había recuperado el peso perdido, su cabello lo mantenía hasta debajo los hombros cuidando que no creciera más de ese límite. Mike dormía más de lo normal. Todos creyeron que era a causa de su depresión por no estar con Nanaba, quien también dormía muchas más horas que antes.

Al inicio Mike solo aparecía como una imagen borrosa pero conforme pasó el tiempo lograba hacerse con mayor claridad y duración. Nanaba lo estuvo guiando para reunirle información para mejorar esa técnica pero todo caía en lo mismo: el alma solo puede materializarse en sueños como una sombra y solo puede ser realizada por la especie masculina, cosa inexplicable que no descansaron hasta encontrar la raíz causal que sospechaban: era un secreto del Origen de los Tiempos.

Una mañana en la que se respiraba una inusual tranquilidad, Erwin había mandado a reunir a los Élite y Alto Rango nuevamente en la mazmorra donde estaba su prisionera Élite. Recibirían una sorpresa por parte del Rey del Inframundo.

-Hoy me place liberar a Nanaba- chasqueó los dedos y la reja se abrió, permitiendo que la presa saliera del encierro en el que estaba, como si fuera un pájaro dorado que se le permite volar por el cielo azul al liberarlo de su jaula.

-¡Mike!- Nanaba se tendió en los brazos de Mike, quien no dejaba de aprisionarla contra su pecho y acariciarle los cabellos. Ambos contenían las lágrimas, las piernas les flaqueaban y todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción.

-Esta es una advertencia para todos. No volveré a tolerar un atrevimiento, de nadie. Quien ose traicionarme deseará una muerte que les será negada- Erwin habló con firmeza.

Pero permitió que todos los Élite sacaran el sentimiento de poder abrazar a Nanaba. En especial las chicas estaban con una felicidad incontrolable. Cuando las emociones se calmaron el Rey Oscuro volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Les diré lo que pasará dentro de 25 años. Hanji despertará y Levi seguirá dormido. Hanji perderá sus recuerdos pero les serán implantados otros de sus primeros diez años de vida, el resto seguirá perdido-

Esto no sorprendió a los Elite, ya lo esperaban. Erwin continuaría hablando.

-Son consecuencias del conjuro que se recitara. Y esta será la verdad absoluta:

Hanji ha sido mi esposa desde inicios de siglo, ella llegó al Inframundo por un Pactus que hice con sus padres franceses. Cuando ella tenía diez años la casa donde vivía con sus padres se incendió a causa que olvidaron apagar unas velas en el altar a sus abuelos recién fallecidos. El fuego se propagó rápidamente, entonces sus padres me invocaron para salvarle la vida con el pago que cuando su hija cumpliera la mayoría de edad vendría conmigo al Inframundo. Ellos fallecieron pero Hanji sobrevivió gracias al Pactus.

El tiempo transcurrió teniendo ella una vida totalmente de miseria. Cuando llegó aquí Hanji se enamoró de mí, convirtiéndose en mi esposa. Ella me ha acompañado en todos los sucesos, hasta en estas Guerras Mundiales. Pero alguien innombrable del Tercer Cielo me jugó una mala pasada durmiéndola por 25 años y haciendo que se borraran la mayoría de sus recuerdos. Hasta ese día que podrá despertar. Levi nunca existió, es una palabra prohibida en este lugar.

Nanaba encárgate de hacer todo esto una realidad en la historia del Inframundo y todos ustedes la apoyaran- terminó de hablar Erwin.

En los rostros del trío Élite había una pregunta que no se atrevían a realizar.

-Esto explica porque les ordeno que asesinaran a Anaksunamun, Arthuria y Lancelot. No deben quedar cabos sueltos- Farlan contestó esa pregunta silenciosa.

-Retírense, no daré explicaciones de lo que he dicho- Erwin permaneció inmóvil.

El resto abandonó el lugar. Al salir del aposento de Erwin quisieron festejar la liberación de Nanaba, yéndose todos a degustar platillos en el Comedor y posteriormente darse un baño relajante en el Gran Jacuzzi.

**.**

**.**

**=1963. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE &amp; NANABA=**

Había transcurrido un mes desde que Nanaba fue puesta en libertad. La felicidad inundaba los sentidos no solo de esa pareja, sino de todos los Élite y los Alto Rango. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido se había formado una fuerte hermandad entre los Demonios de Alta Jerarquía.

Todo indicaba que nadie se había percatado que ambos se veían en sueños. Pero se equivocaban. Dos de esa hermandad demoníaca desde el inicio notaban que algo no cuadraba. El hecho que la pareja durmiera en demasía y al salir las actitudes de Mike y Nanaba no eran precisamente las de una pareja que había estado separada por medio siglo.

Y ese día ambos coincidieron en no quedarse con la duda e interrogar a esos dos. Se encontraron en el pasillo a unos centímetros de la puerta de entrada al aposento del dúo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- para Angeru era sospechoso que ese demonio estuviera ahí.

-Tengo algo que preguntarles ¿Y tú?- Farlan respondió con sinceridad.

-Yo, igual… ¿Y de qué se trata tu pregunta?-

-Es tal vez una estupidez pero no siento que ellos se extrañaban como debía ¿O sí?-

-Entonces mi pregunta tal vez también es una estupidez…-

Ambos guardaron silencio y se sostuvieron la mirada, dejando ver entrelíneas que preguntarían lo mismo.

Mike abrió la puerta y les permitió la entrada.

-Los he olido desde que llegaron y los escuché ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?- se sentó a un costado de Nanaba, quien estaba en el sillón tomando una taza de té.

Ambos hombres tomaron asiento frente a ellos.

-Seré directo. Desde que estuvieron separados algo no cuadraba, pensé que estarían siempre deprimidos y llorosos pero no fue así. Ni aquella vez que se vieron ni ahora que están juntos siento la euforia incontrolable de sus sentimientos por verse, por tenerse cerca. Díganme ¿Qué han ocultado?- Farlan fue honesto al hablar.

-Es lo mismo que yo quiero preguntarles ¿Qué técnica desarrollaron para estar en contacto durante el encierro?- Angeru soltó su duda.

La pareja rubia se habló con la mirada. Sabían que podían confiar en sus visitantes.

-Aparecer en sueños- dijo Nanaba mientras daba el último trago de su bebida caliente.

-¡Eso es increíble! ¡Quiero aprenderla!- Farlan soltó sonriente.

-Yo también quiero aprenderla- Angeru también se emocionó.

-¿Aprenderla? ¿Para qué?- Mike dudó un poco.

-La respuesta es más que obvia…- soltó Angeru.

-¡Oh vamos Mike! ¡Esa técnica suena increíble!- habló Farlan sonriente.

-Pero es solo una técnica que únicamente puede realizar el sexo masculino y solo se puede aparecer en forma de una sombra sin rostro, tal vez algo pasó en el Origen de los Tiempos para que el sexo femenino no pueda hacerlo- terminó Nanaba de explicar.

-Si Nanaba lo ha aprobado, yo no tengo inconveniente. Solo debe de quedar en nosotros cuatro ¿Entendido?- Mike les sonrió.

-¡Cuenten con eso!- Farlan sonrió enormemente.

-Entendido y ¿Cuándo comenzamos?- Angeru también asintió.

-No se emocionen tanto- Mike soltó una risilla.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el albino con naturalidad.

Sería Nanaba quien cerraría la explicación –Porque es una técnica que lleva mucho tiempo aprenderla. A Mike y a mí nos costó mucho desarrollarla y perfeccionarla, todo un siglo para ser exacta- se puso en pie –Pero eso era lo más difícil y ya fue hecho. Además ustedes son muy talentosos así que no dudo que lo logren en la mitad de tiempo que nosotros ¿Verdad?- les sonrió.

Los que serían sus aprendices secretos les devolvió la sonrisa de felicidad. A los hombrecitos les emocionaba aprender una nueva técnica espiritual y a la pareja le alegraba tener aprendices, siempre les era grato tenerlos.

**.**

**.**

**=1963 - 1980. EN EL MUNDO Y EN EL INFRAMUNDO=**

Con su nombre falso, Erwin compró en Francia una casa en el bosque, alejada de la sociedad totalmente en ruinas por un incendio y empezó a inventar historias en su mente que diría a Hanji como memorias falsas de sus primeros diez años de vida. Y adquirió dos argollas matrimoniales de oro que puso en su mano y en la mano de Hanji. Así al despertar le daría veracidad al hecho que ellos eran un matrimonio.

Se encargó de eliminar lo último que quedaba de ese pasado con Levi. Todas las pertenencias fueron desaparecidas incluido el vestido andrajoso que conservaba, solo cortó un pequeño pedazo de tela que guardó bajo llave junto con otros objetos que le regalaron sus Demonios de Alta Jerarquía y el resto lo eliminó. El aposento no lo desapareció sino que los que estaban a los costados los amplió hacia donde estaban éste, una puerta falsa sería demasiado sospechosa.

A excepción de los Alto Rango y Élite, asesinó a todos aquellos que tuvieron una relación cercana o por lo menos conocían de la historia de Levi y Hanji, tal y como lo hizo con los primeros tres hacía tiempo.

Compró ropa, ornamentos y demás objetos que le ayudarían a dar veracidad a la falacia que Hanji dormía con él en la intimidad. A cada objeto le dio una historia y cada historia le dio algo que le proporcionaba realismo y coherencia. Y las repitió una y otra vez en su mente hasta hacerlas realidad no solo para él, sino para todos sus súbditos.

**_Una mentira repetida mil veces se convierte en verdad…_**

**.**

**.**

**=1985. EL INFRAMUNDO. NIVEL DE LOS DEMONIOS INÚTILES=**

A pesar de ser el amanecer en lo que alguna vez fue Alemania, en el nivel de los demonios inútiles la fiesta apenas comenzaba para un par de demonios que desde hacía años se habían convertido en amantes. Les gustaba jugar a quererse durante esos momentos. Mala idea. Estaban jugando con fuego que tarde o temprano les quemaría. Llegado el momento ambos habían desarrollado sentimientos de uno por el otro. Pero no era equilibrado ni los mismos sentimientos. Tampoco era como si importara, desde el inicio hubo un pacto silencioso que sus momentos eran por simple placer.

Sasha apreciaba en demasía al que tenía el sentimiento más fuerte, el sentimiento del amor. Sabía que su contraparte solo era una simple atracción lo que sentía, hacia quien Sasha consideraba su hermano menor. Todos los demás había guardado silencio, era un asunto entre dos y no debían meterse. Pero ella sentía que no podía quedarse más tiempo callada al saber que si no lo desengañaba ahora, después sufriría un dolor indescriptible: que te rompan el corazón por sentimientos no correspondidos.

Espero pacientemente en el balcón a que esos dos terminaran su encuentro sexual. Cuando el hombre se dirigía a la salida se atravesó en su camino.

-Hermanito… Necesito hablar contigo- soltó con algo de nerviosismo y lo guio hacia un punto donde a pesar del ruido, podrían hablar con privacidad.

-Claro Sasha ¿De qué quieres hablar?- le respondió con una inocencia reflejada en su voz y el color celeste de sus ojos.

-Angeru… Estoy preocupada por tí- le miró con lastima.

-¿Por qué Sasha?- tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Tú estás enamorado de Riko-

-No te lo niego pero ¿Eso qué tiene de malo?-

-Angeru… Ella no te corresponde-

-¿Qué?- ladeo su cabeza denotando su sorpresa.

-Pensé que con el tiempo ella llegaría a amarte pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y no es así-

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-

-Porque no tiene una mirada de mujer enamorada cuando te mira, más bien me parece que está enamorada de otro hombre-

-¿De quién? Sí solo está conmigo y bien lo sabes-

-Simplemente lo sé…- no quería decir el nombre de su líder.

-Si no me vas a dar la información completa, entonces no hables-

-Pero es que...-

-¿Pero es que, qué?-

-Tan solo quiero que te desengañes, no te quiero ver sufrir…-

-¿Y por qué tendría que sufrir?-

-Angeru por favor, solo hazme caso cree en mis palabras…- ya no sabía que más decir.

-¿Acaso eres mi madre para decirme eso?- la paciencia se le iba acabando poco a poco.

-¡Oye no seas grosero! Me preocupas…-

-No deberías de preocuparte por algo así-

-Hermanito por favor créeme que ella no te ama-

La paciencia se agotó en el albino -¡Ya basta Sasha! Ella solo está en la cama conmigo y eso es prueba suficiente ¡Tus sospechas no tienen fundamento!-

Sasha pasó de la preocupación al coraje -¡Waaaaa! ¡Cómo tú quieras entonces! ¡Pero luego no vengas llorando a consolarte cuando esa tipa te rompa el corazón!-

-¡Eso no pasará! ¡Su cuerpo es mío!-

-¡Ya sé que la haces tuya todos los días! ¡Eso no me importa!-

-¡¿Entonces cuál es el problema?!-

-¡Que no te ama! ¡Riko ama a Smith-sama!-

-¡Cállate!- escuchar ese nombre le provocó una ira tan intensa y por primera vez le asestó una bofetada a una mujer.

Angeru se quedó sorprendido de sí mismo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblarle.

-Recuerda esa frase "El cuerpo es una cosa, los sentimientos otra"- Sasha se dio la media vuelta conteniendo el llanto mientras cubría su mejilla lacerada con una mano.

-Sasha, perdó…- no pudo completar la frase.

La chica ya había corrido del lugar dejándole solo. El albino agachó la mirada encontrando que la mano con la que había osado golpear a una mujer temblaba incontrolablemente. En su interior sentía un torbellino de emociones.

**.**

**.**

**=1986. 25-26 DE ABRIL. UCRANIA. CHERNOBYL=**

Uno de los problemas más grandes y cancerígenos del mundo laboral es que de turno a turno no se pasen las consignas y novedades de trabajo, ya sea por omisión, imprudencia o dolo. Y esto es lo que aconteció en la Central Nuclear de Ucrania: Chernobyl.

Era un viernes de primavera. Se estaba realizando una prueba de seguridad con el suministro eléctrico de los reactores nucleares a manera de comprobar si se podía generar suficiente electricidad para las bombas de refrigeración en caso de fallo. La prueba inició con las medidas de seguridad pertinentes y sin mayores contratiempos. Comenzaron a apagar los suministros de energía y con ello comenzó el experimento. Pero se había prolongado mucho más de lo esperado.

Como los principales ingenieros responsables de la prueba llevaban horas sin dormir, se retiraron a descansar un poco. Algunos a sus casas, otros se quedaron en los dormitorios.

_Entonces ocurrió el cambio de turno. _

Los trabajadores y sus jefes en turno continuaron el trabajo. Siguiendo con la prueba se percataron que uno de los paneles de uranio de los reactores comenzó a sobrecalentarse y siguieron su protocolo de seguridad; _pero nadie les avisó que las bombas auxiliares de enfriamiento estaban en mantenimiento._

Así que naturalmente el sistema de enfriamiento falló. Ya no había nada que hacer para detener una inminente reacción del uranio; el panel estaba totalmente ardiente y fundido. Era cuestión de tiempo para que el sobrecalentamiento del núcleo que generaba y acumulaba hidrógeno en su interior, explotara. Si apenas empezarían a evacuar la central cuando la explosión cobró vida en el corazón de uno de los reactores que estaba a 14 metros bajo el suelo.

La tapa del reactor salió disparada. Las partículas de uranio y grafito se dispararon mil metros hacia el cielo. Una hermosa columna de colores brillantes naranja, azul y rojo sangre emergió de las profundidades hasta tocar el manto celestial.

La explosión abrió una gran grieta en la planta donde estaba el reactor. Después que pasó el asombro de esa bella pero mortal columna el temor se hizo presente. De extenderse el fuego y llegar a los otros tres reactores, habría una reacción en cadena y entonces sería una catástrofe apocalíptica. De estallar el resto de los reactores, Europa y sus alrededores hubieran quedado inhabitables por los niveles de radiación.

Los primeros bomberos arrojaron agua para contener el fuego. Sabían que morirían ya que se expusieron a niveles extremos de radiación sin protección pero también sabían que sin su sacrificio ocurriría una tragedia mayor: sus familias vivían a tres kilómetros de ahí. Una distancia tan lejana y tan cercana a la vez.

La evacuación de la población en los alrededores no ocurrió inmediatamente. Era un hecho sin precedente así que tanto gobierno como la población no sabían cómo reaccionar.

Este hecho llego inmediatamente al conocimiento de los cuatro Titanes. Llegaron al lugar de los hechos, observaron detenidamente la situación y coincidieron en que es no era un accidente o negligencia por parte de los humanos: alguien estaba detrás de esto.

Enviaron a sus Guardianes de más alta confianza a diferentes países para que el apoyo llegara rápido y contener la radiación que salía a mares. No había otra cosa que hacer más que contener dicha contaminación mortal. El uranio seguiría ardiendo por un largo tiempo en un imposible de apagarle. Al poco tiempo se creó un sarcófago de hormigón y metal para contener el fuego, tiene que acabarse de consumirse el material radioactivo.

Cada cierto tiempo se tendrá que hacerse otro sarcófago porque el que este en turno, inevitablemente colapsará.

Del pueblo de Chernobyl… Solo quedó una tumba, destrucción y un silencio mortal…

**.**

**.**

**=1986. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITAN BERTHOLD=**

Cuando terminaron de hacer el sarcófago los cuatro Titanes se trasladaron al Paraíso del Titán Berthold. Estaban reunidos en una sala de energía espiritual neutral creada en ese Paraíso para tal fin, un cuarto blanco adornado con vitrales de diversos colores. Se sentaron en una mesa en forma de media luna que estaba en la mitad del recinto, con Berthold en la orilla derecha, seguido de Annie, Ymir y en la orilla izquierda estaba Rainer.

Ymir –Hablemos sin rodeos. Eso no fue para nada un accidente o negligencia, fue provocado por alguien del Tercer Cielo-

Berthold -¿Tienes algún sospechoso?-

Ymir –Al inicio creí que era obra de Erwin, Jehová o la propia estupidez natural del hombre de violar protocolos de seguridad pero no es así. Esto es obra del arcángel mayor-

Rainer -¿Así que tú también viste las marcas espirituales de las alas de arcángel por todo el lugar?-

Ymir –Creo que todos vimos lo mismo…-

Annie –Remitámonos a las pruebas, todo lo señalan a él-

Berthold –Estoy seguro que lo hizo por venganza hacia ti, Annie-

Annie –Qué idiota es si pensó que no nos daríamos cuenta de eso-

Ymir –Es inútil llamar a Jehová, sabemos que no vendrá-

Rainer –Hagan silencio, ya he mandado llamar a Jesús con Gabriel-

Si apenas terminó de hablar Rainer aparecieron de pie frente a ellos.

Jesús -¿Qué ha pasado?-

Ymir –No finjas desconocer que ha pasado, tenemos que hablar sobre Chernobyl-

Esa última palabra causó un sobresalto casi imperceptible en el arcángel.

Rainer tomó la palabra y le explicó todo lo ocurrido al Hijo de Dios. A cada palabra que decía, la palidez en el arcángel aumentaba. Sentía la cabeza pesada y la vista borrosa a causa de saberse descubierto.

Rainer –Como sabemos que no ha sido instrucción de tu padre y Gabriel es de gran estima e importancia en la claridad, te damos la opción de darle un castigo ejemplar o de dejarlo en nuestras manos, aunque bien sabes que de ser así destruiremos su existencia. Elige-

Jesús -De la reprimenda me encargo yo- volteó a ver airado al arcángel.

De haber sido humano la mirada de furia de Jesús le hubiera provocado un infarto. Aun así, Gabriel estaba paralizado por un temor indescriptible.

Jesús -Estás destituido de tu rango de arcángel, pasas a ser un simple ángel sin autorización de salir de La Morada. Tu castigo durará hasta que el fuego de la reacción deje de arder en ese reactor, cosa que sabemos tardará cientos, tal vez miles de años-

Cuando terminó de hablar las grandes alas del arcángel desaparecieron de su espalda. Las grandes alas blancas eran el gran orgullo y corona de los arcángeles, así que de un momento a otro quedó sin orgullo y dignidad. Gabriel no reaccionaba, nunca hubiera creído que eso fuera capaz de ocurrir. Cuando reaccionó cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar amargamente. Jesús lo abrazó contra su hombro y desapareció de la sala de vitrales.

Los otros cuatro Titanes quedaron complacidos con el castigo. Era lo peor que podría haberle pasado a ese arcángel.

Annie -Un ser de los más altos rangos de la bondad actuó con maldad… Definitivamente este tiempo ha perdido toda lógica-

Los Titanes subieron su rostro para apreciar el vitral que estaba en la cúpula del lugar. Era la representación del momento en que todos ellos y el resto de sus hermanos fueron asesinados en el Primer Tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**=1986. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITAN ANNIE=**

La rubia estaba por quedarse dormida con la figura de Erwin a su costado, abrazándole por la cintura. Esa noche le había pedido que se quedara con ella, sin darle mayor explicación. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos de tristeza y melancolía por ciertos viejos tiempos.

Su venganza no había salido como quería. Fue mejor de lo que esperaba pero a la vez no le satisfacía. Su mejor amiga en el Primer Tiempo le decía que la venganza era un veneno que carcome la felicidad lenta pero mortalmente.

Annie estaba siempre al acecho de lo que Gabriel hacía en ese mundo. Ese día vio como dicho arcángel les susurraba a los trabajadores en turno que daban mantenimiento a las bombas auxiliares que estaban muy cansados y que de solo llegar sus relevos se fueran sin más. Dejó que ocurriera la catástrofe pero no en gran medida, haciendo que solo explotara uno de los cuatro reactores.

También le vio airado por el hecho que su plan funcionó a medias. Gabriel pretendía usar esa catástrofe para acusar a Annie con los otros tres Titanes, que ella no había sido capaz de hacer bien su trabajo en ese mundo, con ello su destitución de ser su Titán y un castigo por ello. Y para él, tal vez su acción le traería un laurel por parte del Dios de los Tiempos. Pero no fue así.

Cansada de pensar en eso, la fémina se dio la media vuelta y contempló la figura masculina que dormía con ella. Acarició los dorados mechones hasta quedarse dormida, soltando entre suspiros una última frase.

-Eres idéntico a tu madre….

**.**

**.**

**=1988. 19 DE ENERO. EL INFRAMUNDO=**

Erwin estaba en extremo nervioso y ansioso. Tan solo faltaban unas horas para que por fin, Hanji fuera totalmente suya…

.

.

**.**

**_Fin del capítulo 1. Evolución. 4 Fragmentos._**

**Siguiente: Capítulo 2. Awakening.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! n_n**

Sé que tienen muchas dudas y expectativas, poco a poco se irán resolviendo :3


	26. Awakening Fragmento 1

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=LIBRO 2. LIEBE UMBRAE=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=CAPÍTULO 2. AWAKENING=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 1. ****WITHOUT YOU ALL I'M GONG TO BE IS INCOMPLETE=**

**.**

**.**

**=1988. 19 DE ENERO. INFRAMUNDO. EL LAGO DEL RITUS =**

-¡Ya siéntate! Estoy mareada de verte caminar de un lado a otro-

Annie estaba sentada en el suelo viendo como Erwin caminaba lentamente rodeando las cápsulas donde estaban dormidos Levi y Hanji.

-Solo falta una hora para que sea la medianoche- habló el rubio sin dejar de caminar.

-¡Te dije que ya me tenías mareada!- Annie soltó algo de energía espiritual haciendo que Erwin cayera sentado cuando estaba frente a Levi.

La mujer se puso en pie y caminó hasta su costado.

-¿Se supone que ambos están soñando, no es así?- preguntó Erwin mientras se ponía en pie.

-¡Sí serás idiota! Los demonios no sueñan… Tanto sus cuerpos como almas están congelados. No tienen nada de conciencia es como si estuvieran muertos. Y por si no lo has notado se han petrificado todas las funciones de su anatomía, siguen con el mismo largo de uñas y cabello-

_"Aunque cuando recites el conjuro, el alma de ambos despertará y se encontraran en sueños por unos momentos" _pensó Annie para sus adentros.

-¿Entonces Levi seguirá inconsciente?- aún había dudas en el rubio.

-Levi seguirá en ese estado, a menos que ocurra algo de alto impacto en el alma de Hanji podría haber una reacción de la suya pero de forma inconsciente porque no despertara y seguirá congelado- volteó a verlo -Dime ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?- lo miró fijamente.

El rubio le sostuvo la mirada y le dijo sin más –Está desterrado al olvido, así que se quedará en este lugar por los siglos de los siglos. Sellaré la entrada para que nadie pueda abrirla, únicamente yo tendré esa potestad. Aunque no creo sea necesario que vuelva a abrir esta cueva-

-Sí que eres demasiado confiado…- volvió su cuerpo hacia el pelinegro dormido.

Annie cerró los ojos y al abrirlos el sello rojo que estaba a la mitad de la cápsula empezó a dispersarse hacia arriba y abajo envolviendo la cápsula. Cuando ésta quedó cubierta totalmente en rojo, cerró el puño haciendo que la sangre se contrajera y endureciera. Al abrirlo la sangre estalló haciéndose añicos junto con el cristal que envolvía al cuerpo. El agua cayó como si fuera una cascada, al tocar el suelo la sangre y el cristal se diluyeron formando un río de brillantes rojos a los pies de los cuerpo de Levi cayó sobre los brazos de Annie.

-Ahora tú rompe el sello de Hanji-

Erwin cerró los ojos y recreó los mismos movimientos de Annie. El cuerpo de su musa cayó entre sus brazos como si fuera una damisela rescatada por su príncipe.

-Han llegado…- susurró Annie.

En ese momento entraron en la Cueva Oculta los Demonios de Alta Jerarquía. En esa ocasión Erwin permitiría que tanto los Alto Rango como los Élite presenciaran el conjuro. No quería que alguno de ellos se quedara en el Inframundo e hiciera una estupidez que pudiera despertar a Levi.

-Hola chicos- saludó la rubia a los recién llegados.

-Buenas noches- saludaron todos a distintas voces.

-Mike toma el cuerpo de Levi- ordenó Erwin.

El rubio alto tomó el cuerpo de Levi y lo cargó sobre sus hombros.

-Nanaba ¿Trajiste lo que te indiqué?- ahora habló a la pareja del rubio alto.

-Así es Smith-sama- levantó una bolsa de manta ocre que tenía en sus manos –Aquí está todo lo que me indicaste-

-Entonces es hora de irnos- _ella_ chasqueó los dedos y todos aparecieron en el lugar donde debía realizarse el conjuro.

.

.

**=1988. 19 - 20 DE ENERO. MEXIKO EUROPEA. ZONA DEL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO ANTES TODESFALL=**

El lugar donde antes había existido el pueblo de Todesfall estaba marcado con el destierro de vida humana. Erwin había permitido que la enmienda de Auruo se perpetuara hasta las Guerras Mundiales con el fin de atraer a humanos con poder y hacer Pactus con alguno de ellos para que despertara a Hanji. Pero sus planes cambiaron aquella vez en la casa de Annie.

Luego vino la intervención de los Titanes, logrando que esa leyenda se perdiera con toda la cultura alemana que se desvanecía en el tiempo. Sin embargo, como era una zona de hermosa naturaleza exótica y donde habitaban especies en peligro de extinción el gobierno le dio nuevamente vida a esa leyenda en forma de poema para ahuyentar a los cazadores y taladores de árboles, cosa lograda con éxito hasta esos momentos.

Esta era la leyenda del "Pueblo de la Muerte":

_"En lo profundo del bosque _

_Una pareja de demonios te atacarán _

_Si intentas su amor perturbar. _

_Ellos eran una pareja de enamorados _

_Pero la muerte de su hija los enloqueció _

_Haciéndolos asesinos, mataban sin temor._

_Escucha mis palabras _

_Y no te acerques a ese lugar_

_Porque ni las oraciones _

_Tu vida salvarán…"_

La leyenda empezó a perpetuarse de boca en boca, logrando que hasta esos días todos creyeran que en esa zona desde mucho antes de las Guerras Mundiales el subsuelo estaba teñido con sangre en su interior.

Los demonios aparecieron en donde antes estaba el pueblo. A pesar de la oscuridad podían recordar y visualizar perfectamente donde se encontraba cada casa, la escuela, la oficina de telégrafos hasta la iglesia. Pero no había rastros que alguna vez hubo edificios o vida en dicho lugar. Todo era árboles y enredaderas. En la oscuridad brillaban los ojos rojos de los lobos que merodeaban alrededor, cantando en aullidos la alegría de tener a su Señor Oscuro frente a ellos.

Y fue precisamente la manada de lobos salvajes amos del bosque prohibido los que guiaron los pasos a través de los árboles cubiertos de piñalesy blanca nieve hasta llegar en donde antes estaba la construcción de madera que albergó la vida matrimonial humana de esa pareja dormida. Para sorpresa de uno, la lápida con letras blancas que había formado de las ruinas de la cabaña seguía en pie.

Farlan –Vaya, es sorprendente que las Guerras no hayan llegado hasta este lugar…-

Nanaba –Las guerras actuales por lo general se libran en campos abiertos o ciudades. En este tipo de lugares suelen estar los campamentos aunque tampoco es del todo recomendable por los animales salvajes-

Annie –Bien dicho, Nanaba. Ahora pásale a Erwin la bolsa con los objetos que te pidió-

Nanaba caminó hasta estar frente su líder. Todos contenían el aliento, expectantes que pudiera haber algún enfrentamiento verbal por lo sucedido en el pasado.

-Aquí tienes, Smith-sama- Nanaba tendió la bolsa en la mano derecha de Erwin.

Ambos se sonrieron de lado. La mujer dio la media vuelta y se unió a la improvisada zona de espectadores acomodándose a un costado de su esposo y Kyokan. Para los demás eso fue algo decepcionante pero a la vez un respiro profundo. Los rodearon demás animales nocturnos del bosque que reinan en el invierno en la felicidad de tener al Rey de la Oscuridad con ellos.

Todos permanecían en silencio y los brazos cruzados. No sabían que esperar a pesar de haber presenciado una amplia gama de conjuros, éste era uno del mayor nivel por lo cual siempre traía consigo mismo un espectáculo inesperado.

Annie se sentó sobre la nieve con lobos a su alrededor, sentándose al igual que ella como si fuera su ama. Mientras les acariciaba el pelaje le dio instrucciones a Erwin.

-El conjuro que dirás es uno creado en el Origen de los Tiempos por el séquito de los doce astrólogos más poderosos de esos tiempos. Aunque su alma ya desapareció es necesario hacerles una ofrenda para que pueda cobrar vida, es uno de los candados que dejaron.

Estamos aquí porque tiene que hacerse en el mismo lugar donde fue realizado el conjuro que durmió al ser que yace en estado petrificado. Con las velas formarás un círculo lo suficientemente grande para rodear esa lápida y colocar a Hanji en medio que será lo que dejarás hasta el último. Alternarás una vela negra y una blanca sin encenderlas y cuando termines colocarás las doce ofrendas dentro del círculo exactamente a la misma distancia iniciando al este con el signo de Aries y continuarás en contra de las manecillas del reloj cerrando con Piscis-

Erwin cedió el cuerpo de Hanji a Farlan y puso a hacer lo indicado.

Angeru -¿Por qué son tantas velas? Creí que solo eran doce signos zodiacales- se atrevió a preguntar, no quería quedarse con la duda con la cantidad de velas que Erwin estaba colocando.

Annie –Ah…- suspiró –Si bien son doce signos zodiacales mayores en realidad son 144 totales. Se combina el signo mayor con el signo menor y se crea lo que se llama el "ascendente zodiacal" que es el que realmente marca la personalidad de ser nacido-

Angeru -¿Y cómo se calcula el ascendente zodiacal?-

Annie –Para eso necesitas tu hora exacta de nacimiento y el lugar, se hace una triangulación en base al signo zodiacal mayor y el menor. Suena como algo simple pero es más complejo de lo que aparenta-

Angeru –Oh ya veo, gracias…- sabía que no debía preguntar más, tal vez investigaría por su cuenta.

Mientras tenía en sus brazos a Hanji, en Farlan crecía el sentimiento de tristeza y lástima por Levi. Estudió disimuladamente los ojos de los Élite encontrándose con el mismo sentir que él. Cerró los ojos y recordó la primera vez que conoció a esa pareja. Cuando Erwin le ordenó que le llevase noticias del embarazo de Hanji.

**.**

**.**

**=1889. ALEMANIA. TODESFALL. EN LA CABAÑA=**

Farlan apareció afuera de la cabaña y entró escondido entre las sombras. Se recargó con los brazos cruzados a un costado de la puerta principal. Hanji apenas tenía un pequeño vientre abultado prueba de un evidente embarazo. Esa mañana yacía recostada en el sillón leyendo un libro, cuando de repente detuvo su lectura y lo bajó a su regazo.

-¡Leeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- gritó Hanji tan fuerte que espantó a los pájaros que habían alrededor.

-¡¿Y ahora qué quieres cuatro-ojos?!-Levi le contestó también gritándole aunque no con la misma intensidad.

Se escucharon pasos y entonces apareció frente a Hanji con una escoba en sus manos, en evidencia que estaba aseando la habitación.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- habló de mala gana.

-¡A tu hijo se le antojaron unas fresas! Ve por unas ¿Sí?- le sonrió a manera de convencerlo.

-¿No será más bien que TÚ quieres fresas?-

-Es lo mismo…-

-Te acabo de traer una cesta ayer ¿Ya te las acabaste?- dejó la escoba a un lado y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Jeje es que verás… En la noche no podía dormir porque tenía hambre… y pues… las comí… todas las que… quedaban haha…- soltó con nerviosismo.

-No puede ser posible que además de cegatona seas una glotona-

-¡Andaaaaa enano no te enojes! ¡Que tu hijo quiere fresas!- lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-No me chantajees…-

Durante unos segundos frente a frente se sostuvieron la mirada, la de ella con ternura, la de él con molestia.

-Te voy a anotar esto en todos los caprichos que tendrás que pagarme cuando nazca nuestro hijo- sin dudas había cedido al encanto de esa mirada almendrada.

Farlan contuvo las risas de ver a ese hombre de semblante malhumorado tan obediente a los deseos de su esposa. Una vez que entrego a Erwin su reporte sobre Hanji, se dirigió a su aposento y fue cuando sacó a mares las risas que contenía. El tal "Levi" le había simpatizado.

.

.

**=1988. 19 - 20 DE ENERO. MEXIKO EUROPEA. ZONA DEL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO ANTES TODESFALL=**

Había sido un momento efímero el que había cerrado los ojos para que nadie notase su tristeza, pero suficiente para recordar esa escena.

Cuando Erwin terminó de cerrar el círculo de velas comenzó a nevar. El paisaje se tornaba aún más blanco y frío mientras colocaba en su lugar las doce ofrendas: piezas de oro, inciensos, joyas preciosas y objetos místicos del Inframundo.

Annie –Haz terminado de colocar la ofrenda. Ahora toma la daga de oro y corta la vena de alguna de tus muñecas hasta que escurra un hilo controlable de sangre. Con ella dibuja en el centro tu símbolo mágico de las alas demoníacas-

Mientras Erwin hacía el símbolo como se lo indicaban Annie continuó con la explicación.

-Este no es un conjuro cualquiera, requiere del símbolo mágico de la persona que lo conjura. Es por esto que no cualquier humano o ser del Tercer Cielo pueden hacerlo, sabes bien que aunque existan muchos seres espirituales no a todos les es permitido tener un símbolo mágico-

Al terminar de dibujarlo siguió con las instrucciones.

-Ahora toma el cuerpo de Hanji y hazle un corte para que bañes con algunas gotas de su sangre cada objeto que estás ofrendando. Al terminar lo pondrás al centro a un costado de la roca y encenderás las velas con tu poder espiritual. Al filo de la medianoche los objetos de ofrenda empezarán a desaparecer y es cuando dirás las palabras del conjuro. Naturalmente habrá reacciones en el cuerpo de Hanji pero no por ello te vayas a detener, tienes que recitarlo sin parar-

Erwin quitó de los brazos de Farlan el cuerpo dormido de su musa. Tomó nuevamente la daga e hizo un mismo corte que el suyo. Cuando terminó de dar la sangre de Hanji a esos objetos se detuvo en el centro donde yacía el símbolo de sus alas demoníacas, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos las velas ardieron en suaves llamas iluminando el paisaje. Colocó a Hanji en la mitad como le fue indicado y salió del círculo. La nieve caía suavemente pero no apagaba las velas ni se acumulaba en ese círculo era como si las velas crearan una barrera espiritual.

-Tú el alto puedes bajar a Levi- _ella _se dirigió a Mike.

-Gracias pero así está bien- Mike se rehusaba a bajarlo de sus hombros.

-Como quieras… Y tú Erwin lo harás tal y como lo hemos ensayado es un conjuro de cántico de doce líneas, una por cada signo mayor. Ahora todo queda en ti Erwin Smith- terminó de hablar Annie.

Y entonces se hizo el silencio. Ya estaba próximo a acontecer la media noche.

**.**

**.**

Al filo de la medianoche, en la primera campanada silenciosa desapareció la ofrenda hecha a Aries: un collar de oro puro. Y entonces Erwin comenzó a cantar.

**_._**

**_Cami nette i…_**

**_._**

A excepción de Sasha, los Élite se sorprendieron de oírle cantar era la primera vez que lo escuchaban hacerlo. No así los Alto Rango, cuando estaban en la Rebelión en el Infierno ellos tuvieron que hacerlo por igual.

Una inexplicable tormenta de lluvia, nieve, truenos, relámpagos y fuertes rachas de aire se hicieron presentes en el ambiente meciendo las copas de los sapinos.

Desapareció la segunda ofrenda hecha a Tauro: un cuerno maldito de un toro de lidia sacrificado hacía siglos por haber cornado a cinco toreros en el mismo ruedo.

**_._**

**_Cami nette i yaeya…_**

**_._**

_El alma de Levi y Hanji despertó en sus sueños._

_Ambos estaban acostados en un cuarto totalmente oscuro. Solo podían ver sus cuerpos brillando en la oscuridad pero sin reflejar sombra._

_-¡Hanji!- sin perder la costumbre Levi fue el primero en despertar. Volteó a su costado derecho y vio el momento en que el alma de Hanji despertaba._

_-Mhmmm… ¿Levi?-ladeó la representación espiritual de su cuerpo para encontrarse con la figura masculina que tanto anhelaba ver._

El cuerpo de Hanji hizo el mismo movimiento que su alma pero sin hablar, sus labios estaban sellados. El cuerpo de Levi estaba inerte sobre el hombro derecho de Mike.

Desapareció la tercera ofrenda hecha a Géminis: un juego de pulseras gemelas de plata con incrustaciones de rubíes.

**_._**

**_Cami netteI i isaeya_**

**_._**

_-Oí Hanji… ¿Estás bien?- se tomaron de las manos._

_-Me siento cansada pero feliz de verte- le sonrió débilmente._

_Ambos disfrutaron de contemplar la mirada del ser amado._

El cuerpo de Hanji seguía recreando los movimientos de su alma. El clima que creó el conjuro parecía enfurecido, azotando con fuerza en la naturaleza.

Desapareció la cuarta ofrenda hecha a Cáncer: un pequeño costal con incensó de olores exóticos.

**_._**

**_I netta i tor saeya_**

**_._**

_-¿Qué estará pasando? ¿En dónde estamos?- Hanji no perdía la costumbre de hacer preguntas. _

_-No lo sé cuatro-ojos…- la voz de Levi sonó débil._

_Ambos sentían que no podían moverse a voluntad, como si estuvieran en un estupor y pesadez que los inmovilizaba._

Desapareció la quinta ofrenda hecha a Leo: una figura de león que encerraba el espíritu de un fantasma maldito.

**_._**

**_A nettei menta i adora_**

**_._**

_Levi sintió que inevitablemente iba a caer presa del sueño. _

_–Hanji…- con la última fuerza que tenía jaló las manos de su esposa y las besó._

_Su alma colapsó y volvió a dormirse. Hanji se aferró aún más al agarre de sus manos._

_-No... ¡No! ¡No te duermas! ¡Enano despiértate!- su voz reflejaba el sentimiento de desesperación que sentía._

La luz de las velas resplandeció con tal fuerza que iluminó claramente la escena. Las llamas crecieron hasta llegar a una altura de dos metros impidiendo la visibilidad hacia dentro del círculo.

Desapareció la sexta ofrenda hecha a Virgo: un amuleto hecho en el extinto Monte Fuji por sacerdotes nipones.

**_._**

**_Aye aye maye iyaye_**

**_._**

_El alma de Hanji empezó a arder en llamas azules que no le lastimaban. Aun así no soltaba el alma nuevamente dormida de Levi la cual desaparecía como pétalos de flor que se desvanecían en el aire sin poder evitarlo._

_-¡Nooooo! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡¿Qué no sabes que sin ti estaré incompleta?!- no dejaba de gritar y llorar._

Al igual que su alma, el cuerpo de Hanji fue envuelto por las llamas de las velas que se tornaron en color rojo por la sangre del símbolo demoníaco donde yacía. Fuertes truenos y deslumbrantes relámpagos acompañaban esta escena.

Desapareció la séptima ofrenda hecha a Libra: un pequeño cofre de mirra.

**_._**

**_Itora di vista hora_**

**_._**

_El alma de Hanji comenzó a llorar mientras sus recuerdos eran borrados. Veía pasar ante sus ojos toda su vida como humana y como demonio asesino. Y en todas las escenas había una constante: el amor de Levi._

Su cuerpo seguía ardiendo por las llamas que cada vez adquirían más tonos rojizos brillantes creando a distancia una escena de una tormenta de fuego y sangre. Los demonios espectadores estaban asombrados de lo que veían, sin lugar a dudas era un conjuro muy poderoso.

Desapareció la octava ofrenda hecha a Escorpio: una pequeña escultura de un escorpión del ya extinto Egipto, forjado en oro con incrustaciones de zafiros y esmeraldas.

**_._**

**_Imeye alossa_**

**_._**

_Estaba tirada de rodillas abrazando su pecho. Todas las memorias del alma de Hanji seguían desaparecieron sin que lo pudiera evitar, solo las podía adornar con los pequeños diamantes transparentes que escurrían por sus mejillas._

Como Hanji seguía envuelta en llamas rojas todos voltearon a ver el semblante de Levi. Mike acomodó el cuerpo de Levi hacia su otro hombro para disimular. Un nudo en la garganta se forjó en todos los espectadores al apreciar un riachuelo de dolor que se secaba sobre las mejillas masculinas.

Desapareció la novena ofrenda hecha a Sagitario: nueve piezas de oro maldito azteca.

**_._**

**_Camma i a testa i mente_**

**_._**

_El alma de Hanji empezó nuevamente a caer presa de sueño hasta que cerró los ojos y cayó boca abajo sobre el suelo del cuarto oscuro de sus sueños._

La intensidad de las llamas rojas empezó a menguar así como la tormenta de lluvia con sus relámpagos y truenos. Pero la nieve no cedía en su caída aunque sí en cantidad.

Desapareció la décima ofrenda hecha a Capricornio: un anillo de platino.

**_._**

**_Sambara mi adisimo_**

**_._**

_El alma de Hanji comenzó a desaparecer de ese mundo de sueños en la misma forma que Levi: en pétalos que se desvanecían en el aire para reencontrarse con su cuerpo._

Se extinguió por completo la lluvia y todos sus ornamentos. Las llamas se extinguieron por completo. Solo quedó la blanca nieve cayendo suavemente sobre el paisaje.

Desapareció la onceava ofrenda hecha a Acuario: un collar forjado con los restos de la corona imperial del extinto Imperio austro-húngaro.

**_._**

**_Camma i a testa i noche_**

**_._**

El círculo de velas empezó a desaparecer una por una pero a una gran velocidad; en unos instantes ya no estaban las velas y seguido el símbolo mágico despareció.

Desapareció la doceava y última ofrenda hecha a Piscis: una pieza en forma de pescado moldeado en barro por la antigua tribu de Machu Pichu.

**_._**

**_Celsata i madisia_**

**_._**

Todas las ofrendas y los rastros del conjuro habían desaparecido. Solo quedaba tendido a un costado de la lápida de roca el cuerpo de Hanji. Ya había pasado la medianoche, sus campanadas silenciosas y la alineación de los planetas.

Annie se puso en pie –El conjuro fue todo un éxito-

Erwin tomó en brazos el cuerpo de Hanji. Todos se percataron que en las mejillas quedaron evidencias del llanto de su alma.

Antes que el ambiente se llenara de más sentimentalismos Annie chasqueó los dedos en el aire regresando a todos al Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**=1988. 19 DE ENERO. INFRAMUNDO. EL LAGO DEL RITUS=**

A excepción de los Élite, todos aparecieron con Annie en la cueva oculta del Lago del Ritus. El cuerpo de Levi yacía acostado en el piso en la mitad de la cueva.

No podía esperar a más. Sin soltar el cuerpo de Hanji, Erwin comenzó a formar la cápsula donde encerraría a Levi. Ya solo faltaba introducir el cuerpo cuando Annie le interrumpió el paso.

-Sé que encerrarás aquí a Levi y que sellarás la entrada para que solo tú puedas abrirla. Aun así te daré un sello más de protección. Las cápsulas generalmente son débiles, no creas que no me percaté que abriste la de Hanji para ponerle ese anillo-

Levantó del mentón el cuerpo de Levi hasta que los labios quedaron en la misma altura.

-Pero este sello que haré es especial- aprisionó la carnosidad del labio inferior de Levi sustrayendo sangre que acumuló en su boca.

Cuando su boca se llenó del líquido escarlata empezó a tararear mientras el cuerpo masculino se elevaba hasta tomar su lugar entre el agua salada de la capsula que se sellaba. Sin dejar de tararear abrió un poco sus labios, la sangre mezclada con su saliva salió lentamente de ella hasta formar un delgado anillo alrededor de la capsula sellada. Cuando su boca quedó vacía, cruzó los brazos y entonces habló.

-Mientras la sangre forme este círculo quiere decir que su alma está totalmente dormida. La sangre a su alrededor formará palabras en lenguaje antiguo que dirán el estado de su alma. De esa manera podrás saber si su alma está totalmente dormida o si alguien está osando en despertarle. Además este sello solo puede romperse con energía espiritual y solo por dentro, así que aunque alguien quiera despertarle no lo podrá sacar de ahí-

-Y una última cosa. Hanji seguirá siendo un demonio nocturno ya que así fue transformada en el Ritus. Buena suerte mi niño, espero que esto te haga feliz-

La presencia de Annie desapareció.

**.**

**.**

**=1988. INFRAMUNDO=**

Todos estaban acostados en las camas de sus aposentos sin poder conciliar el sueño a pesar de sentirse sumamente agotados. Aunque había algunos que estaban más que afectados por el acontecimiento reciente. No volverían a ver a Levi por el resto de la eternidad.

**.**

**.**

**=1988. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ANGERU=**

Angeru estaba sentado en el escritorio del pequeño mueble bibliotecario que tenía en su aposento. Recordaba las escenas de celos de Levi cuando decía que estaba interesado en tener a Hanji en su equipo Élite. La que más recordaba con gracia fue aquella vez en el Calabozo de Christa cuando Hanji traía un vestido rojo.

_-Mientes mocoso ¿No será que viste a mi esposa aquí?- Levi estaba celoso._

_-Tienes razón, estoy aquí porque quiero convencer a Hanji de estar en mi equipo de trabajo, ya te he dicho que su intelecto es de mi interés._

_-Ah… Angeru eso es halagador- Hanji se sonrojó._

_Levi se acercó a Angeru -Te conviene que solo sea su intelecto. Te atreves a insinuártele y te aseguro que te arrancaré la hombría con mis manos ¿Entendiste?-_

No contuvo las risas por esa escena que aun le divertía tanto.

**.**

**.**

**=1988. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE &amp; NANABA=**

La pareja estaba sentada en el sillón de su aposento tomando una taza de té caliente.

-Mike ¿Te acuerdas cuando los conocimos?-

-Como olvidarlo…-

Sus mentes viajaron al pasado y comenzaron a platicar de ello.

**.**

**.**

**=1889. ALEMANIA. TODESFALL. EN LA CABAÑA=**

Ellos serían los enviados de cerrar el Pactus cuando se invocara a los infiernos. Fueron elegidos por Erwin debido a que el suyo era por la misma razón por el que, de no salir las cosas como las planeaba de tomar el alma de Hanji en el umbral de la muerte, se suponía solo haría ella: la vida de su vástago.

Les fue ordenado visitarlos en los últimos dos meses de embarazo para que conocieran bien la cabaña y a su futura invocadora. Aparecieron en la noche cuando los amantes estaban tomando una taza de té de hierbabuena, inconfundible por el olor que esparcía en la sala.

-Levi… Dime ¿Piensas que soy un fastidiosa?- la mujer habló con semblante y voz triste mientras ponía su tasa sobre la mesa de centro.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan estúpida?- el hombre levantó una ceja mientras daba un trago a su tasa.

-Tan solo contesta, con la verdad…- lo miró tristemente, en la súplica que le respondiese con sinceridad.

-Tsk…- colocó la tasa sobre la mesa –Eres fastidiosa y una loca de ideas arriesgadas-

-¡¿Entonces voy a ser una mala madre?!- comenzó a hablar de manera histérica.

-No te estoy diciendo eso…- trataba de tenerle paciencia.

-¡No! ¡Dijiste que soy una loca y eso me hace ya una mala madre!-

-¡¿Pero qué mierda?!-

-¿Y si mi hijo piensa igual que tú y por eso se va de la casa? ¿Y si no me quiere porque lo fastidio y nos deja solos?-

-Oí, contrólate…-

-¿Y si se avergüenza de mi por ser una cuatro-ojos? ¿Y si le hacen burla por eso? ¡No me va a querer! ¡Mi hijo me va a odiar!- hablaba dramáticamente y sin detenerse.

-Hanji…- tenía su paciencia al límite.

-¡Waaaaaa! ¡Noooooo puede ser! ¡Soy una mala madre! ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Lo siento mucho mi bebé!- gritaba desconsoladamente y se alborotaba el cabello.

Levi ya no soportó verla así -Ven acá dramática de mierda- la abrazó contra su pecho –Eres un dolor en el trasero y eso te hará una buena madre-

Hanji se soltó a llorar incontrolablemente aferrándose a la calidez del pecho de su amado.

Nanaba aprovechó la fuerza del llanto y los gritos que soltaba Hanji para hablarle a Mike en voz baja sin ser escuchados.

-Pero que dramática…-

-Es igual a ti cuando estabas embarazada de nuestro hijo-

-¿En serio, Mike?- eso la sorprendió.

-Sí, mis ojos bonitos- bajó la mirada.

-No lo puedo creer…- saberse igual le dejó sin más palabras.

-Creo que debe ser algo propio del embarazo- su esposo le guiñó el ojo.

Volvieron su vista nuevamente a la pareja abrazada.

**.**

**.**

**=1988. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE JEAN, CHRISTA Y SASHA=**

El trío estaba acostado en la cama. Jean en medio abrazaba a sus mujeres en blusones de color pastel recargadas sobre su pecho.

Jean –Eso sí que fue una locura- comenzó a acariciarles el cabello.

Sasha -Honestamente… No creo que Hanji vaya a ser del todo feliz con Smith-sama-

Christa -¿Y tú como lo sabes?-

Sasha –Simplemente lo sé…-

Jean –Por cierto ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Angeru? Desde hace bastante tiempo no se dirigen la palabra-

Christa –Sí Sasha hasta yo lo he notado-

Sasha –Pues verán… Todos sabemos que Angeru ama a Riko pero ella ama Smith-sama. Se lo dije pero no me creyó… Yo, yo solo no quiero que sufra cuando lo rechacen-

Jean y Christa se miraron a los ojos y entendieron lo que ambos querían hacer. Tomaron el cuerpo de Sasha y la acomodaron en medio ahora recargándose en el pecho de ella.

Christa –Loca… Deja que sufra un poco, el dolor lo hará fuerte-

Jean –Los hombres somos muy obstinados, hasta que no lo vemos con nuestros propios ojos lo creemos-

Sasha –Gracias chicos por hacerme sentir mejor- los abrazó fuertemente.

Jean se levantó y se puso frente a las chicas sosteniéndose con los brazos –Es tiempo de sacarnos este estrés ¿No creen?-

Las chicas le respondieron con risas y miradas coquetas.

**.**

**.**

**=1988. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE FARLAN=**

Farlan estaba acostado en su cama a unos instantes de quedarse dormido, su cuerpo estaba agotado. Meditó sobre los acontecimientos recientes, causados por el amor.

-Y pensar que yo nunca me he enamorado… No tengo miedo ni veo como algo terrible el enamorarse y disfrutar de una ilusión o de un amor así. No sé si querría pasar por lo mismo que Erwin pero de algo estoy seguro: si conociera a una mujer que sea capaz de ver la profundidad de mi alma y no asustarse por ello, me aferraría a ella... Quien vea lo que realmente hay dentro de mí es porque tiene unos sentimientos parecidos a los míos y sabe que, lo que para muchos es una locura, para mí es una realidad con la que vivo día con día y sabría tener la capacidad de sorprenderme… La capacidad de enamorarme, cosa difícil de lograr…-

Cayó presa de la calidez de los sueños.

**.**

**.**

**=1988. TERCER CIELO. PARAÍSO DEL TITAN RAINER=**

Annie no se sentía con ánimos de regresar a su Paraíso. Necesitaba platicar de lo ocurrido con quien era su cómplice en todo el asunto relacionado con Erwin. Sabía que le encontraría en el jardín acostado en el pasto contemplando el cielo.

-Annie ¿Cómo salió todo?- a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados sabía quién era el ser que le visitaba.

-Fue un éxito- se acostó a un costado para también contemplar el manto celestial.

-No te escucho contenta...- abrió los ojos y acomodó su cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados que tendió en su nuca.

-Rainer… ¿Crees que hice bien en permitirle que la despertara?- tomó la misma posición de brazos y cabeza.

-Hay cosas que solo se aprenden viviéndolas. Deja que las cosas fluyan, que Erwin tenga esa experiencia y entonces veremos si estuvo bien o no…- volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Me pregunto qué pensaría _ella _de esto…- perdió su mirada contemplando las estrellas.

**.**

**.**

**=1988. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Durante los días que Hanji estuvo recuperando la energía para abrir los ojos.

Erwin Smith selló la entrada a su aposento privado. No querría interrupciones de nadie, estaría por dos días enteros implantando las memorias falsas a Hanji además de los idiomas francés, inglés y español para no tener problemas cuando despertara y darle mayor veracidad a todas las historias que le contaría de su falsa vida matrimonial.

Era solo cuestión de unas horas para que pudiera volver a contemplar esa mirada que tanto amaba…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! n_n**


	27. Awakening Fragmento 2

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

**Nota de Inicio: **Erwin cambió el día de cumpleaños de Hanji por el 22 de Enero, elegí esa fecha porque es la de Romi Paku seiyuu del personaje en el anime.

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 2. AWAKENING=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 2. FAKE MEMORIES=**

**.**

**.**

**=1988. 22 DE ENERO. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Su mente estaba totalmente oscura. Sin una imagen, sin voces con un silencio sepulcral en su interior. Como si estuviera persiguiendo un punto de luz al final de un túnel sus sentidos comenzaron a cobrar vida. Levantó suavemente sus párpados al mismo tiempo que su conciencia se recobraba.

Durante unos segundos existió la nada. No sentía su cuerpo. No tenía pensamientos. Cuando las cortinas de sus ojos estuvieron totalmente abiertas un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, dándole la conciencia que poseía uno. Ordenó a su cerebro mover los dedos de sus manos para constatar que ese caparazón podía moverlo a voluntad. Sintió como era capaz de tener el control de la masa que le rodeaba y cayó en la cuenta que su cavidad media subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo que aspiraba un aire insípido e invisible por las fosas que estaban un poco más abajo de sus ojos pero arriba de su boca.

Las pupilas recorrieron en todas direcciones el lugar donde estaba mientras su mente trataba de reconocerle. Sintió la necesidad de expresar la duda que se forjaba en sus pensamientos mediante sonidos pero no sabía si sería capaz de lograrlo, empezando a soltar débiles gemidos. Algo en su intelecto hizo que cayera en la cuenta que podía expresarse sin temor.

Si apenas sus sonidos intraducibles iban a cobrar forma en palabras con una secuencia lógica su sentido del oído y la vista se toparon con una figura de estatura alta, rubia y de una complexión musculosa cubierta de ropas oscuras que le interrumpía la poca luz que emitían las antorchas de llama naranja que había a su alrededor. Guardó silencio, la figura acercaba su rostro al suyo. Apreció un par de gemas de azul penetrante enmarcadas por cejas tupidas y espesas. No controló más la necesidad de expresar sus dudas.

-Où je suis…?- Hanji habló en francés, el que se suponía su idioma natal preguntando en dónde estaba.

-Tu est à la maison- el hombre le respondió con voz amable que estaba en casa -My Lady…- se inclinó, cerró sus ojos y besó su frente.

-Et… Tu est qui?- ahora preguntaba quién era la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Je suis votre ami, votre amant, votre confident et qui vous aimé, vous aime et vous aimerai pour l'éternité- Erwin le respondió amorosamente que era su amigo, su amante, confidente y quien la amó, la ama y la amará por la eternidad.

El rubio levantó la mano derecha de la mujer con la misma de él y entrelazó los dedos para que viera las argollas matrimoniales doradas que los proclamaban como el uno del otro.

Hanji centró su atención en las argollas -Tu est… Mon mari?- preguntó dudosa.

Levantó la parte media superior de su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada, percatándose que llevaba puesto un tipo de vestido ligero en color azul y recordó que se llamaba "blusón". Algunos mechones de su cabello suelto le taparon la visibilidad.

Erwin ya no pudo contenerse más. La abrazó fuertemente a su pecho. Sus brazos, su cuerpo, su interior temblaba de felicidad al ver despierta y con vida a quien amaba más que a nadie.

Hanji permaneció serena por unos instantes tratando de entender que había ocurrido pero no recordaba absolutamente nada. Se limitó a analizar el sentimiento que le transmitía el hombre que la abrazaba: uno de desesperada necesidad de ella. Impulsada por la sinceridad que emanaban los poros masculinos le correspondió el abrazo, reposando sus manos sobre la musculatura de la espalda. Para Erwin esa suave caricia fue la sensación más bella que había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

En la debilidad de su sentir Erwin aprisionó aún más a su musa. Por fin era totalmente suya, después de tantos años le hablaba, le miraba y ahora le abrazaba. Hanji sentía un torbellino de emociones en su interior sobre un mar de dudas de ella misma, del lugar donde estaba y de quien la sujetaba como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y permanecieron así durante largos minutos que transcurrieron en la inevitable sensación de prolongarlos. Hasta que Hanji se soltó del agarre haciendo que Erwin se sentara en la orilla de la cama frente a ella. Tenía que ser cuidadoso, guardar distancia y respeto.

-Excuse moi, Vous vous appelez comment?- Hanji le preguntó su nombre algo apenada.

-Je m'apelle Erwin Smith, votre mari- Erwin le dio su nombre, además añadió que era su marido.

-Eh… Pardon moi Monsieur Smith mais, je ne le rappelle pas… Qu'est qui á passé?- se había disculpado por no recordarle, además de preguntarle que había pasado.

-Il est passé beaucoup de choses- Erwin seguía hablando con calma, diciéndole que habían ocurrido muchas cosas.

-Ah… je ne compr…- no pudo terminar la frase de decirle que no comprendía.

Como en los tiempos pasados, volvió a quedarse dormida. Erwin comprendió que tardaría en reponerse totalmente. Pero no importaba, ese abrazo correspondido fue todo lo que necesitó para llenarse de motivación en que sus sentimientos se harían igual a los suyos. Durante un tiempo no saldría de su aposento, simplemente no quería despegarse de la mujer que le llenaba todos los sentidos.

**.**

**.**

**=1988. 23 DE ENERO. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Al siguiente día le vio más repuesta. Esta vez le hablaría en español para corroborar si le había implantado correctamente los idiomas y por lo tanto, sus memorias. Hanji despertó y recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Buenas noches, My Lady- tomó su mano y la besó.

-Buenas noches Señor Smith…- ella misma se sorprendió en reconocer que le hablaba en un idioma diferente de la noche anterior.

-Dime Erwin, recuerda que soy tu esposo-

-Lo siento pero no te recuerdo ¿Por qué?- se sentía perdida.

-Hay muchas cosas que explicarte pero descuida, todo estará bien- la tomó de las manos -Yo te ayudaré poco a poco a recordar tu pasado, nuestro pasado y sobre todo, nuestro amor-

-Pero… ¿Qué pasó?-

-Hay alguien que me odia y por lo mismo me hizo una mala jugada. Te durmió por 25 años y borró la gran mayoría de tus recuerdos. Es una fortuna que todavía recuerdes el francés que es tu idioma natal y el español, idioma que yo te enseñé a hablar-

Hanji sintió que le estaban hablando con la verdad pero aun había demasiadas dudas en su interior. No disimuló en ver todo a su alrededor y tratar de reconocer algo. Erwin la soltó de las manos, se levantó, abrió el baúl de objetos preparados para la ocasión y sacó uno que guardo en su puño derecho. Volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

-Cierra tus ojos y tiende tus manos con las palmas hacia arriba- le ordenó amorosamente.

Su musa le miraba con una natural desconfianza. Pero la serenidad de esos ojos azules le decía que no tenía nada que temer así que obedeció. Sintió unas débiles cosquillas de algo que fue puesto sobre sus palmas.

-Puedes abrirlos-

La mujer que seguía con el blusón azul de la noche anterior abrió rápidamente los ojos. Se encontró sosteniendo un collar de oro de delgados eslabones con un pequeño dije de la letra "H". Quedó en silencio unos segundos y entonces recordó un suceso falso de su infancia, cuando su padre se lo obsequió por haber sido la primera de su clase.

-¡Mi collar!- abrió aún más los ojos sorprendida de reconocerlo.

-¿Me permites?- le tendió la mano.

Hanji interpretó correctamente que buscaba hacer así que se lo regresó. Esas grandes manos levantaron los cabellos que le estorbaban para colocarlo en su cuello.

-Es la inicial de mi nombre…- acarició el dije de letra que quedaba un poco arriba de la línea central de sus pechos.

-Hanji Zoe…- dijeron al unísono.

Mientras lo acariciaba cayó en la cuenta de algo -Este lugar es algo oscuro ¿En dónde estamos?-

-Estás en el Inframundo- mencionó la voz masculina sin temor.

-¡¿Qué?!- eso la dejó estupefacta.

-Tú eres Hanji Zoe, esposa de Erwin Smith el Demonio Mayor. Eres la Reina del Inframundo- le sonrió débilmente.

Eso la llenó de más estupefacción y un torbellino de pensamientos haciendo que solo negara con la cabeza. Estaba perdida en su silencio cuando notó que ese hombre que se decía su esposo se ponía en pie.

-Sé que has de estar hambrienta, ven conmigo- le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

La tomó y fue guiada hacia un pequeño comedor de dos sillas donde en el centro había una cesta llena de frutas y flores. También había a cada lado una copa de vino rojo, una de agua, un juego de cubiertos que rodeaban unos platos tapados con una bandeja plateada y una elegante servilleta doblada en forma de cisne.

Su silla fue movida y ella se sentó elegantemente. Imitó el movimiento de su acompañante de ponerse la servilleta sobre el regazo, sentía lástima de deshacer ese trabajo pero aun así lo hizo.

Erwin quitó las bandejas que cubrían los platillos. Hanji reconoció un platillo típico francés.

-Oh es ¡Foie Gras!- sintió que le punzaba la sien donde puso su mano.

-¿Estás bien?- apenas iba a levantarse.

-Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que recordé que este platillo lo cocinaba mucho mi madre con los patos que llevaba mi padre de sus cacerías-

-Lo sé My Lady. Por eso elegí este platillo para que fuera el primero que comiéramos juntos después que despertaras-

-Mhmpm…- tapó sus labios con las manos para contener una risa.

-¿Qué es gracioso?- pregunto conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Que no sé si he de creer eso que estoy en el Inframundo y soy la Reina de tal lugar. Y ahora aquí he perdido la memoria, estoy frente a mi esposo el cual no recuerdo pero él si recuerda que el Foie Gras de pato es mi platillo favorito ¡Es tan loco que no puede ser real! ¡Estoy loca! Jajaja- comenzó a reírse en voz baja y tapándose la boca.

-Entonces los dos estamos locos- le sonrió y eso provocó que ella riera con más fuerza.

Degustaron los alimentos en total silencio pero sonriéndose. Cuando estaban comiendo de postre las frutas que tenían al frente, en un movimiento inesperado el rubio se puso en pie y sacó una caja blanca con un listón rojo en medio en forma de moño. Lo tendió frente a Hanji mientras le decía sonriente.

-Ya es un día atrasado pero aun así… Feliz cumpleaños-

-¿Ah?...- tardó unos segundos en reaccionar -¿Hoy es 22 de Enero?-

-Fue el día de ayer My Lady. Entiendo que aun estés agotada después de tanto tiempo dormida. El día 22 de Enero naciste no solo para mí, sino para el mundo entero- ella tomó en sus manos el obsequio.

Erwin se sentó de nueva cuenta en su silla mientras Hanji abría la caja. Extendió en el aire un vestido color verde manzana de corsé, sin mangas y falda que le llegaría hasta la rodilla.

-¡Wooow! ¡Es hermoso!- volteó a verlo -Ah… Gracias…- se sonrojó un poco.

Erwin contenía sus ganas de tumbarla en la cama y hacerla suya. Las reacciones de Hanji esa noche habían sido favorables. Vio que empezaba a cabecear en la lucha de permanecer despierta. Le quitó el vestido de las manos, la tomó en brazos cuando caía presa nuevamente del sueño y la tendió sobre la cama. Sabía que ya no despertaría hasta el día siguiente así que aprovechó la ocasión para acariciar su cuerpo hasta sentirse satisfecho. Pronto sería ella misma quien le daría su centro femenino a voluntad y por amor.

**.**

**.**

**=1988. 24 DE ENERO. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Despertó con una mayor conciencia y recuerdos de lo que ocurría. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente se topó con el hombre rubio velando su sueño. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, ya sentía un poco de malestar en la espalda.

-Buenas noches My Lady- apartó las hebras de cabello café y besó la frente.

-Buenas noches Erwin- eso la sonrojó.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me siento bien, gracias. Aunque me gustaría darme un baño…-

-Es buena idea, te ayudará a sentirte mejor. Ven conmigo, te acompañaré en donde está el baño-

-Gracias pero me gustaría estar sola-

-¿Recuerdas donde está todo?-

-Ah, no…- centró su atención en la mirada de azul tristeza -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Es un poco difícil y doloroso saber que no recuerdas muchas cosas, como el que antes tomábamos el baño, juntos- agachó su cabeza.

-Lo lamento pero no recuerdo nada de eso…- también agachó la cabeza.

Erwin la tomó del mentón y le levantó la faz –Una reina como tú nunca debe agachar su cabeza. Está bien si no lo recuerdas pero no quiero verte triste. Yo sé que dentro de tu corazón todavía está ese intenso amor que nos hizo los seres más felices de todos los tiempos. Y no importa el tiempo que tome el que vuelvas a sentirlo, sé que volveré a escuchar de tus labios esas dos palabras que no dejabas de decírmelas-

-¿Yo te amaba?- su respiración se empezaba a hacer pesada.

-Tranquilízate- la abrazó suavemente -No es tu culpa lo que ocurrió y sé que tal vez jamás volverás a recordar aquel tiempo- volvió a sostenerla del mentón -Hagamos esto. Dejemos atrás el pasado y formemos una nueva vida juntos. Cuando tú llores yo secaré tus lágrimas. Cuando sientas miedo yo estaré para abrazarte. Cuando tú sonrías yo corresponderé tu alegría. Porque tú tienes todo de mí…-

-Eso es tan romántico… ¿Cómo es que el Rey del Inframundo es capaz de decir esas cosas? Inclusive suena patético…- le preguntó con seriedad.

-No importa quién sea, todos tenemos una debilidad y tú eres la mía-

-Ja…- Eso le causó algo de gracia.

-¿Te parece gracioso?-

-Sí… Aun no puedo creer todo esto ¡Es tan loco!-

Ahora ambos sonrieron. Hanji sintió una mezcla de simpatía y extrañeza en su interior. Antes que pasara otra cosa se despegó del agarre y le solicitó le mostrase el baño para asearse.

Entre todas las adecuaciones que realizó, Erwin construyó un baño privado en su aposento de tal manera que Hanji no tuviera que visitar el otro hasta corroborar que sus memorias falsas estuvieran bien implantadas. Inclusive en un closet de color ocre guardó ropa, calzado y demás accesorios femeninos.

El Demonio cerró la puerta para darle una falsa privacidad, estaría espiándole desde las sombras. Cuando se sintió segura, la fémina abrió la llave de agua caliente de la regadera. La habitación se llenó de vapor mientras se quitaba la prenda azul. Una vez desnuda introdujo su cuerpo bajo la caída de agua.

Tomó el shampoo de aromas florales y lavó su cabello dando suaves masajes que le relajaban. Acto seguido cogió el jabón y lo restregó por todo su cuerpo, le daba una sensación de limpieza y frescura. Una vez limpia, disfrutó del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo. Se sentó sobre el suelo envolviendo con sus brazos las piernas recogidas hacia el pecho donde colgaba su collar y recargó su frente sobre ellas.

Mientras la habitación se llenaba de un denso vapor cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por entender que estaba pasando. Hasta ese momento, Erwin había sido amable con ella, congruente y sincero en su decir y actuar. Su intelecto le decía que esa locura de ella ser la reina del Inframundo era verdad, pero su corazón le decía que algo no cuadraba. Decidió por seguir escuchándolo hasta tener pruebas más fehacientes de su hablar.

Hizo a un lado esos pensamientos para concentrarse en sus memorias. Empezaba a recordar ciertas cosas de su infancia. La última escena que recordaba era ella misma sentada en la primera banca de una iglesia de alta cúpula con vitrales en color morado y música de clavicordio resonando mientras apreciaba una cruz incrustada en pared hacia atrás de un altar. Su mente fue hacia atrás y empezó a recordar ciertas cosas de su infancia. Recordó su grande casa en el bosque francés en donde vivía con sus padres y supo que no tenía hermanos. También algunas travesuras en su casa, en la escuela y en los alrededores.

Se recordó a sí misma como una apasionada en la lectura, quedándose dormida varias noches en la cama con un libro en sus manos. Cuando creyó que había recordado lo suficiente por esos momentos, se levantó y cerró la llave de la regadera. Abrió la cortina y tomó una de las grandes toallas blancas que había a un costado. Disfrutó de secarse lentamente con esa tela suave al tacto.

Se envolvió con una de ellas y se dirigió a la habitación contigua en medio del vapor. Abrió el closet que suponía tenía su ropa y calzado, constatando que era cierto. Se quedó viendo detenidamente la ropa esperando que algo de ello pudiera darle algún recuerdo. Pero no era así, todo ese ropaje era nuevo a sus ojos. Exploró cajón por cajón, sonrojándose cuando abrió donde había ropa íntima provocativa, ligeros y blusones que dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Tomo una pantaletas que solo cubría la parte trasera con una línea en medio.

-¿En serio yo usaba esto?- se quedó sorprendida y a la vez avergonzada.

Descartó usar esa prenda y escoger otras menos provocativas. Sobre la ropa íntima puso una falda larga de manta color azul pastel y una blusa de un azul más fuerte. Un calzado cerrado con tacón en plataforma complementó su atuendo. Peinó sus cabellos y se contempló en el espejo. Una mirada melancólica era todo lo que podía ver de ella misma. Le llamó la atención los adornos que había sobre el peinador. Entre todos ellos estaba un carrusel musical. Lo tomó en sus manos, dio vuelta a la cuerda y permitió que los pequeños caballos del carrusel dieran sus vueltas mientras subían y bajaban al compás de una suave melodía de piano.

Cuando se terminó volvió a darle cuerda una vez más y comenzó a tararear la melodía. Esa mirada melancólica se tornó de una profunda tristeza. Le entristecía no recordar quien era ella en el presente. Solo tenía la certeza de sus vagos recuerdos que su nombre era Hanji Zoe, había nacido un 22 de Enero en tierras francesas, vivió una infancia promedio y de ahí todo saltaba cuando su mirada se encontró con el hombre de mirada azul penetrante.

Retuvo sus lágrimas. Sacudió sus pensamientos, volvió a contemplarse en el espejo y no le gustó como se veía. Su disgusto na ropa no sino otra cosa que no encontraba cual era. Siguió peinándose suavemente, sin darse cuenta en que momento ya tenía entre sus manos el cabello recogido en una alta coleta. A su costado derecho había una caja que abrió encontrando diversos adornos para el pelo. Impulsivamente tomó una liga color gris y con ella sujetó el cabello.

Bajó las manos lentamente sin dejar de ver su reflejo en el espejo. Se sintió más ella misma, se peinado le sacó una sincera sonrisa. La sensación de tristeza desapareció al momento que dejó el cepillo sobre el peinador. Caminó a la puerta de salida del baño e ingresó al resto de la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- el hombre rubio estaba sentado en la mesa donde cenaron la noche anterior.

-Me siento más despierta, gracias- tomó asiento en el mismo lugar de la otra vez.

-Sí que has tardado, ya pasa de la medianoche-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!- le sorprendió tanto que puso de un solo golpe las manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Ya más tranquila?- con sus manos acarició las falanges femeninas.

-Si ya… ¿Sabes? He recordado algunas cosas…-

Y durante el resto del tiempo que estuvo consiente le platicó las pocas memorias que tuvo mientras se bañaba. Duró bastante tiempo despierta pero no toda la noche. Cuando cayó dormida sobre la mesa Erwin no contuvo sus sonrisas; todo estaba siendo un éxito.

**.**

** .**

**=1988. 26 DE ENERO. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Ahora Hanji había dormido por dos días enteros. Sin embargo al despertar se sentía con una energía inexplicable. Nuevamente tomó un baño y esta vez eligió un conjunto de pantalón y camisa de vestir negra con terminaciones en puños y bastillas blancas a tres cuartos en las extremidades. Inexplicablemente le apeteció quedarse sin calzado y repitió el peinado de la noche anterior.

Volvió a encontrarse con Erwin en la mesa donde había dos copas vacías.

-¡Siento que ahora sí estaré despierta toda la noche!- estiró sus brazos mientras se sentaba con los pies sobre la silla.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- realmente le alegraba saber que estaría despierta pero le molestó silenciosamente el que subiera los pies a la silla.

-Erwin tengo muchas dudas, todo esto es muy confuso- miró el anillo matrimonial –Lo he estado pensando y sí se siente como si hubiera traído este anillo desde hace mucho tiempo. Aun con ello no estoy del todo segura de creerte ciegamente. Quisiera saber cómo fue que llegué aquí, cómo me conociste, por qué me convertí en tu esposa y todos esos detalles-

Erwin vació en las copas un vino color rosado.

-Te voy a contar la historia de una niña que fue comprometida por sus padres en matrimonio como pago por la vida de la misma. Y de como el Demonio se transformó en una sombra que le protegía a lo lejos, tendría que cuidar a su futura prometida. Pero algo cambió al paso del tiempo; no solo era un sentimiento de protección a quien había sido comprometida para él: esa joven de valiente corazón se había apropiado del suyo. Un hecho inaudito inclusive para él mismo. El Demonio estaba enamorado-

**.**

**.**

**=1882 – 1892. FRANCIA. LAS FALSAS MEMORIAS DE HANJI CREADAS POR ERWIN SMITH=**

La Reina del Inframundo Hanji Zoe, esposa del Rey Erwin Smith cuando humana nació un 22 de Enero de 1882. Hija única de un par de campesinos que habitaban en la zona boscosa del campo francés.

La mayor satisfacción que tenía de ella misma y que daba a sus padres era ser la primera no solo de su clase, sino de la escuela entera. Niña alegre que gustaba de hacer travesuras como cualquiera de su edad, correr por el bosque y leer libros especialmente aquellos que hablaban de historias fantásticas. Su libro favorito era "Drácula" de Bram Stoker. Sentía lástima por ese vampiro que vivía en la más triste soledad y por eso deseaba hacer tal maldad. Su tristeza y simpatía por el personaje creció cuando se enamoró de una mujer que no le correspondía su sentimiento. Ese rechazo a sus sentimientos era algo doloroso a su sentir, él también tenía derecho a ser feliz.

Vivía una vida promedio de la clase media alta. Su padre era un funcionario del gobierno y su madre como todas las demás era ama de hogar. Motivada por las historias que leía, cuando cumplió nueve años decidió que sería una exploradora y viajaría por el mundo viviendo aventuras y descubriendo lugares maravillosos.

Una mañana trágica despertó con una mala noticia. Sus abuelos maternos, los únicos que le quedaban y vivían en Nancy habían fallecido. Estaba totalmente deprimida especialmente por su abuela, recordaba sus lecturas de cuentos y las galletas que le cocinaba. Fueron a visitar la tumba de ellos, cuando estuvo enfrente sintió que se desvanecía. Fue la primera vez que se enfrentó a la muerte de un ser querido. Regresaron a su hogar dejándole una fuerte depresión. No quería salir de su cuarto, tampoco quería comer o siquiera leer.

Eso preocupó en sobremanera a sus padres, los cuales hablaron con ella hasta sacarla de su depresión. Una vez recuperada expresó a sus padres el deseo de hacer un pequeño altar con las fotografías de sus abuelos para ponerles flores y velas. La única condición que le dieron era que debería hacerse responsable de apagarlas antes de dormir. Una noche, cansada por jugar con sus amigos en el bosque olvidó apagar las velas del altar. Sus padres no se percataron de ello y se fueron a dormir.

A la medianoche comenzó a soplar un fuerte viento que hizo que las velas se cayeran y prendieran la madera donde se encontraban así como todo su alrededor. Las fuertes ráfagas de aire no ayudaron en apagarle, sino lo contrario. El fuego se expandió rápidamente. Los padres de esa niña se despertaron por el fuerte olor de la madera haciendo combustión y corrieron a su habitación: el altar estaba dentro de ella. Cuando llegaron la puerta estaba ardiendo. El padre la tumbó y la vieron llorando de rodillas sobre la cama, toda rodeada de llamas. El techo comenzó a crujir, levantaron su vista constatando que en cualquier momento caerían las vigas sobre su retoño.

La cubrieron con sus cuerpos para evitar que la pesada madera la lastimara. La pequeña solo sufrió un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo desmayarse pero para los padres fue un golpe mortal. En una inminente muerte, invocaron a Dios, al Demonio o quien fuera que le respondiera primero que le salvase la vida a su hija. El Demonio escuchó su clamor y lo atendió personalmente.

Con la promesa de tenerla como suya cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, la tomó en brazos para salvarle la vida y desapareció del lugar. Desafortunadamente no había más que hacer por los padres, ya estaban en el umbral de la muerte en un punto sin retorno.

El Demonio contempló a lo lejos como la casa se convertía en cenizas entre tonos naranjas que se mecían por el fuerte viento. A pesar de ser un Demonio, los niños le duelen. Solo ellos le causan ese sentir, el resto de la humanidad no es de su interés. Observó a la pequeña de cabellos cafés que tenía en sus manos. Usó su poder espiritual para sanarle las heridas y con el dorso de la mano limpió las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas. Sacó un pañuelo y terminó por limpiarle la suciedad que dejaron las cenizas en su piel.

No podía dejarla en la casa, estaría en ruinas por el incendio y si la dejaba en el poblado solo viviría con remordimiento y siendo señalada. Así que optó por llevarla a un lugar donde hubiera más personas dispuestas a ayudarla. Al contrario de esa zona boscosa, en París era una noche de tranquilidad. El aire estaba sereno, el clima templado sin percatarse de las tragedias ocurrían a sus alrededores. Como si no le importara el resto del mundo; París estaba en paz. La dejó en un punto donde convergen personas de distinto corazón. Se quitó su capa y la colocó sobre ella, aún era una noche fría y regresó a su Reino Oscuro.

La pequeña tenía pesadillas. En sus sueños todo estaba ardiendo, con fuego y humo. El calor era insoportable y le hacía llagas en su piel. Pero el dolor físico no se comparaba con el hecho de ver a sus padres morir ante sus ojos.

Despertó asustada. Estaba tirada en el suelo de un lugar desconocido cubierta por una capa negra para protegerla del frío. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y recordó cuando cayó la madera y le golpeó la cabeza dejándola inconsciente. No fue una pesadilla lo que tuvo, eran recuerdos.

-Mère…? Père…? Ou vous sont…? J'ai peur… J'ai peur…- dijo temerosa la niña mientras se ponía en pie.

Se puso la capa sobre los hombros y miró fijamente donde estaba. Le impactó encontrarse frente una gran puerta de madera, alta y robusta. En el centro había la escultura de un hombre en túnica sosteniendo una tablilla en su brazo izquierdo. Y alrededor de la puerta había más esculturas de hombres en túnica sosteniendo un cayado con areolas en su cabeza. Levantó la vista y vio un techado en forma de triángulo. A la izquierda los salvos, a la derecha los condenados al infierno que eran arrastrados con cadenas y en el centro un ángel sosteniendo la balanza que obviamente se inclinaba hacia la bondad aunque los adefesios quisieran inclinarla a su favor. Encima de esta escena aparecía Cristo con un nimbo crucífero mostrando las llagas de las manos y más figuras religiosas terminaban la escena del Juicio Final que estaba escrito en la Biblia.

Era lo suficiente inteligente para reconocer el edificio donde estaba: la Cathédral de Notre-Dame en París. El saberse ahí le alejó un poco la tristeza, era un sueño conocer esa catedral. Las puertas se abrieron para recibir a los feligreses en la misa matutina.

Entró solo para quedar aún más impactada y maravillada. Era sublime el interior de la catedral. Su estilo gótico cautivaba los sentidos. Terminaciones y adornos hermosos, esbeltos arcos y finas columnas. Pero lo que le dejó sin palabras eran los vitrales de vivos colores. Durante el resto de la mañana su vista y sentidos se perdieron en ese mar de cristales multicolores con representación de diferentes escenas religiosas.

Después de recorrer cada espacio del recinto eclesiástico salió a las afueras y paseó por los alrededores. Pensó que no podía sorprenderse más con la arquitectura de la catedral pero se equivocó; su vista trasera era aún más impactante. Se sentó en una de las bancas bajo la sombra de los árboles mientras seguía admirando la belleza hecha por las manos del hombre.

Pero se sintió sola y lloró con lo ocurrido, ya no había nadie que le ayudara a salir de la depresión de enfrentar la muerte de un ser querido. Le dolía demasiado el pecho y no retuvo sus sentimientos hasta saciarlos. La capa que seguía sobre sus hombros era la única pista que tenía de quien había salvado su vida de aquel lugar. Descubrió que en una de las bolsas de la capa había una pequeña bolsa con monedas de céntimos. Estaba cansada, sedienta y hambrienta. Compró un café au lait y un croissant para comer. Se sentó en la orilla del río Sena y mientras veía el fluir del agua correr y sus barcos llenos de turistas comió los alimentos.

Se repetía a sí misma que esa misma tarde tendría que madurar y dejar su tristeza atrás. Pero no le era posible, las lágrimas siempre regresaban a sus ojos cuando recordaba a sus padres salvándola de las llamas. Una pareja madura le había visto deambular por los alrededores de la iglesia durante todo el día. Tal vez estaba perdida o la habían abandonado. Así que llamaron a un policía que estaba cercano al lugar. Ella se sintió descubierta en soledad e inexplicablemente temió de ser interrogada, así que se escabulló por las calles hasta sentirse segura.

Esa noche durmió debajo de un puente cubriéndose con la capa de su héroe anónimo. ¿Ángel o Demonio? No le importaba. Le agradecería y se dedicaría a servirle por gratitud en cuanto lo encontrase.

Durante un tiempo estuvo viviendo de los céntimos que tenía en esa bolsa. Pero no podía estar siempre huyendo y fue atrapada por las autoridades de la Ciudad de las Luces. La interrogaron hasta el cansancio para saber porque estaba sola y en donde estaban sus padres, no creían en eso que se había incendiado su casa ya que en esa fecha no tuvieron reporte de algún incendio.

Fue por eso que la pequeña no contó absolutamente nada de su héroe, la creerían loca y entonces la mandarían a un lugar peor, a un hospital de enfermos mentales. Así que aguantó la vida en ese lugar lleno de otros niños con la misma situación de ella: no tenían un hogar ni familia y sin motivación para vivir más que el simple hecho de temerle a la muerte. Pero ella se sentía diferente, tenía un propósito claro que cumplir: encontrarse con el dueño de esa capa.

Al cumplir los diez años regresó a la Catedral de Nuestra Señora para celebrar la primera comunión con los demás niños en orfandad. Cuando terminó de oficiarse el evento ella se quedó sentada unos momentos más para contemplar la cruz que estaba incrustada en la pared detrás del altar. Se sentía triste pero decidida: no podía cambiar el pasado pero tenía en sus manos erigir un futuro diferente a su personaje favorito, Drácula. Un futuro donde no tuviera cabida el sentimiento de la más triste soledad. Además de cumplir su sueño de ser una persona que viajaría por el mundo viviendo aventuras y descubriendo lugares maravillosos.

**.**

**.**

**=1988. 26 DE ENERO. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Hanji no paraba de llorar. Cada cosa que decía Erwin era exactamente como ella lo recordaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! n_n**


	28. Awakening Fragmento 3

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 2. AWAKENING=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 3. IN MY LONG FORGOTTEN CLOISTERED SLEEP=**

**.**

**.**

**=1988. 26 DE ENERO. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

A causa del agobio de los recuerdos, Hanji tardó buen rato en dejar de llorar en los hombros de Erwin. Una vez tranquila se despegó de su agarre y mientras le veía habló entre sollozos.

-Déjame adivinar el resto de la historia. Estuviste cuidándome desde lejos, procurando que no te viera y te enamoraste de mí mientras lo hacías. Hasta que llegó el momento de cobrar tu pago y te presentaste como el dueño de esa capa. Te abracé y lloré hasta sentirme satisfecha. Ya le había tomado cierto cariño al dueño de esa capa y el encontrarlo me llenó de mucha felicidad. Llegué al Inframundo como tú prometida pero cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más y más de ti y viceversa. Me entregué a ti a voluntad y te pedí que me tomaras como tu mujer, eso fue el mejor momento de nuestras vidas o muertes, no sé decirlo. Yo tuve la alocada idea de usar argollas doradas para sentirnos el uno el otro ¿O me equivoco?-

-¿Lo recuerdas?- tomó las manos de Hanji y la miró expectante.

-No, pero es muy lógico que eso haya ocurrido después de unir las piezas- sintió lastima por esos ojos expectantes así que apretó un poco más sus manos.

Sin soltarla de las manos la guio hacia el baúl donde tenía objetos preparados para la ocasión -Guardaste esa capa negra de tu anónimo salvador durante todo el tiempo que sufriste en soledad hasta ser traída al Inframundo. Cuando te durmieron yo la tomé- abrió el baúl y sacó el objeto en cuestión -He guardado esa capa negra como el objeto más precioso de mi eternidad- se lo puso en sobre sus hombros y besó su frente.

Hanji se dio la media vuelta para observar su reflejo en el espejo. La capa era exactamente como la recordaba. Totalmente oscura, por dentro suave y por fuera bastante rugosa para cubrir del frío. Se quedó contemplando su reflejo con el de Erwin a su costado. Con ese objeto muchas dudas se fueron de su mente; a pesar de ser el Demonio Mayor estaba siendo honesto. Todo era lógico, todo cuadraba y era exactamente como lo recordaba. Sintiendo que nacía dentro de ella una determinación como la de aquella vez en la Catedral de Notre-Dame decidió que tomaría la palabra de Erwin: dejaría atrás su pasado olvidado para forjar un nuevo futuro a su lado. Pero quería hacer unas cosas más antes de continuar hacia adelante.

-Erwin ¿Podríamos ir a Francia? Quiero ir a donde estaba antes la casa de mis padres y a la Catedral de Notre-Dame- su mirada seguía fija en el espejo.

-Tendrá que ser mañana, está próximo el amanecer y caerás dormida-

Volteó a verlo -¿Los demonios duermen en el día?-

-Solo los que son como tú, demonios asesinos nocturnos-

-No entiendo…-

-Después te lo explicaré con más calma- le quitó la capa y volvió a guardarla.

Hanji no dejaba de verse en el espejo tratando de convencerse que era la mujer del Demonio de ojos azules.

-¿Vas a dormir así o gustas cambiarte My Lady?-

-¿Ah?- esa voz la sacó del trance y se percató que estaba vestida con ropa formal -¡Oh cierto! ¡No me había dado cuenta! ¡Iré a cambiarme!-

Caminó hacia la entrada al baño, abrió la puerta y se detuvo en el marco de ésta -Por cierto Erwin cuando desperté tenía un blusón azul-

-Es tu blusón favorito por ser igual al color de mis ojos- el hombre le contestó sentado en la cama.

-Entonces… ¿Tú me lo pusiste?- se sonrojó de saberse vista desnuda.

-Eres mi esposa-

-Oh cierto…- y entró al baño cerrando la puerta.

Se dirigió al área donde estaba el closet ocre. Se quitó la camisa y el pantalón, quedando solamente en ropa íntima. Deshizo su coleta y movió la cabeza para acomodar el cabello de forma natural. El olor a flores del shampoo le relajó los sentidos. Abrió el cajón donde recordaba haber visto shorts y playeras holgadas. Tomó un par en color verde fuerte con flores blancas y rojas.

Salió de cuarto de baños. Erwin de alguna manera esperaba eso de Hanji, aún tendría que ser paciente para verla en ropa provocativa. La fémina se acomodó entre las sábanas, ya empezaba a sentir el cuerpo pesado y la vista nublosa. El áureo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo velaré tu sueño- cuando despegó los labios su musa cayó presa del sueño.

**.**

**.**

**=1988. 27 DE ENERO. FRANCIA=**

De acuerdo al deseo expresado por Hanji la noche anterior irían a Francia a visitar los dos lugares que marcaron su falso pasado. Para la ocasión Erwin cambió sus ropajes habituales por algo más casual, un pantalón de vestir y zapatos negros. El cinturón negro tenía una elegante pero sencilla hebilla forjada en plata. Complementaba el atuendo un collar de plata de las alas demoníacas bajo una camisa de vestir negra, lisa y ceñida al cuerpo dejando ver su musculatura bien formada. Por su parte Hanji vistió una falda negra hasta la rodilla, botas negras altas, blusa negra y chaqueta de cuero roja.

Estaban de pie en el centro de la Plaza de Notre-Dame, el punto cero de Paris donde nacen todas las distancias. Orientada su fachada principal hacia el oeste se encuentra la catedral del mismo nombre. Las campanas comenzaron a entonar sus voces melodiosas, llenando de un aire de misticismo. Las luces eran tenues y el clima templado a pesar de ser invierno. La gente que pasaba se les quedaba viendo enternecidamente, ignorantes que tenían ante sus ojos al mismo Demonio Oscuro.

Las campanas callaron sus voces, ya habían expresado todo su sentir en ese cantar de diez minutos. En medio del silencio y tomados de las manos caminaron hasta la entrada central de la catedral. Hanji observó atentamente la puerta.

-Aquí fue donde me dejaste ¿No es así?- no despegó su vista de las escenas plasmadas en esculturas alrededor de la alta puerta.

Erwin hablaría mientras la abrazaba por la cintura –Esta entrada es "La puerta del Juicio Final". Esas escenas ocurrieron pero no en mi tiempo como Rey del Inframundo. El que ves ahí es Lucifer, un rey de los infiernos de la antigüedad pero eso los humanos no lo saben, aún creen en su existencia-

-Hay muchas cosas que todavía no entiendo y sé que en su momento me las explicarás. Pero ahora solo aclárame esta duda ¿Cómo es que el mismo Demonio tiene tiempo para tener una mujer?- reposó sus manos sobre el agarre de su cintura.

-Porque este mundo es muy equilibrado, tiene un balance casi perfecto. Es por eso que nuestra actividad demoníaca es mínima, aunque cuando se libraron las Guerras Mundiales yo y mis Demonios de Alta Jerarquía satisficimos todos nuestros instintos demoníacos hasta hartarnos de muerte, sangre y maldad. Todos mis demonios fueron humanos, todos tienen una historia cuando humanos que los orilló a invocarme. Los sentimientos más comunes: tristeza, odio, venganza y sobre todo el amor. Ese sentimiento tan incontrolable que te arrastra hasta la locura. El amor siempre ha sido la causa principal de las desgracias-

-Me has resuelto unas dudas pero me has dejado otras-

-Bien ¿Quieres entrar?- la soltó de la cintura y la tomó de la mano.

-¡¿Eeeeeh?!- gritó fuertemente haciendo que los curiosos voltearan a verlos.

Eso le causó gracia a Erwin, soltó una risilla y respondió sin importarle los demás -¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que no quisiera entrar o que ardiera en llamas?-

-Pues… Sí…- quedo su cara llena de estupefacción.

-Esos son mitos y leyendas. Este es solo un edificio esculpido por las manos del hombre. Inclusive me es permitido entrar en La Morada del Dios de los Tiempos y estar en su presencia ¿Crees que esto tiene poder sobre mí?-

-¡Oh! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es tan interesante! Jajaja- comenzó a reír alegremente.

-Es bueno ver tu sonrisa de vuelta- no pudo evitar darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Y como por arte de magia las risas de Hanji se detuvieron y su rostro enrojeció. Erwin disfrutó en sobremanera verla con esa expresión tan tierna.

-Entremos- Hanji lo jaló hacia el interior.

Cinco naves conforman la catedral a pesar de tener tres entradas. Recorrieron la totalidad de las naves e inclusive subieron a las torres para apreciar las gárgolas que según la leyenda, durante la noche cobraban vida para proteger a la catedral de los demonios. Ironías de los tiempos: el mismo Demonio Mayor estaba en el lugar sin que nadie lo notase.

Cuando bajaron se estaba oficiando la misa nocturna, la última del día. Se unieron a la multitud que cantaba a la par con una soprano vestida de sotana azul que estaba frente al altar teniendo de acompañamiento los sonidos del órgano. Hanji estaba sentada recordando la última ocasión que estuvo en el lugar. Quería estar ahí para volver a llenarse de ese sentimiento de decisión, de dejar el pasado atrás y forjarse un futuro sin la más profunda tristeza. Erwin permaneció en silencio disfrutando de causar conflictos mentales a algunos falsos feligreses que asistían a la misa. Hasta que Hanji se puso en pie.

-Vámonos de aquí- caminó unos pasos pero fue alcanzada inmediatamente por Erwin.

Hicieron una pequeña parada en un restaurante con vista al Río Sena. Después de ello, se dirigieron a un punto oscuro para trasladarse al siguiente punto de visita.

Aparecieron en medio del espesor del bosque oscuro. Los animales nocturnos no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia ante su Rey, les alegraba tenerlo. Eso le dio a Hanji aún más la certeza que estaba con el Rey de Inframundo. En medio de lo que parecía la nada se podía observar a lo lejos la sombra de las montañas.

-¿No pudiste aparecer exactamente en donde estaba la casa?-

-Puedo hacerlo pero quería que disfrutaras de una caminata nocturna en medio del bosque. El paisaje es hermoso ¿No lo crees?-

-Mhmmm- miró a sus alrededores -Sí que lo es-

-Vamos, My Lady- le ofreció escoltarla del brazo, lo cual no fue rechazado.

Caminaron por un sendero oscuro, escoltados a su vez por lobos y demás animales salvajes del bosque. Las lechuzas engalanaban el cielo estrellado. Había que tener cuidado en sus pasos para no resbalar o tropezar con algunas raíces que salían de la tierra. Las copas de los árboles en momentos se mecían suavemente entonando una melodía con sus hojas batiendo el aire. Se podían apreciar los animales diurnos dormidos en las ramas, cuevas o madrigueras según fuese su refugio nocturno. Las flores a su vez parecían dormir con sus pétalos caídos, como si estuvieran cansados de tanta belleza.

La vista de Hanji quedó fascinada cuando atravesaron el puente de vigas de madera podrida sobre un pequeño arroyo donde flotaban lirios nocturnos. Erwin ordenó mentalmente a una de las lechuzas blancas como la nieve que tendiera sobre las manos de Hanji uno de los lirios acuáticos.

-¡Oh es hermoso!- sobre las palmas unidas de sus manos caía la flor del pico de la lechuza.

Erwin la soltó del agarre tipo escolta y solo tomó su mano, entrelazando los dedos de su mano izquierda con la derecha de Hanji para que sostuviera el lirio con la otra mano. Cuando su musa reposó los dedos suavemente sobre su piel no pudo contenerse más. Estando ahí, en medio del viejo puente, con el fluir del agua como melodía, rodeados de lirios, abetos, oyameles y demás árboles del bosque de coníferas, bajo un cielo estrellado los labios del Erwin se unieron a los de Hanji en un beso apasionado.

Aunque fueron unos minutos el tiempo pareció detenerse y el mundo dejó de girar, congelándose en ese preciso momento para guardarlo en el corazón como una de las joyas más preciadas: el primer beso del Rey del Inframundo y la mujer que amaba.

Después de ese momento continuaron caminando y disfrutando de la caminata nocturna, tomados de la mano. Erwin explicaba a Hanji que era cada cosa que había en el bosque, además de contarle algunas anécdotas de cuando él personalmente atendía los Pactus.

Llegaron a campo abierto donde iniciaban las sombras de la casa abandonada. Hanji suspiró profundamente y se aferró más al agarre de las manos. Las ruinas de esa casa eran exactamente como las recordaba. Los animales nocturnos detuvieron su andar quedándose al margen del campo abierto, sabían respetar la intimidad de su Rey Oscuro. A la vez daba la sensación que todo este tiempo fueron los guardianes de esas ruinas tan preciadas por la mujer demonio.

Caminaron sobre el camino de piedra ya cubierto por hojas secas en colores térreos y rojizos que adornaban el paisaje mientras unas más se desprendían suavemente de los arces que le rodeaban.

Al llegar a la puerta carbonizada de la entrada Hanji cerró los ojos y una imagen más joven de ella misma pareció ante sus pupilas, una niña que le sonreía y el indicaba con la mano que caminara sin temor. Abrió los ojos pensando que desaparecería pero aún podía ver su propio fantasma rondando en el lugar.

Observó que las cortinas quemadas aún se mecían con el aire. Sobre las paredes tiznadas había unos candelabros que aunque débiles sobrevivieron a las llamaradas. Erwin hizo un suave movimiento con la mano que tenía libre para encender con suaves llamas azules los candelabros.

Se iluminó perfectamente el interior que ya no tenía techo. Lo único que se observaba eran objetos cotidianos que fueron presa de un fuego abrasador. Todo se reducía a polvo, cenizas y ruinas. Hanji creyó que estallaría en llanto pero no fue así. Al contrario, sus sentidos se llenaron de una tranquilidad indescriptible.

Pasearon por todo el interior pisando las hojas arrastradas por el viento. Observando en silencio cada lugar, cada detalle. Hanji se detuvo un momento haciendo que su acompañante imitara su alto en el camino. Dio una vuelta de 360 grados sobre su propio eje de pies. En su corazón todo el recinto estaba recobrando vida. Los jarrones rotos volvían a formarse, las rosas marchitas regresaban a su esplendor, las telarañas desaparecían de las paredes, las sillas volvían a su lugar en la mesa y el polvo regresaba a las montañas dejando brillar la belleza de los objetos.

Con esa imagen en su cabeza, el fantasma de su infancia le invitó a observar lo que antes era su habitación. Como si estuviera embrujada por ese fantasma caminó hasta llegar ahí. Lo que quedó de las vigas del techo seguían en la misma posición de hacía años. Su cama y las paredes carbonizadas: solo quedó la nada. Todo había colapsado. Nació dentro de ella un sentimiento de tristeza y desesperación que le impulsó a refugiarse sobre el pecho de su acompañante.

-Tan solo quédate así, por favor no te muevas- fueron las palabras que pronunció Hanji cuando sintió que Erwin la rodeaba con un abrazo.

De esa manera dejó salir la tristeza que sentía por los recuerdos de su infancia. Transcurrió el tiempo sin un inicio o un final tangible. Hasta que sintió que ya había sido suficiente.

-Ha sido suficiente, vámonos de aquí- Hanji le susurró a Erwin, miró de reojo hacia la cama quemada y vio como el fantasma de ella misma le sonreía diciéndole adiós.

No tuvo que decir más, inmediatamente Erwin trasladó sus cuerpos al Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**=1988. 27 DE ENERO. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Sentía tristeza más no ganas de llorar. El llegar al aposento de Erwin simplemente se cambió de ropas por las mismas de la noche anterior y se recostó en la cama. No tenía ánimos de nada, tan solo quería estar en silencio con sus pensamientos.

.

.

**=1988.28. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

-¿Te importaría si por esta noche me dejas sola? Quisiera pensar en algunas cosas-

-¿Te sientes bien?- le acariciaba los mechones que rodeaban su rostro.

-Sí estoy bien. Como te dije, hay unas cosas que quiero asimilar-

-Entiendo, no es fácil despertar y toparte con la noticia que eres la reina del Inframundo- le besó la frente -Le contaré a los chicos que has despertado-

-¿Eh? ¿No has salido de aquí?- su ceño también mostraba esta interrogante.

-Desde dos días antes que despertaras no he salido de este lugar, no te he querido dejar sola-

-¿Y quiénes son los chicos?-

-Sabía que lo preguntarías- se levantó de la cama y eligió un libro de su librero –Este libro lo escribí especialmente para ti. Te explicará cómo está organizado el Inframundo y quienes son los Demonios de Alta Jerarquía además de unas notas de cómo era tu relación con ellos y sus personalidades-

Hanji se sentó recargándose en las almohadas y tomó el libro que le tendía el rubio -Además de explicarte sobre la Eternidad Universal, la Rebelión en el Infierno y mi historia como humano-

Reaccionó de la misma manera que en el pasado -¿Ah?- ladeó su cabeza, eso era inesperado.

Abrió el cajón que estaba en el buró al costado de la cama -Este otro libro te lo explicará mejor, fue escrito por Kyokan. Él es el único que he autorizado en contarla a quien considere tenga ese honor de confianza-

Hanji tomó el libro y apenas reaccionaba a las palabras de Erwin- ¡¿Eeeeeeeh?! ¡¿Fuiste humano?!¡¿En serio?!-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro demoníaco -Recuerdo cuando te conté la historia de mi vida como humano. No pudiste soportarlo, me abrazaste fuertemente mientras llorabas sin descanso-

-Eso es exagerado…- dudaba que ella hubiese reaccionado de esa manera.

-Disfruta de tu lectura- besó tiernamente los labios y el rostro femenino adquirió una tonalidad del color de las cerezas maduras.

Erwin salió del aposento sin abrir la gran puerta de bronce. A Hanji ni siquiera le dieron ánimos de cambiarse de ropa. Durante el resto de la noche leyó atentamente lo escrito en esos libros. Tuvo lapsos de tristeza, risas, melancolía y lástima mezclados en esas horas.

Poco antes del amanecer apareció su esposo para darle el beso de los buenos sueños.

-¿Te fue buena la noche?- apareció de pie a un costado de la cama.

Al igual que la ocasión anterior Hanji se abalanzó sobre los brazos de Erwin llorando después de haber leído su historia.

.

.

**=1988. 29 DE ENERO. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

"Esta noche también quiero quedarme sola, si no te importa".

Como si fuera un efecto de una bola de nieve que bajó de la montaña convirtiéndose en una gran avalancha, el sentimiento de tristeza se estuvo acumulando en el pecho de la mujer de cabellos cafés. Esa noche estaba totalmente deprimida. Y por tercera noche consecutiva usaba la misma ropa de dormir.

Husmeó en cada rincón del aposento tratando de recordar algo; pero nada. Abrió el baúl del que Erwin en las noches anteriores sacó los objetos que guardaba de Hanji; pero nada. Sintió nostalgia de no recordar su presente y cerró los ojos.

-No hay duda, si ha cuidado todo esto… Es porque él me ama- mencionó en voz alta mientras cerraba el baúl y abría los ojos.

Jaló de la tapa de otro baúl contiguo, éste contenía diversos objetos que le habían regalado sus otros demonios. Le llamó la atención un fajo de cabellos plateados largos y lo acarició por encima, eran realmente hermosos. También estaba guardado en una bolsa transparente un vestido de novia desgarrado que supuso era del demonio llamado Christa y una envoltura de cuero que protegía unas plumas de flecha, sin lugar a dudas esas pertenecieron a la arquera de Sasha.

Sintió una punzada inexplicable en el pecho. Contuvo el dolor y se observó en el espejo. Analizó los sonidos de su mente para traducirlos. Era como si las escenas de los días anteriores pasaran sobre sus ojos y solo se limitaba a observarlas, sin interesarle algo más. Solo eso… Solo ganas de cerrar y abrir los ojos para encontrarse en su cama con la convicción que lo vivido fue un engaño y despertaría sabiendo quien era en su presente. Pero esa era una ilusión vana: sabía perfectamente que estaba en la realidad.

Volteó su cuerpo para toparse con la lujosa cama. Aun no podía imaginarse a Erwin haciéndola suya, su mujer. Eso también le trajo una interrogante: _¿Qué había pasado en su largo, olvidado y clausurado sueño?_

Tenía la sensación que no había estado sola, había estado descansando junto a alguien en paz. ¿Fue solo un deseo de su corazón? Tenía ganas de llorar y no sabía por qué. ¿De dónde provenían las lágrimas que retenía en sus ojos? Sin memorias ¿Por qué debería de llorar? ¿A dónde habían ido sus memorias ahora perdidas? ¿Es que debería de vagar en busca de ellas?

Lo único que sentía con certeza era que alguien había llamado su nombre desde el fondo de su corazón. Alguien le había besado sus manos susurrándole palabras de amor ¿O fue solo un anhelo de su corazón?

Hanji se tumbó sobre la cama en posición fetal y ya no pudo soportarlo. Cobijada por la calidez de las sábanas de seda, se acomodó boca abajo sollozando por el dolor de sentirse una versión de ella misma que por más que lo intentara, no reconocía.

-No sé porque estoy llorando… Debería de estar feliz porque he despertado y estoy con mi esposo pero… Pero entonces no entiendo ¿Por qué me duele tanto mi pecho? ¿Por qué siento que mi corazón se rompe en pedazos? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué siento como si me faltara la mitad de mi alma?...-

Lloró un buen rato. Juró a sí misma que esas serían las últimas lágrimas que derramaría, ya estaba harta de sentirse triste y saberse tan sensible y débil. No tenía ánimos de bañarse pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo para borrar los rastros de su quebranto. En medio de la caída de agua terminó de convencerse que era Erwin quien en su sueño estuvo con ella y le provocó todas esas sensaciones.

En esa ocasión eligió un blusón negro con encajes femeninos en los tirantes. Cuando salió del baño ya estaba el rubio esperando por ella. El verla con esa pieza de tela le hizo sonreír. Hanji se detuvo en seco frente a él.

-¿Puedes abrazarme hasta que me quede dormida?- le miró expectante.

Pero no había nada más que decir. Ambos se acurrucaron, Hanji dándole la espalda y Erwin pegándola a su cuerpo. Pasó el tiempo en silencio y con voz somnolienta la mujer habló.

-Erwin ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que dejáramos el pasado atrás y forjar una nueva vida?-

-Sí, My Lady-

-Hagámoslo. Al inicio tenía muchas dudas acerca de ti pero hasta este momento solo has demostrado que eres sincero. No sé si te amaba pero ¿Podrías hacer que vuelva a sentirlo?-

Aconteció el amanecer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! n_n**


	29. Awakening Fragmento 4

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**Nota de inicio: **la historia del "Vals de Alejandra" es verídica.

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 2. AWAKENING=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 4. SOBA NI ITAMIYA=**

**.**

**.**

**=1988. 30 DE ENERO. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE ALIMENTOS= **

Durante los días que estuvo Hanji encerrada en el aposento de Erwin, los Élite fueron instruidos para hacer aún más majestuoso el comedor, guiados por Nanaba. Le agradaba este tipo de actividades, ya que era como formar una estrategia.

Entre las adecuaciones se hizo un balcón sobre la cabecera de la larga mesa que sería ahora el lugar donde comería el Rey con sus Demonios de mayor confianza, mientras que el resto comería en la mesa inferior como los súbditos que eran. Se realizó artesanalmente una silla imperial toda forjada en oro oscuro de acolchonado tapiz rojo, alta cabecera y picos simulado una gran corona oscura sobre la cabeza de quien se sentara en ella. A un costado estaba una segunda silla imperial sin los picos en la cabecera. El resto de las sillas eran igualmente de tapiz rojo pero la base forjada en ébano al igual que la mesa, conservando el regio estilo francés. Pequeños y elegantes candelabros forjados en oro y decorados con diamantes iluminaban el balcón.

La larga mesa fue dividida en dos partes para tender un tapete rojo que continuaba haciendo un semicírculo por unas escaleras cuyo barandal de piedra daba su cara al comedor. Adornaba el barandal una serpiente emplumada de la mitología maya que se entrelazaba con los postes de piedra como celosa que alguien la tocase. En cada lado de los comedores formaban una línea recta las bandejas de aperitivos, bebidas, pan y demás alimentos ornamentados con flores y velas. También había esculturas de hielo y frutas.

Sobre las paredes se colocaron esculturas de las alas demoníacas y ornamentos que simulaban flores y enredaderas. En la entrada se colocaron dos cascadas de agua que salía del Lago del Ritus y el agua continuaba su cauce en un canal que rodeaba la Cueva de Alimentos. Entre los demonios asesinos asignados a Nanaba se encontraban músicos virtuosos quienes fueron instruidos a formar una orquesta para los banquetes que se celebrarían desde el despertar de Hanji en delante. El banquete inicial sería la noche del reencuentro de Hanji con los Demonios de Alta Jerarquía, además de su presentación oficial como la Reina del Inframundo.

Los demonios asesinos nocturnos fueron también convocados, después de asesinar a todos aquellos que tuvieron relación con Levi y Hanji quedaban pocos. Esa noche era obligatorio vestir de etiqueta, por lo cual los hombres llevaban trajes oscuros y las mujeres vestidos largos. Los Élite y Alto Rango no eran la excepción, también llevaban sus elegantes trajes sastre y vestidos al estilo medieval con altos peinados y maquillaje.

Los Élite fueron los primeros en llegar. Esperaron en la entrada del comedor al resto de la hermandad. Su silencio se vio interrumpido por los pasos que resonaron en el pasillo de los otros acompañantes.

Nanaba –Casi llegan tarde- habló con los ojos cerrados.

Farlan -¡Oh vamos! ¡Relájate un poco! Que ya tiene tiempo que no tenemos diversión por acá-

Riko -Además Erwin no ha llegado-

Christa –Por cierto Nanaba ¿Cómo te sientes de saber que verás a Hanji?-

Nanaba -¿Es que debería de estar nerviosa, molesta o algo por el estilo?- cruzó los brazos.

Christa –Pues ¿Sí?-

Nanaba –Estoy tranquila. Ya no quiero recordar el pasado y aunque sé ahora es nuestra reina no por ello voy a agachar la cabeza-

Boris –Nadie de aquí va a hacerlo-

Angeru –Seamos honestos, creo que a todos nos es difícil aceptar que Hanji ahora es la mujer de Smith-sama-

Sasha –Es que es tan difícil de concebirlo-

Farlan -Pero debemos de hacerlo rápidamente si no queremos meternos en problemas-

Jean -¡Ah que molestia!-

Kyokan –No se presionen, tómenlo con calma-

Suspiraron y volvió a hacerse el silencio. Todos sentían lo mismo: conmiseración profunda por Levi al saberlo encerrado en soledad y sin poder verle.

**. **

**. **

**=1988. 30 DE ENERO. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH= **

Cuando despertó Hanji se topó con una noticia inesperada.

-Esta noche se hará un banquete en tu honor, My Lady-

-¿Eh?- ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Ya han desaparecido varios demonios asesinos por acá y han sido creados otros más, así que es buen momento de hacer nuevamente tu presentación con ellos como lo que eres, la Reina de este lugar-

La musa del demonio se sentó frente al peinador, seguía en estado de estupefacción mientras era arreglada para la ocasión. Erwin mandó llamar a un demonio asesino que había sido estilista cuando humano, era un homosexual de buen gusto para que arreglase a Hanji. Además del maquillaje y peinado le instruyó de todo aquello de cómo quería verla. Si bien en ocasiones anteriores se había vestido elegantemente, deseaba verla con mayor realce.

Después de hacerle una exhaustiva sesión de depilación, el estilista peinó su cabello totalmente hacia atrás recogido en un alto peinado de mechones levantados en forma de gajos. En la parte frontal colocó una alta peineta simulando una corona. El maquillaje cargado acentuaba sus ojos, labios y pómulos. Las sombras del párpado llegaban hasta la ceja y le pegó largas pestañas postizas. Los labios eran de un fuerte rojo. Sus uñas de manos y pies fueron limadas, colocando en las manos unas artificiales largas en color rojo con decorados de piedra. El vestido de corsé era largo en tela carmín y muy esponjado, además de tapar sus pechos si apenas lo necesario para no lucir las areolas cafés. Complementaba el atuendo un par de altos tacones rojos, joyas en sus muñecas, aretes largos y collares.

-¡Ay pero que belleza! ¡Te ves di-vi-na! - soltó el estilista de manera afeminada cuando terminó su asignación y salió del aposento.

Erwin ya estaba vestido con un nuevo traje imperial en colores oscuros que realzaban la fuerza de su mirada. Apareció en el aposento, Hanji estaba en pie contemplándose en el espejo.

-Te ves hermosa, My Lady- besó la mano de su musa como todo un caballero, el rubio estaba totalmente complacido, ella lucía exactamente como él quería.

Pero Hanji sostenía un puchero y parpadeaba lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa My Lady?- se colocó detrás de ella poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Esto es muy incómodo ¿En verdad así me arreglaba?- volvió a hacer el puchero.

-Eres una reina y debes vestirte como tal-

-Mhmmm… Es que no me gusta ¡Todo es color rojo! ¡Me siento llamativa!-

-Esa es la idea, tu presencia tiene que hacerse notar-

Hanji suspiró mientras le quitaba las manos masculinas de sus hombros -Lo siento si ahora te decepciono pero me quitaré este vestido- se dio la media vuelta para hablarle de frente -Tal vez después vuelva a gustarme o acostumbrarme, pero de momento me hace sentir ridícula-

Sin esperar respuesta entró al cuarto de baño. Erwin no pudo sostener más su semblante de serenidad. Cuando esa puerta se cerró asestó un golpe en la pared. Estaba molesto, por fin Hanji lucía como él tantas veces había deseado verla y presumirla ante sus súbditos y ahora que la tenía como tal, ella simplemente se negaba a lucir así. Tomó una copa de su vino exclusivo y la bebió de golpe esperando a que eso le calmara los sentidos. Como no resultó volvió a hacerlo repetidas veces hasta volver a sentirse sereno. Se recordó a sí mismo que en realidad Hanji había estado usando la ropa a su gusto, él había sido quien escogió todo aquello que estaba en el closet pero ella no lo sabía.

Por su parte, Hanji se miró en el espejo y sólo veía una máscara de maquillaje, ropa y peinado. Definitivamente esa imagen que se reflejaba ante sus ojos no era ella. Desesperada por no sentirse cómoda en cómo se veía comenzó a quitarse los excesos de joyas y soltó algunos gajos de su peinado pero seguía sin gustarle.

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Esta no soy yo!- aventó los zapatos debajo del peinador y prácticamente se arrancó el vestido.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente de la regadera y mientras la neblina vaporosa llenaba la habitación se quitó las uñas postizas, se deshizo el peinado y se desnudó por completo. Entró en la caída de agua y terminó de borrar todo el rastro de aquella máscara que vio en el espejo. Al salir rebuscó entre los otros vestidos que estaban en el closet ocre pero ninguno le convencía. Miró el vestido rojo y decidió que lo usaría, supuso correctamente que había sido adquirido para la ocasión pero le haría unos cambios. Tomó unas tijeras y cortó el exceso de crinolinas para darle poco volumen a la parte baja. Las mangas eran de caída en pico demasiado largas así que también las cortó. Se puso el vestido y acomodó la parte frontal cubriendo mejor los pechos.

Le pareció excesiva la cantidad de collares, solo dejó uno de perlas medianas que fue de su agrado al igual que los aretes y la pulsera. Cambió a unos zapatos de tacón bajo en el mismo color de sus perlas. El problema le vino al momento de maquillarse, no sabía cómo hacerlo o tal vez no lo recordaba. Trató de imitar lo que hizo el estilista, logrando un mismo estilo pero menos cargado que le agradó. Del cabello simplemente no quería dejar la comodidad de la coleta y sus mechones en el rostro, así que volvió a hacerla, quebró la peineta a la mitad para lograr un adorno más sencillo que colocó al frente.

-¡Oh yeah! ¡Esto si me gusta!- se sonrió a sí misma y salió del baño.

Erwin estaba comenzando a impacientarse, Hanji tardaba en cambiarse y ya pasaba de la medianoche, momento en el que se suponía estaría entrando con ella en el Comedor. La puerta se abrió y él se puso en pie para recibir una Hanji que si bien lucía más sencilla, seguía igual de hermosa.

-Has tardado, My Lady- trató de sonreírle.

-Oh ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que me di un baño! Jajaja- rio apenada.

La abrazó con una mano por la cintura y la jaló hacia él –En verdad que eres hermosa- agachó su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

Hanji solo cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Es hora de irnos- le ofreció su brazo como escolta y así salieron del aposento.

**. **

**. **

**=1988. 31 DE ENERO. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE ALIMENTOS= **

Erwin decidió pasar frente al lugar donde antes estaba el aposento en el que había estado con Levi pero no hubo reacción alguna de Hanji. Llegaron a reunirse con la hermandad de alta jerarquía que también estaba impaciente en pie a una distancia prudente de la entrada. Si algo que Erwin había establecido como ley no escrita era el no llegar tarde a una cita y precisamente su creador la estaba infringiendo.

Todos entrelazaron miradas de no saber qué decir. El ver a Hanji vestida de esa manera era prueba que a pesar de haberle borrado la memoria, su esencia seguía ahí. Les era inevitable pensar en Levi, les era difícil concebirlos el uno sin el otro.

Erwin –Ya habrá tiempo para charlas y recibimientos, es mejor que entremos. El evento ya va retrasado- le molestaba la impuntualidad.

Erwin le dirigió una mirada a Nanaba, quien a su vez hizo una señal al maestro de la orquesta. Comenzó a sonar una composición mexicana en vals llamada "Sobre las olas" dirigiéndola su compositor, Juventino Rosas quien había hecho Pactus por ciertas situaciones familiares. Los demonios asesinos invitados guardaron silencio y dirigieron sus miradas hacia la entrada.

Y apareció el Rey con su mujer. Entró primero la pareja haciendo que todos hicieran reverencia hacia ellos al pasar. Detrás venían los Élite y Alto Rango entremezclados. Subieron suavemente las escaleras hasta llegar al balcón. Se pusieron en pie al frente, mirando hacia abajo a los invitados. El Rey su Reina en medio, los Élite al costado izquierdo y los Alto Rango al costado derecho. Esperaron en silencio, con regia postura hasta que el vals terminó de sonar. La voz del áureo resonó en el lugar con gran fuerza y claridad.

-Esta noche todos ustedes tienen el placer de celebrar el primer banquete de este lugar, banquete realizado en honor a su reina, Hanji Zoe- tomó la mano de su musa y la alzó hasta la altura del rostro -Ella es mi mujer, todos la llamaran Hanji-sama y le deben respeto como tal- besó la mano que sostenía.

Todos los demonios hicieron una reverencia y aplaudieron fuertemente para darle la bienvenida y respetos a su reina, incluidos los Élite y Alto Rango. Erwin volvió a su semblante impasible, por dentro estaba más que orgulloso y feliz con el momento. Cuando terminó la sesión de aplausos, el Rey volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Disfrutad del festín- dio una palmada en el aire.

En ese momento los demonios asesinos asignados a Nanaba como meseros con entrenamiento profesional hicieron acto de presencia, llenando las mesas con platillos de alta cocina. Y la música orquestal nuevamente comenzó a sonar, esta vez la melodía "Club Verde" compuesta por el mexicano Rodolfo Campodónico.

Los demonios dieron la media vuelta dándole la espalda al público. Antes de tomar asiento los Élite y Alto Rango saludarían a Hanji, así lo había instruido Erwin.

-My Lady, ya has leído sobre ellos pero ahora conocerás en persona a mis Demonios de Alta Jerarquía- les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que prosiguieran como les indicó –Recuerden que deben llamarla Hanji-sama-

Pero antes que se acercase el primero Hanji interrumpió.

-¡Hola chicos! Yo soy Hanji Zoe- les dio una alegre sonrisa –Este… ¿Les importaría si solo me llaman Hanji? Es que me es incómoda tanta formalidad, jeje- alborotó un poco su coleta.

Todos vieron a Erwin quien dio un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza. Los hombres saludarían con respeto de caballeros besándole el dorso de la mano, las chicas tenían carta más abierta al saludo. Empezarían a presentarse respetando la jerarquía por antigüedad y conforme saludaran se irían sentando en los lugares que fueron asignados por Erwin en el comedor del balcón. Hanji solo sonreía ante cada demonio que la saludaba.

-Madame, mi nombre es Kyokan, el primero en ser transformado en un Alto Rango- saludó caballerosamente.

-Riko, es bueno tenerte de vuelta Hanji- simplemente estrecharon las manos.

-Mi nombre es Boris, también un Alto Rango- saludó caballerosamente.

-Yo soy Farlan, el último en ser transformado en un Alto Rango- saludó caballerosamente.

-Mike, el primer Élite- pero en lugar de besarla, olfateó la mano dejando una cara de estupefacción en Hanji.

-Nanaba, esposa de Mike. Descuida querida él tiende a hacer eso con quien conoce- se estrecharon las manos con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Jean- se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar mientras sonreía –El tercero en ser hecho un Élite- saludó caballerosamente.

-¡Hanjiiiiii! ¡Te extrañé mucho!- Sasha se abalanzó sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo.

Una voz femenina la hizo soltar a Hanji -Loca contrólate, este no es el momento para tus abrazos efusivos- tendió una mano –Mi nombre es Christa, la quinta demonio Élite- la jaló dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Oye eso es trampa!- Sasha soltó con un puchero.

-¡¿Oh?! ¿Tú crees eso?- encaró a Sasha.

Jean se había quedado a un costado, las conocía y sabía que harían algo así -Tranquilas chicas, que no quiero verlas con su maquillaje arruinado- les guiñó el ojo.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron miradas de complicidad e hicieron lo mismo, agarraron a Jean cada una de un brazo -¡Y este de aquí es nuestro hombre!- se retiraron hacia sus lugares.

–Mi nombre es Angeru, el último en ser transformado en Élite. Podría decirse que soy el hermano menor- saludó caballerosamente.

A pesar que ya había leído sobre ellos y que suponía conocerlos, esa presentación le había resultado sorprendente.

-¿Cómo te sientes, My Lady?- le hizo gracia las expresiones de Hanji al ser saludada.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Eh?!- tomó una buena cantidad de aire -¡Soy tan excitantes! jajaja- soltó alegremente.

Tomaron su lugar en las sillas imperiales. Inmediatamente los meseros llenaron sus copas de vino tinto, blanco y rosado respectivamente. Asimismo, llenaron la mesa de platillos gourmet: caviar, de especies de mar, de pavo, de pollo y de carnes rojas todos ellos embellecidos con adornos comestibles. Pero había un lugar más, estaba desocupado al frente de Erwin y Hanji.

-Oye Erwin ¿Quién falta?- Hanji se percató de ello.

-Llegará en unos instantes, es una invitada especial- Erwin le contestó.

-¿Quién?- levantó la ceja.

-Ella- tomó de la mano a Hanji.

-¿Ella? ¿Ella…? Mhmmm… Ah…- estaba tratando de recordar la identidad de "ella", lo había leído en esos libros.

-Yo soy ella- apareció Annie sentada en el lugar que le había sido reservado, portaba un vestido verde pálido largo de acuerdo a la ocasión.

Al ser de mayor rango que ellos Erwin tomó a Hanji para irle a saludar.

-Hanji, ella es Annie el Titán de este mundo. Deberás de llamarla solo como ella, yo soy el único autorizado para llamarla por su nombre-

-Hola, mucho gusto…- eso que dijo Erwin la puso nerviosa y no supo más que decir.

–Hola Hanji, te ves bien- levantó la copa de vino rosado y bebió –Y tú mi niño te ves radiante- puso la copa en la mesa.

-Disfruta de la velada- hizo el saludo caballeroso y volvieron a su lugar.

El resto de los demonios que estaban en la mesa hicieron lo mismo. Annie no dejaba de ver a Erwin, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa y felicidad en su rostro. El ver que Hanji le estaba tomando afecto y que todo estaba saliendo bien le tranquilizó enormemente; temía que resultase algo contraproducente y terminar en una tragedia.

Cuando terminaron de degustar los alimentos Erwin habló a Hanji en voz alta para que todos escuchasen las nuevas indicaciones.

-My Lady, como has perdido tus recuerdos, tu entrenamiento como demonio asesino se reiniciará. Este será el orden: primero aprenderás la arquería y flechas espirituales con Sasha, después técnicas de combate con Jean. Simultáneamente estarán entrenándote Mike y Nanaba en armas de fuego y estrategias. Angeru estará al pendiente de tu progreso. Supongo que en esta ocasión será más rápido ya que tu cuerpo recordará el entrenamiento-

-Entendido Smith-sama- todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Erwin se puso en pie y tendió una mano a Hanji –Mi bella señora, es momento de iniciar el baile-

-¡¿Eeeeeeeeeh?! ¡Pero yo no sé bailar!-

-Eso no importa, yo te guiaré-

-Hazlo, sería una burla que los Reyes del Inframundo no sepan hacerlo- Annie interrumpió, le divertía la escena.

Hanji tomó la mano de Erwin -¡Vamos! ¡Solo espero no pisarte tanto! Jajaja- sonrió alegremente.

Mientras todos los demonios bajaban las escaleras la música cesó. Entre las adecuaciones que se hicieron, en el centro apareció una gran pista de baile de mosaicos negros y blancos simulando un tablero de ajedrez cuando los meseros levantaron el tapete rojo. Si había algo que disgustaba a Erwin era que se empalmaran los alimentos con el baile, por eso decidió que así sería como apareciera la pista.

El lugar del maestro Juventino con sus músicos fue relevado por la orquesta que formó Enrique Mora, otro compositor mexicano. Comenzaría a sonar su obra maestra, un vals llamado "Alejandra" el cual compuso por encargo de su amigo Rafael Oropeza quien se había enamorado de una joven de tal nombre. Era una pieza musical que cautivaba los sentidos de quien la oía, de extraordinaria belleza al recoger el sentimiento esencial de una época romántica, razones por las cuales Erwin la eligió para bailarla con su musa.

Sonaron los violines y trompetas marcando las primeras notas de la melodía mientras la pareja regia demoníaca tomaba su lugar al centro de la pista. Cuando el compás de los violines se hizo suave, Erwin tomó con un brazo de la cintura a Hanji y con el otro sostuvo su mano sobre su pecho masculino. Con la mano que le quedó libre, Hanji levantó un poco el vestido para no pisarlo. Y se dejó guiar por ese compás suave y melodioso, no era nada difícil de seguirlo ya que era de lentos movimientos en patrones de semicírculos que los hacían recorrer toda la pista.

Habiendo avanzado la mitad de la canción el resto de la Alta Jerarquía se hizo presente en la pista. Angeru con Riko, Sasha con Farlan, Christa con Jean, Mike con Nanaba y el otro par tomó a unas mujeres demonio de muy buen ver.

Mientras bailaban Annie recordó el resto de la historia de esa canción, recargada en el balcón tomando una copa de vino tinto.

Resulta que en aquella primera presentación cuando el músico terminó de tocar la canción, Alejandra se acercó para agradecerle. Enrique le dijo que no se lo agradeciera a él, sino a su amigo Rafael. La jovencita respondió al borde de las lágrimas que le encantó y extendió sus manos a Rafael quien le dijo al oído "me gustaría que no me diera las dos manos, sino una, pero para siempre". Eso espantó a la jovencita quitando las manos, Rafael entendió el mensaje y se retiró del lugar. Ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes, casándose tiempo después con otros enamorados. Esa melodía en realidad era el reflejo de una tímida ingenuidad y angustiosa ansiedad frente al rechazo amoroso de una hermosa mujer.

¿Sería algún presagio? ¿Erwin habría sentenciado su propio destino con Hanji al elegir dicha canción?...

Transcurrió el tiempo entre bebidas y baile de diferentes composiciones de vals. Cuando coincidían en la mesa, tanto los Élite como los Alto Rango no sabían que decir, temían en algún momento decir algo de más. Sin embargo, Hanji se cansó al filo de las cinco de la madrugada pidiéndole a Erwin regresar al aposento. Cuando los Demonios de Alta Jerarquía estuvieron sin su Rey pudieron disfrutar libremente de la velada y platicar. Todos coincidían en lo mismo: debían asimilar a Hanji como la mujer de Erwin lo más pronto posible.

**. **

**. **

**=1988. 31 DE ENERO. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH= **

A pesar de tan solo haber transcurrido unos días, a causa de sus atenciones, palabras y demás acciones para este punto ya le había tomado cariño a Erwin. Estaba completamente convencida que era la mujer del Rey del Inframundo y por lo tanto tenía una obligación marital que cumplir. A la par quería ver si su cuerpo era capaz de recordarlo.

De solo llegar al aposento Hanji se cambió de ropa. Eligió un conjunto de baby-doll en color rojo, era notorio que a Erwin le gustaba verla enfundada en ese tono. Sentía un poco de incomodidad por la braga que solo cubría la intimidad de la parte delantera y el resto lo exponía a la vista. Sobre su torso caía un blusón en color rojo, delgados tirantes sostenían las copas lisas de los pequeños pechos femeninos y el resto de la tela transparente caía en dos cortinas sobre su abdomen y espalda.

Erwin ya se había quitado su traje imperial, quedándose solo en bóxer que remarcaba su gran masculinidad. Se quedó viendo la cama como teniendo un presentimiento de lo que pasaría y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se puso nervioso.

La puerta se abrió y salió una Hanji provocativa. Erwin volteó y quedó sorprendido, su presentimiento no era erróneo. Verla de esa manera la excitó en sobremanera provocándole una firme erección que amenazaba con salir de la ropa interior.

Hanji se acercó hasta él. Temblaba nerviosa y solo fue capaz de decir –Hazme tu mujer…- cerró los ojos.

No tuvo que decir más. Inmediatamente su cuerpo fue pegado a los músculos frontales del rubio rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y sus labios fueron presa de otros iguales. Lentamente fue guiada hasta tenderla delicadamente sobre la cama. Erwin respiró sobre la piel que se exponía entre las cortinas del torso hasta llegar al cuello mientras sus manos levantaban la tela arrastrándola por los bordes de la piel. Besó el cuello en su totalidad. Acarició el brillo de sus pestañas. Deshizo la coleta, la levantó un poco de la espalda y alborotó los cabellos para darle una imagen más atrevida. Plasmo las huellas de sus dedos sobre los pechos y piernas. Recorrió la lengua a la par con la sangre de sus venas que día con día fluyen hasta llegar a su corazón. Persiguió con sus manos el sudor que transpiraba como si estuviera celoso que recorriera su piel.

Quitó la parte superior del conjunto provocativo y la acostó boca abajo para apreciar la desnudez de su faz trasera. Los glúteos sobresalían de la curvatura de la espalda como dos montañas gemelas que incitan a ser palmeadas. Con una mano acarició la línea recta de la espalda y al llegar a esas montañas las palmeó suavemente provocando un gemido placentero. Se aventuró a aumentar un poco la fuerza de sus nalgadas obteniendo el mismo resultado. Se quitó la única prenda de vestir que llevaba y pegó su cuerpo sobre el fruto prohibido, disfrutando del roce de su erección en esos músculos abultados. Besó los hombros y aproximó los dedos al punto central femenino. Rozó los labios mayores y cuando sus dos dedos más largos adentraron lentamente, besó los cabellos que se acomodaban tras la oreja.

Comenzó a masajear por dentro, dilatando el centro para que estuviera en su punto para recibirle. Cuando esto sucedió la volteó boca arriba, quería verle el rostro cuando por fin la tomara para él. Quitó el estorbo de las bragas, sostuvo con sus manos las piernas para abrirlas lo suficiente, centró su vara y avanzó lentamente hacia adelante hasta recostarse en sus pechos, convirtiéndose en el dolor de su entrepierna y el grito que emitió cuando hundió su más anhelado deseo en la profundidad acuosa del placer.

-Ah… ah…- salieron gemidos femeninos.

En ese momento un ligero temblor se sintió en el Inframundo pero no se percataron de ello, estaban absortos en ese momento de deleite carnal.

Comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y atrás en el espacio donde se pierde la dignidad de una virgen. Erwin estaba absorto de felicidad. El momento que más había anhelado se estaba haciendo realidad: estaba dentro de la mujer que amaba, la estaba haciendo suya por deseo expreso de ella.

Para Hanji su cuerpo reaccionaba al estímulo de las caricias pero su alma no se estremecía. Había éxtasis más no pasión. No sentía la respiración pesada. No sentía seducción, lujuria o tentación de hacerle disfrutar. Creyó que eso fue producto de haber estado dormida por tanto tiempo y de haber perdido sus recuerdos, así que trató de disfrutar el momento.

Erwin prolongó su vaivén hasta poco antes del amanecer. Dejó salir toda su simiente calentando el interior de Hanji, la cual al sentirlo su cuerpo reaccionó con un orgasmo. Cuando hubo terminado se tumbó sobre ella sin salirse. Besó tiernamente sus labios hasta que los ojos de su musa se cerraron.

_-Lamento interrumpir tu momento de victoria pero algo ha ocurrido con el sello, mi niño-_ le habló mentalmente Annie.

Aunque no quisiera tenía que ir a donde Annie. Solo volvió a vestir su bóxer y dio una mirada rápida a su mujer. Se convenció de dejarla sola unos momentos, de todas maneras ya había acontecido el amanecer y Hanji estaba dormida. Mentalizó donde estaba ella y apareció en ese lugar.

**. **

**. **

**=1988. 31 DE ENERO. INFRAMUNDO. EL LAGO DEL RITUS = **

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- le extrañaba verla en ese lugar, esperándole sentada a la orilla del lago.

-Deberías de darme potestad para entrar sin tener que interrumpirte- apuntó hacia el interior –Ha salido una fuerza de la Cueva Secreta-

Erwin comenzó a temblar nervioso ante el miedo que Levi hubiese despertado.

La rubia se puso en pie y le puso un dedo en la frente para tranquilizarlo –Levi sigue dormido- quitó el dedo de su frente -Tomaste a Hanji por primera vez ¿Verdad?-

La tranquilidad volvió a él –¿Y eso qué importancia tiene con que haya temblado?-

-¡Sí serás idiota!- soltó una risilla -Te dije que si ocurría algo de alto impacto en el alma de Hanji habría una reacción en la de Levi y eso se vería reflejado en el sello-

Erwin quitó el sello de la entrada y entonces accedieron. Comprobaron que Levi seguía dormido pero algo había cambiado. En el momento que Erwin hizo suya a Hanji fuerza espiritual del alma de Levi salió disparada haciendo que el sello de Annie se transformara en unas letras de un lenguaje antiguo traduciendo lo que el alma dormida de Levi gritaba en silencio.

**_"Soba ni itamiya_****"** que en el idioma del primer mundo significaba "duele no estar a tu lado"…

**. **

**.**

**_Fin del capítulo 2. Awakening. 4 Fragmentos._**

**Siguiente: Capítulo 3. Vita Demonae.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! n_n **

Nota: respondiendo un poco a unos reviews que he leído (muchas gracias n_n) inicialmente concebí el segundo libro como largo y el tercero como corto pero he invertido los papeles; con el fin de este capítulo llegamos a la mitad de Liebe. Quiero en Fillis el tercer libro explicar bien que ha pasado con Mikasa y otros personajes más, además de continuar revelando secretos ocultos. Recuerden que conmigo todo pasa por alguna razón :)


	30. Vita Demonae Fragmento 1

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TRILOGÍA UMBRAE. LIBRO 2: LIEBE UMBRAE**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=CAPÍTULO 3. VITA DEMONAE=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 1. AUREA LACRIMARUM=**

**.**

**.**

**=1988 – 1989. INFRAMUNDO= **

La siguiente noche cuando Hanji despertó Erwin la sorprendió, le llevó alimentos a la cama y llenó toda la habitación de rosas. Esa noche se quedaron encerrados platicando sobre el evento, los demás demonios y el entrenamiento que recibiría. Además de volver a repetir el momento pasional teniendo el mismo sentir. En Erwin una intensa felicidad, en Hanji su cuerpo reaccionaba pero no sentía pasión.

Erwin le dio potestad a Annie y Farlan para romper el sello de la entrada de la cueva oculta donde dormía Levi en caso necesario y así no volver a ser interrumpido.

Se inició el entrenamiento correspondiente de Hanji con Sasha en la arquería y flechas espirituales. Angeru recolectó la información inicial de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía: tomó medidas con la cinta métrica de su estatura, cintura, caderas, busto largo y ancho de los brazos, piernas, hombros, manos y dedos e inclusive las medidas de sus ojos. Después le mostró algunas pruebas rápidas de conocimientos y habilidades de inteligencia en su dispositivo teniendo que contestar en voz alta las respuestas. Para finalizar la cargó durante 30 segundos y en su mente recordó como aquello provocó una escena de celos en Levi.

Estando en la soledad de su Cueva Élite cotejó la nueva información con la anterior.

Nombre: Hanji Zoe

Clase: Demonio Asesino

Sexo: Femenino

Altura: 1.70 mts.

Peso: 70 kg.

Dominancia: Cruzada

A excepción del aumento de peso hasta este punto los datos estaban inalterables. Pero el resto de las habilidades habían cambiado.

Habilidad en batalla: 5/10

Iniciativa: 5/10

Estrategia: 8/10

Trabajo en equipo: 6/10

Conocimientos: 8/10

Sin Levi, la iniciativa y la habilidad en batalla de Hanji decayeron considerablemente. Sintió nostalgia de ya no tener enfrente a la Hanji que quería como uno de sus demonios intelectuales: apasionada, inteligente e hiperactiva. La Hanji como una maldita genio estaba dormida junto con Levi. Y ya no le interesó más tenerla como parte de su equipo al igual que el resto de sus colegas. Se sentían decepcionados.

Hanji se había prometido encontrar su propio camino aunque a veces se sintiera perdida. Se inició el entrenamiento en el resto de las disciplinas. Entre más transcurriera el tiempo más sentía como si ya hubiera pasado por eso. Su entrenamiento fue rápido pero ella intentaba alargar las sesiones. Además entabló una agradable en amistad con los Élite, en especial con Sasha. Farlan y Angeru eran los que más guardaban distancia.

La relación entre Erwin y Hanji estaba transcurriendo en tranquilidad. La fémina comenzó a sentir un mayor afecto por el rubio. Pero había ciertas cosas de su deber demoníaco que Erwin todavía no le contaba a Hanji y cuando se llegó el momento, la tranquilidad se quebró.

**. **

**. **

**=1989. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH= **

Erwin tomaba a las nuevas demonios asesinos en el día para que Hanji no se percatara de ello. Cuidaba que no quedara evidencia pero tampoco podía estarlo evitando todo el tiempo, tendría que decírselo y entre menos tardara más prudente sería. Pero hizo todo lo contrario, se quedó callado por demasiado tiempo.

Una noche en la que ya había terminado la sesión de entrenamiento con Mike y Nanaba, una pregunta de Hanji le hizo ver la cara oculta de Erwin. Ella estaba leyendo un libro en la cama acostada recargando la cabeza en las piernas de su rubio esposo, cuando bajó el libro y soltó la interrogante.

-Oye Erwin tengo una duda- puso el libro sobre su regazo y le miró a la ojos.

-Sí, dime- acarició su frente.

-Lo he estado pensando desde hace tiempo ¿Tú me eres fiel?- le miró esperando una respuesta sincera.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- frunció el ceño.

-Sé que eres el Demonio Mayor y que tal vez no te debas a la fidelidad pero…- suspiró -Es que la verdad, no me agradaría la idea de saber que tengo que compartirte con alguien más- seguía suplicándole sinceridad con la mirada.

El rubio suspiró –My Lady, el cuerpo es una cosa, los sentimientos otra-

-Mhmm…- se levantó y le dio la espalda –No estoy de acuerdo con eso-

-Hanji…- puso sus manos sobre los hombros –Hay ciertas cosas que debo hacer como Rey del Inframundo, son Leyes Universales– le habló al oído –Solo las hago por eso, tendrán mi cuerpo más no mi corazón, ese es tuyo- besó la mejilla.

-Lo siento pero no estoy de acuerdo- le zafó del agarre de los hombros –Eso es estúpido- se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?- trataba de controlarse, estaba empezando a enfurecer.

-¡A donde sea! ¡Hoy no quiero dormir contigo!- seguía caminando.

-¡No te vas a ir!- alzó fuertemente la voz.

Se escuchó el fuerte sonido de la puerta de bronce sellándose causándole un sobresalto a Hanji.

-¡Waaaaa! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!- cerró los ojos y soltó en tono molesta.

-¡Soy tu esposo!- Erwin ya estaba a las espaldas de Hanji.

-¡No! ¡Tú no eres nada de eso! ¡Tú no me amas!- volteó a verlo y quedó helada.

Por fin veía el lado oscuro de Erwin: su mirada de había vuelto muy fija y penetrante, llena de maldad y furia.

-¡Vas a regresar a la cama en este mismo momento!- habló lenta e imperativamente y la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas.

Hanji sintió un temor indescriptible, en todo su cuerpo sentía escalofríos. Y así fue llevada hasta la cama, en donde la aventó. Se acomodó en posición fetal, cerró los ojos y comenzó a temblar. Temía por su integridad física y por su existencia. Su mente le decía que debía de disculparse y que debía hacerlo rápido pero su voz no salía de la garganta. Tan solo se limitó a llorar. Ver las lágrimas cayendo en el rostro de Hanji le provocó remordimiento a Erwin. Se acostó, la abrazó a su pecho y le susurró al oído.

-No dudes de mí, no hagas eso, no vuelvas a hacerlo… Recuerda que soy el Demonio y mi mayor temor es perderte, que me dejes de querer. Tú eres mi debilidad, el desfallecer de mi alma, eres la luz que persigo como una sombra-

Para fortuna de Hanji estaba cayendo dormida, pero antes de hacerlo escuchó unas palabras que le erizó la piel -No importa a donde vayas, no importa que hagas, yo soy una parte de ti…-

**. **

**. **

**=1989. INFRAMUNDO. EL LAGO DEL RITUS= **

Farlan fue el único que sintió que algo ocurrió en la cueva oculta del Lago del Ritus. Tal vez era porque había forjado una buena amistad con Levi, le veía como un hermano. Le causó una alegre melancolía el volverlo a ver aunque estuviese dormido.

Algo había pasado entre Erwin y Hanji provocando que el sello de sangre que formaba la frase "Soba ni itamiya" resplandeciera con más fuerza.

-Siento como si estuviera visitando una tumba- miraba atentamente la figura dormida.

Se quedó buen rato recordando los momentos de amistad que pasaron juntos.

**. **

**. **

**=1989. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE JEAN. DOUJO ESPECIALIZADO EN COMBATE EGIPCIO= **

El entrenamiento de Hanji terminó en el segundo mes del siguiente año. Después de lo ocurrido aquella noche con Erwin trataba de comprenderle y no tener problemas con él. Aunque aún no le convencía esa obligación demoníaca de Erwin y en momentos temía volverlo a ver con una mirada fría y vacía.

De todas las disciplinas Élite que entrenó, el combate al estilo egipcio fue de su mayor agrado al tener que luchar con diversas armas. Y por mera diversión tendría un encuentro a una sola oportunidad con Intkaes, la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa del antiguo Egipto que tenía buenas habilidades de combate desarrolladas al llegar al Inframundo. No llegaban al nivel Anaksunamun pero tampoco eran malas, igualmente las de Hanji. Sus habilidades estaban por debajo del nivel que alguna vez había alcanzado y todos los de Alta Jerarquía dudaron que un día regresaran.

El encuentro tendría lugar en el doujo especializado en combate egipcio de la ocasión anterior, solo que esta vez fue modificado el área de espectadores.

Salieron las mujeres combatientes vistiendo un bikini de dos piezas pegado al cuerpo con destellos grises, descalzas y en los brazos abajo del hombro colocaron pulseras doradas. Recogieron su cabello totalmente hacia atrás en una alta coleta.

-Tómala, no quiero cortarte- Intkaes le lanzó una máscara dorada.

La pieza dio unas volteretas en el aire antes de caer en seco sobre las manos de Hanji. La volteó para verla de frente mirándola con total desagrado, no le encontraba sentido en usarla, solo sería un estorbo. Si apenas iba a aventarla de regreso a su contrincante cuando algo la detuvo.

_ "¡Idiota hazlo! ¡Ponte esa cosa!" _resonó un susurro en su mente. Volteó a ver a sus espectadores para ver quien había hablado. Pero no fue nadie. Cerró los ojos, se mentalizó que solo fue parte de su imaginación y se puso la máscara.

Empezó el combate. Si bien no era un encuentro intenso como el anterior, no por ello dejaba de ser interesante. Ambos demonios femeninos intercambiaron golpes tomando dagas y lanzas recorriendo lo largo del piso de madera. Después de mucho esfuerzo Intkaes le quitó la lanza a Hanji y cuando la acorraló contra la pared, algo en Hanji le dictó que tirara un cabezazo logrando zafarse del agarre. Farlan quedó sorprendió y sin habla: recordó que ese movimiento Levi lo pensó y Hanji lo efectuó contra Anaksunamun.

El combate no tardó en terminar teniendo como vencedora a Hanji, después de tumbarla contra el piso y clavar las dagas a los costados de su cabeza. Fue declarada como ganadora y todos se acercaron a felicitarla, pero la sonrisa y felicidad de Hanji solo era una máscara. Por dentro no dejaba de preguntarse: _¿De quién fue esa voz?_

**.**

**.**

**=1990. 22 DE ENERO. INFRAMUNDO. ENTRADA A LAS CUEVAS ÉLITE= **

Con el fin de celebrarse el falso cumpleaños de Hanji esa noche se oficiaría un banquete en su honor. Antes que diera la hora que Erwin les ordenó para presentarse en la Cueva de Alimentos, el grupo de seis demonios acordó reunirse en la entrada de las Cuevas Élite para ir todos juntos.

Ya estando arreglados y reunidos, era notorio que Sasha desviaba la mirada para no observar a Angeru. Tenían poco de haber llegado a ese punto y eso preocupó al resto de la pequeña hermandad. Jean lanzó una mirada de complicidad con el resto, ya habían acordado todos en hacer que esos dos se reconciliaran costara lo que costara.

Sasha -¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!- no pudo evitar gritar estupefacta.

Angeru -¿Qué está pasando?- no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo.

Jean sostuvo hacia atrás los brazos de Sasha y Mike hizo lo mismo con Angeru para que no pudieran moverse y encararlos.

Jean –Ustedes dos digan de una buena vez todo lo que tengan que decirse, ya ha sido suficiente que se evadan como cobardes-

Christa -Así que de aquí no nos movemos hasta que se vuelvan a hablar como antes-

Todos voltearon a ver la voz que hablaría. Los presos con estupefacción, el resto con complicidad.

Nanaba –Sí, es lo que están pensado. Esto es planeado, nos reunimos no para irnos juntos sino para que ustedes arreglen sus diferencias-

Christa –Y no nos importa si llegamos tarde y por eso somos castigados-

El público guardó silencio para dejar que esos dos se desahogaran.

Sasha -¡Jean! ¡Suéltaaaameeee!- comenzó a forcejear y a hablar como una niña enojada -¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar con este tonto!-

Angeru -¡Yo no soy ningún tonto! ¡Tú eres quien dice cosas sin sentido!- le molestó en sobremanera que lo engañaran.

Sasha -¡¿Sin sentido?! ¡Claro que no!- dejó de forcejear con Jean para desafiar frente a frente al chico de ojos celestes.

Angeru –¡Claro que sí!- también le desafió con su semblante molesto.

Sasha -¡Que nooooo!-

Angeru -¡Que sí!-

Sasha -¡Aaaaah! ¡Me enoja que por culpa de esa mujer estemos peleando!-

Angeru -¡Sigo sin entender cuál es tu problema con Riko! ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada!- estaba totalmente alterado.

Esas palabras enfurecieron a Sasha -¡Mi problema es que ella no te ama! ¡Y todos aquí lo sabemos! ¡Pero tú eres un tonto que no quiere verlo!-

Angeru -¡Cállate! ¡Lo que dices no tiene sustento!-

Sasha –¡Claro que tiene sustento! ¡Ya te veré llorando como nena cuando te lo diga en tu cara!-

Angeru -¡Ya cállate!- le gritó fuertemente.

Sasha -¡Tú solo quieres que me calle porque sabes que tengo la razón!- ya se estaban gritando sin moderar el nivel de voz -¡Pero esto me lo gano por andarme preocupando por ti!-

Angeru -¡No necesito que te preocupes por mí! ¡Ya no soy un niño para comportarme como tú!-

Sasha -¡¿Eso crees?! ¡Te recuerdo que además de tonto eres un poco hombre!- volteó su rostro mostrándole el dolor que le dejó en la mejilla hacía años.

Angeru se quedó congelado, sus manos volvieron a temblarle recordando la cachetada que le había propinado. Jean soltó a Sasha, conocía perfectamente el trasfondo de su frase y actuar.

Jean jaló agresivamente a Angeru del cuello del saco -¡¿Te atreviste a levantarle la mano a Sasha?!- alzó el puño.

Sasha -¡Jean no lo hagas!- se abalanzó sobre él para evitar que blandiera el puño en el rostro del albino.

Jean cayó al suelo junto con Sasha para evitar que Angeru recibiera algún golpe pero una rubia ya se había adelantado.

Christa -¡Esta va por Jean y por mí!- le plantó una dolorosa bofetada -¡Y esta va por Sasha!- lastimó la otra mejilla -¡Que yo sé que nunca te la daría pero yo sí!-

Mike lo soltó del agarre y Angeru no pudo soportarlo, escondió su rostro enrojecido en la caída de los mechones de su cabello dorado.

Angeru –¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué no tengo derecho a ser feliz con alguien?- la voz se le quebraba.

Sasha abrazó a Angeru y ambos cayeron de rodillas, enterrando el semblante triste en sus hombros. Había mucho aprecio entre ellos y solo era cuestión que se les diera un pequeño empujoncito para que arreglasen sus diferencias.

Nanaba –Angeru nadie más que nosotros queremos verte feliz. A pesar del tiempo, de nosotros los Élite tú eres el único que no ha tenido experiencias amorosas y por lo mismo vemos cosas que tú simplemente no puedes hacerlo porque estás enamorado, ese sentimiento te cegó completamente-

Sasha –Y yo no quiero verte en la misma situación que Smith-sama, obsesionado por un amor no correspondido-

Angeru -Pero él logró tener a Hanji- levantó su cabeza y por igual la de Sasha.

Nanaba -Es un amor forzado a costa de artimañas y engaños-

Todos entrelazaron miradas reflejando el mismo sentir.

Mike –Es hora de irnos- puso una mano en el hombro de Nanaba.

Jean y Christa ayudaron a Sasha y Angeru a ponerse en pie.

Angeru –Sasha… Perdóname…- le habló con sincero arrepentimiento, por fin podría liberarse de ese gran peso que cargaba en la conciencia si era aceptada su disculpa.

Sasha -¡Ven para acá pequeño!- abrazó fuertemente a Angeru haciendo que se formara una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Christa –Oh que tiernos- se agarró del brazo izquierdo de Jean.

Nanaba –A pesar de los siglos, siguen siendo unos críos- Mike tomó su mano.

Sasha se recargó sobre uno de los hombros de Angeru poniendo el brazo como apoyo –Tienes muy mala suerte hermanito, Christa pega más fuerte que yo-

Angeru –Lo sé…- se sonrojó haciendo que todos estallaran en risa.

El grupo de seis se puso en movimiento hacia el punto de encuentro dicho por Erwin.

**. **

**. **

**=1990. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ANGERU= **

A causa del entrenamiento secreto que tenían con Nanaba y Mike para aparecer en sueños, Farlan y Angeru se hicieron buenos amigos. El albino llevaba buen tiempo pensando acerca de su relación con Riko y de sí mismo. Esa plática con los seis le hizo reflexionar. Si todos ellos pensaban lo mismo, tal vez ellos tenían la razón. Pero aún tenía la esperanza que estuvieran equivocados y que mejor consultar sobre su amante con alguien que le conocía desde mucho antes que él. Le tendió una invitación para platicar en su aposento, sin mentirle que era para cuestiones personales.

El aposento de Angeru era como el de un niño grande. Era un apasionado de la tecnología y sus inventos clásicos, teniendo un mueble coleccionador que lucía replicas pequeñas de todos ellos. Las paredes tenían mapas del mundo, planos y demás diseños de los inventos que mayor satisfacción le habían causado. Su cama era de tamaño King con colchoneta azul con blanco. Lo que más llamaba la atención era un trenecito que estaba sellado en la mesa central de vidrio donde se sentaba a leer o escribir sus notas.

Y fue en esa mesa donde tendría una charla con su nuevo amigo.

-¿Qué tienes de beber?- Farlan tomó asiento.

-Me recuerdas a Kyokan siempre dice que una buena plática se debe acompañar con un buen vino- Angeru acomodó la silla para platicar a tres cuartos de frente.

-Y el viejo tiene la razón- chasqueó los dedos y apareció una botella de vodka y vasos con hielo.

El anfitrión comenzó a servir la bebida.

-Y bien ¿De qué quieres hablar?- el invitado dio un sorbo al alcohol.

-Farlan ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-

-Ah… Yo prefiero evitarme esos problemas-

-¿Le tienes miedo al amor?-

-No, es simplemente que no he conocido a alguien de mi interés-

Y se hizo un poco de silencio mientras servía la segunda ronda de tragos.

Farlan echó los brazos detrás de su cabeza para recargarse -Y tú ¿Piensas decirle a Riko que estás enamorado de ella?-

Eso lo detuvo en seco de servir su trago y volteó a verlo -Farlan tú que la conoces ¿Sabes si ella me corresponde?-

-¿Quieres la verdad o quieres la mentira?-

Esa respuesta le produjo un mareo inexplicable como presintiendo la respuesta -La verdad-

-Te lo diré de esta manera- cerró los ojos para hablar calmadamente -Has caído en tu propio juego- abrió los ojos y miró al albino -Es demasiado notorio que tú estás enamorado de Riko pero ella no te corresponde. Traspasaste la línea del placer corporal sin compromiso hacia los sentimientos. Te enamoraste y has perdido el juego así que aléjate de ella antes que te haga más daño-

-Te haré solo otra pregunta más ¿Riko está enamorada de Smith-sama?- le miró melancólicamente.

-Sí, aunque ella lo niegue- no tenía por qué mentirle, además eso era un secreto a voces.

Esa respuesta le hizo un gran nudo en el estómago –Ya veo… Gracias…-

Después de eso continuaron bebiendo la botella hasta terminarla. La conversación ahora giraría en torno al entrenamiento que tenían con Mike y Nanaba.

**.**

**.**

**=1991. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE RIKO= **

Angeru estaba enamorado de Riko. Después de tanto encuentro sexual terminó enamorándose de ella. Había pasado un año desde que habían hablado con él, pero no dejaba de jugar con Riko a quererse. Evadía la realidad, tenía miedo de confirmar lo que ya sabía. Pero ya no podía soportarlo, quería confirmar por él mismo si Riko rechazaba sus sentimientos.

Sabía desde el inicio que era sexo lo que tenían pero tampoco tenía nada que perder, así que en la última esperanza que tenia de saberse correspondido adquirió un ramo de rosas rojas para declararle sus sentimientos. Se mentalizó el esperar un rechazo, recordándole que solo era un momento de placer lo que había entre ellos. Aun así prefería tomar el riesgo y escucharlo de su propia voz. Sin hacer ruido abrió una rendija de la puerta del aposento privado de Riko quien estaba de frente al peinador enfundada en su bata de dormir. Lo que escuchó lo dejó helado.

-No importa cuánto intente engañarme aún sigo amando a Erwin, él siempre ha sido el único digno de hacerme suya, de tomarme como su muñeca. Quiero volver a sentir la satisfacción de haber sido la primera de todas-

El ramo de flores cayó lentamente al mismo tiempo que una daga que cortaba el largo cabello plateado de su amada.

Simplemente no pudo soportarlo. Corrió sin rumbo fijo por el pasillo, dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo.

Riko se percató que alguien estaba espiándola. Dejó caer la daga sobre el manojo de cabellos cortados y abrió la puerta. Solo vio tendido en el suelo un ramo de rosas rojas y se agachó para recogerlo. Quedó pensativa de quien podría haber sido cuando se percató que de fondo se oía a alguien correr.

-Angeru…- susurró mientras lo levantaba.

**.**

**.**

**=1991. INFRAMUNDO. CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE TIRO CON ARCO=**

Angeru seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Pasó de largo frente al campo de entrenamiento de tiro con arco y fue visto por una mujer que le siguió hasta una zona de total oscuridad. El albino se dejó caer sentado y cubrió el rostro con las manos cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban la espalda y lo aprisionaban a su pecho.

-Hermanito ¿Qué te pasa?- reconoció la voz de Sasha y dejó salir todo el dolor que sentía.

-Ustedes me lo advirtieron, me dijeron que ella no me quería pero fui un terco, quise escucharlo directamente de su boca pero, pero… No pude soportar verla cortarse el cabello y escuchar que ama a Smith-sama... Eso no puedo soportarlo… Me duele mucho, me duele…-

Y fue la primera vez que Angeru derramó lágrimas demoníacas por amor no correspondido…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! n_n **


	31. Vita Demonae Fragmento 2

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=CAPÍTULO 3. VITA DEMONAE=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 2. FLIEHEN= **

**.**

**.**

**=. MOSCÚ= **

Boris y Riko fueron enviados por Erwin para tratar ciertos asuntos importantes en Rusia mientras él atendía otros con Farlan en Ucrania. Después de bastantes años de tranquilidad la cantidad de Pactus había decrecido así que venía siendo hora de volver a esparcir maldad en el mundo. La URSS cada vez estaba más débil por las amenazas de disolverse, así que era hora de ayudarles a los otros países a independizarse del régimen ruso. Eso le quitaría mucho poder e influencia al país que había elegido Jesús.

Los demonios de cabellos plateados estaban en la Plaza Roja de Moscú jugando con las mentes de cierto grupo de personas que estaban reunidos en una de las farolas, poniéndose de acuerdo para organizar una revuelta civil en la zona límite con Europa. Después de haber terminado exitosamente su enmienda con ese grupo, podían regresar al Inframundo. Pero antes de eso tendrían una conversación personal.

Riko sonreía oscuramente, contenta de haber cortado su cabello. Los planes de Erwin eran tan oscuros que por ello había actuado de esa manera. La voz de Boris la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Regresamos al Inframundo?-

-Ah ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que si regresamos al Inframundo, es tan raro de ti que estés tan distraída ¿Qué te pasa?-

-No pasa nada, es solo que estoy contenta, hacía tiempo que no teníamos diversión-

-Oh sí, ya se estaba tornando aburrido…- la miró de manera traviesa -Por cierto Riko, se te ve mejor el cabello corto- soltó con algo de sarcasmo.

-Era un fastidio traerlo largo y no tengo tiempo para estupideces de belleza- hizo caso omiso del sarcasmo y contestó fríamente.

-Sigue diciendo esa mentira aunque dudo que puedas convertirla en una verdad-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Riko déjate de mentiras. Tú sigues amando a Erwin, no pudiste enamorarte de ese Élite aunque lo intentaste ¿Verdad?- cruzó los brazos.

-Oh cierto, Angeru…- era tanta su felicidad que ni siquiera recordaba el haber encontrado un ramo de rosas en la puerta de su aposento, sabía que el único que podía haberlo hecho era Angeru –Vaya Boris, sí que me conoces- le miró con desgano.

-Entonces ¿Vas a desengañarlo o vas a seguir jugando a quererlo?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta Angeru se enamoró de ti-

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos recordando lo ocurrido en la noche –Eso es una molestia, aunque no creo que deba aclarárselo…-

-¿Por qué?-

Y esa pregunta devino en una larga conversación que terminaron teniendo un bar. Riko le contó a Boris con lujo de detalle lo que había ocurrido. Aun no veía a Angeru para confrontarlo. Sentía un cariño por él pero no le amaba, era un niño a sus ojos. Pero tampoco quería salirse de la zona de confort que tenía como su amante frecuente.

**.**

**.**

**=1991. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE RIKO= **

Después de la larga conversación con Boris regresaron al Inframundo. Erwin les dio tiempo libre hasta el siguiente día, esa noche saldría con Hanji a la tierra para mostrarle el mar. Como la noche apenas comenzaba decidió relajarse en la comodidad de su aposento y después ir con Angeru para volverle a poner las cosas en claro: lo de ellos era sexo, no hacer el amor.

La mujer demonio se quitó las botas y el pantalón. Estaba a punto de quitarse el suéter cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta. Reconoció esa manera de tocar así que la abrió para permitir la entrada de su amante. En cuanto estuvo dentro, Angeru cerró la entrada de un portazo y se abalanzó como lobo hambriento sobre Riko besándole los labios y el cuello.

-Oye… ¿Qué te pasa?- él nunca antes había actuado así, cosa que le extrañó.

Pero el rubio ni siquiera respondió. De un movimiento levantó el suéter hasta exponer al aire los pechos y se prendió de ellos como si lo necesitara desesperadamente. El éxtasis en Riko comenzó a encenderse, ese actuar tan salvaje y tan inesperado le gustaba. No supo en qué momento fue arrastrada hasta su peinador y de un movimiento Angeru derribó todos los objetos que había sobre ello, incluido el jarrón con las rosas que dejó caer la noche anterior. El jarrón se hizo añicos junto con otros adornos y las rosas perdieron algunos de sus pétalos.

La volteó, sujetó sus brazos a la espalda y la tumbó de pecho sobre el peinador. De un solo movimiento le arrancó las pantaletas y él solo abrió su pantalón lo suficiente para dejar libre su erección. A pesar del éxtasis, aún no estaba lista para recibirle por lo cual gimió dolorosamente ante la fricción que le provocaba. Angeru no le permitió disfrutar del momento. Tan solo quería sacarse por una última vez las ganas de sentirla, era su manera de empezar a superar ese sentimiento no correspondido. Ni siquiera sentía ánimos de alargar el momento como otras veces, solo quería que terminara lo más pronto posible así que se movió salvajemente para lograrlo.

Riko quería preguntarle sobre su actuar pero no podía hacerlo, únicamente salían sonidos de placer de su garganta. Le extrañó aún más que Angeru terminara antes que ella, él siempre la hacía llegar al punto culminante inclusive varias veces antes que él. Inmediatamente después de satisfacerse, el albino dio un tierno beso en los labios a su amante. Acto seguido le habló al oído.

-Game over. Este juego ha terminado y yo soy el perdedor- la soltó del agarre de los brazos.

Y la dejó ahí, media desnuda y tumbada sobre su peinador en una posición sumisa con la puerta abierta.

La mujer se puso en pie rápidamente pero ya estaba sola. Antes que pasara alguien y la viera así cerró la puerta. Se quitó el suéter y se tendió en la cama sin tapar su cuerpo desnudo. Comenzó a juguetear con su intimidad, ese encuentro inesperado la había dejado un éxtasis que saciar. Habiendo terminado de jugar consigo misma se cubrió con las sábanas

-Esto es un verdadero lío amoroso. Erwin nunca me ha querido y yo no me pude enamorar de Angeru- tapó su cara con una almohada y se forzó a dormir.

**.**

**.**

**=1991. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE &amp; NANABA= **

-Angeru ¿Qué te pasa?- Nanaba preguntó antes de seguir con el entrenamiento.

El par de aprendices estaban practicando unos ejercicios de desprendimiento del alma bajo la guía de Nanaba. Pero esa noche el albino estaba totalmente desconcentrado. Su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío, ni siquiera escuchaba las indicaciones de Nanaba y todo lo estaba haciendo mal.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?- el hombrecito salió de su letargo.

Mike le solicitó a su esposa con la mirada que le dejara en soledad con los chicos.

-Angeru esta noche estás raro, me retiro para que platiquen entre hombres- Nanaba ni siquiera pudo ponerse en movimiento cuando el albino habló.

-He terminado mi juego con Riko- agachó la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?!- soltaron Nanaba y Farlan al mismo tiempo.

Mike le puso una mano al hombro como si fuera su hijo. Entonces no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a llorar. Nanaba le sirvió una taza de té, logrando que se tranquilizara y desahogara todo lo ocurrido.

**.**

**.**

**=1991 – 1996. INFRAMUNDO – EL MUNDO=**

En la cuestión sentimental, Angeru seguía muy dolido pero nunca lo demostró delante de Riko. La noticia del rompimiento entre ellos se esparció rápidamente entre los Élite y Alto Rango, quienes sabían que era lo mejor para los dos. Después de haber desahogado sus penas, el entrenamiento con Mike y Nanaba prosiguió. Cada día lograban materializar en sueños mucho más de su cuerpo, siendo esto un orgullo para los maestros que confirmaban el talento de sus aprendices.

Había sucedido que en una ocasión, Boris estuvo a punto de descubrirles aprendiendo esa técnica a escondidas de Erwin y usaron como coartada de sus reuniones lo que había ocurrido con Riko. Boris creyó todo ello y empezó a acompañarles más a menudo logrando que la amistad de dos ahora fuera un trío. Farlan y Boris muy a menudo sacaban a Angeru a distintos lugares del mundo para tratar de hacerle pasar un buen rato, lográndolo en ocasiones.

Para el resto de los Demonios de Alta Jerarquía todo transcurría con normalidad. Christa y Sasha seguían felices con Jean, Kyokan recluido a voluntad en la Biblioteca y continuaron las enmiendas para esparcir la maldad en el mundo.

Erwin comenzó a mostrarle el mundo a Hanji. Frecuentemente la llevaba a recorrer las ciudades más importantes y bellas donde habitaban los humanos. Además de realizar asesinatos junto con ella para satisfacer ese instinto demoníaco de sangre y muerte. Al inicio Hanji se rehusaba en hacerlo, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo cada muerte le hacía desear otra.

Había algo que le incomodaba pero no sentía el valor de expresarlo en voz alta: no pertenecía a ningún equipo Élite, ella era independiente. Después de todo, era la Reina del Inframundo aunque no estaba segura que implicaba ello. Solo se sentía la mujer que Erwin amaba y no más allá, ni siquiera se sentía útil, sentía una dependencia hacia Erwin que le estaba empezando a molestar en sobremanera.

**.**

**.**

**=1996. DICIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO =**

Después de ocho años de haber despertado, muchas cosas de la esencia de Hanji salieron a flote. Los deseos de sentirse libre y el disgusto por estar encerrada llegaron a un punto que no podía soportarlo. Le solicitó a su esposo que le enseñase a aparecer a voluntad en la tierra pero él le contestó que no podía ser posible, ya que solo era una habilidad de quienes fueron convertidos en Élite o Alto Rango y ella era un demonio asesino. La realidad era que Erwin no quería enseñarle a hacerlo. Temía que pudiera aparecer en algún lugar que le detonase un recuerdo de Levi y no podía correr ese riesgo.

Esa noche estaba sola. Erwin fue citado por Annie para atender unos asuntos relacionados con las Leyes Universales con seres de otros infiernos. Era una reunión a la que ni siquiera los Alto Rango podían asistir, solo el Rey. Los Élite y Alto Rango ya habían hecho sus propios planes, algunos retirándose del Inframundo desde días anteriores. Hanji ya había recorrido el Inframundo infinidad de veces y estaba aburrida. Pero le gustaba mucho ir a cierto lugar para ver el fluir del agua.

**.**

**.**

**=1996. DICIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LAS CASCADAS=**

Estaba sentada vistiendo el traje habitual demoníaco: el suéter y pantalón negro con sus altas botas de agujetas. Le gustaba esa vestimenta, la hacía sentir cómoda. Miraba las caídas de agua y no dejaba de preguntarse cómo le hacían los Élite y Alto Rango para atravesarlas. Cansada de solo observarlas, se puso en pie.

-¡Vamos a intentarlo! ¡No puede ser tan difícil!-

Tomó una gran cantidad de aire y corrió intentando atravesar la cascada izquierda, la cual sabía que podían atravesar los Élite para aparecer en la tierra.

-¡Waaaaa!- se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente con la pared de piedra que había detrás de la cortina de agua.

Cayó sentada en la pileta que rodeaba la cascada y tosió por el agua que tragó cuando estuvo bajo la cortina de agua.

Se levantó del suelo -¡Eso dolió!- dejó sobarse el golpe que se dio en la frente.

-¡Otra vez!- y volvió a golpearse -¡Puedo lograrlo!- otro golpe y caída más -¡Aquí voy de nuevo!...-

No dejaba darse por vencida, pero siempre terminaba con el mismo resultado: topándose con la pared de piedra, empapada y tragando agua.

Pocos antes de la medianoche ya se había cansado de intentarlo. Estaba acostada en el suelo preguntándose que estaba haciendo mal. Su cuerpo y ropas ya se habían secado. Escuchó unos pasos que le hicieron ponerse en pie. Entró el trío de nuevos amigos enfundados en ropas casuales.

Hanji -¡Hola chicos!- les sonrió.

Angeru -Hola Hanji- le correspondió el saludo.

Boris y Farlan -Buenas noches- también correspondieron el saludo.

Hanji -¿A dónde van?- frunció un poco el ceño, era raro verlos vestidos así.

Farlan -Iremos a París por unos tragos, ya estuvimos bastante tiempo en el nivel de los demonios inútiles-

Boris -Sí, ya llega a ser aburrido-

Hanji -¡Yo voy con ustedes!- dijo alegremente, creyó que podría salir del inframundo.

Farlan –Eso no será posible-

Hanji -¡¿Pero por queeeee?!- eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Angeru -Lo siento mucho Hanji pero no tenemos autorización de Smith-sama para que nos acompañes-

Y sin más el trío atravesó la cascada correspondiente dejando en soledad a Hanji. Pasó de la sorpresa al enojo, no era posible: no podía hacer nada sin el permiso de Erwin.

-¡Waaaaaaaa! ¡YA BASTA!- pateó fuertemente la pared de roca haciéndole una grieta -¡No me pienso quedar encerrada en este maldito lugar! ¡No soy una prisionera! ¡Yo también tengo derecho a salir!-

Inhaló y exhaló aire hasta calmar sus sentidos. Una vez tranquila, se puso en pie frente a la cascada izquierda. Cerró los ojos hasta sentirse capaz de atravesar exitosamente la caída de agua.

-Bien Hanji, mentalízate… ¿En dónde quiero aparecer? Oh, sí Paris… ¡No! Algo más específico… ¡Ya sé! ¡La Catedral de Notre Dame! He estado tantas veces ahí que puedo recordar perfectamente cada detalle- suspiró para volverse a tranquilizar -Vamos, concéntrate Hanji… No pienses en nada más que la Catedral…-

Puso su mente en blanco y apareció la imagen mental de la catedral en su mente, algo la impulsó en ese momento a atravesar la cascada y cuando abrió los ojos se topó con una menuda sorpresa.

**.**

**.**

**=1996. DICIEMBRE. FRANCIA. PARIS=**

Ciertamente logró aparecer en la Catedral de Notre Dame pero aún le faltaba ser un poco más específica en el punto exacto a aparecer. Cuando abrió los ojos solo veía que el techo de la cúpula se alejaba de su vista; caía en seco contra el piso. Había aparecido en el filo de uno de los mosaicos morados que estaban en lo alto de una de las salas laterales.

Tapó su boca para no gritar por el golpe que se dio cuando su cuerpo azotó de espaldas en el suelo. Se puso en pie inmediatamente y volteó a los costados. Para su fortuna nadie se había percatado de ello. En ese momento el órgano y una soprano llenaban las paredes de la catedral haciendo que todas las miradas estuvieran enfocadas al pasillo principal ya que entraba el monaguillo movimiento el turíbulo para llenar de incienso la entrada del sacristán.

Seguía mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar, el golpe había sido muy duro y lo sintió a pesar de ser un demonio transformado. Pero pronto pasó del dolor a los nervios: frente a ella había una cámara de televisión y la soprano dejó de cantar. Entonces la melodía del órgano cambió, comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial. Eso hizo que los nervios menguaran. Era la boda de cierto artista francés muy famoso de ese tiempo que había logrado que su boda se oficiase en tal recinto y a esa hora para cuidar su privacidad, además de ser algo excéntrico.

Se quedó el tiempo suficiente para ver entrar a la novia. Le causó un dejo de tristeza y ternura el verla llegar del brazo de su padre, ella enfundada en un esponjado y hermoso vestido blanco sin dejar de sonreír, siendo obvio que realmente para ella era el mejor día de su vida. Cuando la recibió quien sería su próximo marido, soltó una leve risilla: a causa de los tacones y la corona, ella lucía más alta que él.

Siguieron en pie todos los invitados esperando que el párroco terminara de preparar el altar mientras seguía sonando la marcha nupcial. Hanji aprovechó ese momento para perderse entre la multitud y salió de la catedral. Cuando estuvo afuera se sentó en una de las bancas que había en las jardineras laterales y empezó a reírse incontrolablemente aprisionándose el estómago.

-Jajaja ¡Eso fue tan gracioso! ¡El novio era un enano! Jajaja ¡¿Cómo va a ser que la mujer sea más alta?! Puff… Jajaja… Ay… ¡Se va a casar con un enano!... Jajaja-

Cuando pasaron las risas se puso en pie.

-¡Bien! ¡Es hora de pasear un poco!-

Y comenzó a caminar para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad, todo estaba adornado con luces y motivos navideños. Cuando llegó al área comercial, al pasar por una tienda de electrónica se percató que la boda estaba siendo transmitida en vivo. Siguió caminando pensando que pasaría desapercibida pero era todo lo contrario. Las miradas estaban clavadas en su persona. No era posible que le reconocieran como un demonio, debía de ser otra cosa. Detuvo su andar frente a una tienda de ropa que tenía un gran espejo en la parte de afuera y entonces lo supo: no lucía para nada a la moda.

-¡Rayos! ¡Con esta ropa llamo mucho la atención! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?-

Se sentó en una de las bancas para pensar más claramente. De valor solo traía su cadena y la argolla matrimonial. Se quedó viendo a los edificios y reconoció uno que era una tienda a la que hacía un mes atrás había ido con Erwin de compras dejando encantado al gerente por todo lo que adquirió. Además de pagar todo lo comprado, había quedado un dinero más en depósito. Entonces sintió un gran alivio: Erwin tenía una cuenta a crédito. Se puso en marcha y entró con la esperanza de ser reconocida, eso le facilitaría las cosas.

De solo aparecer en la entrada, una empleada le reconoció y no dejó que ninguna de sus otras compañeras se acercara. Era algo seguro que con la cantidad de cosas que compraría tendría altas comisiones, lo cual resultaría conveniente para pagar la colegiatura de su hijo. Se acercó y le habló amablemente una chica menuda de cabello negro corto.

-Bienvenue Madame Smith-

-Bonsoir Madmoiselle…?-

-Nifa, Je m'appelle Nifa, Madame Smith-

La habían reconocido y eso le provocó un gran alivio.

-Excuse moi, Oú sont les vêtements pour femmes?- preguntó en donde estaba la ropa para damas.

-Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît- la empleada le guiaría al lugar, dándole una gran sonrisa.

Pasó por el área de juguetería infantil y las risas de los niños captaron su atención. Una niña pequeña de cabello negro corto pasó corriendo a su costado con un osito de peluche en sus manos. Se unió al resto de los niños que jugaban en un inflable que la tienda ponía con tal finalidad para que los adultos realizaran sus compras a placer. Esa niña le provocó una indescriptible melancolía.

-Vous avez des enfants?- era la voz de la empleada preguntándole que si tenía hijos, la sacó de su letargo.

-Eh? Ah, non… Je n'ai pas des enfants- le respondió que no tenía hijos.

-Désolé… Je crois que les enfants son merveilleux- esas palabras eran ciertas: los niños son algo maravilloso.

-Et toi Nifa, tu as des enfants?- ahora Hanji le preguntaba si ella tenía hijos.

-Oui, j'ai un petit enfant. Il est le soleil de ma vie- sonriendo le contestó que tenía un niño, el cual era el sol de su vida.

Hanji permaneció mirando solo unos segundos más a esa niña y cuando se iba a poner en marcha para llegar al departamento de ropa para mujeres escuchó una voz infantil en su mente.

_"¡Te quiero mucho mamá!"_

Volteó hacia donde estaba la niña pero ella seguía brincando alegremente junto con los otros niños. Dio un giro de 360 grados sobre el eje de sus pies buscando a otro infante pero no había nadie más a su alrededor. Suspiró lentamente y alcanzó a Nifa.

Pensó que tardaría en elegir las prendas ya que el mes anterior no estaba segura de sus gustos, haciendo que Erwin le escogiese la ropa. Pero en esta ocasión parecía tener muy en claro como quería lucir. Eligió un conjunto de pantalón de mezclilla oscura, unos botines cafés sin tacón, camisa para dama en color blanco y una gabardina café hasta la cadera. Pidió que la ropa negra fuera resguardada en el lugar. No tuvo problemas con el pago, ya estaba cubierto.

Salió del lugar y comenzó a recorrer las calles de París sin problema alguno.

-Jajaja ¡Esto es maravilloso!-

Le gustaba la sensación de sentirse libre y poder dirigirse a donde ella quisiera sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Caminó bastante, disfrutando de los espectáculos nocturnos de la Ciudad de las Luces. Motivada por la curiosidad se dirigió al puerto donde desembarcan la mercancía. Era un lugar muy parecido al nivel de los demonios inútiles: se podía ver claramente personas disfrutando de los placeres mundanos entre las sombras de los barcos.

Se aburrió muy rápido de dicho lugar, así que siguió caminando hasta entrar llegar a la Torre Eiffel. Estando ahí se mezcló con un grupo de turistas nocturnos. Subió hasta uno de los corredores donde se podía apreciar lar jardineras del Campo de Marte y se quedó buen rato ahí. Entre todos los turistas que había en el lugar desde hacía buen rato se percató que un hombre vestido con gabardina negra, corpulento, alto, cabello color claro y con una pequeña barba en el rostro le miraba fijamente. Lo ignoró por completo pero ese hombre no dejaba de verle. Se perdió tanto en la belleza del paisaje que no se percató en qué momento el hombre ya estaba a su costado.

**.**

**.**

**=1996. DICIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

La reunión había terminado antes de lo esperado. Aunque era algo que no debería de sorprenderle, el tener reunidos a tantos personajes de la mayor jerarquía oscura del Tercer Cielo resultaba siempre caótico, teniendo que acortarlas. Erwin apareció en su aposento esperando encontrar a Hanji recostada en la cama leyendo un libro.

Miró alrededor de su habitación pero no la encontró. Cerró los ojos para buscar su presencia en el Inframundo. Pasó uno, dos, tres minutos… Pero nada. No había señales de Hanji en su reino. Volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de concentrarse con mayor profundidad, tal vez fueran solo sus nervios lo que no le dejaban localizarla correctamente. Y resultó lo mismo: Hanji no estaba en el Inframundo.

Eso lo airó demasiado. Golpeó fuertemente la pared de roca haciendo un gran agujero.

-¡¿EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?!- expresó su furia en voz alta.

**.**

**.**

**=1996. DICIEMBRE. EN EL MUNDO=**

_"¡VENGAN INMEDIATAMENTE A MI APOSENTO!" _retumbó dolorosamente en la mente de los Élite y Alto Rango, teniendo que dejar inmediatamente todo lo que estaban haciendo.

_"¿Y ahora que habrá hecho Hanji?"_ Fue el primer pensamiento compartido por todos ellos.

El grupo de Christa, Sasha, Jean, Mike y Nanaba estaban pasando una buena noche de alcohol y juegos de azar en Las Vegas, ahora parte del territorio mexicano. Cuando escucharon la voz airada de Smith-sama sabían que algo malo había ocurrido. Kyokan por su parte estaba con Riko disfrutando de unos tragos en Moscú y el trío de Farlan, Angeru y Boris tuvieron que dejar a sus conquistas cuando estaban a punto de llevarlas a un hotel parisino.

**.**

**.**

**=1996. DICIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Todos guardaron silencio y contenían la respiración, hasta que una mujer rompió el silencio.

Riko -¿Y ahora qué pasó?-

Erwin -¿En dónde está Hanji?-

Todos se quedaron viendo con la misma interrogante en sus semblantes.

Boris -Si tú no lo sabes, nosotros menos- fue quien se atrevió a darle voz al pensamiento que compartían.

Erwin -¡SON UNOS INÚTILES!- gritó tan fuerte que les removió hasta el último nervio de su anatomía -¡¿Cómo es que nadie sabe dónde está Hanji?!- sus ojos ardían en furia.

Riko -¡Ja! ¿Estás enojado porque se te perdió tu muñeca favorita?- soltó una risilla.

Erwin la aprisionó de la garganta –No estoy para tus juegos-

Pero Riko no dejaba de reír aunque Erwin la estuviese aprisionando más fuerte. Si no fuera porque uno de los hombres habló, pudo haberla aniquilado en ese momento.

Farlan –Creo que nosotros fuimos los últimos en verla-

Erwin –Explícate- soltó a Riko del agarre, quien trataba de reponerse del dolor del cuello.

Farlan –Íbamos de salida a Paris, ella estaba en la Cueva de las Cascadas. Nos pidió que la lleváramos con nosotros pero como no tenemos tu autorización para hacerlo, se lo negamos. Atravesamos la cascada estando seguros que ella no se vino con nosotros-

Erwin comenzó a soltar energía espiritual haciendo que temblara en el Inframundo. Una mujer levantó su mano en espera que le diera la palabra. El rubio dejó de soltar energía espiritual.

Erwin –Habla- su voz no mostraba emoción alguna.

Nanaba -Smith-sama te recuerdo que anteriormente ella sabía atravesar la cascada izquierda que lleva a la tierra. Es algo muy remoto, pero pudiera ser que inconscientemente su cuerpo recuerde como hacerlo y que ahora se encuentre en el mundo-

Erwin se dio la media vuelta dándoles la espalda. Trató de localizar la presencia de Hanji en la tierra pero no la sintió. Intentó una vez más con el mismo resultado. Pasó del coraje a la preocupación. Si no podía sentir su presencia era porque alguien del Tercer Cielo estaba con ella, ocultando su presencia.

Temió aún más por su musa. Así como él tenía admiradores, también había quien le odiaba y buscaba la oportunidad de hacerle una mala jugada. Y Hanji se había puesto en bandeja de oro.

**.**

**.**

**=1996. DICIEMBRE. FRANCIA. PARIS=**

-Buenas noches señorita- soltó el hombre de gabardina negra con voz gruesa –Disculpe ¿Nos conocemos?-

Hanji se percató que hablaba en idioma español, volteó su cabeza para hablar con ese hombre –Buenas noches señor, disculpe ¿Qué dijo?-

-Me parece que la conozco, su rostro me es muy familiar- el hombre le miraba como tratando de reconocer algo en ella.

-Usted no es de por aquí ¿Verdad?- optó por tratar de cambiar el tema; pudiera ser cierto que le conocía como también pudiera ser mentira. Era un inconveniente no tener memoria.

-Así es… Más bien, digamos que no soy de este mundo- le tendió la mano -Mi nombre es Carlo Pikel ¿Y usted como se llama?-

-Hanji- dudó en si debía dar su apellido de soltera o de casada, optó por decirle la verdad –Soy Hanji Zoe, señora de Smith, mucho gusto Carlo- le correspondió el saludo de mano para saludarlo.

El hombre estrechó el saludo –El gusto es mío Hanji. De casualidad ¿Eres la esposa de Erwin Smith?-

-¿Eh?- se soltó del agarre y se quedó callada.

-Ahora entiendo porque te me hacías conocida. Tú eres la esposa de Erwin Smith, el demonio de cabellos dorados. Rey del Inframundo que logró usar al Dios de los Tiempos como un peón en las Guerras Mundiales de este mundo-

-¿Y tú quién eres?... ¿Cómo lo sabes?...- dio un paso para atrás por si tenía que correr.

-Yo soy un Guardián de Mundos, estoy bajo la supervisión del Titán Annie. Supongo que nos habremos visto alguna vez por estos lares, a los Guardianes nos gusta venir mucho a esta tierra. Tiene un equilibrio casi perfecto- viró su mirada a las jardineras aluzadas con focos de diversos colores.

Si bien era una realidad su nombre, mentía acerca de su trabajo y que ya le había conocido con anterioridad. Él era también un Rey Oscuro, pero de otro mundo. Sentía admiración por Erwin debido a lo que logró con el Dios de los Tiempos pero respecto a su vida privada, solo sabía lo mismo que los demás seres del Tercer Cielo, que recientemente había tomado mujer de nombre Hanji Zoe. El olor de Erwin en el interior de Hanji fue lo que le develó su identidad y quería divertirse un poco. La mujer del Demonio de ese mundo le había atraído y cuando él ponía la mirada en una fémina, no le importaba nada más que hacerla suya.

**.**

**.**

**=1996. DICIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Erwin -Vayan por toda la tierra y búsquenla. Divídanse, cubran todos los lugares posibles-

-Entendido- respondió la mayoría de sus convocados al unísono y desaparecieron.

Solo quedaron dos demonios de Alto Rango que se percataron del nerviosismo de Erwin.

Farlan –Sí que estás nervioso, los enviaste sin darles instrucciones más precisas del lugar a buscar. Eso no es propio de ti-

Riko –Necesitas tranquilizarte…-

Pero Erwin permaneció en silencio. Trataba de procesar a donde podría haber ido Hanji, su mente era un mar de temores: que estuviese con alguno de sus enemigos, en el mejor de los casos tal vez con algún admirador que solo quisiera hacerle una broma o peor aún, temía que estuviera en la antigua Alemania y eso le detonase algún recuerdo de Levi. La voz de la mujer le sacaría del trance.

Riko -A mí solo se me ocurre un lugar al que ella ha podido ir y ese es París-

Erwin -¿Por qué crees eso?-

Riko -¡Si serás estúpido! Piensa fríamente. Desde que despertó ha sido al lugar que más la has llevado así que podría mentalizar correctamente el lugar a aparecer-

Farlan –Erwin, ella tiene razón ¿Cual lugar de París, Hanji conoce perfectamente como para mentalizarlo sin problema?-

La respuesta le llegó al rubio como si siempre la hubiera tenido enfrente pero no había sido capaz de verla.

Erwin -Riko tú quédate aquí. Hanji no cuenta con mi autorización para quedarse en la tierra así que al amanecer puede que aparezca en la Cueva de las Cascadas y de ser así avísame inmediatamente. Farlan tú vendrás conmigo a la Catedral de Notre Dame-

**.**

**.**

**=1996. DICIEMBRE. FRANCIA. PARIS=**

Después de platicar con Hanji un buen rato mientras bajaban la estructura metálica, Carlo le convenció exitosamente que se habían conocido desde hacía tiempo y que eran buenos amigos. La invitó a cenar en un restaurante que estaba en la parte baja de la Torre. Después continuaron caminando mientras Carlo le contaba acerca de otros mundos y le tendió la invitación para guiarla en ellos cuando así lo deseara.

Pasaron frente a un teatro donde el título de la obra musical decía _"Romeo et Juliette"_. Carlo vio en los ojos de Hanji ese brillo especial de interés por ver la puesta en escena.

-Entremos a verla, esta obra es una de mis favoritas- no mintió, realmente le gustaba.

-¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡No bromees! ¡Waaaaa! ¡A mí me fascina ese libro!- le brillaron más los ojos.

-No se diga más, te va a encantar verla en un musical. Après-vous Madame- le hizo una reverencia para que entrara al teatro.

Llegaron a tiempo, la obra estaba por comenzar. Se sentaron en uno de los balcones que mejor vista tenía al escenario, además de contar con buena privacidad. Hanji reía como una niña entusiasmada por la obra, le era excitante esa historia de dos personas que se amaban pero no pudieron estar juntas por culpa de la moral.

Pasando más allá de la mitad de la puesta en escena, comenzó el acto de la canción central "Les rois du monde" que traduce "Los reyes del mundo".

**_._**

**_Les rois du monde vivent au sommet_**

**_Ils ont la plus belle vue mais y'a un mais_**

**_._**

-Tome, Madame Smith- el caballero le tendió una copa de champagne.

Carlo bebió una copa por igual mientras disfrutaba de observar la belleza de Hanji. Realmente Erwin había conseguido una pieza exquisita no solo de cuerpo, sino de personalidad y carisma. Se acercó un poco más a Hanji, extendió el brazo y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, masajeándolo suavemente.

En ese momento Hanji reaccionó. Aun no se le olvidaba que Erwin no le era fiel y que estaba molesta por no dejarle salir del Inframundo. Pero tampoco sentía algo propio de ella el hacer algo que pudiera malinterpretarse. Sintió un remordimiento por estar con alguien que no recordaba y que evidentemente le estaba coqueteando.

-Lo lamento, me tengo que retirar…- cayó en seco al suelo.

**_._**

**_Ils ne savent pas ce qu'on pense d'eux en bas_**

**_Ils ne savent pas qu'ici c'est nous les rois_**

_._

Erwin apareció en la entrada de la Catedral de Notre Dame junto con Farlan. El rubio comenzó a inquietarse, por más que buscaba a su alrededor no la veía.

-Erwin, el collar…- el de cabellos plateados le recordó algo que por el nerviosismo, olvidó.

Había otra función del collar, no solo era un ornamento personal sino que despedía un olor único que solo él podía reconocer. Cerró los ojos y trató de encontrarle.

_._

**_Les rois du monde font tout ce qu'ils veulent_**

**_Ils ont du monde autour d'eux mais ils sont seuls_**

_._

Hanji no podía moverse, sentía el cuerpo pesado y las imágenes de su cabeza le daban vueltas. Esa bebida contenía una pócima para drogar demonios y provocarles un éxtasis incontrolable e involuntario. Comenzó a sentir un calor intenso por dentro, revolcándose por ello.

El hombre terminó de beber su copa. Se agachó y se montó sobre ella colocando sus rodillas a los costados de la cadera.

-Eres tan hermosa- le acarició el rostro –Y serás mía- deslizó la caricia hacia el cuello y los hombros.

_._

**_Dans leurs châteaux là-haut, ils s'ennuient_**

**_Pendant qu'en bas nous on danse toute la nuit_**

_._

Mientras tanto en la oscuridad de la cueva oculta del Inframundo el alma dormida de Levi resentía el miedo y la desesperación que sentía Hanji al saber que sería tomada a la fuerza. El sello comenzó a deformarse en letras ilegibles y girar abruptamente.

**_._**

**_Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie_**

**_Jour après jour nuit après nuit_**

**_À quoi ça sert d'être sur la terre_**

**_Si c'est pour faire nos vies à genoux_**

**_._**

Ninguna persona del teatro se percataba de lo que ocurría en ese oscuro balcón y menos cuando sonaba el coro que más emocionaba. El público estaba en pie y aplaudiendo fuertemente al compás de la canción.

-Tienes un buen cuerpo- Carlo seguía sobre la anatomía de Hanji.

Le sacó una extremidad de la gabardina y después la otra extremidad. La levantó con un brazo por la espalda y con el otro brazo sacó por completo la gabardina y la colocó a un costado. Desabrochó diestramente los botones de la camisa topándose con una hermosa vista.

–Tienes unos pechos muy hermosos, son pequeños pero tentadores- los acarició y cayó en la tentación de probarles.

Hanji ni siquiera podía oponerse, sus sentidos estaban en el limbo al igual que el control de su cuerpo. Mientras el hombre seguía saciando la tentación de los pechos le desabrochó el pantalón de mezclilla, al igual que el suyo en tela de vestir.

**_._**

**_On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent_**

**_De vivre y'a que ça d'important_**

**_On se fout pas mal de la morale_**

**_On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal_**

**_._**

Habiendo saciado la primera tentación, raspó su barbilla sobre el abdomen y sus manos desnudaban hasta las rodillas la parte inferior femenina.

-Veamos a que sabes-

El rey oscuro de otro mundo probó con sus labios la intimidad excitada de su sometida.

-¡Deliciosa!-

Dio otras probadas más causando que su víctima se revolcara por el placer forzado que le provocaba.

_._

**_Les rois du monde ont peur de tout_**

**_C'est qu'ils confondent les chiens et les loups_**

**_Ils font des pièges ou ils tomberont un jour_**

**_Ils se protègent de tout même de l'amour_**

_._

Erwin siguió el rastro del olor desde la Catedral hasta la tienda de ropa. Cuando entró la misma empleada que atendió a Hanji fue quien le saludó de solo entrar.

-Bonsoir Monseuir Smith-

-Bonsoir Madmoiselle Nifa-

\- Est-ce que vous venez pour les biens de votre femme?- le preguntó que si venía por las pertenencias de su esposa, refiriéndose a la ropa que dejó Hanji encargada.

-Oui, s'il vous plaît- el que hubiera pertenencias de Hanji en el lugar era prueba que estuvo ahí.

Nifa sacó del mostrador una bolsa que contenía las ropas y botas del traje demoníaco de Hanji. De solo verlas preguntó a la empleada cual vestimenta adquirió. Le tranquilizó saber que estuvo sola en la tienda. Salió del lugar y pasó la bolsa a Farlan. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y siguió el rastro del collar cada vez más débil, llevándole a recorrer prácticamente todo el centro de París.

_._

**_Les rois du monde se battent entre eux_**

**_C'est qu'y a de la place, mais pour un pas pour deux_**

**_Et nous en bas leur guerre on la fera pas_**

**_On sait même pas pourquoi tout ça c'est des jeux de rois_**

_._

El demonio de otro mundo ya estaba en posición de entrada.

-¿Sabes Madame? Esta es mi parte favorita de esta canción-

Al mismo tiempo que soltaría su frase favorita violaría por completo la entrepierna de Hanji.

-"Tout ça c'est des jeux de rois"-

Le causó un enorme placer estar dentro, era caliente e hinchado.

-Sí, todo esto es un juego de reyes-

Celebró su ardiente victoria en un vaivén de caderas hasta llenarle de su esencia.

**_._**

**_Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie_**

**_Jour après jour nuit après nuit_**

**_À quoi ça sert d'être sur la terre_**

**_Si c'est pour faire nos vies à genoux_**

**_._**

Erwin ahora estaba en la Torre Eiffel. Y el rastro del olor hasta ahí llegaba. En su frustración golpeó el barandal de contención donde antes se había recargado Hanji para ver los jardines del Campo de Marte. Farlan fue quien le cubrió la espalda para evitar que la estructura cayera y causara una tragedia mundial. Entonces algo les llamó la atención y vieron una pantalla que transmitía las noticias de la madrugada.

Sucede que en la medianoche, en la Catedral de Notre Dame se ofició la boda de cierto artista francés muy famoso de ese tiempo. Pero había algo que estaba opacando la importancia de ese evento: no dejaban de repetir una escena donde se observaba claramente que alguien de la nada apareció y caía al suelo desde una de las cúpulas moradas.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Farlan reconoció la figura que caía provocándole una mezcla de estupefacción y gracia.

-¡Hanji!- Erwin tampoco podía creerlo, eso podría traerle problemas con Annie.

Para su fortuna, la aparición de Hanji fue capturada solo una sombra. Sin embargo fue presa de un escándalo mundial, el vídeo fue reproducido una y otra vez en las noticias. Ese evento atraería en el futuro cercano la atención de curiosos. Los religiosos lo catalogaron como una señal de la virgen, los escépticos solo decían que fue una mancha del vídeo pero los que tenían habilidades extrasensoriales cuando veían el vídeo sentían un profundo escalofrío.

_._

**_On sait que le temps c'est commme le vent_**

**_De vivre y'a que ça d'important_**

**_On se fout pas mal de la morale_**

**_On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal_**

_._

El sello de Levi dejó de girar y volvió a formar la frase que expresaba su más profundo sentir aun estando dormido. Su alma se sentía desgarrada por no estar con su otra mitad. De no estar con el amor de su vida para protegerle de quienes le herían sus sentimientos y su cuerpo. Pero no podía hacer más que gritar en silencio en ese estado de letargo somnoliento.

.

**_Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie…_**

.

Por un momento Carlo pensó en llevársela a su reino y tenerla para él. Pero sabía que de hacerlo, Berthold el Titán de su mundo lo destruiría así que no podía hacerlo. La dejaría ir teniendo la satisfacción de haberla tomado. Y tendría que irse rápido de ese mundo, un Guardián estaba cerca y era de los más poderosos. Volvió a vestirla y la dejó abandonada.

-Volveremos a vernos, Hanji- le besó en los labios antes de desaparecer.

Hanji se quedó luchando por salir rápidamente de ese estado drogado. Cuando su cuerpo reaccionó se puso en pie y se percató que estaba tirada en la entrada del teatro. Un impulso le hizo ver el reloj de una iglesia cercana: el amanecer estaba próximo a suceder, llenándola de temor.

-Y ahora… ¡¿Cómo me regreso al Inframundo?!-

Se percató de algo que le hizo temblar de miedo. Logró aparecer en París pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo regresar al Inframundo. Estaba tan concentrada en lograr salir de ese encierro que olvidó tomar la precaución de investigar como retornar. En ese momento también olvidó que de no contar autorización de Erwin para permanecer en la tierra aparecería en la Cueva de las Cascadas al amanecer.

Estaba absorta entre el miedo de no saber qué hacer y el hecho que la habían violado. Las campanas de la iglesia empezaron a sonar haciendo pesada su respiración. Ya faltaban menos de quince minutos para que saliera el primer rayo de sol. Entonces supo que tendría que hacer lo mismo cuando se había quedado huérfana. Miró a su alrededor, encontró el lugar que estaba buscando y corrió hacia ahí. Se acomodó en posición fetal debajo de un puente que atravesaba el Río Sena para que no le diera la luz del sol. Empezó a sentir el cuerpo pesado cuando escuchó una voz masculina.

-Miren a quien me vine encontrando…-

Los pies de un hombre hicieron acto de presencia cuando empezaba a caer somnolienta. Solo sintió cuando fue levantada en brazos y ya no supo más del mundo, se enfrascó en el limbo de estar despierta y el estar dormida.

Y en ese pleno estado de sopor, a su mente le vino una imagen borrosa de ella misma más joven vestida de blanco, con un ramo en las manos, entrando del brazo de un hombre sin rostro más alto que ella a una pequeña iglesia entre flores, cantos de niños y notas de piano. El recinto estaba lleno de invitados pero no reconocía ninguno de sus rostros, todos estaban cubiertos por un velo borroso. Caminaba directo hacia la sombra de un hombre que le esperaba en el altar.

_¿Quién está en el altar…?_ murmuró antes de cerrar por completo el velo de sus pupilas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! n_n **


	32. Vita Demonae Fragmento 3

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=CAPÍTULO 3. VITA DEMONAE=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 3. ****UND VIELLEICHT=**

**.**

**.**

**=1996. DICIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LAS CASCADAS=**

El hombre que encontró a Hanji quedándose dormida debajo de un puente en París hizo acto de presencia en el Inframundo. Era el Guardián Tilo, hermano de Farlan quien la llevaba cargada en brazos para regresarla a su hogar.

_"Erwin, Hanji ya está aquí pero no vino sola"_ inmediatamente Riko reportó la situación.

-Hola Riko- saludó ataviado en vestimentas oscuras.

-Hola Tilo, Erwin ya viene en camino- respondió Riko.

Erwin apareció inmediatamente junto con Farlan. De solo ver a Hanji la arrebató de sus brazos y le miró con furia.

-¡¿Por qué tienes a Hanji?!- soltó la pregunta en forma imperativa.

Tilo le respondería con calma -¿Así me agradeces que la haya traído de vuelta?- puso los brazos en la cintura -Deberías de cuidar mejor a tu mujer, estaba acostada debajo de un puente en París ¿Acaso se te escapó?- soltó la pregunta con sarcasmo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- el rubio contestó fríamente.

El hombre sonrió sabiendo que había asestado un touché con sus palabras -Por cierto, alcancé a percibir el olor de otro rey demonio dentro de ella y también sus labios expedían el olor de una pócima para drogar demonios-

-¿Y cómo sé que no estás mintiendo y fuiste tú quien le hizo eso?- Erwin desconfió de sus palabras.

-¿Bromeas? Si estuve contigo en el Paraíso de Annie con los otros reyes oscuros de los mundos que están a cargo de ella. Cuando terminó la caótica reunión fui a visitar a mi Connexio, es una parisina. Detecté una presencia demoníaca cercana, la rastreé y fue cuando encontré a Hanji en el limbo de la seminconsciencia debajo de un puente. Y sabes bien que yo no miento-

Erwin sintió una mezcla de furia y culpabilidad silenciosa, sabía que Tilo no le mentiría. Sin lugar a dudas Hanji había estado con uno de sus enemigos y tomó su cuerpo. Pero permaneció sereno, no podía darle el gusto a Tilo de verlo débil. Cerró los ojos y trató de reconocer el olor del demonio que había jugado con Hanji. Pero no era posible, sucede que Carlo tomó una pócima que impedía reconocer cualquier rastro de su ser.

El Guardián entrelazó mirada de complicidad con su hermano -No podrás hacerlo, es evidente que ese demonio tomó sus debidas precauciones. Yo también lo intenté y tuve el mismo resultado que tú-

-Tendremos que esperar a que llegue la noche y nos diga la identidad de su agresor- Farlan interrumpió.

-Esto es patético, yo me retiro- en realidad, Riko no podía soportar ver a Hanji en los brazos de Erwin y se retiró.

-Yo por igual, atenderé otros asuntos- Tilo cerró los ojos y habló mentalmente _"Farlan nos vemos en tu aposento"_. Desapareció de la cueva.

El Rey Demonio también desapareció, quería estar en soledad con su mujer.

-Ah, qué lío…- Farlan comenzó a caminar hacia su aposento, así tendría tiempo de contactar a los Élite y los otros Alto Rango para decirles que podían regresar, Hanji ya había aparecido.

.

.

**=1996. DICIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE FARLAN=**

Farlan entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con un sello especial para que no se escuchase lo que platicaría con su hermano. Volteó a su cama para constatar que el bolso con las pertenencias de Hanji había aparecido sin problemas. Desvió un poco más la vista para encontrarse con la figura de su hermano en pie mirando las decoraciones de colores brillantes sobre la pared blanca.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? Me sorprendí cuando me enteré por Kajiura que Hanji es ahora la mujer de Erwin- Tilo seguía observando las decoraciones.

-¿Qué Annie no te dijo nada?- Farlan se colocó a su costado.

-Ya deberías conocerla, Annie es muy discreta en este tipo de asuntos-

-Ah…- suspiró –Es una larga historia ¿Tienes tiempo?-

Se detuvieron frente al cuadro de un fotografía en blanco y negro de Fráncfort del Meno, lugar donde ambos habían nacido. Y Farlan le platicaría a Tilo todo lo que había ocurrido desde la última vez que se vieron. Terminaron la conversación degustando un brandy, sentados en el sillón blanco del aposento con decoración al estilo francés.

-Vaya que Erwin ha hecho de todo por tenerla, pero no creo que le dure mucho el gusto- el invitado habló con seriedad.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- su hermano demonio levantó la ceja.

-Por lo que ha ocurrido. No dudo que Erwin la ame pero es evidente que la está asfixiando y Hanji es un alma inquieta. Además, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo. Es para que ella ya estuviese perdidamente enamorada de él, ya no debería de preocuparle el que pueda recordar a Levi-

-¡Amén! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo- dio un trago a su bebida -Y no me malinterpretes, pero extraño a Levi, era como un hermano para mí-

-No te malinterpreto, sino todo lo contrario. Entiendo que su amistad te ayudó bastante a salir de la soledaden que estabas-

Farlan no respondió, Tilo le conocía perfectamente. Se hizo un poco de silencio mientras terminaban la bebida de sus copas anchas.

-Y tú ¿Cuándo te veré enamorado?- Tilo soltó esa pregunta inesperada.

-¿Yo? No quiero saber lo que es eso. Prefiero estar condenado a vivir eternamente sin amor- habló con un dejo de tristeza.

-El día que te enamores querrás seguirle todo el tiempo, como si fueras una sombra de su luz-

-Si es que algún día ocurre. De momento no quiero saber nada sobre el amor, ya ha sido suficiente de problemas a causa de ello-

-Je, ya te veré así. Yo tengo que retirarme. Por cierto Farlan, cuando encontré a Hanji murmuró estas palabras entre sueños "¿Quién está en el altar?"- le sonrió de lado y desapareció su presencia.

Farlan apretó la copa que solo contenía un hilo de brandy haciendo que se quebrara en añicos. Esas palabras le dejaron aturdido. Su mente trataba de procesar a alta velocidad si es que Hanji estaba empezando a recordar a Levi. Inevitablemente hilvanaba ese suceso con el hecho que Hanji presenció una boda, tal vez eso le detonó un recuerdo de la suya cuando humana. También le vino aquella imagen de Hanji dándole un cabezazo a Intkaes. Además el hecho que pudo salir del Inframundo por su propia cuenta quería decir solo una cosa que Tilo comprendió mucho más rápido que él, expresándolo en esa sonrisa antes de retirarse.

.

.

**=1996. DICIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Estando en la privacidad de su aposento, Erwin dejó salir toda la furia, frustración y remordimiento que sentía. Le causaba un conflicto emocional que Hanji haya sido tomada por otro demonio. Llegó a pensar que Tilo había mentido solo para hacerle una mala broma, así que quiso comprobarlo por él mismo. Y en efecto, cuando quitó la vestimenta de su musa observó que los pechos tenían marcas de mordidas y succiones y la entrepierna todavía tenía restos de humedad íntima.

Se odió a sí mismo: no fue capaz de protegerla. Alguien más tomó su cuerpo, su intimidad de mujer. Y todo por el miedo que tenía de hacer que ella apareciera en algún lugar que le detonara algún recuerdo de Levi. Se sintió un estúpido inocente al creer que Hanji se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, ella era una mujer de alma inquieta y voluntariosa. Fue un sentir similar a que se le cayera una venda de los ojos: la esencia impetuosa de Hanji tarde o temprano iba a salir a flote, no iba a quedarse sumisa todo el tiempo y él no lo vio venir hasta que hizo acto de presencia.

Durante el resto del día se la pasó lavando el cuerpo de Hanji para quitarle los restos de otro hombre de su cuerpo y estar con ella en la cama, remordiéndose por todo lo ocurrido. Le fue inevitable recordar aquel enfrentamiento que tuvo con Levi, cuando él la tomó de su cama y la llevó a su aposento. Le dio asco sentir empatía por ese sujeto que solo había sido un estorbo en su camino para obtener a Hanji. El día pasó lentamente, como si el tiempo hubiera conspirado para retrasar a llegada del anochecer y poder hablar con ella.

Aconteció el horario nocturno en la antigua tierra alemana y la mujer empezó a abrir los ojos. Erwin era presa de un nerviosismo ante la expectación de la reacción que tendría Hanji, no sabía que esperar. Tenía la esperanza que se tendiera como damisela sobre sus brazos y desahogara su sentir. Pero, cuando Hanji estaba realmente enojada, tenía una forma muy peculiar de expresarlo.

-Buenas noches, My Lady-

Su musa lo miró en forma molesta y no le contestó.

-Hanji ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes hablar?- habló con preocupación y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

Y ahora ni siquiera le miraba, Hanji perdió su vista en el vacío y mucho menos le respondió.

-My Lady, sé que alguien tomó tu cuerpo a la fuerza, confía en mí y dime quien te hizo daño- pero Hanji se soltó el agarre y se metió dentro de las sábanas -¿Qué es lo que tienes?…- esa reacción le causó una mayor preocupación.

-No tiene nada, es sólo que no quiere hablarte- Annie apareció sentada en el otro extremo de la cama e interrumpió en la escena.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el rubio no esperaba esa visita.

-Tilo me ha contado lo que ocurrió con Hanji así que vine a ver como estabas- la rubia le hizo una seña para que le siguiera, se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta de bronce

Asegurándose que Hanji no los escucharía retomaron la conversación.

-Si ya sabes que ocurrió ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien le hizo eso a Hanji?- Erwin habló primero.

-Confío en Tilo, así que puedo asegurarte que fue un rey demoníaco. Sin embargo, no pudo haber sido cualquiera de tus iguales por la pócima que usó para borrar rápidamente los rastros de su esencia. Aun así te daría un número enorme de candidatos, sabes que el cuarto tiempo está infestado de mundos que tienen esa fórmula… ¿Y ahora que harás?-

-No tengo más remedio que convencer a Hanji para que me diga que ocurrió-

-No lo hagas. Dale su tiempo y espacio. Tendrás que ser paciente, esa mirada de Hanji es de una mujer realmente enfadada así que no la presiones o lo vas a pagar muy caro. Dale la bienvenida a tu primer gran problema marital- desapareció del lugar.

El rubio regresó a sentarse a un costado de la cama. El resto de la noche Hanji siguió con la mirada perdida en el vacío e ignorando a Erwin. Hasta que cuando estuvo cercano el amanecer sin más se puso en pie, entró al cuarto de baños y con la ropa más abultada hizo un improvisado tendido sobre el suelo y se echó a dormir.

.

.

**=1996 - 1997. INFRAMUNDO=**

Durante tres meses Hanji no le dirigió la palabra a Erwin. Al inicio, cuando faltaba poco para quedarse dormida se encerraba en el cuarto de baños para dormir pero siempre despertaba nuevamente acostada en la cama de Erwin con él a su costado, hablándole. Eso solo ocasionaba que ni siquiera volteara a verlo, se escondía completamente en la colchoneta y no salía de ahí en toda la noche hasta que sentía que era tiempo de retirarse al lugar donde estaba durmiendo.

Por consejo de Annie, después de cierto tiempo Erwin comenzó a dejar de estar en el aposento cuando ella despertaba. Le pesaba comprender las palabras de Annie, que si la forzaba a que le hablara o imponerse a la fuerza, solo conseguiría alejarla por completo y para siempre. Le costaba mucho trabajo darle su espacio, quería tenerla todo el tiempo con él. Quería estar a su lado, ayudándole a superar lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo. Se remordía en saber que él mismo lo había provocado, el haber alejado a Hanji así. Temía perder todo lo que había construido por años. Se revolcaba por dentro al saber que ella no confiaba en él para desahogarse, quería ser su refugio. Y si no se dejaba hablar, mucho menos acariciar. En ese tiempo Erwin desquitó con otras mujeres demonios su instinto sexual pero no le satisfacía.

Por su parte Hanji, a costa de aburrimiento empezó a leer libros y a recorrer el Inframundo. Le gustaba estar en el solitario Lago del Ritus para apreciar la quietud y la belleza del agua, convirtiéndose en su sitio favorito de todo el mundo de oscuridad. No dejaba de pensar en las voces que aparecieron en su mente hacía poco: el "¡Idiota hazlo! ¡Ponte esa cosa!" cuando sostuvo en sus manos la máscara dorada en la pelea con Intkaes y el "¡Te quiero mucho mamá!" cuando estuvo en la tienda parisina.

Pero sobre todo, no dejaba de pensar en esa sombra que le esperaba en el altar de una iglesia. Y empezó a tomarle cierto cariño a esa sombra, que le esperaba mientras era escoltada hacia ella. En un comienzo su intelecto le decía que era solo un desahogo de su subconsciente por haber visto a aquella novia entrar al altar en la Catedral de Notre Dame. Pero recordó algo que leyó en uno de los libros de la Biblioteca: los demonios no sueñan. Entonces se mentalizó que era solo su imaginación.

Recreaba en su mente la imagen de esa sombra y le platicaba como se sentía, sus ideas y todo lo que quería hacer con sus ansias de libertad. Se hizo más que su amiga, era su confidente y el sostén emocional del que se aferraba aunque solo fuese una creación de su imaginación. Y fue precisamente esa sombra la que le ayudó a superar el coraje de los engaños de Erwin, además de la vergüenza de haber sido humillada en su intimidad.

Creyó que tardaría poco tiempo en que pasara su coraje, que no soportaría el estar sin hablar con Erwin y volverse loca, pero era todo lo contrario. Inclusive a veces le era indiferente la ausencia de su esposo en la cama. Pero no podía estar así todo el tiempo y se llegó el momento de terminar de desahogar sus sentimientos sobre lo ocurrido.

**.**

**.**

**=1997. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH= **

-Esto me gusta… Esto no me gusta… Esta blusa está muy escotada….-

Hanji se encontraba haciendo limpieza de la ropa que había en el closet. Desde que había despertado no estaba segura de sus gustos pero a últimas fechas mucho del ropaje que se suponía ella había adquirido ya no le agradaba. Además que había prendas que Erwin le escogía u obsequiaba que ya no eran de su agrado. Decidió que era el momento de darle un cambio a su guardarropa.

Esa noche Erwin terminó de atender sus obligaciones en la tierra y regresó a su aposento para descansar un poco. La voz de Hanji le dio una esperanza que por fin le dirigiera la palabra, así que se acercó y tocó la puerta del baño privado.

-Entra…-Hanji sabía que era Erwin y que era el momento de confrontarlo.

Apareció su esposo frente a ella. Se detuvo en seco y se miraron en silencio unos segundos.

-My Lady ¿Cómo estás?- estaba nervioso y no sabía que decir.

Hanji rasgo por la mitad un vestido negro que tenía en las manos y lo tiró al suelo. Empezaría a desahogarse entre gritos y ademanes.

-¡ME MENTISTE! ¡Me dijiste que no podía cruzar la cascada por ser un demonio asesino! ¡¿Y qué crees?! ¡PUDE HACERLO! ¡Pude ir a París sin ningún problema!-

-My Lady…- fue silenciado.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡Qué todavía NO termino! ¡Y TÚ tienes la culpa que me hayan violado! ¡Estaba harta de estar encerrada como si fuese una prisionera! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡HARTA! ¡No soy tu mascota para salir solo cuando a TI se te venga en gana! ¡Ya solo faltaba que me compraras un collar de perro! ¡¿Y sabes qué?! No, espera ¡No lo sabes! ¡Lo que me hizo ese tipo me termina valiendo una mierda! ¡Yo también me lo gané por confiada! Y ultimadamente ¡¿Y QUÉ si yo lo hubiera querido hacer a voluntad?! ¡¿Te enojarías conmigo?! ¡¿Tú si puedes tomar a quien te plazca pero yo no?! ¡¿Ves porque estoy en desacuerdo con tu cantaleta de "el cuerpo es una cosa, el corazón otra"?! ¡Ahora no se siente tan bien! ¡¿Verdad?!-

Erwin mostraba un falso semblante de serenidad y frialdad. Por dentro estaba estupefacto e incrédulo ante los reclamos de Hanji y como estuviera haciendo que todas sus frases y actuar se volcaran en su contra. Pero esa mirada fría solo le complicó la situación.

-¡No me mires así! ¡Esta vez no voy a llorar! ¡Anda! ¡Pégame si eso es lo que quieres! ¡Vuélveme a aventar en la cama como si fuera una basura! ¡Que al final soy un adorno aquí! ¡Soy una inútil que ni siquiera tiene obligaciones que atender más que satisfacerte en la cama! ¡Waaaaaa!- pateó tan fuerte el closet que terminó destruyendo las puertas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Erwin sintió un escalofrío y no supo más que decir que esto-¿Qué puedo hacer para que estemos bien?-

Hanji se quedó parada en seco y le dio la espalda. Suspiró profundamente y al voltearse le asestó un puñetazo en la cara. Pero como lo esperaba, Erwin ni lo sentía.

-¡Waaaaaa! ¡No es justo!- pateó el peinador que estaba a un costado rompiéndolo por completo.

Salió de la habitación y caminó sin detenerse, ignorando a todos los que le saludaban en su camino. Llegó hasta el nivel de los demonios inútiles y comenzó a golpear a cuanto ser desafortunado se le atravesara en el camino. De esa manera se desahogó hasta ó con las manos y rostro llenos de sangre por los golpes que propinó. Camino hasta el balcón privado donde su esposo le esperaba. Se plantó frente a él y le dijo sin miedo.

-Erwin ¿Quieres que estemos bien? Entonces asígname a un equipo Élite. Estoy harta de sentirme una inútil. Y enséñame a aparecer correctamente en la tierra, quiero salir cuando se me venga en gana. Además de una tarjeta o lo que sea que haces para gastar dinero a mi antojo-

-Lo segundo solo si prometes invocarme cuando sientas que estás en peligro-

-De acuerdo. Y una cosa más, no me preguntes sobre lo que pasó esa noche porque no te diré nada, quiero que lo olvidemos completamente- después de tanto tiempo le dio una sonrisa

Al calor de las peleas no lo sentía pero cuando se enfriaron sus músculos demoniacos empezaron a resentir el esfuerzo que hicieron. Regresaron a la habitación para darse un baño juntos y sellar ese mal episodio en la cama. A la siguiente noche Hanji terminó de hacer limpieza en su closet. Lo primero que hizo Hanji cuando aprendió a aparecer correctamente en la tierra fue ir de compras a Milán en Italia. Erwin no sabía que sentir ante el hecho que ella ya no estaría vistiendo a su gusto, su estilo era más desaliñado e inclinado a la comodidad.

Y así Hanji fue asignada al equipo Élite de Angeru, quien por dentro estaba renuente pero no podía decirlo en voz alta. Al inicio no le agradaba la idea pero conforme pasaba el tiempo el hombrecito detectó algo que lo guardó para él mismo: Hanji estaba volviendo a ser un demonio con alto potencial, de manera muy débil pero era como si una pequeña chispa al frotar dos rocas quisiera hacer acto de presencia. Se calló la explicación que encontraba y que no era porque él era un buen guía en ello; había algo más profundo en su alma.

**.**

**.**

**=1997. MEXICO. BAJA CALIFORNIA. PLAYA ROSARITO=**

Protegidos por seres de la bondad del Tercer Cielo acontecía en este lugar la filmación de la película acerca del naufragio del famoso trasatlántico "Titanic". Los ángeles habían logrado que los demonios no se percataran de ello para que no lo sabotearan. Era un deseo del Dios de los Tiempos la recreación de ese suceso y que fuese exhibido a nivel mundial para recordar a la humanidad que él seguía presente en sus vidas.

No sería hasta que estuvieron desmontando el set cuando un trío de demonios que fueron a vacacionar en esa playa se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Fue informado inmediatamente a su líder antes que se hiciera una publicidad que amenazaba con abarrotar las salas de exhibición.

**.**

**.**

**=1997. TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITÁN ANNIE= **

-¡DE-NE-GA-DO!-

De solo llegar al Paraíso de Annie, Erwin fue recibido con esa respuesta en seco. La rubia estaba sentada bajo un manzano comienzo uno de sus frutos rojos, el hombre se quedó en pie frente a ella.

-Sé que vienes a pedirme autorización para sabotear la película de ese naufragio, pero lamento decirte que está rechazada. Tú ya esparciste bastante maldad en ese mundo, es tiempo de equilibrarlo con algo de bondad- dio la mordida final a su manzana en turno.

Erwin cortó otro de los frutos escarlatas del árbol y lo tendió a Annie –¿Y si aún así lo saboteo?-

-Entonces estarás en graves problemas con mis hermanos y yo no podré interceder por ti- se escuchó el crujido de sus dientes tomando una porción del fruto –Ya sabes lo que eso significa-

El hombre se cruzó de brazos, subió la mirada para apreciar la belleza del árbol mientras su mente trataba de idear algo para que Hanji no viera esa película que, sin lugar a dudas sería un fuerte detonante de recuerdos. Annie sonrió maliciosa, le conocía perfectamente.

-Mi niño, no seas tonto ¿Por qué conformarse con mostrarle un solo mundo a Hanji cuando existen infinidad de ellos?- su boca se llenó de un dulce sabor frutal.

Con una sonrisa y mirada maléfica volvió a subir la cabeza para apreciar la vista. Así como ese árbol estaba repleto del fruto prohibido, así el universo estaba repleto de mundos por recorrer.

.

.

**=1997 - 2007. OTROS MUNDOS=**

-My Lady ¿Me harías el honor de recorrer el universo conmigo?-

Con esa pregunta y una gran sonrisa como respuesta inició el recorrido de Erwin y Hanji por los mundos del Cuarto Tiempo.

Todos los reyes de los inframundos e infiernos estaban complacidos de tenerles como invitados, desde hacía mucho tiempo ansiaban reunirse con él debido a su fama en las Guerras Mundiales y la Rebelión en el Infierno. Cuando se enteraban que el Rey Oscuro más joven de todos ellos estaba pisando su mundo, le tendían una invitación a sus reinos. Erwin ponía condiciones para aceptar su invitación puesto que la mayoría de sus iguales confundían la maldad con el desorden y eso le disgustaba en demasía. Por esa razón se había negado a oficiar algún banquete con otros en su Inframundo, no permitiría que hubiera ni el más mínimo episodio de caos en su reino.

Hanji se quedó sorprendida en conocer esa parte de Erwin, el que prefiriera los pequeños banquetes con sus demonios antes que la fama. De alguna manera comprendió porque le gustaba tanto su reino y su mundo que raramente salía de ellos. Entonces supo que el viaje por el universo lo hacía por ella, no por él. Eso hizo que se ganara bastante su cariño.

Los otros reyes les recibían majestuosamente con un gran baile, banquete y demás demostraciones de lo mejor de sus espectáculos. Además de llenarles de rimbombantes presentes.

Muchas veces Hanji se quedaba callada porque no entendía el lenguaje que hablaban en otras tierras, de algunos le causó fascinación y aprendió de ellos. En esas ocasiones era Erwin quien hablaba por los dos ante sus invitados.

Debido a la guapura de Erwin muchas mujeres demonios y habitantes de los mundos le coqueteaban a su marido enfrente de ella. Cuando eso ocurría las jalaba de los cabellos y las empujaba lejos mientras pronunciaba la frase "Él es mío, perra" causando satisfacción en Erwin por celarle, aunque a veces lo único que ocasionaba era meterlo en problemas. La primera vez que Hanji lo hizo sintió una especia de deja-vú, como si en el pasado ya lo hubiera hecho pero no estaba segura de eso. Después empezó a tomarlo con más calma, se estaba mentalizando que los demonios de sexo femenino podían ser muy efusivos en su manera de saludar, bajando drásticamente la vergüenza que provocaba al hacerle teatritos por eso.

A pesar del tiempo, ocasionalmente seguía soñando esa sombra y seguía encariñada de ella, continuando con la amistad imaginativa que tenía. Especialmente cuando tenía que quedarse sola mientras Erwin atendía sus asuntos demoníacos platicaba en voz alta con la sombra de su imaginación. Cuando estuvo segura que era la silueta de un hombre de menor estatura que ella, le dio por llamarle "enano". Y así platicaba con su _enano_ para no sentirse sola.

Los mundos eran demasiado vastos: algunos en guerra, otros muy verdes, otros con mayor tecnología, un mundo estaba todo forjado en pirámides de oro, otro con hermosas playas y jardines colgantes entre otros más. Comenzó a adquirir ornamentos y ropa de algunos de ellos que Erwin enviaba al aposento para cuando regresaran.

**.**

**.**

**=2007. EL CUARTO TIEMPO. EL MUNDO DE DIAMANTES=**

Por capricho de Hanji, durante diez años recorrieron una infinidad de mundos que ni siquiera llegaba a la décima parte de todos los existentes. Las ganas de volver a casa se hicieron presentes en Hanji, extrañaba a los chicos, al Inframundo y todo lo que había en él. En el último mundo que visitaron Hanji tendría un encuentro inesperado.

Se quedaría sola un buen rato, Erwin había sido mandado llamar por Annie en otra reunión pero ahora con los seres espirituales de La Morada del Dios de los Tiempos. A pesar de haberle invitado, Hanji declinó la invitación, tenía ganas de dar un último recorrido en ese mundo donde todos los edificios estaban forjados en diamantes de diversos colores.

Con la misma condicionante de hacía tiempo, de invocarle cuando estuviera en peligro, se encontraba dentro de un museo viendo los cuadros fotográficos que reflejaban la historia del lugar y cómo fue que los habitantes de ese mundo lograron evolucionar al punto actual. Cuando un hombre alto y de gabardina negra se colocó a su costado.

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, Hanji- habló ese hombre de voz conocida.

Volteó su mirada y reconoció ese rostro.

-Carlo Pikel ¿También estás de visita en este mundo?- habló tranquilamente, desde hacía tiempo esperaba encontrarle.

Carlo tomó de su mano para saludarla caballerosamente -Madame Hanji, es un placer tener su belleza en mi mundo-

-Vaya que es muy interesante- caminó unos pasos para apreciar el próximo cuadro -¿Eres el rey oscuro de este mundo?- no dejaba de ver la fotografía del antes y después de un edificio de gobierno.

-Touché! Lamento haberte mentido la otra ocasión, de otra manera hubieras huido de mí- la tomó del mentón para que lo volteara a ver –Y de nueva cuenta estás sola Hanji ¿Quieres ir de nuevo al teatro?- recorrió con la mirada su cuerpo bien formado, desde la cabeza hasta los pies y viceversa -Si tú lo deseas te puedo llevar a mi reino, es mucho más majestuoso que esto además que podrás hacer todo lo que te plazca y todo lo que quieras lo pondré a tus pies- le sonrió lascivamente.

-No, gracias- le quitó las manos de su rostro –Te seré honesta Carlo. Tu atrevimiento resultó en algo muy beneficioso para mi, por eso no le he dicho a Erwin lo que me hiciste pero- le levantó aun más la mirada –No te atrevas a volver a tocarme o te juro que no descansaré hasta ver tu reino destruido-

Hubo confrontación de miradas silenciosas, cautivando los sentidos de Carlo.

-Sí que eres exquisita, hermosa y además deliciosa de la entrepierna- sacó un pequeño frasco de su gabardina y la colocó sus manos cerrándoselas en puño -Como premio por tu silencio te daré esto. Es una pócima para que te hagas invisible inclusive para el ojo de los reyes demoníacos, úsala bien, bonita- la jaló de la cintura hacia él –Y cuando quieras volver a pasártela bien conmigo, invócame- le besó los labios y desapareció.

.

.

**=2007. INFRAMUNDO=**

Hanji se guardó ese encuentro y regresaron al Inframundo. Regresó todo a la normalidad, se reincorporó al equipo Elite de Angeru, salía a la tierra y cada vez estrechaba más amistad con los Élite y Alto Rango. Con respecto a Erwin, a causa de ese viaje llegó a quererle fuertemente pero aún no había pasión cuando estaban en la cama. Aprendió a vivir con ello, aunque en momentos se sintiera vacía.

Y era en esos momentos que recordaba a esa sombra convirtiéndose en algo más que su refugio sentimental. Aún le seguía viendo cuando estaba por caer presa del sueño, cada vez con mayor detalle. Los velos de los invitados empezaron a perder opacidad pero seguía sin reconocerle. En cuanto a la sombra de su enano, como le llamaba, solo podía distinguir que le daba una sonrisa malhumorada. Ese era su secreto y no quería compartirlo con nadie.

.

.

**=2007. FRANCIA. CANNES=**

Farlan se encontraba en una fiesta en Cannes, Francia para cobrar el pago del Pactus de un joven que vendió su alma al demonio por una fuerte cantidad de dinero que gastó sin medirse, en tan solo un año terminó con su fortuna. Con lo último que le quedaba, organizó una fiesta de cumpleaños en su casa. De llegar al lugar, al demonio le llamó la atención una chica morena de lentes y cabello pelirrojo evidentemente no natural, que estaba sentada hasta atrás en soledad, cantando y bebiendo una cerveza oscura, generalmente las chicas beben las cervezas claras. Decidió divertirse un poco y algo le impulsó a hacerle plática, tal vez podría terminar en una buena sesión de sexo.

-Hola ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- le señaló la silla vacía que estaba a su costado.

-Adelante, no está ocupada-

La chica lo ignoró, seguía disfrutando la música y su bebida. Eso extrañó a Farlan, siempre cuando se sentaba lo primero que le preguntaban era sobre su cabello plateado, pero a ella parecía no importarle. Mas no permitiría que ella fuera la primera mujer que lo ignorara. Dejó que terminara su cerveza para hacerle plática.

-¿Quieres otra cerveza?-

-¿Eh? ¿Disculpa?-

-Que si quieres otra cerveza-

-Ah sí, oscura por favor-

Farlan le tendió su pedido y al tocar su mano se percató que la chica tenía habilidades extrasensoriales dormidas, siendo esto lo que le había captado la atención. Haría la movida que mejor le resultaba, al ser un demonio podía ver la edad de los humanos.

-Oye te diré algo que te va a sorprender, tú tienes 19 años-

Pero no hubo reacción de ella, se notaba en su mirada "eres un idiota" y bebió casi la mitad de la cerveza.

-¿Y bien? ¿Sorprendida?-

-¿Qué esperas o que quieres que haga? ¿Qué ponga cara de idiota y te diga "¡Ay, no lo puedo creer!?""¿Cómo lo adivinaste?" Puf...- señaló hacia un grupo de rubias –Si eso es lo que quieres allá lo tienes- dejó de señalar –Y si estás aquí porque soy un reto, entonces estás perdiendo el tiempo-

Y se volvió a hacer el silencio. Farlan pensó que de seguro ella era un ratón de biblioteca con problemas de autoestima y por eso hablaba tan a la defensiva. Le sorprendió que rápidamente terminó de beber el contenido alcohólico del envase de vidrio.

-¿Otra más?- simplemente no dejaría que por primera vez le dejaran hablando solo.

-No gracias, tengo que retirarme ya es tarde- le sonrió un poco, se despidió del anfitrión y se retiró de la fiesta.

Una chica del séquito de rubias se acercó a donde él y le empezó a coquetear. Disfrutó un buen rato su compañía pero no dejaba de pensar en cómo la chica de lentes simplemente lo había despreciado. Se disculpó con la rubia y realizó la enmienda de cobrar el pago del Pactus, montando un accidente donde dicho joven caía del segundo piso de su casa impactándose contra el suelo de una jardinera. Y mientras veía el escándalo cuando se percataron del accidente, soltó para sus adentros.

-¡Ah sí seré idiota! Desaparecí su alma antes de preguntarle el nombre de esa chica…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! n_n **


	33. Vita Demonae Fragmento 4

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=CAPÍTULO 3. VITA DEMONAE=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 4. NACHTSCHATTEN=**

**.**

**.**

**=2007- 2014. INFRAMUNDO=**

A inicios del 2007 apareció un detonante desconocido en Hanji. Cuando caía en el limbo somnoliento nuevas escenas con su sombra empezaron a aparecer.

Su enano sentado en una mesa con ella tomándose de las manos por debajo de la madera. El enano dándole un enorme ramo de rosas. Después él mismo de rodillas como proponiéndole matrimonio. Otra escena afuera de una cabaña donde ella lo estaba golpeando. Ella de frente sentándose sobre su entre pierna entre gritos y gemidos. Ella recostada en una cama de roca dentro de una cueva como las que existen en el Inframundo, vestida en ropa negra provocativa y esa sombra en evidente sorpresa se abalanzó sobre ella como lobo hambriento.

Años después otra pequeña sombra hizo acto de presencia en su mente: una niña pequeña de cabello negro. En una escena de la mano de su enano le estaba dando un conejito de trapo, en otras más estaban corriendo en el campo o simplemente estaban comiendo los tres juntos. La escena que más le causaba un sentimiento indescriptible al recordarlo era un abrazo de ella y su enano a esa pequeña niña en el campo abierto.

Y seguía guardándoselo para ella misma, no quería compartir con nadie las visiones que tenía.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE ANGERU=**

Se encontraban todos los Élites reunidos en la Cueva Élite del genio inventor viendo una demostración de sus tantas creaciones. Era increíble lo que ese chico podía lograr pero no había ni el mínimo rasgo de felicidad en su rostro. Terminó la demostración e hicieron un círculo alrededor del albino.

Sasha –Hermanito ¿Por qué estás triste? ¿Qué tienes?-

Angeru solo agachó la mirada.

Christa –¡Es obvio loca! Angeru, todavía extrañas a Riko ¿Verdad?-

Angeru –Es que hoy es el cumpleaños de ella y antes, en este día salíamos a la tierra-

Jean -¡Hombre ya supéralo! Ya han pasado bastantes años como para que sigas llorando-

Nanaba -A pesar de los siglos sigues siendo un crío en muchas cosas-

Angeru se recargó en el hombro derecho de Sasha, Christa lo hizo en el izquierdo. Se hizo un poco de silencio cuando el hombre más alto y viejo de ellos habló.

Mike -Te vendría bien salir a la tierra pero no de visita, sino como estudiante universitario-

-¡¿Qué?!- el trío y el genio gritaron a una sola voz.

Angeru -¿Estás diciendo que debería entrar a estudiar en una universidad de humanos?-

Nanaba -No es mala idea, sería un buen distractor, tendría tu mente ocupada-

Sasha -Pero ¡Es un genio! Se va a aburrir con las clases de los humanos-

Nanaba tomó posé pensativa -En ese caso algo de artes te vendría bien- miró a Angeru como si fuera su hijo -Te ayudaría a sensibilizar tus habilidades artísticas y tener otra visión de los humanos. Además que son muy buenas para desahogar los sentimientos y todo aquello que no se puede expresar en palabras-

Christa -¡Oh sí! Yo recuerdo cuando humana el tocar el piano me ayudaba mucho a tranquilizarme-

Jean –Eso no me lo habías contado-

Sasha -¡Sí! ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho, desabrida?

Christa –Supongo que me van a castigar por eso…- les dio una mirada traviesa.

Jean –Chicas, este no es el momento… ¿Qué dices, geniecito? ¿Lo harás?-

El chico de mirada celeste se quedó pensativo unos minutos. No era mala la idea pero no terminaba de agradarle. Sin embargo, necesitaba superar urgentemente ese dolor de amor mal correspondido que ya se había prolongado por demasiado tiempo. Fue su propia tristeza lo que le impulsó a aceptarlo.

Angeru –Supongo que no tengo nada que perder…-

Todos sonrieron y salieron a la tierra. Como si Nanaba y Mike fueran sus padres y los otros chicos sus hermanos, visitaron diversas universidades como buscando opciones, además de salir a comprar lo necesario y realizar la papelería falsa para que Angeru, a través de este distractor terminara de cerrar ese capítulo de su existencia**.**

**.**

**.**

**=2014. ITALIA. ROMA=**

Aprovechando que había terminado de cerrar varios Pactus en esa ciudad italiana, Farlan entró a un club para divertirse un poco. Le gustaba la música de la época, era más variada y los humanos de mente más liberal. Se sentó en la barra, pidió una cerveza oscura y barrió el lugar con la mirada para elegir a la conquista de esa noche. En una mesa había un grupo de cuatro chicas solitarias bebiendo y bailando alrededor de una morena de lentes de cabello negro con mechones rosas. Si bien las amigas tenían mejor cuerpo e iban más presentables que ella, fue esa chica la que captó su atención: era aquella que le había dejado hablando solo hacía años atrás.

Era el momento de tomar revancha, así que cuando se quedó sola en la mesa se acercó a hablarle.

-Hola- le saludó con una sonrisa.

-Ah, hola- la chica le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Oye, yo te conozco-

-Ah… ¿Sí? ¿De dónde?-

-Me vas a recordar, en aquella fiesta en Cannes me dejaste hablando solo…-

-Oops...- desvió la mirada en evidencia que lo recordaba.

En eso llegaron las amigas pero ellos continuaron platicando sentados en esa mesa. Entonces supo su nombre: Alejandra. Y que estaba de vacaciones en Europa con sus amigas, ella vivía en México. La descubrió inteligente, sensible y una soñadora de fantasías con habilidades extrasensoriales sin desarrollar debido a que su madre insistía en convertirla en una chica promedio. Error tan grande. Si bien sus habilidades estaban dormidas cuando despertaran harían un efecto similar tal cual caja de Pandora al abrir. Avanzó la noche y entonces hubo una curiosidad de Farlan que quería satisfacer.

-¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?- solicitó el demonio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Confía en mí-

-Mhmmm – le miró desconfiada –Ok, va- cerró los ojos.

El demonio le quitó los lentes –Abre tus ojos-

Al abrirlos se topó con la sorpresa de una bonita mirada café escondida tras esas gafas de aumento.

-Te ves mucho mejor así- le sonrió.

-Ah, gracias me lo han dicho antes pero no puedo quitármelos, sin ellos no veo nada- volvió a colocarse los lentes.

Y empezó el show de música en vivo. El resto de la noche la pasaron platicando y bailando hasta que ella se retiró con su grupo de amigas. Esa mirada le cautivó tanto que le siguió a lo lejos para ver en qué hotel se estaba hospedando. Al siguiente día ella partió a la antigua Viena para continuar con su viaje, pero esta vez sola, sus amigas se regresaron a México. Farlan, sin entender bien la razón de porque quería saber de ella continuó acechándole en forma de una sombra, creyendo que no le veía, siempre sonriendo y viéndole a lo lejos. Hasta la noche que sus habilidades despertaron y lo pudo ver en esa forma algo dentro de él empezó a gestarse y no era diversión.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. EL GRAN HOTEL DE LA ANTIGUA VIENA=**

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que jugaba a aparecer en forma de una sombra durante la noche ante esa chica de lentes. Aprovechando que Alejandra se había quedado dormida, Farlan leyó lo que ella escribió en su diario antes de entregarse al mundo de los sueños:

_Literalmente hablando: creo que me estoy volviendo loca. No puede ser real que me esté enamorando de una sombra que me visita por las noches mientras estoy en el ocio con mi lap. No me provoca miedo alguno pero tampoco se acerca a mí; solo lo hace cuando estoy por quedarme dormida y no puedo decir palabra alguna._

_Cierro los ojos y me mentalizo que son alucinaciones de mi mente, pero los abro y vuelve a estar ahí, observándome en silencio…_

_No le veo el rostro, no lo siento familiar pero tampoco me atemoriza ni me asusta su presencia. No dice palabra alguna, solo me observa. Es algo alocado pero más que acecharme siento que me protege, que me cuida. O tal vez solo esté esperando el momento para actuar. Quizá solo se está divirtiendo conmigo._

_No sé si es una sombra de la noche, demonio o lo que sea que sea. Pero llega a aparecerse. Siempre se aparece en el momento exacto. Cuando se me vienen a la mente los pensamientos y en mi pecho los sentimientos de soledad y tristeza, recuerdo a esa sombra y esas ideas se esfuman, un sentimiento cálido nace en mi pecho._

_Tal vez ya le conocí y lo he olvidado. No es el fantasma de algún amor pasado, de eso estoy segura porque todos viven. Por lo menos no de alguno que todavía yazca en mi memoria y vaya que tengo buena memoria. Tal vez ya me ha conocido en algún otro espacio._

_Esa soledad y tristeza en la que vivo, estos sentires con los que vivo día tras día desde hace muchos años se han convertido en mis mejores amigas pero su sombra los desaparece. Y me siento querida._

_Sé que es una idea estúpida. Tal vez solo soy un juego pasajero, un entretenimiento más como cualquier oveja del rebaño. Mientras escribo estas líneas me nacen ganas de llorar. Me duelen los recuerdos, se reabren las heridas y laceraciones que dejaron amores pasados, convertidas en incredulidad y apatía amorosa; esa resignación. Una resignación a la que me entregué desde hace mucho vuelve a doler. Tal vez es más lo estúpida que me siento que lo deprimida que estoy._

_Pero ya es inevitable: estoy condenada a vivir eternamente enamorada de una sombra._

Farlan cerró el diario y reflexionó sobre lo que había leído. Era como verse en un espejo. Al igual que él, su corazón estaba tan dañado que ensimismado en su dolor, sentía una silenciosa soledad. Se quedó observándola un buen rato y una frase apareció en su mente.

_"__El día que te enamores querrás seguirle todo el tiempo, como si fueras una sombra de su luz"._

Recordó las palabras de su hermano, Tilo. Meditó un poco acerca de la verdadera razón por la que aparecía frente a ella, no estaba seguro que fuera por diversión. Suspiró profundamente y se encontró a sí mismo pensando que no solo le seguía porque el poder que tenía, ella comprendía ese sentimiento de soledad y tristeza a pesar de estar rodeada de personas. Las palabras que ella escribió solo podían ser de una persona con unos sentimientos parecidos a los suyos y que no solo eso, se estaba enamorando de él. No pudo evitarlo, se acostó con ella y extendió sus brazos de demonio rodeando su espalda. Se estremeció por completo pero no quería soltarla. Descubrió por primera vez lo que era aquello llamado "amor".

**.**

**.**

**=2014. UNIVERSIDAD AUTÓNOMA DE MEXIKO EUROPEA. FACULTAD DE ARTES=**

A pesar de ser un genio y que tal vez las clases le aburrirían, decidió tomarle la palabra a Nanaba e inscribirse en la carrera de Artes para mejorar sus habilidades artísticas. Sabía dibujar y esculpir para hacer sus maquetas y planos, pero podía mejorarlos. Siguiendo el consejo y guía de sus hermanos Élite se presentó en la facultad correspondiente para hacer los trámites como si fuera un humano normal, darse esa experiencia le ayudaría a desarrollar sus habilidades sociales con los humanos estudiantes.

Terminó de entregar su falsa papelería a nombre de Ángel Ahltonen, quiso modificar un poco su primer nombre. Dejaría su original, Angeru, para su vida en el Inframundo. Salió del edificio central de administración de la pequeña facultad y vio a lo lejos una chica de tez blanca, delgada y de cabello negro oscuro por debajo de los hombros corría hacia la parte oculta del jardín trasero. Vio que se le cayó su celular así que la siguió para entregárselo. Menuda sorpresa tendría el albino al llegar donde ella escondida tras los arbustos, llorando. Se quedó esperando en silencio hasta que se calmara. Tiempo atrás Sasha le había aconsejado el no interrumpir a una mujer cuando está sacando su tristeza. Cuando la chica dejó de llorar, hizo acto de presencia.

-Oye, se te cayó esto- apareció frente a ella y le tendió el celular.

-¡Ah!- su aparición le causó un sobresalto –Gracias…- cuando vio el celular lo tomó -¿Me escuchaste?- preguntó tímidamente y se sonrojó, ni siquiera le vio a la cara.

-No te mentiré, estuve esperando a que terminaras de desahogar lo que sea que te acongoja- se sentó a su costado -¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, gracias- la pelinegra lo miró y se quedó sorprendida, le pareció muy guapo su acompañante –Supongo que viniste a inscribirte ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó algo tímida.

-Llámame Ángel, por favor ¿Y tú?-

-Me dicen Bunny…-

-¿Por qué te dicen así?-

-Porque me gustan mucho los conejos y cuando estaba en el kínder siempre cargaba un conejo de trapo, desde entonces me llaman así, incluso mi familia-

-¿Y porqué estabas llorando?-

-Eso ya no importa, me lo gané por preocuparme por alguien a quien no le importo-

-Entiendo cómo se siente-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo también me enamoré de alguien que no debí haberlo hecho, desde el inicio sabía que era un imposible, hablaron conmigo para quitarme la venda de los ojos pero aún así me aferre y terminé llorando-

-Es muy parecido a mi historia…- levantó la mirada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo el fulgor del cielo que se colaba entre las hojas del encino rojo que les cubría con su sombra.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LAS CASCADAS=**

Se presentaron en el Inframundo dos Guardianes de Mundos: Yuki Kajiura y Tilo Wolff. Erwin sintió su presencia y apareció ante ellos en la Cueva de las Cascadas, lugar donde le esperaban. Se inició una conversación entre la fémina y el demonio dorado.

-Gusto en saludarte pequeño demonio- saludó con su semblante amable, la mujer Guardián Kajiura.

-No tengas el descaro de llamarme así Kajiura- Erwin cruzó los brazos.

-Está bien Erwin. Seré breve, tenemos una situación con Farlan y mi Connexio, Alejandra-

-¿Y cómo puede estar relacionado un demonio con un Connexio?-

-Que Farlan se ha convertido en su Aspicientis-

-Kajiura déjate de bromas, eso es ilógico-

-No vendría aquí solo a bromear contigo. Necesitamos que le permitas a Farlan atender las obligaciones de lo que se ha convertido-

-¿Y cómo fue que uno de mis Demonios de Alto Rango se convirtió en un Aspicientis?-

-Dejaré que él te lo explique. Y si lo piensas sí, Annie está enterada de la situación, fue ella misma quien nos ha enviado aunque creíamos que sería ella quien hablaría contigo. Entonces, Erwin ¿Dejarás que el Aspicientis de mi Connexio cumpla con lo suyo?-

-No puedo oponerme a eso Kajiura, son Leyes Universales- volteó su mirada -¿Y tú qué haces aquí Tilo?-

Tilo puso los brazos en la cintura -Yo vine porque nuestras Connexio se conocen y ambas son de gran poder. Para que te des una idea, Alki mi Connexio está contactando aquella historia del conde de ojos grises enamorado de una chica de lentes y capa roja*- sonrió de lado, era conocido que esa historia encerraba en sí misma un misterio.

-¿No será porque Farlan es tu hermano?- el rubio le miró desconfiado.

-Tú mismo has dicho un motivo más para estar aquí…- ahora Tilo cruzó los brazos.

Mandaron llamar al demonio involucrado y le explicaron la situación. Farlan se sentía nervioso pero Erwin permanecía sereno. Tilo y Kajiura por su parte no dejaban de sonreír, ellos sabían que esa parejita de humana-demonio estaba enamorada. Serían las últimas líneas de la conversación lo que causó molestia a Erwin.

-Tendrás que estar con ella pero forma de una sombra como lo has hecho hasta ahora, no podrás revelarle tu identidad hasta que termine su poder de Connexio- Kajiura soltó esa instrucción.

-¿Y por qué?- eso molestó a Farlan, había decidido dejar de aparecer como una sombra para revelarle su identidad de demonio y llevarla consigo al Inframundo.

Kajiura habló seriamente -Porque podría complicarle su bienestar mental, el evento que está observando es uno de este mundo, La Rebelión en el Infierno-

Erwin y Farlan abrieron enormemente los ojos, eso no lo veían venir.

Kajiura -Farlan, te pido por favor. Entiendo lo que sientes por ella y que tal vez quieras traerla contigo, pero hasta que termine su poder de Connexio es mejor que no te vea el rostro para que su salud mental no entre en una mayor crisis depresiva-

Farlan -Ah- suspiró resignado y nervioso -De acuerdo-

Tilo cerraría la conversación –Espero que con eso entiendan porque teníamos que hablar con ustedes, es una situación inusual. Me da gusto verte enamorado, hermano- sonrió complacido.

Y los guardianes desaparecieron. Farlan era presa de un profundo nerviosismo por como tomaría Erwin eso último. Y como lo esperaba, el rubio le miró molesto.

-Me vas a explicar cómo es que uno de mis Demonios de Alto Rango se involucró con un Connexio…-

Y al demonio de cabello plateado no le quedo más remedio que contarle la historia de cómo él para esa mujer, se convirtió en el hombre que le llamaba cuando estaba completamente sola en el Gran Hotel de Viena.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. UNIVERSIDAD AUTÓNOMA DE MEXIKO EUROPEA. FACULTAD DE ARTES=**

Angeru apareció en la jardinera trasera de la facultad, donde días atrás se había encontrado con aquella chica. Caminó hacia el edificio donde estaba el aula en él se daría la sesión de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos, era el comienzo del ciclo escolar. Se sintió nervioso y con la expectación de saber cómo sería tomar clases en el tiempo actual. Nanaba tenía razón, a pesar de los siglos en ciertas cosas era un crío. Entró al salón de clases y sonrió enormemente cuando vio a aquella chica apodada "Bunny" le hacía una seña con la mano para que se sentase a su lado.

.

.

**=2014. MEXICO. CHIHUAHUA=**

Hanji estaba dentro de la Catedral de Chihuahua, una ciudad al norte de México donde Francisco Villa libró batallas en la Revolución Mexicana. Sentía que ya había estado antes en ese lugar. La arquitectura se le hacía conocida aunque no estuviera segura, encontraba muy pocas similitudes en las construcciones europeas. Esta Catedral era más bien sencilla pero podía sentirse una fe y costumbres más arraigadas. Salió del lugar sintiendo una sensación de deja-vú que le molestaba. Caminó unas cuadras y se hospedó en un hotel del centro histórico. Prendió la televisión y se puso a recorrer los canales tratando de encontrar algo interesante. Terminó de ver un documental sobre las Profecías Mayas y bajó al bar del hotel para tomar algo de alcohol y distraer su mente.

-Buenas noches, un tequila por favor- ordenó al cantinero.

Le sirvieron su bebida, la tomó de un solo golpe y miró la pantalla, le llamó la atención lo que decía el narrador del comercial mientras pasaban ciertas escenas de una película.

_"Hoy a la medianoche, Titanic, ganadora del Óscar a mejor película en 1997…" _

Algo dentro de ella resonó cuando escuchó la palabra "Titanic". Pensó que tal vez algo leyó de eso en alguno de los libros de las bibliotecas que visitaba. Tomó otros tragos más y regresó a la habitación. Cuando iba en el ascensor, en la mini pantalla del mismo volvió a salir ese promocional y las dos chicas que iban con ella hablaron en voz alta.

-¡Oh! ¡Esa película es hermosa!-

-Sí, me hace llorar la historia de amor de Jack y Rose, es tan triste-

Hanji sintió algo raro por dentro. Miró su reloj, esa película estaba por comenzar. Entró a su habitación, se quitó los zapatos y la ropa, quedando solo en prendas íntimas blancas y se metió entre las sábanas quedando con el pecho hacia abajo y la cabeza recargada en sus manos para ver esa famosa película.

E inició la cinta cinematográfica con las escenas de exploración del submarino. Luego vino la aparición de esa anciana quien decía ser Rose.

-Coincido con ese tipo, ha de ser una impostora, pero en fin es una película- dijo cuando bajaba la anciana del helicóptero.

Pasaron algunas escenas más. _"Bien aquí vamos. Golpea el iceberg por estribor ¿Cierto? Y se abolla un poco con orificios como clave morse tit tit tit a todo lo largo debajo del nivel del agua, los compartimentos…."_ el científico empezó a dar la explicación técnica del hundimiento del barco.

-Esa explicación, yo la he escuchado antes…- habló en voz alta.

Siguió la película. Cuando la anciana expresó cómo se sentía al ver las ruinas del barco hundido y como empezó a recrear las escenas de su majestuosidad en su mente, Hanji se sentó recargando la espalda en las almohadas. Después las palabras _"Por fuera era todo lo que una chica bien educada debía ser, pero por dentro estaba gritando" _eran exactamente como ella veía a sí misma cuando estuvo encerrada en el Inframundo sin poder salir por no saber como hacerlo. Aunque a veces sentía que volvía esa sensación. Y mientras más veía al personaje de Rose, más se identificaba con ella.

La escena de "soy el rey del mundo" le empezó a resonar en la mente. Después ver a Rose en su vestido elegante correr hacia la parte trasera e intentar suicidarse le hizo entrar en trance.

_-No lo haga- al escuchar la voz de un hombre la chica volteó su rostro._

_-¡No camine! ¡No se acerque más!-_

_-Por favor solo deme su mano la ayudaré a subir- le tendió su mano._

_-¡No! ¡Quédese donde está o me suelto! ¡Lo haré!-_

_-¡Está loco!-_

_-Eso es lo que muchos dicen pero… Con todo respeto señorita, no soy yo el que está colgado de la popa, por favor… Deme su mano, usted no quiere hacer esto- el chico le tendió nuevamente su mano y ella la tomó. _

**_"Je, está igual de loca que tú Hanji"_** aquella voz que le habló cuando tenía la máscara dorada en manos volvió a hablarle y la sacó del trance. Regresó su atención a la película cuando la chica resbaló con su vestido y de no ser por el agarre del chico quien le pedía confiara en él aunque ella no dejaba de gritar, hubiera caído al océano. Los oficiales al escuchar los gritos corrieron al lugar.

_-¡Escúcheme, escúcheme! ¡La tengo y no la soltaré! ¡Trate de subir por favor!... ¡Eso es! ¡Puede hacerlo!-_

Logró rescatar a la chica pero quedaron en una escena inconveniente al llegar los oficiales, parecía un intento de violación sexual. En pocos minutos aparecieron en el lugar algunos caballeros de la alta sociedad cercanos a la chica y llevaron hasta el sargento de marina.

-¡Pero no es justo! ¡Él la salvó!- gritó Hanji a la pantalla.

**_"Si ella siente algo por él lo va a sacar de esto y si no entonces lo dejará solo" _**nuevamente la voz le hablaba.

Cuando terminó esa escena con la invitación a cenar al chico de nombre Jack, un pensamiento atravesó su mente.

**_"¿Ahora lo ves? No seas tan desconfiada… Muchas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen…"_**

Deseaba pausar la película pero no podía hacerlo, estaba siendo reproducida en televisión. Se llegó la escena donde Cal regaló a Rose ese collar de gema azul.

_"¿Sabes? No hay nada que no pudiera darte, no hay nada que te negaría si tú no te me negaras…"_

Cuando escuchó esto se le vino una imagen de ella misma soltándose del agarre de una mano y corriendo sobre la cubierta de un barco, perdiéndose en las sombras.

Siguió viendo la película. Se llegó la escena donde Jack esperaba por Rose al pie de las escaleras, como si fuese un príncipe esperando el descenso de su princesa y al llegar al último escalón tomó su mano y la besó.

-Eso… Yo lo he vivido…- quedó pensativa.

No reaccionó hasta que todos estaban sentados en la elegante mesa escuchando las palabras de Jack y nuevamente una sensación de deja-vú le inundó el pensamiento.

_"__Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí conmigo. Tengo aire en mis pulmones y hojas de papel en blanco. Me encanta despertar sin saber qué pasará o a quién voy a conocer o dónde terminaré. La otra noche dormí bajo un puente y ahora estoy en el barco más grandioso tomando champaña con ustedes… La vida es un don y no quiero desperdiciarla. No se sabe qué mano tendrá después. Se aprende a tomar la vida como viene. Para hacer que cada día cuente."_

Se sacudió los pensamientos y se mentalizó en disfrutar la película. Pero no le era posible, se sentía tan identificada con el personaje de Rose. Se acercó a la pantalla para ver de cerca cuando Jack subió a Rose en la proa del barco para que viera la plenitud del mar, extendiendo los brazos en el aire.

-Yo no abrí los brazos así…- se sorprendió diciendo eso y se quedó congelada.

Algo dentro de ella comprendía el sentimiento de Rose en esa situación: como si estuviese volando sobre el agua salina. Se vio a ella misma vistiendo un vestido blanco con rosa sencillo, cabello recogido en su característica coleta alta y zapatos cómodos. Su sombra aparecía nuevamente con ella, con una mano la abrazaba de la cintura y con la otra se sostenía de la cuerda del mástil.

Cerró los ojos y con esa visión escuchó una conversación en su mente.

_-Hanji… Yo…- su sombra hundió la cabeza en su cuenca entre el cuello y el hombro._

_-Disculpa aceptada, enano-_

_Volteó su cuerpo para quedar frente a él -Jajaja ¡Ahora estás de mi tamaño!-_

_-Tsk…- _

Y el recuerdo acabó de la misma manera que la escena de la película: con un beso.

Empezó a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas y se recostó nuevamente en las almohadas. Sentía un vacío en el estómago y unas ansias que no podía calmar. Se puso en pie y caminó de un lado a otro en la habitación viendo las escenas de la película. De la misma ansiedad comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Apagó el televisor creyendo que eso le ayudaría pero solo aumentó su inquietud. Tomó una buena cantidad de aire hasta tranquilizarse y volvió a encenderlo. Se topó con la parte donde Rose ya estaba en el bote salvavidas pero saltó hacia el barco, simplemente no podía dejar a Jack.

_-Si tú saltas, yo salto ¿Cierto?_… _No podía irme, no podía irme sin ti Jack…-_

**_ "Por favor, pase lo que pase no sueltes mi mano…" _**la voz desconocida nuevamente habló en su mente.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Y entre un llanto y sentimiento de melancolía terminó de ver la película. El resto de la noche se la pasó pensando y recreando una y otra vez todas esas escenas y frases que aparecieron en su mente. Se llegó a preguntar si ella estuvo ahí con Erwin, si esa sombra era de su rubio esposo. Pero no podía ser: esa sombra era de menor estatura que ella y esa voz que le hablaba no era la de él, entonces ¿De quién era?

.

.

**=2014 – 2015. INFRAMUNDO – EL MUNDO=**

La eternidad seguía su curso.

El entrenamiento del par demoníaco con la pareja de Mike y Nanaba terminó, ya controlaban perfectamente la técnica de aparecer en sueños. El dúo de rubios y el trío de los Élite salían frecuentemente a la tierra. Para Kyokan y Boris la vida pasaba sin sobresaltos. Pero no era así para otros demonios.

Angeru comenzó a profundizar su amistad con Bunny. Cuando aceptó a sí mismo que le gustaba esa chica, la visitaba en sueños para estar más tiempo con ella, aunque fuera de esa forma. Además de empezar a contar sobre ella en el Inframundo, especialmente a los Élite. Su semblante empezó a cambiar, a mostrarse radiante al saber que iba por buen camino con esa chica, cada día pasaban más tiempo juntos. Pensaba seriamente en pedirle que fuera su novia y si todo seguía con viento en popa, contarle quien era él en realidad y llevarla al Inframundo con él.

Riko no podía evitar sentirse triste y sola. Erwin era tan feliz con Hanji, ahora ya ni siquiera platicaba con ella como lo hacían antes y en cuando a Angeru, le daba gusto ver que había conocido a alguien con quien todo indicaba le correspondía pero no evitaba sentir un lamento porque ella pudo estar en ese lugar y ser dueña de esa sincera felicidad, pero no era así.

Farlan visitaba seguido en sueños y en forma de sombra a Alejandra, cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de Aspicientis. Ella seguía hospedándose en el Gran Hotel de Viena, contaba con ahorros suficientes para hacerlo. Cada día forjaba un lazo más fuerte con ella, especialmente en los lapsos de depresión en que caía a causa de su poder de Connexio.

Pero quien más locura tenía en sus días era Hanji. Después de haber visto la película de Titanic, la vida le dio un vuelco completo. Erwin era de momento su realidad mas no su felicidad. Pensó en la locura que tal vez no eran inventos, sino recuerdos. Pero no podía ser posible, no cuadraban para nada con las memorias que tenía ni los tiempos de su vida con Erwin. Sin embargo, comenzaron a hacerse más frecuentes y más convincentes. Esas escenas mentales donde no veía el rostro de esa sombra empezaron a hacerse claras. Se convenció a sí misma que si en realidad eran recuerdos, entonces esa sombra tenía un nombre. Trataba hasta el cansancio de recordar el nombre de su enano, sentía que con eso descubriría una verdad que sin lugar a dudas, estaba oculta a sus ojos.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Aunque era su propio secreto no podía evitar sentirse acongojada. En un amanecer tan habitual y tan próximo, Hanji se revolcaba en la cama, esa mañana estaba sola. Luchaba por no quedarse dormida hasta recordar el nombre de esa sombra que le esperaba en el altar, sentía que estaba cerca de lograrlo. Empapada de sudor, con las sábanas de seda pegadas al cuerpo y un rostro de agonía en el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo comenzó a quedarse dormida. Dejó de luchar contra sus pensamientos y fue cuando ese nombre que tanto había buscado le llegó de la nada, susurrándolo antes de caer en su sueño diario.

-Levi…-

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. EL LAGO DEL RITUS=**

Al mediodía el Inframundo comenzó a temblar: _algo estaba ocurriendo dentro de la Cueva Oculta del Lago del Ritus…_

**. **

**.**

**_Fin del capítulo 3. Vita Demonae. 4 Fragmentos._**

**Siguiente: Capítulo 4. Sellos Rotos. Capítulo Final de Liebe Umbrae.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! n-n **

*Fic "La chica de la capa roja" de NavyBlueGlasses. Gracias Alki por autorizármelo, sabes que te amo y ese Fic me encanta :3

Sí lo llegaron a pensar están en lo correcto: el personaje de Alejandra soy yo. Mi personaje no afectará la trama, es solo que quería quedarme con Farlan, un personaje que amo y es un misterio para mí: sé que no es real pero me provoca una amplia gama de emociones.


	34. Sellos Rotos Fragmento 1

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: HajimeIsayama.

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TRILOGÍA****UMBRAE. LIBRO 1: NOCTIS UMBRAE**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=CAPÍTULO 4. SELLOS ROTOS=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 1. EL SELLO DE LOS RECUERDOS=**

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. DIA 0=**

Acontecía que el sol estaba en su punto más alto en el Sistema Solar del Primer Cielo, sobre las antiguas tierras alemanas y por consiguiente, en el Hades de ese mundo llamado "Tierra" del Cuarto Tiempo.

El Inframundo se encontraba prácticamente solitario de demonios de Alto Rango y Élite. Angeru estaba en sus clases universitarias en Mexiko Europea. Jean, Christa y Sasha salieron a cobrar unos Pactusen América del Norte guiados por Boris. Mike asimismo salió con sus demonios a cargo para esparcir algunas apariciones fantasmagóricas en América Latina y así darle mayor fuerza a ciertas leyendas urbanas que cobraban vida. Farlan estaba en Viena cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de Aspicientis y Riko realizaba una masacre en una provincia del este de China cobrando Pactus de almas que no interesaban en lo más mínimo a Erwin.

Solo estaban Nanaba y Kyokan. El anciano estaba encerrado en la Biblioteca y Nanaba estaba con sus subordinados en el nivel de los demonios inútiles haciendo una limpia de almas, por orden de su superior. Erwin por su parte se encontraba recostado en la cama acariciando el cuerpo de Hanji.

Cuando las manos del rubio acariciaron esas largas piernas que tanto le enloquecían cuando se enrollaban en su cintura mientras le hacía el amor, el Inframundo se llenó de una vibración si bien leve, perceptible. Detuvo su andar en la curva de la cadera. En fracción de segundos pensó en las situaciones que podrían estar ocurriendo; no podía estar aconteciendo algo que fuera de alto impacto en el alma de Hanji, ella estaba dormida en su sueño diario. La masacre que estaba realizando Nanaba no era para llegar a esos extremos y Angeru no se encontraba en su Cueva Élite como para que fuera alguno de sus experimentos. El Demonio cerró los ojos y rastreó a sus demonios, constatando que su presencia estaba donde deberían. Nanaba nuevamente no le estaría traicionando, ya estaban en el tiempo donde había enviado a su hijo para salvarle la vida, así que no se arriesgaría porque en cualquier momento podría encontrarle.

Si no era nada de eso, entonces uno de sus mayores temores podía estar ocurriendo pero no factible: el alemán ya era una legua extinta, esa parte donde estaba antes de la cabaña estaba desterrada al olvido por los humanos y nadie sabía el nombre de Levi Ackerman, mucho menos tendría algún objeto de él cuando humano.

Había dos cosas que hacer: ir a la cueva oculta del Lago del Ritus para confirmar si uno de sus mayores temores estaba cobrando vida e ir a Mexiko Europea para ver si en el imposible, alguien estaba recitando el conjuro que despierta demonios. Su mente divagó entre que hacer primero, así que hizo lo que le pareció más sensato: apareció sin escalas en la Cueva Oculta del Lago del Ritus.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. LAGO DEL RITUS. DIA 0=**

Cuando la sangre alrededor de la cápsula de Levi dejó de formar las palabras del estado de su alma para volver a su primera figura, fue cuando el Inframundo cimbró en su centro. Al llegar Erwin, sus sentidos cayeron en una especie de abismo.

Aunque el cuerpo de Levi seguía inerte dentro de la cápsula de agua salada, el sello de sangre había recuperado su forma de aro y giraba rápidamente. Inesperadamente detuvo su giro y empezó a deformarse tan abruptamente que en menos de un segundo formó la palabra "Mezame" que en lenguaje antiguo significa "Despertar".

Erwin se quedó totalmente congelado. Su fría sangre demoníaca detuvo su fluir y se hizo un silencio tan profundo que podía oír la arritmia de su corazón. _Levi había despertado._

Aunque todavía no abriría los ojos, lo sería después que pasara el tiempo de recuperación de energía del alma para despertar. Permaneció en ese estado de estupefacción bastante rato, simplemente no podía creerlo. No podía ser posible. ¿Quién haría algo así? ¿Cómo fue que Levi hubiera despertado? Estas y más interrogantes le produjeron una sensación de mareo que le hizo agarrarse la frente con las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo una cuenca sobre sus ojos. Reaccionó con la idea que si aparecía en la cabaña de aquel bosque, daría con las respuestas a sus interrogantes.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. MEXICO EUROPEA. DIA 0=**

Apareció demasiado tarde en los restos de la antigua cabaña donde vivieron Levi y Hanji cuando humanos. No había nadie, ni siquiera quedaron rastros de personas o que se estuviera realizando algún conjuro frente a la lápida con letras blancas, ya prácticamente ilegibles.

En su ira, golpeó los troncos de los frondosos árboles métricos que había alrededor, derribándolos y causando un fuerte estruendo que espantó a todas las creaturas del bosque, huyendo despavoridos.

Rodeó la lápida y entonces descubrió en la parte trasera su símbolo mágico de alas demoníacas dibujado en la tierra con algunas pisadas y tres velas apagadas y tumbadas sobre el dibujo, en vestigio que fueron colocadas en forma de triángulo alrededor.

Cerró los ojos y trató de rastrear la presencia de algún humano con habilidades extrasensoriales que pudiera haber hecho esto. Pero la más cercana se encontraba a diez kilómetros de distancia y las pisadas era evidencia que, quien haya realizado el conjuro huyó corriendo y no estaba solo, había huellas de tres tipos de calzado. Siguió el rastro de las mismas y vio que terminaban en una carretera. Entonces supo que su culpable había huido en auto pero no podía distinguir cuál de todos los rastros era el que le llevaría hasta el ser que osó en jugar con fuego del Demonio, esa carretera era una de las más transitadas, de mayor afluencia vehicular especialmente durante el día.

Trató nuevamente de contactar esa misma presencia pero ya no era posible, se había perdido entre tantas más de la gran urbe de la ciudad. En ese momento, para infortunio de un grupo de jóvenes que venía a alta velocidad, se desahogó provocando la muerte de los mismos. Detuvo el coche del año en seco con una mano y lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas. El automóvil terminó volcando en la carretera y estampado en los árboles de una profunda barranca.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DE ANNIE. DIA 0=**

Se le hacía extraño que Annie no lo hubiera contactado para decirle que el sello había cambiado de forma, así que se presentó en su Paraíso. De solo atravesar la cascada que le llevaba hasta ese lugar se topó con la figura de un Guardián femenino vestido de pantalón negro y blusa blanca.

-Bienvenido al Paraíso, Erwin Smith- habló con júbilo y extendió sus manos como mostrando el lugar.

-No estoy de humor para tu alegría, Kajiura- habló seriamente.

-Oh, disculpa- puso las manos en la cintura y habló sin detenerse, como era su manera de hacerlo –Si estás buscando a Annie lamento decirte que no está aquí y no quiere ser interrumpida para nada hasta que termine su trabajo. Ha salido a poner el orden en la Galaxia Andrómeda III, hay conflictos con el equilibrio de sus mundos y casi todos los guardianes de la Vía Láctea fueron desplegados a esos lugares. Ya sabes que ustedes son las que menos problemas causan. A no ser por ti, serían prácticamente nulos, así que siéntete orgulloso de ser la oveja negra de la Galaxia "lechosa"- soltó esa última palabra entre risas.

Pero Erwin seguía en seriedad y se estaba impacientando. Sabía que cuando Annie dejaba dicho que "no quería ser interrumpida para nada hasta que termine su trabajo" era un imperativo.

Kajiura leyó perfectamente el semblante silencioso del rubio –Erwin, si es realmente algo importante entonces te haré el favor de llevarle un mensaje. Me dejó al mando por este día, mañana seré relevada por otro Guardián y así será hasta que termine ese asunto que nos trae vueltos locos- le sonrió amablemente.

-Dale este un mensaje. Dentro de dos noches celebraré un gran banquete en mi Reino y quiero que esté presente. Dile que es importante, si no asiste entonces ya no permitiré que me llame "mi niño"-

-¡Ok! ¡Mensaje anotado!- se señaló con un dedo la cabeza -Mañana mismo se lo daré-

El rubio ni siquiera lo agradeció. Se dio la media vuelta y regresó por donde había llegado.

Kajiura adoptó una pose pensativa sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Kajiura?- le habló su mejor amigo, el Guardián Tilo quien regresaba de sus labores en la galaxia antes mencionada.

-A ver Tilo ¿Qué puede haber ocurrido para que dentro de dos noches Erwin hará un banquete y requiere la presencia de Annie al tal grado que si no asiste ya no le permitirá llamarle "mi niño"?- dejó de hacer su pose pensativa pero siguió sonriendo.

–Te diría que algo grave pero ya sabes que Erwin puede decir eso solo por chantaje- se quedó reflexivo unos segundos y entonces se puso pálido –A menos que haya ocurrido algo con Hanji…-

Entonces la sonrisa femenina desapareció –O con Levi…-

La mujer por igual se puso pálida. Ambos sintieron un vacío en el estómago como si fuese un mal presentimiento compartido.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH. NOCHE 1=**

Hanji abrió sus ojos pero no sentía la alegría de siempre. Había logrado recordar el nombre de su sombra: Levi. Repitió mentalmente su nombre y ese rostro apareció con toda claridad: un semblante malhumorado, una mirada grisácea y una sonrisa desenfadada.

-Buenas noches, My Lady- la voz de Erwin le sacó de su trance.

-¿Ah? ¡Buenas noches!- sonrió como siempre para evitar ser interrogada pero no le funcionó.

-Te noto algo pensativa ¿Estás bien?- preguntó seguro aun temiendo la respuesta.

Hanji se sentó mientras hablaba -Es que desperté recordando aquel mundo revestido de diamantes y me dio algo de nostalgia, era tan hermoso que me gustaría visitarlo nuevamente y ¡Ah! me preguntaba si conocías al Rey Oscuro de ese mundo- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-No lo conozco en persona porque él está bajo el mando del Titán Berthold. Solo sé que se llama Carlo Pikel, un demonio tan antiguo como el tiempo mismo. Él nació en el Segundo Tiempo y como sobrevivió a esa destrucción se le asignó ese mundo de diamantes. ¿Y porqué esa pregunta?-

-Es que también recordé que cuando estuvimos ahí se me hizo extraño que rechazaras la invitación a su reino y la razón no te la pregunté -

-Precisamente porque no lo conozco en persona y no quería llevarte a situaciones desagradables. Aunque admito que su mundo es uno de los más hermosos en cuanto a arquitectura y según los rumores, Carlo ha hecho de su reino el más suntuoso de todo el Cuarto Tiempo-

-¡¿Eeeeeeh?! ¿En serio? ¡Eso suena tan interesante! ¡Waaaaa! ¡Cómo me gustaría conocerlo!- mentalmente se reprimió por decir esas palabras si precisamente ese tipo había sido quien la ultrajo tiempo atrás.

-Cuando tú gustes, My Lady- tomó su mano derecha y la besó.

A Erwin le tranquilizó ver a Hanji sin ningún efecto por el despertar de Levi, seguía igual de curiosa y alegre como siempre.

-My Lady ¿Qué harás esta noche?-

-Mhmmm esta noche se me antoja salir a París, desde que regresamos de viaje por los mundos no he ido y ya extraño comer croissant a la orilla del Río Sena, pero antes de ir me daré un baño. ¿Y tú que harás?-

-Yo tengo unos asuntos de suma importancia que atender aquí en el Inframundo-

-¿Y qué tipo de asuntos? ¡Yo quiero saber! ¿Puedo ir contigo? ¿Puedo?-

-¡NO!- gritó fuertemente.

Ese grito hizo que Hanji se sobresaltara, sentía que se le detenía el palpitar del corazón pero aun así habló -De acuerdo pero no te enojes- la mujer se hizo a un lado encogiendo las piernas.

-No My Lady, no puedes acompañarme- le habló dulcemente y la jaló hacia él, haciendo que el blusón verde mostrara mayor carnosidad frontal que al verla, no pudo evitar enterrar su rostro en ese espacio para besarlo. Después soltó una pregunta inesperada mientras le sostenía su hermosa mirada –Hanji ¿Tú me quieres?-

Hanji le contestó mientras cerraba los ojos y besaba su frente -Sí Erwin, yo te quiero mucho- no mentía, le tenía cariño más no amor.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer sentir a Erwin seguro que Hanji era su mujer y sus sentimientos le pertenecían. Se despidió de ella y salió del aposento.

En cuanto estuvo en soledad, la curiosidad de Hanji se mezcló con la desesperación de no saber la respuesta a la interrogante de si sus visiones con su sombra que ahora sabía de nombre Levi, eran en realidad recuerdos y esa persona en cuestión existía.

Corrió al baño, abrió el closet y sacó de una gabardina roja la capsula con la pócima que Carlo le entregó para hacerse invisible. Algo dentro de ella le decía que, si seguía a Erwin podría dar con muchas respuestas. La actitud de su esposo esa noche no era usual, algo estaba escondiendo. Bebió el líquido rojo de un solo golpe y rastreó la presencia de Erwin: estaba dentro del Lago del Ritus.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. EL LAGO DEL RITUS. NOCHE 1=**

Apareció en la orilla del Lago. Constató que era un ente invisible, ni siquiera se reflejaba sombra de ella y entonces se sumergió en el agua. Le sorprendió ver una compuerta abierta dentro del Lago. Desconocía que dentro del agua hubiera una cueva oculta, lo que aumentó sus sospechas que Erwin le escondía algo. Nadó rápidamente hasta la entrada que se estaba cerrando logrando entrar a tiempo. Sin hacer ningún ruido se quedó escondida a un costado de la pileta por donde empezaba a drenarse en agua y las antorchas comenzaron a encenderse.

Cerró los ojos de nerviosismo cuando vio que Erwin estaba frente a ella, también temió que le hubieran mentido acerca de ese líquido de invisibilidad, esperando que en cualquier momento su esposo la cuestionara por seguirlo. Pero, a pesar de todo, Carlo había sido sincera con ella en cuanto a la pócima. Abrió los ojos constatando que Erwin no detectaba su presencia. Reprimió exhalar un fuerte suspiro. Vio como Erwin avanzó unos pasos hacia el frente y se detenía en seco.

Volteó su mirada y entonces quedó helada.

Su vista se topó con la imagen de un cuerpo vestido en pantalón y camisa sin mangas, textiles holgados en color negro con el símbolo de las alas demoniacas en la parte del pecho, atrapado en una cápsula transparente llena de agua y con unas letras rojas a su alrededor en evidencia de formar una palabra que desconocía por completo.

Tuvo que taparse la boca y la nariz para no gritar cuando el cabello largo se movió dejando ver el rostro de ese ser atrapado. Estaba completamente pasmada, ni siquiera sentía que su corazón latiera y mucho menos sus pulmones respirando aire. Simplemente sus sentidos se clavaron por completo en ese rostro dormido. Un inevitable hilo de lágrimas rodó por sus mejillas.

_Era Levi._

Esa sombra no era una fantasía de su mente: existía. No eran locuras de su imaginación: eran recuerdos. Esa sombra que tanto le llenaba los sentidos, su amiga, su confidente y por mucho tiempo su sostén en tiempos difíciles era un ser que estaba prisionero dentro de una cápsula.

Las piernas comenzaron a flaquearle por lo que tuvo que sentarse, reprimiendo soltar un llanto que amenazaba con no controlarse. Cuando escuchó la voz de Erwin hablando volvió a la realidad y prestó atención a lo que el áureo decía.

-Más te hubiera valido quedarte dormido maldito gusano. Hanji ahora es mía, me ha dicho que me quiere. Ella se entregó a mí en propia voluntad pidiéndome que la hiciera mi mujer ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Que pasado mañana cuando abras esos ojos lo único que verás es a Hanji convertida en la Reina del Inframundo. Te dije que la disfrutaras mientras fuera tuya, espero que lo hayas hecho porque ahora ya no te pertenece…-

Erwin empezó a soltar una risa satánica que iba de menos a más.

Hanji estaba confundida pero una sensación en su estómago la sacó de ese estado mental. Sintió que el tiempo de vida de la pócima estaba por terminarse. Y antes que Erwin se diera cuenta de su presencia, desapareció de la Cueva Oculta y apareció en cierto lugar de la tierra. Ya había visto y escuchado suficiente por esa noche.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. FRANCIA. PARÍS. MUSEO DEL LOUVRE. NOCHE 1=**

Su cuerpo de mujer, aun ataviado con ese blusón verde y descalzo, estaba sentado en una de las bancas del patio central del Museo del Louvre frente a una de las fuentes, pero su mente estaba perdida en algún lugar desconocido.

En tan solo unas horas todo había cambiado. Llevaba tiempo buscando respuestas pero ya no estaba tan segura de descubrió engañada. Esa sombra tenía un nombre y un pasado con ella. De acuerdo a las palabras de Erwin, ella había sido la mujer de Levi y algo pasó para que ahora fuera de otra manera.

Sin importarle las miradas de la gente por el hecho de estar sentada en un espacio público vistiendo ropa de dormir, comenzó a atar cabos entre sus visiones que ahora sabía eran recuerdos y las memorias que tenía de su infancia. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba armar el rompecabezas: aunque hubiese sido la mujer de Levi en el tiempo que estuvo en orfandad hasta que fue llevada al Inframundo, los tiempos no concordaban.

Además había otra cuestión: una niña. Su mente le decía que era imposible, pero su corazón le gritaba que ella era la madre de esa niña de cabello negro. Y no solo eso, que era el fruto de su relación con Levi. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de recordar el nombre de esa niña pero no podía hacerlo. Solo venían a su mente las escenas de ella sonriéndole y llamándola "mamá".

Decidió resolver una cuestión a la vez, primero sería reunir los fragmentos rotos de sus memorias con Levi y darles una cronología, cosa que pudo hacer sin problemas al encontrar una secuencia lógica: primero aquellas donde ella se mostraba más joven, después las memorias con la niña y por último aquella donde Levi se abalanzó sobre ella en una cueva del Inframundo.

La noche avanzó rápidamente, cuando reaccionó ya eran las tres de la madrugada. Se sentía mentalmente fatigada. Apenas iba a ponerse en pie cuando recordó que en una noche más, Levi despertaría. Su corazón se estremeció al saber que ese cuerpo abriría los ojos. Empezó a desear incontrolablemente el estar en ese momento donde volvería a ver esa mirada que ahora claramente reproducida en su memoria, siempre le mostró un inmenso amor. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que Erwin se percatara? Tuvo la respuesta y no evitó hablar en voz alta.

-¡Rayos! Voy a necesitar otra de esas cosas…- se quedó pensativa unos momentos, hasta que suspiró profundamente.

Luchó consigo misma en un gran conflicto mental; por un lado estaba su orgullo y su palabra de no volverle a permitir que la tocara pero por otro estaba el fuerte deseo de presenciar ese momento que, sin lugar a dudas, su alma se estremecía de solo imaginarlo. Sería la segunda cuestión más fuerte que la primera. Su rostro se llenó de resignación.

–Aunque no lo quiera, tendré que invocar a ese tipo, aunque ya sé qué querrá de pago- volvió a suspirar -Espero poder perdonarme por esto…-

Cerró los ojos, inhaló una fuerte cantidad de aire, la retuvo hasta tranquilizarse y la exhaló lentamente.

-Carlo Pikel yo te invoco- abrió los ojos.

Y la figura masculina de gabardina negra hizo acto de presencia sentada a su costado izquierdo en la banca.

-¿Tan pronto me extrañaste, bonita?- un brazo le rodeó por la espalda hasta reposar la mano en su hombro derecho.

-No, no te extrañé- habló en seco y volteó a verlo.

-¿Entonces para qué me invocaste?- acarició el hombro.

-Necesito otra dosis de la pócima para hacerme invisible- habló fríamente.

-Oh, entonces la usaste bien- acercó su rostro para hablarle al oído -Pero en esta ocasión tu silencio no será suficiente-

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero la necesito y la necesito ahora!- le alzó la voz.

-Tranquila Madame Hanji, la tendrás- besó el hélix del oído y retomó la posición natural de su cabeza -Pero realmente tiene que ser para algo importante, estabas muy decidida cuando me juraste que la próxima vez que te tocara no ibas a descansar hasta ver mi reino destruido-

-Solo por esta ocasión me voy a tragar mi orgullo, no lo haría a menos que no tuviera remedio- apretó los puños del coraje que sentía.

Carlo sonrió complacido y cuidando que nadie le viera, chasqueó los dedos.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. FRANCIA. PARÍS. HOTEL RITZ. NOCHE 1=**

En el hotel más lujoso de París estaba hospedado temporalmente el Rey Oscuro del Mundo de Diamantes. Ese mundo basaba su funcionamiento en las propiedades químicas de los diamantes y piedras preciosas, logrando crear una amplia gama de pócimas para diferentes fines.

Hanji apareció con las manos esposadas al respaldo. Empezó a forcejear sin éxito, causándole temor. Dejó de hacerlo cuando escuchó la voz de Carlo.

-Es bueno que traigas un vestido puesto, eso ayuda en mucho- el demonio se presentó entre sus piernas rompiéndole la prenda íntima inferior –Me gusta mucho tu sabor, eres deliciosa-

La lengua y los labios regios demoníacos degustaron ese sabor íntimo que tanto le había cautivado. Hanji se revolcaba por dentro, sintiéndose poco menos que una basura, llegando a arrepentirse de estar en esa situación. Pero no había marcha atrás, era cuestión de unas horas más para que Levi, esa sombra que tantas veces apareció en sus sueños despertara y quería estar presente en el momento que abriera sus ojos. Además estaba segura que tendría muchas respuestas que necesitaba con desesperación.

Carlo estuvo entre esas piernas hasta saciarse. Se puso en pie, chasqueó los dedos y las esposas se abrieron. Hanji se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Satisfecho?- empezó a masajearse las muñecas.

-Esto aún no termina, ponte de rodillas sobre el suelo- le ordenó a Hanji.

Mientras Hanji se arrodillaba no dejaba de repetirse mentalmente que lo hacía por saber la verdad, aunque estuviera furiosa consigo misma por humillarse de esa manera.

Carlo se quitó la bata y la agarró de la cabeza con ambas manos –Madame no me decepcione-

Hanji cerró los ojos y abrió la boca mientras era llenada de la carne masculina hasta la garganta. No hay que ser sabio para imaginar lo que Hanji hizo con su lengua, con su boca y con el apoyo de sus manos para satisfacer sexualmente a Carlo. Quería que terminara rápido, pero ese rey oscuro prolongó a voluntad la culminación de ese acto. Cuando le aburrió estar en pie, se acostó en la cama.

-Quiero degustarte mientras tú haces lo mismo- con esa frase supo la posición que el demonio quería hacer.

Carlo tenía una vista espectacular de la intimidad de Hanji, deleitándose al ver las contracciones provocadas por las caricias de su lengua y dedos. Cuando sintió que ya no podía prolongarse por más tiempo, tomó el cuerpo de Hanji poniéndolo bajo el suyo y enterró la entrepierna en la cavidad bocal femenina, dejando salir todo el calor de su ser. Salió de ahí acariciando con ambas manos los pequeños pechos de su sometida.

-Abre la boca- ordenó sin dejar de pellizcar las cimas que resaltaban de la tela verde.

La fémina obedeció, mostrando que su lengua estaba llena de su simiente.

-Ahora trágalo-

Con una sensación nauseabunda y al punto del vómito, tragó esa sustancia. Tosió un par de veces hasta calmarse. El hombre estaba sonriendo maléficamente y una cápsula con líquido rojo apareció de la nada en su mano izquierda, la derecha aún estaba ocupada haciéndole caricias.

-Estoy complacido, aquí tienes lo que necesitas- le tendió la capsula.

Hanji no aguantó un segundo más. En cuanto la tuvo en sus manos regresó al Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH. NOCHE 1=**

Apareció exactamente en el baño y empezó a vomitar baba mezclada con el líquido blanquecino del demonio oscuro que fue forzada a tragar. El ácido gástrico le quemaba la garganta y le dejaba un sabor tan amargo en su boca que no podía controlar hasta que ya no hubo más que expulsar.

Abrió la llave de agua caliente de la regadera y mezcló sus lágrimas de furia con el fluir del líquido calinoso. Estaba aun con la ropa puesta y los puños cerrados apoyándolos en la pared. Movió un poco el dedo índice del puño en que tenía la cápsula y entonces empezó a tranquilizarse. Pasó del llanto a las risas y a la satisfacción. Ya no importaba lo que había hecho: vería a Levi en el momento que despertaría y con ello, tendría las respuestas que tanto deseaba.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE ALIMENTOS. DÍA 1=**

Erwin reunió a todos los Élite y Alto Rango en el Comedor. Había pensado seriamente sobre qué hacer cuando Levi recobrara la conciencia. Antes de dejarle encerrado por toda la eternidad en la cueva oculta, quería destrozarle por completo su relación sentimental con Hanji, para que él mismo quisiera quedarse recluido en ese lugar. Y que mejor manera de hacerlo viendo con sus propios ojos a Hanji como Reina del Inframundo, de su mano ante todos sus súbditos.

No había contado a nadie sobre el despertar de Levi. En esta ocasión lo dejaría completamente en secreto, inclusive para los Alto Rango. Al único ser que enteraría de ello sería a Annie, pero ella no quería ser molestada. No obstante, eso no importaba, no era una situación que debiera preocuparle; Hanji le quería.

Sus demonios de mayor confianza estaban en pie formando una media luna frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y esperando instrucciones. El áureo habló tranquila e imperativamente.

-Nanaba hiciste un buen trabajo con este lugar, pero ya no me satisface. Tienes todo este día y mañana para remodelarlo y hacerlo totalmente soberbio. Lo quiero majestuoso, impresionante. No repares en convertirlo en un oasis de lujo. Cambia todo por piedras preciosas, no te limites al oro y la plata, recuerda que está el platino, los zafiros, el rubí y otros más. Prepara todo, mañana por la noche se oficiará algo más que un banquete, quiero que sea el evento más grande e impactante que se haya visto no solo en este lugar, sino en todo el universo. Y una cosa más. Quiero que hagas tronos y coronas para el Rey y su Reina-

Desapareció sin derecho a réplica. Los Élite y Alto Rango entrelazaron miradas de desconcierto.

Nanaba –Eso fue inesperado-

Farlan -Demasiado diría yo. Erwin siempre se había rehusado a tener un trono y una corona-

Boris -Inclusive fue muy criticado por eso cuando tomamos el control de este averno-

Sasha -¿Porqué Smith-sama no lo quiso? Si es un rey-

Riko –Porque una corona y un trono si bien son símbolos de superioridad, también lo son de mal presagio, destrucción y muerte. Siempre habrá alguien que quiera derribar al que esté en turno sobre el trono para colocar sobre su cabeza la guirnalda máxima que puede darse a un ser. Además… Cuando Erwin inició la Rebelión en el Infierno no lo hizo con el fin de quedarse como rey, sino para vengar la muerte de su esposa e hijos-

Kyokan –Pero al paso del tiempo esa idea cambió. Esto tal vez solo sea un capricho temporal, ya se le pasará. Como dijo Sasha, es un rey y tiene derecho a un trono y corona-

Boris -Je, no pierdes la costumbre de justificarlo-

Angeru –Riko tu explicación tiene sentido, pero ¿Por qué nos reunió a todos si solo le dio instrucciones a Nanaba?-

Mike -Quiere todos apoyemos a Nanaba, es muy poco el tiempo que le dio para las remodelaciones que le ordenó-

Angeru-Aquí vengo con otras dudas ¿Para qué remodelar nuevamente el Comedor? ¿Cuál es el fin de esto y de oficiar un banquete de las magnitudes que mencionó?-

Farlan -No me sorprendería que solo fuera para impresionar a Hanji, tengo entendido que estuvieron en el Mundo de Diamantes-

Jean -¿Te lo dijo Tilo?-

Farlan –Así es y no solo eso, _ella _está invitada a este banquete-

Angeru -Aún con eso no me responde la pregunta de cuál es el fin de esto-

Nanaba –Solo se me ocurre que algo va a pasar-

Mike -O que algo pasó…-

Sasha -Oigan… ¿Será caso qué Levi...?-

Christa -¡Cállate loca! ¡Ni lo menciones!-

Sasha –Pero es que piénsalo, tendría sentido que quiera hacer esto-

Angeru –No te entiendo-

Sasha -¡Ay tontito! Si Levi despertó, digamos que quiere darle una buena bienvenida-

Farlan -Tiene sentido, el regodearse en su cara que Hanji le pertenece-

Boris -Pero tampoco tenemos manera de asegurarnos que sea así-

Riko -Erwin selló la entrada de la cueva oculta para que solo él pueda abrirla-

Jean -¡Rayos! ¡De nueva cuenta tanto misterio me desespera!-

Nanaba -No eres el único. Pero eso no importa, hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Terminen de cerrar sus asuntos y los veo aquí en una hora para iniciar con esto-

Y así fue. Todos desaparecieron dejando a Nanaba y Mike en soledad. La pareja de rubios observó con detenimiento la obra del Comedor, era realmente a gusto de su Rey Oscuro. Entonces ¿Para qué cambiarlo?

-Mike, esto no me gusta nada…- su esposo la tomó de la mano.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. EL LAGO DEL RITUS. DIA 1=**

De todos los Demonios de Alta Jerarquía, Farlan era el único que contaba con autorización para abrir la cueva oculta pero no podía decirlo. Entró al lago y se topó con una sorpresa: Erwin había cambiado el sello para que solo él pudiera abrirlo. Eso solo podía significar que la sospecha silenciosa de sus iguales era cierta.

Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, un mal augurio le inundó los sentidos.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. NIVEL DE LOS DEMONIOS INÚTILES. DIA 1=**

Selló la entrada para no ser molestado. Desde que Hanji había despertado estuvo controlando ciertos instintos demoníacos que ya no podía retener. Erwin pasó el resto del día torturando, mutilando y matando demonios inútiles a placer. Hacía bastante tiempo que no bebía su vino exclusivo aderezado con la sangre fresca de los cuerpos que cercenaba. También hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía sus espectáculos de orgías, en algunas siendo espectador, en otras siendo partícipe. Partes de cuerpos esparcidos por todo el piso tapizado de sangre y tripas, cabezas con rostros marcados por el dolor y el terror al que fueron sometidos, un olor exquisito de sangre y muerte llenaba el ambiente de sonidos de gemidos y gritos provocados por los actos sexuales descontrolados que ocurrían en toda la gran cueva.

Hasta el anochecer se sintió satisfecho, chasqueó los dedos en el aire y solo quedó la mitad de las almas inútiles de ese nivel.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. FRANCIA. PARIS. NOCHE 2=**

A pesar que el despertar de Hanji fue de manera normal, Erwin tomaría sus precauciones. Esa noche espiaría en secreto a su mujer para ver que estaba haciendo. La noche anterior hubo unos momentos en que no detectó su presencia en la tierra, temió que estuviera de nueva cuenta con alguno de sus enemigos. Pero cuando volvió a sentir su aura en el Inframundo no dio muestras de algún ataque o situación parecida.

Hanji se sentía observada y por eso trató de rodearse de otras cosas que parecieran captaban su atención, aunque en realidad estuviera pensando en que había pasado entre ella, Levi y Erwin. Sospechó que este último le estaba siguiendo, así que tenía que pensar en algo y rápido. Vio anunciado en el cine del centro comercial una función especial que duraría toda la noche, era la exhibición de una trilogía sobre una expedición suicida en tierras mágicas. Esa era su coartada perfecta y no dudó un segundo en mezclarse con los espectadores, comprar el tamaño de palomitas más grande y refresco, combinación inseparable de una función cinematográfica.

Sentía un enorme vacío por nuevamente saberse una imagen de ella misma que no reconocía. Simplemente no dejaba de pensar en ese hombre atrapado en una cápsula transparente llena de agua y con unas letras rojas a su alrededor. Su piel se erizaba y su alma se estremecía incontrolablemente de solo pensarlo. Ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que ocurría en la primera película, su mente estaba perdida en aquella imagen. En el intermedio para la siguiente película se percató que no había probado una sola palomita y su refresco estaba igual de intacto.

Cuando inició la segunda película ya estaba tranquila. Comenzó a comer las palomitas y a prestar atención a la película, no podía regresar al Inframundo sin tener nada que comentarle a Erwin sobre la trama, siempre que llegaba de un lugar así se agarraba a dar sus opiniones hasta quedarse dormida. En lapsos surgían sentimientos de desesperación por el vacío que se forjaba en su alma, tristeza por toda la carga emocional que había explotado en los últimos días e ira al recordar que se había dejado humillar la noche anterior. Esto último lo sentía como un enorme peso que no sabía cómo quitárselo.

No supo en qué momento recordó una escena donde ella estaba replegada sobre el pecho desnudo de Levi mientras él le pedía algo, convirtiéndose en una promesa.

_-Hanji prométeme algo. Prométeme que aunque un día alguien más te acaricie nunca entregarás tus sentimientos. Que pase lo que pase tú nunca…- _

Retuvo expresar por fuera lo que su corazón sentía cuando escuchó en su interior esas palabras. A pesar de todas las veces que se entregó a Erwin, nunca sintió pasión, no importaba el flujo de los años todo parecía igual con él, nada iba de menos a más, sus caricias seguían sin provocarle éxtasis incontrolable, su saliva le era insípida. Con Carlo menos, la primera vez fue tomada a la fuerza y la segunda vez fue solo para obtener otra de esas cápsulas que le aseguraban estar presente cuando el pelinegro abriera los ojos.

No pudo soltar el sentimiento que se le estaba atorando en el pecho y le estaba dificultando la respiración. Fue hasta que la película mostró una triste escena de muerte cuando drenó sus lágrimas. Lloró mucho recordando la promesa que le hizo a Levi. Cada lágrima que derramaba era un latigazo que rompía la gran losa que cargaba en su espalda, ahora haciéndose añicos. Cumplió con la promesa de entregar su cuerpo, más no su corazón.

Terminó la segunda película. La función continuó al igual que ella en sus pensamientos. Su mente le dictó mil y un ideas sobre lo que podría haber ocurrido para que sus recuerdos de infancia, las memorias con Levi y el despertar como la mujer de Erwin tuvieran sentido. Pero la única explicación lógica que encontraba era que le hubieran borrado la memoria.

Su mente le empezó a mostrar nuevas remembranzas. Y conforme más recordaba, la sensación de vacío menguaba. En todas ellas era el mismo rostro: el de Levi. Pero ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? ¿Por qué ahora era la mujer de Erwin y al despertar no recordaba nada de Levi?

_Entonces su respuesta apareció._

.

.

**=1914. INFRAMUNDO=**

Vio su figura caminando desde la Cueva de las Cascadas por los pasillos. Estaba ataviada con el uniforme habitual de los demonios asesinos. Se cruzó en el camino con la figura de una mujer de rasgos desconocidos y de hermoso cabello negro azabache. Estaba enfundada en el mismo uniforme que ella.

-¡Hola Hanji!- esa mujer le saludó en español.

-¡Hola Anaksunamun!- ella correspondió el saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Vienes de cobrar Pactus?-

-Sí pero aún no termino, Erwin me ha mandado a Austria a cobrar algunos-

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? A Smith-sama no le gustan las cosas a medias-

-¡Oh descuida! Solo vengo por Levi, estoy aburrida de andar matando sola así no es divertido, me hace falta mi enano-

-Supongo que has estado con él tanto tiempo que no te sientes cómoda si no están juntos-

-Jeje ¿Cómo lo sabes?- revoloteó su coleta.

-Aún para ser demonios ustedes se profesan mucho amor. Tengo que irme, Smith-sama me ha ordenado cobrar unos Pactus en Chile. Hanji, esperaré con ansias tener otro encuentro contigo ¡Quiero la revancha!- le extendió su mano.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo también quiero eso!- correspondió su invitación.

Las dos mujeres se estrecharon las manos, se sonrieron y retomaron su andar en sentidos contrarios. Hanji dio vuelta a su derecha y escuchó el eco de los unos gritos.

-¿Y ahora que está pasando?- a pesar de guardar silencio no reconocía con claridad las voces que salían de cierto aposento.

En ese momento siguió caminando sin entender que gritaban. Pero ahora que esa escena venía a su memoria, descifró aquellas palabras que tiempo atrás no pudo hacer.

_-¿Pero qué maldita mierda estás diciendo ahora?-_

_-¡Mi paciencia llegó a su límite! Te voy a desaparecer el alma antes que le digas una sola palabra de esto a Hanji ¡Disfrutaré tanto de desaparecer por completo tu existencia!-_

_-¡Aun así buscaré la manera de decirle toda la verdad a Hanji!-_

_-¡No serías capaz! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-_

En aquel momento, hasta el punto de las risas maléficas no había entendido nada, pero el escuchar a Erwin reírse fue algo curioso a sus sentidos.

-¿Qué será tan divertido? ¡Yo quiero saber!_-_habló en voz alta y corrió al punto donde provenían las risas, estaba cerca.

_-¿Qué Levi no sería capaz de qué cosa? ¿Qué es tan divertido?-_apareció frente a esos dos seres causándoles un sobresalto.

_-¡Hanji…!-_

_-¿Qué haces aquí My Lady?-_

_-Es que me aburría de andar matando sola así que vine por el enano para que me acompañara pero ¡No me cambies el tema! ¡Cuéntenme! ¡Quiero saber que te hizo reír tanto!-_

Después de eso todo empezó a desvanecerse en el aire. Recordó que sintió abruptamente un retumbe en sus oídos que venía desde adentro, su cuerpo ardía como si se le estuvieran consumiendo las entrañas. Levi la recargó en su pecho. Después la sensación de mareo dominó todos sus sentidos y la vista se le nubló por completo.

Y entonces colapsó.

.

.

**=2015. FRANCIA. PARIS. NOCHE 2=**

Había recordado la última escena que tuvo antes de caer dormida: Levi y Erwin estaban discutiendo. No dudó que algo hizo Erwin a Levi y entonces pasó del cariño al odio.

Aprisionó con fuerza el vaso de su refresco empapándose las piernas. Pero no le importaba. Su furia estuvo a punto de estallar sino fuera porque recordó que alguien la estaba siguiendo, muy probablemente Erwin. Canalizó sus sentimientos de ira, se hizo la sorprendida de haber derramado el líquido sobre su regazo, se quitó la gabardina y con ella secó un poco el líquido. Tomó un puñado de palomitas que devoró de un solo bocado y continuó viendo la película.

Ahora todo estaba muy en claro: ella nunca fue la esposa de Erwin antes de despertar, ella era la mujer de Levi y tuvieron una hija. Pero ¿Cómo es que ambos llegaron el Inframundo? ¿Es que hubieron hecho Pactus con Erwin? Y si era así ¿Por qué? No podía recordarlo. Pero tampoco se iba a forzar a recordarlo, ya estaba agotada de hacerlo. El simple hecho de saber quién era en realidad, la mujer de ese pelinegro le era suficiente. Ya sería su verdadero esposo quien le diría lo que había pasado. Tampoco tenía más dudas. La explicación lógica era que sus memorias fueron manipuladas y tal vez esa infancia que recordaba era solo una mentira.

Erwin se las iba a pagar y muy caro. Tomaría venganza por haberla engañado de esa manera. Por haberle borrado la memoria. Por tener a Levi encerrado y lejos de ella. Por hacerla suya a costa de artimañas. Miró la mano donde estaba la argolla dorada. Recordó las palabras de Erwin a Levi dormido, que la siguiente noche oficiaría un banquete para que la viera convertida en Reina del Inframundo. Por primera vez se llenó de un rostro lleno de maldad, una sonrisa lúgubre y unos ojos de brillo demoníaco.

La venganza es un manjar de dioses reservado para aquel que tenga la inteligencia de esperar a su punto exacto. Y Hanji quería darse ese gusto.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. EL CUARTO TIEMPO. GALAXIA DE ANDRÓMEDA III. DIA 2= **

Su relevo había tardado un día más en llegar. Kajiura apareció en un planeta donde el suelo era de colores morados y rojos. Estaban exterminando con la mitad de la población para dejar solo con vida a los seres de luz, los que tenían algún trato con el diablo de ese mundo y otros pocos neutrales para hacer un punto de balance.

El equilibrio en esa galaxia estaba ocasionando fuertes dolores de cabeza a Annie. En esa ocasión eligió uno de sus antiguos vestidos griegos, una túnica de una sola pieza en color rojo que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, con su cinturón dorado como adorno, sin calzado y cabello suelto. Estaba sentada sobre la cima de la montaña más alta de ese mundo, supervisando que sus guardianes estuvieran haciendo bien sus deberes. En eso le llegó la compañía de su Guardián de rasgos asiáticos.

-¡Annie-chan! ¡Ya estoy aquí!- habló melodiosamente.

Kajiura era al único ser que le permitía hablarle con algo de cariño, el sufijo "chan" en el idioma japonés era para ello. Volteó su vista –Ya te estaba esperando, necesito de tus fuerzas frescas para terminar con esto de una buena vez por todas-

-¡Ok! Pero antes de eso tengo un mensaje que darte, el pequeño demonio te buscó antier-

-¡¿Y ahora qué quiere ese inútil?!- ya estaba malhumorada y eso solo la alteró más.

-Mhmmm júzgalo por ti misma, te repetiré las palabras tal y como las dijo: _"Dale este un mensaje. Dentro de dos noches celebraré un gran banquete en mi Reino y quiero que esté presente. Dile que es importante, si no asiste entonces ya no permitiré que me llame mi niño"_. Si eso me lo dijo antier quiere decir que ese famoso banquete es en unas cuantas horas-

-¡Aaaaah! ¡De seguro es otro problema con Hanji!- se puso en pie -¡No tengo tiempo para sus problemas maritales!- soltó con enfado.

Kajiura se quedó en silencio sin perder su amable sonrisa –Entonces pasemos a otro tema ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-

Annie le dio instrucciones precisas que ejecutar. Kajiura era realmente poderosa, de solo bajar de la montaña empezó hacer su trabajo con excelente precisión. Por su parte la rubia, durante bastante rato giró instrucciones a otros guardianes hasta terminar de restablecer el equilibrio de ese planeta. Cuando ya solo quedó la quietud, se quedó pensando en el mensaje que le dejó Erwin. Fue la misma calma de ese mundo lo que le trajo un mal presentimiento.

Uno de sus Guardianes apareció frente a ella, con un semblante de inusual seriedad.

-Tilo, ve a la tierra y dime que ha pasado con Erwin, quiere que hoy asista a un banquete que dará-

-Lo sé, yo estuve ahí cuando se lo dijo a Kajiura. No te molestes por desobedecerte, acabo de regresar del Inframundo y no es agradable lo que vas a escuchar-

-Suéltalo-

-Levi ha despertado-

Annie palideció. Su mayor temor estaba pendiendo de un delgado hilo para cobrar vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer :3**


	35. Sellos Rotos Fragmento 2

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=CAPÍTULO 4. SELLOS ROTOS=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 1. EL SELLO DE LEVI=**

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. EL LAGO DEL RITUS. NOCHE DEL DESPERTAR=**

Levi siempre despertaba antes que Hanji y esta vez no sería la excepción. Erwin lo sabía, así que esa noche debía ser precavido. No se preocupó por Hanji, parecía no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Antes del amanecer llegó al aposento contando cómo le gustó la película que vio hasta quedarse dormida, como siempre.

Cuando los últimos rayos dorados del astro rey ocultaron su presencia en el polvo de los teutones, los sentidos del ser encerrado en aquella cápsula empezaron a cobrar vida. El sello empezó a derretirse lentamente, palabra por palabra. Primero la "M", después la "E", al llegar a la "Z" soltó un estruendo como de una copa de vidrio estrellándose contra el piso y con ese mismo sonido se derritió la "A". Cuando la "M" y la última "E" se fundieron el Lago comenzó a vibrar, formando unas inusuales olas que rompieron más allá de las orillas.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH. NOCHE DEL DESPERTAR=**

En el momento que la segunda letra se derritió fue cuando Hanji despertó. Su corazón le palpitaba descontroladamente, reflejo de un alma ansiosa de saber despierta su otra mitad. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada constatando que estaba sola. Esa noche había dormido con un pijama negra de short y playera para no perder tiempo en cambiarse y moverse con mayor facilidad.

De un solo golpe se puso en pie y corrió hacia el baño para abrir el closet. El abrigo rojo donde escondía la capsula estaba a la mano. La sacó de un solo movimiento y la aprisionó en su pecho.

-Levi por favor espérame, todavía no abras tus ojos- soltó suplicante.

Cerró los ojos y apareció en la orilla del Lago.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. EL LAGO DEL RITUS. NOCHE DEL DESPERTAR=**

Cuando apareció en el lugar sintió que sus pies eran mojados. El agua se levantaba formando olas de pequeño tamaño pero lo suficiente para mojar buena parte del suelo de roca. Sin perder tiempo bebió la pócima y en lo que tardaba en hacer efecto se aventó al agua. Mientras nadaba hacia la entrada a la cueva su cuerpo se iba haciendo invisible. Se topó con la sorpresa que la entrada ya completamente cerrada. "¡Maldición!" gritó para sus adentros. Buscó alguna otra manera de entrar y la encontró, sonriendo por ello; ya estaba a unos segundos de verlo.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. LA CUEVA OSCULTA DEL LAGO DEL RITUS. NOCHE DEL DESPERTAR=**

Ese hombre encerrado estaba dejando para siempre el letargo al que fue sometido. Su conciencia le estaba llegando como si fuera un lejano sonido que se acerca sosamente. Los dedos de las manos empezaron a moverse hasta que pudo cerrarlos y abrirlos en forma de puño. Después el resto del cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar mientras sus pulmones se adaptaban a las propiedades sagradas del agua salina del lago, formando burbujas que danzaban hacia arriba como buscando una salida que no encontraban.

En su mismo movimiento el cabello ondeaba en el agua. Sus pulmones demoníacos entraron en la fase final de adaptarse a respirar agua, como si fuera un feto dentro de la matriz. El mentón quedó recargado sobre el cuello y el cuerpo dejó de moverse, quedando inerte. Ya había dejado de convulsionar pero aun sus sentidos no recobraban vida en su totalidad. Levantó lentamente la cabeza hasta tenerla en posición natural. El cabello dejó de moverse. Permaneció inmóvil unos minutos hasta sentir que podía respirar el líquido sin problemas.

Fueron en esos minutos donde Hanji entró a la cueva nadando por la pileta donde se drenaba el agua interna para secar el interior de roca. A pesar de haberse mentalizado de lo que vería, no dejaba de temblar nerviosa, sintiendo una debilidad en su interior. Se recargó en el mismo lugar de la otra noche. Fue presa de un corazón latiendo sin una secuencia lógica cuando vio a Levi sin el sello rojo y con los ojos cerrados, como si hubiera escuchado su suplica, esperando a que ella apareciera para abrir los párpados.

Erwin estaba a una distancia prudente, en pie frente a la capsula con los brazos cruzados. Esperando lo mismo que ella, esperando a que Levi abriera sus ojos. Estaba tranquilo, esa cápsula solo podía abrirse desde adentro. Pero olvidó un pequeño detalle: había enseñado al pelinegro a tirar flechas espirituales. Cuando lo recordó, supo que ya era demasiado tarde. Se jugaría la única carta que le quedaba, el banquete de esa noche era el as que guardaba bajo la manga.

Y entonces el momento llegó. Los parpados del pelinegro empezaron a levantarse lentamente.

En unos segundos las imágenes borrosas comenzaron a tener claridad. Barrió los alrededores con la mirada, pero solo veía agua topando en una barrera de vidrio y una pared de roca frente a él. Se supo en soledad, Hanji no estaba a su lado. Su intelecto le gritó que tendría que romper esa barrera de vidrio para saber en dónde estaba y que estaba ocurriendo. Por instinto levantó su brazo derecho en línea recta hacia el frente y cerró su mano para formar una flecha espiritual. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y abrió su mano, liberando la saeta invisible.

La flecha al salir disparada fracturó la barrera de vidrio. Las cuarteaduras se expandieron rápidamente y el cristal cayó al suelo junto con el agua que aprisionaba, formando una cascada de profunda belleza precipitándose al vacío. El cuerpo comenzó a descender hacia el frente. Sus pies descalzos reposaron sobre el frío piso mojado con el agua sagrada mezclada con su sangre del sello roto y embellecido por el resplandor de los fragmentos del cristal hecho añicos.

De un golpe abrió las cortinas del alma. La llama naranja de las antorchas resplandecía con bravura en esas grises pupilas.

Hanji cayó de rodillas. Tuvo que volver a taparse la boca y morderse la lengua para no gritar, pero no dejaba de derramar lágrimas.

_Esa mirada. Ese cuerpo. Ese semblante. Era su sombra. Era él. Era Levi. Ya no había duda. Ese enano era el amor de su vida. Ese hombre era la mitad de su alma._

**.**

**.**

La primera figura que vio no era precisamente la que más deseaba encontrarse al despertar. Silenciosamente giró la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando la anatomía de Hanji y constató que no estaba a su lado. Solo había restos de una cápsula: la suya.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Podía haber sido solo unos minutos, horas, días o tal vez años. Él seguía igual que la última vez que estuvo despierto, inclusive tenía la misma ropa con la que colapsó. Recordó vagamente aquel encuentro en sueños donde besó las manos de su amor eterno. Después vinieron sus últimas memorias antes de caer inconsciente en el que era su aposento. Su intelecto le dio a entender en segundos lo que había ocurrido: Erwin despertó a su mujer y a él le dejó encerrado.

Pero eso no me importaba. Reprimió todas las dudas que surgieron, a Levi solo le interesaba una cosa: en dónde estaba Hanji.

Dio tres pasos hacia el frente y se encaró con la figura de su peor enemigo. Se sostuvieron la mirada, en una clara confrontación de rabia por distintos sentires; Erwin por verle despierto, Levi por haber sido separado de Hanji.

La mujer en cuestión quería dejar de ser invisible, gritar y correr hacia sus brazos. Ahogó esos sentimientos, no era el momento para hacerlo. Primero quería escuchar la conversación entre ellos dos.

-¿En dónde está Hanji?- habló sin rodeos el pelinegro.

-Está en mi cama- el rubio contestó de la misma manera.

-¡Mientes! ¡¿En dónde está Hanji?!- alzó la voz.

"Si tan solo supiera que estoy frente a él" pensó la fémina para sus adentros.

-No te miento, Levi. Tú mismo me vas a suplicar que te vuelva a encerrar cuando te diga lo que ha pasado con Hanji-

-Maldita mierda ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi mujer?!- sus puños temblaban de rabia.

-Yo solo hice lo que ella me pidió. Me suplicó que te encerrara y borrara todos los rastros de su vida contigo- habló seriamente, como si lo dicho fuera una realidad.

-¡Mientes! ¡Hanji no sería capaz de pedirte eso!- su mirada era un mar enfurecido.

-Hay más que eso- le mostró la mano donde tenía la argolla matrimonial –Ella está casada conmigo. Me entregó su corazón, su cuerpo, su alma, sus caricias ¿Lo entiendes, Levi?- bajó la mano -Hanji ahora es la reina que siempre debió ser. Es la mujer de un rey, no de un inútil fracasado, de un insecto como tú. Te lo dije, que ella se iba a entregar a mí por su propia voluntad, fue ella quien vino a mí. Yo no tuve que mover un solo dedo para que eso ocurriera, solo bastó estar una noche entre mis brazos para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por mí-

Al igual que el pelinegro, la castaña sentía un odio contra Erwin, creciendo a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Maldita porquería ¡No te creo nada! ¡No te salen bien tus apestosas mentiras!- habló alterado.

-Peor será para ti cuando compruebes que mis palabras son verdaderas. Esta misma noche lo verás con tus propios ojos- sonrió victorioso.

Hanji no lo pudo soportar más; aprovechó su invisibilidad para acercarse lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido y abrazar a Levi por la espalda. Su corazón demoníaco palpitaba fuertemente. Levi creyó que enloquecía, que solo eran sus fuertes deseos de sentirla de esa manera. Pero fue esa sensación de sentirse abrazado lo único que necesitó para tranquilizarse, eso le dio una corazonada que Erwin mentía y Hanji aún le amaba.

Hanji detectó que el tiempo de la pócima estaba por expirar. Ese abrazo fue todo lo que necesitó para sentirse segura que era la mujer de Levi, fue engañada y de lo que planeaba hacer. Levi no podía tomar venganza contra Erwin, pero ella sí.

A pesar que Hanji ya había desaparecido de la cueva, Levi aun sentía sus brazos rodeándole la cintura por la espalda. Los hombres continuaron su discusión en tranquilidad. El pelinegro sabía que a palabras era la única forma de ganarle a Erwin aunque ardiera en deseos de romperle la cara.

-Tsk…- sonrió de lado.

-¿Por qué sonríes, estúpido? No tienes ningún motivo para hacerlo-

-Sigues siendo un maldito cobarde. Has dicho que borraste su memoria, de seguro fue la única manera que encontraste de tomarla. Mi Hanji nunca se entregaría a voluntad a ningún otro hombre que no sea yo-

El rubio comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de pelinegro -Levi, Levi… Que equivocado estás. Pero, pensando bien en eso último tienes razón. Tú mismo lo has dicho, tu Hanji ya no existe. Ahora esa mujer que alguna vez te perteneció se ha transformado en una mujer exquisita, en Hanji de Smith, Reina del Inframundo. He de decir que es una estupenda amante, sobre todo cuando enrolla sus piernas en mi cintura mientras hacemos el amor, eso me enloquece- siguió caminando.

-No me importa que hayas tomado su cuerpo pero dime ¿Te ha dicho que te ama?- preguntó sin titubeos.

Se detuvo frente a él -Me lo ha dicho- le sostuvo la mirada.

El "te quiero mucho" de la noche anterior le había dado la certeza que su amor le pertenecía.

-No te creo- volvieron a confrontarse frente a frente.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Esta noche se oficiará un banquete en su honor, solo porque me place llenarla de fiestas para demostrarle mi amor. Comprobarás lo hermosa que se mira rodeada por toda la majestuosidad que he hecho para ella-

-¿Entonces ya satisficiste tu capricho? Debes de estar muy contento de haberla acariciado, llenarla de lujos y penetrado hasta hartarte ¡Pero no te creo! No creo una sola palabra de todo lo que has dicho ¡Mientras Hanji, mi esposa no me lo diga de frente tus palabras me importan una mierda!-

Erwin con un brazo le rodeó del pecho para someterlo -Verás que no te miento, ahora es una reina oscura y mi mujer- sacó de su gabardina una ampolleta que clavó en la vena yugular -Te dije que te iba a dejar y se iba a enamorar de mí-

Levi cayó hacia el frente, los músculos no le reaccionaban, no sentía las piernas y su garganta se le cerró. Su respiración se hizo pausada pero profunda. Creyó que perdería la conciencia, pero era todo lo contrario. A pesar que no sentía el cuerpo estaba totalmente consiente.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE ALIMENTOS. NOCHE DEL DESPERTAR=**

Apareció dentro de una gran jaula de oro. Quiso ponerse en pie pero no le era posible, ni siquiera podía sentarse. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta que pudo asomar su cabeza por las rejas doradas. Levi observó a su alrededor e identificó que era el área del comedor. Pero no quedaba rastro de lo que él conocía, algo más sencillo. Lo que veía era un edén de lujos.

Vio a los asistentes, demonios asesinos vestidos elegantemente para la ocasión pero estaba tan alto que no reconocía a nadie. Se concentró en escuchar una plática de una pareja que estaba por debajo de él. Lo que oyó le paralizó los sentidos: era el 2015.

Había pasado más de cien años dormido y seguía desconociendo cuando fue que Hanji despertó. Siguió escuchando la conversación, cada vez venían más palabras que no quería escuchar.

-Vaya que hacer todo esto fue cansado-

-Pero valió la pena, el lugar quedó hermoso-

-Oh sí me encanta-

-Yo no entiendo porque lo hicimos, me gustaba más el anterior-

-¿En qué mundo vives? ¡Es obvio que es un regalo de Smith-sama para Hanji-sama!-

-Es que Hanji-sama es tan hermosa y al lado de Smith-sama se ve tan radiante-

-Yo creo que ellos se aman-

-Me da envidia saber que ella tiene al papacito de Smith-sama todas las noches en su cama-

Eso había sido un duro golpe a su corazón. Levi se movió al centro de la jaula y se acomodó en posición fetal tapándose los oídos para no oír más. Comenzó a llenarse de una profunda tristeza y a creer que tal vez Erwin tendría la razón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! n-n **


	36. Sellos Rotos Fragmento 3

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=CAPÍTULO 4. SELLOS ROTOS=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 3. EL SELLO DE ERWIN=**

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH. NOCHE DEL DESPERTAR=**

Hanji apareció primero en el nivel de los demonios inútiles y se agarró a golpes con un par de inútiles para sacar toda la rabia que las palabras de Erwin le provocaron. En menos de cinco minutos les destrozó la cara, imaginando que era al rubio a quien golpeaba. Cuando los cuerpos cayeron ensangrentados apareció en el baño del aposento. Se desvistió, limpió la sangre que le quedó en sus manos y entró en la regadera.

Si apenas abrió la llave de agua caliente cuando unas grandes manos le rodearon la cintura. Cerró los ojos, reconocía quien estaba replegando el pecho contra su espalda y restregando una excitada intimidad en sus carnosidades traseras. Su cuello no dejaba de ser besado. Fue acariciada por completo, como si esas manos fueran el agua que recorría cada poro de su piel. Su trasero fue jalado hacia atrás haciendo que su espalda se reclinara hacia la pared. Como en tantas ocasiones, el rubio entró en ella para continuar con un choque de caderas.

Jadeaba hipócritamente. Quería gritarle que se detuviera, que ya sabía la verdad. Quería agarrarlo a golpes pero eso solo la delataría. Juró por dentro que sería la última vez que esas manos tocaban su cuerpo. Juró que sería la última vez que dentro de su cuerpo estuviera alguien que no fuera Levi. No le importaba si le costaba la existencia, le haría pasar un muy mal rato a Erwin.

Quedó un rastro blanquecino dentro de ella pero esas manos no dejaban de acariciarle.

-My Lady, esta noche tendremos un banquete especial en tu honor. Te tengo una sorpresa que te va a encantar- la besó en el cuello.

De solo quedarse en soledad, empezó a restregarse la piel con bastante jabón. Lo hacía tan fuerte que dejaba su piel enrojecida, sin importarle. Quería quitarse todos los restos de las caricias que le hizo Erwin, antes placenteras y que ahora solo le producían asco.

Salió del baño enfundada en una toalla y sin secarse correctamente, mojando el camino que trazaban sus pies. Se quedó quieta unos momentos cuando abrió la puerta y miró atentamente el aposento conyugal. Ahora le parecía un lugar repugnante. Volteó a la cama, Erwin le dejó la vestimenta que eligió para ella: el vestido verde manzana que le regaló cuando despertó, un séquito de joyas y zapatos de un color más fuerte. El estilista de la ocasión anterior ya la estaba esperando.

Tomó asiento y se dejó arreglar al gusto de Erwin.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTOS DE LOS ÉLITE Y ALTO RANGO. NOCHE DEL DESPERTAR=**

Cada demonio estaba arreglándose en su aposento.

Por orden de Erwin vestirían de acuerdo a sus especificaciones. Las mujeres vestidos en corsé con terminación de falda por arriba de la rodilla en colores oscuros, permitiéndoles elegir sus peinados. Los hombres en traje sastre negro de alta costura, camisa negra y corbata blanca. Esto era para que Hanji resaltara.

Christa optó por combinar el negro con en tonalidades rosas y cabello recogido en una coleta cargada a un costado, Sasha combinó la negrura en tonos azules oscuros y el mismo peinado que Christa solo que la coleta cargada al costado contrario. Nanaba gustó por tonos negros y rojos, al igual que Riko. Ambas adornaron sus cortos cabellos, la rubia con un listón rojo, la plateada con una diadema de doble línea en negro.

No fue necesario compartir temores en cuanto se reunieron en el punto dispuesto por su líder. Todos se sentían nerviosos. Todos sospechaban lo mismo. Todos tenían un mal presentimiento.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH. NOCHE DEL DESPERTAR=**

Nuevamente le fue realizada una depilación exhaustiva. Le colocaron uñas postizas en estilo francés y su cuerpo fue perfumado con cremas que le impregnaron un delicioso olor a rosas. El vestido le fue complementado en la parte de la falda con unas crinolinas y telas brillantes del mismo color para hacerlo esponjado. Los tacones eran en color jade al igual que las joyas que le fueron colocadas en sus orejas, cuello y muñecas. El cabello le fue rizado, levantando la parte superior en una media coleta sostenida por ligas del color de su pelo para darle naturalidad entre adornos dorados. El maquillaje si bien era cargado, resaltaba cada línea de su belleza. Unos ojos profundos y unos labios carmesíes la hacían ver como una Helena tan seductora que por ella, dos reinos se confrontarían para tener su belleza.

La pesada puerta de bronce se abrió lentamente y ella dirigió sus pasos a ese punto. Erwin estaba en pie, ataviado con un traje de rey demoníaco en color negro y sosteniendo su gran cetro de mando. Había algo más: una capa regia en color rojo oscuro caía desde sus hombros por toda su espalda hasta los pies.

Se llegó el encuentro con Erwin. Hanji se contempló en el espejo antes de salir del aposento. Era una locura lo que planeaba hacer y probablemente le costaría la existencia. Pero no le importaba, prefería desaparecer que volver a pasar un día más engañada. Lo único que deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón era ver y abrazar una vez más a Levi. Y después de eso podría desaparecer en completa paz.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE ALIMENTOS. NOCHE DEL DESPERTAR=**

Durante dos días todos los demonios del Inframundo se abocaron a cumplir las órdenes del Rey. A marchas forzadas la Cueva de Alimentos pasó a ser la recreación de un salón principal de baile de algún castillo medieval en todo su esplendor.

Los aposentos de los costados fueron destruidos para darle mayor amplitud. También el techo fue demolido para hacerlo más alto. Todo estaba revestido en oro. No dejaron un solo milímetro sin resplandor dorado. El piso era una alfombra hecha a mano en textiles rojos con figuras doradas realizadas con hilo de oro. El rojo eran hilos que Angeru logró crear de rubíes. De esos mismos materiales fueron hechas grandes cortinas que pendían del techo en forma de telón abierto, por detrás de la plataforma donde estaban los tronos reales.

Los tronos estaban inspirados en las piezas mayores de ajedrez: el rey y la reina. Ambos estaban forjados en oro con detalles de diamantes. Las escaleras para acceder a ellos eran una aleación de granate y ónix. El tapete rojo real que se extendía desde la alta y majestuosa puerta de entrada hasta los tronos fue hecho con sangre de demonios inútiles sacrificados para tal fin.

Al costado del rey en forma de media luna frontal estaban los asientos de los Alto Rango y al costado de la reina los asientos de los Élite. Los respaldos de las sillas estaban inspiradas en el resto de las piezas de ajedrez: alfil, caballo y torre. Los peones sirvieron para las sillas de los demonios asesinos, el resto de los súbditos invitados al banquete.

Del techo pendían jaulas doradas con bufones, traga fuegos y demás artistas encerrados dentro de ellas. Se colocó un gigante carrusel forjado en platino con caballos de porcelana fina adornados con figuras de plata. Los caballos subían y bajaban lentamente entre un piso de franjas negras y blancas y un techo de espejo dándole un efecto hipnótico. El espacio donde se colocó la orquesta estaba rodeado por fuego danzarín entre colores naranja, rojo y azul dando un espectáculo por sí mismo.

Los candelabros eran sostenidos por bocas de dragones que se arrastraban por las paredes y techo, mezclándose con las aves fénix de enormes alas demoníacas de bronce en relieve que estaban sobre las paredes. Los animales míticos eran mecánicos pero parecían totalmente reales, inclusive fueron revestidos con plumas y escamas de algunos que existieron en la antigüedad, objetos que fueron obsequiados a Erwin cuando se erigió como Rey Oscuro. Y como es de suponerse, eran creaciones de Angeru.

Esculturas de hielo y fuego estaban dispersas por todo el lugar. Las flores eran naturales, colocados en jarrones de aquamarinas, esmeraldas y zafiros. Las mesas donde estaban los alimentos fueron forjados en ónix. Los cubiertos de plata fueron cambiados por unos de platino.

Como si fuera un bufón enjaulado y sin derecho a réplica, así estaba Levi. Erwin le inyectó una sustancia para que estuviese despierto toda la noche, aunque débil y sin poder hablar. Lo puso dentro de una jaula que pendía en lo alto del salón. No solo estaba él, sino otros más estaban en la misma situación que él para disimular. Eran como pájaros enjaulados con el único fin de demostrar que tenía el poder de cortarles sus alas.

Los seres más poderosos del Inframundo se reunieron puntualmente en la entrada al nuevo Gran Salón. Les sorprendió ver a Hanji arreglada al gusto de Erwin, el cual mostraba una satisfacción y felicidad nunca antes vista. A todos, eso les dio una mala corazonada. Eso no era para nada normal.

Nanaba dio la señal de inicio. Todos los que estaban dentro del salón hicieron un profundo silencio. De la misma manera cuando Hanji despertó y fue presentada como la Reina del Inframundo, así entrarían en esta ocasión. La orquesta empezó a tocar "El Danubio Azul" de Strauss, considerado uno de los valses más hermosos de todos los tiempos, para muchos el mejor. Los demonios asesinos se reunieron en orden a todo lo largo del tapete sangriento, haciendo una reverencia al pasar a sus superiores. Hanji resplandecía como una gema preciosa, iluminando con su belleza a cada paso que daba. Tenía la misma mirada que Erwin: la de un ser soberbio que se sabe superior a los demás. Avanzaban sin prisa, disfrutando cada centímetro de la belleza del salón. La esposa oscura disimulando desprecio buscaba con la mirada entre todos los presentes a Levi, pero no le veía.

Levi pendía en el centro desde lo alto del salón para que observara todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No podía moverse a voluntad, estaba acostado en la jaula en posición fetal. Cuando escuchó el cambio del silencio a la música arrastró su cuerpo para ver la entrada. Y entonces su mirada se encontró con la escultura de una mujer de cabello almendrado, enfundada en un majestuoso vestido verde y joyas.

_Era Hanji._

Pero no parecía su Hanji. Esa mujer era totalmente diferente no solo en el aspecto físico sino en su semblante. Su mujer nunca se arreglaría de esa manera. Su mujer nunca miraría con desprecio a los demás. Su mujer nunca aceptaría ponerse tal cantidad de joyas. Su mujer siempre sonreía, ésta que veía no tenía ni el mínimo de esa expresión en su rostro. La mujer que estaba escoltada por Erwin no era su Hanji.

Los siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvieron a unos pasos de la parte frontal. Le dolía en lo más profundo constatar las palabras de Erwin: Hanji ahora era su mujer. No pudo soportarlo más. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el centro de la jaula conservando su posición fetal para no ver. Su alma se contristó. Quería una muerte que le sería negada. Deseaba haber seguido durmiendo para no ver esto. Empezó a llorar por la Hanji que ahora solo yacía en su memoria.

Los demonios al frente se quedaron en pie frente a los asientos correspondientes. Ya solo restaban las últimas notas de la melodía orquestal. Volvió a hacerse el silencio, en la espera que el Rey diera comienzo con la banquete de esa noche.

-¡Que empiece el festín!- chasqueó los dedos en el aire.

La música volvió a llenar el ambiente. Los superiores tomaron asiento y fueron atendidos de inmediato llevándoles copas con diferentes bebidas para que eligiesen a su gusto. En el resto del salón, no dejaban de llevar y traer alimentos los demonios asignados para tal fin. Decir que los platillos eran obras de arte sería totalmente indescriptible; eran de sublime belleza y exquisito sabor.

Cuando Erwin no la observaba, Hanji buscaba en todo el salón con la mirada a Levi. No podía confiar en nadie para preguntarle si le habían visto. Minuto a minuto caía más en el abismo de la desesperación de no saber dónde estaba la mitad de su alma para reunirse con ella. Levi solo quería que se acabara la noche. Pero, la tortura a Levi por parte de Erwin apenas comenzaba.

Ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para las tres de la madrugada y Annie no llegaba. Erwin comprendió que, aunque Kajiura le hubiese dado su mensaje ella no se presentaría. Así que tendría que hacer eso solo. Le dirigió una mirada a Nanaba quien estaba al otro extremo del salón, para que todo se ejecutase de acuerdo al plan.

Los Alto Rango, el trío y el albino Élite tomaron posiciones de acuerdo a lo ensayado. Para atenuar un poco el nerviosismo, empezaron a platicar de cosas triviales, hasta que Sasha realizó una pregunta de la que, tal respuesta sería una de las mayores sorpresas que hubieran escuchado los Alto Rango.

Christa –Oye loca ¿Ya te acordaste que era lo que queríamos preguntarle a Angeru?-

Sasha -¡Ah sí! Angeru ya dinos el nombre de tu enamorada, solo sabemos que le dicen Bunny-

Christa –Sí, queremos saberlo-

Angeru-Nunca antes lo habían preguntado-

Sasha -Pero ya te lo pregunté-

Angeru-Tiene un nombre hermoso pero es objeto de burlas, por eso quiere que le digan Bunny. Se llama Mikasa Jaeger-

Al escuchar ese nombre todos los Alto Rango voltearon a verlo. Pero no hubo tiempo de seguir con la conversación.

La luz menguó y el salón se tornó de una magnífica oscuridad. Resonó una nueva composición de piano, violines y trompetas. La música se tornó tan hermosa y oscura que inclusive la piel demoníaca se erizaba. La expectación y el nerviosismo crecieron. Sus corazones latían incontrolablemente. Levi seguía sin querer ver, encerrado en sus sentimientos y deseando que todo terminara.

Como si fuera producto de las débiles llamaradas que salían de la boca de los dragones el salón se iluminó suavemente. Erwin se puso en pie.

-My Lady, ven conmigo- le tendió su mano a Hanji.

Hanji tomó la mano que le fue tendida. Fue guiada unos pasos hasta llegar frente una mesa de madera con un cojinete rojo sobre ella. Arriba del cojinete estaban dos coronas de obsidiana de sublime belleza con incontables picos apuntando a diferentes direcciones sobre una base lisa brillante.

El volumen de la música fue bajando hasta que se hizo el silencio. Todos los demonios asesinos enfocaron sus miradas hacia el frente, centrando la atención en la pareja real.

-Siéntanse privilegiados. Esta noche yo, su Rey, Erwin Smith hará algo por primera vez en su existencia. Desde que tomé el control de este inframundo me he rehusado a tener los símbolos supremos de autoridad por hacerme falta la compañera perfecta. Un rey sin su reina no es más que un peón. Pero esta noche he de consagrarme como el monarca oscuro que soy.

Esta noche tengo a mi lado la reina que siempre deseé. Una reina que ha estado conmigo por años entregándome su corazón. Y que deseo darle lo que se merece- tomó la corona oscura y se puso frente a ella -Hanji Zoe, acepta esta corona como símbolo de mi amor por ti- le colocó la corona sobre su cabeza.

Riko sentía desvanecerse pero permaneció inalterable. Motivado por la curiosidad Levi se acercó para ver qué pasaría, tuvo cierto presentimiento. Ya estaba un poco más repuesto de fuerzas, logró sentarse con la mirada fija en Hanji, la cual, cuando la corona estuvo en su lugar, algo le hizo subir la vista. Reconoció al ser que estaba encerrado en esa jaula frente a ella; esa ropa, ese cabello, ese rostro…

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ambos sentían estremecerse. Fue un momento fugaz pero tan profundo que a Levi le dio la certeza que su presentimiento no eran locuras. Conocía ese brillo especial que sostenía la fémina de corona oscura: tramaba algo y estaba a punto de darle vida.

Iniciando con los Alto Rango y Élite los demonios asesinos comenzaron a aplaudir fuertemente. Hanji dio tres pasos hacia el frente y con una inquebrantable determinación le haría la mala jugada a Erwin.

-¡SILENCIO!- alzó fuertemente la voz retumbando hasta el último espacio del salón.

Todos quedaron perplejos, no era algo que esperaban. Erwin se puso a su costado, ella se volteó quedando lateral al público pero frente a él. Hanji dio un paso hacia atrás poniendo distancia para confrontarle a los ojos. Erwin se quedó en silencio, esperando palabras de amor y agradecimiento por parte de su musa; menudo chasco se llevaría.

-Erwin Smith ¿Estás contento de verme así? ¿Eres feliz de haberme convertido en esto? En una muñeca vestida y arreglada a tu gusto. En un alma manipulada para que pudiera llamarte "esposo". Esto que ves aquí es solo una obsesión. Hasta aquí llegó tu farsa. He descubierto tu mentira. Lo he recordado todo.

¡Yo NO soy tu reina!- se quitó la corona y la estrelló contra el piso –¡Manipulaste mis recuerdos para hacerme creer una vida de amor contigo que nunca fue!- se arrancó la cadena -¡Ni siquiera estoy segura que esa niña de la que me hablaste existió!- aventó la cadena lo más lejos que pudo y se acercó hacia él, hablándole con una profunda rabia –¡Pero eso no es lo peor! Pude haber soportado todo eso, pero hay algo que nunca te voy a perdonar ¡Me separaste de mi verdadero esposo! ¡Me alejaste del amor de MI vida! ¡De la mitad de MI alma!¡Me hiciste creer que yo te amaba! ¡Cuando mi corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a ÉL!- apuntó hacia la jaula donde estaba el hombre en cuestión y liberó una flecha espiritual haciendo que la jaula cayera contra el piso.

El cuerpo de Levi aún estaba débil por lo cual quedó sumamente dañado con el impacto. Pero eso no le importaba: Hanji lo recordaba, Hanji aun lo amaba.

Al estrellarse la jaula el seguro de la puerta se botó y la misma se abrió. A duras penas pudo ponerse en pie y caminar a trastumbes. Hanji arrancó la parte baja esponjosa del vestido que le fue añadida para que solo quedara la falda principal por arriba de sus rodillas. Jaló de las joyas para quitarlas de su cuerpo. Con el simple movimiento de los pies se quitó los tacones. No soportaba más su furia, así que la sacó a gritos.

-¡YO NO SOY TU MUJER!- se quitó la argolla dorada -¡YO SOY LA MUJER DE LEVI ACKERMAN!- le aventó la pieza dorada en la cara -¡Espero que hayas disfrutado el tener mi cuerpo en tu cama! ¡Porque mi corazón nunca lo tuviste! ¡Jamás sentí pasión contigo!- le sostuvo la mirada -¡TE ODIO ERWIN SMITH! ¡TE ODIO!- se dio la media vuelta.

Tumbando a los primeros demonios asesinos que le interrumpían el paso, después los demás abrieron camino por sí solos, Hanji corrió hasta encontrarse con Levi.

Levi ya no podía caminar, se sentía sumamente agotado. Se quedó en pie esperando a recibir a una Hanji que se abalanzó sobre él. Rodearon sus espaldas en un fuerte abrazo. Por el peso emocional de un reencuentro que tanto anhelaban, las piernas les flaquearon y cayeron de rodillas al piso. Temblando de una alegría incontenible, llorando por tener su más profundo deseo besándole, acariciándole. Por fin se tenían entre sus brazos. Todo dejó de existir: solo eran ellos.

Desde que Hanji comenzó a hablar, Erwin estaba congelado. Su cuerpo estaba inamovible. De igual manera estaban los Alto Rango y los Élite. No podían creer lo que sucedía: Hanji había recuperado sus recuerdos y Levi estaba despierto.

Entre sollozos, lágrimas y besos imparables los amantes comenzaron a decirse lo que tanto contuvieron en sus pechos. No podían soportar más el tenerse así, el estar con sus cuerpos entrelazados y sin decirse lo mucho que se amaban.

-Maldita cuatro ojos ¡Eres una idiota!- la agarró de los costados de la cabeza y le besó duramente en los labios, en una mezcla de felicidad y enojo por lo que había hecho.

-Lo sé, lo sé Levi… Pero ya no soportaba un segundo más estar así, prefiero desaparecer antes que volver a estar un minuto sin ti y yo sé que tu sientes lo mismo ¿Verdad?- le miró con ojos de amor, Levi sucumbió ante ellos para besarla de nuevo.

-Ahora también eres adivina- no dejaba de besar duramente sus labios.

-No lo sé, solo sé que te amo Levi, te amo tanto. Te he extrañado, te he llorado, me has hecho tanta falta. Sin ti me sentía vacía, me sentía incompleta…- a cada frase que decía jalaba a Levi de la cabeza para que la besase.

-Yo también te amo Hanji, dolía no estar a tu lado- besó su frente.

-Levi… Por favor pase lo que pase… No sueltes mi mano / No sueltes mi mano- esas últimas cuatro palabras las dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras acomodaban sus cabezas en el hueco de sus hombros y entrelazaban sus manos.

Ya ni siquiera podían hablar. Era tanta la emoción de estar juntos que el llanto les cortó la voz. Los espectadores no dejaban de mirarles perplejos de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un escalofrío les hizo regresar su mirada al áureo que se quedó sin consagrar su coronación de rey. Una respiración pesada y un temor les invadieron el cuerpo y el alma.

El rostro de Erwin carecía de toda emoción humana. Era fría y malévola. En su interior no dejaban de resonar pensamientos y voces que se burlaban de él.

Fue humillado ante todos sus súbitos. Se engañó todo este tiempo: Hanji nunca lo amó. Todo lo que hizo fue en balde. Ella nunca le entregó su corazón. Solo tomó su cuerpo como una muñeca más de su colección. Logró recordar a Levi. Lo despreció. Besaba a Levi enfrente de él.

_"__¡TE ODIO ERWIN SMITH! ¡TE ODIO!"…_

Hanji le odiaba. Hanji le odiaba. Hanji le odiaba...

_Algo en su interior se rompió._

-¡TÚ ERES MIA! ¡Y NO LO SERÁS DE NADIE MÁS!- retumbó su voz en todo el Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO. NOCHE DEL DESPERTAR=**

El azul de sus ojos dejó de brillar y empezó a opacarse, un negro intenso y opaco apareció en su lugar.

Los dragones y las aves fénix que estaban en las paredes comenzaron a desprenderse de su lugar. Los enormes caballos del carrusel empezaron a relinchar y a soltarse de las bases que los sostenían. Cuando estuvieron libres y con vida comenzaron a moverse hacia cierto punto.

-¡Corran!- gritó Boris al ver que los animales mitológicos hacían camino para reunirse con su rey dorado, precisamente donde ellos estaban.

Los dos dragones se colocaron uno a cada lado de Erwin y las tres aves fénix por detrás, como si estuvieran emulando una santa trinidad. Los diez caballos blancos se acomodaron en línea recta debajo de las escaleras donde estaba el rey. Los animales se agacharon en mansa obediencia. Erwin acarició las cabezas de los dragones que tenía a sus pies.

La capa roja de Erwin ondeaba imparablemente. Sus ojos negros se opacaron a tal grado que producían un terror indescriptible.

El Inframundo se paralizó por unos instantes. Ningún demonio podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Los Alto Rango y Élite dejaron de correr en el punto donde estaban Levi y Hanji, los cuales se pusieron en pie al detectar que los animales mitológicos cobraban vida. Los Demonios de Alta Jerarquía querían reclamarle a Hanji por haber actuado de tal manera pero no les salían las palabras. Era como si hubieran enmudecido de terror.

Kyokan, al ser el más antiguo tenía entendimiento de lo que ocurría. Él había estado presente en ese tipo de situaciones miles de veces cuando fue un adefesio de Lucifer. Esos ojos negros solo significaban una cosa: la ruptura de un sello mágico que retenía poderes causados por jugar con las artes oscuras del Primer Tiempo, las más puras.

Volteó su rostro. Los Élite, Alto Rango y la pareja de Levi y Hanji estaban reunidos en un mismo punto. Sabía lo que iba a pasar y tomó una decisión. Cerró los ojos agradeciendo que estuvieran todos sus demonios queridos, así, en una misma área lo que no le complicaría lo que debía hacer.

Los miró amorosamente –Chicos gracias por todo, los quiero mucho-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos a diferentes voces.

Kyokan se puso frente a una mujer, a la cual besó en la frente -Riko, no lo dejes solo nunca más, cuando no lo confrontas se comporta como un crío- les dio la espalda -Y dile a Erwin que siempre lo amé como a un hijo-

-¡Viejo! ¡¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?!- gritó Farlan.

No recibió respuesta. Kyokan cerró los ojos y juntó las manos para reunir energía espiritual. Abrió los dedos formando un abanico. Con las manos en esa posición se dio la media vuelta para quedar frente a los demonios y separó las manos dibujando un cuadrado alrededor del grupo. Los Alto Rango reconocieron ese movimiento de manos: estaba levantando una barrera espiritual.

-¡Detente!- Riko estaba alterada, tenía un fuerte vínculo con Kyokan.

Kyokan sonrió y dejó salir toda su energía espiritual. Todo esto ocurrió en segundos aunque para los demonios encerrados fue toda una eternidad.

El Demonio de Erwin se percató que una barrera espiritual fue levantada ante sus ojos. Eso le desató una mayor furia, lanzado un golpe de energía espiritual para romperla. Pero no pudo hacerlo, alguien se interpuso en el camino bloqueando ese ataque.

Por su atrevimiento, el alma de Kyokan desapareció.

-¡Noooooo! ¡Nooooo!- gritaron histéricas Sasha y Christa.

-¡Kyokan!- Boris y Farlan no podían creerlo.

-Viejo…- Jean agachó la mirada y abrazó a sus mujeres.

-¡Erwin reacciona! ¡Erwiiiiiiiin!- Riko golpeaba la pared invisible y gritaba tratando que sus palabras llegaran al rubio.

Levi y Hanji se quedaron pasmados.

Erwin volvió a lanzar otro golpe de energía espiritual pero éste rebotó contra el carrusel haciéndolo añicos. El sacrificio de Kyokan hacía esa barrera indestructible.

En ese momento apareció a tres cuartos de salón una rubia de vestido rojo hablando con los ojos cerrados.

-Espero que sea algo bueno porque ya estoy harta de resolver tus problemas maritales…- era Annie.

Cuando la rubia abrió los ojos y vio la escena que acontecía con Erwin, su corazón titánico dejó de latir: su mayor temor se hizo realidad.

Se reprimió a sí misma el haber tardado, el haber elegido terminar con sus labores de Titán en dos mundos seguidos en lugar de creer completamente las palabras de Tilo. No eran necesarias las explicaciones.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡El sello se ha roto!- gritó fuertemente.

En ese momento Erwin dejó de acariciar a los dragones, los cuales entendieron el mensaje al igual que las aves fénix y los caballos: eran libres de atacar, destruir y matar a placer.

Los dragones soltaron grandes llamaradas de fuego de sus bocas, los fénix emitieron un chillido tan agudo que quebró todo lo que había de vidrio en el gran salón y los caballos relincharon levantando sus patas delanteras al aire.

Y el festín de carne de demonios comenzó. Los demonios asesinos en su temor comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, arremolinándose sin éxito; las llamas y ataques de los animales los alcanzaron rápidamente, carbonizándolos y destruyéndolos en cuestión de segundos. En su movimiento con las colas y aleteos el Gran Salón fue destruido en cuestión de minutos. El oro que recubría cada espacio se derritió, formando una amalgama de carne con los cuerpos demoníacos que derretía a su paso. La sangre del tapete central empezó a correr como si fuera un río ardiente. Una sola gota de ese líquido rojo era ácido que carcomía.

Los dragones y las aves comenzaron a destruir el resto del Inframundo, lanzando fuego y demoliendo todo con sus patas y cola. Los caballos se apropiaron del nivel de los demonios inútiles. Salían volando en el aire piernas, brazos, cabezas y entrañas recién extraídas que los caballos devoraban como si estuvieran jugando con su carnada.

En medio del panorama de devastación, solo Annie, los demonios encerrados en la barrera espiritual que no dejaban de llorar y Erwin quedaron vivos en el Inframundo. Ya no había más que una sola pieza interminable de roca y fuego. Únicamente el Lago del Ritus quedó intacto, al ser un lugar sagrado.

Los animales míticos regresaron junto a su amo. Erwin tomó el cáliz en el que estuvo bebiendo durante la fiesta y derramó el líquido alcohólico. Entre sus manos cayó un corazón aun latiente del último demonio que asesinó uno de los fénix. Con la misma mano lo molió sobre el cáliz para llenarlo de sangre y pedazos de músculo. El Rey Oscuro se sentó en su trono para disfrutar del espectáculo de ver a esa mujer luchar contra sus mascotas.

-¡Erwin! ¡Mi niño! ¡Reacciona! ¡Mi niño detente! ¡Erwin! ¡Erwin!-

Por más que Annie le gritara, Erwin no reaccionaba. Sonrió mostrando sus fauces ensangrentadas y chasqueó los dedos para comenzar con el espectáculo.

Los caballos relincharon y fueron los primeros en atacar. Annie extendió su brazo derecho haciendo que apareciera en su mano su espada dorada. Logró destruir con suma facilidad a los caballos, al final de cuentas eran creaciones de porcelana. Pero no así a los dragones y fénix, los siguientes en atacar. Como estaban revestidos de pieles y escamas de unos reales tenían la misma fuerza que los de la antigüedad. Guardó su espada en su cuerpo y sacó unas cadenas especiales forjadas en oro maldito azteca, capaz de contener fuerzas antiguas. De uno a uno logró sujetarlos y atarlos en el suelo.

Los Alto Rango y Élite estaban impresionados por la fuerza de Annie. Cuando ésta termino de sujetar a los animales, Erwin soltó el cáliz ya vacío y apareció detrás de ella. Era su turno de divertirse.

Comenzaron los golpes a mano limpia. Con patadas y ataques con los brazos empezaron a luchar. Se esquivaban y se tiraban a matar, aunque en realidad Annie solo quería desmayarlo. Usó toda la fuerza que tenía, pero aunque combinara los ataques con fuerza espiritual ni siquiera le hacían cosquillas al áureo. Erwin estaba incontrolable, había sacado la fuerza espiritual que tenía sellada por un conjuro que le hizo su madre. El saber que Hanji, la mujer que él amaba le odiaba a tal grado de humillarlo, hizo que se rompiera el sello liberándole una fuerza desmedida.

La rubia ya estaba cansada del combate. Erwin la sujetó fuertemente de cuello y se tumbó sobre ella.

-E-erwin… suel-su-el-ta-me…-

Erwin comenzó a ahorcarla. Entre los Titanes existe una conexión muy fuerte. Cuando peligra la vida de alguno de ellos, el resto siente un escalofrío desde el cuello hasta el coxis. Sus hermanos dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo porque sintieron lo mismo: Annie estaba en riesgo de muerte.

Cuando llegaron el resto de los Titanes les impresionó la escena catastrófica: todo estaba derrumbado, las llamas eran dueñas de todo el lugar, la maldad y el caos refulgían en su máximo esplendor. El honorable Inframundo de Erwin Smith ahora era un mísero infierno devastado.

Entre Berthold y Rainer lograron liberar a Annie de las garras de Erwin mientras que Ymir tomó a su hermana en brazos y levantó una barrera espiritual donde entraron los otros dos antes que se cerrara.

Los dragones y fénix comenzaron a moverse más agresivamente, tratando de liberarse. Erwin caminaba despacio hacia la barrera espiritual de los cuatro Titanes. Sus pasos eran pacientes y seguros, como quien sabe que tiene el control de la situación.

Dentro de la barrera los Titanes comenzaron a conversar mientras estaban en cuclillas alrededor de Annie.

Berthold -¡Annie! ¿Estás bien?-

Annie –Sí Berth. Creo que no es necesario explicárselos, el sello del que les conté se rompió-

Resonó un fuerte quejido de los fénix y un dragón escupió fuego que rebotó la barrera.

Ymir -¡Rayos! ¡Ese tipo de dragones y fénix no se pueden matar con magia!-

Rainer –Y ya no existen esas espadas que los destruyen al contacto-

Berthold -Entonces tenemos que destruir su fuente de poder-

Annie -¡NO! ¡No voy a permitir que maten a Erwin!-

Ymir -¡Déjate de sentimentalismos! No solo es Erwin ¡Este mundo tiene que ser destruido!-

Rainer –Ymir tiene razón-

Berthold –El equilibrio de este mundo se ha desbalanceado-

Annie -¡No chicos! ¡Por favor no lo hagan! Es lo único que me queda de mi mejor amiga- estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Ymir -¡Reacciona estúpida! ¡Hay un equilibrio que mantener!-

Annie-Lo sé pero sin Erwin yo no quiero seguir existiendo, él es mi niño…- volteó su mirada -Rainer, por favor… Es todo lo que nos queda de ella, yo sé que tú también sientes lo mismo que yo- habló liberando inconscientemente unas lágrimas.

Rainer libraba una fuerte batalla en su interior. Por su lado racional, su obligación de Titán le daba la razón a Ymir y por el lado de sus sentimientos le daba la razón a Annie. Erwin era lo único que les quedaba de su madre, la única mujer que realmente amó sin importarle que tuviera un hijo de otro y que le correspondía con la misma intensidad.

Ymir -¡Rainer reacciona!-

Rainer-Annie lo siento pero si no logramos contenerlo con esa técnica entonces sabes que ya no habrá más por hacer-

Annie-De acuerdo…-

Ymir –Somos dos contra uno, así que la decisión la tienes tu Berth ¿Qué dices?-

Berthold abrió grandemente los ojos, no esperaba que le dejaran el peso de la decisión final.

Annie –Berth, sabes que se lo debemos…- le miraba suplicante; le recordaba que ambos se amaban a pesar de ser hermanos y que gracias a ella superaron ese tabú.

Berthold–Hagámoslo, tratemos de contener a Erwin. Y lo siento mucho, pero te va a costar Annie-

Annie -Gracias, Berth- le sonrió agradecida.

Ymir –Oh cielos voy a vomitar por tanto drama-

Rainer –No hay tiempo que perder-

Se pusieron en pie y cerraron los ojos. Sus antiguas armaduras doradas aparecieron en su cuerpo. No cambiarían al modo gigante, eso solo ralentizaría sus movimientos contra un ser de tamaño humano. Su vestimenta era de botas altas, faldón de tablones gruesos, pechera, hombreras y cascos forjados en un oro antiguo, resistente, brillante y ligero que solo había existido en el Primer Tiempo.

Erwin quedó frente a ellos. Arrancó su capa y la aventó lejos. Los demonios encerrados estaban ya secos de lágrimas y gritos desesperados, se sentían agobiados. Todo cambió en un solo momento. Estaban perplejos y temerosos de lo que ocurriría. Las piernas les flaqueaban tanto que tuvieron que sentarse en el suelo.

Hanji era la más incrédula a lo que ocurría. Pensó que en el momento que abrazara a Levi simplemente le desaparecería el alma. Pero no fue así. Esto no era lo que quería. Esto no era lo que ella había planeado. Además, Kyokan se sacrificó para protegerlos. Se sentía culpable de su desaparición. Le remordía la conciencia por la masacre y destrucción que había ocurrido. Levi sabía perfectamente lo que sentía Hanji. Por eso la abrazaba a su pecho y le susurraba que todo estaría bien aunque ni siquiera él estuviera seguro de ello.

El resto no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera una preocupación por su líder. Lo que estaba ocurriendo les dolía profundamente, no por el Inframundo destruido, sino por el miedo y la tristeza de ver a Erwin fuera de sus cabales. Además que su corazón latía fuertemente, presenciarían un evento único no solo en el Cuarto Tiempo, sino en todos los tiempos: los cuatro Titanes luchando contra el Demonio Erwin Smith.

_-Kamiyeikareraasti_\- pronunciaron los cuatro Titanes a la misma voz haciendo que aparecieran sus espadas en su mano derecha y cadenas en la mano izquierda.

Tomaron posición de combate y al mismo grito de guerra empezaron a atacarle por todos los frentes. Ymir lanzó sus cadenas para tratar de sujetarlo por el cuello, pero Erwin con un solo dedo logró desviarlas hacia la espada de Rainer que buscaba lacerar su flanco derecho. Con su mano izquierda jaló la cadena de Berth lanzándole por el aire, pero éste cayó en pie.

Annie lanzó sus cadenas logrando atrapare del cuello y jalándolo hacia ella -¡Mi niño reacciona!-

Y éste reaccionó golpeándola en el torso. Rainer lo jaló por la espalda para evitar que le diera otro golpe a Annie, la cual cayó de rodillas. Berth y Rainer se enfrentaron con las espadas contra Erwin, sin éxito. Erwin lograba con destreza cada golpe, como si pudiera leerlos.

-_Kalimaisareyami_\- recitaron las hermanas mientras lanzaban un rayo espiritual con el dedo índice derecho, pero su ataque ni siquiera le hizo cosquillas al áureo.

-_Amaye iberia_\- recitó Ymir para volver a cargar de energía espiritual las cuatro cadenas.

Los cuatro Titanes las lanzaron al mismo tiempo pero Erwin las tomó con una sola mano, las jaló hacia él y empezó un forcejeó que ganó el rubio, haciendo que los cuatro hermanos cayeran como muñecos de trapo. Entonces continuó la batalla solamente con las espadas. El rubio ni siquiera necesitaba una de ellas, sus movimientos y golpes eran tan precisos que ni el aura del filo llegaba a lastimarle. Comenzaron a recorrer todo el piso de roca esquivando las llamaradas de los dragones y evitando tocar la sangre ácida. Aunque los Titanes estaban haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, no era suficiente. La victoria se inclinaba hacia Erwin.

Hanji no pudo soportarlo más; su raciocinio le decía que si decía ciertas palabras podría hacerle reaccionar. Se puso en pie y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo:

-¡Erwin! ¡Te amo! ¡Erwin Smith yo te amo!- cayó de rodillas esperando tener éxito.

Levi la abrazó fuertemente, comprendía que sus palabras solo fueron para tratar de ayudar.

La voz de Hanji diciendo esas palabras que tanto anheló escuchar sacó de concentración a Erwin. Los Titanes aprovecharon esa pequeña cuarteadura para realizar su movimiento final, el único que sabían podía contener al rubio. Usaron sus espadas para asestar el golpe final.

Annie cortó la pierna derecha.

Ymir cortó la pierna izquierda.

Berthold cortó el brazo derecho.

Rainer cortó el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- Erwin gritó de manera dolorosa mientras sus partes cercenadas caían al suelo y la sangre salía volando por el aire.

Los hombres demonio gritaron débilmente de sorpresa y taparon su boca. Pero las mujeres demonio no pudieron contener las lágrimas y el grito cuando vieron esa escena.

Hanji -¡Waaaaaa!-

Nanaba -¡Aaaaaaah!-

Sasha y Christa -¡Smith-sama!-

Riko se desmayó.

Los dragones y fénix dejaron de moverse para volver a ser de roca revestida. El Lago del Ritus se congeló por completo. Las llamaradas se extinguieron. El río de sangre dejó de fluir convirtiéndose en un estancamiento de sangre normal.

El último destello de luz que hubo en el Inframundo fueron las armaduras doradas de los cuatro Titanes desapareciendo con el cuerpo de Erwin Smith.

**.**

**.**

El Inframundo estuvo a la nada del colapso.

A excepción del espacio donde fue levantada la barrera espiritual por Kyokan, todo lo demás había desaparecido. Ya no existía la Cueva de Alimentos, ni la Cueva de Cascadas, ni el Cuarto de Baños, ni el Nivel de los Demonios Inútiles, ni las Cuevas Élite y demás aposentos. El Lago del Ritus estaba congelado, cortando toda comunicación del Inframundo. Estaba aislado. Todas las almas demoníacas desaparecieron. No quedaron rastros de sus cuerpos, se esfumaron como la neblina.

Solo había oscuridad y destrucción.

Un Erwin mutilado fue llevado al Paraíso de Annie para ser sellado de nuevo, en medio de gritos, sangre y conjuros en lengua antigua.

Paradójicamente, un futuro incierto era la única certeza de los once y únicos demonios sobrevivientes…

.

.

**FIN DE LIEBE UMBRAE.** Segundo libro de la Trilogía Umbrae.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES DE LA AUTORA**

* * *

Ok, esto será largo…

My gosh… Si bien había imaginado desde hace mucho este capítulo, escribirlo ha sido una emoción muy fuerte para mí. Espero que les haya agradado y nuevamente sé que tal vez les dejé muchas dudas y vuelvo a retirarles: esta historia continuará.

Anuncio que me tomaré unas dos semanas antes de publicar la tercera y última parte "Fillis Umbrae". Este capítulo en particular me ha dejado sumamente agotada, además de ciertas cuestiones laborales que debo atender que me absorben el tiempo. Como lo comenté anteriormente, Fillis será un libro largo como el primero para que por favor se mentalicen y no se vayan a desesperar :3

Ya solo vienen a resolverse las dudas: como fue esa Rebelión en el Infierno, que decía el Diario de Flagon y lo más importante: que pasó con Mikasa para que ahora Angeru esté enamorado de ella. También cual será el desenlace con Levi y Hanji ¿Qué harán cuando sepan lo que ha ocurrido con su hija? ¿Aceptará Levi a Angeru como yerno? :v

Públicamente agradezco los reviews! Ya son más de 100 y oh cielos… TwT No me la creo! Mama Wolf fue el review número 100, muchas gracias nena! Y a todos ustedes, no saben lo mucho que atesoro cada palabra, cada comentario y el tiempo que se dan de leer mis locuras.

De todo corazón, gracias! Y que los vientos les sonrían! Su amiga FJ Ale-chan.


	37. El Pasado del Presente Fragmento 1

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**=TRILOGÍA UMBRAE. LIBRO 3. FILLIS UMBRAE=**

**.**

**.**

**=INTRODUCCIÓN=**

**_ "Hay dos tipos de amor: el amor bonito y el amor feo. Tu papá siente por mamá el amor feo. Pero tú mi niño, no seas como tu padre. Cuando te enamores de una mujer ámala con amor bonito porque el amor feo solo trae desgracias…"_**

¿Qué puede ser más grande, hermoso y trágico, que el amor de los padres por sus hijos?

La Historia Universal está llena de eventos causados por ello. Siendo la más grande contada hasta ahora, Jehová llevando a Jesús como cordero al matadero para salvar de pecado a sus otros hijos, los hombres. Pero hay una más antigua que esa. El primer real sacrificio de un ser por sus hijos; el de una mujer que se rehusó a ser sumisa, una mujer que por su hijo, desafió hasta el mismo Dios de los Tiempos.

¿Qué no haría un padre o una madre por sus hijos?

Por el ser de sus entrañas son capaces de anteponer su propia felicidad, salud y quitarse el pan de la boca. Inclusive llegan a convertirse en ladrones, adúlteros, asesinos o darle la misma alma al Demonio a cambio de su bienestar.

El amor siempre ha sido la causa principal de las desgracias…

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 1. EL PASADO DEL PRESENTE=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 1. CAMBIO DE MANDOS=**

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO=**

Todo estaba en una profunda oscuridad. Una negrura tan profunda que ni siquiera sus ojos demoníacos eran capaces de visualizar su propia figura, era como estar ciegos. El resto de los sentidos trataban de suplir la deficiencia de la vista, especialmente el sentido del olfato. Pero no era posible, la destrucción deja un aroma tan penetrante que hace irreconocibles las esencias de ellos mismos. Los únicos sentidos intactos eran el del tacto, el oír y el hablar. Éste último no podían hacerlo, estaban contristados.

En el abismo de la oscuridad Mike abrazaba a Nanaba, Jean a Christa y Sasha, Levi y Hanji también se aferraban a sus brazos y Farlan sostuvo a Riko cuando se desmayó. Boris y Angeru habían quedado uno al costado del otro. Nadie atrevía a soltar palabra, no sabían exactamente qué decir. Hasta que alguien tuvo que hacerlo.

Riko –Ah… ah…- despertaba de su desmayo, moviéndose suavemente y abriendo los ojos de la misma manera.

Farlan -¡Riko!- reconoció su voz además de sentir el movimiento de su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

El resto centró su atención en la voz que despertaba.

Riko -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué está todo oscuro?- seguía moviéndose.

Farlan la ayudó a sentarse mientras respondía sus preguntas –Cuando tú te desmayaste los Titanes se llevaron a Erwin y es lo último que vimos. Después de eso todo se volvió oscuro, ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tiempo ha pasado-

Angeru –Ahora lo sabremos, ellos nos ayudarán a darnos una noción del tiempo que ha transcurrido ¿Hanji, Levi están despiertos?-

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Angeru –Si ellos no han respondido quiere decir que ya aconteció el amanecer-

Sasha –Alguien quiere decirme que rayos pasó…- habló con la voz entrecortada.

Christa –Sí, no entiendo nada ¿Por qué Smith-sama se transformó en eso?-

Jean –A grado de matar al viejo…- apretó los dientes de la tristeza y coraje.

Eso hizo que todos sintieran ganas de llorar, evocaron en su memoria el momento donde el alma de Kyokan desapareció sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

Farlan -Será mejor que durmamos un poco para reponer energías y tener la cabeza fría, todos estamos muy alterados. Ha sido una noche muy intensa, ya encontraremos una explicación de lo que ha ocurrido-

Jean –Quisiera decirte que no pero tienes razón-

Boris –Igual le doy la razón a Farlan, tratemos de descansar un poco. Conforme cada uno vaya despertando alce la voz y el resto responda para saber que ya todos estamos despiertos-

-De acuerdo- respondieron todos a diferentes voces.

Aun siendo demonios sentían un agotamiento emocional y físico indescriptible. Pensaron que no podrían conciliar el sueño, pero fue lo contrario. Cayeron presos del dormir rápidamente.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITÁN ANNIE=**

Después de varias horas continuas de conjuros, Erwin pudo ser nuevamente sellado. Esta vez los Titanes hicieron una doble protección: un hechizo adicional donde si se rompe el primero, el segundo se activará y terminará con la vida del áureo.

El cuerpo mutilado y desnudo de Erwin yacía recostado en una cama de suavidad media, adornada con una sábana de blanco color. Sus extremidades cortadas las encapsularon para que se conservaran, aun podía reinsertárselas pero no lo harían inmediatamente, sería algo imprudente. Lo poco que restaba de piernas y brazos comenzó a ser vendado por la rubia Titán. Las vendas eran hechas con textiles de plantas regadas con agua sagrada, por lo cual tenían propiedades curativas que ayudarían con las laceraciones que le fueron realizadas a ese rey oscuro.

Annie –Chicos, gracias por no matar a Erwin…- vendaba la pierna derecha, su rostro mostraba sincero y melancólico agradecimiento.

Ymir –A mí no me lo agradezcas, si por mi fuera ese Inframundo ya estuviera destruido- soltó fríamente.

Berthold –Annie aunque no quisiera, sabes que debemos tomar ciertas medidas- habló sintiendo pena.

Annie –Sí, lo sé… ¿Y qué han decidido?- terminó de colocar el vendaje de la pierna derecha y continuó con la otra.

Rainer –Lo lamento, el Sistema Solar queda fuera de tu cargo y no podrás volver a pisar el Inframundo. Sin embargo, te daremos un año para que te encargues de Erwin y se recupere por completo, su estabilidad emocional pende de un hilo y tiene que volver a equilibrarse. Aunque no nos guste eres la única que puede hacerlo, así que se quedará contigo pero no puedes descuidar tus labores de Titán-

Annie -Un año será más que suficiente y… ¿Quién de ustedes será el encargado?-

Ymir –Seré yo, hermana-

Annie –Cuídalo bien- empezó a vendar los brazos.

Ymir –Je, no tienes que decirlo. Ya tengo mis prospectos para quien tomará temporalmente el lugar de Erwin-

Annie –Buena suerte con eso, no creo que los Alto Rango y Élite lo acepten tan fácilmente-

Ymir –No será opcional y para eso tú me ayudarás. Traeré a los Alto Rango para que vean a Erwin y se tranquilicen, además que les explicarás la situación-

Rainer –Será tu última labor como Titán del Inframundo, tienes derecho a una despedida-

Annie –Gracias…-terminó de colocar el último vendaje, la del brazo izquierdo.

Rainer e Ymir se retiraron para terminar de cerrar sus asuntos. Berthold se quedó con Annie, aun quería preguntarle algo. La rubia ya había terminado de vendar las extremidades de Erwin, así que se puso en pie de frente a la figura recostada a su cama.

-Annie cuando dijiste que sin Erwin ya no querrías seguir viviendo ¿Lo dijiste en serio?- el pelinegro habló con un poco de tristeza.

-Um…- la rubia asintió con la cabeza y agachó la mirada -Lo siento mucho Berth, sabes que son amores distintos. A Erwin lo amo como a un hijo y a ti… Digamos que nunca te he visto como mi hermano-

Berthold comprendió las palabras de Annie. La abrazó por la espalda y se quedaron así, en silencio. No eran necesarias más palabras para explicarlo.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO=**

Angeru –¿Alguien despierto?- fue el primero en abrir sus ojos pero nadie le respondió –_Ikatamelindora_\- aprovechó los instantes que se quedó sin respuesta para hacer algo de fuego en su manos a través de un conjuro y observar cómo había quedado el Inframundo, pero no podía ver más allá de la barrera espiritual, así que se puso a recrear en la mente las últimas imágenes del lugar.

Farlan -¿Hola?- no supo que decir mientras se sentaba.

Angeru –Que bueno que has despertado Farlan-

Farlan -¿Quién más está despierto?-

Angeru –Solo tú y yo, yo desperté primero-

Farlan -¿Cuánto tiempo tienes sin hacer nada?-

Angeru -¿Acaso crees que me iba a quedar sin hacer nada? Estuve recordando y he recreado perfectamente en mi mente donde estaba cada cosa. Puedo reunir materiales para hacer luz sin conjuros, eso nos quita energía. Pero necesito que alguien quite la barrera espiritual para salir-

Farlan –Yo sé hacerlo, espera un momento- se puso en pie.

Entre las técnicas que les enseñó Kyokan estaba una para remover las barreras espirituales de máximo rango, que son las indestructibles desde afuera con pago el sacrificio del alma de quien la levantó. Cerró los ojos y concentró su energía para detectar las cuatro puntas inferiores, después las fue levantando hacia arriba hasta removerla completamente. El interior de la barrera se llenó de ráfagas de aire, haciendo que el resto de los demonios se despertara.

Riko –Chicos ¿Qué fue ese aire?-

Boris –Yo también lo sentí-

Sasha –Sí ¿Quién hizo eso?-

Christa -¿Ya están todos despiertos?-

Nanaba –Al parecer a todos nos despertó ese aire-

Mike –Sí…-

Sasha –Ya solo falta Jean de despertar-

Jean –Ya estoy despierto, pero no iba a hablar al mismo tiempo que todos-

Farlan –Me sorprende que estemos tan sincronizados, hemos despertado casi al mismo tiempo. He levantado la barrera espiritual, Angeru está reuniendo materiales para hacer un poco de luz sin necesidad de usar conjuros, tenemos que guardar energía-

Sasha -¡Angeruuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡¿En dónde estááááááááás?!- gritó fuertemente.

-¡Waaaaa!- todos se taparon los oídos de tan fuerte que gritó Sasha.

Angeru –No tienes porqué gritarme, estoy a solo unos pasos de ti-

Sasha –Oh lo siento, creí que estabas lejos jeje-

Christa –Definitivamente estás loca…-

Boris –Y bien Angeru ¿Cómo vas?-

Angeru –Solo esperen un momento más-

Al modo primitivo, se escuchó el choque de dos piedras para crear una chispa que encendiera una hoguera que hizo Angeru con la tela de la capa que se quitó Erwin. Cuando logró hacerlo, se encendió una hoguera que si bien débil, logró avivarla con los fragmentos de tela de la cortina que quedaron, además de la poca tela que colocaron en los asientos de los tronos.

Los demonios se reunieron en pie alrededor de la fogata improvisada que hizo Angeru. Pudieron ver sus rostros. Todos estaban con un semblante de profundo cansancio. Las mujeres ya estaban completamente desmaquilladas y algo despeinadas.

Jean –Sí que eres un genio…-

Angeru –Aún no termino-

Con varios materiales que reunió hizo un laboratorio improvisado y creó con las rocas revestidas de piedras preciosas derretidas un líquido que ardería con los textiles por lo menos durante una semana. Después tendría que hacer unas combinaciones más para tener de reserva; no sabían cuando cambiaría la situación. Derramó el líquido sobre la hoguera avivándole lo suficiente para ver a 200 metros a la redonda, pero todo era igual.

Quedaron en pie todos en silencio, contemplando la combinación de llamas naranjas y azules.

-Erwin ¿Estará bien?- Riko soltó la pregunta que todos se hacían silenciosamente.

-Te recuerdo que nuestra alma depende de la suya. Si seguimos existiendo quiere decir que Erwin está bien- le respondió Boris.

-Oigan… ¿Y Kyokan? ¿En dónde está? ¿Qué pasó con él?...- la pequeña torturadora habló con voz entrecortada.

-Kyokan… El viejo se sacrificó por nosotros…- nuevamente Boris respondió.

–Vaya que son inquietos, ya hasta hicieron algo de fuego- una voz desconocida les interrumpió la conversación -No me gusta perder el tiempo, los Alto Rango vendrán conmigo- era el Titán Ymir quien apareció en el Inframundo.

Y sin tiempo a más chasqueó los dedos desapareciendo su figura con los Alto Rango. Los Élite se quedaron mirando perplejos, tratando de saber quién era ella, hasta que recordaron que era otro de los seres que lucharon contra Erwin. Suponían su identidad Ymir, la otra Titánide.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITÁN ANNIE=**

En este Paraíso se respiraba un aroma de viñedos en su máximo esplendor, acompañando las últimas notas del silencio otoñal. Bajo ese olor se desarrollaría la sencilla entrega de Annie a Ymir del control del Inframundo.

Riko -¡Erwin!- de solo aparecer en la habitación corrió a donde él, arrodillándose al costado de la cama.

Los otros dos demonios se quedaron en pie, con los brazos cruzados y rostro sorprendido de ver a su Rey tapado con una sábana blanca traslúcida hasta la cintura, cubriendo someramente su intimidad. El pecho desnudo y su rostro dormido era lo único que veían en una pieza. Los pequeños fragmentos de los brazos vendados estaban expuestos al ojo. Por la transparencia de la sábana se observaba que las piernas estaban en la misma situación que las extremidades superiores.

Annie –Ymir falta uno, son cuatro-

Ymir -¡Ya lo sé! Pero que ellos te expliquen lo que ocurrió con el anciano. Yo regreso en unas horas-

Y la Titán de cabello negro desapareció su presencia para cerrar unos asuntos en su paraíso.

Farlan –Es tan extraño ver a Erwin dormido- quería evitar hablar sobre la fisonomía del rubio.

Annie –No despertará hasta dentro de una semana, su cuerpo y alma están agotados-

Riko -¡¿Podrías explicarnos qué rayos pasó?!- habló molesta, cerró los ojos y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Erwin.

Annie –Primero necesito que ustedes me cuenten a detalle lo que sucedió esa noche antes que yo llegara-

Boris –No solo se remonta a esa noche, viene desde dos anteriores…-

Empezaron a contarle lo que sabían y que había ocurrido a lujo de detalle. Inclusive Farlan tuvo que confesarles que él había tenido la potestad de abrir la cueva oculta. Además de las sospechas que la enamorada de Angeru pudiera ser Mikasa, la hija de Levi y Hanji. A cada palabra que escuchaba, ella se reprochaba y se sentía peor. Sentía que la ruptura del sello había sido su culpa por darle a Erwin la manera de despertar solo a Hanji. Algo dentro de ella le gritaba que esto iba a pasar, haciéndole caso omiso por el deseo de ver a Erwin feliz.

Cuando terminaron de contarle los sucesos ya estaban todos sentados alrededor de Erwin en la cama. Los hombres se quitaron la corbata y se desabrocharon la fajilla para estar más cómodos.

Annie –Ya veo...- suspiró –Supongo que tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir-

Boris -¿Entonces la culpa no es de Hanji?-

Annie –Lo que ella hizo solo fue el detonante. Ese sello llevaba siglos de haber sido hecho por la madre de Erwin-

Farlan –No me digas que es el sello que menciona ese diario…- habló con tono interrogativo.

Annie -¿Lo leíste?-

Farlan –Sí, antes de entregarlo a Erwin-

Annie –Bien, se los explicaré brevemente. Yo he perdido el control de ustedes, van a quedar a cargo de Ymir. Pero Erwin no saldrá de aquí hasta dentro de un año, hasta que su estabilidad emocional se haya recuperado. Les asignarán un líder temporal pero los conozco y sé que no lo van a aceptar, aunque convencer a Ymir de ello queda en ustedes. En cuanto a la situación de Erwin con Hanji, esto es lo que harán. Van a contar todo, absolutamente todo desde como Erwin conoció a Hanji hasta este día, a los Élite y a ese par. Farlan, tú contarás sobre lo que leíste en ese diario, eso les explicara lo del sello. Yo haré lo propio con Erwin. Dentro de un año se reencontrarán y tendrán que acatar la decisión de Erwin, recuérdenles que su alma le pertenece. Si decide desaparecerlos por lo menos lo harán sabiendo la verdad, pero lo más probable es que decida mantener su existencia-

Riko -¿Y eso como lo sabes?-

Annie –Porque lo conozco-

Riko -¿Tanto lo conoces como para haberle puesto en una situación donde debiste cortarle las extremidades?-

Annie –Niña, en primer lugar no cuestiones mi autoridad y en segundo lugar cuando sepas lo que dice ese diario lo comprenderás-

Farlan –Riko, yo le doy la razón a ella-

Riko solo volteó la cara en muestra de molestia.

Boris –Je, ahora más que nunca me intriga saber sobre ese diario-

Annie –Cuento con ustedes chicos, los voy a extrañar-

Y de nueva cuenta sin previo aviso, llegó la Titánide pelinegra sin avisar.

Ymir -¿Ya les explicaste la situación?-

Annie –Son todos tuyos- no podía decir más, se sentía triste.

Ymir –Bien, es hora de irnos- chasqueó los dedos para llevarlos a su Paraíso.

Se abrió la puerta y segundos después unos brazos rodearon a la mujercita por la espalda. Berthold esperaba en la habitación contigua a que Annie se quedara sola. Sabía lo triste que estaba y que un abrazo sincero era todo lo que necesitaba.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITÁN YMIR=**

El paraíso de Ymir era la recreación de una isla en medio del Mar Mediterráneo. Al haber sido la Titánide de los océanos eligió su paraíso como tal. Palmeras y demás flora y fauna propia del clima tropical adornaba las playas de hermosos azules y arena blanca. La casa que estaba en la isla era de madera y piso de vidrio, así que se podía observar los peces multicolores nadando alrededor de un arrecife de coral. Aparecieron en la cascada que caía al costado derecho de la casa de madera en medio de palmeras y un camino de blanca arena delimitado con jardineras en línea de flor del paraíso.

Caminaron sin hablar, escuchando el trino y el aleteo de las aves. A unos pasos, frente a la casa estaba una hamaca colgando entre dos árboles del fruto mango.

-Tomen asiento- les señaló la hamaca, los demonios obedecieron –Cuando tengan que consultarme algo aquí me esperaran- un pequeño y hermoso quetzal de pecho rojo y plumas verdes se posó en su hombro derecho –Este pequeño irá a decirme que ustedes están aquí y mientras llego pueden tomar los frutos que gusten-

-Te voy a tomar la palabra en este momento, todo este asunto nos ha dejado hambrientos- Farlan extendió la mano y tomó unos mangos para él y sus compañeros, sabía que estaban en la misma situación.

Mientras comían el fruto comenzaría una discusión entre los Demonios de Alto Rango y su nuevo Titán.

Ymir –Como saben, ahora yo estaré a cargo de su mundo. No me gusta que me molesten por estupideces, solo vengan por asuntos importantes. Dentro de una semana iré a levantar la cascada de acceso al Tercer Cielo pero solo la haré con acceso directo a mi paraíso. Hasta que Erwin regrese le daré la potestad de visitar el resto de los Paraísos, Infiernos y La Morada del Dios de los Tiempos. En el tiempo que Erwin esté con Annie les asignaré un reemplazo temporal, confío en la capacidad de Kaney, creo que podrá manejar dos infiernos al mismo tiempo. Mañana me presentaré con él en el Inframundo para que tome el cargo-

-Denegado- hablaron al unísono los tres Alto Rango y continuaron comiendo del fruto.

Ymir -¡Yo no soy Annie! Yo no tengo su paciencia ¡A mí me obedecen o me obedecen!-

Riko -Y nosotros te recordamos que tenemos experiencia en hacer rebeliones infernales-

Farlan -Si antes que solo éramos cinco logramos hacerlo, ahora que somos once será más fácil-

Boris –Es exagerado querernos asignar un reemplazo, entre nosotros nos hemos hecho cargo por largos tiempos de los deberes de Erwin-

Ymir –Eso no te lo creo-

Riko -¿Acaso creíste que Erwin no prepararía a sus demonios de mayor confianza para suplirle en caso necesario? Puff…-

Los tres Alto Rango aventaron la cáscara y hueso vacío de carnosidad frutal, se pusieron en pie, cruzaron los brazos y sostuvieron la mirada dando a entender que hablaban en serio, su postura ante aceptar un líder que no fuese Erwin era inflexible. La brisa tropical jugaba con sus cabellos, lo único flexible en ellos.

Riko -Si no quieres tener problemas y ser el hazmerreír entonces te recomiendo que ese tipo, no, que ningún otro estúpido con la intención de suplantar a Erwin pise el Inframundo-

Boris -Y te advierto que si tratas de imponerlo, nos encargaremos en hacer que te suplique regresarlo al infierno al que pertenece-

Farlan –No nos hacemos responsables si te conviertes en la burla del Tercer Cielo-

El quetzal que estaba en el hombro de Ymir voló hasta posarse en un extremo de la hamaca, ya que la pelinegra irradiaba un aura de profunda molestia. Por un lado quería imponerse, por otro sabía que ellos hablaban en serio. Le pareció ridículo que ni siquiera había transcurrido un día como Titán de ese mundo y ya tenía problemas.

-¡Bien! ¡Ustedes ganan! Pero les advierto que habrá reglas…-

Y pasó buen rato dándoles los mandamientos por los que se regirían durante el año que Erwin se recuperaba, además de otros pormenores propios de ella como Titán.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO=**

Como Hanji lo sospechaba, Levi no despertaría esa noche. Su cuerpo y alma estaban exhaustos. La primera noche por esa ampolleta fue forzado a permanecer despierto hasta el amanecer, agotándolo. Aun así se rehusaba a soltarlo, ni siquiera se movía haciendo que todos creyeran que seguía dormida. Tampoco quería confrontar sola al resto de los demonios, sería evidente una serie de reclamos y odios contra su persona por lo que ocurrió, especialmente por la desaparición de Kyokan y el que hayan tenido que mutilar a Erwin.

Tampoco el resto de los demonios tenía ánimos de hablarle. Les era difícil aceptar que el estado actual tuviera raíz en el actuar de Hanji, pero algo dentro de ellos les decía que tarde o temprano ella iba a recordar a Levi y la situación se presentaría. Además, ellos fueron testigos y cómplices de todas las artimañas que usó Erwin para tenerla a su lado, dando la sensación que él mismo había cavado su propia tumba.

Hanji pasó el resto de la noche abrazada a Levi, los Élite ya habían comenzado con la limpieza del lugar y los Alto Rango aun no regresaban del Paraíso de Ymir. Cuando regresaran los tres demonios de la mayor confianza de Erwin habría mucho que resolver. Todos estaban llenos de interrogantes y una incertidumbre que les oprimía el alma.

Aconteció el amanecer, Hanji durmió. Al mediodía los Élite estaban sumamente agotados por lo cual también dormían. Los Alto Rango al ver que todos estaban acostados decidieron descansar también un poco, haciendo tiempo a que todos despertaran y no tener que repetir las cosas.

Cuando los Alto Rango se estaban entregando al mundo de los sueños, un Guardián a cargo de Annie se escabulló hasta el Inframundo. Estaba violando las reglas, se suponía que ya no podía hacerlo y de ser descubierta podría costarle la existencia, pero ella era muy precavida dejando una coartada con Tilo. Movió un poco a un demonio para que no durmiera todavía, era Kajiura quien buscaba a Farlan. El demonio abrió los ojos pero antes de hablar fue silenciado.

-Shh- le hizo la señal de guardar silencio.

Farlan entendió el mensaje, así que inició una conversación mental.

-Kajiura ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Seré breve, si me descubren aquí estaré en graves problemas. Annie dejó en secreto que tú eres un Aspicientis, tuvimos que mentir. Con el cambio de Titán viene también el cambio de Guardianes para los Connexios-

-¿Qué pasará con ella? Con todo este ajetreo no había pensado en eso…-

–Hoy regresó a su casa en México. La mentira que dijimos es que el Aspicientis de Alejandra había muerto. Se la ha asignado otro Guardián y Aspicientis, los conozco y está en buenas manos. Ella estará bien, su poder de Connexio está en la última fase, a lo sumo le resta un mes, una lástima que hayamos estado tan cerca de contarle la verdad de sus visiones y de ti. Farlan lo siento mucho pero me debo ir y confía en ella, no deja de escribir sobre ti en su diario- desapareció del Inframundo.

Con una punzada inexplicable en su muerto corazón el demonio se enfrascó en posición fetal. Con todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas no le había pasado por la mente que tendría que alejarse de Alejandra. Solo le quedaría el aparecer con ella en sus sueños. Solo sería una sombra que vería en las horas que coincidieran en dormir pero… El demonio sabía que se venía un tiempo difícil para todos en el Inframundo, suplir a Erwin en sus deberes les tendría ocupados a más no poder y la posibilidad de coincidir con ella al dormir se hacía mínima.

Y pensar que se había quedado tan solo a un mes de revelarle su identidad y llevarla consigo al Inframundo. Ya no habría más noches tomándola de su mano mientras dormía, ni abrazarla cuando llegaban los fuertes momentos de depresión a causa de su poder. De platicar con ella en su mente mientras paseaba por las calles; le dolió sobremanera saber que ya no podría estar con ella en un largo tiempo y con el temor que pudiera conocer a alguien y olvidarse de él. Solo le quedaba la desgarradora esperanza que sus sentimientos no cambiaran y siguiera en la espera de conocer la identidad de la fría mano de la sombra que amaba.

Sintió una mayor empatía por Levi, debía ser difícil para él saber que estuvo todo un siglo sin Hanji. Derramó unas lágrimas hasta quedarse dormido, pensando en lo detestable de la situación.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. UNIVERSIDAD AUTÓNOMA DE MEXIKO EUROPEA. FACULTAD DE ARTES=**

-"Preveo grandes competencias en mis juegos funerarios" palabras de Alejandro Magno en su lecho de muerte, según testigos…-

El maestro de Introducción a la Literatura daba su clase acerca de los libros que se habían escrito sobre el gran conquistador Alejandro Magno acerca de su muerte, pero Mikasa solo escuchaba palabras lejanas sin sentido. Estaba triste y preocupada, ya era el segundo día consecutivo sin que Ángel se presentara a clases, cosa totalmente extraña porque nunca había faltado. Su celular le decía que el número no existía y tampoco sabía la dirección donde vivía como para irle a visitar, tal vez solo estuviera enfermo. Miraba atentamente la entrada al aula, esperando que la puerta se abriera y fuera el albino quien entrara, pero por más veces que la puerta se abría, no era él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nota: **no iba a actualizar hasta la siguiente semana, pero es el cumpleaños de una amiga que le gusta mucho este Fic y quise darle este capítulo como regalo :3 Chiyo nee-chan espero te guste :D


	38. El Pasado del Presente Fragmento 2

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1. EL PASADO DEL PRESENTE=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 2. INSTRUCCIONES=**

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO=**

Todos los restos de la destrucción estaban arremolinados en una orilla. El Lago del Ritus seguía congelado. Los tronos malditos aun yacían en su lugar, aunque sin las telas de los asientos las cuales ardían en diferentes puntos del lugar para iluminarlo. Solo podía apreciarse eso y once cuerpos tumbados en el suelo. Era tanto el cansancio físico y mental que sentían los demonios que durmieron hasta el anochecer. Y nuevamente se sincronizaron en despertar al mismo tiempo. Los Élite y Alto Rango se reunieron a un costado de lo que era la gran hoguera, la primera que encendió Angeru.

Nanaba –Chicos- miró a los Alto Rango –Estos días hemos estado inexplicablemente agotados y hemos dormido más de lo normal ¿Saben a qué se debe?-

Farlan -Nuestra alma le pertenece a Erwin y él de momento está dormido, supongo que resentimos el agotamiento de la suya y por eso nos sentimos así-

-¡¿Eeeeeh?!- soltaron las chicas Élite.

Jean -¿Smith-sama ha estado durmiendo todo este tiempo?- al igual que el resto, no lo podía creer.

Boris –Hay mucho que contarles-

Christa –Entonces Smith-sama está bien… ¿Físicamente?-

Riko –Si te refieres a sus brazos y piernas, no, no las tiene-

Se hizo silencio hasta que se escucharon unos sonidos propios del estómago vacío.

Sasha –Ah… Tengo hambre-

Jean y Christa –Yo también…-

Nanaba –No son los únicos-

Mike -Um…-

Boris caminó unos pasos y extendió sobre el suelo una manta con diversos frutos tropicales como plátanos, papayas, guayabas, sandías y demás que tomaron de los árboles del Paraíso de Ymir. Los Élite y Alto Rango se sentaron en círculo alrededor de la manta, tomaron la fruta de su preferencia para comerla mientras hablaban.

Nanaba -¿De dónde consiguieron esto?-

Boris –Del Paraíso donde estuvimos, les repito que hay mucho por contar-

Farlan -Hanji, Levi sabemos que están despiertos así que vengan a comer-

La pareja se había quedado acostada, no sabían qué hacer. Por un lado les alegraba estar juntos, por el otro estaban en la misma situación que los demás con respecto a lo que ocurrió con Erwin. Decidieron obedecer las órdenes de Farlan, a final de cuentas él siempre les había apoyado. Hanji ayudó a Levi a ponerse en pie y caminar hacia donde estaban los demás, se sentía más débil que ella por haber despertado recientemente. En silencio se unieron al grupo tomando asiento entre Farlan y Sasha, cogieron un par de fruta maracuyá para comerla.

Farlan –Sé que todos tienen muchas preguntas que hacernos, pero ya hemos decidido un orden para explicarles la situación. Comenzaremos por Riko-

Riko –Y saben que no me gustan las interrupciones, preguntas hasta el final- los miró a cada uno en forma amenazadora.

-De acuerdo- asintieron todos y siguieron comiendo de sus frutos.

-Si queremos pagarle a Kyokan por mantener nuestra existencia entonces acataremos las órdenes que nos han sido dadas. En primer lugar, Erwin está bien pero no despertará hasta dentro de una semana. Como lo dijo Farlan, nosotros resentimos que su cuerpo y alma están agotados, así que todos estaremos en la misma situación unos días más. Sintiéndonos cansados, durmiendo bastante y con necesidad de ingerir alimentos todos los días. Para esto último hemos traído una buena dotación de frutas. Hoy es la segunda noche, dentro de cinco días se levantará la conexión con el Mundo de los Alimentos y ya no tendremos problemas por víveres.

En segundo lugar se hizo cambio de Titán. Suponemos que a costa de la existencia de Erwin, Annie perdió el control de este mundo. Ahora estamos bajo la supervisión de Ymir, la mujer de cabello negro que también luchó aquella vez contra Erwin. Ella es más estricta e inflexible, aunque no tiene problemas que la llamemos por su nombre, cosa contraria con _ella_. Y hay algo más… Erwin estará un año en el Paraíso de Annie hasta que su estabilidad emocional se haya recuperado por completo, estaremos un año sin él.

Estuvieron a punto de asignarnos un reemplazo temporal de Erwin pero no lo permitimos. Sin embargo, nos ha costado una serie de reglas. Nos comprometimos a reconstruir el Inframundo y a atender las labores de Erwin durante el tiempo que estará recuperándose en el Paraíso de Annie, eso quiere decir que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. No podemos salir a voluntad del Inframundo, únicamente podremos hacerlo cuando se invoque o sea el momento de cobrar un Pactus. Además que hay un tiempo límite, debemos hacerlo en menos de cinco minutos. De lo contrario el alma del ser desaparece y nosotros regresamos al Inframundo. Nosotros los Alto Rango no tenemos la necesidad de atravesar una cascada para aparecer en la tierra, pero ustedes necesitan de la cascada izquierda para hacerlo y por eso Ymir vendrá en unos días a levantar las cascadas. La cascada de acceso al Tercer Cielo solo la podremos atravesar los Alto Rango pero será directa a su Paraíso, hasta que regrese Erwin volverá todo a la normalidad, o al menos eso esperamos.

Prácticamente estaremos encerrados aquí hasta que Erwin regrese, pero hay mucho por hacer, no será fácil reconstruir este lugar. Esto está peor que cuando tomamos el control de aquí, en la ocasión anterior por lo menos había cuevas y demás materiales. Ahora solo tenemos escombros, roca, un estancamiento de sangre y piedras revestidas de oro fundido con otros diamantes. Así que Angeru, este es tu momento como genio para transformar todo eso en materiales servibles.

El Lago del Ritus seguirá congelado hasta que nuestro Rey regrese, así que no podremos hacer transformaciones en demonios asesinos. No tenemos potestad sobre las almas que recolectemos de convertirlas en demonios asesinos o inútiles pero podemos decidir si alguien no es útil para algún equipo Élite y tenerlo como esclavo; los que no nos sean útiles los tendremos encerrados. Aunque ambas situaciones permanecerán hasta que su legítimo sueño decida sobre ellos.

Esta semana no se cerraran Pactus aunque se invoquen con fervor, ni se cobraran las deudas hasta la próxima. Después de ese tiempo todos nosotros iremos a cerrar o cobrar Pactus y cuando digo todos me refiero a todos, sí, también los incluyen Levi y Hanji. De acuerdo a las habilidades y experiencia de cada quien, hemos decidido que nosotros los Alto Rango, Mike y Nanaba cerraremos los Pactus cuando sean invocados. Ustedes Angeru, Christa, Sasha, Jean, Levi y Hanji se encargaran de los cobros de los Pactus. No es opcional, ya está decidido. Lamento que las parejitas se tengan que separar, comprendan que no será fácil para nadie.

En cuanto a la reconstrucción del Inframundo, vamos a conservar la organización que hemos tenido todo este tiempo. Solo cambiaremos algunos detalles como ubicaciones y tamaño, pero el diseño será el mismo. Nanaba a ti se te da bien todo esto, quedamos a tus órdenes. Bien he terminado ¿Alguna pregunta?-

Angeru –Dijiste que la cascada de acceso al Tercer Cielo solo será al Paraíso de Ymir. Eso quiere decir que ni ustedes que son los Alto Rango podrán ir a otros mundos y al Paraíso de _ella_ para ver a Smith-sama ¿Es correcto?-

Riko -Es correcto ¿Alguien más?-

La explicación que había dado Riko era tan completa que no quedaban dudas.

Nanaba –Bien- suspiró -Parece que apenas salgo de una remodelación para entrar a otra. Lo primero que haremos es terminar de iluminar todo el lugar, seguiremos con la recolección de todo lo que encontremos y a partir de ahí levantaremos el Inframundo como un fénix de las cenizas-

Angeru -Paradójico que hayan sido los fénix lo que hicieron esto-

Y después de un par de días de sombría, los demonios rieron a causa de esa paradoja.

Boris –No te presiones tanto, por lo pronto estos días puedes llevártelo con calma. Antes de todo el trabajo que haremos, _ella_ nos dejó una serie de instrucciones para cuando Erwin regrese-

Nanaba –Gracias…-

Farlan –Ahora diré algo a modo personal- volteó su vista –Levi, es bueno tenerte de vuelta- le sonrió.

Jean –Oh cierto, Levi es una sorpresa verte despierto ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Levi –Después de haberte dado cuenta que estuviste encerrado un siglo y tu esposa fue la mujer de otro ¿Cómo mierda quieres que me sienta?-

Jean -Eres patético…-

Farlan –Levi, Jean tranquilos-

Sasha –Y tú Hanji ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Hanji –Yo me siento feliz de estar con Levi pero… Yo no quería que nada de esto pasara. Pensé que en el momento donde abrazara a Levi iba a desaparecerme o que me agarraría a golpes o que me encerraría pero… Pero no fue así, todo está destruido y ahora Kyokan por mi culpa…-

Riko -¿Y qué esperabas que pasara? Si lo humillaste enfrente de todos y le dijiste que lo odiabas-

Levi –Ese bastardo se lo merecía-

Hanji –Yo lamento tanto lo que ocurrió con Kyokan…-

Nanaba –Creo que nadie esperábamos que eso ocurriera y no puedo decir que sea totalmente tu culpa-

Angeru –Todos sospechábamos que tarde o temprano recordarías a Levi, lo que no contábamos era que Smith-sama podía convertirse en eso-

Todos voltearon a ver a los Alto Rango esperando que ellos supieran algo.

Boris –A mí ni a Riko nos miren que tampoco sabíamos de eso, al parecer el único que tenía una idea de ello era Farlan-

Ahora todas las miradas se centraron en el demonio que estaba comiendo un plátano.

Farlan –Es complicado de explicar sin entrar en detalles, es algo que se remonta al Primer Tiempo y se los contaré en su momento. Antes de eso, _ella_ nos ordenó contarle toda la verdad a Levi y Hanji-

-¡¿Qué?!- eso sorprendió al resto.

Christa –Eso no lo veía venir-

Levi y Hanji entrelazaban miradas de estupefacción, en especial Hanji era la más sorprendida.

Angeru -¿Y con qué finalidad?-

Farlan -Es simple. Cuando Erwin regrese él sabrá si los desaparece o conserva su alma. Si desaparece su existencia por lo menos lo harán sabiendo la verdad y si la conserva solo será para torturarlos, por ambas opciones Erwin gana-

Levi -Tsk… Ese maldito…-

Jean -Y la pregunta que todos hemos querido hacer ¿Cómo rayos fue que Levi despertó?-

Sasha –Sí, a mí también me parece increíble que Levi haya despertado… Oigan ¿Ninguno de ustedes traicionó a Smith-sama, verdad?-

Y los Élite y Alto Rango centraron la mirada en una rubia. Después le siguió la pareja.

Nanaba -En esta ocasión no me miren, ya estamos en el tiempo al que Smith-sama envió a mi hijo y obviamente quiero verlo.

Hanji –¿Ah?-

Levi -¿Fuiste tú la que nos durmió?-

Nanaba –Sí Levi, yo fui la mente maestra detrás de haberlos dormido y tal vez esa sea la raíz inicial de la situación actual-

Hanji -¡Waaaa! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que hablan!-

Riko -¿Qué no escuchaste a Farlan? Te vamos a contar la verdad- soltó en forma molesta –Para que lo entiendas, les vamos a explicar a ti y a tu enano como llegamos al punto en que por tu culpa se destruyó este lugar- le dirigió una mirada rencorosa.

Las palabras y la mirada de Riko tensionaron el ambiente. Por una parte tenía la razón, por otra sentían que no era así. Ocurrió de esas cosas inesperadas, cuando un hombre serio hablaba era porque tenía algo bueno que decir.

Mike - Aun con todo lo ocurrido y que ahora estamos en esta situación a causa de lo que hizo Hanji, no quiero justificarla pero siento que tampoco es del todo su culpa. Smith-sama también hizo muchas cosas que terminaron volcadas en su contra. Y yo ya venía sospechando que Hanji estaba recordando a Levi-

Angeru -Yo también lo detecté, a últimas fechas el potencial de Hanji se había disparado y sospechaba que ese era el detonante-

Sasha –Chicos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo, es obvio que todos creímos que Hanji recordaría a Levi-

Christa –Sí, estoy de acuerdo con la loca-

Todos suspiraron.

Farlan –Y hasta que regrese Erwin tendremos pistas de cómo fue que Levi despertó-

La pareja se quedaba callada, inusualmente Hanji. Todo indicaba que los demás sabían más de su situación que ellos mismos.

Boris –Bien, es mi turno de hablar. Inclusive los Élite desconocen muchos detalles de cómo fue que Erwin pudo tener a Hanji- cruzó los brazos –Adopto la misma posición que Riko, no quiero que me interrumpan hasta que termine y ustedes dos tienen que prometerme que guardaran la calma hasta que me calle- dirigió la mirada fría a la pareja de demonios asesinos.

Ambos se miraron como buscando una decisión unánime –De acuerdo- se tomaron de las manos.

-Hanji debes saber que tu memoria fue borrada y alterada, por lo tanto mucho de lo que diré no lo vas a recordar. Iré del pasado hacia el presente, lo irás comprendiendo poco a poco. Antes de las Guerras Mundiales, el mundo era más grande de lo que ahora es. Dentro de los países que desaparecieron, esta uno de nombre "Alemania" en Europa. Estaba ubicado en lo que ahora es Mexiko Europea y el este de Francia. En ese lugar existió un pueblo llamado "Todesfall". Ustedes eran una pareja que vivió en ese poblado. Erwin tenía un Pactus con el comerciante de ahí, un cerdo llamado Dimo Reebs. Como era de esperarse, vendió su alma para hacerse de una fortuna. Cuando se llegó el momento de cobrar su pago, Reebs le propuso un trato a Erwin. No negaba su deuda, pero quería prolongar sus días con vida lo más que pudiera, así que ideó una situación de la que el mismo Demonio no pudiera resistirse.

Los hombres de ese pueblo trabajaban en la capital, llamada Berlín. Tú ya estabas casada, así que tu madre decidió irse a vivir con tu padre a la capital, para atenderle y pasar la vejez juntos. Subieron a las carretas del pueblo que llevaban y traían a los hombres, sin sospechar lo que ocurriría. Esas carretas eran parte del plan de Reebs, ofreció diversión a Erwin a cambio de extender el tiempo de cobro. Su plan le resultó, esas carretas fueron incendiadas dando un espectáculo de gritos y tortura dignos del Demonio. Y ahí no terminó. Siguió a Reebs hasta el pueblo, donde el comerciante montó una escena falsa, que él y sus hombres se habían sorprendido de descubrir las carretas del pueblo incendiadas. Sé que sentiste desfallecer cuando escuchaste la noticia, tus padres estaban entre las víctimas. Y fue en ese momento cuando Erwin te conoció. Algo en ti atrapó todos sus sentidos, haciendo que todos los días te siguiera, se enamoró de ti y quería llevarte con él al Inframundo. Pero había dos problemas. El primero, tan solo tenías doce años y el segundo, estabas casada.

Al siguiente año te fuiste a vivir con Levi a una cabaña alejada del pueblo, facilitándole los planes a Erwin. Él estuvo impidiendo que quedases embarazada, de tal manera que al cumplir los 18 años te tomara para sí. Pero había algo con lo que no contaba: Irene, la madre de Levi era una mujer poderosa. Ella estuvo orando fervientemente al Dios de los Tiempos para que engendraras. Sus oraciones eran realmente poderosas y unos meses antes de llegar a esa edad quedaste embarazada de una niña. Erwin enfureció y puso en marcha un plan de lo más estúpido que se le ha ocurrido, que era ponerte en una situación que te llevara al umbral de la muerte y ahí tomar tu alma pero nada de eso funcionó a causa de las oraciones de Irene.

Erwin ya estaba impaciente y no soportaba la idea de esperar más tiempo. A los siete meses pudo ver que el cordón umbilical estaba en una posición riesgosa para el parto y se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de quitar de su camino al médico del pueblo y la partera, los únicos humanos que tal vez podían haberle salvado la vida a tu hija. Con el médico hizo Pactus, a la partera la asesinó. Además hizo un respaldo, el día que empezaste con las contracciones ofreció una fuerte cantidad de dinero a unos amigos de Levi para que le emborracharan y te quedaras sola, así en tu dolor de madre serías tú quien invocaría al mismo Demonio para salvarle la vida a tu hija.

Pero sus planes no salieron como los pensó. Levi reaccionó antes que le drogasen para dormirlo y llegó a la cabaña a tiempo para atender tu parto. Mas la vida de tu hija ya estaba sellada con la muerte; en el momento que tomaste el pequeño cuerpo que se estaba convirtiendo en cadáver envió a Mike y Nanaba para que les susurraran que la culpa era de los Cielos y tú, en el odio hacia Levi por dejarte sola y el afán de salvarle la vida a tu hija, nos invocarías. Pero, sí, hubo otro "pero" no fuiste tú Hanji quien invocaste al Demonio. Fue Levi y el Pactus por la vida de su hija se cerró con el precio de ambos servirle a Erwin en el Inframundo. Está de más decirte la furia que eso desató en Erwin.

Tú y Levi disfrutaron de su hija por diez años y sabemos que una noche antes del cobro del Pactus, la enviaron con una familia a través de un portal. Durante mucho tiempo creímos que solo había sido un viaje de lugar, recientemente nos hemos enterado que tal vez fue un viaje no solo de espacio, sino de tiempo, pero eso es otro tema de conversación. Ustedes llegaron al Inframundo y fueron transformados en demonios asesinos por el mismo Erwin. Se obsesionó con el hecho de conquistarte, que te enamoraras de él y que lo eligieras frente a Levi, para humillarlo. Hizo de todo por tener tu amor: te llenó de regalos, tratos preferenciales e inclusive nos envió a los Alto Rango a buscar a tu hija para usarla a su favor.

Cuando terminaron su entrenamiento como demonios asesinos a ti te transformó en un Élite. Y siguió ideando maneras para que te enamoraras de él, usándonos a todos para tales fines. Todos estábamos llenos de rencores contra Erwin. De demonios que esparcían maldad nos transformó en simples buscadores de una niña, no se atendieron varios Pactus debido a esto por lo que su autoridad era débil. Tampoco tuvo el valor de darle a los Élite por lo menos una explicación ya sabida de la decisión de convertirte en un Élite. Además, les enseñó la técnica de las flechas espirituales que se suponía reservada solo para los Alto Rango y Élite. Y para terminar de atar cabos te dio una nueva área Elite, quitándole a Nanaba su proyecto de desarrollar técnicas espirituales dándotelo a ti. Tenías como campo de entrenamiento el que era de Sasha. A Levi lo asignó al equipo de Jean, de tal manera que coincidían muy poco tiempo.

Su plan le estaba dando un revés, así como te había alejado de Levi tú te alejabas más de él. Así que para remediar la situación, los envió a Todesfall a realizar el cobro masivo de Pactus, la mayoría de los habitantes tenían una deuda que pagar por una alta cantidad de dinero que pidieron. Ahí es donde nació la leyenda del "Pueblo de la Muerte": "En lo profundo del bosque, una pareja de demonios te atacarán, si intentas su amor perturbar. Ellos eran una pareja de enamorados, pero la muerte de su hija los enloqueció, haciéndolos asesinos, mataban sin temor. Escucha mis palabras, y no te acerques a ese lugar, porque ni las oraciones, tu vida salvarán…". Esos demonios son ustedes.

Entre todas las víctimas estaban dos hermanas que dejaron en soledad a su padre, ya viejo. Nanaba tuvo el valor de hacer un trato con ese anciano para que cobrara venganza por la muerte de sus hijas, dándoles la manera de dormirlos y desaparecerlos. Pero aquí todo parece que nada sale como uno lo planea. En una noche donde los planetas se alinearon, el anciano solo pudo recitar el conjuro para dormirlos, Erwin logró asesinarlo antes que terminara el segundo. Nanaba fue castigada por su atrevimiento, aunque al final haya resultado a favor de Erwin. Intentó desaparecer la existencia de Levi pero al momento de hacerlo, tú también estabas desapareciendo. Resulta que, cuando ustedes fueron transformados en demonios asesinos Erwin cometió un error: realizó el Ritus simultáneamente, uniendo sus almas eternamente. De tal manera que, si quería desaparecer a Levi también lo harías tú y si intentaba despertarte el resultado sería el mismo.

Entonces _ella_, le ofreció un conjuro especial que solo te despertaría a ti, mantendría a Levi dormido y tus recuerdos serían borrados. Aunque he de decirte que no fue gratuito, se convirtió en un esclavo sexual de _ella_. Ese conjuro tiene sus especificaciones. Para empezar, crea inmunidad a los conjuros para dormir demonios. La otra, todos tus recuerdos fueron borrados y se te implementaron unos nuevos pero solo hasta la edad de diez años. Y esto es irreversible, jamás recobrarás las memorias reales de tu primera década de vida. Los falsos se quedaran contigo eternamente. Del resto de los recuerdos es cuestión de tener algunos detonantes para que vuelvan aunque desconozco si sean todos recuperables, lo que es un hecho es que hay cosas que se quedan muy grabadas en el alma. Pero el conjuro también tiene contras. La posibilidad que Levi despertara se hacía más latente, con un conjuro simple de vocablo alemán era más que suficiente. Tampoco podía despertarte inmediatamente, ese conjuro no podría realizarse hasta que nuevamente los planetas se alinearan, en el año 1988 dándole tiempo para ejecutar sus planes. Ustedes dormían en unas capsulas de vidrio en una cueva oculta del Lago del Ritus, ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos que existía tal lugar.

Para que Levi no despertara Erwin tomó sus medidas. Ya habíamos planeado estallar la Primera Guerra Mundial así que eso le vino como anillo al dedo. A la Segunda Guerra Mundial dio un vuelco inesperado. Logró usar al Dios de los Tiempos como un peón haciendo que interviniera en el conflicto. Si él intervenía, entonces los Titanes harían lo mismo y solo así ese territorio alemán y su idioma se erradicarían por completo. Con eso ya no habría manera que alguien despertara a Levi, absolutamente todo lo relacionado a ustedes, Todesfall y Alemania fue borrado de la tierra. Sin nada de eso, podría estar tranquilo y dedicarse únicamente a disfrutarte. Cambio el orden mundial solo por ti. Desaparecieron continentes y bastante población.

El resto de la historia es simple. Erwin te despertó y a Levi lo desterró al olvido dentro de esa cueva. Erradicó también del Inframundo todos los rastros de Levi. Pero, la fragilidad que le recordaras siempre estuvo ahí y supongo que era cuestión de tiempo para que eso ocurriera. Lo único que a nadie le queda claro es cómo fue o quien te despertó, Levi- terminó de hablar.

Hanji temblaba de coraje, al igual que Levi. Era un odio profundo todo lo que sentían. Ganas de romperle la cara a golpes a Erwin. Ganas de matarlo. Ganas de hacerlo pagar por todo lo que había hecho. En sus ojos solo había furia y en sus venas solo circulaba un inmenso odio.

Hanji -¡Waaaaaaa! ¡ES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- irradiaba un aura de profundo rencor.

Levi –Es un hijo de puta…- a pesar de sentir enorme coraje trataba de permanecer tranquilo, mucho de eso ya lo sabía o lo suponía.

Hanji se puso en pie -¡Waaaaaa! ¡LO ABORREZCO! ¡YA SABÍA YO QUE ME HABÍA BORRADO LA MEMORIA! ¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR! ¡Juro que Erwin me las va a pagar! ¡ES UN MALDITO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡Mi hija estuvo a punto de morir por su culpa! ¡Y para colmo mató a mis padres! ¡Es un maldito asesino! ¡Me las pagará! ¡Juro que me las pagará! ¡Yo que me sentía mal porque le cortaron los brazos y piernas! ¡Se merecía eso y más!-

Mientras Hanji soltaba sus rabietas, Angeru con toda tranquilidad con una roca cortaba una sandía en pedazos mientras los demás veían a Hanji desahogándose. Para desgracia de la castaña, todo estaba destruido así que no tenía nada más que golpear que no fuera el piso de roca.

Riko ya se estaba hartando de escuchar a Hanji decir las mismas frases una y otra vez, así que se puso en pie y caminaría lentamente hasta jalarla del antebrazo para voltearla y que la confrontara cara a cara.

-¡Ya me tienes harta! Bien Hanji ya sabes que Erwin es un desgraciado por lo que te hizo pero dime ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Lo vas a agarrar a golpes? ¿Lo vas a matar? ¡No seas imbécil! ¡Como si pudieras hacerlo!-

Levi se iba a poner en pie, pero Farlan se lo impidió.

–Ni se te ocurra intervenir- le puso una mano en el hombro –Déjalas que se desahoguen. Mientras se estén gritando no hay problema, yo intervendré si Riko quiere soltar algún golpe-

Angeru comenzó a repartir los pedazos de sandía entre los que se quedaron sentados. Y mientras todos comían la fruta tropical veían a las dos mujeres pelear. Era un momento interesante: la mujer que odiaba a Erwin contra la mujer que amaba a Erwin.

-¡El no tenía ningún derecho de hacerme todo eso!- gritó Hanji.

-¡¿Acaso te tenía que pedir permiso?!- Riko le respondió también con la voz alzada.

-¡¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?!-

-¡No seas estúpida! ¡Es el DEMONIO MAYOR! ¡Él puede hacer lo que le plazca sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie!-

-¡NO! ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Aún siendo el Demonio él NO tenía ningún derecho de hacerme todo eso!-

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Ya veo al Demonio pidiéndole permiso a una humana para tomarla! ¡Es absurdo!-

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Y tú eres patética!-

-¡¿Qué yo soy patética?! ¡Si yo no soy la estúpida causante de esta deplorable situación!-

Hanji temblaba de coraje, Riko solo estaba sestando touchés y la estaba dejando sin palabras -¡Cállate!-

-¡Ahora te aguantas y escuchas lo que te quiero decir! Si lo que querías era humillar a Erwin y destruir su reino ¡Felicidades! ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Y ah! ¡Te recuerdo que por tu culpa Kyokan se sacrificó! ¡De no ser por él ya estuviéramos muertos! ¡¿No pudiste esperarte a que estuvieran solos y entonces echarle en cara a Erwin que ya recordabas a Levi?! ¡NO! ¡Quisiste que todos vieran tu gran hazaña! ¡Te quisiste hacer la digna y soltarle todo frente a sus súbditos! ¡Fuiste un asco como pareja de Erwin! ¡Eso es lo que más me enoja! ¡Mocosa patética!-

-¡¿A ti porqué te enoja que le haya hecho eso a Erwin?!-

-¡Sí serás idiota! ¡Porque es mi superior!-

-¡No te creo! ¡De seguro lo amas!-

-¡¿Qué rayos…?!-

-¡No mientas! ¡Tú estás enamorada de Erwin!- ya estaban gritándose frente a frente.

-¡¿Y a ti en que te afecta si así fuera?!-

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú estás despechada! ¡Jajaja! ¡Eres una estúpida que solo justifica a Erwin porque es lo único que puedes hacer por él!-

Riko no soportó esas últimas palabras de Hanji. Y antes que Farlan pudiera intervenir, le soltó un puñetazo en el abdomen que le sacó el aire a Hanji y la tumbó al suelo. Y de esa manera la vio en forma despectiva, estando de pie a un costado de una Hanji que le miraba revolcándose de dolor.

-Aprende tu lugar Hanji, no te sientas tan importante que no lo eres. Tú solo eres un demonio cualquiera que está pagando su deuda, yo soy un demonio de la Alta Jerarquía y Erwin es el Demonio Mayor, el Rey del Inframundo. Y solo te diré que si en verdad quieres enmendar lo que pasó con Kyokan entonces supéralo, olvida todo lo que hizo Erwin y ponte a pagar tu deuda-

Levi -¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?- frunció el ceño.

Levi y Farlan ya se habían puesto en pie. Levi se agachó por Hanji para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, Farlan sostenía de los hombros a Riko para que ya no soltara otro golpe. El demonio femenino de Alto Rango era mucho más poderoso que Hanji y de asestarle otro golpe podía causarle un daño irreversible. El resto de los demonios también se pusieron en pie para apoyar en caso de ser necesario, formando un círculo alrededor de ellos.

Hanji -¡¿Y eso qué cambiaría?! ¡Nunca lo voy a olvidar!- soltó con dolor mientras se ponía en pie ayudada por su esposo.

Riko –Hanji, si tú y Levi quieren seguir existiendo deben hacerlo-

Hanji -¡Prefiero desaparecer antes que servirle un solo segundo más de mi vida!-

Farlan –Ustedes mismos querrán hacerlo cuando les diga esto-

Hanji -¡¿Decirnos qué?!-

Levi -¡¿Por qué te callas?!-

Farlan soltó del agarre a Riko y volteó su mirada hacia el albino –Angeru podrías decirle a Levi y Hanji como se llama Bunny-

Angeru -¿Y eso qué relación tiene con esto?-

Boris también ejerció presión –Tan solo dilo-

Angeru –De acuerdo, se llama Mikasa Jeager-

Hanji miraba de un lado a otro a los Alto Rango y a Angeru. Si bien recordaba su vida con Levi y la existencia de una niña, aun había muchas cosas que no recordaba y otras que no le quedaban en claro.

Angeru -¿Por qué tanto escándalo solo por un nombre?-

Riko –Resulta que tú querida Bunny es la hija de Hanji y Levi- cruzó los brazos.

Hanji –¿Eh?- ladeó su cabeza -¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?!- gritó al comprender las palabras que soltó Riko, confirmando que ella había sido madre.

Riko –No me digas que no la recuerdas- frunció el entrecejo.

Hanji –Solo tengo vagos recuerdos de escenas con Levi y una niña que supongo mi hija, pero no recuerdo su nombre y su aspecto físico aun no me es claro-

Mientras las mujeres conversaban la figura del pelinegro ya había soltado a Hanji y ahora jalaba del cuello a un Angeru pasmado; eso jamás le pasó por la mente. Al final de cuentas, a excepción de Mike y Nanaba, los Élite habían quedado fuera de todo lo relacionado con Levi y Hanji cuando ellos humanos.

Levi -Maldito mocoso ¡¿Qué tienes que ver con mi hija?!-

Angeru -¡¿Qué?!-

Hanji -Oigan pero el apellido de Levi es Ackerman, no Jaeger-

Farlan –Levi, respóndele a Hanji esa pregunta-

Pero Levi no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado encerrado en su sentimiento de padre celoso.

Levi –¡A ver mocoso explícame por qué mierda conoces a mi hija!- jaló más fuerte el cuello de la camisa al albino.

De esas raras veces, Angeru estaba sin saber que decir. Fue una Élite quien explicaría la situación.

Nanaba –Hanji, la familia a la que enviaron a su hija es de apellido Jaeger. Levi, sucede que Mike y yo convencimos a Angeru de inscribirse en una Universidad para que olvidara un mal momento que estaba pasando- dirigió la mirada a Riko –Y ahí la conoció, que he de decir le ha hecho mucho bien, cuenta maravillas de ella-

Levi -Tsk...- soltó al albino del agarre.

Hanji –Entonces la chica de la que siempre hablaba Angeru, Bunny en realidad es… ¿Mi hija?- todo le daba vueltas.

Farlan –Por la descripción física que tenemos de ella y su nombre, así es-

Y Hanji se desmayó. Boris alcanzó a tomarla en brazos. Los Élite y el pelinegro estaban perplejos, no podían creer la situación. Levi luchaba con una tormenta en su interior. Por un lado el odio hacia Erwin y sus deseos de desaparecer para no volverle a ver la cara, por otro lado el saber que podía volver a ver a su hija le renacía las ganas de seguir existiendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! n.n **


	39. El Pasado del Presente Fragmento 3

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. EL PASADO DEL PRESENTE=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 3. ALLES WAS PASSIER=**

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO=**

Un poco alejados del resto, Levi cuidaba a una Hanji desmayada. Los demás les dieron un poco de privacidad, el ambiente se había tensado después de la pelea con Riko y el haberles revelado la existencia de Mikasa en ese tiempo.

Levi estaba sentado con las piernas extendidas, la cabeza de Hanji descansaba en su regazo. No dejaba de acariciarle el rostro y el cabello, se sentía feliz de tenerla a su lado. A pesar de haber estado dormido y que por ello solo había sido un cerrar y abrir de ojos, en realidad fue un siglo sin estar con ella. Le amaba más que a nadie. Le amaba más que a su propia existencia. En ese momento quitó todos los pensamientos de odio y coraje contra Erwin en su interior. Se concentró en disfrutar únicamente el sentimiento del amor.

-Mmmm…- Hanji comenzó a despertar. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y trataba de respirar con tranquilidad.

-Hasta que despiertas, cuatro-ojos- Levi no perdía la costumbre de llamarla así.

Hanji dejó de moverse pero se quedó recostada en esa posición.

-Te extrañé, enano…- extendió sus manos hasta acariciarle el cabello.

Levi sacó un pedazo de tela de una bolsa escondida del pantalón oscuro -¿Lo recuerdas?-

Le tendió la tela y Hanji la tomó en sus manos. Era un pedazo de manta con las letras "L &amp; H" encerradas en un corazón, bordadas en una esquina. Los recuerdos de cuando bordó y le entregó esa tela empezaron a venir en su mente, haciendo que abriera grandemente los ojos.

-¿Pero cómo…? ¡¿Cómo es que lograste conservarlo?!- le sostuvo la mirada de sorpresa.

-Siempre lo he tenido conmigo porque es algo que tú me diste- volteó su rostro tratando de ocultar que estaba sonrojado.

Hanji aprisionó la tela contra su propio pecho y cerró los ojos, recordó que había algo que decirle y podía ser demasiado doloroso para ambos.

-Levi… ¿Recuerdas las palabras que me dijiste esa noche, lo que dijiste que te prometiera?-

-Lo recuerdo- supuso que le diría que estuvo con en la cama con el rubio, naturalmente al haberle hecho creer que era su esposa.

-Es que… No solo estuve con Erwin- abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué mierda…?-

Hanji se sentó a su costado abrazándose las rodillas –Es que, verás…-

Y comenzó a contarle como era su vida con Erwin. Para ella, todo parecía igual, nada iba de menos a más. Sus caricias nunca le provocaron un éxtasis incontrolable, su saliva le era insípida y la pasión nunca se hizo presente en su pecho por más que lo intentara. Le contó de cómo se sentía solo como una muñeca que Erwin presumía. Le habló de los pleitos, del encierro y demás situaciones incómodas que le orillaron a buscar su libertad en París y de cómo eso la llevó a ser tomada físicamente en su contra. También le contó sobre el viaje por los otros mundos, cómo fue recuperando su memoria y cómo fue que estuvo presente cuando él despertó.

Cuando Hanji terminó de hablar Levi soltó una rabieta y golpeó el suelo con los puños cerrados.

-¡Es un inútil! ¡Ni siquiera pudo cuidarte bien!-

-Ah…- suspiró –Yo también me lo gané por confiada y estaba enojada de estar encerrada. Aunque al final fue algo bueno, de no haber pasado eso no hubiera estado presente cuando despertaste-

-Tsk… Por cierto, engordaste- sonrió de lado.

-¡¿Aaaaah?! ¡¿Qué clase de comentario es ese?!- pero no recibió respuesta.

Levi se había quedado dormido.

-Mhmps…- soltó una risilla, le hizo gracia eso último que dijo –Bonita forma de darme las buenas noches, enano-

Aun faltaba tiempo antes del amanecer. Se recostó a su lado y ahora fue ella quien entrelazó su cuerpo con el de su esposo, no permitiría que nada ni nadie se lo arrebataran de nueva cuenta.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO – MEXIKO EUROPEA=**

Cuando Levi y Hanji se quedaron dormidos, Angeru sabía que acontecía el amanecer. Era fin de semana en Mexiko Europea, por lo cual no había clases y podía coincidir en sueños con Bunny. Le alegraba el saber que los Alto Rango no permitieron un reemplazo de su Rey, pero la serie de trabajo y las reglas que devinieron le dejaron entristecido. Durante un año no vería a Bunny. Lo que al menos le consolaba, era saber exactamente el tiempo que estaría alejado de ella. Reunió toda la fuerza espiritual que tenía y desprendió su alma para visitarla en sueños.

El sueño era un cuarto blanco, con neblina rodeándoles por todas partes. Mikasa llevaba un vestido blanco de tela raso que cubría hasta las rodillas su cuerpo dormido sobre las nubes. La sombra oscura de Angeru se acercó hasta ella y la despertó con un tierno beso en la mejilla. El cuerpo femenino abrió sus ojos pero no podía moverse. La sombra del albino le habló al oído:

-Bunny, soy Ángel… Tengo asuntos que arreglar con mi familia y tardaré un año en regresar. Por favor no te olvides de mí, yo estaré pensando en ti…-

Terminó de hablar y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. La figura de Mikasa cerró lentamente los ojos hasta volver a quedarse dormida. Angeru se quedó en los sueños unos momentos más, disfrutando de tenerla entre sus brazos hasta que su alma regresó a la oscuridad donde su cuerpo dormía.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. INFRAMUNDO=**

Todos volvieron a quedarse dormidos poco antes del mediodía. Durante el resto de la noche y la mañana estuvieron planeando con Nanaba las remodelaciones que se harían. A pesar de haberle dicho que lo tomara con calma, todos los demonios eran de mentes inquietas. No sabían quedarse cruzados de brazos. Despertaron a media tarde y tomaron sus alimentos.

Ahora fue Mike quien tendió la manta con las frutas tropicales y partió una sandía para compartir con los demás. Aunque el ambiente se sentía un poco tenso, muchos querían dar sus opiniones sobre el actuar de cierto demonio por la noche. Tendría que ser uno de su confianza quien les abriera la puerta a ello y así ocurrió.

Boris -Riko ¿Qué fue todo eso de anoche? No es de ti decirle "mocosa patética" a alguien-

Farlan -A también me sorprendiste, de los cuatro tú eras quien más estabas en contra de lo que hacía Erwin con Hanji, no dejabas de llamarlo "ridículo" y "patético"-

Boris -También sabes que no es totalmente culpa de Hanji, Erwin se lo ganó-

Riko -Lo sé, pero tenía que decírselo para poder dejar ese episodio atrás… No es fácil para mí el saber a Erwin mutilado, de saberlo así tendido en una cama-

Nanaba -¿Y el golpe?-

Riko -Ese sí se lo ganó-

Nanaba –A mí más bien me pareció una escena de celos que un desahogo-

Mike –Um…-

Jean, Christa y Sasha hablaron al mismo tiempo –A nosotros también-

Farlan –Es verdad, le dijiste infundadamente que había sido un asco como pareja de Erwin-

Boris –Totalmente de acuerdo-

Riko solo volteó el rostro, no tenía nada que decir a ello.

Sasha –Y tú Jean ¿Por qué le dijiste patético a Levi?-

Christa -¿Serías un patético si te enteras que a Sasha y a mí nos han alejado de ti por cien años?-

Sasha -¿O no nos extrañarías si eso ocurriera?-

Christa –Sí ¡Contesta!-

Sus mujeres le miraban de forma amenazadora.

Jean -¡Ah rayos! ¡No lo tomen a mal! ¡Solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente!-

Las chicas se miraron y comprendieron lo que querían hacer.

-¡Sí que eres un tontito!- se abalanzaron sobre Jean tumbándolo al suelo.

-¡Aush! ¡Eso dolió!- Jean fue ayudado a sentarse nuevamente por sus mujeres –Ya saben chicas que ustedes son todo para mí- tomó sus manos y las besó.

Mike le guiñó un ojo a Nanaba, quien se recargó en el hombro de su esposo.

Farlan -Yo comprendo a Levi, se que se siente estar alejado de la persona que amas, pero no creo que eso lo comprendas- miró hacia una mujer.

Riko -¿Disculpa?- comprendió la mirada de su compañero -¿Crees que no sé qué es eso? Como diría ese escritor latino "La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener"-

Angeru -Es una frase de Gabriel García Márquez-

Jean –Y ese fue el dato cultural del día-

Angeru se había colocado a un costado de Riko-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya pudiste desahogarte? ¿Ya te sientes bien?- la abrazó con un brazo, rodeándole los hombros.

Riko -¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por mí después que…?- le apenó terminar la frase.

Angeru -¿Después que me rompiste el corazón? En otro tiempo tal vez estaría llorando, pero ahora es diferente gracias a Bunny- la tomó de la barbilla –Y no importa el tiempo que pase, tú siempre serás mi primer amor- le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Aawww- exclamaron con ternura la pareja de mujeres rubia y castaña.

Angeru -Y tú ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo tú con Smith-sama?-

La conversación giró en torno a ese tipo de sentimientos. El ambiente se sentía cada vez más relajado y pudieron darse sus opiniones e impresiones acerca de cómo fue la primera noche con Levi y Hanji de vuelta. Les alegraba tenerlos, pero les provocaba un nerviosismo saber que haría Erwin cuando regresara. Los Alto Rango compartieron el pensar de Annie, que probablemente les perdonaría la existencia. A pesar de todo, amaba a Hanji y el hecho que Angeru estuviera relacionado con la hija de ellos eran las mayores esperanzas que simplemente, les dejaría en paz. Además, si Annie les había dicho eso, es porque así sería.

.

.

Aconteció el anochecer.

Levi se despertó y se sorprendió verse rodeado por los brazos de Hanji, como protegiéndolo. Se dio la media vuelta con cuidado para quedar frente a ella, extrañaba ver el momento en que abría esos ojos almendrados que tanto le gustaban. Se deleitó tanto apreciando ese momento que tantas veces fue exclusivo de él.

-Buenas noches, enano- lo apretó más fuerte hacia sí.

-Tsk…- hizo una mueca de dolor, Hanji estaba más repuesta que él y no midió la fuerza de su abrazo.

-Oh lo lamento, olvidé que aun estás débil- quitó fuerza del agarre, pero no lo soltó -Por cierto anoche dijiste que engordé ¿Es cierto o solo lo dijiste por fastidiar?-

-Así estás bien- en las pupilas de Levi se podía leer claramente que esa frase era cierta. Con una mano delineó la parte que más le había gustado de Hanji al verla de nuevo. El aumento de peso le había acentuado más la curva de la cadera, haciéndola lucir más provocativa.

-Levi y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- había angustia en la voz de Hanji -No contaba con el hecho que nuestra hija estuviera viviendo en este tiempo y hay algo que no entiendo, cuando la enviamos en ese portal era una niña ¿Cómo es que Angeru la conoce y está en una Universidad?-

-Cuatro-ojos, los niños crecen- la miró interrogativo –Me extraña de ti, de los dos se supone que tú eres la del cerebro-

-Lo lamento, es que todo es tan confuso-

Levi tomó a Hanji en brazos y la acomodó en su pecho –Hanji ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?-

-No lo sé, hay muchas cosas que no me quedan en claro porque mi memoria fue alterada. Ni siquiera estoy segura cuando es mi cumpleaños ni qué edad tenía cuando llegué aquí-

-Tú cumples años en Septiembre y tenías 28 años cuando llegamos a este lugar-

-Oh, ya veo… Levi, aun no me queda claro eso que Mikasa ahora se apellida Jaeger-

-Te lo recordaré. Pudimos salvarla en ese tiempo cuando nos contó de un sueño que tuvo donde ella vivía en el futuro, tenía un hermano mayor y la familia la asociaba con los cazadores, en alemán es "Jaeger". Veo que realmente también se te ha olvidado el alemán-

-Um…-

-¿Entonces como entiendes el lenguaje de tus recuerdos?-

-No lo sé, simplemente lo entiendo. Tal vez es eso que alguna vez me dijeron, que cuando nacemos como demonios es como si trajéramos un traductor integrado, supongo que es eso-

-Es cierto… Supongo que Mikasa está bien, lo que no me agrada es que ese mocoso tenga que ver con ella-

-Je, eres todo un padre celoso sabes que Angeru es un buen chico-

-No es eso. Temo por lo que pudiera hacerle ese bastardo a ella. Que por venganza hacia ti y a mi llegue a hacerle daño, entonces sí me volvería totalmente loco-

-Eso no lo había pensado-

-Y ese mocoso se la pone en bandeja de oro para localizarla-

-Entonces para protegerla… ¿Tendremos que seguirle sirviendo a Erwin?-

-Es repugnante pero no queda de otra-

Se tomaron de las manos y se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Trataban de aceptar el hecho que tendrían que volver a someterse a las órdenes de Erwin y por la misma razón por la que vendieron su alma: por la vida de su hija.

-Quiero verla…- Hanji soltó el silencio y contuvo unas lágrimas sobre el pecho de Levi.

-No eres la única que quiere hacer eso, cuatro-ojos…- le acarició los cabellos.

Después de un rato, el hambre hizo estragos en los deseos de permanecer así toda la noche. Se pusieron en pie y se unieron al resto para tomar alimentos. Esa noche la conversación y las actividades giraron en torno a cómo levantar los cimentos de roca para la Cueva de Alimentos, el Cuarto de Baños y los aposentos privados de ellos.

.

.

Como se estaba haciendo habitual, de solo anochecer los demonios se reunían para compartir alimentos juntos. Ya solo quedaba pendiente un demonio de Alto Rango por hablar antes que llegara Ymir a hacer lo suyo y sabía que era el momento de hacerlo. Todos prestaron atención a sus palabras.

-Cuando Boris contó toda la historia del meollo entre Erwin y Hanji, confirmé aún más que desde el inicio las cosas no salieron como las planeó, pero quiso forzarlas y al final… El fracaso siempre fue su destino. Viéndolo en retrospectiva me doy cuenta que Erwin es igual a su padre y le falló a la promesa que le hizo a su madre…-

Farlan les contó a grandes rasgos lo que estaba escrito en el diario del sacerdote Flagon. Había estado tratando de recordar lo mayor que podía y así hacerlo más comprensible.

Los demonios inevitablemente derramaron lágrimas al terminar de escuchar la historia. No solo por lo que su madre hizo por él, también por el final mismo de esa mujer. Y entonces comprendieron de que trataba o a que venía ese sello. La historia de Erwin en el Primer Tiempo no era otra más que la del benjamín de la verdadera primera mujer y el primer hombre creados por el Dios de los Tiempos. Esto solo lo sabían los Alto Rango pero no sabían más detalles que ese, hasta esa noche. La sorpresa fue mayor con los Élite y la pareja de demonios asesinos, desconocían totalmente de ello. Solo sabían la historia de Erwin cuando humano en ese mundo. Escuchar toda esa historia era como ver la cara oculta de la luna. Cambió mucho la forma de ver a Erwin, llegaron a sentir lástima y tristeza por él. Los Alto Rango y los Élite le tomaron mucho más cariño a su Rey. En Levi y Hanji, el saber que Annie le contaría esto a Erwin les forjó la esperanza que respetaría la vida de su hija.

_Erwin era el último hijo de Adán y Lilith._

.

.

Se cumplió la semana.

Ymir se presentó al mediodía para levantar las cascadas y la conexión al Mundo de los Alimentos. Le sorprendió ver los avances que en tan solo una semana y con poca energía habían logrado levantar los demonios. También les entregó unos uniformes de ellos como demonios habituales, regalo de despedida de Annie para ellos. Les recordó las reglas por las que se regirían hasta el regreso de Erwin, les advirtió que enviaría Guardianes a la tierra para que estuvieran vigilando sus movimientos y les recordó a los Alto Rango que solo fueran a visitarla para asuntos importantes.

De desaparecer Ymir los demonios se sentían con nuevos bríos para iniciar con el maratón de cobro y cierre de Pactus.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITÁN ANNIE=**

No sentía nada. Su mente estaba totalmente oscura. La conciencia le vino como una escala mayor de DO de piano. Le vinieron recuerdos de Hanji abrazando a Levi y todo se volvió oscuro. Era lo último que recordaba. No quería abrir sus ojos pensando que se encontraría nuevamente con ello. Le ordenó a su cerebro el apretar sus manos en forma de puño pero no sintió nada de eso. Ni siquiera sentía sus extremidades, solo su espalda contra una suavidad y en su pecho una brisa fresca de aire.

Esas sensaciones le sobresaltaron. Abrió los ojos de un solo golpe. Su respiración era pesada y arrítmica. Se supo entonces acostado en una cama. Volteó a su lado derecho y reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Viró su cabeza al lado contrario y sobre el marco de la ventana estaba sentada Annie, viéndole como si fuera una madre esperando a que su hijo despertara. Las cortinas blancas semitransparentes se movían como fantasmas danzantes alrededor de su cuerpo a contraluz del sol.

-Buenos días, mi niño…- le habló amorosamente.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- tenía la confianza de preguntarle directamente, aunque temía la respuesta.

Annie bajó del marco de la ventana y se acercó hasta la cama -Erwin ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que hiciste?-

Esa pregunta le dio a entender que algo grave había ocurrido –No te lo preguntaría si lo supiera-

La rubia soltó una risilla –Literalmente hablando, te volviste un demonio. A causa del rechazo de Hanji, se liberó en ti una fuerza oscura que tenías sellada. Destruiste todo el Inframundo, lo dejaste en ruinas-

-¿Una fuerza sellada?- él mismo desconocía de ello.

-Te lo explicaré en unos momentos más, pero tengo que darte otras noticias-

-Habla- le dio nerviosismo lo que podía oír.

-Como te dije, se liberó en ti una fuerza que tenías sellada. Ese tipo de energía es consecuencia de haber jugado con las artes oscuras del Primer Tiempo, las más puras. Destruiste todo, incluidos a casi todos tus demonios. De no ser por una barrera espiritual del más alto rango que levantó Kyokan a costa de su existencia, no tendrías los once que sobrevivieron. Tus sentidos se perdieron totalmente, estuviste a punto de matarme si no fuera porque mis hermanos llegaron a tiempo. Logramos detenerte aunque para ello tuvimos que cortarte los brazos y piernas para que no siguieras atacando-

Se hizo silencio. Erwin trataba de comprender lo que oía, Annie le daba esa comprensión quedándose callada.

-¿Y mis demonios cómo están?- ambos sabían que preguntaba por los Alto Rango y Élite, sus demonios más apreciados.

-Ellos están bien, pero será necesario asignarles un líder en lo que tú te recuperas -

-No van a permitirlo, ellos mismo tomarán las riendas de la situación. Te recuerdo que los Alto Rango tienen experiencia en armar rebeliones infernales-

-Erwin… A costa de tu existencia yo perdí el mando del Sistema Solar. Y tú estarás aquí un año, hasta que sea un hecho que estás sellado totalmente y entonces te reinsertaré las piernas y los brazos. Esta vez pude abogar por tu existencia, pero ya no habrá más de eso. El sello que te hicimos puede volver a romperse en cualquier momento, el que hizo tu madre era mucho más poderoso y por lo mismo se hizo otro donde, si vuelves a perder el control de tus sentidos entonces el segundo se activará y terminará con tu vida. En cuanto a tus demonios tendrán que arreglárselas por ellos mismos con Ymir, lo último que supe de ellos es que le habían provocado un dolor de cabeza a mi hermana-

-Te dije que no se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzados-

Ambos soltaron una risilla, no les extrañaba que eso hubiera ocurrido. Volvió a hacerse silencio para prepararse mentalmente para la pregunta obligada.

-¿Y Hanji?- le tembló un poco la voz a Erwin.

-Está dentro de los sobrevivientes, junto con Levi- Annie sabía que la sinceridad era cruel, pero lo mejor.

Erwin cerró los ojos, realmente esas palabras le dolieron.

-¿Sabes? Eres un niño mal portado, si tu madre estuviera aquí ya te hubiera dado un buen jalón de orejas, aunque después te hubiera preparado tu postre favorito- sonrió un poco.

Erwin soltó un gruñido en forma de molestia, no le agradaba cuando Annie se refería a su verdadera madre.

-Erwin ¿Por qué nunca has querido saber sobre tu madre?- habló con nostalgia y dolor.

-No tengo nada que saber de esa mujer. No la recuerdo, para mí los únicos padres que he tenido son los pastores Smith de Alemania-

-Deberías de darte la oportunidad de conocer sobre ella. Las cosas no son lo que parecen. Sé lo sabes acerca de Lilith. "Se comía los tuétanos y la sangre de sus hijos" "Dejó a Adán por el Demonio" "Es la madre de los vampiros". Mentiras, todas esas son mentiras. Son historias inventadas y regadas en el Segundo Tiempo por los ángeles para convertirla en un ser despreciable-

-¿Y porque querrían hacer eso?-

Annie volteó un poco su cuerpo y sacó un cuaderno de pasta de piel de venado de la cómoda que estaba al costado de la cama.

-¡Te voy a leer un cuento!- se sentó frente al áureo en la orilla de la cama.

-¡¿Cómo es que lo tienes?!- Erwin se sorprendió de reconocer que ese cuaderno, no era otro que el diario del sacerdote Flagon.

La rubia le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con el diario –Con esto confirmo que nunca lo abriste para leerlo, ni siquiera sabes cuidar bien tus cosas. Lo tomé desde hace bastante tiempo y ya hasta casi creo que me lo sé de memoria… ¿Tanto así reniegas de tu origen?-

Erwin le volteó la cara por la molestia que eso le provocó.

-Mi niño ya basta, ha sido suficiente ¿Sabes por qué permití que despertaras a Hanji? Nunca antes te lo dije pero yo conocí a tu madre más de lo que crees. Lilith y yo éramos las mejores amigas, ambas nos comprendíamos al sentirnos despreciadas por los demás, ella por no ser sumisa y yo al ser un desdoblamiento de Tea. Le debo demasiado a ella, desde mi relación con Berth hasta muchos momentos felices que he pasado contigo como si fueras mi hijo-

Pero el rubio seguía sin verla, como si fuera un niño encaprichado.

-Si no quieres escuchar entonces tápate los oídos-

-Que graciosa…- fue la manera en que volteó a verla en el momento que abría el diario y tomaba aire para comenzar a leerlo en voz alta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! n.n **


	40. El Pasado del Presente Fragmento 4

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=CAPÍTULO 1. EL PASADO DEL PRESENTE=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 4. ****EL DIARIO DE FLAGON DARRIETT=**

**.**

**.**

_"Jehová es mi pastor; nada me faltará._

_En lugares de delicados pastos me hará descansar;_

_Junto a aguas de reposo me pastoreará._

_Confortará mi alma; me guiará por sendas de justicia por amor de su nombre._

_Aunque ande en valle de sombra de muerte, no temeré mal alguno, porque tú estarás conmigo;_

_Tu vara y tu cayado me infundirán aliento."_

_Con los primeros cuatro versículos del Salmo 23 del Rey David encomiendo a Dios Padre todo lo que estará escrito en este diario. Ha pasado un mes desde que me entregué a su servicio en la totalidad, recibiéndome de mis estudios sacerdotales por el propio santo padre en el Vaticano. El día de hoy he sido enviado a un pueblo al norte de mi tierra, Alemania. Me ha sido informado que es un pueblo chico y que no cuenta con cabeza de gobierno. Tal vez estará olvidado por los hombres, pero no por Dios. Le ruego al Señor de los Cielos que me ilumine correctamente para dar su mensaje de amor a los feligreses y me ayude a soportar todas las trabas que el Demonio o el mismo hombre quiera hacerme pasar._

_._

_Hace ya una semana que estoy instalado en la iglesia del pueblo. Es un lugar de costumbres arraigadas. La mayoría de los hombres viven y trabajan en Berlín, mientras que aquí dejan a sus mujeres e hijos. Saben que los turnos en las fábricas son exhaustos y con el dinero que ganan no les alcanza para llevar a sus familias consigo, por eso sus familias se quedan en sus casas. Vienen de visita de acuerdo a la carga de trabajo que tengan. El comerciante Dimo Reebs proporcionó unas carretas para esta travesía, aunque claro bajo cierto costo. _

_Hay mucho por trabajar con los corazones de los pueblerinos, que sean llenos de palabras de luz y verdad. Los chismes es el único entretenimiento que encuentran las mujeres. Los jóvenes se entregan al vicio del alcohol y los niños imitan los malos comportamientos de sus padres. Pero no todo está perdido. Hay también personas de buen corazón, buenos samaritanos que se han ofrecido a apoyar las actividades parroquiales y me han tendido sincera amabilidad. _

_Me han dicho que el anterior sacerdote había fallecido hacia un mes atrás y agradecían que su reemplazo llegase tan pronto, cuentan las ancianas que en la última ocasión habían pasado seis meses, ya de esto hace muchos años. Me gusta este pueblo, está rodeado de un hermoso bosque y de mucha labor para el Señor. Hay muchos niños que están en edad de hacer su primera comunión y algunos bautizos pendientes. Además de bodas ya programadas con suficiente anticipación. _

_Primero visitaré a las parejas próximas a contraer matrimonio, organizaré a las señoras de mayor fe para que me apoyen con las clases de catecismo para los niños y para que me apoyen con las demás mujeres a participar en actividades para el Señor, para que alejen su mente de solo estar inventando falsos las unas con las otras. _

_._

_Ha pasado un mes desde que llegué a este lugar. He de decir que estoy sorprendido con la señora de Ackerman, es una mujer de mucha fe, es más grande que inclusive muchos de mis colegas sacerdotales. Me ha apoyado con las clases de catecismo y se ha ofrecido para hacer la limpieza diaria de la iglesia. Me dice que prefiere estar haciendo limpieza sin descanso antes que ponerse a platicar con las demás mujeres, le parece una pérdida de tiempo hablar de chismes. Tiene un hijo que asiste a la escuela del pueblo, dice que es su mayor adoración. Sin lugar a dudas es una gran mujer, el señor Rivaille Ackerman es afortunado de tenerla como esposa. Espero pronto conocerle._

_._

_Hoy después de efectuar la misa de la mañana me ha dado un fuerte dolor de cabeza. He tomado un poco de té de manzanilla que había preparado en la noche y me ha dado un estupor muy fuerte. Dios Padre vigila mis sueños y dame la fortaleza para despertar con fuerzas para servirte._

_._

_A causa del dolor de cabeza tuve un sueño que me ha dejado inquieto. Vi la imagen de una mujer caminando por el desierto, de momentos parecía que iba a colapsar. Su vestimenta me recuerda a aquellas que estudié en los tiempos antiguos y que según sé, se sigue usando en el Medio Oriente._

_._

_Han pasado dos meses desde que llegué al pueblo. Los niños están por concluir su catequesis, las bodas y bautizos se han efectuado y se siente un ambiente más lleno de fe. Esto me alegra en sobremanera. Solo por las noches, a veces, sigo soñando a esa mujer. Lo raro es que solo la sueño después que me da dolor de cabeza._

_._

_Esta noche ese sueño se hizo mucho más claro. He reconocido el lugar donde está caminando, es el Desierto del Jordán. He podido ver su mirada, es la de una persona que está huyendo de alguien. Hay temor, mucho temor en sus ojos. Una sombra detrás de ella apareció, un hombre fornido. De solo verla apresuró el paso, ella quiso hacer lo mismo. ¿Será acaso un ladrón o un profanador de vírgenes? Dentro de mis sueños yo le gritaba a la mujer que corriera pero fue en vano. El hombre la alcanzó, la tumbó al suelo y la comenzó a golpear. Ella también trataba de defenderse pero sus golpes no lastimaban en lo absoluto a ese hombre._

_Es un sueño angustiante pero ¿Por qué Dios mío, me muestras todo esto? Espero que respondas a mis plegarias y contestes esta duda que me contrista el alma._

_._

_Por deseo expreso de los pueblerinos, he visitado casa por casa para bendecirlas. Todas parecen tener la misma base: un cuarto para la sala, el comedor y la cocina y después vienen los cuartos donde duermen las familias. Las letrinas se encuentran en la parte posterior, alejadas del resto. Ha servido para enterarme de la historia de la fundación del pueblo. Hay muy pocas casas que son de dos pisos que según sé, son de las veinte familias fundadoras del pueblo. Entre ellas están la familia Bossard y Ackerman. Hace siglos varias familias vinieron huyendo de la pobreza y la sequía, encontraron este punto en el bosque frondoso y el río se encuentra a media distancia de camino, pero los árboles frutales crecen sin problemas en los alrededores. Así que decidieron establecer aquí sus vidas. Después de cierto tiempo más familias se unieron, como la familia Zoe, Berner, Reebs, Eibringer, Munsell y otras más. Comenzaron las mejoras de vida, hasta que la misma necesidad les llevó a los hombres a buscar el sustento lejos de su tierra. Es parecido a una comunidad, cualquiera puede ir a los campos frutales o al bosque de caza y obtener algunos víveres que la misma naturaleza les da, esos campos son comunitarios son de todos y son de nadie. Es bueno que se respete la voluntad de los primeros fundadores de este lugar._

_Todas las familias me ofrecieron comida, yo a su vez los invité a que la repartieran entre los más necesitados. Naturalmente a la mayoría no le pareció la idea, pero terminaron cediendo. Sus corazones llegan a ser realmente duros pero no hay imposibles para mi Dios._

_._

_Mi cabeza duele demasiado. Rezo al Santo Padre que está en los cielos para que me preste de su fortaleza, hoy he amanecido particularmente débil._

_._

_Ha sido un día terrible. Perdona Padre por expresarme así, todos los días en que me permites abrir los ojos y disfrutar de tus maravillas son benditos. En medio de la lectura del Evangelio de San Juan apareció en mi mente la misma escena que he soñado noche tras noche. La mujer huía por el desierto, ese hombre la alcanzó y empezaron a golpearse. Pero en esta ocasión he podido escuchar lo que se gritaban. Es un lenguaje antiguo, pero puedo entenderlo perfectamente. Esto fue lo que le gritó el hombre cuando la mujer dejó de moverse y pudo someterla:_

-¡Es la quinta vez en el mes que te escapas de la casa!-

-¡Entiende que ya no te soporto!-

-¡Tú eres mi mujer y me debes honrar!-

-¡Yo no voy a honrar a un animal como tú!-

_El varón le soltó una bofetada tan fuerte que la desmayó. Creía que ese sueño era una alucinación o tal vez solo un invento de mi mente. Pero ya no me siento tan seguro de ello. Que el Cielo me ilumine._

_._

_Padre Santo, por favor perdona a este pecador. He amanecido con una fiebre terrible, ni siquiera he podido ponerme en pie para oficiar la misa de la mañana. No dejado de pensar ni de soñar esa misma escena, mis lágrimas ruedan inevitablemente cuando lo veo. Es tan triste el que una pareja no se ame y que un hombre alce la mano a su mujer. Y cada vez que aparece en mi mente, la fiebre aumenta. Dame las fuerzas para recuperar energías y servirte en la misa de la noche. Pido perdón por el día de hoy faltar a tu mandamiento de las confesiones de los pecados, perdón mi Señor._

_._

_Gracias Dios mío por darme la fortaleza de oficiar la misa de la noche aunque mis piernas flaqueaban. Afortunadamente los feligreses no se percataron de ello, no es bueno que ellos se preocupen por el sacerdote sino lo contrario. El ver la iglesia cada noche más llena me motiva a seguir con este camino que elegí._

_._

_Son las cuatro de la madrugada y no he podido dormir. He estado llorando toda la noche, de rodillas frente a la cruz de mi habitación. Me siento muy triste, tengo el corazón contristado y no sé por qué. Sé que la tristeza es una emoción humana pero esta noche pareciera que se ensaña conmigo, como si quisiera dejarme seco de lágrimas. Como si quisiera matarme de tristeza. Me he puesto a orar y a leer la Santa Palabra, pero no ha servido en mucho. Por favor Señor, dame una señal que todo estará bien._

_._

_Después de la noche en que lloré hasta el cansancio, han sido unos días de mucha paz y tranquilidad. Supongo que solo ha sido eso, que viví una parte de la gama de emociones que nos fueron dados a los hombres en nuestros corazones. También la fiebre y los dolores de cabeza han desaparecido. Y esos sueños con esa pareja ya no me han asaltado los pensamientos._

_._

_Escribí lo de la página anterior demasiado pronto. Tan solo ha transcurrido una hora de lectura del Evangelio según San Marcos para que el Señor me ilumine con el mensaje de esta noche y la fiebre ya ha hecho acto de presencia. Así como mi mano escribe estas líneas, mi mente está recreando la continuación de la escena:_

El hombre tendió a la mujer sobre una pila de almohadas. Ha tomado una jarra con agua de una pileta que corre frente a la casa, es una cabaña de troncos y techo de tejidos de palma. El hombre se ha quitado el turbante de su cabeza y lo ha enjuagado correctamente en la pileta. Lo ha cortado en varios pedazos que ha echado en la jarra. Regresó a la cama donde está la mujer. Como aun es la luz del día, puedo ver que el hombre es moreno, de cabello, bigote y barbas oscuras y bastante espesas. Sus facciones son toscas, propias del género masculino, nariz pronunciada y vaya que es fornido. Colocó la jarra en una mesa de madera al costado de la cama. Con las compresas improvisadas que hizo, está limpiando la sangre que le sacó a la mujer con la bofetada que le asestó. También le está limpiando la suciedad del rostro, manos y cuello. Y está hablándole mientras hace eso.

-Lilith yo te amo. Aunque no lo creas, te amo demasiado. Por eso no quiero que nadie más siquiera ose en posar su mirada en ti. Tengo celos hasta del aire que respiras. Quisiera que comprendieras mis sentimientos. Quisiera tanto escuchar de tu boca decirme que me amas así como yo a ti. Nunca te dejaré ir. Mi mayor temor es perderte. Los hijos que he tenido contigo no me importan, me importas tú. Por eso los he dejado ir en el momento que han querido. Me encantas, me enloquece tu cuerpo. Por eso quiero hacerte el amor todos los días ¿Qué no puedes ver el éxtasis insaciable que me provocas? Lilith, si no fueras tan rebelde serías la mujer perfecta-

Ha dejado de limpiarla. Se ha retirado de la habitación pero mi mente no le ha seguido. Estoy concentrado viendo claramente a la mujer que está acostada en la cama. Es muy hermosa. Su tez es blanca y cabellos dorados. Sus facciones son exquisitas que contrastan con la ceja espesa y tupida que tiene. Y su complexión es acentuada, no es delgada pero tampoco llega a la gordura. Es el cuerpo que se forja en las mujeres después de haber parido a varios hijos.

_La visión se ha ido. Dios mío, ayúdame con este malestar que no me deja servirte._

_._

_La señora de Ackerman es muy amable, se ha dado cuenta que estuve a punto de desmayarme en misa y me apoyó con la lectura del Evangelio. Me preguntó si consulté con el médico del pueblo, el señor Sannes y como le he contestado negativamente le ha traído a la parroquia. No tuve ni oportunidad de oponerme a ello, ya cuando abrí la puerta estaba la señora Ackerman con el médico. Me ha revisado físicamente, diagnosticándome agotamiento. _

_Y realmente que las noticias corren rápido en el pueblo, ya todos están enterados y por acuerdo en común estaré una semana en completo reposo. Hasta las señoras se han organizado para el día en que cada quien me traerá la comida y la cena. Tal vez por eso me has enfermado, mi Señor, para unir los corazones de este lugar._

_._

_La semana está transcurriendo más rápido de lo que creí. Realmente este reposo ha servido para acercarme a los corazones de las familias. Puedo ver que muchas personas están llenas de dolor y de necesidad de palabras de consuelo. La señora Bossard me ha contado que su hijo Auruo quiere irse del pueblo, buscando cumplir su sueño de ser un político. Señor mío, a la señora dale la fuerza para esperar el regreso de su hijo y a ese joven guíale por el sendero correcto. La señora Zoe es más bien una mujer recatada, cosa contraria su hija, Hanji. Es una niña muy alegre y bastante curiosa, no dejó de preguntarme acerca de dudas que tuvo en las clases de catequesis que tomó antes que yo llegara al pueblo. Ayuda a esa niña Señor en sanar su vista, recuerda que también es tu hija. Las madres de los pequeños Erd y Gunther sufren bastantes dolores de cabeza con las travesuras juveniles de ellos, Señor dales la paciencia y comprensión para guiar a sus hijos. La señora de Reebs es una mujer ya grande y enferma, pero de una fuerte voluntad para no quedarse en cama a pesar de ello. Padre mío, cuando sea tu voluntad llévala hasta tus brazos. Mañana es el último día del reposo médico y le tocará el turno a la señora Ackerman. _

_._

_Hoy fue el último día de reposo. Ha sido de bastante ayuda, tal vez el médico tenía razón y todo lo que tenía era agotamiento físico. Hoy tuve una plática bastante interesante con Irene, la señora de Ackerman. Me ha forzado en llamarla por su nombre, dice que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo como para que nos hablemos de usted si ambos somos jóvenes. También le he permitido llamarme por mi nombre, Flagon. Todos en el pueblo me dicen "Sacerdote Darriet", por respeto. No me imaginaba que Irene tuviera raíces japonesas. También me ha contado como conoció a su esposo. Se sentía un poco triste porque su hijo, Levi, prefirió quedarse con sus amigos que acompañarla. Le he reconfortado diciéndole que ese es el ciclo de todos en la vida, llega un momento donde los hijos tienen que buscar sus propio camino, como todos lo hemos hecho._

_._

_Ya hace bastante tiempo que no escribo en este diario, pero hoy he tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. Siento que así podré desahogar como me siento. Cada vez los tiempos donde tengo esas visiones comienzan a alargarse. Y los dolores de cabeza, la fiebre y ahora hasta dolor de estómago me da cuando tengo esas visiones. Esto es lo que he visto:_

Se hizo la oscuridad. La pareja dormía en la cama. El hombre estaba en un sueño profundo, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando su mujer despertó. Su señora abrió los ojos y volteó su rostro, para verle. Le chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara, comprobando que estaba dormido. Si apenas se movió un poco un sonido le hizo ver sus pies. Tenía un pie esposado al de su esposo, para que no pudiera escapar. Se cubrió el rostro con una almohada y pude ver por el movimiento de su pecho que estaba llorando. Cuando bajó la almohada su rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido y sus mejillas bañadas en humedad. Volteó su cabeza, como alejando la mirada de él. La luz de la vela me permitió ver el color de sus ojos. Es de un azul penetrante. He de decir que es la mirada más hermosa que he visto hasta estos días de mi vida y creo que no volveré a ver otra igual. Es hinoptizante y cautivadora. Secó sus lágrimas y alzó la mano para alcanzar una manzana que estaba sobre la mesa del costado. A cada mordida que daba, las lágrimas caían a la par por sus mejillas. Cuando hubo terminado de comer, aventó el hueso vacío y volvió a cubrirse el rostro con la almohada. Después de un buen rato, ésta resbaló, dejando ver que se había quedado dormida por el agotamiento de caminar bajo un sol abrazador por el desierto.

Apenas el gallo cacaraqueaba para recibir los primeros rayos del sol. El hombre despertó antes que su mujer. Sonrió gratamente por verla a su lado. Quitó la esposa de su pie y el de ella. Comenzó a desatarle el vestido y él hizo lo mismo con su túnica. Subió al cuerpo de su mujer y arrastró su vestido hasta poder entrar en su intimidad. Ella despertó al sentirlo y volteó la cara.

-¿Te gusta Lilith? ¿No es así?- la voz del hombre denotaba estar complacido.

-¡No Adán! ¡No me gusta! ¡No siento nada!-

Me quedé pasmado aunque escuché ese nombre, es el mismo del primer hombre que creo Dios.

Pasó algo inesperado. No sé de donde Lilith sacó fuerzas y terminó volcando a Adán bajo su cuerpo. Tomó un cuchillo que había a su costado y lo apuntó al cuello del varón.

-¡Esta vez no te lo permitiré! ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡¿Por qué he de acostarme debajo de ti?! ¡Yo también tengo derecho a disfrutar del sexo! ¡Ya me harté que solo quieras tomarme en posiciones como si fuera un animal!-

-¡¿Y qué vas a hacer si me opongo?! ¿Acaso me vas a matar?- en eso último hubo sarcasmo.

Lilith mostró una sonrisa lúgubre -¡Te dije que esta vez no te lo iba a permitir!- hundió un poco el filo del cuchillo en el cuello, sacándole sangre.

Adán abrió enormemente los ojos. Pude leer sus pensamientos: "Esta vez Lilith está más que decidida, esta vez sí me va a matar".

La mujer se montó sobre él. La mujer tuvo el control de la entrega carnal. Se hizo en las posiciones que ella quería y como ella quería, en contra de la voluntad del varón. Le ordenaba donde tocarla y cómo hacerlo. En ella había rostro de satisfacción, en él todo lo contrario, su rostro solo mostraba infelicidad. Cuando el hombre depositó su simiente, ella también llegó al punto culminante, o al menos eso creo porque ambos soltaron un gemido compartido.

_Yo no debería de haber visto esa escena ¡Es un momento de intimidad entre la pareja!_

La mujer se puso en pie y comenzó a atar su vestido. El hombre también se puso en pie pero ¡Oh Dios! Agarró del brazo a su mujer y la aventó agresivamente a la cama.

-¡Conoce tu lugar! ¡Tú debes adoptar posiciones sumisas! ¡No posiciones de una ramera!- le soltó una cachetada.

Ella se agarró la mejilla lacerada y también le alzó la voz -¡¿Ya te hartaste de golpearme?!-

-¡Recuerda que tú eres mía! ¡Me debes obediencia!-

Si apenas Adán le iba a dar otra cachetada cuando Lilith le detuvo el brazo y se lo dobló.

-¡Yo también fui hecha con polvo! ¡Yo soy tu igual! ¡No tu sometida!-

Con el otro brazo Adán logró soltarse y en un movimiento rápido volvió a esposar del pie a Lilith, pero ahora a uno de los barrotes de la cama. Sin decir más salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar sin detenerse y sin voltear atrás. Cuando se perdió de vista la figura del hombre, la mujer comenzó a reír enormemente.

-¡Idiota! ¡Solo estaba esperando a que te fueras para largarme otra vez de esta prisión!-

Es una mujer inteligente. Su marido al calor de golpearle la mejilla, no se dio cuenta que ella tomó las llaves de las esposas de su ropa. Entonces él la cree encerrada y esposada, cuando su mujer ya está terminando de preparar un camello con guijarros con agua y alimentos. Al terminar de preparar su escape, se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de la muchachita. Su libertad le ha valido una golpiza por parte de su marido. Mientras subía al camello pude escuchar sus pensamientos:

"No me importa si esta vez quedo embarazada. Por fin pude hacerlo a voluntad, por fin pude someter a Adán a mis deseos ¿Pero qué digo? Es más que obvio que la simiente de ese hombre me fecundará, siempre lo hace. Tan solo quiero unos meses para mí. Quiero disfrutar del mundo y vivir un poco mi vida. Y tú mi bebé, me acompañarás".

La figura de la mujer montada sobre el camello se perdió avanzando sobre las dunas del desierto.

.

_Hoy Irene me ha descubierto flagelándome. Durante tres días he estado intentado de esta manera expiar de mis pensamientos ese momento tan íntimo que vi. Es un momento íntimo, no debería de haberlo visto. Pero fue inevitable. Tampoco Irene debería de haberme visto de esa manera. No pude soportarlo y me solté a llorar. No pude soportarlo y le confié lo de mis visiones, contándole todo a detalle. Irene se ha abierto conmigo, me ha dicho que desde hacía tiempo sospechaba que algo así me estaba ocurriendo y lo ha llamado "un regalito de Dios". Dice que ella también tiene ciertas habilidades extrasensoriales desde niña y que así le dijo su abuela que se llamaban, que eran regalos de Dios pero no para cualquiera. Sé que no debo de renegar por ello, pero Dios te suplico que me ilumines y me digas de tu propia fuente si esto viene de ti. _

_Y te agradezco la existencia de Irene, su confianza me ha ayudado a soportar todo esto que cargaba solo. Ahora la carga de siente más liviana._

_._

_Han comenzado los rumores en el pueblo, que Irene es mi amante. Realmente me causan pesar esas almas. Pero Dios sabe la verdad de todo esto, él conoce nuestros corazones. Y es por eso que no diré nada en mi defensa, no puedo contar abiertamente sobre las visiones que tengo y todo lo que sufro cuando aparecen en mi mente. Solo mi Padre Celestial tiene el derecho de juzgarme por ello._

_._

_Llevo toda la noche ardiendo en fiebre. No he podido dormir, mi cuerpo tiembla demasiado. Siento como si fuera a morir. Si es así Dios mío perdona todas mis ofensas, perdona a este pecador en el nombre sagrado de Cristo Jesús, amén._

_._

_Por la bendita voluntad de mi Dios no morí. Irene llegó al amanecer, dijo que se sintió inquieta toda la noche. Tal vez ella y yo hemos forjado algún lazo, porque yo ardía en fiebre. Quiso mandar llamar al médico Sannes pero se lo impedí, tuve que explicarle la razón de mis achaques. Además sería un gasto inútil, si ya sé que son esas visiones lo que me quita salud. En este tiempo solo había estado viendo a la mujer viajando por el desierto, deteniéndose en algunos pozos y oasis a abastecerse de agua. Llegó hasta el puerto y cuando vio que Adán estaba cerca de ella, subió al primer barco que encontró. Ya es algo notorio su embarazo, al parecer han pasado tres meses desde que escapó de su hogar. Lo sé porque los retoños de las hojas de los árboles que están en la costa han empezado a brotar._

_._

_Motivado por los rumores, se ha aparecido en el pueblo el señor Rivaille, esposo de Irene. Sentí su pesada mirada durante la misa de la noche. Es un hombre de seriedad y no se anda por las ramas. Cuando terminó la misa se quedó sentado en la banca con Irene, esperando a que salieran todos los feligreses y los despidiera. Al regresar sin mayor explicación me dijo que quería hablar con los dos, a solas. Cerré la puerta de la iglesia y así, frente al altar comenzó la plática._

-Dígame señor Rivaille ¿De qué quiere hablar?-

-Seré directo. Me han llegado rumores todo el tiempo y de diferentes personas que tú Irene, tienes una aventura con el sacerdote Darriet- habló fríamente.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- Irene se mostró sorprendida.

-Quiero la verdad. Aquí, frente al altar quiero saber si es cierto todo eso. Pudiera dudarlo si solo me lo hubieran dicho una o dos personas, pero son varias. Además Irene, yo estoy todo el tiempo en Berlín y tú te quedas aquí, sola-

-¡No me quedo sola! ¡Te recuerdo que tenemos un hijo!- cruzó los brazos –Y no, Rivaille, no tengo ninguna aventura con Flagon, ni con nadie- le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¡No metas a Levi en esto!- alzó fuertemente la voz.

-Señor Rivaille, por favor respete el recinto donde estamos- el sacerdote volteó a ver hacia la mujer –Irene, dile la verdad de lo que ocurre-

-¿Estás seguro?- levantó una ceja en forma incrédula.

-La mentira nunca ha sido cosa buena- el sacerdote reafirmó su decisión.

-Está bien. Rivaille, sucede que Flagon tiene habilidades extrasensoriales. Tiene visiones acerca de una mujer de nombre Lilith y su esposo, Adán. Pero esas visiones le están pasando una factura muy cara, su salud se deteriora cada vez que tiene una visión. Nadie en este pueblo de chachalacas más que yo se percató de eso y no me sorprende, al parecer soy la única con habilidades aquí. Por eso paso mucho tiempo en la iglesia, para apoyar a Flagon cuando su salud se deteriora, además de escucharlo para que desahogue sus visiones-

-¿Y qué más vas a inventar?- el esposo de Irene simplemente no creyó una sola palabra.

-¡Rivaille, por favor! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!-

-¡No te creo! ¡Quiero el divorcio!-

-Por favor, no discutan aq…- el párroco no terminó la frase, cayó desmayado.

-¡Flagon!- Irene se agachó para sostenerlo -¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!- volteó a ver a su marido.

-¿Y cómo no sé qué no es un engaño?- le miró incrédulo.

-¡No seas tonto! ¡Puedes fingir un desmayo pero no una fiebre!- le jaló de la mano.

Irene colocó la mano de su esposo sobre la frente de Flagon. Rivaille abrió enormemente los ojos al constatar que el sacerdote ardía en fiebre.

-¡Muévete Rivaille! ¡No te quedes ahí parado como inútil y ayúdame a llevarlo a su cama!-

Y así la pareja Ackerman atendió por esa noche la salud del sacerdote. Cuando éste reaccionó solo alcanzó a decir débilmente.

-Irene, mi diario… Que lo lea tu esposo, esa es la prueba que le dices la verdad…- esta vez se quedó dormido.

.

_Esa noche Rivaille leyó este diario que estoy escribiendo. Ha sido una bendición escribirlo y que con esto se haya aclarado una situación falsa. Irene no vendrá en tres días a la iglesia, para atender apropiadamente a su marido. Le ha delegado a la señora Bossard el aseo de la iglesia y el vigilar que este comiendo mis alimentos, la cual está gustosa de realizarlo. Ella también es una mujer de buena fe. La señora Bossard es una de las pocas personas en ese pueblo que no hace caso de chismes, ella misma me ha dicho que no haga caso al rumor que Irene es mi amante._

_En esa ocasión que hasta me desmayé, tuve una visión realmente larga y tal vez por eso colapsé:_

El barco donde venía Lilith atracó en puerto. De solo arribar bajó por la puerta principal. Paseó sonriente por la playa un buen rato, sintiendo el choque de las olas en sus pies. Cuando se cansó se sentó en la orilla de roca que delimita la arena del polvo de las calles, debajo de una palmera. Una mujer pasó vendiendo cocos con orificios, listos para beber su interior. Lilith sacó una moneda de la fajilla de su túnica y compró uno de ellos. Bebió tranquilamente el agua de su interior. Entonces otro barco empezó a atrancar en el puerto, frente a ella. Dejó caer en seco el coco: Adán venía en ese barco y le miraba con mucha furia.

La mujer corrió por las calles, tratando de perderse. Pero, cada vez que volteaba podía ver que Adán estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia. Se escondió en un callejón para tomar aire. Ya estaba cansada, por el viaje y por su estado físico. Vio una puerta abierta y entró en ella, topándose con un hombre rubio, fornido y de aspecto rudo sentando en un sillón viendo hacia afuera. Se agachó sosteniéndose de la túnica blanca de ese rubio lampiño.

-Por favor ayúdame, por favor- lo miró con ojos suplicantes –Escóndeme de mi marido, él solo quiere golpearme- volteó hacia la calle viendo que Adán merodeaba cerca, buscando de casa en casa -Te lo pagaré bien, pero no le digas que estoy aquí-

El rubio volteó hacia un ropero que estaba detrás de él. Lilith entendió el mensaje y se escondió ahí adentro. No podía verse por fuera pero por dentro podría ver entre las rendijas lo que ocurría entre los dos hombres.

Entró a la casa ese hombre fornido y de barbas abundantes, preguntando al rubio sin más, como si él fuera el dueño de esa propiedad.

-¿Has visto a una mujer pasar por aquí?-

-Aquí pasan mujeres todo el tiempo ¿Algo en especial que tenga ella?-

-Es una mujer de cabellos dorados, tez blanca, ojos azules y ceja prominente. Tiene aspecto andrajoso, he venido tras su pista desde lejos-

-¿Vestía unos harapos en color gris y naranja?-

-Sí-

-Se fue en aquella dirección, probablemente a Katerini- le señaló el norte.

-Gracias… -

Cuando el hombre de barba estuvo a unos pasos de la puerta, el rubio soltó una pregunta.

-¿Qué te hizo ella para quererla perseguir?-

Adán detuvo sus pasos -Ella es mi mujer y si no está conmigo no estará con nadie más-

Y se fue.

El rubio salió a la calle y cuando se cercioró que ese hombre se había perdido a lo lejos, entró en su casa y cerró la puerta. Se acercó al ropero y lo abrió.

-Mujer, ya puedes salir- le tendió la mano.

Lilith le sonrió, tomó su mano y salió del ropero.

-Gracias- comenzó a desatarse la tela que le sostenía el vestido –Solo sé delicado, el último hombre me dejó muy lastimada- unas manos le detuvieron antes que deshiciera el nudo por completo.

Le miró estupefacto -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-No te hagas el que no entiende. Sé que los favores no son gratis y con algo debo de pagar pero no tengo dinero, lo único que me queda es lo que tengo en la entrepierna- agachó la mirada mas no la cabeza.

El lampiño no le soltaba las manos. Se le quedó viendo en silencio hasta que por fin habló –Quiero que hagas algo-

-Sí, dime qué quieres- levantó la mirada azul.

-Por lo que veo vienes de tierras lejanas, así que cocina algo para mí. Se me apetece que cocines tu platillo favorito, sorpréndeme y ese será tu pago. Si no, entonces te tomaré- le sonrió débilmente.

-De acuerdo- le correspondió la débil sonrisa.

-Encontrarás todo lo que necesitas en la cocina. Te estaré vigilando, no vaya a ser que quieras envenenarme- su voz era gruesa y varonil.

-Descuida, mientras no seas ese hombre de barbas no tienes por qué temer eso- ajustó un poco la fajilla que sostenía su vestido.

Lilith se dirigió a la cocina. Miró todos los ingredientes que había en la alacena, confirmando que podía preparar su platillo favorito. Un caldo de pescado frito con diferentes verduras y panes sin levadura. Además que había uvas moradas frescas, para hacer un jugo y acompañar los alimentos. Lilith creyó que el hombre no se dio cuenta cuando comió algunas de esas uvas, estaba hambrienta. El rubio se dio cuenta de ello pero no dijo palabra alguna, disfrutaba de ver a esa mujer cocinando para él.

Lilith se esmeró no solo en los alimentos, sino en el arreglo de la mesa. Sirvió los alimentos y se hizo a un lado, como cuidando que su presencia no se sintiera. Menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando el rubio en lugar de sentarse, se presentó en pie frente a ella.

-Siéntate y come conmigo, no me gusta comer en soledad-

Eso la sonrojó en sobremanera, era totalmente inesperado. Quería negarse pero el hambre ya le calaba las entrañas. En silencio asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento frente al rubio, el cual le tendió un plato y cubiertos para que ella se sirviera.

Comieron en total silencio. Lilith se sentía nerviosa y trataba de comer sin dar señas de la hambruna que tenía, pero no era del todo posible. El rubio no dejaba de sonreír por eso. La mesa quedó limpia de alimentos, Lilith se puso en pie y realizó la limpieza de los trastos. Aún quedaba un poco más del jugo de uva, sirvió una copa y la tendió al hombre.

-Y bien ¿Qué te ha parecido?- mordió su labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo.

-Me ha gustado bastante. Y tu ¿Satisfecha?-

La cara de la fémina cuando escuchó esa pregunta fue de una sorpresa y estupefacción inaudita. Ese hombre no pudo contenerse más. Soltó unas carcajadas que estaba conteniendo, Lilith leyó correctamente su mirada y el trasfondo de esa risa.

-¿Hiciste que cocinara mi platillo favorito no porque fuera tu deseo sino para que yo comiera?-

-No es bueno que una mujer embarazada no coma correctamente-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién eres?- creyó que lo había ocultado bien entre tus ropas holgadas.

-¿Cómo lo sé? No eres la primera mujer que conozco en ese estado, sé detectarlo inclusive desde el primer mes de embarazo, tú tienes unos tres. ¿Quién soy? Mi nombre es Rainer-

El hecho que supiera exactamente el tiempo de su embarazo la puso nerviosa -¿En dónde estamos?-

-Estás en la Playa del Olimpo-

-¿Estamos en Leptokaria?-

-Sí… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Lilith-

-¿Eres la mujer de Adán?-

-No, yo no soy su mujer. Soy su esclava, nunca he tenido la libertad. He vivido embarazada desde siempre, por milenios. Hui para tener libertad pero como era de esperarse me ha perseguido-

El rubio solo levantaba las cejas al no creer lo que escuchaba. Los ángeles contaban todo lo contrario.

Lilith se estaba impacientando, lo mejor era salir de ahí -Gracias por los alimentos, espero que mi deuda esté pagado con eso- le tendió la mano.

El hombre la estrechó y después que una sonrisa se dibujó sobre el rostro de Lilith, soltaron el agarre. La mujer caminó hacia la salida. En el rostro de Rainer, era notorio que esa sonrisa le cautivó demasiado. Sin esperar a más caminó y agarró de la mano a la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa?- Lilith se dio la media vuelta para verlo frente a frente.

-En dónde… ¿En dónde piensas pasar la noche?- se sonrojó.

-No lo sé, tal vez a la orilla de la playa, tal vez me vuelva a esconder en un barco o simplemente a campo abierto-

-Pero los animales salvajes te atacaran- apretó más fuerte su mano.

-Descuida, no lo harán. Recuerda que tengo la protección del espíritu santo, he de decirte que temo más a los humanos que a los animales- trató de zafarse.

-Quédate esta noche aquí, en mi casa- la jaló más hacia el haciendo que sus rostros quedaran cercanos.

-Si quieres sexo solo dímelo, era muy extraño que solo quisieras que te cocinara-

-No, simplemente quédate aquí, ya mañana partes a dónde quieras. Además estás agotada y necesitas descansar, a menos que quieras tener un aborto por presionarte demasiado-

-¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír!- la cabeza le dio vueltas pero aun así se mantuvo firme –Declino tu oferta ¡Me siento mejor que nunca!- y como siempre, cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo.

Se desvaneció sobre el pecho del rubio, quien la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos antes que se golpeara contra el suelo. La cargó como damisela y la acostó sobre su cama. Se quedó observándola mientras el astro rey terminaba de iluminar la vida de ese día. Pude leer los pensamientos del corazón masculino:

"Eres una mujer admirable y hermosa".

Al estar totalmente la luna en su apogeo, Rainer ya había terminado de encender las velas que estaban esparcidas por la casa. Se acostó sobre el sillón, con la vista hacia su cama. Estaba cayendo dormido cuando una voz femenina le habló al oído.

-Rainer ¡Me quieres explicar que hace una mujer en tu cama!-

Rainer no abrió los ojos, sabía de quien era esa voz. Era de su hermana menor, una rubia de semblante malhumorado que al igual que él, para mezclarse entre los humanos se cambió el nombre. Se hacía llamar "Annie".

-Es mi invitada ¿Algún problema?- habló somnoliento y sin abrir los ojos.

-Solo no se te ocurra dejarla embarazada- esa voz desapareció.

"Ya lo está" pensó el rubio antes de quedarse totalmente dormido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer…**


	41. El Pasado del Presente Fragmento 5

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. EL PASADO DEL PRESENTE=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 5. ****EL DIARIO DE FLAGON DARRIETT (PARTE II)=**

**.**

**.**

_La carreta que lleva y trae a los hombres del pueblo a Berlín ya ha hecho su recorrido. El señor Rivaille se ha despedido antes de partir, pude ver en sus ojos que se sentía apenado por dudar de su esposa. Han llegado otros hombres, entre ellos el señor Hans Zoe. Irene me ha contado que no le agrada esa familia, dice que la señora Gretchen es una mustia que no es capaz de contradecir a su esposo y que el señor Hans es un anticuado. Le he reprendido, que no debe expresarse así de sus semejantes. Es solo que está molesta, sucede que a su hijo Levi le gusta la pequeña Hanji. La ha fastidiado en clases, haciendo que el maestro Berner los reprendiera y amenazara con suspenderlos si la situación se repetía. Todos nos hemos percatado del castigo que el señor Hans le ha dado a su hija. He intentado decirle que hay otras maneras más amorosas de reprender a los hijos, pero realmente es duro de corazón._

_._

_Han pasado dos semanas desde la última visión que tuve. Eso me preocupa, presiento que cuando regresen volverán a afectar mi salud en sobre manera. A Dios le pido únicamente que cuando eso ocurra, sea en la noche ya cuando haya terminado de servirle._

_._

_Hoy me ha dado un fuerte dolor de estómago. No tengo ganas de comer, la cena me ha caído de peso o al menos eso es lo que creo. Anoche se celebró una boda y los alimentos fueron deliciosos. ¿Para qué me engaño? No es la cena lo que me tiene enfermo, estoy seguro que en unos momentos más una visión vendrá a mí. _

_._

_Y aquí está apareciendo la visión, tomaré el consejo de Irene, de escribir conforme las imágenes van apareciendo en mi mente:_

El varón despertó al amanecer. Se puso en pie y se acercó a la mujer, dormía profundamente.

-¿Quién es ella?- la mujer que le habló en la noche volvió a aparecer a su costado.

-Buenos días, Dione- saludó el hombre.

-¡Cállate! Recuerda que no debes llamarme así, ahora mi nombre es Annie, recuérdalo R-A-I-N-E-R… ¿O acaso quieres volver a ese horrendo lugar?-

-Ni lo menciones, nos ha costado demasiado escaparnos de ahí sin que se dieran cuenta-

-Les dije que era buena idea el dejar nuestras formas gigantes ahí, esta forma humana es bastante cómoda y nadie nos reconoce. Pero no me has respondido ¿Quién es ella?-

-Es Lilith, la mujer de Adán-

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Si alguien se entera que la tenemos, ahora si nos van a matar!-

-Al contrario, ella será nuestro salvoconducto si nos descubren-

-Entonces… ¿Por eso eres amable con ella?- preguntó dudosa.

-¿Por qué más lo sería?-

-Ah…- guardó silencio y cruzó los brazos -Rainer solo un favor- lo miró fijamente –No te enamores de ella-

La rubia salió de la casa. Lilith abrió los ojos, tomó un cuchillo que había a su costado y apuntó al cuello del hombre.

-¡Ya se me hacía extraño tanta amabilidad de tu parte! ¡Ahora me vas a decir quién eres en realidad!- no dejaba de apuntarle al cuello.

-Ya veo, te estabas haciendo la dormida- le quitó con facilidad el cuchillo, lo tiró y se sentó a su costado –Soy Chronos, el Titán-

Lilith le miraba con desconfianza -¿Qué los titanes no son enormes? Sí eres alto pero no como para serlo. Además ¿Qué no se supone que están encerrados en el Tártaro después que sus propios hijos los expulsaron del Monte Olimpo?-

-Es cierto-

-¡¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?! ¡Habla!-

-Logramos escapar adoptando esta forma humana, dejamos nuestros cuerpos gigantescos en el Tártaro, así todos nos creen que seguimos ahí. Prefiero morir antes de volver a ese lugar. Tú también sientes lo mismo con respecto a volver con Adán ¿No es así?-

-¡Prefiero morir antes que volver con él!-

-Entonces tú y yo compartimos el mismo sentir. Ayudémonos mutuamente, yo te cubriré las espaldas para que Adán no te encuentre y tú, con tu sola presencia basta para que no nos regresen al Tártaro. Ambos queremos nuestra libertad y tener una vida con tranquilidad ¿No es así?- le tendió la mano -¿Qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?-

-Lo pensaré- salió corriendo de la casa.

Rainer corrió también hasta la puerta de su casa, tratando de alcanzarla antes que saliera a la calle pero no logró hacerlo.

-Bravo, Rainer…- su hermana estaba recargada en la entrada –Ahí va tu salvoconducto…-

_La visión se ha ido, esta vez fue realmente corta._

_._

_Después de un rato la visión regresó._

El aire mecía los árboles de la costa. Lilith estaba sentada en una de las jardineras de la playa.

-¿Tú eres Lilith, verdad?- apareció Annie y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Tú quién eres?- preparó sus pies para correr.

-Soy Annie, la hermana menor de Rainer. No te haré daño, solo quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Y dé que quieres hablar?-

-De lo que te propuso mi hermano. Piénsalo bien-

-¡No tengo nada que pensar! ¿Crees que no sé qué Chronos se comía a sus hijos después que nacían?-

-¿Eso es lo que dicen de él? ¡Ja! Ese Zeus sí que es un hijo de puta-

Lilith le miró interrogativa.

-¡Es tan gracioso! Vaya que se han encargado de hacernos ver como unos malditos. Zeus es un malagradecido y un bastardo. No solo le bastó con apoderarse del Olimpo, sino que nos encerró en el Tártaro para presumir su hazaña y desterró a Hades al Inframundo-

-¿Y por qué lo hizo?-

-¿Por qué más? Porque es un bastardo sediento de poder-

-¡Me refiero a lo de Hades!-

-A la próxima explícate mejor… Porque Hades es el mayor y puede reclamarle el trono si así lo desea. Aunque dudo que ocurra, ese Hades es tan pasivo y vive feliz con Perséfone-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no se supone que Perséfone es infeliz con él? ¿Qué la raptó cuando ella recolectaba flores en los campos de Nisa?-

-No me extrañaría que ese falso sea obra de Démeter, la madre de Perséfone. Nunca quiso a Hades y tiene un odio profundo contra él por haber tomado a su hija como mujer-

-Vaya…-

-Las cosas no son lo que parece. Rainer parecerá un tipo rudo pero es más noble de lo que piensas. Y tú le gustas-

Lilith se sonrojó en sobremanera, era la primera vez que sabía le gustaba a alguien que no fuera Adán.

_Sé que siguen platicando las dos mujeres pero no entiendo lo que dicen. Estoy por quedarme dormido._

_._

_Hoy mientras estaba comiendo en la casa de la familia Bossard tuve una visión. Fue algo incómodo tener que lidiar entre la realidad y ello, así que me excuse de la casa para regresar a mi habitación. En mi visión ya ha transcurrido algo de tiempo, Lilith tiene ya un embarazo avanzado. Creo que muchas cosas ya han cambiado. Ya no están en la misma casa de antes, ahora se encuentran en una cabaña en tierras celtas. Además, Rainer y ella están muy cariñosos. Rainer no deja de besarle y acariciarle el vientre abultado. Supongo que falló a aquello que le dijo su hermana, que no se enamorara de Lilith. _

_._

_Padre Celestial hoy ha sido un día muy intenso. Ilumíname para saber si el hombre que hoy se ha presentado es un enviado tuyo. Temo tanto caer en los engaños del Demonio. Cuando terminé de rezar el devocional del mediodía junto con Irene, apareció ante nosotros un hombre alto y de cabello negro. Su nombre es Nile Dawk. Dice ser un guardián de mundos y me ha dicho una serie de cosas que me han dejado temblando. Dice que yo soy un Connexio, que es una persona con habilidades para ver sucesos que ocurrieron en otros tiempos y en otros mundos y que Irene es un Aspicientis, que es una persona que ayuda al Connexio a soportar toda la carga emocional y física de este poder. Que es por ello que mi salud ha estado deteriorándose. Y ha dicho algo que me ha dejado muy inquieto._

-Tus visiones apenas van comenzando. El niño ni siquiera ha nacido, así que mentalízate para saber que estarás mucho tiempo de la misma manera-

_Ese hombre nos ha pedido mantener su identidad en secreto. Todo es tan extraño. Señor mío, de ser cierto todo esto dame la fortaleza para soportarlo. Y de ser esto un engaño de la maldad házmelo saber para no caer en sus garras. En el nombre de tu hijo amado, amén._

_._

_Hoy volvió ese hombre, comienzo a creer que es cierto lo que nos dice a Irene a mí. Nos ha dicho tantas cosas que simplemente nos ha dejado helados. Dios mío por favor dime ¿Es cierto que existen infinidad de mundos? ¿Es cierto que este es un Cuarto Tiempo? ¿Es cierto que el orden se guarda por Cuatro Titanes? ¿Es cierto eso de los tres cielos y que en el tercero está el plano espiritual?_

-No todos los Connexios sufren de la misma manera. Algunos como tú, su poder les afecta en la salud. Hay otros que no solo son fiebres, sino que tienen sangrados y heridas inexplicables. A otros les afecta en el apetito, algunas veces de manera exorbitante y otras sin nada de ello. A todos ellos se les asigna un Guardián cuando su poder pasa de los cuatro meses activo, de otra manera es una pérdida de tiempo. Y se les dice la verdad acerca de sus visiones. A los únicos que se les dice la verdad de sus visiones hasta que termina el poder de Connexio son a los que les afecta con crisis depresivas. Si se les dice al inicio solo complica más su salud mental y por más cuidados que se les de, terminan suicidándose-

_Desde que se ha ido no he dejado de llorar. Todo es tan confuso. Irene dice que cree en todo eso. Pero yo… Dios, mi Dios por favor dame una señal que todo esto es verdad. Quisiera cerrar y abrir los ojos sabiendo que todo esto es una pesadilla._

_._

_Hoy Nile nos ha explicado quienes son las personas que estoy viendo en mis visiones._

-Lo que estás viendo es un episodio secreto del Primer Tiempo, el origen de todo. El hombre, Adán es el primer hombre creado por el Dios de los Tiempos. Lilith es la verdadera primera mujer. Fue creada de la misma manera que Adán, fue hecha de polvo-

-¿Qué la primera mujer no fue Eva?- Irene se atrevió a preguntar.

-Eso es algo que nos han hecho creer. Flagon ¿Qué dice el libro del Génesis en el capítulo dos, de los versículos 18 al 22?-

El sacerdote los recitó de memoria -"Y dijo Jehová Dios: No es bueno que el hombre esté solo; le haré ayuda idónea para é á Dios formó, pues, de la tierra toda bestia del campo, y toda ave de los cielos, y las trajo a Adán para que viese cómo las había de llamar; y todo lo que Adán llamó a los animales vivientes, ese es su nombre.Y puso Adán nombre a toda bestia y ave de los cielos y a todo ganado del campo; mas para Adán no se halló ayuda idónea para é Jehová Dios hizo caer sueño profundo sobre Adán, y mientras éste dormía, tomó una de sus costillas, y cerró la carne en su lugar.Y de la costilla que Jehová Dios tomó del hombre, hizo una mujer, y la trajo al hombre."-

-Gracias. Si notas dice que "hizo una mujer" lo que quiere decir ya existía o se sabía que era una mujer. Además, después de crear a los animales dice "mas para Adán no se halló ayuda idónea para él". El lapso de tiempo entre que creó los animales y cuando creó a Eva es mucho más de lo que crees, es todo el Primer Tiempo. Todo lo relacionado a Lilith desapareció por completo y solo quedó esa mención oculta-

-¿Y quiénes son ese tal Rainer y Annie?- Irene volvió a preguntar.

-Son Chronos y Dione, los Titanes de la mitología griega-

-¿Los qué?- Flagon e Irene preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Y el resto de la tarde Nile les explicó más a detalle quienes eran esos seres y de cómo fueron expulsados por sus propios hijos del Monte Olimpo, además de todas las leyendas falsas que los hijos soltaron sobre sus padres.

_A pesar que todo tiene una lógica y estructura, me rehúso a creer que todo eso sea cierto. No Dios mío, eso no puede ser posible. Nuevamente he estado llorando, todo esto es muy doloroso. Ayúdame Señor a aferrarme más a ti, de tener mayor fe en ti._

_._

_Gracias al Señor he podido tomar las cosas con mayor calma. Ha pasado un mes desde la primera vez que apareció Nile ante nosotros. Y como lo ha dicho, las visiones se han estado haciendo un poco más frecuentes, pero he podido tomarlo con mayor calma. La visión que se ha estado repitiendo una y otra vez es el maravilloso momento del nacimiento de un bebé. _

_Es notorio que ambos, Rainer y Lilith ya tienen experiencia en atender partos. Lilith a pesar del dolor, ha sabido permanecer calmada dando a luz sentada en la cama. Rainer ha recibido el cuerpo del bebé sobre una sábana blanca. Le ha limpiado la sangre y ha cortado correctamente el lazo que une al recién nacido con su madre. _

_La creatura no deja de llorar. Puedo ver su sexo, es un varón. Es blanco y tiene las diminutas hebras de cabellos como su madre. Lilith lo ha tomado en brazos. _

Y así la escena de Rainer a un costado de la mujer, Lilith con el bultito blanco en sus brazos acariciando y besando el pequeño rostro de su hijo habló amorosamente.

-Este ser es el único que ha sido concebido a mi voluntad. Y por eso te llamarás "Erwin". En tu nombre yace lo que significas en mi vida. Erwin significa "franco y justo". Eres la justicia que siempre exigí a tu padre para mí, te engendré en una posición a mi voluntad. Y eres la franqueza del amor, mi verdadero y único hijo. Eres mi niño…-

Sobre las mejillas de Lilith cayeron unas lágrimas. Era la primera vez que amaba a un ser que engendró en su vientre por nueve meses. Que le amaba desde ese momento. Erwin era el hombrecito de su vida.

_Hay mucho amor en esas palabras. Estoy conmovido con profundas lágrimas. Es una escena hermosa._

_._

_Después de llorar un buen rato, he podido calmarme y poder escribir lo que vi. Cuando el hombre se quedo dormido con el bebé en brazos, la mujer tomó el cuchillo con la que se cortó el cordón umbilical. Bebió una poción que había en un frasco al costado de la cama ¡Esto es terrible! Enterró el cuchillo en el vientre ¡Oh Dios mío! Sus manos y las sábanas están ensangrentándose demasiado, está cortando algo dentro de ella._

-¡Lilith! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Annie apareció en ese momento haciendo que Rainer se despertara.

-¡Lilith! ¡Detente!- Rainer tomó el bulto dormido del bebé y lo acomodó en una cuna que pendía del techo.

-¡Oye! ¡Reacciona!- Annie logró quitarle el cuchillo.

_Lilith tenía algo en las manos, es como un músculo delgado y estirado. Cayó desmayada sobre las sábanas rojas. Los hermanos la limpiaron y atendieron rápidamente. Cambiaron las sábanas de la cama, le vendaron la herida y la dejaron acostada en la cama. Dios mío eso fue terrible, gracias a tu voluntad mi Señor no perdió la vida._

_._

_Hace unos días casi todos los hombres del pueblo que viven en Berlín han venido a visitar a sus familias. Me han contado que es la época de baja producción, solo se quedan diez en guardia que son sorteados entre ellos. Hoy estaba con Irene y Rivaille platicando mientras degustábamos el pastel que preparó Irene para la merienda cuando Nile vino a visitarnos. Al inicio estaba nervioso pero agradezco de todo corazón que haya resultado en cosa buena. El señor Rivaille ha comprendido todas las palabras de Nile. Gracias Dios._

_._

_Ardo en fiebre. Hacía tiempo que no me aquejaba este malestar, pero hoy ha regresado. Irene está despidiendo a su esposo, hoy regresa a Berlín. Gracias a los consejos de Nile he podido permanecer tranquilo, me ha aconsejado que escriba cuando tengo mis visiones._

Rainer estaba sentado al costado derecho de Lilith. Annie caminaba de un lado a otro meciendo al bebé en brazos. A pesar de hablarle amorosamente, el infante no dejaba de llorar. Fue precisamente el llanto lo que despertó a la mujer dormida.

-Dame a mi niño…- habló débilmente la mujer acostada mientras intentaba sentarse.

-No te muevas, te vas a abrir la herida- Rainer intentó detenerla, pero no fue posible.

-Dame a mi bebé…- terminó de acomodarse.

Annie se acercó con el niño –Sí que eres una cabeza dura- le tendió al bebé.

Lilith sacó de sus ropas el pecho materno para alimentar su creatura. El niño de solo sentir el alimento en su boca, dejó de llorar y comenzó a tomarlo.

-Lo imaginaba, tenía hambre- Annie se sentó al costado de Rainer –Ahora si quieres decirnos que estabas haciendo con ese cuchillo-

-Esta cosita que ves aquí, es el último ser que engendré. Ya no podía soportar un embarazo más, he estado milenios de esa manera. No me importó el dolor que sentí y que podía morir en el intento. Por eso abrí mis entrañas y con mis propias manos he arrancado la matriz-

-¡Estás loca!- la rubia gritó.

Rainer guardó silencio.

_Y yo estoy conmovido a lágrimas ardientes. Queman mis mejillas al caer. No puedo soportarlo más, tan solo quiero llorar hasta secarme. _

_._

_Las visiones y la fiebre vienen cada vez más seguidas. En todas ellas el amor de una familia está presente. Lilith adora a su hijo y Rainer lo acepta. Annie en ocasiones juega con él o lo cuida, se nota que también tiene experiencia con los bebés. Pero la visión de hoy se ha centrado precisamente en ella y en otro hombre._

Estaba la rubia sentada en la mesa central. Comía un racimo de uvas verdes, su rostro notaba algo de cansancio.

-Te ves cansada- un hombre alto, delgado y de cabello negro le colocó una mano en el hombro.

Annie volteó su mirada –Berth… ¿Qué haces aquí?- sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

-Te extrañé- se agachó y busco el roce de labios.

-No, sabes que no está bien…- sus palabras se negaban, sus labios todo lo contrario.

-Annie ¿Por qué me rechazas?...-

-No…-

-No tengas miedo….- logró capturar los labios femeninos.

_Ese hombre ha aprovechado la debilidad del corazón de la mujer. La ha llevado hasta su habitación. Agradezco que la visión haya saltado de ese momento a cuando salieron de la habitación. Lilith estaba en la sala jugando con su bebé. Vio el momento que salió el hombre por la ventana de la habitación de Annie y luego como ésta salió recogiéndose el cabello._

-¿Quién era él?-

-Ah, él es mi hermano Berth, de quien te he platicado-

-¿Y por qué ha salido por la ventana?-

La chica se sonrojó en sobremanera.

-Annie ¿Porqué te cuesta tanto aceptar que estás enamorada de él?-

-¡¿Cómo es que…?!- abrió grandemente los ojos.

-Los escuché. Tú lo miras como un hombre, no como tu hermano y el sentimiento es mutuo ¿Verdad?-

Suspiró –Creo que no me hará mal contarte sobre eso, solo que no pienses mal de mí-

-Adán y yo somos hermanos, el mismo Dios nos unió como hombre y mujer. Realmente me sorprende que tengas arraigado ese tabú-

-Vaya que eres sorprendente…-

Annie se sentó a su costado y le empezó a platicar como fue que ellos se veían como hombre y mujer. Como nunca se han visto como hermanos y todo lo que eso los ha hecho sufrir. Lilith le daba palabras de aliento.

_Esa mujer tiene razón, es sabido en las Sagradas Escrituras los matrimonios y uniones entre familiares._

.

_Tengo una necesidad insaciable de escribir esta visión. Señor, no es correcto ver eso que vi. Es un pecado. Pido perdón por esto, perdóname por favor._

Annie se había llevado a su habitación el bebé para cuidarlo con Berth. El niño sonreía enormemente cada vez que veía al alto, como si su solo rostro le causara una gracia incontrolable. La mujer no dejaba de burlarse por ello. Mientras tanto, en la habitación esos dos se están entregando carnalmente. Acarician y besan la totalidad de sus cuerpos, hasta que el hombre se puso en pie.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Algo que te va a encantar-

Y metió la cabeza entre las piernas de la mujer. Ésta se arqueaba y gemía fuertemente de placer. Hasta que soltó un gemido ahogado y le enterró las uñas en la espalda. El hombre puso su cabeza a la altura de su amante.

-¿No te habían hecho eso?-

-No, fue esa fue mi primera vez-

_Dios mío por favor que sea la última vez que veo este tipo de cosas. Eso es algo íntimo y sagrado. Perdona por favor a este pecador Dios mío._

.

_Irene me ha cuestionado, no he podido verla a los ojos desde que tuve aquella visión tan íntima. Tuve que decirle la verdad mientras comíamos los sagrados alimentos._

-Flagon hoy has estado muy raro ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Irene vi algo que me incomodó-

-Los viste teniendo sexo ¿Verdad?-

El sacerdote se sonrojó.

-Flagon, el sexo es normal. Yo creo que a ustedes no se les debería prohibir el tener una esposa y formar una familia, no le encuentro nada de malo siempre y cuando se guarde la fidelidad, como manda la Biblia-

-Si dijeras eso en el Vaticano tenlo por seguro que ya te hubieran mandado a la hoguera-

-No dudo que así sea. Pero anda, dime qué fue lo que viste para que te desahogues y puedas desayunar a gusto-

-La cabeza de Rainer estaba en la entrepierna de Lilith- se sonrojó demasiado.

-Lo viste haciéndole un sexo oral-

-¿Un qué?-

-Un sexo oral, se usa la boca para provocar placer-

-Yo no sabía ni imaginaba que se pudiera hacer eso-

-¡Eso no es nada! Si te contara las locuras que hacemos Rivaille y yo-

-¡Irene! ¡Eso no me ayuda a sentirme mejor!-

-Jajaja…- rio un poco –De acuerdo Flagon y no le des tanta importancia, recuerda que son visiones de cosas que pasaron y eso no lo podrás cambiar-

.

_He vuelto a arder en fiebre. Mi cabeza duele demasiado, siento como si fuera a explotarme. Irene ha ido por agua fresca para tratar de mitigar este malestar. Es realmente insoportable, quisiera que esto terminara pronto. Es algo realmente doloroso. Y tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo. ¿Hasta cuando mi Dios sufriré todo esto? ¿Por qué yo? _

_._

_A pesar de la insistencia de Irene de no hacerlo, con su ayuda oficie la misa de la noche. Irene solo irá a su casa a atender a su hijo y regresará. Todo el día he tenido fiebre. Todo el día ha dolido mi cabeza. Siento como si mi alma se estuviera desprendiendo de mi cuerpo. _

_Cierro los ojos y veo que estoy dentro de esa casa. Más específicamente dentro de la habitación donde está la cuna de tejido de palma seca que pende del techo. Mi mente se acerca exactamente a ese lugar. El niño está dormido boca arriba dentro de esa cuna. Está cubierto hasta la cintura por una sábana blanca. Su pequeño pecho sube de arriba abajo, mostrando una respiración profunda y afable. Sus manitas descansan a los costados de su cabeza. Su rostro está lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Es muy blanco y de mejillas rosadas. La ceja es todavía muy ralita pero se nota que es la misma de su madre. Casi creo que puedo tomarlo en mis brazos. Es tan hermoso verlo dormido. Como si esa fuera la verdad en el universo. Ha sonreído en sueños. Se le han hecho unos pequeños hoyuelos. Me ha hecho sonreír a mí también. Me transmite mucha paz y amor._

_Ha movido sus bracitos y piernitas. Unas suaves pataditas se asoman por la sábana transparente. Ya dejado de sonreír, se ha formado un puchero en sus labios mientras sigue moviéndose. Es como si sintiera mi presencia. Ha dejado de mover sus bracitos y piernas. Se ha quedado quieto. Ha salido un bostezo de su boca. Está abriendo los ojos, lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz. ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Creo que me está viendo! Me mira fijamente con esos ojitos azules ¡Ha vuelto a sonreír! ¡Me está sonriendo! He pasado mis manos sobre su carita y es como si le causara mucha gracia ¡Ha comenzado a reírse! ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Esto es tan hermoso!_

_Y así, con la risa del bebé la visión está desvaneciéndose. Me ha dejado un sentimiento muy cálido en mi pecho._

.

_Motivado e iluminado por la visión de ese hermoso niño, hoy en misa hablé sobre el amor de los padres a los hijos. Dios Padre nos ha dejado mucho en su Palabra acerca del amor a los hijos. La Biblia está llena de consejos de cómo un padre debe ser ejemplo de disciplina, de cómo ordena la convivencia con ellos y la reprensión amorosa. Es triste como hoy en día los padres son solo progenitores. En tiempos antiguos, los hombres participaban más en la educación de sus hijos, ahora relegan ese mandamiento divino en un solo hombre, olvidando de darle continuidad en sus hogares. Tal vez es por ese abandono ahora el Demonio tiene mayor cabida en los corazones de los jóvenes. Te agradezco Señor por permitir esta noche haberme usado para que a través de las palabras que pusiste en mi boca, vi corazones doblegados con tu palabra. Lágrimas cayeron de los rostros cuando leí tus palabras en el libro de Proverbios, capítulo 17, versículo seis:_

_"Corona de los viejos son los nietos, y la honra de los hijos, sus padres."_

_._

_Le conté a Irene la visión que tuve con el bebé. Le ha conmovido a lágrimas. Me sorprende Irene, le había encargado a Rivaille unas telas blancas y se ha puesto a coser un vestido. Pensé que sería para ella, me ha sorprendido diciéndome que es para Hanji, la hija de los señores Zoe. Es una niña bastante escandalosa, inclusive muchas veces cuando paso por la escuela puedo escuchar sus gritos alegres mientras juega con el resto de sus compañeros. En fin, Irene dice que ese vestido será para cuando Hanji se case con Levi. En su corazón de madre siente que su hijo la elegirá como mujer. Y vaya que he visto el amor que se tienen ellos dos. En una ocasión Hanji estaba persiguiendo a Auruo con un sapo entre las manos, supongo que a Auruo no le gustan los animales de ese estilo porque corría despavorido. Hasta que Hanji tropezó con Gunther y ambos cayeron al suelo. Hanji por no dejar escapar al sapo alzaba la mano, quedado su rostro muy cerca del de su compañero. Aunque a ella parecía no importarle ni preocuparle, solo quería recuperar al sapo. Al final el animalito terminó perdiéndose entre la maleza. Levi solo le miraba celoso y con los brazos cruzados. Hanji se puso en pie ayudada por Gunther. Levi se acercó, jaló a Hanji del brazo y le dio un coscorrón._

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!-

-¡Por distraída!-

-¡¿Aaaaah?!-

La jaló de la coleta hasta que sus rostros cercanos -Yo soy al único al que puedes acercar tu cara así ¿Entendiste cegatona?-

_Levi estaba celoso. Hanji es muy distraída en ese aspecto, su rostro solo mostro estupefacción. Afortunadamente el maestro Berner llegó a poner orden de la situación. Ha sido grato recordarlo, el amor infantil es algo hermoso. Gracias Dios por permitirme ver ese amor tan puro. Y bendícelos, tanto a ellos como a sus familias._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! **


	42. El Pasado del Presente Fragmento 6

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=CAPÍTULO 1. EL PASADO DEL PRESENTE=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 6. ****EL DIARIO DE FLAGON DARRIETT (PARTE III)=**

**.**

**.**

_Ya hasta creo que está de más escribir que ardo en fiebre y que me duele demasiado la cabeza. Irene está conmigo, tratando de controlar la fiebre con compresas empapadas de agua fría. Una visión está en mis pensamientos. _

Ya no están en una casa de un poblado. Ahora los tres están en el mar. Es un mar hermoso, de una tonalidad celeste preciosa. La arena es blanca y la vegetación muy verde. Las olas son suaves y la espuma de mar choca contra los arrecifes de la costa. La pareja de Lilith y Rainer están dentro del agua, les llega hasta la cintura. Han dejado sus ropas en la costa, al cuidado de la pareja de Annie y Berthold frente a una cabaña hecha con bambú y techo de palma. La mujer tiene en sus brazos al bebé, los cabellos le cubren sus pechos desnudos. Le sostiene delicada y fuertemente sobre el mar y Rainer con su cuerpo le hace sombra, lo cubre del sol abrazador.

Ya es un bebé grande, creo que tendrá unos seis meses de edad. El niño está desnudo y patalea torpemente. Le hace gracia sentir la corriente del agua en su espalda, no deja de reír. La pareja también sonríe con el niño. Lilith lo mece con cuidado sobre el agua, haciendo que estalle en risas angelicales.

.

_Ya ni quiero escribir que estoy viendo algo. De hoy en adelante, tan solo lo escribiré sin más._

A pesar de ser pequeño, ha llegado el momento de enseñarle palabras. Lilith está acostada en la arena bajo la sombra de un platanal. Tiene al pequeño sentado sobre su pecho, lo está sosteniendo de las manitas y las mueve señalándose mientras habla con su hijo.

-¡Ma-má!-

-Maaaam…-

-¡Ma-má!-

-Maaaa…-

-¡Ma-má!-

-Maaaama…-

-¡Ma-má!-

-Maaaaa…-

-¡Ma-má!-

-Mamaaaaa-

-¡Ma-má!-

-¡Ma-má!-

-¡Sí mi niño! ¡Yo soy tu mamá!-

Lilith jaló delicadamente a su hijo hasta que pudo darle un beso en los labios. En la antigüedad, eso era algo muy usual. Que las madres besaran los labios de sus hijos cuando pequeños. El caballero rubio viene acercándose a ellos y se siente al costado de Lilith. De solo hacerlo, Lilith jalaba delicadamente las manitas de Erwin señalando a su compañía.

-¡Rai-ner!-

-La…na…-

-¡Ra-i-ner!-

-La… ne…-

-¡Ra-i-ner!-

-La… ne…-

-¡Ra-i-ner!-

-¡La…neee!-

Lilith siguió jugando con las manitas de su hijo mientras platicaba con Rainer.

-Esto es hermoso, es la primera vez que puedo disfrutar a uno de mis hijos-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Adán era muy celoso, inclusive de sus propios hijos. No dejaba que estuviera con ellos más que al alimentarlos, el resto del tiempo algunos ángeles los criaban. Todo el día quería estar encima de mi o que le cocinara. Y cuando llegaba la noche solo quería más sexo. No le importaba si estaba embarazada o recién de dar a luz, para él por eso debía sentirme la mujer más afortunada del mundo-

-¿Por eso huiste?-

-No tienes idea del infierno que es estar con él. Tan solo quería unos meses para mí y conocer el mundo que fue hecho para que le señorease. Y mira que he conocido algo más que eso- le miró con ojos coquetos.

El hombre se sonrojó.

-¡Ma-má! ¡Ma-má!...- Erwin no dejaba de repetir la nueva palabra que había aprendido.

-¿Algún día le enseñarás a decir papá?- Rainer preguntó a Lilith.

-No quisiera, pero algún día lo aprenderá a decir. Veamos ahora. Erwin, di ¡Pa-pá!-

-¡Pa-pá!-

-¡Jajaja! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Al primer intento la dijo!- Lilith sonreía mucho, soltó las manitas de Erwin para remover los cabellos que le estaban cubriendo la visión.

-¡Pa-pá!- gritó el bebé y se lanzó a los brazos de Rainer como si él fuera la palabra que estaba diciendo.

El rubio lo alcanzó a tomar en brazos. Lilith dejó de reír y entró a un estado de estupefacción de la misma manera que Rainer. Erwin no dejaba de llamarlo "papá" entre risas y jugueteo a golpes inocentes en el pecho masculino.

-¡Pa-pá!-¡Pa-pá! ¡Pa-pá!...-

_La visión se ha ido. Ese momento fue hermoso, estoy llorando._

_._

_Ha pasado una semana sin tener visiones, pero Nile ha estado visitándonos en estos días. Nos ha contado a Irene y a este servidor de Cristo muchos más misterios que hay en el universo. No puedo creer que ese hermoso niño ahora sea un rey demoníaco. Es tan inocente que cuesta creerlo._

_._

_Agradezco tanto a mi Señor Padre en los Cielos por la buena salud que he gozado en este mes, me ha permitido realizar mis labores sacerdotales con total alegría. Creo que ese poder de connexio ha terminado, hace dos semanas que Nile no viene al pueblo. Por eso mismo he despachado a Irene de sus labores como aspicientis, me ha contado que tiene deseos de ir a Berlín para vivir con su esposo._

_Aunque algo dentro de mi me dice que no me confíe. Nile no ha confirmado que ese poder ha terminado. En ocasiones como esta, me da miedo cuando regrese. Pongo toda mi confianza en los designios de mi Salvador, hágase en mí tu voluntad. Amén. _

_._

_Han pasado dos meses desde la última visión que tuve. Pero hoy tuve un sueño tan profundo que me ha dejado dormido. De no ser por Irene quien vino a despertarme, no hubiera oficiado la misa de la mañana. He pedido perdón a mi Dios por ello, la pereza es un pecado capital._

_._

_Ni releyendo este diario se cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que llegué al pueblo y empecé con las visiones de ese niño llamado Erwin. Me parece que hace más de un año de eso._

_._

_Ayer regresó Nile. Me ha dicho que espera que haya descansado correctamente y este mentalizado para enfrentar la última fase del poder de connexio. Antes que llegue esa última oleada de poder, viene una calma. Como si fuera el aire quieto que predice la tormenta. Se lo he contado a Irene y hemos tomado las precauciones necesarias. Ya he enviado mis reportes al Vaticano, he visitado a los enfermos, ancianos y se han oficiado las primeras comuniones. También he informado a los pueblerinos que mi salud está un poco débil y que por ello durante un tiempo se oficiará solo la misa nocturna. Las bodas y los funerales son irreprogramables, solo le pido al Señor que cuando eso acontezca, me preste de su fuerza para servirle. Y que Cristo me bendiga, amén._

_._

_Como Nile me lo advirtió, han regresado las visiones. Esta vez el dolor de cabeza y las fiebres son realmente insoportables. Ni siquiera puedo ponerme en pie. Encuentro una posición cómoda en la cama y no quiero ni moverme, de lo contrario la sien me empieza a punzar fuertemente. Las misas nocturnas se han convertido en una gran prueba de fe, a veces siento que voy a desmayarme. Los rumores en el pueblo acerca de mi son diversos. Algunos realmente creen que estoy enfermo. Otros rumores dicen que estoy fingiendo. Pero eso si, en todos hay una misma constante: Irene no ha dejado de ser mi amante._

_Pero ellos no saben lo que realmente sucede. No saben el sufrimiento por el que estoy pasando. Ni siquiera he tenido fuerza para comer alimento, he adelgazado tanto que Irene ha tenido que hacer arreglos en mis sotanas y demás ropa diaria. Mucho menos he tenido fuerza para sostener el lápiz y escribir en este diario. Hoy he tenido un poco más de fuerzas para atender pendientes y ahora escribir un poco. Desde que era niño he tenido la costumbre de escribir en diarios lo que me acontece como importante. Y fue eso mismo lo que me hizo darme cuenta de mi vocación sacerdotal. En todo momento he visto la mano de Dios bendiciendo mi vida. Y ruego que así siga siendo, ser partícipe de sus bondades. Mis padres naturalmente se opusieron a mi decisión, ellos deseaban formara una familia, como es el ciclo de la vida. Pero nada de eso era para mí. Nunca me había pensado como padre de familia. Yo quería ir más allá y ser solo un instrumento para Dios, para que a través mío pudiera mostrar al mundo un poco de luz, paz y amor. El amor es un sentimiento tan desvirtuado hoy en día. Se confunde con celos, posesión y capricho. No entendemos que no le pertenecemos a alguien solo porque esa persona lo quiera; debe ser una entrega incondicional y mutua. Ese es el verdadero amor._

_._

_Después de varios días en cama, hoy he podido ponerme en pie. Ha sido agradable salir de la parroquia y tomar un poco de aire fresco en los jardines traseros. Y es precisamente en este lugar donde me encuentro ahora escribiendo. _

_En mis visiones Erwin ya es un niño grande, tendrá unos dos años. Ya puede caminar solito y también ya habla. Su vocecita infantil se escucha por toda la casa. Ahora se encuentran en un lugar diferente, están viviendo en las montañas. La nieve está cayendo sobre los valles de pasto seco por el frío. Las ramas desnudas de hojas permanecen quietas, congeladas. El olor a pino y oyameles adereza el paisaje donde una chimenea arroja el humo del fuego para calentar su interior. Mi mente se acerca lentamente hacia dentro de la cabaña. Están los cuatro adultos alrededor del niño, sentados en el suelo. El infante está jugando con un pequeño cachorrito de raza husky siberiano. El cachorro rueda por el suelo mientras Erwin le acaricia el pelaje blanco y negro. Es curioso cómo tanto el animalito como el pequeño tienen los ojos color azul. _

_._

_He comido un poco de fruta que trajo la señora Bossard el día de ayer a la iglesia. Desea de todo corazón que me recupere, quisiera decirle que me está ocurriendo pero no es correcto. Además, Nile nos ha insistido mucho a Irene y a mí en no hablar sobre todo esto. Dice que es peligroso por el hecho que en este tiempo, el niño Erwin es un demonio. Cuando recuerdo esto último, mi corazón se llena de mucha tristeza. Creo que debió haber pasado por cosas muy difíciles para haberse convertido en algo tan terrible._

_._

_Estas son las visiones que he tenido en este tiempo:_

El invierno seguía su curso. Cubrieron sus cuerpos con ropas de grueso pelaje para protegerse del frío. La nieve no caía, pero los valles estaban cubiertos con ese manto blanco. La pareja salió con el niño y jugaban con la nieve. El pequeño corría con sus mejillas rozadas y el vaho de sus risas dejaba como un rastro palpable de su alegría. En su felicidad tropezó con una pequeña roca, pero no lloró. Se puso en pie inmediatamente y siguió corriendo. Nada, ni siquiera los aullidos lejanos de los lobos le espantaban su alegría infantil. Cuando se cansó su madre lo tomó en brazos. Caminaron por el bosque. El niño estaba maravillado con los animales, los cuales su madre les señalaba. Fue de esa manera en que conoció a los venados, martas, los conejos ocultos en sus madrigueras, ardillas, zorros rojos y osos de gran tamaño. Los animales estaban mansos a las órdenes de Lilith. Bíblicamente, sé que el Creador les dio la potestad de señorear a todo animal y bestia que habitaba sobre la tierra. Supongo que por eso estaban tan dóciles ante Lilith.

La primavera llegó. La nieve se derritió y todo reverdecía. Estaban empacando sus cosas. Aunque vivían felices en ese lugar tenían que estar cambiando de ubicación cada cierto tiempo por dos razones: la primera querían conocer el mundo, la segunda para que Adán no les encontrase.

La pareja de Annie y Berthold se quedaron en esa cabaña. Lilith, Rainer y Erwin subieron a una barcaza que estaba atada cerca de la corriente del lago. Después de recorrer un buen tramo y quedar con solo agua delante de ellos, apareció a su vista una especie de raro animal. Tiene la piel escamosa y rugosa, como la de un dinosaurio. Es de cuello grande y con escamas. Lo reconozco: es el legendario monstruo del Lago Ness. El animal se acercó a la barcaza y mansamente acercó su cabeza en donde estaba la pareja con el niño. Los tres acariciaron la testa de ese animal legendario. Después de eso, se sumergió y empujó la barcaza llevándola hasta mar abierto. Cuando la barcaza llego a las aguas saldas, el animal soltó un sonido chillante y se perdió en la lejanía. La barcaza navegó durante días, capoteando los vendavales. Por las noches, un ejército de estrellas le seguía, como si se tratara de una leyenda. De vez en cuando, Rainer remaba un poco para cambiar la dirección de navegación. No tenían que hacer algún esfuerzo, parecía que el viento salado estaba feliz de atenderlos, sonriéndoles en su camino.

Pasaron por una cadena montañosa. Rainer acercó la embarcación a la orilla y bajaron. Caminaron por un sendero a través de las montañas, quedando en lo alto de un valle. Cuando sintieron la presencia de Lilith, animales de gran tamaño se acercaron mansamente a ella. Ahí fue cuando Erwin conoció a los dinosaurios. Desde el Tiranosaurio Rex, el Apatosaurio, el Diplodocus con su grueso cuello y cola, el Velociraptor, el Arqueopterix que fue la primera ave en ser creada, el Mamenquisaurio con su largo cuello, algunos con picos como el Triceratops y el Estegosaurio se presentaron para rendir saludo a su señora. Erwin no dejaba de reír cuando los acariciaba.

Después de esa pequeña parada, retomaron su camino por el mar. Pasaron por varios acantilados donde se podían ver aves fénix, águilas enormes y basiliscos cuidando los castillos de gran tamaño que pendían cercanos a los barrancos.

La barcaza tocó tierra. La familia se estableció en una cabaña escondida en un bosque frondoso. Diversas escenas de paseos familiares y aventuras en solitario del infante inundaron mis pensamientos. El amor era el ingrediente principal de todas esas escenas. En una ocasión, Lilith sufrió un temor muy grande. Erwin escapó de la casa para jugar en los alrededores. Al no sentir su presencia en la casa, Lilith salió a buscarlo desesperadamente. Lo encontró jugando con un gran animal que rugía frente al niño. Si apenas Lilith iba a gritar cuando el animal, el rey de todos los animales agachó su cabeza, quedando en reverencia ante Erwin. El niño le sonrió y se acercó hasta éste.

-¡Gatito!- comenzó a acariciar el pelaje de la cabeza del león.

Lilith se acercó lentamente y acarició el pelaje del león de la misma manera que su hijo. Le explicó que era peligroso estuviera solo en los alrededores. Le dijo que los animales y los ángeles podrían descubrirlos y entonces los llevarían a un lugar donde ya no habría más paseos, ni risas. En su temor, el niño asintió las indicaciones de su madre, aunque no lograba comprenderlo.

_Dios mío, a pesar de haberlo resumido, tú sabes todo el suplicio que ha sido el tener estas visiones._

.

_Desconozco cuanto tiempo ha pasado en mis visiones, pero esa familia aun vive en el mismo lugar de la última vez. Los adultos lucen inalterables, no así Erwin. Es delgadito, alto y es el mismo rostro y cejas de su madre aunque en versión masculina._

_Las visiones me han costado mucha salud. He pedido perdón de rodillas a mi Señor porque inclusive ha habido días en que ni siquiera la misa nocturna he oficiado. Llevo una semana postrado en cama. Me duele el cuerpo. Ya ni siquiera encuentro posición cómoda para por lo menos descansar. Irene ha sido mi amiga en todo este proceso, te agradezco mi Dios la bendición de su amistad._

_._

_Hoy me ha dado otro episodio de lágrimas inexplicables. Siento una profunda tristeza. Tan solo quiero llorar sin descanso._

_._

_Esta semana también ha sido de mucho pesar físico. Sigo ardiendo en fiebre pero quiero escribir lo que veo. El tiempo ha estado transcurriendo muy rápido. Como si fuera una obra de teatro en la que de una escena a otra, ya han transcurrido muchos años. _

Annie y Berthold contactaron a Rainer, debían verse urgentemente en Leptokaria. Al parecer, ya habían sospechas y rumores que los Titanes habían adoptado forma humana para escapar del Tártaro y lo que estaba ahí era solo el caparazón de sus formas gigantes. A excepción de ellos tres, el resto se había quedado en la Playa del Olimpo a vivir porque no tenían deseos de conocer el mundo, solo querían un momento de paz. Rainer al igual que Annie, tenía un mal presentimiento. Y fue por eso que convenció a Lilith de quedarse en la cabaña, a esperarle. Le fue difícil separarse del abrazo de Erwin, quien a veces le llamaba por su nombre y otras le decía "papá" como en esa ocasión.

-¡Papá ve con cuidado!- Erwin se despedía agitando las manos en el cielo.

Lilith trataba de permanecer serena, tenía en su pecho una sensación de despedida. Sentía que sería la última vez que le vería.

Rainer llegó al punto donde fueron citados por Rea, su hermana y esposa cuando Titanes. Era una cabaña escondida en el Monte Olimpo, donde se quedaron a vivir los nueve Titanes que no quisieron salir a explorar la tierra.

-Ya solo faltabas tú, Chronos- saludó Rea, la titánide que los había mando hablar.

-Ya habla, que no me agrada estar aquí- Dione estaba impaciente.

Los trece hermanos estaban parados en pie, formando un círculo. En el lado norte estaban los titanes Océano, Ceo, Crío, Hiperión, Jápeto y Chronos. Cerraban la redondez las titánides Febe, Mnemósine, Rea, Temis, Tetis, Tea y Dione quedaba al costado de Chronos.

-Ya estamos todos aquí- Rea chasqueó los dedos en el aire.

De la nada aparecieron unos hombres mitad humanos, mitad animales.

-¡Es una emboscada!- gritó Chronos.

Pero nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo, fueron sometidos contra el suelo sin ningún problema. Sucede que cuando entraron a la casa, nadie se percató del encantamiento que había levantado Rea para inutilizarles. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, trataban de zafarse pero no era posible. Esos adefesios les golpearon hasta que ya no pudieron moverse. Rainer centró su mirada en una mujer que los adefesios no la habían tocado.

-¡¿Esto es obra tuya, Rea?!- Chronos habló con firmeza a su esposa.

Los demás al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba Chronos, vociferaron en contra de ella.

-¡Eres una malnacida Rea!**¡**Maldita traidora!- las titánides eran las más afectadas.

-¡Esto es tu culpa, Chronos! ¡Tomaste como esposa a una mujer! ¡Y a mí me abandonaste!- Rea habló alterada.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Dijiste que ya no me amabas y querías tu libertad! ¡Y yo te la di!- Chronos hablaba con sinceridad.

-Te mintió, padre…- Zeus apareció en la escena.

-Zeus…- todos los sometidos soltaron con rabia.

Zeus permanecía inmóvil. Dirigió su mirada a un guardia, quien sometió en certeros movimientos a Rea.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Rea no podía creer que después de haber hecho trato con él diciéndole como habían escapado y como atraparlos, ahora también fuera tratada como prisionera.

El hijo de Rea y Chronos se acercó hasta su madre y la pateó en el vientre -¡Te odio! ¡Tu vientre ha estado maldito desde siempre! ¡Hasta que yo nací, tu sexto hijo pudiste ser madre! ¡Te maldigo!-

Hades hizo acto de presencia, miró a los sometidos -¡Regresaran al Tártaro! ¡Y esta vez no van a escapar!-

Y con esas palabras los Titanes fueron llevados a las profundidades para ser encerrados de nuevo. Cuando los hombres estuvieron solos, llegaron sus otros hermanos: Hestia, Hera, Poseidón y Deméter.

Zeus miró con furia a cierto hermano -¡Y tú maldito inútil de Hades sufrirás! ¡A partir de este momento solo tendrás a Perséfone un tercio del año!- al terminar de hablar la presencia de Hades desapareció.

Cuando Deméter, la madre de Perséfone escuchó esto sonrió complacida.

.

_Dios mío te suplico piedad y que este sufrimiento ya termine. Los dolores que me aquejan son enormes, inclusive ya tengo lesiones moradas en mi espalda por estar tanto tiempo acostado. Señor mío, ten piedad de mi. Y esta es la piedad que me das, una nueva escena aparece en mí._

En la cabaña Lilith comía unas uvas con Erwin, a la par le enseñaba a contar llevándole las cuencas frutales a la boca, una a una. La puerta se abrió abruptamente y ambos voltearon a verla, en la esperanza que fuera Rainer quien entraba por ese umbral.

Un hombre de cabello, barba oscura y túnica estilo Medio Oriente apareció en la entrada. El miedo inundó los sentidos de Lilith: era Adán. El hombre cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaban la mujer y el niño.

-¿Quién es él, mamá?- había inocencia en la voz del pequeño.

A Lilith se le cortó la voz y quedó petrificada.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Lilith. Estás más delgada y hermosa- tomó la mano de la mujer y la besó -¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?- tomó asiento.

-Me llamo Erwin, señor-

-¿Cuántos ciclos solares tienes de vida?-

-Tengo cinco ciclos solares vividos, señor-

Adán miró fijamente a Lilith. Con ese tiempo supo que se trataba de su hijo. Lilith quería gritar que se largara pero no le salían las palabras. Era como si hubiera enmudecido aunque su mente le ordenara al cuerpo el expulsar a ese ser antes que le hiciera daño a Erwin. Un ángel apareció en la entrada de la casa. Adán movió un poco la cabeza para hablarle de nueva cuenta al pequeño.

-Erwin ¿Sabes quién soy yo?- le miró fríamente.

-Un amigo de mamá- el niño le sonrió.

-Y también yo soy tu papá- trató de besarle la frente.

Pero el niño le dio un manotazo para alejarlo -¡No! ¡Tú no eres mi papá! ¡Rainer es mi papá!-

Erwin corrió a los brazos de su madre, sin éxito. El ángel lo tomó de la cintura y desapareció con él. Adán se puso en pie frente a una Lilith llena de lágrimas.

-¡Eres una ramera!- le soltó una fuerte bofetada.

Lilith lloraba y se reprimía por no haber sido capaz de impedir que se llevaran a su hijo delante de sus ojos. Pero por más que quería, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Lo que ella no sabía era que Adán había lanzado un conjuro sobre ella para que quedara inmóvil.

_¡Ese hombre es tan terrible! ¡Se la llevó a rastras como si fuera un animal muerto! En verdad no puedo creer que ese hombre sea tan duro de corazón._

_._

_A costa de mucho sufrimiento físico, he tenido otra visión. Están los tres sentados en la mesa, puedo ver que Lilith tiene un pie encadenado al suelo. Adán está diciéndole algo al niño, pero me zumbaba tanto la cabeza que solo he podido escuchar cuando Erwin volteó hacia su madre y ésta le contestó con mucho pesar._

-No Erwin, Rainer no es tu padre. Él es tu verdadero padre- cerró los ojos para retener las lágrimas.

-¡No, no es cierto! ¡NO!- el niño subió corriendo las escaleras.

_Pasó un mes Erwin totalmente deprimido, encerrado y llorando en su habitación, hasta que se hizo a la idea que Adán era su padre y que debía llamarle como tal. Adán tomaba todas las noches a Lilith para dejarla embarazada. Cuando ésta le confesó que se había arrancado la matriz, Adán la encerró en un calabozo y comenzó a decirle que entonces ella era una asesina, un demonio que se comía a los hijos en sus entrañas por no haberles permitido desarrollarse en su vientre. Y la maldecía como la diosa de la infertilidad. Y yo Dios mío sufría a la par, postrado en la cama._

.

_Esta noche tuve una visión que me ha conmovido a lágrimas._

Lilith estaba encerrada en el calabozo, con el pie atado a una cadena sujetada en la roca del lugar. Erwin extrañaba a su madre, así que una tarde que su padre había salido de la casa bajó para ver a la mujer de cabellos dorados. Lilith de verlo le beso la frente y le miró dulcemente, esperando a que él hablara.

-Mamá… ¿Por qué papá no te quiere?-

-No Erwin, tu papá si quiere a tu mamá-

-¿Entonces porque te tiene encerrada y porque te pega?-

-Porque lo que siente es algo enfermo y horrendo, un amor malsano-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Hay dos tipos de amor: el amor bonito y el amor feo. Tu papá siente por mamá el amor feo. Pero tú mi niño, no seas como tu padre. Cuando te enamores de una mujer ámala con amor bonito porque el amor feo solo trae desgracias…-

-No te entiendo, mamá-

–Ay, mi niño- le acarició las mejillas -Te lo explicaré mejor- lo tomó de las manos para que se sentara -¿Te acuerdas de los pajaritos que vimos en la isla del Mar Mediterráneo?-

-Sí, cantaban muy bonito y tenían unas plumas doradas muy bonitas-

-Sí mi niño, así como tu cabello dorado que es el color del sol-

-¡Oh lo recuerdo! Rainer me dijo que se llamaban canarios-

-Vaya que eres muy inteligente. Pues bien mi niño, el amor es como esos pajaritos. No atrapas un pajarito para encerrarlo en una jaula porque pierde su belleza. Si te gusta una pajarita es porque lo viste volar en el cielo azul con sus alas abiertas planeando en el aire y eso fue lo que te enamoró de la pajarita. Como te gustó la pajarita le llamas para que venga contigo y vuelen juntos. Si viene contigo es porque también le gustaste y volaran los dos juntos, libres en el cielo y ese es el amor bonito. Si la llamas y no viene contigo pero lo dejas seguir volando es también amor bonito. Pero, si le hablas y no viene contigo y por eso te enojas, vas tras esa pajarita hasta lastimarla para que deje de volar y la puedas tener contigo ese el amor feo-

El niño vio que su madre tenía razón. Estaba encerrada y herida, era una pajarita lastimada para que no pudiera volar.

-Eso muy triste…-

-Te diré un secreto. Cuando una pajarita está herida siempre habrá un pajarito que le querrá curar las heridas del amor feo- le acarició los cabellos –Mi niño prométeme que tú nunca sentirás un amor feo por una mujer-

-Te lo prometo mamá ¡Yo quiero solo sentir amor bonito!-

-Aunque no lo quiera es hora que te vayas, tu padre está cerca y te va a castigar si nos ve platicando-

-Lo sé mamá, pero antes de voy a decir un secreto- le hizo una seña para que se acercara a los barrotes y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la besó en los labios -¡Te engañé! ¡Sólo quería darte un beso!-

Lilith sentía que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos. Vio a su hijo alejarse mientras subía las escaleras. Y como cada noche no pudo soportarlo, las lágrimas le inundaban el rostro.

_Eso fue hermoso, una lección de vida: respetar y realmente amar a alguien que no te corresponde. ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡He vuelto a llorar!_

.

_Ya no me importa el precio que he tenido con este poder que ha despertado en mí. Las visiones que he tenido en estos días están llenas de amor y sabiduría. _

Muy seguido Erwin bajaba al calabozo para platicar con su madre.

-Mamá ¿Lo contrario al amor es el odio?-

-No mi niño, lo contrario al amor no es el odio-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es la indiferencia-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Erwin ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te hablé del amor bonito y del amor feo?-

-Sí, me acuerdo-

-El amor es un sentimiento muy grande. Del lado del amor bonito están el cariño, la amistad, la libertad y el respeto. Del lado del amor feo están el odio, la venganza, la ira y la furia. Y cuando no sientes cariño u odio ni nada de eso, esa es la indiferencia-

-Ah…-

_Esa mujer es admirable. A pesar de estar encerrada y de ser humillada todas las noches, ha doblegado su espíritu para permanecer así, sin huir y estar cerca de su hijo. Además, le está llenando de sabiduría, prudencia y enseñanza sobre el amor. _

.

Erwin era un niño muy inteligente. Logró ver que su padre siempre tenía una misma rutina y aprovechándose de eso, una mañana robó la llave del calabozo donde estaba su madre. Después de tenerla en sus manos, sacó debajo de su cama un costal con ropa y víveres que había juntado por la noche, mientras su padre estaba abajo con su madre en el calabozo. Sin perder el tiempo corrió hasta el calabozo. Lilith estaba dormida cuando escuchó que los barrotes de cobre eran removidos. Pensó que era Adán, así que quedo sin moverse. Cuando de repente sintió que la cadena de su pie era liberada. Abrió los ojos y menuda sorpresa se toparía: era su hijo.

-Erwin ¿Qué estás haciendo?- abrió grandemente los ojos.

-Yo amo a mi mamá con amor bonito y no quiero verla triste. Yo seré ese pajarito que le quiere curar las heridas que el amor feo de otro pajarito le hizo- le dio un beso en los labios.

Eso le dio vida a Lilith y una fuerza inexplicable. Le quitó el costal que traía el niño y con sumo cuidado salieron de la casa. Escondiéndose entre los árboles fueron avanzando por el bosque hasta llegar a las montañas.

.

_Tengo el presentimiento que esta noche todo acabará. Me he sentido peor que nunca. Ya he tomado dos baños en agua helada para bajar la fiebre pero no ha funcionado. Las marcas moradas de mi espalda han desaparecido por completo. Pero no dejo de sentir escalofríos y una profunda tristeza. He llorado sin motivo alguno. Siento mucho pesar. Sin embargo, mi cabeza se siente muy liviana. En momentos tengo una sensación de paz, como ahora. Irene siente lo mismo que yo, como si estuviera por ocurrir el final. No se ha separado de mi en todo el día, eso sí, no deja de coser ese vestido. Una visión se acerca a mí, la escribiré conforme vaya transcurriendo._

La madre y su hijo acamparon en una cueva y ahí durmieron. Erwin despertó en la madrugada, quitó delicadamente los brazos de su madre de su cintura y salió a mirar el cielo estrellado. Una sombra oscura rondaba por el lugar. Reconoció al pequeño hombrecito que estaba sentado sobre el pasto. Se materializó en un hombre alto, cabello café, de tez aperlada y vestimentas de aquel tiempo. Tomó una vara como si fuera un pastor y se acercó con cautela a donde estaba el niño.

-¡Hola! Tú eres el hijo de Lilith ¿Verdad?- el hombre saludó con suma confianza.

-¿Tú quien eres?- el niño recordó lo que su madre le dijo, que siempre preguntara primero quien se le acercaba.

-Soy Amon, un amigo de Lilith, tu madre y de Adán, tu padre-

-¡NO!- gritó con coraje -¡Ese señor no es mi padre! ¡Mi papá se llama Rainer!-

La sombra transformada pudo leer los pensamientos del niño, lo usaría a su favor.

-Lo siento, no me acordaba que tu padre se llama Rainer, él es un buen amigo mío y él quiere mucho a tu mamá-

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- Erwin se sorprendió que él supiera eso.

-Porque yo también soy amigo de Lilith, pero no tanto como Rainer- le sonrió.

El niño sintió la confianza de hablar con ese señor - ¿Sabes? Ellos dos se quieren mucho, pero ese señor de Adán no los deja estar juntos. Por eso escapé de mi casa, para volverme muy fuerte y hacer muy feliz a mi mamá-

-Oh ya veo… ¿Quieres tener poder para proteger a tu mamá?- le habló con cierto poder de convencimiento.

-Sí, yo quiero protegerla aunque soy muy débil…- agachó la mirada.

-Yo te puedo dar ese poder- le tendió la mano.

-¿En serio?- el niño se puso en pie de un solo golpe.

-Sí, solo está en que me digas que quieres que te dé de mi poder-

-¡Si lo quiero! ¡Yo quiero de tu poder para proteger a mi mamá!- tomó la mano del hombre.

-Entonces, cierra los ojos…-

La vara se convirtió en una serpiente negra que se envolvió en el cuerpo del hombre. Éste tomó a Erwin de la cabeza y lo levantó. Abrió la boca y un humo negro comenzó a salir de ella, entrando en la misma boca de Erwin. Los ojos del niño comenzaron a oscurecerse.

Lilith sintió que algo no andaba bien. Abrió los ojos y al no ver a Erwin, se llenó de un profundo temor. Se levantó y salió corriendo se la cuerva, solo para toparse con la escena de un ser que estaba succionando la vida de Erwin.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Amon aléjate de mi hijo!- gritó fuertemente, conocía a ese ser y sabía quién era.

Y de solo escuchar el mandamiento de Lilith, ese ser desapareció inmediatamente. Era Amon el hijo del demonio. Le temía a muy pocos seres y Lilith era uno de ellos. Ella tenía la fuerza suficiente para exterminarlo a él y a sus 40 legiones de demonios.

Cuando Amon desapareció Erwin siguió flotando en el aire. Lilith llegó demasiado tarde. Erwin ya había sido poseído por ese poder oscuro.

Había unos ángeles cercanos al lugar, que buscaban a Lilith y a Erwin. Cuando sintieron una fuerza oscura cercana, se acercaron al lugar. Llegaron justo en el momento que Amon desaparecía. Se quedaron petrificados. Erwin poseído los miró fijamente y se acercó a ellos. Ladeó un poco su rostro, sonrió maléficamente y comenzó la matanza de ángeles. Eran diez en total. Y todos perecieron sin siquiera poderlo evitar. Erwin les cortó la cabeza con el simple movimiento de sus manos y brazos.

Lilith no podía creer lo que veía y lo que tendría que hacer: confrontar a su propio hijo.

Pero no le iba a matar, eso ni pensarlo. Tomó una roca y con su poder la convirtió en una lanza. Le pesaba demasiado el corazón lo estaba a punto de hacer. Era un dolor tan grande pero tenía que soportarlo. Se quedó ahí, quieta, esquivando las rocas que su hijo en trance demoniaco aventaba para abrirse paso hasta ella.

Sus piernas le temblaban y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Lilith sabía que no tenía otra opción que esa para frenarlo y que siguiera viviendo. Inocentemente, Erwin había jugado con las artes oscuras, en manos del propio hijo del demonio: Amon. Su madre reaccionó demasiado tarde: gran parte del espíritu maligno del marqués del infierno se había fundido con el alma de Erwin.

Lo único que podía hacer era sellar esa parte de la maldad. Comenzó a envolver la lanza con el poder de su espíritu, convirtiéndola en una lanza espiritual. Lágrimas adornaron el momento exacto en que, sin quitar la vista de su niño y estando destrozada por dentro, lanzó certeramente el arma espiritual.

La lanza se clavó en el corazón de Erwin.

Un grito desgarrador salió de la boca de Erwin. Su cuerpo cayó contra el suelo, revolcándose. La negrura de sus ojos comenzó a desaparecer, regresando a ser azules. Lilith se agachó y enterró más profundo la lanza aunque sus manos temblaban. Cuando el azul de los ojos del niño regresó en su totalidad fue cuando desenterró la lanza del pecho de su pequeño. Lo tomó en brazos, besándole la frente. Sus manos y toda su ropa se llenaba de sangre que emanaba de ese cuerpecito. Con el más grande dolor en su corazón, caminó aprisionando a su hijo sobre su pecho. Sabía que no podía protegerlo en ese mundo, su destino seguro sería la muerte en manos del Creador; no permitiría que nadie más le pusiera las manos a su niño. Sus pasos le dirigían a un pozo de agua, la estructura del techo estaba destruida pero contenía agua en su interior. Se detuvo al frente.

_La madre protege a su hijo. Ha sido envuelto en una tormenta de aire y lágrimas de su madre. Está usando el poder del Espíritu Santo para regresar el tiempo en el niño. Poco a poco sobre sus brazos se está convirtiendo de nuevo en un bebé. Mientras está flotando así en el aire, Lilith está hablando con voz entrecortada:_

-Este no es un sello cualquiera. Es un sello que retrocede el tiempo. No borra recuerdos: los sobrescribe. Sé que nunca más te acordarás de mí. Sé que para ti nunca existió esta vida. Tendrás una vida totalmente nueva, con otra familia y con otros recuerdos. Vivirás en un tiempo que no será destruido nunca más, el tiempo eterno. Solo espero que nunca te lastimen tanto al grado de enfurecerte y sentir deseos incontrolables de matar, porque saldrá de ti la oscuridad que estoy sellando. Si eso ocurre, el sello se romperá. Puede soportar uno de esos eventos, si llegase a ocurrir dos veces en la segunda vez, se romperá. Por favor Erwin cumple tu promesa, conoce a tu verdadero amor y vive feliz con ese amor para que eso nunca ocurra. Erwin, mi niño. Te amo…-

_Y en un resplandor el bebé se convirtió en un simple punto de luz que flota sobre las manos de Lilith. Lo ha introducido en el pozo de agua, hundiéndose, alejándose de las manos que lo sostenían. Sobre el agua se está dibujando una escena. Es una pareja que está acostada sobre su humilde cama en una cabaña._

-Lo llamarás "Erwin"-_ y el punto de luz se ha introducido en el vientre de la mujer. _

_La escena sobre el agua se ha desvanecido. _

_El rostro de Lilith ha cambiado. Se ve demacrada, cansada y pálida. Inclusive ha adelgazado de un solo golpe. No deja de llorar. Ha caído de rodillas sobre el polvo. Gritos desgarradores salen de su boca. Su llanto es doloroso. Es el llanto de una madre que ha visto partir a su niño. _

Su llanto y dolor no cesó hasta el amanecer. Se puso en pie cuando los primeros rayos del sol hicieron acto de presencia en el horizonte. Una sombra frente a ella le hizo ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- era Adán quien lucía perplejo de ver a diez ángeles decapitados y un lugar totalmente en ruinas.

Lilith mentiría para proteger a su hijo -¡Yo los maté! ¡Yo me he matado a toda esta legión de ángeles! ¡Eso les pasa por quererme regresar a tu lado!- gritó fúrica.

-¡No es cierto!- iba a alzar la mano, pero algo dentro de él le detuvo y en lugar solo preguntó -¿En dónde está Erwin?-

-Está a salvo, lejos de tu amenaza- habló Lilith con entereza.

-¡Es mi hijo! ¡No puedes hablar así de mi!- esa respuesta le puso furioso.

Pero Lilith estaba más furiosa que él -¡Erwin no es tu hijo! ¡Es MI hijo! ¡Es MI NIÑO! ¡Yo lo críe! ¡Él era un niño feliz hasta que tú te apareciste!-

Lilith le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de él.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-

-¡A donde se me pegue la gana! ¡Seré la mujer de quien me plazca!- empezó a alejarse a pasos firmes y con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando la mujer hubo recorrido un pequeño tramo, Adán tomó una roca para lanzarla a Lilith.

Ella siempre rechazaba los ataques con el poder del Espíritu Santo. La única forma que a Adán se le ocurrió para hacer que ella corriera hasta él, aunque fuera para regresarle la agresión era lanzándole una piedra de mediano tamaño. Lo que él no contaba era que Lilith había perdido el halo del espíritu santo por hacer el sello de Erwin. Y que de impactar esa roca contra el cuerpo de la mujer, le costaría la vida.

Lilith sabía lo que pasaría pero no le importaba. Se sentía triste y feliz. Y yo, podía leer sus pensamientos.

"Sufrí bastantes milenios solo engendrando y siendo despreciada. Pero pude conocer el verdadero amor y vivirlo al máximo, gracias Rainer por amarme tanto. Mi niño está a salvo y es lo único que me importa. Por favor Erwin conoce a tu verdadero amor, tu amor bonito. Mi niño Erwin, te amo…"

-¡TÚ ERES MI MUJER! ¡Y NO LO SERÁS DE NADIE MÁS!-

La roca impactó en la cabeza de Lilith.

La escena transcurría en cámara lenta en la mente de Flagon. Adán lanzando la roca que mató a Lilith. Ella tranquila, paso a paso con una sonrisa pensando solo en el amor.

Una ráfaga de sangre salió volando por los aires después del impacto. El cuerpo de Lilith cayó en seco al suelo. Adán corrió hasta la mujer que amó más que a nadie, pero que nunca supo demostrarle correctamente ese amor. No podía creer que Lilith estuviera muerta.

.

El sacerdote soltó un grito desgarrador. Irene se acercó a él y éste tomó su mano.

-¡Irene! ¡Esto es terrible! ¡La mató! ¡Adán la mató! ¡La mató!...-

Flagon no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente y de gritar lleno de dolor…

.

_Después que vi esa escena, las pesadillas recordándole me asaltaban los sueños. Una semana después Nile vino a despedirse de Irene y de mí. El poder de Connexio ha terminado. Me ha dicho que esa noche donde Erwin fue enviado a otro tiempo y la mañana que Lilith murió, ocurrió la destrucción del Primer Tiempo. Nunca más volveré a ver a Nile y de alguna manera me hace sentir aliviado. Pero, algo dentro de mí me dice que una tormenta diferente está por venir. El Demonio nunca descansa. Encomiendo mi fe en Dios Padre y en su Hijo para que me den fortalezas, me iluminen y me ayuden a soportar todo lo que venga en el camino. _

_Noche tras noche he estado dibujando esas escenas que vi. Y así lo haré hasta que mi corazón se sienta satisfecho. Es una historia muy triste pero llena de amor. Dios mío, en tus manos pongo mi espíritu, amén._

.

**FIN DEL DIARIO DE FLAGON DARRIET**

.

Los dibujos de las escenas que más le conmovieron ocuparon las últimas hojas escritas en ese diario. A pesar de los tristes acontecimientos causados por los demonios de Levi y Hanji, no sentía deseos de escribirlos. Tan solo se dedicaba a orar fervientemente y a dar palabras de consuelo al pueblo.

Después que Flagon salvó a Irene dándole por destino la ciudad de Hamburgo, el sacerdote tomó su diario. Lo releyó y volvió a terminar en llanto después de leerlo. A pesar de sentir deseos de escribirlo, no lo hizo. Él sabía lo que ocurriría con su vida.

**.**

**.**

_**Fin del capítulo 1. El Pasado del Presente. 6 Fragmentos.**_

_**Siguiente: Capítulo 2. Praesens Praeteritis**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer…**

Uff… esto fue una de las ideas iniciales, pilares de este Fic. La analogía de los pajaritos la tenía escrita desde hace mucho y de alguna manera, es parte central de esta historia. Y yo misma me he puesto melancólica, espero les haya agradado.

Públicamente quiero darle las gracias a Deysi, ha hecho una hermosa portada para este Fic, muchas gracias! Me ha encantado como capturaste ese momento que Levi besó las manos de Hanji TwT

Y gracias a todos por seguir este Fic…


	43. Praesens Praeteritis Fragmento 1

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=LIBRO 3. FILLIS UMBRAE=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=CAPÍTULO 2. PRAESENS PRAETERITIS=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 1. LACRIMOSA=**

**.**

**.**

**=2015. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITÁN ANNIE=**

Annie no leyó el último párrafo del diario. Lo soltó de sus manos, cayendo en el suelo a un costado de la cama. Los ojos azules del áureo estaban acuosos y en cualquier momento explotarían. Con un rostro bañado en lágrimas la mujer abrazo como un niño pequeño el cuerpo mutilado de Erwin. De solo sentir el abrazo de Annie la tristeza que se formó en las horas donde escuchó su vida en el Primer Tiempo se liberó incontrolablemente.

Su verdadera madre no era para nada lo que él pensaba. No era ese demonio, ese monstruo desalmado que todas las leyendas contaban de ella. Su madre fue una mujer admirable. Su madre le amó demasiado. Su madre lo protegió. Su madre murió para que él viviera. Su madre se sacrificó para enmendar su error.

Las lágrimas eran lo único que sentía podían borrar su estupidez. La había juzgado sin siquiera saber lo mínimo de ella. La había despreciado por creer que lo había abandonado. La había aborrecido desde el momento en que se supo su hijo. Le daba asco cuando Annie le recordaba que era el hijo de Lilith. Si no quería saber de su madre, mucho menos de su padre. Para Erwin ellos nunca habían existido en su vida, la única verdad eran los pastores Smith como sus padres. Ahora sentía un remordimiento y tristeza profunda. Ahora sabía que si no le recordaba, no era porque le había abandonado cuando bebé. Y que nunca le recordaría. Sus memorias estaban sobrescritas. Lo único que quedaba era ese diario y lo que Annie, Rainer y Berthold pudieran contarle.

Sus sentimientos en ese momento eran similares a un capullo de rosa que comenzaba a abrirse. Solo lo había visto por fuera, pero nunca imaginó la belleza de los pétalos que encerrada. Su vida en el Primer Tiempo solo la creía como ese capullo cerrado, marchito y lleno de espinas. Cada palabra del diario quitaba las espinas y abría el capullo. Lo que vio dentro fue el amor más grande que jamás habían sentido por él.

Erwin conocía lo que era amar a un hijo. El amor más sagrado que él tuvo a su pequeño Erwin y a su hijo no nato del vientre de Marie. Y así de esa magnitud, era el amor que su madre sintió por él. Ahora comprendía el apodo de "mi niño". Solo sabía que se lo habían dado en el Primer Tiempo, pero como siempre renegó de su origen no quería saber la historia detrás de ello.

Se sentía de lo peor. Había juzgado mal a su madre y no solo eso: le había fallado a su promesa de solo sentir amor bonito. En ese instante deseaba tanto abrazarle y pedirle que lo perdonara por creerla un ser despreciable. Lo único que necesitaba era sentir su amor. Y lo más cercano que encontró a eso fue el abrazo de Annie.

Y el desahogo solo lo hacía llorar más...

**.**

**.**

**=2015. UNIVERSIDAD AUTÓNOMA DE MEXIKO EUROPEA. FACULTAD DE ARTES=**

Mikasa estaba sentada en el lugar donde conoció Ángel. Ese día no entro a clases, no tenía ánimos para hacerlo. No dejaba de pensar en el sueño que tuvo con su amigo. Tenían una conexión especial en los sueños, varias veces fue tema de conversación el que hubieran soñado lo mismo. Cuando ella sentía una profunda tristeza por un amor imposible, él apareció de la nada y se quedó ahí, a su lado. Aun así, le costó mucho trabajo aceptar que le extrañaba. Y entonces apareció de nueva cuenta en sus sueños solo para pedirle que lo esperara porque estaría ausente durante mucho tiempo.

Y tal como ese día, las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

.

.

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO – MEXICO=**

A pesar de ser demonio, necesitaba del descanso para reponer fuerzas. Ese día estuvo aguantando su cansancio para coincidir con el horario de madrugada de México. Se llegó el momento de dormir y Farlan desprendió su alma para encontrarse con el de Alejandra en el mundo de los sueños. En el sueño ella estaba sentada a la orilla de un lago, viendo el fluir del agua. La sombra del demonio se sentó a su lado y antes que pudiera decir palabra alguna, le cayó los labios con un dedo.

-Solo vengo a decirte que estaré ausente por mucho tiempo. Hay cosas que debo hacer y no sé cómo explicártelas. Hay asuntos importantes que debo atender. No soy ningún engaño, pero de momento no puedo estar contigo. Cuando termine esos asuntos podremos estar juntos. Dime ¿Esperarás por mí?- quitó el dedo de los labios.

-Toda la vida si es necesario…-

Y en ambos cuerpos dormidos cayeron ríos de tristeza.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. FRANCIA. ANTIGUA CIUDAD DE BERLÍN=**

La pareja de Levi y Hanji se encontraban realizando el cobro de un Pactus especial por dos motivos: el primero porque era de un grupo de cuatro mujeres que habían vendido su alma al Demonio para lograr el éxito en un fraude empresarial que cometieron para tener recursos y fundar su propia empresa, y el segundo porque desde el inicio, por deseo expreso de Erwin estaba sentenciada su muerte corporal y la desaparición del alma, pero esto último no lo podían hacer, así que la guardarían en un frasco especial para cuando su legítimo dueño regresara y la desapareciera. Como solo tenían cinco minutos para hacerlo, los Alto Rango les autorizaron ir juntos. Eso sí, les dieron instrucciones muy precisas de aparecer en el edificio de la empresa que habían abierto con el fraude que cometieron. Como no había tiempo que perder puesto que el tiempo era demasiado limitado, aparecieron directamente en las oficinas de las primeras dos víctimas. Eran unas oficinas privadas que estaban en el último piso del edificio de seis pisos. Dejaron ese piso solo para ellas y así poder hablar con total libertad, ni siquiera las recepcionistas estaban en ese piso, sino en el inferior.

Las primeras dos chicas estaban tecleando las últimas contestaciones por correo del día, ya de noche cuando escucharon un susurro que les heló la piel.

-Hoy pagarás tu deuda con el demonio-

Y antes que pudieran siquiera soltar un grito de sorpresa, una cuchilla se clavó en sus cuellos, exactamente en la vena yugular. Después ese mismo frío filoso se deslizó hasta la mitad de su garganta, cortándoles la tráquea. El cuerpo convulsionó un poco antes de caer en seco hacia el frente, desangrándose.

La tercera chica estaba en el sanitario y ahí encontró su muerte. Sentada en la taza y con la parte inferior desnuda la puerta se abrió. Frente a ella apareció Hanji.

-Vengo a cobrar tu deuda con el demonio- le mostró una sonrisa maléfica.

El eco de un disparo se escuchó en todo el último piso. Hanji disparó certeramente en la cabeza, con un arma de grueso calibre. Fragmentos de cráneo, cabello y sangre salieron proyectados en las paredes de los sanitarios. Y el cuerpo quedó ahí, sin vida.

Al mismo tiempo en que Hanji terminaba con la vida de esa chica, Levi hacía lo mismo con la cuarta víctima. Estaba sentada en el sillón de su oficina privada, tomando un refresco dietético mientras leía una revista de moda. Levi introdujo una cantidad exacta de cianuro.

-Hoy pagarás tu deuda con el demonio-

Fueron las palabras que escuchó la mujer mientras ingería el trago de refresco que terminaría con su vida. Cuando la mujer cayó muerta, se escuchó el eco del disparo que mató a su otra compañera. Levi y Hanji se encontraron frente a frente en el pasillo y el pelinegro chasqueó los dedos en el aire. Con ello, las almas de las mujeres aparecieron en el Inframundo, en los frascos que ya estaban preparados para contener sus almas. Al haber sido asignado a cobrar Pactus, bajo instrucciones expresas de los Alto Rango tenían la potestad de hacerlo en un chasquido de dedos. La sangre de las cuatro puertas donde perecieron los cuerpos, escurrió hacia el pasillo. Al unirse formaron un delgado río que se estancó en la alfombra de bienvenida del elevador. Aun les quedaba un minuto antes de regresar al inframundo. Voltearon su vista hacia la gran ventana que mostraba el panorama de la ciudad. Levi agarró de la mano a Hanji mientras le decía.

-Esto es Berlín, aquí fue donde tú y yo nacimos-

Unidos por las manos, apreciaron la ciudad en los últimos segundos antes de desaparecer. Hanji sintió una melancolía y tristeza profunda por recordar solo ciertas cosas de su vida con Levi, pero ese agarre de manos era todo lo que necesitaba para desaparecer las lágrimas que se forjaban en su corazón.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITÁN ANNIE=**

Habían transcurrido varios días sin cruzar palabra. Al ya no tener extremidades y muy en contra de su voluntad, Erwin fue alimentado por las manos de la titánide como si fuera un niño pequeño. También fue vestido por esas manos con un bóxer y playera holgada, para que estuviese cómodo. El silencio reinó hasta que el áureo se sintió realmente tranquilo. Entonces pudieron platicar sobre ese diario.

-Annie todo lo que dice ese diario ¿Es cierto?- Erwin necesitaba que ella le quitara el último remanso de duda.

-Sí, todo eso sucedió. Y bien ¿Aún seguirás despreciando a tu madre?-

Erwin no sabía que responder, esa pregunta le removió la mezcla de emociones en su interior. Annie lo cargó en brazos y lo llevó al exterior, tantos días encerrados ya llegaban al aburrimiento. Ambos se sentaron en una manta que la rubia tenía tendida bajo el manzano, frente a la cascada de agua verde. Y entonces comenzaría una plática que llevaba pendiente desde que Annie terminó de leerle el diario. Y fue precisamente ella quien inició el circuito conversacional.

-Mi niño… Sé lo que sientes. Sé que nada de esto lo esperabas pero recuerda que los vencedores siempre contarán la historia a su conveniencia y con Lilith no fue la excepción. Ella era una cabeza dura pero de buenos sentimientos, he de decir que lo heredaste además del parecido físico, eres igual a ella aunque en versión masculina claro está. Cómo pudiste darte cuenta era sumamente poderosa, mira que sellar ese nivel de maldad con doble protección, regresar el tiempo en tu cuerpo para sobrescribir los recuerdos y mandarte hasta esta línea de tiempo no es cualquier cosa. Ella deseaba de todo corazón que tú, al único que consideraba su hijo pudieras sentir el verdadero amor y fueras capaz de entender que a la mujer no se le debe tomar por la fuerza, sino que debe ser una entrega incondicional por amor. Esperaba que no fueras como tu padre que no te obsesionaras con un amor no correspondido. No puedo decir exactamente que la hayas fallado porque no lo recordabas. Yo también tengo la culpa en esto. Solo espero que ya no la desprecies-

-Cuando me enteré que había sido hijo de Adán y Lilith usé a Riko como peón para indagar quienes eran esas personas y lo que investigó no llegó a ser de mi agrado-

-Esa mujer… Es una lástima que te hayas enamorado de Hanji y no de ella-

-Eso mismo me decía Kyokan-

-Hablando de Kyokan te dejó un mensaje antes de desaparecer. Que siempre te amó como a un hijo-

Se hizo un poco de silencio.

-¿Ahora sí me explicarás lo de Nile?- a Erwin le carcomía esa duda.

-Verás… Cuando nos despertaron los creadores de las Leyes Universales y nos explicaron todo lo ocurrido, Rainer y yo nos destrozamos por dentro. Nos dijeron que tanto Lilith como tú habían desaparecido su existencia. Pero aún así Rainer se rehusó a aceptarlo y se aferró en buscarlos en los mundos a su cargo pero no encontró nada. Cuando terminó de buscarlos en ellos me solicitó autorización para hacerlo en los míos. Yo creí que Rainer estaba totalmente loco, sé de la locura del Dios de los Tiempos y creí que ustedes ya no vivían, pero ver la desgarradora esperanza en mi hermano me hizo ceder. Pero un día…-

La mente de la rubia viajó al pasado.

**.**

**.**

**=1370 - 1890. EL TERCER CIELO – LA TIERRA=**

Annie se encontraba acostada sobre el pasto verde viendo las nubes de su Paraíso cuando su hermano Rainer llega y sin más le tiende la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Annie, lo he encontrado ¡He encontrado a Erwin!-

-¡¿Qué?!- se puso en pie abruptamente sin siquiera tomar la mano tendida –Rainer ¡Déjate de bromas! ¡Eso no es divertido!- pensó que no era cierto.

-No es una broma. He encontrado a Erwin pero hay algo extraño, no recuerda nada de Lilith- Rainer cruzó los brazos.

-Entonces ¿Cómo sabes que es Erwin?- también cruzó los brazos.

-Porque es idéntico a Lilith y se llama así. Investigaré que sucedió, tú y yo conocemos a Lilith no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada por su niño- bajó los brazos y se acercó a Annie.

-Rainer de ser cierto ¿Sabes que lo esto significa?- le dio nerviosismo en su interior.

-Lo sé Annie, lo sé…- los hermanos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Rainer había visto a Erwin cuando regresaba en medio del bosque a su casa después de cerrar aquel pacto con el diablo, pero esto último Rainer no lo sabía. Después de darle la noticia a Annie, regresó a seguirlo. Vio que su hijo aunque no de sangre, vivía solo y tenía una relación cercana con la mujer de nombre Marie y con un chico llamado Nile, estos dos últimos comprometidos. Y volvió a corroborar que no recordaba nada de su vida en el Primer Tiempo. Cuando Rainer sintió la presencia de Lucifer en ese pueblo, le siguió en las sombras. Vio cómo le estaba provocando el infarto a ese chico y lo que le decía le heló los sentidos: Erwin había hecho pacto con él para regresarle la felicidad a Marie. La mente de Rainer razonó rápidamente: ¿Qué podía haber pasado con Erwin para orillarlo a esa situación? Supo que la respuesta podría obtenerla de Nile, precisamente el chico que estaba muriendo. Y la única forma en que pudiera hacerlo era teniendo sus recuerdos intactos: tendría que tomarlo como Guardián. En el umbral de su muerte se juzgó merecedor de otra vida al perdonar de corazón a su amigo por lo que estaba haciendo y arrepentirse sinceramente de haber violado a la chica. Antes que ocurriera otra cosa, Rainer lo tomó como Guardián de Mundos, para conservar sus recuerdos.

Rainer dividía su tiempo entre sus obligaciones de Titán, la conversión de Nile en Guardián puesto que él deseaba hacerlo personalmente y en seguir a Erwin, a quien seguía considerando su hijo. Cuando vio que éste último tomó como esposa a la chica Marie, entonces sospechó lo que había ocurrido. Al terminar el entrenamiento de Nile como Guardián, éste le contó todo lo que sabía. En Rainer se forjó una mezcla de tristeza y alegría. Por un lado, la alegría de haber encontrado a Erwin, por otro lado la tristeza de saber que no le recordaba y que hubiera hecho pacto con el diablo. Ese ser era un violador de Leyes Universales pero cuidaba perfectamente sus espaldas, no había pruebas tangibles de sus faltas. En cuanto a que Erwin no recordase nada de su vida en el Primer Tiempo definitivamente debía ser obra de Lilith, su poder era tan grande que no dudaba que hubiese enviado a su amado hijo en el tiempo para salvarle la vida. Pero de lo último le causaba una preocupación enorme, así que asignó a René, una mujer de sus guardianes de mayor confianza para que le estuviera vigilando en el momento en que ese ser fuera a cobrar su deuda. Cuando después de varios años se llegó el momento del cobro, aunque René quiso contactar rápidamente a Rainer, en ese momento el rubio estaba en una reunión con otros seres de Alta Jerarquía en su cuarto de energía espiritual neutral por lo que no pudo reportarle la situación hasta que salieron.

Y sin más Rainer apareció en el lugar donde se había cobrado la deuda de Erwin. Pero al llegar ya no había más que restos de un cuerpo humano destazado por el choque contra las rocas y el cadáver calcinado de un niño.

-He llegado tarde, se lo han llevado al infierno para pagar su deuda… Lilith perdóname…- no pudo contener su llanto.

Se recargó sobre el tronco de un árbol, tapó su rostro con las manos y dejó salir su frustración en gotas amargas. Y no dejaba de pedirle perdón a su amada Lilith por no haber llegado a tiempo para salvar a Erwin de un suceso por demás horrendo. Con los restos humanos que quedaron esparcidos sabía lo que había pasado, no era necesario que le dieran explicaciones.

Una vez tranquilo se dirigió al Paraíso de su hermana menor para contarle lo que había pasado. Como Annie estaba perpleja a creerlo, no fue hasta que Erwin estuvo en el Infierno cuando quiso corroborar lo que Rainer le contó. Con corazón incrédulo y presencia oculta en las sombras buscó en el infierno la veracidad de las palabras de su hermano. Llegó hasta la cámara de torturas. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando vio el rostro de un hombre rubio siendo castigado a latigazos. Fue forjándose en ella una perplejidad de corroborar la existencia de Erwin y se quedó así, inmóvil. Un hilo de sangre salió disparado por los aires, acompañado de un fuerte grito de Erwin, el cual, de recibir un latigazo más acabaría con su vida. Entonces Annie tuvo que guardarse la perplejidad. Se materializó frente a Lucifer bajo la excusa que venía a supervisar el infierno porque tenía sospechas de abuso de poder muy cercano a la violación de las Leyes Universales. Y de esa manera Erwin fue soltado y regresado al calabozo donde fue aventado al olvido junto con una mujer de cabello rojo.

Hasta que estuvo segura que Erwin estaba a salvo, regresó a su Paraíso. Annie y Rainer compartieron su lamento y felicidad esa noche, hombro a hombro durante la noche. Al día siguiente citaron a Ymir y Berthold para compartirles la noticia; los cuatro hermanos sentían la misma calidez de saber a Erwin con vida. Ymir se alegraba especialmente por Rainer y Berthold por su amada Annie.

El resto de la historia de Erwin ya era sabida por ambos, no era otra más que la Rebelión en el Infierno.

Poco más de un siglo atrás, quien había detectado la conexión con la historia de Erwin en el Primer Tiempo fue Yuki Kajiura. De solo detectarlo inmediatamente lo reportó a Annie. La rubia lo platicó con su hermano mayor y ambos coincidieron en que era una buena oportunidad para que Nile supiera quién era Erwin en realidad. Ocurrió un intercambio temporal de Guardianes: Kajiura pasó a las órdenes de Rainer y Nile pasó a las órdenes de Annie. Fue un tiempo corto, solo mientras duró el poder de Connexio del sacerdote Flagon. Para Nile también fue muy duro ese tiempo de Guardián, le era triste saber detalles de esa historia de Erwin, nunca hubiera creído que él fuera más antiguo de lo que se suponía. Sin embargo, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo siendo un Guardián como para comprender este tipo de situaciones tan poco normales.

Y desde ese entonces, Nile deseaba un reencuentro con su amigo Erwin.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITÁN ANNIE=**

-No tienes ni la menor idea de lo mucho que Rainer ha sufrido todo este tiempo. De saber que tú, a quien ama como su hijo no le recuerde y que desprecie a su madre. Por eso ha permanecido al margen de contacto contigo, es algo doloroso para él pero siempre está al pendiente de ti. En cuanto a Lilith la siguió buscando hasta que apareció Flagon como Connexio. Nos fue muy difícil aceptar que el alma de Lilith había desaparecido por completo, no imaginas las noches que lloramos por eso. Cuando descubrí este diario en tu poder tenía la esperanza que lo hubieses leído, pero no ocurrió así. De otra manera me hubieras cuestionado, cosa que nunca ocurrió hasta ahora que te lo leí-

Erwin seguía en seriedad. Trataba de comprender lo más rápido que podía todo lo que Annie le decía pero no era posible. Nuevamente se enfrentaba a un giro inesperado en su existencia. Hasta que cayó el atardecer Erwin haría ciertos comentarios.

-Me sorprendió saber que Lilith- aun le costaba decirle madre -No es como la describen de cabellos oscuros o rojos-

-Me enoja que la pinten con cabello negro o rojo, ella era rubia. La que tiene el cabello oscuro es Eva, ella sigue existiendo en la Morada-

-¿Y ese hombre…?-

-Adán también vive en La Morada del Dios de los Tiempos. Cuando te alzaste como Rey Oscuro y se enteró de tu existencia quiso verte, pero se lo prohibimos terminantemente no solo nosotros los Titanes, sino hasta el mismo Dios de los Tiempos. No queremos una catástrofe. Al inicio le enfurecía, pero al paso del tiempo lo ha comprendido y lo ha aceptado-

-No quiero verle la cara, nunca-

-Yo tampoco he querido verlo y las veces que ha sido es solo porque pasa disimuladamente cuando estoy en La Morada-

-¿Fue tu idea el que vaya a estar un año aquí?-

-La idea fue de Rainer y Berth e Ymir estuvieron de acuerdo. Tu estabilidad mental está aún frágil y solo está en ti si sigues existiendo. Te recuerdo que sellamos de nuevo esa fuerza pero si vuelves a perder el control de tus sentidos terminarás matándote-

-Según ese diario el sello podía soportar dos eventos. Estoy consciente del último pero ¿Cuál fue el anterior?-

-Mi niño… La muerte de Marie y tu hijo Erwin ¿No fue algo insoportable para ti?...-

El áureo perdió su mirada en el horizonte. Ese momento aun le dolía.

Annie se acostó boca abajo quedando frente a Erwin y recargó su mentón en la mano derecha -Y mira que esa Hanji si estuvo a punto de causar una catástrofe que ni Rainer ni yo hubiéramos podido soportar. Dime mi niño ¿Qué harás respecto a Hanji?-

Erwin no sabía que responder. Era una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior: realmente amaba a Hanji pero ella no le amaba. Levi había despertado. Y ahora sabía que había actuado igual que su padre. Todo lo que hizo fue cortarle las alas a esa pajarita para que estuviera con él. Falló a la promesa de su madre de solo sentir amor bonito y nunca sentir amor feo por una mujer. Tenía tanto que asimilar y pensar. Silenciosamente agradeció a Rainer por haber tenido la idea de alejarlo de todo y darse un tiempo para él mismo.

Annie estaba cansada, así que acomodó sus brazos sobre la manta para descansar -Llévatelo con calma que tienes bastante tiempo para responderme esa pregunta…- cayó rendida.

El Rey Demonio no sabía qué hacer pero de algo estaba seguro. La situación con Hanji pasó a un segundo plano. Le era más dolorosa la herida de haber despreciado a su madre por tanto tiempo.

La herida siempre seguirá sangrando.

.

.

**=2015 - 2016. INFRAMUNDO – LA TIERRA – EL PARAÍSO DEL TITÁN ANNIE=**

El resto del año 2015 y el inicio del siguiente fueron de mucho ajetreo en el Inframundo. Como lo habían advertido los Alto Rango, la cantidad de trabajo les dejaba exhaustos. Después de cierto tiempo ya habían cobrado una buena cantidad de Pactus y con ello, vinieron las reparticiones de los seres útiles entre los Élite para la reconstrucciones. Los inútiles fueron simplemente encerrados. Eran raras las ocasiones donde los once demonios sobrevivientes cenaban juntos. Angeru y Farlan extrañaban a sus amadas pero no lograban coincidir con ellas en sueños. Las chicas por su parte, también eran presas de la tristeza.

En los escasos momentos que estaban juntos en el Inframundo o en La Tierra, Levi le llenaba a Hanji de todas las cosas que vivieron juntos no solo ya casados, sino en su vida de infantes para que dejara de lado su infancia falsa. Ya tenían su propio aposento, donde siempre dormían abrazados sobre la cama de roca.

Erwin tenía largas conversaciones con Annie. Cada día las piezas del rompecabezas de la revoltura de sus sentimientos empezaban a tomar forma y con ello le llegaba más en claro las decisiones de lo que haría cuando regresara al mando de su Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. GRECIA. ATENAS=**

La familia Jaeger se encontraba de vacaciones en Atenas, Grecia. Los señores Carla y Grisha decidieron por Grecia ese año, les gustaba conocer el mundo y llevaron a sus tres hijos, también a su futura nuera. Aunque Mikasa y Armin no eran sus hijos de sangre, para el mundo lo eran. Eren llevaba a Isabel su novia para que se fuera acostumbrando a su familia, estaban comprometidos y planeando la boda el próximo año, cuando el chico de ojos verdes se graduara de la universidad. Después de pasear todos juntos por las ruinas de la antigua Grecia decidieron regresar al hotel. Las parejas querían pasar una tarde romántica pero en diferentes lugares. Quedaron en la habitación solo Armin y Mikasa.

La pelinegra estaba tendida boca abajo con la mejilla derecha sobre la almohada. El rubio veía la televisión griega sin entender lo que decían. Tan solo quería empaparse de otra cultura. Harto de ello, apagó el televisor y entabló conversación con su hermana adoptiva.

-Mikasa vamos al restaurante por algo de comer antes que anochezca- se sentó a su costado.

-No tengo hambre- habló con desgano.

-Mikasa… Extrañas a Ángel ¿Verdad?- sabía que su hermana estaba triste por eso.

-Um…- hundió su rostro en la suavidad de la almohada.

Armin se recostó a su lado –Acompáñame por algo de comida y pasamos por nieve para encerrarnos a platicar y ver películas, así se pasa más rápido el tiempo en que te prometió que regresaría-

La pelinegra volteó a verlo, sus palabras le estaban convenciendo.

-Además, salir un poco te hará bien- el chico se puso en pie y le tendió la mano.

Quedó pensativa unos momentos -De acuerdo- tomó la mano –Pero que sea nieve sabor napolitano- se levantó.

-¡De acuerdo!- sonrió de saber que pudo ser de ayuda.

Salieron enfundados en sus convers, pantalón de mezclilla y playeras frescas. Caminaron unas cuadras hasta encontrar un restaurante de su agrado donde quisieron comer sus platillos. Sufrieron un poco por no saber griego pero al final lograron darse a entender con el inglés. De regreso al hotel pasaron por un bote de nieve tal y como Armin lo había prometido.

Dieron la vuelta en una esquina y se detuvieron en la intersección de dos grandes avenidas esperando que el semáforo les diera el paso. Cuando vieron del lado contrario, había una figura masculina, vestida totalmente de negro y cabellos rubios dándoles la espalda. Sucedía que frente a esa figura estaba por pasar un señor que tenía pendiente el pago de su deuda, en ese momento lo tomaría y lo llevaría consigo al Inframundo.

La figura volteó a los lados para asegurarse que nadie viera lo que estaba por hacer. Fue un momento fugaz cuando el perfil del rubio chocó contra los últimos rayos del sol, pero suficientes para reconocer quien estaba al otro lado de la acera.

-¡Ángel!-

Con un corazón palpitando incontrolablemente, la pelinegra se echó a correr hacia esa figura. No le importaban los autos que tuvo que esquivar, ella solo quería llegar hasta donde estaba él. Pero llegó demasiado tarde, esos cabellos rubios ya habían desaparecido. Su respiración era arrítmica. Le buscó con la vista pero no había nadie, estaba desértico el lugar. Se sostuvo del tronco de un árbol y se echó a llorar. Trataba de tranquilizarse, estaba segura que era Ángel a quien había visto. Armin logró llegar donde Mikasa y soltó la bolsa. Era la primera vez que la veía llorando. La envolvió en un abrazo silencioso. Cuando se tranquilizó regresaron al hotel.

Esa noche Mikasa no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía triste. Pero no quería llorar en la habitación que compartía con Isabel, no soportaría despertarla y que la viera así. Se vistió y bajó al bar. Se sentó en la barra y a señas ordenó una cerveza. No le gustaba el alcohol pero esa noche sentía que lo necesitaba. Dio el primer trago e hizo unas muecas por el sabor ácido de la bebida.

-¡Sabe a rayos!- seguía haciendo muecas.

Antes de seguir dando tragos le envió un mensaje a Armin esperando a que siguiera despierto y le hiciera compañía. Tuvo éxito, Armin tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. También había reconocido la figura del albino. El hombrecito de baja estatura, complexión delgada, ojos color azul y cabello lacio que le llegaba hasta la nuca le hizo compañía a Mikasa en el bar.

-Mikasa ¿Qué estás bebiendo?- le sorprendió verla con una botella de color café claro.

-Es una cerveza ¿Quieres?- la puso frente a él.

-Eh, no gracias…- tampoco le gustaba esa bebida fermentada.

Mikasa agarró valor y dio un gran trago a la botella dejando al rubio boquiabierto.

-¡Ah! Es extraño, ahora no me sabe a nada- sintió un leve mareo.

-Mikasa ¿Estás bien?- le miró con preocupación.

-No… Armin creo que estoy loca, me pareció que hoy vi a Ángel- se sonrojó tristemente.

-Yo también lo vi y sé que por eso corriste-

-Um…- dio otro trago a su bebida, ya se estaba acostumbrando al sabor.

El bartender interrumpió en su conversación –Joven ¿Qué le sirvo de tomar?- se dirigió a Armin.

Al joven le entró una curiosidad por saciar –Lo mismo que ella, por favor-

El empleado del hotel le sirvió la bebida. Cuando Armin dio el primer trago hizo el mismo gesto y palabras de Mikasa.

-¡Sabe a rayos!- no dejaba de hacer muecas.

-Yo dije lo mismo, pero ya después te acostumbras- le mostró la botella ya vacía.

Y sucedió exactamente como Mikasa lo había dicho. Dos tragos después Armin se había acostumbrado al sabor de la cerveza. Durante el resto de la noche Mikasa desahogó en Armin todo lo que había vivido con Ángel. Hasta ese día, Armin sabía y había convivido muy poco con el albino. La plática transcurrió de la misma manera que las botellas de cerveza iban quedándose vacías. Llegaron a estar tan ebrios que no solo reían a carcajadas incontenibles por cualquier cosa que hablaran. Hasta que mandaron llamar a sus padres para que fueran por ellos. Se habían quedado dormidos por tanto alcohol que ingirieron.

.

.

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO=**

Después de tanto ajetreo llegó un momento de calma. Los once demonios se reunieron a cenar en el nuevo Comedor que ya estaba por terminarse. La plática giró en torno a las reconstrucciones que aun quedaban pendientes, aunque en realidad ya solo eran detalles lo que faltaba por hacer. Después la conversación giró en torno al hecho que ya había suficientes almas para que les sirvieran y comentaron sobre quienes tenían la madera de demonios asesinos.

Al estar comiendo de postre de limón que preparó un chef del que recientemente habían cobrado su pago, la conversación se centró en Angeru, especialmente con su amada. Pero eso sirvió para todos empaparse de lo que había ocurrido con la hija de ese par. Además de una sorpresa inesperada.

Angeru -Yo aun sigo sin creer que Bunny sea la hija de Levi y Hanji-

Levi -Tsk…- en su celo natural de padre no le causaba gracia lo que oía.

Todos voltearon a ver a Levi con cara de "déjalo hablar, papá celoso".

Angeru –En fin, por insistencia de Bunny…-

Levi –Se llama Mikasa-

Nuevamente todos miraron con gracia y molestia a Levi.

Angeru –De acuerdo, Levi. Estaba recordando que ese día por la mañana nos tomamos una foto en la Universidad, yo no había querido hacerlo pero por ella lo hice. Tengo la suerte que su cuñada nos forzó a imprimir una copia para cada quien y yo la guardé en mi traje, sean sinceros y díganme si ella es su hija-

El albino sacó la fotografía en cuestión, se puso en pie y la colocó frente a Levi y Hanji sobre la mesa. No dijo palabra alguna para ver las reacciones de la pareja, especialmente del pelinegro. Si reconocía a Mikasa, entonces ya no habría duda.

Hanji soltó la cuchara con la que comía el postre y quedó boquiabierta.

Levi empezó a levantar una ceja en forma molesta –¡Explícame maldito mocoso porqué estás abrazando a mi hija de esa manera!- soltó con celos.

Todos se amontonaron alrededor de la fotografía para apreciarla, les causaba curiosidad ver a Angeru abrazando a una chica. Y ahí estaba el menor de los Élite abrazando a Mikasa de la cintura mientras ella estaba recargada con un brazo en el hombro del albino.

Sasha –No se parece nada a ti, Hanji-

Hanji –Ah no…-

Levi –Se parece a mi abuelo, al padre de mi madre-

Christa –Debe serlo, tiene mayor parecido contigo-

Jean –Aunque no es como si fueran idénticos-

Farlan –También tiene cierto parecido con tu madre, Levi-

Riko -Así lo parece-

Boris -Je, vaya que sí-

Levi –Tsk…-

Nanaba y Mike estaban pasmados, hasta que la mujer habló con cierto nerviosismo.

Nanaba –Angeru… ¿Quiénes son los demás?-

El hombrecito empezó a señalar a las persona en cuestión, comenzando de izquierda a derecha.

-Él es Eren el hermano mayor de Mikasa y la chica que está al lado es Isabel, su prometida. Después está Mikasa y a mi lado en la orilla es su hermano adoptivo, se llama Armin-

Nanaba dejó escapar un grito que ahogó con sus manos cuando escuchó el último nombre.

Christa –Nanaba ¿Qué te ocurre?-

La mujer se recargó sobre el pecho de su esposo –Mike ¡Lo hemos encontrado! ¡Es Armin! ¡Es nuestro hijo! – su esposo la rodeó con sus fornidos brazos.

Todas las miradas de incredulidad se centraron en la pareja.

Jean –Ustedes no bromeen…-

Sasha –Sí, chicos no es gracioso-

Los Alto Rango entrecruzaron miradas. Hanji y Levi miraban de un lado a otro, no sabían que decir.

Farlan –Angeru había estado hablando de Armin ¿Cómo es que no lo reconocieron hasta ahora?-

Nanaba no podía dejar de llorar, sería su esposo quien hablaría.

Mike –Solo sabíamos el nombre, no es que fuera el único Armin en todo el mundo. Sabemos que este es el tiempo al que fue enviado, los años dos mil y tantos pero no teníamos una fecha exacta. Hasta ahora que estamos viendo esta foto lo hemos visto físicamente, así como ha ocurrido con ustedes- volteó a ver a Levi y Hanji –Y le hemos reconocido. Él es nuestro hijo-

Riko –¡Esto no puede ser posible! Los Alto Rango estuvimos buscando infructuosamente a la hija de Hanji por años y Mike y Nanaba estaban haciendo lo mismo con su hijo teniendo el mismo resultado que nosotros. Y Angeru sin el menor esfuerzo les ha encontrado-

Sasha –Oigan ¡No entiendo nada!-

Christa -¡Por todas las divinidades! ¡Qué alguien nos explique está ocurriendo!-

Angeru -Todos tomen asiento- suspiró –Supongo que si no cuento a lujo de detalle todo lo que sé no podremos aclarar este misterio-

Jean –Y yo que creía que ya se habían terminado los misterios…-

Todos suspiraron y tomaron asiento para escuchar en voz de Angeru como les había conocido. Y tal vez así, aclarar la duda de que estaba ocurriendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer :3**


	44. Praesens Praeteritis Fragmento 2

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**Nota de Inicio: **me saldré un poco de la línea que me quedé en el fragmento anterior, ya cuando lean comprenderán porque.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=CAPÍTULO 2. PRAESENS PRAETERITIS=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 2. GENEA=**

**.**

**.**

**=1914. 19 DE ENERO. ALEMANIA. TODESFALL. CABAÑA DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Irene lloraba frías lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad después de haber visto a Levi. Durante años estuvo anhelando el momento de decirle todo el teatro que había hecho el Demonio para obtener a Hanji y hacerlo sentir mal por ello. Aun temblaba en su interior: se había enfrentado al mismo Demonio y salió bien de ello, de momento. Sabía que ese ser no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados y la perseguiría hasta conseguir una manera de matarla. Pero eso no le importaba, se sentía en completa paz. Podría morir en cualquier instante sin sentir remordimiento.

Un pensamiento de venganza hacia ella atravesó su espalda en forma de escalofrío. Si apenas se puso en pie cuando una tela de la nada le cubrió la boca. Por un segundo pensó que era Erwin. Cuando vio una navaja apuntándole en el cuello supo que no era él.

-¡Tú también me vas a pagar el dolor que me causaron los tuyos al matar a mis hijas!-

Reconoció la voz ya anciana del señor Ral. No hubo tiempo para otro pensamiento: la navaja se hundió en su abdomen provocándole un dolor filoso y cosquilleo húmedo que se repitió hasta que ya no lo sintió. Lo último que sus pupilas vieron fueron los leños ardiendo en la chimenea. Y su última conciencia fue un "mi familia, los amo…".

El cuerpo cayó tendido a los pies del anciano Ral. Invisible a los ojos humanos el alma se desprendió del cuerpo y en el aire se compactó en una forma redonda y luminosa. Con un destello desapareció de La Tierra para aparecer a donde pertenecía según las Leyes Universales de ese tiempo: desde muchos años atrás ya estaba sentenciado su destino al morir.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. 20 DE ENERO. ALEMANIA. PUEBLO DE MALCHOW=**

Jean dirigió al sur la carreta a su cargo, dejando a los infantes y a las dos mujeres embarazadas en Malchow, un poblado en el trayecto de conexión de Todesfall hacia Berlín. Magnolia abrazaba a su pequeño Auruo Jr. y aún no se reponía de la impresión de saberse embarazada. Además eran unos demonios los que los sacaron del pueblo y los que se quedaron ahí. Recordarlo le hizo estremecerse y soltarse a llorar ¿Por qué estaban ahí? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué pasará con Auruo? ¿Por qué la sacaron a ella, a la otra mujer embarazada y a los niños? ¡Qué Dios le diera una explicación! Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

Abrazó con mayor fuerza a su pequeño mientras veía la negrura del bosque desconocido. Llegó un momento en que la carreta tomó camino trazado y Magnolia lo reconoció: era el camino que dirigía a Berlín. De repente la carreta se detuvo en seco, aumentando el temor de las mujeres. Pero nada pasaba; solo se oía el relinchar de los caballos. Los niños dormían plácidamente, ignorantes de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. El frío estaba empezando a calarles y fue eso mismo lo que les hizo dormir. Magnolia despertó porque el sol abrasador del mediodía le daba de lleno en la cara. Como cuchillos punzantes empezó a parpadear hasta acostumbrarse a la resolana. Miró hacia afuera de la carreta: seguían en el mismo lugar. Todos aun seguían dormidos inclusive la otra mujer embarazada. Acomodó con cuidado a su pequeño y bajó de la carreta. Titiritó un poco al sentir el cambio de temperatura del calor de la carreta con el fresco de la mañana. Giró su cabeza 90 grados hacia el este para toparse con un letrero de madera, algo desgastado que pintaba:

"Bienvenidos a Malchow".

Reconoció el lugar. Era el único punto de conexión en el camino del pueblo hacia Berlín, donde los carruajes se detenían para alimentar a los caballos y los viajeros satisficieran sus necesidades humanas. Le alegró saber en dónde estaba, temía que los dejaran abandonados en medio de la nada.

-Vaya, para ser demonios son muy amables…- no temió en soltar su pensamiento en voz alta.

Cuando un sonido le hizo estremecerse; era el galopar de un caballo. Volteó su mirada y los ojos se le pusieron acuosos al reconocer al jinete: era Auruo. Quería correr hasta sus brazos pero las piernas no le reaccionaron, se quedó ahí esperando por él. El jinete detuvo en seco el alazán y bajó de golpe.

-¡Magnolia!- gritó Auruo sintiendo felicidad de verla con bien.

-¡Auruo!- con voz entrecortada Magnolia le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

No pudieron hacer más que seguir abrazados y llorando, desahogando tantas cosas que no sabían cómo expresar. Una vez calmados no encontraban por dónde empezar a hablar y atar cabos. Auruo tenía la mirada perdida al hablar sobre la masacre que ocurrió ante sus ojos y de las órdenes que le dio el mismo Demonio. Después la preocupación y la tristeza se elevó a niveles estratosféricos: ¿En dónde estaban Jhon y George?...

**.**

**.**

**=1914. 20 DE ENERO. ALEMANIA. PUEBLO DE GÜSTROW=**

Mike dirigía la carreta con niños dormidos hacia el norte del pueblo Todesfall, dentro venían los hijos de Auruo y Petra: Jhon y George. Mike dejó el carruaje en el pueblo de Güstrow. Era un poblado chico pero seguro para los pequeños. Mike supo estacionar la carreta silenciosamente, sin interrumpir la tranquilidad del sueño de los humanos. Echó un último vistazo al interior para constatar que todos los infantes estuviesen dormidos. Comenzó a cubrirlos correctamente con las colchas que los envolvieron al raptarlos. Algo dentro de él se removió; había un niño menudito, blanquito y de cabello rubio que le recordaba a su hijo Armin. Tendrían más o menos la misma edad cuando la última vez que le vio, ya hacía siglos. Tanto Nanaba como él ansiaban llegar al Siglo XXI para encontrarle. Antes que la melancolía se apoderara de él, cerró la puerta del carruaje y regresó su presencia en Todesfall.

Los gallos cacaraquearon y con ello el inicio de un nuevo día. Los ancianos eran los primeros en despertar para asistir a la misa de la mañana e iniciar el día como buenos feligreses. Y fueron esos feligreses quienes se arremolinaron alrededor del carruaje desconocido pero nadie se atrevía a abrir la puerta para saber quien estaba en su interior. Detrás de todo el cuchicheo se escuchó la voz de un joven alto, piel trigueña, ojos cafés y pelo castaño y largo atado en una coleta. Sería su líder espiritual quien tendría la valentía de hacerlo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- al sacerdote le extrañó que las campanadas de la misa estuvieran sonando para darle inicio y que estuviese vacío el recinto por lo que salió a la calle, todo para encontrarse con dicha escena.

De solo observarlo los ancianos le abrieron paso y comenzaron a decirle.

-Esta carreta no pertenece a este pueblo-

-Cuando veníamos en camino ya estaba aquí-

-Y nadie escuchó su llegada en la madrugada-

-Si nadie supo de esto, quiere decir que es obra del demonio…-

Al escuchar esta frase todos los pueblerinos se persignaron. El sacerdote soltó un suspiró.

-¿Y si esto es un regalo de Dios?-

Todos agacharon la cabeza.

-Solo lo sabremos si vemos lo que está adentro. Que el Señor me acompañe- y abrió la puerta -¡Padre Celestial!- Quedó sorprendido.

Todos los ancianos se pusieron detrás de él para observar y quedaron en la misma situación de sorpresa. Eran diez niños arropados con colchas, dormidos dentro del carruaje.

-Ayúdenme a llevarlos dentro de la iglesia- el sacerdote tomó en brazos a uno y lo tendió a uno de los hombres y así sucesivamente hasta dejar la carreta vacía. Los colocaron en las bancas y dejaron que despertaran por sí mismos.

Conforme pasaban los minutos y las horas los demás habitantes del poblado se despertaron. Las noticias en los pueblos pequeños corren muy rápido, para media mañana todos los habitantes estaban dentro de la iglesia, expectantes de su despertar. Sería a las nueve en punto cuando los infantes comenzaron a despertar, cuando ya hubiera pasado el efecto del aceite que les habían untado. Se asustaron de verse en un lugar desconocido y con personas desconocidas y se soltaron a llorar. Los que eran hermanos se abrazaron, temblorosos. Jhon era el mayor de todos los que estaban en el lugar. Ver a su hermano menor George llorando por miedo le dio el valor para limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro, ponerse en pie y hablar con el sacerdote. Ambos niños eran parecidos a Petra con su cabello anaranjado y color de piel, solo habían heredado la nariz de su padre.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- el hombre de sotana le puso una mano en la cabeza para darle confianza.

-Yo soy Jhon Bossard, hijo de Auruo Bossard y Petra Ral-

-Hola Jhon, yo soy Jurgen ¿De dónde vienen?-

-El pueblo de dónde venimos no tiene nombre, todos solamente le decimos así "el pueblo". Aquí ¿En dónde estamos?-

-Están en Güstrow, al norte de Alemania-

Unas lágrimas salieron del rostro de Jhon al no saber exactamente donde se encontraba. George ya se había puesto en pie y estaba escondido detrás de su hermano, mirando tímidamente al hombre de coleta de igual manera los demás niños que mientras Jhon hablaba con Jurgen, se pusieron detrás del mayor.

George jaló el pijama de su hermano, quien volteó secándose las lágrimas.

-Tengo hambre…- habló tímidamente George.

-Yo les traeré el desayuno- la voz de una mujer resonó.

-Gracias señora Jaeger, es usted muy amable- agradeció el sacerdote.

-No hay que agradecer- se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño escondido –Y usted hombrecito ¿Cómo se llama?-

-George…- habló tímidamente sin dejar de estar escondido tras su hermano.

La mujer sonrió amablemente y habló a todos los infantes –Traeré frutas y panes ¿Les gusta la leche?-

-Sí…- respondieron todos los niños con voz tímida.

La mujer en cuestión era la señora de una de las tantas familias que había en el lugar. Era conocida por sus acciones altruistas, desde dar una taza de café a quienes pasaban frío como oficiar comidas para los más necesitados. La mayoría no se explicaba como esa mujer a pesar de sus bajos recursos podía hacer tales cosas. Ella decía que cuando tú dabas de tu pobreza, Dios te bendecía con riqueza. Naturalmente evocaba mucho a la parábola de Cristo y la repartición de panes. Esa mañana los niños fueron llevados a la casa de la mujer quien vivía solo con su esposo. Nunca pudieron tener hijos, solo eran ellos dos así que los recibieron con agrado. Los pueblerinos de mayor poder económico enviaron telegramas y comunicados a los poblados cercanos reportando la situación, en la esperanza que los padres de los niños aparecieran. Pero eso nunca ocurrió. Nadie contestaba los telegramas. Nadie sabía de dónde habían venido.

**.**

**.**

**=1914. TERCER CIELO. LA MORADA DEL DIOS DE LOS TIEMPOS=**

Cuando Irene Isamaya señora de Ackerman fue asesinada, siendo un ser de luz, su alma se desprendió y fue enviada a La Morada del Dios de los Tiempos. Su alma yacía sobre una pileta como una simple esfera de luz blanca que flotaba sobre el agua. Dos ángeles decidirían los detalles de su destino, era merecedora de otra vida. Estaban vestidos con sus ropas blancas y brillantes el ángel Remiel cuyo nombre significa "Misericordia de Dios" y el ángel Mitzrael cuyo nombre significa "Dios que consuela a los oprimidos". Solo estaban ellos dos en toda La Morada, era una fecha donde los planetas se alineaban y sus compañeros estaban desplegados en los mundos para actuar en caso de ser necesario.

-Esta alma es realmente una de fuerte voluntad- habló Remiel con voz melodiosa.

-Es un alma valerosa y merecedora de otra vida- Mitzrael tenía una voz más gruesa que Remiel.

-La dejaremos descansar un tiempo para que reponga el dolor que sufrió-

-Y entonces le será dada otra vida, con un cuerpo nuevo y una vida totalmente diferente-

Remiel guió con sus manos la esfera de luz hasta campo abierto. La esfera flotaba en verdes prados, jardines interminables de flores de distintos tipos, cascadas de diversos tamaños caían desde los altos acantilados de enormes piedras y en un cielo azul hermoso. Otras esferas le hacían compañía en su andar.

Durante años el alma de Irene descansó hasta que llegó el momento de darle una nueva vida.

**.**

**.**

**=1914 - 1968. ALEMANIA=**

En el pueblo de Güstrow conforme pasó el tiempo, las familias fueron adoptando a los niños. Los dos hermanos habían simpatizado mucho con el corazón de la mujer y de su esposo así que no dudaron en acogerles totalmente.

Jhon y George fueron adoptados por la familia Jaeger. Y con ello los niños cambiaron su apellido Bossard por Jaeger.

Debido a lo acontecido, Jhon tuvo que dejar de ser el niño rebelde para madurar rápidamente y proteger a su hermano menor. George también cambió su forma de actuar, se volvió más tímido. En las noches las pesadillas de las travesuras que le hicieron a su padre por separarse de su madre les asaltaba en la conciencia. Extrañaban al pueblo, a sus amigos, aún extrañaban al tío Moblit y a su madre pero sobre todo, extrañaban a su padre y a su abuelo Ral. Cuando crecieron supieron ubicar en donde estaba el pueblo y fueron al lugar en cuestión; pero no encontraron nada. No había rastro de su existencia. Se echaron a llorar amargamente. Entonces George pensó que tal vez podrían encontrarle en la capital. Pero Berlín ya era un lugar muy grande y por más que buscaron, no encontraron a su padre, ni a Magnolia o a su hermano Auruo Jr. Con el más grande dolor de su corazón no les quedó otro remedio. Regresaron a Güstrow con los ancianos Jaeger y a sus raíces Bossard las dieron por muertas.

Magnolia y Auruo quedaron al frente y a cargo de los otros niños de la carreta, partiendo a Berlín con ellos. La otra mujer embarazada decidió seguir su propio camino y quedarse a vivir en Malchow aunque en realidad solo quería que naciera su bebé y aferrarse a su amor. Durante años, Auruo estuvo buscando a sus hijos con Petra pero nunca les encontró. Mandaba telegramas, recorría lugares y preguntaba en sus contactos de gobiernos pero nunca hubo nada de información sobre niños desaparecidos. Magnolia resultó que estaba embarazada de una niña a la que pusieron por nombre Hanji, al igual que su prima querida y que también estaba desaparecida con su familia. Cumplió la enmienda de Erwin, cuando le preguntaban de dónde venía decía la verdad; de un lugar que alguna vez fue hermoso, ya desaparecido por los demonios. Una poetisa escuchó la historia en voz de Auruo y la perpetuó en un poema que corrió de boca en boca. Pero no fue hasta después de la muerte de Auruo que "La Leyenda de Todesfall" cobró fuerza en la zona.

Ya cansado y viejo, en su lecho de muerte Auruo clamó por sus hijos perdidos. Estaba acostado en su cama con Magnolia sentada a su costado derecho sosteniéndole la mano. Solo eran ellos dos, sus hijos ya habían tomado su propio rumbo. Auruo habló con voz débil y anciana.

-Magnolia has sido mi compañera por muchos años, gracias por soportarme…-

-Auruo…- la pelirroja aferró más el agarre de su mano y la llevó a su pecho.

-Te amo cabellitos rojos-

Magnolia no podía dejar de llorar, estaba consciente que su esposo yacía en el umbral de la muerte.

-Jhon, George, Auruo, Hanji por favor sean felices…-

Soltó el último aliento. Magnolia sentía que su vida se iba a la par mientras sostenía la mano de su esposo. Se quedó ahí llorando desconsoladamente. Auruo Bossard, el amor de su vida había muerto. Tal vez porque había quedado muerta de tristeza en vida, Magnolia no tardó más de dos meses en hacerle compañía al alma de Auruo.

Se cumplió la voluntad de Auruo, sus cuatro hijos hicieron sus vidas, se casaron y tuvieron hijos. Pero todo cambió cuando estalló la Segunda Guerra Mundial y posteriormente, cuando los Titanes tomaron el control del mundo.

Solo sobrevivió el linaje de Jhon en la dinastía Jaeger y el linaje de Auruo Jr. en la dinastía Bossard.

Descendientes de Jhon: George Jr., Krisha. Jhon sobrevivió a la Segunda Guerra por ser un ser de luz herencia de su padre, se casó y tuvo un hijo único al que llamó George, como su hermano. George a su vez hizo familia y tuvo tres hijos: dos niñas y un niño al que llamó Krisha, quien perpetuaría el apellido Jaeger en el pueblo que se hizo parte de Mexiko Europea. Krisha conoció a Carla, una mujer de cabello café que le robaría el corazón y con quien tendría un hijo de nombre Eren Jaeger.

Descendientes de Auruo Jr.: Vlad, Erick. Auruo Jr. sobrevivió a los embates de las guerras en su tierra, pero no así su hijo Vlad quien fue enviado a América del Norte para sobrevivir y fue hasta que nació su primogénito Erick cuando regresó a sus raíces alemanas, en la nueva tierra de Mexiko Europea. Y fue en este suelo donde Erick engendró a una pequeña pelirroja muy parecida a su tatarabuela, llevando también su nombre. Estos fueron los antepasados de Isabel Magnolia Bossard.

Sin saber que los Jaeger y los Bossard estaban relacionados desde viejos tiempos, Eren e Isabel se conocerían formando una relación más allá de la amistad.

**.**

**.**

**=1968 - 1984. MEXIKO EUROPEA=**

En la sala de un hospital público, en el área de maternidad nació una hermosa niña de una humilde pareja. Después de darle las atenciones correspondientes de recién nacida, su madre la recibió en brazos cuando estuvo ya instalada en la habitación compartida con mujeres que dieron a luz la misma fecha que ella. Su esposo le hacía compañía en el último turno de visita. La pequeña abrió sus ojos mostrando un ámbar cautivador, tez blanca y abundantes cabellos castaños. La pareja estaba realmente feliz, después de varios abortos naturales por fin su bebé logró vivir. La enfermera se acercó a la feliz pareja y realizó sus preguntas de rutina.

-Y ¿Cuál es el nombre de la bebé?- preguntó gentilmente.

-Su nombre es Carla, igual que su mamá- soltó el marido.

-Es un hermoso nombre, gracias y felicidades por su bebé. El día de mañana estará lista el alta-

La enfermera dio la media vuelta y se retiró dejando a una pareja feliz que jugaba con las manitas de su pequeña hija.

La pareja vivía en un sector popular donde la mayoría de las personas que habitaban las casas de crédito gubernamental eran familias recién formadas, por lo cual había niños de todas las edades jugando en el parque y eran compañeros de clase de los sectores vecinos. Ese sector en particular era muy unido, les gustaba organizarse para hacer fiestas y reuniones colectivas. Simplemente cerraban la calle, todos sacaban sillas para sentarse y mesas donde colocaban platillos y aguas de sabores, los niños se ponían a jugar y eso era suficiente para convivir. Salvo en ocasiones especiales como el "Navidad", "Año Nuevo" o "El Día de las Madres" se cooperaban todos los habitantes para contratar un grupo musical. El "Día del Niño" era el más esperado por los infantes: los dulces abundaban, había a mares globos multicolores y un show de payasos terminaban por alegrarles el día. Eran fiestas donde se mezclaba la antigua cultura alemana con la nueva cultura mexicana.

El tiempo transcurrió con normalidad. La niña creció rodeada de alegría hasta convertirse en una jovencita adorable y muy atractiva. Desde niña gustaba de peinarse el cabello en una coleta baja cargada a un costado, resaltando el color de sus ojos. Se llegó su cumpleaños dieciséis, el momento en que decidiría si al siguiente año al terminar el bachillerato tomaría estudios universitarios, alguna carrera técnica o si se dedicaría lo mismo que el resto de sus amigas: casarse y engendrar hijos.

Pero eso último no era lo que ella quería, ella anhelaba viajar por el mundo y esa situación de casarse no entraba en sus planes. Por eso había rechazado los cortejos de diferentes chicos, porque sabía que si los aceptaba sus padres prácticamente la estarían casando y no era su deseo. No todavía porque ella primero quería mejorar las condiciones de vida de sus padres y satisfacer su curiosidad por el mundo antes que encerrarse en una casa a lavar ropa, planchar y cocinar como obligaciones principales.

Después de ver en el periódico las ofertas de carreras técnicas e universitarias reflexionó sobre que sería lo más conveniente y que a la vez fuera de su gusto. Tenía buenas habilidades de corte y confección, pero ella quería estudiar una carrera que fuese más útil no solo para ella y sus padres, sino para la comunidad. Optó por estudiar enfermería a nivel profesional.

**.**

**.**

**=1985 – 1995. MEXIKO EUROPEA=**

Era muy conveniente haber sido hija única. Sus padres habían ahorrado lo suficiente para costearle los estudios universitarios. Aun así no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa temiendo no ser capaz de terminar la universidad como licenciada en enfermería.

Era su primer día como estudiante de enfermería. Se vistió con los vaqueros de corte alto, tenis blanco y blusa rosa. Solo llevaba una libreta de empastado verde bajo el brazo, un corazón palpitante y una actitud tal cual esponja dispuesta a absorber todo el conocimiento que le fuera enseñado. Creyó haber llegado temprano, media hora antes de la cita para la clase de inducción; sorpresa que se llevó al notar que la escuela ya estaba llena de alumnos que al igual que ella, después de cuatro años de esfuerzos coronarían su victoria con vestido blanco, capa, lámpara, y cofia.

Debido al esfuerzo que hacía, se convirtió en la primera de su clase. Era una chica más bien solitaria, no le gustaba faltar a las clases para salir de paseo como sus demás compañeras. Hablaban de ella a sus espaldas pero no le importaba. Sabía que todo eso era un placer pasajero y que solo el estudio le redituaría en su vida, así que se concentró en eso. Como cualquier chica universitaria, había un maestro que le atraía. Su nombre: el doctor Krisha Jaeger.

Era considerado uno de los maestros más guapos de toda la Facultad de Medicina pero que irradiaba un aura de impenetrabilidad. Varias chicas se le habían declarado con la esperanza de una aventura pero él siempre se negaba. Era recto y eso era lo que más le atraía a Carla de él, no tanto por el aspecto físico. Llegó el inicio del sexto semestre. Los maestros entraban para presentarse. Ya solo faltaba el maestro que les daría la clase de "Cuidados de Enfermería en Salud Mental y Psiquiatría". Las chicas que estaban fuera del salón entraron prácticamente corriendo, algunas se arreglaban el cabello y otras retocaban su maquillaje.

La puerta se abrió y entró el docente. Su corazón se paralizó cuando vio que se trataba de su amor platónico.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes- subió a la plataforma donde estaba el pizarrón y su escritorio –Solo lo diré una vez. Mi nombre es Krisha Jaeger y les daré la materia que tratará sobre el cuidado que se les debe de dar a los pacientes con afectaciones en su salud mental-

Se hizo silencio en todo el salón mientras anotaba algo en el pizarrón, era una pregunta "¿Quién sufre más con un paciente de cuidados mentales?"

Al azar comenzó a seleccionar alumnos para que le respondieran la pregunta. "La mamá", "Sus padres", "Los amigos", "Su pareja", "Sus hijos", "Los enfermeros" bromeó alguno. Las respuestas eran muy variadas. Tomó asistencia de los alumnos, les dictó su modo de trabajo y la literatura que tendrían que leer. Fue hasta el final de la clase cuando borró la pregunta cuando respondió a la interrogante que él mismo escribió.

-Cuando les realicé este cuestionamiento recibí múltiples respuestas. Todas son correctas y a la vez no. Los que más sufren son las personas queridas. Nótese que digo personas queridas y no familiares. No todos tenemos la oportunidad de estar en una familia amorosa y quien de ustedes la tenga siéntase afortunado y valórela. Este tipo de pacientes psiquiátricos generalmente vienen de familias disfuncionales y son las amistades quienes les dan el apoyo. Algunos ni siquiera llegan a eso, están en una profunda soledad y la única compañía que tienen son los enfermeros que les atienden…-

Todo el grupo estaba en silencio. Esas palabras eran tan reales que herían. Y no sería la única vez que los dejaría sin habla. Era un profesor que hablaba entre tono compasivo y cruel a la vez. Transcurrieron las clases y al finalizar el semestre una chica popular de la universidad realizó un baile de cumpleaños en su casa que era un rancho alejado de la ciudad. La chica cumpleañera fue la única persona en toda la universidad que se percató que al profesor Jaeger le gustaba su amiga Carla. Él era muy profesional al momento de dar clases pero cuando llegaba el turno de Carla de exponer sus tareas al frente aunque todos creyeran que eran miradas de concentración ella notó el brillo en la mirada que intentaba ocultar el profesor. Y por eso, a escondidas de todos invitó al maestro y a Carla por separado.

Los alumnos se organizaron y por primera vez Carla decidió asistir al baile. Se puso un vestido rosa ceñido al cuerpo, zapatillas blancas y maquillaje natural solo remarcando unos labios rojos. Se dispuso a sentarse en una de las sillas para disfrutar su refresco, platicar con su amiga y en espera que alguien la sacase a bailar. Su corazón se quedó pasmado cuando vio al profesor Jaeger caminaba directamente hacia ella, era la primera vez que lo veía con pantalón de mezclilla, botas cafés y camisa a juego con las botas. Sintió como un infarto cuando se paró al frente de donde estaba. Su amiga cumpleañera la hizo ponerse en pie y los presentó.

-Maestro Jaeger, Carla ya se conocen. Yo iré a atender otros invitados, ustedes disfruten de la velada-

Carla estaba enamorada del profesor. Krisha guardaba en silencio sus miradas hacia Carla. Pero ese no era la escuela sino un evento social donde podían convivir. Por eso hizo el teatro formal de presentarlos y dejarlos solos.

-Hola Carla- el hombre le tendió la mano.

-Hola profesor Jaeger- su corazón latía fuertemente.

Se tomaron de las manos y algo dentro de ellos les dijo que ya nada más importaba. Era como si dos piezas de un dije en figura de corazón acabaran de encontrarse para formar uno de suma belleza. Supieron entonces que eran el uno para el otro.

Al primer día del siguiente semestre toda la universidad estaba en shock. El maestro Jaeger había abandonado su trabajo como docente para concentrarse como médico en hospital privado. No lo creían posible si él había nacido para la docencia. Pero ese mismo día de clases se dieron cuenta de la razón.

Venía Carla tomada de la mano con Krisha.

La dejó en clases y cuando éstas terminaban venía por ella para llevarla a su casa. Hubo una fuerte conmoción por parte de todos, jamás lo hubieran creído. Y tal vez hubieran acosado a Carla si no fuera porque su amiga cumpleañera se tundió a cachetadas a una chica que quiso jugarle una mala pasada a su amiga Carla. Desde ese momento nadie se atrevió a hacer algo. En la graduación se quedaron en silencio cuando a vista de todos en el baile, Krisha le pidió matrimonio a Carla.

Durante varios años Carla y Krisha disfrutaron de su vida en pareja y como compañeros de trabajo. En el hospital eran muy profesionales, además de estar asignados en diferentes áreas para no causar conflictos. También salieron a viajar y conocer el país, aun no contaban con recursos para ir más allá de sus fronteras. El dinero se les iba entre la construcción de su hogar a un costado de la casa de los padres de Carla, los muebles, un carro que sacaron a financiamiento y su propia manutención. Por ese mismo motivo no desearon engendrar familia hasta que estuvieran bien establecidos económicamente. Los padres de Carla a veces les preguntaban que cuando les darían la bendición de un nieto y ellos les contestaban que aun no era el momento.

Pero no hay tiempo que no llegue…

**.**

**.**

**=1995. MEXIKO EUROPEA=**

A mediados del año 1994 Carla quedó embarazada. Disfrutó de su vientre abultado hasta un 30 de Marzo cuando su hijo le exigió nacer. Su esposo la acompañaba en la sala del hospital privado donde trabajaba, tomándola de la mano, soportando el dolor de dar a luz.

Cuando la cabecita del bebé cruzó el umbral que lo separaba definitivamente de las entrañas de su madre, de un chispazo miles de recuerdos estallaron en la mente de la mujer. Como si estuviera viendo una cinta de película antigua proyectada en su mente, las escenas más impactantes de su vida pasada aparecieron ante sus ojos.

La voluntad de Irene aún seguía viva, traspasando la barrera del tiempo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer :3**

Quería publicarlo el miércoles pero no me fue posible. El 20 de Agosto se cumplieron seis meses de publicación de este Fic ¡yeeeiiiiii! ¡ha sido increíble! Y saber que ya está por terminar me tiene con sentimientos encontrados…

Ahora saben que Eren e Isabel están relacionados genéticamente y que están comprometidos (ya les contaré su historia) ¿Será incesto? Además que Carla es la reencarnación de Irene ¿Eso hace familiares directos a Eren y Mikasa? Lo dejaré a criterio de cada quien…


	45. Praesens Praeteritis Fragmento 3

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=CAPÍTULO 2. PRAESENS PRAETERITIS=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 3. ADOPTIO= **

**.**

**.**

**=1995. MEXIKO EUROPEA. HOSPITAL PÚBLICO. ÁREA DE GINECOLOGÍA Y OBSTITETRICIA= **

El llanto de su hijo recién nacido la devolvió a la realidad. Tenía los ojos llorosos y no sabía si era por los recuerdos que se dispararon o por el nacimiento de su bebé. Sentía un dolor tan intenso en su espalda y cadera, producto del esfuerzo que acababa de realizar. Su frente estaba completamente empapada de sudor y su respiración jadeante. Vio cómo su esposo la soltaba de la mano para inclinarse y tomar envuelto al ser que acaba de expulsar de sus entrañas en una sábana esterilizada azul.

-Carla, nuestro hijo- Krisha le tendió a su bebé a un costado.

-Mi hijo…- con esfuerzo alzó la mano y le acaricio la frente todavía ensangrentada –Mi bebé…- lo miraba con ternura.

Los esposos se sonrieron de felicidad y la enfermera se llevó al recién nacido para darle las atenciones pertinentes. Y así su compañero de vida sostuvo su mano mientras el resto de los enfermeros terminaban de hacer su trabajo a una mujer que recién había dado a luz. Tenía trato preferencial al ser empleada del hospital por lo cual fue llevaba a una habitación privada con su bebé también en el cuarto. De solo llegar a la habitación la pareja llenó de mimos a su retoño hasta que pidió el preciado alimento materno. Una vez satisfecho la enfermera lo acostó en una cuneta al costado de la camilla. Por el cansancio Carla se quedó dormida. Y en sus sueños volvió a aparecer con mayor claridad y lentitud los recuerdos que se dispararon en el parto pero ahora con lentitud. Despertó sobresaltada con la visión de la muerte a puñaladas de una mujer pelirroja no natural de edad avanzada. Abrió los ojos y jadeó un poco. Controló su agitada respiración lentamente hasta tranquilizarse. Al estar en calma se vio en soledad, ya era de noche. Se quedó contemplando a su hijo desde lejos y comenzó a sonreírle. En ese momento escucha que la puerta se abre y centró su atención ahí, era su esposo vestido con su bata médica.

-Krisha… ¿Estás en servicio?-

-Estuve apoyando un poco- cerró la puerta –Parece que al demonio de gusta divertirse en últimas fechas, ocurrió otro descarrilamiento del tren subterráneo así que imaginarás que el hospital está hecho un caos. Lamento haberlos dejado solos- se inclinó sobre la cuneta donde estaba durmiendo plácidamente su primogénito para besarle la frente. El niño estaba envuelto en una sábana blanca en la forma llamada popularmente como "taquito" ya que la forma de envolverse asemeja a uno de ellos.

-Descuida, yo te comprendo. Me alegra que vayas a ayudar-

-Te noto preocupada ¿Pasa algo?- su marido le conocía bien como para saber que su mirada no era totalmente de felicidad.

-Krisha… Cuando nuestro hijo nació ocurrió algo extraño. Aparecieron en mi mente visiones de una mujer llamada Irene-

Su esposo levantó las cejas de sorpresa. Tal vez fuera solo el cansancio del parto, pero aun así quería escucharla -Cuéntame más a detalle- se sentó en la silla del costado.

-Son varias visiones acerca de la vida de una mujer, se nota que es una época antigua pero no sé qué tiempo sea ni el lugar pero todas las mujeres usan vestidos largos como los que hay a inicios del siglo pasado. La mujer tenía el pelo negro y estaba en una cabaña platicando con otra mujer de lentes y cabello café pero no entiendo que se decían, estaban hablando un idioma que no conozco. También estaban dos hombres muy parecidos como si fueran padre e hijo, de cabello negro corto y con una pañoleta al cuello, estaban bebiendo café. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue una niña que jugaba en el suelo frente a las mujeres, era muy pequeña, blanquita y de cabello negro estaba jugando con unas muñecas de trapo. En la segunda visión esta misma mujer estaba sosteniendo la mano del hombre mayor que había en la otra visión, supongo que era su esposo y estaba en su lecho de muerte porque estaba acostado, totalmente demacrado y ambos en lágrimas, sin dejar de decirse una frase que entiendo como "Ich liebe Dich". La tercera visión es esa misma mujer en la cabaña anterior pero ya estaba toda abandonada, vi que cojeando buscaba desesperadamente a sus habitantes pero al darse cuenta que ya no había nadie, cayó de rodillas y se agarró a llorar. La cuarta visión es ella hablando con un hombre con capa que la miraba sumamente preocupado. No entiendo que decían pero él la llamaba "Irene" y ella lo llamaba "Flagon" o una cosa así. Después que hablaron él la ayudó a preparar un caballo y la mujer cabalgó por el bosque. En la cuarta visión solo vi que ella tomó unas tijeras y cortó su cabello. Hizo una mezcla de sales y productos naturales, quedo muy roja y así también su cabello. Se miró al espejo y se dijo "Ereni Zoe". Después vinieron una serie de visiones borrosas de ella trabajando como mesera en un bar nocturno, hay una palabra que se repite en todas esas visiones y al parecer es el nombre de la niña porque hace ademanes y señas de estar describiendo a alguien pequeño, creo que se llama "Mikasa". En la última visión no sé qué pasó. Solo vi cómo era apuñalada, la estaban matando-

Carla guardó silencio. Haberlo dicho en voz alta le estaba provocando una liberación indescriptible del peso que sentía.

Krisha se puso en pie y tomó su mano -Me parece que es solo cansancio y estrés, por eso tuviste esos sueños. Ya sabes que nuestras mentes nunca descansan y nos hacen ver cosas que no son. Tranquila solo fue eso-

-No lo sé Krisha… Esta vez es diferente al resto de los sueños que he tenido. Nunca he sentido ni visto nada como fantasmas ni cosas de esas, pero ahora tengo el presentimiento que es diferente a una alucinación y eso me preocupa…-

-Carla, todo estará bien. Hablaré con Lagner para que te haga unas pruebas y así quedes más tranquila-

-Pero Krisha, si Lagner pasa el reporte de eso al hospital ya no podré volver a trabajar-

-Por eso le pediré que te atienda en casa mientras estés en cuarentena, es una fortuna que sea uno de nuestros vecinos-

-Gracias…- su esposo alzo la mano para besársela, con la ternura que siempre y que solo ella le inspiraba.

-Oye Krisha…-

-¿Sí, Carla?-

-A todo esto ¿Qué nombre le pondremos a nuestro hijo? Yo quisiera se llamara Krisha, como su padre-

-Carla, con un Krisha en la familia es más que suficiente-

Soltó una risa tierna –Mejor admite que no te gusta tu nombre-

El hombre suspiró profundamente, su esposa le conocía bien. Adoptó una posición pensante con la mano sujetando su barbilla –Carla ¿Cuál fue el nombre que me dijiste que se llamó la mujer cuando estaba frente al espejo?-

-Ereni Zoe…- abrió los ojos enormemente, casi saliendo de su órbita -¡¿No estarás pensando en ponerle así?!- habló sobresaltada -¡Es un nombre de mujer!-

Su esposo soltó una larga risotada –No, Carla… Pero del primer nombre se me ha ocurrido uno-

-¿Eh…?- sus rasgos mostraban que estaba atenta a lo que fuera a decir, esperando algo sensato.

-Eren…-

El razonamiento de Carla le dictó que había tomado el primer nombre y solo eliminó la letra "i". Su esposo había dado con un buen nombre, cosa que le agradó y le sorprendió, aún no dejaba de sentir fascinación por la inteligencia del hombre con el que se había caso. Pero más le sorprendió encontrar agradable dicho nombre, ya que a pesar de haber leído interminables listas de nombres, ninguno le había gustado.

A causa del rostro sorpresivo de Carla, Krisha volvió a reír solo que ahora más fuerte haciendo que el infante despertara llorando de su sueño.

-¡Krisha! ¡Lo asustaste!-

El hombre se puso en pie y tomó en brazos a su hijo, meciéndolo tiernamente. A pesar de los esfuerzos por arrullarle y calmar su llanto, no lograba hacerlo. Carla se quedó en silencio, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Le enternecía sobremanera ver a su esposo meciendo de lado a lado a su hijo aunque sin éxito.

-Dámelo…- extendió sus brazos.

El hombre se sintió frustrado de no poder calmar el llanto de su hijo, cómo si éste lo rechazara. Pero también comprendía que para el bebé, tan solo era un extraño más. Había estado dentro de su madre por nueve meses y por consiguiente, tenía una mayor conexión con ella. Comprobó que ese razonamiento era verdadero cuando su mujer lo tomó en brazos, lo meció contra su pecho tarareándole dulcemente una canción de cuna que tal vez hubiese inventado en ese mismo momento. El infante dejó de llorar y volvió a caer presa del sueño, la dulce voz de su madre lo había tranquilizado. Krisha deseaba tanto en esos momentos tener una cámara fotográfica en sus manos para perpetuar dicha escena, pero solo pudo grabarla en su mente. Y la atesoraría como el mejor de todos sus recuerdos.

Cuando el bebé se quedó completamente dormido, Carla habló en voz baja.

-Krisha he tomado una decisión. Quiero dedicarme completamente a mi hijo por eso abandonaré el trabajo. No quiero que nadie más lo críe, ni siquiera mi madre. Quiero entregarme en cuerpo y alma a Eren…-

-De acuerdo- en esta ocasión le besó la frente.

Hacía tiempo que él deseaba hacerle dicha proposición a Carla pero creyó que se negaría. Y el ahora escuchar que venía de ella misma le dio una alegría indescriptible. Sabía que no sería fácil mantenerse solo con su salario pero no era algo que a ambos les importase. A costa de sacrificios, lágrimas y hambre habían logrado de hacerse de un patrimonio para vivir estables. En su interior el orgullo de hombre creció y se alentó en sobremanera. Daría lo mejor de sí para ellos dos.

.

.

**=1995. MEXIKO EUROPEA. CASA DE LA FAMILIA JAEGER= **

-Bien Carla, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que viste…- habló con voz profunda, en tono de mando pero convincente un hombre enfundado en traje blanco.

-De acuerdo, Lagner…- Carla estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama para la sesión con el psicólogo que llevó su marido a la casa.

El señor Lagner era un psicólogo reconocido, compañero de trabajo de ambos en el Hospital Público y uno de sus vecinos. En algún tiempo pretendió a Carla pero ella lo rechazó. Después del rechazo fueron capaces de seguir en buena amistad, inclusive Carla y Krisha fueron padrinos de lazo cuando él se casó. Al contrario de ellos, su esposa quedó embarazada prácticamente de inmediato. Algunos sospecharon que ese fue el verdadero motivo de su matrimonio, a otros no les parecía así. Para estos días su hija ya tenía dos años cumplidos y era idéntica a su padre. De tez trigueña, cabello negro y facciones duras, por nombre Ilse. Tal y como lo habían hablado en el hospital, contactaron a Lagner para que Carla pasara ese cuadro de cansancio y estrés después de dar a luz, creyendo que por éstos motivos tuvo dichas alucinaciones en el momento del parto. Krisha estaba nervioso que le diagnosticaran depresión post-parto, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era así. Algo dentro de él también presentía que esas visiones eran algo más que ello, pero había que descartar alguna falla en la psique de Carla.

Lagner aceptó atender a Carla en su casa cuando él regresara de las guardias del hospital, por ello llevaba traje blanco. A diferencia de otros tiempos y siglos, ahora absolutamente todos los empleados de las instituciones de salud, fueran privadas o públicas debían usar traje tipo enfermero. Color blanco y pasteles muy, muy tenues fueron los únicos permitidos, para controlar la salubridad del personal. Una uniforme sucio era producto de suspensión por tres días, reincidías dos veces más y entonces estabas vetado de por vida a ejercer en el área de la salud. Esto no fue bien recibido por los administrativos, ya que estaban acostumbrados a usar sus trajes sastre y las mujeres tacones, a veces vestidos provocativos. Pero cuando Erwin estalló la Segunda Guerra Mundial muchas cosas cambiaron y ahora tenían que someterse a dichas normas. Hubo paros laborales pero nada de qué preocuparse. El mundo se volvió más práctico y más atento a este tipo de cuestiones. En muchos aspectos la vanidad estaba siendo sobrepasada por la seguridad y la salud. Así que hubo muchos despidos masivos cuando implementaron esta regla. Todavía había seres humanos que se resistían a ver que había algo más importante que su vanidad. Y fue algo muy simple despedir a los vanidosos y cubrirlos; siempre había alguien que hasta por la mitad del sueldo que les pagaban a ellos, harían gustosos el trabajo y hasta más. Que estúpido, ser despedido por no acatar una regla sensata. Pero así era el mundo y Erwin jugaba con eso. Algunos reyes oscuros de otro mundo lo veían como una estupidez. Pero los más fuertes e inteligentes le alababan en silencio. Hacer que el mundo creara una regla que llenaría de desesperación y depresión a millones de personas en la tierra que por ser despedidas caerían en las garras de la maldad. Simple y funcional. Tan funcional que los festines de su exterminio en el Inframundo eran dignos de los más altos estándares de aniquilación.

Fue un mes de visita cada dos a tres días para sus sesiones psicológicas. Lagner esculcaba en la mente de Carla con preguntas y pláticas. Además de pruebas simples como dibujar un árbol, resolver laberintos y demás pruebas. Pero no importaba todo lo que hacía, la conclusión siempre era la misma así que no había porque extender la agonía de saber el resultado. Una noche en la casa de la pareja mientras el bebé dormía, Lagner habló con el profesionalismo que lo caracterizaba.

Los tres adultos tomaron asiento en el sofá esquinero de colores neutros. Krisha sirvió unas limonadas para hacer amena la plática, las cuales reposaban sobre una mesita de color blanco frente a ellos. La pareja se sentó en el lado largo, el invitado en el lado corto. Abrió su maletín profesional y sacó un sobre el cual tendió hacia Krisha.

-Las pruebas psicológicas salieron muy bien- volteó a ver a la mujer –Carla, psicológicamente hablando estás sana-

Cuando pronunció esas palabras y tomó el sobre para verificar la veracidad del psicólogo, Krisha sintió un enorme alivio. Cosa contraria Carla, se sentía sumamente nerviosa y sorprendida. Deseaba que le dijera que era una broma y que en efecto, esas visiones solo fueron producto de estrés. Pero dentro de ella algo le gritaba que no era así y además, que no estaba loca. Estaba más cuerda que nunca.

-Entonces ¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó la mujer.

Lagner dio un trago a su limonada dejando el vaso medio vacío, lo volvió a colocar en la mesita y entonces habló -Como psicólogo te digo que estás sana. Como amigo quiero preguntarles algo- pasó su recia mirada de unos ojos hacia los otros, dándoles a entender que lo siguiente les concernía a los dos -¿Ustedes creen en la reencarnación?-

-¡¿Eh?!- ninguno de los dos veía eso venir.

-¿La reencarnación?- Krisha alzó las cejas.

-Tú… ¿Tú crees en eso Lagner?- Carla extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la de su marido que no estaba lejos, ésta reposaba sobre su rodilla derecha.

-Soy intelectual pero también tengo mis creencias. He leído demasiado y he visto tantas cosas en el mundo que creo que hay más cosas que nuestros ojos ven. Hay mucho más que nuestra mente puede comprender, que está más allá de nuestro entendimiento. Y una de esas cosas es la reencarnación, la transmigración de almas. Estamos conscientes qué significa la muerte de cuerpo pero no lo que es la muerte del alma. La reencarnación dice que las almas van cambiando de cuerpo cada cierto tiempo, con un nuevo cuerpo y una nueva vida. Como amigo he meditado mucho sobre tus visiones y me parece que todas esas escenas son recuerdos-

La pareja quedó muda. Nunca hubieran creído que un psicólogo tan profesional como él pudiera creer en semejantes cosas. De habérselos dicho antes lo hubieran tachado de loco por falta de sueño. Y que tanta lectura le había trastocado los sentidos. Pero no había nada de eso. Frente a ellos estaba un profesional que se había ganado el respeto a pulso. Y que ahora les pedía amablemente otro vaso con limonada, se sentía sediento. Volvieron a servirle la segunda ración del líquido saborizado naturalmente. La pareja se miró a los ojos, coincidiendo con la pregunta que haría la mujer en nombre de los dos.

-Entonces tú crees que esas visiones son…- fue interrumpida.

-Esas visiones son tu vida pasada-

Ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, de alguna manera lo esperaban. Lagner bebió la mitad de la limonada y entonces soltó sin más.

-Quien fuiste en tu vida pasada dejó algo pendiente antes de morir. Generalmente todos sentimos que eso nos pasará pero en realidad solo son cosas sin importancias. Cuando llega a ser algo muy importante y la persona en cuestión tiene poderes, en su lecho de muerte puede transmitir su voluntad a su siguiente vida para terminarle. Aunque claro, debe haber un detonante para que pueda emerger-

-Si de ser cierto lo que dices- increpó Krisha –Si esa mujer es Carla en su vida pasada y dejó algo pendiente esperando un detonante para aparecer… ¿Estaríamos diciendo que el nacimiento de Eren fue el detonante?-

-Sí y hay algo más que eso-

-¿Qué cosa?- a Carla le tembló la voz.

-Es probable que también a Eren se le haya trasmitido algo del poder de esa mujer. Es un alma de muy fuerte voluntad para que haya logrado transmitirte visiones de su vida y que el nacimiento de tu hijo lo haya detonado da pie para creer eso-

-Pero… ¿Qué tipo de poderes?- el temor dentro de la madre hacia su hijo creció enormemente.

-No creo que haya algo que temer. La gama de poderes o habilidades extrasensoriales es tan grande como el universo mismo pero pueden generalizarse. Así que no lo podremos saber hasta que el poder se manifieste en Eren-

-Lagner no me lo puedo creer…- Krisha estaba algo incrédulo -¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?-

-Te lo he dicho, he leído demasiado y no me trago todo lo que quieren hacernos creer ciegamente-

-Y sobre mis visiones ¿Qué has llegado a pensar?- Carla esperaba una respuesta sensata.

-En definitiva, tú eras esa mujer. Los dos hombres parecidos, el mayor fue tu esposo y el más joven era tu hijo. Así que supongo que la mujer de cabello castaño era tu nuera y la niña tu nieta. Cuando sostenías la mano de ese hombre estaba en su lecho de muerte y la frase "Ich liebe Dich" significa "Te amo". Sé algo de alemán pero es muy difícil encontrar algo sobre él, todo está muerto. Sin embargo, he logrado encontrar textos que originalmente estaban escritos en ese idioma y los he aprendido de memoria. De lo siguiente, por lo que me cuentas algo pasó en esa cabaña con sus habitantes, la mujer quiso llegar antes que ocurriera pero no fue posible. Es la única pieza perdida de este rompecabezas y cuando haga su aparición todo terminará de tener sentido porque el resto está muy claro. Sea lo que fuera que ocurrió era algo que también te ponía en peligro y el único que lo sabía era ese hombre de capa oscura por eso te ayudó a escapar. También le da sentido al hecho que hayas tenido que cambiar de imagen, he ahí que pintaste tu cabello y lo cortaste. Durante mucho tiempo permaneciste oculta y tal vez buscando a tu familia en especial a la pequeña, ya que dices que no dejabas…- fue interrumpido.

-¡No hables como si yo fuera esa mujer!- Carla estaba alterada.

-Carla, tranquilízate…- su esposo la tomó de la mano –Lagner, por favor continua-

-Descuida Krisha, es normal esa reacción por el shock emocional. Como decía, probablemente estabas buscando a tu nieta, me parece que su nombre es "Mikasa". Y obviamente no lo lograste porque te asesinaron antes de llegar a hacerlo. Lo único que falta por resolver es saber qué pasó con esa familia, entonces sabremos cual es la voluntad de tu vida pasada que quiere que cumplas-

Se hizo un profundo silencio. Eso no era para nada algo que les hubiera pasado por la mente. Carla estaba incrédula. Si eso era cierto entonces ¿Quién era ella en realidad? No pudo contenerlo. El llanto se desparramó por todas sus mejillas y de paso mojó el cálido pecho de su esposo que la abrazaba tiernamente.

.

.

**=2002. MEXIKO EUROPEA. HOSPITAL PÚBLICO= **

Se encontraba realizando su segundo rondín de seguridad del turno nocturno. Un anciano de barba y cabello cano pero mirada amable, aluzaba con su lámpara los alrededores del edificio central del Hospital Público. El anciano Arlet era un hombre que se definía a sí mismo como un juguete, objeto de una vida ensañada en él. Se enamoró dos veces y en ambas se casó, pero pareciera que era un ser maldito. Todo lo que tocaba perecía. Su primera esposa murió atropellada. Nunca había conocido la tranquilidad hasta que se unió en matrimonio con su segunda esposa. Cuando por fin parecía que todo iba bien, ya eran muchos años de matrimonio y con su hija recién casa, la tragedia volvió a asaltarle en la vida. La familia había acordado ir de paseo a un balneario y aunque quería acompañarles, no le fue posible. Él se había quedado en casa descansando de un turno doble de 24 horas, ya no era posible mantenerse despierto. El sonido chillante del teléfono de casa lo sacó de sus sueños y entonces quedó muerto en vida: hubo un descarrilamiento de tren y su familia estaba entre las víctimas mortales. Quería que en ese momento un infarto le quitara el sufrimiento. Y llevaba siete años deseando exactamente lo mismo. Desde ese entonces solo vivía por vivir. Rechazó el pensionarse porque odiaría el estar encerrado todo el tiempo y siguió trabajando como guardia de seguridad en el hospital. Todos los médicos y enfermeras se acercaban a platicar con él y pedirle consejo. Krisha y Carla no eran la excepción al caso.

Pero esa noche del 2002 el anciano Arlet descubriría que cuando la muerte te es negada es porque todavía tienes una misión que cumplir. Fuera misión de Dios o del Demonio, misión al fin y al cabo.

Estaba por terminar la segunda ronda de la noche, sin novedades aparentes. Cuando súbitamente escuchó cómo algo caía en seco contra el césped de la jardinera central del edificio. Inmediatamente volteó y aluzó con su lámpara el lugar en cuestión. Era un niño.

Se acercó hasta aluzarle la cara al infante. Era de tez clara y muy delgado, podía verse las costillas a través del vestido gris de manga larga que lo cubría. Su piel estaba sucia, como si hubiera estado acostado por mucho tiempo sobre el polvo. Un cabello dorado caía hasta sus hombros, con el flequillo empapado de sudor que escurría por su frente. Jadeaba mucho, como si le costara respirar.

-¡Oh dios mío!- gritó el hombre al palparle la frente y notar que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

No había tiempo que perder. Guardó la lámpara en su fornitura ceñida a la cintura y cargó al niño en brazos. Corrió hasta el área de urgencias médicas en el edificio contiguo. De solo entrar se topó con la figura de Krisha quien le miraba sorprendido.

-Arlert ¿Y ese niño?-

-¡Lo han abandonado en la entrada del edificio! ¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!-

Krisha sabía que el anciano nunca jugaría con una cosa así. Prácticamente se lo arrebató y lo llevó dentro de su consultorio, teniéndolo sobre la camilla. Después de atenderle por una hora entre medicamentos y un baño de agua fría, la salud del infante se estabilizó. Lo llevaron al área infantil donde compartía habitación con demás niños. Arlert estaba al pendiente del niño, sentía una responsabilidad moral de saberlo con bien. Sintió un alivio profundo cuando Krisha le informó que ya estaba fuera de peligro.

Al terminar su turno los dos hombres estaban de pie frente al niño haciéndose las mismas preguntas. ¿Quién era ese niño? ¿Por qué lo habían abandonado? ¿Cómo es que Arlert ni siquiera había visto quien lo dejó por ahí? ¿Por qué estaba vestido de esa forma, tan antigua? Y las respuestas solo podría darlas el mismo niño que ahora dormía. Después les dio una racha de coraje e impotencia. Unos simples medicamentos que podían conseguirse con una consulta le salvaron la vida. Era algo tan simple que no se explicaban cómo alguien de tan poco o nulo corazón lo abandonaron a su suerte. Lo que ellos no sabían era que ese niño no pertenecía a la época actual. En el año 1400 dichos medicamentos no existían, una simple gripe llegaba a ser mortal. Ellos no imaginaban el suplicio que sentían sus padres por haber tenido que vender su alma al Demonio para que su hijo siguiera con vida.

El anciano en su tiempo fuera del trabajo no se despegaba del niño. Sentía una profunda tristeza por él y sentía cierto tipo de conexión. El niño abrió los ojos. Lo que veía le estaba espantando más y más. No estaba en su casa. No estaban sus papás. Todo era blanco y muy luminoso. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué eran todas esas cosas que resplandecían fuertemente? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿En donde estaban sus papás? Le llenó un profundo miedo saberse solo y escuchar a las personas hablando un idioma que no entendía. Un anciano se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la frente. Ese acto de cariño le desató el llanto que contenía. Se soltó a llorar al no comprender que estaba ocurriendo. Arlert abrazó al niño recostado sobre la camilla. Desde hacía mucho tiempo no tenía motivo para vivir y ese niño le estaba dando una razón.

Los días pasaban pero el menor no hablaba, solo comía frutas y bebía mucha agua porque el resto de la comida no le agradaba. Las autoridades correspondientes se hicieron presentes pero el niño no contestaba. ¿Por qué no hablaba? ¿Acaso en su casa lo maltrataban o tenía problemas con sus cuerdas vocales? Se hicieron los estudios correspondientes. No es que fuera mudo porque sus cuerdas vocales funcionaban perfectamente. Simplemente no quería hablar.

Cuando se quedaba en soledad, el niño se agarraba a llorar una y otra vez. Extrañaba mucho a sus papás y le daba miedo todo. ¿En dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué no entendía nada de lo que le decían? ¿Por qué todos estaban vestidos de manera rara? ¿En dónde estaban sus papás? Cuando su razonamiento le dijo que lo habían abandonado lloró más que nunca. No lo creía posible si sus padres lo amaban mucho. Si su madre estaba llorando mientras le besaba la frente la última vez que sus ojos la vieron. Si su padre también limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Y no era mentira toda la vida que tuvo a su lado, él era todo su querer y a cada momento se lo hacían saber. Entonces ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se sorprendió el día que su cama de rodeó de bastantes personas vestidas de negro. Temió que le fueran a hacer algo, pero contrario a ello una mujer se acercó a hablarle dulcemente como queriendo que la entendiera. Pero él no quería hablar con nadie, se encogió sosteniendo rodillas en los brazos y se hizo del lugar más recóndito que encontró en la camilla. Entonces todo desapareció y solo quedaron él y el anciano. Sabía que le estaba preguntando algo pero hablaba en un idioma que no entendía. Sin embargo, el menor había heredado la inteligencia de su madre y comprendió lo que le estaba preguntando.

-Armin…- soltó tímidamente su nombre.

El hombre le sonrió y le alborotó el cabello de su frente en señal de agradecimiento por su respuesta.

-Buen chico, Armin-

Y para su propia sorpresa, comprendió que le estaba felicitando por habérselo dicho. Eso creó una fuerte confianza del niño hacia el anciano.

.

.

**=1995 - 2005. MEXIKO EUROPEA. CASA DE LA FAMILIA JAEGER= **

Después de aquella plática en la noche con Lagner la vida le había dado un vuelco inesperado a la familia Jaeger. Los tres adultos hicieron pacto de guardar en secreto lo que acontecía con Carla. Durante mucho tiempo no volvió a tener visiones o sueños con su vida pasada. Pero cuando aparecieron le llenaron de mucha congoja y frustración. Hasta que no pudo más y tuvo que expresarlo en voz alta, con su marido sosteniéndole su cuerpo flaqueante.

-Krisha ¿Quién…? ¿Quién soy yo? Ya no sé quién soy. Creí que era Carla ahora no estoy tan segura. ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto…?-

-Carla, tranquila… Tú sigues siendo Carla Jaeger. Quien hayas sido en el pasado está ahí, en el pasado. Es solo que dejaste algo pendiente en tu vida pasada y solo tú podrás ayudarla. Esa mujer es Irene, tú eres Carla, mi esposa…-

Hasta ese momento, Eren no daba señales de tener poderes. Había crecido como un niño normal rodeado de mucho amor. Hasta que una mañana de Noviembre mientras tomaban el desayuno, el primer chispazo del poder de Eren cobró vida. A pesar de haberle preparado su desayuno favorito, unos hot cakes con bastante mantequilla y miel de maple, el niño no se veía nada contento. Su rostro tenía un puchero de molestia y solo picaba los alimentos, sin probarlos.

-Eren ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?- Carla le habló amorosamente.

-Soñé con una niña- Eren habló algo enfadado.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- su padre le cuestionó.

-¡Que esa niña era mi hermana! ¡Y yo no tengo hermanos! ¡¿Verdad?!-

Los adultos se quedaron congelados con lo que su hijo decía. Krisha casi se atragantaba el omelete de huevo que su esposa le cocinó y Carla se quedó con el bocado en el aire.

-Eren, tú sabes que es hijo único- Krisha fue el primero en salir de su conmoción –Hijo, solo fue un sueño-

-Lo siento es que, parecía tan real…- agachó su cabeza apenado.

Su madre lo tomó del mentón –Cuéntanos tu sueño, tal vez eso te ayude a sentirte mejor- le sonrió y lo soltó del agarre.

-Soñé que con nosotros vivía una niña blanquita y de cabello negro y que era mi hermana. Estaba toda asustada como si tuviera miedo de todo lo que veía y tú mamá la tomabas en brazos y le decías que todo iba a estar bien, que no tenía nada que temer, que estaba en casa. Entonces papá hizo lo mismo conmigo. Lo que no me gustó es que tuve que compartir mi cuarto con ella ¡Ah! Y la niña tenía un nombre muy gracioso, se llamaba "Mikasa"-

A pesar de haberse mentalizado desde hacía tiempo que Eren podía tener habilidades y que en cualquier momento se detonarían, no por ello dejaban de estar sorprendidos. Tardaron buen rato en salir de la estupefacción de todo lo que Eren contaba.

Desde ese día fueron anotando los sueños de Eren en un diario y las visiones que tuvo Carla. Al inicio todo seguía confuso y sin sentido, pero poco a poco se fueron uniendo las piezas. Llegó un momento en que el alma de Irene le mostró una última visión a Carla, el eslabón perdido de la cadena. Y esa visión no fue ni más ni menos que los diez minutos donde Irene le explicó a su hijo Levi toda la tetra que armó Erwin para tener a Hanji. Algo más extraño ocurrió; Carla entendía perfectamente lo que platicaba Irene con Levi, a pesar de hablar en un idioma que desconocía. No podía recrear las mismas palabras pero captaba todo aquello.

Hablaron con Lagner, la única persona confiable que podía guiarles y darles una explicación sensata de todo aquello. En esta ocasión fueron los señores Jaeger quienes estaban en la casa del psicólogo, aprovechando una de las tantas fiestas comunitarias que se realizaban en la calle. Ilse y Eren eran muy buenos amigos, tenían una mente muy despierta y les encantaba jugar a los súper héroes con los demás vecinitos.

Carla trataba de hablar con calma -Lo he entendido todo. Lagner tenías la razón, esas personas eran mi familia y ella estaba buscando a su nieta. Y al parecer aún vive su voluntad de encontrarla porque es lo que más me señala y…-

-¿Qué más?- Lagner estaba atento a sus palabras.

-Los padres de esa niña hicieron pacto con el Demonio por la vida de su hija al nacer. Ella quiso llegar a tiempo para salvarla pero no pudo hacerlo. Y eso es lo que ella quiere ¡Quiere que yo encuentre a su nieta! ¡Quiere que yo la salve! Pero…- tomó aire –Los padres de la niña la enviaron a través de un portal y eso es todo…-

Lagner sostenía su mentón entre las manos analizando la situación. Para ese entonces con su guía, Krisha ya había investigado sobre la reencarnación y situaciones parecidas, aunque había muy poca documentación de eso. Ambos hombres se miraron y supieron que tenían la misma idea. El de mayor letrado en artes ocultas hablaría.

-Escuchen con atención lo que voy a decir. Definitivamente el poder fue traspasado a su hijo y los recuerdos fueron traspasados a ti, Carla. Eso solo lo puede hacer un alma de muy fuerte voluntad y gran poder. Eren tiene la habilidad detener visiones en sueños, no es una habilidad que le vaya a perjudicar en forma negativa así que pueden estar tranquilos. Para cumplir con la voluntad de Irene hay un conjuro que sirve para abrir portales de tiempo espacio pero hay condicionantes muy estrictas. Los viajes en el tiempo exigen demasiadas especificaciones porque son prohibidos, puedes alterar demasiado el equilibrio y crear un caos. Una de ellas es que los viajes solo pueden hacerse del pasado al futuro. Otra es que en ambos puntos deben de hacer el mismo ritual sincronizados con las mismas especificaciones. Sería arriesgar el todo por el todo. No creo que haya algo que perder pero es una oportunidad única. Aun así les pregunto ¿Quieren tomar el riesgo…?-

Carla y Krisha se miraron fijamente y asintieron con la cabeza. Iban a arriesgar todo por esa oportunidad. No tenían nada que perder pero si mucho que ganar. Solo debían esperar a que se manifestara el momento para realizarlo.

.

.

**=2002 - 2007. MEXIKO EUROPEA = **

Para Armin el tiempo pasó muy rápido. A pesar de llorar en su soledad por no tener a sus padres, trataba de comprender que estaba ocurriendo. Sentía mucha confusión y miedo, pero el anciano le estaba ayudando a aprender palabras con dibujos a colores. Todo era nuevo para Armin. Al inicio se sentía incómodo con la ropa extraña que usaba. La primera vez que tomó un baño en regadera y usó un sanitario termino llorando. En un año logró aprender el idioma español y con ello responder a las preguntas que le hacían las personas vestidas de negro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Yo me llamo Armin-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Siete…-

-¿De dónde vienes?-

-No sé-

-Entonces ¿Cómo es el lugar de donde venías?-

-Había un río cerca y muchas montañas a los alrededores-

-Y ¿Tus papás…?-

Pero siempre al llegar a esta pregunta sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no podía contener. Hasta la mañana que por fin pudo hablar.

-Mi papá se llama Mike y mi mamá se llama Nanaba. Y yo los extraño mucho…-

-Muy bien Armin. Y ¿Por qué no querías hablar? ¿Nos tenías miedo?-

-Sí, ustedes dan miedo…-

-Armin te haré una pregunta difícil. Tus papás ¿Te pegaban?-

Negó con la cabeza –Nunca…-

Y siguió el interrogatorio protocolario. Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que el niño hablaba inglés antiguo. Probablemente viniera de una zona inglesa y sus padres eran de tan bajos recursos que no supieron cómo actuar ante la enfermedad del infante, dejándole abandonado. Su destino hubiera sido el orfanato si no fuera por la intervención del anciano. Ese hombrecito se había ganado tanto su corazón que ya no podía dejarle en soledad. Lo adoptó y le dio un apellido.

Armin Arlert creció rodeado del amor de su abuelo, como cariñosamente lo llamaba. Poco a poco las pesadillas de su pasado iban desapareciendo y se llenaba de nuevos recuerdos. Aunque el anciano creía que su nieto adoptivo sufriría para ponerse al corriente con la educación básico, se sorprendió de saberlo muy inteligente. En alguna ocasión Armin dijo que su madre era muy lista, comprobando el anciano que él lo había heredado. La casa poco a poco se llenó de libros que compartían juntos. También fue perfeccionando con su pronunciación del español al grado de hablarlo como si fuera lengua materna, aunque sufrió un poco para hablar el inglés actual.

La vida de Armin fue tranquila y amena por mucho tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**=2007. MEXIKO EUROPEA. CASA DE LA FAMILIA JAEGER= **

Los Jaeger habían tomado una decisión. Harían el ritual para abrir el portal tiempo-espacio con la incertidumbre si funcionaría o no. Pero después de todo lo vivido apostaban a que sí ocurriría. De ser así y lograr pasar por el portal a la niña serían cuestionados por los vecinos acerca de ella. Decir que era su hija no sería congruente, al único hijo que le conocían era a Eren. Para evitarse ese tipo de problemas tomaron la decisión de vender la casa que construyeron y la casa de los ya fallecidos padres de Carla para comprar otra en una zona diferente donde nadie les conocía. La fecha de entrega de su casa actual estaba programada para la mañana siguiente en que fuera realizado el conjuro. También Krisha cambiaría de trabajo, estaba por abrir un consultorio particular muy cerca a la zona donde vivirían. Si no resultaba el ritual entonces solo dejarían atrás una vida llena de hermosos recuerdos. Estaban apostando todo a que las visiones de Carla eran verdaderas.

Se llegó la fecha de luna nueva donde Marte se alineaba con la Tierra. El día y la noche transcurrió con entera normalidad. Eren durmió plácidamente y los adultos comenzaron a terminar de preparar todo el ritual de acuerdo a las indicaciones que les dio Lagner. El ritual lo hicieron en la habitación del pequeño por practicidad. Con una tiza de carbón hicieron la marca del demonio, la cual apostaban que eran las alas entrelazadas al centro de un triángulo invertido que llevaba el hombre de nombre Levi al frente de su traje negro, cuando habló con Irene en la última visión. Rodearon la marca con ocho obsidianas colocadas en los puntos cardinales y en el norte, pusieron un gran espejo de plata en donde se abriría el portal. Con sumo cuidado Krisha colocó a Eren en el centro de la marca, esto para hacer más fuerte la conexión con la niña y que pudiera pasar sin problemas por el portal. Y esperaron a que se diera la medianoche.

Carla no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro por el nerviosismo. Krisha la veía con los brazos cruzados. Viéndola así tomó la decisión de invertir los papeles.

-Carla, tranquila- la alcanzó a tomar de la mano.

-Krisha estoy muy nerviosa, ya no sé ni que voy a decirles…- recargó le frente en el hombre de su esposo.

-Déjame hablar a mí, tú tomas a la niña en brazos ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí…-

Disfrutaron de unos minutos de su cercanía, frente al espejo. Se separaron abruptamente cuando el reloj comenzó a resonar las campanadas y entonces pronunciaron al unísono:

_"Aperire, aperire portal locus-spatium, portal spatium-locum. Die invocator volunt nos parlare"._

Y se abrió el portal a través del espejo. Las piernas le flaquearon a Carla cuando vio a la pareja. La mujer de cabello café y el hombre de cabello negro eran exactamente como estaban en sus visiones. Pero no había tiempo que perder, cada segundo era valioso. Krisha tomó la palabra.

-No es necesario que hablen, sabemos que nos han contactado porque quieren salvar a su hija. No hay tiempo que perder, tienen que pasarla a través del espejo-

El pelinegro tomó a la niña en brazos.

-Solo queremos asegurarnos que ella estará bien y ustedes son nuestra única opción. Por favor cuiden bien de ella- a la mujer de cabello almendrado le temblaba la voz.

Carla sonreía melancólicamente mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña que dormía sosteniendo en el pecho a un conejito de trapo.

-Nosotros cuidaremos bien de ella- Krisha terminó por decir.

Y el portal se cerró. Carla no lo podía creer. Sus visiones no eran alucinaciones. La niña en cuestión existía y ella la salvó de un destino que pudo haber sido terrible por el pacto que hicieron sus padres con el Demonio. Pudo haberse quedado sola y desprotegida. O peor aún, pudo haber sido víctima de ladrones o el mismo demonio podía haberla matado. Carla solo sentía un alivio muy grande de tener en sus brazos a una pequeña que la llenaría de mucho amor. Debido al llanto incontrolable de Carla, Eren se despertó. Pero poco le duró la alegría de ver a la niña de sus sueños frente a él. Continuando con el plan que habían ideado, Krisha lo sometió a hipnosis y le reescribió los recuerdos, además de inhibirle su habilidad de tener visiones en sueños. Lo mismo pasó con la pequeña cuando la despertaron.

Ni tardos ni perezosos, antes que se llegara el amanecer comenzaron a sacar sus pertenencias y subirlas a la camioneta para mudarse a su nuevo hogar. No querían dar explicaciones más que al único hombre con conocimiento de la situación. Antes de irse se despidieron de él, ya estaba despierto y con su ropa médica para ir al trabajo.

-Lagner, gracias. No sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin ti- Krisha le agradeció.

-No me agradezcan, solo les diré una cosa. La verdad siempre sale a la luz y algún día deberán contar sobre lo que han ocurrido- Lagner sentenció.

-Por eso nos estamos yendo, para que eso nunca ocurra…- Carla habló nerviosa.

-No estés tan segura de eso Carla, hay cosas que no pueden ocultarse para siempre y te recuerdo que la sangre llama a los suyos. Yo haré lo que me pidieron, cuando pregunten por ustedes simplemente les diré que no es asunto suyo- Lagner volvió a hablar.

Terminaron de estrecharse las manos los hombres y un abrazo de Carla terminó de ser su agradecimiento por ayudarles. Pero Lagner no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que habían tomado los Jaeger. De alguna manera era sensato, por otra no. Había cientos de personas en ese barrio que los conocían y no podían controlar su destino.

**.**

**.**

**=2007 - 2010. MEXIKO EUROPEA = **

Llegaron a su nuevo hogar. Su nueva vida comenzó sin contratiempos. Para su sorpresa se dieron cuenta que frente a su casa vivía el anciano Arlert con su nieto adoptivo. Mikasa y Eren creían que habían sido hermanos toda la vida pero que vivían en un lugar diferente. Recientemente se mudaron y les gustaba la idea. Eren y Armin eran de la edad, mientras que Mikasa era dos años menor que ellos. El trío juvenil de Mikasa, Eren y Armin eran los mejores amigos que podían haber deseado.

La noche en que por fin la mujer pudo dormir, Carla soñó con Irene. Las dos mujeres estaban frente a frente en un cuarto blanco. Todo resplandecía y solo podían verse con claridad el rostro. Carla llevaba una camisa amarilla con falda guinda y su delantal blanco con el que hacía las labores del hogar. Irene llevaba el vestido gris ensangrentado con el que murió, sus brazos descansaban en la cintura. En silencio se miraron unos segundos, luego Irene sonrió y pronunció algo.

-Danke…-

Y en un centelleo la imagen de Irene desapareció. Carla comprendió que su vida pasada le había dado las gracias y que ya no volvería a molestarla. Cosa que sucedió, después de ese encuentro Carla no volvió a tener visiones de su vida pasada.

**.**

**.**

**=2010. MEXIKO EUROPEA. CASA DE LA FAMILIA ARLERT= **

La vida tiene un ciclo natural: nacer, crecer y morir. El anciano Arlert cumplió la última fase de su vida. Armin no dejaba de llorar, no podía creerlo. En la noche todo había sido normal, cenaron juntos, se fueron a dormir y pero solo uno de ellos despertó. El abuelo no reaccionó a sus llamados ni a su llanto. El abuelo ya no respiraba. Armin estaba desesperado y no sabía qué hacer más que echarse a llorar.

Entonces escuchó como un carro interrumpía la tranquilidad matutina. Se asomó por la ventana y vio que en la casa frente a la suya una esposa despedía a su marido al trabajo. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hasta llegar al hombre.

-¡Doctor Jaeger! ¡Ayúdeme por favor!-

Krisha estaba extrañado -¿Armin, que pasó?-

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?- Carla se inclinó hasta su altura.

-El abuelo… ¡El abuelo no respira!- sus ojos no dejaban de llorar mientras le agarraba suplicante de la camisa del hombre.

-Krisha…- con voz dulce Carla le dijo todo.

Corrieron hasta la casa de los Arlert. Entraron hasta la habitación del anciano. Krisha se inclinó para tomar los signos vitales, pero de solo verlo y palparlo supo que no había nada que hacer. El cuerpo ya estaba rígido denotando que llevaba horas muerto. El anciano Arlert falleció dormido en su cama.

-Armin… lo siento mucho…- con esas palabras Krisha mató la última esperanza que tenía el joven.

Armin no sabía qué hacer más que llorar. Nuevamente se encontraba solo. Se abrazó a sí mismo para tratar de consolarse. Krisha tomó las riendas del asunto en las cuestiones legales. Llamó a las autoridades correspondientes para dar aviso del fallecimiento. El velorio y el entierro corrieron a cargo del Hospital Público. Todos los médicos, enfermeras y demás personal se despidieron del amable anciano Arlert. Cuando terminó el entierro Armin estaba parado frente a la tumba de su abuelo. Le prometió en silencio que él estaría bien y le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por él. Le dio una casa y apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba. Y le dio algo que no puede comprarse ni equipararse con todas las riquezas del mundo: le dio amor. Y ahora, por respeto y amor a su memoria saldría adelante. Tendría que salirse de la escuela y buscar trabajo para mantenerse pagar la renta de la casa, servicios y manutención. Además tendría que lidiar con Servicios Sociales para que se lo permitieran. Esto último le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y por lo mismo al regresar a casa, terminó pidiéndole medicamento a la señora Jaeger para controlarlo.

Pero Carla no le dio medicamento para dolor de cabeza, sino que le dio un somnífero. Sabía que Armin llevaba varios días sin dormir. Lo recostó en el sillón y lo tapó con una manta. Era de mañana así que estaba sola, sus hijos estaban en la escuela y su esposo estaba trabajando.

Saber que desde tan joven se había quedado solo le contristó el corazón. Tendría que salir adelante por él mismo, tal vez abandonar la escuela y ponerse a trabajar para sobrevivir. Pero lo peor era saber que todas las noches lo pasaría en soledad. Que comería sus alimentos sin la más mínima compañía. Le acarició los cabellos y soltó en medio de un suspiro.

-Si pudiera hacer algo por ti…- entonces un pensamiento le atravesó la mente.

Claro que podía hacer algo. Eren y Mikasa querían mucho a Armin. Además su madre tenía razón "Donde comen dos, comen tres". Ya tenían dos hijos ¿Qué daño podría hacerles el tener uno más?

Armin durmió por 24 horas. Durante ese tiempo la familia de Carla, Krisha, Eren y Mikasa hablaron seriamente acerca de la idea de adoptarlo. Los jóvenes estaban encantados con la idea, no les importaba el hecho que tuvieran que compartir la habitación con él. Los adultos supieron que el estilo de vida volvería a ser más austero. Pero esa idea solo duraría el resto del día. Por la noche Carla tomaría una decisión que los llevaría a un estilo de vida más estable y que en un futuro cercano les permitiría viajar por Europa. Debido a que sus hijos ya pedían su libertad juvenil, Carla tomó la decisión de volver a ejercer la enfermería para apoyar en el consultorio de su esposo, cada vez tenía más pacientes.

Y así es como la familia Jaeger de solo tener un hijo, pasó a tener dos hijos más. Krisha y Carla se convirtieron en los padres de Eren, Mikasa y Armin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer :3**


	46. Praesens Praeteritis Fragmento 4

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 2. PRAESENS PRAETERITIS=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 4. LUDUM=**

**.**

**.**

**=2008 - 2010. MEXIKO EUROPEA=**

Dentro de muchas cosas que se habían fusionado entre México y Alemania, estaba la educación básica. Se adoptó el sistema de grados mexicanos pero se dejaron la mayoría del plan educativo alemán. La educación básica obligatoria consistía en tres años de kindergarden, después seis años de primaria y terminaban con tres años de secundaria. En el último grado los estudios eran por todo el día, desde la mañana hasta ya avanzada la tarde entre semana, sábado mediodía y el único día libre era el domingo. Al salir del último nivel los estudiantes tenían por edad entre quince y dieciséis años.

Había transcurrido casi un año desde que Mikasa llegó al seno de la familia Jaeger. Era más bien una niña tímida que no gustaba de hablar con nadie. Aquella niña alegre y adorable que fue cuando Levi y Hanji vivían estaba totalmente en el pasado. Al inicio había noches en que sin que pudiera comprenderlo se sentía muy triste y se agarraba a llorar bajo la colcha. Con el tiempo fue dejando esa tristeza atrás pero seguía siendo una niña de pocas palabras.

En la escuela era objeto de burlas por la pronunciación de su nombre "Mikasa" era igual a decir "mi casa". Los apodos eran muy variados pero siempre refiriéndose a ese hecho: "mi-casita", "mi-choza", "mi-hogarcito", "mi-depa", entre otros. Se agarraba a llorar cuando escuchaba esas burlas. Eren le decía incansablemente que se defendiera de las burlas. Hasta el día que lo hizo se arrepintió de habérselo dicho.

Había un grupo de cuatro chicas, que no era otro que el dichoso grupo de niñas que se sentían superiores a los demás. Y que sus únicos intereses eran hablar de moda y cosas banales. Era ese grupo el que más burla le hacía a Mikasa, hostigándole incesablemente. Pero el cobarde vive mientras la víctima lo permita. Un día la agarraron de muy mal humor puesto que sufría los descontroles hormonales de su primer período menstrual, le llegó a muy temprana edad. Era la hora de la salida escolar, la pareja de hermanos caminaba hacia el portón principal cuando pasaron frente a una de las jardineras donde estaban fisgoneando a los demás el grupo de chicas.

-¡Ah mira! ¡Ahí va "mi-choza"!-

-¡Oye mi-choza! ¡¿No quieres ir a "mi casa"?!-

-¡En serio! ¡Algún día ven a "mi-hogarcito"!-

-¡O si quieres ven a "mi-depa", "mi-choza"!-

Comenzaron a reírse burlescamente. La pelinegra no lo pudo soportar más. Aventó su mochila y un conejo de trapo a Eren. Las chicas no lo vieron venir: una mirada airada de Mikasa les dijo que por fin alguien haría justicia con ellas. Mikasa por sí sola las tundió a golpes, a las cuatro. Nadie metió las manos, todos estaban estupefactos de ver a esa chica seria hecha una furia. De no ser por la intervención de Eren que le miraba llorando y le gritó que se detuviera porque la sangre ya empezaba a correr, Mikasa las hubiera dejado inconscientes. ¡Qué combinación! Había heredado la fuerza de Levi y al enojarse el temperamento de Hanji.

Los maestros al darse cuenta de la situación intervinieron. También llegó Carla que había ido por sus hijos. Los padres de las niñas también entraron en la situación. Pero ya era muy tarde. El uniforme escolar de calcetas, falda y blusa blanca de las chicas terminaron asquerosamente sucias de polvo por la revolcada que les dio Mikasa y unas gotas de sangre al golpearles la nariz y las comisuras de los labios. Y los chalecos azul marino terminaron sin botones y desgarrados. Del cabello ni hablar y los moretones estaban al por mayor. No sabían si era por miedo o realmente por simpatía, pero todos los estudiantes defendieron a Mikasa. Al final de cuentas, el grupo de chicas terminó pidiéndole disculpas a quien fastidiaron por mucho tiempo.

Pero esas chicas no se iban a quedar con las manos cruzadas. Cuando se hubieron repuesto efectuaron su venganza. Fuera a donde fuera, Mikasa siempre llevaba un conejo de trapo de nombre "bunny" que no soltaba más que cuando era necesario. Entonces tuvieron su gran idea. Aprovechando que estaban en clase deportiva escondieron el conejo de trapo de Mikasa, aventándolo al techo de la biblioteca. Nadie sospechó de ellas, ya no le hacían burla a la pelinegra y siempre las estuvieron viendo. Inclusive por su propia voluntad se hurgó en sus mochilas para comprobar su inocencia. Se dio la hora de salida y Eren estaba esperando a Mikasa en la entrada para irse a casa, por ese día su madre no los recogería ya que estaba ayudando a su padre en el consultorio. El hombrecito se desesperó porque su hermana no aparecía y se fue al aula del segundo piso para llevarse a la floja de su hermana.

Vio que la puerta estaba abierta y si apenas iba a hablar cuando se le quebrantó el corazón. Su hermana estaba con los brazos sobre el pupitre y la cabeza escondida entre ellos. Su pecho y espalda se expandían y contraían, en señal que estaba llorando. Dio la media vuelta y vio como el grupo de aquellas chicas reían escandalosamente. Avanzó por el pasillo y en las escaleras se topó con uno de los compañeros de Mikasa, explicándole la situación que había acontecido unas clases atrás. Su hermana buscó en toda la escuela su conejo, sin éxito. Cansada y agobiada se ensimismó en el salón de clases.

Eren se dirigió directamente a donde estaban esas chicas, no podían ser tan inocentes. Les exigió decir la verdad porque no creía en una sola de sus palabras. Pero por más que les confrontaba, ellas negaban saber dónde estaba el mentado conejo de trapo. Eren se estaba desesperando por no lograr sacarles la verdad pero tampoco quería pelear contra unas mujeres. Se retiró del grupo, sintiéndose totalmente débil y fracasado. Sería su nuevo amigo Armin quien le confió en la privacidad de los sanitarios lo que había ocurrido, él había visto todo desde lejos pero le apenaba acercarse. Y también con su ayuda logró trepar hasta el techo de la biblioteca para coger el objeto de valor sentimental de su hermana. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos sintió que por primera vez había sido de utilidad.

Ambos jóvenes corrieron hasta el aula donde estaba la dueña del objeto. Armin se quedó recargado en la puerta, observando todo desde lo lejos.

Mikasa escuchó unos pasos dentro del salón que se dirigían hacia ella, pero no quería levantar la mirada. Los pasos se detuvieron frente a ella y escuchó una voz conocida que le hablaba, fue cuando levantó la mirada. Se topó con la figura de su conejito sostenido por las manos de su hermano.

-Ten tu bunny…- su hermano se sonrojó al decir esto.

Cuando las manos de Eren tomaron las de Mikasa para depositarle ese objeto preciado, la mujercita sintió algo prohibido ante los ojos de la sociedad. En esos segundos algo de una eternidad, un universo alterno donde tenía frente a ella todo lo que pedía, quería y necesitaba su alma. Una eternidad que le mostró un sueño que no se podía cristalizar.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?- salió del letargo de sus pensamientos y se incorporó.

-¡Ah! ¡Es un secreto!- se dio la media vuelta y la tomó de la mano –Vamos a casa, ya tengo hambre- y prácticamente la arrastró fuera del salón.

La mujercita soltaba lágrimas involuntarias no solo por la alegría de tener de vuelta a su conejito. Esas gotas eran por la calidez que le transmitía la mano que la sostenía. Armin tomó la mochila de Mikasa. Cómo eran vecinos, los tres se fueron juntos a casa. Y desde entonces su amistad se hizo más unida que nunca.

No lo pensó dos veces, a partir de ese momento la pelinegra quiso que le llamaran como Eren nombró a su conejo cuando se lo entregó. Así Mikasa se convirtió en "Bunny" inclusive para su propia familia. Y cuando le preguntaban su nombre pedía que le llamaran Bunny, mintiendo que desde el kínder le decían así para darle mayor fuerza al apodo.

Mikasa se dedicó a entrenarse para hacerse más fuerte, defendiendo a su hermano cuando la ocasión se presentara. Comenzó a ganar preseas y trofeos en competiciones deportivas. Sus notas escolares subieron al compenetrar más en amistad con Armin. Su vida había cambiado. Ese pequeño acto de amabilidad de Eren le dio una chispa a su vida. Una chispa prohibida para su mala suerte. No pudo controlar sus sentimientos hacia el chico de ojos verdes. El corazón y la razón se convirtieron en su martirio. No dejaba de pensar en él y preocuparse por él pero no de una manera familiar. Él estaba formándose de un buen cuerpo al estar en el equipo de Taekwondo de la secundaria. Se reprimía mentalmente cuando sus ojos miraban a Eren como hombre. Se castigaba ella misma con sesiones de ejercicio cada vez que el deseo de besarle se hacía presente.

Al acercarse a la adolescencia algunas dudas surcaron en su mente.

Contrario a Eren, no tenía parecido físico alguno con sus padres y la respuesta de "tú te pareces a tu bisabuela" ya no le convencía.

¿Cómo es que tenía tan buenas habilidades físicas? Si nadie le había enseñado a luchar. Se trataba de tranquilizar sin éxito, que tal vez fuera algo natural, que simplemente su cuerpo reaccionaba al combate y a las resistencias físicas. Mikasa no recordaba que Levi y Hanji, sus verdaderos padres le enseñaron a defenderse de los niños del pueblo, cosa aparte que había heredado la resistencia y buen acondicionamiento físico de los Ackerman.

Además ¿Por qué no podía despegarse de ese conejo blanco? Si tan solo era un objeto infantil e independiente que fuera un hermoso recuerdo que tenía con Eren, no se explicaba ni le parecía lógico que tuviera un valor sentimental incalculable para ella.

Tenía un secreto que solo su conejo sabía: a veces soñaba con una escena a plena luz del día, de cómo una pareja de sombras la abrazaban, los tres estaban en la parte posterior de una cabaña en medio de un bosque frondoso.

Pero lo que más le lastimaba por dentro: tenía un sentimiento de amor prohibido.

**.**

**.**

**=2010. MEXIKO EUROPEA=**

Cuando el abuelo de Armin falleció se iniciaba un nuevo grado escolar, a eso del mes de Enero. La habitación de los hermanos fue adaptada con una litera para que ambos jóvenes durmieran juntos. Ya se estaba haciendo la construcción de una habitación independiente para Mikasa. Ese era un proyecto que los señores Jaeger habían dejado de lado por irse de viaje. Por ese año no habría viaje pero sí la realización de algo que ya era necesario.

Eren y Armin se encontraban en el último grado de la secundaria. Dentro de poco se graduarían y con ello entrarían a estudiar el bachillerato. Ambos compartían el mismo grupo de amigos, todos ellos se alegraron cuando supieron que "el pelos de elote" no quedaría desprotegido y que estaría viviendo en casa de los Jaeger. A pesar de la adopción Armin se negó a cambiar su apellido porque era de las pocas cosas que quedaron de su abuelo.

Mikasa recién había ingresado a la secundaria. Armin era el primer lugar de toda la generación. Eren también estaba dentro del cuadro de honor y se tenían las mismas expectativas de Mikasa. Los profesores tenían grandes esperanzas en esos tres jóvenes ahora hermanos, promesas de un futuro mejor para la sociedad.

Como cuestión obligatoria en secundaria, los sábados tomarían clases por medio día. La primera parte eran los talleres de computación, física y química. Después vendría el receso para terminar con una actividad cultural o deportiva a su elección. Eren estaba en el equipo de Taekwondo. Cuando ingresó a la secundaria estaba harto que su hermana a pesar de ser más pequeña que él siempre le defendiera, quería valerse por sí mismo. Además que era ridículo que una mujer protegiera a un hombre cuando debería ser lo opuesto. Armin eligió el club de lectura y oratoria, sabía que no era diestro para las actividades físicas.

Cuando ingresó a la secundaria y para sorpresa de todos los clubes deportivos que pensaban a Mikasa en sus filas por sus resultados en las olimpiadas juveniles, la mujercita eligió la clase de pintura. Sucede que hacía poco tiempo había descubierto que era una buena dibujante. Cuando una mañana de vacaciones tomó una hoja en blanco y un lápiz con la intención de recrear la escena de sus sueños. Para su propia sorpresa, había hecho un dibujo totalmente exquisito. En secreto tenía un cuaderno de dibujo con varios de Eren, eso le ayudaba a desahogar sus sentimientos. Mikasa no recordaba que esa habilidad herencia de su abuelo Hans la había desarrollado de pequeña con el adiestramiento del que era su maestro de arte y director de la escuela, el maestro Moblit Berner.

**.**

**.**

**=2009 – 2010. MEXIKO EUROPEA=**

El juego de los amantes es uno peligroso. Porque o sales librado sin enamorarte o sales lastimado por tener sentimientos no correspondidos, así como pasó con Riko y Angeru. Pero hay ocasiones especiales en que la lujuria traspasa la barrera de la piel hasta llegar a los sentimientos y éstos sucumben en forma de amor correspondido. El enamoramiento es una de las consecuencias que hay en el juego del intercambio del placer. Y si le añades una pizca de travesura y dulce venganza lo que obtienes es una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento va a explotar y te arrasará con sus consecuencias.

En el equipo de Taekwondo Eren se hizo amigo de Henning, un chico de facciones duras y cabello castaño claro. Su complexión era robusta, producto del entrenamiento que también tenía en la lucha grecorromana. Ambos cursaban el mismo grado escolar pero estaban en diferentes aulas. Henning pretendía a una chica de baja estatura, complexión delgada, ojos verdes y cabello rojo. Siempre estaba sonriente y alegre, el cual era su mayor atractivo con los chicos. Henning había logrado acercarse a ella gracias a que era el primero de su clase en matemáticas y a ella se le dificultaba esa materia. Inclusive ella misma se burlaba de sí misma porque hasta en ecuaciones simples contaba con los dedos de las manos para resolverlas y aun se le dificultaban las tablas de multiplicar. Su nombre: Isabel Magnolia Bossard.

La primera vez que los ojos de Eren e Isabel se cruzaron fue un sábado al termino de las actividades culturales. Isabel estaba en el equipo de porristas y todo indicaba que el próximo año sería la líder. Cuando terminó la sesión de práctica de bastón se dirigió a la máquina expendedora de bebidas energizantes. Eren se sentía sediento pero sabía que el agua no le repondría como otro tipo de bebida.

Y fue cuando ambos jóvenes se encontraron frente a la máquina de bebidas. Isabel llevaba el cabello recogido en sus típicas coletas bajas y el fleco sobre su frente caía algo mojado. Eren nunca olvidaría la ropa que llevaba la mujercita cuando la vio por primera vez: playera blanca tipo polo con el logo de la escuela, short corto con falda roja de tablones, calcetas cortas blancas con tenis rosas y su bastón en la mano derecha. Isabel tampoco olvidaría la figura de Eren ataviada en su Dobok blanco y cinta blanca que lo identificaban como miembro del grado más básico. Iba descalzo, ya se había acostumbrado a caminar sobre el concreto de esa manera. Su cabello café estaba empapado de sudor al igual que su frente y cuello.

-Adelante- Isabel le sonrió cediéndole que comprara él primero.

-Ah, gracias…- Eren aceptó el lugar solo para echar a andar una idea fugaz que cruzó en su mente –Sí que hace calor ¿No crees?-

-Sí, por eso vine, por una bebida de estas-

-No sé qué sabor elegir ¿Cuál me recomiendas?-

-Mi favorito es el de fresa pero no sé cual sea mejor para un chico, déjame pensar…-

Pero antes que pudiera pensar más Eren seleccionó la bebida de sabor fresa, se inclinó a recogerla y la tendió a la mujer –Ten, esta es tuya…-

-¿Eh?...- la pelirroja tomó la bebida en sus manos totalmente desconcertada.

Eren volvió a comprar otra bebida pero de sabor a ponche. Ambos comenzaron a beber el líquido sin moverse del lugar.

-¡Hey chicos!- si apenas iban a comenzar a platicar cuando llega Henning al punto.

-¡Hey Henning!- saludó Eren.

Isabel sonrió al ver que ambos estaban en el mismo club deportivo. Y los tres se quedaron platicando un buen rato. Fue cuando Eren se enteró que esa chica era la que su compañero pretendía. Le había gustado la chica pero tampoco era que quisiera salir con ella, no la conocía. Pero si conocía a su compañero para saber que no era del todo confiable, aunque pudiera ser que Isabel lograra quitarle ese aspecto en él. En el transcurrir del tiempo cuando se topaban en los pasillos de la secundaria, Isabel y Eren se sonreían y en otras ocasiones tenían pláticas cortas. Y Henning no quitó el dedo del reglón hasta que Isabel le dijo que sí quería ser su novia. Eran una de las parejitas estudiantiles populares que todo mundo veía con ternura. Eren e Isabel se habían alejado porque la mujercita iba a todos lados con Henning. La pelirroja realmente estaba enamorada de su novio. No hacía otra cosa más que hablar de él y sentirse en las nubes cuando estaban juntos. Eren empezó a salir con chicas de la escuela, meros amores estudiantiles que solo duran unos cuantos meses. De esas chicas Mikasa nunca se preocupó porque sabía que Eren no las quería, solo eran un mero entretenimiento.

Y así el tiempo transcurrió hasta que se llegó el último grado escolar. El repentino fallecimiento del abuelo de Armin cambió por completo muchas cosas. Eren dejó de tener noviecitas ya que debía concentrarse en sus estudios para tener las mejores calificaciones y cursar el bachillerato de un año, de lo contrario tendría que tomar el bachillerato de dos años. Armin era una seguridad que estaría en la primera situación y Mikasa recién entraba a la secundaria. Entonces sucedieron cosas que cambiaron el rumbo de sus vidas.

**.**

**.**

**=2010 - 2014. MEXIKO EUROPEA=**

Isabel y Henning recién cumplieron dos años de noviazgo. La mujercita aun se sentía en las nubes y algo la haría caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Como Eren los sospechaba, su compañero no era del todo confiable. En la primaria tenía la fama de salir con varias niñas, muchos creyeron que Isabel lo había cambiado en la secundaria. Pero cuando los cambios los haces por una persona y por ti mismo, por propia convicción, entonces no es un verdadero cambio. Comenzaron los rumores que Henning salía con otra chica de la misma secundaria. Las amigas de Isabel los vieron juntos, les siguieron en secreto hasta que entraron a un hotel. Ni tardas ni perezosas les tomaron fotografías y videos. Para hacer que solo estuviera su amiga sola, la encerraron en el baño de mujeres. Estando acorralada de esa manera sus amigas le mostraron la evidencia del engaño. En ese momento su mente no reaccionó.

Fue hasta que estuvo encerrada en su habitación cuando estalló en llanto. Era el dolor más grande que jamás hubiera sentido. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. El hombre que le decía que siempre la protegería y que siempre la amaría por sobre todas las cosas, que ella era la única mujer en su vida y que era su todo le había mentido. Le habían traicionado. El hombre con el que había soñado su vida, una familia e hijos era un farsante en sus palabras. Su mundo se había derrumbado por completo. El hombre al que le entregó su virginidad, su acto de entrega lo tomó como cualquier cosa y lo tiró a la basura. Entonces pasó de la tristeza al profundo coraje. Quería matarlo pero sabía que no lo haría entonces ¿Qué podía hacer? "Ojo por ojo y diente por diente" reza un refrán. Y eso era lo que Isabel deseaba en esos momentos. Un fuerte deseo de venganza se apoderó de sus pensamientos. Haría exactamente lo mismo que le hicieron aunque él no se enterara de eso.

Isabel miró los contactos en su celular y comenzó a descartar candidatos. La gran mayoría no guardaría silencio en que hubieran estado con la líder de las porristas. Volvió a repasarlos y su atención nuevamente se centró en el contacto de Eren Jaeger. Lo pensó por unos momentos. Hasta donde lo conocía si sería discreto y tenía un muy buen cuerpo. Ella lo conocía y Henning también pero tampoco es que fueran amigos. Era perfecto.

Y le mandó un mensaje. "¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? Soy Isabel la porrista".

Eren estaba en su habitación tratando de estudiar Física, se le complicaba mucho esa materia cuando su celular vibró. Su mente le decía que lo ignorara, pero algo le impulsó a atender el mensaje. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando vio quien le estaba contactando. Más que la líder de porristas, Isabel era la pelirroja que le gustaba la bebida energizante sabor fresa. Y que a él le gustaba ella desde ese entonces.

Contestó inmediatamente. "¡Hola! Estoy bien ¿Y tú?".

Esos simples mensajes fueron todo lo que necesitaron para platicar de esa manera por el resto del día. Isabel le mintió a Eren diciéndole que ya había terminado con Henning porque ya no lo quería pero que él se resistía a aceptarlo. Él ya no la amaba, solo estaba obsesionado con que toda la secundaria siguiera creyendo que tenía en su poder a la líder de las porristas, teniéndola amenazada de golpearla y que por eso fingía ante los demás. Eren sentía que Isabel no le estaba diciendo la verdad pero quiso seguirle el juego. Y durante el resto de la semana Isabel fingía ante Henning como si no se hubiera enterado de nada, sus amigas estaban estupefactas que estuviera así. Le decían que era una tonta por perdonarlo y que todo siguiera igual, Isabel les decía que no se metieran. Para Eren todo también ocurría con normalidad.

Lo que todos ignoraban era que por las tardes ellos dos se mandaban mensajes por celular, redes sociales y se hacían llamadas. Platicaban de cosas diarias y se aconsejaban en modo personal. También conversaban sobre los acontecimientos y sucesos en la secundaria, eso sí, sin tocar el tema de la relación de Isabel y Henning. En la siguiente semana se quedaron de ver en casa de Isabel un miércoles por la tarde para estudiar juntos. Ella estaba sola, su familia estaba en América visitando a unos parientes que tenían por allá. Ese día Henning supuestamente tenía entrenamiento de lucha grecorromana, por eso no la vería hasta el día siguiente en la escuela.

Eren fue recibido por una Isabel vestida provocativamente. Llevaba un short mucho más corto que nunca, huaraches estilizados y una blusa de tirantes con escote en "v". Además se había soltado el cabello dándole un toque salvaje a su mirada. Isabel le sonrió como alegrándose que viniera. La realidad de su sonrisa era por ver a Eren dentro de unos vaqueros azules que arrancaban suspiros y su playera café como el color de su cabello le resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

-¡Hey!...- el chico saludó llevándose al frente la mochila donde traía el material de estudio.

-¡Hola! Pasa por favor- la chica le cedió la entrada a su casa de fachada francesa.

Y la puerta se cerró. Comenzaron estudiando en el comedor con total normalidad. Pero la conversación siempre terminaba desviándose a temas no escolares. Como se estaban distrayendo demasiado optaron por hacer una pausa mientras engullían unas hamburguesas con papas que ordenaron a domicilio. Ambos se atrevieron a tomar cerveza para acompañar el alimento, era como algo prohibido al ser menores de edad y eso lo hacía más divertido. Y como adolescentes que eran no lograron controlar los efectos del alcohol. Comenzaron a reírse por cada cosa que decían. La cachondez se hacía incontrolable en cada mirada y sonrisa coqueta. Estaban consientes de a dónde iban a parar si seguían bebiendo pero no se detuvieron.

Cuando menos lo pensaron Eren tenía agarrada a Isabel de la cintura mientras le daba un beso que le estaba quitando el aliento. La pelirroja le correspondió con sus manos sobre su atractivo trasero, desde que lo vio llegar con esos vaqueros tenía deseos de tocarlo. Las manos hurgaban por toda la piel de su contrario mientras el beso profundizaba en su interior. Las prendas empezaron a caer a sus pies. Quedaron en ropa interior y Eren quiso no llegar a más, deteniendo sus caricias y el beso. Pero Isabel no permitió que no ocurriera la entrega total. Tomó control de la situación enrollando sus piernas en la cintura del muchacho y comenzó a besarle el cuello y orejas tratando de acertar que fueran zonas sensibles. Y para su fortuna lo eran, debilitando los pensamientos de no continuar para consumar el acto. Se miraron a los ojos. Ambos lo deseaban. Ambos lo necesitaban. Y ambos no se lo negaron. A pesar de ser joven, el hombrecito ya había tenido encuentros sexuales con dos de sus novias, siempre estaba preparado. Eren sacó un preservativo de su cartera y lo colocó mientras Isabel terminaba de desvestirse. Ya estaban muy excitados y no tardaron más de cinco minutos en satisfacerse.

Eren desechó correctamente el preservativo. Volvieron a colocar sus prendas de vestir y se sentaron en el comedor frente a frente, como queriendo retomar la sesión de estudio. Pero no era posible después de lo que acababan de hacer. Se quedaron mirando en silencio hasta que Isabel habló.

-Que buena sesión de estudio….- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, estaba nerviosa de la respuesta del chico de ojos verdes.

Suspiró -Ahora sí me quieres decir la verdad de por qué me invitaste a tu casa…-

Como lo suponía la mujercita, Eren sabía desde el inicio que le había mentido. Ya no iba a ganar nada bueno si lo seguía haciendo, así que decidió abrir su corazón con él. Después de haber desahogado sus sentimientos volvió a abrirse a él pero de una manera carnal. Y quisieron que esa no fuera la única vez juntos, sino la primera. Eren le cedió las riendas de su relación, se verían de acuerdo ella lo quisiera y para lo que ella quisiera. No es un sacrificio para un hombre que una mujer te llame y te insinúe que quiere sexo contigo sin compromisos. Pero estaban jugando al juego del placer mezclado con verdadera amistad, comprensión y apoyo. A cada encuentro se forjaba en sus pechos una bomba de tiempo.

Armin se percató de lo que ocurría entre Eren e Isabel pero decidió quedarse callado, confiaba que en cualquier momento su hermano adoptivo se lo iba a contar. Y así sucedió, teniendo una plática única sobre el tema. Desde el inicio Eren le dijo a Isabel que ella tenía las riendas de la relación y le hacía daño pensar en algo que no sucedía ni daba señas de realizarse. Y precisamente por eso no quería hablar sobre ello.

Mikasa veía algo en Eren. Desde hacía un tiempo se veía diferente. Su cuerpo más masculino y su semblante de una triste felicidad le decían que su hermano tenía un amor no correspondido. Y ella lo sabía porque estaba en su misma situación.

El juego siguió hasta que se llegó la graduación de Isabel, Eren y Armin de la secundaria logrando las mejores calificaciones que los acreditaban para el bachillerato de un año. En esa noche Isabel rompió su relación con Henning, quien se quedó helado. Eren vio esa ruptura y el momento como su oportunidad de oro. Para su sorpresa, Isabel lo rechazó. Le dijo que no confundiera el sexo sin compromiso por interés en su persona. Eren terminó disculpándose y con ello, el juego seguía su curso por tiempo indefinido.

Para Armin también sus planes de vida volverían a cambiar. Una mañana mientras estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo un cereal de hojuelas multicolores leía en el periódico sobre ofertas de trabajo. Eren y Mikasa aun no despertaban, solo estaban él y la señora Carla quien preparaba el almuerzo para llevarlo con ella al consultorio de su esposo. A Carla le llamó la atención la sección de periódico que Armin llevaba buen rato leyendo, no era normal.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- la mujer ya enfundada en su traje de enfermera se colocó al costado del rubio.

-Es sobre ofertas de trabajo- le sonrió –Aunque quisiera entrar al bachillerato y estudiar una licenciatura no me es posible hacerlo de momento. Así que juntaré dinero para hacerlo en uno o dos años- bajó el periódico.

Carla le dio un jalón de orejas -¡Au!- chilló el muchacho.

-Armin, te recuerdo que ahora tú eres mi hijo y no permitiré que ninguno de mis hijos se quede sin estudiar una carrera profesional ¿Entendiste?- le dio una sonrisa amable pero amenazadora.

-Pero… pero…- Armin comenzó a quedarse sin palabras.

-Nada de "peros" jovencito. Está bien si quieres trabajar durante las vacaciones pero nada de abandonar la escuela hasta que sobre esa pared- señaló la pared a la derecha de donde estaban –Cuelgue su título universitario ¿Entendiste?-

Armin estalló en llanto. No era algo que esperaba. Realmente los Jaeger lo habían abrazado como parte de su familia. Tenía una familia, no era solo un niño adoptado sino que formaba parte de la casa donde estaba. Carla lo envolvió cariñosamente en sus brazos, estaba enternecida con la reacción de Armin. Las lágrimas doradas no dejaban de caer porque al calor del abrazo, comenzaron a agolparse los recuerdos de su vida con el abuelo Arlert y sus verdaderos padres. Volvió a extrañarlos, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho por el deseo de abrazarlos una vez más y decirles lo mucho que los quería.

La jovencita pelirroja, el joven castaño y el joven rubio entraron en el mismo bachillerato. Henning no dejaba de buscar a Isabel, le decía que la extrañaba mucho, que estaba arrepentido de haberla engañado y que la necesitaba. Ante tanta insistencia la pelirroja estuvo a punto de perdonarlo, de alejarse de Eren y volver a comenzar una vida nueva con él. Y hubiera sido así pero hay veces que ocurren cosas que te dicen "no lo hagas". Estaba escribiendo un mensaje a Henning para citarlo en el centro comercial cuando es víctima de un asalto con arma blanca. Le quitaron de las manos su celular y el dinero que traía. Se quedó petrificada y sin saber que hacer más que darle lo que le pidieron. Cuando el asaltante se fue con su botín, la mujercita corrió a la casa más cercana que sabía por la zona en donde estaba, no era otra que la casa de Eren.

Cuando Eren envolvió en sus brazos a Isabel para tranquilizarla ocurrió lo inevitable. La bomba explotó. Eren terminó descubriendo que sentía por Isabel algo mucho más fuerte que la atracción y el cariño que creía sentir. Isabel sintió como la venda se le caía de los ojos. Fue Eren quien le había devuelto la sonrisa. Era él quien todos los días le marcaba por teléfono. Al despertar siempre tenía un mensaje de "buenos días" de su parte y sus "buenas noches" eran lo último que veían sus ojos al dormir.

Ambos se descubrieron enamorados. Ambos ya no podían soportarlo más. Isabel ya no podía seguir negando sus sentimientos por Eren y él ya no aguantaba las ganas de besarla sabiéndola su novia. Y lo haría en ese mismo momento, sintiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa. Al tranquilizarse la tomó de la mano y la llevó al jardín trasero para hablarle tímidamente bajo un hermoso cielo estrellado.

-Isabel… Sé que las cosas entre nosotros nunca fueron normales y todo lo demás pero ya no puedo más. Te quiero baby y no como amiga, así que tú… ah… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- se sonrojó demasiado.

La muchacha también se sonrojó y comenzó a sonreír enormemente –¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero!-

Y su deseo de besarla sabiéndola su novia se hizo realidad.

Armin y Mikasa fueron testigos ocultos de esa declaración. La ventana de la habitación de Mikasa daba hacia el jardín trasero. Un hilo de lágrimas involuntarias escurrió por los cachetes de la pelinegra. Armin comenzó a analizar la situación y todo el pasado. Comprendió que Mikasa veía a Eren no como su hermano, sino como hombre.

-Mikasa a ti… ¿Te gusta Eren, verdad?- el rubio tímidamente, sabiendo que la respuesta ya estaba frente a él.

-Él es mi hermano…- lo dijo con voz entrecortada, tratando de convencerse a ella misma de lo que decía pero dándole una respuesta afirmativa a Armin de su pregunta.

Armin no preguntó más, la dejó sola respetando su tristeza. Mikasa sentía un sentimiento prohibido. Un sentimiento que le laceraba hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Y aprendió a vivir con ese dolor mientras Eren salía con Isabel. Ella se dio la oportunidad con algunos chicos pero no lograban llenarle, sus pensamientos estaban con su hermano.

El tiempo transcurrió. Eren entró a la Facultad de Ingeniería Robótica, Isabel a la Facultad de Biología y Armin cumpliría su sueño de ser Ingeniero en Geofísica. Mikasa también logró entrar al bachillerato de un año y estaba por ingresar a la Facultad de Artes.

Isabel y Eren se amaban demasiado. Ambos tenían el mismo temor de perder a su amante. Eren recordó las palabras de su padre cuando estrechó la mano de su madre por primera vez. Él sentía lo mismo por Isabel. No es que fuera ya totalmente independiente, pero estaba por concluir una carrera universitaria y ya tenía un buen trabajo. Y no quería que nadie más se acercara a Isabel. La única manera de conseguirlo era vistiéndola de blanco.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. MEXIKO EUROPEA=**

La piedra que terminó por destrozarle fue una escena que observó por estar espiando a Eren. Ver a Eren de rodillas poniendo en el dedo anular de Isabel un anillo de compromiso fue el momento más duro de su vida.

Se quedó petrificada unos segundos, a la distancia, escondida entre las sombras de los árboles. Eren aprovechó que pasaban por la belleza del jardín de entrada de la Facultad de Artes para hacer su proposición, era un lugar de sublime belleza. Luego el beso que amenazaba con desbordar profunda pasión entre ellos la hizo alejarse corriendo. No quería ver más. Se sentía estúpidamente herida. Corrió sin mirar atrás y sin dirigirse a un punto específico. No le interesaba quien la pudiera ver en su camino, tan solo estar sola para sacar un llanto que le punzaba en el pecho. Se refugió tras unos arbustos y un árbol de grueso tronco para que ocultara su figura. Sus piernas se debilitaron hasta sentarse.

Ella sabía que su sentimiento era algo prohibido. También sabía que Eren amaba a Isabel. Y que Isabel amaba a Eren por sobre todas las cosas. Isabel era una buen chica, digna de su amor. Y ella tan solo era su hermana, aquella que le defendió tantas veces y que tiempo después la hizo a un lado. Su preocupación por él nunca fue bien gratificada, solo se empeñaba en despreciarla cada vez que la ocasión se presentara. Lo sabía, estaba consciente de todo eso pero… No por eso dejaba de dolerle. Lloró amargamente un buen rato, sin retener los sollozos de su pecho. Necesitaba hacerlo, le estaba siendo liberador. Cuando terminó de llorar, se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo desechable que llevaba en su mochila. Se quedó unos minutos viendo hacia el vacío hasta tranquilizarse. Cuando escuchó una voz que hizo sobresaltarse.

-Oye, se te cayó esto- una sombra le tapó la luz del sol.

-¡Ah!- no pudo evitar gritar de sorpresa –Gracias…- vio su celular y lo tomó sintiendo una especie de deja-vú, pero eso no era lo que le importaba -¿Me escuchaste?- sintió un revoltijo en el estómago de imaginar que alguien la hubiera escuchado, sonrojándose. No podía verle la cara.

-No te mentiré, estuve esperando a que terminaras de desahogar lo que sea que te acongoja- le impresionó la sinceridad de esa voz masculina y ahora cómodamente, se sentaba a su lado -¿Ya te sientes mejor?- esa voz detonaba amabilidad y sinceridad al preguntar, que no solo lo hacía por compromiso y eso le impulsó a contestar con sinceridad.

-Sí, gracias- quiso conocer la identidad de ese hombre que se preocupaba por ella.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua y tragarse un grito de sorpresa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con un chico blanco como la nieve, cabello rubio y mirada azul. Era guapo, el hombre más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto hasta ese día. Por un segundo que emulaba una eternidad sus sentidos se olvidaron de todo y cayeron en un limbo desconocido, donde nada importaba.

Una eternidad que le mostró un sueño que se podía cristalizar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer :3**

Quise actualizar hasta hoy porque ¡Es el cumpleaños de Hanji! aiiinsss como amo a ese personaje 3

Y este fragmento trae un agradecimiento a cierta pareja que yo quiero mucho, cuya historia de amor me sirvió de inspiración para la de Isabel y Eren ¡Gracias por permitírmelo! Ya saben que los quiero.

Y también este fragmento va para el roll-player de FB Hans Zoe ¡Feliz cumpleaños! tkm amigo…


	47. Praesens Praeteritis Fragmento 5

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**Nota de Inicio: **aquí fue donde nos quedamos en el capítulo pasado, esto es lo que Angeru está contando en el Inframundo, terminando esta historia volvemos con los demonios (este capítulo era necesario así para entender lo que se viene).

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 2. PRAESENS PRAETERITIS=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 5. KIMI GA ITA MONOGATARI= **

**.**

**.**

**_"Nos conocimos cuando estabas herido, con la cabeza baja _**

**_Pero si el dolor puede irse, déjalo ir _**

**_Porque aun sobre el agua más sucia hay un hermoso reflejo de la luna…"_**

**.**

**.**

**=2014. UNIVERSIDAD AUTÓNOMA DE MEXIKO EUROPEA. FACULTAD DE ARTES=**

Mikasa y Angeru se habían quedado en silencio observando el sol que se colaba por las ramas del árbol donde estaban sentados. A pesar de ser un mes frío en el polo donde se encontraban, ese día era cálido. Hubieran continuado su conversación si no fuera porque el celular de Mikasa empezó a sonar. Angeru escucharía toda la conversación al ser su oído demoníaco mucho más agudo que el de un humano.

-Ah…- la mujercita salió de su letargo y contestó la llamada sin mirar quien le marcaba -¿Sí?-

-¿En dónde estás Bunny?- esa era precisamente la voz que menos deseaba escuchar.

-Estoy en la Facultad de Artes, vine a dejar unos papeles-

-¡Oye! ¡No llegues tarde a casa! Que tengo una sorpresa que darles en la hora de la comida-

-Mmmm- asintió apretando los labios, ya sabía de qué se trataba dicha sorpresa –Ahí estaré-

-¡Ok!- esa voz denotaba mucha felicidad.

Colgó la llamada. Y la pelinegra no pudo evitar volver a soltar el llanto. Angeru se iba a poner en pie para respetar su sentimiento, cuando sintió un jalón en su camisa.

-No, quédate…- ya no quería estar sola y ¿Qué más daba? Ese chico albino era un desconocido pero ya la había escuchado llorar una vez, nada cambiaría que ahora la viera llorar. Además de la nada le había confiado que él también tenía el corazón destrozado.

El albino se sintió sorprendido al sentir que su camisa era jalada débilmente, después esas palabras le expresaban no la dejara sola. Volvió a acomodarse sobre el pasto, dejando cierta distancia para no incomodar a la chica. El demonio no hizo otra cosa más que quedarse callado, sabía que era lo mejor. La miró y su mente evocó una imagen que le entristeció: nunca vio a Riko llorar. Conocía varias de sus facetas desde la seriedad hasta sus gemidos en la cama, pero nunca nadie la había visto derramar lágrimas, ni siquiera él. Y él solo había sido capaz de llorar en la oscuridad con el consuelo de Sasha acompañándole. Comprendió que las sinceras lágrimas derramadas frente a alguien solo pueden caer cuando no temes abrir tu corazón con esa persona y sabes que te ofrecerá su hombro para enjuagarlas. Ahora se debatía entre si Riko nunca lo hizo porque de plano no tenía motivo alguno para llorar o porque no tenía sentimientos de afecto por él. Pensar en lo segundo le puso melancólico y agachó la mirada.

Mikasa vio ese semblante de tristeza que conocía perfectamente. Ambos eran corazones rotos por un amor mal correspondido, percatándose que las palabras que le dijo anteriormente no eran vacías sino verdaderas, que no las dijo solo para ganarse su confianza. Una fuerte racha de aire frío jugó con la oscura melena que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, estampándose en su cara. El choque la sacó de su tristeza, olvidándose de todo. Con las manos comenzó a tratar de acomodar su alborotado cabello pero el aire seguía jugando con sus intentos.

Esa situación también sacó de su tristeza a Angeru quien la miraba divertido con sus intentos fallidos de reordenar su cabello. Recordó que llevaba en la bolsa de su pantalón una liga que usaba Riko. En una ocasión al calor de la emoción la mujer de cabello plateado soltó su media coleta y aventó la liga muy lejos, sin recogerla. Fue Angeru quien la guardó como un recuerdo que siempre llevaba consigo, esperando un momento adecuado para regresársela en forma romántica y ella viera que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos. Un momento que nunca llegó. Pensó en sacarla y dársela a la chica que tenía enfrente para que recogiera su cabello y ya no tuviera problemas con los azotes de sus mechas sobre su rostro. Hubo un momento de duda en él, pero lo haría. Ya no importaba, ya no estaba con aquella que amaba a otro hombre.

-Tengo algo que te ayudará- para su sorpresa, sin titubear sacó la liga del pantalón.

-¿Qué dijiste?- por estar peleando con el cabello en su rostro no escuchó bien lo que el rubio le dijo.

Sin saber en qué momento el chico se puso en pie, Mikasa sintió unas manos que le jalaban delicada pero fuertemente el cabello hacia atrás. En su estupefacción cayó en la cuenta del tipo de movimientos que ocurrían sobre su cabeza, Angeru le estaba recogiendo todo el pelo en una alta coleta.

-Así está mejor…- Angeru se puso frente a ella.

-Gracias…- soltó tímidamente mientras se ponía en pie.

Ella era de las de mayor estatura en la secundaria, por eso le sorprendió notar que su nuevo amigo era más alto que ella. Ambos se sonrieron débilmente sin saber que decirse. Para Mikasa él era el hombre más hermoso que había visto. "Inclusive más guapo que Eren" se sorprendió de lo que su voz interna le gritó en un susurro mental. Para Angeru verla con el cabello recogido le dio una mejor visión de su rostro. Era muy bonita, demasiado bonita. "Inclusive más bonita que Riko" se sorprendió él mismo teniendo este pensamiento.

EL viento había traído unas nubes que amenazaban con soltar su contenido vaporoso. La temperatura empezó a descender. El cielo soleado se había convertido en un cielo gris en cuestión de minutos. Otra fuerte racha de viento hizo que Mikasa titiritara de frío.

-Creo que temperatura está bajando- se frotó los brazos para tratar de calentarse un poco.

-Ah sí…- al ser demonio Angeru era inmune a esos cambios de temperatura pero tenía que disimular.

-Es mejor que vaya a casa, gusto en conocerte… ah…- se quedó callada porque se le había olvidado el nombre de ese chico.

-Ángel…- le sonrió.

-Gracias por ayudarme- se sonrojó recordando todas los pequeños pero gran detalles que el chico había tenido con ella.

-No, gracias a ti Bunny-

Mikasa arqueó una ceja -¿Eh…?- no entendía por qué le agradecía.

-Porque me has tenido confianza –

-Ah… igualmente… - se sonrojó por enésima ocasión por las palabras de ese chico y sus pies ya estaban prontos para partir -Nos vemos el lunes- le dijo adiós con la mano mientras daba lentamente la media vuelta para irse del punto.

Angeru comprendió que ya no era necesaria su compañía por lo cual solo correspondió el saludo del adiós con la mano. Y se quedó ahí viéndola caminar a pasos presurosos hacia el portón de salida directamente a la parada de autobús. Hubiera deseado tanto el seguirla para saber más de ella pero tenía el tiempo contado, había cierta enmienda del Rey Demonio que realizar en el Inframundo. Constatando que nadie le veía, regresó con sus demonios intelectuales.

Mikasa caminó a paso rápido hasta la parada del camión. Los únicos hombres que hasta ese momento la habían sonrojado con sus palabras o trato eran Eren y su padre en esas raras veces que se acercaba con una muestra de afecto a ella. Y ahora sus pensamientos estaban en el limbo de la incredulidad y la gracia. De la nada llega un chico guapísimo a comprenderla y sonrojarla varias veces en menos de una hora después de haber visto una escena que le partió el corazón en dos.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. MEXIKO EUROPEA. CASA DE LA FAMILIA JAEGER=**

Para su fortuna tomó rápidamente el camión que la llevaba hasta su casa. En el camino seguía sonrojándose al recordar como un hombre la había peinado, haciéndole una alta coleta perfecta para ayudarla con la travesura del viento en su cabello. No fue hasta que estuvo en la puerta de su casa cuando evocó la escena de Eren inclinado de rodillas frente a Isabel. La tristeza volvió a ser parte de sus pensamientos y semblante. Echó un vistazo al reloj de su celular percatándose que en menos de media hora Eren llegaría informando a su familia que quería tomar por esposa a su novia. Entró directamente a su habitación y sin escalas. Escuchó de pasada que Armin y Eren estaban jugando videojuegos pero no le tomó importancia.

Se encerró con llave, sacó la libreta con dibujos de Eren que tenía escondida bajo el colchón de su cama. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo y vio los dibujos que tenía. Se reprimió soltar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Solo tenía treinta minutos para mentalizarse del dolor que vendría cuando sus padres llegaran para comer todos juntos. Estaba consciente que en algún momento Eren se casaría y formaría una familia. Tal vez no con Isabel pero si lo haría. Ella esperaba que para ese entonces alguien ya hubiera aparecido en su vida borrándole todo sentimiento prohibido que tenía arraigado y esa situación pasara de lo más normal, sin pena ni gloria. Pero no fue así. Era demasiado pronto, no estaba preparada para ver a su hermano uniéndose en matrimonio frente al altar de una iglesia diciendo "prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida" a otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Como no estaba acostumbrada a llevar el cabello recogido, le empezó a punzar las sienes. Fue hasta ese momento que le dio la curiosidad de saber cómo lucía con el cabello recogido. No le agradó su imagen pero tampoco le disgustó, tan sólo era que no estaba acostumbrada a ese peinado.

-¡Bunny a comer!- escuchó la voz de su madre gritándole.

Su familia mucho menos la había visto peinada así, ni siquiera cuando tenía las competiciones recogía su cuestionarían y eso era lo que menos necesitaba, un interrogatorio. Deshizo la coleta y la liga la colocó sobre las manos de su conejo bunny que yacía frente a ella en el peinador. Las manos redondas de trapo del conejo recibieron el objeto como si Mikasa le hubiera encomendado a su protección un objeto muy valioso. Peinó rápidamente sus cabellos azabaches y bajó a confrontar su destino.

Como cada viernes, la señora Carla se olvidaba de cocinar y compraba alimentos para la hora de la comida familiar. A veces cumplía los antojos de sus hijos, a veces de su esposo y otras pocas de ella. En esa tarde fue un antojo suyo el que hizo que la familia degustara pollo rostizado con complementos como ensalada de col, puré de papa y pan. También los viernes era el único día que se tomaba refresco en la casa de los Jaeger, desde siempre Carla hacía aguas saborizadas naturalmente. Cuando los alimentos terminaron y solo estaba compartiendo un pequeño reposo antes de hacer el aseo de los trastes, Eren se puso en pie soltando sin más palabras que su pecho ya no podía contener.

-Me voy a casar- Eren habló con seriedad.

-¡¿Qué?!- sus padres soltaron al mismo tiempo y lo voltearon a ver con miles de interrogantes.

Los otros dos hermanos ya lo sabían por eso no se sorprendieron. Mikasa por estar espiando y Armin por las propias palabras de Eren unas horas atrás.

-Hoy le pedí a Isabel que se casara conmigo y aceptó- Eren seguía hablando con seriedad y seguridad para demostrar que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

Armin se hundió en la silla lo más que pudo examinando la situación. Mikasa trataba de guardar la compostura aunque tuviera deseos de levantarse y encerrarse en su cuarto.

-Eren, esa broma no me gusta…- su madre habló nerviosa con la esperanza que en cualquier momento su hijo estallara en risas por su reacción.

Pero Eren seguía firme –No, no es ninguna broma. Estoy comprometido, me voy a casar con Isabel-

-¡NO!- Carla dio un manotazo sobre la mesa mientras se ponía en pie, inclinándose hacia donde estaba su hijo castaño -¡No estoy de acuerdo!-

-¡¿Porqué?!- soltó una rabieta, estaba en su límite.

-Eren hijo ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Aún eres muy joven!- su madre seguía sin aceptarlo.

-No estoy loco…- habló Eren tratando de no soltar sus palabras con rabia por la reacción de su madre, aunque sabía que eso era lo más probable que ocurriera tenía la esperanza de tener comprensión de su parte –Lo repito, me voy a casar con Isabel-

-Krisha ¡Habla con él! ¡Dile que no es el momento!- miró a su esposo con ojos suplicantes.

-Eren, ven conmigo- Krisha habló y con una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo lo guió hasta la cochera para hablar con privacidad.

A Carla le temblaban los puños cerrados sobre la mesa. Armin y Mikasa se dirigían miradas de complicidad sin saber qué hacer. Ver a su madre enojada les daba miedo, era la primera vez que la veían así. Pero no podían escabullirse, tendrían que soportar lo que fuera que ocurriera. Y lo que ocurrió es que su madre se sentó de nuevo en la silla y se soltó a llorar amargamente. Los hermanos se pusieron en pie se pusieron lado a lado de la mujer. De solo sentirlos acompañándola los tomó de las manos y así siguió llorando. Para ella como cualquier otra madre amorosa, veía a su hijo todavía como un niño pequeño y el hecho que quisiera casarse era un golpe bajo a esa imagen que tenía de él. No sabía si lloraba por coraje o por tristeza de saber que el ser que engendró ya quería abrir las alas para emprender su propio vuelo, lejos de ella y su esposo.

Mientras tanto en la cochera, en el punto más alejado del comedor y donde sabían no se escucharía el eco de su conversación, Krisha y Eren tendrían una plática de padre a hijo.

-Eren ¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?- Krisha se acomodó las gafas redondas que usaba, su edad y oficio ya le habían pasado factura.

-Sí- el hijo soltó con un aplomo inquebrantable –No hay ninguna duda. He salido con Isabel desde hace muchos años y no hay nadie más que me interese que no sea ella-

-¿Muchos años…?- arqueó una ceja, su padre desconocía toda la travesía que había entre Eren e Isabel.

-Ah, esa es una larga historia- se percató que no midió sus palabras, simplemente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente –Papá, no necesito a salir con nadie más. Ella es la elegida, me siento así como dijiste que sentiste cuando estrechaste la mano de mamá en esa fiesta-

Krisha se quedó en silencio examinando la mirada de su hijo. No había flaqueado en sus palabras y todo lo decía con convicción y sinceridad. Su niño había crecido y ahora era todo un hombre que daba la cara por sus deseos. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente una buena cantidad de aire, sin lugar a dudas ya estaba viejo -Yo la convenceré. Yo hablaré con tu madre para que acepte tu decisión de casarte con tu novia pero te advierto Eren que solo habrá una condición-

-¿Qué condición?-

-Primero dale la satisfacción a tu madre de tener colgado sobre la pared tu título universitario. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, esa pared no tiene ningún cuadro colgado precisamente porque tu madre la tiene reservada para los títulos y fotos de boda de sus tres hijos-

-¡Pero falta mucho tiempo! ¡¿Crees que voy a soportar un año y medio así?!-

-Hijo, el tiempo transcurre muy rápido. Para cuando tu mente menos lo espere ya estarás en tu despedida de soltero. Volviendo al presente, yo te diré cuando tu madre ya lo haya aceptado para ir a casa de esa niña y hablar con sus padres para fijar la fecha de la boda que te repito, será después que te gradúes-

-Mhmmm- hizo una mueca –De acuerdo. Gracias papá- le tendió la mano.

Krisha correspondió el agarre de la mano de su hijo para darse un abrazo con palmadas en la espalda. Después de eso regresaron al comedor para hacer lo correspondiente.

El hombre de la casa habló con firmeza -Hijos vayan a sus habitaciones-

En un santiamén el comedor quedó vacío.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo has convencido?- la mujer enfundada de traje de enfermera le miraba con sus ojos claros de manera suplicante y esperanzadora.

-Carla…- la abrazó fuertemente porque sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su mujer ante las palabras que le daría –Nuestro hijo ya es todo un hombre…-

Y tal como lo esperaba, su esposa reaccionó con negativas hasta que se doblegó. La otra mujercita de la casa en su soledad tampoco pudo contener más su sentimiento de tristeza. Armin y Eren no dejaban de platicar mientras retomaron su partida del videojuego.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. UNIVERSIDAD AUTÓNOMA DE MEXIKO EUROPEA. FACULTAD DE ARTES. CURSO DE INDUCCIÓN=**

Fue un fin de semana terrible para la pelinegra. Ni siquiera realizó las compras necesarias para su ingreso a la universidad. No es que le desagradara el hecho de realizar compras sola pero en esos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era estar en soledad con sus pensamientos de corazón roto. Tenía la esperanza de hacer buenas compañías en los primeros días de clases y que le acompañasen a realizarlas para no sentirse sola. Llegó temprano a la Facultad para poder ubicar el lugar donde les darían el Curso de Inducción.

Eligió un lugar en la parte media lateral de los asientos del aula. Por la cantidad de bancas serían una generación de cuarenta estudiantes. En el tiempo actual, estudiar artes no era visto como algo redituable en cuestión económica. Muchos estudiantes de bachillerato se desanimaron de seguir su verdadera vocación por la famosa frase "Si estudias eso te vas a morir de hambre". Aquellos renunciaron a sus sueños pero los que ingresaban al aula no. Estos jóvenes que ingresaban a Artes se habían aferrado a estudiar lo que su alma les gritaba.

Comenzaba a aburrirse porque todos parecían conocerse y nadie se acercaba a hablarle. No quería volver a pensar en el drama del viernes, el día que consideraba el peor de su vida. O al menos no en su totalidad porque el encuentro con ese extraño le ayudó en sobremanera a confortar una herida recién hecha. Como si algo invisible que sabía que el mejor momento para curar una laceración era de forma inmediata para evitar consecuencias irreversibles. Entonces un suave cosquilleo revoloteó en su estómago. Había confiado en un extraño para llorar y podía usarlo en su contra. Descubrió que había sido demasiado confiada en estar a solas con él. Varias escenas trágicas atravesaron su mente. La menor de ellas era que el rubio le hubiera mentido y que no aparecería en la facultad, que solo fue un chico que quiso aprovecharse de su debilidad sentimental.

La puerta se abrió y entonces pudo respirar tranquila. Ese hombre hermoso miraba de un lado a otro detonando claramente que estaba nervioso. Mikasa dudó un momento en alzar la mano e invitarle a sentarse a su lado. Se reprimió los nervios y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron le hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentara junto a ella. Como si fuera su salvación, el chico caminó hacia ella.

-Hola- saludó Mikasa mientras el chico se sentaba.

-Hola Bunny- Angeru correspondió el saludo –Llegaste muy temprano-

-Um… Me aburría estar en casa por eso vine antes- por una parte era verdad y por la otra no, tan solo no quería estar compartiendo el mismo espacio que su amor prohibido.

-Y ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- era obvio que recordaba lo ocurrido unos días atrás.

-Estoy bien…- recargó su mentón sobre una mano y se quedó en silencio.

Angeru se percató que no había hecho una buena pregunta, así que trató de desviar el tema a algo más –Y dime Bunny ¿En qué piensas especializarte?-

Esa pregunta interesó a la pelinegra -En dibujo, es mi fuerte por eso estoy aquí- volteó a verlo sin dejar de tener su mentón recargado -¿Y tú?-

-Aun no lo sé, tal vez en escultura- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, creía que al ser un genio podía especializarse en lo que quisiera pero no podía ser presuntuoso ante los humanos.

A la mujercita le simpatizó que le respondiera de esa manera. Hasta ese momento, cualquier chico que quería acercársele "casualmente" tenía interés en el dibujo como ella. Comprendió que iniciar una amistad con él no fuera mala idea, estarían conviviendo por cuatro años de su vida y que mejor manera de comenzar bien.

-¿Cuál es tu número de celular?- Mikasa sacó su blanco celular de marca reconocida por el logo de la manzana mordida.

-¿Ah? ¿Celular? No tengo…- se sintió avergonzado.

-¿En qué mundo vives?- le miró estupefacta, eso era algo inaudito.

-En uno donde no es necesario- dijo con firmeza para que ya no le preguntaran más.

Mikasa seguía sin poder creérselo ¿Cómo es que podía haber llegado a ese nivel de estudios sin estar comunicado con un celular? La única explicación lógica era que fuera de bajos recursos y a costa de sacrificios llegó hasta una carrera universitaria. Sintió pena por él y aunque él no lo quisiera le apoyaría comprando un celular. Su madre les decía no solo con palabras sino con el ejemplo, que si en tus manos estaba el ayudar a alguien que realmente lo necesita, hazlo. Y ella lo haría con ese chico que le reconfortó la tristeza. Aunque después dejaran de hablarse, el dinero siempre era recuperable. Si pusiéramos ambas situaciones en una balanza, el de usar sus ahorros para comprarle un celular para apoyarlo y el que él le reconfortó la tristeza, Mikasa sentía que todavía se quedaba en deuda con él.

-Oye, yo tengo compras pendientes que hacer al centro comercial, si quieres podemos ir juntos al terminar la clase inductiva- pensó sorprenderlo con la compra del celular ya estando en el centro comercial para que no se lo negara.

-¿Compras pendientes?-

-Ropa y la lista de útiles básicos que nos darán en este curso-

-No me vendría mal comprar algo de ropa para renovar, solo tengo un uniforme negro y ropa de vestir. Y compraré un celular para estar comunicado- dijo sus ideas en voz alta.

-¿Uniforme negro? ¿Acaso usas un traje de ninja?- reprimió soltar una risilla.

-Donde vivo todos usamos un traje negro que es muy cómodo. Yo…- "Yo lo creé" iba a decir pero se dio cuenta que eso no sería para nada algo normal entre los humanos. Suficiente indiscreción había dicho ya con decir lo primero –A mí me gusta mucho- trató de corregir su error.

Y la plática no llegó a más porque entró al salón un hombre alto, delgado, trigueño y de cabello negro muy corto casi a rape, poniendo orden desde el pasillo hasta el escritorio. La cuarentena de estudiantes tomó asiento y aguardó en silencio mientras una pantalla blanca desplegaba por la espalda del maestro. Entonces se hizo evidente la prominencia del sexo masculino. El aula era muy sencilla. Las paredes eran de ladrillo, los mesa-bancos de madera oscura ordenados en hileras de cinco columnas por ocho filas y una plataforma al frente que elevaba de posición al maestro, un pequeño escritorio en el flanco izquierdo como apoyo para el material y detrás del escritorio una pared con un pizarrón grande de marcadores de agua sobre el que se desplegaba la pantalla.

-Buen día jóvenes. Mi nombre es Keiji Zoe y seré su maestro en este curso inductivo-

Keiji venía de un linaje de sangre japonesa seres de luz. Desde hacía cinco generaciones detrás de él todas las cabezas de familia fueron personas excepcionales selladas por el cielo como suyos. Él no era la excepción, había realizado muchas acciones de corazón dignas de la bondad. A pesar de las críticas y las mezclas con otras razas, su familia paterna se había aferrado a seguir con los nombres propios japoneses. Dos generaciones atrás cuando los titanes tomaron el control del mundo, al tratarse de seres de luz los salvaguardaron en tierras alemanas. Ellos al igual que muchas familias exiliadas, adoptaron apellidos de las tierras que pisaban. En este caso, Keiji tenía por apellido "Zoe". Y no era el único entre los maestros. Había también otro hombre alto, trigueño, cabello café oscuro que usaba lentes gruesos reforzados que se apellidaba igual que él pero que no tenían relación sanguínea. El nombre de ese maestro era un misterio, solo lo conocían como "Gafas" y al él no parecía incomodarle.

La pantalla blanca terminó de desplegarse detrás del maestro Keiji y apareció el logo de la Universidad en el flanco derecho y el logo de la Facultad de Artes en el flanco izquierdo. El logo de la Universidad era una pirámide y el logo de la Facultad un uróboro. Sobre ambos logos se leía la frase _"Alios docendo ipsi discimus" _y en la parte inferior se leía otra frase de forma curveada _"Ab imo pectore"_.

-Antes de empezar con el protocolo de bienvenida hay que conocernos. Quiero que cada uno se ponga en pie y diga en voz alta su nombre y cuál arte es el que más les interesa- dirigió su mirada a la primera banca pegada al extremo derecho del salón –Empezamos con usted señorita-

Una chica delgadita, blanca y de estatura pequeña con cabello negro recogido en coletas bajas comenzó la presentación poniéndose en pie –Buen día a todos. Mi nombre es Mina Carolina y el arte que más me interesa es el canto-

-Gracias señorita, el siguiente…-

Un chico de semblante amable con pecas en el rostro fue el siguiente en hablar -Mi nombre es Marco Bodt y el arte que más me interesa es la literatura, las letras son mi pasión-

-Gracias joven, siguiente…-

Y así continuaron presentándose el resto de los estudiantes hasta que todas las miradas se centraron en ese chico blanco de mirada azul y cabello rubio. Ante los ojos de las chicas, parecía un príncipe sacado de algún cuento.

-Buen día. Yo soy Ángel Ahltonen- el maestro al escuchar el nombre arqueó una ceja –Y aun no sé en qué especializarme, lo más probable es que sea en escultura- fue detenido antes de sentarse.

-Espera un momento joven- el maestro abrió uno de los legajos que estaba a su costado –Me repites tu nombre por favor-

-Ángel Ahltonen- le dio algo de nerviosismo el saber porque seguía en pie.

Keiji abrió la carpeta con el historial académico del estudiante que tenía frente a él. Nuevamente arqueó una ceja cuando lo leyó –Oh ya veo tú vienes de Italia- cerró la carpeta –Esta es tu segunda carrera universitaria, vienes recién egresado de Ingeniería Astronáutica, además hablas varios idiomas. Entonces tú eres el genio italiano que ingresaría en esta generación-

Todo el grupo quedó sorprendido de saber que ese chico estaba en su segunda carrera universitaria además de ser políglota. Pero de todos quien estaba más en shock era la pelinegra, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Eso que escuchó Mikasa definitivamente no era algo que alguien de bajos recursos pudiera hacer. Pero el misterio de cómo rayos no tenía celular se lo guardaría para ella misma. Sería un secreto que solo ella y él tendrían.

Angeru soltó un suspiro como de resignación –Me hubiera gustado que eso quedara en secreto- cruzó los brazos. Por consejo de Nanaba había hecho así su expediente académico, de manera que no tuviera problemas al saber más que el resto en cuanto a conocimientos generales y avanzados. Era un salvoconducto para que a nadie le extrañara su nivel de inteligencia -Pude haber llegado antes si así lo hubiera querido, pero fue hasta ahora que me interesó Artes-

-Ahltonen solo te digo una cosa con tus compañeros de testigos. No creas que por ser un genio la vas a tener fácil o que los maestros vayamos a ser condescendientes contigo. Recibirás el mismo trato que el resto de tus compañeros ¿De acuerdo?-

-Eso es lo que más deseo, maestro Zoe- por respeto pronunció su apellido.

-Keiji- el albino fue corregido –Por maestro Zoe te refieres a otro de mis compañeros- en este caso se refería al que apodaban "Gafas".

-De acuerdo, maestro Keiji-

-Gracias Ahltonen puedes sentarte- el demonio acató la orden –Siguiente…-

La presentación del resto de la clase continuó. Mikasa miraba de reojo a Ángel con miles de interrogantes que tendría que guardar hasta que pudieran platicar. Se llegó el turno a la pelinegra de presentarse.

-Yo soy Mikasa Jaeger y estoy aquí porque el dibujo es mi especialidad- era la última mujer y la única que habló con seguridad, las otras soltaron sus palabras algo tímidas. Eso atrajo la atención de todo el sexo masculino.

-Gracias señorita, el siguiente…-

La presentación de los cuarenta alumnos terminó. Entonces el maestro Keiji retomó la palabra.

-Ahora todos nos conocemos. He de decir que espero grandes cosas de ustedes. He leído sus expedientes académicos y todo indica que son una generación excepcional. Además de ser de las más numerosas, generalmente solo son alrededor de veinte estudiantes los que deciden entrar y este año es el doble de la cantidad usual. Por estos motivos solicité su tutela generacional, yo seré su tutor académico. Sean bienvenidos a la Universidad Autónoma de Mexiko Europea-

Las luces del salón se apagaron. Comenzó a sonar una música de orquestal. Todos reconocieron de cuál canción se trataba, no era más que "El huapango de Moncayo" una composición del mexicano Pablo Moncayo estrenada en 1941, siendo adoptado en Mexiko Europea como "el segundo himno nacional mexicano". Y al ritmo de la música comenzó una presentación con imágenes históricas de la Alemania que existió en esos suelos e imágenes históricas que ilustraban el proceso que pasó hasta convertirse en lo que era la actualidad. A media canción el sonido bajó para darle paso a una voz masculina profunda que explicaba las imágenes que ilustraban su hablar.

"En 1950 cuando terminaba la Segunda Guerra Mundial emergió el territorio de Mexiko Europea en la zona noreste de Alemania. Fue en aquel tiempo cuando el gobierno del aquel entonces Presidente de México, Lázaro Cárdenas, al marco de la celebración de una edición especial de Juegos Olímpicos en Grecia para hermanar nuevamente al mundo, ordenó fundar una universidad para dar estudios profesionales a los habitantes de dicha tierra donde las culturas mexicana y alemana se mezclaron para crear una cultura única en el mundo. No se escatimaron en gastos y esfuerzos de todos para levantarla y en menos de un año los edificios centrales de rectoría y las facultades madres donde los jóvenes alimentarían sus sueños y se prepararían de manera profesional para cumplirlos fueron levantados. El día 16 de Diciembre de 1950 rindiendo festejos al natalicio de uno de los más grandes compositores de música clásica y de la historia, el alemán Ludwig Van Beethoven fue inaugurada oficialmente la Universidad Autónoma de Mexiko Europea.

Durante dos meses el Consejo Supremo estuvo deliberando entre candidatos para elegir a la cabeza principal de todo el organismo, siendo Alex Metzli el primer Rector de nuestra Universidad. Acto seguido se designaron los Directores de las diferentes Facultades y todo su equipo de trabajo. El dos de Enero de 1951 se lanzó la primera convocatoria de ingreso a los planteles y el día lunes cinco de Febrero de 1951 pasaría a la historia como el día del estudiante universitario en Mexiko Europea, honrando así los esfuerzos conjuntos que se realizaron para que llegase ese momento, cumbre de los sacrificios realizados por miles de personas en aras de la educación.

Desde su fundación, la Universidad tiene como lema _'Alios docendo ipsi discimus' _frase en idioma latín que significa 'Enseñando a los demás, aprendemos nosotros' para hacer comprender al estudiante, docentes, personal académico y población general que el verdadero aprendizaje y el buen progreso se da cuando se comparten los conocimientos y el esfuerzo, uniendo fuerzas en sincronía para hacer una reacción en cadena con un final benéfico a todos.

El logo de nuestra Universidad consta de una pirámide de once escalones y una escalera al centro. Cada escalón representa a las diez Facultades Mater y la cúspide representa Rectoría. Los escalones del centro son para recordar al estudiante que debe hacer camino por su propio pie, por su propio esfuerzo para llegar a la cumbre del éxito. El camino nunca será fácil pero no debe desistir si quiere llegar a un lugar mucho más elevado que le dará una visión profesional del mundo. Por orden alfabético estas son las facultades:

-Facultad de Administración.

-Facultad de Artes.

-Facultad de Biología.

-Facultad de Ciencias de la Tierra.

-Facultad de Deportes.

-Facultad de Derecho.

-Facultad de Física.

-Facultad de Ingeniería Robótica.

-Facultad de Medicina.

-Facultad de Química.

El esquema de las Facultades Mater se sigue conservando hasta nuestros días pero la oferta educativa de licenciaturas, ingenierías, maestrías y doctorados ha ido evolucionando a la par del tiempo. Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a la Universidad Autónoma de Mexiko Europea."

La presentación de la universidad terminó y las luces se encendieron tenuemente. El maestro Keiji volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Y también sean bienvenidos a la Facultad de Artes-

Nuevamente las luces se apagaron y comenzó a sonar una melodía conocida por todo el mundo. Todos reconocieron ese distintivo motivo de cuatro notas 'corto-corto-corto-largo' repetido dos veces como introducción: La Quinta Sinfonía de Beethoven.

Apareció un vídeo de la orquesta de la Facultad de Artes dirigida por el Director de Orquesta Solm Hume también maestro de la facultad. Su mirada decidida infundía respeto al momento dirigir a los músicos, haciendo ejecuciones de suma belleza y perfección. El vídeo de la orquestra se difuminaba para dar paso a una presentación similar a la anterior. Ahora sería una voz que muchos divagaban entre si era de un hombre con voz de mujer o una mujer con voz algo gruesa para su sexo, la que les hablaba.

"El día 16 de Diciembre de 1950 rindiendo festejos al natalicio de uno de los más grandes compositores de música clásica y de la historia, el alemán Ludwig Van Beethoven fue inaugurada oficialmente la Universidad Autónoma de Mexiko Europea y la par la Facultad de Artes como casa máxima de estudios profesionales en las Bellas Artes. La arquitectura de la Facultad está inspirada en los antiguos jardines colgantes de Babilonia. Su jardín principal está catalogado como uno de los más bellos de todo el mundo.

La oferta educativa es una amalgama de las Bellas Artes y las necesidades de la sociedad. Por orden alfabético estas son las especialidades de la Facultad de Artes:

-Arquitectura.

-Actuación.

-Canto.

-Cine.

-Danza.

-Dibujo y pintura.

-Escultura.

-Filosofía y letras.

-Música.

El lema de nuestra Facultad es "_Ab imo pectore" _frase en latín que se traduce como "Con todo mi corazón" pero su significado va más allá. Quiere decir con toda franqueza, con toda sinceridad, a pecho abierto. El adjetivo "imus" significa "profundo" por lo que literalmente nuestro lema sería "desde el profundo pecho". Solo el Arte que es realizado con el corazón y con pasión logra estremecer los sentidos, remover los sentimientos y lo que yace dentro del alma de cada ser humano. Esto es lo que en la Facultad de Artes quiere de sus estudiantes, que exploren todo lo que hay dentro de su corazón y alma para plasmarlo en su arte, no que sea una expresión vacía sino de sentimiento y entrega total de su ser.

Por logo nuestra facultad adoptó el uróboro, que es un dragón comiéndose su propia cola formando un círculo sin fin. Su historia se remonta a las antigüedades con diversas significaciones pero siempre llevando el mismo concepto: la naturaleza cíclica de las cosas. Para nuestra facultad, simboliza también el eterno retorno al mismo punto: uno mismo. Que el estudiante no pierda nunca de vista el verdadero origen de su arte: el corazón.

Ab imo pectore. Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a la Facultad de Artes de la Universidad Autónoma de Mexiko Europea."

Cuando la voz dejó de hablar la sinfonía terminaban los últimos minutos del primer movimiento de la sinfonía, llamado "Allegro con brío", retomando el video inicial de la orquestra de la facultad dirigidos por ese genio musical.

Las luces se encendieron y Keiji se situó en el centro para iniciar una sesión de preguntas y respuestas de los estudiantes hacia el maestro y del docente hacia los alumnos, todo ello referido a los vídeos que fueron expuestos en la presentación. Después les proporcionó un listado básico de útiles escolares que necesitarían de forma forzosa para las clases. Ya dependiendo del expositor de la materia, variarían los libros y el resto de las herramientas de estudio. Transcurrieron así las dos horas correspondientes de ese día como parte del curso introductorio.

-Esto ha sido todo por el día de hoy esta fue la primera sesión, el día de mañana será la segunda sesión de tres. Pueden retirarse-

Los alumnos se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a abandonar el aula. Mikasa y Angeru también se pusieron en pie y en silencio avanzaron como el resto. Sabían que no era educado platicar por los pasillos escolares así que esperaron hasta llegar a la entrada con la belleza de una amplia gama de flores y enramadas desplegadas por todo el jardín principal a sus espaldas.

-Eso fue muy interesante- el albino fue el primero en hablar; durante la clase introductoria se sintió nervioso y prestó atención a las presentaciones, realmente eso había sido un distractor de su tristeza.

-Sí…- la pelinegra asintió pero tenía una duda que no la dejaba en paz –Ángel ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Tengo 21 años- era la edad a la que había llegado al Inframundo.

-Ah, eso tiene sentido-

-¿Tiene algo extraño mi edad?- cruzó los brazos y le miró expectante de su respuesta.

-Aquí la mayoría tenemos entre 17 y 18 años, todo dependiendo si estudiaste el bachillerato avanzado o el normal-

Angeru se quedó en silencio, desconocía a que se refería con bachillerato avanzado o normal, tendría que investigarlo.

-Y esta es tu segunda carrera así que cuadran los años, de otra manera sería bastante extraño que tuvieras la misma edad que nosotros-

-Y tú Bunny ¿Qué edad tienes?- ya para cuando soltó la pregunta se reprimió mentalmente al recordar el consejo de Nanaba, de no preguntarle su edad a una mujer.

-Yo tengo 16 años. En unos días más cumplo los 17 años reglamentarios para el ingreso a la universidad, como mi fecha está dentro de los primeros dos meses del año se me dio la oportunidad de estudiar en esta generación-

-Interesante. Y ¿Cuál es tu fecha de cumpleaños?-

-El diez de Febrero-

Los alumnos de primer ingreso tenían los primeros tres días una semana antes del resto de los alumnos su curso introductorio para que fueran familiarizándose con el sistema escolar y con la infraestructura de la Facultad. La familia Jaeger había respetado el día en que llegó Mikasa a sus vidas para celebrar su cumpleaños. Lo que ellos desconocían es que en la realidad esa era su fecha de nacimiento.

-Como dices, será dentro de unos días- le sonrió.

-Sí pero es solo un día más, no es algo importante-

-Eres la primera chica que me dice eso- Angeru quedó impresionado con esa respuesta. Todas las chicas humanas que había tratado hasta ahora veían su cumpleaños como si fuera el evento crucial de todos los tiempos.

-Solo en casa mis padres me compran un pastel y en la noche cenamos en un restaurante de mi elección. El resto del día lo paso haciendo mis dibujos o en la escuela, como cualquier día más. Y tú ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-

-Ah yo, el 22 de Diciembre- eligió la fecha en que llegó al Inframundo -Entonces ambos cumplimos años en meses fríos- les hizo gracia ese hecho, sonriéndose.

-Por cierto ¿Vas a querer acompañarme al centro comercial?-

-Claro, aun debo comprarme un celular-

Ese era un día gris y frío, la lluvia amenazaba con hacer acto de presencia en cualquier momento. Rachas de aire húmedo lo advertían. Así que apresuraron sus pasos para tomar el autobús que los llevaría al centro comercial de la zona céntrica.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. MEXIKO EUROPEA. CENTRO COMERCIAL PLAZA LADRILLOS=**

Fue la primera vez que Angeru se había subido a un autobús como pasajero. Mikasa tuvo que pagar el pasaje de los dos porque Angeru no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. En contadas ocasiones había estado en ellos para realizar cobros de Pactus, pero esa fue la primera vez que podía disfrutar de un trayecto. Le agradó ver los cambios de paisaje a través de las ventanas, además de analizar las situaciones que ocurrían dentro del vehículo. Quienes leían un libro, otros escuchando música con audífonos, unos más disfrutando de los paisajes, otros más platicando y le hacía gracia la forma en que varios podían dormir con la cabeza reclinada, inclusive algunos se quedaron dormidos en pie.

Llegaron hasta el centro comercial "Plaza Ladrillos", llamado así porque todo estaba revestido con ladrillos rojos y demás colores. Daba la impresión de ser un lugar muy antiguo aunque fuera de reciente creación. Las marcas de mayor renombre internacional y algunas locales tenían sucursales en este lugar, el de mayor afluencia monetaria al estar localizado en la zona centro de la región.

Mikasa y Angeru caminaron por toda la plaza comprando la lista de útiles escolares básicos que les habían dado. Después hicieron una pausa para comprar unas hamburguesas con papas que estaban de moda por ser de enorme tamaño. Angeru quedó impresionado cuando vio que su amiga fue capaz de engullirse la hamburguesa y todavía ir a pedir una orden extra de papas. Su complexión era delgada para todas las calorías que ingirió. Fue entonces cuando Mikasa le contó que ella era buena en los deportes y que actualmente practicaba boxeo como pasatiempo. De hecho después que terminaran las compras tendría entrenamiento hasta la noche. Continuaron el recorrido para comprar ropa para ambos y un celular para Angeru. El chico que les atendió tuvo que mandar a hablar a su gerente y el gerente a su vez tuvo que contactar directamente al cliente con soporte técnico porque todas las preguntas del chico eran muy avanzadas para que ellos las contestasen. Hasta que aburrida de escucharlo hablar sin entenderle, Mikasa se sentó en una de las bancas y comenzó a quedarse dormida. Pero antes de caer totalmente presa del sueño su amigo le despertó diciéndole que ya había elegido el que le parecía el mejor, que no era otro más que el mismo que Mikasa usaba. Inmediatamente su primer contacto fue ella y con ello se llegó el momento de la despedida. Estaban ambos a un costado de la puerta de la salida principal, afuera ya estaba cayendo la lluvia.

Angeru miró a Mikasa -Oye ¿Estás segura que puedes con todo eso?- se habían llenado de muchas bolsas por sus compras.

-Descuida, tomaré un taxi hasta casa. Y tú ¿En dónde vives?-

-Yo me iré caminando, vivo cerca de aquí- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir –Solo esperaré a que deje de llover-

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana Ángel-

-Hasta mañana Bunny-

Se sonrieron tímidamente. Mikasa salió para abordar un taxi que estaba en la línea de espera bajo el techo para que su cliente no se empapase. Angeru ingresó a uno de los sanitarios privados para desaparecer su presencia de ahí y regresar al Inframundo sin que nadie lo viese.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

Todos los Élite habían logrado terminar sus asignaciones desde temprano para recibir a Angeru cuando regresara de la tierra como su primer día de estudiante. Pero ya había tardado demasiado, se suponía que debía haber llegado desde hacía varias horas. Todos estaban sentados en el suelo recargados en la pared de la entrada frente a la cascada correspondiente. Sasha y Christa se quedaron dormidas sobre los hombros de Jean, una a cada lado. Nanaba dormía sobre el pecho de Mike y éste solo inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante para descansar. El sonido de alguien interrumpiendo la caída del agua hizo que Mike y Nanaba despertaran, tenían el oído más sensible que los otros tres.

Nanaba –Bienvenido…- se puso en pie mientras estiraba los brazos.

Mike –Has tardado Angeru- se puso en pie.

Las voces de Nanaba y Mike despertaron al trío.

Jean -¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que llegas!- se movió un poco haciendo que sus mujeres se despertaran.

Sasha –¿Eh? ¿Ya está aquí Angeru?- volteó para toparse con la figura de quien esperaban.

Christa –Creo que sí…- con una mano se tallaba los ojos para despabilarse.

Angeru avanzó unos pasos para quedar frente a ellos. La atención se centró en la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba en las manos.

Mike -¿Fuiste de compras?- le extrañó todo eso.

Angeru –Sí, nos dieron una lista de útiles básicos así que decidí adquirirlos de una buena vez-

Nanaba –Entonces supongo que te fue bien- sonrió.

Angeru –Mike- le dirigió la mirada –Cuando expusiste esta idea me pareció absurda y dude en que fuera a funcionar pero parece ser que será muy interesante-

Mike -Es bueno verte emocionado-

Jean -Solo ha transcurrido un solo día y ya te ves mejor-

Sasha –Oye pero esas bolsas- señaló las que traía en su mano derecha –Son de marcas de ropa ¿Qué tanto compraste?-

Angeru –Compré algunas prendas para lucir más como un humano normal aunque estas telas son muy incómodas, trataré de mejorarlas-

Christa –Reconozco ese logo de la bolsa chiquita ¿Compraste algo de tecnología humana?-

Angeru –Sí, compré un celular. Al parecer si no tienes uno de estos en la tierra significa que eres como alguien fuera de ese mundo-

Nanaba –Lo irónico es que en este caso eso no está tan lejos de la realidad-

Jean –Genecito, creo que ya te estás adaptando- le dio una palmada en el hombro –Y qué ¿Hay chicas lindas en ese lugar?-

Sasha y Christa -¡Oye!- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Jean –Tranquilas chicas es solo una pregunta- las abrazó de la cintura.

Angeru –El físico no es importante pero si hay chicas de buen atractivo-

Nanaba –Para que digas eso quiere decir que una te llamó la atención-

Angeru –No podría decir que me gusta pero la compañía de Bunny es muy agradable-

Jean –Bunny, je… Tiene nombre de conejo- soltó una risilla.

Sasha -¡¿En serio ese es su nombre?!- habló sorprendida.

Angeru –Así quieren que la llamen, le gustan mucho los conejos-

Mike –Y eso ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Angeru –Hoy platiqué mucho con ella mientras hacíamos las compras-

Todos se dieron miradas de complicidad. El que el menor de los Élite se expresara así quería decir que esa idea de ser estudiante universitario estaba rindiendo sus frutos mucho antes de lo que esperaban. Pero la mayor de las mujeres sabía que ese chico aun tenía mucho que aprender.

Nanaba –Angeru, la acompañaste hasta su casa ¿Verdad?-

Angeru –No, ella se fue en taxi y yo regresé escondiéndome en un sanitario-

Jean, Nanaba y Mike se cubrieron la cara con una mano.

Sasha le dio un zape -¡Nunca debes de dejar una mujer sola!-

Angeru -¡Ay!- chilló.

Christa le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con un dedo teniendo que brincar para alcanzarlo -¡Eso no fue nada caballeroso!-

Los otros dos hombres se colocaron a los costados del albino poniéndole una mano en el hombro y soltando con resignación.

Jean –Genio, tendremos que darte algunos consejos de cómo tratar a las chicas-

Mike –Um…- asintió.

Sasha –Oigan chicos no sé ustedes pero yo tengo mucha hambre, esperar por tanto tiempo me abrió el apetito-

Christa –Yo también tengo hambre-

Jean -¡Oh sí!-

Nanaba –Creo que somos todos, vayamos al Comedor-

**.**

**.**

**=2014. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS ALIMENTOS=**

Mientras tomaban los alimentos Angeru contó a lujo de detalle lo que ocurrió en la primera sesión de inducción. Pero se guardó los detalles y demás situaciones con Mikasa, eso era algo que no quería compartir con nadie. Después todos se desplegaron de acuerdo a las nuevas instrucciones que llegó a informarles Boris de parte del Rey Smith.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ANGERU=**

La existencia le estaba cambiando de forma agradable pero tampoco podía hacerse de muchas ilusiones. Aun extrañaba las caricias y la compañía de Riko. Le había visto pasar frente a la entrada de la Cueva de Alimentos. No importaba a quien más viera, aun le parecía la mujer más hermosa a sus ojos. Acomodó las bolsas con sus compras sobre la mesa principal y se tendió boca abajo sobre la cama, apretando la almohada que tenía bajo su rostro.

El dolor de un sentimiento no correspondido se había prolongado por demasiado tiempo porque dudaba en dejarlo ir. Era lo único que conocía sobre amor y compañía. Como muchas otras veces, con la cabeza baja soltó lágrimas. Aun estaba herido y un momento de depresivos pensamientos reinaron en su ser. Tal vez no sería capaz de escribir nuevas memorias aceptando toda la calidez que le ofrecía una nueva experiencia bajo el cielo azul. Parecía que todavía tenía que recorrer un poco más el camino de la decepción amorosa para dejar su dolor ir. Recuerdos y anhelos no realizados con Riko se agolparon provocando que su cabeza se agachara más de lo que ya estaba y las lágrimas se intensificaran.

Cuando un pensamiento de renunciar a la experiencia universitaria y seguir ensimismado en su dolor en el Inframundo atravesó en su cabeza, la imagen de Mikasa en pie frente a él con el cabello recogido mientras se sonrojaba cuando le agradecía por haberla ayudado con algo tan simple le hizo desistir de ese pensamiento de derrota.

Se enjuagó las lágrimas y se puso en pie frente a las bolsas con todas las compras que tenía. Comenzó a abrirlas y a preparar todo para su segundo día en la clase introductoria. Porque si ahora tenía la oportunidad de dejar ir el dolor, lo haría.

Leyó la frase que venía en la bolsa negra con letras blancas donde había un conjunto que Mikasa le ayudó a escoger y eso le volvió a traer a la mente la misma imagen de la pelinegra.

"_Porque aun sobre el agua más sucia hay un hermoso reflejo de la luna…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! **

Fragmento inspirado en la canción "Kimi ga ita monogatari" (Un cuento de ti) de See-Saw compuesto por Yuki Kajiura.


	48. Praesens Praeteritis Fragmento 6

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 2. PRAESENS PRAETERITIS=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 6. POTEST ERUNT= **

**.**

**.**

**=2014. UNIVERSIDAD AUTÓNOMA DE MEXIKO EUROPEA. FACULTAD DE ARTES. CURSO DE INDUCCIÓN=**

Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron con rapidez. Estaban a 27 de Enero cuando entraron al curso inductivo. La siguiente semana, el día lunes tres entraba en resto de los estudiantes para iniciar oficialmente el semestre escolar. El día cinco habría un festejo en Rectoría por el día del estudiante universitario, aniversario de la primera clase dada en dicha Universidad. Además servía para unir a los estudiantes desde el inicio.

Entre todas las cosas que vieron en el curso fue la estructura de la carrera, además de ver a detalle sus especializaciones. Los primeros dos semestres son de tronco común para todos los estudiantes. Había materias obligatorias en todas las carreras de la Universidad que se verían en los primeros dos semestres: Estudios Regionales de América, Estudios Regionales de Europa y Asia, Ética y Ecología. A partir del tercero los alumnos ingresaban a la especialización de su elección teniendo clases presenciales de lunes a viernes hasta el sexto semestre. El período de los últimos dos escalones de las carreras, el séptimo y octavo semestre solo se asistía un día a clases ya que eran obligatorios el servicio social, las prácticas correspondientes, la preparación de su tesis y el seminario de titulación.

En cuanto a las calificaciones, la Universidad era una de las más estrictas y poco flexibles del mundo. La calificación de las materias era en escala del uno al diez, siendo el ocho el pase calificativo. Solo se tenía una oportunidad extraordinaria para acreditar la materia, de lo contrario tenían que volver a comenzar la carrera aun si estuvieran en el último semestre. La calificación se dividía en dos partes. El 30% eran los trabajos y tareas que el docente les pidiera durante el semestre, el 20% era un examen teórico final y el 50% es un examen práctico igual al finalizar el semestre.

También en cuanto a la asistencia a clases, la Universidad era sumamente estricta. El alumno solo tenía derecho a cinco inasistencias por materia, de lo contrario tendría que volver a tomar el semestre aunque fuera por una sola materia. En casos de fuerza mayor o por enfermedad, el maestro tutor de la generación decidiría el método calificativo o deliberaría que procedería en su caso. La asistencia se tomaba electrónicamente con un gafete de identificación que debían portar los estudiantes. Una vez que el maestro ingresaba al aula estos datos eran desplegados en una tableta electrónica donde podía ver los nombres de quienes estaban en el salón. Cualquier anomalía que se detectara era penalizada desde un simple regaño hasta ser vetado de por vida de la Universidad.

La cuarenta de estudiantes fue dividida en dos. Separar a la nueva generación fue algo agradable, haría más amena la convivencia entre los estudiantes. La separación se hizo por sorteo en la última sesión de inducción, claro está que el demonio usó sus poderes para hacer que él y Mikasa quedaran en el mismo grupo.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. UNIVERSIDAD AUTÓNOMA DE MEXIKO EUROPEA. FACULTAD DE ARTES. PRIMER SEMESTRE=**

Durante el primer semestre estas serían las materias que estudiarían:

1.- Ecología.

2.- Estudios Regionales de América.

3.- Ética.

4.- Historia Universal.

5.- Introducción a las Artes.

6.- Matemáticas.

7.- Redacción y Ortografía.

Para sorpresa del genio las clases eran muy amenas y divertidas, no había ninguna aburrida. Todos los maestros eran especialistas en lo que hablaban y eran muy dinámicos en su cátedra. Un grupo de estudiantes se habían hecho amigos en las clases introductorias y que también para su fortuna fueron puestos juntos, invitaría a Mikasa y Ángel a ser parte de ellos. El grupo de amistades le conformaban Mikasa, Ángel, Mina, Anka, Marco y Brown pero el demonio y la pelinegra eran más unidos entre ellos que con los demás. Se rumoraba que ellos dos eran pareja pero siempre lo desmentían, es más, "ni siquiera me gusta" soltaban con un dejo de duda.

Angeru no se quedaba más tiempo en la tierra más que en las clases, sin convivir con el resto de los compañeros. Erwin no tenía conocimiento que él estaba en la tierra como estudiante universitario, no había necesidad de hacérselo saber porque el Rey Oscuro todo el tiempo lo dedicaba a Hanji, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero algo pasaría que forzaría a Angeru a tener que estar más tiempo en la tierra. Y con ello la relación de esa parejita se haría mucho más cercana.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. UNIVERSIDAD AUTÓNOMA DE MEXIKO EUROPEA. FACULTAD DE ARTES. FINAL DEL PRIMER SEMESTRE=**

**.**

**.**

**CLASE DE INTRODUCCIÓN A LAS ARTES**

La clase de Introducción a las Artes era impartida por María Carstedt. Ella era una mujer de estatura y edad media. Mujer muy reconocida en el medio artístico de culto, al ser una exquisita mezzosoprano. Su fama en las obras de teatro era muy conocida, había dado la vuelta al mundo con sus interpretaciones de ópera cuando era más joven. A su edad que ya pasaban los gloriosos treinta años había decidido darse un tiempo sabático, las cargas de trabajo de años anteriores ya le estaban pasando factura. Tenía un secreto que muy pocos lo sabían: era la esposa del director de orquesta de la Universidad, Solm Hume.

Una mujer de belleza excepcional. Por los pasillos su presencia se imponía con sus grandes ojos expresivos, labios coloreados de un profundo carmín y su cabello castaño sujeto a un moño con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro. El hombre virtuoso en la música se enamoró de ella desde niños y fue por ella que se convirtió en un artista de renombre, para estar en su nivel.

Durante las clases, María fue el único docente capaz de domar los instintos imprudentes de Ángel cuando no sabía quedarse callado e interrumpir las clases con sus opiniones y puntos de vista. La maestra María sabía callarlo con reprensiones sensatas, ganándose el respeto del genio. Angeru escribió con exactitud en su libreta las palabras que soltó cuando le preguntaron cómo fue que se interesó en el canto.

-Porque el canto es un arte misterioso, uno de los más antiguos, inclusive podría decirse que fue el primero ¿Quién no se ha quedado en silencio sentado bajo un árbol escuchando el sonido del aire chocando contra las hojas, meciéndolas en un cantor sublime y natural?...-

Esas palabras impresionaron al genio. Hablaba en forma poética y siempre mantenía la calma cuando las discusiones de los puntos de vista y criterios de los alumnos en las clases se hacían acaloradas. Su semblante demostraba que estaba orgullosa de su trabajo como docente. Con el tiempo descubrirían que además de ser cantante, también sabía tocar el piano, la guitarra, la flauta, la cocina se le daba muy bien y escribir poemas era su pasatiempo. Una mujer virtuosa sin lugar a dudas. La clase con la maestra María era sin lugar a dudas la preferida del genio.

Para el examen práctico, el de mayor peso en las calificaciones donde se jugarían el todo por el todo por el pase de la materia, la maestra sometió a votación secreta cual era el Arte del que más les gustaría su examen práctico y cuál es el que menos. Le gustaba empujar a sus alumnos hacia sus límites así que eligió el arte que a excepción de una alumna, era el que menos les agradaba.

Una semana antes del día en que presentarían el examen práctico de solo llegar al aula la maestra colocó un listado de varias canciones. Cuando terminó de colocarla, dio la media vuelta haciendo que su vestido campirano se meciera al mismo ritmo.

-Chicos, les informo que para su examen final práctico tendrán que cantar una canción-

-¡¿Eeeeh?!- todos se sorprendieron.

-Tal y como lo escucharon. Les daré la opción de hacerlo por parejas si les apena. En las clases anteriores hemos visto uno por uno cuál es su rango vocal-

-Pero ¿Por qué? Si ese fue el arte que menos queríamos- el albino habló con molestia.

-Precisamente por eso Ahltonen es que van a tener que cantar. Si fuera lo que todos quieren sería muy aburrido, vamos a hacer esto divertido. Tienen esta clase para definir si cantarán solos o en dúo y elijan una canción de esta lista- dio una palmada hacia atrás señalando el cartelón que había colocado –Tendremos la participación del grupo que se está especializando en el área de música, por eso este listado-

Angeru volvió a replicar -¿No sería más justo que el examen fuera el arte que más fue votado?-

La maestra le respondió con calma –Para mí es más justo que sea el que no tuvo ninguna preferencia, así no hay favoritismos- caminó hacia el escritorio para sentarse -Recuerden que deben de cantar en su rango. Quien cante en un rango que no le corresponde por tratar de imitar la voz de los cantantes originales reprobará este examen, así que elijan bien su canción. Cuando la decidan vengan a informármelo para anotarlos en la lista, tampoco es válido repetir canciones-

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear. Mina fue la primera en ponerse en pie y elegir su canción, después de ella la pizarra se llenó de sus compañeros que platicaban sobre si hacerlos solos o en dueto. Angeru no sabía qué hacer. Estaba totalmente sorprendido, eso no lo esperaba. La realidad era que le daba una vergüenza terrible el tener que cantar, nunca antes lo había hecho. Y se rehusaba mentalmente a aceptarlo a hacer frente a los humanos. Y tampoco conocía ninguna canción de la lista, lo único que había escuchado de música de la época era lo que tocaban en los clubes y antros a los que asistía con Farlan y Boris. Pero tampoco se permitiría el no hacerlo porque eso le costaría la calificación de la materia. Estaba más que advertido por Nanaba de no usar sus poderes demoníacos para acreditar las materias. Y Angeru sabía hasta donde Nanaba era capaz de llegar cuando estaba enojada, que mayor recordatorio el hecho que desafió al mismo Rey Demonio.

Seguía viendo nervioso el listado cuando se percata que Mikasa está a su costado, viendo fijamente una línea. Entonces Angeru abrió conversación.

-¿Ya elegiste alguna?-

-Esta canción me gusta mucho- señaló una del cartelón –Pero se canta a dúo-

-Yo, yo no quiero cantar solo- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-¿Quieres cantar conmigo?- le habló con seriedad pero se sonrojó cuando vio la mirada suplicante del albino.

-Sí…- la tomó de la mano y la levantó hasta la altura de sus rostros –Gracias…-

Esa acción solo sonrojó más a Mikasa.

Y debido al examen práctico de Introducción a las Artes, Angeru tuvo que quedarse durante el resto de la semana una hora más de lo normal para ensayar esa canción con Mikasa. Más que eso, debía mentalizarse y quitarse el sentimiento de timidez de cantar. Él mismo se reprimía por sentirlo, pero era algo inevitable. Mikasa reía para sus adentros cuando Ángel fallaba en sus notas y gallaba. Era algo gracioso el verlo sonrojado y también se lo guardaba para ella. Ya solo restaba el fin de semana para presentar el examen práctico y aun no podían interpretar la canción en su totalidad.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. MEXIKO EUROPEA. CASA DE LA FAMILIA JAEGER=**

Se estaban jugando la calificación para esa materia. Mikasa propuso ensayar todo el día domingo en su casa para que pudieran lograrlo, ya estaban a contrarreloj. Ese día sus padres saldrían con Eren e Isabel para tener una plática seria con ellos, a fin de comprobar que ambos estaban conscientes de lo que significaba el matrimonio. Armin se quedaría en la casa como el chaperón de su hermana. La cita fue a las once de la mañana, el albino llegó puntualmente a tocar el timbre del hogar. No sabía exactamente que vestir por lo que optó por unos vaqueros negros, tenis verde amarillento del mismo color de su playera con letras azul oscuro. Mikasa se había quedado dormida y cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta sus ojos se abrieron de un jalón. Había olvidado activar la alarma de su celular para despertar.

-¡Ángel!- se puso en pie de un brinco.

En ese momento estaba sola en su casa, Armin había salido a comprar algo de víveres para hacer un guiso sencillo a la hora de la comida. Vio sus ropas, esa noche había dormido con un top y un short tan corto que solo cubría lo necesario. No le apenaba que le vieran toda la piel que mostraba sino por la piel que no quería mostrar, se colaba por la tela transparente. Suspiró para tranquilizarse y abrió la puerta tratando de cubrirse con ella.

-Hola, pasa por favor-

-Hola Bunny, buen día- dirigió sus pasos hacia dentro de la casa.

Antes que pudiera evitarlo la puerta se cerró, mostrando su ropa de dormir –Lo siento, me quedé dormida- desvió la mirada.

-Si gustas ir a cambiarte- soltó el albino mirándola.

Mikasa levantó la mirada. Le tranquilizó ver que su compañero escolar no le miraba con lascivia, sino con respeto y hasta cierto punto, indiferencia.

-Ya regreso- prácticamente corrió hasta su habitación.

El Demonio Élite se sentó en el sillón e hizo una inspección visual al hogar. Era realmente muy cálido y todo estaba lleno de fotografías familiares. Solo le extrañó una pared que no tenía nada colgado, supuso que un motivo debía tener. Un minuto después la puerta se volvió a abrir para darle paso a un chico rubio que traía en sus manos una bolsa con víveres.

-Hola- el rubio cerró la puerta y por el movimiento se le rompió la parte de abajo, haciendo que las patatas, el paquete de carne y los tomates verdes salieran rodando por el suelo.

-Hola, yo soy Ángel- el demonio se puso en pie y ayudó al chico a recoger los víveres.

-¡Ah! Entonces tú eres el compañero de Mikasa, que diga Bunny- trasladó lo que llevaba en sus manos a la mesa.

-Sí, acabo de llegar- imitó el movimiento del chico para trasladar los víveres.

-Yo soy Armin, el hermano adoptivo de Bunny- le sonrió.

-¿Hermano adoptivo?- arqueó una ceja, eso no lo esperaba.

Una voz femenina les interrumpiría -Esa es una larga historia-

Mikasa apareció vestida con un pantalón pesquero de tela guinda y un suéter ligero blanco. Zapatos bajos en color negro cubrían sus pies. Fue entonces cuando la pelinegra se percató que su amigo llevaba puesta una playera que ella le ayudó a elegir cuando fueron de compras. Vaya que se veía muy guapo. Mientras Armin cocinaba, Mikasa y Ángel ensayaban la canción. El que ahora tuvieran compañía ponía más nervioso el albino, pero lo pudo superar. Fue la primera vez que Angeru pudo cantar correctamente, impresionando a los dos hermanos por la potencia de su voz. Después tomaron los alimentos y se hizo la plática centrada en las anécdotas juveniles que pasaban los tres hermanos. Mikasa hizo palomitas en el microondas y se sentaron en la sala. La plática entre los tres se extendió hasta la tarde noche. Y hubiera durado más si no fuera porque llegaron sus padres y un Eren que denotaba lo habían decolorado durante todo el día, se veía agotado.

-Ah… ¡Por fin en casa!- el castaño se aventó sobre el sillón que no estaba ocupado.

-¡Eren! ¡No te comportes así!- su madre lo reprendió.

-Buenas noches joven- Krisha saludó refiriéndose a la visita que tenían.

-Buenas noches señor- Angeru correspondió el saludo.

Entonces Eren se percató de la presencia extraña que estaba sentada a un costado de su hermana. -Oye tú ¿Quién eres?- preguntó con algo de prepotencia.

Al demonio le molestó el timbre de voz del chico de cabello café. Si apenas iba a responderle de la misma manera cuando Mikasa se adelantó a él.

-Él es Ángel Ahltonen, mi compañero de clase- la pelinegra habló con calma.

Eren se sentó -Qué, ¿Él no puede responder?- soltó de forma burlona.

Los dos hombres de dirigieron una mirada retadora. Mikasa conocía a ambos. Ángel cuando estaba molesto hablaba con bastante veneno y Eren no era alguien que precisamente se quedaba callado. Si no intervenía con desviar la atención de todos podría ocurrir algo muy feo pero no sabía que decir. Armin también leyó lo mismo y fue quien entró al rescate de la situación.

-Este… Yo tengo hambre- Armin soltó con la esperanza de desviar la atención.

-Yo también tengo hambre- Mikasa cooperó con eso.

Todos voltearon a ver a la señora de la casa.

-Lo sé hijos, por eso hemos traído de cenar- dirigió su mirada hacia la visita -Por favor acompáñanos a cenar y ya después te llevamos a casa-

-Muchas gracias señora pero no quiero causar molestias- el albino habló con educación.

La mujer le acercó el rostro -La cena está lista- le dio una sonrisa amable pero amenazadora.

El albino conocía ese tipo de sonrisa. Nanaba hacía la misma cuando lo que decía lo solicitaba amablemente pero si te negabas te iba a ir muy mal. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal recordando la vez que Nanaba le dio ese tipo de sonrisa pero él siguió negándose trayendo una consecuencia que no era precisamente algo grato de recordar.

Cuando estuvieron sentados en la mesa comiendo las pizzas de diferentes ingredientes que habían comprado los señores de la casa, comenzaría el interrogatorio natural al invitado.

Krisha –Joven ¿De dónde es? Su acento no parece de estos lugares-

Ángel –Es porque tengo poco tiempo viviendo aquí. Yo soy de Roma, Italia-

Carla –Entonces eres italiano, interesante-

Krisha –Y tu familia ¿Está de acuerdo en que vivas aquí?-

Ángel –Mi familia…- no se había puesto a pensar en eso, diría la verdad disfrazada –Ellos fueron los que me alentaron a venir a estudiar a este lugar. Aquí estoy solo pero los veo muy seguido-

Krisha -¿Ellos?...- le parecía extraño que se refiriera así de su familia.

Ángel –Mis hermanos. Somos más bien una hermandad de seis que llegamos a la tutela del señor Smith por diferentes motivos. También tenemos cuatro superiores que son más viejos que nosotros y que también llegaron voluntariamente a estar bajo la tutela de nuestro superior– omitiría mencionar a Hanji, esa mujer siempre traía problemas de alguna manera.

Carla –Supongo que tu vida fue difícil- le miró con tristeza.

Ángel –Podría decir que sí. Mi padre fue asesinado injustamente y yo sufrí mucho tiempo temiendo el mismo destino. Pero, cuando el señor Smith me ofreció libertad y un lugar al que pertenecer no dude en aceptarlo. Desde entonces la vida ha sido buena y he aprovechado al máximo todas las oportunidades que se me presentan-

Krisha –Así se habla joven-

Carla –Y tu familia ¿A qué se dedica?-

Ángel –No debería decirlo porque el señor Smith es muy reservado en eso, pero supongo que puedo confiar en ustedes. Somos empresarios de una firma internacional-

Krisha -¿Es la firma que estoy pensando?-

Ángel –Creo que sí-

Carla –Entonces ¿Trabajas en el negocio familiar?-

Ángel –Así es, soy encargado del área de desarrollo y tecnología-

Carla –Que coincidencias, mi esposo y yo también atendemos un consultorio familiar-

Ángel –Una coincidencia muy agradable-

Carla le seguía mirando con mucha ternura. Los señores Jaeger estaban encantados con el amigo de su hija. Era muy educado y hablaba con madurez. Eren le miraba con recelo, su presencia al lado de su hermana le incomodaba. Armin analizaba y comprendía la situación. Mikasa estaba en el limbo de la vergüenza por el interrogatorio y la satisfacción que sus padres vieran con buenos ojos a su amigo.

Eren –Oye ¿Por qué elegiste una carrera tan inútil como Artes?-

Carla -¡Hijo! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

Ángel –Descuide señora su pregunta no me molesta- no se contuvo más y le habló con superioridad sosteniéndola la mirada -Estoy estudiando Artes por gusto, yo ya soy Ingeniero en Astronáutica además que habló más de veinte idiomas y también soy un genio inventor-

A excepción de Mikasa todos los demás integrantes de la familia se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Eren -¡Mientes!- le miró con desconfianza.

Mikasa –No Eren, él está diciendo la verdad-

Armin –¿Entonces tú eres el genio italiano del que están hablando?-

Ángel –No sabía que se estuviera hablando de mí-

Armin -¡Increíble!-

Sin mayores contratiempos la cena terminó. A pesar del ofrecimiento de los señores Jaeger de llevarle a su casa, Ángel se negó diciendo que lo estaban esperando muy cerca de ahí. Antes de irse Mikasa le dijo algo a Angeru.

-Disculpa a mi familia… Eres el primer amigo mío que viene a mi casa-

-Descuida por eso. Hasta mañana Bunny-

-Hasta mañana Ángel-

Fue la primera vez que en lugar de despedirse de manos, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. UNIVERSIDAD AUTÓNOMA DE MEXIKO EUROPEA. FACULTAD DE ARTES. FINAL DEL PRIMER SEMESTRE=**

**.**

**.**

**CLASE DE REDACCION Y ORTOGRAFÍA**

El maestro Keiji tenía la fama de ser muy estricto con los alumnos. Para el examen práctico les había solicitado una redacción donde plasmaran sus sentimientos respetando las reglas gramaticales y ortográficas. Durante sus clases siempre hacía énfasis al hecho de hacer las cosas con pasión. Angeru jamás imaginaría que ese maestro le daría una lección que llevaría consigo por toda la eternidad.

El maestro mandó a hablar de uno por uno a su escritorio para darles su comentario sobre su examen práctico y darles su calificación final de la materia. La gran mayoría había aprobado con el pase mínimo, solo uno de los chicos que siempre decía que las letras le apasionaban había logrado la calificación perfecta. Angeru fue de los últimos en saber su calificación.

-Ahltonen tu composición está bien hecha, excelente ortografía, redacción impecable, en general es muy buena, casi perfecta. Pero le falta lo principal: el sentimiento. Está vacía, tu escrito no me transmite nada. No siento pasión al leerla. Esta es tu calificación- le mostró la tableta donde desglosaba su calificación.

Angeru estaba pasmado: su calificación era un nueve. Era la primera vez en su existencia que sacaba dicha nota.

-¡¿Pero por qué?! Si usted mismo ha dicho que la composición es casi perfecta y cumple con las reglas gramaticales-

-¡No quiero alegatos! Ya te he dicho que le falta pasión. Eres un prodigio pero estás vacío, como un robot. Quiero ver tu corazón, tu calidez y tus sentimientos a flor de piel en tus escritos. Eso Ángel es el verdadero arte-

-Pero…-

-Si sigues alegándome solo te rebajaré la calificación-

-Llevaré mi caso a Rectoría, no tiene argumentos válidos si la composición está bien escrita-

-Hazlo si quieres pero te advierto que ellos son más duros que yo, no lograrás nada. Y te dije que un alegato más y te rebajaba la calificación, ahora tienes un ocho-

De esas raras ocasiones el demonio soltó una rabieta. Y con su semblante molesto regresó a su lugar. Veía con odio al maestro y se acrecentaba al recordar que él era un ser de luz y no podía hacerle nada. El maestro terminó de dar las calificaciones a todos los alumnos.

-Todos pueden retirarse menos tú, Ahltonen- habló con frialdad.

Cuando el salón se vació y quedaron los dos hombres solos. Angeru se puso en pie hasta quedar frente al maestro.

-¿De qué quiere hablar?- le miraba con odio.

-¿Aun sigues molesto por tu calificación?-

Angeru se sentía en su límite, desvió la mirada. El maestro se puso en pie y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Ahltonen que esto te sirva de lección. Hay cosas que se hacen con el cerebro y otras con el corazón. El arte es una amalgama de ambos, pero siempre debe haber pasión en lo que haces. El abrir lo que hay dentro de ti y compartirlo de forma bella-

El demonio volteó a verlo pero no hablaba, era como un niño encaprichado.

-No tengas miedo de exponer lo que hay dentro de ti. Te diré algo. He leído tanto y he visto tantas cosas en la vida que, aunque no lo creas, hasta los demonios se enamoran…-

"No me diga…" pensó el demonio para sus adentros.

Keiji le dejó una copia del escrito que logró el máximo puntaje –Lee esto, cada línea está escrita con mucha pasión. Me hizo llorar…-

El maestro tomó sus cosas y le dejó en soledad. El estudiante se acercó a la ventana y miró el jardín para calmarse y reflexionar las palabras que le fueron dichas. Tomó las dos cuartillas del escrito de su compañero, lo leyó con calma y se impresionó. Las palabras del maestro eran verdaderas, el escrito logró estremecerle.

Y con eso Angeru aprendió una valiosa lección.

**.**

**.**

**CLASE DE INTRODUCCIÓN A LAS ARTES**

Se llegó el momento de las presentaciones. Como cuestión especial Solm Hume también se encontraba en el aula bajo el pretexto de supervisar la ejecución de los estudiantes de música. La realidad era otra. Estaba ahí como el último día que conviviría con María como un matrimonio. El día siguiente irían a firmar su divorcio por diferencias irreconciliables. Eran unos profesionales, actuando de manera natural frente a los alumnos. Aunque por dentro estaban destrozados.

Serían once presentaciones en total, solo dos alumnos se animaron a cantar en soledad, el resto optó por cantar a dueto. Ya habían pasado todas las presentaciones y solo restaba una.

-Y cómo última presentación están Jaeger Mikasa y Ahltonen Ángel-

Los alumnos en cuestión se pusieron en pie y tomaron sus lugares frente a los micrófonos.

-Bien ¿Y qué nos interpretaran?- habló la maestra mientras tomaba notas en su tableta.

-"Puede ser" del Canto del Loco y Amaia Montero- habló la pelinegra.

Esta es una canción que inicia con notas de guitarra y la voz de una mujer. Mikasa estaba completamente concentrada en disfrutar del momento, se trataba de una de sus melodías favoritas. La letra le llegaba al corazón, era una canción de esperanza de sanar el dolor. También para su suerte, la cantante y ella tenían el mismo rango vocal.

_No sé si quedan amigos, ni se existe el amor, _

_Si puedo contar contigo para hablar de dolor_

_Si existe alguien que escuche cuando alzo la voz _

_Y no sentirme sola…_

_Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol, _

_Puede ser que el mal domine tus horas _

_O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor, _

_Puede ser que lo malo sea hoy…_

_Naces y vives solo, naces y vives solo, naces y vives solo hoy…_

Angeru puso su mente en blanco y se centró en soltar su voz, conteniendo los nervios que sentía. Cuando su boca se abrió una voz potente de quien sabe dónde, salió de su interior.

_Voy haciendo mis planes, voy sabiendo quien soy, _

_Voy buscando mi parte, voy logrando el control. _

_Van jugando contigo, van rompiendo tu amor, _

_Van dejándote solo oh, oh…_

Mikasa se le unió en esta línea y se sintió en confianza.

_Naces y vives solo, naces y vives solo, naces y vives solo hoy…_

El demonio empezó a prestarle atención a la letra, percatándose que de alguna manera, era lo que él deseaba.

_Algo puede mejorar, algo que pueda encontrar, _

_Algo que me dé ese aliento, que me ayude a imaginar _

_Y yo lo quiero lograr, ya no quiero recordar _

_Y darle tiempo a este momento _

_Que me ayude a superar,_

_Que me dé tus sentimientos…_

Ya lo demás no importó. Comenzaron a cantar a una sola voz. No es que lo hicieran como profesionales pero cumplían con el requisito principal: no salían de su rango vocal. Además que su voz y su rostro se impregnaron de sentimiento. Las emociones salieron disparadas. Ambos querían lo mismo, superar el dolor. Dejaron que su voz sacara todo ese peso, como si cada palabra les liberaba de un yugo que se negaban a dejar ir. Ya era el momento de superarlo.

_Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol, _

_Puede ser que el mal domine tus horas _

_O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor, _

_Puede ser que lo malo sea hoy._

_Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol, _

_Puede ser que el mal domine tus horas _

_O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor…_

_Al dolor, al dolor… _

_Algo puede mejorar, _

_Algo que pueda encontrar,_

_Que me ayude a imaginar _

_Y yo lo quiero lograr…_

Todos les daban sonrisas y aplausos. Esa última parte había mostrado mucho sentimiento, se veían y se escuchaban tan sincronizados que parecía la canción fue hecha para ellos.

-¡Muy bien muchachos! ¡Eso estuvo bien!- María les dio una sonrisa sincera y se puso en pie dando la espalda a los músicos y de frente a sus alumnos –Bien chicos, eso ha sido todo. Estoy muy orgullosa, todos tienen el pase perfecto en el examen práctico-

Gritos de júbilo inundaron el aula. Hasta que alguien tuvo una magnífica idea.

-¡Que la maestra también cante!- gritó uno de los estudiantes.

-¡Sí! ¡Que cante! ¡Que cante! ¡Que cante!- la algarabía comenzó a hacerse presente, cada vez mayor.

Por la presión y felicidad de los estudiantes la maestra cedió. Pero no sabía que canción elegir así que le pidió a los estudiantes de música que tocaran la que ellos quisieran. Mala elección, los estudiantes de música tenían una canción que estaban ensayando para su examen final de música contemporánea y ese momento era una buena práctica para ellos.

-Ahora sí se vale cantar chicos- dio una sonrisa.

Las primeras notas de la guitarra y la batería le dictaron cual era la canción en cuestión a interpretar. Se mentalizó que solo era una canción y dejó salir su hermosa voz.

_Yo no vi las flores marchitar,_

_Y ese frío en tus ojos al mirar._

_No, no vi la realidad, me ibas a dejar._

_Dicen que la vida baby no es como la ves._

_Para aprender hay que caer,_

_Para ganar hay que perder,_

_Yo di todo por ti._

_Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte,_

_Traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, baby._

_Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,_

_Si al final yo te amé demasiado,_

_Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado._

María trataba de guardar la compostura. Tenía mucho sentimiento atorado en el pecho. Y frente a ella estaba el hombre que aun amaba pero por orgullo se iban a dejar. Los dos sentían lo mismo pero la mala o la inexistencia de la comunicación en una pareja causa estragos irreversibles.

_Cada hora una eternidad,_

_Cada amanecer un comenzar,_

_Ilusiones nada más que fácil fue soñar._

_Tantas noches de intimidad_

_Parecían no acabar,_

_Nos dejamos desafiar y hoy nada es igual._

Aquí su corazón empezó a quebrarse sin poder controlarlo. Las primeras lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas mientras su voz entonaba esta parte de la canción. Los alumnos cantaban en silencio y también comenzaron a sentir ganas de llorar. Mikasa y Angeru también contenían una tristeza que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento. La letra de esa canción les tocaba profundamente sus sentimientos.

_Sé que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele,_

_No lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces, baby._

_Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,_

_Si al final yo te amé demasiado,_

_Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado._

_Esta vez la pasión ha ganado y por eso sigo esperando,_

_Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado._

Sonó el solo de guitarra. Para este punto María no pudo contenerse. Poco o nada le importó que los alumnos y el hombre del que se iba a divorciar estuvieran frente a ella. Dejó salir todo el desgarrador sentimiento que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. ¿Qué más daba que la viera así de derrotada? ¿Qué viera el dolor que le causaba su separación? Si ya todo estaba escrito. Soltó el llanto a mares pero no dejaba de cantar. Los alumnos tampoco lograron contener el sentimiento y comenzaron a limpiarse las lágrimas que caían inevitablemente por sus mejillas, algunos sin dejar de cantar en silencio y otros más abrazándose. Mikasa y Angeru estaban lado a lado y necesitaban que alguien sostuviera su mano. Las manos se aproximaron buscando el agarre que les llenaría de calidez y el hombre fue quien tomó la iniciativa al deslizar su mano derecha bajo la mano izquierda de la pelinegra soportando su peso sobre la mesa del banco y entrelazó sus dedos. Mikasa correspondió sujetándolo con fuerza y así compartieron ese momento desbordante de emociones.

_Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte._

_Traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, baby._

_Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,_

_Si al final yo te amé demasiado_

_Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado._

_Esta vez la pasión ha ganado y por eso sigo esperando,_

_Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado. _

Aquí la voz se le quebró por completo a María. Solo gemidos desgarradores salieron dentro de ella mientras su cuerpo se doblaba de dolor emocional.

_Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado. _

_Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado. _

Durante toda la canción Solm trató de permanecer tranquilo. Pero ver a María llorando, con la voz quebrada y totalmente doblegada terminó por doblegarlo a él también. Sus ojos rojos se cerraron para dejar escurrir un mísero hilo de agua pero lleno de emotividad. Él también amaba a esa mujer y le dolía su separación, todo por un mal entendido que nunca se aclaró y que los orilló al divorcio.

Cuando la maestra dejó de cantar mientras caía de rodillas aferrándose al sostén del micrófono Angeru soltó lentamente a Mikasa de la mano. Los músicos que eran los alumnos más cercanos a la mujer se aproximaron para ayudarla pero ella se negaba, ni siquiera levantaba la vista. Se acercó el albino, la sostuvo del mentón forzándola a mirarlo.

-Necesita tranquilizarse, esto no le hace bien a su bebé- soltó Angeru sin dejar de mirarla y ahora tomándola de los codos para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué dices?- la mujer se puso en pie con su ayuda y le miró con miles de interrogantes.

Los alumnos también estaban llenos de interrogantes, mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro.

-María ¿Es cierto eso?- Solm apareció quitando al alumno y tomando su lugar.

-Y-Yo no lo sé…- María estaba consciente que tenía un retraso en su ciclo menstrual pero no le tomó importancia.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- una de las alumnas le preguntó secamente.

Lo sabía porque era un demonio pero eso no podía decirlo. Había otras maneras más "humanas" de detectar a una mujer embarazada y fue eso lo que soltó –Por el brillo de sus ojos. Una mujer preñada tiene un brillo especial en la mirada, además que las caderas comienzan a ensancharse y los cachetes también tienen a abultarse-

-Yo la atenderé, muchas gracias a todos- Solm habló mientras prácticamente arrastraba a María fuera del salón.

La puerta se cerró dejando a los alumnos en soledad. Todos estaban aglomerados haciendo un círculo alrededor de los micrófonos. Los músicos inclusive ya se habían separado de sus instrumentos.

-Bien, el genio italiano ya dijo eso pero ¿Alguien sabe que está pasando? Esa reacción de los maestros no es normal- soltó uno de los alumnos de música.

Los cuchicheos se hicieron presentes. Para no hacer mayor escándalo el salón se fue quedando vacío hasta que solo quedaron el grupo de seis amigos donde estaban el albino y la pelinegra.

La chica llamada Mina Carolina habló, resulta que María era su tía política -Esto debería ser secreto pero lo diré. Ellos están casados y mañana van a firmar su divorcio, o iban. Si es cierto que la maestra María está embarazada entonces todo eso puede cambiar-

-¡¿Qué?!- sus amigos no podían creerlo, eso nunca lo habían imaginado.

Después de una breve charla cada uno se fue despidiendo hasta que ya no hubo nadie más. El par de amigos también abandono el aula pero…Ese examen práctico aun no dejaría de tener consecuencias en la relación de Angeru y Mikasa.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. UNIVERSIDAD AUTÓNOMA DE MEXIKO EUROPEA. FACULTAD DE ARTES=**

Como si fuera algo natural e involuntario, Mikasa y Ángel se encontraban en el lugar donde se conocieron. Esa canción que interpretó la maestra María, el sentimiento desgarrador que llevaba en sí, sus lágrimas y toda la emoción del momento les había llegado al alma. También lo que sucedió después aún les parecía algo increíble, en especial a la chica que no dejaba de maravillarse de su amigo. Ese hombre no dejaba de sorprenderle y de ser un misterio a sus ojos. Y los misterios en lugar de espantarle, le despertaban mayor interés.

La melancolía seguía muy arraigada en sus pechos. Pero ya no tenían lágrimas que derramar, estaban secos y cansados de llevar un peso que ya no podían soportar más. Sentados con la espalda recargada en el árbol, recargaron sus cabezas una contra la otra. Angeru tuvo el instinto de abrazarla y no se lo negó. Rodeó con su brazo derecho la espalda de la pelinegra hasta tomar de su mano. Mikasa dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho del albino, escondiendo su rostro en la cuenca de los pectorales. Entonces Angeru terminó el abrazo con el otro brazo, aferrándola para sí. El también inclinó su cabeza, hundiendo su nariz en los cabellos azabaches.

Se dejaron vencer. Admitieron la derrota. Y dejaron en libertad las últimas horas de tristeza que llevaban en el pecho, liberándose del sentimiento no correspondido.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. MEXIKO EUROPEA – INFRAMUNDO. VACACIONES DE VERANO=**

En el receso del ciclo escolar Angeru regresó al Inframundo. Le dijo a Mikasa que regresaría a Italia con su familia y que por eso tendría problemas de comunicación. Aun así todos los días se daba el tiempo de aparecer en la tierra para contestar sus mensajes, hacerle llamadas y visitarla a su casa cuando su madre o alguno de sus hermanos estuviera en ella. Los señores Jaeger le estaban tomando mucho aprecio, era un chico sumamente educado. Eren le trataba con su celo de hermano y Armin solo se divertía con la situación. Aunque el rubio de los hermanos quería acercarse a hablarle no tenía tiempo de hacerlo ya que estaba trabajando desde casa en asesorías para ingreso a universidades.

El fin de semana antes de regresar a clases por insistencia de Nanaba, Angeru invitó a Mikasa a salir de paseo por el centro de la ciudad. La mujercita llevaba sandalias, pantalón pesquero de mezclilla y blusa roja. El hombrecito iba vestido como siempre, con tenis, mezclilla y una playera que en esta ocasión era de color negro con detalles en gris sobre el pecho. La cita fue en un boliche donde Angeru rentó una sala privada para los dos. Después de retarse en los tiros de los pinos, muy iguales puesto que no dejaban de hacer chuzas y quedando empatados, mandaron pedir unas hamburguesas con papas extras y refresco. Cuando hubieron terminaron los alimentos tomaron por postre unas malteadas de chocolate. Sentados en unas altas sillas, pies recargados en la base de la mesa redonda y con una pantalla de vídeos musicales a su costado comenzaron a platicar de cierto tema que tenían muchos deseos de hacerlo.

-Bunny, te quiero preguntar algo- puso su bebida sobre la mesa.

-Sí, dime…- presintió de que se trataría y trató de ocultar su nerviosismo bebiendo del popote.

-Cuando te conocí ¿Por qué estabas llorando?-

Mikasa dejó la bebida en la mesa y habló con la vista desviada –Si te lo digo vas a pensar mal de mí-

-Puedes confiar en mí, no voy a criticarte-

Esas palabras hicieron que Mikasa mirara a Angeru. Esos ojos le hablaban con sinceridad.

Soltó un suspiro –Yo me enamoré de mi hermano-

Para su sorpresa el albino le seguía mirando con naturalidad, como si no hubiera dicho algo impactante. Dejó escapar un suspiro más y comenzó a relatar la historia de cómo fue que su propio hermano se convirtió para ella en un amor prohibido. Angeru se limitó a decirle que eso le parecía como cualquier otra historia de desamor más. Ya habían terminado sus bebidas y quisieron probar con la especialidad de la casa, que era una malteada sabor a piña colada.

Ahora sería la pelinegra quien haría la interrogante -¿Y tú? En esa ocasión me dijiste algo sobre alguien que te destrozó el corazón-

-Mi historia no es tan dramática. Ella es una mujer mayor que yo pero no tiene pareja. Yo sentía atracción por ella desde que la conocí porque es una mujer muy inteligente además de bonita. Ella, por desquitarse del rechazo del hombre que amaba nos hicimos amantes, en pocas palabras teníamos una aventura. Yo creí que con el tiempo podía llegar a corresponderme. Cuando una de mis hermanas me dijo que mi sentimiento no era correspondido no lo quise creer y me negué a hacerlo. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuché por su propia voz que nunca lo pudo olvidar, que era el único hombre digno a entregarse y que nunca lo había dejado de amar. Yo solo fui un entretenimiento en su vida. Ese día yo tenía la intención de declararle mis sentimientos y decirle que quería que compartiéramos la misma habitación, pero solo me dejó con un ramo de rosas que dejé caer. Terminé mi relación con ella pero había sido imposible olvidarla. No solo en mis pensamientos, ella vive en el mismo lugar que yo y verla me hacía mucho daño. Por eso mis hermanos me aconsejaron el venir a estudiar a esta tierra para cerrar esa herida. Y esa es mi historia-

-Tú… ¿Aun la amas?- dio el último sorbo a su bebida.

-Si me hubieras hecho esa pregunta hace unos meses atrás te hubiera dicho que sí, sin dudarlo. Ahora ya no estoy seguro, más bien creo que se está convirtiendo en un bonito recuerdo-

Mikasa suspiró –Te entiendo, yo siento exactamente lo mismo-

Comenzó a sonar una canción que estaba de moda e inevitablemente voltearon a la pantalla. La atención de Angeru se centró en la artista que estaba cantando en el vídeo musical, llevaba una peluca plateada corta que inevitablemente le recordaba a Riko.

-¿Te gustan las chicas con el cabello corto?- Mikasa no se quiso quedar con esa curiosidad.

El albino razonó unos momentos –No me había percatado de eso, pero creo que tienes razón. Las chicas con las que he estado en su mayoría tienen el cabello corto, en especial Riko-

-¿Riko?-

-Sí, así se llama la mujer que te conté-

Antes que volviera la tristeza la mujer se puso en pie –Bien Ángel, quiero el desempate-

-Yo también Bunny, no permitiré que me ganes-

Se sonrieron de lado y continuaron con la partida que se prolongó hasta que por primera vez en su existencia demoníaca, Angeru se dejó ganar fallando intencionalmente el último tiro. Después de eso acompañó a Mikasa hasta la puerta de su casa. Nuevamente se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte apretón de manos.

En esa salida al boliche ambos abrieron completamente sus pechos. Y esa apertura fue como cerrar una puerta con llave y de manera definitiva a ese ciclo de su vida. Solo les hacía falta aventar la llave lo más lejos posible para no caer en la tentación de volver a abrirla.

De solo llegar a su casa, Mikasa comenzó a reunir todos los dibujos que había hecho de Eren. Ni siquiera los miró por última vez, se limitó a echarlos en una caja que aventó contendedor que al siguiente día se llevaría el camión recolector. También cortó su cabello, muy corto. Se hizo una coleta baja que ató con la liga que su amigo le había dado cuando lo conoció y pasó las tijeras por encima del amarre. Guardó la coleta cortada en su baúl de objetos preciosos. Le pidió a su madre que le emparejara las puntas.

Angeru también tomó sus decisiones. Sacó todo rastro de su habitación que le recordaba a Riko. Cambió sábanas, ropa y demás cosas de su aposento privado que estaban ligados a ese pasado. No quiso que sus hermanos Élite le ayudasen. Riko se percató a la distancia lo que Angeru estaba haciendo y se llenó de tristeza, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ambos. Puso más distancia entre ella y el albino. Cuando Angeru terminó de deshacerse de todo eso sintió una paz liberadora.

De esa manera ambos habían aventado la llave que cerraba con candado definitivo ese pasado en sus vidas.

**.**

**.**

**_Fin del Capítulo 2. Praesens Praeteritis 1. 6 Fragmentos._**

**_Siguiente: Capítulo 3. Shadows._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer…**

En el próximo capítulo volvemos con los demonios. El primer fragmento será divertido porque intercalaré las reacciones de Levi y Hanji en el Inframundo con el proceso de enamoramiento de Mikasa y Angeru. Una cosa es como se hicieron cercanos y otra como es que esos dos ahora se extrañan, es un proceso que sacará los celos de Levi por su hija ¬3¬

También paso a anunciar algo.

He decidido que "La Rebelión en el Infierno" será un Fic independiente. Es una historia que merece ser contada a lujo de detalle, tiene mucho potencial como para darle unos míseros fragmentos (de puro borrador llevo como veinte tantas páginas y es solo el esqueleto). Me documentaré y lo escribiré a mi propio ritmo, probablemente salga a la luz hasta el próximo año.

Será una satisfacción que me daré. Mis demonios Erwin, Riko, Farlan, Boris y Kyokan además de los Titanes se merecen eso y más.

Con esto, Fillis terminará en el capítulo 4 con un fragmento único. Entramos en la recta final de la Trilogía Umbrae…


	49. Shadows Fragmento 1

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=LIBRO 3. FILLIS UMBRAE=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 3. SHADOWS=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 1. THE SHADOW IN LOVE= **

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO=**

Los demonios seguían en el Comedor escuchando el relato de Angeru. Hasta este momento no había contado algo que desatara los celos de Levi. Solo cuando mencionó que la había abrazado, Hanji lo tranquilizó sentándose en sus piernas y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Y así se había quedado, sentada en las piernas del pelinegro con el cuerpo un poco de lado, con los brazos rodeándole el cuello y con la cabeza recargada en el hombro derecho. Mientras que Levi seguía con los puños fuertemente cerrados sobre la mesa.

Hubo una interrupción por la invocación de varios Pactus además del cobro de algunos. Acordaron que la plática continuaría en el aposento de Mike y Nanaba para estar más cómodos. Ellos construyeron una gran sala al estilo del cuento "Las mil y unas noches". Los sillones estaban al ras del suelo pero eran muy cómodos. Podían recargarse en la pared tapizada de alfombras rojas con detalles dorados, las almohadas de diversos tamaños abundaban por todo el lugar.

La historia de amor entre Mikasa y Angeru no había hecho más que comenzar. No todas las historias de amor son iguales. Algunas empiezan por una pelea, otras por una travesura como es el caso de Levi y Hanji, otras por venganza como la de Eren e Isabel, otras por simple despecho y juego, algunas otras el amor es a primera vista y hay más que llevan un proceso más lento, subiendo con mayor calma los escalones de la pirámides del amor.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE Y NANABA=**

Después de la interrupción de varios días, por fin todos pudieron reunirse en el lugar indicado. Con toda la intención de divertirse, Nanaba y Mike reacomodaron la sala formando un círculo. Los demás demonios leyeron el mensaje oculto en la organización de los sillones. Jean se sentó al lado este con sus dos mujeres y Farlan a un costado. En el lado oeste se sentaron Nanaba con Mike haciéndoles compañía Boris y Riko. Por lo tanto, solo quedaban libres el norte y el sur, frente a frente. En el lado norte a un costado de Riko y Farlan se sentó Angeru, frente a él quedó la pareja de Levi y Hanji.

Nanaba sirvió una ronda de té verde y mientras lo degustaban, Angeru continuaría hablando.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. UNIVERSIDAD AUTÓNOMA DE MEXIKO EUROPEA. FACULTAD DE ARTES. SEGUNDO SEMESTRE=**

Angeru apareció en la facultad una hora antes de la cita para empezar las clases. Quería estar por unos momentos en el lugar donde había conocido a Bunny. El haber desechado todo recuerdo de Riko le hacía sentirse diferente. Ese era un día caluroso. El pasto ya estaba algo crecido denotando que en el período vacacional no fue atendido con la misma regularidad que en el ciclo escolar. Se quedó recargado en el tronco del árbol, perdido en sus pensamientos y sonriendo al recordar el hecho que se dejó ganar, solo para ver la sonrisa de esa chica y soportar sus burlas por ello. Era tanto su encierro mental que no supo ni cuánto tiempo pasó, ni siquiera escuchó cuando alguien se acercaba al lugar. Su mente reaccionó hasta que una voz habló.

-Debí suponer que aquí estarías Ángel, llevo rato buscándote- era la voz de Bunny.

Se tragó su sonrisa de bobo y volteó con un poco más de seriedad –Buen día Bunny, llegaste temprano- se quedó sin habla al verla con el cabello corto.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Ya solo faltan diez minutos para que comiencen las clases- pero parecía que le hablaba a una pared; su amigo la miraba fijamente, sin reaccionar a su palabras -Oye ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?...- le preocupaba que no le respondiera.

-Tu cabello…- fue todo lo que puso decir.

-Ah, esto…- acarició las hebras de caían hasta su cuello -Es que así es más cómodo, además hace calor- bajó el brazo y esperó una respuesta.

-Te ves muy bonita, mucho más que con el cabello largo…- seguía estupefacto; no había imaginado a la pelinegra con el cabello corto.

-Ah, gracias…- desvió el rostro para que no viera que estaba sonrojada.

Fue entonces cuando el demonio cayó en la cuenta de la conversación que tuvieron el día anterior, acerca que a él le gustaban las mujeres con el cabello corto ¿Eso tendría que ver con que de un día a otro Bunny lo tuviera así? Mikasa por su parte cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. El sacar todos los recuerdos de Eren era algo natural pero ¿Por qué cortarse el cabello tan corto? Ella misma dudaba la respuesta, simplemente tuvo el instinto de hacerlo y lo hizo.

-Oye ya es hora de ir a clases- la mujercita reaccionó primero.

-Oh cierto, ni siquiera he ubicado el salón que nos corresponde-

-Yo lo sé, es el que está en el segundo piso en el mismo edificio donde estábamos-

Y dirigieron sus pasos hacia el aula, sin platicar. Angeru no dejaba de mirar a Mikasa y ésta no dejaba de sonrojarse al sentir la mirada. Por el pasillo se encontraron a María y Solm tomados de la mano. Habían hecho público que estaban casados y que serían bendecidos con un hijo. El malentendido no era otro más que, María creía que Solm no quería se supiera de su matrimonio y el hombre pensaba lo mismo a la inversa. Después que el genio italiano insinuara que ella estaba embarazada, Solm la llevó a un hospital privado donde le hicieron una ecografía y constataron que estaba embarazada, tenía mes y medio de gestación. Ese hecho les hizo hablar con toda la confianza y con ello el divorcio no se consumó. Ambos decidieron hacer de conocimiento a la sociedad que se amaban, dando por cerrado aquel tiempo y disfrutar libremente de su amor. Querían agradecérselo al alumno en cuestión, solo esperarían el momento indicado para hacerlo. De momento, solo le sonrieron.

Transcurrió el primer día de clases. Durante el segundo semestre estas serían las materias que estudiarían:

1.-Arte, Deporte y Sociedad.

2.-Estudios Regionales de Europa y Asia.

3.-Filosofía.

4.-Historia Universal 2.

5.- Matemáticas aplicadas al Arte.

6.- Redacción y Ortografía II.

7.-Técnicas Básicas de Dibujo y Coloreado.

A excepción del maestro Keiji quien les continuaría dando la cátedra de Redacción y Ortografía, conocerían a nuevos docentes. Entren los nuevos maestros estaba el que apodaban "Gafas" saliendo de su propia boca que le gustaba ese apodo, pero que por respeto en el aula de clases le llamaran "maestro Zoe". En los pasillos y fuera del aula, el sobrenombre estaba bien. Les daría la clase de Técnicas Básicas de Dibujo y Coloreado, ya antes la había impartido pero dejó de hacerlo cuando ingresó al equipo de trabajo el maestro Moblit Berner. Este semestre no estaría en la Universidad puesto que su madre, Nifa, estaba enferma. Se había trasladado a París para atenderle en su tratamiento, su madre era una mujer que vivía sola, fue madre soltera. Lo que Angeru ignoraba era que ese maestro que se ausentó era la reencarnación de aquel hombre que habían asesinado Levi y Hanji por celos, su segunda víctima ya como demonios. Cuando reencarnó siguió conservando el mismo nombre de su vida pasada pero no así sus recuerdos además que era un alma sin poderes. Y también no sabían que, la madre de Moblit no era otra que Nifa, aquella muchacha que atendió a Hanji en sus compras cuando harta del encierro en que estaba, escapó del Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE Y NANABA=**

Mientras daban sus tragos a las tazas de té, una mini-sesión de preguntas interrumpiría el relato.

Hanji –Angeru dijiste ¿Moblit Berner?-

Angeru –Sí… ¿Y ahora que ocurre con eso?-

Levi –Tsk… Ese estúpido…-

Hanji -Y Nifa… Nifa… Me suena ese nombre…-

Levi -¡Oye tú Farlan! ¿Podrá ser la reencarnación de ese tipo?-

Farlan -¿De quién?... ¡Ah! ¡¿Del pedófilo ese?!-

Sasha -¿De quién están hablando?-

Nanaba -De la segunda víctima de este par cuando se transformaron en demonios- señalo a Levi y Hanji –Al que asesinaron por celos ¿Ya recuerdan?-

Sasha y Christa –Aaaaaaah…-

Jean -Ay ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué no se acaban las sorpresas con ustedes?!-

Hanji -¡AH! ¡YA ME ACORDÉ!- gritó muy fuerte.

Todos los demás -¡Ah!- todos se taparon los oídos.

Levi -¡Maldita sea cuatro ojos! ¡¿Por qué gritas?!- puso su cara frente a ella.

Hanji -Es que yo la conozco, ella me atendió aquella vez que me escapé a Paris, jeje…-

Levi -¿Y por eso tenías que gritar?-

Riko -Angeru continúa antes que esto se vuelva un circo…-

Angeru soltó un suspiro –De acuerdo…-

Se volvió a hacer el silencio.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. MEXIKO EUROPEA. CASA DE LA FAMILIA BOSSARD=**

A Krisha le costó mucho trabajo y tiempo convencer a Carla de aceptar la decisión de su hijo. Para ser exactos, le tomó seis meses. Día tras día no solo él, también Eren e Isabel hacían méritos para ganarse se consentimiento de unir sus vidas en matrimonio. La mujer se rehusaba a aceptar que su hijo ya había crecido y estaba preparado para tal compromiso. Hasta que cansada de luchar contracorriente, aceptó ese hecho. Ahora, siguiendo las costumbres que para algunos eran anticuadas, la familia Jaeger iría la casa de la familia Bossard para pedir la mano en matrimonio. Sería una cena sencilla en la casa de la novia con ambas familias para afinar detalles sobre el festejo. Un sábado por la mañana sin más los padres de Eren le dieron el aviso que irían a casa de los que serían sus consuegros. Mikasa y Armin sabían que asistir a dicho encuentro no era opcional, era algo obligatorio. Armin sentía una gran contradicción en su interior. Por un lado la alegría hacia Eren porque su deseo se cumpliría, por otro lado estaba nervioso y preocupado por Mikasa. Él sabía del sentimiento prohibido que tenía y ese evento podía terminar en algo catastrófico. Para su tranquilidad, la pelinegra parecía indiferente a lo que ocurría. Armin recordó a Ángel muy cercano a su hermana, tal vez él fuera la razón por la que Mikasa no estuviera alterada.

La familia Jaeger llegó puntal a la cita en la casa de los Bossard. Todos vestían formalmente, los hombres de pantalón de vestir y camisa. Las mujeres se habían puesto un vestido veraniego que les llegaba hasta la rodilla, resaltando el de Mikasa al ser blanco con flores rosas. Se hicieron las presentaciones formales por parte de las cabezas de las familias y los novios. Todo parecía ser muy ameno, la conversación sobre temas superficiales era fluida. Terminaron de tomar los alimentos y entonces vendría el momento de la incomodidad. Se sentaron en el sillón para confrontar el momento decisivo.

-Y dígame joven ¿Cómo conoció a mi hija? ¿Realmente cree que puede mantenerla y darle el estilo de vida a la que está acostumbrada Isabel?- fue la madre de Isabel quien soltaría con veneno en su voz dichas cuestiones.

Y la inminente paz terminó por quebrarse. Los jóvenes ni siquiera hablaban, estaban en total silencio mientras los adultos peleaban a palabras, de manera educada pero sin doblar su postura. Mikasa no quería estar ahí. Y ya no era porque tuviera algún fuerte sentimiento por Eren, sino porque el ambiente se estaba tornando muy denso. La actitud cerrada de los padres de la novia no estaba ayudando en nada a que el asunto fluyera con naturalidad. De la nada hasta Armin y Mikasa salieron en la plática, como si ellos fueran los que se casarían. Era cierto que la familia Jaeger tenía un nivel de vida más bajo que los Bossard, pero tampoco es que fuera una gran diferencia. Aun así, eso estaba bastando para hacer bochornoso el asunto.

La pelinegra deseaba tanto que alguien la rescatara de ese bochorno. Y la única persona que se le vino a la mente que podría apoyarle era su amigo italiano. Pero era sábado por la noche y él era un chico guapísimo, así que de seguro estaría en algún antro o en algún hotel disfrutando de algún romance. Con la más mísera esperanza de que simplemente estuviera sin hacer nada, tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje.

"Por favor sácame de este infierno" texteó y oprimió el botón de enviar.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. FRANCIA. PARÍS=**

El trío de amigos demonios de Boris, Angeru y Farlan estaban disfrutando de la noche en un antro de la todavía capital francesa. A excepción del primer demonio, los otros dos tenían la mente en otra parte. Habían salido del Inframundo con la intención de distraerse, pero de nada servía. Angeru ya estaba totalmente aburrido de escuchar las mismas pláticas vacías que le hacían las chicas que sacaba a bailar. Cuando su celular vibró. Lo abrió y vio que tenía un mensaje de su amiga, eso le hizo alegrarse enormemente porque estaba pensando en ella. Inmediatamente lo leyó "Por favor sácame de este infierno". Eso le preocupó en sobremanera ¿Qué podía estar pasando para que escribiera eso? Sin dudarlo le respondió "¿En dónde estás?". No pasó más de treinta segundos cuando tuvo su respuesta "En casa de Isabel para la pedida de mano, pero esto es insoportable".

Eso fue todo. No le importó dejar hablando sola a la chica con la que estaba y dejar a sus camaradas sin avisarles. Rastreó la presencia de Mikasa y apareció en el lugar en cuestión.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. MEXIKO EUROPEA. CASA DE LA FAMILIA BOSSARD=**

Angeru apareció en la entrada de la casa y primero espió un poco para entender la situación que estaba ocurriendo. Mikasa miraba de reojo cada cinco segundos su celular, esperando su respuesta. Armin, Eren e Isabel miraban de un lado a otro a sus padres que discutían sobre ideologías de política ¿Cómo rayos se llegó hasta ese tema? Era algo difícil de explicar. El demonio cayó en la cuenta que ya era de noche y no podía aparecer sin más. En ese momento se reprimió por no haber tomado el consejo de Nanaba de adquirir un departamento y un coche solo para cubrir apariencias. Pero eso tampoco era problema para un demonio. Chasqueó los dedos y apareció un vehículo que tenía en su colección en su Cueva Élite, era un vehículo deportivo en color rojo que no usaba combustibles fósiles. Solo bastó una pepita de oro aditivada para que nunca más tuviera que recargar se energía. Tocó el timbre de la casa.

El sonido del timbre sacó de concentración a todos.

Isabel -¡Yo abro!- desconocía quién era pero eso fue la gloria para los jóvenes, de un solo brinco llegó hasta la puerta.

Ésta se abrió y todos centraron sus miradas en el portal.

Isabel –Hola ¿Qué desea?- casi no podía hablar, estaba impactada con ese hombre vestido totalmente de negro.

Ángel –Buenas noches, disculpa ¿Se encuentra Bunny en casa?- supuso quien le había abierto la puerta.

Isabel –Sí, pasa por favor- no sabía quién era pero eso no importaba con tal que se rompiera el hielo de la situación.

Isabel se reacomodó al lado de un Eren molesto con el visitante. El resto simplemente no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba.

De solo verlo los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron enormemente y se puso en pie totalmente pasmada -Ángel ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo sabías que aquí estaba?-

Ángel se colocó frente a ella -Fui a tu casa y vi que no había nadie, me preocupé. Así que te rastreé con el GPS de tu celular- volteó su rostro hacia los adultos e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, saludando –Buenas noches señores, mis disculpas por interrumpir- volvió su mirada a Mikasa –Creo que olvidaste la cita que teníamos para esta noche- cruzó los brazos sin dejar de mirarla.

Mikasa entendió que le estaba pidiendo que siguiera el juego –Ah disculpa, olvidé decirte que hoy tendría una reunión familiar y cancelarte. Me dijeron de esto hace unas horas atrás-

Erick -Joven y usted ¿Quién es?- era el padre de Isabel quien hablaba.

Ángel –Mi nombre es Ángel Ahltonen, gusto en conocerlos-

Isabel se pondría de pie y hablaría alegremente -¡Ah! ¡¿Tú eres el genio italiano?!-

Ángel –En efecto, creo que se habla mucho de mí-

Isabel -¡Genial! ¡¿Oíste eso Eren?!- se volvió a sentar dándole una sonrisa a su novio.

Eren –Sí, ya lo oí…- miraba con celos al hombre que vino a interrumpir.

Ángel –En ese caso soy yo quien debe ofrecer mis disculpas por interrumpir una reunión familiar- volvió su mirada a la pelinegra –Creo que tendremos que posponer nuestra cita-

Krisha interrumpiría la conversación -Hija, si ya acordaste una cita con el joven Ahltonen lo correcto es que se cumpla-

Mikasa -¿Eh?...-

Carla se puso en pie y los tomó de los hombros empujándolos hacia la salida –Vayan a divertirse un rato, nosotros aquí continuamos con la reunión. Lo más importante ya está decidido que nuestros hijos se quieren casar-

Llegaron hasta el umbral de la puerta pero antes de salir voltearon a ver la voz que les habló.

Krisha –Joven solo le digo que quiero a mi hija sana y salva al filo de la medianoche en casa-

Ángel –Cuente con eso señor Jaeger, tiene mi palabra que la cuidaré como lo más preciado de mi existencia-

Carla le sonrió.

Mikasa y Angeru –Con su permiso-

La puerta se cerró y Carla regresó a un costado de su esposo.

Erick -¿Van a permitir que ese joven se lleva a su hija sin más?-

La madre de Isabel -Y ¿Sí van a lugar no permitido?- simplemente estaba sorprendida.

Krisha –Como lo dijo ese joven, el celular de mi hija cuenta con rastreador GPS que también sigo en mi celular-

Eren –Oye papá ¿Fue por eso que nos compraste a todos el mismo celular?-

Carla –Una madre siempre sabe en dónde están sus hijos- sonrió mostrando su celular con protector de color rosa fuerte.

Eso causó una gran simpatía en los padres de Isabel, limando las asperezas que habían surgido. Isabel y Eren se escondieron lo más profundo que pudieron en el sillón. Rezaban por el milagro que ellos no se enteraran que las veces que estuvo Eren en casa de Isabel ella estaba sola. Y Armin no dejaba de reírse por dentro de toda la situación.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. MEXIKO EUROPEA=**

Angeru abrió cortésmente la puerta del coche a Mikasa para que subiera. Una vez los dos adentro, el demonio comenzó a conducir por la avenida principal sin rumbo fijo.

-¿Estás bien?- el demonio fue quien abrió conversación.

-Sí, gracias. Es solo que era insoportable el estar en ese lugar-

-Lo supongo, estar en el momento en que ellos dos se comprometen formalmente-

-Um…- no pudo decir que había caído en la cuenta que, en realidad, lo había hecho porque lo extrañaba –Gracias por sacarme de ahí. Ya no interrumpo tu noche, puedes llevarme a casa y seguir con lo que hacías…-

-Al contrario, yo te lo agradezco. Estaba totalmente aburrido y tu mensaje me alegró-

Mikasa se sonrojó. El demonio la observó y eso le enterneció.

-Aún queda bastante tiempo para la medianoche, sé de un lugar donde podremos pasarla bien-

-¿Cuál es? Te recuerdo que yo soy aún menor de edad-

-Lo sé, tienes 17 años. Conozco un lugar donde dejan entrar a menores de edad, es un ambiente sano y lo pasas muy bien-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Confía en mí, vamos a un lugar alegre…-

Dio la vuelta en otra avenida para llegar hasta un lugar en las orillas de la zona céntrica de los centros comerciales.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE Y NANABA=**

Levi –Mocoso ¿A dónde la llevaste?-

Sasha y Christa cuchichearon algo con Jean que los hizo estallar en risas.

Levi –Y ustedes mocosos ¿De qué se ríen?-

Jean –De nada Levi, continúa Angeru-

Soltaron unas carcajadas más y se callaron. Lo que habían cuchicheado no era otra cosa más que una burla a la edad de Mikasa.

Christa –Oye loca eso me sonó a una canción-

Sasha –Y le queda, vaya que le queda-

Jean -¿Cuál es? Díganme chicas-

Sasha y Christa comenzaron a cantarle al oído –Amo su inocencia, diecisiete años, amo sus errores, diecisiete años…-

Y eso bastó para que las risas entre ellos tres estallaran.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. MEXIKO EUROPEA=**

Al entrar fueron recibidos con sonidos rítmicos de trompeta y piano. Mikasa comprendió que era un salón de baile de música latina. Subieron a la terraza que era el área de restaurante y mesas para los que simplemente querían ver a las parejas bailar en la pista de abajo y a los músicos tocar. Jean y Mike habían hecho un buen trabajo con Angeru, ahora sabía todos los tratos de caballero que debía tener con una mujer. Le abrió la silla para que se sentara.

El camarero llegó inmediatamente con la carta –Buena noche jovencita, buena noche señor Ahltonen-

-Buena noche Pere- mencionó mientras tomaba la carta –Bunny ¿Quieres algo de cenar?-

-Ah, sí…- abrió la carta para ver los platillos pero no sabía que elegir –Lo que tú gustes, no sé qué ordenar-

-De acuerdo. Pere por favor lo mismo de siempre-

-De acuerdo ¿Qué les traigo de bebidas?-

-Yo quiero una piña colada ¿Tú también quieres una?-

Mikasa se quedó sorprendida ¿En serio un hombre quería una piña colada? Hasta donde ella sabía, era considerada una bebida para mujeres. Pero a final de cuentas, era una bebida.

-Sí por favor-

-La de ella sin alcohol por favor-

Y el mesero se retiró.

-Veo que te conocen- Mikasa no quería quedarse con esa duda.

-Vengo muy seguido por acá, es un lugar que me gusta mucho. Las personas de aquí son muchas que vienen que América Latina y tienen algo diferente a los europeos, son mucho más cálidos. Verás que son muy amables y te van a hacer sonreír mucho, eso hará que se te olviden todas tus penas-

Voltearon hacia el piso inferior, hubo algarabía por el show de un imitador. Salió enfundado en un traje negro, saco abierto con camisa blanca, peluca negra larga de cabello ondulado y barba de candado espesa siendo notorio a quien imitaba. Y al tomar el micrófono para comenzar a cantar algunas parejas se pusieron a bailar, otras se acercaron y comenzaron a aplaudir porque lo imitaba a la perfección. Mikasa no pudo evitar soltar algunas risas ahogadas por la destreza del comediante, Angeru se complacía de verla sonreír. El imitador terminó su primera rutina con una canción que a esa parejita les removió algo por dentro.

_Quiero decirte esta noche sin vacilación _

_Que ya no aguanto lo que traigo aquí en mi corazón_

_Me gustas tanto, me enloqueces _

_Y no lo puedo ya ocultar_

_En todos lados te apareces como ilusión en mí mirar_

_Es un secreto que tan solo quiero compartir _

_Con esos ojos que le han dado luz a mi vivir_

_Y en esta noche no hay más luna _

_Que como tú me alumbre más_

_En mi alma crece una fortuna _

_Por tanta dicha que me das_

_Te quiero, te quiero se oye en mi pecho _

_Es el grande amor que me has hecho_

_Latido a latido, te siento conmigo _

_Yo quiero ser más que tu amigo…_

Fue de esas ocasiones en que una canción te grita lo que se está gestando muy dentro de ti. El mesero llegó con las bebidas y los alimentos que habían ordenado. Era la especialidad de la casa, un combo de guacamole y guisos de diferentes países que se acompañaban con tortillas de maíz recién hechas. Fue toda una experiencia y una anécdota para Mikasa comer esos alimentos, había varios que nunca en su vida los había probado. Cuando se llevaron los platos vacíos volvieron a pedir otra ronda de bebidas iguales y continuaron viendo a los músicos tocar y a las parejas bailar. Por el ritmo de la música y el ambiente, Mikasa empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro siguiendo los patrones musicales. El demonio leyó el mensaje que gritaba el lenguaje corporal de Mikasa.

Angeru se puso en pie y le tendió la mano –Ven, vamos a bailar-

-¿Eh? No… No sé bailar…-

-Yo te enseño- no iba a aceptar una negativa.

La jaló del brazo, se puso detrás de ella y agarrándola de la cintura la guió escaleras abajo para llegar a la pista de baile. Se posicionaron a un lado donde no había nadie a quien le interrumpieran.

-Oye no, no sé hacer eso…-

-Te he dicho que yo te enseñaré, es más sencillo de lo que tú crees-

-¿Tú sabes bailar?...- no podía creerlo; en esos tiempos, un hombre joven que sabía bailar ese tipo de ritmos era tan raro que se decía que si te topabas con uno, pide un deseo. Y esto solo sumaba un misterio más a toda la lista que ya tenía ese chico.

-Sí, todos en mi familia saben hacerlo. Yo tampoco quería aprender pero fue una orden directa del superior. Con el tiempo se lo he agradecido, ahora le doy la razón de forzarnos a esto-

-¿Él fue quien les enseñó? ¿Y para qué forzarlos a eso?

-No, quien nos enseñó fue Riko. Después te contaré la historia. Por esta noche se trata de que la pases bien y te olvides de tus penas-

Mikasa sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando escuchó el nombre de quien le había enseñado el arte de la danza -Tú también…-

-¿Eh?-

-Tú también olvídalo todo por esta noche y enséñame a moverme-

Ambos se sonrieron. Entre risas, pisotones y demás alegrías inevitables Angeru le enseñó el paso básico de esos ritmos a Mikasa. Y entre sonrojos de algunas parejas que al pasar, los animaban.

-¡Vamos chico! ¡Así se hace!- gritó un señor adulto que los veía sonrientes, su acento era notoriamente latino.

La acompañante tampoco se quedó callada -¡Si papi vamos! ¡Y tú chica sonríe mami! ¡Qué aquí estamos para divertirnos!-

-¡Eso morena! ¡Vas bien chica!-

-¡Y tú güerito échale candela pues!-

Mikasa vio que no era algo difícil. Descubrió el baile como patrones en que debía mover sus pies y su cuerpo, tal y como si fuera un movimiento de lucha. Pero su cintura y cadera estaban tiesas. Cuando hubo agarrado perfectamente el paso básico entonces era hora de la verdadera diversión.

Angeru remangó su oscura camisa -Bien, pasemos al siguiente nivel para que sueltes la cadera y sientas el ritmo- la agarró de la mano izquierda poniéndola en su hombro derecho y la mano derecha la dejó libre. Por su parte colocó su brazo izquierdo rodeando la cintura femenina para sostenerla fuertemente –Sostente fuerte y si crees que voy muy rápido me dices- entrelazó las manos libres que se unían perfectamente.

Para que no le incomodara tanta cercanía, cuidó que sus rostros no chocaran para que no se sintiera incómoda. Y comenzaron a desplazarse por toda la pista. Mikasa y Angeru no sabían en donde rayos estaba su mente. La conciencia estaba perdida en algún lugar desconocido mientras que su cuerpo se movía al compás de la música.

_Ella tiene la magia de un instante de amor_

_Y su mirada un toque de misterio._

_Cuando ella llega siempre suelo perder el control_

_No vuelvo a ser el mismo si la beso._

_La conciencia me dice que no la debo querer_

_Y el corazón me grita que si debo._

_La conciencia me frena cuando la voy a querer_

_Y el corazón me empuja hasta el infierno,_

_Al abismo dulce y tierno de sus besos._

Angeru comenzó a cuestionarse por dentro que era lo que estaba haciendo con Mikasa. Estar con ella era totalmente diferente a lo que sentía con Riko. Con Riko solo quería estar teniendo sexo, solo quería estar encerrado con ella en la habitación dándose un intercambio de placer. Con Mikasa era totalmente diferente. Ni siquiera la había besado, no la había tocado más que sus manos y ahora su cintura, y con eso le bastaba para desear tener la fórmula de prolongar la llegada de la medianoche.

_Cuando se aferra a un querer al corazón _

_Y la conciencia no tiene la razón_

_No valen los consejos._

_Cuando se prueba del fruto del querer _

_Cuando se aprende a sentir más de una vez_

_No queda más remedio_

_Que darle cielo y alas al amor_

_Y hacer de lo difícil lo más bello._

Mikasa era más lenta que Angeru en la cuestión sentimental. No era que quisiera todavía aferrarse a Eren pero tampoco quería tener sentimientos por alguien más. Lo que menos deseaba era enamorarse de alguien solo para olvidar un mal amor. Pero había algo en Ángel que la estaba empujando más allá de sus propios límites. Sus ojos y sus misterios la tenían cautivada, pero aún no se percataba de eso por la resistencia mental que tenía de enamorarse y no ser correspondida. Aun así se aferraba como nunca al agarre de su mano y no era por miedo a caerse.

_La conciencia me dice que la debo olvidar _

_Y el corazón me grita que no puedo_

_La conciencia no sabe que no se puede hacer más_

_Cuando te vuelves preso de unos besos _

_De un te quiero, del deseo del corazón._

_Cuando se aferra a un querer al corazón _

_Y la conciencia no tiene la razón_

_No valen los consejos._

_Cuando se prueba del fruto del querer _

_Cuando se aprende a sentir más de una vez_

_No queda más remedio_

_Que darle cielo y alas al amor_

_Y hacer de lo difícil lo más bello._

Angeru era un demonio. Y eso ella no lo sabía. Pero para el Demonio Élite ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás en sus sentimientos. Al ritmo de la música y la letra, descubrió que se había enamorado de Bunny con suma facilidad. Ahora… Tendría que hacer que le perdiera el miedo a su verdad. Tenía tiempo, ella todavía no llegaba a la edad para llevarla consigo. Si todo marchaba bien entonces revelaría su identidad y la llevaría consigo al Inframundo. Pero si eso solo la hacía alejarse de él entonces nunca jamás volvería a involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien. Preferiría vivir eternamente en soledad y con sexo sin compromisos tal y como era antes de salir con Riko que volver a enamorarse y no ser correspondido. No quería volver a quedarse con un ramo de rosas entre las manos, solo para dejarlo caer.

_Me dice el corazón, que la quiera y me entregue sin condición,_

_Pero me grita la conciencia, que lo piense bien que no cometa esa imprudencia._

_Me dice el corazón, no pierdas por nada esta ocasión. _

_Pero me grita la conciencia, equivocarte de nuevo no puede ser coincidencia._

_Me dice el corazón, dale paso al amor que está tocando a tu puerta._

_Pero me grita la conciencia, te va a hacer llorar, te va a hacer sufrir, traerá decepción._

_Me dice el corazón, ríndete que el amor te venció. _

_Pero me grita la conciencia, que no se ponen de acuerdo la conciencia y la razón. _

La canción terminó y las caras de ambos estaban sudorosas, mirándose fijamente y con jadeos femeninos de cansancio. Angeru ardía en deseos de besarla pero se contendría. Porque si lo hacía no iba a poder parar el destino de ese beso.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE Y NANABA=**

Los Élite miraban fija y tiernamente a Angeru, mientras que los Alto Rango miraban a Riko. Levi carraspeaba de vez en cuando y Hanji también miraba con mucha ternura a Angeru. Todas las chicas soltaron un suspiro, eso había sido sumamente romántico. Riko cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos para no ver esas miradas de Boris y Farlan. Cuando los abrió fue cuando Angeru se quedó callado y entonces habló en voz alta.

Riko –Ya dejen de mirarme así, es molesto-

Eso hizo que todas las miradas ahora se centraran en ella.

Nanaba -¿Qué esperabas querida? Si tú te lo perdiste-

Riko –¡Ya lo sé Nanaba! ¡Pero yo no me he perdido de nada!-

-Je…- soltaron los hombres Élite y Alto Rango.

-Sí claro…- esas fueron las mujeres Élite.

Angeru –Chicos por favor- abrazó a Riko de la cintura y giró la mirada mientras hablaba –Ustedes saben que entre Riko y yo las cosas están bien, ella fue y siempre será mi primer amor- centró su mirada al frente –Y ahora mis sentimientos le corresponden totalmente Bunny-

Levi le sostuvo la mirada fulminante. Hanji le dio una sonrisa, ella lo comprendía.

Riko se soltó del abrazo de Angeru y volvió a cruzar los brazos –Ya lo escucharon, ahora de una buena vez ¡¿Pueden dejar de sentir lástima por mí?!- frunció el ceño.

Boris –De acuerdo Riko, olvidemos eso…-

Farlan –Continúa hablando Angeru-

**.**

**.**

**=2014. MEXIKO EUROPEA. CASA DE LA FAMILIA JAEGER=**

Después que se terminó esa canción llegó el momento de regresar a su cenicienta pelinegra a casa. Por la fatiga de haber aprendido a bailar se quedó dormida en el coche. Disminuyó la velocidad del auto para poderla apreciar dormida. Con una mano le acaricio la piel de sus mejillas. Cuando fue llegando a la casa de Bunny, vio que su padre estaba afuera esperándola. Ya eran las doce horas menos diez. Estacionó el vehículo pero no quiso despertar a Mikasa. En lugar de ello bajó del vehículo y habló directamente con su padre. También se percató que Carla espiaba por la ventana.

-Buenas noches señor Jaeger, he traído a Bunny a casa- el saludo ante todo, era lo que siempre les inculcaba Erwin.

-Buenas noches joven le correspondió el saludo.

-Como puede ver Bunny se quedó dormida, no me gustaría despertarla. Si gusta yo la llevo hasta su cama-

-Muy amable tu ofrecimiento pero antes de eso ¿A dónde fueron?- aquí el hombre probaría que tan honesto era ese chico, sabía en donde habían estado por el GPS del celular de su hija.

-Fuimos al salón de baile de ritmos latinos que está en la zona de los centros comerciales-

-Ella es menor de edad-

-Es un lugar sano señor Jaeger, se puede dar el acceso a menores de edad pero mayores de quince años con compañía adulta-

-Ya veo ¿Y qué tal se la pasaron?-

-Muy bien, la compañía de Bunny es muy agradable. Cenamos la especialidad de la casa, vimos el show de imitador y ella aprendió a bailar, por eso se quedó dormida está agotada-

Krisha arqueó una ceja, eso había sido algo inesperado -¿Tomaron bebidas alcohólicas?-

-Sí, unas piñas coladas. Claro está que las de Bunny fueron sin alcohol-

Krisha sonrió por la sinceridad de ese muchacho. Pero no se imaginaba a Mikasa bailando, ya cuando se despertara la cuestionaría si eso era cierto.

-Muy bien, sígueme te llevaré hasta la habitación de mi hija-

Angeru abrió la puerta del vehículo y tomó en brazos a una Mikasa que no se despertaba. Carla abrió la puerta de la casa llena de interrogantes, su esposo le dijo que después le explicaría. Esa fue la primera vez que Angeru entró en la habitación de la pelinegra. Vaya que se notaba era la habitación de una mujer con gusto por el dibujo. Las paredes eran blancas con dibujos y pinturas que ella había hecho. La cama estaba en la pared más alejada de la puerta porque a excepción del peinador y la cajonera que estaban frente a la cama, el resto de la habitación era un área para dibujo con su alta mesa, librero y lámpara para enfocar con mayor claridad. La tendió sobre la cama y se despidió de los señores Jaeger.

Ya estando en soledad Carla quitó los zapatos bajos de su hija y la cubrió con una sábana. Apagó la luz de la habitación y bajó a la sala donde le esperaba su esposo viendo la televisión. Ambos ya estaban en pijamas pero querían compartir un tiempo en pareja viendo una película en el televisor.

-Y bien ¿Qué te ha dicho ese joven?- se sentó a su costado subiendo los pies al sillón y recargándose en su hombro.

Su esposo la abrazó de los hombros -No ha mentido, ha dicho toda la verdad. Lo que no puedo creer es que Bunny haya aprendido a bailar-

-¿Eh?- Carla tenía un rostro lleno de perplejidad –Oh cielos…- se hizo una pausa silenciosa –Krisha ¿Crees que Bunny y ese niño…?- no pudo terminar la pregunta porque se le cortó la voz.

El hombre soltó un suspiro –Sí Carla, creo que dentro de algún tiempo tendremos aquí a la familia del joven pidiendo la mano de nuestra hija en matrimonio-

Ambos respiraron hondamente percatándose que el tiempo había pasado mucho más rápido de lo que hubieran deseado.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Por esa noche fue todo lo que contó Angeru, el amanecer estaba próximo por lo tanto Levi y Hanji iban a caer dormidos en cualquier momento. La pareja regresó a su aposento privado antes que eso ocurriera. Los demás se distribuyeron de acuerdo a las asignaciones que ellos mismos se habían repartido para ese mes.

Estando en la privacidad de esa cueva de roca la pareja platicó un poco mientras se desnudaban para dormir, les gustaba hacerlo así.

-Ese maldito mocoso…- no dejaba de repetirlo una y otra vez.

Hanji empezó a reírse de menos a más, hasta que ya estando sin ropa se tendió sobre la cama de piedra y comenzó a soltar fuertes carcajadas, rodando sobre la losa y aprisionándose el estómago. La actitud de Levi con Angeru le había detonado muchos recuerdos de su padre celándole cuando iba de visita con Levi a casa de sus padres. A pesar de estar casados los mandaba a dormir separados, ella se quedaba en su habitación y Levi le tocaba dormir en el sillón. Y ni hablar de escabullirse por las noches, parecía un perro guardián haciendo sus rondines cada cierto tiempo para constatar que ambos seguían en donde los había dejado durmiendo.

Hanji siguió rodando de la risa hasta que Levi harto de verla reír sin saber el motivo acercó su rostro forzándola a verlo de frente.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia de mierda?-

-Eres igual o más celoso que mi padre-

La ceja de Levi empezó a levantarse involuntariamente. Eso no era algo agradable de escuchar. Recordó aquella vez que fue a pedir la mano de Hanji en matrimonio, ese había sido el interrogatorio más largo y repetitivo que jamás había imaginado pudiera existir.

-Tsk…- empezó a subirse en la cama para quedar encima de su mujer.

Aunque a Levi le hubiera gustado darle cualquier tipo de castigo que terminaba con final feliz y Hanji también deseándolo, no tenían tiempo de hacerlo. Los párpados ya empezaban a pesarles. Hanji tomó a Levi de la cabeza y la acomodó sobre sus pechos. Levi metió los brazos por debajo de la espalda de Hanji hasta reposar sobre su carnosidad trasera. Y así durmieron durante el día.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE Y NANABA=**

Nuevamente hubo una interrupción de varios días por los cobros de Pactus y el cierre de varios. Cuando pudieron reunirse los once, de nueva cuenta fue el aposento de Mike y Nanaba el punto de reunión. Ya estaban todos prestos para seguir escuchando pero Angeru estaba en silencio porque dudaba en cómo continuar su relato. Una mujer Élite leyó su rostro a la perfección.

Nanaba –Angeru ¿Por qué no hablas?-

Angeru –Porque para lo que sigue, necesito de tu autorización para poder decirlo o no se va a entender la historia-

A excepción de Mike y Farlan, el resto estaba lleno de interrogantes pero guardarían silencio para saber de qué se trataba.

Nanaba soltó un suspiro –Entiendo, yo lo diré- mientras hablaba miró a todos al rostro –Como saben yo desarrollé la técnica de las flechas espirituales. Yo y Mike estábamos buscando alguna técnica que nos ayúdese a tener comunicación por si cualquier evento ocurriera. Y en la Biblioteca de Kyokan encontramos los indicios de una técnica que nos agradó, que es el de aparecer en sueños-

Riko -¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Los demonios no sueñan!-

Nanaba -Es por eso que tiene sus limitantes. Tiene que hacerse en el limbo del dormir, solo puede ser unos instantes y aparecer en forma de una sombra. También no sé qué haya pasado en el Primer Tiempo, pero solo los hombres pueden hacerlo, nosotras las mujeres solo somos los receptores de la visita del alma en el sueño-

Sasha –A Smith-sama no le va a gustar nada esto cuando alguien se lo diga-

Todos voltearon a ver a Riko, ya daban por sentado que sería ella quien le diría esa información al Rey. Ella solo se quedó de brazos cruzados y soportando las miradas. Hasta que alguien salió en su apoyo.

Farlan –El caso es el siguiente. Angeru y yo nos percatamos de esa técnica y le pedimos a Mike y Nanaba que nos la enseñaran. Así hemos podido comunicarnos en sueños, Angeru con Mikasa y yo con Alejandra-

Levi -¿Quién es Alejandra?-

Farlan -Ah Levi, muchas cosas han cambiado desde que estas dormido-

Boris -Farlan ya tiene mujer y se llama Alejandra pero aun no la trae aquí-

Levi –Je, y tú jurabas que eso nunca pasaría-

Farlan –Lo sé Levi pero esa es otra historia. Concentrémonos en Angeru por favor-

Angeru –Ya con autorización puedo continuar-

Y en esta ocasión eran Sasha y Christa quienes repartían bocadillos y bebidas a los demás.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. INFRAMUNDO - UNIVERSIDAD AUTÓNOMA DE MEXIKO EUROPEA. FACULTAD DE ARTES. SEGUNDO SEMESTRE=**

Al día siguiente Angeru no podía concentrarse en el Inframundo. Estaba ansioso por saber de Bunny. Dejó su experimento a medias y se dirigió a la Cueva de los Portales para trasladarse a la tierra y poder revisar su celular. Sabía que no podía entablarse comunicación entre el Inframundo con la tierra por otro medio que no fuera atravesando las cascadas, estaba prohibido. Tranquilizó sus sentidos y apareció en la tierra. Ya le había dejado mensajes dándole las gracias por sus atenciones con ella. En esta ocasión no le bastaba con responderle vía mensajes, quería escuchar su voz. Le marcó al celular y de pasaron platicando durante horas. Y hubiera continuado si no fue porque el demonio recordó que tenía pausado el experimento. Pero con esa llamada le bastó para estar tranquilo por el resto del día.

En la noche instruyó a Hanji en algunos de los experimentos básicos con los que después tendría que apoyarle. Erwin apareció en medio de la noche para llevarse a Hanji a su habitación. Angeru vio que era el tiempo exacto para dormir sus cuatro horas de descanso diario. Pero estando acostado en su cama no dejaba de pensar en Bunny, en lo linda que se veía sonriendo y sonrojada cuando estaban bailando aquella canción. Además su cabello corto y verla en vestido le impactaron profundamente.

Aprovechó los últimos segundos antes de caer dormido. Desprendió su alma y la visitó en sueños. Tal y como lo imaginó, Bunny era un alma muy tranquila. Su alma estaba simplemente acostada en un cuarto blanco, ella portaba un vestido blanco semitransparente que la cubría hasta las rodillas. De solo ver una sombra que se acercaba a ella su alma se puso en pie. No dijeron nada, tan solo se quedaron callados frente a frente. Angeru la abrazó luchando contra su resistencia. Entonces el sueño se desvaneció.

El lunes por la mañana ambos coincidieron en la entrada de la escuela.

-Buen día Bunny-

-Hola…- lo saludó pero estaba muy pensativa.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?-

-Um… Es solo que tuve un sueño muy raro-

-Yo también tuve un sueño raro-

Mikasa volteó a verlo ¿Acaso podría ser posible que tuvieran el mismo sueño? Tendría que confirmarlo. Sin detener sus pasos al salón habló -¿Qué soñaste?-

Angeru fingió demencia –Soñé contigo. Tú estabas acostada en un cuarto muy blanco y te pusiste en pie al verme, lo raro es que yo era una sombra-

La pelinegra detuvo en seco sus pasos de la misma manera que su corazón –Eso fue lo mismo que yo soñé…-

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?- fingió sorpresa aunque por dentro estaba totalmente feliz de saber que ella lo recordaba.

Si no fuera por el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases, la chica de vaqueros y blusa blanca se hubiera quedado ahí, estupefacta. No podía creer que ambos hubieran soñado lo mismo.

Transcurrió la primera parte del segundo semestre entre convivencias dentro y fuera del horario escolar, ya no solo entre ellos sino con sus demás compañeros ya que los trabajos escolares así lo exigían. Hasta que una clase se convirtió en una prueba de fuego para esos dos.

**.**

**.**

**CLASE DE TÉCNICAS BÁSICAS DE DIBUJO Y COLOREADO**

Esta clase era impartida por Gafas. Ya los había instruido en todas las técnicas básicas y en diferentes temas. Ahora solo restaba el tema más difícil para los docentes de la materia: el desnudo humano. Ese día el maestro en cuestión entró y habló con mucha seriedad.

-Como saben, la universidad se distingue por su método de evaluación único en todo el mundo. En lo que resta este semestre veremos a la par el estudio de la anatomía humana por una razón: el cuerpo humano es la primera fuente de inspiración para las artes. En especial el dibujo y la escultura. Decimos que ahora somos de mente abierta pero es una gran falacia. Ven arte de un cuerpo desnudo y lo primero que hacen es alterarse y tacharlo de pornografía. Hay una línea muy marcada y muy distinguible entre la pornografía y el arte nudista. La prueba fehaciente está en las esculturas de la antigüedad donde el cuerpo está desnudo, como el David y muchas más. Y antes se admiraba, hoy en día si pones una escultura así están los padres de familia juntando firmas para quitarlo. Eso demuestra la falta de civilidad y madurez mental de la sociedad hoy en día. En lugar de explicarles a esos niños de lo que trata el cuerpo humano y las diferencias entre hombre y mujer. Un arte desnudo es mal visto pero un semidesnudo y baile provocativo en televisión y en horario infantil está correcto y no "tiene nada de malo". La sociedad es hipócrita. No quiero ahondar más en el tema, solo se los comento por lo siguiente. Las próximas clases serán sobre anatomía y por lo tanto desnudos y estaremos viendo arte de ese estilo, además que vendrán modelos profesionales para que les dibujen. Quien se sienta incómodo con este tópico o vaya en contra de sus creencias sean éticas o religiosas les pido que se queden en el salón para explicarles que estarán haciendo durante esas clases. Quien no tenga problemas con la desnudez por favor abandone el salón, su clase habrá terminado y nos estaremos viendo aquí la próxima clase. Todos aquí somos adultos y apelo a su buen criterio. Por favor tomen una decisión y sosténganla porque no habrá vuelta atrás-

El maestro tomó asiento y aguardó a los que se quedarían con él. Uno a uno los alumnos fueron poniéndose de pie y abandonado el salón. Por primera vez en toda su carrera docente en la universidad el salón quedó vacío.

-Creo que estoy frente a una generación excepcional…- sonrió para sus adentros.

La siguiente clase que tuvieron con ese maestro fueron trasladados al edificio exclusivo para el arte nudista. Quien cruzara el umbral de la puerta de entrada lo hacía bajo su propio criterio. Debido a problemas con la moral, la Facultad tuvo que hacer un edificio exclusivo para los alumnos de diferentes grados y carreras que estaban relacionados con el nudismo. A excepción de los sanitarios, todo por dentro eran paredes de vidrio para que los maestros en cuestión estuvieran viendo lo que ocurría en las aulas de trabajo. Todo aquello mal intencionado dentro de esas instalaciones era sancionado con expulsión de por vida de la Facultad.

Al caminar por los pasillos constataron que la desnudez no era algo malo sino todo lo contrario. Esculturas, dibujos y fotografías estaban esparcidos por todos lados. En las aulas de paredes de vidrio se veían a alumnos y maestros trabajando a la par, como cualquier cosa. Llegaron al aula preparada para su clase. En el centro había una plataforma en forma de círculo y las bancas estaban acomodadas en forma de media luna. Frente a la plataforma estaba un pizarrón de marcadores de agua y el escritorio del maestro. Todos tomaron asiento a su elección y entraron dos modelos, un hombre y una mujer con una pequeña bata blanca. El maestro se situó frente a ellos y habló a sus alumnos.

-Como han visto, el arte del cuerpo humano es excelso. Les diré rápidamente el reglamento sobre los modelos que trabajarán con nosotros. En primer lugar, no está permitido ningún tipo de insulto ni insinuaciones. En segundo, no está permitido hacerles plática. Los nombres de ellos son irrelevantes. Si necesitan una sesión privada con alguno de ellos tiene que pedirme un permiso especial y yo los estaré supervisando personalmente. SI detectamos que están en esa situación sin un permiso les traerá consecuencias. Si necesitan que ellos se muevan o alguna pose en específico solicítenmelo y yo a su vez se los haré saber, ellos solo obedecerán mis palabras. En tercer lugar no está permitido el tomar fotografías o videos, por eso dejaron sus pertenencias en la entrada y se quedaron con el material correspondiente. Cualquier violación a estas reglas es un pase directo a la expulsión de por vida de la Facultad. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

Todos los alumnos se quedaron en silencio, algunos asintieron con la cabeza y otros con la mirada.

-Bien jóvenes, observen el arte de la desnudez-

La bata de los modelos cayó por el suelo y con ello comenzó la primera clase del arte nudista. Básicamente se trató de ver las diferencias entre el cuerpo masculino y femenino, también de sus similitudes.

Las clases seguían su ritmo habitual. Cada día Mikasa y Angeru convivían más tiempo fuera del horario escolar. También en sueños, siendo en muchas ocasiones el tema de conversación de todo el día. Ya nadie les creía que ellos no se gustaban su mirada los delataba. Angeru cada día se enamoraba más de Mikasa y ella también pero se resistía a aceptarlo. El demonio comenzó a contar a grandes rasgos que había conocido a una chica en la tierra que le gustaba pero sin llegar a dar mayores detalles. Bunny era algo muy personal para él y no quería compartirlo. Aun no le decía su verdadera identidad y si ella lo rechazaba sería un dolor muy difícil de afrontar.

Pero la información que Angeru estaba tomando clases en una universidad de humanos corrió en el Inframundo. Fue mandado llamar por Erwin para que le explicara que estaba ocurriendo. Mentir de nada serviría y tampoco es que tuviera la intención de hacerlo, así que habló con la verdad. Que inició como un distractor para superar su etapa con Riko pero que al final de cuentas, terminó enamorado de una chica que todo indicaba le estaba correspondiendo. Por influencia de Hanji, Erwin consintió que Angeru siguiera con ello. También, la mediocridad en sus demonios era algo que aborrecía, tendría que terminar lo que había comenzado.

El demonio albino era muy celoso en cuanto a compartir sus anécdotas sobre Bunny. Cuando le querían preguntar más detalles sobre ella les respondía de la misma manera: "Sí, es una chica muy linda y me gusta, pero aun no es el momento de contar más sobre ella". Solo a los Élite y Alto Rango les había comentado como estaba estructurada la familia, que eran tres hermanos, uno de ellos de nombre Armin que era adoptado.

Y así transcurrió el semestre hasta llegar a la recta final.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. UNIVERSIDAD AUTÓNOMA DE MEXIKO EUROPEA. FACULTAD DE ARTES. FINAL DEL SEGUNDO SEMESTRE=**

**.**

**.**

**CLASE DE ARTE, DEPORTE Y SOCIEDAD**

El examen práctico de esta materia traería una prueba de fuego para Mikasa. Les solicitaron hacer una entrevista a cualquier deportista y hacer un ensayo de cómo el arte y el deporte se relacionaban. Para Angeru no hubo problema, Jean le ayudó con esa materia dándole una cátedra sobre el arte de la espada. Pero Mikasa no sabía exactamente a quien entrevistar y no quería que Ángel le solucionara ese detalle, quería hacerlo por ella misma. Tampoco podía entrevistarse a ella misma como practicante de diversas disciplinas. Una tarde mientras estaba ayudando a su madre con la preparación de la cena, vio a Eren llegar con su traje de taekwondo. Supo entonces que podría ser una buena prueba para ella si podía estar junto a su hermano sin sonrojarse. Al terminar de cenar se sentó en la mesa donde estaba haciendo una tarea.

-Eren…- le miró fijamente –Necesito de tu ayuda…- habló tímida.

-¿Eh?- eso no lo podía creer, era la primera vez que su hermana le solicitaba de su apoyo, generalmente era al revés -¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-

-Hacerte unas preguntas. Tengo que hacer un ensayo de cómo el arte y el reporte se relacionan-

-¿Para cuándo es?-

-Es para mañana-

Eren la miró con algo de molestia –Dejaste las cosas hasta el último- cerró su libro –Está bien, haz las preguntas-

Mikasa le sonrió, tomó su laptop y comenzó la entrevista -¿Qué es el taekwondo?-

-Veamos… Tae es acción de pies, incluyendo saltos. Kwon es acción de puños, incluyendo otras posiciones de los brazos. Do es arte o camino. Se refiere a los aspectos éticos, morales y filosóficos perseguidos por el arte para el desarrollo personal de cada estudiante. Utilizar el cuerpo con técnicas de ataque y defensa para elevar el espíritu colabora con el crecimiento del estudiante y lo ayuda a confiar en sí mismo. Al Taekwondo también se le conoce como "el arte de pies y manos"-

La pelinegra no dejaba de teclear las palabras de su hermano, sorprendida de oírlo hablar así. Más bien lo creía torpe con las palabras. Entonces recordó que siempre era un impulsivo que decía lo primero que se venía a su mente, la sinceridad era una de sus virtudes aunque a veces eso le traía problemas.

-¿Cómo se llama el traje blanco que usan?-

-El traje se llama dobok-

-¿Y el lugar donde se practica?-

-Se llama dojang-

-Cuando alguien entra a esta disciplina ¿Cuál es el color de la cinta de debe usar?-

-Creo que esto aplica para todas las artes marciales pero no estoy seguro… Todo principiante inicia con el cinturón blanco que representa pureza e inocencia. El dobok representa a una hoja en blanco, el alumno es una hoja en blanco con el cual el instructor comienza a escribir con las técnicas del tae junto a principios éticos y morales-

-Y después ¿Cómo es la escala de colores de la cinta?-

-Blanco, blanco punta amarilla, amarillo, amarillo punta verde, verde, verde punta azul, azul, azul punta rojo, rojo, rojo punta negra y finalmente Negro I Dan, después siguen los danes de I a XV-

-Oye espera, vas muy rápido-

-Más bien tú eres la lenta en teclear-

Mikasa hizo una mueca. Y continuó con sus preguntas -¿Tienen alguna doctrina?-

-Sí, las doctrinas que todo estudiante debe respetar ya que es lo primero que se le enseña a los que empiezan con esa arte marcial. Son cinco: cortesía, integridad, perseverancia, autocontrol y espíritu indomable pero la más importante es el autocontrol-

-¿Hacen algún tipo de juramento?-

-Sí, también son cinco. Yo respetaré las doctrinas del taekwondo. Yo respetare al instructor. Yo nunca abusaré del taekwondo. Yo seré un campeón de la justicia y de la libertad. Yo crearé un mundo de paz-

-¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estás en una competición?-

-Como cinturón negro y más allá de los nervios siento mucha presión y a la vez mucha adrenalina, me hierve la sangre ya que mi deber es ganar. Pero como toda competencia a veces se gana y otras se pierde, lo importante es dejar en alto nuestro equipo. Siempre traigo en mente una frase que nos dice mi instructor "Salgan a vender cara su derrota", que nadie nos robe lo que nos costó con tanto esfuerzo porque ya sabes, hay competencias fraudulentas donde se le da favoritismo a los hijos de ciertas personas pero eso me hace hervir más la sangre y me fuerza más a conseguir la victoria-

La entrevista transcurrió con toda normalidad. Mikasa comprobó que sus sentimientos por Eren habían menguado en sobremanera. Aquel sentimiento prohibido ahora era algo que estaba en el pasado, en el presente solo había un sentimiento de estima a alguien preciado en tu vida. Armin miraba desde su habitación aquella escena. Le alegraba ver que Eren fuera más centrado y que Mikasa estuviera tranquila en su presencia. La razón de ello sabía que no era otra más que Ángel.

**.**

**.**

**CLASE DE REDACCIÓN Y ORTOGRAFÍA II**

Al igual que el semestre anterior, el albino fue de los últimos estudiantes en recibir la calificación final de esta materia. Contrario a lo que esperaba, en esta ocasión las palabras del maestro Keiji diferirían mucho de las del pasado.

-Ahltonen te felicito. Está de más hablar sobre la gramática y redacción, es impecable. Contrario a la vez pasada ahora tu escrito está lleno de mucho sentimiento y pasión. Me estremeció leer esas líneas llenas de un amor desesperado por ser correspondido, de una pasión que arde en tu pecho. Esto Ahltonen, esto que tú escribiste es arte. Y esta es tu calificación final– le mostró la tableta con la calificación perfecta.

-Gracias maestro Keiji, es solo que ahora si tengo una fuente de inspiración-

-Y yo veo de donde viene tu inspiración…- le sonrió mientras le daba una mirada de complicidad.

**.**

**.**

**CLASE DE TÉCNICAS BÁSICAS DE DIBUJO Y COLOREADO**

Para el examen práctico de esta materia tendrían que hacer tres dibujos. Un paisaje, uno de tema libre y uno de tema principal el cuerpo humano. Era un día anterior a la entrega de sus trabajos. Angeru ya los tenía hechos, el Inframundo estaba lleno de demonios sin tabús sobre la desnudez y el Lago del Ritus tenía una belleza oscura para inspirarse. Mikasa ya tenía los primeros dos dibujos pero le faltaba el último, no sentía inspiración alguna para dibujar a alguien.

Los dos alumnos caminaban por el jardín hacia la salida de la facultad, cuando el hombre abrió conversación.

-Te noto preocupada ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- desde la mañana leyó en su rostro una preocupación que no podía esconder.

-Es sobre la materia de dibujo, me falta uno-

-¿Cuál es el que te falta?-

-El del cuerpo humano. Quisiera hacer un desnudo pero…- su rostro enrojeció.

-¿Pero…?-

-No siento confianza con ninguno de los modelos que hay en la escuela y contratar a alguien está fuera de mi presupuesto-

Angeru se detuvo en seco haciendo que ella también detuviera sus pasos a un costado de una alta columna cubierta por una enredadera de jazmines.

-Si gustas yo puedo ser tu modelo-

-¿Eh?...- en un santiamén estaba completamente colorada.

-Tú me ayudaste el semestre anterior cuando tocó cantar, ahora me toca devolverte el favor- la jaló de la mano –Ven, pidamos autorización al maestro Zoe para estar en un aula y que no haya inconvenientes-

Una Mikasa totalmente colorada fue arrastrada por su compañero hasta llegar a la sala de maestros. Después de llenar ciertas formas para tener acceso a uno de los salones para prácticas, fueron guiados por Gafas hasta el lugar que les asignó. Les hizo las advertencias sensatas y les recordó que estaría haciendo rondines cada cierto tiempo. Mientras guiaba a Ángel hacia el sanitario para darle su bata y guardara su ropaje en uno de los lockers que había en dicho lugar, le cuestionó para volver a asegurarse que no habría problemas.

Mientras tanto Mikasa preparaba sus cosas. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que apenas estaba reaccionando de lo que estaba por suceder. No podía creer que de buenas a primeras, su modelo fuera Ángel. Y que ahora acomodara su kit de lápices de dibujo sobre la mesa-banco a un costado donde apoyaría la tabla con su hoja de papel canson, especial para el dibujo. Se sentó quedando de espaldas al pasillo y con la plataforma redonda de frente donde había colocado un banco de madera sin respaldo. La forma era rectangular con almohadones beiges que combinaban con el color cedro de la madera. En los costados tenía unas asas con unos cojines circulares reposando acostados sobre ellas. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y situar su mente en el plano profesional.

Después de unos minutos la puerta de vidrio se abrió, entrando un hombre de tez blanquecina cubierto solo por una bata blanca. Mikasa jugaba con uno de sus lápices sobre la mesa-banco. El maestro se quedó en la puerta supervisando sus reacciones. Los nervios la hicieron temblar por dentro, esa era una experiencia única para ella. El modelo subió a la plataforma y habló antes de quedarse desnudo porque una vez que cayera la bata, el silencio sería lo que reinaría.

-Oye ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- el sonido del lápiz chocando contra la madera se había intensificado.

-Porque es la primera vez que hago esto-

-Pero si ya hemos tenido clases sobre desnudo…-

-Um… Pero es la primera vez que me quedaré sola con un hombre desnudo…- trató de controlar su sonrojo.

-¿En serio?- arqueó una ceja; después recordó que Bunny era virgen. Lo sabía desde la primera vez que la vio, era un demonio y podía saberlo inmediatamente.

-Sí…- suspiró –Por favor quiero que te sientes sobre el banco y trates de adoptar una postura cómoda. Espero no te vaya a cansar el que no tenga respaldo, quiero dibujar la naturalidad de la espalda.

-De acuerdo- le dio una sonrisa y puso sus manos sobre el amarre de la bata -¿Estás lista?- la miró fijamente.

-Estoy lista- le correspondió la mirada.

La bata se desvaneció por los hombros para mostrar la anatomía masculina en todo su esplendor. Angeru aventó la prenda a un costado y tomó posición en el banco. Su miembro masculino caía al efecto de la gravedad, entre los muslos que sostenían su peso sentado. Inclinó y giró ligeramente el cuerpo para poder apoyar su codo en el cojín redondo y sostener el mentón en su mano. El otro brazo lo dejó caer naturalmente.

Mikasa respiró hondamente, le miró analizando su posición y regresó la vista al papel. Cambió de lápiz por uno de tiza más tenue y dibujó la línea de la espalda para tomarla como guía. Su mirada era penetrante, mostrando su éxtasis por el dibujo, por recrear en papel lo que sus ojos miraban. Sus pupilas iban de un lado a otro, supervisando que sus manos no perdieran detalle alguno de la anatomía masculina. Más que eso, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente al ver en traje natural al chico que la comprendía mejor que nadie. El hombre de los misterios, el hombre que la hacía sonreír y sonrojar como nadie ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella tal y como la naturaleza lo vistió. Y ese palpitar solo la impulsaba a seguir dibujando a lujo de detalle. Como el maestro vio que todo transcurría con entera naturalidad abandonó el aula.

Por primera vez Angeru temblaba en sus adentros. Le costaba mucho trabajo permanecer sereno. Esa mirada le estaba recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Tuvo que ponerse a pensar en cosas desagradables para controlar una erección que amenazaba con ocurrir. Pensaba en cosas como todos los recuerdos dolorosos que le dejó Riko. Su razonamiento se centró en ello. Recordó cuando la conoció al llegar al Inframundo. Él había aparecido en el Lago del Ritus, donde estaban todos los demás esperando por él. Sin prestarle mucha atención miró su cabello plateado corto. Se sintió nervioso pero atento a las instrucciones de Erwin cuando fue transformado en un Demonio Élite. Cuando emergió del lago fue Boris quien le guió a su aposento. Fue después de haber pasado tantos acontecimientos cuando pudo entablar conversación con ella. Le atrajo demasiado saberla una espía rusa y la manera que fue pieza clave, única mujer en el grupo de cinco mentes que tomaron posesión de un asqueroso infierno para transformarlo en un glorioso inframundo. Y entre más sabía detalles de ella, más le atraía. Él era listo, un genio en invenciones e información pero ella era muy astuta. Era inteligente, sumamente inteligente. Y tal vez por eso no manifestaba interés en el sexo, al igual que él. Si bien Nanaba era una excelente estratega, Riko la superaba. La respetaba y la admiraba en silencio. Pasaron los siglos teniendo esa distancia hasta aquella noche que Riko le manifestó interés sexual en él. Al no sentir rechazo de su cercanía liberó ese deseo que llevaba callado por siglos. Y un encuentro dio pie a otro encuentro.

Pero todo el tiempo solo fue interés sexual. Desde que llegó al Inframundo sabía de los sentimientos de su amante por el Rey Oscuro. Todo indicaba que ya no quedaba nada de eso o ella sabía disimularlo muy bien. Y lo disimulaba tan perfecto que ella misma creía que eso era un sentimiento pasado. Solo el resto de sus compañeros de Alto Rango sabían que no era así, solo era un caparazón para protegerse. Recordar todo esto le trajo como consecuencia una profunda tristeza. Su mirada azul se tornó melancólica.

Mikasa dejó de dibujar los músculos de los brazos, despegando un poco el lápiz del papel. Esa mirada era tan hipnótica que inevitablemente cayó en su encanto. Angeru estaba tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos que no se percató de ello. Mikasa leía la profundidad de sus ojos. Veía dolor. Veía nostalgia. Veía melancolía. Veía soledad. Veía tristeza. Veía su alma. Su mano comenzó a moverse por sí misma dibujando en su lugar los zafiros que la tenían en trance. Mikasa se preguntaba cómo es que una mujer podía haber rechazado tal belleza, tal entrega de hermosos sentimientos que solo un hombre así podría tener y sobre todo, despojarse de ellos y entregarlos. Después de pensar en eso sintió el cosquilleo de la envidia; lo que ella daría por encontrarse con alguien así y amándole. Y la rabia de quien fuera esa mujer, lo que había dejado ir por otro hombre que simplemente, no le correspondía. Era una tonta, sí, definitivamente era una tonta.

Pero así es el amor: lleno de tonterías correspondidas y no correspondidas. Eso vaya que lo sabía perfectamente Mikasa, ella había probado la amarga acidez del imposible de tus sentimientos que quemaba las entrañas. Ella había llorado por eso y Ángel también, aunque él de manera silenciosa a través de sus pláticas. Tal vez por eso se sentía cómoda con su presencia desnuda delante de ella. Y no solo era desnudez de cuerpo, también era desnudez del alma reflejada en esa mirada. Ante todos Ángel siempre estaba en seriedad y con mirada fría casi demoniaca e inhumana pero no en esos instantes: su mirada se había vuelto aunque triste, cálida. Mostraba por primera vez la emoción humana que quizá era la más sublime de todas por ser siempre sincera: la tristeza. La felicidad y la alegría se pueden fingir, pero no el dolor y la tristeza porque son sentimientos que nadie quiere sentirlos ni vivirlos.

No supo en qué momento todo pensamiento desapareció y lo único que Mikasa sentía eran unos deseos ardientes de abrazarlo y consolarlo, de decirle que lo entendía perfectamente y que todo iba a estar bien. Pero no lo hizo. Su vista regresó al dibujo encontrándose que en esos minutos de pensamientos hacia Ángel había dibujado su triste mirada. Se tragó una bocanada de aire por la impresión. Subió la vista y ahora si sus ojos se toparon con los del albino.

-Ya estoy por llegar a la parte difícil- Mikasa contuvo emociones en su voz, hablando con resequedad.

-Está bien…- Angeru le dio una débil pero sincera sonrisa.

Mikasa tuvo que levantar la tabla de madera donde apoyaba el papel donde estaba dibujando para cubrir el sonrojo que le provocó esa sonrisa. Ya hasta que sintió su cara repuesta bajó la tabla. Y como si la sonrisa hubiera sido una inyección de energía, sus manos comenzaron a dibujar el resto de los brazos a tal detalle que impresionaba su realismo. Ya solo faltaba la parte difícil: la del perineo. Siempre se le dificultaba a Mikasa el dibujarla y Angeru lo sabía.

-Ángel...- soltó tímidamente Mikasa, dándole a entender que había llegado a esa zona.

El maestro recién había pasado a supervisarlos, tendría clase la siguiente hora. Y eso Angeru lo sabía.

-Acércate, quiero explicarte algo-

-Pero no está permitido acercarnos a los modelos-

-No te preocupes por eso, el maestro no vendrá porque la siguiente hora tiene clase-

Mikasa dejó sus cosas en la mesa-banco y se acercó a él, temblando en su interior.

-Sin malas intenciones te diré esto. El área perineal es la única parte del cuerpo humano que difiere entre el hombre y la mujer, tal vez por eso se te dificulta el dibujar esa área porque no sabes cómo es su textura. Nadie nos está viendo, puedes tocarlo para que te des una mejor idea de su textura-

Mikasa se sonrojó en sobremanera. Estuvo a punto de rechazar su oferta cuando vio que su mirada y su voz eran totalmente de seriedad. Nunca antes había llegado a tanto con un hombre como para verlo desnudo, no pasaban de besos y caricias sobre la ropa. Mucho menos había tocado con sus manos esa parte del cuerpo masculino. Se mentalizó que estaba en una situación dónde tenía que sacar su profesionalidad y así lo hizo. Comenzó a tocar la parte masculina de Ángel. Creyó que en cualquier momento eso le estimularía, pero no. El miembro seguía en su posición natural mientras ella hurgaba y comprendía las palabras de su amigo. Era cierto, hasta ese momento no tenía la menor idea de su textura y forma natural. No quiso palpar más que lo necesario.

-Gracias…- rápidamente se dio la media vuelta y regresó a su lugar para terminar el dibujo.

Ambos temblaban en su interior. La adrenalina de esa caricia había dejado una marca transparente en la ropa íntima de la mujer y un corazón palpitante en éxtasis. Sus manos se movieron rápidamente para no olvidar lo que habían sentido. Angeru estaba llegando más allá del límite de la concentración, estaba en las últimas gotas de reserva de serenidad. Para su fortuna Mikasa terminó rápidamente la sesión.

-Ángel, ya quedó… Gracias…-

Inmediatamente el albino se puso en pie y se enfundó en la bata, dándole la espalda –Iré a cambiarme- salió del salón sin voltear a mirarla.

La pelinegra lo observó caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida. Miró su dibujo, era el más exquisito que jamás había hecho. Era el mejor dibujo de su vida. Comenzó a preguntarse cual era el secreto de esos ojos que había dibujado. Entonces habló en voz baja haciendo recuento de todo lo vivido con Ángel para tratar de dar su con misterio.

-Es guapo, caballero, le gustan las piñas coladas, sabe bailar y no le excita el toque de una mujer… Si seré tonta, es gay…- agachó la mirada.

Le dieron ganas de llorar. La resistencia de aceptar sus sentimientos por el albino estaba a la nada de romperse. Empezó a guardar las cosas sintiéndose profundamente triste por su descubrimiento.

Pero Mikasa ignoraba lo que ocurría en el baño individual. De solo cerrar la puerta el albino curvó sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con las manos recargadas sobre la pared que estaba detrás de la taza del sanitario, soltando bramidos por el dolor de haber resistido tanto tiempo no tener la erección. No era la primera vez que modelaba desnudo y que acariciaban su cuerpo para fines culturales. Él en muchas ocasiones era modelo para sus demonios intelectuales. Pero en esta ocasión tuvo que dar más de lo que tenía para permanecer sereno. Tal vez era porque estaba con una humana. No. No era eso. Ella no era cualquier humano, era una chica que desde que la conoció le abrió su corazón para llorar frente a él. La sangre agolpada en su miembro punzó, provocándole un dolor indescriptible. Tenía que desahogarse, ya no lo resistía. Abrió la taza del sanitario para que ahí cayera el contenido que explotaría a causa del movimiento de arriba hacia abajo que hacía con la mano. Casi inmediatamente vertió su esperma en ese lugar. Pero sus pensamientos le jugaron una mala pasada. Recordar las manos de Mikasa reconociendo su cuerpo le volvió a provocar otra erección que necesitaba desahogar. En esta ocasión tardó el tiempo normal en consumarse, sin necesitar de otra fantasía más que el recordar esas manos tocándolo. Entonces realmente se sintió tranquilo.

Salió del sanitario ya vestido, vio que Mikasa lo esperaba en el pasillo. Caminaron en total silencio hasta la sala de maestros para entregar la bata y las llaves del salón a la secretaria. Mikasa estaba con la cabeza agachada, su reciente descubrimiento la había entristecido. Angeru pensaba que estaba así porque creía que le remordía la conciencia.

-Ven conmigo- por segunda vez en el día jaló a la pelinegra del brazo y la llevó hasta cierto lugar.

En esta ocasión era su lugar secreto. De solo llegar la arrinconó contra el tronco del árbol, colocando sus dos manos a los costados de la cara femenina.

-Me quieres decir que es lo que te pasa, desde que salimos del aula estás rara- le sostuvo la mirada.

-No nada pasa…-

Eso le hizo perder la paciencia -Bunny ¡No me digas eso!- la pelinegra se estremeció por su voz alterada -¿Qué es lo que tienes?-

-Yo he descubierto tu secreto…-

Angeru se quedó congelado ¿Podría ser acaso que ella se hubiera dado cuenta que era un demonio? No, eso no podía ser posible. No le gustaban las conjeturas así que preguntó de manera directa -¿Cuál secreto?-

-Qué pues tu… Eres gay…- desvió la mirada.

-¿Eh?... ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!- no pudo evitar gritar.

Mikasa volteó a verlo y le sorprendió ver el rostro de Ángel. Esa mirada le decía que se había equivocado.

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!- el albino simplemente no lo podía creer.

Una Mikasa sonrojada habló –Es que te toque y pues yo creí que eso… Bueno, eso no pasó…-

El albino suspiró hondamente y bajó los brazos –Bunny, hay algo llamado autocontrol. Es solo cuestión de controlarte y situar tu mente en donde estás, con quién estás y qué estás haciendo. Tal vez te pueda parecer difícil porque soy hombre pero yo jamás me he acercado a una mujer sin su consentimiento-

-Entonces si te hubiera insinuado algo…- aun temblando por dentro se sostenían la mirada.

-En el supuesto que hubieras propuesto tener relaciones sexuales en ese momento me hubiera ido. Pero sé que tú no lo harías porque eres un alma de noble corazón. Y más que eso, porque yo confío en ti como en nadie- la tomó tiernamente de las mejillas –Y porque yo nunca te lastimaría, eres alguien muy importante para mí-

Eso terminó por quebrar la resistencia de Mikasa. Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas. Angeru creyó que era lágrimas por haberlo malinterpretado. Y no era nada de eso. La envolvió en sus brazos mientras la melodía del aire frío les acariciaba la piel.

Su caparazón se hizo añicos. Se dio cuenta que tenía un miedo enorme de saber que Ángel fuera alguien prohibido para ella. Él siempre estuvo ahí apoyándola, siempre la cuidaba y llegaba con las palabras y trato exacto cuando más lo necesitaba. Y todos los días necesitaba de él. Tener hasta la más mínima noticia de él le alegraba el día. Descubrió que sus ojos y sus misterios la tenían cautivada. Ella había caído en su hechizo sin darse cuenta de ello. Ya no le importaba saber la razón de esos misterios. Tan solo quería seguir así, aferrada a sus brazos. No quería ser una más en su vida, quería ser aquella que estuviera en todas las cosas que hiciera y las que no hiciera. Todas las cosas que ella necesitaba, que su alma gritaba las tenía él en sus ojos azules. Le hacía sentir una realidad tan hermosa que temió algún momento saber que nada de eso era real.

"Por favor no me dejes ir" le gritaba en su lenguaje corporal, enterrando sus manos en los músculos de su espalda, haciendo que se replegara en ella más que nunca.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE Y NANABA=**

Como era de esperarse, de solo terminar de contar ese episodio Levi no resistió su impulso de padre sobre protector. De un golpe se puso de pie y agarró del cuello del suéter negro a Angeru.

-¡ERES UN MOCOSO DE MIERDA!- lo jaló tan fuerte que le lastimó del cuello.

Tranquilamente Angeru se puso en pie mostrando que era más alto que él -¡No me digas así!- cruzó los brazos.

Pero la diferencia de estaturas no jugaba rol alguno en estos momentos. Comenzó el teatro sobre celos paternales más grande que jamás hubieran imaginado. Levi soltaba rabietas, Angeru no se quedaba callado en defenderse.

-¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Un maldito exhibicionista! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a acercarte así a mi hija?!-

-Levi te recuerdo que yo no la toqué, ella fue la que me tocó.

-¡Es lo mismo! ¡Mocoso del demonio!-

Hanji no sabía ni cuánto tiempo había pasado. Los insultos ya empezaban a caer en las mismas objeciones que recibía. Reaccionó con la voz de una de las chicas Élite.

Christa -Hanji ¿Quieres palomitas?-

Hanji -¿Eh?...- cuando se dio cuenta habían algunos sentados a su costado, como si fueran un público viendo una pelea callejera -¿A qué hora fuiste por ellas?-

Sasha -Esta es la segunda ronda-

Hanji -¿Ah? ¿Eh? ¿En verdad?-

Jean –Esos dos llevan mucho tiempo peleando-

Riko –Yo ya hasta fui a cerrar tres Pactus-

Hanji -¿Y dónde están Mike y Nanaba?-

Farlan –Están cerrando unos Pactus mientras que Boris fue a cobrar uno-

Riko –Ya solo estamos esperando a que regresen para frenarlos-

Hanji -¿En verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo?-

Sasha -Ya hasta va a estar listo el postre de chocolate-

Prestaron atención a lo que esos dos argumentaban.

-Levi, entiende que eso fue en nombre del arte-

-¿En nombre del arte? ¡Esa es la excusa más apestosa que he escuchado!-

-¡Eres un retrasado mental! ¡Estás peor o más cerrado de mente que mi abuelito!-

-¡¿Tu abuelo que mierda tiene que ver en esto?!-

-¡Qué era igual de santurrón que tú!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Estamos hablando que eres un aprovechado!-

-¡Bunny lo tomó con profesionalidad!-

-¡¿Eres un tarado o qué?! ¡Se llama Mikasa!-

Los demonios que estaban esperando hicieron acto de presencia y tomaron asiento según les correspondía.

Nanaba –Increíble que esos dos sigan así. Sasha pásame las palomitas acarameladas-

Mike –A mí las que tienen mantequilla extra-

Boris –La última vez que hubo un pleito de esa magnitud fue hace siglos cuando estas dos- señaló a Sasha y Christa –Peleaban por Jean-

Jean –Por favor ya no me lo recuerdes-

Riko volteó a ver a Hanji –O tú pones el orden o lo hago yo-

Hanji -¿Ah?... ¿Eh?...- pero tenía las manos y boca llenas de palomitas que no reaccionó.

Riko se puso en pie -¡Ya fue suficiente!- les dio un fuerte zape a los dos hombres.

Levi y Angeru -¡Ah!- chillaron los dos, realmente les había dolido el golpe.

Riko –Levi en verdad que eres un anticuado y solo estás haciendo el ridículo. Pareces un perro chihuahueño con rabia-

El resto que comía palomitas se atragantó cuando escuchó esa frase. Hanji fue la única que no lo soportó y escupió todo el contenido que traía en la boca. Después que de esa manera Riko pusiera el orden, el relato continuó.

**.**

**.**

**=2014. INFRAMUNDO – MEXIKO EUROPEA=**

De acuerdo a su falsa identidad, se llegó el cumpleaños número veintidós del demonio. Mikasa lo citó ese día para darle un presente. La cita fue pactada en el centro comercial donde fueron de compras. No tenía la menor idea de que regalarle, así que le dio algo más personalizado. Hizo una copia exacta del dibujo que hizo de él, lo enmarcó y se lo obsequió de cumpleaños. Angeru lo recibió como el objeto más precioso que jamás le hubieran dado. Lo colocó en su aposento privado frente a su cama. Lo que Bunny hacía con un lápiz y papel era algo sublime.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. UNIVERSIDAD AUTÓNOMA DE MEXIKO EUROPEA. FACULTAD DE ARTES. TERCER SEMESTRE=**

Con todo el pesar que sentían, se llegó el momento de la separación de los alumnos en sus especialidades. Los primeros dos semestres de tronco común los maestros se trasladaban al salón fijo, ahora eran los estudiantes quienes se trasladarían a los salones para tomar sus clases.

Mikasa se especializaría en Dibujo y Pintura. Angeru eligió como especialización Escultura. Lo que significaba que tomarían rumbos separados, entristeciéndolos a ambos. Pero tenían tres clases en común: Introducción a la Literatura, Fotografía y Neurolingüística.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. MEXIKO EUROPEA=**

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Angeru de darle algo de cumpleaños a Mikasa. En complicidad con sus padres, hermanos, maestros y demás compañeros le organizó una fiesta sorpresa en su casa. Era un sábado por la noche cuando sus padres la sacaron de casa bajo la excusa de acompañarlos al supermercado, los demás aprovecharon para adornar la casa con serpentinas y globos multicolores, instalaron el sonido de karaoke y pusieron las bandejas de pizza y refrescos sobre la mesa para recibir a la cumpleañera. Angeru envió un mensaje a la señora Carla que todo estaba listo y entonces una Mikasa cabizbaja porque Ángel en todo el día no la había contactado recibió su sorpresa.

-¡FELICIDADES!- fue el grito que escuchó al abrir la puerta de su hogar.

Estaba más sorprendida que nunca. Ese día no tuvo ánimos de vestirse bien, estaba enfundada en un conjunto de pants y sudadera rojas, lo cual le apenó. Entonces se acercó Ángel con un gran ramo de flores, cien rosas rojas para ser exactos envueltas en un listón rosa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Bunny- le tendió el ramo en los brazos.

-Gracias…- recibió el obsequio de las flores.

-¡Que comience la fiesta!- gritó alegremente Isabel.

La música comenzó a sonar. Mikasa rápidamente cambió su ropa por un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos bajos y suéter rosa pálido. La noche siguió su curso. Entonces se enteró que todo lo había organizado Ángel con ayuda de ciertos cómplices. Hubo un momento en que la pareja de Solm y María ya con un avanzado embarazo se acercaron a la joven pareja. Fue el momento donde le agradecieron aquellas palabras, por él su matrimonio se había salvado.

María -Creo que le haces honor a tu nombre, eres un ángel-

Ángel -Por favor jamás vuelvan a decir eso-

María –Pero ¿Por qué? Si en verdad eres un ángel-

Ángel -Yo no soy ningún ángel, yo soy un demonio-

María -Los demonios no harían lo que tú hiciste-

Ángel -Se equivoca maestra María. Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen. Desde niños nos hacen creer muchas cosas que no son ciertas y solo porque nos las dicen los adultos las tomamos como la verdad absoluta del mundo, sin cuestionar. Un ángel y un demonio son lo mismo, es solo que pertenecen a lados opuestos del ying –yang. Todos los seres de la creación fueron dotados de sentimientos; los ángeles también traicionan y los demonios también se enamoran-

Mikasa y Solm estaban en silencio, escuchando aquellas palabras. Cuando terminó la conversación, Solm se llevo a su esposa a descansar. Mikasa empezó a llenarse de interrogantes. "Yo soy un demonio" no dejaba de resonar en su mente. Conocía su mirada, no había una mínima pizca de broma o falsedad cuando lo soltó. ¿Y si acaso el misterio de Ángel fuera eso…?

La casa se fue vaciando de invitados. Ángel se quedó hasta el final apoyando con la limpieza del lugar. Los señores Jaeger ya estaban dormidos, Eren e Isabel también dormían en habitaciones separadas. Solo quedaron él, Mikasa y Armin despiertos. Armin se disculpó y entró en la casa para darles privacidad para despedirse.

Mikasa y Angeru estaban afuera de la casa, recargados sobre el coche que ya había adquirido el demonio para cubrir las apariencias de esa noche.

-Gracias por la fiesta, no lo esperaba-

-Me gusta sorprenderte-le besó la mano.

-Oye Ángel…-

-¿Sí, Bunny?-

-Cuando le dijiste a la maestra María que tú eras un demonio ¿Lo dijiste en broma o lo dijiste en serio?-

-¿Y si te dijera que eso no es broma?-

-¿Eh?-

-Si te dijera que yo soy un demonio ¿Qué me responderías?-

-Te diría que serías al único demonio que no temería-

Esa respuesta quebró el corazón del demonio. La besó. La besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. La tomó fuertemente de las manos, con la misma intensidad que sus labios rozaban los iguales y su lengua hurgaba ese delicioso sabor de su igual. Era más que un beso; era una entrega de sentimientos. De hacerse saber que ansiaban tanto por ese momento, de saber que ambos tenían el mismo anhelo de entrega y de amor.

Armin miraba todo escondido tras la ventana, presto al momento de interrumpirlos para no ser descubiertos. Momento que para fortuna de la pareja, no llegó.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE Y NANABA=**

Hanji -Oh mira, respetaron el verdadero día de cumpleaños de Mikasa-

Sasha –Shhhh… Ya viene la parte final-

**.**

**.**

**=2015. UNIVERSIDAD AUTÓNOMA DE MEXIKO EUROPEA. FACULTAD DE ARTES. TERCER SEMESTRE=**

Angeru no pudo declararle sus sentimientos a Mikasa tal y como lo había planeado. Tenía la idea de rentar un salón, adornarlo como un castillo y rodeados de ese panorama mágico decirle todo aquello que le hacía sentir. Erwin los había reunido por la mañana para decirles que apoyaran a Nanaba con la remodelación del Comedor. Todos tenían un mal presentimiento y él no era la excepción al caso. La idea que Levi había despertado y Erwin quería regodearse en su cara que Hanji le pertenecía, tenía mucho sentido.

Haciendo caso de su presentimiento, habló con el maestro Keiji para decirle que los próximos días tal vez se le dificultara asistir a clases ya que había ocurrido algo en casa. Y temía que fuera a prolongarse pero eso no era algo seguro. Pero lo callaría para Bunny porque no estaba seguro de que podría ocurrir.

El día en que se oficiaría el gran banquete no pudo quedarse en la tierra más que una hora para hablar con Bunny y decirle que tal vez tuvieran que separarse por algún tiempo, había ocurrido algo en casa. Pero si apenas la encontró para hablar con ella cuando vio que estaban Eren, Isabel y Armin con ella. Se unió al círculo y la plática estaba girando en torno a los preparativos de la boda de la pelirroja y el castaño.

-¡Oigan! ¡Deberíamos tomarnos una foto ahora que estamos todos juntos!- Isabel fue la de la gran idea.

-Yo se las tomo, no me gustan las fotografías- el albino era sincero.

-¡Oh vamos Ángel! ¡Será solo una!- Isabel seguía insistente.

-Anda, será solo una…- fue Bunny quien ahora habló.

Y solo porque ella se lo estaba pidiendo, aceptó. Isabel le pidió a uno de los estudiantes que pasaba que tomara la fotografía con su celular. Tomaron posición y el click se accionó. Pero ahí paró el asunto. Isabel hizo que todos la siguieran hasta el kiosco de impresión y revelado fotográfico que había a un costado de Rectoría. Imprimió unas copias en tamaño bolsillo para que pudieran llevarlas todos como un grato recuerdo.

Una fotografía que cambiaría las vidas de esos cinco estudiantes.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE Y NANABA=**

No hubo tiempo para pleitos ni sesiones de preguntas y respuestas. En la puerta del aposento donde se encontraban apareció una figura masculina de cabello negro corto, alto y delgado vestido totalmente de negro. Todos voltearon a verlo. A excepción de uno de ellos, nadie más le conocía su identidad, para los demás era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía. El demonio que lo reconoció fue el primero en ponerse en pie y dirigirse a él.

-Tú… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Les traigo un mensaje de Erwin…- mostró una hoja doblada por la mitad que traía entre sus dedos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! **

Canciones:

El show de imitador: "Más que tu amigo" del Buki (Marco Antonio Solis).

La que bailaron: "Conciencia" de Gilberto Santa Rosa

Agradecimientos especiales a Kuchiki-nee-chan por apoyarme con lo del taekwondo, ella es cinta negra :3 y a mama wolf porque fue su idea eso que Levi celoso parece un perro chihuahueño, jeje…


	50. Shadows Fragmento 2

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**Nota de Inicio: **espero que hayan disfrutado el relato romántico; es hora de volver al origen… pongamos denso y oscuro el asunto.

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 3. SHADOWS=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 2. REVELATIONS= **

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE Y NANABA=**

Farlan fue quien se puso en pie al reconocer esa figura masculina que llegaba de la nada en el aposento de Nanaba. No es que lo conociera personalmente pero ya había visto una imagen de él.

-Tú… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le sorprendió enormemente verlo.

-Les traigo un mensaje de Erwin…- mostró una hoja doblada por la mitad que traía entre sus dedos.

Levi y Hanji se quedaron sentados, no sabían qué hacer. El resto de los demonios se pusieron en pie y se acercaron a su inesperada visita, formando casi por completo un círculo, quedando dicho hombre con la espalda contra la puerta. Los demonios tenían los brazos cruzados. Probablemente se tratara de algún Guardián enviado por Ymir, fue su primer pensamiento. Pero el percatarse que uno de ellos lo conocía y ver su reacción de sorpresa, quería decir que estaban ante alguien no agradable.

Riko –Antes de eso, Farlan ¿Y este tipo quién es?-

Farlan –Es la primera vez que lo veo en persona pero ya había visto una imagen de él en el diario de ese sacerdote-

Nanaba -¿Entonces…?- miró al pelinegro -¿Tú eres el Guardián de Rainer que estuvo a cargo del sacerdote Flagon?-

Su visita hizo su presentación -Así es, yo soy Nile Dawk-

Se hizo un profundo silencio por la impresión de saber a quién tenían enfrente. Pero no había tiempo para quedarse perplejos, las dudas les inundaron a mares. Los Élite entrecruzaron miradas; dejarían que los Alto Rango tomaran el control de la situación, ya después ellos también intervendrían.

Riko –Oye espera. Si tú eres Nile quiere decir que estás a cargo de Rainer y no de Ymir, y según esa tipa nadie que no sea ella tiene autorización de aparecer en este lugar ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

Nile –Estoy aquí de incógnito, haciéndole un favor a Erwin-

Farlan –Si crees que le estás haciendo un favor estás equivocado. Erwin no solicita favores, él usa a los demás como peones-

Boris -¿Haciéndole un favor a Erwin? Explícate…-

Nile –Se los diré a grandes rasgos porque como les dije, estoy aquí de incógnito y como tú has dicho- miró a Riko –Yo no tengo permitido estar aquí- centró su mirada a quien tenía al frente, a Farlan –Veo que tú eres el único que tiene idea de quién soy yo. Yo fui el amigo de Erwin cuando fue humano y después fui transformado en Guardián por Rainer. Desde que me enteré de su pasado en el Primer Tiempo estuve deseando un reencuentro con él y esta mañana se ha dado. No puedo decir que volvimos a ser amigos, pero es un comienzo. Platicamos de algunas cosas, especialmente sobre una tal Hanji- al escuchar su nombre, todos voltearon a ver a la pareja que se había quedado sentada, los cuales, al ver esa reacción se pusieron en pie y se acercaron al círculo –Y sobre los planes que tiene para cuando regrese a su Inframundo. Saben que a él no le gusta perder el tiempo y antes de irme me pidió que les dejara este papel donde vienen ciertas instrucciones para que vayan preparando todo a su regreso- volvió a mostrar el papel –Me pidió que se lo diera a una tal Riko, supongo que eres tú por la descripción que me dio- con el papel en los dedos apunto hacia ella –Me dijo que te reconocería porque eres la única mujer con cabello plateado, además que preguntarías todo con voz de mando-

Riko tomó de un solo movimiento el papel que le fue tendido, mirándolo con desconfianza. Si bien era cierto que Erwin daría esa descripción de ella, aun desconfiaba que fuera él quien les haya mandado un mensaje. Pero también sabía que era cierto, Erwin nunca perdía el tiempo. Abrió el papel constatando que era la letra de Erwin. El escrito estaba en un lenguaje que ellos, los Alto Rango y él, habían inventado en la Rebelión para comunicarse sin que los demás supieran de qué se trataba. No había manera que Nile, ni nadie más ni siquiera Annie pudiera descifrarlo, mucho menos escribirlo.

Nile –Sé que tienen muchas preguntas pero yo no puedo quedarme por más tiempo- enfocó su mirada directamente en la castaña que se había unido posteriormente al círculo –Sí que eres una mujer intrigante, Hanji Zoe-

Hanji –Señora de Ackerman- le interrumpió mientras agarraba a Levi de un brazo.

Nile –Ahora entiendo porque Erwin se fijó en ti… En verdad que me recuerdas mucho a Marie- desapareció sin más, dejando a todos con más interrogantes que cuando apareció.

Todos miraban a Hanji como tratando de analizar las palabras que había soltado Nile, acerca que le recordaba mucho a aquella mujer que Erwin amó cuando fue humano. Hanji solo miraba de un lado a otro sin saber que decir, mientras que Levi gruñía porque eso fue algo que no le gustó escuchar. Pero el silencio no iba a durar eternamente, tenían una duda que saciar y un papel que leer.

Jean –Bien Farlan, ahora sí puedes decirnos cómo es que reconociste a ese tipo-

Farlan –Se los dije, que ese sacerdote hizo unos dibujos en las páginas finales de su diario, entre ellos venía uno de Nile e Irene. Y de todos aquí yo fui el único que leyó ese diario antes de entregarlo a Erwin-

Sasha –En una lástima que todas nuestras pertenencias se hayan destruido con el fuego de los fénix y los dragones, no quedó nada-

Todos suspiraron de resignación por los recuerdos y demás objetos preciosos que desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana.

Hanji –Ah… ¿Por qué dijo ese hombre que yo le recuerdo a Marie? ¿Cómo es eso?- habló con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Farlan adoptó una posición pensativa –Creo que solo Kyokan nos hubiera podido responder esa pregunta sin ningún problema. Pero si a mí me lo preguntas, analizando lo que Erwin nos contó y todo lo que ha pasado, podría decirse que son la misma historia-

Eso a todos lo llenó de más interrogantes pero uno de ellos reaccionó antes que todos.

Boris -Oh, entiendo…- soltó un suspiro –Sí que hemos sido unos tontos. Ambas historias tienen la misma esencia: forzar a una mujer que no te ama a estar contigo-

El resto se quedó analizando unos segundos esas palabras, haciendo el recuento de lo que sabían. Y uno a uno cuando cayó en la cuenta de eso, empezó a soltar un suspiro.

Riko –Bien, ya que resolvimos ese misterio ahora veamos que nos ha dicho Erwin en esto. Tú eres más experto en esto- le pasó el papel a otro Alto Rango.

Boris lo tomó y comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que decía. En resumen, eran instrucciones de ciertos objetos con sus cantidades respectivas que quería hechas a su regreso, un listado de lugares donde serían utilizados y otras especificaciones técnicas para ciertas maldades. También decía cómo quería adornado su aposento privado y la parte final fue lo que más sorprendió: el orden en el que quería los aposentos privados de los Alto Rango, Élite y el de Levi y Hanji. Todos frente al suyo formando una media luna divida en dos partes para hacer un gran pasillo con salida directa al Comedor.

Boris tuvo que leer como tres veces esa última parte porque nadie lo creía: quería un aposento para Levi y Hanji, juntos… Frente al suyo.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITÁN ANNIE=**

Ya era de madrugada. Ya solo estaban a dos meses de cumplirse el año para que Erwin regresara a su Inframundo, por lo tanto, la rubia de los Titanes le reinsertó las extremidades para que se acostumbrara de nuevo a ellas. También era la prueba de fuego hacia él, de agradecimiento por haber abogado por su existencia y no desobedecerle en no salir de su Paraíso. Erwin reflexionaba la conversación que tuvo con Nile por la mañana. Le había dejado tan inquieto que quería escuchar gritos de horror, sangre y muerte para calmarse pero no podía hacerlo y la única manera que encontró para desahogarse fue golpeando un saco de boxeo. Llevaba horas maltratando a golpes un saco especial de entrenamiento hecho de un material tan resistente que no importaba que tanto era golpeado, siempre se restablecía.

Annie recién llegaba del Paraíso de Ymir, en últimas fechas se habían incrementado los problemas en los mundos asignados a la pelinegra porque se enteraron de la asignación del glorioso Inframundo del Demonio Dorado a su cargo, muchos querían impresionarla y que le permitieran una visita de dicho Rey, otros solo era para fastidiarla y el resto lo hacía para demostrar que eran más poderosos que él. Y las cosas se estaban saliendo de control para Ymir, tuvo que mandar a hablar a sus hermanos para que le apoyasen. Debido a esto, Annie estaba sumamente atareada con sus obligaciones de Titán y no podía quedarse todo el tiempo con Erwin. Como precaución, dejaba Guardianes a su cargo para vigilar que no atravesara la cascada que lo llevaba de vuelta a su reino.

Kajiura llevaba dos días enteros en turno para esta labor. Esa noche se encontraba vestida con su pijama de pantalón y blusa rosa leyendo un escrito engargolado con pastas negras, afuera del cuarto de entrenamiento cuando llegó Annie.

-Hola Annie-chan-

-Kajiura, y Erwin ¿Qué ha estado haciendo?-

La mujer Guardián bajó el engargolado -Después que Nile se fue, vino a encerrarse al cuarto de entrenamiento, lleva todo el día ahí adentro-

-¿Pelearon?-

-Para nada, su plática fue bastante amena. El pequeño demonio quedó impresionado por lo que le dijo Nile-

-¿Y qué le dijo?-

-Que él mismo te lo platique porque no te sabría explicar, pero creo que realmente le afectó-

Ah…- soltó aire que movió el mechón de su rostro –Hablaré con él. Pero solo será un momento, yo tengo que volver a la Galaxia de Bode, ese maldito de Shardis está causando muchos problemas con su obsesión de hacer que Erwin se interese en irlo a visitar-

-Ok, ve con cuidado. Yo me daré un baño, suerte con el pequeño demonio-

Y Annie abrió la puerta del cuarto de entrenamiento. Era un salón de piso negro con paredes blancas, sin adornos. Por todo el lugar había diferentes aparatos para hacer ejercicio, pesas y una gran pista de atletismo se perdía a lo lejos. Erwin se percató de la presencia de Annie y dejó de golpear el saco. Como hacía muchos años que no pasaba de estar horas haciendo es, jadeaba sin cesar y su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor, a tal grado de hacer un charco a sus pies.

-Me quieres decir que te pasa, Kajiura me ha dicho que llevas horas así…- puso las manos sobre la cintura, haciendo que la falda de su característico vestido blanco se moviera al contacto.

-Que soy un patético…- habló mientras caída sentado en el piso, a unos pasos lejos de donde estaba el charco de sudor.

Annie se sentó a su costado -Quieres contarme que pasó cuando los dejamos solos-

Y Erwin narró su plática con Nile.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITÁN ANNIE. POR LA MAÑANA=**

Las sorpresas para Erwin aun no terminarían. Había dos hombres que deseaban reencontrarse con él. Uno por amistad y el otro por motivos más personales. Después de hacer una pequeña sesión de trote alrededor de los viñedos de ese Paraíso, aun conservando su ropa deportiva sudada, los dos habitantes de esa casa se dirigieron al comedor para ingerir los alimentos del día. Cuando sin más suelta la rubia.

-Mi niño, el día de hoy tendrás unas visitas-

-¿Quiénes vendrán?- le acomodó la silla para que se sentara.

-Ya están aquí- cerró los ojos.

Y su visita no era otra persona más que aquel que fue su mejor amigo que ahora era un Guardián de Mundos junto con su Titán. Erwin se acercó a ellos y cruzó los brazos.

Rainer –Buen día, Erwin- saludó con su gruesa voz.

Erwin –Buen día, Rainer…- hizo una pequeña pausa para aumentar el dramatismo –Hola Nile-

Nile estaba nervioso. Desde hacía muchos años deseaba un reencuentro con su amigo. Y ahora que estaba frente a ese momento no sabía ni siquiera que responder –Hola Erwin…-

Se quedaron viendo unos instantes, hasta que Annie habló -Tomen asiento, el desayuno está servido-

Los hombres se sentaron. El desayuno transcurrió en total silencio, nadie sabía por dónde comenzar la conversación. De todas maneras no habría conversación entre los cuatro porque Berthold habló a sus hermanos Titanes mentalmente.

Berthold –Annie, Rainer, Ymir nos manda hablar a su Paraíso- desapareció de sus mentes.

Rainer –Annie...-

Annie –Ymir es tan imprudente…-

Ambos hermanos se pusieron en pie ante la mirada de los otros dos hombres.

Annie –Ymir nos ha mandado llamar, suponemos de qué se trata-

Rainer –Nile lo lamento pero tendrás que regresar al Paraíso, después volveremos- no quería dejarlo solo con Erwin porque temía que de estar solos, ese encuentro terminara muy mal.

Erwin se puso en pie, leyó perfectamente la mirada de Rainer y vio que Annie compartía su sentir -Pueden dejarnos solos-

Annie dudaba en confiar en su palabra pero hasta ese momento no le había dado motivo para desconfiar, miró a Rainer dándole ese mensaje, éste asintió con la mirada. Mentalmente Annie llamó a Kajiura para que estuviera observando que ambos no se enfrentaran a golpes y de hacerlo tenía que llamarla inmediatamente.

Annie –De acuerdo, los dejaremos solos-

Rainer –Pero solo será por un tiempo limitado, Nile dentro de una hora quiero que te reportes conmigo en el Paraíso de Ymir-

Nile asintió con la cabeza. Erwin se acercó al hombre Titán.

Erwin -Rainer… Ni creas que te voy a llamar de aquella manera porque no lo siento-

Rainer -Ah, descuida… Tampoco espero que vuelvas a llamarme así, el saber que ya no desprecias a Lilith como tu madre es suficiente-

Los dos se sostuvieron la fría mirada, no eran muy expresivos en sentimientos más que con la mujer que amaban.

Erwin –Cuando restaure mi Inframundo te enviaré una invitación para platicar más sobre eso, tengo mucho que preguntarte-

Rainer -Estaré esperándola-

Ambos estrecharon las manos. Annie sonreía con desenfado, eso había resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Annie –Rainer, debemos irnos-

Y los Titanes desaparecieron.

Los otros dos hombres quedaron en soledad y en silencio. El rubio sirvió dos copas con un líquido verde, tendió una hacia el pelinegro y tomó asiento frente a él. Sosteniendo su mirada inalterable, sin muestra alguna de emoción abrió conversación.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Nile, te ves bien-

-Lo mismo digo de ti Erwin-

-Nunca me pasó por la mente que tú fueras un Guardián y mucho menos a las órdenes de Rainer- dio un trago a su copa rellena de un exquisito jugo de uva verde.

-Y yo nunca imaginé que serías un Rey Demonio. Supongo que las cosas ahora son totalmente diferentes-

-Annie me ha dicho que desde hace tiempo has querido hablar conmigo, este el momento. Habla-

Antes de hablar dio un buen trago al líquido que le habían servido, comprobó que era muy delicioso y dio un trago más. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa provocando un suave sonido del vidrio chocando contra la madera.

-Erwin está de más decirte que sé toda la verdad, Rainer me ha dicho que como sucedió todo, desde porque hiciste aquel pacto hasta estos días. Durante mucho tiempo te odié en sobremanera por permitir que Marie tuviera esa horrenda muerte, por no protegerla. Pero el ser un Guardián me ha mostrado cosas que jamás creí que existían. Y comprendí porque ocurrió todo aquello, aunque me dolió mucho aceptar que el alma de Marie había desaparecido. Supe que habías logrado vengarte por eso, derrocando a aquel tipo y quedándote tú con su reino. Eso de alguna manera resanó ese odio que sentía pero tampoco es que fuera enmendado, aún sentía algo de rencor contra ti. Después aquel Connexio que vio tu vida en el Primer Tiempo… No lo podía creer. _Ella_ tuvo muchas conversaciones conmigo hasta que pude comprender todo esto-

-No has dicho nada que no sea de mi conocimiento ¿Sólo para eso querías hablar conmigo?- dio el último trago a su bebida y se sirvió un poco más.

-Te has vuelto más frío- hizo una pequeña pausa, de esas que te dan el valor de seguir hablando -Solo quería decirte que no te odio-

Erwin leyó perfectamente su mirada -¿Y qué más?-

-Y creo que de los dos, tú siempre fuiste el más distraído para las cuestiones sentimentales. No te diste cuenta que el día que conocimos a Marie yo me enamoré de ella y que por eso siempre la hacía parte de nuestras aventuras. También creo que por eso creo que te fijaste en Hanji, porque te recordó mucho a Marie o más bien, viste en Hanji a Marie y esta vez quisiste que todo fuera diferente-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- no comprendía las últimas palabras de Nile.

-¿No recuerdas como fue que conocimos a Marie?- le miró interrogante.

Erwin se quedó en silencio; de alguna inexplicable manera eso ya lo había olvidado.

-Te lo recordaré…-

**.**

**.**

**=1364. ALEMANIA=**

El patriarca de la comuna había dado su visto bueno para que los forasteros se asentaran en las orillas. Eran varias familias que vivían en total paz, ellos respetaban nuestras vidas y nosotros respetábamos sus tierras. Una noche un fuerte olor a humo nos hizo despertar. Al salir nos percatamos que era una de las cabañas que formaban el espacio de los forasteros. Sucede que el padre de Marie llegó totalmente borracho a su tendajo después de beber con su cuñado, en el tendajo de su hermana. Estaba tan ebrio al llegar a su casa que al querer sentarse, lo que hizo fue tumbar el candelabro que traía en las manos. Ese tendajo era de telas ya viejas, el aceite con el fuego se expandió rápidamente por toda la tienda, dejando atrapados a ambos habitantes adultos. Fue una fortuna que esa noche Marie estaba en casa de una de sus amigas de la comuna. Pero, por desgracia, cuando los hombres llegamos para ayudarles a apagar el fuego… Ya no había nada que hacer.

El fuego había consumido en su totalidad la tienda. Los adultos fueron presa del fuego abrasador. El patriarca dio instrucciones.

-Traed dos telas y envolved los cuerpos- les ordenó a sus dos hombres de mayor confianza –Y al amanecer traed a su hija, es una fortuna que esta noche se haya quedado en mi casa. Ella tiene que despedirse de sus padres antes de darles el santo entierro. Recoged los restos y luego cavad una tumba para esta pareja, serán enterrados juntos-

Todo se hizo como el patriarca había ordenado. Durante el resto de la noche, solo aluzados por antorchas con las que habíamos guiados nuestros pasos entre los hombres recogimos los restos que quedaron del punto y cavamos la tumba. A un costado, sobre el suelo, solo quedaron los dos cuerpos cubiertos por telas de lana.

El sol salió entre las montañas, ya solo esperábamos la llegada de la hija al lugar. Cuando el sol aluzó perfectamente todo el horizonte escuchamos los pasos sobre la tierra de personas. Al voltear, una niña de tez rubia, cabellos dorados atados en una alta coleta que caían en rizos sobre su espalda caminaba lentamente con su semblante pálido. Por la noche había olido el humo como los demás habitantes pero la tranquilizaron diciéndole que estaban quemando restos de animales. Al amanecer la despiertan diciéndole que algo ha pasado en su casa. Pero al ir llegando ya no había nada donde estaba su hogar, solo unos hombres parados en donde debía estar.

A cada paso comprendía que el humo no era por quemar restos animales, era su casa la que se estaba incendiando. Cuando los hombres abrieron paso y vio un gran bulto tapado con tela, el temor que se trataran de sus padres la hizo palidecer. Y así dirigió sus pasos hasta quedar enfrente, sin importar el olor que ya empezaban a despedir los cuerpos calcinados. No fue necesario decir palabra alguna; la niña comenzó a vomitar la leche que había recién ingerido. Se limpió la boca con el antebrazo y las primeras lágrimas cayeron sobre sus ojos.

-Mis padres están muertos…- habló con la voz quebrada pero siguió en pie.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, respetando su luto. Tú yo estábamos igualmente conmovidos, en pie lado a lado. Pero yo no pude soportarlo; me acerqué a ella para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo. Y Marie no me rechazó; se aferró fuertemente a mi espalda, enterró su cabeza en mi pecho y ambos caímos de rodillas, llorando por igual.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITÁN ANNIE. POR LA MAÑANA=**

-Tú te quedaste ahí parado al igual que los demás. Tal vez en ese momento tú deseabas por igual hacer lo que yo hice pero no lo hiciste. Sé cómo fue que conociste a Hanji, es la misma historia. De nueva cuenta no fuiste capaz de envolver a una mujer en un abrazo antes que el otro. Otra vez un pelinegro tuvo el valor antes que tú de darle soporte emocional a una mujer llorando por el dolor de estar frente a los cadáveres calcinados de sus padres. Y si a esto le sumamos el parecido en carácter recio en sus decisiones que tiene Hanji al igual que Marie… Lo que pasó fue el resultado-

Erwin tenía la mirada fría pero mostraba el vacío del contacto con la realidad en esos momentos. Dentro de él había un torbellino a causa de las palabras de Nile. El pelinegro rellenó su copa del jugo verde y dio unos sorbos antes de soltar la cereza del pastel en estas revelaciones.

-Y hay algo más. El día del compromiso yo hablé con ella en soledad antes de salir a la mesa para sentarnos en la comida. Le pedí perdón a Marie por haberla violado, por haber hecho todo lo que hice… Y ella me perdonó. Le dije que si ella quería en ese momento yo cancelaría el compromiso pero se negó. Me dijo que no podía odiar a aquel que la envolvió en un abrazo cuando más lo necesitaba. A causa del embarazo se sentía muy cansada y débil por eso su rostro no mostraba felicidad alguna durante la reunión. Marie y yo ya estábamos bien cuando de repente, sentí que el aire me faltaba y el pecho se me comprimía. Está de más decirte que era lo que estaba ocurriendo- le miró fijamente.

Reinó el total silencio.

Erwin no podía creerlo. La historia se había repetido. Una mujer como el fruto que deseaba y un pelinegro metiéndose en su camino. Y ambas ocasiones no respetó a la mujer y él mismo las arrastró a un infierno; él mismo las impulsó a odiarlo en determinado momento. Con Marie, haciendo pacto con el diablo y el cobro por eso. Con Hanji, por borrar sus recuerdos, hacerle creer una vida de amor que nunca fue y separarle de su verdadero amor. Y todo eso se volcó en su contra. A contrario de Marie, Hanji nunca logró amarle. Y ahora comprendía de donde había salido de su mente cuando estaba recreando la falsa infancia de Hanji, el hacerle creer que sus padres habían muerto en un incendio de su casa tal y como había ocurrido con Marie.

Más no se sentía triste por eso. Más bien se sentía como un idiota. Riko siempre tuvo la razón: era un patético. Pero las decisiones fueron tomadas, lo que estaba hecho ya no podía ser remediado. Toda acción trae una reacción y ante él aun había reacciones de haber hecho el pacto con el diablo. Su error aun le traía consecuencias.

Nile se puso en pie –Erwin lo lamento pero debo retirarme, ya ha transcurrido el tiempo que Rainer me permitió estar aquí, debo reportarme con él. Piensa en todo lo que te he dicho y toma una decisión sensata respecto a esa mujer. También sé que violaste a Irene y eso no fue nada grato de saber. Irene era una gran mujer y de mucho poder, yo le tomé mucho aprecio. Y sabes que no lo digo solo por hacerte sentir mal, sabes que soy un Guardián y he conocido a miles de personas, pero como ella no ha habido una igual. La horrenda e injusta muerte de Flagon también me dolió demasiado. Independientemente que seas un Demonio Mayor has hecho muchas estupideces que te han costado las vidas de tus seres queridos y casi la tuya. Si es que realmente alguna vez amaste a Marie, es tiempo que te detengas-

Erwin espantó de sus pensamientos toda la bola de nieve que venía hacia él. Antes de ponerse a reflexionar sobre las palabras de Nile y ejecutar sus decisiones, quería hacer algo al regresar al Inframundo que no tenía nada que ver con eso, era algo más "familiar". Pero ante él tenía la oportunidad de adelantarse y consumar esa idea, así que no la desaprovecharía. Se puso en pie y ante la mirada interrogante de Nile tomó una hoja y empezó a escribir algo. Aprovechó que la presencia de Kajiura estaba muy lejos para percatarse de eso.

-¿Qué estás escribiendo?- esa acción le llenaba de muchas dudas.

-Al igual que Rainer en cuanto restaure mi Inframundo te enviaré una invitación para platicar más sobre esto. Pero antes de eso hay algo que debo hacer y si llevas este mensaje a mis demonios tendré todo listo en menor tiempo-

-¿Qué estás pensando hacer?-

-Es un simple mensaje de cómo quiero organizado mi aposento- dobló el papel a mi mitad y se lo tendió -Dáselo a Riko, ella sabrá que hacer-

-¿Y cómo sabré quien es ella?-

-Es la única mujer con cabello plateado y todo lo dice con voz de mando-

-¿Porqué me pides hacer esto?-

-La cuestión es si puedes hacerlo o no-

-Claro que puedo hacerlo aunque si me descubren lo pagaré caro- tomó el papel –Solo te digo que no lo haré inmediatamente porque debo reportarme con Rainer en cuanto pueda lo haré. Y lo haré por honrar la memoria de Marie, no por ti. Pareciera que la estoy escuchando diciéndome que lo haga-

Nile guardó el papel en la bolsa de su camisa. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes, no sabían exactamente qué decirse. Y tampoco había más que hacer, simplemente se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos antes que Nile atravesara la cascada. Y una vez hecho eso, Erwin se encerró en el cuarto de entrenamiento mientras su mente reflexionaba sobre todo de lo que se había enterado.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITÁN ANNIE=**

Naturalmente no le contó que había solicitado a Nile que llevara un mensaje a sus demonios. Annie también reflexionaba toda esa plática. Al igual que Erwin, no podía creer que todo este tiempo en esencia, se hubiera repetido la misma historia. Deseaba quedarse con Erwin pero no podía hacerlo, tenía una obligación como Titán que cumplir. Se puso en pie y habló con su usual tono molesto de decir las cosas.

-Erwin… Le doy la razón a Nile pero también le agregaría mi parte de culpa por no haberte frenado desde el inicio. Deseaba tanto que fueras feliz y así pagarle a Lilith todo lo que hizo por mí. Y nada ocurrió así… Yo también soy patética-

Erwin se puso en pie y no encontró ningún otro modo de hacerla sentir mejor que poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Annie le sonrió de lado antes de desaparecer.

El Demonio ya cansado de sacar a golpes todo el día el coraje que sentía contra sí mismo al sentirse patético, salió de la habitación de entrenamiento con el torso desnudo, solo vestía un short deportivo pegado a su masculinidad y con una pequeña toalla secaba el sudor de su frente. Caminó por el pasillo cuando escuchó notas de piano resonando en todo el recinto. Se acercó a la escalera y vio que esa mujer Guardián estaba tocando una melodía combinando diferentes escalas de las notas musicales. Notas tan simples pero que ella sabía cómo combinarlas para hacer un deleite de quien fuera afortunado de escucharlas.

Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa y plena satisfacción cuando sus dedos se movían sobre las teclas blancas y negras que crean un sonido exquisito. Su espalda curveada también se movía a la par de su cabeza y los pies terminaban de hacer el equilibrio de sus movimientos. Con su inalterable pantalón negro y camisa blanca de vestir nunca perdía la elegancia. Erwin desconocía que Kajiura supiera tocar el piano pero tampoco le extrañaba que supiera hacerlo. Esa melodía le transmitía mucho sentimiento, una nostalgia. Hipnotizado por ella, bajó las escaleras lentamente sin hacer ruido como no queriendo que se percatara de su presencia y dejara de tocarla.

Llegó hasta su costado y Kajiura siguió tocando hasta terminar la melodía. Entonces volteó a verlo y sin dejar de tocar notas suaves, abriría una conversación con el Rey Oscuro.

-Buenas noches Erwin-

-Buenas noches Kajiura-

-¿Te ha sorprendido que sé tocar el piano?-

-No era de mi conocimiento que supieras hacerlo pero tampoco me extraña, los Guardianes son seres de muchas habilidades-

-Así es pequeño demonio-

Erwin gruñó, no le gustaba que le llamara de esa manera.

Kajiura soltó una risa que ahogó con una mano mientras la otra no dejó de tocar –Vaya que eres muy parecido a tu madre-

-¿Tú conociste a mi madre?- con tantas sorpresas que había recibido, eso podría ser una más.

-Sí, yo conocí a Lilith- volteó a ver la reacción de sorpresa de Erwin, eso no era de su conocimiento –Bien, más bien tuve la oportunidad de platicar con ella una sola vez pero quedé impactada con el amor que le daba a besos a su pequeño niño rubio-

Erwin no podía creerlo. Sabía que Kajiura era un ser antiguo pero nunca imaginó que ella perteneciera al Primer Tiempo, mucho menos que le hubiera conocido desde aquel entonces.

Kajiura dejó de tocar y volteó su cuerpo para hablarle de frente –Creo que ha llegado el momento de tener esta plática contigo. Annie no me había autorizado hacerlo porque tú estabas renuente a saber de Lilith y yo lo respeté. Pero Lilith en verdad que te amaba…-

**.**

**.**

**=EL PRIMER TIEMPO=**

En el Primer Tiempo solo existía un mundo. Y ese mundo estaba formado por una sola masa terrestre llamada "Pangea". Pero era también mucho más grande lo que ahora se pudiera imaginar. Al inicio había una sola cultura pero al paso del tiempo la humanidad se fue mezclando con otras razas de los Cielos y hubo separación de muchas cosas, entre ellas la cultura pero todos hablando una misma lengua. En la zona oriental, perteneciente a una raza blanca de ojos rasgados yo nací. Yo soy hija de madre humana y de padre un ángel, uno del que hace poco me enteré que tú asesinaste cuando aquel espíritu oscuro se mezcló con tu alma.

En fin, yo fui dotada con habilidades artísticas. Por amor a mi padre desde pequeña las desarrollé. Entre todos mis hermanos me eligió para aprender a tocar el piano y así acompañarlo en sus interpretaciones. Al inicio yo estaba muy enojada porque lo único que quería era salir a jugar como los demás niños, pero él me forzó a tomar clases de piano. Con el tiempo le fui tomando gusto hasta que lo hice por voluntad propia. Ya después comprendí porque lo hizo y no hay día que deje de agradecérselo.

Yo tenía mis seis princesas cantoras, todas ellas con voces privilegiadas. Y me acompañaban músicos virtuosos y entregados a la pasión del instrumento que ejecutaban. Decían que yo tocaba muchas fibras del alma con mis composiciones y por eso fui llamada "La diosa de la armonía". Después de uno de mis conciertos teniendo como fondo el mar rozando las tierras celtas fue cuando te conocí.

Al terminar de ejecutar mis melodías con mi banda frontal y mis princesas cantoras quise dar un paseo por la playa. A la luz de la luna y las estrellas iba caminando por la fría arena sintiendo el agua salada en mis pies cuando de frente me topé con un hombre que llevaba agarrada de la cintura a una mujer rubia que llevaba en brazos a un pequeño niño idéntico a ella. En cuanto la vi, la reconocí pero guardé silencio, definitivamente ella no estaba con el hombre que se decía era su esposo.

Nuestros cuerpos se cruzaron por la playa y yo hice un alto a mis pasos. Mi sonrisa fue correspondida y también se detuvieron.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué hermoso pequeño!- tocó las hebras del cabello dorado del bebé.

-Gracias, su nombre es Erwin- Lilith besó la frente de su hijo.

-Es un nombre muy lindo para un niño muy bonito, los felicito- volvió a sonreírles –¡Oh sí seré una distraída! ¡No me he presentado! Yo soy Yuki Kajiura- tomó la manita del niño –Hola pequeño…- el niño le sonreía también.

La pareja se miró en complicidad, mostrando que no les daba desconfianza esa mujer.

-Creo que le agradas a Erwin- se lo tendió en brazos.

Una Kajiura totalmente sorprendida lo recibió en sus brazos. Tanto el infante como la mujer oriental se sonreían mientras ella lo meneaba de arriba abajo. Pero pronto el niño comenzó a extrañar el abrazo de su madre, chillando y manoteando para que fuera liberado de esos brazos. Kajiura lo regresó a su madre y Lilith lo reprendió con amor.

Gruñó un poco, de manera idéntica como lo hacía Erwin -Erwin eso no se hace, te hace ver feo como esos demonios- el niño se escondió en el pecho materno.

-Es como un pequeño demonio pero muy adorable. Con su permiso señores, yo continuaré mis pasos- Kajiura cerró la conversación con una sonrisa.

Después de haber avanzado algunos pasos, volteé a verlos. Ahora estabas en los brazos de Rainer y así se me perdieron de vista en el horizonte estrellado.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITÁN ANNIE=**

-Esa fue la primera y única vez que crucé con Lilith. Cuando Rainer le dijo a Annie que te había encontrado ella me lo platicó y yo a su vez le conté de ese encuentro en la playa. Annie y yo somos amigas, pero estoy consciente que jamás será la misma amistad que tenía con Lilith-

-¿Y cómo es que ahora eres un Guardián a las órdenes de Annie?- eso era lo único que no le cuadraba a Erwin si Kajiura era quien decía ser.

-Esa es una larga explicación- se hizo a un lado de su asiento dejándole espacio para que se sentara –Siéntate, que sabrás muchas cosas de mi que no te imaginas-

Erwin tomó asiento y escuchó atento lo que con ojos sinceros le contaba Kajiura.

-Al contrario de Annie que al ser destruido el Primer Tiempo permaneció encerrada hasta este tiempo, yo viví también el Segundo Tiempo. Y vi todo aquello que se distorsionó y todo lo que se perdió en esa transición. Muchas verdades tergiversadas y mucha sabiduría se ocultaron al conocimiento de los humanos. En el Tiempo de la Rebeldía yo era un viajero en el tiempo y espacio, yendo y viniendo de la Tierra y otros mundos a La Morada. Me lastimaba profundamente ver todo lo que ocurría. No te imaginas el suplicio y la tristeza que me causaban las almas que se condenaron al infierno por no aceptar el sacrificio del Hijo de Dios. Almas sumergidas en un lago de fuego que nunca se consumía, estaban permanentemente en sufrimiento y gritos desgarradores. Lo que tú viviste en el infierno de Lucifer no se compara en nada con ese lago de fuego. Yo al igual que muchos otros, entristecí por esas almas. Cuando escuché que habíamos muchos en la misma situación de tristeza, incluido Jesús supimos que debíamos hacer algo.

Yo formé parte de los creadores del Cuarto Tiempo y de sus Leyes Universales.

Habemos muchos guardianes que somos seres del Primer Tiempo pero no todos formaron parte del grupo creador del Cuarto Tiempo porque temieron a la ira del Dios de los Tiempos. A todos nos sorprendió el nacimiento de los Connexios y Aspicientis, era algo con lo que no contábamos. Pero también estábamos consientes del daño que sufrió la lógica con la destrucción del Origen. Y más que eso, el vencedor siempre escribe la historia poniéndose como un mártir y el derrotado como el peor de todos los villanos. La realidad siempre distará de mucho de ello. La Justicia aunque callada, siempre sabe cuándo debe actuar. La verdad siempre saldrá a la luz. Por eso creo que en este tiempo han nacido los Connexios como observadores de esos eventos en otros mundos y tiempos para aunque sea en ellos, aunque sea una sola persona quien vea la verdad hacer justicia de los que son despreciados injustamente.

Cuando vimos el nacimiento de los Connexios también nos percatamos que esa habilidad tiene un costo para su portador. Algunos se deprimen, otros sufren físicamente y mil combinaciones que no te imaginas. Hay unos que traen consigo esa habilidad pero no pasa de algún corto tiempo, con ellos no hay problema porque siempre atañen sus visiones a su imaginación. Pero los que tienen un gran poder y su habilidad dura por varios meses había una constante en todos ellos: como no les explicaban sus visiones caían en una terrible oscuridad. Algunos llegaban a la locura y otros comenzaban a contar sobre sus visiones. En menos de un año teníamos un tremendo caos sobre diversas teorías y conjeturas de un mismo hecho, recuerdo ese año totalmente catastrófico. Fue cuando creamos la figura del Aspicientis, una persona que ayudara a soportar la carga emocional y física que trae consigo ser un Connexio. También fue cuando creamos la figura de los Guardianes de Mundos a las órdenes de los Titanes no solo para apoyar a los Connexios, también para servirles.

Yo no quise quedarme en La Morada solo viendo el tiempo pasar. Preferí estar bajo las órdenes de Annie porque me pareció el más cálido y sincero de todos los Titanes. Annie es mucho más noble de lo que tú crees. Si bien es cierto que siempre trae cara de pocos amigos y actúa como si todo le molestara o le aburriera, la verdad es que es muy sincera y no teme decir lo que piensa una vez que la ocasión se presenta. Ella ve las cosas de diferente manera a los demás, por eso quise estar bajo sus órdenes como Guardián-

Kajiura le sonreía a Erwin. El Demonio estaba sereno, escuchando cada una de sus palabras. Las sorpresas no dejaban de hacerse presente en su existencia. Si algún día él creyó que la vida era aburrida, se equivocó enormemente. La mujer volvió sus manos al piano y comenzó a tocar de nuevo la melodía que había cautivado a Erwin.

-¿Cómo se llama esa canción?-

-Se llama "Sis puella magica" que quiere decir…-

-"Seis chicas mágicas"- Erwin se adelantó.

-Vaya, veo que sabes el lenguaje antiguo-

-Tuve que hacerlo cuando estaba organizando la Rebelión, aunque Riko sabe más que yo sobre ese lenguaje-

Kajiura hizo una pausa y volteó a verlo -Te diré algo que será muy indiscreto, es respecto a Hanji y Riko-

-Adelante…- quería escuchar lo que sea que esa mujer Guardián tuviera que decirle, eso le daría una idea si la decisión que había tomado respecto a la cuestión sentimental era correcta.

La mujer continuó su melodía en el piano -No dudo que en algún momento te hayas enamorado de Hanji, pero dudo bastante que fuera amor verdadero lo que sentías por ella. En la pirámide del amor hay una diferencia muy grande entre el enamoramiento y el amor, intangibles pero totalmente distinguibles. Yo más bien creo que te obsesionaste con Hanji. Contrario a Riko que siempre ha estado dócil y fiel a tus palabras, Hanji fue un desafío. Y eso fue lo que te intrigó más de ella, su resistencia a aceptarte y ponerte en encrucijadas una y otra vez. Y esto no solo lo creo yo, también Tilo y Kyokan piensan lo mismo. En el caso de Kyokan pensaba, has desaparecido por completo su alma y con ello su existencia-

La melodía continuó hasta el final mientras Erwin analizaba esas palabras. Lo que dijo acerca de Kyokan le remordía la conciencia, él había sido un hijo para el anciano y ahora por un arrebato de locura, ya nunca más beberían juntos en la Biblioteca mientras platicaban sobre mil cosas. Con lo que dijo respecto a Hanji reafirmó la decisión que había tomado. Y sobre lo de Riko siempre ha estado consciente de eso. Cuando fue la Rebelión se aprovechó de sus sentimientos para usarla a su antojo. En aquel momento solo pensaba en consumar su venganza sin importar el precio y todas las artimañas que tuviera que hacer. Pero de eso ya habían pasado muchos siglos y en el presente muchas cosas lo tenían confundido. Kajiura cerró los ojos y habló mientras cambiaba de melodía, ejecutando una más suave.

-Y te diré algo más Erwin… No creo que Riko te sea totalmente indiferente…-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Esto…- dejó de tocar y tomó el engargolado que estaba leyendo –Es un escrito con las visiones que tuvo Alejandra de la Rebelión en el Infierno-

-¿Porqué todos los Connexios de este mundo escriben sus visiones?-

-Porque es algo que nosotros los Guardianes de Annie les recomendamos hacer. Generalmente cuando terminan de escribirlo nos lo regalan como agradecimiento. Son casos contados los que se quedan con el escrito de lo que vieron, porque les alentamos a continuar con su vida y guardar silencio sobre sus visiones. En este caso cuando hubo cambio de Titán hubo cambio de Guardianes para los Connexios. Afortunadamente su Guardián era uno de mis mejores amigos, al ser del tipo depresivo cuando terminó su poder se le dijo lo propio y tiempo después le invocó para pedirle que le diera este engargolado a su sombra. Revo vino a consultármelo porque no sabía de qué hablaba, recuerda que mentimos acerca de su Aspicientis y yo tuve que decirle la verdad. Por eso tengo este engargolado, yo misma quiero entregárselo a Farlan-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Riko?-

-Estoy leyendo las palabras que le dijiste a Riko antes de tomarla como tu primera muñeca y… Del gran error que cometió ella. Si tan solo hubiera dejado que…- fue interrumpida.

-Cállate…- la mente de Erwin viajó al pasado.

Kajiura se le quedó viendo porque sabía que había asestado un touché. Pero dejaría que él mismo recordara ese episodio mientras tocaba esa canción de tintes melancólicos.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE MIKE Y NANABA=**

Cuando terminaron de leer por tercera ocasión las instrucciones que les dejó Erwin en ese papel, estando en pie la plática regresó en torno a la relación de Angeru y Mikasa.

Sasha -Oye Levi ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar a Angeru como tu nuero?-

Christa -A pesar de ser un demonio es un buen chico-

Levi -Tsk… ¡No lo entienden! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa!- se le estaba acabando la paciencia-

Nanaba –Me parece que eres un padre sobre protector…-

Hanji –Yo creo que sí…-

Levi -¡Se trata de Mikasa!- miró a Hanji -¡De TU HIJA!- y ahora miró a Angeru -¡Y tú se la estás poniendo en bandeja de oro para que haga con ella lo que le plazca!-

Hanji -No entiendo de qué se trata…-

Levi -¡MALDITA SEA HANJI! ¡¿Te volviste una estúpida o qué?!-

Hanji -¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-

Levi no pudo soportarlo más; no era bueno con las palabras, así que soltaría todo tal y como se le venía a la mente -¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ESTÁN MANDANDO TODO A LA MIERDA! ¡Todos esos malditos años sirviendo a un tipo que me hizo creer que yo tuve la culpa que mi hija naciera muerta! ¡Cuando todo el tiempo fue él quien estuvo detrás de su muerte! ¡Un desgraciado que le borró los recuerdos a mi esposa!- dio tres pasos y agarró a Angeru de la camisa para gritarle en el rostro -¡MIERDA MALDITO MOCOSO! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que se trata de MI HIJA?! ¡¿Por qué mocoso?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser mi hija?! ¡¿Por qué entre todas las mujeres tenía que ser Mikasa?! ¡Primero mi esposa, ahora mi hija!- lo soltó con tanta fuerza que lo aventó al suelo -¡ESTO ES PEOR QUE UNA PATADA EN EL CULO! ¡Ese tipo no se va a quedar tan tranquilo! ¡Va a querer hacerle pagar a Hanji la humillación que le hizo! ¡¿Ya lo captas?! ¡Le estás poniendo la mejor de todas las venganzas en bandeja de oro!-

Todos, en especial Hanji y Angeru se quedaron pasmados. Por estar encerrados en los momentos románticos no habían pensado en esos detalles. Levi tenía toda la razón. Al final de cuentas, Mikasa era la hija de Hanji, la niña que estuvo buscando por años para chantajearla. Y el objeto perfecto de su venganza.

Angeru -Yo no sabía que era su hija…-

Levi -Es demasiado tarde… Ese tipo ya sabe que puede localizarla a través de ti, te forzará a decírselo… Si realmente sientes algo por mi hija… ¡ALEJÁTE DE ELLA! ¡MIENTE Y DI QUE NO SABES EN DONDE ESTÁ!- salió de la habitación cerrándola de un portazo y dejándolos solos.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Levi se sentía sumamente enfadado. Todo lo que había pasado se iba a ir por el resumidero en un solo instante. Él podría soportar que le hicieran de todo, que lo volvieran a encerrar o lo sumergieran en un lago de fuego eternamente pero no soportaba la idea que le pasara algo a sus dos mujeres. Con Hanji estaba el riego que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo: forzarla a vivir con él aunque fuera como esclava, tomarla y maltratarla. Con Mikasa estaba el riesgo que hiciera lo mismo que con Hanji, en el mejor de los casos la muerte sería quizá lo más noble. A él encerrarlo de nuevo, escuchando el sufrimiento de sus amores.

No quiso saber nada de nadie. Estaba tan enojado y triste a la vez que ni siquiera se quitó la ropa. Se metió bajo las sábanas, se cubrió con los antebrazos los ojos y lloró hasta quedarse dormido. Ni siquiera hizo caso cuando Hanji entró en el aposento, se acostó a su lado y le rogaba que la perdonara por no haberse percatado de ello. Con una profunda tristeza y preocupación se quedó dormido.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. MEXIKO EUROPEA. CASA DE LA FAMILIA JAEGER=**

Mikasa y Armin recibieron tremendo castigo por la borrachera que se pusieron en Grecia. Al pisar su casa recibieron un horrendo regaño y los pusieron a ser poco menos que esclavos de limpieza en la casa. Por lo menos eso había hecho que el tiempo pasara más rápido para Mikasa, entre tanta cosa que su madre la ponía a hacer muchas veces solo le quedaba tiempo para dormir.

Desde aquel momento en que vio a Ángel en el otro lado de la acera en Grecia, Mikasa no dejaba de tener pesadillas. En sus sueños, Ángel era un demonio desalmado que mataba sin piedad alguna a quien se le acercara incluyéndole; su mirada era totalmente fría y enrojecida, las manos se habían transformado en unas garras que le aventaban un manotazo para matarla. Eso la hacía despertarse sobresaltada en medio de la noche y sin poder concebir el sueño nuevamente. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a aquella pregunta que le hizo al terminar su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.

"Si te dijera que yo soy un demonio ¿Qué me responderías?"

Luego el beso, ese beso que en ese momento la elevó al cielo y ahora la arrastraba a un infierno de recuerdos.

Desde antes de partir a Grecia, Krisha su padre había recibido una propuesta de trabajo en México. Pensaba en rechazarla por sus hijos, pero en sí era demasiado jugosa. Requerían de sus servicios para formar un Centro de Investigación de Enfermedades Tropicales, el pago era bastante fuerte y tenía la oferta que sus hijos continuaran los estudios en la universidad de la zona. Estaba por ocurrir un evento que haría que aceptara dicha oferta.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO=**

Durante todo el día todos los demonios reflexionaron sobre las palabras de Levi. Él tenía toda la razón. Los Élite sentían culpa por alentar a Angeru con esa chica. Nadie esperaba que al final se tratara de la hija de Levi y Hanji, y eso último no ayudaba en nada en hacerles sentir mejor. Los Alto Rango también se sentían tristes, en especial Farlan por el lazo de amistad que tenía con Levi. Sabían que, a menos que Erwin tuviera algo así como una revelación o algo que lo impactase fuertemente, se vengaría. Esperaban que el diario de Flagon le hiciera recapacitar, que las palabras de su madre pidiéndole que él nunca forzara a una mujer a estar con él lo cambiaran, aunque en sí la esperanza era muy débil.

Angeru no dejaba de pensar en las últimas palabras de Levi: "Si realmente sientes algo por mi hija… ¡ALEJÁTE DE ELLA! ¡MIENTE Y DI QUE NO SABES EN DONDE ESTÁ!".

Con el dolor de su corazón demoníaco, lo haría. Porque la amaba. La amaba demasiado como para exponerla a ser un objeto de horrenda venganza. Y si Erwin intentaba forzarlo a decirle en donde estaba no lo haría. Prefería desaparecer antes que la tocaran. Tuvo una idea que la iba a alejar definitivamente de Mikasa, que le iba a arrancar las ganas de volver a saber de él pero los Alto Rango tendrían que apoyarlo para autorizar que los tres, él, Levi y Hanji aparecieran al mismo tiempo en una zona o punto cercano a donde vivía Mikasa. Se lo permitieron, le entregaron un listado con varios Pactus próximos a cobrar y que él secretamente lo eligiera para que ellos no supieran más detalles de la ubicación de la hija, además que no cobrarían el alma, simplemente chasquearían los dedos para desaparecerla y así tener todos los cinco minutos para ejecutar su idea. Angeru eligió uno que estaba en la misma cuadra donde vivía la familia Jaeger. Al despertar, les dijo su idea a Levi y Hanji para que se mentalizaran en que esa noche verían a su hija y ellos mismos comprobaran que se iba a alejar de ella, porque la amaba.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. MEXIKO EUROPEA. CASA DE LA FAMILIA JAEGER=**

Ya era de noche pero aún eran tempranas horas. La familia Jaeger estaba terminando de cenar, en ese momento los tres demonios aparecieron en la habitación de Mikasa. Levi y Hanji la observaron, su hija sí que conservaba sus habilidades de dibujo. Constataron que se trataba de ella por el conejo de trapo que hizo Hanji, al cual su hija tuvo la ocurrencia en aquel tiempo de llamarlo "hansitou" en honor a su abuelito fallecido.

Angeru dejó una hoja doblada a la mitad sobre la cama de Mikasa y los tres demonios se confundieron en las sombras de la ventana. La puerta se abrió. Una mujercita de cabello negro corto, pantalón y camisa blanca con una chaqueta de cuero café entraba a su habitación. El corazón de Angeru se estremeció por completo: a sus ojos Mikasa estaba más hermosa que nunca. Levi y Hanji se tomaron de mano: su hija seguía igual que siempre. No, no igual que siempre, era ya toda una mujercita deslumbrante de belleza. Que más hubieran dado esos demonios por mandar todo al infierno y abrazarla. Pero no podían hacerlo. La amaban tanto que lo único que podían hacer por ella era alejarse. Los tres se mentalizaron que sería la última vez que la verían.

Y así, escondidos en las sombras vieron cuando Mikasa tomó el papel, se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras leía lo que había escrito. En un segundo palideció. Quedó totalmente pasmada por el dolor de las palabras que leía.

_Mikasa:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. No debería de hacer esto, pero por haber sido tan amable conmigo te dejo esta carta para desengañarte y sigas con tu vida._

_Cuando te dije que yo era un demonio no mentía. Soy un demonio que solo quería divertirme contigo. Porque yo nunca te quise. Nunca pude olvidar a Riko. Siempre la he amado a ella, tú fuiste solo diversión en lo que ella volvía conmigo. Nunca dejé de verla ni de luchar por su amor. Eres una tonta: los sueños contigo fueron una mentira. Olvídame, jamás existí en tu vida y sé feliz. Yo he estado mejor que nunca. _

_Nunca más me verás porque yo ahora estoy feliz con Riko. Porque ella es mi único amor._

_Ángel Ahltonen._

El corazón de Mikasa se hizo añicos. Esas palabras la hicieron polvo, le trituraron completamente el alma, los sentimientos y el corazón. Quería que alguien le diera un pellizco y la despertara de su sueño. Pero no estaba soñando. Leyó una vez más la carta y cada palabra solo la desgarraba más y más. Con la mirada vacía y con su cuerpo pasmado por el dolor, sus ojos se fueron aguando. Resbaló la primera gota sobre su mejilla. Bajó la vista y de solo ver la firma con puño y letra del albino, el agua de sus ojos cayó en forma desorbitada. No podía controlarse, un gemido dio paso a un débil grito, y ese débil grito dio pie a otros más fuertes. Hasta que no sentía nada que no fuera dolor. Debido a su fuerte llanto sus padres, Armin, Eren e Isabel llegaron corriendo a la habitación de Mikasa. Les impresionó verla llorando.

-Hija… ¿Qué te pasa?- Carla envolvió en un abrazo a la pelinegra.

Mikasa no pudo decir palabra alguna. Dejó caer la carta al suelo. Eren la tomó y la leyó, comenzando a arder en coraje. Krisha le quitó el papel para leerlo.

Eren tenía el rostro rojo -Ese maldito… Por algo nunca me agradó…- sus puños ardieron de rabia.

Mikasa no dejaba de llorar. Carla la abrazaba llorando a la par con su hija. Krisha y Eren ardían en coraje. Armin e Isabel también se unieron al llanto de forma silenciosa. Nadie podía creer lo que leían.

Los demonios también estaban a punto de soltar el llanto pero el tiempo estaba por terminarse.

-Regresemos…- Hanji chasqueó los dedos, eso había sido más que suficiente.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO=**

Regresaron al Inframundo. Los demás estaban en pie esperándolos regresar pero en completo silencio. Se sentía igual o peor que estar enterrando tres metros bajo tierra a un ser querido. En ese silencio Levi se puso frente al chico con el corazón destrozado. Acababa de renunciar eternamente al amor de su vida.

-Oí Angeru… Gracias…-

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ANGERU=**

Angeru solo quería encerrarse en su dolor. No pudo soportarlo más. Corrió por los pasillos hasta encerrarse en su aposento.

-No Bunny nada de eso es cierto, no, no… Yo te amo… Pero… Pero... Yo… Yo solo… Yo solo te quiero proteger… Tú… Mi persona más amada…-

Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca mientras su cuerpo caía tendido en la cama, enterrando el rostro en la almohada. En esta ocasión no dejó que nadie le abrazara. No lloró enfrente de nadie aunque todos sabían que estaba derramando las lágrimas más dolorosas y frustrantes de toda su existencia. El dolor de aquella vez con Riko era insignificante a comparación de lo que ahora sentía.

Cuando terminara el tiempo en el cobro de los Pactus no quería volver a salir nunca más a La Tierra. Se enclaustraría en el Inframundo al igual que su dolor. Solo serían, él y su disciplina Élite. Y no habría nada más. Mikasa era su corazón y como ella ya no estaba, ya no tenía más corazón porque se lo había entregado a ella, en silencio y con acciones románticas que jamás tuvo con ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera con Riko. El amor ya no tendría cabida en su vida. Se entregaba de lleno a la tristeza y a la soledad

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Por esa noche, al igual que a Angeru, Levi y Hanji fueron disculpados de sus obligaciones como demonios asesinos. La impresión de ver a su hija después de tanto tiempo, lo que había hecho Angeru por protegerla y los recuerdos desbordaron sus sentidos. Esa noche no importaba nada más que consolarse de su dolor. Abrazados sobre la cama, con las frentes pegadas y sosteniéndose fuertemente las manos a la altura de sus pechos dejaron fluir las emociones que aun siendo demonios, sentían.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. MEXIKO EUROPEA. CASA DE LA FAMILIA JAEGER=**

Los señores Jaeger se llevaron tremenda impresión cuando fueron al centro de baile de ritmos latinos e interrogaron al mesero Pere, constatando que su hija fue un juego para ese chico.

-No es la primera chica que trae. Siempre viene con otros dos chicos más y los tres en cada ocasión traen una mujer diferente, así que, si me lo preguntan, yo creo que ella fue una más de su colección-

No iban a permitir que su hija sufriera más. Krisha tomó el teléfono y aceptó la propuesta de trabajo en México. Carla fue a las Facultades de sus dos hijos estudiantes para iniciar los trámites del cambio de sede de estudios. Con Eren ya estaban muy avanzados los preparativos para el encuentro nupcial además que tenía un buen trabajo. Los padres de Isabel ofrecieron por propia voluntad que Eren se quedara a vivir con ellos. Armin también ya estaba avanzado en la facultad y de cambiarse tendría que repetir un semestre más, pero para él era una grandiosa oportunidad por la zona a la que irían, rica en investigaciones geológicas. A Mikasa no le importaba a donde iría con tal de alejarse de tantos recuerdos.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITÁN ANNIE=**

Pasaron los dos meses restantes. Erwin convenció a Annie de dejarle ir exactamente al año de cuando llegó a su Paraíso, aunque Ymir no estuviera presente. Annie sabía que eso le traería problemas con Ymir pero ansiaba lo mismo que Erwin, así que, le seguiría el juego. Su hermana tendría que aprender a lidiar con el Demonio Dorado.

A unos minutos de llegar el momento, Annie le tendió a Erwin una ropa doblada que traía en sus manos.

-Como último regalo de Titán te daré esto, no puedes regresar a tu Reino en el mismo traje que tus súbditos. Tienes que lucir como lo que eres, superior a ellos-

Tomó la ropa y las cambio frente a ella. Ambos se dieron una sonrisa y en un acto inesperado, Erwin envolvió a Annie en un fuerte abrazo. En definitiva quería mucho a Annie, mucho más que cuando llegó a su Paraíso. Ahora sabía que Annie era algo así como su tía.

Erwin sabía que tenía muchas cosas que enmendar. Por honra a su madre que despreció injustamente. Por resarcir el horror que hizo pasar a Marie. Tenía que enmendar sus dos más grandes errores en su existencia. Y solo en Hanji y Levi podría hacerlo.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

Todo se hizo de acuerdo a las instrucciones que les giró su líder en ese trozo de papel. De izquierda a derecha formando una media luna frente a la cascada que daba acceso al Tercer Cielo estaban Angeru, Sasha, Jean, Christa, Boris, Riko, Farlan, Mike, Nanaba, Hanji y Levi.

Los once demonios de la más Alta Jerarquía en el Inframundo esperaban en cualquier momento el regreso de su Rey Oscuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! **

Ay mi Angeru, me destrozas… pero esto ya se veía venir. La canción "Sis puella mágica" de YK existe y en verdad que es hermosa, me inspira mucho. Revo también es un compositor que me encanta.

En los dos libros anteriores les dejé muchas pistas acerca que la historia de Marie y Hanji en esencia era lo mismo, desconozco si alguien lo sospecho jiji…

Y gracias a quienes me apoyan en esta recta final.


	51. Shadows Fragmento 3

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 3. SHADOWS=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 3. EL REGRESO DEL DEMONIO DORADO=**

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

El agua salada de la cascada al caer producía un sonido fuerte y relajante. Los nervios y la expectación en los demonios sobrevivientes estaban más intensos que nunca. Físicamente vestían sus trajes negros de demonios asesinos. En sus mentes había miles de interrogantes que se resolverían en unos minutos. Los más nerviosos eran Levi y Hanji. El Erwin que ellos conocían no tenía escrúpulos y se vengaría de ellos. Levi y Hanji se habían mentalizado en todas las posibilidades de castigo que podrían sufrir y en el mejor de los casos pudiera ser la última noche de su existencia. No les preocupaba que pudiera pasar con ellos; les preocupaba su hija. No les quedaba más remedio que confiar en Angeru para que no dijera nada de su ubicación. Angeru estaba dispuesto a ser torturado o desaparecer antes que decir una sola palabra sobre Mikasa. Nanaba y Mike también estaban nerviosos; Armin vivía en la misma familia que la hija de Levi y Hanji, por lo tanto, a ellos les fue negado rotundamente por Angeru el saber en donde vivían. Había muchas posibilidades a cobrar vida. La posibilidad que Erwin había cambiado estaba descartada desde el inicio.

Hanji miró a los ojos a Levi, diciéndole su frase "Pase lo que pase, no sueltes mi mano". Levi también lo sentía así. Se tomaron fuertemente de las manos, más unidas que nunca. Levi volteó a ver a Farlan, quien entendió el mensaje que quería decirle algo mentalmente.

-¿Qué quieres decirme, Levi?- Farlan habló en su mente.

-Farlan, si algo llega a pasarme quiero que cuides de Hanji-

El Alto Rango cerró la conversación mental. Esa era una petición que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir, pero lo intentaría. Ahora ya conocía lo que era tener a alguien importante para ti y querer protegerle. Aun con sus dudas asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Las miradas regresaron a la cascada. Era cuestión de segundos para que regresara el Rey. Entonces sucedió. El sonido del agua chocó contra una alta figura cubierta por una capa negra tipo hechicero hasta el suelo con capucha que le cubría el rostro. Así dio varios pasos hasta dejar atrás la caída de agua. Se quedó quieto unos momentos, como reconociendo el lugar donde estaba. Levantó ambos brazos mostrando que llevaba unas brazaleras de cuero oscuro abrochadas con agujetas hechas con hilos de plata. Con sus manos desnudas tomó las orillas de la capucha y descubrió su rostro. Su faz era inalterable: imperturbable y con una mirada de azul penetrante, que embrujaba los sentidos. Con la misma lentitud echó la capa hacia atrás. Su cuerpo estaba ataviado con un pantalón y suéter negro pegado al cuerpo. Sobre este conjunto habían adornos sobre el hombro y pectoral izquierdo y del mismo lado en la cintura y la cadera como si fuera una armadura larga y ligera pero estilizada, hecha de seraje y placas de cuero azul zafiro como sus ojos. Llevaba las mismas botas que ellos, modificadas solo por las agujetas plateadas que le daban mayor elegancia. La capa que caía sobre sus hombros lo hacía lucir como lo que era: el Rey del Inframundo. Puso sus brazos sobre la cadera.

Todos contuvieron el aliento por diferentes motivos: nerviosismo, sorpresa, halago. Pero su regreso provocó esas y más emociones. Levi y Hanji no dejaban de temblar por dentro, aferrándose al calor de sus manos.

Erwin había tomado sus decisiones con respecto a cada uno de sus demonios. Al final de cuentas, un rey sin peones no era más que un bufón, un loco que pretendía darse la gloria por sí mismo. Y él no era ningún bufón, era un rey admirado en todo el sentido de la expresión. Y lo era porque había sabido como rodearse de seres de suma inteligencia y lealtad aunque de unos no lo pareciera. Angeru era el genio en invenciones y sabía que estaba pasando de ser un niño grande a un hombre maduro. Sasha, Jean y Christa eran su trío inseparable no solo por cuestiones sentimentales, sino porque combinar las habilidades de una arquera, una torturadora y un experto en artes marciales creaban un equipo exquisito de maldades. Boris, Riko y Farlan eran más que sus Demonios de Alto Rango; eran sus amigos. Y ellos lo sabían aunque nunca lo escucharían de voz de Erwin decírselos con esa palabra, por eso les asignó el nombre de Alto Rango. Ellos eran sus demonios más fieles. Especialmente Riko: no había ser en el mundo que cuidara más sus intereses que ella. Mike y Nanaba fueron sus primeros Demonios Élite, a los primeros con los que hizo un Pactus cuando se alzó como Rey y tenía ciertos cambios para ellos. Por último, estaba la pareja de Hanji y Levi agarrados de la mano; con ellos también tenía ciertos planes que ejecutar.

-Estoy de vuelta, mis demonios- los miró lentamente y uno por uno.

-Bienvenido Erwin- los Alto Rango fueron los primeros en responder al saludo.

-Bienvenido Smith-sama- a una misma voz los Élite proclamaron.

Erwin dirigió sus ojos en una pareja.

-Bienvenido, Er…- Hanji habló nerviosa pero no pudo terminar de decir la última palabra porque el áureo le interrumpió.

-Smith-sama, Hanji. De nueva cuenta y ahora los dos, es de mala cortesía no responder un saludo, Levi- les dio una mirada azul fulminante.

-Bienvenido Smith-sama- Hanji pronunció nerviosa; Levi sintiéndose asqueado.

Erwin fijó su mirada en la mujer de cabello plateado -¿Se hizo lo que ordené?-

Riko respondió sin titubeos –Sí Erwin-

-No esperaba menos- bajó los brazos y dio un paso al frente –Síganme, que hay mucho trabajo por hacer- caminó en línea recta a la salida.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. NIVEL DE LOS APOSENTOS PRIVADOS=**

Todos lo siguieron, acomodándose a sus costados y por detrás de él. Al llegar al punto central donde convergen todos los puntos cardinales de la parte superior del Inframundo; al norte, los aposentos privados de Erwin y los de Alta Jerarquía; al sur, el Comedor; al oeste, el Cuarto de Baño y al este de donde venían, la Cueva de los Portales y el acceso al Lago del Ritus, hicieron el alto. Y se volvió a ubicar frente a ellos, acomodándose éstos en media luna.

-Lo primero que haremos para restaurar la gloria de este Inframundo es recuperar a Annie como el Titán a cargo. No me someteré a órdenes de ningún otro que no sea ella y para esto les daré instrucciones precisas. Nadie saldrá de este Inframundo hasta que eso suceda- chasqueó los dedos y se escuchó como una caída de agua se detuviese –He congelado la cascada de libre acceso a la Tierra, solo saldrán cuando yo se los ordene y eso los incluye a ustedes- centró su mirada en los Alto Rango -Tenemos un Inframundo que restablecer y no hay cabida para pérdidas de tiempo ni distracciones por lo que tampoco habrá banquetes en este tiempo- conforme daría instrucciones miraría a quien se los dirigía –Nanaba y Mike, elijan a los que tienen potencial para ser demonios asesinos excelsos y sepárenlos del resto, recuerden que la calidad debe anteponerse a la cantidad. Jean, Sasha y Christa ustedes les ayudarán a llevarlos al Lago del Ritus. Boris y Farlan ustedes vayan preparando todo para el Ritus, las mujeres serán las primeras en ser transformadas. Hanji, Levi ustedes esperarán a Angeru en su Cueva Élite, les llevará instrucciones. Angeru ve con Nanaba y has un conteo porque me darás números en una hora en mi aposento privado. Riko, tú vendrás conmigo-

-Antes de eso, tenemos en frascos las almas de los que no te interesaron desde el inicio- Riko sabía que le daría gusto escuchar eso porque significaba que habían ganado tiempo.

-Perfecto- chasqueó los dedos y las desapareció.

Erwin dio unos pasos hasta acercarse a una pareja que en sus ojos expresaban que no había asimilado sus órdenes, pero tampoco tenían el valor de expresarlo en voz alta -En cuanto a ustedes- agarró a cada uno del cuello con cada brazo y los alzó al cuello -No tengo tiempo para estupideces sentimentales. Si lo que esperan es que me disculpe por lo que hice entonces quédense esperando porque no me arrepiento de nada- los apretó más fuerte –Les recuerdo que ustedes tienen una deuda eterna que cumplir conmigo, así que pónganse a trabajar en eso y no me hagan perder el tiempo- los soltó abruptamente haciendo que cayeran al suelo –O si así lo quieren les desaparezco el alma y no vuelven a ver a su hija, que ya estoy enterado del romance que tiene contigo, Angeru- miró a un albino que temblaba.

Todos entrecruzaron miradas llenas de interrogantes que no dirían. Erwin les dio la espalda apuntando su rostro hacia el norte -Hay mucho trabajo que hacer por aquí, si alguien tienen algún problema con eso díganlo en este momento y con gusto los desaparezco, no quiero imbéciles como demonios de alta jerarquía-

Se hizo un profundo silencio.

-Bien, todos están de acuerdo- volteó su mirada hacia la mujer de cabello plateado corto en señal que le siguiera.

Todos se quedaron viendo como la pareja del Demonio y la Alto Rango entraron en el aposento privado del Rey. Sasha ayudó a Hanji a ponerse en pie y Farlan a Levi.

Hanji -¿Qué fue todo eso?-

Jean –Yo también tengo esa duda, no entendí nada de lo que dijo Smith-sama-

Mike –"No tengo tiempo para estupideces sentimentales"- soltó con algo de sarcasmo y bufó una risa.

Christa -¿Eso quiere decir que ya no los va a molestar?-

Farlan -Aun es demasiado pronto para decir eso, pero les sugiero que no desobedezcan a Erwin-

Boris –Coincido con la opinión de Farlan, y eso va para todos-

Jean –Yo esperaba que esa tal Ymir llegara con Erwin-

Todos se dieron una misma mirada: se llevaba a Riko para darle una bienvenida algo inusual a Ymir.

Farlan –Bien, es hora de ponernos a trabajar en lo que Erwin nos ha ordenado, entre más pronto terminemos mejor para todos-

Angeru –Querrás decir mejor para ti, supongo que ya quieres ver a Alejandra-

Farlan enrojeció.

Sasha –Oigan ¿Y para qué querrá Smith-sama a Angeru?-

Levi –Es obvio mocosa, le va a preguntar dónde está Mikasa-

Todas las miradas se centraron en la confrontación mental de Levi y Angeru.

Farlan puso un hombro en el brazo de Levi –Es mejor no precipitarse ni hacerse conjeturas, dejemos que el asunto fluya-

Nanaba –Chicos estamos perdiendo el tiempo, aunque sigamos con esta conversación llegaremos al mismo punto. Todos síganme que ya tengo visualizado quienes serán demonios asesinos-

Todos siguieron los pasos de la mujer rubia.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?- Riko le conocía perfectamente para saber que esa invitación llevaba gato encerrado.

-Tú me ayudarás a darle una buena bienvenida a Ymir. Desnúdate-

-Oh, ya veo…- comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Cuando quedó desnuda no vio venir los brazos de Erwin sosteniéndola de la cintura para alzarla y que los pechos quedaran a la altura de su rostro. La boca de Erwin se prendió directamente a sus montañas. Un gemido salió de su boca por el placer que sentía. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se topó que estaba recargada contra uno de los postes de la cama, con la rodilla de Erwin rozando su entrepierna y soltándola de la cintura, dejando caer todo el peso en ese punto. Bastaron solo unos pequeños minutos para que, por la presión de su propio peso en la entrepierna, más el roce con la rodilla y el estímulo de los pechos tuviera un orgasmo. Pegó su cabeza contra el poste mientras soltaba su voz entrecortada.

Erwin volvió a tomarla de la cintura, ahora situándola de espaldas a él a la orilla de la cama. Riko entendió el mensaje, se situó en cuatro extremidades mientras Erwin se quitaba la capa y dejaba al aire su erección solo para enterrarla dentro de ella. Los brazos fueron quitados de la cama y echados hacia atrás, agarrados fuertemente por las manos de Erwin en las muñecas. Y comenzó el movimiento del placer, a un ritmo lento. El áureo trataba de controlar el punto culminante hasta que apareciera Ymir, aun sintiendo que era algo difícil. Llevaba un año sin tener sexo y la entrepierna cerrada de Riko no ayudaba a prolongarse.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DEL TITÁN ANNIE=**

Annie estaba sentada bajo el manzano frente a las cascadas. Por dentro reía incesantemente pero por fuera estaba en seriedad. Y lo estaría así hasta que pudiera soltar su risa.

-Bien inútil, es hora de irnos- Ymir apareció con los brazos cruzados.

-Si buscas a Erwin ya se fue- le respondió Annie mientras daba un mordisco a su manzana.

-¿Y por qué lo dejaste ir si yo todavía no llegaba?-

-El trato fue un año y se cumplió-

-Ahora resulta que tengo por hermana a la señorita puntualidad-

-Deberás acostumbrarte Ymir, Erwin es muy puntal en lo que hace-

Ymir gruñó y desapareció de ahí. Annie ya no aguantó y soltó la carcajada de imaginar el rostro de su hermana con la bienvenida que Erwin había planeado darle.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Riko estaba a punto de volver a contraerse de la entrepierna cuando aparece Ymir.

-Oye inútil ¿Por qué no me esperaste?- Ymir llegó con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

Al abrirlos menuda sorpresa tendría. Erwin teniendo sexo enfrente de ella. Los pechos de la mujer se movían como efecto de las embestidas que le estaban propinando. Al verla llegar Erwin dio embestidas rápidas y dejó salir todo lo suyo. Riko echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el calor de Erwin dentro de ella.

-¿Ya terminaste?- estaba molesta, era la primera vez en su existencia como Titán que recibía una bienvenida así.

-Hasta que apareces- soltó a Riko, la cual cayó jadeante hacia el frente de la cama -Ya me había aburrido de esperarte- regresó su miembro al interior del pantalón que cerraba.

Riko estaba ahogando sus gemidos en la almohada. Ya había ayudado con esa bienvenida a Ymir, así que apenas iba a recoger su ropa cuando alguien habló.

-Riko ¿Cuándo te dije que podías vestirte?- la voz de Erwin la hizo detenerse en seco, volteó a verlo para escuchar –Todavía no hemos terminado-

Riko se quedó con una mirada interrogativa ante las últimas cuatro palabras. Pero obedecería como siempre lo había hecho. Se sentó cubriéndose con la sábana hasta el pecho, quería ver el primer enfrentamiento verbal de Erwin e Ymir en el Inframundo.

-Espero que hayas traído las dagas del Ritus-

-No tan rápido Erwin, que primero tengo que aclarar unos puntos contigo-

-¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Me vas a leer las Leyes Universales que ya sé?-

Ymir gruñó, Erwin se le estaba poniendo al tú por tú desde el primer instante.

-Habla ya, esto es una pérdida de tiempo-

-¡No es ninguna pérdida de tiempo!-

-Te recuerdo que estuve un año en el Paraíso de Annie y nunca fuiste a verme para dejarme instrucciones, y ahora me dices que esto no es pérdida de tiempo- soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Estuve muy ocupada ateniendo asuntos importantes-

-Sé que se te salió de las manos el control de los reyes oscuros, por eso Annie ya no pasaba tanto tiempo conmigo-

Ymir cambiaría el tema de la conversación -Por cierto, tus demonios son muy inquietos no creí que fueran a restaurar este lugar en un año sin un líder-

-Lo sé, fue una idea muy estúpida el pretender suplantarme, Ymir. Conozco a mis demonios y sé que no se someterían a otro rey que no sea yo-

Los dos seres se miraron de frente con los brazos cruzados, retando la autoridad del uno sobre el otro.

-Erwin, te recuerdo que ahora yo soy tu Titán y te guste o no deberás acatar mis órdenes-

-¿Ya terminaste de decir lo que ya sé?-

-Cuando tengas que ir a consultarme a mi Paraíso, de solo llegar…- fue interrumpida.

-Tu pajarraco verde irá a decírtelo y tendré que esperarte sentado en la hamaca mientras decido si obedecerte o no-

-¡Yo no soy Annie! Yo no tengo su paciencia ¡A mí me vas a obedecer lo quieras o no!-

-Que coincidencia, yo también soy un ser de muy poca paciencia-

Nuevamente se confrontaron con la mirada. Ymir ya no tenía más que hacer en ese lugar.

-No me gusta que me molesten por estupideces, espero que te comportes a la altura de la situación solo respóndeme ¿Es cierto que le enseñaste a los Alto Rango a hacerse cargo de tus deberes?-

-Tú misma lo has dicho, sin mi presencia lograron restaurar este Inframundo y atender mis asuntos aunque aun así hay mucho por hacer. Supongo que el equilibrio del ying-yang de este mundo está desproporcionado y hay que equilibrarlo-

-Eres el primer rey oscuro que sé le confía sus deberes a tantos súbditos- chasqueó los dedos y entre ella y el rubio apareció una bolsa de cuero- Cuida lo que haces Erwin, te estaré vigilando- sin más desapareció.

Erwin se inclinó y tomó la bolsa de cuero, constatando que en su interior estaban las dagas para realizar los Ritus. La puso sobre la mesa y caminó de regreso a su cama.

-Bien ¿Ya me puedo retirar?- Riko alzó la voz, el enfrentamiento verbal había terminado y había mucho por hacer.

-Te dije que aun no hemos terminado- se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Cómo que aun no hemos terminado?-

-Aun queda tiempo para que venga Angeru-

En esta ocasión tenía antojo de ser un amante más amable. Se quitó el suéter y se tumbó sobre el cuerpo de Riko.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. NIVEL DE LOS DEMONIOS INÚTILES=**

De acuerdo a las instrucciones giradas, Nanaba eligió en total una centena de humanos con potencial para demonios asesinos excelsos. El último año sin la presencia de Erwin sumándole el tiempo que el áureo descuidó sus obligaciones por estar todo el tiempo con Hanji, fue un tiempo de muy pocos Pactus. El nivel de los demonios inútiles estaba muy lejos de ser lo que antes era.

Levi y Hanji seguían en total nerviosismo y expectación. Eran los sesenta minutos más largos que jamás hubieran pasado. Tendrían que confiar en Angeru, no les quedaba otra opción.

Angeru tomó los números mentales y a la hora exacta tocó la puerta del aposento al que había sido llamado.

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Riko sentía que ya no podía más. Erwin le había provocado cuatro orgasmos en menos de una hora, toda una experiencia que ya la tenía agotada. En la última faena terminó tumbándose en posición fetal para tratar de reponer fuerzas. Erwin ya se había vuelto a colocar la ropa con la que había llegado a su reino y esperaba al demonio albino con los brazos cruzados frente a la entrada de su aposento.

La gran puerta de bronce resonó unos toques.

-Adelante- ordenó con su voz de mando.

Angeru tomó aire y enfrío sus sentimientos. Con férrea voluntad entró y cerró la puerta, en la expectación de ser cuestionado sobre Mikasa.

-A tus órdenes, Smith-sama- se puso en pie frente a su líder y cruzó los brazos.

-Me han dicho que tienes un romance con Mikasa, la hija de Levi y Hanji- preguntó con seriedad.

-Eso no es correcto, yo no tengo nada con Mikasa- controló perfectamente su respiración para que no detectara la falsedad de sus palabras.

-Sé que estás mintiendo así que cambiaré la pregunta ¿Qué es lo que quieres con ella?-

-¿Con ella? Nada. Solo fue un pasatiempo y solo eso. No me interesa más allá, ni ella ni nadie- por dentro temblaba pero debía permanecer como un roble por fuera.

Erwin sabía que su demonio mentía, lo veía en sus ojos. También leía que lo estaba haciendo por protegerla, temía que él pudiera hacerle algo por venganza hacia Levi y Hanji. Pero eso no ocurriría y tampoco iba a presionarlo para que se lo dijera. Si realmente quería demostrar que ya no se iba a ensañar con ellos, tenía que empezar a hacerlo desde ese momento.

-Entonces ¿Riko ya no te interesa?- preguntó Erwin mientras le señalaba con la mirada a la mujer que estaba en posición fetal sobre su cama, tratando de reponerse.

Al verla ahí, por una fracción de segundo Angeru se sorprendió, era una pregunta inesperada pero contestaría con la verdad -Riko y yo estamos bien, somos amigos. Lo que ella haga en la cama me es indiferente-

-Eso es perfecto porque la verás muy seguido entrar a mi cama- le dio la espalda para tomar un objeto que apareció sobre su mesa.

Riko se incorporó al escuchar esas palabras. Angeru volteó a ver a Riko con la misma mirada interrogante de ella.

Le tendió el objeto que había tomado de la mesa -Mañana harás una copia idéntica de este diario. Lo quiero todo igual a como está aquí- era el diario del sacerdote.

-De acuerdo, Smith-sama- cogió el diario.

-Dame números-

-El número de humanos con potencial de demonios asesinos es una centena. El total de demonios inútiles cae a solo una milésima, como no somos los dueños legítimos de las almas y cuerpos los estamos conservando con magia. Hay solo trescientos Pactus con vida en La Tierra, el quince por ciento son de personas inmiscuidas en diferentes religiones y el resto van por diferentes razones. Próximos a cobrar en este mes son cuarenta y a excepción del cinco por ciento que todavía tiene un año más de vida, el resto se extiende hasta finales de este año-

-Son muy pocos números-

-La causa son las órdenes de Ymir, solo se permitió a los Alto Rango, Mike y Nanaba aparecer en la Tierra cuando se invocara un Pactus y al resto se nos asignó cobrarlos, todos con un límite de tiempo de cinco minutos-

-Dame un panorama general de la centena que ha elegido Nanaba-

-Todos ellos ya nos estaban sirviendo aquí en la reconstrucción pero no se les permitió un aposento privado, se les asignó una cueva en el nivel de los demonios inútiles. Ellos ya saben las reglas de aquí, a todos les emociona conocer a su Rey, ser transformados e iniciar su preparación como demonios asesinos-

–Excelente. Retírate y reúne a todos en el Lago del Ritus-

-¿Y qué haré con Levi y Hanji?-

-Dije que reunieras a todos, eso los incluye. Les mostraré una modificación final que haré al Ritus-

**.**

**.**

**=2016. INFRAMUNDO. EL LAGO DEL RITUS=**

Angeru reunió a todos en el Lago del Ritus tal y como se lo habían indicado. Farlan y Boris ya habían completado los preparativos para las treinta mujeres que serían transformadas en demonios asesinos. Riko llegó antes que Erwin. Se reunieron a hablar un poco en lo que regresaba su Rey.

Hanji –Angeru ahora sí dinos de qué hablaste con Erwin-

Angeru –No sé cómo describirlo. En efecto, me preguntó qué planes tenía con Bunny, ya sabe que es su hija. Le respondí que había sido solo un pasatiempo y no me interesaba más. Después me preguntó si Riko me interesaba y lo negué, Smith-sama me respondió que era excelente porque de ahora en adelante la vería muy seguido en su cama. Inmediatamente me pidió números y se los di. Eso fue todo-

Boris –Riko ¿Eso es cierto?-

Riko –Todo eso es cierto, yo estaba ahí-

Levi –Tsk… Ese maldito de seguro planea algo-

Farlan –No lo creo-

Angeru –Yo sí lo creo, habló sobre una modificación final que le haría al Ritus-

Nanaba -¿Y qué modificación pudiera hacerle? Si estoy en el entendido que no puede ser modificado-

Farlan –No nos queda más que esperar-

Todos suspiraron. Aguardaron en silencio la llegada de su Rey, el cual apareció a los pocos segundos. Se situó frente a ellos y habló con los brazos cruzados.

-Boris, haz los honores- resonó su voz en toda la profundidad de la cueva.

Solo los Alto Rango estaban autorizados a hacer Ritus en su nombre. Eligió a Boris para hacer el primer ritual de transformación. Todo transcurrió al igual que siempre, el cuerpo fue purificado, sujetado en el altar de mármol y las dagas fueron enterradas en los puntos clave para detonar la transformación. El alma desprendida y el cuerpo vacío fueron aventados al Lago. Boris regresó al grupo de demonios que estaban a unos pasos de él.

En ese momento, un imperturbable Erwin se desnudó frente a todos, solo dejando las brazaleras como adorno. Se acercó a la orilla donde emergería la primera mujer convertida en demonio asesino. Era solo cuestión de segundos para que todos vieran la "modificación" que había comentado Erwin.

La mujer en cuestión emergió y se topó con una mano tendida caballerosamente hacia ella que la ayudó a salir del agua.

-My lady ¿Sabes quién soy yo?-

-¿Smith-sama…?- preguntó tímida.

Fue tomada de la mano y tendida boca arriba en el altar de mármol. Erwin la miró fijamente a los ojos y ella cayó irremediablemente en el sometimiento de sus ojos azules. Con sumisión abrió las piernas y el Rey reclamó la posesión de su cuerpo.

Todos se sorprendieron. Aunque sabían que era una Ley Universal de los Demonios Mayores el marcar a todas las mujeres de su reino como suyas, dejándoles un rastro de su esencia, esto era inesperado. Hacerlo como parte del Ritus de transformación sugería en primer lugar que desde el inicio tomaría a todas las mujeres y en segundo que los Ritus tendrían que hacerse en su presencia. Pero había un trasfondo más profundo que esto y los Alto Rango creyeron saberlo.

Riko -Chicos, si desde el inicio Erwin toma a una mujer significa que…-

Farlan -Sí, creo que pensamos lo mismo-

Boris -Ya no habrá más muñecas-

Farlan -Y eso también quiere decir que... Ya no podrá obsesionarse más con tomar el cuerpo de una mujer-

Levi, Hanji y Angeru eran quienes más no podían creerlo. Esto le dio más que nunca la razón a Levi. Angeru no hubiera soportado ver a Mikasa siendo tomada así. Farlan reaccionó que si llevaba a Alejandra al Inframundo tendría que pasar por eso. Levi y Hanji se tomaron de las manos con el corazón estremecido de pensar que su hija pudiera pasar por algo así.

**.**

**.**

**=2016 -2017. INFRAMUNDO=**

La transformación de la centena de humanos a demonios asesinos duró un mes. Erwin tomaba al finalizar el Ritus a las mujeres y luego de ello eran guiados por Mike y Nanaba a sus aposentos privados. El resto de los demonios los relevaban cuando ellos estaban descansando. Durante ese tiempo Angeru, Levi y Hanji recibieron la consigna de hacer una gran biblioteca que rindiera honor a la memoria de Kyokan. Lo que más les extrañaba era que Erwin no volvió a preguntar a Angeru sobre Mikasa. Y cuando aparecía en la Biblioteca era solo para darles instrucciones. Desde aquella vez que los tomó del cuello no había vuelto a tocarlos ni a dirigirles una palabra fuera de órdenes de trabajo.

Después de ese tiempo todos recibieron la instrucción de entrenarse en el manejo de la espada, flechas espirituales y ataques con conjuros. De lo primero Jean era el encargado, de lo segundo era Sasha y del tercero se le encomendó a Angeru. A la par, Sasha entrenaba a los recientes demonios asesinos en la arquería con ayuda del Nanaba y Hanji al ser las de mayor habilidad en esta disciplina. Ahora que Levi estaba despierto, Hanji volvió a tener el potencial de antes, desarrollándose de una grandiosa manera. Levi mejoraba cada vez más en las habilidades de las artes marciales. Fuera de ellos dos, el resto de los demonios atendía los Pactus que eran invocados y cobrados, pero la carga de trabajo era más llevadera al estar Erwin en su reino, tenía una habilidad extraordinaria para todo ese tipo de cuestiones. Ante tanto trabajo, pasaron los meses rápidamente. Ya había transcurrido más del año que Erwin pensó tomaría para descongelar la cascada de libre acceso en la Tierra; ya era más tiempo del estimado pero no importaba, él tenía un motivo que les compartió para que comprendiesen dicha decisión.

Al inicio, Ymir iba a supervisar a Erwin muy seguido. Conforme pasó el tiempo y al no tener problemas con él, se relajó. Aunque tomó más tiempo del que pensaba, eso era lo que Erwin quería y ella cayó redondita en su trampa. Ahora sí podría tranquilamente ejecutar sus planes para recuperar a Annie como su Titán.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. OCTUBRE. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN=**

Ya habían transcurrido más del año desde el regreso del Demonio Dorado. Riko sabía que lo de Erwin era solo porque quería jugar con su primera muñeca, pero quería escucharlo de su propia voz. Una mañana como muchas, fue mandada llamar a su cama y al término, mientras descansaban para tener una faena vez más se llegó el momento de hablar.

-Erwin quieres decirme porque me has tomado tanto este tiempo- volteó a verlo fijamente.

-Tengo planes respecto a ti, Riko- se dio un cuarto de vuelta para quedar con la cabeza recargada sobre un brazo.

-¿Y qué es lo que harás conmigo? Tengo derecho a saberlo-

Se subió nuevamente a su cuerpo -Te lo diré solo porque lo estás preguntando, yo quería darte la sorpresa de nombrarte mi única concubina real- buscó el roce de labios.

-¡Erwin no!- lo aventó de los hombros -¡Puedes jugar con mi cuerpo todo lo que se te antoje pero no con mis sentimientos! ¡Yo no soy tu amante!-

-Siempre lo has sido, ahora solo tendrás el título- le besó abruptamente los labios.

-¡NO!- volvió a alejarlo -Erwin no hagas eso, no lo hagas…- podía soportar todo menos que la besara porque eso la debilitaba.

Se acercó para hablarle al oído -¿Y por qué no, russisch?-

-¡NO! ¡No me llames así!- volteó la cabeza; Riko no quería que la llamara así porque era una bondad que le daba una desgarradora esperanza de tener sus sentimientos.

Siguió hablándole al oído -Piénsalo, tendríamos un buen trato. Tú tienes un título y yo obtengo reconocimiento por tener una compañera de cama que es admirada por todo el Tercer Cielo-

-Eso no es un trato, eres cruel conmigo Erwin…- cerró los ojos, por fin tuvo el valor de decirle esas palabras que las tenía atoradas en la garganta desde hace varios siglos. Sintió como su rostro fue tomado de un solo movimiento y abrió los ojos para toparse de lleno con una mirada azul.

-Te recuerdo que yo soy el Demonio-

No pudo evitar caer en el juego de ese beso y con eso selló ese trato tan misterioso con Erwin. Ella sabe que él no la ama, sin embargo nacía una esperanza porque siempre… Una cosa lleva a otra…

**.**

**.**

**=2017. OCTUBRE - NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO=**

En el Inframundo se gestaba un plan que estaba entre las expectativas y el nivel de inteligencia y maldad del que solo Erwin Smith podía jactarse.

Las tareas eran muy variadas y todos iban y venían. Los demonios asesinos ya estaban asignados a diferentes especialidades Élite. Los inútiles seguían dormidos con magia en el nivel más bajo y salvo las ocasiones donde era necesario saciar la sed de sangre, gritos y muerte, eran despertados.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. OCTUBRE - NOVIEMBRE. EL MUNDO=**

El mundo comenzó a llenarse de extraños insólitos. Por todas partes se hablaban de apariciones de fantasmas, especialmente en los cementerios. Mucha gente de ciudades grandes y poblados escuchan risas y voces por la noche. Los científicos creen que solo es una psicosis mundial causada por algún tipo de virus. Pero empezaron a acontecer otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con un virus.

Cuerpos de personas declaradas legalmente como desaparecidas porque nadie supo que pasó con ellas, aparecieron destazados en lugares concurridos por todo el mundo. Lo que el mundo no sabía era que se trataban de inútiles que hicieron pacto con el Demonio y que sirvieron para dicha causa.

Para esa fecha había 120 seres religiosos de diferentes doctrinas con Pactus a cobrar. Una mañana amanecieron en su cama partidos por la mitad. Sin rastros de sus agresores, la única cosa en común: sus ojos mostraban un pavor que calaba en los huesos.

El día 31 de Octubre que se supone la festividad de los infiernos y que Erwin se rehusó a adoptar cuando se alzó, esa fecha del año en curso sería una excepción al caso. En la ciudad del Vaticano, la tumba de Pedro ante los ojos de la guardia suiza y sus cámaras de seguridad, algo o alguien invisible al ojo humano abrió la puerta cerrada que daba a dicho lugar. Las cruces de altares de iglesias de diversas congregaciones religiosas aparecieron invertidas. En la parte de Asia que sobrevivió, las figuras de los budas aparecieron con el estómago destruido y en otra zona donde se adora a krishna sus figuras de fabricación humana aparecieron sin sus brazos. El ejército terracota que rodea el mausoleo del emperador Ying Zheng de la Dinastía Qin quien unificó China por primera vez, apareció ennegrecido de los ojos.

La población comenzó a temblar de miedo. Muchos lo veían como una señal de Dios, otros que era obra del Demonio, a otros no les importaba y algunos más simplemente permanecían escépticos.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 7 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE JEAN. CAMPO DE ENTRANIMIENTO DE ARTES MARCIALES=**

Ya estaba todo listo para el plan de Erwin de recuperación de Annie como Titán. Le haría pasar un muy mal rato a Ymir, que el control se le saliera de las manos y tener que invocar a sus hermanos en ese mismo momento. La logística, la estrategia, las armas y la preparación física de los demonios más antiguos para la batalla estaban en su punto. Erwin solo usaría a los once demonios que sobrevivieron a la destrucción del Inframundo, los demonios asesinos recién transformados aun les faltaba mucha preparación para lo que se vendría, no serían capaces de sobrevivir a la pelea pero si serían usados como arqueros al inicio del plan.

A manera de comprobar que sus once demonios estaban prestos para la batalla, de solo anochecer y con ello el despertar de Levi y Hanji los citó en el campo de entrenamiento de artes marciales en la Cueva Élite de Jean. Todos vestían los trajes de pelea: pantalón holgado y playera sin manga negra y holgada con el escudo de las alas demoníacas al frente, descalzos. Levi desde hacía tiempo había cortado su cabello al estilo que siempre había usado. Erwin también llevaba un traje igual a sus demonios.

El Rey se situó en medio del piso de madera frente a sus demonios que estaban sentados sobre el suelo en el área del público.

-Esta noche mediré sus habilidades y ustedes harán lo mismo con sus compañeros. Saben que lo que estamos a punto de hacer causará un dolor tan grande en La Morada que no se van a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Su alma me pertenece y no permitiré que desaparezcan pero pueden terminar con daños irreversibles. Haremos sesiones de enfrentamientos, ya he elegido las parejas que se enfrentaran y el orden. Quiero que se ataquen con todo lo que tienen y aprendan de las habilidades de todos- dirigió la mirada a una mujer –Riko ven, tú abrirás este entrenamiento conmigo-

-¡¿Quééééé…?!- todos soltaron, eso les dejó estupefactos.

Riko tomó dos de las espadas que estaban detrás de ellos colgadas en la pared y caminó hasta Erwin, le tendió una espada.

**.**

**Enfrentamiento Inicial: Erwin vs. Riko**

**.**

Antes de ponerse en posición de batalla, Riko tenía unas dudas que satisfacer. Se miraron frente a frente y hablaron en voz alta.

-Erwin antes de comenzar quiero hacerte varias preguntas-

-Adelante-

-¿Por qué hacer esto?-

-¿Aun lo preguntas? Sabes los planes que tenemos para mañana. Lo que estamos a punto de hacer desatará una batalla épica-

-¿Y porqué con espadas?-

-Así como nosotros tenemos espadas que les van a dañar, ellos cuentan con lo mismo-

-Ah… ¿Por eso harás los enfrentamientos en parejas?-

-Sí y también porque tengo planes muy ambiciosos para cuando Annie regrese a ser el Titán del Inframundo-

-¿Y porqué pelear conmigo?-

-Tenemos que recordar como éramos un equipo de pelea ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-¿Qué si lo recuerdo? Te recuerdo que fui yo quien te enseñó a pelear-

-Veamos si es cierto que lo recuerdas, russisch-

-Ponte en posición, pastorcito de mierda-

Se situaron de extremo a extremo en el piso de madera, frente a frente. Adoptaron posición de pelea y permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Al leve movimiento de pies comenzó el encuentro con ataques ofensivos de Riko y evasivos de Erwin. De solo escuchar los gritos de Riko los espectadores abrieron conversación.

Angeru -Smith-sama no sé porque lo hace, es obvio que le va a ganar-

Nanaba -Dudo que Riko pueda darle pelea-

Boris -Se equivocan-

Todos -¿Eh?-

Christa -¿Riko puede ganarle a Smith-sama?-

Farlan -No, no le puede ganar pero si le puede dar una pelea algo pareja-

Boris -Las ocurrencias de Riko en el campo de batalla siempre sorprenden a Erwin-

Farlan -Y eso le da ventaja de hacer cuarteaduras en su concentración para darle pelea aunque sepa que va a perder-

Y en un movimiento inesperado, Riko le mete tremenda nalgada a Erwin que lo saca de concentración. El sonido de su golpe contra esa carne resonó tan fuerte que hasta a los demonios que estaban sentados les había dolido. Aprovechando ese fractura de concentración, Riko le pasó la espada sobre el rostro para hacerle daño pero Erwin alcanzó a esquivarlo.

Boris -¿Ven de lo que hablo?-

Pareciera que más vergüenza les dio a los demonios espectadores que a los contendientes. A excepción de Boris y Farlan, los espectadores estaban colorados. Y se pusieron más cuando vieron que Riko le acarició aquella parte de la entrepierna. Posteriormente Erwin tomó venganza agarrándola de los pechos. Y así estaban, entre ataque ofensivo, defensivo y caricias mientras luchaban.

Sasha -Oigan, esto se está volviendo más un espectáculo de caricias que de pelea-

Jean –Como dirían vulgarmente "solo se están sabroseando"-

Farlan –Jean si a ti te tocara así una mujer en una pelea ¿Podrías seguir luchando?-

Jean –Ah, creo que no-

Farlan –¿Y ustedes Mike y Levi?-

Mike solo soltó una risilla.

Levi –Tsk…-

Boris –Y mira a ellos, a pesar de eso no dejan de pelear con todo-

Farlan –Y créeme que es algo difícil de hacer-

Boris –Riko tiene un muy buen cuerpo-

Todos creyeron que había un trasfondo en es esas palabras.

Angeru -¿Ustedes también tocaron a Riko en una pelea?-

Farlan -Cuando nos preparamos para la Rebelión hicimos muchas cosas que ni te imaginas-

Boris –Ya no me recuerdes más…-

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al escuchar esto. Volvieron sus miradas al encuentro que ya estaba inclinando la victoria al que sabrían que ganaría desde el inicio. En un movimiento Erwin le quitó la espada a Riko y la tumbó al suelo. Se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Sigues teniendo un buen trasero, Erwin- tomó de su mano y se puso en pie.

Erwin le habló al oído con voz furiosa -No vuelvas a hacer eso enfrente de los demás o te meteré tremendo castigo por igual-

-Je, es la segunda vez que me amenazas con eso y no lo has cumplido- le dio una sonrisa de lado y regresó a su lugar.

**.**

**Segundo enfrentamiento: Farlan vs. Mike**

**.**

Erwin mandó llamar al campo de batalla a la siguiente pareja en enfrentarse. Esta pelea generaba mucha expectación en Levi. Por Jean, sabía que Farlan era diestro para el arte de la espada y él tenía muchos deseos de un enfrentamiento. Vería su técnica y tal vez dentro de poco, le solicitaría un encuentro que deseaba.

Para los demás también era un encuentro expectante. Era la primera vez que un Alto Rango se enfrentaría a un Élite, generalmente los encuentros eran entre iguales de jerarquía. El duelo empezó. El nivel de espectáculo y técnica eran dignos de los más altos estándares. Erwin sonreía por dentro, el duelo estaba superando sus expectativas. A pesar que las armas de fuego eran el fuerte de Mike, su habilidad con la espada se había desarrollado enormemente. Farlan tuvo problemas el inicio al tener tanto tiempo sin practicar este arte, pero poco a poco su cuerpo y mente fueron recordando aquellos tiempos donde era excelente.

Fue un duelo de media duración e intenso. A pesar del gran esfuerzo y las habilidades del Élite, la victoria fue para el Alto Rango.

**.**

**Tercer enfrentamiento: Boris vs. Nanaba**

**.**

Nadie podía creer que Erwin confrontara a un hombre contra una mujer. Los encuentros siempre eran del mismo sexo, pero esa noche parecía que las reglas consuetudinarias de Erwin no tenían validez.

Boris no se sentía capaz de alzar su espada contra Nanaba. No porque fuera mujer, si él lo había hecho antes muchas veces, sino por quien se trataba. Y por esto mismo, al inicio le fue difícil concentrarse en la pelea. Pero el ver que Nanaba lo estaba atacando con todo su esfuerzo, supo que hacía mal en menospreciarla y no darle el nivel de pelea que ella le estaba exigiendo en cada ataque. Una Nanaba jadeante de satisfacción por el esfuerzo realizado fue vencida por su contrincante.

**.**

**Cuarto enfrentamiento: Sasha vs. Christa**

**.**

Jean sonreía enormemente, estaba extasiado de ver pelear con todo a sus dos mujeres. La rubia y la castaña tomaron sus poses de pelea. Por lo que sabían de ambas, indicaba que la victoria iría para Sasha pero a mucho esfuerzo, Christa no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, Jean tenía los ojos brillosos por saberlas en una pelea seria, no a palabras como siempre.

-¡Por fin! Llevo siglos deseando esto…- exclamó segundos antes que comenzara el duelo.

Se dieron los primeros choques de espada, haciendo que el hombrecito sonriera aun más. Su sonrisa sería borrada en minutos. Sasha lanzó un ataque que asestó levemente en el hombro de Christa.

-¡Aaaaah!- gritó fuertemente Christa mientras soltaba se cubría la herida superficial con la mano.

-¡Ay desabrida lo siento! ¿Te duele?- Sasha soltó la espada y corrió a atenderla.

Christa también soltó la espada y se dejó caer en el abrazo de Sasha, jadeante de dolor que no era intenso, pero simplemente no podía alzar su espada contra Sasha.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?- Sasha le hablaba con amor y preocupación.

-Sí, me duele mucho…- Christa lloriqueaba.

Jean se puso en pie, dio la media vuelta y empezó a azotar la cabeza contra la pared. Eso no era lo que deseaba. Y en el piso de madera todo lo que ocurría eran atenciones y palabras de la castaña a la rubia, la pelea estaba olvidada. El resto ni siquiera podía verlas, les apenaba tanto lo sucedido que se cubría el rostro con la mano.

-Erwin termina con este circo antes que se vuelva más grande- le solicitó Farlan.

Erwin finalizó el encuentro dándolo como empate. Como lo esperaba, entre ellas no eran capaces de pelear. Pero sabía que si alguien lastimaba a la otra, sacarían toda la furia contra su agresor.

**.**

**Quinto enfrentamiento: Jean vs. Levi**

**.**

Llevaban más de un siglo deseando volver a enfrentarse. Jean quería la revancha y ganarle a Levi, el pelinegro solo quería divertirse y sacar la fuerza que tenía para vencerlo una vez más. El estar encerrado por un siglo no menguó las habilidades de Levi, sino todo lo contrario: las intensificó. Jean sufría más que nunca para esquivar sus ataques, pero adoraba la adrenalina que eso le provocaba.

Cuando la mirada de Levi se encontraba con la figura de Erwin, el coraje ardía por sus venas haciendo mucho más agresivos sus ataques. Y fue ese coraje lo que le dio la victoria sobre el Élite.

**.**

**Sexto enfrentamiento: Hanji vs. Angeru**

**.**

Fue el enfrentamiento de menor duración, mucho menos que el de Sasha y Christa. Angeru nunca había sido muy diestro para la batalla, en cambio Hanji tenía habilidades mucho más superiores a Angeru. Aun así el genio quiso usar sus habilidades para enfrentarse a Hanji pero no podía; una voz dentro de él no dejó de molestarlo diciéndole que se trataba de la madre de Bunny. Los ataques de ambos fueron rápidos y certeros. Los de Hanji tan exactos que en pocos movimientos, le dio la victoria.

**.**

**Enfrentamiento Final: Alto Rango vs. Erwin**

Este enfrentamiento fue una cátedra de habilidades y estrategias para los Élite y la pareja de Levi y Hanji. Nunca antes los habían visto pelear. El nivel de sincronización entre los Alto Rango era impecable y Erwin era un contrincante de niveles superiores. En esta ocasión no hubo ataques con caricias, todo se concentró en la técnica y la fuerza de sus cuerpos y mentes. Les recordó mucho aquella pelea de los Titanes contra Erwin aunque era algo sumamente diferente. En esta ocasión Erwin era consciente de su fuerza y los ataques que le estaban propinando. Dejó que los Alto Rango dieran una ronda de media duración de ataques para esquivarlos y entonces fue cuando él se lanzó al ataque. El trío no pudo hacer mucho para terminar siendo vencidos, con su cuerpo saliendo disparado por el aire y chocando contra la pared del recinto.

Cuando este encuentro terminó todos se reunieron alrededor de Erwin quien pronunció unas palabras mientras dejaba aventaba su espada a Boris.

-Descansemos- dio unos pasos hasta la salida y volteó a contra luz para darles unas últimas palabras -Mis demonios, mañana restableceremos la maldad de este mundo- salió del recinto.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 7 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. EL CUARTO DE BAÑO=**

A excepción de Erwin, todos decidieron darse un baño en el reconstruido gran jacuzzi. Estando ahí intercambiaron comentarios, observaciones y consejos para la siguiente noche. Esos duelos fueron extraños pero todos aprendieron mucho más de lo que algún día pensaron que lo harían. Las habilidades mostradas, ingenio, ofensivas y defensivas eran tan diversas que daban pie para crear otras nuevas.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 7 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

De solo cerrar la puerta de su aposento Levi tomó a su mujer de la cintura, la recostó en la cama y se prendió de sus labios. Tenía muchos deseos de besarla y hacerle otras cosas que le dejaron el haberla visto peleando. No importaba lo que Hanji hiciera, siempre terminaba provocándole un éxtasis incontrolable. Hanji respondió al beso, el ver a Levi con una espada le encendía todo por dentro.

Las manos femeninas hurgaron los músculos de la espalda masculina. El hombre restregó todo su cuerpo contra el otro, buscando la provocación de un vaivén al mismo ritmo que el beso. Y logró hacerlo, moviéndose en un mismo ritmo. Las manos de Levi quitaron el estorbo de la playera holgada de Hanji. La aventó tan fuerte que tumbó un adorno que había sobre el peinador. Pero eso no fue importante, lo que le importaba era fustigar con sus labios y lengua esos pechos que tanto le fascinaban. De esa manera fustigó una y otra vez provocando gemidos placenteros en su mujer. Mordió las cimas cafés para marcarlas como suyas, dejándole pintadas de rojo sus dientes. Hanji tomaría venganza de este dolor. Cambió de posición, bajó el pantalón de su sometido y ahora fue su turno de fustigar con sus labios y lengua la parte íntima de Levi, aquella que solo ella lo había tenido entre sus piernas. Ahora Levi era quien soltaba gemidos placenteros.

Hanji sentía que estaba completa. Esa pasión, ese fuego ardiente que sentía en todo su cuerpo solo Levi se lo provocaba. Ese deseo ardiente de satisfacerlo y hacerlo gemir de placer era incontrolable. Una vez que era presa de una mirada sugestiva o de un roce provocador no había vuelta atrás hasta que estuviera satisfecho. Pero estamos hablando de un deseo insaciable.

A pesar que Levi había satisfecho su placer dentro de su boca, no le era suficiente. Como si se tratara de un duelo, intercambio posición y atacó de la misma manera en que él fue sometido. Recorriendo toda la intimidad de Hanji, desde el punto inicial hasta la entrada, mordisqueando la piel sedosa y succionando el lugar donde explotaba después de ser provocado. Logró hacer la explosión de placer cuando ya estaba listo para poseer a Hanji como suya. Subió su cabeza hasta quedar en posición y entró en ella, su delicia más grande. Ambos se sostenían en su mirada mientras entregaban todo su cuerpo, su ser y su alma al amor de su vida eterna.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 8 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO=**

Todos portaban sus trajes de demonios asesinos y una capa oscura corta con capucha, Erwin optó por usar el traje que le regaló Annie como último regalo de Titán, volviendo a lucir la larga capa oscura.

-Hagamos de esta noche un dolor tan grande que rasgue los cielos- se cubrió el rostro con la capucha mientras una sonrisa maléfica se colaba por las sombras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer :)**


	52. Shadows Fragmento 35

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 3. SHADOWS=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 3.5. RECALLS OF DESPERATION=**

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 7-8 DE NOVIEMBRE. ITALIA. ROMA. EL VATICANO=**

Por la mañana terminaba la primera misa del día, dedicada a los siete arcángeles de Dios. El Papa reunió a sus cardenales más allegados, su Camarlengo, el Decano del Colegio Pontificio, el Presidente del Banco del Vaticano, miembros de la Comisión Pontificia y el Tribunal Superior más algunos altos clérigos que administraban la ramificación de apariciones demoníacas. Cuando Erwin se alzó en el Inframundo, los exorcismos dejaron de ser al terminar con la existencia de los espíritus malignos, y las apariciones no eran más que los demonios asesinos acatando sus órdenes. Pero esto no lo sabían los hombres reunidos en una de las salas privadas del Vaticano.

Los recientes acontecimientos en el mundo eran extraños. Era una situación de ataque para las grandes religiones que quedaron después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Las cruces invertidas y los clérigos que un día simplemente aparecieron partidos por la mitad con la mirada llena de horror era lo que más les preocupaba. El resto de las situaciones extrañas no les interesaba porque simplemente, no les atañía.

Oraron ferviente al Dios de los Tiempos para que los protegiesen de la maldad, para que a los familiares de las víctimas encontraran pronto consuelo y resignación, también clamaron por la paz en el mundo. El Papa de esa época había transformado profundamente a la religión católica puesto que era un ser de luz. Aun así, la maldad inherente al ser humano siempre está presente. El dinero y el poder son cosas muy tentadoras para el ser humano, inevitablemente hay quienes se corrompen para conseguirlo de manera fácil. No todos lo consiguen haciendo pacto con el demonio, hay un mil maneras de defraudar la confianza de quien lo hace. Dentro de ese grupo había dos en especial que eran falsos, no les interesaba la fe, solo les interesaba su propio bienestar. Más les hubiera valido morir en esos instantes; lo que estaba a punto de desatarse les daría una muerte sin piedad.

En el día resplandeció un sol intenso y los pronósticos del tiempo decían que sería una hermosa noche estrellada. A eso del atardecer, nubes amenazadoras que salieron de la nada comenzaron a cubrir el cielo romano. Cuando el sol terminaba de ocultarse una tormenta eléctrica surcó los cielos, provocando rayos cegadores y truenos que retumbaban hasta los vidrios de las casas. Los noticieros y meteorólogos estaban totalmente desconcertados. Hasta una hora antes de hacer aparición ese clima no había seña alguna en sus radares y satélites que eso ocurriría. Y más desconcierto causaría la fuerte lluvia que empezó a caer, haciendo que la ciudad de Roma quedara quieta y sin vida en sus calles a eso de la medianoche. Donde caía a mayor torrencial era la zona del monte vaticano, teniendo que cerrar la circulación de personas y vehículos a sus alrededores porque se estaba formando poco menos que un río desbordante a su alrededor. La ciudad contaba con drenaje pluvial eficiente, pero para la cantidad de agua que estaba cayendo quedaba demasiado deficiente.

La guardia suiza tuvo que ser replegada por orden expresa de la cabeza de la iglesia católica, se estaban exponiendo demasiado al peligro bajo la lluvia. Además era la ciudad de la fe así que no debería de haber problemas. Las cámaras infrarrojas de circuito cerrado se encargarían de cubrirlos y en caso de alguna emergencia o situación inusual saldrían de sus bases.

Media hora antes de las tres de la madrugada los demonios hicieron acto de presencia frente al obelisco de la Plaza de San Pedro. Ese obelisco era conocido como "el testigo silencioso", ya que cuenta la historia que Pedro apóstol fue crucificado invertido en el circo de Nerón a un costado de dicho obelisco egipcio. Por sus túnicas oscuras eran invisibles para el sistema de infrarrojos de las cámaras. Erwin lo observó en silencio y sonrió maléficamente. Nuevamente ese obelisco sería el único testigo que quedaría de lo que estaba por acontecer. Fortuna que ese testigo no podía hablar.

Comenzaron a desplazarse en los puntos donde actuarían. De solo llegar la hora indicada deberían actuar sin fallas. No hubo tiempo de ensayos prácticos en el lugar en cuestión, todo tenía que salir perfecto en el primer intento. Por eso Erwin confió en ellos once, porque sus habilidades lo permitirían. Levi y Hanji sentían un nerviosismo y extrañeza que les fuese confiado ser puntos clave en este plan.

Treinta y cinco demonios asesinos al mando de Sasha aparecieron sobre el ala izquierda del portón de columnas romanas, abierto hacia la calle. Otros treinta y cinco demonios asesinos al mando de Hanji aparecieron sobre el ala derecha del portón. Ambos portones de columnas simulaban los brazos abiertos de la Basílica de San Pedro, brazos que emulaban a una iglesia siempre dispuesta a acoger al pecador o al feligrés. Sobre ellos se encontraban en total 140 estatuas de santos de diversas épocas. De manera silenciosa los quitaron y los demonios asesinos con arco y flecha tomaron su lugar, mientras que Sasha y Hanji se situaron a la mitad de los portones, como los líderes que eran de ellos.

Nanaba, Riko, Boris y Farlan se situaron alrededor de la Plaza de San Pedro y la Basílica formando un rectángulo de 300 metros de frente por 700 metros de fondo. Nanaba estaba en la esquina de las calles Via del Corridori y Mascherino. Farlan estaba a la misma altura que Nanaba pero 300 metros adelante, en línea recta. Hacia adentro del Vaticano, desplazado 700 metros de Farlan estaba Boris en la jardinera que está entre el Palacio de San Charles y la estación de tren y para cerrar el rectángulo estaba Riko frente al monumento a San Pedro. Los cuatro esperando a que se llegara el momento en que deberían de levantar la barrera espiritual de cuatro columnas, incompleta. Dejarían un área libre en el techo del cielo, esto como parte del plan de Erwin.

Jean y Levi a ojo invisible de los guardias y de las cámaras, confundidos con las sombras de la noche en la necrópolis subterránea del Vaticano que está por debajo de la Basílica de San Pedro, colocaron en lugares estratégicos bombas que se detonarían al chasquido de los dedos de Erwin.

Angeru por su parte, con ayuda de sus veinte demonios intelectuales terminó de drogar a los guardias suizos que estaban dentro y fuera del rectángulo invisible que formaban los cuatro demonios. Después tomó posesión de la central de seguridad de todo el Vaticano y éstos fueron enviados con Christa. Además, había llevado un dispositivo especial con el que, de solo presionar el botón inhabilitaría todos los satélites del mundo. Esto para dejar toda el área totalmente incomunicada, sin que nadie transmitiera o se percatara de lo que ocurriría.

Mike por su parte, estaba con sus diez mejores demonios a cargo en la parte más alejada de la pequeña ciudad. El punto no era otro que lo alto de la muralla que rodea el lugar, en la mitad donde se encuentra el helipuerto y la estación de radio.

Cuando los veinte demonios intelectuales de Angeru llegaron al mando de Christa, ésta les situó de manera silenciosa, ocultos en las sombras frente a los veinte seres religiosos que se llevarían a la Plaza de San Pedro donde tendrían una muerte horrenda por ser pederastas. Ella misma se llevaría a los dos especiales que eran del interés del Rey Oscuro.

Erwin se situó sobre el techo de la fachada principal de la Basílica de San Pedro. Los primeros en regresar fueron Levi y Jean, a quienes ordenó quitaran las trece estatuas que estaban en ese lugar. Dichas estatuas no eran otras más que los once apóstoles, dejando fuera al traidor de Judas y situando en su lugar a San Juan Bautista, teniendo como centro a Jesús. Naturalmente, Erwin tomó el lugar del centro. Hizo que la lluvia arreciera aún más y que la tormenta eléctrica se intensificara para dificultar más la visibilidad del ojo humano, mas no del demoníaco que podía ver sin problemas. Y al sonido de un fuerte trueno dio la primera orden mental a Angeru.

-Angeru, desactiva todas las cámaras que enfocan a la Plaza de San Pedro-

El albino lo ejecutó sin problemas. Entonces Erwin chasqueó los dedos y ordenó a Levi y Jean.

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer-

Los dos demonios bajaron hasta la plaza vacía. Erwin había hecho aparecer 140 toros de bronce alrededor del obelisco, con violadores de niños que habían sido conservados con magia en el nivel de los inútiles y que ahora despertaban solo para encontrarse con el horror de estar encerrados en un animal de bronce. Los dos hombres tomaron otros 21 toros que aparecieron pero vacíos y los colocaron en la plaza frente a Erwin, con el rabo dando hacia la puerta de la Basílica. Dejaron la panza abierta para recibir a sus víctimas.

-Angeru, segunda parte del plan-

Ahora el genio desactivo las cámaras y todo el sistema de seguridad que había en el trayecto que harían Christa y los demonios intelectuales con sus víctimas. Cuando Christa y los demonios escucharon la señal que no era otra más que un trueno de larga duración, quince segundos para ser exactos supieron que era su momento. Presionaron un punto de desmayo en la cabeza de sus víctimas y las llevaron hasta la Plaza. Por la lluvia y los truenos, ni siquiera los religiosos que estaban despiertos en oración se percataron que se llevaban a varios de ellos.

Cargando sobre los hombros a la respectiva víctima, se colocaron a un costado del toro de bronce donde serían encerrados. Naturalmente, Christa estaba en el punto central donde aventaría a los dos en el mismo toro, esperando la señal de Erwin.

-Angeru, tercera parte del plan-

A esta señal, Angeru desactivó las cámaras y seguridad del Archivo Secreto del Vaticano. Erwin chasqueó los dedos y todos los documentos, carpetas, cajas, libros y estantes que había en el lugar desaparecieron de la tierra y aparecieron en la Biblioteca del Inframundo. Solo dejó un solo estante con cierta información que sería la cortada y explicación a los humanos sobre lo que descubrirían al amanecer.

La precisión de los siguientes movimientos tenía que ser excelsa. Erwin sabía que así sería. Solo estaban a unos minutos de darse la hora del demonio: las tres de la madrugada. Cuenta la leyenda que Jesucristo expiró su alma a las tres de la tarde, y su hora contraria serían precisamente a las tres de la madrugada. Leyenda o no, en esa hora la magia oscura y los demonios se volvían más poderosos en la zona donde estuvieran. Era la hora perfecta para ejecutar su plan.

_Se dieron las tres de la madrugada._

Diversos eventos ocurrirían al mismo tiempo. En el fondo de la muralla, Mike y sus demonios atacaron con armas de de grueso calibre el helipuerto y con una bazuca destruyeron por completo la antena de la estación de radio, dañando gran parte de su infraestructura y colapsándose algo de concreto. El helipuerto quedó totalmente destruido en un minuto. Sesenta segundos fue el tiempo suficiente para terminar su encomienda, sus demonios regresaron al Inframundo y Mike corrió rápidamente hasta reunirse en el punto donde estaba Boris para quedar dentro de la barrera que harían.

A la misma señal, Angeru terminó por destruir todo lo que quedaba de la seguridad del Vaticano. Presionó el botón de su dispositivo y los satélites de todo el mundo se apagaron, dejaron de transmitir comunicaciones. Cuando hizo esto toda comunicación colapsó y él corrió hasta la Plaza.

Christa y los demonios intelectuales despertaron a sus víctimas. Todos abrieron enormemente los ojos y dejaron salir un grito desgarrador cuando se toparon con las figuras de capa negra que sonreían maliciosamente y los encerraban en una panza de cobre. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro y cerraron los dispositivos de tortura, los demonios intelectuales regresaron al Inframundo. Christa, Levi, Jean y Angeru que ya había llegado al punto subieron al techo de la Basílica donde estaba Erwin. El Rey situó a los demonios en los lugares donde los quería.

Cuando Mike, que era el más alejado de todos llegó al punto donde estaba Boris, éste dio la señal mental a los otros tres.

-¡Ya!- les gritó Boris en la mente.

Los cuatro al mismo tiempo unieron las manos frente al pecho como haciendo una oración, voltearon las palmas hasta hacer un rectángulo y señalando hacia el cielo en dirección al punto cardinal donde estaban pronunciaron al mismo tiempo que dibujaban una línea recta desde el cielo hasta el suelo.

-_Obice imperfecta rectangulum_\- soltaron bastante energía espiritual en el punto del suelo al que apuntaron.

Y así formaron la barrea espiritual de cuatro paredes y con acceso en el techo. Rápidamente llegaron al punto de reunión en el techo de la Basílica. Sasha y Hanji ya estaban situadas en los extremos del portón que lo unían con la Basílica. Cuando estuvieron todos en ese lugar Erwin habló.

-¡Ahora!- gritó con su voz imponente de mando, con relámpagos de fondo.

A esa voz los demonios asesinos soltaron flechas hacia los toros de bronce que Sasha y Hanji les habían ordenado apuntar. Cuando las flechas asestaron los estómagos de los toros, éstos empezaron a arder en un hermoso fuego azul. Al mismo tiempo, Sasha y Hanji incendiaban con saetas los toros que tenían enfrente en llamas blancas mientras que una lluvia de sangre, líquido extraído de varios inútiles que sirvieron para crear una laguna roja a los pies de los toros. Sasha lanzó una flecha especial al toro del medio que tenía a los dos especiales creando un fuego dorado. Erwin chasqueó los dedos y los demonios arqueros regresaron al Inframundo. Las mujeres arqueras guardaron sus arcos espirituales y tomaron sus lugares. A una palmada Erwin hizo que aparecieran sus espadas personalizadas en sus manos, hechas de oro maldito azteca y empuñadura de platino.

Había un lugar vacío en el orden que los demonios estaban acomodados sobre la Basílica, con la gran cúpula de fondo. Y fue por orden de Erwin, ya que ese era el lugar que le hubiera correspondido a Kyokan y quería que se respetase. De frente a la Basílica, de izquierda a derecha estaban Mike, Nanaba, Jean, Sasha, Farlan, Christa, Erwin, el lugar vacío de Kyokan, Riko, Boris, Levi, Hanji y Angeru.

Erwin hizo que la lluvia, los truenos y relámpagos menguaran dentro de la barrera. La lluvia que se suponía caer en ese lugar era desviada por algo invisible hacia afuera. Comenzó a olerse el hedor de los cuerpos calcinándose dentro de los toros de bronce, así como el humo negro que despedían por la nariz y las llamas refulgieron por todo el lugar.

Por el tipo de barrera que habían levantado, la población de Roma y los habitantes del Vaticano no se percataron de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Solo la guardia suiza estaba totalmente perdida en comunicación atendía el ataque al helipuerto y a la estación de radio. Lo más importante eran los heridos que había en esas zonas y la salvaguarda del Papa, pero por la lluvia y los rayos que caían en los jardines que les llevarían hasta allá no podían salir de los lugares donde estaban reunidos.

Llegó un fuerte clamor a La Morada del tercer Cielo. Una tierra sagrada por la cantidad de seres de luz que había en el lugar estaba siendo atacado. Jesús envío a un arcángel y una comitiva de 25 ángeles a verificar que estaba ocurriendo, una barrera fue levantada y no había manera de observar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Comandados por el arcángel Miguel, los ángeles bajaron del Tercer Cielo a la Tierra. Vieron la tormenta que había en una Roma sumida en la oscuridad y se dirigieron al punto. Al irse acercando notaron como una gran parte de la Santa Sede estaba encerrada en una barrera espiritual.

-¡Miguel! ¡Aquí hay una abertura!- gritó uno de los ángeles.

-Esto es obra del Demonio- abrió sus labios el arcángel mientras dirigía sus alas hacia la entrada.

Como la entrada era muy pequeña, tuvieron que guardar las grandes alas para poder entrar. Al ir planeado dentro del cielo de la barrera vieron a las doce figuras encapuchadas sobre el techo de la Basílica. Les impactó y causó profunda rabia el ver que estaba aconteciendo en la Plaza, con los toros de bronce ardiendo, bufando con voces humanas y causando una pestilencia entre un suelo teñido de sangre. Planearon un poco más y rodearon a los demonios. Miguel se situó frente a Erwin y los demás ángeles rodearon a los otros demonios que ya habían puesto sus capas para cubrirse el rostro.

Los ángeles guardaron de manera definitiva sus alas e hicieron aparecer sus espadas de oro puro, del mismo material de su armadura incompleta que estaba puesta sobre sus túnicas blancas. El único que llevaba armadura completa era el Arcángel que se situó frente al Rey Demonio.

-Quis ut Deus- con la cabeza en alto y colándose solo una mirada azul penetrante en la oscuridad de su capa, Erwin saludó a quien tenía enfrente, ese era su nombre secreto que significa "Quién como Dios".

-El Demonio Dorado de Erwin Smith, hijo de Adán y Lilith- el arcángel respondió el saludo con el nombre que era conocido Erwin en todo el Tercer Cielo "El Demonio Dorado" y no solo por ser rubio, sino porque decían y había demostrado que a pesar de ser el más joven, era de las joyas más grandiosas de la maldad.

-Miguel, el primero de los siete arcángeles dime ¿Qué harás?- le sonrió malignamente de lado.

Miguel bajó la espada y proclamó su plegaria -San Miguel Arcángel, defiéndenos en la batalla. Sé nuestro amparo contra la perversidad y las acechanzas del demonio. Que Dios le reprima, es nuestra humilde súplica; y tú, Príncipe de la Milicia Celestial, con la fuerza que Dios te ha dado, arroja al infierno a Satanás y a los demás espíritus malignos que vagan por el mundo para la perdición de las almas. Amén-

Pero Erwin seguía igual, con un brazo en la cintura y la otra en la empuñadura de la espada -Es una lástima que tu plegaria no tenga efecto en mí porque yo no soy Satanás. Mi reino no es el infierno, es un glorioso Inframundo. Y mis demonios no son espíritus malignos para la perdición de las almas, son los mismos humanos los que nos invocan-

-Que el Señor te reprenda- habló cerrando los ojos, como quien lo dice con fervor.

-Te recuerdo que estamos en el Cuarto Tiempo y esa oración pierde efecto- su sonrisa se hizo más perversa.

Erwin chasqueó los dedos, detonando las bombas que habían colocado en la necrópolis. La Basílica colapsó en cuestión de segundos, la gran cúpula se hizo añicos destruyendo todo lo que había por dentro. Los demonios y ángeles saltaron hasta llegar al suelo ensangrentado de la Plaza. Miguel no pudo contener más su ira. A un fuerte grito de guerra, la batalla entre ángeles y demonios dio comienzo sobre las ruinas de la Basílica de San Pedro, ensangrentando sus pasos con el río rojo que había en el suelo que les llegaba hasta los talones más el tener que esquivar los ardientes toros de bronce. En sus movimientos la sangre les salpicaba en el rostro, algunos demonios atreviéndose a lamer las gotas que llegaban cerca a los labios, era un sabor exquisito.

Erwin y Miguel se enfrentaban al tú por tú. Jean, Sasha y Christa sabían que separados no podían hacer mucho, pero los tres juntos estaban dando batalla pareja a cuatro ángeles. Levi y Hanji también hicieron pareja para darles pelea a tres ángeles. Nanaba y Mike igualmente luchaban contra cuatro seres del cielo. Angeru quedó luchando con dos ángeles, entre tanto los Alto Rango debido a que tenían mayor entrenamiento y fuerza lograban hacerle lucha a cuatro demonios cada uno. La batalla arreciaba en intensidad. Los ángeles ardían en furia mientras que los demonios se excitaban con el sabor de la sangre, el olor a muerte y el frenesí de sentirse en una pelea que los hacía sacar toda su fuerza.

Era una batalla épica: ángeles contra demonios. La luz contra la oscuridad. El negro contra el blanco.

Ymir sintió que el equilibrio de La Tierra estaba desproporcionado. Tomó a sus cuatro mejores Guardianes de Mundos: Revo, Murakumo, Luke y Thomas para dirigirse al punto que estaba causando tremendo conflicto. Aparecieron sobre el portón de columnas a la derecha. El escenario era increíble: sangre, destrucción, furia, ángeles, demonios, fuego y sonidos de espadas chocando.  
El primer temor que tuvo Ymir fue que el sello de Erwin se hubiera roto pero, ellos habían creado uno que terminaría con su vida en dado caso que eso ocurriera. Le observó detenidamente para darse cuenta que no era así.

-¡Erwin Smith! ¡Te ordeno que te detengas! ¡Ahora!- gritó con voz de mando Ymir.

Solo Miguel detuvo sus movimientos, pero recibió la laceración de la espada de Erwin en su rostro sacándole un hilo de sangre en la mejilla. Por la herida y por la desobediencia, el Arcángel arremetió con más furia contra un Erwin que no dejaba de atacarlo y él debía defenderse. Ymir bufó de coraje; sabía que Erwin no le obedecería y que Miguel cuando estaba furioso no atendía las palabras de nadie. Lo que más le preocupó a Ymir fueron los seres de luz que había en el lugar, así que desplazó a sus Guardianes para que les salvaguardaran.

-Maldita sea…- los puños cerrados de Ymir temblaban de rabia al saber que Erwin no le obedecería.

No quería hacerlo pero tuvo que mandar a hablar a sus hermanos. Los otros tres Titanes aparecieron al ser invocados.

Annie -¡¿Y ahora qué?!- habló con molestia y con los ojos cerrados.

Rainer –Annie, abre los ojos- habló con algo de nerviosismo.

Al abrir los ojos, Annie se topa con la sorpresa de ver esa zona del Vaticano convertida en un campo de batalla entre ángeles y demonios sobre las ruinas, fuego y sangre.

Annie -¡¿Qué rayos…?!- estaba tan impactada que no terminó la pregunta.

Berthold había permanecido examinando todo –Erwin no tiene los ojos ennegrecidos, esto lo está haciendo a conciencia-

Ymir –Le ordené que se detuviera y lo único que causé fue que Erwin lesionara el rostro de Miguel-

Rainer -Ymir ¿Los seres de luz?-

Ymir –Mis guardianes están constatando que están a salvo-

Los otros tres Titanes se dirigieron la mirada, coincidiendo que debían hacer lo mismo, invocar a sus Guardianes de mayor fuerza para frenar las peleas entre los ángeles y los demonios. Rainer mandó hablar a Nile, René, Berik e Iván. Berthold hizo lo mismo con sus guardianes Kyklo, Marlo, Dreter y Milus. Annie habló a Tilo, Kajiura y Sayram. Cuando los once guardianes estuvieron frente a ellos, todos reunidos sobre el portón de columnas, Rainer tomó la palabra.

Rainer –Detengan las peleas de los ángeles y demonios, nosotros nos encargaremos de Erwin y Miguel-

-De acuerdo- algunos asintieron en voz alta, otros con la cabeza.

Para este punto, la mayoría de los ángeles estaban heridos y fuera de batalla, teniendo ya solo un enfrentamiento de uno a uno. Pero, a pesar que los guardianes se acercaban los demonios, éstos no dejaban de atacar. Sabían que estarían en mayor desventaja, pero la orden de Erwin era no detenerse hasta que él se los hiciera saber en un fuerte chasquido de dedos.

Los Titanes a su vez rodearon a Erwin y Miguel, quienes se confrontaban de forma sublime. Si no fuera por las circunstancias que rodeaban ese encuentro, podían haberse quedado admirando las técnicas y el nivel de fuerza de esos dos seres poderosos de los extremos opuestos del equilibrio. Pero no era nada de eso y todo podía terminar muy mal. Pensaron que tal vez tuvieran que sacar sus armas para detenerlos, menuda contrariedad se llevarían.

Annie –¡Erwin! ¡Detente!- habló con fuerza y rabia.

-De acuerdo- se escuchó de los labios de Erwin mientras bloqueaba la espada de Miguel para quitársela de las manos y soltando al suelo ambas armas de filo.

El áureo chasqueó fuertemente los dedos que retumbó en toda la barrera. Esa fue la señal de los demonios de bloquear los ataques, dar un salto hacia atrás para quedar lejos de un nuevo ataque y soltar su espada. Los guardianes al percatarse de esto tuvieron que quitar las espadas de los ángeles y ponerse en medio de los confrontadores.

Ymir no podía creerlo, había sido avergonzada enfrente de sus hermanos Titanes, Guardianes poderosos y Ángeles de mayor poder. Rainer y Berthold se miraron y luego fijaron su vista en una Ymir que estaba en el limbo del enojo y la vergüenza. El mensaje estaba muy claro: Erwin solo obedecería las órdenes de Annie. La rubia miraba con furia a Erwin.

-¡Los quiero ahora mismo en mi Paraíso!- gritó Annie con la voz más furiosa que jamás había salido de su boca.

La barrera espiritual de dicho lugar fue levantada. Las espadas de todos fueron consignadas por los Guardianes. La tormenta en el cielo romano dejó de ser, mostrando el cielo estrellado que debía haber estado esa noche y los toros de bronce dejaron de arder aunque los humanos en su interior llevaban muertos desde hacía buen rato. Lo único que quedó en pie en la Plaza de San Pedro fue el Obelisco, nuevamente el testigo silencioso.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 8 DE NOVIEMBRE. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DE ANNIE=**

Annie se refería que quería a Erwin y Miguel en su Paraíso. Pero ambos seres interpretaron esas palabras a su antojo. Por fortuna, el cuarto de energía espiritual neutral de Annie era grande y pudo abarcar a todos los seres que se reunieron. Su cuarto era igual al de Rainer pero con los colores inversos. Todo era blanco y la mesa central en forma de dona que giraba en el centro era de color negro y en el centro de la mesa flotando en el aire había un lirio acuático forjado en oro, esto porque Annie asocia el "lirio" con el nombre de "Lilith" y dorado por el color de su cabello. En la mesa estaban exactamente en el punto cardinal del Norte Ymir y Annie, al Sur estaban Rainer y Berthold. En el Oeste estaban Erwin y los tres Alto Rango, detrás de ellos estaban los seis Élite y la pareja de Levi y Hanji. En el punto cardinal del Este estaba Miguel con Jesús, en el trayecto al Paraíso de Annie le reportó la situación, detrás de ellos estaban los veinticinco ángeles que participaron en la batalla. Y los Guardianes de Rainer, Annie e Ymir estaban en el lugar por si aquello de las dudas.

Nadie sabía por dónde empezar. Miradas furiosas prodigaban por todos lados entre los seres que estaban en el cuarto. Los ángeles y otros demonios que no tenían ni la menor idea del lugar donde estaban solo podían quedarse callados y observando lo que sea que fuera a acontecer. Tendría que ser el Titán de mayor jerarquía quien abriera la discusión. Todo ocurriría en un ambiente de profunda tensión.

Rainer –Erwin quieres explicarnos el motivo de tu actuar, hiciste que se confrontaran ángeles y demonios sobre un lugar sagrado-

Erwin –El mensaje es claro-

Miguel no contuvo expresar el motivo por el que estaba furioso -¡Pusiste en peligro a los seres de luz!-

Erwin le dio una firme mirada -Tu acusación es falsa, los seres de luz no recibieron un solo rasguño-

Todos voltearon a ver al Titán que mandó a sus Guardianes a constatar esa cuestión. Sus Guardianes le dijeron con la mirada que las palabras de Erwin eran verdaderas.

Ymir –Es correcto, ningún ser de luz recibió rasguño alguno-

Jesús -¿Quiénes estaban dentro de los toros?-

Erwin –Pederastas y traidores del Vaticano y violadores que ya estaban en mi Inframundo. Pueden confirmarlo, no fue nadie cuya alma no me perteneciera-

Rainer -Es correcto- Nile se lo había dicho antes de entrar al cuarto.

Miguel le dio una mirada furiosa. Jesús le tocó el hombro para tranquilizarle. Los Alto Rango permanecían firmes y los espectadores seguían en la misma perplejidad.

Berthold –Erwin, el motivo por el que lo hiciste es claro. Quieres que Annie regrese a ser tu Titán. Solo dime ¿Qué pasaría si tu petición es negada?-

Erwin -Entonces esto no será nada a comparación de lo que vendrá- aventó a la mesa una lista de papel.

Conforme el papel daba vuelta en el círculo, quienes la apreciaban leían los siguientes nombres de recintos sagrados: "El Taj Mahal en India", "El monasterio Drepung en China", "La Catedral de Canterbury en Inglaterra", "La Catedral de San Basilio en Rusia", "Santuario de la Virgen de la Caridad del Cobre en Cuba", "Machu Picchu en Perú", "La Basílica de la Macarena en España" y muchos lugares más. Cuando el papel regresó a donde estaba Erwin éste lo tomó y volvió a guardarlo.

Rainer -Si Annie regresa a ser el Titán de La Tierra y su Inframundo ¿Te comportarás dentro del margen de las Leyes Universales?-

Erwin -Solo obedeceré las órdenes de Annie-

Con esa respuesta les quedaba más en claro su postura.

Rainer -¿Tienes alguna objeción?- dirigió su mirada a Ymir.

Ymir -¡Está bien! ¡Este maldito mundo ya me tenía asqueada!-

Rainer –Y tú Jesús ¿Alguna objeción?-

Jesús –Ninguna, veo sinceridad en su mirada-

Rainer –Annie ¿Algo que decir?-

Annie –Otra vez tendremos que hacer cambios de Guardianes para los Connexios- dijo con bastante desgano.

Rainer –Entonces ya está dicho. A partir de este momento Annie regresa a ser el Titán de La Tierra pero Erwin, deberás comportarte como corresponde, si llega a repetirse esta situación destruiremos a los demonios involucrados-

Erwin –De acuerdo-

Erwin sonrió por dentro, la recuperación de Annie fue más rápida de lo esperado.

Rainer –Jesús de igual manera para ustedes. En esta ocasión no habrá penalidades pero en la próxima ocasión que tus ángeles deseen hacer justicia por su propia mano serán destruidos-

Jesús –De acuerdo-

Rainer -¿Algo que deseen agregar?-

Se hizo un profundo silencio. Con la mirada Rainer dio por terminada de la sesión. Los seres de La Morada regresaron a donde pertenecían, solo quedaron los Titanes y los demonios. Se escuchó que alguien alzó la voz.

Erwin –Mañana al filo de la media noche se oficiará un banquete en el Inframundo, tanto ustedes como sus guardianes están cordialmente invitados- dio una palmada en el aire y desapareció su presencia del lugar.

Al quedarse en soledad, los Titanes intercambiaron escasas palabras con sus Guardianes antes de salir de ahí. Erwin nuevamente usó a los seres del La Morada, el lado opuesto del ying-yang para lograr el éxito de sus planes. Nuevamente los seres de bondad cayeron como peones en su parte del tablero. Y los Titanes lo sabían perfectamente. Todos los involucrados lo sabían perfectamente pero nadie lo admitiría.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 8 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO=**

Se trató de una noche gloriosa para Erwin. Su semblante irradiaba una jocosa maldad. Su plan había salido a pedir de boca, aunque esperaba que en el transcurso del día Annie llegaría a reclamarle por su actuar. Pero eso no le importaba, ahora todos sabían que solo obedecería la voz de la rubia Titán.

Los demonios se fueron a descansar después de girárseles instrucciones de la preparación del banquete que se haría al siguiente día por la noche. Como siempre, las instrucciones eran precisas y con margen a una plática sobre lo ocurrido en la noche. Los Alto Rango les explicaron que se encontraban en un Cuarto de Energía Neutral. En ese tipo de habitaciones se tenían las reuniones secretas, las conversaciones mentales todos las escucharían y no había contacto del exterior al interior y viceversa. Era como un tipo de barrera y cada Paraíso contaba con uno de ello, todos con diferentes diseños de acuerdo al gusto de su dueño.

Lo que los Alto Rango compartieron entre ellos era el desconcierto del porqué Erwin había permitido que los Élite y la pareja de Levi y Hanji estar en dicho lugar. Solo los Alto Rango tenían autorización de estar en el Tercer Cielo, pero parecía que desde su regreso Erwin hacía cosas fuera de sus propias reglas. Aun les causaba mella las batallas que se libraron la noche anterior en la Cueva Élite de Jean.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 8 DE NOVIEMBRE. ITALIA. ROMA. EL VATICANO=**

El mundo estaba profundamente conmovido. Nadie era capaz de dar una explicación lógica de lo ocurrido. Y el único testigo no podía hablar.

Cuando el cielo se limpió y la guardia suiza tomó el control de la ciudad se toparon con la increíble Basílica destruida, los santos del portón destruidos, la Plaza de San Pedro ensangrentada con toros de bronce esparcidos por todo el lugar y la necrópolis hecha añicos. Mayor sorpresa se llevaría la humanidad al ver que dentro de los toros había humanos calcinados en sus propios líquidos. Y dentro de esos toros había dos que eran de aprecio para la cabeza de la iglesia. Los Archivos Secretos desaparecieron, quedando solo una fila de archivos que daban explicación a este ataque.

El Papa sufrió una profunda tristeza y conmoción al saber que su más allegado, a quien amaba como un hermano, el Decano del Colegio Pontificio todo el tiempo fue una oveja negra disfrazada. Él, junto con el presidente del Banco del Vaticano había invertido la mayor cantidad de las riquezas de la iglesia católica en la industria del armamento. Cuando el santo padre tomó posesión de su cargo, su orden fue muy clara en cuanto a retirarse de esa industria. Le habían desobedecido y engañado, mostrándole estados de cuentas falsos y demás pruebas falsas de obras religiosas.

Se hicieron las autopsias correspondientes, detectando que las personas que estaban adentro de los 140 toros de la Plaza de San Pedro eran ex convictos con un crimen en común: violación de menores. Y salió a la luz que los otros clérigos fuera del Decano y el Presidente del Banco también pertenecían a este tipo de enfermos.

La humanidad tardó una semana en restablecer sus satélites. Durante siete días el mundo se sumergió en una desesperación por no tener comunicación satelital. Los ingenieros y expertos lo atañeron a un virus, pero ahondarían más en saber cómo fue eso posible.

El Demonio Dorado nuevamente extendió su magnífica oscuridad sobre el mundo.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 9 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Erwin observaba a la pareja de demonios dormida sobre la cama. Los demonios estaban totalmente desnudos y entrelazados. La pierna de Hanji rodeaba la cadera de Levi, aprisionándolo contra ella mientras que una pierna de Levi se colocaba en la entrepierna de Hanji, como protegiendo de intrusos la entrada de su lugar sagrado. Y como siempre que estaban juntos, tomados de las manos del costado pegado a la cama y con los otros brazos se envolvían en un abrazo por la espalda. La cabeza de Hanji reposaba en el pecho de Levi, mientras que éste recargaba su mentón en la almohada.

El año que estuvo en el Paraíso de Annie le ayudó a calmar sus sentimientos por Hanji. No iba a dejar de amarla tan fácilmente pero ya había avanzado un buen tramo de ese camino no solo en ese año, también en el tiempo que llevaba en el Inframundo había controlado perfectamente la necesidad de acercarse a ella.

Tal vez Kajiura tenía la razón, lo de él por Hanji era solo obsesión, el capricho de tener a una mujer que le rechazaba constantemente. Pero él sabía que no fue así. En aquella ocasión cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla como una muñeca se sintió enamorado y se detuvo de hacerlo. Deseaba fuera ella misma quien le pidiera que la tomara, que la hiciera suya como alguien que lo hace de libre voluntad y por amor.

En teoría eso ocurrió después de borrarle sus recuerdos. En la realidad no había sido así. A pesar de todo, Hanji nunca logró amarle y jamás olvidó a Levi. De manera silenciosa recuperó sus recuerdos con quien llamaba "el amor de su vida" y eso le dio valor para confrontarlo, echarle en cara toda la verdad y no importarle si en ese momento desaparecía, lo único que le interesaba era volver a abrazar a su hombre. Nadie esperaba que al final todo eso desatara en una rotura de sello que él desconocía que tenía y llevarlo a destruir todo su reinado, incluyendo a uno de sus demonios de mayor aprecio. Si se pusiera en su lugar, él hubiera actuado de la misma manera. En definitiva no la iba a disculpar ante nadie, se lo callaría para él mismo. En esa privacidad del aposento lo haría, más que por ella o por él, lo haría por honor su madre.

Le quitó la cabeza del pecho de Levi y besó su frente, como despedida de la Hanji que amaba. Con eso, en palabras de su madre estaba dejando libre a esa pajarita para que otro pajarito le sanara las heridas que él le dejó. Sabía ahora que su madre le hubiera sonreído, dado un abrazo y un beso por estar haciendo lo correcto. Erwin sintió un alivio inexplicable; sintió como estaba resarciendo todo el desprecio injusto que le tuvo por creerla un ser despreciable cuando en realidad, le había amado más de lo que se puede concebir.

Apreció el rostro de Hanji por unos momentos hasta sentir que daba por cerrado ese episodio en su existencia. Por su mente pasaron todas y cada una de las escenas que vivió con ella. Momentos de aventuras, de risas, de enojos, de reclamos, de intimidad… Había mucho material que conservar como una preciosa joya en su memoria.

Observó un poco a Levi, un hombre que aun sabiéndose inferior a él en fuerza, no escatimó en defender a su mujer. Levi en varias ocasiones con solo el poder de la palabra, pudo ganarle al mismo Demonio. Y al final de cuentas, nunca importó lo que él hiciera: siempre ellos dos terminaban juntos.

Dejando a lado el hecho que la dejó sola en las contracciones por influencia de él, Levi defendía a Hanji mucho mejor que él. Por lo menos Hanji todo el tiempo que estuvo con Levi no recibió daño alguno y no como cuando estuvo con él, cuando aquel rey demonio que hasta ese momento desconocía su identidad, ultrajó su cuerpo.

Levi siempre le dio libertad, en cambio Erwin por temor la encerró en el Inframundo como si fuera un pájaro precioso. La jaula aunque sea de oro, no deja de ser una jaula. Y un pájaro si no lo dejas volar, se muere. Pero esa pajarita de Hanji era una tan voluntariosa que hurgó la llave para salir.

En definitiva, Hanji era la mujer más excitante y perfecta que jamás hubiera atrevido a conocer. Pero su perfección se debía a que tenía a Levi a su lado. Siempre haciendo todo por él, su sonrisa más hermosa tenía a Levi como motivo y su fuerza nacía por amor al pelinegro. Los dos eran un solo ser, una sola alma. En ellos podía verse lo que era el verdadero amor.

Besó por una última vez sus labios, comprobando que ya no sabían cómo antes. Sin lugar a dudas, Levi había dejado toda su fragancia en su mujer. Volvió a colocarla en la posición contra el pecho de Levi, le retiró los cabellos desordenados que caían sobre su rostro y salió del aposento.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 9 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Entró al suyo. Riko se había quedado dormida después de tanto ajetreo en el Inframundo sumado al cansancio de satisfacer a Erwin en la cama. El Demonio se sentó a su costado, dándole tres cuartos de espalda para poder observarla. Le era fiel, obediente, le comprendía mejor que nadie y aun así era capaz de confrontarle sin miedos.

Le acarició el rostro y soltó una suave risa. Recordó aquella vez que la tomó como castigo por decirle "pendejo", cómo la puso en posiciones que la llevaron a límites inimaginables de fuerza y resistencia, nada placenteros para el sexo femenino. Y cómo terminó saliendo literalmente a rastras del aposento, sosteniéndose de la pared y de cuanto objeto pudo hasta llegar afuera. Hubiera sido el único hombre en toda su existencia si no la hubiera humillado frente a los otros Alto Rango. Él mismo la había empujado a buscar venganza en los brazos de alguien más. Sí, una mujer más que él mismo impulsó a odiarlo en determinado momento, pero que ahí seguía a su lado.

Su mente le dijo algo respecto al hombre que Riko usó como juego. Ese mismo hombre demonio ahora estaba inmiscuido con la hija de Hanji. Una niña que usó desde el inicio para tener a su madre, primero poniéndola en el umbral de la muerte, después buscándola sin descanso y sin éxito para usarla como chantaje.

Cayó en la cuenta de algo que de alguna inexplicable manera no fue consciente: había usado a un niño para sus planes. Él, que por la memoria y amor a sus hijos, uno asesinado ante él y uno aun sin nacer, juró que nunca usaría a infantes para sus planes, él mismo violó su juramento.

La conciencia de muchas cosas comenzó a agolparse nuevamente en su mente. Dejó de acariciar el rostro de Riko y se tendió a su costado, acomodando su cuerpo en un abrazo. Las emociones humanas afloraron y sentir el calor de alguien que le quisiera con sinceridad era lo que necesitaba y que sabía que en Riko, aun dormida, encontraba. Antes de caer dormido recordó las palabras más sinceras que ella le había dicho en su existencia demoníaca.

"Eres cruel conmigo" nunca se lo había reprochado y el día que lo hizo terminó doblegándose como siempre, cayendo en su beso. A pesar de todo, él nunca la había besado pero en ese momento quiso hacerlo.

El recuerdo de ese beso le reafirmó más la decisión que había tomado de los cambios que haría entre sus demonios. Cambios que nadie imaginaba.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 10 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. EL GRAN SALÓN=**

Entre todos los cambios que hizo Erwin en su Inframundo, estuvo la creación de un Gran Salón para fiestas. Este salón estaba al junto al Comedor, éste último más pequeño y usado por los demonios para ingerir los alimentos.

Todo estaba ambientado en un gran castillo medieval. El piso estaba tapizado de hilos rojos y dorados creando figuras de flores de lirios y nudos celtas por todo el suelo. Las paredes estaban embarnizadas de una elegante pintura café clara y los adornos labrados en oro puro refulgían por todo el lugar. Los adornos constaban de lirios y lechuzas, dinosaurios, fénix y basiliscos, éstos animales que Erwin conoció con su madre. Grandes candelabros de oro flotaban por todo el lugar iluminando correctamente el recinto. A un costado de la gran puerta de diamantes caía una hermosa cascada de oro líquido. Una orquesta que parecían fantasmas dentro de una barcaza que surcaba sobre un río un costado de la cascada, barcaza idéntica a la que abordaron Rainer, Lilith y Erwin, sobre ella los músicos tocaban melodías de la música clásica, dando más realce a la ambientación donde estaban.

Al frente, estaba una mesa negra de imponente arquitectura con dos sillas de alto respaldo con vista al frente, al costado derecho estaban seis sillas de menor tamaño y la izquierda de la mesa había solo cuatro sillas iguales a sus frontales.

Lo que más impresionaba era el techo. Se había agradando para hacer un vasto cielo donde los dos dragones, creados con magia a base de las pieles que fueron obsequiadas hacía siglos a Erwin, volaban libremente. Para protección, habían colocado una barrera de vidrio que los separaba del Gran Salón y el resto del Inframundo. Parecían ser los celosos guardianes del majestuoso lugar.

Había elegantes mesas y sillas labradas en las maderas más finas por todo el lugar, para los invitados. En el centro de las mesas y en otras que eran exclusivas de los alimentos, había manjares sublimes adornados preciosamente que desfilaban para ser ofrecidos a los invitados.

En cuanto a demonios pertenecientes al Inframundo eran muy pocos pero eso se compensó con la llegada de varios Guardianes al mando de los cuatro Titanes, además de demonios de otros mundos al mando de sus reyes que también asistieron al banquete.

Esa noche sería de muchas sorpresas.

La primera sorpresa que se llevaron los Alto Rango y Hanji, puesto que los conocían por diferentes situaciones fue la presencia de Reyes Oscuros en el Inframundo. Desde aquella vez que muchos fueron invitados al alzarse el Demonio Dorado, no habían vuelto a pisar el lugar porque Erwin así lo había querido. Después de siglos oficiaría el primer banquete con otros reyes oscuros como invitados. Todos acompañados de demonios de mayor confianza.

Había dos invitados especiales que aquella vez se rehusaron a asistir al evento pero en esta ocasión fue diferente. Hizo acto de presencia el rey cuyo Inframundo era el más hermoso por estar hecho completamente de piedras preciosas pero en tan perfecta armonía con la oscuridad y vegetación que formaban un lugar demoníaco indescriptible, se trataba del Demonio de Carlo Pikel. Y un rey que causó mil y un conflictos con tal que Erwin se interesara en tener una reunión con él, vio sus esfuerzos fructificados, se trataba del Demonio Keith Shadis.

Dentro de los mundos vigilados por Rainer, estaban grandes reyes considerados parte de las joyas de la maldad: Kitts Verman, Mitabi Jarnach y Moisés. Del Paraíso de Ymir fueron invitados otros cuatro reyes; el Demonio Shadis apodado por la Reina Tsubaki como "El Demonio de Chocolate" por ser moreno, precisamente la Demonio de Tsubaki otra de las joyas de la maldad y un rey que se rehúsa a adoptar el nombre de demonio, quiso ser llamado "Lord Walto". Dentro de los mundos de Berthold, además del Demonio Carlo Pikel apodado por Tsubaki como "El Demonio Casanova", fueron cordialmente requeridos al banquete los reyes considerados los ases de la maldad, el Demonio Ian Dietrich y el Demonio Dazz. Por último, los reyes que estaban bajo el mando de Annie; el Demonio Dot Pixis apodado por Tsubaki como "El Demonio Borracho Divertido", el Demonio Dita Ness considerado una joya más de la maldad y por último la Demonio Charles Inocencio, llamada la "Demonio de Platino" no solo por su color de cabello, sino por ser la mujer oscura más poderosa de todas.

Desde que Erwin se alzó, Charles ha estado interesada en Erwin, deseando con frustración tener por lo menos un encuentro de amantes con él. El origen de esta reina se remonta al Segundo Tiempo, donde era mujer del ahora Guardián Kyklo al mando de Rainer. Charles se volvió oscura cuando por temor, traicionó a Kyklo y nunca se lo pudo perdonar a sí misma; su alma ennegreció al punto de volverse una reina demonio. Por su parte, el Guardián no le guardaba rencor pero distaba mucho de volver a tener sentimientos por ella. Ahora se verían las caras, solo para apreciar como Charles le coqueteaba a Erwin y cómo Kyklo se perdía entre la multitud, ignorándola.

A excepción de los Titanes, Erwin y Riko todos los demás disfrutaban de la noche. Y Erwin no aparecería hasta que los hermanos Titanes hicieran acto de presencia. Todos vestían de acuerdo a la ambientación del salón. Las mujeres con vestidos largos y de mangas largas, en corseé y diferentes colores. Los hombres con trajes al mero estilo medieval.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 10 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. EL GRAN SALÓN=**

Mientras tanto en el aposento de Erwin, había una discusión a palabras entre Erwin y Riko. La mujer se rehusaba a ataviarse con el vestido que le había elegido el Rey.

-Erwin ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡No me lo voy a poner!-

-No te pedí autorización, lo usarás te guste o no-

-¡Es totalmente una ridiculez! ¡Haz lo que me dijiste que harás conmigo pero esto no!-

A Erwin se le acabó la paciencia que no tenía. Él ya estaba vestido y no permitiría que Riko le desobedeciese. De alguna inexplicable manera, terminó poniéndole el vestido que había mandado a hacer en el mundo de alta costura exclusivamente para ella. La mujer demonio con un profundo coraje consigo misma, terminó como siempre: doblegándose ante Erwin.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 10 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. EL GRAN SALÓN=**

En el momento en que los cuatro Titanes hicieron aparición, vistiendo de acuerdo a la ocasión, las luces del lugar menguaron. Se escuchó una melodía nueva para los oídos de todos los presentes, una composición de tintes clásicos con violines y trompetas en notas oscuras. La puerta se abrió lentamente.

Un Erwin ataviado en su traje negro al estilo medieval hizo su galante entrada. Su pantalón negro estaba perfectamente marcado en la línea recta del frente. Zapatos negros impecables, una túnica regia en color negro con adornos en gris profundo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, túnica que resaltaba su bien formado cuerpo de hombre. Sobre sus muñecas caían puños de encajes blancos. Sobre su espalda hondeaba una capa dorada, haciendo gala de su apodo demoníaco le hacía lucir aun más majestuoso.

Los demonios del Inframundo se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando lo vieron entrar escoltando a una Riko más femenina que nunca. Erwin había forzado a Riko a usar un vestido que parecía una combinación de un traje sastre y vestido de novia. Era de telas lisas, un estraple blanco que caía hacia abajo bastante esponjado y sobre eso un saco negro de manga larga, hombros bombachos, cuello princesa que se abotonaba por el frente y caía sobre la falta blanca dejando solo una abertura en ángulo abierto hasta cubrir los pies.

La noche estaba avanzada y no había tiempo que perder. De solo llegar al frente de la mesa principal que se alzaba al frente, la música menguó y el Rey tomó la palabra.

-Buena noche a todos. Les doy la más cordial bienvenida a mi Inframundo, el reino del Demonio Dorado de Erwin Smith, hijo de Lilith- cuando escucharon eso, Annie y Rainer le sonrieron –Antes de comenzar con el baile inicial, quiero hacer un anuncio del cual sus oídos tendrán la delicia de escucharlo por primera vez- los Titanes y los demonios entrecruzaron miradas, era algo inesperado; en una fracción de segundo cayeron en la cuenta de lo que haría, ya era sospechoso que solo hubiese entrado con Riko –Como es sabido por la gran mayoría de ustedes, desde que tomé el control del ridículo infierno de Lucifer y lo convertí en un glorioso Inframundo, he tenido a mi lado a una mujer que es admirada por los seres del Tercer Cielo por su belleza, habilidades e inteligencia- volteó a verla a los ojos –Riko, hasta el día de hoy no he conocido ser alguno que cuide más mis intereses que tú. Me has demostrado tu fidelidad, obediencia, comprensión y valentía. Y es por eso que en esta noche, frente a todos los seres de mayor poder del lado oscuro te tomaré como mi esposa, como mi mujer, la Reina de este Inframundo-

Riko abrió los ojos enormemente y volteó lentamente a verlo. Eso no había sido el trato; la iba a anunciar como su concubina real, no como su esposa y todo lo demás. Eso fue totalmente inesperado. Más sorprendente fue el hecho que Erwin se quitó la capa dorada, la tomó de la cintura, la acostó sobre la mesa y ahí, delante de todos los espectadores le levantó la falda del vestido y la estaba poseyendo de manera salvaje. Tuvo que agarrarse de la orilla de la mesa porque sentía que se iba a caer mientras su mente estaba en un lugar desconocido y su cuerpo junto con su voz reaccionaba al placer que le era provocado.

No solo Annie y los Alto Rango, todos estaban sorprendidos de tener dicho espectáculo frente a ellos. Era la primera vez que Erwin hacía dicha cosa en un banquete. Él, que durante siglos había aborrecido los espectáculos sexuales en un banquete ahora tomaba frente a todos a una demonio como su mujer. Los invitados y los nuevos demonios asesinos no se sorprendieron que Erwin tomaba a Riko porque no sabían el pasado de ellos, inclusive sonreían maliciosamente, eso era algo grato para ellos.

Pero, para los que sí lo sabían, estaban completamente perplejos e incrédulos. Annie dejó caer el bocado que se llevaba a la boca y por poco su copa se estrella contra el suelo si no fuera porque Berthold alcanzó a sostenerla. Los Alto Rango, Élite y Levi y Hanji estaban congelados, ni siquiera podían hablar. Compartían el mismo pensamiento: ¿Por qué Erwin tomaba a Riko como su mujer?

Mil y un teorías rondaron por su mente. Los únicos que sonreían eran Tilo y Kajiura, los únicos que hasta ese momento habían leído aquellas palabras que Erwin le dio a Riko cuando la tomó por primera vez y que sabían que él estaba haciendo lo que debió haber hecho desde hace siglos atrás; Kyokan se hubiera regocijado con esto.

Cuando Erwin terminó el ritual sexual con Riko, guardó su hombría y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Riko no podía mostrar una cara más sorprendida. Erwin la veía satisfecho. En una fracción de segundo, las miradas de Erwin y Hanji se cruzaron pero no había nada que decirse. Habiéndolo hecho así, no había marcha atrás en sus decisiones. Esa había sido la manera que él encontró de hacerle ver a la castaña que ya no era más su mujer. Erwin le dijo adiós al amor por Hanji en forma definitiva, aunque todavía lo sentía y lo sentiría por un tiempo pero ya era un trayecto de salida. Después de ese encuentro visual con una Hanji vestida de rojo, vino el encuentro visual con Levi. En el pelinegro se podía leer la mezcla de incredulidad de su acto y la furia de pensar que solo era parte de algún plan para después recuperar a Hanji y la mirada de Erwin no le dijo nada.

Nadie sabía que hacer o decir. Muchos creyeron que hasta habían dejado de respirar porque era inaudito. Riko tuvo que salir de su incredulidad cuando Erwin le tomó de la mano fuertemente para que dijera las palabras de inicio del festín.

-Disfrutad del banquete- habló Riko con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Erwin chasqueó los dedos en el aire y platillos mucho más exóticos y elegantes que los que ya estaban en las mesas hicieron acto de presencia. De un sonido débil, los aplausos comenzaron a llenar todo el recinto. Fue una ovación bastante larga dirigida a la nueva pareja de reyes oscuros. Cuando terminó la música volvió a ser, Erwin llevó a Riko a la pista de baile que había al centro. Una melodía de un apasionado violín comenzó a sonar. Era una canción corta y al terminar una reina se situó frente a ellos.

-Erwin, me has roto el corazón, yo quería tener el honor de ser tu mujer- era la Reina Charles –Debería de hacerte pagar por romperle el corazón a una mujer- se llevó las manos al pecho.

-My lady- tomó la mano de Charles y la besó –Usted es una mujer exquisita-

-No digas más, me hieres más- dijo con falso dramatismo, era evidente que no se sentía ofendida pero quería lograr algo y eso Erwin lo sabía.

-Dime my lady Charles ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensar su dolor?-

En los ojos de Charles brilló una hermosa maldad –Quiero que ustedes bailen para mí pero no esa cosa aburrida- jaló a Erwin para que solo él lo escuchara.

Le susurró al oído el nombre de la canción, era una composición del Primer Tiempo que a veces la ejecutaba Kajiura en el Paraíso de Annie puesto que ella era la creadora de dicha melodía. Mentalmente Erwin, Charles y Kajiura se hablaron para que la Guardián hiciera los honores. Charles se retiró de la pista y la pareja entabló conversación mental.

-¿Cuál canción es?- preguntó mentalmente Riko a Erwin.

-Es "Awake" ¿La recuerdas?-

-Yo te enseñé a bailarla- cerró la conversación.

A pesar de empezar como una melodía suave y seductora, llegaría un momento en que se haría rápida y por cómo estaba vestida no podría moverse a voluntad. Mientras la música estaba en su parte suave Riko se quitó los tacones negros, el saco negro y quitó la falda esponjada del vestido blanco, quedando una falda más corta que le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla. Fue una fortuna que Erwin no le hubiera roto la prenda íntima, de lo contrario no podría moverse a voluntad. Pasó los objetos que se quitó al resguardo de Nanaba.

El público estaba emocionado, en especial los reyes malditos. Querían ver las dotes de bailarín de Erwin y también los de Riko. Algo habían escuchado, que ella había logrado seducir a muchos demonios de Lucifer con un baile, cautivando los sentidos y en ese instante el anciano de Kyokan aprovechó para hacer una deliciosa masacre. De Erwin sabían que era diestro para la danza pero a excepción del vals, no había ritmo más que lo habían visto danzar. Y estaban en el momento oportuno para satisfacer esa curiosidad. Erwin cedió a la petición de Charles porque eso le haría tener una alianza poderosa con ella.

Comenzó la progresión creciente de los tambores. Y la verdadera diversión empezó. Situados de extremo a extremo de la pista, fueron acercándose en ligeros pasos de baile, como seduciéndose y provocándose sin tener el mínimo roce de sus cuerpos. Pasos lentos pero llenos de ritmo hasta estar de frente.

_Ai lima kazmiya i yazma_

_Ai lima kazmiya i maya_

_Maye maio mao sola di aio lama_

_Maye maio mao sola di aio maya_

Al estar de frente, Erwin tomó a Riko de la cintura, pegándolo a él y moviéndose cadenciosamente. Después la retiraba con fuerza para empezar una danza de vueltas enteras, piruetas, entrelazados con los brazos y movimientos rápidos de los pies, todo esto al mismo tiempo.

_Ai lima kazmiya yazma_

El público estaba cautivo. Nunca habían visto tan perfecta sincronización y ritmo en un baile.

_Maye maio mao sola di lama_

_Maye maio sola di lama_

_Yei mi lai cossa mani_

_Yei mi lai lossa mani_

_Mei i lai lossa mani i dia_

_Ia dia, ia dia…_

La melodía terminó de la misma manera que como comenzó, a ritmo lento agregando unas suaves notas de piano mientras el eco de la voz se perdía a lo lejos.

_Ai lima kazmiya dia i aio yazma…_

Erwin tomó a Riko de la cintura y la inclinó hacia atrás para cerrar los últimos segundos. En los ojos de ambos había plena satisfacción por recordar aquel baile que Riko le enseñó en la privacidad de su aposento, ya siendo un Alto Rango. Se miraban a los ojos, sonrientes de la ovación que recibían, los reyes oscuros habían comprobado que los rumores de Erwin y Riko con respecto a la danza eran correctos.

Erwin no amaba a Riko. No la amaba pero a través de ese baile, empezó a sentir que un sentimiento tal vez desconocido pero de gran fuerza, podía nacer hacia ella. Riko también sabía que su sentimiento en ese momento no era correspondido y que había cedido a lo que hizo Erwin solo por sentirse útil; pero también, tenía la oportunidad de oro de ser correspondida y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Después de esta exhibición de baile que tanto anhelaban los reyes demonios observar, comenzó el baile del banquete. Parejas de Guardianes, Reyes Oscuros y demonios se unieron a la pista. Los diez demonios más viejos del Inframundo se reunieron en círculo en uno de los extremos del Gran Salón e intercambiaron opiniones.

Nanaba -¿Qué fue todo eso?-

Mike -Ni idea…-

Levi -Ese imbécil, de seguro esto es parte de algún plan suyo…-

Hanji –Yo no sé… A mí nunca me anunció así cuando estuvimos en los otros reinos, ni siquiera aquí-

Farlan -¿En serio?-

Hanji -Sí…-

Nanaba –Entonces quiere decir que Riko ¿Ahora es su esposa, nuestra reina?-

Boris –Por sus palabras, así es-

Nanaba –No puede ser-

Sasha -Jamás creí que esto pasaría-

Jean -¡¿Por qué no se acaban las sorpresas aquí?!-

Christa –Ni que lo digas…-

Boris -Aun no puedo creer que Riko se haya prestado a eso-

Angeru -Tal vez ya estaba planeado-

Levi –Tsk…-

Farlan -Me temo que ni ella lo sabía ¿Vieron su cara de sorpresa?-

Sasha -Pero Smith-sama no ama a Riko-

Nanaba -Y ella si lo ama a él-

Christa -¡No entiendo nada!-

Angeru -Todos estamos en las mismas-

Jean -¡Rayos!-

Boris -Mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta, ya después interrogaremos a Riko para que nos dé una explicación-

Todos suspiraron. Solo tenían conjeturas y hasta después podrían satisfacer sus dudas. Hicieron caso de las palabras de Boris, de momento lo mejor era disfrutar de las maravillas del banquete.

Todos se desplazaron según sus deseos. Farlan, Levi y Hanji se unieron en conversación con Tilo y Kajiura, hacía bastante tiempo que no se reencontraban los cinco. El trío Élite se divertía conversando con algunos reyes, Angeru se dedicó a platicar con los demonios de mayor confianza de Carlo Pikel, estaban compartiendo conocimientos sobre los metales y piedras preciosas. Boris fue presa de baile y coqueteo de varias demonios de otros mundos. Por su parte, los Titanes rodearon a Erwin y le cuestionaron su decisión sobre Riko. Pero, por más preguntas que le hacían para ver alguna duda o momento de locura, todo indicaba que lo había hecho a plena conciencia y voluntad.

En cierto momento, la pareja de Levi y Hanji quedó en soledad. Y fue cuando se acercó un rey oscuro a hacerles conversación, estuvo espiando un buen rato para saber que Hanji era la mujer del pelinegro malhumorado.

Carlo apareció a un costado de Hanji -Hola bonita, nos volvemos a ver- quiso ponerle una mano en los hombros.

Levi rápidamente bloqueó la oscura intención de Carlo, por la descripción que le había dado Hanji de él sabía que era el tipo que la violó en el teatro francés –Maldita porquería, no te atrevas a tocar a mi mujer-

Carlo quitó la mano y miró divertido a la pareja; le era gracioso que Hanji fuese más alta que él. Se divertiría un poco más haciéndola enojar -Hanji Zoe…- fue interrumpido.

-Señora de Ackerman- Hanji le miró de frente y con la cabeza alta, en señal que estaba orgullosa de ser la mujer

-¿Señora de Ackerman?- el rey alzó una ceja, como cuestionándola.

-Él es Levi Ackerman, mi marido- con un brazo abrazó a Levi por la cintura, mientras el pelinegro sonreía de lado, restregándole a ese hombre que Hanji era su esposa.

Para Carlo, Hanji ya no era más de su interés por que ya la había poseído. Así que no tenía caso seguir con la ridícula conversación. Miró fijamente al pelinegro -Levi te felicito, tienes una mujer que reúne todo lo que un hombre puede desear: un cuerpo delicioso, un rostro hermoso, fuerte carácter y amor verdadero- tomó la mano de Hanji -Bonita, si algún día este hombre te hace llorar solo invócame y aquí me tendrás- besó la mano.

Hanji se soltó de un solo movimiento -Te quedarás esperando por toda la eternidad-

Levi le miraba airado.

Carlo les miró divertido -¿Sabes? Me decepcionas. Tenías el potencial para hacer que dos reyes oscuros se enfrentasen por ti-

-Eso no me interesa, yo solo tengo ojos para Levi ¿Entendiste?- Hanji ahora agarró a su esposo del brazo, aferrándose a él.

Carlo puso las manos en la cintura -De acuerdo pero es una lástima- les dio la espalda -Aunque la nueva mujer de Erwin también es exquisita y vaya que sabe mover la cadera-

Vieron como Carlo tomaba una copa y se dirigía directamente a Riko. La mujer tomó la copa en las manos e inicio una conversación con Carlo.

-Oí cuatro-ojos, ese es el maldito que…-

-Sí Levi, él es Carlo Pikel. Pero ya no quiero hablar de eso-

-Tsk...-

Se quedaron en seriedad. La risa de Sasha y Christa por la diversión que tenían con Jean en la pista de baile hizo que Hanji deseara lo mismo para ella. Volteó a ver a su esposo.

-¡Enano! ¡Quiero bailar!-

Levi le miró ambivalente. Hanji soltó la carcajada porque sabía que Levi no tenía ni la más mínima gracia para el baile. Su risa se detuvo en el momento que vio a su esposo acomodándose la pañoleta de su cuello, en señal de nerviosismo.

-A ti te gusta hacerlo, enséñame esa mierda…- desvió el rostro enrojecido.

-¡Ven! ¡Te divertirás mucho!- Hanji no pudo evitar besarlo antes de jalarlo a la pista.

Nuevamente, Levi estaba demostrándole el amor que le tenía. Dejaba de lado su frialdad para hacer algo que ella deseaba. Dejaba de ser frío solo por ella. Ese tipo de pequeños detalles era lo que día tras día, hacía que el amor entre ellos creciera y madurara. Cualquiera diría que una loca y un malhumorado no tenían química. Pero se equivocaban. Tendrían que verlos juntos para saber que esa combinación de alegría y seriedad, esos polos tan opuestos formaban un mezcla mágica. Que ellos dos juntos y siempre tomados de la mano, eran como fuegos artificiales en un cielo estrellado.

Todos los Demonios regios entrelazaban miradas de satisfacción y alegría. Compartían el mismo pensamiento, incomprensible para muchos por cuestión de la moral. Erwin Smith estaba madurando como rey oscuro, el que por primera vez tuviera sexo delante de ellos era una prueba de eso, más el tener invitados en su Inframundo.

La madrugada transcurrió y una hora antes del amanecer que daría por terminada la velada, una sorpresa más tendría vida. Todos fueron llevados al Lago del Ritus.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 10 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. EL LAGO DEL RITUS=**

Todos se reunieron con gran expectación en el Lago del Ritus, donde había asientos cómodos para todos los invitados de honor. A los reyes no les extrañó la ausencia de Carlo en el lugar; supusieron que estaba disfrutando la noche con alguna de sus conquistas, como siempre. El resto permanecería de pie. Los demonios más antiguos pertenecientes a dicho Inframundo se colocaron donde Erwin les ordenó con la cabeza. Pusieron sus cuerpos en frente a los espectadores hasta el otro extremo del Lago, habiendo una gran brecha entre ellos. La brecha no era otra que el altar de mármol y la orilla del Lago donde salían los humanos transformados en demonios. Erwin y Riko se quedaron en la entrada a la Cueva, exactamente a la mitad de los demonios y los espectadores.

Los Titanes estaban a un costado de la pareja de Erwin y Riko, solo ellos sabían lo que ocurriría en el Lago, se lo habían autorizado a Erwin. Pero en realidad, solo sabían la mitad de lo que en realidad pasaría.

El Demonio Dorado habló, resonando su profunda y seductora voz en toda la Cueva.

-Ustedes serán testigos de honor de los cambios en la Alta Jerarquía en mi Inframundo. Estos demonios que ven aquí- señaló donde estaban los diez demonios -Son de gran valía para este Rey, no solo por sus extraordinarias habilidades, sino por su lealtad y valentía. Y esta noche algunos de ellos serán premiados al ser transformados en un nivel de Jerarquía superior al que pertenecen- miró a una rubia -Annie haz los honores-

-Tú a mí no me das órdenes, te las doy yo. Dime ¿A quiénes transformarás?-

-Mike, Nanaba pasen al frente, serán transformados en Alto Rango-

-¡¿Eh?!- la pareja que fue mandada llamar se mostró sorprendida.

El resto de los demonios contuvieron la respiración. Erwin les dio una mirada fulminante, saliendo así de su estupefacción y pasando al frente de Annie y Erwin. La transformación de Élite a Alto rango solo Annie podía hacerla porque ella contaba con la daga especial para hacerlo, esto para evitar abusos por parte de los Reyes Oscuros. Un Rey Demonio podía transformar un humano a demonio, pero el hacerlo de un rango de su confianza solo podía hacerlo un Titán ya después de haber sido transformado el humano en demonio. Esto para darle tiempo al Rey de meditar en su decisión, además que con ello se controlaría el límite de demonios de alta jerarquía en los inframundos.

Mike y Nanaba fueron colocados por Erwin y Riko sobre el altar de mármol sin necesidad de sujetarlos. Annie, quien iba con el cabello suelto y un vestido dorado, juntó las manos y de su brazo izquierdo sacó una daga hecha de diamante, gema usada para dichas transformaciones.

Con una profunda seriedad, Annie enterró la daga en los mismos lugares del Ritus de humano a demonio: en el corazón, en la vena yugular y el hueco occipital. Como ya eran demonios, el sangrado era mínimo pero suficiente para hacerlos perder la conciencia. Erwin había permitido que la transformación se hiciese de manera simultánea. De esta manera daba a entender que respetaría a las parejas del Inframundo. Cuando Annie terminó de enterrar la daga y los demonios entraron en un estado de shock, Erwin los aventó al Lago.

Contrario a la transformación de humano a demonio, cuando un demonio es transformado en Alto Rango no hay pensamientos dentro del Lago. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco y los cuerpos cuando tocaban el fondo eran envueltos en burbujas. Al terminar la transformación el mismo cuerpo subía a la superficie y a unos centímetros de llegar al exterior la conciencia se recobraba.

En el tiempo que estuvo la pareja dentro del Lago terminando su nueva transformación los demás demonios comprendieron porque Erwin había elegido a las parejas de confrontación, quería corroborar que Mike y Nanaba estuviesen al nivel de un Alto Rango aun siendo Élites. Farlan sabía que con eso, Mike incrementaría su fuerza a su mismo nivel y sería vencido fácilmente en un enfrentamiento a espadas; tendría que volver a practicar.

Erwin y Annie hablaron mentalmente.

-Annie, habrá una transformación más-

-Ya no te permitiré tener otro Alto Rango, cuatro es el límite. Mike y Nanaba están tomando los lugares de Kyokan y Riko-

-La siguiente transformación será de demonio asesino a Élite ¿Puede realizarse?-

-No estoy segura de eso, sabes que se puede transformar un simple demonio a la más alta jerarquía demoníaca que está por debajo del Rey, pero a un nivel inferior del Alto Rango no lo sé. Recuerda que los Élite son en realidad un experimento tuyo y mío, cuando los transformamos de humanos a Élite no estábamos seguros del resultado y fue positivo, pero de demonio a Élite no sé si funcionaría-

-Entonces tendremos que volver a experimentar-

-De acuerdo-

Se cerró la conversación mental mientras que Nanaba y Mike emergían del Lago entre aplausos del público. Su cabello había cambiado a plateado, como símbolo de su nuevo rango. Por instrucción mental de Erwin volvieron a tomar su lugar. -Hay una transformación más- habló Erwin mirando a sus diez demonios.

Se escucharon cuchicheos por todo el salón. Cuando volvió el silencio Erwin habló.

-Levi, Hanji pasen al frente, serán transformados en Élite-

Ambos se miraron sosteniéndose de la mano. Los demás demonios abrieron grandemente los ojos. No creían lo que oían. Ni siquiera los Titanes creían lo que oían. Annie miró en forma interrogante a Erwin, el rubio le dijo con la mirada que estaba seguro de su decisión. Erwin volteó a ver a la pareja con mirada imperativa. Hanji y Levi sabían que lo mejor era no desobedecerlo aun sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tomados de la mano caminaron hasta colocarse frente a Erwin.

Erwin los guio hasta el altar de mármol, ya limpio de la sangre que derramaron Mike y Nanaba. De igual manera, serían transformados en forma simultánea y esta vez no escondieron su agarre de manos. Levi y Hanji estaban perplejos ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo todo eso? Tenían miedo de la respuesta pero tampoco tenían la voz para reclamarlo. Sabían que si querían proteger a Mikasa, tenían que ser obedientes a todo lo que Erwin les dijera.

Annie guardó en su brazo la daga de diamante y en su lugar apareció una daga combinada de diamante y rubí. Los reyes de otros mundos miraron con expectación, era la primera vez que veían dicha daga. Sabían que era una daga experimental entre de Annie y Erwin para crear a los Élite, siendo de uso exclusivo en ese Inframundo. Estaban excitados; vaya que el Demonio Dorado les estaba dando una excelente velada.

De la misma manera que cuando fueron transformados en demonios asesinos, el Ritus se efectuó. Erwin encajó la daga roja con diamantes en el corazón y en la vena yugular. Al ser demonios y de cuerpo más resistente, el vaciarse de sangre tomó más tiempo. El alma en esta ocasión no se desprendería, puesto que ya pertenecía a Erwin. Cuando sus ojos dejaron de mostrar señales de vida, fue cuando rápidamente Riko y Erwin voltearon los cuerpos para que Annie los apuñalara en el hueco occipital. Los aventaron dentro del Lago, esperando la transformación.

Dentro del Lago, por inercia los cuerpos con el alma de Levi y Hanji buscaron tomarse de las manos. Al llegar al fondo lo hicieron pero no había conciencia. Mutaron envueltos de burbujas de agua. Al terminar de transformarse comenzaron a flotar hacia arriba y a medio camino la conciencia volvió a ellos. Levi cargó como damisela a Hanji y nadó hasta la salida del Lago. Cuando emergieron del agua salada se unieron a los otros demonios que ya estaban con Erwin a los costados formando la media luna. De tomar posición Erwin tomó la palabra.

-Les presento a mis demonios de Alta Jerarquía. Los demonios de Alto Rango y los demonios Élite de Erwin Smith, hijo de Lilith- abrió los brazos a los costados, como quien muestra con orgullo a los suyos.

Los invitados se pusieron en pie y aplaudieron fuertemente al espectáculo que cerró con broche de oro el banquete. Erwin ordenó al trío Élite que llevaran a su aposento a las dos parejas, estaban por quedarse dormidas debido a que su alma se había agotado.

Con eso la fiesta se dio por terminada.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 10 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO=**

Erwin, su nueva Reina y los dos Alto Rango despidieron personalmente a todos los invitados al banquete. Los invitados sonreían alegres, esa noche había sido totalmente deliciosa a sus sentidos demoníacos: buena música, deliciosa comida, lujuria frente a ellos, una danza emocionante y Ritus inauditos como testigos de honor. Todo un espectáculo digno de los reyes oscuros más importantes del Cuarto Tiempo.

Levi, Hanji, Nanaba y Mike estarían dormidos por dos días recuperando su alma la energía para despertar. Cuando abrieran los ojos sentirían los cambios de ser transformados. Mike y Nanaba habían mutado su color de cabello, ahora era plateado y solo dormirían una hora al día. Solo había ue esperar como resultaba el experimentos de Levi y Hanji transformados en Élite, en teoría ya tendrían que poder estar despiertos durante el día.

Antes de irse, Kajiura le dio el engargolado a Farlan. Solo se lo tendió y le sonrió gratamente, Tilo también le sonreía al retirarse. Los dos amigos Guardianes sabían que Farlan se llevaría una grata sorpresa al descubrir lo que había en sus manos.

**.**

**_En el corazón del silencio, en el corazón de la noche me he preguntado muchas veces ¿En dónde estás?…_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer mis locuras.**

Inicia la cuenta regresiva para el final. 3.-Siguiente: Fragmento 4. The shadow I love.


	53. Shadows Fragmento 4

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

*en este fragmento, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia*

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 3. SHADOWS=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 4. THE SHADOW I LOVE=**

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 10 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE FARLAN=**

El Demonio de Alto Rango aún no podía creer lo que tenía en sus manos. Cuando estuvo en la soledad de su aposento lo hojeó y vio que era. Era un libro improvisado donde Alejandra escribió sus visiones y que iba dedicado totalmente a él. Se tendió sobre la cama y lo abrió por la mitad. Cayó sobre su cara una carta. Dejó el engargolado a un costado y tomó la carta. Por la parte frontal venía este largo mensaje escrito en lengua antigua:

"¡Hola demonio enamorado! Esto es un regalo de tu amada para ti. Sé que te preguntarás como es que tengo esto, pues bien, te dije que Alejandra había quedado en buenas manos. Su Guardián era mi segundo mejor amigo, Revo. Como lo has de suponer su poder de Connexio tiene tiempo de haber terminado y se le dijo lo propio a ella. Como todos los Connexios del tipo depresivo, agradeció que se le contara la verdad de sus visiones hasta el final porque de otra manera no lo hubiera podido soportar. Le pidió a su Guardián que le hiciera llegar a su sombra esta carta y este escrito, aquí escribió todas las visiones que tuvo como si fuera una novela. Como Revo no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba me consultó y tuve que contarle de ti como su sombra, fue gracioso cuando se quitó los lentes por la sorpresa que le dio. En fin, aquí tienes ese libro y adentro de este sobre viene una carta para ti. ¿Sabes? Es gracioso esto, Tilo me decía que tú jurabas que nunca sufrirías por amor y ahora te imagino con el rostro iluminado al saber que tu chica sigue pensando en ti.

Hasta pronto, Kajiura."

Sin esperar a más abrió la carta y sacó de ella una hoja de papel de libreta, con unas palabras escritas a mano. Reconoció ese papel, por la numeración vio que se trataba de las últimas hojas de su diario. Y leyó estas palabras:

_"Para mi sombra:_

_No sé qué seas pero para mí eres real. Eres un misterio en mi vida. No sé cómo alto tan intangible es capaz de hacerme sentir una amplia gama de emociones aun sabiendo que solo puedes ser un invento de mi mente. Y aun así eres capaz de provocarme amor, de amarte y extrañarte aun cuando estoy rodeada de personas. Mi felicidad es estar en mi cuarto pensándote, recordando todos esos momentos en que me seguías y platicabas conmigo en mi mente. Sin ti todo se siente tan solitario; es que ya eres la pieza clave de mi corazón. Desearía que tuvieras un cuerpo y que estés aquí y besar tus labios, abrazarte y sentirte cerca. No imaginas cuanto deseo por ello. Eres mi imposible más hermoso. Siempre serás la sombra que me habla cuando estoy sola. Eres como un reflejo de esperanza que alguien o algo me ha elegido para cuidarme aunque sea a lo lejos porque no puede tenerme._

_Durante mucho tiempo deseé conocer a un chico capaz de ver la profundidad de mi alma y no asustarse por ello, porque vería que dentro de mi hay unos sentimientos que para muchos es locura pero para mí es una realidad con la que vivo día con día. Pero eso nunca ocurrió. Hasta que apareciste. Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que te vi, estaba en el ocio con mi lap y de repente subo la vista y estabas ahí viéndome. Cuando ya me iba a dormir te acercabas a la orilla de mi cama, yo queriendo hacerte tantas preguntas pero el sueño me ganaba. Luego juraría que aquellas pláticas que tuvimos en mi mente y las veces que me abrazaste fueron reales. Tus brazos rodeándome cuando yo solo quería llorar, cuando la desesperación me carcomía por dentro tu sola presencia esfumaba todo lo malo. Sentía una calidez indescriptible, un sentir tan hermoso que no sé cómo describir en palabras, pero lo recuerdo y me estremezco de una manera que no te imaginas. Todo el tiempo que estuviste conmigo ha sido lo mejor y lo más precioso de mi vida. Hubiera deseado tener la fórmula de estar contigo para siempre pero no fue así. Una noche como muchas otras te apareces en mis sueños y me dices que te ausentarás. Después resulta que me entero de muchos misterios en el universo y ahora…_

_Me pregunto en dónde estás. Me pregunto si estarás bien. No sé si aún piensas en mí, pero yo te pienso cada día de mi existencia. Mi alma te llama pero soy arrastrada aun en contra de mi voluntad a una realidad y yo no sé qué vaya a pasar conmigo. Solo te pido que cuando regreses a mí, para reconocerte esta será nuestra frase: "Vielleicht bin ich der Mann Der Dich anruft wenn Du einsam bist Im Grandhotel in Wien_". _Es una frase en alemán que resume todo: "Tal vez soy el hombre que te llama cuando estás sola en el Gran Hotel en Viena". Porque siento que ya te conocí antes pero no estoy muy segura de eso. Así que esa frase me ayudará a saber que eres tú._

_Te amo. Alejandra._

_Estoy condenada a vivir eternamente enamorada de una sombra."_

Todas esas palabras estremecieron al demonio plateado. Ahora más que nunca deseaba poder salir del Inframundo y tomarla para sí. Pero recordó ciertas cosas que lo hicieron dudar de salir corriendo en ese momento y traerla a él. No sabía si sería capaz de soportar ver a otro hombre tomando su cuerpo, aun sabiendo que solo sería eso. Él, que decía que los celos eran solo inseguridades, ahora comprendía que era una reacción natural de protección a alguien querido. Además ¿Qué vida podría ofrecerle en el Inframundo? Solo sangre y matanzas. Y ¿Cómo explicarle que él es un demonio? ¿Cómo soportar el final del Ritus?

Farlan se hizo un ovillo de tristeza y así permaneció todo el día.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 10 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Cuando todos los invitados se fueron regresaron a sus aposentos. Riko fue llevada por Erwin hasta el del Rey. Al entrar la mujer no pudo resistirlo más, llevaba toda la noche controlando el escupir las interrogantes que no la dejaban tranquila.

-¡¿Cómo que soy tu esposa, tu mujer y la reina del Inframundo?! ¡Ese no fue el trato que habíamos acordado!- por fin sacó toda la furia que sentía.

-¿No te ha gustado mi sorpresa, russisch?- cruzó los brazos.

El que la llamara así solo la hacía hervir más la sangre -¡No me digas así! ¡Te recuerdo que ese ha sido el único favor que te he pedido en toda tu perra vida!-

-Yo te llamaré como se me antoje-

Riko le miraba furiosa; por dentro sentía que se desgarraba cuando la llamaba así, empeorando como se sentía. Ahora frente a todos era su esposa y la esperanza de tener sus sentimientos la estaba carcomiendo.

La voz de Erwin la sacó de su trance -Por cierto no te has dado cuenta, todas tus pertenencias ya están aquí-

-¡¿Qué?!- Riko miró a su alrededor y constató que en efecto, todas las cosas que le pertenecían estaban ahora en ese aposento -Erwin ¡Esto es ridículo!- los puños de Riko temblaban de furia.

Erwin la agarró la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo -Primero me vas a satisfacer en la cama, esposa mía. Y después contestaré todas tus dudas-

Erwin le desabrochó el saco negro y así siguió desabrochándole la ropa para quitársela.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 10 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE FARLAN=**

Hacía unas horas que Angeru había llegado al aposento de Farlan para platicar con él. El demonio de cabello plateado le mostró la carta y esas palabras porque sabía que Angeru lo comprendería. Intercambiaron palabras un buen rato, hasta que poco antes de la media noche Tilo apareció en su aposento.

Farlan –Tilo ¿Qué haces aquí?- se puso en pie para recibirlo, era una visita inesperada.

Tilo mostraba un rostro de preocupación -Hermano debes de apresurarte-

Farlan -¿Por qué?- el rostro de su hermano le dio un mal presentimiento.

Tilo -Porque Alejandra se va a casar-

Farlan se quedó congelado; no esperaba esas palabras. Y su cabeza era un meollo de muchas cosas.

Angeru se puso en pie y se unió a la conversación -¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?-

Tilo –Porque yo acompañé a Kajiura para hacerle una visita rápida a su casa y comprobar su estabilidad mental después de haber sido Connexio, nos hemos llevado la sorpresa de ver como la arreglan para ser la novia de una boda-

Farlan con voz temblorosa -Y Kajiura ¿Por qué no vino?-

Tila -Porque ella se está encargando de hacer los cambios de Guardianes para los Connexios, a mí me ha dado autorización de ausentarme para decirte esto-

Tanto Tilo como Angeru miraron a un Farlan que empezaba a tener los ojos vidriosos. Era algo inesperado, pensó en voz alta.

Farlan –Yo no sé si deba impedírselo. Tal vez también para Alejandra lo mejor sea que yo la deje vivir su vida como humana. Que se case y forme una familia…-

Angeru -¿Eh?-

Tilo -¿Qué estás diciendo?-

Farlan -Este es un Inframundo y yo soy un demonio, no creo ser capaz de explicárselo, que lo entienda y así me acepte. Tampoco sé si ella comprenda que esto es un Inframundo, lleno de sangre y matanzas. Y también… No sé si sea capaz de saber que Erwin tomará su cuerpo-

Tilo –Farlan, piénsalo bien…- habló con algo de tristeza, hasta cierto punto tenía razón.

Angeru sería quien le haría reaccionar –Farlan, comprendo cómo te sientes porque yo siento lo mismo respecto a Bunny. Pero tu caso es diferente. Ella ha visto la Rebelión y sabe mucho más, es realmente poco lo que tendrás que explicarle. No temió ver a una sombra que la seguía, sino todo lo contrario: se enamoró de algo oscuro. Tú que puedes pelea por ella, yo no tengo remedio-

Farlan pensó en las palabras que le dio Angeru. Bajo su mirada y vio unas líneas de la carta que tenía en sus manos:

_"Te amo, Alejandra._

_Estoy condenada a vivir eternamente enamorada de una sombra"._

No necesitaba saber más. Había una frase que ella tenía cuando se enojaba porque alguien hacía algo sin informárselo "Nunca tomes una decisión por mí porque tú no eres yo y no sabes lo que yo quiero o necesito". Subió la vista; si ella no quería estar con él, le daría la oportunidad de escucharlo de sus labios.

Farlan -¿Cuánto tiempo falta para la boda?-

Tilo –En media hora es el evento en la iglesia-

Farlan -Eso es tiempo suficiente ¿Y en dónde está?-

Tilo –En su casa, aun no terminan de maquillarla-

Angeru -¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Farlan -Me voy a robar a la novia-

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 10 DE NOVIEMBRE. MEXICO. CASA DE ALEJANDRA=**

Cuando apareció en la habitación a Farlan se le detuvo el corazón. Sabía que la vería así, pero el estar frente a ella así era algo diferente. Alejandra estaba sentada frente al espejo, vestida de novia. Era un vestido de tirantes, escote en uve, ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cintura y bastante esponjado de crinolinas en la parte de abajo. Podía apreciarse que llevaba zapatos bajos blancos. Su cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta estilizada en caireles y una pequeña tiara de flores lo adornaba.

Se miraba en el espejo. Hacían solo unos segundos que por fin la habían dejado sola. Durante toda la mañana estuvo sentada frente al peinador de su habitación. Su interior libraba una feroz batalla. Por un lado se suponía debía estar feliz porque se iba a casar pero el otro lado le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que cumpliera la promesa de esperar a su sombra.

Pero su sombra nunca más apareció. Después de pedirle que le esperara porque tenía cosas que hacer nunca más apareció, ni siquiera en sus sueños. Le llamaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Tan solo necesitaba una señal y con eso dar marcha atrás a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Le hubiera esperado toda su vida si tan solo hubiera quedado algo pendiente entre ellos. Pero no había nada.

Solo su sombra le hablaba al pensamiento y le decía las cosas que quería y necesitaba oír. En ocasiones eran verdades dolorosas. Su sombra la acompañaba cuando iba a los museos, a los eventos culturales y paseos por la urbe. Esas cosas eran aburridas para los chicos, pero no para su sombra. Siempre tenía las palabras exactas para hacer estremecer su corazón. Para calmarle cuando era presa de la desesperación por la soledad que sentía. Cuando estaba acostada sintiendo una profunda tristeza llegaba para envolverle en un abrazo que le calmaba todo su sentir.

Pero ya no estaba. Y en ese tiempo apareció un chico real que la empezó a cortejar. Se conocían desde la infancia pero a ella nunca le gustó. Sin embargo, entre tanta insistencia de su parte y de su familia, cedió con la esperanza que todo fracasara y la dejaran tranquila. Pero el destino le dio una jugada inesperada, llevándola en poco tiempo a un compromiso del que no se pudo negar. "Es un buen chico y te adora" le repetían incesantemente. No es que no lo quisiera pero era algo diferente. No llegaba a despertarle pasión ni estar todo el tiempo en sus pensamientos. Se iba a casar para no quedarse sola y darle gusto a su familia. Tampoco era del todo un sacrificio, sabía que tendría una buena vida con él.

Sus ojos cafés mostraban esa batalla y ese vacío. Farlan empezó a contristarse enormemente pero ahí seguía como esperando que dijera algo que le mostrara que las palabras de esa carta no eran vacías. Entonces sucedió. Alejandra abrió el cajón que tenía frente a ella en el peinador y sacó su diario. Lo abrazó fuertemente y habló en susurros con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí tan solo me dieras una señal que eres real. Te extraño mucho. Perdóname por no cumplir la promesa de esperarte toda la vida. Aunque todos crean que soy muy fuerte, solo tú conoces mi realidad. Solo tú sabes lo débil que soy y por eso yo… Lo siento mucho pero me voy a casar por ser débil-

Esas fueron todas las palabras que necesitó Farlan para saber que ella le pertenecía. Pero ya no aparecería como la figura de una sombra, tendría que hacerlo por sí mismo. Materializó su presencia y esperó pacientemente recargado en la puerta de su habitación a que guardara el diario y se diera cuenta de su presencia. Después de verse por última vez en el espejo apreciando su rostro con maquillaje cargado, tomó la falda del esponjado vestido y volteó para impresionarse.

-¡Aaaay!- gritó fuertemente pero en la parte baja de la casa había tanta algarabía que la voz no salió de su habitación -¿Quién eres?- se llevó las manos al pecho.

-¿Ya te olvidaste de mí?- arqueó una ceja.

-Ah disculpa pero tengo muy mala memoria para los nombres, así que… este… ¿Me puedes decir quién eres?-

Soltó un suspiro, había olvidado esa parte de ella –Soy Farlan ¿Qué no me reconoces por el cabello plateado?-

-Eh, no… Lo siento pero es que sin lentes no veo nada- tomó los lentes que estaban sobre el peinador y se le quedó viendo mientras jugueteaba con los dedos sobre la madera -¡Ah! ¡Ya me acordé de ti! Tú fuiste al que dejé hablando solo en Cannes y luego nos vimos en un club en Roma ¿Verdad?-

-Así es Alejandra, es bueno que recuerdes que me dejaste hablando solo-

-Ay lo siento. Pero oye ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo pudiste entrar a mi cuarto sin que me diera cuenta?-

-Entré desde hace rato pero estabas tan perdida en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta de mi presencia-

-Okey pero no me has contestado que es lo que estás haciendo aquí, que yo recuerde no te envié invitación para mi boda-

Se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón –Estoy aquí porque vine para llevarte conmigo-

-¿Llevarme contigo? ¿Eres el chofer del carro que me llevará a la iglesia? Pero no te ves vestido como uno-

-Je, no pierdes la costumbre de cuestionar todo-

-Así soy yo-

-Por cierto no te quedas quieta con tu cabello, la última vez lo traías café avellana y ahora lo traes de oscuro a rubio, deberías de demandar a la estética que hizo eso, no te queda–

-Se llaman mechas californianas, están de moda y a mí me gustan- dio un paso atrás para soltarse del agarre del mentón.

Se escuchó que tocaron la puerta y la voz de su mejor amiga le habló –Ale ya es hora de irnos a la iglesia, el chofer ya te está esperando en la cochera-

-Ok, gracias Olga- le respondió –Y tú, si gustas acompañarme en la ceremonia será…- no pudo continuar.

-Chist…- le puso un dedo en los labios.

-¡Óyeme! ¡No me chistes!- de un manazo le quitó el dedo.

Pero Farlan volvió a poner su dedo en los labios y con la otra mano le quitó los lentes, tenía deseos de ver esa mirada café que le había cautivado –Mucha gente te observa pero nadie lo hace como yo- salió de la habitación.

-¡¿Ja…?!- Alejandra se quedó perpleja por esas palabras.

Escuchó como toda la casa se quedó quieta esperando a que ella bajara para verla vestida de novia y abordar el carro rentado. Pero si apenas tocó la perilla de la puerta de su habitación para salir, sintió una mano que le tapaba la boca y un brazo que la agarraba de la cintura.

-Te dije que estaba aquí para llevarte conmigo-

Sintió un golpe en la nuca que la desmayó.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 11 DE NOVIEMBRE. EL GRAN HOTEL DE LA ANTIGUA VIENA=**

Su cabeza le punzaba dolorosamente. Sintió que estaba acostada y comenzó a revolcarse por el dolor. El sonido del roce de la falda del vestido la hizo abrir los ojos e incorporarse de un solo golpe. No traía sus lentes, observó con algo de dificultad en donde estaba y lo reconoció.

-¡¿Cómo madres llegué hasta aquí?!-

El lugar donde estaba no era ni más ni menos que aquella habitación en el Gran Hotel de la Antigua Viena donde vio a su sombra por primera vez. El dolor de cabeza la hizo agarrarse las sienes. Era la apretada media coleta y la tiara lo que la lastimaban, así que se las quitó. También se dio cuenta que estaba descalza.

-Yo te traje- era la voz de su secuestrador; la reconoció al instante.

-¡¿Y por qué chingados me secuestraste?! ¿Necesitas dinero o qué?- se topó que estaba frente a ella, a un costado de la ventana.

-Te dije que te iba a llevar conmigo y cumplí mi palabra-

Se quedó analizando esas palabras y creyó leer un mensaje oculto -Entonces solo lo hiciste por diversión…-

-No es del todo correcto pero tampoco equivocado-

Se hizo un poco de silencio.

-Oye ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cómo le hiciste para traerme sin que nadie se diera cuenta?-

-Fue fácil, muy fácil traerte hasta aquí-

-¡No me mientas! Reconozco este lugar estamos en Viena ¿Verdad?-

-Así es, pero…-

-¡Pero nada! Ya hiciste la maldad de evitar que me casara y no quieres dinero, ahora puedes dejarme libre. No sé cómo rayos le hiciste para traerme desde México hasta acá pero bueno eso lo puedo olvidar. Quiero ir a mi cuarto y ver como arreglo este asunto, todos me van a querer matar por no aparecer en la iglesia. Y descuida, ya veré que invento para que no tengas problema, solo déjame salir de aquí-

Farlan decidió divertirse un poco antes de resolver sus dudas -No quiero dejarte ir todavía y ¿Qué dices que ibas a hacer?-

-¡Oye desgraciado! ¡Regrésame a casa AHORA! ¡¿Qué no estás viendo que me iba a casar?!-

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta de eso- la iba a empujar lo más que pudiera en la desesperación para hacerle pagar por estar a punto de romper su promesa de esperarlo.

Puso los ojos en blanco –Qué gracioso…- se puso en pie y se acercó hasta él en la ventana –Por si no te has dado cuenta ¡Llevo puesto un vestido de novia! ¡¿Ves?!- se señaló la parte esponjada de la falda.

-Entonces si el problema es el vestido lo podemos arreglar-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- se percató que se acercaba peligrosamente con los brazos apuntando hacia ella, dio un paso hacia atrás pero no pudo evitar que la envolviera de la cintura con un brazo.

Aunque forcejó, tampoco pudo evitar que con el otro brazo rompiera de la falda dejando solo un trozo de vestido que le cubría solo lo necesario.

Abrió la boca enormemente -¡¿Qué te pasa animal?! ¡Es un vestido carísimo! ¡Trabajaré toda la vida para pagarlo!- vio que la tela que arrancó de la falda era lanzada por la ventana hacia afuera.

El demonio se divertía de estarla haciendo pasar un muy mal rato, como él lo había sentido.

Alejandra quedó con la boca abierta y dando unos pasos hacia atrás hasta caer sentada en la cama, sin dejar de tener la boca abierta y con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante -Ah... Ja… ¡No lo puedo creer!-

Farlan cerró la ventana y la observó un buen rato. Le divertía sus caras tan expresivas, eso era algo que le decían un defecto pero para él era una virtud. Nunca no permitía que su rostro no mostrara la emoción que sentía o lo que pensaba. Y vaya que tenía buenas piernas, tenía ganas de arrancarle el liguero blanco nupcial que traía.

-Mi papá me va a matar, no… Mi papá te va a matar, no… ¡Yo te voy a matar!-

-No lo hará, ni tú ni él son asesinos así que no me amenaces con algo que no vas a cumplir…-

-¡Aiiins!- soltó una rabieta -¡En serio que eres un desgraciado!-

-Que yo recuerde no eras tan contestona, pero eso me gusta, tienes tu carácter-

-Solo nos vimos dos veces por muy poco tiempo, es obvio que no sepas que no me quedo callada cuando me hacen enojar-

-Sí que eres difícil…-

-¡Oye ya basta! No sé por qué haces esto pero por favor regrésame a casa. Tú jamás lo entenderías porque eres guapo y puedes tener a la mujer que quieras pero yo no soy un juego. Por favor llévame a casa- suspiró y su mirada se llenó de tristeza -Por fin tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien y tú me secuestras, tú me estás arrebatando una vida que siempre anhelé…-

-¿Una vida con alguien que no amas?-

Se le quedó viendo con los ojos vidriosos, analizando sus palabras. En definitiva él sabía algo que ella había escondido perfectamente a ojos de todos menos para su mejor amiga y ella no era capaz de decírselo a nadie. Sin lugar a dudas estaba frente a una persona que misteriosamente la conocía bien -¿Quién eres?-

-Te lo dije. Nadie te mira como lo hago yo, te conozco mucho más de lo que crees. Sé muchas cosas de ti, mucho más de lo que piensas-

-A ver sorpréndeme-

-Te gusta dormir boca abajo y no importa cuánto calor haga, siempre te tapas mínimo con una sábana, de preferencia cobertor. La hipocresía es lo que menos toleras en el mundo y te encanta la nieve de yogurt. Hablas francés básico y podrías hablarlo mejor si tan solo lo practicaras más. Tienes una cicatriz debajo del mentón porque de niña una vez cuando ibas a la tienda te caíste con una botella de vidrio vacía en las manos y tu mentón cayó justo en los vidrios, nunca fuiste a que te quitaran los puntos-

-Qué idiota soy… Por un momento creí que sabías algún secreto de mí, todo eso viene en mi blog de seguro lo leíste-

-¿Qué no guardas nada para ti?-

-Una mujer es un mar de secretos y no has dicho ninguno mío-

La diversión y su venganza hasta aquí habían llegado; ahora sí sus palabras irían muy en serio, por lo cual habló con voz de seriedad -Escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir. Yo sé que tú eras un Connexio y tu poder te costaba largos períodos de depresión. También sé que veías una sombra y eso fue lo que te ayudó a soportar tus visiones. Visiones que te arrastraban hasta lo más profundo de la tristeza, sin sentir otro deseo más que estar acostada en tu cama a puerta cerrada-

-De seguro forzaste a Olga a que te dijera todo eso…-

-Eres increíble…- como lo suponía, tenía que decir esa frase secreta; Alejandra para todo tenía una explicación.

La paciencia se le agotó. La tumbó en la cama, se subió a ella, le inmovilizó los brazos y le habló lentamente al oído -Und so treffe ich Dich in Cannes, und vielleicht auch schon in Rom- se replegó más para que lo escuchara mejor –Vielleicht bin ich der Mann Der Dich anruft wenn Du einsam bist Im Grandhotel in Wien-

-Repite eso último...- lo agarró de los hombros.

Se lo repitió de nueva cuenta al oído –Vielleicht bin ich der Mann Der Dich anruft wenn Du einsam bist Im Grandhotel in Wien-

-¿Qué...? ¿Cómo es que sabes esa frase?... ¿Porqué…? ¿Por qué tú la sabes…?-

-Me la escribiste en esta carta- sacó de la bolsa del pantalón la carta.

-¿Por qué tú la tienes?... ¿Acaso tú eres…?-

-Por poco y no regreso a tiempo. Fuiste una niña mala en no respetar la promesa de esperarme toda tu vida aunque tampoco te culpo, yo estuve sumamente atareado que ni siquiera hubo tiempo de visitarte en sueños. Pero eso ha terminado y ahora he venido por ti para llevarte conmigo…-

Se abrazaron fuertemente. Alejandra no podía creer que ese chico de cabello plateado fuera en realidad aquella sombra que le seguía. Su mente procesaba un mil ideas que no quería contestar en ese momento; solo quería sentir ese abrazo. Era tanto el sentimiento que no pudieron evitar derramar lágrimas.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 11 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE FARLAN=**

El demonio genio y el Guardián intercambiaron comentarios acerca de lo ocurrido en el banquete, fue todo un mar de sorpresas, además que Angeru sintió la confianza de contarle a Tilo sobre Bunny. Después de unos minutos el tema regresaría a Farlan.

-¿Cómo crees que haya terminado el asunto?- el albino expresó esa curiosidad.

–Dentro de poco la conocerás en persona- Tilo habló con afirmación.

–Te noto muy seguro de tus palabras-

-Es porque los conozco, y sé de los sentimientos el uno por el otro-

Angeru suspiró tristemente –Creo que Farlan es muy afortunado, yo me enamoré de un imposible-

-¿Cómo dices que se llama esa chica?-

-Bunny-

-No, su verdadero nombre-

-Se llama Mikasa Jaeger-

-Jaeger…- meditó un poco ese apellido, le sonaba familiar porque un Connexio que le asignaron en la zona selvática de México al parecer conocía a un médico con ese apellido; pero lo callaría porque no estaba seguro y no quería dar una falsa esperanza.

-¿La conoces?- el genio había leído sus expresiones corporales.

–Es un apellido alemán, supongo que sus abuelos fueron sobrevivientes del reordenamiento que le dimos a este mundo-

-Al parecer así es, toda su familia vive en la zona de Mexiko Europea-

Cuando le dijo el lugar donde la chica vivía, Tilo descartó que se tratase de quien pensaba. Pero el escuchar todo el romance que hubo entre el demonio y esa humana, le dio la misma certeza que vio con Farlan y Alejandra –Tengo que retirarme, solo te diré algo Angeru. Si realmente hay amor entre esa chica llamada Bunny y tú, no importa que tú seas un demonio y ella una humana van a reencontrarse-

-Gracias por las palabras de aliento- suspiró melancólico, creyó que se las decía por educación.

Pero Tilo no lo dijo por educación -No, corregiré las palabras que te dije-

-¿Eh?- le miró de frente.

-Tú volverás a verla…- desapareció.

Angeru se quedó sorprendido con lo que Tilo le había dicho. Algo misterioso tenía ese Guardián que sus predicciones eran correctas. El demonio se estremeció con la idea de volver a ver a Bunny, pero ese mismo estremecimiento terminó convertido en tristeza al recordar los motivos por los que tuvo que dejarle aquella desgarradora carta.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 11 DE NOVIEMBRE. EL GRAN HOTEL DE LA ANTIGUA VIENA=**

Farlan tardó buen rato en explicarle todo a Alejandra y fue porque le cuestionaba hasta lo más mínimo con tal de comprender todo. Para sorpresa del demonio, las palabras de Angeru eran correctas. Como había visto la Rebelión, fue más fácil de comprender. Lo que le causó una enorme impresión fue saber que él era ese mismo demonio de Farlan que tenía en sus visiones. No había pensado que ellos dos eran muy parecidos. Como en todo el día no había comido por ser presa de una estilista, ordenaron unas hamburguesas de pollo con papas y refresco a la habitación. Cuando terminaron de comer entonces sería el momento de Farlan de cuestionarla.

-Oye ¿Es cierto que ese vestido era muy caro?-

-Ni te imaginas, saturé mis tarjetas para liquidarlo y no sé cómo le haré para pagarlas-

-Me hago responsable por eso, sabes que para un demonio el dinero no es problema-

-Gracias por hacerte responsable, casi me da un infarto cuando me arrancaste la falda del vestido-

-Y ahora sí me quieres decir porque me dejaste hablando solo en Cannes-

-Estaba pasando un momento difícil a causa de un mujeriego yo pensé que eras uno de esos, aunque he de decir que no estaba del todo equivocada. Espero que se te quite porque yo los odio-

-¿Y por qué los odias?-

-Te lo contaré, la historia se remonta a aquellos tiempos. Yo tenía un novio el cual adoraba, amaba más que cualquier otra cosa y por él hice hasta lo que nunca creí. A pesar de ser jóvenes, él me hablaba de matrimonio y de una vida, juntos. Mi mente no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en esa vida y no tenía ojos para nadie más, solo para él. Cuando una noche recibí una llamada a mi celular. Era una de sus amigas, exigiéndome que lo dejara en paz porque él andaba saliendo con ella, que estaba embarazada de él y que el próximo año se iban a casar. En ese momento si me hubieran dado un balazo no lo hubiera sentido, mi corazón y mi vida se hicieron añicos. No quise escuchar más, colgué, apagué el celular y me encerré a llorar a mi cuarto. Ya me habían dicho que los habían visto juntos, pero yo no lo quise creer hasta esa noche. Al día siguiente fui a su casa para encararlo pero él no estaba. Como contaba con la confianza de su mamá entré a su habitación y encontré todas las pruebas escondidas de su engaño: fotos, cartas e inclusive en una fotografía vi donde el regalo que yo le hice por San Valentín se lo dio a ella. Y no solo me fue infiel con ella, había fotos como de tres chicas más. Le destruí y rompí todo cuanto pude, hasta sentirme satisfecha. Le dejé el anillo de promesa que me había dado y nunca más quise saber de él, tiré todos sus recuerdos y cambié de celular. Él nunca me fue a buscar. Tiempo después coincidí con la mamá y platiqué con ella, había corrido a su hijo de la casa porque la trató muy mal-

Farlan levantó la ceja; no sabía esa parte de ella.

-Fue en ese tiempo cuando conocí al cumpleañero de aquella fiesta, si acaso unos meses atrás antes del evento pero aun así me invitó, mi madre me dijo que era una buena idea ir a Francia para olvidar un poco el dolor y me costeó el viaje. Esa noche estaba indecisa en ir al lugar, pero decidí que distraerme un poco me ayudaría a pasarla bien. La música era de mi agrado, la cerveza estaba fría y deliciosa, realmente estaba divirtiéndome viendo las locuras que hacían los demás. Y de repente te sientas tú a mi lado con toda la intención de coquetearme y yo harta de eso. Por eso te dejé hablando solo, realmente no tenía más compromiso que llegar a la habitación del hotel a dormir-

-Vaya, no sabía eso de ti…-

-Y después cuando volvimos a coincidir en aquel club en Roma ya había pasado bastante tiempo, pero todo indicó que después de aquel romance fallido todos estaban destinados a lo mismo. Así que mis amigas y yo que estábamos en la misma situación de soltería decidimos vacacionar en Europa, para salir de la rutina entre otras cosas-

-¿Y fue por eso que rechazaste mi invitación al hotel?-

-Pues no te digo que odio a los mujeriegos-

-Pero dejaste que te besara-

-¡¿Y eso qué?! Tenía ganas de un beso y tú eres guapo ¿Me explico?-

Farlan soltó una risa -Recuerdo tus palabras al finalizar la noche cuando me rechazaste-

-¿En serio?- pregunto incrédula.

El demonio habló con algo de gracia –"No te niego que fue una noche agradable pero lo siento mucho, no te conozco bien y jamás me entenderías, yo no quiero salir con nadie. Nunca entenderías la complejidad de lo que a veces siento, lo que es sentirte sola aunque estés rodeada de personas ni de comprender mí forma de pensar y de actuar. Así que te vas a quedar con las ganas, yo me largo a dormir."-

Alejandra soltó la carcajada –¡Te salió igualito! Pero oye…- suspiró profundamente –De todo lo que me has dicho sobre el Inframundo, puedo vivir con ello. Pero, yo no podría soportar una infidelidad y sé cómo eres. No sé si podría vivir con el miedo de saber que mientras yo estoy dormida tú me juegues chueco ¿Me explico?-

Farlan miró hacia arriba –Y si te dijera que desde que me convertí en tu sombra no he vuelto a estar con alguna mujer ¿Me creerías?- la miró con ojos sinceros.

-Ay no manches…- le miraba como esperando que en cualquier momento le dijera que era una broma.

Pero el demonio la agarró del rostro y le habló mirándola a los ojos –No te estoy mintiendo-

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 12 DE NOVIEMBRE. MEXICO. CASA DE ALEJANDRA=**

La familia de Alejandra estaba conmocionada. Su hija había sido raptada en su propia habitación el día de su boda, dejando al novio plantado y no por voluntad propia, que era lo que todos pensaban. Como había tardado en bajar sus padres subieron a su cuarto solo para percatarse del secuestro de su hija. Ya habían transcurrido más de un día sin saber de ella. Su secuestrador no dejó pista alguna y tampoco se había comunicado pidiendo un rescate. Temían que la hubiese asesinado.

Olga, su mejor amiga y Aspicientis en la última fase de su poder de Connexio era la única que sospechaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenía una conexión muy especial con Alejandra. Se entendían bien los sentimientos, tenían fechas importantes iguales y gustos musicales similares, un sentir más o menos igual pero en su forma de ser eran muy distintas. Alejandra era más expresiva y explosiva, mientras que Olga era más tímida y paciente. Lo que ocurría es que ellas dos provenían de la misma alma. En el pasado, el alma de esa persona fue divida en dos para formar dos almas nuevas, totalmente independientes. Pero ellas conservaban muchas afinidades. Y esa afinidad le decía a Olga que Alejandra estaba con su sombra. Y que tal vez nunca aparecería porque estaba feliz.

Como única petición que le hizo Alejandra a Farlan fue despedirse de su familia; era obvio que no les diría a donde iría y que sería la última vez que los vería. Éste cedió siempre y cuando se pintara el cabello a pelirrojo, no le gustaba como se veía con mechas californianas. Ella fue la primera en ceder, después el demonio la acompañó a su casa.

En la casa estaban reunidos sus padres, su hermano, su mejor amiga y con quien se iba a casar acompañado de su familia. La puerta se abrió mostrando una Alejandra con el vestido de novia desgarrado de la mano de un hombre de cabello plateado vestido totalmente de negro, desde el cuello a los pies.

En silencio y de la mano entraron a la casa, Alejandra tomó más fuerte que nunca de la mano a Farlan y eso le dio el valor para comenzar a hablar.

-Familia, todos… Lo siento mucho…-

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 14 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO=**

El experimento de convertir un demonio asesino en Élite había resultado en general, exitoso. La única diferencia entre los primeros cuatro y los nuevos de Levi y Hanji, es que el tiempo de descanso diario se incrementó en seis horas. Pero, podían estar despiertos durante el día y su fuerza se había incrementado. Erwin giró la instrucción a Mike y Nanaba de entregarles sus obligaciones y Cuevas Élite a ellos, tomarían su lugar como Élites. Boris y Riko adiestraban a los antes rubios en sus nuevas obligaciones como Alto Rango, aún tenían mucho que aprender. Erwin disculparía a Farlan un tiempo en sus obligaciones durante la noche, para que estuviera con su mujer.

Después de días de tanto ajetreo terminando de afinar varios detalles, los demonios Élite y Alto Rango pudieron reunirse con Riko, su nueva reina para aclarar las dudas que tenían. Levi y Hanji eran los más intranquilos en esa cuestión; no comprendían porque los habían convertido en Élite y sospechaban que Erwin traería algo entre manos.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 14 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO. EL CUARTO DE BAÑOS=**

Era temprano por la mañana en las tierras teutonas y por lo tanto, en el Inframundo. Los once demonios de Alta Jerarquía estaban reunidos en el Gran Jacuzzi, bebiendo copas con champagne y disfrutando el agua caliente que les relajaba la piel.

Nanaba -Aun no me acostumbro al cabello plateado-

Mike -Me siento anciano-

Boris y Farlan -¡Oye!-

Todos soltaron risas.

Boris -Oye Riko, nos podrías explicar que fue todo eso de Erwin, de tomarte como su mujer frente a todos-

La atención se centró en la demonio en cuestión; había muchas dudas.

Riko -Ni que lo digas… Habíamos hecho trato de anunciarme como su concubina real, no como su esposa y todo eso-

-¿Un trato?- a excepción de Levi y Mike, todos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Riko -Sí, él tendría el reconocimiento de todos por tener como amante de tiempo completo a una demonio admirada por todo el Tercer Cielo y yo tendría el título de lo que siempre he sido. Pero Erwin no hizo nada de eso, terminó anunciándome como su mujer-

Nanaba -No parece un trato justo-

Christa –Sí, suena como si tuvieras mucho que perder-

Riko -¿Disculpa? ¿Yo tengo mucho que perder?-

Angeru –Riko, todos sabemos que Smith-sama no te ama- con profunda pena habló.

Riko lo miró molesta -Si tomamos en cuenta el hecho que desde siempre mis sentimientos no son correspondidos y que Erwin siempre me ha tomado cuando se le viene en gana, creo que no tengo nada que perder sino todo lo contrario, tengo la oportunidad de ser correspondida y no la voy a desaprovechar-

Todos se sorprendieron con esa respuesta. La mirada de Riko era la de una mujer decidida a dar el todo por el todo en su objetivo. Además, era del conocimiento de todos que desde que Erwin regresó tomaba muy seguido el cuerpo de Riko. Cayeron en la cuenta que ellos estaban jugando al juego de los amantes, con la diferencia que Riko desde el inicio estaba enamorada y el único que llevaba las de caer en las redes de su amante era Erwin. Algunos dudaban que eso fuese posible, otros no lo dudaban.

Riko –Por cierto Farlan, Angeru. Erwin quiere que Angeru le ayude a Alejandra escribir más en forma sus visiones para hacer un libro decente, no el engargolado que te dio Farlan-

Angeru y Farlan –De acuerdo-

Levi –Je, ¿Por fin te dignaste a tomar mujer?-

Farlan –Sí Levi, Alejandra ya está aquí en el Inframundo-

Hanji -¡Quiero conocerla!-

Farlan -Tendrás que esperar hasta la noche, fue hecha demonio nocturno y ahora está dormida en mi aposento-

Levi -¿Y por qué la dejas sola?-

Farlan –He sellado la cama con una barrera espiritual para que nadie se acerque-

Levi –Je, y jurabas que no eres celoso…-

Hanji –Oye Farlan… ¿Y se dejó tomar por Smith-sama?-

Farlan –Eso es parte del Ritus y una Ley Universal. No es que Erwin quiera hacerlo, es una Ley Universal el que los Demonios Mayores marquen con su esencia a todas las mujeres de su reino y contra eso no puedo hacer nada-

Levi -¿Lo permitiste?- levantó una ceja.

Farlan -Ella ya lo sabía, era un Connexio y estaba viendo la Rebelión en el Infierno-

-¡¿Qué?!- para muchos era una sorpresa.

Hanji -¿Y ella que fue lo que dijo cuándo fue tomada por Smith-sama?-

Farlan –He de decirte que yo estaba más nervioso que ella. Cuando la tomé de la mano para soportarlo, sus palabras fueron "Tranquilo, el cuerpo es una cosa y los sentimientos otra. No me voy a traumar por una metida de pene"-

Con esa respuesta algunos escupieron la bebida que se llevaron a la boca; otros simplemente soltaron la risa.

Jean –Qué directa-

Nanaba -Increíble…-

Sasha forzaría a que se realizara la pregunta que más les incomodaba –Por cierto Riko, Hanji quiere preguntarte algo ¿Verdad?- le guiñó el ojo.

Hanji habló con nerviosismo pero tendría que hacerlo -Riko ¿Erwin te ha dicho algo respecto a mí y Levi?-

Levi interrumpió –Ese maldito de seguro planea algo…-

Riko -Veamos los hechos. Desde que regresó no se ha metido en su relación, ni siquiera te ha tocado Hanji. Cuando les dirige la palabra es solo para darles órdenes e instrucciones de maldades. Igual con Angeru, solo aquella vez le preguntó qué era lo que quería hacer con respecto a Mikasa y nunca más ha vuelto a tocar el tema de eso. ¡Ah! Y los ha convertido en Élite, prolongándoles el tiempo para estar despiertos y me tomó como su mujer delante de todos, no solo de la Alta Jerarquía en el Inframundo, sino frente a los cuatro Titanes y los Reyes Oscuros más poderosos de todo el Universo. También los hizo partícipes del plan para recuperar a Annie como Titán y les ha asignado un aposento privado juntos, agrégale al hecho que ya no les permite llamarlo por su nombre, sino de la misma manera que los demás Élite y demonios asesinos-

Hanji -Eso quiere decir ¿Qué ya nos va a dejar en paz?-

Riko -¿Dejarlos en paz? Un rey oscuro nunca dejará en paz a nadie, esas palabras no tienen cabida en su léxico. Pero, si te refieres al hecho de tomarte puedes estar tranquila. En sus palabras "Ya tomé tantas veces su cuerpo que ya me aburrió". Dejo a tu criterio el significado de esa frase-

Levi -¿Entonces por qué el aposento frente al de él?-

Riko -Porque Hanji será el recordatorio eterno de la promesa que le hizo a su madre, de no tomar a la fuerza a una mujer que no quiere estar contigo-

-¡¿Eh?!- eso fue de sorpresa para todos.

Hanji –Eso no lo había pensado… Pero oye ¿Eso quiere decir que renuncia a mí como su mujer?-

Levi frunció el ceño porque no le hizo gracia eso que dijo Hanji, aunque sabía que era una pregunta obligada.

Riko –Hanji, te recuerdo que a mí li-te-ral-men-te me ha tomado como su mujer frente a los Titanes y los Reyes Oscuros más poderosos del Cuarto Tiempo ¿Sobre quién crees que ahora irán?-

Hanji -Ten cuidado con lo que te den de beber-

Riko -Hay una diferencia muy grande entre tú yo y Hanji. Y es que yo nunca bebo la copa que Carlo Pikel me ofrece, sé cómo drogarlo antes que él a mí, te recuerdo que una mujer tiene más lugares donde esconder sus armas que un hombre. Y tú fuiste una tonta en caer en su trampa, te pusiste en bandeja de oro para que te tomara-

-¡¿Ah?!- todos no dejaban de sorprenderse.

Hanji -¿Cómo supiste que fue él?-

Riko -No fui yo quien lo detectó, fue Erwin. Cuando estuvieron en su mundo no fueron a su Inframundo, sin embargo, tuviste una conversación con él, les leyó los labios a ti, a Levi y a Carlo. Ese demonio es conocido como el "El Demonio Casanova" y sabía que vendría por mí, por eso me dejó sola-

Hanji -Entonces Smith-sama vio que le conocía, porque…- no sabía cómo decirlo, pero la otra mujer sí.

Riko -Sí Hanji, cuando visitaron otros mundos Erwin rechazó las invitaciones de los reyes que sabía cuentan con la manera de drogar para no dejar rastro de su esencia. Esperaba que algún día eso le sirviera. Y le funcionó-

Sasha y Christa -¡Smith-sama es tan inteligente!-

Hanji -No lo puedo creer…-

Riko -Alégrate, tomó venganza de lo que te hizo-

Jean -¿Y cómo se vengó Smith-sama?-

Riko -¿No se han preguntado porque el nuevo estilista está tan sonriente desde esa noche?-

Todos abrieron los ojos; el nuevo estilista también era un homosexual y en efecto, desde esa noche tarareaba alegremente por todo el Inframundo.

Levi -¿Y por qué ese imbécil tomó venganza?-

Riko -Levi, un verdadero amo cuida de sus creaturas y ustedes son sus demonios; cualquiera que no sea él toque a uno de sus peones, lo paga muy caro-

Siguieron disfrutando de la calidez del agua, en completo silencio. Erwin mando llamar mentalmente a Riko, acababa de llegar del Paraíso de Annie después de un exhaustivo interrogatorio y tenía ganas de sacar su estrés de cierta manera.

Riko se puso en pie, se colocó la bata de tela como toalla y dirigió unas palabras frente a una pareja –Ustedes, si lo que esperan es que Erwin los libere de su deuda, están muy equivocados. Erwin no puede hacer eso, saben que los Pactus son irreversibles. No importa el origen de un Pactus, si así el mismo Rey Demonio lo provoca es totalmente inflexible. Si tienen una queja de esto háganla llegar a todo el grupo creador de este Cuarto Tiempo y las Leyes Universales pero les diré que ese grupo es demasiado grande y todos están dispersos en el Universo y en el Tercer y Cuarto Tiempo ¡Ah! Y sus identidades son secretas-

Salió del Gran Jacuzzi y nuevamente habló mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Riko –Hanji, tu castigo por humillarlo frente a todos sus súbditos y estar a la nada de destruir por completo su reino es que vivas toda la eternidad sirviéndole y con el temor que en cualquier momento quiera vengarse de ti pero…- miró a todos -Yo no les he dicho nada de esto ¿Entienden?- antes de cerrar la puerta de alas volteó a verlos -Mírenlo por el lado amable. Su hija está bien, viviendo en un tiempo mucho mejor que los mil novecientos. Y ustedes en lugar de vivir una corta vida, morir y perder sus recuerdos ahora estarán eternamente juntos para disfrutar de su amor ¿No suena eso mejor que lo primero?- sacó su cuerpo del lugar y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo algo más -Además prepárense. Hay muchos reyes oscuros ofendidos por no haber recibido la invitación de Erwin a su banquete, eso nos desatará bastantes problemas por un buen rato. Y Carlo no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados por la afrenta que recibió ¿Por qué creen que Erwin cedió a la petición de Charles de danzar esa canción? Para tener alianzas, se nos vienen muchas cosas divertidas…- cerró la puerta.

El sonido de la roca atrancándose fue todo lo que se escuchó en el Gran Jacuzzi. Nada de eso les había pasado por la mente.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 14 DE NOVIEMBRE. MEXIKO EUROPEA=**

El saber que Erwin ya no se entrometería con ellos y que su venganza sería el tenerlos sirviéndole en el Inframundo les dio el valor y la esperanza de ver a su hija. Levi y Hanji solo querían eso, volverla a ver y darle un abrazo. De esto último lo harían mientras ella durmiera, porque no sabrían cómo explicarle que ellos eran sus padres. Tampoco es que quisieran llevarla con ellos al Inframundo, pero solo querían eso. Abrazar a su pequeña Mikasa y verla crecer a lo lejos.

Nanaba y Mike querían hacer exactamente lo mismo con Armin. No había día que no desearan ver a su pequeño. Angeru cedió en guiarlos a la casa de los Jaeger para que pudieran hacerlo. Y él se quedó sorprendido, las palabras de Tilo estaban cobrando vida mucho antes de lo que pensaba. Él también le daría un abrazo a Mikasa, sin importar que ella no estuviera consciente de eso. Sin importar que tal vez, a causa de esa carta ahora lo odiaba.

Aparecieron por la noche frente a la casa de la familia Jaeger. Lo primero que le extrañó a Angeru fue que la casa estaba pintada de un color distinto y el vehículo que estaba en la cochera no era el de siempre. Entraron ocultos en las sombras hacia la sala y entonces hubo una sorpresa mayor que el albino no pudo ocultar en su rostro. La decoración del lugar y los muebles no eran los mismos de siempre. Las parejas al ver su reacción de sorpresa le preguntaron en voz baja.

Nanaba –Angeru ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

Angeru –Todo esto es muy raro. Ni el vehículo, ni los muebles ni la decoración son las que yo recuerdo-

Hanji -¿Qué es lo quieres decir?-

Levi -¿No te habrás equivocado de casa, mocoso?

Angeru –No Levi, esta es la casa. Vayamos a las habitaciones, tal vez solo re decoraron-

Todos asintieron con la mirada. Habían acordado que primero irían con Armin y después con Mikasa. Al entrar en la habitación se supone era del niño rubio, él no estaba. En su lugar, encontraron a otros dos niños pequeños de tez morena durmiendo plácidamente. El desconcierto se hizo muy grande.

Nanaba -Tal vez sean familiares de ellos y que están quedándose en casa- habló nerviosa, como tratando de convencerse.

Pero Angeru no estaba seguro de eso. Hasta donde recordaba, no había niños de esa edad en la familia. Eso le provocó un dolor en el pecho. Pensó en la posibilidad que los Jaeger se hubiesen mudado. La prueba de fuego sería la habitación de Mikasa. Si ella no estaba ahí, no habría más duda.

Angeru –Vayamos al cuarto de Bunny, tal vez estén durmiendo juntos- había mucha inseguridad en su voz.

Al llegar al que se suponía la habitación de Bunny, menuda sorpresa se topan con las paredes donde había dibujos ahora pintadas, un diferente mobiliario y dos jovencitas durmiendo sobre la cama. Mike se acercó al peinador donde había una libreta escolar, leyó la etiqueta y lo mostro a los otros demonios. El apellido que venía ahí escrito no era Jaeger. Tuvieron que salir rápidamente de la casa y refugiarse en las sombras de los nuevos árboles del jardín. Las mujeres eran las más afectadas, no podían creer que sus hijos ya no estuvieran ahí, que hubieran cambiado de residencia. Sintiéndose tan tristes regresaron al Inframundo para esperar la luz del día y cuestionar a la familia que ahora vivía ahí a dónde habían ido los Jaeger.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 15 DE NOVIEMBRE. MEXIKO EUROPEA=**

Temprano por la mañana, Angeru, Mike, Nanaba, Levi y Hanji hicieron acto de presencia. Sería el genio quien hablaría, las otras dos parejas permanecerían ocultas, escuchando todo. Angeru tocó el timbre y se escucharon pasos para recibirle. Levi sintió una especie de deja-vú. Hanji se mentalizó que vería aquella mujer de cabello castaño. La puerta se abrió y no era una mujer castaña. Era una señora de anchas caderas, morena y cabello negro quien abriría la puerta.

-Sí, diga joven ¿Qué se le ofrece?- le habló amablemente.

De solo verla, Angeru quería se sorprendió que no fuera la señora Carla -Disculpe, estoy buscando a Bunny ¿Se encuentra en casa?-

-¿Bunny? ¿Quién es Bunny?- sus facciones mostraban que no le conocía.

-Se llama Mikasa Jaeger ¿Ya no vive aquí?- se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Supongo que estarás buscando a alguien de la familia que vivía aquí, lo siento pero ellos nos vendieron la casa- cuando los demonios escucharon esto, sintieron que las piernas les flaqueaban.

-¿Y sabe a dónde fueron?- preguntó por inercia porque esas palabras lo estaban destrozando.

-No lo sé joven, ellos nos vendieron la casa porque se iban a ir lejos por una buena oportunidad de trabajo del señor y es todo lo que sabemos. El pago lo hicimos en efectivo, prácticamente abarataron la casa, era notorio que le surgía irse de aquí-

-Disculpe las molestias, muchas gracias- no pudo soportarlo más.

Se retiró de ahí y se unió a las dos parejas que estaban escondidas tras el barandal, escuchando todo. Pero todavía no se darían por vencidos. Tal vez hubieran cambiado su residencia, pero dudaban que hubieran sacado a Mikasa de estudiar su carrea universitaria, iba a mitad de la carrera.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 15 DE NOVIEMBRE. UNIVERSIDAD AUTÓNOMA DE MEXIKO EUROPEA. FACULTAD DE ARTES=**

Así que de nueva cuenta, las dos parejas se ocultaron mientras Angeru hacía lo suyo. De solo llegar a la Facultad de Artes Angeru vio a tres de sus amigos platicando muy amenos saliendo del edificio principal. Detuvieron sus pasos cuando vieron que frente a ellos se acercaba el genio italiano.

Carolina -¡Oh dios mío!...- estaba impresionada.

Marco -¿Eres tú, Ángel?-

Ángel –Hola chicos, ha pasado mucho tiempo-

Anka –Así es ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Qué pasó contigo?-

Ángel –Tuve asuntos importantes que atender en casa, me tomó más tiempo del que pensé-

Marco -¿Vas a regresar a la Facultad?-

Carolina -¿Estás aquí por eso?-

Ángel –No sé si regresaré, pero estoy aquí porque estoy buscando a Bunny ¿Saben en dónde está?-

Los tres amigos se dieron miradas de lastima hacia el genio, como no sabiendo cómo decir lo que tenían que decirle.

Ángel –Chicos ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?-

Carolina fue quien tomó la palabra –Ángel, Bunny ya no está en la Facultad y tampoco vive en Mexiko Europea-

Ángel -¿Qué? ¿Y adonde fue?- sentía un dolor en el pecho de escuchar esas palabras.

Anka -Nadie sabe a dónde fue Bunny. Un día sin más el maestro Keiji llega diciendo que Bunny ha solicitado un intercambio escolar. Para nosotros fue algo raro porque tú desapareciste sin más y luego eso. Supusimos muchas cosas, desde que se habían casado hasta que se habían peleado. Pero luego nos topamos a Eren, el hermano de Bunny en Rectoría porque estaba terminando sus trámites de titulación. Nos dijo que su familia se había ido del país para alejar a Bunny de ti, porque te habías burlado de su hermana, que siempre fuiste un maldito mentiroso y solo jugaste con ella-

Ángel –Eso no es cierto, yo no jugué con ella- sentía un dolor horrendo en su pecho.

Carolina –Cierto o no, lo lamentamos mucho pero es lo que todos sabemos. Y por Eren también escuchamos que su hermano adoptado también se fue con ellos-

Marco –Yo sé por mi hermano que Eren no se fue con ellos, se quedó en Mexiko Europea un tiempo pero lo último que se sabe de él es que se casó con Isabel y se fueron a vivir lejos de aquí, también ya no está en Mexiko Europea-

Anka -Además, todos dieron de baja sus redes sociales y cambiaron de celulares, ya no tenemos contacto alguno-

Angeru estaba pálido. Salió del trance cuando Mike le habló en la mente –Angeru, es suficiente, regresemos-

Ángel –Gracias por todo chicos- caminó lentamente hacia la salida y cuando se cercioró que nadie lo veía, desapareció su presencia.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 15 DE NOVIEMBRE. INFRAMUNDO=**

Los demonios regresaron al Inframundo sintiendo mucho pesar. En aquel momento, el enviarle esa carta y alejarse de Mikasa era lo más sensato, por el temor de venganza de Erwin. Ahora que sabían que nada de eso ocurriría lo de aquella carta parecía una muy mala idea. Nuevamente sus hijos, los hijos de esos demonios se perdían entre toda la multitud de seres que habitaban la tierra.

Hanji se rehusaba a dejar de buscarla -Angeru vamos con ese maestro, él nos puede decir a dónde fueron de intercambio-

Pero Levi la miró con seriedad y tristeza -Hanji… Lo mejor es que dejemos que su vida continúe, sin nosotros-

-Um…- Mike asintió.

Nanaba se sorprendió -Mike ¿No me digas que tú también piensas igual que Levi?-

-Solo les hemos causado mucho dolor, sabemos que ellos están bien- con esas palabras el nuevo hombre de Alto Rango pronunció el fin de esa búsqueda.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle una madre que no busque a su hijo?!- Nanaba estaba al borde de la histeria.

-¡No! ¡No lo acepto!- Hanji también estaba en la misma situación que Nanaba.

Angeru los dejó en soledad, se sentía más triste que nunca. Los hombres abrazaron a sus mujeres. A las mujeres les dio un ataque de histeria, llanto y gritos porque no aceptaban el dejar ir definitivamente a sus hijos. Ambas tenían el mismo sentimiento, era como si les arrancaran una gran parte de su alma. Se hizo un escándalo sentimental tan grande que Erwin tuvo que intervenir desmayándolas para controlarlas.

**.**

**.**

**=2017. 15 DE NOVIEMBRE. MEXIKO EUROPEA=**

Algo le decía a Angeru que fuera a aquel salón de baile de ritmos latinos. Hizo caso de su corazonada, se sentó en la misma mesa donde estuvo con Mikasa y observó la pista, recordando aquella noche.

-¿Tú vienes solo?- era el mesero Pere, quien siempre le atendía.

-Hola Pere, ha pasado mucho tiempo- el albino respondió el saludo.

-Vaya que sí, desde aquella vez que trajiste a la pelinegra no habías vuelto-

-Oye Pere ¿Y ella ha venido por acá?-

-Ella no, pero sí sus padres-

Eso hizo que el demonio abriera sorprendido los ojos -¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Ya hace más del año de eso, vinieron a preguntarme si tú jugaste con su hija-

-¿Qué les dijiste? ¡Ella no un juego!- se puso en pie.

-Lo lamento mucho Ángel, no sabía que de ella sí estabas enamorado. Con eso que tú, Farlan y Boris cada vez que vienen traen una mujer diferente, aunque debí haberlo supuesto porque con ella tuviste más atenciones que con nadie. En fin, les dije la verdad, que tú cada vez venías con alguien diferente. Ellos dijeron algo así como que no iban a permitir que se burlaran de su hija y que el señor iba a aceptar una propuesta de trabajo. Fue todo lo que escuché porque había mucho trabajo-

Angeru se fue directamente a los sanitarios para desaparecer de ahí. Eso le daba sentido a todo. Las consecuencias de aquella carta fueron mucho más fuertes de lo que esperaba.

**.**

**.**

**=2017 – 2022. INFRAMUNDO=**

Aquella mañana en que las dos mujeres estaban destrozadas sacando su frustración en los brazos de sus esposos, Erwin volvió a sentir remordimiento. Angeru tuvo que informarle a detalle el motivo por el que Nanaba y Hanji eran presas de la histeria. Y Erwin solo intervino desmayándolas y no más. Comprendía su sentir, él fue padre y sabía lo que estaban pasando pero no haría más. Sabía que fue por temor a él que tuvieron que actuar de esa manera, alejándose de ver a sus hijos crecer, de ver a los seres de sus entrañas, por quienes les entregó su vida eterna tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Erwin se alejó de esas cuestiones respecto a ellas. Él tenía obligaciones que cumplir y no quería desviarse de eso. Pero les permitiría realizar su búsqueda siempre y cuando no desatendieran sus obligaciones.

Y sucedieron cosas tal y como Riko lo había advertido. Las situaciones incómodas, los problemas y demás diversiones por las venganzas de otros reyes oscuros por no ser invitados al banquete más las venganzas fallidas de Carlo los tenían sumamente ocupados. Para mala suerte de todos los provocadores, como Erwin se estaba comportando correctamente y obedeciendo en todas las instrucciones a Annie, muchos de ellos sufrieron consecuencias. Era tanto el dolor de cabeza que causaban a los Titanes que éstos tuvieron que hacer la advertencia que quien quisiera actuar contra el Demonio Dorado lo pagaría con la destrucción de su infierno. Naturalmente, dos de ellos tentaron su suerte. Y terminaron siendo peones de la Demonio de Platino, Erwin se los cedió como "consuelo por haberle roto el corazón". El trato que ella les daba los hizo por doblegarse completamente a ella.

Erwin cada vez estaba atrapándose más y más en el juego de placer con Riko. Y la nueva reina del Inframundo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, se le veía mejor que nunca. Siempre estaba radiante y estaba dando mucho más de lo que ya había dado por Erwin, para que poco a poco le correspondiese.

Angeru por su parte, se recluyó más en su tristeza. Aunque lograra ver a Mikasa, ella lo odiaba por saberse un juego para él aunque eso distara mucho de la realidad en su corazón. Todas las noches recordaba los momentos mágicos que vivió con ella y de vez en cuando hacía dibujos y escritos de esos tiempos. Y siempre estaba con la mirada perdida de tristeza.

El trío de Jean, Sasha y Christa seguían inalterables en felicidad. Boris se sentía muy solitario, Farlan ya tenía pareja y Angeru no quería salir del Inframundo. Farlan por su parte se sentía feliz con Alejandra, ella fue asignada al equipo Élite de Sasha aunque a veces era aprendiz de Riko porque la admiraba mucho. Nanaba y Mike ya dominaban bien sus obligaciones y habilidades de Alto Rango. Levi y Hanji tardaron un poco más en adaptarse.

También el Inframundo empezó a llenarse de invitados frecuentes. Rainer, Nile, Annie y Berthold se aparecían muy a menudo para visitar a Erwin, Riko estaba presente la mayoría de las veces. Tilo y Kajiura visitaban especialmente a Farlan y Alejandra, uniendo a veces a la fuerza Angeru a las pláticas.

Nanaba y Hanji se dedicaron a buscar a sus hijos en sus ratos libres. Pero, por más que lo hacían no había nada. Levi y Mike soportaban emocionalmente a sus mujeres en sus búsquedas fallidas. Esta situación hizo que ambas parejas tuvieran una mejor relación. Llegaba momentos en que las mujeres se cansaban de no tener resultados positivos, pero después de un tiempo volvían a su búsqueda, cada vez con mayor cansancio y desgano.

Y no los iban a encontrar porque al lugar donde se había ido la familia Jaeger estaba en medio de la selva.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. MEXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA=**

Habían pasado 6 años de aquella trágica carta y uno más sin verlo. No es el tiempo lo que dicta si entregaste el corazón; son las vivencias lo que marcan tu alma. Cuando te has encontrado con tu alma gemela así transcurran más de mil años siempre la extrañarás.

La familia Jaeger estaba separada. Eren se había mudado a Inglaterra por una buena oferta de trabajo y ya tenía una niña con Isabel. Los señores Krisha y Carla constantemente cambiando de residencia por América Latina como parte de sus labores en el Centro de Investigación. Armin y Mikasa decidieron quedarse en la profundidad de la selva de la Riviera Maya. Ambos trabajaban para la misma institución de Historia y Antropología, eran compañeros de trabajo.

Armin era un soltero maduro y codiciado. Simplemente ninguna mujer que conocía le parecía interesante, todas le aburrían. Era todo un experto geólogo, daba clases en la universidad local y conferencias locales.

Por tratar de olvidar a Ángel y darse la oportunidad de ser feliz, Mikasa empezó a salir con chicos, entregándose a tres de ellos. Del último quedó embarazada y se casó para darle una familia a su hijo. Ya estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo pero aun así seguía trabajando, iba unas horas en la mañana a hacer los dibujos y bocetos a manera profesional de los borradores que les dejaban los arqueólogos. Algunas veces se llevaba el trabajo a casa para estar más tranquila. Disfrutaba de su embarazo y Gustav, su esposo, era un hombre muy serio. Su vida con él llegaba a veces a ser algo aburrida al no tener tanta conversación por la frialdad de su esposo, era nada expresivo con sus emociones. Mikasa por su parte, seguía pensando en Ángel. Le extrañaba demasiado. Soñaba con él. El ser que estaba engendrando era lo único que la mantenía con ánimos de seguir viviendo.

La última mañana en que se presentaría a trabajar porque entraría en las incapacidades por maternidad hubo una junta con todos los empleados de la institución. Se les anuncia que vendrá un nuevo elemento desde Mexiko Europea a reforzar el equipo. Su nombre: Ilse Lagner.

**_._**

**_"Pero la Justicia aunque callada siempre actuará. Y la verdad siempre saldrá a la luz."_**

**_._**

.

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer!**

Este fragmento es muy especial para mí por muchas razones. He abierto mucho de mi pasado y de mi forma de ser, ha sido interesante escribir sobre mí misma, gracias a Hans por apoyarme. Y también a Olga a pesar de yo ser mayor que ella y yo vivir en el norte y ella en el centro del país tenemos una conexión especial que se ha expuesto en el Fic y tengo la fortuna de conocerla en persona. Hans, Olga los quiero mucho 3

Continua la cuenta regresiva 2.-Siguiente: Fragmento 5. Breathless.


	54. Shadows Fragmento 5

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 3. SHADOWS=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 5. BREATHLESS=**

**.**

**.**

**=2022. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. BASE DE EXPLORACIÓN=**

Hacía tres años que los señores Jaeger habían dejado esa zona mexicana para vivir en Chile, posteriormente en Colombia y ya llevaban varios años sin residencia fija viajando por toda Argentina. Los hijos de los demonios se encontraban viviendo desde hacía años en la zona selvática llamada "Riviera Maya" la cual comprende una franja del llamado "Caribe Mexicano" donde se desarrolló gran parte de la cultura maya. La base de exploración estaba situada en medio de la selva, sin comunicación alguna más que un camino de terracería. La base consistía en casas móviles ancladas al suelo y de búngalos para las familias nativas y letrinas que reciclaban los desechos humanos. "San Juan de Dios" era el pueblo más cercano a la base estando todavía a cinco kilómetros de distancia en medio de la selva, además de ser el único acceso. Y todavía hacían falta viajar por carretera ocho kilómetros más para llegar a Cobá, pueblo turístico que contaba con algo de tecnología y que comunicaba con la carretera que llevaba al puerto, zona arqueológica y turística de Tulum a una distancia de cincuenta kilómetros por carretera. Aun siendo una ciudad importante, Tulum no cuenta con todos los servicios necesarios para una vida cotidiana. Servicios como universidad, hospital y demás estaban en Ciudad del Carmen a setenta kilómetros de distancia.

Mikasa vivía de tiempo completo en la base de exploración con su marido Gustav, un hombre moreno, estatura media y de mucha seriedad, nativo del lugar que se convirtió en el traductor de ellos al dialecto local. Había rumores que Gustav le era infiel a Mikasa con otra nativa del lugar, pero solo eran eso: rumores.

Armin vivía en la zona residencial de Tulum, ya que de lunes a miércoles daba clases en la universidad de Ciudad del Carmen y jueves y viernes trabajaba en la base de exploración. El fin de semana era de descanso para todos en la base, algunos quedándose ahí y otros viajando a las ciudades aledañas, especialmente de visita a la playa. Armin tenía un búngalo rentado en un centro de deportivo en una zona de manglares selváticos llamado "Punta Allen" a cincuenta kilómetros de su casa hacia el sur, donde él iba casi todos los fines de semana con sus conquistas.

Un lunes por la mañana la base de exploración donde descansaban los arqueólogos, paleontólogos y demás personas de campo más aquellos que hacían cuestiones de oficina fue el punto de reunión para recibir al nuevo elemento de Mexiko Europea. El equipo era muy numeroso pero Mikasa era la única dibujante profesional y Armin el único geólogo en el equipo, por lo cual, la ausencia de Mikasa sería un golpe en el ritmo de trabajo.

Ese lunes por la mañana sería el último día laboral para Mikasa, hasta que pasara la cuarentena después del parto regresaría a trabajar. La junta fue larga e involucró a todos, inclusive Armin tuvo que asistir dejando de lado sus actividades en la universidad. Ese mismo día, aprovechando el trayecto que haría Armin en su cómoda camioneta, Mikasa se trasladaría a vivir a la casa de su hermano en Tulum para estar más cómoda, además de estar más cerca de Ciudad del Carmen para trasladarse sin complicaciones cuando se diera el momento del parto. Su esposo Gustav estaba de acuerdo con esta decisión, sabía que era lo mejor por lo cual no objetó con la idea.

Mikasa ya era una mujer madura. Su rostro ya mostraba el cansancio de llevar en su vientre por ocho meses a un ser que crecía de ella. La cadera se le había ensanchado un poco al igual que los cachetes. El cabello ya lo tenía crecido hasta los hombros, lo recogía en una coleta baja con un listón rojo que Eren le había regalado hacía meses atrás cuando fue su boda en la playa. Ya no podía usar sus uniformes de exploración, ahora se limitaba a llevar vestidos largos y holgados hechos de manta de diferentes colores, además de sandalias cómodas. Eso la hacía verse mayor a los veinticinco casi veintiséis años que tenía, pareciendo una mujer de tres décadas de vida.

Armin se había vuelto de complexión fornida al ejercitarse con trotes en la playa más el esfuerzo que le requería su profesión en las exploraciones. En el umbral de su madurez física había logrado aumentar su estatura. Usaba unos lentes redondos sin pasta cuanto tenía necesidad de leer o estar en la computadora, el resto del tiempo descartaba su uso. El cabello lo conservaba del largo usual, solo que ahora se lo recogía en una media coleta dejando solo un flequillo y mechones al frente contrastantes con su mirada azul, dándole una imagen de un príncipe maduro y melancólico. Por todo esto Armin arrancaba suspiros a su paso pero a él ninguna mujer se le hacía interesante más de una noche.

Al terminar la junta, Mikasa volvió a su casa con su esposo y Armin para llevar sus maletas a la camioneta del rubio. Mikasa antes de salir de la casa fue por la bolsa donde guardaba sus recuerdos más preciados y cargar su conejo de trapo. Ese día se le había apetecido usar un vestido rojo al igual que su listón. Tomó el conejo con las manos y se le quedó viendo fijamente. A pesar del tiempo la sensación que ese conejo cargaba un misterio no había menguado y seguía teniendo el mismo sueño de aquella cabaña. Soltó un suspiro, escuchó que la cortina de cristales en forma de pájaros pequeños que estaba en la puerta de su habitación sonó y dio la media vuelta para ver quien entraba en su lugar.

-Hola, disculpa la interrupción- con voz algo grave una morena de facciones duras, pecas y cabello negro lacio ataviada en su traje de exploración era su visita.

-Hola, tú eres Lagner ¿Verdad?- habló Mikasa mientras depositaba el conejo dentro de la bolsa con sus recuerdos.

-Así es y tú eres Mikasa Jaeger si mal no recuerdo- le dio una sonrisa mientras ponía los brazos en la cadera.

-Um…- sabía que era fácil de reconocer y recordar al estar embarazada.

-Por favor dime Ilse, somos de la edad es incómodo tanta formalidad- le tendió la mano.

Mikasa estrechó el saludo –De acuerdo Ilse y tú dime Mikasa-

Ambas mujeres terminaron de estrechar las manos –Sé que te preguntarás que hago aquí si ya fue mi presentación. Pues bien, sabes que quedaré como líder de equipo y vengo a proponerte un trato-

-¿Un trato?- le miró interrogativa.

-Sí, es algo simple. Sé que te irás a vivir con Armin en Tulum y cuando nazca su hijo Gustav te hará compañía hasta que te recuperes, pero también sé que eres la única dibujante profesional en el equipo y vaya que hay trabajo por hacer. He visto tu currículo y sé que eres muy inquieta, te sentirás muy desesperada sin hacer nada en este mes que falta para que des a luz- detuvo sus palabras porque vio que Mikasa se quería sentar en la cama, se acercó a ella para ayudarla a sentarse y le hizo compañía.

-Gracias- para la pelinegra eso tan simple era de mucha ayuda.

-No es nada. En fin, el trato que quiero proponerte es que en este mes sigas trabajando pero desde allá. Armin te llevará los dibujos a pasar en limpio y la siguiente semana los regresas con él y así sucesivamente. De esta manera tendrás en que entretenerte y podrás hacerlos a tu ritmo y de manera cómoda ¿Qué dices?- terminó sonriéndole.

-Acepto, pensé que iba a morir de aburrimiento- se impulsó con las manos para ponerse en pie, Ilse se acercó nuevamente a ayudarle -Lo lamento es que muy seguido siento la necesidad de ir al sanitario- caminó hasta la entrada a la habitación.

-Descuida, comprendo que son cosas de embarazadas- sacó un legajo grande y lo puso al costado de la bolsa -Aquí están los borradores, la próxima semana iré personalmente por ellos- al terminar de hablar Mikasa salió de la casa.

Ilse estaba por salir de la habitación cuando vio las fotografías de la boda en la playa entre Mikasa y Gustav. Era notorio que el vientre de Mikasa ya lucía algo abultado, con semblante tranquilo y un brillo especial en la mirada. Abrió enormemente los ojos cuando su vista se encontró frente a ella una fotografía con la mar turquesa de fondo, Mikasa y Gustav en medio teniendo a un castaño cargando una pequeña y una pelirroja al costado derecho, al costado izquierdo junto a Armin un matrimonio con una mujer de mirada amable y un hombre de cabello largo con lentes. Se escuchó el sonido de los cristales, miró de reojo quien era pero no dejó de ver la fotografía.

-Hola Gustav disculpa ¿Quiénes están con ustedes en esta foto?- señaló la fotografía en cuestión.

-Es la familia de Mikasa- Gustav era un hombre de pocas palabras.

Ilse se tragó la impresión que se había llevado al ver la foto de la familia Jaeger.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. TULUM. CASA DE ARMIN=**

Había transcurrido poco más de una semana desde que se había mudado a casa de su hermano adoptivo. Sin lugar a dudas era un lugar mucho más cómodo que el búngalo donde vivía en la base de exploración. El trabajo que le dejó Ilse le había ayudado a hacer más ameno el paso del tiempo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía seguido la televisión y el navegar por internet, sentía como si hubiera estado fuera del mundo y apenas se estaba actualizando.

La casa de Armin era de dos pisos con terraza y tenía tres habitaciones en la segunda planta y un cuarto de huéspedes en la planta baja donde se quedaba Mikasa. Después de años viéndose solo los días que Armin se quedaba en la base de exploración pudo platicar decentemente con él, poniéndose al corriente de todas las aventuras de su hermano además de confesarse muchas cosas. Mikasa le confesó que, a pesar del tiempo aún seguía leyendo una y otra vez esa carta que le cambió por completo la vida. También que no dejaba de pensar y soñar a Ángel.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE JEAN, SHASHA Y CHRISTA=**

Era fin de semana. Jean y Sasha estaban costados boca arriba sobre la cama al filo del mediodía. Ya habían tenido una buena sesión de sexo y no les apetecía tener otra, ya se habían puesto de nueva cuenta sus uniformes. En los últimos meses no había mucho entretenimiento en el Inframundo puesto que Erwin era mucho más estricto que antes en elegir a alguien para convertirlo en demonio asesino. El nivel de los inútiles se estaba llenando así que Christa llevaba días llegando al aposento solo para descansar después de realizar sus torturas.

En ese momento llega la rubia bostezando. Cerró la puerta y se tendió boca abajo entre la pareja que descansaba.

-Estoy tan cansada- Christa enterró la cabeza en la almohada.

-Te envidio, yo estoy tan aburrida…- Sasha habló con desgano.

-Quiero ir a ese spa, necesito uno de esos masajes con barro…- la rubia seguía con la cabeza enterrada.

-Yo también quiero ir, la comida de ahí es deliciosa…- Jean puso los brazos bajo su cabeza.

-Oh sí…- Sasha se dio un cuarto de vuelta -¿Y si vamos?- le brillaron los ojos.

Christa levantó la cabeza para mirarla -Pero ahí solo aceptan parejas-

-¡No es justo! ¡Nosotros somos una pareja de tres!- Sasha habló con una rabieta de niña.

-Sí, pero ya sabes cómo son las condiciones- Jean habló con cierta resignación.

-Y Boris no está para que nos acompañe- Christa soltó mientras bostezaba de nuevo.

-¿Y si le decimos a Farlan?- Sasha olvidaba que Farlan ya no era soltero.

-Acuérdense que cuando Alejandra despierte nos hará un largo interrogatorio y Farlan sufrirá consecuencias- Jean sabía lo último por ciertas cosas que su primo le había contado.

-Cierto…- las dos mujercitas recordaron cierta experiencia en el pasado.

Jean suspiró -El único que está disponible es el genio pero él no quiere salir de aquí-

Sasha se puso en pie -¡Angeru, claro! ¡Nos acompañará! ¡Déjenmelo a mí!-

Jean y Christa vieron como Sasha salió corriendo del aposento. Voltearon a verse, sería como la centésima vez en el año que trataría de convencerlo y no esperaban que esta vez fuera una excepción al caso.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA=**

Ilse Lagner era una mujer que nunca se quedaba quieta. Había elegido ser antropóloga para tratar de descifrar la verdad sobre el pasado de la humanidad porque no creía más que en las pruebas tangibles que dejaron las antiguas culturas. Su profesión le venía como anillo al dedo al viajar por todo el mundo reuniendo piezas claves de por aquí y por allá para tratar de armar un rompecabezas que desconocía y eso le emocionaba mucho más. Había desarrollado varias habilidades que complementaban su profesión. Y más que todo le encantaba meterse en problemas, tenía un cierto sentido para resultar inmiscuida en ellos resultando al final quien resolvía el asunto.

El sábado ella y Armin en su trayecto a la casa del rubio llegaron a una estación de servicio para cargar gasolina a sus camionetas negras todo terreno. Después de eso cuando entraron en la tienda de conveniencia para surtirse de comida chatarra realizó una llamada a su padre.

-Sí, diga- al otro lado se escuchó la voz de un hombre ya anciano.

-Papá soy Ilse ¿Cómo estás?- la pelinegra tenía la voz algo gruesa.

-Estoy bien hija ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu nueva aventura?-

-Ha sido excelente es una cultura muy interesante y hay mucho por hacer, todos los días encuentro algo nuevo y es fascinante como después de tantos años siguen conservadas las reliquias, hay muchos enigmas por resolver-

Su padre conocía perfectamente el timbre de la voz de su hija –Ilse ¿Ahora qué es lo que molesta tu mente?-

Ilse salió de la tienda sin comprar nada y se subió a su camioneta –Papá solo te lo pregunté una vez pero ahora quiero que me respondas sin evasiones- habló con una inusual seriedad.

A Lagner se le revolvió el estómago, era la primera vez que su hija le hablaba así –Dime hija-

-¿Qué ocurrió con los Jaeger? ¿Porqué se fueron sin decir adiós?-

-Primero dime ¿Porqué ahora tu interés?-

-Papá…- suspiró –En el equipo de exploración hay una dibujante de nombre Mikasa Jaeger. La semana pasada fui a su casa y me he topado con una fotografía de su boda donde están los señores Jaeger, Eren está con una mujer de cabello rojo y él trae una niña en brazos, supongo que la pelirroja es su esposa y la niña es su hija. Sé que Armin el geólogo del equipo fue adoptado por esa familia, pero no así Mikasa, según sé es hija legítima de ellos pero por su edad no concuerda. Es algo muy remoto y tal vez una locura pero creo que los Jaeger se fueron del barrio por causa de Mikasa, creo que ella es adoptada. Papá ¿Qué me puedes decir de eso?- la pregunta la soltó como una súplica.

Lagner suspiró con resignación –Hija… Escucha bien mis palabras- se hizo un poco de silencio al otro lado del mundo como pensando bien lo que diría -Hay cosas que no pueden ocultarse y la sangre siempre llamará a los suyos- guardó silencio esperando a que su hija digiriera sus palabras.

Ilse también guardó silencio hasta captar el mensaje -Lo entiendo…- vio que era momento de ponerse en movimiento –Papá debo colgar te llamaré después, te quiero- colgó su celular.

Ilse acababa de involucrarse en el meollo de su vida.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. MEXIKO EUROPEA. CASA DE LA FAMILIA LAGNER=**

Lagner colgó el teléfono blanco de casa y comenzó a reírse solo. Sabía que tarde o temprano la verdad alcanzaría a los Jaeger, eran muchas las personas que los habían conocido cuando solo tenían a Eren. Pero nunca imaginó que sería su hija quien desentrañaría la verdad. Él había dejado bien sembrada en ella la semilla de investigar la verdad a toda costa. Por eso Ilse se había hecho antropóloga y el querer detenerla sería en vano.

-Krisha, Carla lo siento mucho pero se los dije: la verdad siempre sale a la luz y algún día deberán contar sobre lo que ocurrió- miró hacia arriba -Hay cosas que no pueden ocultarse para siempre y la sangre siempre llama a los suyos- soltó una última risa.

La última llamada de sus amigos la había tenido antes que se fueran a la Patagonia Argentina. Estaba seguro que la próxima llamada sería para decirles que sus palabras se cumplieron.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE ANGERU=**

-¡Andaaaaaa! ¡Angeruuuuu vamoooooos!- Sasha entre pucheros y voz de niña tierna jalaba del brazo al genio.

Todos los demonios intelectuales de Angeru miraban divertidos la escena, ya no les era extraño ver a Sasha tratando de convencer a su superior para salir a divertirse en la tierra, siempre era en balde. Pero ese día Sasha ya llevaba una hora ininterrumpida tratando de convencerlo, todo un record.

-Sasha no, ya sabes que no quiero salir- en la frente de Angeru había una vena saltada de molestia y trataba de no hablar tan agresivo a la castaña.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Será solo un ratito!- seguía jalándolo.

-¡Que noooo!- le gritó y se soltó abruptamente porque se le acabó la paciencia.

Sasha se dejó caer de rodillas, lo miró con ojos llorosos –Me gritaste… Me aventaste…- realmente le lastimaba que Angeru le hiciera eso, no podía evitar hablar entre pucheros y sollozos amenazantes de estallar en llanto.

Angeru sintió remordimiento. Realmente no le estaba pidiendo más que los acompañara a registrarse en ese dichoso hotel.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. PUNTA ALLEN. BÚNGALO DE ARMIN=**

Se llegó el fin de semana. Para sorpresa de Mikasa, además de Ilse también venía Gustav a verla. Él se regresaría el domingo por la tarde con Ilse y la siguiente semana ya se quedaría con ella esperando el momento del parto y ayudarla con los cuidados posteriores. Después de dos paradas de Mikasa al sanitario y más de una hora conduciendo a moderada velocidad llegaron al búngalo que Armin tenía rentado en el club deportivo.

Era un búngalo con dos habitaciones, sala de estar, cocina y baño. Armin e Ilse se quedarían en uno, Mikasa y Gustav en otro. Tenía una salida directa a la playa, la cual estaba solitaria porque había poco turismo en esa zona. Salvo los pescadores en la mañana y alguno que otro turista que se aventuraba a esos fines la playa siempre estaba solitaria de personas.

Gustav y Armin salieron a comprar víveres para su estadía mientras que Ilse nadaría un poco en la alberca antes de meterse en la playa. El club contaba con palapas y sillas playeras para sus asociados en la playa.

Mikasa decidió que el sonido y el ver las olas del mar azul le relajarían. Se puso un vestido más ligero de tirantes que solo le llagaba a las rodillas, de tela blanca semitransparente dejaba ver su traje de baño rojo y su vientre abultado y salió a sentarse a una de las palapas.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. PUNTA ALLEN. EL HOTEL CON SPA=**

Un grupo de cuatro demonios, dos mujeres y dos hombres estaban de brazos cruzados en la recepción del hotel esperando que terminaran de preparar sus habitaciones.

-Aún sigo sin entender cómo es que convenciste a Angeru - Jean no podía creerlo.

Sasha abrazó al albino por el cuello y habló con voz baja -Le dije la verdad, que solo era para que nos aceptaran en la entrada, ya cuando nos dieran las habitaciones yo me iría con ustedes y él se quedaría solo en la habitación que es lo mismo que hace en el Inframundo pero aquí podrá escuchar las olas del mar y así salir un poco de la rutina-

Jean desconfiaba que solo hubiera sido eso –No le habrás puesto la mano encima…- soltó en forma amenazante, Christa se unió a esa mirada.

-No lo hice- Angeru habló pausadamente.

La voz de la recepcionista los sacó de su plática. Les entregaron las llaves y los guiaron a sus habitaciones en el tercer y último piso, tenía una terraza con vista al mar. De solo entregarle una propina al botones, Sasha salió disparada de la habitación para unirse a sus amantes. El albino ya estaba libre de compromiso y podía regresar al Inframundo. Observó la belleza del mar que iba de tonalidad verde a azul oscuro sin perder la claridad.

Decidió que una caminata por la playa no le haría mal, ya llegaba al aburrimiento de estar encerrado en la oscuridad y eso le ayudaría a hacer más llevadero el paso del tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. PUNTA ALLEN. PLAYA SOL CARIBE=**

Angeru tomó prestada ropa de Jean. Ahora estaba con el torso desnudo, descalzo y solo con una bermuda playera en color azul rey caminando por la playa. Mientras sentía las olas del mar en sus pies pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba tener a Bunny a su lado y caminar de la mano apreciando el hermoso mar chocando contra la arena blanca y la vegetación tropical de fondo. Por un momento dudó en continuar sus pasos, pero no tenía nada a que regresar a su habitación ni al Inframundo. Continuó caminando por la playa sintiéndose tan melancólico y resonando una y otra vez en su cabeza la frase de Tilo "Tú volverás a verla". Al recordar esas cuatro palabras su corazón latió con fuerza, como si le estuviera avisando de algo.

Uno de los empleados del club ayudó a Mikasa a poner la silla playera en posición cómoda para su espalda, le llevó una almohada y levantó el respaldo para que no estuviera ni acostada ni sentada. También le ayudó a sentarse, ya la había dejado sola en lo que le preparaba un coco para que bebiera el agua y comiera el contenido sin problemas. Ahora estaba así sentada con los pies sobre la silla totalmente estirados, disfrutando del aire salado chocando contra su rostro. Las mechas que salían de su coleta se movían de un lado a otro, al igual que la tela de su vestido. No dejaba de acariciarse el vientre de manera tierna mientras veía las olas chocar contra la blanca arena pensando en que había tenido una vida amorosa nada fácil. Primero se enamoró de su hermano, luego el amor de su vida resultó ser alguien que solo había jugado con ella y ahora estaba casada por todas las de la ley con un hombre que no amaba. El ser que tenía dentro de ella era la razón de su existir. Nada importaba, ni el dolor del pasado ni el dolor del presente, solo importaba el amor que nacería de ella.

Habiendo recorrido un kilómetro en soledad entre el mar, la arena, la vegetación y diferentes aves tropicales como cacatúas, guacamayas y loros volando libremente por los árboles Angeru logró ver que se acercaba a algo de civilización. Sobre la playa había unas palapas y bajo ellas sillas playeras. Solo una de ellas estaba ocupada, era atendida por un chico que le daba la espalda sin permitirle ver a quien atendía. Siguió caminando, después de pasar esas palapas seguiría habiendo soledad por delante. A unos escasos pasos de ese punto, el chico que dejaba en las manos de alguien un coco adornado con flores y que sobresalía un popote por un costado se retiró dejando ver a quien atendía. Detuvo en seco su andar.

Al demonio se le paralizó el corazón por unos segundos mientras su mente estaba en blanco y su vista solo enfocaba en esa mujer de cabello negro recogido, vestido blanco ondeante sobre su preñez con una bebida frutal en las manos.

La pelinegra sintió que alguien la observaba, volteó al punto en cuestión y se llevó tal impresión que soltó sobre la arena el coco que le acababan de llevar, salpicando la blanca arena con el jugo. A unos pasos de ella estaban aquellos ojos celestes que le habían robado el corazón.

Angeru no podía moverse; las piernas le flaqueaban. Mikasa con una fuerza que salió dentro de ella se puso en pie y dio pasos lentos y cansados hasta quedar frente a Angeru. En ambas miradas había incredulidad, asombro y una mezcla más de diversas emociones que no eran capaces de expresar.

Cuando el corazón del demonio volvió a latir solo lo hizo con fuerza y de manera dolorosa. Si la miraba a los ojos ardía en deseos de abrazarla y decirle que todas las palabras de esa carta eran mentiras, que tuvo que escribirla para protegerla. De decirle al oído que todos los días estaba presente en sus pensamientos y el tiempo solo hacía amarla mucho más. Que todos los momentos que pasaron juntos eran lo más precioso de su larga existencia. Que ardía en deseos de abrazarla, besarla y decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba. Pero de solo bajar un poco su mirada el dolor de mil agujas clavas en su pecho aparecía: estaba embarazada. Y el anillo en su mano derecha le decía que estaba casada. La respuesta a la pregunta que se hacía todos los días sobre qué estaba haciendo Mikasa estaba más que clara: se había olvidado de él. Se había convertido en una mujer madura y mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era cuando estuvieron en la universidad, su cuerpo cambió y su belleza aumentó.

Mikasa estaba impresionada de ver a Ángel inalterable, lucía exactamente igual que aquellos años cuando eran estudiantes. Siempre creyó que cuando lo viera arremetería contra él en reclamos por haber jugado con sus sentimientos, por permitirle crecer en ella sentimientos que jamás fueron correspondidos y usarla como un puente en lo que aquella mujer regresaba con él. Que hubiera deseado golpearlo hasta sentirse satisfecha, provocándole un dolor similar al que a ella le dejó. Pero no había ninguno de esos sentimientos negativos, más bien eran los contrarios. Quería decirle que su embarazo no era otra cosa que el resultado del fracaso del querer olvidarlo. Que todas las noches soñaba con él y no había día que no pensara en él. Que su cuerpo aún recordaba sus abrazos y el beso de aquella ocasión.

-Ángel…- el nombre de quien tenía enfrente salió por sí solo de su boca.

-Bunny te ves hermosa- no pudo evitar decirlo.

-Um…- un inevitable leve sonrojo surcó sus mejillas –Tú te ves bien…- no sabía ni qué decir.

Angeru enfocó su mirada en el vientre de Mikasa. Tenía deseos de acariciarlo pero dudaba que fuera lo correcto de hacer después de tanto tiempo ausente. Sin embargo, su deseo fue más poderoso y antes que pudiera reaccionar, su mano derecha se extendió hasta topar con la tela que descansaba en la preñez.

Mikasa tampoco sabía que decir ni que hacer, sentía tantas cosas dentro de ella; que más le hubiera gustado que el padre de ese niño fuera quien tenía enfrente, pero no era así. Las palabras nuevamente salieron por sí solas de su boca -Será un niño, nacerá en unas tres semanas-

En ese momento Angeru sintió el piecito que empujaba la piel de su madre; era tan indescriptible lo que sentía. No era la primera vez que tocaba el vientre de una embarazada pero se trataba de Bunny, de la mujer a la que le pertenecía su corazón por toda la eternidad. Y ella no le estaba rechazando su caricia. Sintió como de nueva cuenta que el bebé correspondía a su contacto, como si le alegrara su presencia. Mikasa sentía que su bebé se movía dentro de ella pensando en lo mismo que el albino.

El demonio cayó en la cuenta que si ella estaba tranquila era precisamente por ese ser que llevaba en el vientre; recordó las palabras de ese mesero, sentencia de su encierro en el Inframundo. Subió su mirada y solo lo hizo sentirse asquerosamente sucio –Bunny, yo… Lo siento, lo siento mucho…- quitó la mano y dio tres pasos para atrás –Yo no quería hacerte daño… Yo, nunca jugué contigo… Lamento interrumpir en tu vida- no soportó más y salió corriendo.

Mikasa se quedó con el corazón en la mano. El volver ver a Ángel le causó una impresión muy fuerte. Había permanecido tranquila por su hijo pero el sentir la reacción de su bebé a la caricia de Ángel más el hecho que se estaba disculpando con ojos sinceros fue más de lo que hubiera podido soportar. Se derrumbó por dentro. Sintió sus piernas mojadas. Pensó que era orina lo que escurría sin descanso pero cuando bajó la vista y vio la tonalidad del líquido supo que se trataba de la fuente. Las ausentes contracciones no tardarían en hacer acto de presencia. Su hijo nacería antes de tiempo.

-¡Aaaaah!- gritó fuertemente porque fue la única manera que encontró de pedir ayuda.

Angeru volteó a verla percatándose de lo que ocurría; estuvo a punto de correr a su auxilio cuando vio que llegó Armin, una pelinegra y cómo un hombre de cabello negro la cargó en sus brazos y dando grandes zancadas la ayudaba. Lágrimas escurrieron por sus demoníacas mejillas. No pudo soportarlo más y regresó su presencia al Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

De solo atravesar la cascada se sostuvo en la orilla de la pared de roca y curveó la espalda, agachando la mirada. Tenía tantas emociones ambivalentes en su pecho y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Se quedó así unos minutos, incapaz de moverse. Nanaba y Mike estaban atravesando la cascada que comunicaba al Paraíso de Annie, habían ido a darle cuentas de su progreso como Alto Rango a _ella_. Les impresionó ver a Angeru con el torso desnudo, descalzo y vistiendo solo un short playero, se acercaron inmediatamente.

-Angeru ¿Qué te pasa?- Nanaba lo abrazó amorosamente.

Angeru enterró su cabeza en el hombro de ella, como si fuera un hijo necesitado del amor materno –Nanaba… He visto a Bunny, ella... Ella… Ya me olvidó, ella…- comenzó a sollozar –Está casada y va a tener un hijo…-soltó en llanto.

Nanaba habló mentalmente a su esposo –Mike ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?-

-Sí… Iré por Levi y Hanji- salió de la cueva.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA ÉLITE DE LEVI=**

Hanji y Levi estaban entrenando a la par a un grupo de cinco nuevos demonios asesinos diurnos. Si bien los nocturnos eran la mayoría, también debía haber algunos en el día. En ese momento los discípulos realizaban tiros a larga distancia mientras sus maestros les supervisaban a sus espaldas. Mike no entró a la Cueva, les habló desde la entrada.

-Levi, Hanji- la voz de Mike les hizo voltearse.

-¡Oh Mike! ¡Qué sorpresa!- Hanji habló alegremente mientras ambos se acercaban a él.

Mike le dio cierta mirada a Levi que éste supo interpretar -¿Qué pasa?-

-De nueva cuenta, Angeru ha encontrado a nuestros hijos- soltó el ahora Alto Rango.

Levi y Hanji no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Después de tantos años por fin verían a su hija. Un cosquilleo que empezó en el pecho y que se extendió hasta el estómago se hizo presente.

-¡¿En dónde está?! ¡Llévame con Angeru ahora!- Hanji estaba alterada.

-Síganme- Mike dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr por el pasillo.

-El entrenamiento termina por hoy- gritó Hanji mientras Levi la jalaba para correr y unirse a Mike.

Los tres salieron corriendo del lugar. Los discípulos se quedaron sin saber qué hacer.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

Cuando Mike llegó con Levi y Hanji, Nanaba ya había logrado confortar a Angeru. El albino se sentía tranquilo aunque por dentro seguía herido, esperaba con los brazos cruzados el interrogatorio que vendría a continuación.

Hanji de solo llegar se puso frente a Angeru y a cada pregunta que le hacía lo sacudía de los brazos -¡¿En dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! ¡¿Cómo fue que la encontraste?!-

Levi le quitó los brazos a Hanji –Tú contrólate…- él estaba igual de desesperado por saber eso pero alguno de los dos debía tener la cabeza fría.

Angeru habló con la poca calma que le quedaba –Sasha me convenció de acompañarla con Jean y Christa a un hotel en la Riviera Maya de México, no quería hacerlo pero al final acepté porque era solo un favor que les haría para que les aceptaran la entrada a ese hotel, solo admiten parejas. Ya estando ahí decidí dar un paseo por la playa y fue ahí donde me encontré a Bunny. Ella estaba sentada bajo una palapa- aquí se le empezó a quebrar un poco la voz –Se acercó a mí y cruzamos algunas palabras, Bunny… Bueno, Mikasa está casada y…- se le cortó por completo la voz, tragaba saliva tratando que volviera a salir su voz.

-¡Habla maldito mocoso!- Levi lo sacudió de los hombros.

-Está embarazada de un niño- volteó la mirada, le dolió sobremanera decir eso último.

Levi lo soltó de los hombros, con los ojos abiertos enormemente e incrédulo a esas palabras. Hanji abrió enormemente la boca y se quedó así un buen rato, estupefacta de lo que escuchó. Levi fue el primero en salir de su sorpresa pero la mente de Hanji seguía perdida en un lugar desconocido.

-Hanji… Hanji… Hanji…- era Nanaba quien le hablaba pero seguía sin reaccionar.

Levi tuvo que intervenir -¡Hanji reacciona!- le jaló fuertemente la coleta.

-¡Aush!- chilló Hanji al sentir el dolor del jalón de Levi pero fue la única manera en que salió de su estupefacción. Inmediatamente se agachó y puso su rostro frente al pelinegro -Oh… Levi ¿Lo escuchaste? ¡Vamos a ser abuelos!- se abalanzó hacia él.

Logró hacer algo de fuerza para sostener a Hanji y no caer al suelo -Sí, lo escuché…-

**.**

**.**

**=2022. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. PUNTA ALLEN. PLAYA SOL CARIBE=**

Armin y Gustav llevaron a Mikasa a toda velocidad al hospital en Ciudad del Carmen porque lo que había ocurrido no era algo bueno. Cuando se rompe la fuente es la señal que empieza el parto y Mikasa no había tenido contracciones, no estaba para nada dilatada así que tendrían que hacerle una cesárea inmediatamente. Y entre más tiempo transcurriera era más complicado porque el bebé empezaría a quedarse sin el líquido a respirar. Esto se agravaba con el hecho que tenía ocho meses de embarazo, un mes de gestación mucho más riesgoso que el nacimiento de un sietemesino. En el séptimo mes el feto produce en buena cantidad una sustancia llamada "surfactante" que es un químico indispensable en el desarrollo pulmonar pero en el octavo baja drásticamente hasta terminando los ocho meses vuelve a subir, en ese lapso se dispara el riesgo de muerte del feto. Si hubiera aguantado una semana más el nacimiento no hubiera tenido este último detalle.

Ilse se quedó para recoger todo, llevarlo a casa de Armin y luego se les uniría en el hospital. Se encontraba llevando todas sus pertenencias del búngalo a la cajuela de su camioneta. En ese momento aparecieron dos parejas más uno a un costado de la camioneta.

Angeru solo pudo decir –Ella estaba con ellos…- se le cortó la voz; la desesperación con que esa mujer echaba las bolsas a la cajuela era señal que algo no andaba bien. Se escondió para escuchar todo oculto en las sombras.

Las dos parejas se acercaron, ya habían acordado que serían Nanaba y Mike quienes tomarían la rienda de la situación. Ellos si podían acercarse y aparecer ante Armin como sus padres, Levi y Hanji no podían hacerlo sabiendo que Mikasa no les recordaba. Más aun, sentían que no les salía la voz al saber que su hija estaba embarazada.

-Disculpe señorita- Nanaba fue quien habló –Estoy buscando al joven Armin ¿Lo conoces?-

Le miró interrogativa; supuso que se trataba de alguna conquista de Armin, no le hubiera extrañado que se metiera con una casada. Pero esa mirada azul no era la de alguien que había sido su amante, más bien era algo más maternal. Sin embargo, no podía ser muy confiada ya que apenas tenía menos de dos semanas en el lugar -¿Armin?-

-Sí, es un chico rubio, de cabello dorado y ojos de color azul- Nanaba temblaba por dentro.

La descripción que le había dado coincidía con la de su amigo, aventó otra bolsa antes de responder -Sí conozco a Armin y sé dónde está pero antes de eso ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- cruzó los brazos.

-Yo soy Nanaba la madre de Armin y él es Mike, mi esposo. Lo hemos estado buscando por años y nos han dicho que aquí lo podríamos encontrar-

-¿Y ellos quiénes son?- señaló con la cabeza a la pareja que estaba tomada de las manos.

-Ellos son Levi y Hanji, amigos de la familia- fue la respuesta más sensata e inmediata que encontró Nanaba.

Para Ilse había algo que no cuadraba en nada -¿Por qué todos están vestidos de negro?-

Hanji respondió -Porque venimos de Europa y allá hace frío, no quisimos perder el tiempo y por eso no nos hemos cambiado-

Ilse sabía que el clima por allá era frío, vio sinceridad en esos ojos suplicantes y respondió después de cerrar la cajuela -No lo van a encontrar aquí. Armin y su esposo se han llevado a Mikasa al hospital en Ciudad del Carmen porque se le rompió la fuente-

Levi y Hanji se aferraron más agarre de manos y ahogaron un grito de sorpresa. Las palabras de Angeru acerca que Mikasa tenía un estado avanzado de embarazo eran ciertas, percatándose que serían abuelos dentro de poco tiempo.

-¿El esposo de Armin?- Mike se impresionó al escucharlo así, por su mente cruzó la idea que su hijo era homosexual.

-¡No! ¡Ah rayos! ¡El esposo de Mikasa!- Ilse gritó con desesperación y así siguió hablando –No tengo tiempo para dar explicaciones más a detalle, tengo que ir con ellos así que en el camino se los explico, vengan conmigo- palmeó la cajuela de la camioneta en señal que se subieran a ella.

Los cuatro demonios no dudaron en hacerlo. Angeru regresó al Inframundo, sintiéndose aún peor: había provocado que Mikasa tuviera un parto prematuro y él sabía los riesgos a los que la había expuesto.

Había algo que no dejaba de molestar a Ilse y por ese motivo los invitó a que la acompañaran. Los señores llamados Mike y Nanaba realmente si parecían los padres de Armin pero ese pelinegro de nombre Levi le daba el sentir de parecido a Mikasa. Por su mente cruzó la idea que, si sus suposiciones que por la mañana le contó a su padre eran ciertas, entonces esos dos eran los padres de Mikasa. Pero también sería muy coincidente que ambas parejas llegaran al mismo tiempo, a menos que ambos hubieran estado investigando por su cuenta el paradero de sus hijos y por cosas de la casualidad se conocieron. No, las casualidades no existían, solo la sincronización de eventos por raíces en común. Otra pieza más del rompecabezas sobre Mikasa estaba ante ella y no desaprovecharía las dos horas que haría de trayecto desde Punta Allen hasta Tulum para dejar las pertenencias y de ahí a Ciudad del Carmen sin obtener información valiosa de ellos.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ANGERU=**

Angeru estaba acostado en su cama tapado con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Se sentía peor que nunca. En pocas palabras, estaba destrozado. Mikasa lo había olvidado, había seguido con su vida y ahora esperaba un hijo de ese hombre. Sabía que eso pasaría pero el verla así era insoportable. Durante años se rehusó a dejar el Inframundo para evitar ver esa situación y el día que salió fue solo para topársela. Encima de todo, parecía que le había provocado tremendo disgusto a Mikasa al grado que su hijo nacería antes de tiempo, bajo un panorama de alto riesgo. Si algo le llegaba a pasar a ella o al bebé, él sería el culpable sin lugar a dudas. Esto último era lo que más le remordía. Quería morir en ese momento, que el Rey le desapareciera su existencia.

Estaba tan encerrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la entrada de alguien a su aposento.

-Angeru ¿Qué te pasa?- era una voz femenina.

Sintió que la cama se hundía, alguien se sentaba a su lado; reconoció el olor del demonio en cuestión -Riko…- se escondió todavía más en las sábanas.

Riko guardó silencio esperando una respuesta, pero los segundos transcurrían y no había nada de eso. Ella no era mujer de mucha paciencia -Oye geniecito ya deja de ser tan infantil y respóndeme que te ocurre-

Se destapó hasta la cintura y se sentó –Vi a Bunny, ella está casada y embarazada-

-¡¿Qué?! Genio no estés bromeando- habló con bastante incredulidad.

-No te estoy mintiendo pero antes de eso ¿Qué haces aquí?- le miró extrañado.

-Venía a preguntarte porqué eres el único Élite en el Inframundo y ya voy entendiendo por qué…- le regresó la mirada.

Angeru sintió la confianza de contarle a Riko con lujo de detalle lo que había ocurrido. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, Riko le dio un rostro de profunda molestia.

-¡¿Y qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?!- habló en forma de regaño –Si realmente te preocupa esa niña y su hijo deberías de estar ahí- se puso en pie y puso las manos en la cintura –Haz provocado un parto prematuro, ahora ve y hazte responsable-

Angeru le miraba interrogante –Pero… ¿Cómo me haría responsable?-

Riko entrecerró los ojos -Eres un genio y sabrás si la están atendiendo correctamente ¿No?- su voz seguía siendo de regaño.

La mujer salió del aposento. Angeru reflexionó en esas últimas palabras; Riko tenía razón. Se puso en pie e inmediatamente se metió en su traje demoníaco. Tomó su dispositivo especial que siempre cargaba en un aditamento rojo que llevaba en la pierna, vio donde estaba el hospital en el que atenderían a Bunny y corrió a la Cueva de los Portales para dirigirse al lugar en cuestión. Cuando pasó frente al aposento de Levi y Hanji, recordó como fue el nacimiento de Mikasa y no pudo evitar sentir empatía por el pelinegro "Levi, ahora entiendo lo que sentiste".

**.**

**.**

**=2022. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. CIUDAD DEL CARMEN. SALA DE ESPERA DEL HOSPITAL=**

Ni a Armin, ni siquiera a Gustav que era el esposo dejaron que entrase con Mikasa al quirófano donde le harían la cesárea. Tal y como lo había dicho Ilse, era una situación muy riesgosa y Gustav debía estar lejos de esa situación para permanecer más tranquilo en caso de tener que tomar alguna decisión de vida o muerte.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. CIUDAD DEL CARMEN. QURÓFANO PARA CESÁREAS DEL HOSPITAL=**

Mikasa sentía que alguien la estaba tomando de la mano pero eso no era posible, no habían dejado entrar a Gustav con ella. Sin embargo, no le importaba qué o quién era lo que le daba ese valor para estar tranquila y confiada en que todo saldría bien, se aferraba fuertemente a ese agarre. Mikasa no sabía que se trataba de un Angeru invisible al ojo humano quien sostenía su mano, vigilando que todo saliera bien e intervenir invisiblemente en caso de tener que hacerlo.

Extrajeron con sumo cuidado al niño del vientre de su madre y éste comenzó a berrear por abandonar la calidez materna. Mikasa se sostuvo más fuerte que nunca a esa mano invisible. Lágrimas escurrieron por las mejillas hasta bañar en humedad la almohada blanca donde descansaba su cabeza.

La enfermera acercó al niño a Mikasa para que lo viera. Era un ser totalmente pequeño, delgadito, todavía con un buen trozo de cordón umbilical en su ombligo. Su cabello era negro como el de Mikasa, de tez blanca como ella y ojos que a pesar estar cerrados se notaban un poco achatados. Movía ligeramente sus pequeñas manitas con sus dedos cubiertos de moco transparente.

-Mi niño…- alcanzó a besar su cabecita llena de mucosidad.

-Señora tenemos que llevárnoslo, ha nacido prematuro y estará en incubadora ¿Cuál será su nombre?- la enfermera le habló sosteniendo el bebé a su costado.

-Ángel, su nombre es Ángel porque eso es en mi vida…- dijo Mikasa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El demonio ahogó un grito de sorpresa; era increíble que el niño que salió del vientre de Mikasa llevara su nombre. Volteó a ver cómo le daba un beso más a su hijo antes de ser puesto en la incubadora. Su mente y pecho era una mezcla de emociones que sentía lo iban a hacer reventar en llanto y gritos en cualquier momento. Que el hijo de Mikasa llevara su nombre ¿Qué significaba? ¿Sería acaso que Mikasa no se había olvidado de él? ¿O solo era porque le gustaba el nombre? Quería materializarse y preguntarle todo eso a Mikasa pero no podía hacerlo, suficiente daño ya le había hecho como para ahora darle una sorpresa de infarto.

Vio que Mikasa empezaba a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio. Le puso una mano sobre la cabeza antes que se quedara totalmente dormida. Volteó a ver cómo le harían la sutura de la cesárea, se lo habían dejado a un practicante. A éste le temblaba la mano, era la primera vez que haría ese tipo de sutura. Angeru le susurraba al oído como hacer la sutura de manera perfecta. El practicante al inicio estaba nervioso y no sabía qué o quién le estaba diciendo como hacerlo pero cuando terminó recibió la felicitación de todos en el cuarto por haber hecho un trabajo impecable.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. CIUDAD DEL CARMEN. CAFETERÍA DEL HOSPITAL=**

Fue hasta después de una hora que Mikasa estuvo en su habitación cuando la enfermera bajó a informarles que la cesárea salió sin complicaciones y que el bebé estaría en incubadora, ahora dependía del pequeño su supervivencia si lograba adaptarse a respirar con sus propios pulmones. Por el momento solo se permitiría la visita al bebé y a su madre al cónyuge, sería hasta el día siguiente cuando podría recibir visitas familiares. Gustav subió para verlos.

Armin fue a la cafetería para esperar a Ilse y el regreso de Gustav, por ese día no había nada más que hacer. Se sentía totalmente aliviado y feliz de saber que la cesárea había salido bien y confiaba en que el bebé sobreviviría, estaba seguro que había heredado la fortaleza de su madre. Apenas iba a marcar a Eren para informarle de lo ocurrido cuando vio a Ilse en la entrada de la cafetería buscándole. Levantó el brazo y le hizo una seña con la mano, ésta al verlo le correspondió. Entonces Armin bajó el brazo y vio que cuatro personas más venían con ella todas vestidas de negro. Conforme se fueron acercando Armin fue reconociendo a la pareja de tez rubia y cabello plateado, pensó que eran canas algo totalmente lógico en ellos después de tantos años. Ilse al ver la reacción de Armin prefirió hacerse a un lado y permitir que los tres hablaran; le parecía increíble que las palabras de esa pareja fueran ciertas.

-¿Mommy? ¿Daddy?- Armin se puso en pie; no creía que tuviera frente a él a sus padres.

-My Little sunshine…- Nanaba empezó a sollozar con los ojos vidriosos; estaba frente a su rayito de sol.

Con ese apodo Armin constató que se trataba de su madre. Comenzó a temblar por dentro y sintió una mano sobre su cabeza.

-My big boy- y ahora Armin constató que ese hombre alto era su padre.

Nanaba no resistió su impulso de madre; lo jaló hacia ella para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo contra su hombro -My love, my sweetheart I missed you so much… My sunshine…- soltó en llanto.

Mike se unió al abrazo, recargando a ambos seres contra su pecho. Armin estaba estupefacto y también lloraba, dejando salir todos sus sentimientos.

Ilse, Levi y Hanji veían felices esa escena del recuentro, ésta última pareja anhelando que algún día eso ocurriera con ellos y su hija.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. CIUDAD DEL CARMEN. CUARTO DEL HOSPITAL=**

Gracias a cierta influencia demoníaca que se movió entre las sombras a Mikasa le fue asignado un cuarto privado. Se había quedado dormida al terminar la cesárea por el cansancio del ajetreo de todo el día. Ya había transcurrido una hora dormida y la preocupación por su hijo prematuro la despertó. Al abrir los ojos vio un techo blanco y sintió como la sostenían de la mano. Volteó para saber la identidad de ese agarre; abrió enormemente los ojos al conocer su identidad.

-Ángel ¿Qué haces aquí?- se soltó del agarre y trató de sentarse.

-No te muevas- le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerla –Acabas de tener una cesárea, te puedes abrir la herida- le quitó la mano el hombro.

Mikasa había dejado de moverse, había entendido sus palabras. El albino con sumo cuidado inclinó la camilla un poco para que no estuviera ni acostada ni sentada, sino en una posición media pero cómoda. Gustav estaba al otro lado de la puerta, escucharía todo lo que hablarían Mikasa y Angeru.

La pelinegra lo miraba esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. El demonio se quedó en pie abrazándose los codos -Bunny… Vengo a disculparme contigo por haber aparecido así, por provocarte tal disgusto que tu hijo nació antes de tiempo y ponerte en una situación de alto riesgo… Yo, yo lo siento mucho…- agachó la mirada.

-No fue disgusto…- susurró Mikasa.

-¿Eh?- eso le hizo levantar la mirada -¿No fue disgusto?-

Mikasa se debatía si decirle aquello que tenía atorado en el pecho o no hacerlo ¿Qué ganaría si lo hacía? No ganaría nada pero tampoco perdería nada. Reflexionó unos segundos y supo que ganaría el desahogo de preguntas que desde aquella noche trágica no le dejaban dormir.

-Ángel lo de esa carta… ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo? ¿Por qué me enamoraste si no me ibas a corresponder?- su voz suplicaba la verdad.

Angeru sintió como si mil agujas atravesaran su pecho; respondería con la verdad, ya no había motivo por el cual callar –Bunny yo no jugué contigo. Es algo complicado de explicar pero me vi en una situación que me forzó a alejarme de ti. Tenía que hacer algo que te quitara las ganas de volver a verme y la única manera que encontré de hacerlo fue escribiéndote esa carta, una carta donde todas y cada una de las palabras que escribí no eran ciertas... Cuando la situación pasó y podía volver a acercarme a ti, te fui a buscar para explicártelo pero ya no vivías en Mexiko Europea. En la casa me topé con otra familia y en la universidad los chicos me dijeron que te fuiste porque yo jugué contigo- soltó algo de aire como sabiendo que lo que diría a continuación era doloroso pero cierto -Lo que Pere el mesero le dijo a tus padres no estaba del todo equivocado. Yo solía ir a ese lugar con una mujer diferente en cada ocasión pero era porque ninguna me llenaba. Pero tú… Tú eres diferente. Desde que te conocí mi vida cambió y yo solo quería estar contigo, para siempre. Tú no eres como esas mujeres para nada. No culpo a Pere por haber dicho eso porque hasta cierto punto yo me lo busqué pero… Contigo era diferente y aún lo es. Tú eres alguien muy especial para mí y por eso tuve que alejarme de ti…- calló sus labios aunque sus ojos decían más cosas.

Mikasa tuvo una duda que no reprimió en expresar -Pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué tuviste que alejarte?-

-Te repito es algo complicado… Te lo resumiré diciéndote que ya estaba por terminar mis asuntos con la hermandad pero ocurrió algo inesperado y duro para mí. Era una situación en la que si esa persona hubiera sabido que tú estabas involucrada muy probablemente te hubiera hecho daño y eso no me lo hubiera perdonado jamás. Cuando me di cuenta que eso no pasaría, que esa persona había cambiado y que no iba a hacer nada de lo que temía fue cuando te busqué- esa fue la manera que encontró de explicarlo.

Mikasa pensó seriamente en esas palabras -Entonces lo de ese sueño…- soltó en voz interrogativa.

-Fue cierto. Puedes llamarlo una habilidad especial pero yo puedo hacer visitas en sueños. No solo yo, también dos más de la hermandad pueden hacerlo aunque solo somos hombres-

Para Mikasa no era algo tan difícil de comprender por el sueño misterioso y recurrente que tenía desde niña, además que sabía por el tiempo viviendo en medio de la selva que las habilidades inexplicables existían. Pero aún no estaba satisfecha de respuestas –Y dime ¿Estás con Riko?- a pesar del tiempo no olvidaba ese nombre.

Angeru bajó los brazos -No, no estoy con nadie. Y Riko está con nuestro líder. Yo desde hace mucho tiempo dejé de tener sentimientos por ella. Para ser más exacto desde que te conocí- le sostuvo la mirada.

Mikasa dudaba en sus palabras, le parecían muy irreales. Si lo que realmente quería era alejarse de ella, sería mejor lo dijera pero sabía que el albino no lo haría.

Gustav sentía que le flaqueaban las piernas. Varias veces por las noches su esposa llamaba ese nombre, "Ángel" pero él pensaba que era porque ese sería el nombre de su hijo. Y ahora sabía cuál era el verdadero motivo. Más que sentirse triste, se sentía aliviado. El rumor acerca que le estaba siendo infiel a Mikasa no era del todo equivocado. No le reclamaría porque él no tenía moral para hacerlo. Dentro de su etnia había una chica que le gustaba pero ella parecía no corresponderle, hasta el día que se enteró que Gustav sería padre y se casaría supo de sus sentimientos por él. Cuando se los dijo ya era demasiado tarde, ya se había unido en matrimonio. Ella respetó su decisión porque sabía que bien pudo haber estado en esa situación si no lo hubiera rechazado hacía un tiempo atrás, así que solo le ofreció su amistad. Y esa amistad devino en otra cosa, llevándolos a la cama en los días que Mikasa estuvo sola en la casa de Armin. Gustav tomó la decisión de pedirle el divorcio a Mikasa para estar con la otra chica, eso sí, sin descuidar sus obligaciones de padre. Gustav supo que había escuchado suficiente. Se alejó de la habitación y fue al cuarto donde estaría su hijo en la incubadora.

Angeru no pudo contener más sus emociones; era hablar ahora o callar eternamente. El silencio solo lo consumiría, era mejor decirlo. Con sumo cuidado se sentó al costado de la camilla quedando frente a Mikasa –Bunny…- con ambas suyas la tomó de la mano –Siento mucho haberte hecho daño y siento mucho lo que voy a decirte. Sé que no tengo derecho a interrumpir en tu vida porque tú ya estás casada y con un hijo. Pero tengo que decirte esto: Te Amo-

Cuando escuchó esas dos palabras Mikasa quedó sin aliento; aun si fuera una mentira lo estaba escuchando de esos labios. Y con ese semblante y sentir de estupefacción escucharía el resto de sus palabras mientras las mejillas de su rostro eran acariciadas dulcemente.

-El tiempo solo ha hecho que este sentimiento por ti se haga más fuerte. Todos los días estás presente en mis pensamientos, los momentos que pasamos juntos han sido lo más hermoso que jamás creí ocurriría en mi existencia. Y ahora estás mucho más hermosa- se acercó y le habló al oído -No tienes idea del suplicio que ahora siento por contener las ganas de abrazarte y besarte, yo te he extrañado tanto…- su voz era profunda y entrecortada; había dejado salir todo lo que aprisionaba en el pecho.

A pesar de todo eso, Mikasa seguía incrédula a sus palabras. No era congruente que después de tanto tiempo, después de todo el dolor que le provocó su carta ahora resultara que todo lo hizo por protegerla y que la amaba. No volvería a caer en su juego. Pero antes de soltar la frase "Vete de mi vida" se escuchó que la puerta se abría, era el médico que la atendió en la cesárea. Angeru se despegó del oído de Mikasa y ésta se soltó del agarre de la mano.

-Señores buenas tardes– el médico pensó que Angeru era su esposo porque era la única visita que podía recibir ese día.

-Buenas tardes- respondieron los dos a diferentes voces.

-Señora ¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó el hombre de bata blanca.

-Bien y ¿Mi hijo cómo está?- como cualquier madre que ama a su hijo, quería saber de él.

-Es un niño muy fuerte y ya veo de quien lo heredó. No deja de berrear pero se está adaptando correctamente a respirar con sus pulmones. Señores hay algo de lo que necesito hablarles sobre su hijo-

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema con mi hijo?- Mikasa se puso pálida.

-Lo que diré no tiene relación alguna con sus pulmones ni con el nacimiento prematuro esto es algo totalmente independiente. Señores, su hijo es un niño muy especial. Ha nacido con Síndrome de Down- habló con calma.

-¿Qué…?- tanto Angeru como Mikasa no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-Hasta este momento la ciencia no ha descifrado más que este síndrome es a causa de la mutación de los cromosomas. Alguien como ustedes y como yo tenemos 46 cromosomas pero hay casos especiales en que son 47 cromosomas y su hijo ha sido uno de ellos. Habrá que hacerle estudios para valorar cuáles serán sus condiciones de vida, deberá tener cuidados especiales. Las enfermedades respiratorias y del miocardio son muy frecuentes, tenemos que descartar complicaciones desde el inicio para que tenga una mejor calidad de vida. Dudo la existencia de complicaciones respiratorias pero me temo que si habrá algunas del corazón…- fue interrumpido.

-Quiero verlo- era Mikasa quien habló.

-Será hasta mañana usted debe descansar-

-¡NO! ¡Quiero verlo ahora!- habló alterada.

-Bunny contrólate, te vas a lastimar- Angeru trataba de calmarla.

-¡Quiero ver a mi hijo!-

Mikasa comenzó a alterarse de tal manera que Angeru tuvo que sostenerla mientras el médico le inyectó un sedante, si seguía moviéndose así terminaría abriéndose la incisión recién cocida. El médico salió de la habitación pensando que ella se quedaría con su esposo.

Durante un buen rato Angeru la miró fijamente, lucía mucho más madura que él. Entonces supo que debía alejarse lo más pronto posible o en un impulso por ayudar a Mikasa podría hacer algo que traería consecuencias no muy gratas. El hijo de Mikasa era un niño con Síndrome de Down y eso lo convertía automáticamente en un Ser de Luz.

Le acarició el rostro mientras le hablaba en voz baja –Bunny adiós. Me alejaré de ti para siempre. Yo solo he traído sufrimiento y desgracias a tu vida, lo lamento mucho- besó sus labios –Te amo- desapareció su presencia.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. HOSPITAL DE CIUDAD DEL CARMEN=**

Al día siguiente, como no eran familiares directos nadie pudo subir a conocer al pequeño Ángel, solo a Armin se lo permitieron. Cuando subió se topó a Mikasa y Gustav, estaban con la trabajadora social quien les daba una guía más clara sobre las instituciones que podrían apoyarlos con su hijo. Y no solo ese día, también solo él pudo subir las tres semanas que el pequeño Ángel estuvo en cuidados de incubadora. Se hicieron los estudios correspondientes y como lo había dicho el médico, el hijo de Mikasa tuvo unos pulmones sanos pero no así su corazón. Cuando ganara más peso sería intervenido quirúrgicamente para mejorar su condición de vida.

Gustav soltó la bomba a Mikasa pidiéndole el divorcio y dándole la explicación de ello. Para la pelinegra eso no era importante, solo le interesaba el bienestar de su hijo. Así que Gustav se encargó de iniciar los trámites de divorcio correspondientes sin dejar de visitar a su hijo. Con respecto a Angeru, Mikasa de nueva cuenta se había quedado con el corazón en la mano pero eso también pasó a un segundo término. Su hijo ahora lo seria todo para ella. No se despegaba de él, estaba viviendo en el hospital porque no salía para nada.

Armin llamó a Eren para darle la noticia. El castaño y su esposa estaban felices por el nacimiento de su sobrino, desgraciadamente no contaban con los recursos inmediatos para ir pero lo harían en la primera oportunidad. Cabe mencionar que mínimo dos veces por semana llamaban a Mikasa y Armin para estar al tanto. El rubio también fue el encargado de hacerle llegar el mensaje a los señores Jaeger pero sabía que sería tardada su respuesta, ya que la institución los envió por tiempo indefinido a un lugar totalmente alejado de la civilización. También recibía la visita casi todos los días de sus padres quienes le dijeron que tuvieron que abandonarlo para salvarle la vida; omitieron el hecho del Pactus y que ahora eran demonios. Armin era de un corazón muy noble; comprendió rápidamente lo que ellos habían hecho por él, perdonándolos y poniéndolos al corriente de su vida. Lo único que le extrañaba era la pareja de la castaña y el pelinegro, sentía algo misterioso en ellos.

Fueron tres semanas muy pesadas no solo para la pelinegra, también para sus padres que ansiaban verla junto con su nieto. Era una espera muy larga pero valdría la pena porque serían presentados como amigos de la familia de Mike y Nanaba. Podrían estar cerca de su hija y su nieto sin necesidad de revelarle su verdadera identidad.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. TULUM. CASA DE ARMIN=**

Mikasa se sorprendió del cálido recibimiento que tuvo en casa de Armin. La mañana cuando llegó con su bebé en brazos la casa estaba adornada con globos color azul y blanco, serpentinas y un cartelón en la pared que decía "Bienvenidos a casa Ángel &amp; Bunny". También sobre la mesa había refrigerios, jarras con agua de sabores para compartir y un pastel en forma de bebé en pañal gateando. En otra mesa había cientos de obsequios de los invitados. Todo esto organizado por Nanaba y Hanji.

Ahí estaban Ilse, una pareja de cabello plateado, otra pareja de un pelinegro y una castaña, un trío de una rubia, otra castaña y un chico de cabello color claro, otra pareja de un chico de cabello plateado y una chica de cabello rojo terminando esa extraña visita uno más de cabello plateado. Todos estos fueron presentados como amigos de la familia de Mike y Nanaba. Todos los demonios que prácticamente se auto invitaron movidos por la curiosidad de conocer a la hija y el nieto de Levi y Hanji cuidaban de no decir indiscreción alguna. Además solo estarían una hora en esa casa porque estaban ahí a escondidas de Erwin y Riko, solo Angeru se había quedado en el Inframundo porque no quiso asistir.

-Ah…- Mikasa no sabía ni que decir, volteó a ver a Armin que estaba a su costado cargando la pañalera –Gracias…- pensó que él lo había organizado.

-No me lo agradezcas a mí, fueron ellas quienes hicieron todo eso- señalo con la cabeza a las responsables.

Mikasa volteó la vista a las mujeres que se acercaban a ella -¿Ustedes quiénes son?- sentía algo de desconfianza, era la primera vez que las veía.

Armin le respondería mientras señalaba con la mano a una de las mujeres –Bunny ella es Nanaba mi madre, ya te había platicado de ella- luego señaló a la otra –Y ella es Hanji, la mejor amiga de mi mamá. Digamos que es como mi tía- le sonrió.

-Ah mucho gusto…- la pelinegra saludó tímida.

Hanji temblaba por dentro, estaba frente a su hija quien lucía de la misma edad que ella. Por un fragmento de segundo le dio tristeza saber que hubo mucho que se perdió, de ver a su niña de diez años transformada ahora en toda una mujer realizada, haciéndola abuela –Hola Mikasa, te ves muy bien…- bajó un poco la mirada –Y felicidades por tu hijo…- no podía dejar de verlo. Levi se acercó al costado de Hanji para también apreciar a su nieto. Hanji subió la mirada e introdujo al pelinegro –Él es Levi, mi esposo-

En ese momento toda la atención se centró en el bostezo del niño que comenzó a moverse en los brazos de su madre, despertando del sueño en el que estaba inmerso. A pesar de su condición especial era notorio que el niño se parecía a su madre. Cuando abrió los ojos cafés herencia de su padre parecía que miraba fijamente a Hanji y le sonreía. Todos enternecieron porque sus gestos eran conmovedores. Mikasa tendió su bebé hacia la castaña; le daba una certeza de tranquilidad y confianza inexplicable. Cuando Hanji lo tomó en brazos sintió estremecerse, Levi también lo sentía, así que abrazó a su esposa por la cintura mientras recargaba el mentón en su hombro.

Hanji sostuvo correctamente a su nieto con ambos brazos. El niño le seguía sonriendo y Hanji sentía estallar –Oh… Es hermoso, es un niño tan pero tan hermoso- no pudo evitar llorar era tanta felicidad que sentía –Mira Levi ¡Es tan guapo!- lloraba.

Levi atinó a tomar una de las manitas del niño envueltas en un protector de estambre azul –Hola campeón…- no sabía ni que decir, también sentía una enorme felicidad.

No solo Mikasa, sino todos dentro de esa sala podían sentir el amor y la felicidad que el bebé transmitía a ellos dos. Como si fueran una familia reunida. Después de ese momento enternecedor comenzó el convivio. Sasha puso música y el ambiente se llenó de alegría y fiesta. Mikasa se quedó sorprendida de la cantidad de regalos que llevaron esos extraños invitados, no tenía necesidad más que de adaptar la habitación de huéspedes como tal porque hasta una cuna especial le llevaron; desconocía que la cuna, el corral de juego y algunos de los juguetes especiales eran por parte de Angeru.

A Boris se le iban los ojos con Ilse, pero ésta lo ignoraba por tratar de llamar la atención de Armin pero éste no dejaba de mirar a Hanji que se veía hermosa en su vestido amarillo, provocando los celos de Levi. En ese pequeño convivio el bebé pasó por manos de todos; los demonios no le provocaban temor a Ángel, tal vez porque había mucho amor hacia él y eso lo sentía. Pero debían tener mucho cuidado, si en alguien de La Morada llegara a enterarse de lo que ocurría ahí adentro no querían imaginar las consecuencias que les traerían. Por eso fueron puntuales al retirarse exactamente a la hora.

Bajo el pretexto que no tenía nada que hacer por ser ama de casa, Hanji se ofreció a cuidar de Mikasa en la cuarentena. Levi sería quien absorbería sus obligaciones de Élite por ese tiempo, así que solo iría de visita de vez en cuando. Mikasa se preguntaba porque lo hacía si apenas se habían conocido, pero la presencia de la castaña le tranquilizaba en sobremanera. Sus cuidados y atenciones le daban una sensación maternal.

**.**

**.**

**=2022. INFRAMUNDO. ENTRADA A LAS CUEVAS ÉLITES=**

Con solo dar un vistazo a las Cuevas Élite, Erwin supo que sus respectivos dueños no las estaban atendiendo como deberían. También los Alto Rango desde hacía un tiempo no actuaban como de costumbre. Mandó llamar mentalmente a todos, que los quería afuera de las Cuevas. Cuando los Élite, Alto Rango y la Reina vieron el semblante molesto de Erwin supieron que estaban en problemas.

Erwin tenía una mirada fulminante por la molestia que sentía -Me van a explicar todos que han estado haciendo durante este tiempo y porqué han descuidado sus obligaciones- volteó a ver a Riko como esperando que tuviera su mismo semblante pero no era así, ella también estaba pálida –Riko ¿Tú también estás involucrada?- su voz era terrible.

Riko se encogió de hombros y dio un paso hacia atrás; estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría y ella decidió callarlo. Alejandra se escondió detrás de Farlan, Sasha y Christa de Jean, Hanji de Levi y Nanaba de Mike.

Le contaron a detalle todo lo que había pasado en la esperanza que no hubiera consecuencias pero eso no le importaba a Erwin. Les había advertido que podían buscar a sus hijos sin descuidar sus obligaciones pero le fallaron. También le ocultaron información eso se pagaba y caro. Su castigo consistió estar por seis meses sin salir a voluntad del Inframundo. Para Nanaba, Mike, Hanji y Levi habría obligaciones extras por ser los que más descuidados tenían sus cargos. Angeru, Jean, Sasha, Christa, Farlan, Alejandra y Boris también serían castigados con algo más por solaparlos cubriéndolos en sus Cuevas. Hasta Riko sufriría consecuencias por no haberle informado a Erwin lo que estaba aconteciendo.

**.**

**.**

**=2022 - 2023. MÉXICO - INFRAMUNDO=**

Los hijos de los demonios recibieron una carta donde decía que los padres del rubio y sus amigos no podrían visitarlos durante un tiempo porque estarían arreglando unas cuestiones con el permiso de estadía en el país. En el Inframundo todos deseaban salir lo antes posible pero no podían hacerlo, aun restaba algo de tiempo para ello. Y la carta la mandaron a escondidas de Erwin en una ocasión que Mike salió a cobrar un Pactus.

Se llevó a cabo el juicio de divorcio volviendo a ser Mikasa una mujer soltera. La patria potestad de Ángel se le dio a Mikasa, Gustav iría cada dos semanas o cada mes a visitarlo en casa de su tío. Ilse y Armin renunciaron al trabajo en la base de exploración y ahora trabajaban de tiempo completo en la universidad como catedráticos. Al inicio Ilse rentaba una casa pero Armin al ver que la amistad de ella le hacía bien a su hermana le ofreció quedarse en una de las habitaciones de la suya. Mikasa se convirtió en diseñadora gráfica haciendo trabajos por outsourcing desde su casa, así podía estar todo el tiempo con su hijo. La salud del pequeño Ángel estaba estable a pesar de haber sido operado por segunda vez del corazón. Los cuidados de Mikasa eran lo que mantenía con vida al niño.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. TULUM. CASA DE ARMIN=**

El pleito legal entre Mikasa y Gustav había terminado. La pelinegra pensó que ya podría estar tranquila, disfrutando de cuidar a su hijo que cada vez se parecía más a ella. Ilse sentía que había llegado el tiempo de decir lo que a través del tiempo había logrado descifrar. Un fin de semana estaban sentados en la sala viendo a Ángel jugar en su corral mientras ellos hacían recuento de todo lo ocurrido, Ilse supo que ese era el momento.

-Mikasa aquí no ha terminado…- dijo viéndola de frente.

-¿Qué no ha terminado?- entrecerró los ojos la pelinegra.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- a Armin también le extrañó eso.

La atención se centró en la pecosa que hablaba como si algo le pesara -Mi padre desde pequeña me enseñó que siempre hay muchas cosas más allá de las que uno puede comprender y contigo me topé con que mi padre siempre ha tenido la razón. Su pensamiento no solo aplica en las cuestiones de la humanidad, también aplica para los seres individuales. Desde que soy niña siempre ha repetido una frase que lleva consigo todo el tiempo "Hay muchas cosas que están fuera de nuestra comprensión pero ahí están, esperando a que uno las encuentre porque la verdad siempre sale a la luz"- guardó un poco de silencio pensando en cómo diría lo siguiente.

Armin estaba impresionado -Oye Ilse ¿Tu padre es el psicólogo Lagner del Hospital Público de Mexiko Europea?-

-Sí, él es- le respondió con la vista baja.

-¿Qué pasa con eso, Armin?- Mikasa trataba de estar tranquila.

Armin habló sorprendido -Que el doctor Lagner es una eminencia en su campo, yo lo admiro mucho. Sus investigaciones ahondan más allá de lo que uno pudiera comprender-

Se hizo un poco de silencio mientras la atención volvía a una Ilse que jugaba nerviosa con las manos. Soltó un suspiro y levantó la mirada, viéndolos alternadamente al hablar –Les contaré algo que pasó hace más de quince años. En el barrio donde yo vivía había una familia de apellido Jaeger, la formaban los señores Krisha y Carla. Krisha era un hombre de cabello café largo y usaba gafas redondas. Él era un amigo médico de mi papá que trabajaba en el Hospital Público y su esposa, Carla, era una mujer muy dulce y hacendosa de tez blanca, ojos grandes y siempre llevaba su largo cabello recogido en una coleta cargada al costado. Ese matrimonio tenía un hijo de nombre Eren. El niño era muy parecido a su mamá y tenía los ojos de color verde. Yo soy dos años mayor que Eren y durante doce años convivimos en ese barrio-

Al estar escuchando todo eso, Mikasa y Armin estaban congelados. Toda la descripción que daba era exactamente a la familia Jaeger. Podía ser solo un invento de Ilse pero sabían que ella nada ganaría haciéndolo. Había ayudado a Mikasa cuando más lo necesitaba y si no fuera por ella Ángel no estaría con ellos, había donado sangre en la última intervención. Por lo tanto, Ilse no mentía.

Ilse continuó hablando -Un día los Jaeger se fueron del barrio sin decir nada, nadie supo a donde fueron. Solo mi padre lo sabía pero él decía que no se metieran en su vida. A mí me dolió mucho separarme de Eren, era mi hermano del alma. En el barrio donde vivíamos todos los vecinos éramos muy unidos, más bien todavía lo somos porque aun continuamos con las tradiciones de hacer fiestas comunitarias en la calle. De hecho- soltó una risilla –Hicimos una fiesta por mi viaje aquí, a México- suspiró hondamente -Yo jugaba mucho con Eren, nuestro juego favorito era a ser superhéroes. Pero ellos se fueron y nunca nadie supo más de ellos, todos creímos que se habían ido del país por algún motivo desconocido. Cuando llegué aquí y vi tu apellido no me dijo nada porque no es que tú fueras la única persona en el mundo con ese nombre familiar. Pero, cuando vi tu foto familiar del día de tu boda con Gustav no tuve duda en ahondar lo mayor posible. Se lo comenté a mi padre y él solo me dijo una frase "Hay cosas que no pueden ocultarse y la sangre siempre llamará a los suyos". Lo conozco y sé que con eso me estaba diciendo que siguiera mi camino para desentrañar la verdad, él no podía decirme más porque tiene un pacto de silencio con ellos. Investigué a profundidad tu acta de nacimiento y encontré la respuesta. Mikasa, tú no eres hija de sangre de los Jaeger; tú eres adoptada. Y de esto no estoy muy segura, pero creo que te han manipulado los recuerdos- eso último lo dijo mirando a la pelinegra fijamente.

Mikasa soltó sin más -Estás equivocada, yo tengo recuerdos de mi infancia-

Ilse respondió -Sé que mi padre le enseñó al señor Krisha muchos de sus métodos de hipnosis y la única explicación que encuentro es que alteraron tus recuerdos y los de Eren, y que fue por eso que se fueron del barrio para estar en otro lugar donde nadie los conociera-

-Oye… ¿Estás segura? ¿Hay una manera de comprobarlo?- preguntó Armin.

-¿De comprobar qué?- la pecosa lo volteó a ver.

-Que le hayan sobrescrito los recuerdos a Mikasa- nuevamente el soltero habló.

-Sí, la hay- miró a la mujercita en cuestión -Hay una manera de comprobar que te sobrescribieron los recuerdos y es mediante la hipnosis. Es algo muy lejano pero tangible el que ese sueño que tienes desde niña dónde estás en una cabaña en medio del bosque sea en realidad tu vida antes- calló.

Mikasa era un mar de cosas por dentro. Eso le provocó un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la llevó a recostarse en la cama. Por un lado dudaba acerca de lo que Ilse decía. Por otra parte, ella desde adolescente tenía muchas dudas que a pesar del tiempo no había podido responder, especialmente la cuestión de ese sueño en la cabaña y el misterio de su conejo de trapo. El hecho que no era nada parecida a Carla o Krisha y la respuesta que le daban nunca le llegó a satisfacer. Además que a veces tenía la sensación que no pertenecía a la familia Jaeger, como si fuera alguien adoptada. Pero entonces ¿Qué eran todos sus recuerdos infantiles? ¿Una mentira? ¿O eran verdaderos? Y esos cuestionamientos bastaron para quitarle el sueño por esa noche y varias siguientes convenciéndose más y más en someterse a la hipnosis que Ilse le ofrecía porque tal vez ahí encontraría sus respuestas.

Durante varios días Ilse no volvió a tocar el tema esperando una respuesta de Mikasa. Hasta que la misma mujercita le solicitó iniciar con las sesiones.

Las sesiones se harían de una a dos veces por semana para evitar que Mikasa cayera en fatiga mental. Después de tres semanas de sesiones ciertos recuerdos de Mikasa empezaron a desbloquearse, viéndolos casi con claridad. La única cuestión era que no podía distinguir los rostros de la pareja que estaba con ella, por lo demás todo era muy detallado.

**.**

**.**

**=1905. ALEMANIA. EN EL BOSQUE. RECUERDO DE LA INFANCIA DE MIKASA= **

Era una tarde de verano. Los rayos del sol resplandecían colándose entre las ramas de los árboles, el sonido del fluir del río y el canto de los pájaros silvestres engalanaban melódicamente su paseo familiar. La pequeña Mikasa y Hanji recogían flores silvestres para adornar su humilde cabaña mientras que Levi las observaba sentado en una roca. Una sombra juguetona apareció entre los arbustos acercándose a Mikasa. La niña aferró sus manos a la parte baja de su vestido y con algo de temor esperó a que esa sombra estuviera frente a ella.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Miren es un conejito!- la pequeña se acercó al conejo quien se dejó atrapar entre sus manos- ¡Waaaa que lindo! ¡Un conejito gris como los ojos de papá!- lo abrazó a su pecho mientras le acariciaba las orejas.

Hanji se dio la media vuelta con algunas flores en sus manos. Levi se acercó a ver la pequeña creatura animal que yacía en brazos de su hija.

-Tiene una pata herida, tal vez estaba huyendo de algún animal-

-Papá ¿Puedo quedármelo? ¿Sí? ¿Puedo? ¡Por favor!- suplicó con sus ojos llenos de ternura.

Sería su madre quien le respondiera su petición -¡Claro que sí mi amor! Pero tendrás que cuidarlo bien ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Te quiero mucho mamá!- le dio una hermosa sonrisa infantil.

A Levi no le hacía gracia eso, pero ya no había marcha atrás -Y cuando termines de jugar con el conejo te lavarás las manos ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Sí papá! ¡Te quiero mucho!-

Y Hanji jaló a Levi para quedar al nivel de la estatura de su hija y darse un abrazo grupal.

**.**

**.**

**=1905. ALEMANIA. LA CABAÑA. RECUERDO DE LA INFANCIA DE MIKASA= **

Pasaron dos días y la pareja de Levi y Hanji le dieron una sorpresa al ser de sus entrañas. Las mujeres estaban dentro de la cabaña, la niña jugaba con unas muñecas que le había traído su abuela Irene y Hanji terminaba de asear la cocina. Entonces Levi le hizo una seña desde la parte trasera del hogar. Hanji se quitó el delantal café con el que hacía ciertas labores del hogar y se acercó a su hija.

-Mikasa dame tu mano y cierra los ojos, sin hacer trampa-

-¿Para qué?-

-Vamos mi niña, solo hazlo por mí ¿Sí?-

-Sí mamá- la niña dejó su muñeca, se puso en pie, cerró los ojos y se aferró a la mano de su madre, quien le guiaba los pasos.

-¿Ya puedo abrirlos?- los cerraba fuertemente.

-No, todavía no-

-¿Ya?-

-No, solo unos pasos más-

-¿Ya merito?-

-No… ¡Ya los puedes abrir!-

La niña abrió los ojos, vio que estaban afuera de la cabaña en la parte trasera. Se impresionó tanto con lo que veía que abrió la boca enormemente, sus ojos se llenaban de alegría y no pudo evitar gritar por eso.

-¡Oh! ¡Waaaaa! ¡Qué bonito!- y corrió hacia donde estaba la sorpresa.

Su padre le construyó un pequeño corral en la parte trasera de la cabaña para que estuviera el conejo, no le agradaba la idea de tenerlo dentro de casa. Dentro del corral estaba el conejo gris y otros dos conejos pequeños más que atrapó hacia unas horas atrás.

-¡Oh! ¡Se parecen a nosotros!- comenzó a señalarlos -¡El gris será el papá, el café la mamá y el negro será la hija! ¡Y van a tener muchos conejitos!-

Hanji soltó la carcajada -Jajaja ¿Lo oíste Levi? ¡Ahora somos una familia de conejos!-

-Tsk… ¿Cuándo le diremos que los tres son machos?-

-Mira su inocencia, dejémoslo así-

Continuaron viendo a su hija jugando alegremente.

**.**

**.**

**=1905. ALEMANIA. LA CABAÑA. RECUERDO DE LA INFANCIA DE MIKASA= **

Fue el mismo día que Levi le hizo un corral de animales para su hija cuando Hanji también le daría una sorpresa. Con una de las faldas de su vestido había cocido en secreto un conejo para su hija, con estambre negro le hizo unos pequeños ojos y una sonrisa. Sin que Levi lo supiera, tomó un fragmento de una de sus pañoletas y la coció al cuello del conejo. Hanji entró en la casa y de su habitación sacó esa sorpresa y los papeles se invertirían. Levi ahora sería quien tendría que hacer que su hija cerrara los ojos para recibir una sorpresa más, trató de hacerlo pero su hija era igual de renuente que él.

-Oí, Mikasa…- se acercó a su hija.

-¿Sí, papá?- la niña dejó de jugar con los animales y subió la cabeza para verlo.

-Tápate los ojos-

-¿Para qué?-

Levi no tenía la misma paciencia que Hanji –Porque yo te lo digo…-

Ambos entrecerraron los ojos de manera idéntica, como retándose. Pero eso bastó como distractor para que Mikasa no se diera cuenta que su madre salía de la casa con algo escondido entre las manos.

-Mi amor yo también te tengo una sorpresa- se inclinó un poco y le tendió el conejo de trapo.

-¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Un conejitooooooo!- lo tomó en brazos -¡Es un blanco! ¡Y mira papá! ¡Tiene una pañoleta como la tuya! ¡Y tiene mis ojos! ¡Y está sonriendo!-

Levi sonreía de lado en cambio Hanji también compartía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al igual que su hija.

-Mamá ¿Cómo dices que llama mi abuelito muerto?-

-Hans…- lo dijo con algo de interrogante, su hija la sorprendía con sus ocurrencias y sabía que esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

-¡Entonces mi conejito se llamará como el abuelito!-

-¿Eh…?-

-¡Se llamará "Hansitou"!- reía alegremente.

Y como siempre, Hanji forzó a su esposo entrelazándole el brazo por el cuello a envolver a su hija un abrazo grupal.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. TULUM. CASA DE ARMIN=**

Gracias a las sesiones de hipnosis de Ilse, Mikasa recuperó sus recuerdos y despertó su habilidad de tener visiones en sueños. Compró una libreta especial de dibujo y cada vez que recordaba algo, lo dibujaba. Con el tiempo lograba recordar más detalles del bosque, la cabaña, su vida escolar y su vida familiar. Pero seguía sin reconocer el rostro de esas sombras que fueron sus padres aunque sentía que ya les conocía. Además que comprendió el misterio de su conejo de trapo con el que ahora su hijo jugaba, Ángel no lo soltaba.

Una mañana estaban los tres amigos tomando café caliente debido al frío que hacía y comiendo pan recién hecho en horno que Armin compró en una panadería cercana a su casa. Esa mañana Ilse daría por cerrado sus sesiones de hipnosis, ya había hecho todo lo que ella podía.

-Mikasa, no sé qué haya orillado a tus verdaderos padres a darte en adopción y yo no lo puedo entender del todo porque nunca he tenido un hijo, pero tú sí y creo que comprendes el hecho de tener que desprenderte de tu hijo para darle una vida mejor o de sacrificar tu propia vida por la de tu hijo. No sé qué más haya pasado, por mi parte es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. Ahora depende de ti lo que quieras hacer con lo que ya sabes-

No hubo tiempo a más plática. La puerta sonó y Armin se levantó para recibir a la visita. Eran los señores Jaeger que venían a conocer a su nieto. El rubio cerró la puerta y de inmediato volvió a sonar el timbre. Eran los señores Ackerman que venían a convivir con su nieto.

.

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer!**

Lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero ha sido un tiempo muy difícil para mí; mi abuela materna falleció y a mí me tocó estar sola en sus últimos minutos de vida. Gracias por su comprensión.

Cuenta regresiva 1.-Siguente: Fragmento 6. The children of the shadows.


	55. Shadows Fragmento 6

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 3. SHADOWS=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO 6. THE CHILDREN OF THE SHADOWS= **

**.**

**.**

**=2023. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. TULUM. CASA DE ARMIN=**

Era un inusual día frío cuando dos parejas coincidieron en la casa de Armin con la intención de convivir con Mikasa y su hijo. Los demonios llevaban su traje habitual y los humanos que ya mostraban arrugas en su cara y canas en su cabello, llevaban una chamarra en color café para cubrirse de las inclemencias del tiempo.

Las dos parejas se encontraron en el recibidor ya que prácticamente llegaron al mismo tiempo. Levi y Hanji se llevaron una fuerte impresión de verlos, notándose en sus rostros. Las caras de los Jaeger se pusieron totalmente pálidas. Armin se quedó congelado sin saber qué hacer; Ilse ya le había contado sus sospechas que esa pareja podrían ser los verdaderos padres de Mikasa y la reacción de los Jaeger le dio un mal presentimiento. Optó por guardar silencio y dejar que el asunto fluyera antes de darles el paso hacia la sala donde estaban las mujeres con el niño.

-Buen día- Hanji rompió el silencio.

-Buenos días…- Carla respondió con voz temblorosa.

-Hijo ¿Quiénes son estos señores?- Krisha trataba detener la cabeza fría y fingir ignorancia.

Armin salió de su estupefacción -Señora Carla, Señor Krisha ellos son los señores Ackerman. Él es Levi y ella es Hanji, son amigos de mis padres y ahora de la familia- habló con seriedad aunque sentía como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared.

Los Jaeger ya sabían del reencuentro entre Armin y sus verdaderos padres pero desconocían que el ahora par de demonios estuvieran conviviendo con sus hijos adoptivos; palidecieron más.

El hombre de lentes se mentalizó rápidamente sobre cómo debía actuar para no levantar sospechas, por lo que había dicho Armin supo que ellos no se habían presentado ante Mikasa como sus padres -Mucho gusto mi nombre es Krisha Jaeger y ella es mi esposa Carla- les tendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto señores- Hanji fue la primera en corresponder el saludo, después Levi estrecharía las manos.

Las miradas entre las dos parejas eran pesadas. El ambiente se tornó denso y silencioso. Como Armin tardaba en regresar, Ilse se acercó a la entrada mientras Mikasa llevaba a su bebé a la habitación para cambiarle el pañal.

-Oye Armin…- calló al ver la pareja que había llegado.

Los rostros de sorpresa entre los Jaeger e Ilse eran indescriptibles; el ambiente se hizo mucho más denso de lo que ya era. Nadie sabía que decir o qué hacer. Las miradas iban de un lado a otro y nadie atinaba a actuar o hacer algo. La primera en reaccionar fue la pecosa, quien se mentalizó rápidamente que no era el momento de hacer un drama, así que saldría con algo para tratar de relajar un poco el asunto y hacerlo más llevadero para Mikasa, recién había terminado sus sesiones de hipnosis.

-Oye pelos de elote acompáñame a comprar algo para la comida- lo jaló del brazo y prácticamente lo llevó a rastras a la puerta de salida -¡Mikasa tienes visita! ¡Armin y yo saldremos a comprar de comer!- gritó Ilse antes de cerrar la puerta.

En el recibidor se quedaron en soledad las dos parejas y así se daría una conversación entre los Jaeger y los Ackerman que llevaba más de un siglo pendiente.

-Ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Carla temblaba, no podía creer a quienes tenía enfrente. Más aún sabía en lo que ellos se habían transformado y temía no solo por su vida, sino por la de toda su familia. Y le ponía nerviosa el saber que ese pelinegro en su vida pasada fue su hijo.

Levi sentía con fuerza cierta familiaridad en la mirada de esa mujer y no era por lo ocurrido hacía años, era algo más fuerte –Lo mismo que ustedes, venimos a convivir con nuestra hija- no dejaba de mirarla.

Las miradas entre los cuatro seguían siendo pesadas.

Hanji quiso romper la tensión, sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría si seguía así -Ha pasado mucho tiempo…-

-Pero no de igual manera, mientras que para nosotros han sido unos cuantos años para ustedes ha sido mucho más ¿No es así?- preguntó Krisha.

Levi respondió -Sí, más de cien años…- miró al hombre.

Carla tomó de la mano a su marido mientras soltaba la pregunta que más le molestaba -¿Cómo encontraron a Mikasa? ¿Vienen por ella para llevarla con ustedes al infierno?-

Para la pareja esa última pregunta fue algo extraña -¿Llevarla al infierno?-

-Sabemos que hicieron pacto con el Demonio para salvar la vida de Mikasa, ella nació muerta al nacer…- a Carla le temblaba la voz.

Levi y Hanji se miraron, sería la castaña quien hablaría -¿Y ustedes como lo saben?-

Krisha tomó la palabra porque no quería que la conversación se hiciera más larga –Está de más el explicarlo. Es mejor no alargar esta conversación, en cualquier momento Mikasa podría aparecer. Solo díganos ¿Nos van a hacer algo?-

La pareja soltó aire al mismo tiempo, sabían que esa sería una pregunta obligada.

Hanji respondería mientras tomaba la mano de Levi -Es una larga historia pero no venimos a llevarla con nosotros ni nada de eso, solo queremos convivir con ella un poco. Para nosotros ha sido muy difícil todo este tiempo sin saber de ella y más ahora ver que nuestra pequeña hija ya es toda una mujer que nos ha convertido en abuelos- les dio una débil sonrisa -Muchas gracias por cuidar bien de Mikasa- se aferró más fuerte al agarre de manos, también se sentía nerviosa.

Krisha y Carla estaban sorprendidos por esa respuesta que iba en contra de todo lo que les habían enseñado desde pequeños: los demonios son seres desalmados que matan por matar. Y ellos no eran así sino todo lo contrario, hasta les agradecían por haber cuidado de su hija.

-¿Por qué Armin dijo que ustedes son amigos de sus padres?- para Krisha eso era algo que no cuadraba.

Levi y Hanji se dieron una mirada de complicidad, la castaña respondería -Ah… Los padres de Armin también son demonios pero eso él no lo sabe-

Esa respuesta no la vieron venir; los Jaeger abrieron enormemente los ojos. Se hizo un poco de silencio que fue interrumpido con el sonido de una puerta abriéndose que no era otra que la habitación de Mikasa. Si apenas Hanji daría un paso para ir hasta la sala fue detenida.

Levi la agarró de un brazo para detenerla –Hanji este no es un buen momento, dejémoslos solos con Mikasa- su mirada le pedía comprensión.

Hanji supo interpretar la mirada de Levi –Creo que tienes razón enano…- volteó su mirada hacia la pareja -¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán por aquí?-

-Un mes y medio, después de eso viajaremos a Perú por tiempo indefinido- volvía a ser el hombre quien respondería, su esposa temblaba de miedo.

-De acuerdo, nosotros volveremos hasta después de ese tiempo- Hanji respondió mientras era soltada del agarre de su brazo.

Levi cerraría esa incómoda aura -Digan que tuvimos un contratiempo- desaparecieron su presencia.

Mikasa llevaba en brazos a su niño de nueva cuenta a la sala cuando vio que los Ackerman desaparecían su presencia en cuestión de segundo; creyó que su mente le hizo una mala jugada.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- reconoció a la pareja de ancianos que se quedaron el recibidor.

Los Jaeger por fin conocieron y llenaron de amor a su nieto especial.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

De llegar al Inframundo decidieron ir a su aposento para platicar sobre el reencuentro con esa pareja que les ayudó con su hija. Sin lugar a dudas aún había muchas dudas que no pudieron aclarar pero había una en particular que no les dejaba en paz ¿Cómo es que ellos sabían que eran demonios? Y especialmente en Levi, la cuestión que Carla le daba una sensación de familiaridad.

Estaban acostados sobre su cama, Hanji con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Levi mientras éste le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Esa mujer… Sigo teniendo esa sensación…- desde que llegaron Levi repetía esa frase.

-Yo igual, se siente muy familiar su presencia- Hanji le comprendía.

Después de mucho pensar, la mujer tuvo una idea.

-Oye Levi- se quitó del pecho, se colocó a un lado pecho al colchón para ver a los ojos a su esposo -¿Y si le preguntamos a Farlan que podría ser?- recargó el mentón sobre sus manos.

Levi levantó una ceja extrañado -¿Por qué piensas eso?- colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza para inclinar un poco el rostro y mirarla mejor.

-Recuerda que él es un Alto Rango y tiene más habilidades que nosotros, además él y tú son como hermanos, sabes que nos ha apoyado bastante. Quizá él pueda ver otras cosas que nosotros no…- le miró con convencimiento.

Le sostuvo un poco la mirada pero como siempre, cedía ante esos ojos almendrados que le enloquecían –De acuerdo…- se puso en pie –Iré por él…- salió del aposento.

Hanji se revolcó un poco en la cama mientras sonreía. Le fascinaba que Levi cediera a ella.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. TULUM. CASA DE ARMIN=**

Después de dos horas que Ilse forzó a Armin a manejar sin descanso sobre la carretera hasta llegar a Cobá para comprar cierta comida que solo ahí se preparaba y llevarla de vuelta para compartirla con su visita, por fin llegaron a la casa del rubio. Pero antes de bajarse había una pregunta que el soltero quería hacer desde que lo arrastraron fuera de su casa.

-Ilse ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿El forzarte a manejar hasta Cobá por comida?-

-No… ¿Por qué pasaste de largo frente a los señores Jaeger? ¿O es que acaso no son ellos los que conocías?-

-¡Fue precisamente por eso! Ellos son los señores Krisha y Carla, están inalterables ¿Qué no viste su cara de sorpresa cuando me vieron? Es obvio que ellos también me han reconocido pero… Mikasa acaba de terminar sus sesiones de hipnosis además que ellos acaban de llegar para conocer a su nieto y no sería agradable tal recibimiento. Así que fue mejor darles tiempo de conocer bien a Angelito, aunque ahora vendrá el reencuentro y no sé qué vaya a pasar. Por lo menos sabré que han podido darle cariños a su nieto con mayor comodidad- habló con bastante seguridad.

Armin estaba sorprendido; no era una respuesta que esperara -Ilse, eres muy amable…-

Ilse se fue enamorando poco a poco de Armin, al inicio le desesperaba que fuera muy tímido, después fue eso mismo lo que le atrajo de él. Luego ese rubio le invitó a quedarse a vivir en su casa y esa convivencia diaria en el hogar y en la universidad fueron cambiando la atracción por algo más fuerte, llegando a forjarse de un sentimiento que tarde o temprano explotaría si no lo decía. Ante el miedo de lo que ocurriría una vez bajándose de la camioneta, sintió que era el momento de expresarle sus sentimientos.

-Armin, yo… Te quiero mucho…- le dio la mirada más sincera de su vida, esperando su respuesta.

El rubio se había percatado de los sentimientos de Ilse por él desde hacía tiempo pero él no le correspondía porque la veía de otra manera. Así que sería sincero con su respuesta.

-Yo también Ilse, eres como una hermana para mí…- la abrazó.

Ilse sentía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar; Armin la veía como si fuera alguien de su familia, no la veía como mujer y le conocía lo suficiente para saber que jamás podría cambiar la manera en que la veía. Y si luchaba contra eso lo único que ganaría es perder su amistad. No diría más sobre ese tema; correspondió el abrazo con una falsa sonrisa y bajó de la camioneta. Ahora tendría que mentalizarse del reencuentro con los Jaeger, si bien sabía que sería una situación incómoda, no iba a mentir.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN Y RIKO=**

Después de dar una visita rápida a la casa donde estaba Mikasa reunida con sus padres adoptivos, el Alto Rango regresó inmediatamente al Inframundo para poner al tanto de su descubrimiento a Erwin. Solo los Alto Rango y el Demonio podían distinguir si el alma que tenían enfrente era la reencarnación de alguien que hayan conocido y él reconoció a Carla como la reencarnación de Irene.

Tocó la campana de entrada de la gran puerta de bronce del aposento de Erwin y casi de inmediato ésta se abrió, dándole el paso. Entró en completo silencio y se recargó sobre la misma, con los brazos cruzados. Erwin y Riko se encontraban sentados en un sillón rojo majestuoso, bebiendo en silencio del vino exclusivo de Erwin, aquel preparado con el fruto del viñedo y sangre de inútiles. Ambos llevaban sus trajes demoníacos habituales y miraban la danza naranja y azul de las flamas dentro de una chimenea de roca oscura.

-¿Qué pasa, Farlan?- preguntó Erwin.

Farlan miró de reojo a Riko dándole una mirada de "Esto será divertido". Riko la interpretó y le regresó la misma mirada, haciendo que ambos sonrieran pícaramente. El rostro de Erwin mostró molestia; esa mirada y sonrisa que Riko le estaba dando a otro hombre que no era él no le gustó para nada.

-Habla ¿A qué has venido?- el rubio habló con sequedad.

-Erwin… Te tengo noticias interesantes- Farlan miró fijamente a su líder –Levi y Hanji se han reencontrado con la pareja que recibió a su hija cuando la enviaron a través del portal-

-Interesante…- Riko dio un sorbo a su copa.

Farlan la miró de reojo –Eso no es lo interesante. Lo divertido es que la mujer de nombre Carla Jaeger es la reencarnación de Irene Ackerman- miró fijamente a Erwin, no quería perderse su reacción.

En ese momento Erwin paseaba sus dedos sobre la orilla de la copa. Al escuchar que la reencarnación de Irene fue quien en aquel tiempo le frustró sus planes de usar a esa niña para chantajear a Hanji y que solo ella viniera al Inframundo, y así tenerla para él, se puso en pie con sus facciones endurecidas por la furia. Dio la media vuelta y azotó la copa de vidrio contra la pared que estaba a un costado de su cama, ésta se hizo añicos cayendo al suelo al mismo tiempo que la sangre salpicó las cortinas blancas de seda que pendían del techo sobre su lugar de descanso.

Esa reacción le provocó un dolor de pecho a Riko; si había reaccionado así era porque sin lugar a dudas, aún sentía algo por Hanji. En otro tiempo le hubiera mirado divertida y hasta se hubiera burlado de él, ahora lo único que quería hacer era salir de ese aposento. Noche tras noche Erwin la llamaba con aquel dulce apodo mientras la hacía suya, dándole una esperanza de tener sus sentimientos y esta reacción le decía que todo eso era una farsa y que solo jugaba con ella, afectándole más que nunca. Y no se permitiría que la viera afectada por su reacción.

-Ven conmigo- Riko le dio una mirada de autoridad a Farlan.

El Alto Rango entendió esa mirada, descruzó los brazos, abrió la puerta y permitió que ella saliera antes que él.

-Vaya, vaya… El Demonio Mayor está airado- cerró la puerta.

Erwin estaba furioso. Le parecía increíble que inclusive después de tantos años y de haber muerto, Irene seguía como fastidiándole. Recordó aquella plática con Farlan donde le expresó que él estaba seguro que Irene había hecho algo respecto a la desaparición de Mikasa y después de muchos años pudo confirmar que tenía la razón. Su mente era un torbellino de muchas cosas, casi todas cayendo en la pregunta de ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera sabido antes? Lástima que la palabra "hubiera" tiene acepciones teóricas.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE FARLAN=**

Farlan sabía que lo mejor era no decir nada hasta que la misma Riko hablara. En sus ojos podía ver el dolor por la reacción de Erwin al enterarse que fue Irene quien siempre le frustró sus planes con Hanji. Su amiga estaba sentada en la cama a un costado de Alejandra. El demonio estaba recargado con los brazos cruzados y una pierna doblada poniendo la planta del pie en la puerta.

-Farlan… Soy patética ¿Verdad?- preguntó la mujer sin dejar de ver hacia el vacío.

-En el pasado te hubiera dicho que sí, ahora me parece que eres más expresiva-

-Creo que Erwin nunca me corresponderá- soltó algo de aire, como si fuera una resignación.

Cerró los ojos mientras soltaba -Yo no estaría tan seguro…-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le miró fijamente.

Abrió los ojos -¿Qué no viste su cara de celos cuando entré y nos miramos con complicidad?-

Riko guardó silencio tratando de recordarlo pero no sería posible porque esa mirada no la vio.

Farlan comprendió que el silencio de Riko era porque no se percató de ello; recordó que había cierta cosa que debía decirle y ese era el momento -Creo que Erwin sí te corresponderá, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Pero… Te daré un consejo: no te pongas tan fácil a Erwin. Ten algo de dignidad de mujer, no por el hecho que lo ames quiere decir que debas anteponerlo y perdonarlo tan fácilmente-

Dejó de tomar su posición favorita, tomó el engargolado que Alejandra le había dado a través de Kajiura y seleccionó una hoja que abrió y lo tendió frente a ella para que leyera lo que estaba ahí escrito. Y en esa hoja lo que había no era otra cosa que las palabras que Erwin le dio cuando la tomó como su primera muñeca. Riko se quedó pasmada; Farlan tomó el engargolado y lo guardó en su lugar.

-Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras…- acto seguido salió de su aposento, sabía que ella necesitaba un momento de soledad.

Riko se acostó a un costado de la pelirroja no natural y miró al vacío del techo hasta que se sintió mejor. Volteó un poco su rostro para toparse con la otra figura femenina durmiendo boca abajo, pensando en que tal vez pudiera convertirse en su primera amiga. Cerró los ojos y se forzó a dormir aunque no tuviera ánimos de ello.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

La pareja no esperaba el pronto regreso de Farlan, por lo que el Alto Rango les encontró en media faena sexual.

-Oigan chicos…- abrió la puerta solo para toparse con el momento que Hanji engullía en su totalidad la masculinidad de Levi.

Cerró la puerta Esto me pasa por no tocar antes de entrar pensó mientras se recargó frente a la entrada y ahí esperaría hasta que fueran ellos mismos los que le dieran la entrada.

-Oye, entra…- Levi abrió la puerta vistiendo solo su pantalón, tenía el torso y los pies desnudos.

Hanji estaba sentada en la cama y cubierta hasta el pecho con la sabana oscura. Levi se sentó a un costado y Farlan se recargó sobre la puerta cerrada y sería él quien iniciaría la conversación.

-Seré directo. Esa mujer de nombre Carla no es otra persona que la reencarnación de Irene, tu mamá Levi…- habló lento para hacerlo entendible y no volverlo a repetir.

Tanto Levi como Hanji se quedaron con los ojos abiertos y sin palabras, tratando de digerir lo que habían escuchado.

Hanji fue la primera en reaccionar -Entonces ¿Ella es la madre de Levi?-

-No exactamente, es la misma alma pero en diferente cuerpo y personalidad. La Irene que ustedes conocieron está en el pasado, ahora es Carla Jaeger- miró al pelinegro -Levi, tu madre era un alma de muy fuerte voluntad, tanto así que no dudo que haya permanecido su deseo de encontrar a Mikasa aún después de muerta- ahora miró a Hanji -Eso le da sentido a porqué pudieron abrir el portal y porqué ella sabe del hecho que hicieron pacto por el Demonio por la vida de Mikasa. Ella no tiene habilidades extrasensoriales, muy probablemente hayan sido transmitidas a su hijo de nombre Eren. Eso también le daría sentido a la visión que tuvo Mikasa de niña, cuando vio que vivía en el futuro. El punto de unión sin lugar a dudas es esa mujer- miró al pelinegro –Te recuerdo que la sangre llama, por eso te ha sido familiar su presencia- regresó su mirada a la mujer -Erwin ya sabe de todo esto, primero llegué a reportárselo para que no tuvieran que hacerlo ustedes-

-¿Y qué ha dicho?- dijo Hanji.

Farlan descruzó los brazos -Está furioso… Pero no hay más que hacer, después de todo fue tu libre albedrío el rechazarlo una y otra vez en diferentes circunstancias. Esto le ha causado un problema con Riko, diviértanse con ver el primer problema marital entre esos dos porque le he picado el orgullo a Riko- salió cerrando la puerta a carcajadas.

Levi y Hanji se miraron preguntándose ¿Y ahora qué hizo Farlan? Después de bufar un poco de aire se hicieron las mismas preguntas. Aún tenían dudas que satisfacer pero únicamente Carla podría contestárselas; no la cuestionarían, ya suficiente había sido con el hecho de cuidar a Mikasa como si fuera su propia hija. Cansados de llegar a la misma conclusión, retomaron aquello que dejaron pendiente.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. TULUM. CASA DE ARMIN=**

Los señores Jaeger habían mandado a descansar a Mikasa, había trabajado toda la noche para entregar un trabajo de diseño de un producto de belleza. Logró hacerlo a tiempo, pero le había dejado exhausta. Los Jaeger se quedaron cuidando de su nieto quien seguía jugando alegremente con sus juguetes. No querían comentar algo sobre el encuentro con Levi y Hanji hasta que estuvieran seguros que nadie los escuchara; ese encuentro les hizo olvidar que había alguien más con quien reencontrarse.

Armin entró cargando las bolsas con comida mientras que Ilse abría la puerta y la cerraba. El rubio se dirigió al comedor para dejar las bolsas mientras que la pecosa iría a la sala.

-Buenas tardes señores Carla y Krisha Jaeger- saludó Ilse dándoles una sonrisa; les habló por su nombre para que supieran que no ocultaría el hecho que les conocía.

Carla se quedó sentada jugando con su nieto en las piernas pero siendo partícipe de la conversación, Krisha se puso en pie y sería quien hablaría.

-Buenas tardes señorita- le sostuvo la mirada.

En ese momento Armin se acercó pero permaneció en silencio.

-Señores Jaeger hablaré sin rodeos. Tanto Mikasa como Armin ya saben que yo los conocí en Mexiko Europea cuando era niña, que jugaba con Eren y que ustedes desaparecieron sin más. Pero solo saben eso, que los conocí cuando era pequeña. Lo que suceda de ahora en adelante no es responsabilidad mía- cruzó los brazos –No voy a fingir que no los conozco pero tampoco haré algo que afecte a Mikasa, suficiente tiene con los cuidados de su hijo. No sé qué haya pasado pero las fechas no cuadran y el hecho que Eren y Mikasa tengan recuerdos falsos me da a entender que se trata de una situación delicada y solo por eso no diré más- terminó de hablar con la cabeza en alto.

Carla y Krisha se quedaron sorprendidos; nada de eso lo veían venir. Por un lado les causaba nerviosismo que Mikasa supiera que Ilse les conocía cuando era pequeña, por otro lado les daba un respiro el hecho que por lo demás se haya quedado callada. En definitiva hablarían con Lagner en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad. Las apariciones de Ilse, Levi y Hanji les daban la sensación que tenían una bomba la cual explotaría en cualquier momento.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE FARLAN=**

Se hizo el horario nocturno alemán, así que era el momento de ver el despertar de su mujer. Abrió la puerta y menuda sorpresa se toparía; la habitación estaba vacía. Cerró los ojos y trató de rastrearla en el Inframundo pero no estaba. Después en la tierra, en la esperanza que hubiera sido enviada a cobrar algún Pactus pero tampoco estaba. Recordó que Riko estuvo con ella; rastreó la presencia de su amiga y tampoco la encontró. En ese momento Erwin apareció a sus espaldas.

-Farlan ¿Dónde está Riko?-

-¿Eh?...-

-Después que saliste con ella no he sentido su presencia…-

El Alto Rango se puso pálido; si Riko y Alejandra no estaban rastreables y Erwin tampoco sentía la presencia de Riko, solo quería decir que habría problemas. Se sintió un idiota; su intento de ayudar a Riko con Erwin le dio un revés al darse cuenta que quedó involucrado y no de buena manera. Y peor aún, recientemente Erwin le dio a Riko la facultad de permitir a los demonios asesinos dormir fuera del Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. INFRAMUNDO - MÉXICO=**

Durante dos semanas no hubo señal ni en el Inframundo ni en la Tierra de esas dos demonios. Aunque Farlan la visitaba en sueños y le describía el lugar donde estaban, cuando daban con el mundo, ya no estaban. Erwin se rehusaba en informárselo a Annie pero la paciencia se le estaba colmando. Todos los Alto Rango se desplazaron a diferentes mundos para buscarlas pero siempre regresaban en la misma situación. El encuentro entre Mike y Nanaba y los Jaeger estuvo pendiente debido a la situación de búsqueda. Los Élite se encargaron de todos los asuntos del Inframundo. Aun en contra de su voluntad, Angeru terminó saliendo algunas veces para ejecutar el cobro de Pactus aunque siempre elegía aquellos que fueran en tierras europeas.

Levi y Hanji asimilaban el hecho que habían enviado a Mikasa con la reencarnación de Irene. No era algo fácil de comprender, ya que fue una mujer a la cual quisieron mucho. También las cuestiones que los Jaeger sabían que eran demonios, lo del pacto y que Mikasa no les recordara, sino que tuviera recuerdos falsos les causaban dolores de cabeza; tal vez nunca serían contestadas sus dudas.

En cuanto a lo que sucedía en la casa del rubio, Mikasa disfrutaba de la presencia de sus padres. Aunque tenía muchas dudas, no era capaz de confrontarse a ellos. Ahora ella era madre y sabía lo que es amar a un hijo como para hacer locuras por su bienestar. Además no recordaba el rostro de sus verdaderos padres así que… ¿Qué ganaría diciéndolo? Nada cambiaría, eso no cambiaría el amor que sentía por ellos.

Ilse fue rechazada por segunda ocasión por Armin, enviándola por segunda ocasión a la "sister-zone", y eso no lo pudo soportar. Un día sin más les dice que se regresa a Mexiko Europea porque recibió una buena propuesta de trabajo; pero Ilse mentía.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. MEXIKO EUROPEA. CASA DE LA FAMILIA LAGNER=**

El viejo Lagner estaba sentado en la sala de su casa tomando una taza de café mientras veía un documental sobre las figuras de serpientes que hay en todo el mundo. Se escuchó el sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta y vio quién entró al hogar. Apagó la televisión, dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se acercó a recibir a quien terminaba de cerrarla puerta.

-Hija ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Papá… Después de tantos años por fin encuentro el hombre perfecto y… ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien que no te ve de la misma manera que tú?- soltó la maleta de mano.

La cara de Ilse era de suma tristeza. Su padre atinó a abrazarla mientras ella después de contener el llanto que por fin podía desahogar. Ilse no pudo soportar el segundo rechazo de Armin, así que se regresó a Mexiko Europea.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. EL CUARTO TIEMPO. MUNDO DE LOS DIAMANTES=**

-Creo que soy un imán para los secuestros, primero Farlan y ahora tú-

-Relájate, que la estamos pasando bien-

-Riko ya regresemos al Inframundo, extraño a Farlan-

-¡No seas tan débil! Date a desear…-

-Ja ¿No te mordiste la lengua?-

La pelirroja y la mujer de cabello blanco estaban en el Mundo de los Diamantes, donde el rey oscuro era Carlo Pikel. Estaban sentadas en un restaurante de esmeraldas cenando, viendo el panorama donde la naturaleza estaba armonizada con edificios de piedras preciosas. Les sirvieron sus platillos, una especie de guiso de manzanas verdes.

Alejandra recordó cómo fue que llegó ahí. Cuando despertó se topó con la sorpresa de haber sido secuestrada por segunda ocasión, solo que ahora su secuestrador era la demonio que tanto admiraba. La llevó consigo a diferentes mundos para que le hiciera compañía, además de platicar con ella sobre sus visiones, más exactamente todo lo que había respecto a Erwin.

Riko por su parte se sentía triste pero cómoda con lo que hacía. Obedeciendo el consejo de Farlan se alejó del Inframundo para tener tiempo para ella misma, pero no quería hacerlo sola así que se llevó a la pelirroja. Sabía que Farlan la visitaría en sueños, por eso iban de un mundo a otro. Dudaba que Erwin estuviera preocupada por ella, pero sí creía que estaría furioso por haber salido a otros mundos sin su consentimiento. Sin embargo, eso la tenía sin cuidado, sentía que por fin se estaba dando su lugar.

Se entretuvieron tanto en la plática que no se percataron que de lejos estaban siendo observadas. En definitiva sabía quién era la mujer de cabello plateado pero no la del cabello rojo. Muy probablemente fuera una trampa pero aun así correría el riesgo. Habló al mesero y le pidió llevara a esa mesa dos copas con el mejor vino que tuviera. Cuando el mesero hizo su trabajo, Riko alzó su copa en señal de agradecimiento y éste se acercó a la mesa.

-My lady Smith- tomó su mano y la besó –Es un honor tenerla en este mundo- saludó cortésmente Carlo.

-Buenas noches Carlo- Riko correspondió el saludo y señaló a su compañera –Te presento a Alejandra, la mujer de Farlan-

-Hola señorita, yo soy Carlo Pikel el rey oscuro de este mundo- también la saludó cortésmente.

-Ah, hola señor Pikel- se sonrojó por el saludo, era muy guapo.

Riko le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento.

-Dime Carlo, Alejandra…- tomó asiento.

Ambas sabían que nunca debían tomar la copa que El Demonio Casanova les ofrece, pero Riko se divertiría un poco arriesgándose a tener una plática con él, ese mundo era interesante y él ha estado desde su formación. Además sería picarle al orgullo a Erwin aunque él no se enterara del encuentro. Sintió que con eso sería suficiente para regresar al Inframundo. Pero, a veces, las cosas no salen como uno quisiera.

Tilo y Kajiura decidieron cenar juntos en el Mundo de los Diamantes para ponerse al corriente sobre los nuevos Connexios a los que fueron asignados. Se encontraban paseando por la calle principal cuando Tilo siente una fuerte presencia demoníaca, sube la mirada y lo que se encuentra es a Carlo sentado en la mesa con Riko y Alejandra platicando muy amenamente. Kajiura al darse cuenta del descubrimiento de Tilo, volteó a verlo.

-Kajiura mantenlas vigiladas- Tilo dijo a los segundos que vio quien era esa presencia demoníaca.

-Okey, ve con cuidado- Kajiura sabía que iría al Inframundo a preguntarle a su hermano que hacían ellas ahí.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. INFRAMUNDO. CUEVA DE LOS PORTALES=**

-Farlan ¿En dónde estás?- llamó Tilo mentalmente a su hermano.

-Estoy en el aposento de Erwin, en un segundo aparezco contigo- respondió el demonio.

-¿Estás con Erwin?-

-Así es…-

-Que también venga él, lo involucra-

Aparecieron inmediatamente, cuando Tilo hablaba así era porque traía noticias no muy agradables.

-¿En qué rayos están pensando ustedes dos?- el Guardián cruzó los brazos y les miró molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Erwin preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Por qué han permitido que Riko y Alejandra se acerquen a Carlo Pikel?- Tilo seguía hablando con molestia.

-¡¿Qué?!- Farlan se sorprendió; eso no era bueno.

Tilo miraba fijamente al áureo, esperando que hablara.

-No tengo tiempo de explicártelo a detalle…- fue todo lo que Erwin quiso decir.

-Ah ya veo… ¿Otra vez se te perdió tu mujer, Erwin?- sonrió de lado, divertido con la situación.

Erwin se quedó en profunda seriedad.

Farlan sería quien respondería también con seriedad -Así es… Solo que Riko arrastró a la mía…-

-Oh…- Tilo comprendió porque su hermano habló con seriedad, en otro tiempo hubiese sido con diversión.

-No hay tiempo que perder, llévame a donde están ellas- Erwin se estaba impacientando.

El Rey Demonio estaba por dentro con una mezcla de alegría de saber en dónde estaba Riko, de enojo y de preocupación por saber con quién estaba. Una vez más Carlo se acercaba a su mujer pero en esta ocasión no permitiría que ocurriera lo mismo que con Hanji. Esta vez en definitiva, protegería a su mujer.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. EL CUARTO TIEMPO. MUNDO DE LOS DIAMANTES=**

De solo aparecer en la plazoleta de ese mundo, Kajiura habló en la mente de Tilo.

-Tilo ya no están en el restaurante, se las ha llevado a su reino-

-Gracias- también le respondió mentalmente.

-¿Qué ocurre, hermano?- Farlan preguntó porque el rostro de su hermano palideció.

-Se las ha llevado a su reino- habló con preocupación.

Farlan también palideció; Erwin por el contrario, enfureció. Aparecieron inmediatamente en el inferno donde la oscuridad, la naturaleza y las joyas preciosas hacían una sublime combinación. Kajiura estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, viendo de lejos como ellas dos eran guiadas a través de los jardines de flores multicolores con árboles secos a su alrededor. Erwin hizo acto de presencia frente a ese trío, interrumpiéndoles el paso.

Cruzó los brazos –Buenas noches, Carlo- ante todo, el saludo.

Alejandra volteó y miró a Farlan; corrió hasta él para unirse a los espectadores que verían lo que sea que pasara entre esos dos reyes demonios. Riko no soltó el agarre de escolta de Carlo. Erwin estaba furioso; su mujer se veía hermosa en ese vestido negro, haciendo juego con la gran gabardina oscura de Carlo. Gruñó por dentro; cualquiera diría que hacían bonita pareja.

-Buenas noches, Erwin- el Demonio Casanova correspondió el saludo.

Erwin fijó su mirada en la mujer –Riko ven conmigo- esperaba como siempre que le obedeciera.

Pero en esta ocasión Riko no tenía ni la más mínima intención de estar dócil a las palabras de Erwin -¿Y qué harías si me niego?-

Esa respuesta no le gustó nada a Erwin, su mirada se hizo terrible –No me hagas repetirlo, russisch-

Riko levantó la cabeza en señal que no le obedecería como siempre. Erwin descruzó los brazos con la clara intención de llevarla a la fuerza pero no fue posible; una figura se interpuso entre la pareja del rubio y la albina.

Era Carlo quien colocó sus brazos en la cintura -Después de la afrenta que recibí de tu parte debería de tomar el cuerpo de tu mujer. Pero no lo hice ni lo haré ¿Sabes Erwin? Tienes buenos gustos para las mujeres. Hermosas, inteligentes y de carácter fuerte, lástima que no sepas cuidarlas. Yo por mi parte, jamás permitiría que esta belleza derramase una lágrima. Aunque no diga palabra alguna se nota en sus ojos que sufre porque tu aun sigues pensando en Hanji ¿No es así?-

La mirada de Erwin se hacía a cada palabra más terrible. Carlo con una mano guio a Riko a ir al lugar donde estaban los otros espectadores mientras él seguía mirando al tú por tú a su igual oscuro.

-Dime Erwin ¿Qué culpa tengo yo que Riko haya venido a este mundo? La culpa es tuya por no atenderla como deberías… Si ella estuviera conmigo, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo-

Tanto los espectadores como la mujer en cuestión se quedaron perplejos y con la misma interrogante sobre el trasfondo de esas palabras.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- el áureo soltaría la cuestión.

-Seré directo, Riko me interesa como mujer- Carlo habló con sinceridad, notándose en su mirada.

Eso desató la furia de Erwin. Tanta fue su furia que él soltó el primer puñetazo que asestó en el rostro de Carlo. El Casanova por su parte no se quedó con los brazos cruzados; le regresó el mismo golpe. Erwin se incorporó y quiso darle una patada en el rostro que fue esquivada con suma facilidad, Carlo a su vez quiso darle un puñetazo en el estómago, sin éxito. Y así comenzaría una tanda de golpes que algunos si daban en el blanco y otros lograban ser esquivados. Ambos desde hacía tiempo ardían en deseos de batirse a golpes y este era el momento. La fuerza de ambos estaba a la par y era un encuentro que podría alargarse toda la noche. La sangre ya escurría sobre sus rostros, Carlo tenía una herida en el labio y Erwin en la ceja.

Entre Farlan y Riko sujetaron a Erwin, Kajiura y Tilo por su parte sujetaron a Carlo. Y sin perder el tiempo, los que no pertenecían a ese mundo desaparecieron. Carlo por su parte limpió la sangre del labio que le abrió Erwin. Lo que había dicho acerca de Riko no era mentira porque había sido la primera mujer en toda su existencia que no caía al embrujo de su pócima sino que le dio un revés. Y en esta ocasión no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente hasta tenerla consigo como su compañera. Había perdido una batalla, pero la guerra no había hecho más que comenzar.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DE ANNIE=**

Annie estaba sentada bajo el manzano con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Berthold. Aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta ese simple momento les bastaba para hacerlos felices.

-Annie, algo pasó con Erwin y Riko- después que los involucrados llegaron a su Inframundo, Tilo fue inmediatamente a reportarlo a su Titán.

-¿Y ahora qué hizo ese inútil?- Annie habló con bastante desgano.

-Creo que Tilo es un experto en encontrar a las mujeres que se le escapan a Erwin…- Kajiura también hizo acto de presencia.

Annie y Berth se miraron extrañados.

-Cuéntenme que pasó…- la rubia enderezó la posición de su cabeza para escuchar lo que dirían sus guardianes.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

Erwin hizo que él y la mujer de cabello plateado aparecieran en el aposento real. El áureo se puso frente a ella mostrando una mirada con destellos de incontenible enojo. Su voz no era menor a ello, era una amplificación de la rabia que sentía.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Serme infiel con Carlo y dejarme en ridículo ante todos? ¡Esto lo vas a pagar!- la sujetó de la cintura –¡Hiciste que me preocupara por ti!- comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido –Te busqué en otros mundos mientras tú te divertías con Carlo…- fue detenido en seco.

Y como hacía siglos que no ocurría, Erwin no vio venir sobre su rostro la palma extendida de Riko, asestándole un golpe que resonó en toda la profundidad. El Demonio soltó a su presa viéndola con incredulidad; Riko ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que decir en voz alta todo lo que había callado por siglos, sin dar tregua hasta soltar todo lo que guardaba en su interior.

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!- gritó tan fuerte que resonó un profundo eco; tomó algo de aire y le miró con profundo desprecio -Puedo fingir muy bien ante todos que soy tu mujer, puedo fingir que soy completamente feliz a tu lado y que todo va de maravilla… Todo Erwin, todo puedo soportarlo menos que juegues con mis sentimientos- su rostro enrojeció – ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TE PREOCUPASTE POR MI CUANDO TÚ NO ME AMAS!- los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos -¡Yo te he dado todo y Hanji solo te dio desprecios! ¡Te convertiste en el perro faldero de una mujer que nunca te amó! ¡Y aun así la preferiste a ella! ¡Hiciste estupideces por alguien que nunca te amó y yo que he dado todo por ti jamás me lo has agradecido!- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sí solas, pero Riko se mantuvo firme -¡Mi dignidad desapareció por ti y tú nunca lo has valorado! ¡Me has usado, me has tratado peor que basura! ¡Maté a inocentes, me desnudé ante miles de demonios, me dejé acariciar por seres asquerosos, soporté vejaciones, golpes y humillaciones para que pudieras vengarte por lo que le hicieron a Marie!- con los puños temblorosos lo jaló del cuello para gritarle en la cara – ¡Te di mi confianza! ¡Te di todos mis secretos de espía! ¡Eres lo que eres gracias a mí! ¡He hecho de todo para que me veas como mujer y de nada ha servido! ¡Ya no tengo más! ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?! ¡¿Qué más quieres que te dé para que puedas mirarme por una sola vez en tu perra vida como una mujer y no como un objeto?! ¡Me robaste mi virginidad como si fuera una muñeca de trapo!- lo soltó pero le seguía hablando de frente -¡Ya te di todo Erwin, TODO! ¡Ya me quedé sin nada! ¡Por tu culpa no pude corresponder al único hombre que me ha amado y me ha comprendido, que fue fiel y atento conmigo!- tomó algo de aire antes de pronunciar con fuerza el final del reclamo -¡Tú me has arruinado la vida! ¡Hazme un favor y desaparece mi existencia de una buena vez! ¡Mejor hubiera sido yo quien haya desaparecido y no Kyokan!-

Salió corriendo del aposento de Erwin; contenía el soltar a mares el llanto aunque lágrimas cayeran por sí solas por el coraje y la tristeza que sentía.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin saca su dignidad de mujer- Annie estuvo escondida escuchando todo.

Erwin estaba pasmado; no creyó que eso ocurriría. Esperaba que como siempre, Riko se doblegara a él y darle su castigo en la cama. Y no ocurrió nada de eso sino que, al contrario, más de seis siglos después de haberla conocido escuchó de sus labios el reclamo de lo que él hacía con ella. Fue la primera vez que Riko derramó lágrimas de dolor sentimental ante Erwin. Era la primera vez que el áureo veía ese lado oculto de ella. Todas las palabras de Riko resonaban en su cabeza y no le hacían sentirse bien. De suerte que Annie estaba ahí para darle el soporte emocional y la guía que necesitaba en esos momentos porque, si hubiera estado solo en esa situación, hubiera perdido el control de lo que empezaba a sentir.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. TULUM. CASA DE ARMIN=**

Una tarde estando reunidos en la casa de Armin, la familia Jaeger compartía el pastel por el cumpleaños de Mikasa. Sus padres y Armin habían comprado uno grande de chocolate para compartir con la familia, cuando inesperadamente suena el timbre de la puerta. Armin sería quien abriría, Mikasa tenía a su hijo en las piernas y los señores Jaeger estaban repartiendo el pastel y preparando el café.

-¡Hey familia!- una presencia masculina habló.

-¡Sorpresa!- ahora fue una mujer.

No se trataba más que de la visita inesperada de Eren, Isabel y su niña de nombre Magnolia al igual que su madre, quien se había quedado dormida en el taxi que los llevó del aeropuerto a la casa del rubio, la llevaba en brazos su padre.

-¡Eren!- exclamó con alegría Mikasa mientras se ponía en pie.

La niña de su hermano se despertó, mirando con curiosidad al pequeño que llevaba en brazos la pelinegra.

-Los esperábamos hasta la otra semana- Carla también estaba desconcertada por la visita inesperada.

-Lo sabemos pero queríamos darles la sorpresa- Isabel fue quien respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Armin sonreía, la familia Jaeger estaba reunida después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Él es mi sobrino?- Eren preguntó mientras pasaba a su hija los brazos de Isabel.

-Um… Él es el pequeño Ángel- lo tendió a los brazos de su hermano castaño.

-¡Hola!- Eren sonreía al niño que tenía en brazos, el cual para sorpresa de todos, correspondía alegremente esa sonrisa.

–Se parece mucho a ti, Bunny- Isabel se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al niño, provocando los celos de su hija.

Krisha se acercó -¡Y aquí está la niña más bonita del mundo!- se refería a su nieta.

-¡Abuelito!- inmediatamente Magnolia clamó por los brazos de su abuelo, el cual la tomó en brazos.

Carla se unió al encuentro familiar, saludando apropiadamente a Eren e Isabel con un beso en la mejilla. Después Armin saludó correctamente a la visita. En esa casa se respiraba un ambiente de suma alegría y cordialidad; los Jaeger estaban reunidos.

-Tomen asiento, llegaron justo a tiempo para la merienda- Carla habló dulcemente.

-Oh sí ¡Muero de hambre!- Eren fue el primero en quejarse.

Todos soltaron una sonrisa; a pesar del tiempo y que ahora físicamente lucía más robusto y maduro, seguía con sus expresiones de siempre.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. INFRAMUNDO=**

Después que Riko soltó todo aquello que por siglos le aprisionaba el pecho, ya no dormía en la cama de Erwin sino que, cuando era el momento de descansar, iba al aposento de Farlan. El áureo por su parte iba todos los días al Paraíso de Annie para platicar con ella. Sentía algo extraño y no definía muy bien de qué se trataba.

Para el resto de los demonios les era extraña la situación que había entre Erwin y Riko. En cierta ocasión la reina recibió un ramo de flores con una nota que decía "Espero me des la oportunidad de atenderte como lo mereces. Carlo". Cuando Erwin se enteró de esto ardió en coraje; no se daba cuenta que esos eran celos.

Levi y Hanji por su parte, se llenaban de cosas por hacer para que el tiempo pasara más rápido y pudieran volver a visitar a su hija.

Boris se unió en las salidas del trío de Sasha, Christa y Jean, divirtiéndose con las ocurrencias de sus iguales demonios. Le divertía que ellas eran muy expresivas, causando sonrojos y situaciones cómicas a donde quiera que fueran.

Angeru, Farlan, Riko y Alejandra se hicieron también más cercanos en amistad, llegando a ser confidentes. Y las conclusiones iban a lo mismo: Riko por fin había sacado su dignidad de mujer y Angeru debía luchar por Mikasa porque al final de cuentas, ella en ningún momento le dijo que no quería saber nada de él, sino que él mismo lo dio por sentado. Éste último al inicio no compartía la idea, pero con el tiempo parecía que las dos chicas lo estaban convenciendo.

El encuentro de Mike y Nanaba con los Jaeger fue bastante ameno. Ambas partes sabían que Armin solo conocía la verdad a medias. Para Carla y Krisha fue una sorpresa que ellos también les agradecieran por cuidar de su hijo.

Los señores Jaeger estaban perplejos; habían cuidado a hijos de sombras de la oscuridad.

Esto les hizo mella durante las noches. Llamaron a Lagner quien les contó todo lo que habló con su hija, y fue él mismo quien les convenció de decir la verdad. Los Jaeger cada día sentían que la bomba iba a explotar, solo les quedaba hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. TULUM. CASA DE ARMIN=**

Una semana después de haber llegado de visita, por fin los tres hermanos pudieron salir al aire libre para tener una conversación entre ellos. Era una noche donde había una inusual calma. El clima era fresco, lo que permitía disfrutar de una velada con el sonido lejano del mar bajo un cielo estrellado. Los tres hermanos se quedaron solos platicando en el comedor de la terraza, ataviados en su pantalón de mezclilla y suéter ligero del mismo color que sus ojos. Sus padres, Isabel y los niños se habían quedado dormidos adentro.

Erwin necesitaba un distractor, recordó que tenía pendiente el ir a esa casa donde vivían los hijos de sus demonios, además de querer ver con sus propios ojos a la reencarnación de Irene. Esa misma noche ordenó a las parejas de demonios cuyos hijos estaban en ese trío, le llevasen hasta el lugar acompañados por ellos para que confirmaran que solo lo hacía por atender el asunto y no haría algo en su contra. Cuando les vio reconoció de inmediato quienes eran los vástagos de sus súbditos y quien era el hijo de Carla. Los cinco se escondieron en las sombras para verlos y escuchar su conversación.

Armin -Me parecía algo muy lejano que un día estuviéramos así, pero el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que creí-

Mikasa -Um…-

Eren -Lo sé, yo estoy casado y con una niña, Mikasa ya está divorciada y con un hijo, solo tú eres el único que se ha resistido a hacerlo-

Armin -No llevo prisa por eso, me gusta estar soltero-

Eren -Vas a tener nietos en lugar de hijos-

Armin –Eren, sabes que no me interesa tener hijos- rio un poco.

Mikasa –Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero ahora que tengo a Ángel puedo decir que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-

Eren -Oye Mikasa ¿No le habrás puesto así por aquel tipo?- le miró con cierta molestia.

Las mejillas de la pelinegra le enrojecieron un poco aunque negaba con la cabeza–No, le puse así porque es un ángel en mi vida-

Eren -¿A quién engañas?- recargó la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados.

Armin –Mikasa eso es demasiado obvio para nosotros-

Eren la miró de reojo -¿Aun lo extrañas, verdad?-

Se hizo un poco de silencio, dando a entender que esa respuesta era afirmativa.

Eren -No puede ser posible…-

Armin -Eren, lo que no sabes que es Mikasa se reencontró con él-

Eren -¡¿QUÉ?!- se incorporó en la silla de una solo golpe.

Mikasa centró la mirada en su hermano -Solo cruzamos palabras en la playa el día que nació Ángel…- hizo una pausa, no iba a terminar la frase pero decidió que no había nada que ocultar –O más bien, porque lo vi fue que Ángel nació antes de tiempo-

Eren -Ese maldito…- gruñó de coraje.

Mikasa -Después estuvo en el hospital conmigo cuando desperté, por lo menos se disculpó de lo que ocasionó- se sonrojó al recordar el resto de aquella conversación.

Eren -¿Eh?...- le parecía increíble lo que escuchaba.

Armin -En resumen Eren, le dijo que aún la amaba y la extrañaba, que todo fue un malentendido-

Mikasa -Que se alejó de mí para protegerme porque alguien se quería vengar de él-

Eren -¿No le habrás creído esas mentiras, verdad?-

Mikasa le dio una mirada de molestia –Si las hubiera creído no estaría aquí sin él-

Eren -Menos mal… Que tengo pendiente romperle la cara a ese tipo-

Las parejas de demonios miraron a su Rey, el cual estaba impasible. Esas palabras confirmaban el hecho que Angeru se alejó de Mikasa por miedo a que él la usara para vengarse de lo que le hizo Hanji, cosa que no ocurrió y que dejó al albino hecho un torbellino de tristeza. Y todo indicaba que la pelinegra quedó en circunstancias parecidas.

Armin sirvió una ronda de chocolate caliente, no podían tomar bebidas alcohólicas ya que Mikasa amamantaba a Ángel, Eren y Armin no querían beber alcohol frente a ella. Después de dar unos sorbos y recuperar el calor que perdían ya que la noche aumentaba su frescor, retomaron la conversación enfocándose a cierto recuerdo que dejaría en completa estupefacción a los demonios escondidos.

Eren -Por cierto ¿Recuerdan aquel paseo que dimos en el bosque?-

Mikasa -Sí, el clima está igual que en aquella ocasión-

Armin -Incluso el lejano sonido del mar me recuerda al sonido de las hojas de los árboles-

Mikasa -Aún tengo el misterio de quién habrá puesto esa piedra con el escrito en alemán-

Eren -¡Cállate Mikasa! Que juramos guardar en silencio que tú y yo sabemos alemán-

Armin -Chicos, no peleen… Además todos están dormidos, nadie nos está escuchando-

Mikasa y Eren -Cierto…-

Sería la voz de Armin quien recrearía lo que vivieron aquel día en medio del bosque.

**.**

**.**

**=2015. MEXIKO EUROPEA. ZONA DEL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO ANTES TODESFALL=**

Los tres aún eran estudiantes universitarios. Mikasa en Artes, Armin en Geología y Eren en Ingeniería Robótica. Esa mañana Mikasa ya había terminado sus clases y no tenía más que hacer, no vería a Ángel hasta la tarde ya que él tendría clases hasta entonces. Decidió ir a su casa para comer algo en compañía de sus hermanos, pero éstos estaban echando objetos en una mochila.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Mikasa extrañada.

-Ah, Bunny… Iremos al bosque ¿No quieres acompañarnos?- el rubio contestó la pregunta.

-¿A qué van?- la pelinegra les miró extrañada.

Eren le respondería –Armin tiene que hacer una investigación de no sé qué cosa que solo se encuentra en el bosque-

-Vamos, será divertido ir los tres- el rubio nuevamente le extendió la invitación.

-Eh… Ya hace tiempo que no lo hacemos- para Eren también era una buena idea.

-De acuerdo, dejaré mis cosas en mi habitación- la pelinegra aceptó, era un momento de unión entre ellos.

Al igual que sus hermanos, se puso un par cómodo de tenis y una chaqueta ligera en color café, al lugar donde irían sería más frío que la urbe. Algo dentro de ella le impulsó a tomar su conejo de trapo, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con él y extrañaba hacerlo.

Entraron dentro del parque que estaba abierto al público, era una zona protegida por la naturaleza y los ejemplares que ahí existían. Eren manejó hasta estacionar el vehículo en una brecha que estaba en los límites del parque y el inicio del acceso restringido; la carretera estaba relativamente cerca. Bajaron del coche y comenzaron a caminar todavía dentro de lo que eran las instalaciones del parque, pero Armin no encontraba lo que buscaba.

-¿Por qué siento que estamos caminando en círculos?- preguntó Eren.

Armin contestó –Porque creí que aquí encontraría ese tipo de tierra, pero no hay nada… Quizá esté más adentro del bosque-

Eren ya se estaba fastidiando y no iba a permitir que esa salida fuera en vano. Se acercó hasta abrir una de las puertas donde decía "Acceso restringido".

-¡Eren, no! No podemos pasar…- Armin le miró preocupado.

-Ah ¡No pasará nada! ¡Ya estoy cansado de dar vueltas en círculos!- el castaño fue el primero en cruzar la puerta.

-Pero ¿Y si nos atacan animales salvajes? ¿Y sí…?- Armin no dejaba de sentirse nervioso, su voz temblaba.

-Primero huirán al ver a Mikasa antes que atacarnos- Eren señaló a su hermana.

Mikasa le dio una mirada molesta.

Aunque temblaba, Armin se unió a sus hermanos adoptivos. Eren dejó la puerta aparentemente cerrada y se adentraron en la brecha de tierra. Una vez adentro, les pareció hermosa la naturaleza que había. Armin estaba encantado, no dejaba de tomar fotografías y de hacer anotaciones en su libreta, estaba reuniendo información pero no encontraba lo que buscaba. Vagaron un rato por el bosque cuando a lo lejos vieron una lápida y se acercaron a ella. La temperatura empezó a descender y comenzaba a hacerse algo oscuro.

-No sabía que podía haber lápidas en este lugar- Eren miró extrañado desde lejos.

-Chicos, creo que estamos en la zona del bosque prohibido- Armin habló con voz temblorosa al recordar la Leyenda de Todesfall.

-Es solo una leyenda, los demonios no existen. Quiero verla de cerca- Mikasa fue la primera en acercarse.

Así los tres se acercaron a ver con mayor detenimiento la lápida. Tenía algo escrito pero no podían verlo bien.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya sé que nos puede ayudar!- Armin sacó unas velas que traía en la mochila.

-¿Velas? ¿En qué siglo vives?- Eren le miró con incredulidad.

-La luz de la linterna puede dañar este tipo de construcciones por eso usaré velas. Además que estamos rodeados de naturaleza y los árboles se encargan de limpiar la combustión- el rubio respondió mientras hurgaba en su mochila.

Después que prendieron las velas Armin abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¡Aquí está lo que estaba buscando!- el rubio sonrió alegre.

-¿La lápida?- preguntaron Eren y Mikasa al mismo tiempo.

-No exactamente… Este tipo de roca está hecho de un material que no es común y de eso se trata la investigación, de encontrar algo de composición geológica extraña. Tengo que llevarme una muestra pero no quisiera hacerlo del frente por el grabado que tiene- Armin seguía entusiasmado.

-Entonces hay que hacerlo de la parte de atrás- señaló Mikasa la parte trasera.

La pelinegra fue la primera en rodear esa lápida, después sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo.

-Estoy cansada…- Mikasa se dejó sobre el suelo.

Eren le hizo compañía sentándose a un costado mientras Armin hacía lo suyo. Presa del aburrimiento, Mikasa colocó su conejo de trapo a un lado del dibujo que estaba haciendo con el dedo sobre la tierra, Eren le miró extrañado.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-No lo sé, esta imagen la vi en una de las libretas de Ángel- terminó de hacer el dibujo.

Ese dibujo no era más que el símbolo de las alas demoníacas que había por todo el Inframundo. Angeru en cierta ocasión lo dibujó en la contraportada de su libreta, Mikasa lo vio cuando se la pidió prestada para pasar ciertos apuntes de la clase de Fotografía, de las pocas materias que ellos dos tenían en común ese semestre.

Cansado de ver cómo se le dificultaba la visibilidad con la vela, Eren sacó una linternas y le arrebató la vela a Armin para darle la linterna. Las tres velas quedaron alrededor del dibujo que hizo Mikasa, formando un triángulo. La pelinegra al verlo bien tuvo una idea extraña, colocó a su conejo sobre el dibujo, le hizo gracia que parecía un conejo malhumorado con alas.

Como estaban aburridos, Mikasa y Eren se colocaron frente a la lápida para ver bien lo que había ahí escrito en letras blancas. Aluzaron con la linterna y se llevaron una sorpresa. Era un cántico en alemán pero solo podía observarse bien la primera parte, el resto se dificultaba su lectura pero no era un imposible hacerlo.

-Está escrito en alemán…- Eren se sorprendió de reconocer la lengua.

-Yo… yo puedo leerlo…- Mikasa estaba perpleja.

Eren habló –Yo solo puedo leerlo pero no sé traducirlo- tomó algo de aire antes de leer en voz alta:

_"__So schnell du auch fliehst _

_So weit du auch kommst_

_Trägst du mich mit mir_

_Wohin du auch gehst_

_Was immer du tust_

_Ich bin ein Teil von dir"_

-Yo sé que es lo que dice…-Mikasa seguía en ese estado.

Eren la miró extrañado.

Mikasa tradujo en voz alta:

_"__No importa que tan rápido corras, _

_Ni cuanto te alejes, _

_Me llevas contigo_

_Vayas donde vayas, _

_Hagas lo que hagas, _

_Soy una parte de ti"_

Armin ya había terminado lo suyo y se unió a sus hermanos –Chicos… ¿Cómo es que saben alemán?- preguntó desconcertado.

-No lo sé... simplemente lo sé…- Mikasa estaba perpleja.

-Chicos ya me dio miedo… Será mejor que regresemos…- a Armin le temblaba la voz.

-Sí regresemos- Eren asintió.

Sopló un aire frío que hizo se apagaran las velas. Los cuervos revolotearon alrededor de la lápida, haciendo que Mikasa solo regresara por su conejo y salieron corriendo de ahí. El temor les inundó cuando los cuervos comenzaron a graznar horrendamente. Si apenas lograron atravesar la puerta de acceso, se subieron al coche y Eren manejó a toda velocidad, se sentían nerviosos. Ya hasta que hubieron avanzado buen tramo en carretera les empezó a dar un ataque de risa. Pasaron del miedo a las carcajadas, eso había sido una experiencia fuera de lo común. Aun así acordaron no contarle a nadie sobre esa lápida y esa experiencia; los cuervos y el hecho que Eren y Mikasa sabían alemán, sobre todo la pelinegra sabía traducirlo les había dejado con muchas interrogantes.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. TULUM. CASA DE ARMIN=**

Los demonios no podían creer lo que escuchaban; fueron ellos quienes habían despertado a Levi. Ese famoso muñeco de trapo tenía un fragmento de las pañoletas que Levi usaba cuando humano y eso reafirmaba el hecho que los poderes de Irene fueron transferidos al chico de ojos verdes.

En cambio, los adultos humanos estaban tapándose la boca por las carcajadas que nuevamente les dio el recordar sus rostros cuando estuvieron a salvo en el coche. Esa experiencia había sido la más alocada que los tres hermanos hubieran pasado.

Las risas menguaron cuando escucharon que la puerta que daba acceso a la terraza se abrió, eran los señores Jaeger quienes ataviados en sus pijamas decidieron que era el momento de hablar. Carla especialmente ya no podía soportarlo; la bomba explotaría esa misma noche. De solo verla, Erwin confirmó que se trataba de la reencarnación de Irene, pero en sí no sabía que pensar o sentir. Su mente estaba especialmente ocupada procesando la historia que acababa de escuchar y la situación que pasaba con Riko no le ayudaba a tener la cabeza fría. Hanji, especialmente Levi se estremeció por ahora saber quién fue esa mujer en su vida pasada, sentía un impulso de abrazarla como aquellos días cuando ella era Irene. Mike y Nanaba por su parte, estaban igualmente perplejos de saber que su hijo estuvo inmiscuido en el despertar de Levi.

-Hijos, su padre y yo tenemos algo que decirles- Carla tomó la mano de su esposo.

-¿Qué cosa mamá?- Eren la miró extrañado.

Krisha tomaría la palabra porque su esposa estaba muy nerviosa -Es algo que hemos ocultado por mucho tiempo y aunque nos duele decirlo, es mejor que lo escuchen de nuestra propia voz y no de alguien más-

Los tres hermanos intercambiaron las mismas miradas de extrañeza; los demonios tuvieron la misma idea ¿Sería acaso que esa noche se revelaría toda la verdad? Los Jaeger tenían un rostro de suma preocupación y tristeza, les era difícil lo que iban a decir. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Krisha soltó el asunto -Mikasa… Tú no eres nuestra hija de sangre, tú eres adoptada- cerró los ojos al decirlo.

Carla se aferró más a su esposo, esperando en cualquier momento el reclamo. Pero mayor sorpresa se llevarían los adultos al ver las reacciones de sus hijos.

Mikasa se puso en pie y se colocó frente a sus padres -Eso, ya lo sabía-

Carla -¿Qué?- dejó de esconderse tras su marido.

Eren también se acercó –Isabel y yo también lo sabíamos desde hace tiempo-

Krisha y Carla -¿Qué?- no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

Eren –Cuando me quedé en Mexiko Europea para terminar la carrera Isabel me dijo sus sospechas acerca de Bunny, porque ella es bióloga y me decía que no concordaba el que no hubiera parecido entre nosotros, entre muchas otras cosas-

Mikasa –Yo desde adolescente tuve la duda de porque no me parecía en nada a ustedes. Cuando nació Ángel, Ilse me contó que los conocía cuando era pequeña y de ahí salió el hecho que mi acta de nacimiento es de alguien adoptada. No tengo nada que reclamarles. Ahora soy madre y entiendo todo eso, si yo tuviera que hacer lo mismo que hicieron mis padres por el bienestar de Ángel, lo haría. Y no importa nada, ustedes son y siempre serán mis padres- les dio una mirada sincera.

Armin puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana –Yo estuve presente en todo ese proceso con Ilse-

Carla y Krisha sintieron un profundo alivio al escuchar las palabras de sus hijos. Creían que serían presos de reclamos por haber ocultado ese hecho, pero no era así. Sin embargo, la verdadera tormenta no había hecho más que comenzar.

Eren –Oigan ¿Quién es Ilse?- le molestaba ese nombre.

Armin –Es la chica que te conté que trabajó con nosotros en la base de exploración y que se hizo amiga de la familia-

Eren -¿La amiga de Mikasa que vivía aquí?-

Armin –Sí, ella-

Eren -¿Y cómo es que los conocía cuando era pequeña?- miró fijamente a sus padres –Yo no la recuerdo-

Los rostros de los Jaeger palidecieron.

Mikasa desvió la atención del tema porque quería saber algo sobre sus padres –Solo quisiera saber ¿Porqué los seres que me dieron la vida me abandonaron? ¿Qué pasó con mis verdaderos padres?- cruzó los brazos.

Los Jaeger ya estaban mentalizados para esa pregunta que responderían con la verdad. Pero aunque estaban mentalizados a eso, el decirlo era algo difícil.

Para sorpresa de su esposo, Carla fue quien tomó la palabra -Mikasa… Tus verdaderos padres… Ellos, hicieron pacto con el Demonio por tu vida porque naciste muerta y cuando llegó el momento de su pago, fuiste enviada con nosotros para cuidarte- sintió un alivio al decirlo, aunque por dentro temblaba.

Eren estaba incrédulo a esa explicación -Oye mamá espera ¡Los demonios no existen!-

Carla respondió a su hijo -Esa es la verdad…-

Eren seguía pareciéndole una fantasía -No lo creo…-

Krisha -No es algo fácil de explicar… Lo mejor será desbloquearles esos recuerdos- soltó el agarre de su esposa.

-¿Desbloquear recuerdos?- los tres hermanos hablaron al mismo tiempo porque estaban incrédulos a lo que escuchaban.

-Pronto lo van a entender- Krisha se acercó hasta quedar frente a ellos.

Armin fue el único que se quedó mirando lo que ocurría. Nuevamente a Eren y Mikasa los sometieron a hipnosis; cada uno recordó lo que ocurrió aquella noche donde Mikasa fue pasada a través del portal del espejo. Eren recordó el sueño que tuvo y la noche cuando al despertar, la pelinegra siendo niña estaba en brazos de su madre.

Mikasa recordó también la visión que tuvo donde vivía en el futuro, ahora pasado, y la última noche cuando sus verdaderos padres la acompañaron en su cama hasta que se quedó dormida y al abrir los ojos, Krisha la estaba sometiendo a hipnosis. Esos recuerdos le provocaron un dolor de cabeza la cual se agarró con ambas manos. Cerró los ojos y como si fuera una luz tenue en medio de la oscuridad el rostro de esas sombras que eran sus verdaderos padres empezó a brotar en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Los Ackerman?...- abrió enormemente los ojos al recordar con exactitud esos rostros.

En su mente se agolparon tantos recuerdos ya con los rostros claros que no pudo soportarlo; se desmayó. Eren alcanzó a sostenerla antes que impactara contra el suelo. Carla era un mar de llanto, Krisha trataba de controlarla. Armin también estaba llorando por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Los demonios estaban en total incredulidad; ahora todo tenía sentido. Levi y Hanji sentían que el corazón se les iba a salir en cualquier momento. Quisieron materializarse y abrazar a su hija pero fueron detenidos por Mike y Nanaba ya que hablaron en su mente "Este no es el momento" y con la mirada les decían que comprendieran la situación. Erwin chasqueó los dedos e hizo que los cinco regresaran al Inframundo, por esa noche había sido más que suficiente de emociones.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE LEVI Y HANJI=**

Levi y Hanji ahora no sabían qué cara iban a darle a Mikasa cuando la vieran, al saber que ya les recordaba cómo sus padres.

-Levi ¡Mikasa nos ha recordado! ¡Sabe que somos sus padres!- caminaba de un lado a otro.

Levi se había quedado sentado en la orilla de la cámara, estaba igual o más perplejo que Hanji.

-¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! ¡La sometieron a hipnosis! ¡Por eso Mikasa no nos recordaba! ¡Debí haberlo pensado antes!- seguía caminando de un lado a otro.

El pelinegro dejó que Hanji se desahogara, hasta que llegó el momento que sus cuerpos demoníacos les exigieron el descanso diario. Cuando despertaran hablarían con Mike y Nanaba; ellos también sentían que el momento de confrontarles con el hecho que eran demonios por sus vidas tenía que darse lo antes posible

**.**

**.**

**=2023. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN Y RIKO=**

Esa noche Erwin sentía que necesitaba más que nunca de Riko. En ese momento ella el aposento real echando en una bolsa algunas de sus pertenencias. De solo verlo llegar, tomó su bolso y quiso pasar de largo. Erwin la detuvo por detrás de la cintura mientras ella forcejeaba pero sabía que era inútil no podía siquiera moverse y se quedó congelada cuando escuchó a Erwin hablándole al oído.

-No russisch, no me rechaces… Te necesito…- enterró la cabeza en la cuenca del hombro derecho y el cuello –Sé lo que he sido contigo, siempre he estado consciente de eso. Me aproveché de tus sentimientos para usarte a mi antojo, en aquel momento no pensaba en otra cosa que vengarme y nada me importaba. Pero ahora es diferente… Realmente me preocupé por ti cuando desapareciste y verte del brazo de Carlo me volvió loco… No vuelvas a alejarte de mí, cuando tú no me confrontas solo hago estupideces- no dejó de tener la cabeza enterrada.

Riko se quedó congelada pero en su incredulidad pudo dar la vuelta y ver en los ojos de Erwin que le hablaba con sinceridad. Se estaba disculpando con ella y más que eso, le decía que la necesitaba. La necesitaba; era todo lo que resonaba en su mente. Su corazón se estremeció cuando Erwin la besó tiernamente, como si fuera alguien importante y preciado para él.

Y después de las semanas que estuvieron separados, esa noche volvieron a estar en la misma cama. Pero había algo diferente; en esta ocasión estaban haciendo al amor.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE FARLAN=**

La pareja estaba sentada en la cama comiendo fruta cuando sin más, la mujer hablaría.

-Oye Farlan te voy a decir algo pero solo tiene que quedar entre nosotros dos- bajó la manzana que iba a morder.

-¿Qué ocurre?- mordió la fresa que tenía en las manos.

-Primero júrame que quedará entre tú y yo nada más, es que no quiero tener secretos contigo-

Tragó la fresa y habló -De acuerdo te lo juro- eso le pareció extraño.

Soltó aire –Pues verás, en aquella ocasión cuando nos encontraron en el reino del Mundo de los Diamantes… Lo de Carlo pretendiendo a Riko fue una farsa-

-¿Eh?- la siguiente fresa no llegó a su boca.

-Durante dos semanas estuvimos platicando mucho yendo de un mundo a otro. Pero, para saber de una vez por todas si tenía o no una esperanza que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos por Smith-sama, a Riko se le ocurrió la idea de hacerle ver que había alguien detrás de ella y que mejor que ese rey oscuro. Cuando llegamos al Mundo de los Diamantes Riko me contó su plan, ella había ido al reino de Carlo cuando yo estaba dormida. Él estuvo de acuerdo porque sería una buena venganza contra Smith-sama de hacerlo pasar un mal rato, por eso Carlo nos llevó a su reino. Todo indicaba que iba bien aunque al final, no esperábamos que Tilo y Kajiura estuvieran ahí, mucho menos que ellos dos se agarraran a golpes y todavía menos que ella explotara contra Smith-sama echándole en cara todo lo que callaba-

Farlan la miró con cierta desconfianza -Conozco a Carlo y ese no es suficiente precio para él ¿Te hizo algo?-

-No, a mí no pero a Riko, pues… ¿Qué es lo único que le interesa a Carlo de una mujer?- le miró dándole a entender que había ocurrido.

-Increíble…- conocía a su amiga; realmente estaba cumpliendo aquello de ir con todo por Erwin.

-Fue un pequeño precio que tuvo que pagar y vaya que le funcionó. Por eso me llevó con ella, por si las cosas se salían de control yo podría regresar y decir que estaba ocurriendo. Es muy astuta, mira que montar todo ese espectáculo le resultó bastante bien aunque le dio un revés porque creo, que a Carlo realmente le interesa Riko- mordió la manzana.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le miró interrogante.

-Aunque ella le dijo que ya había sido suficiente, él le sigue enviando regalos- le miró sincera.

Farlan no hizo más que cubrirse la cara con una mano; el amor sí que es un sentimiento de imprevisibles consecuencias.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. TULUM. CASA DE ARMIN=**

Por la mañana las parejas de Mike y Nanaba, Levi y Hanji estaban fuera de la casa del rubio. Tocaron la puerta, la cual fue abierta por los señores Jaeger. Solo bastó que los seis se miraran a los ojos para saber que se había llegado el momento que por siglos los demonios deseaban y que por años los humanos evitaban.

**.**

**.**

**_Fin del capítulo 3. Shadows. 6 Fragmentos._**

**_Siguiente: Capítulo 4. Noctis Umbrae. Final de la Trilogía Umbrae._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer…**


	56. Noctis Umbrae Fragmento Único

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**=CAPÍTULO 4. NOCTIS UMBRAE=**

**.**

**.**

**=FRAGMENTO ÚNICO. LICHTGESTALT= **

**.**

**.**

**=2023. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. TULUM. CASA DE ARMIN=**

Los habitantes de esa casa no habían podido dormir en toda la noche después de la revelación que tuvieron. Armin e Isabel quienes eran los menos afectados cuidaban de los pequeños Ángel y Magnolia. Carla estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y Krisha la consolaba. Eren y Mikasa solo daban vueltas en la cama sin poder concebir el sueño, ya que los recuerdos se desbloqueaban por sí solos. Lo último que les dijeron sus padres era que les habían alterado los recuerdos para tratar de darles una mejor vida. Eren y Mikasa divagaban entre la incredulidad, el coraje y la tristeza.

Cuando por fin había logrado tranquilizarse, a Mikasa le nació cierta cuestión que la tenía hecha un torbellino: Eren no era su hermano, por lo tanto aquel sentimiento no era prohibido. Si lo hubiese sabido antes ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Tal vez hubiera ido con todo a conquistarlo, tal vez él también se hubiera enamorado de ella y ahora tuviera una familia con él. Pero nada de eso ocurrió sino que fue empujada a la tristeza y el remordimiento de sentir algo prohibido, que de eso último no había nada.

Eren por su lado se sentía engañado. Ahora recordaba tantos momentos con diferentes amistades que perdió cuando se fueron de aquel barrio. Especialmente recordó aquellas travesuras que hacía con la niña de nombre Ilse, de cómo se peleaba con ella porque diferían quien era el mejor superhéroe. Isabel sabía que era mejor no decir palabra alguna; conocía a su marido para saber que no odiaría a sus padres por lo que hicieron ya que él también era padre, pero eso no significaba que no sentiría un coraje que sacar.

Fue hasta el amanecer cuando Eren y Mikasa pudieron dormir. Armin se reportó al trabajo disculpándose por no asistir ya que había ocurrido un problema familiar; decidió quedarse también en su pijama de color café con cuadros blancos. A media mañana los Jaeger ya estaban despiertos porque estaban acostumbrados a estar activos desde temprana hora, estaban en la sala desayunando con la televisión encendida pero sin mirarla. Carla si apenas había dormido una hora y Krisha por igual. Isabel también estaba despierta porque su hija le pedía su desayuno de chocolate con hot-cakes, cosa que le estaba preparando. Armin cuidaba del pequeño Ángel, a pesar del tiempo aun lidiaba con el cambio de pañal. Todos seguían vestidos en pijama, era tan bajo su ánimo que no tenían ganas de cambiar su ropa.

Estando en esa situación la puerta sonó. Los Jaeger presintieron de quienes se trataban y al abrirla se toparon con su presentimiento. Los hombres demonios vestían ropas normales de invierno, pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos negros y una chaqueta ligera, la de Levi en color negro y la de Mike en color amarillo. Las mujeres por su parte decidieron lucir más femeninas pero cómodas, ambas sin nada de maquillaje, llevaban mallones, falda oscura hasta la rodilla, zapatos bajos a juego con la falda solo cambiando el color del suéter, el de Hanji rojo y el de Nanaba azul.

-Buenos días…- Nanaba atinó a saludar.

Los hombres estaban en total silencio, permitirían que fueran las mujeres quienes entablaran conversación.

Carla –Buenos días- respondió el saludo con voz cansada.

Hanji –Señora Carla- sentía mucho respeto por ella no solo por quien fue, sino por quien era –Lo lamento pero anoche estuvimos escuchando todo-

Carla ya no podía sorprenderse, solo quería que terminara todo este proceso –Entonces no serán necesarias las explicaciones-

Hanji -Los escuchamos, sometieron a hipnosis a Mikasa y a su hijo para tratar de darles una mejor vida. Muchas gracias por eso-

Carla se quedó en silencio.

Nanaba –Nosotros también lo escuchamos todo-

Hanji –No creí que le fueran a decir la verdad, que nosotros vendimos nuestra alma al Demonio por su vida al nacer-

Carla –Fue algo difícil pero de nada serviría el mentir, la verdad siempre saldrá a la luz y no podía soportar una mentira más- miró fijamente a Levi y Hanji -Si yo estuviera en su lugar querría darle un abrazo a mi hija llamándola así-

Krisha intervino, ya que la mañana era fría –Pasen, no es bueno tener la puerta tanto tiempo abierta, el frío se cuela y no es sano para los niños-

Los cuatro demonios entraron a la casa. A un costado del recibidor se encontraba la sala, donde Armin seguía lidiando con el cambio de pañal por lo que Nanaba se acercó a él para ayudarle.

-Hijo, así no se hace- Nanaba rio un poco mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-¡Ah!- le asustó que alguien llegara por la espalda cuando él estaba muy concentrado.

Mike sonrió por ver a sus seres amados cambiándole el pañal a un bebé, era uno de los momentos más preciosos de su existencia. Cuando por fin terminó de cambiarle el pañal, Armin tomó en brazos a su sobrino y saludó correctamente a sus padres y dio la media vuelta para toparse con la visita de los otros dos.

-¡Oh Hanji! ¡Es bueno verte!- le alegraba verla, sentía una especie de atracción por ella.

Levi le miró celoso, conocía esa mirada. Hanji correspondió esa gran sonrisa con una más débil, eso le dio un mal presentimiento a Armin; Hanji siempre le regresaba el saludo con mayor alegría. Vio el semblante cansado de los Jaeger y supo que no había nada bueno. Entonces recordó la sospecha de Ilse con respecto a Levi y Hanji, luego que los verdaderos padres de Mikasa habían hecho pacto con el demonio y terminó por sentir una opresión nerviosa en el pecho cuando recordó que Mikasa dijo "¿Los Ackerman?" antes de desmayarse.

En ese momento Isabel entró a la sala, curiosa de saber quién era la visita. Carla le hizo una seña para decirle que la presentaría pero ella negó por saberse en fachas. Esa seña de Carla hizo que toda la atención se centrara en la pelirroja que, al verse descubierta, dejó de esconderse y se posicionó a un costado de sus suegros.

Carla haría la presentación -Ella es Isabel, la esposa de Eren nuestro hijo-

Se sintió apenada por estar en pijama -¡Hola señores!- aun así saludó alegre.

-Gusto en conocerte, yo soy Nanaba y él es Mike mi esposo- estrecharon las manos.

Armin interrumpió –Ellos son mis padres-

-¡Oh ya veo!- se mostró sorprendida pero había sentido en eso; volteó hacia la otra pareja.

-Yo soy Hanji- extendió su mano para el saludo –Él es Levi mi esposo, somos amigos de Nanaba y Mike- terminó el saludo entre miradas algo extrañas.

Para Isabel, Levi y Mikasa tenían cierto parecido. Para Levi y Hanji, Isabel les recordaba mucho a Magnolia, la esposa de Auruo.

Isabel se sacudió los pensamientos y señaló hacia el comedor –Ella es Magnolia, mi hija y de Eren-

Las miradas dieron en la niña que terminaba de comer su desayuno. Los Jaeger le hicieron una solicitud, en voz de Carla.

-Isabel por favor lleva a los niños a la habitación de juego- le miró cansada.

La pelirroja les miró con muchas interrogantes pero el ver sus rostros suplicantes de comprensión le hizo ceder de manera inmediata. Tomó en brazos a Ángel y a su hija la llevó de la mano hacia la segunda planta, donde habían condicionado una de las habitaciones para que Ángel jugara, estaba repleto de juguetes y demás cosas para su entretenimiento, todo eso obsequios de los demonios cuando recibieron a Mikasa con su hijo. Armin sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, todo indicaba que algo fuerte estaba por ocurrir pero no tenía la menor idea de qué era.

Como escucharon que había muchas voces en la sala, los adultos que estaban dormidos despertaron. Ni siquiera arreglaron su cabello, simplemente se levantaron y bajaron silenciosamente las escaleras, hasta llegar a esconderse detrás de un muro donde no verían su presencia. De igual manera estaban en pijama de franela, Eren en color celeste y Mikasa en color morado pálido.

Cuando se creyeron en soledad con Armin, las tres parejas tomaron asiento en la elegante sala y comenzarían las revelaciones finales. Levi y Hanji estaban frente a los Jaeger, Mike y Nanaba estaban al costado derecho de ellos con Armin en la orilla cercana a Carla. Armin no sabía ni qué decir o hacer; el ambiente le daba vueltas pero no tenía el valor de expresarlo en voz alta, aunque más bien no sabía exactamente que decir o que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mike -Supongo que no pudieron dormir en toda la noche-

Las ojeras de los Jaeger lo demostraban.

Krisha -Creo que ha llegado el momento de la verdad- habló cansado mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa -¿Por dónde quieren empezar?-

Levi –Sé que tú eres la reencarnación de mi madre- miró directamente a Carla.

Carla –Así es. Cuando Eren nació yo recuperé ciertos recuerdos de mi vida pasada y todo indica que Eren heredó las habilidades de ella-

Hanji –Lo sabemos, es por eso que pudimos enviar a Mikasa con ustedes. Nuestros hijos tienen la misma habilidad de tener visiones en sueños y esa habilidad fue la que nos ayudó a abrir el portal-

Carla -¿Y ustedes desde cuando lo sabían?-

Hanji –No tiene mucho de eso, en aquel tiempo la enviamos sin saber nada de ustedes. Un amigo que tiene más habilidades que nosotros fue quien nos explicó que tú eres la reencarnación de Irene y que su voluntad de encontrar a Mikasa era tan fuerte que traspasó la barrera del tiempo-

Armin ya no pudo soportarlo más -¡Esperen un momento! ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¡No entiendo nada!- soltó con nerviosismo.

Krisha –Armin, Levi y Hanji son los verdaderos padres de Mikasa-

A pesar de ya sospecharlo, Armin abrió enormemente los ojos por la sorpresa; inmediatamente miró a sus padres –No… ¡No puede ser! Si ellos hicieron pacto con el Demonio y ustedes son sus amigos ¿Quiere decir qué ustedes también…?- su mente era un torbellino.

Nanaba le miró pidiéndole comprensión -Armin… Nosotros también somos demonios. Hicimos pacto con el Demonio Mayor por tu vida-

Armin -¡¿Pero por qué?!- no podía creer lo que escuchaba; en pocas palabras, él también era hijo de demonios.

Mike tomaría la palabra, Nanaba temblaba en sus brazos -De eso hace ya muchos años, más exactamente en el año 1400. Tú estabas ardiendo en fiebre, sentíamos como estabas muriendo en nuestros brazos y eso no podíamos soportarlo. Por eso invocamos al Demonio para que salvara tu vida. Fuiste enviado al futuro, a una era y lugar donde podrían atenderte correctamente. En aquel tiempo no había medicamentos como lo hay hoy en día-

Nanaba seguiría –Le hemos servido al Demonio Mayor todo este tiempo como pago por nuestra deuda además de vivir con la esperanza de encontrarte…- ya no pudo decir más porque se le quebró la voz.

Mike la recargó a su amplio pecho y tomó la palabra -No pretendemos llevarte con nosotros, tan solo queremos verte crecer y estar a tu lado-

Armin era de muy noble corazón y ya les había perdonado por abandonarlo, pero eso era algo muy difícil de comprender. Se quedó petrificado en el sillón, sin moverse y con lágrimas en los ojos. Quería comprender todo eso lo más pronto posible, pero no podía.

Eren escondido en el muro a un costado de su hermana, controlaba sus instintos de salir y plantarse frente a sus padres pidiéndoles una explicación más sensata, pero no lo hacía porque luchaba en su mente con las palabras de Isabel, cuando al contarle lo ocurrido en la noche ella le dijo que los comprendiera porque, él también era padre y sabía lo que es querer lo mejor para tus hijos.

A Mikasa le temblaban las piernas, aún divagaba entre la incredulidad, el coraje y la tristeza. Por un lado quería reclamarles pero por el otro, ella sabía lo que es querer dar hasta tu propia vida por el bienestar de tu hijo. Si ella por alguna extraña razón tuviera que dar a Ángel en adopción para salvaguardar su bienestar claro que lo haría aunque viviera eternamente triste y deseando estar con él.

Levi y Hanji se percataron de su presencia. Se pusieron en pie, dieron la media vuelta y se toparon con su hija recargada con la espalda contra el muro y sosteniéndose de él, tratando de contener el desfallecer. No pudieron evitar tomarse de las manos mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y el corazón les latía más fuerte que nunca. Querían correr hasta abrazarla pero lo único que pudieran recibir de su parte era un rechazo o reclamo por lo que hicieron, más sabiendo que estuvieron mucho tiempo con ella bajo el pretexto que solo eran amigos de los padres de Armin. No les quedaba más que esperar su reacción.

En la mente de Mikasa se agolparon todos los recuerdos de su vida con ellos: una vida llena de amor. En todos y cada uno de ellos el amor de sus padres siempre estuvo presente, fuera con una sonrisa, con un abrazo, con un beso en la frente o con mimos cuando estaba enferma. El recordar esa vida le hizo preguntarse a sí misma si debía odiarlos o reclamarles, pero la respuesta a eso era negativa. Lo que ella realmente quería era volver a sentir ese abrazo grupal que su madre siempre incitaba, ese abrazo que le llenaba del más grande y puro amor. Quería volver a sentir ese calor y amor que por años le dieron.

Se enderezó y temblando se acercó hasta la sala, dando pasos lentos y tambaleantes; sentía tantas cosas que creía iba a colapsar.

-¿Papi? ¿Mami?- recordó que así les llamaba cuando la mimaban y esas palabras salieron de su boca de manera natural.

Hanji no pudo soportar el escucharla decirle así; soltó la mano de Levi y se abalanzó sobre su hija, envolviéndola en un abrazo mientras le hablaba.

-Mi niña… Mi niña, mi pequeña niña, mi amor…- la voz se le cortó por las lágrimas.

La abrazó tan fuerte que cayeron de rodillas, temblando y llorando. Después de tantos años por fin podía volver a abrazar a su hija como lo que era: su madre. Y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que la había extrañado, que echaba de menos el tenerla así, que le dolía tanto haber tenido que separarse ella y perderse tanto de su vida, de no haber estado ahí cuando se convirtió en una señorita, de ser su confidente la primera vez que se enamoró, de estar ahí cuando se convirtió en una profesionista y compartir con ella el embarazo de Ángel. Por primera vez Levi se unió de forma voluntaria al abrazo grupal con sus mujeres, sin que Hanji tuviera que jalarlo del cuello para eso. Ahí estaban los tres, abrazados, llorando, temblando y de rodillas sobre el suelo, teniendo el reencuentro que por años anhelaban.

Los Jaeger más que sentirse tristes, se sentían aliviados y felices de ver ese reencuentro. No había nada de celos, no había malos pensamientos, no había nada negativo; solo tranquilidad y paz. Era como si les hubieran libertado de un gran peso que cargaban a sus espaldas.

Eren salió de su escondite y se posicionó a un costado de sus padres, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Carla le conocía y lo abrazó de los hombros hacia ella, Krisha abrazó a su mujer de la cintura.

Nanaba, Mike y Armin también se habían puesto en pie cuando apareció Mikasa. Ver ese reencuentro le removió a Armin todo en su interior. Él no tenía hijos, pero tenía sobrinos y veía lo que era dar el todo por ellos. Y sus padres, al igual que los de Mikasa dieron algo más que su vida por ellos; dieron su alma al servicio eterno del Demonio para que ellos siguieran existiendo. Ya no le importó nada más; se dejó envolver por los brazos de su madre.

Eran tantas las emociones que había en ese lugar que nadie se percató que Erwin y Riko miraban todo desde las sombras. Y así en las sombras, tendrían una conversación mental.

Riko habló al rubio en la mente –Erwin, sí que eres patético-

Erwin solo movió los ojos hasta verla – ¿Y ahora porqué?- le respondió mentalmente.

Su mujer giró el rostro –Me parece que ellos han sido los que te han utilizado todo este tiempo, salvaron a sus hijos y ahora se reencuentran con ellos- volvió la mirada en la escena de las familias abrazadas –Pero volveremos a dejar al Tercer Cielo estupefacto- sonrió de lado.

Erwin conocía esa expresión y mirada de Riko -¿Qué estás pensando hacer?-

Su mujer le daría una evasiva -Algo, pero este no es el momento de hacerlo o decírtelo hasta que yo lo diga ¿Te quedó claro?-

El áureo le dio una mirada desafiante -No tengo porque obedecerte-

Riko le regresó la mirada desafiante -Respuesta equivocada Erwin, se dice "lo que tú digas mi amor"- le agarró fuertemente la entrepierna, aprisionando con sus manos esa parte –No te pedí permiso, eso es una orden- apretó con más fuerza haciendo que esa parte se estimulara -¿Te quedó claro, querido?- soltó el agarre.

Y así, estimulado de la entrepierna Erwin desapareció su presencia, tenía cita con Annie en su Paraíso y no era cosa buena llegar tarde. Riko se quedó con los brazos cruzados viendo hasta el momento donde los tres que estaban sobre el suelo se pusieron en pie y fue entonces cuando regresó al Inframundo. Su idea comenzaría desde ese momento.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. INFRAMUNDO=**

De solo llegar, Riko se dirigió a la Cueva Élite donde estaba el albino sentado en su ala privada terminando de hacer apuntes, cuando ve una sombra que le interrumpe la luz.

-Oye Angeru es necesario que vayas a cobrar estos Pactus- Riko le tendió sobre sus apuntes una hoja doblada por la mitad.

-¿Y yo porqué?- levantó la cabeza y le miró con molestia, ella sabía que él no quería salir del Inframundo.

-Niño no hagas preguntas, te lo está ordenando tu reina- le dio la espalda –Quiero un buen trabajo- sin tiempo a réplica salió de ahí.

Angeru se quedó con un rostro de suma molestia. Desdobló la hoja y vio que eran Pactus en España, sintiendo un gran alivio. Caminó a la Cueva de los Portales para atender esa orden, no era algo tardado.

Aprovechando la orden que le dio, Riko entró al aposento privado del albino. Tomó las cosas que necesitaba, eliminó todo rastro que pudiera delatarla y salió de ahí.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DE ANNIE=**

Erwin tenía cita con Annie para hablar más tranquilamente sobre lo sucedido en El Mundo de Diamantes. El rubio se rehusaba a aceptar la idea que Carlo quería algo con Riko, lo creía una farsa de su parte y fue por eso que Annie investigó sobre la veracidad o falacia de eso. La rubia lo esperaba acostada boca arriba en el pasto verde, le gustaba ver las nubes pasar sobre el cielo celeste. Después de atravesar la cascada que lo comunicaba a ese Paraíso, Erwin la divisó a lo lejos, caminó hasta ella y se acostó de la misma manera, con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza.

-Mi niño te tengo noticias no muy agradables- Annie habló sin dejar de mirar al cielo -Berth habló con Carlo respecto a Riko y es verdad que le interesa. Dice que habrás ganado una batalla pero no la guerra- volteó su cabeza para verlo, él hizo lo mismo –Erwin… Bienvenido al tiempo donde tomas el lugar de Levi… Ahora tendrás que cuidar que tu mujer no se enamore de un rey oscuro- regresó su mirada al cielo.

Erwin sentía un profundo coraje consigo mismo. Toda acción trae una reacción y lo que le acontecía era el producto de haber despreciado a Riko por tantos años, y cuando por fin la valora, hay alguien que ve lo que él se rehusó a aceptar desde siempre, aun teniéndolo en bandeja de oro. Había perdido a Marie, Hanji nunca le correspondió sus sentimientos y con Riko no pasaría nada de eso; el temor de perder su amor le inundó a mares. Recordó aquella discusión que tuvo con Levi cuando levó a Hanji a su aposento y estuvo a punto de tomarla como una muñeca, en ese momento aquellas palabras de Levi que le derrotaron, ahora solo le daban ideas de cómo responderle a Carlo cuando atentara contra él.

**.**

**.**

**=2023. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. TULUM. CASA DE ARMIN=**

Tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo para que en esa casa las emociones se calmaran. Cuando todos lograron reponerse, regresaron a sus lugares en los sillones. Mikasa por no incomodar a sus padres adoptivos decidió sentarse en el sillón individual, mientras que Eren decidió solo recargarse a un costado de ella.

Mikasa –Pueden decirme cómo ocurrió todo…- habló con voz algo temblorosa.

Omitirían los detalles de porqué nació muerta, por lo doloroso que eran. La verdad estaba desentrañada y solo le pertenecía a Levi y Hanji saber todos esos detalles, de los cuales no tenían motivo ni ganas de expresarlos.

Hanji respondería a esa pregunta -No hay mucho que decir. Cuando naciste el cordón umbilical se enredó en tu cuello y eso te asfixió. En aquel entonces en el pueblo no había partera ni médico que nos ayudara, así que lo único que nos quedó fue invocar a los demonios para que salvaran tu vida. Fue cuando aparecieron Mike y Nanaba como enviados del Demonio Mayor ofreciéndonos el pacto de salvar tu vida, disfrutar por diez años como humanos y entonces pagar nuestra deuda sirviéndole como sombras asesinas por toda la eternidad- hizo una pequeña pausa.

Levi retomó –Yo traté de liberarnos de esa deuda pero no es posible, una vez hecho el pacto no hay marcha atrás, aunque eso no era lo que nos preocupaba- tomó de la mano a su mujer para que ella continuara.

Hanji prosiguió –Lo que nos preocupaba era tu destino, no sabíamos qué hacer. Temíamos que el Demonio quisiera hacerte algo y ya teníamos el tiempo en contra. Una mañana nos contaste que habías soñado con el futuro, que vivías con una familia diferente que en este caso resultaron ser los señores Jaeger-

Mikasa recordó ese sueño; asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

Eren interrumpió –Yo recuerdo que soñé que Mikasa vivía con nosotros, supongo que nuestros sueños se conectaron-

Levi –El punto de unión es ella- señaló con la mirada a Carla –La reencarnación de mi madre-

Eren le dio una mirada molesta a Levi, después miraría a cierta mujer -Mamá ¿Porqué este tipo dice eso?-

Carla –Porque es cierto. Es algo que no sé cómo ocurrió. Cuando tú naciste yo recordé algunas cosas de mi vida pasada en donde me llamaba Irene Ackerman, Levi era mi hijo. Pero fui asesinada a cuchilladas-

Levi y Hanji entrelazaron miradas, eso era algo que no sabían.

Mike les habló en la mente –Después se los explicamos-

Carla siguió hablando –En aquel tiempo vivíamos en un barrio donde había mucho folclor mexicano y alemán mezclados y ahí teníamos por vecino al doctor Lagner quien nos ayudó a comprender todo lo que ocurría. Cuando creciste y tuviste el sueño donde Mikasa vivía con nosotros, fue cuando supe que esa mujer, Irene, lo que quería era salvar a su nieta, por eso yo tuve esos recuerdos y tú heredaste su habilidad de tener visiones en sueños. Fue gracias a eso que pudimos abrir el portal para traer a Mikasa con nosotros…- ya no pudo seguir, estaba sumamente cansada.

Krisha tomaría su lugar –En ese momento nos pareció sensato el borrar todo eso de sus vidas, darles recuerdos nuevos y una vida nueva, para que pudieran ser felices. Lagner nos advirtió que la verdad siempre saldrá a la luz pero nosotros no quisimos creerlo, hasta ahora que Levi y Hanji han aparecido supimos que sus palabras eran correctas- terminó de hablar.

Armin –Ahora entiendo, Ilse es hija de ese doctor ¿Verdad?-

Krisha –Así es y esa fue otra de las cuestiones por las que supimos que el momento de la verdad había llegado. Ni siquiera Lagner puede creer que haya sido su propia hija quien haya dado pie a eso-

La mente de los tres amigos y hermanos adoptivos estaba hecha un caos, digerir todo eso era algo muy pesado.

Mikasa volvería a preguntar -¿Cuándo fue que nací?- oírlos hablar de un viaje en el tiempo le dio esa duda.

Hanji soltó una risilla de los nervios había olvidado esos detalles –Tú naciste en 1900 en Alemania, en lo que ahora es Mexiko Europea-

La pelinegra sonrió con desgano, eso le dio sentido a porque sabía alemán. El castaño también comprendió porqué sabía leerlo, Irene le dio esa habilidad.

Mikasa -¿Y cómo me encontraron?-

Los cuatro demonios intercambiaron miradas, cuestionándose si sería el momento apropiado para decirlo. Nanaba les dio una mirada pidiéndoles tomar la palabra, a lo que Levi y Hanji respondieron afirmativamente con la cabeza.

Nanaba –Eso fue gracias a otro demonio, él estaba pasando un mal momento en su vida amorosa y sin querer terminó por estos lugares, los reconoció como nuestros hijos y por eso los encontramos-

Mike añadió –Aunque también los cuatro, especialmente ellas los han buscado por todo el mundo como no tienen una idea-

Levi soltó aire, dando a entender que eso era cierto y lo tedioso y cansado que eso llegó a ser.

Se escucharon pasos que bajaban de las escaleras. Era Isabel que venía con Ángel llorando, pedía el alimento materno. Mikasa se puso en pie, lo tomó, se disculpó y se dirigió a su habitación para estar con él un buen rato. Lo que acababa de ocurrir la tenía alterada y lo único que quería era llenar de caricias bellas y besos a su pequeño hijo. Eren le pidió a Isabel que estuvieran solos en su habitación para contarle todo lo ocurrido, necesitaba de ella más que nunca. Los demonios se despidieron, tenían que regresar al Inframundo porque tenían obligaciones que atender. Armin se encerró en su habitación y se quedó pensando todo el día en lo ocurrido. Los Jaeger se quedaron en la sala, digiriendo los mismos acontecimientos que sus hijos.

**.**

**.**

**=2023 - 2024. MÉXICO - INFRAMUNDO=**

El tiempo pasó.

Los Jaeger se trasladaron a Perú para continuar con su trabajo, aunque estarían de nueva cuenta bastante incomunicados por la zona a la que fueron enviados. Eren e Isabel regresaron a Inglaterra para continuar con sus vidas. Armin seguía soltero, disfrutaba mucho de ello. De Ilse recibían llamadas esporádicas.

Para Armin y Mikasa fue difícil comprender lo que sus padres habían hecho y que ahora eran demonios, pero las atenciones, el amor y los recuerdos llenos de felicidad con ellos les hacían poco a poco asimilar todas sus revelaciones.

Mikasa seguía en soltería, si bien había hombres que la pretendían a todos los rechazaba porque para ella era primordial su hijo. El pequeño Ángel fue operado una vez más del corazón, esta vez haciéndole un trasplante con la esperanza de mejorar su calidad de vida. Ese corazón fue de un pequeño víctima de cierto accidente que provocaron los ángeles con la intención que el hombre volviera su corazón al Dios de los Tiempos. Para fortuna del pequeño Ángel, su cuerpo aceptó correctamente el nuevo corazón. Mikasa seguía desconociendo que todos los juguetes especiales, libros y demás cosas que estaban ayudando a su hijo a tener una mejor calidad de vida eran creaciones de Angeru.

El demonio inventor seguía refundido en la soledad de su cueva y aposento, investigando y dando lo mejor de sí en las creaciones que hacía para Ángel, porque el amor hacia Mikasa no cesaba y aunque solo lo vio cuando nació, le había tomado mucho cariño al niño que llevaba su nombre falso. Hizo el coraje más grande de su existencia cuando descubrió que había perdido el folder con sus preciados dibujos de Mikasa y le enfurecía más el hecho que no había ninguna pista de su paradero, haciendo que se desquitara con un millar de inútiles.

Sasha, Christa y Jean no volvieron a insistirle en salir del Inframundo aunque les dolía demasiado verlo tan solitario, invitándolo a él y a Boris a ver películas juntos en la Biblioteca, que siempre terminaba en una reunión de toda la hermandad de Alta Jerarquía.

Los cortejos de Carlo hacia Riko no menguaban y eso hacía que Erwin ardiera en celos cada vez más y más. Era tanto el interés de Carlo en la ex Alto Rango que tuvo el atrevimiento de aparecer en el Inframundo, provocando un nuevo enfrentamiento a golpes con Erwin, en esta ocasión separados por Annie que fue invocada por los Alto Rango.

Mike, Nanaba, Levi y Hanji visitaban una vez por semana a sus hijos, para respetar su privacidad y dándoles el tiempo y espacio para asimilar todo lo acontecido. Cosa aparte, las actividades en el Inframundo iban en aumento, puesto que los Pactus y su cobro se intensificaron con el regreso de Erwin.

Riko mantuvo en pausa durante un tiempo la idea que le había dicho a Erwin en aquella ocasión porque sabía que no era el momento; hasta ese día.

**.**

**.**

**=2024. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. TULUM. CASA DE ARMIN=**

Los Ackerman llegaron a temprana hora, antes del amanecer. Mikasa terminaba de exprimir alimento materno para llenar los biberones que le darían a su hijo cuando llegaron sus verdaderos padres. Ese día Levi y Hanji estarían con su nieto todo el día porque Mikasa saldría a Ciudad del Carmen con Armin para entregar varios trabajos, además de hacer ciertos depósitos bancarios y realizar algunas entrevistas para nuevos trabajos. Armin estaba en la sala jugando cuidando de Ángel dormido sobre el sofá, cuando llegan la pareja de demonios.

-Hola Armin- saludó Hanji en voz baja para no despertar al pequeño.

Levi se quedó con los brazos cruzados a un costado de Hanji. Miró a su nieto y éste al sentir la presencia de sus abuelos, comienza a despertarse. Y sería precisamente el pelinegro quien lo tomaría en brazos.

Armin -Parece que los estaba esperando para despertar- sonrió enternecido.

Hanji –Creo que sí- respondió la sonrisa con mayor alegría –Por cierto ¿En dónde está Mikasa?-

Armin se puso en pie -Mikasa está en su habitación, está preparando el alimento de Ángel-

Hanji -¡Oh ya veo!-

Levi -Oye cuatro ojos, te estás quedando atrás- se quedó esperándola en el primer escalón.

Hanji miró a Armin –Le podrías decir a mi hija que ya llegamos y vamos a estar en el cuarto de juegos-

Armin cerró su maletín –Claro Hanji, yo le digo-

Hanji -¡Mi amor y mi amor chiquito! ¡Vamos a jugar!- corrió hasta unirse con Levi.

La pareja de demonios vestidos con sus trajes habituales subieron a la segunda planta con el niño. A los segundos Mikasa bajó con los biberones llenos de alimento para colocarlos en el refrigerador. Le extrañó ver a Armin solo, sin su hijo acostado en el sillón.

-¿Y Ángel?- la pelinegra preguntó.

-Está en la segunda planta con Levi y Hanji, acaban de llegar- el rubio le respondió alegre.

Antes de irse Mikasa quería despedirse de su hijo por lo que subió a la segunda planta, más específico al cuarto de juego. Cuando entró Mikasa se llevó la misma impresión que sus padres al abrir la puerta. Extrañamente la casa de casa de juego del pequeño Ángel amaneció desarmada y algunos de sus juguetes quebrados.

La pelinegra les miró extrañada -¿Ustedes hicieron esto?-

Hanji negó con la cabeza –Para nada, cuando llegamos ya estaban así-

El pequeño Ángel que estaba en brazos de su abuela imitó el movimiento de cabeza, sacando una sonrisa a las dos mujeres.

Levi estaba agachado tratando de arreglar la casita –Ah… esto es una molestia- echó la cabeza para atrás –No tengo la menor idea de cómo arreglar todo esto-

Mikasa tenía la mirada preocupada, a su hijo le encantaba estar en esa casa. Y esos juguetes le ayudaban demasiado en su condición.

Hanji habló con total naturalidad -Oh descuida, le diré a Angeru que la arregle, eso no es problema para él, después de todo él fue quien hizo esto-

Mikasa -¿Angeru? ¿Quién es?- le miró interrogante.

Hanji cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho -Ah… Es el genio inventor del Inframundo- no quiso dar mayor explicación.

Pero la pelinegra la estaba empujando a darle mayor explicación -¿Y por qué él haría algo por Ángel?-

Hanji no sabía ni qué decir -Ah, esto… Verás…- suspiró –La verdad es que, él…- fue interrumpida antes de decir más.

Levi se puso en pie -Ese maldito mocoso es un dolor en el trasero y se mete en lo que no le importa- cruzó los brazos.

Mikasa -¿Eh?- cruzó también los brazos, adoptando una posición que exigía una respuesta más clara.

Sorprendentemente, Levi sería quien le daría la explicación que clamaba –Tú conoces a ese maldito mocoso como Ángel no sé qué mierda, pero él fue quien te encontró en aquella universidad-

-¡¿Qué?!- el rostro de Mikasa no podía ser de mayor sorpresa.

Como Levi ya había comenzado con eso, ahora Hanji terminaría de explicarle –Cuando te conoció en Mexiko Europea no sabía que eras nuestra hija, ni que Armin era el hijo de Mike y Nanaba. Cuando se enteró quien eras se alejó de ti por ciertas cosas que pasaron y en las que temimos fueras víctima de venganza, pero pasó el tiempo y eso no ocurrió. Los fuimos a buscar pero ya no estaban en aquella casa. Nanaba y yo los buscamos por mucho tiempo, inclusive recorrimos estos alrededores pero como estaban en medio de la selva no fue posible hallarlos. Angeru se encerró en su mundo por la tristeza de saber que lo odiabas y que por eso se fueron de aquel lugar. Hasta que nuevamente Angeru te encontró en aquel paseo en la playa, el resto es historia que ya sabes-

Nuevamente la mente de Mikasa estaba hecha un torbellino -¿Entonces todo el tiempo he estado rodeada de demonios?-

Hanji le respondería con una sonrisa –Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen, Angeru es un buen chico- dejó de sonreír –Me duele verlo tan triste y solo-

La pelinegra mostró una cara de incredulidad a eso; Él está con la tal Riko pensó a sus adentros. Hanji leyó la mirada de su hija, no era necesario que se lo expresara en voz alta.

-No Mikasa, Angeru no está con Riko, ella está con Smith-sama desde hace tiempo- la castaña la miró con una sonrisa.

Mikasa arqueó una ceja de manera idéntica a Levi -¿Quién es Smith-sama?-

Hanji -El Demonio Mayor- respondió secamente.

Era increíble; algo más acerca que estaba relacionada con demonios y la harían explotar. Todo ya estaba en el límite de su comprensión. Mikasa terminó por despedirse de sus padres e hijo, si tardaba cinco minutos más llegaría tarde a su cita. Levi tomó en brazos a su nieto mientras Hanji iría al Inframundo a solicitarle a Angeru que reparara la casita de juguetes.

**.**

**.**

**=2024. INFRAMUNDO=**

Hanji estuvo buscando a Angeru por todo el Inframundo, sin encontrarlo. Ninguno de los Élite sabía en donde estaba y los Alto Rango se encontraban en varias partes del mundo atendiendo las invocaciones de Pactus. Hasta que se topó en los pasillos de los aposentos privados con Riko.

-¡Oh Riko!- corrió alegremente hasta ella -¿Has visto a Angeru?- le sonrió.

-Lo he mandado a cobrar varios Pactus, no regresará hasta terminarlos, le tomará varias horas- puso las manos en la cintura.

-Oh que mal…- hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué no se supone estarías con Levi cuidando de su nieto?- su tono expresaba regaño.

-Sí pero algo ocurrió con la casa de juego de mi amor chiquito y solo él sabe cómo arreglarla- Hanji hablaba con ternura y gestos.

-Suerte con eso, dudo que quiera estar en esa casa al mismo tiempo que Mikasa- sonrió de lado.

Hanji soltó un gemido porque eso era cierto; entonces tuvo una idea -¡Oh ya sé! ¡Ayúdame a convencerlo!-

-Ni lo pienses- soltó lentamente.

-¡Andaaaaaa Riko! ¡Yo sé que tú quieres ayudarme! ¿Sí?- le colocó un brazo en los hombros, como si se trataran de las mejores amigas.

Riko le miró con molestia pero accedió a ello. Caminaron juntas hacia la Cueva de los Portales, desde aquella vez en el Gran Jacuzzi donde Riko les dijo que Erwin ya no tendría pretensiones hacia Hanji, se estaban empezando a llevar mejor aunque no cambiara el tipo de trato que tenían entre ellas.

**.**

**.**

**=2024. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. CIUDAD DEL CARMEN=**

El atardecer apenas amenazaba con aparecer cuando Mikasa se desocupó de todo el ajetreo y pudo darse el tiempo de comer algo. Estaba sentada en una fondita con mesas al aire libre que daban la vista hacia la plaza principal del municipio, donde se podía apreciar unos arcos con nombres grabados de los corredores turísticos de la Riviera Maya. Había ordenado unos tacos de carne asada con guacamole, de momento solo bebía su jugo de naranja mientras pensaba en cuanto quería estar con su hijo para llenarlo de mimos.

Con una mano jugueteaba con el popote de la bebida y con la otra tenía el mentón recargado, cuando sin más alguien aparece a su costado.

-Hola Mikasa, tú y yo tenemos que hablar- era una voz femenina.

-¿Quién eres?- dejó de jugar con el popote, dejó de recargarse en su mentón y adoptó una postura erguida.

Esa compañía llevaba el mismo traje negro que sus padres. La observó sentarse lentamente frente a ella, cruzando una pierna sobre la silla. Era de baja estatura, piel blanca pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su cabello corto y cejas prominentes plateadas. Ya hasta habiendo tomado asiento habló.

-Yo soy Riko, señora de Erwin Smith-

La mente de Mikasa reaccionó rápidamente: llevaba traje demoníaco, se presentaba como la señora de Erwin Smith el Demonio Mayor, era de cabello plateado corto y sabía su nombre; se trataba de aquella mujer que le rompió el corazón al albino. Le pareció muy bonita y su mirada imponía respeto; comprendió porque Angeru se fijó en ella.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- sería directa.

-Vengo a reclamarte- habló con mucha seriedad.

Mikasa le dio una mirada molesta -¿Reclamarme sobre qué?-

Riko levantó más la cabeza, desafiándola –Por tu causa, Angeru no ha sido el mismo. Desde que tú desapareciste de su vida no quiere salir del Inframundo y anda solitario todo el tiempo, eso me ha traído dolores de cabeza con las asignaciones que se niega a atender. Él tiene sentimientos por ti y tú andas como si nada, hazte responsable de eso- la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Quién es Angeru?- arqueó la ceja.

-Tú lo conoces como Ángel Ahltonen-

-Oh sí, él tiene una relación contigo- le dio una mirada fría.

Eso la molestó bastante, al grado de poner su rostro cerca al de ella, dándole una mirada amenazante –Hace bastantes años que él y yo no tenemos mayor relación que miembros del Inframundo, aunque ahora puedo decir que es mi subordinado- jaló del cabello hacia atrás –Que te quede claro que yo soy la Reina Oscura, la mujer del Demonio Mayor- la soltó del cabello –Angeru es muy delicado en la cama y eso no me gusta, a mí lo que me apasiona es un hombre insaciable como Erwin-

-Entonces Ángel…- le miró perpleja.

-Angeru, su nombre es Angeru. Nunca más vuelvas a decirle así o yo misma te castigaré ¿Entendiste?- se puso en pie –A lo que voy es lo siguiente: son unos imbéciles. Ustedes tienen sentimientos correspondidos y no están juntos ¿Ves lo asqueroso que es ese asunto?- desapareció su presencia.

Mikasa se quedó con miles de interrogantes. Su comida llegó y la comía lentamente porque su mente estaba en otro lugar. No podía creer que había tenido un encuentro con Riko y que sobre todo, en voz de ella confirmó el hecho que esos ojos celestes la seguían amando. Era tanta su perplejidad que no se dio cuenta hasta que tuvo a punto de irse que Riko le dejó algo sobre la mesa: era un sobre cerrado. Mikasa lo abrió y lo que vio dentro era un folder negro de pastas duras. Sacó el folder y al abrirlo se llevaría la sorpresa que eran dibujos de ella cuando estaba en la universidad, algunos de momentos que compartió con el genio italiano, algunos de cuando platicaban bajo aquel árbol y otros más de vida cotidiana estudiantil, todos ellos desde los ángulos que él la veía. Reconocía perfectamente ese estilo de dibujo y por lo tanto, conocía a su autor.

**.**

**.**

**=2024. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. TULUM. CASA DE ARMIN=**

De solo llegar a casa fue a su habitación para ponerse cómoda. Metió su cuerpo en un conjunto de pants y sudadera en color verde oscuro con pantuflas blancas. Guardó su maletín y vio el pequeño baúl de madera añeja que tenía para conservar sus más preciados recuerdos, entre ellos los de Ángel. Lo tomó y se sentó con ello sobre sus piernas. Al abrirlo se topó con aquella carta desgarradora, la cual tomó y abrió. Volvió a leerla pero ya no le provocaba llanto, en esta ocasión era perplejidad acerca de lo que estaba escrito. La colocó dentro del baúl y volvió a guardarlo. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta vio el cuadro que aún conservaba de aquel desnudo que hizo de él. Muy en contra de su voluntad, seguía enamorada de esos zafiros que le cautivaban los sentidos. Se encontró a sí misma extrañándolo. Ahora sabía que él era un demonio y que todos los juguetes de su hijo que le ayudaban en su condición, eran por parte de él. Además ya estaba más que confirmado que la tal Riko estaba durmiendo con el líder que no era más que el Demonio Mayor y que se había alejado de ella por circunstancias difíciles que no le querían explicar, la única respuesta que tenía a ello era la misma, que fue por su bien.

En pocas palabras, ese demonio le había sido honesto. Le extrañó más que nunca; todo dentro de ella clamaba por sentir esos brazos rodeándole su ser.

En la mañana, cuando Hanji regresó a la casa de Armin, Levi lidiaba con el hecho que su nieto le agarraba la cara y se reía, como si le hiciera gracia su semblante malhumorado. Ese día fue precioso para ambos, disfrutando de los cuidados de su nieto que a pesar de tratarse de un ser de luz y ellos demonios, les sonreía.

Avanzado el día Hanji regresó al Inframundo buscando a Angeru, el cual ya había sido obligado por Riko a atender la solicitud de Hanji, solo era cuestión de esperar a que ella llegara. A Angeru le ponía nervioso saber que estaría en la casa de ella, pero le tranquilizaba el trato que hicieron donde él estaría en soledad arreglando los juguetes mientras Levi y Hanji evitaban un encuentro con Mikasa. Pero, no todo es controlable.

Levi por estar jugando con su nieto y Hanji por platicar con Armin se distrajeron; cuando la pelinegra terminó de cambiarse, al caminar por el pasillo le llamó la atención los ruidos y la luz prendida del cuarto de juegos de su hijo. Extrañada por eso, abrió silenciosamente la puerta.

Abrió los ojos al ver al albino en su traje demoníaco negro con la mirada totalmente concentrada en los movimientos de sus manos reconstruyendo la casa de juegos que a su hijo tanto le gustaba. Su corazón se detuvo, solo pudo quedarse cautivada de verlo trabajar así, con tanta concentración y pasión.

Era tanta la concentración de Angeru que no se dio cuenta de esa presencia, hasta que hubo terminado de armar la base donde reconstruiría lo demás; sí que era extraño el que se hubiese destruido si él la había hecho de un material sumamente resistente.

Angeru se puso en pie, giró su cabeza un cuarto de vuelta para toparse con su visita. Al ver de quien se trataba se quedó petrificado de la impresión. Mikasa se quedó también sin respirar, nuevamente su mirada azabache se topaba con aquella azul que le había hechizado; que aún le hechizaba.

-Bunny…- fue todo lo que su boca alcanzó a decir.

Volvió el silencio entre ambos porque sentían que el corazón iba a saltar de su pecho en cualquier momento. Ambos se acercaron lentamente, dando pasos pequeños y lentos pero seguros hasta quedar de frente. Por la mente de Mikasa pasaba el hecho que aquellas palabras en el hospital fueron ciertas. Por la mente de Angeru solo resonaban halagos hacia Mikasa, aun en ropa cómoda le parecía la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos jamás habían visto.

La arritmia en sus corazones a cada segundo latía con mayor fuerza. Ambos tenían un mismo deseo pero no eran capaces de sacarlo a flote. Las piernas comenzaron a flaquearles, las manos a picarles y la respiración a hacerse pesada.

Sin saber quién fue primero, sino más bien al mismo tiempo, los dos amantes se envolvieron en un abrazo mientras sus labios se unían.

La pelinegra se dejó llevar por ese beso, hurgando con sus manos esa espalda que por años deseó tocar. El albino liberó sus deseos; se agachó para tomar a Mikasa de la cintura y levantarla a un poco para poder disfrutar mejor de ese roce de labios. Mikasa rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del demonio, replegando sus cuerpos. La profundidad que buscaban sus lenguas los estaban estimulando demasiado, al grado de salir de esa habitación para continuar en la cama de Mikasa.

De solo cerrarse la puerta de la habitación de la pelinegra, tendieron sus cuerpos sobre la cama. Mikasa ardía tanto en deseo que quitó su sudadera, mostrando su sostén de color negro. Eso volvió loco a Angeru quien se quitó la misma prenda, dejando al descubierto su abdomen bien marcado. Volvió a tenderse sobre Mikasa y sin dejar de besarse, recorrieron con sus manos todas las siluetas que había en el cuerpo de su amante. Quitaron el estorbo de las demás prendas, dejando ver sus cuerpos desnudos. El de Angeru con su musculatura marcada, el de Mikasa más carnoso en especial la cadera y los pechos llenos de líquido lactante, producto de la vida que había tenido.

Después de besarle delicadamente la cicatriz que había en su vientre, marca que le quedó del momento en que se realizó como mujer, la tomó de las manos y pegó su pálida frente contra la otra. Sosteniéndole la mirada llena de calidez la hizo suya. En silencio de palabras o explicaciones que rompieran la magia, solo se permitieron emitir los sonidos del placer.

Y es que no había nada que decirse puesto que sus cuerpos se estaban diciendo todo.

**.**

**.**

**=2024. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ERWIN SMITH=**

-¿En dónde estabas?- Erwin esperaba a Riko sentado en su sillón rojo, bebiendo algo de vodka.

-Fui a la tierra- tomó asiento a su costado –Ha llegado el momento de contarte mi plan que dejará con la boca abierta al Tercer Cielo una vez más- le dio una mirada coqueta.

Erwin sirvió un vaso con vodka que tendió a su mujer mientras escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle.

**.**

**.**

**=2024. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. TULUM. CASA DE ARMIN=**

Cuando la agitación de sus cuerpos pasó, Angeru envolvió a Mikasa en el cobertor y ésta se recostó sobre su pecho. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Angeru habló con voz profunda.

-Bunny- no dijo más porque fue interrumpido.

-No, mi nombre es Mikasa- se enterró más en su pecho; quería dejar ese sobrenombre atrás al igual que su pasado falso.

Como Mikasa tardaba en bajar, Levi subió a la segunda planta para ver si su hija estaba bien. Al pasar por el pasillo le llamó la atención que Angeru no estaba en el cuarto de juegos. Detuvo sus pasos al pensar que tal vez ellos dos estuviesen juntos pero desistió inmediatamente porque Angeru había recalcado mucho que no quería toparse con Mikasa. Así que el pelinegro continuó sus pasos hasta la habitación de su hija. Estuvo a punto de tocar cuando escuchó que Angeru y Mikasa estaban hablando; se quedó escuchando la conversación, si Angeru hacía llorar a su hija en ese mismo momento le iba a romper la cara.

-Hoy me encontré con Riko o más bien ella me fue a buscar… Es muy bonita- confesó Mikasa.

-¿Eh?- trataría de digerir todo lo que Mikasa le contaría.

-Era el atardecer y estaba en la zona centro de Ciudad del Carmen comiendo algo, no había podido hacerlo en todo el día. Cuando de repente aparece a mi lado, exigiéndome que me hiciera responsable porque desde que desaparecí de tu vida no has querido salir del Inframundo, que has estado muy solitario y todo eso le ha dado dolores de cabeza porque no quieres hacer lo que ella te ordena- subió la mirada para que viera que sus palabras eran sinceras.

Pero Angeru no tenía por qué cuestionar su veracidad. Sí, ese tipo de expresiones eran propias de ella, así que no hubo duda que se trataba de la ex Alto Rango. Y por el momento en que se encontró con Mikasa fue después de haberlo prácticamente obligado a aceptar lo que le solicitaría Hanji. Cayó en la cuenta que el autor material e intelectual de la destrucción de los juguetes y la pérdida de su folder con dibujos era ella. Sin lugar a dudas, Riko les había unido.

Se hizo un poco de silencio mientras Angeru acariciaba el cabello azabache de Mikasa y ella aspiraba el aroma de su pecho, le tenía cautivada. Hasta que el albino soltó con total naturalidad.

-Te amo…- calló un poco haciendo que Mikasa levantara la vista.

-Yo también te amo- le besó el cuello.

Angeru soltó un suspiro de resignación –Pero…-

-¿Qué pasa?- le sostuvo la mirada.

-Pero yo soy un demonio- sintió un alivio y un dolor al decirlo.

Mikasa se movió un poco sin dejar que la soltara para verlo mejor y escuchar atentamente lo que diría el albino.

-Antes que sucediera aquello que me alejó de ti, pensaba en revelarte mi verdadera identidad, esperar a que lo aceptaras y llevarte conmigo al Inframundo. Cuando me dijiste que sería el único demonio al que no temerías me volví loco de felicidad, pero ahora es diferente. Tú tienes a Ángel y yo no tengo derecho a llevarte conmigo, ni de interrumpir en tu vida deseando que estés conmigo cuando tú lo que quieres es estar con tu hijo. Yo solo puedo verte a lo lejos, viendo cómo pasa el tiempo en ti y yo sin poder hacer nada más que tratar de no volver a hacerte llorar- cerró los ojos porque cayó en la cuenta de lo doloroso que eran esos hechos.

Levi comprendió ese dolor. Como padre quería lo mejor para su hija, como hombre sabía que Angeru a pesar de ser demonio era un buen chico, en resumen, él era la felicidad de ella. Recordó aquellas palabras que le dio Hans el padre de Hanji cuando después del extenso interrogatorio, le dio su consentimiento para casarse con su hija. En aquel momento el interrogatorio le pareció una estupidez pero ahora estaba tentado a hacer exactamente lo mismo. Así que solo atinaría a hacer una sola cosa. Abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo a los dos que ni siquiera alcanzaron a incorporarse.

Levi le dio una mirada terrible al albino, que se hizo más terrorífica con el destello a contraluz que reflejaban sus pupilas.

-Te advierto mocoso de mierda que si la haces llorar te meteré todos tus experimentos por el culo- cerró la puerta.

Angeru y Mikasa intercambiaron la misma mirada de incredulidad.

-Ni se les ocurra subir- soltó Levi al aparecer en la sala.

Esa noche Mikasa durmió con el calor de Angeru rodeándole la espalda y con su hijo en la cuna que estaba al costado de su cama. Solo despertaba cuando era el momento de darle el alimento del pecho. El demonio hasta el amanecer pudo estar con ella, debía regresar a su aposento privado para descansar sin problemas. Pero no se fue sin darle una tierna sesión de besos y volviendo a recordarle lo mucho que la amaba.

**.**

**.**

**=2024. INFRAMUNDO. APOSENTO DE ANGERU=**

Llegó a su aposento con lo último que le quedaba de energía, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer. Se desnudó y se recostó en la cama, cuando alguien aparece a su lado con los brazos cruzados. No era necesario abrir los ojos para reconocer de quien se trataba, su olor le delataba.

-Riko, eso fue muy amable- se refería a todo lo que hizo por unirlo con la pelinegra.

La reina habló con su usual tono molesto -No te confundas geniecito, yo no soy amable ni nada por el estilo, es solo que no me gusta deberle nada a nadie. Te debía una y ya te la pagué, ahora estamos a mano- desapareció de ahí.

Angeru soltó una risilla antes de quedarse totalmente dormido.

**.**

**.**

**=2024. 12 DE FEBRERO. MÉXICO. LA RIVIERA MAYA. TULUM. CASA DE ARMIN=**

Estaba consciente que ella envejecería mientras que Angeru permanecería joven. Aunque sabía que le iba a ser dada una nueva vida y que tal vez en esa él le buscaría para estar juntos, Mikasa no quería nada de eso. Quería ser ella, con sus recuerdos y en su ser actual quien estuviera eternamente con Angeru; ella era quien le amaba.

Noche tras noche pensaba la manera en poder estar juntos y la única respuesta que encontraba era que ella también debía convertirse en demonio. Pero no quería dejar a su hijo en el abandono y las ideas se le agotaban. La solución que encontró a ello fue invocar al Demonio Mayor y tal vez él pudiera dar la mejor salida a eso. Si le convenía lo aceptaría, si no era conveniente lo rechazaría y soportaría el hecho de caer en la total amargura por no estar con el amor de su alma.

Esa madrugada, dos días después de haber cumplido sus 27 años, Mikasa le pidió a Armin el favor de quedarse esa noche con Ángel bajo el pretexto de tener que trabajar toda la noche para una entrega de último momento. Los demonios cercanos a ella estaban en el Inframundo atendiendo sus obligaciones, Erwin no les permitiría salir hasta que terminaran su trabajo.

Estaba en su habitación de tonos térreos, vestida con un blusón morado de dormir. Su corto cabello negro revoleteaba con el templado viento que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta, era una noche agradable para sentirlo. Cansada de tanto pensar, cerró su laptop y miró hacia afuera. La vista que tenía era la oscuridad reinando sobre la naturaleza, con solo algunos destellos claros de luna colándose sobre las copas de los árboles que se mecían suavemente.

Durante un mes su mente estuvo lidiando con todo lo que conllevaba ser un demonio y con las creencias populares. Pero recordaba también todo lo que aprendió en sus años en la base de exploración; nada es lo que parece. Nadie tenía que decirle cómo eran los demonios puesto que ella convivía con ellos casi todos los días. Si bien mataban, hacían atrocidades y demás cosas que congelaban de miedo hasta el más valiente, también era cierto que tenían sentimientos y podían sentir amor sincero. Algunas pláticas con ellos acerca de cómo era el Inframundo le daban la certeza que, lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era un error. No quería que pasara más tiempo sin ejecutar su voluntad y tampoco quería que nadie se viera involucrado, por eso no habló con nadie acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Lo que ocurriría esa noche era por su propia voluntad.

Cerró la ventana y bajó la persiana de bambú. Puso el seguro de la puerta y apagó la lámpara de estudio, quedando solo encendido el foco ahorrador que había en la mitad de la habitación, que tenía suficiente potencia para iluminar correctamente el lugar. Se posicionó de espaldas a la persiana, con el rostro frente a la puerta. Cerró los puños, inhaló y exhaló profundamente un par de bocanadas de aire. Cerró los ojos, abrió los puños y entonces pronunció la frase que invocaría al punto más alto de la maldad de ese mundo.

-Invoco al Rey del Inframundo- su voz salió del corazón.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, expectante y nerviosa de lo que ocurriría. Sintió un aire removiéndole las hebras que caían a la altura de su cuello, esa sensación le hizo abrir los ojos. Y entonces conoció al Demonio Dorado con su Reina Plateada.

Una figura masculina, alta, complexión musculosa ataviada de negro desde el cuello hasta los pies le miraba con unos ojos azules. Su mirada traspasaba la piel, le llegaba hasta lo profundo de sus pensamientos, como si quisiera alimentarse de ellos.

Y ahí estaba en pie en silencio… Sereno e impasible… Como si no hubiera algo que lo alterara…

La luz del foco se hizo tenue, dejando ver a su costado a una mujer que ya conocía. Su mirada y semblante de seriedad le provocaba una sensación de adormecimiento doloroso de los sentidos.

Ella permaneció inmóvil como si hubiera sido forjada en plata pura y adornada con la más bella obsidiana.

Después de unos segundos que emularon una eternidad, Erwin dio un paso hacia adelante para quedar al frente de Mikasa. La pelinegra subió la vista; su presencia era imponente.

-Mikasa Ackerman dime ¿Para qué has invocado mi presencia?- habló lentamente, con voz profunda.

-Porque quiero hacer un trato contigo- le tembló un poco la voz.

-¿Sabes lo que eso conlleva? ¿Sabes que tus padres me sirven eternamente para pagar el precio de tu vida?- su mirada de hizo más oscura.

La pelinegra ya no sintió más nervios; hablaría con total firmeza -Sí, sé que son demonios-

Erwin sonrió de lado, satisfecho por su respuesta. Y con solo mirarla ella supo que debía hablar.

-Quiero estar con Áng…- iba a decir "Ángel" pero vio de reojo a Riko y recordó aquella amenaza –Con Angeru por toda la eternidad y quiero que mi hijo esté conmigo-

-No es posible llevar niños al Inframundo y menos los seres especiales como tu hijo, las personas con Síndrome de Down no pueden hacer Pactus conmigo- no había expresividad en su voz.

Mikasa perdió la mirada en la lejanía; en pocas palabras, le estaba diciendo que no había manera de estar con Angeru y Ángel al mismo tiempo. O estaba con el amor de su alma o estaba con su hijo, y la respuesta estaba más que clara. Pero el dolor de saber que su deseo de estar eternamente con Angeru era punzante; su pecho empezó a comprimirse de tristeza, la garganta a resecársele y una sensación de profunda melancolía cobraba vida en sus ojos.

Erwin podía oler sus miedos y todo lo que transpiraba invisiblemente por su piel. Dio una mirada rápida con Riko, una mirada de complicidad. La demonio asintió levantando suavemente las comisuras de los labios, Erwin volvió la mirada a la pelinegra. La obligó a volver su vista a él, solo rozando el dedo índice de su mano derecha en la base del mentón.

-Te propongo otro pacto dime… ¿Crees en la reencarnación?-

La pelinegra subió la mirada, tenía su atención. El áureo comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de ella, como si fuera un depredador seduciendo a una inocente cachorrita, haciendo que cayera en su embrujo para asestar un ataque sorpresa y cayera presa irremediable de sus garras.

-Las personas con esa condición especial son seres protegidos por el cielo y no me pertenecen, pero, puedo hacer que el siguiente cuerpo en el que reencarnará recuerde su vida pasada y te reconozca a ti como su madre ¿No crees que es mejor darle la oportunidad de tener un mejor estilo de vida?- se detuvo detrás de ella, hablándole al oído con suma seducción –Puedo convertirte en demonio esta noche para que tengas la fuerza y la sabiduría de atenderle en esta vida, no te llevaría a mi reino hasta que tú hijo fallezca… Entonces vendrás a mí y existirás por toda la eternidad para estar con él y con Angeru… Piénsalo e invócame cuando tengas una respuesta- se despegó del oído.

Erwin caminó lentamente hasta llegar donde su mujer, dejando que los remanentes de su voz hicieran efecto. Mikasa cayó en un trance por la profundidad de su voz, pero siempre consciente de todo lo que decía y teniendo el control de su cuerpo para salir de ese trance a voluntad. Cuando escuchó que lo pensara y le invocara cuando tuviera su respuesta salió de ello. Pensó en todo lo que le decía; era un pacto mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. Si bien le gustaría estar con Ángel, también era cierto que él merecía una vida más plena. Y como madre eso era lo que más anhelaba para su hijo. Y más que eso, ella tendría la fuerza para sacarlo adelante en esta vida y seguir existiendo hasta reencontrarle y todavía seguir disfrutando de su compañía. Además que eso significaba que estaría en el Inframundo, con Angeru. No tenía nada más que pensar.

Antes que desapareciera el Demonio, Mikasa habló –No tengo que pensarlo- su mirada expresaba suma seguridad.

En un instante desconocido, el áureo estaba nuevamente detrás de ella -Tendré que tomar tu cuerpo ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- pasó los dedos por debajo de su nuca.

-Um… Haz lo que tengas que hacer- lo de tomar su cuerpo lo suponía y eso no le causaba temor.

Erwin se colocó frente a ella, tomando su posición serena e impasible a un costado de su mujer, para ver de lleno a Mikasa mientras hablaba.

-Entonces expresa tu deseo- la luz del foco se hizo mucho más tenue, dando un ambiente de mayor oscuridad.

Riko le habló en la mente, para que dijera las palabras exactas que le harían tener un Pactus beneficioso a ambos lados.

-Quiero la fuerza para atender a mi hijo, quiero la sabiduría para saber guiarle en esta vida y que al reencarnar recuerde que yo soy su madre para estar por siempre con él, a cambio de esto te serviré eternamente como sombra asesina- su mirada se hizo terrible.

-Mikasa Ackerman, tú y yo tenemos un Pactus- sonrió maléficamente y chasqueó los dedos en el aire, haciendo que los tres aparecieran en el Inframundo.

**.**

**.**

**=2024. 12 DE FEBRERO. INFRAMUNDO=**

Todos los demonios Élite de encontraban en sus respectivas Cuevas Élite atendiendo sus obligaciones, en tanto los Alto Rango estaban en el nivel de los inútiles realizando una limpieza de almas para su diversión. Cuando, en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos de encontraban en el Lago del Ritus.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?!- todos se desconcertaron de aparecer en el lugar.

Los Alto Rango aún tenían las manos ensangrentadas por la masacre que estaban haciendo. Hanji y Sasha aun llevaban en manos sus arcos de entrenamiento, Jean traía unos chacos, Levi aun traía una pistola de largo alcance en la funda que colgaba de su cintura mientras Christa y Alejandra se quedaron viendo de un lado a otro.

Boris -¿Y ahora qué pasó?- al ser un Alto Rango sabía que ese tipo de apariciones de un lugar a otro sin previo aviso suponían una sorpresa en su mayoría, nada agradable.

Nanaba –Tengo el presentimiento que esto no es nada bueno-

Farlan –Solo falta que nuevamente se le haya perdido Riko a Erwin-

Sasha –Yo no lo creo-

Christa y Alejandra –Ni yo…-

Hanji –Entonces ¿Por qué aparecimos aquí?-

Angeru –Solo faltan Smith-sama y Riko, tiene que ser forzosamente algo relacionado con ellos-

Pronto los demonios vieron que no estaban del todo equivocados. A unos pasos de ellos aparecieron los tres que estaban en la habitación de la pelinegra. Levi y Hanji corrieron hasta ellos; el resto se quedó mudo y mirando la escena.

-¡Hija! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- Hanji fue la primera en hablar.

-Ha hecho un Pactus conmigo- Erwin respondió secamente.

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?!- no solo Levi y Hanji, sino todos los demonios soltaron la misma interrogante.

Angeru se quedó pasmado.

Levi y Hanji no reprimieron de hacer la pregunta que les ardía como fuego quemándoles las entrañas -¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- dijeron a una sola voz.

Mikasa levantó la cabeza y habló con seguridad –Mamá, papá lo lamento mucho si los decepciono por todo lo que han tenido que pasar por mi vida pero… Esto lo hago por mi propia voluntad, después se los explicaré con calma-

Levi miró furioso a Erwin -¡Oye imbécil!- se le plantó de frente -¡¿Cómo sé que esto no es obra tuya para vengarte de nosotros?!-

Erwin permaneció tranquilo.

Riko le respondería –No es nada de eso. Levi, Hanji, ella fue quien invocó a Erwin. Yo estaba con él en nuestro aposento cuando ocurrió la invocación. No ha sido forzada a nada, ella ha cerrado un Pactus con el Demonio por su propia voluntad-

Hanji no lo podía creer - ¡Oye Erwin espera!- se atrevió a llamarle así y le miró fijamente -¡¿Y por qué ella está aquí si acaba de cerrar el Pactus?! ¡No es congruente!-

-La convertiré en demonio para que tenga la fuerza y la sabiduría para atender a su hijo- volteó al grupo de demonios espectadores -Angeru ven aquí- ordenó Erwin.

Angeru salió de su estupefacción cuando fue mandado a hablar.

Levi y Hanji le miraban pidiéndole que también intercediera por Mikasa.

Para el albino había algo que no cuadraba -Será convertida en demonio nocturno, eso quiere decir que tendrá que dormir durante el día y eso le resta tiempo para estar con Ángel. Cosa aparte, estará muy inestable su conciencia durante un tiempo indefinido debido a la transformación-

Mikasa miró con furia al Rey; ese detalle no se lo había dicho. Estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero mayor sorpresa le daría su respuesta.

-No es algo que afecte. Por la diferencia horaria ella estará despierta desde el mediodía hasta la madrugada, solo tendrá que dormir en la mañana. Su estilo de vida cambiará solo un poco, porque tú te harás cargo de su hijo cuando ella esté descansando y te encargarás de ella de tiempo completo hasta que esté totalmente repuesta del cansancio del Ritus- el áureo cruzó los brazos.

-¡¿Ah?!- soltaron madre e hija a una sola voz.

-¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?!- Levi se quejó con su peculiar forma de hacerlo.

-Ya lo han oído- intervino Riko –Así que apártense o tendré que usar la violencia- cruzó los brazos.

Hanji se resistió -¡No! ¡No lo haré!- miró a su hija –Mikasa ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-

Levi agarró de los hombros a una Hanji amenazante con hacer sumo escándalo –Oye cuatro ojos tranquilízate- ahora miró a su hija –Responde ahora ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- habló imperativamente.

Mikasa sabía que esa era una orden; sosteniendo seguridad en su mirada habló –Porque esta es la única manera en que podré estar con Ángel y Angeru- miró al demonio en cuestión.

Angeru sintió un sabor agridulce en su pecho; por un lado, la acidez de lo que el Pactus conllevaba, por otro lado, la dulzura el amor que ella le tenía.

Riko ampliaría la respuesta –A pesar de ser transformada en demonio no vendrá con nosotros hasta que Ángel haya muerto. Como saben, él es un ser de luz y no podemos hacer nada en su contra, es por eso que se respetará su vida en la tierra hasta ese momento. Además, cuando el alma de ese niño reencarne lo hará con la habilidad de recordar su vida pasada y reconocer a Mikasa como su madre ¿No creen que eso resulta beneficioso para todos?-

Levi y Hanji se miraron contradictorios; sabían que sería en vano todo lo que hicieran. Por más gritaran fervientemente deseando que nada de lo que estaba pasando ocurriera, por más que amaran a su hija tenían que respetar su decisión, por más dolorosa que fuera. De alguna u otra manera, con eso estarían juntos con su hija y su nieto por toda la eternidad. No les quedaba de otra que tratar de asimilarlo lo más pronto posible.

Dirigieron una mirada más a su hija y solo veían seguridad en ella. No les quedó más remedio que hacerse a un lado y aceptarlo. Se unieron al grupo de espectadores que estaban igual de perplejos que ellos. Angeru besó la frente de Mikasa; quería decirle tantas cosas pero no era el momento de hacerlo. Sin embargo, las sorpresas apenas comenzaban esa noche.

Riko y Erwin se dieron la misma complicidad en su mirada; en un movimiento inesperado el Rey tomó a Angeru y Riko a Mikasa para sumergirlos en el Lago, haciendo la purificación. Los demonios espectadores abrieron la boca por lo inesperado de ese movimiento. Más extrañados quedaron cuando Angeru también fue encadenado por Riko, a la par de Mikasa; como si fuesen a hacer el Ritus de manera simultánea.

Como si eso no hubiera sido poco, para rematar la sorpresa y perplejidad de los presentes, la primera daga se clavó en el pecho de Mikasa e inmediatamente en el pecho del demonio atado. Nadie podía creer lo que ocurría; una extraña quietud parecía envolverlo todo. La voz les traicionó a todos que no podían tener un mayor rostro de sorpresa que el de esos momentos. Hasta que el alma y el cuerpo de Mikasa fueron aventados al Lago, de la misma manera que el cuerpo desangrado de Angeru, alguien habló.

Sasha -¡¿Pero qué divinidades está pasando?!- fue la primera en salir de ese estado.

Las miradas se centraron en los Alto Rango, esperando una explicación, la cual, no vendría de ellos.

Alejandra -Ya veo lo que pasará… Es el mismo Ritus que se hizo conmigo y Farlan- era la pelirroja que tomó la mano de su demonio.

Todos le miraron extrañados.

Levi -¿Qué estás diciendo mocosa?-

Hanji –Farlan ¿Eso es cierto?-

Farlan asintió con la cabeza.

Alejandra -No se trató de él, se trató de mí. Mi Pactus con Smith-sama para venir al Inframundo fue que mi alma estuviera ligada por toda la eternidad a la de Farlan-

Nanaba -Pero Farlan ya está transformado eso no es posible-

Alejandra -Sí, pero a Smith-sama le gusta experimentar y el mío ha resultado un éxito. El hacer el Ritus de manera simultánea entre un humano con un demonio lo que hace es que el alma que se está transformando se ligue a la demoníaca haciendo una dependencia entre ambas aunque no de igual manera. Si el alma de Farlan desaparece yo también desaparezco y si mi alma desaparece él seguirá existiendo pero vivirá toda la eternidad con un enorme vacío que no llenará con nada- subió la mirada -Así que o me cuida o ya sabe a lo que se atiene ¿Verdad que sí corazón?- le dio una sonrisa amenazante.

Sasha -Vaya que lo tienes bien amarrado-

Boris -O está contigo o no está feliz con nadie ¿Verdad?-

Alejandra -Ajá… Aunque deje de existir nunca lo dejaré en paz-

Farlan la pegó más a él -Esta fecha sí que es especial, hoy es nuestro aniversario-

-¿Eh?- todos voltearon a verlos con esa interrogante.

Alejandra -Un doce de Febrero fue la primera vez que vi a mi sombra-

Jean antes se quejaba ahora solo lo decía sarcásticamente –Las sorpresas aquí sí que no se acaban...-

Y no se acabarían porque inesperadamente, Riko apareció frente a todos causándoles un gran sobresalto.

-¡Ah!- gritaron varios, no esperaban que la Reina apareciera sin más.

-¿Por qué gritan?- les dio una mirada fulminante.

El trío de Jean, Sasha y Christa le encararon a una sola voz -¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Nos asustaste!-

Riko soltó una risilla.

El silencio volvió; sobre el Lago empezaban a dibujarse algunas burbujas, señal que el cuerpo se había transformado con éxito y que en cualquier momento saldría.

Riko miró a la pareja de Levi y Hanji -Yo más bien diría que ustedes utilizaron a Erwin. Al final todo resultó beneficioso para ustedes, tienen a su familia unida por toda la eternidad y lo mismo con ustedes- volteó a ver a los dos rubios –Estoy segura que su hijo no tardará en hacernos compañía- fijó su mirada en el hombre que empezaba a desnudarse –Erwin sí que es patético…-

Todos los presentes sabían lo que iba a pasar cuando Erwin terminó de desnudarse. Levi tuvo que ser detenido por Farlan y Mike cuando estuvo a punto de plantarse frente a Erwin e impedir que tomara el cuerpo de su hija. Hanji también fue detenida por Nanaba y Riko, quienes le recordaron que lo hacía por obligación, no por gusto. Se quedaron con sonidos y rostros rabiosos.

Mikasa se tendió sobre el altar. Angeru se quitó la camisa ensangrentada y desgarrada por el entierro de la daga en su pecho y cuello, la aventó a un lado y puso a horcajadas sobre el vientre de Mikasa, sin ejercer presión alguna. Deslizando delicadamente los dedos desde las sienes hasta enterrarlos en los cabellos azabaches mojados por el agua salina, le habló con la voz más sincera y amorosa que jamás hubiera salido de su garganta; una voz hipnótica.

-Mikasa mírame, soy yo, soy yo quien te está tomando…- pegó la frente contra la otra, forzándola a mirarle a sus ojos celestes.

Sin embargo, por la mente de Mikasa solo estaba el disfrutar los labios del demonio que le amaba y que, ella amaba. Tener su olor cerca de ella, su respiración rozándole la piel, su sabor en la boca y sus frías manos sosteniéndola de la cabeza le hacía sentir que, quien estaba moviéndose dentro de ella era él. Con sus delicadas manos de mujer se aferró fuertemente al cuello donde caían cabellos dorados fríos, mojados por el agua del lago. Por tratarse de la hija de Hanji, Erwin fue delicado en sus movimientos pero sin prolongarlos más de lo debido.

Levi y Hanji terminaron volteándose porque eso era algo muy doloroso de ver. Se tomaron de las manos; estaban juntos en esto.

**.**

**.**

**=2024. EL TERCER CIELO. EL PARAÍSO DE ANNIE=**

Estaban reunidos en el Cuarto de Energía Espiritual Erwin, Riko y los Alto Rango con los Titanes Annie y Rainer, más los guardianes Tilo, Kajiura y algunos enviados de La Morada. El Pactus que había hecho Erwin con Mikasa traía una serie de locuras por su cumplimiento.

Riko era quien estaba más que orgullosa con esa reunión. Más allá de querer ver a Angeru feliz, en el plano frío era algo muy conveniente. Mikasa era la hija de Levi y Hanji, él era un maestro en habilidades físicas y ella una genio; su hija no podría ser menos que eso. Tener a un demonio que reúne tales habilidades era algo que no debían dejar pasar por nada. Si se le agrega que ella era la madre de un ser de luz y que ahora, debido a la irreversibilidad y el cumplimiento obligatorio de los Pactus, el lado de la bondad en el ying-yang tendría nuevamente que servirle a su contraparte. En pocas palabras: volvían a ser sirvientes del Demonio Dorado. Los ángeles estaban obligados a darle todos los pormenores de lo que harían con esa alma y que al reencarnar, tendrían que darle la habilidad de recordar su vida pasada.

Rainer -¿Qué esperábamos? Si Angeru fue un ser de luz, la bondad siempre tendrá lugar en él aunque sea un demonio que asesine-

El mayor de los Titanes pronunció después de escuchar la historia entre Angeru y Mikasa para que comprendieran porqué él se haría cargo del niño cuando Mikasa estuviese durmiendo.

La reunión fue larga tranquila, aunque llena de rabia por parte de los enviados de La Morada pero llena de satisfacción por su contraparte.

El Ángel Remiel -Sabemos lo que conlleva un Pactus pero también un Ser de Luz-

Erwin -Es por eso que ella a pesar de ya haber sido transformada en demonio para que tuviera la fuerza y la sabiduría de atender a su hijo, no será llevada al Inframundo hasta que ese niño muera y de eso ustedes tienen el control- sonrió de lado.

El Arcángel Rafael –Está bien, cooperaremos para que ese Pactus se cumpla pero será bajo ciertas condiciones…-

Gracias a su mujer, Erwin Smith el Demonio Dorado acababa de recibir otra medalla intangible de reconocimiento.

**.**

**.**

**=2024. INFRAMUNDO. LA BIBLIOTECA=**

Tal y como Riko lo había advertido, Armin no tardó en hacer Pactus con Erwin para ser transformado en demonio y poder estar con sus padres. Al igual que Mikasa, le permitió vivir en La Tierra el tiempo que Ángel estuviera con vida.

Un fin de semana en que el pequeño Ángel estaba con Gustav su padre, todos fueron reunidos en el Inframundo por orden de Erwin. Desde hacía un tiempo, había una duda que rondaba entre los demonios de más reciente conversión porque, por más que les explicaran, no lograban satisfacer su duda. Hasta esa noche que estaban todos sentados en los sillones de la sala de proyecciones de la Gran Biblioteca.

La pregunta era ¿Porqué desde su nacimiento, los niños con Síndrome de Down son Seres de Luz?

Erwin era el único que estaba en pie. A su costado había un estante de libros, se posicionó frente a ello, dándoles la espalda a sus demonios.

-Creo que esto te lo va a explicar correctamente –tomó un libro de pastas rojas y, aunque parecía haber sido abierto al azar, en realidad era la página exacta.

La mirada de Erwin se encontró con la de su mujer.

Riko sonrió de lado –Ese libro se llama "Los bufones de Dios" de Morris West. Trata que Jesús vuelve al mundo, algunos creen Él, otros no-

Erwin volvió a tomar la palabra –Hay un momento en el que Jesús, rodeado de niños con Síndrome de Down, toma en su brazos a una niña-

Todos miraban a Erwin, expectantes de lo que diría. Pero no sería él quien diera la respuesta que tanto ansiaban. El áureo pasó el libro a manos de Armin para que leyese en voz alta el párrafo que le señaló:

"Sé lo que estáis pensando. Necesitáis un signo. ¿Qué mejor signo puedo daros que hacer de esta niña una persona nueva y sana? Podría hacerlo, pero no lo haré. Porque soy el Señor y no un mago. A esta niña le he regalado algo que ninguno de vosotros posee: la eterna inocencia. A vosotros os parece imperfecta, pero para mí está sana y entera, como el capullo que muere sin haberse abierto, o el pajarillo que cae del nido y es devorado por los insectos. Ella nunca me ofenderá, como lo hacéis vosotros. Nunca pervertirá o destruirá la obra de mi Padre. La necesitáis, porque ella siempre evocará la bondad que os ayudará a ser cada día más humanos... Más aún, ella servirá para recordaros diariamente que Yo soy el que soy, que mis caminos no son los vuestros y que ni la más insignificante partícula de polvo que gira en las tinieblas del espacio cae fuera de mi mano... Yo soy el que os ha elegido. No sois vosotros los que me habéis elegido a mí. Esta pequeña es un signo que os dejo. Guardadla como un tesoro".

La tierna conmoción tuvo lugar después de escuchar tales palabras.

**.**

**.**

**=2024 - 2067. LA TIERRA - INFRAMUNDO=**

Y el tiempo transcurrió con su forzada continuidad.

Eren e Isabel recibieron tremendo impacto cuando visitaron de nueva cuenta a la familia que vivía en la Riviera. Eren rabió al ver a Angeru en esa casa, si no fuera porque su hermana le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido, le hubiera golpeado aunque al ser demonio, ni cosquillas le hubiera hecho. Para él e Isabel, les fue muy difícil el aceptar y comprender que Armin y Mikasa fueran demonios; tardaron bastante tiempo en hacerlo. Los ancianos por su parte, era algo que esperaban ocurriera.

La naturaleza de la vida llegó en los señores Jaeger, una fresca mañana de otoño mientras compartían el calor de sus cuerpos ancianos, abrazados sobre su cama.

La mayor sorpresa que hubo en esa casa fue cuando el pequeño, le dijo "Papá" a Angeru, "Mamá" a Mikasa, "Abuelita" a Hanji y "Abuelito" a Levi.

Gracias a la guía de Angeru, el hijo de Mikasa tuvo una vida plena. Usaba lentes porque era miope, hablaba más pausado que los demás y tenía que ir al médico con mayor frecuencia que una persona sin dicho síndrome. Pero, por lo demás, era alguien normal.

Ángel le dio el mayor orgullo que un hijo le puede dar a sus padres: un título universitario. Contrario a lo que la mayoría de la sociedad pensaba, él fue capaz de hacerlo, dejando boquiabiertos a todos aquellos que le decían "No es posible", "Jamás lo lograrás" y todavía más aquellos que solo se llenaban de excusas compasivas de no poder consagrar sus estudios. Y lo logró porque Mikasa le exigía como si fuera una persona más: tiende tu cama, quiero buenas calificaciones, sal con tus amigos y si no tienes hazlos. La normalidad y el trato igualitario como si fuera alguien más y a la vez alguien especial fue lo que le impulsó a salir adelante y superar todas las barreras que había en el camino.

Ángel era especial no por su condición; era especial porque era una persona completa, no mediocre. Una persona corriente jamás dará el cien en su vida diaria porque tiene la comodidad de hacer sus actividades con la mitad de sus fuerzas. Pero Ángel no; tenía que dar el todo por el todo, haciendo su recompensa mayor.

La recompensa no fue la gran ovación que recibió por parte de sus compañeros cuando, vestido en toga y birrete recibió su título enmarcado; la recompensa que recibió fue a su madre abrazándole frente a todos diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de él.

Fue contratado por una empresa de producción de confitería. Fue el primero en abrir la pauta para la contratación de más personas con capacidades diferentes. Ángel no llegaba tarde y no faltaba. No se quejaba del trabajo; lo disfrutaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Siempre se le veía sonriente cumpliendo con sus obligaciones laborales, inclusive tarareaba mientras hacía lo propio.

Hasta que en la edad adulta de 45 años, el lado de la bondad reclamó su alma. Antes de morir, le dio estas palabras a una Mikasa conservada joven pero que temblaba por el llanto de ver a su hijo acostado en la cama, en los últimos minutos de vida.

-No tengas miedo mamá… Yo voy a estar bien, yo te voy a amar siempre. Eres mi mamá en esta vida y en la que sigue. Yo siempre te voy a recordar- la jaló para darle un beso en la mejilla y entonces fijo la mirada en el albino –Papá, cuídala mucho…- exhaló su último suspiro.

**.**

**.**

**=UNOS AÑOS DESPUÉS=**

Debido a la naturaleza destructiva del hombre el mundo había colapsado hacía un tiempo atrás. Como si fuera un renacer todo volvía a comenzar de cero, ahora la humanidad buscaba el equilibrio entre ellos y la naturaleza.

Se había cumplido el tiempo en que reencarnaría el alma de Ángel. Una de las condiciones que pusieron los ángeles de La Morada fue que no dirían su ubicación hasta que estuviese cerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Y el momento se había llegado. Kajiura, quien al ser hija de un ángel podía entrar y salir de ahí sin problemas, además que por su simpatía tenía bastantes amigos por allá, fue designada como contacto entre Erwin y La Morada para esta situación. No querían que el áureo la pisara por el potencial de una catástrofe que había si Adán, Gabriel o Miguel le vieran en su hogar.

Con su inalterable pantalón de vestir negro y camisa blanca, Kajiura llegó al Gran Comedor donde todos los demonios de la más Alta Jerarquía le esperaban. Mikasa y Hanji estaban hechas un mar de nervios, la primera expresándolo en silencio, la otra todo lo contrario, no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro.

De solo verla aparecer, Erwin se puso en pie para recibirla; y el silencio fue.

Erwin –Y bien Kajiura ¿Cuál es tu informe?- cruzó los brazos.

Kajiura sostuvo su mentón con un brazo que recargó en el otro que rodeó su cintura –A ver ¿Cómo lo digo?...- hizo una breve pausa –Llegué a donde Remiel y cuando le pregunté por su ubicación se mostró muy sorprendido porque me dijo que uno de los tuyos está muuuuuuy relacionado con ella- dejó de adoptar su posición pensante -Fue una niña en lo que reencarnó el alma del hijo de Mikasa. Me quedé sorprendida y le pregunté quién era ese demonio, sus palabras fueron "Pregúntale al maestro príncipe"- terminó con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar ese apodo todos supieron que se trataba de Armin; desde hacía muchos años tenía el permiso de Erwin de practicar la docencia en una ciudad Argentina. Inmediatamente fue rodeado por todos. El rubio estaba sumamente nervioso; Mikasa, Levi, Hanji, Angeru y Erwin le miraban furiosos por haberles ocultado información.

Mikasa -Armin ¡Lo sabías y no dijiste nada! ¡¿Por qué?!-

Armin -Es que… Queríamos darles la sorpresa…- le temblaba la voz.

Angeru -¿Y porqué hablas en plural?-

Armin -Ah… Verán… Ella desde hace tiempo recuperó sus recuerdos y ya sabe todo, solo está esperando cumplir la mayoría de edad para poder venir al Inframundo-

Hanji lo agarró del cuello -¿Desde cuándo la conoces? ¿Cómo se llama ella?-

Armin –Hanji suéltame… M-me está asfixiando…- habló con dificultad.

Hanji lo soltó si dejar de mirarlo amenazante.

Armin contestó –Se llama Nahir, es un nombre árabe que significa "brillante" y la conozco desde que ella tenía doce años, cuando entró en la secundaria-

Mikasa -¿Y cómo es ella?- habló con sequedad.

Armin -Usa lentes y tiene el cabello café al igual que Hanji- miró a la demonio en cuestión –Es muy parecida a ti solo que en versión más tierna. Es bajita mide 1.46 metros- fue interrumpido.

Farlan -Definitivo que la estatura la heredó de Levi-

Levi –Tsk…- hizo una mueca.

Ese comentario y reacción de Levi rompió con lo denso del ambiente. Mike y Nanaba pusieron una mano en el hombro de su hijo, como protegiéndolo de sufrir un nuevo ataque. Y eso bastó para darle seguridad al rubio que empezó a hablar sin detenerse, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nahir es algo arrebatada pero de buen corazón. Su flor favorita es la margarita, su color favorito es el verde aunque el otoño es la estación del año que más le gusta. Es muy buena en biología pero se le dificultan mucho el inglés, geografía, historia, física, química y cívica, por eso la conocí porque fui asignado como su tutor para mejorar en esas materias. Es atleta, aunque de momento está en reposo porque se lastimó el tobillo. Su alma aún conserva el deseo de su vida pasada y es que Mikasa sea feliz con Angeru, me dijo que si ustedes dos llegasen a pelear ella los uniría- soltó una risilla enternecida – ¡Ah! Y tiene un piercing en la lengua- sonrió al recordar cuando la acompañó a hacérselo.

Los hombres vieron el trasfondo de sus expresiones, causando especial molestia en Levi y Angeru.

Angeru -Oye Armin… ¿Ella te gusta?- fue directo en su pregunta.

Armin enrojeció demasiado –Ah… Este… Eh… ¿Qué?...-empezó a balbucear.

Levi fue todavía más directo, jalándolo del cuello y preguntándole frente a frente -¿No te habrás atrevido a pretenderla sin mi permiso?- su mirada era escalofriante.

Armin -Eh, no Levi… ¿Cómo crees eso?... Aún no…-

-¡¿Aún no QUÉ?!- Hanji se unió a su esposo.

Armin desvió la vista a Mikasa tratando que fuera su salvación, pero la mirada de la pelinegra era igual de terrible que la de Levi.

-Aún no le pido ser mi novia- sintió un alivio al decirlo.

Esas palabras fueron la sentencia de Armin para recibir un extensivo interrogatorio por parte de Levi, Hanji, Angeru y Mikasa ante la mirada divertida de sus padres y los demás. Si bien era un problema familiar, la realidad era que todos formaban una familia demoníaca.

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad Nahir llegó al Inframundo, teniendo un reencuentro igual de emotivo como el que tuvieron Levi y Hanji con su hija. En esta ocasión, Erwin la transformó en demonio sin ligar su alma a la de Armin porque Levi y Hanji no lo permitieron. Al llegar el momento de tomarla, Armin hizo lo mismo que Angeru con Mikasa, haciendo más llevadera su transformación.

El único soltero que quedaba en el Inframundo era Boris; todos deseaban de corazón que cuando él se enamorara, no llegara otro tiempo tormentoso al Inframundo.

El Cuarto Tiempo fue rebautizado en el Inframundo como "El Tiempo Eterno", usando las mismas palabras de Lilith en aquella ocasión que envió a Erwin a través del portal de la noria hacia dicho tiempo.

**.**

**.**

Todos los seres de la Creación fueron dotados de sentimientos; los ángeles también traicionan y los demonios también se enamoran. El amor es tan extenso que causa desde los sentimientos y escenas más bellas, hasta las desgracias más inconcebibles. Porque el amor es totalmente incontrolable. Porque el amor es como un par de pajaritos planeando en el cielo azul.

**.**

**.**

**FIN DE FILLIS UMBRAE.** Tercer y último libro de la Trilogía Umbrae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continúa…-**


	57. Final de la Trilogía Umbrae

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

**CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES**

**.**

**.**

**=FINAL DE LA TRILOGÍA UMBRAE: SAPPHIRE= **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_So - wie Du bist..._**

Así - tal como tú eres...

**.**

Pensó que esa noche sería el día de su muerte y no podía ser más que certero.

Era bella por fuera pero podrida por dentro. Era una mujer de tez morena, cabello castaño oscuro siempre suelto, con algo de obesidad pero nada fuera de lo convencional; por edad veinte años. Ella tenía algo que muchas personas sí, una contrariedad en términos gramaticales. Lo que ella tenía era que, su alma ya no le pertenecía.

**_._**

**_Zeig Dich mir - wenn Du brennst_**

Muéstrate a mí - cuando tú ardas

.

Salió del trabajo y tomó el autobús que le llevaría a la parada más cercana a su casa, a tan solo una alameda de distancia. Eligió un asiento en la primera fila pegado a la ventana para poder descansar los cuarenta minutos de trayecto. Se encerró el mundo de la música. Optó por descansar sus párpados, cansados de estar frente a un computador por diez horas seguidas. Sintió como si alguien le picara el hombro, como llamándola, pero al ver que la señora a su costado estaba hablando por teléfono, creyó alucinar así que ignoró eso que pasó. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y cayó en un letargo producido por las melodías que su reproductor en modo aleatorio le hacía escuchar.

Entonces alguien llamó su nombre. Se quitó los audífonos para atender el llamado pero nadie la miraba, todos estaban en su mundo. Tal vez solo era cansancio lo que sentía así que volvió al mundo de la música en sus audífonos.

Escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana y el asiento se reclinó hasta atrás. Tuvo un sobresalto silencioso. Se quitó los audífonos, volteó a todos lados buscando como explicación que alguien le había hecho una broma de muy mal gusto. El pecho se le comprimió. No había nadie a su lado y el camión estaba vacío, solo eran ella y el chofer. Se había quedado dormida y ahora estaba en la base. Para su fortuna solo tardaría cinco minutos en salir el próximo autobús que haría el mismo camino pero en sentido contrario.

**.**

**_Wenn Du Dich an mich verlierst_**

Cuando tú te pierdes para mí

**.**

El sueño se le había espantado. Esta vez se sentó al lado del pasillo y solo fueron quince minutos de viaje para llegar al punto donde debía continuar su camino sobre sus pies.

El crujir de las hojas que gruñían al ser pisadas por los paseantes en esa alameda. El retumbe rimbombante de los tacones de hombres y mujeres que caminaban por el concreto, dirigiendo sus pasos a la calidez de sus hogares. Todo parecía normal. Una voz de mujer llamó su nombre. Guardó sus audífonos. Después una voz de hombre llamó su nombre. Volteó pero nuevamente no había nadie. No hacía frío y sin embargo, no dejaba de exhalar vaho y sentir un frío congelante por debajo de la piel. La agitación de sentir que hay alguien invisible que camina a la par contigo. La impotencia de sentirse observada y no ver a nadie caminando a tu lado le estaba exaltando. El cúmulo de todo esto le hizo correr a su casa.

Cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, la atrancó con el seguro y se recargó sobre ella. Su pecho subía y bajaba tan rápido que apenas lograba tomar el aire suficiente para seguir con vida. Cerró los ojos y trató de poco a poco llevar su agitada respiración a la normalidad. Cuando logró respirar con ritmo natural, abrió los ojos pero no veía nada ¿Se había quedado ciega? No. Logró divisar dos siluetas tomadas de la mano que estaban de espaldas a ella, como esperando que ella llegase a acompañarles. Creyendo que su mente le jugaba solo una mala pasada, repitió la operación de abrir y cerrar los ojos. Estiró una mano hasta encender la luz.

Su esposo no estaba en casa, tampoco estaba en el país. Se encontraba en un lugar donde la tentación de una relación extramarital era más fuerte que sus principios.

**.**

**_Halte fest an meinem Blick!_**

¡Aférrate firmemente a mi mirada!

**.**

El viento sonaba en las afueras. Sus ráfagas se colaban por el oído, traspasaban los sentidos y llegaban hasta lo más profundo del alma. Los remordimientos, los temores y miedos cobraban vida en la mente. Alucinaciones y suposiciones que traducía el cerebro de solo escuchar el murmullo del viento le inundaban a mares. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

No podía dormir. Por más que lo intentara, sus ojos no lograban unirse por más de cinco minutos. Dieron las doce de la noche. Como vio que no pasó nada, se sintió aliviada. Se reprimió a sí misma tachándose de loca. Fue entonces que logró dormir.

**.**

**_So - wie Du bist_**

Así - tal como tú eres

**.**

Una uña dibujó un zigzag sobre su hombro; creyó que era un mosquito que quiso ahuyentar con un manotazo y que, funcionó por unos segundos. Después volvió esa misma sensación pero más lenta, más profunda. Se rascó por el picor que le causó.

Una voz dentro de ella empezó a contarle la historia de una chica que vendió su alma al Demonio por celos hacia otra chica que siendo menos atractiva que ella, logró quitarle a su novio. Ella quería una venganza que logró al precio de su alma. Su mente empezó a recrear lo que escuchaba al oído: era su historia. Su interior comenzó a arder rápidamente. Las palabras le estaban quemando.

Alguien llamó su nombre pero no obedeció al llamado. Sintió un susurro detrás de su oído, provocándole un escalofrío que su cuerpo inmóvil y conciencia adormilada sintieron. La sábana lentamente se deslizaba hacia el suelo, poco a poco, dejando que el frío fuera poseyendo el cuerpo centímetro a centímetro. Hasta hacerlo totalmente suyo.

Despertó pero estaba siendo traicionada por su anatomía. La desesperación, la tortura de sentir tu cuerpo sin responder a las órdenes de moverse a cualquier precio. Querer gritar sin poder hacerlo. Querer salir de ese trance pero la voz se volvía una rebelde en el momento menos apropiado.

**.**

**_Lass uns fliehen - der Welt entgleiten_**

Huyamos - deslicémonos lejos del mundo

**.**

Miedo era todo lo que el ambiente oscuro le provocaba. Escuchó risas. Vio las dos siluetas que le esperaron al llegar a su casa ahora frente a ella pero solo lograba ver esos dos pares de ojos que refulgían con maldad.

¿De quién son esos ojos? ¿Quién me está observando? ¿Quién se ríe de mí?

Eso hizo peor su paranoia. Pero no tendría la bondad de sentirse una enferma mental.

Gritó fuertemente y comenzó a recitar cierta plegaria que su abuela le enseñó. Calló cuando vio que el rosario que pendía en la cruz de madera formó una cascada frente a ella. Las cuencas caían una a una, rebotando contra el suelo, produciendo una melodía de terror. Comprendió que las oraciones ya no servirían. Demasiado tarde cayó en la cuenta de su error.

-Somos enviados del Demonio, venimos por el pago de tu Pactus- pronunciaron los ojos de mayor altura.

Había olvidado su deuda, había olvidado el pago que prometió por satisfacer su deseo banal. En aquel momento parecía algo muy tentador e importante; ahora sabía que era algo banal. Todo para evitar la fatiga de forjar el sendero de la vida con sus propias manos, todo por tomar la salida fácil. Se creía inmune. Creyó que cuando llegara el momento sabría cómo librarse de su pago. Y como siempre, estaba totalmente equivocada. La estupidez de creer que nada le iba a pasar era su mayor defecto.

Las dos sombras se abalanzaron sobre ella.

**.**

**_Lass Dich atmen - Dich entreissen_**

Permítete respirar - alejarte

**.**

Abrió los ojos. Ya no estaba en su casa. El lugar donde se encontraba era una gran cueva de roca interminable al fondo y por techo tenía la oscuridad. Desde un punto desconocido retumbaba música disonante, pesada con fuertes sonidos de guitarras eléctricas, fuertes retumbes y voces guturales con un bullicio moviéndose al compás de ella, como si fuera la más grandiosa maravilla musical. Para ella, ese tipo de música le producía un terror punzante porque hacía que saliera todo lo negativo que guardaba en la conciencia.

El bullicio estaba desnudo entregándose al pecado capital de la lujuria. Algunos les observaban bailando, otros bebiendo. Del techo pendían jaulas donde había mujeres y hombres contorsionándose provocativamente, invitando a la lujuria. Había pasarelas con tubos metálicos donde también se contorsionaban haciendo que varias manos acariciaban lo que podían. Cuerpos desnudos caminaban en total naturalidad mientras eran manoseados por hombres y mujeres a cada paso que daban, la promiscuidad no era un tabú en ese espacio. Las orgías predominaban, eran incontables mujeres siendo penetradas por todos lados por diferentes hombres. Dio la media vuelta solo para encontrarse con la escena de varias mujeres usadas como ruletas de sexo oral, el cuerpo amarrado a un poste que podía girarse en 360° para moverlas a voluntad. Frente a eso había un extenso campo con diferentes círculos pintados en el suelo donde mujeres libraban batallas de fisting vaginal y anal, cada violación con sus dedos hacia su contrincante eran puntos a favor y quien al final del tiempo tuviera más puntos, se hacía lo que quería. Las perdedoras eran sometidas a sufrir todo aquello que la ganadora quisiera: desde los embates imparables de un consolador con arnés, vibradores y balas introducidas en sus orificios que por más que clamaran se detuvieran, no lo hacían. Algunas otras eran sometidas a hacer sexo oral una y otra vez.

Giró un poco más hasta encontrarse con una zona llena de sesiones de sumisión y dominación. Los juguetes sexuales, los líquidos propios del éxtasis y gemidos pululaban en esa área. No había distinción entre hombres y mujeres y sus roles; hombre sumisos y mujeres dominantes y viceversa. Había quienes paseaban dando ligeros golpeteos o caricias faltantes, teniendo por agradecimiento un espasmo placentero. Creyó que los sometidos estaban ahí en contra de su voluntad; no podía estar más que equivocada. En sus ojos se veía el goce de entregarse al castigo de su domador.

**.**

**_Sieh´ mich an - und folge mir!_**

Mírame - ¡Y sígueme!

**.**

Era un lugar donde la lujuria no era un derecho, sino algo obligatorio. O violentabas o te violentaban, solo eran esas dos opciones. Y a ella no le dieron a escoger: era la carne fresca en el lugar; todos irían sobre ella. La jalonearon entre dos hombres, se disputaban el goce de su cuerpo. Como ni uno ni el otro iban a pelear a golpes por ella, decidieron compartirlo. Pero no serían los únicos, otros dos hombres se unieron a sus intenciones. Lo primero fue desgarrarle la ropa de dormir. Gritó de miedo pero eso solo hizo que los miembros de esos cuatro hombres se pusieran erectos. Entonces supo que oponer resistencia sería totalmente inútil aunque no dejara de doler por dentro. Creyó que sería tomada sin el mínimo de excitación, inmediatamente se descubrió equivocada. Mientras uno de esos hombres la cargó de la cintura y la besaba en el cuello, hombros y orejas, otros dos se prendieron cada uno de sus pechos y el cuarto se prendió a lengüetazos en su entrepierna. En contra de su voluntad la excitación no fue tardada en llegar.

Se percató que estaba disfrutando en demasía de lo que le estaban provocando y sin saber de dónde venía, su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar por el placer. Los hombres al ver esto la encontraron lista para el siguiente nivel de diversión. El que la sostenía de la cintura se echó hacia atrás teniéndose sobre el suelo y la penetró por el orificio que nunca antes se había experimentado usar para tales fines; gritó de dolor. El que se prendió de su entrepierna con la lengua ahora lo hizo con su miembro, embistiéndola sin descanso. Sentía los dos iguales dentro de ella rozándole, llenándole. Uno más ocupó el orificio de su boca y el cuarto se unió a los espectadores que la rodearon, disfrutando del espectáculo masturbándose.

Siendo violada por todos los orificios posibles y con lágrimas en los ojos que le dificultaban la visión, se encontró con la llegada de dieciséis sombras cubiertas por una capa negra desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

**.**

**_So - wie Du bist!_**

¡Así - tal como tú eres!

**.**

En el balcón privado, exclusivo de la Alta Jerarquía del Inframundo los dieciséis demonios pertenecientes a este punto alfa y omega de la maldad disfrutaban del exquisito espectáculo que acontecía en la cueva que parecía no tener fin. El balcón era de un majestuoso mármol oscuro, delimitándolo un barandal del mismo material. Había antorchas de llama azul extendiéndose a los costados, pareciendo que su sola presencia producía ese inusual fuego.

Los demonios iban vestidos por fuera con una capa oscura que cubría todo su cuerpo, desde la capucha tapaba sus rostros hasta los pies, dando la impresión que flotaban. Bajo la capa estaban vestidos de diferente manera, de acuerdo a los deseos que dejarían salir esa noche. Las respectivas parejas tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

Erwin y Riko estaban en medio. A su costado derecho de afuera hacia adentro estaban Angeru, Mikasa, Levi, Hanji, Farlan, Alejandra y Boris. En la contraparte siguiendo el mismo orden estaban Sasha, Jean, Christa, Armin, Nahir, Mike y Nanaba.

**.**

**_Lass uns fliehen! Lass Dich atmen! Halte fest - und folge mir!_**

¡Huyamos! ¡Permítete respirar! ¡Agárrate firmemente – y sígueme!

**.**

El trío de Jean, Sasha y Christa bajaron al nivel saltando el barandal. Ella, siete mujeres más e igual número fueron elegidos entre toda la multitud. Los llevaron a ese balcón privado.

Algunos de los que fueron tomados creyeron que serían llevados a un lugar de mayor diversión y placer. Cuando fueron presentados con sus cuerpos desnudos sometidos en cuatro extremidades frente a los reyes oscuros el horror se apoderó de ellos; comprendieron que serían el entretenimiento de sangre y tortura de esa noche. Había sido rebajada a una mera diversión temporal, a escoria. Ese horror de saber lo que pasaría con sus cuerpos provocó ojos de delicia bajo esas capuchas oscuras; alcanzaron a ver que algunos se lamian los labios por lo mismo.

Se dieron cuenta que eran la diversión de sangre esa noche; un cuerpo por demonio. La bondad no era algo que pudiera invocar. Recordó que había vendido su alma al Demonio. Ya no tenía alma. Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Toda ella era un objeto sometido a la voluntad de la oscuridad.

**.**

**_So - wie ich Dich! Durchflute mich! Verschwende Dich!_**

¡Así – como yo a ti! ¡Inúndame! ¡Desperdíciate!

**.**

Cada demonio tomó un cuerpo de su mismo sexo. Ella fue tomada por una sombra de mirada café y un hombre rubio que estaba a su costado fue tomado por una sombra de mirada gris que estaba al costado de los ojos almendrados. Cuando cada quien agarró el cuerpo al que someterían según sus instintos demoníacos, se desplazaron en diferentes puntos del balcón. Cada pareja eligió un espacio privado pero a vista de todos.

Vio como las sombras del medio esposaron con grilletes pies y manos de sus elegidos, permitiendo que el torso se revolcara sin poderse liberar. Le provocó un espanto tremendo el ver a esa pareja desollando a la dupla sometida. Quitaron en primer orden el pellejo de la cara muy lentamente, sin ceder a los gritos y lágrimas suplicantes de quien lo sufría. Al quedar el rostro con su máscara de músculo rojo de un solo movimiento quitaron la piel que cubre la parte trasera del cuerpo humano; los gritos dolorosos tuvieron lugar. Como si lo que estuvieran haciendo fuera arte, quitaron el resto de la piel, dejando esos cuerpos atados a los grilletes en su completo traje muscular.

Disfrutando de esa vista, la sombra más alta tomó asiento en un sillón cómodo, con su espalda enteramente recargada en el respaldo acolchado. Entonces la otra sombra más pequeña quitó lentamente su capa, dejando ver que iba vestida en traje de Eva. Pegó el trasero en el vientre de la sombra sentada mientras abría un poco las piernas para enterrar aquello que se asomó por la capa a la altura de la entrepierna. Sin mayor apoyo que sus propias manos enterradas en las rodillas de su amante, comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, lentamente, disfrutando milímetro a milímetro lo que le llenaba por dentro.

**.**

**_Halt mich fest - ich folge Dir!_**

¡Abrázame fuerte – te estoy siguiendo!

**.**

Ella y su compañero parecían ser afortunados porque los habían dejado a un lado, esposados en la pared. Sus domadores parecía que solo querían entregarse a la lujuria de sus cuerpos.

La sombra alta de un movimiento hizo que la más pequeña quedara completamente desnuda. Entonces la figura de un hombre de baja estatura, semblante malhumorado miró lujurioso a la sombra alta que quitó su capa, dejando ver que llevaba un conjunto negro de liguero, tanga y sostén de encajes. La mujer de cabello almendrado suelto, lo guio hasta sentarse en una silla mientras que ella le ofrecía un espectáculo de baile provocativo en una tarima circular con un tubo en el medio.

Se contoneaba suavemente, le miraba con lascivia y con sus propias manos acariciaba los deseos de que fueran las otras manos las que tocaran esos puntos. Las provocaciones subieron de nivel cuando comenzó a hacer posiciones sugestivas alrededor del tubo. Eso no pudo soportarlo el hombre sentado. Se puso en pie, le habló al oído y ésta se sostuvo del tubo quedando en posición sumisa para que él hiciera a un lado el ínfimo estorbo que tenía para entrar en ella.

**.**

**_So - wie ich Dich! Erstürme mich! _****_Ergiesse Dich!_**

¡Así – como yo a ti! ¡Conquístame! ¡Vacíate!

**.**

En el otro extremo había una pareja de rubios con cabello plateado que no quitaron sus capas, solo bajaron la capucha dejando ver su cabeza. Se divertían con sus sometidos, dejándolos escapar y cuando estuvieron a buena distancia, dispararon unas armas que volaron los sesos a todo aquel que se atravesó en el camino. Dejaron caer las armas para acostarse sobre un sillón donde la rubia quitó su capa, la del otro hombre y dejó caer todo su pequeño y delgado cuerpo sobre el punto que explota un hombre al entregarse.

**.**

**_Halte fest - und folge mir!_**

¡Agárrate firmemente – y sígueme!

**.**

A su costado había dos cuerpos decapitados a los pies de una losa donde una pelirroja ataba a los extremos con correas negras el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre de cabello color plata. Después de acariciarle cada una de las curvas de su musculatura, se quitó la capa dejando ver que traía solo un blusón semitransparente, rojo al igual que su cabello. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le mostró algo que llevaba en las manos.

-Farlancito, esta noche se invierten los roles de dominación y sumisión- dejó ver lo que traía en las manos: un anillo compresor para el perineo masculino.

Alcanzó a escuchar que le dijo eso antes de poner dicho objeto en su lugar y comenzar a jugar con su boca y manos el juego de amos y esclavos sexuales.

**.**

**_Ich - hab´ mir vertraut... Und doch hab´ ich mir nicht geglaubt_**

Yo – confiaba en mí mismo... Y sin embargo yo no creía en mí mismo

**.**

La pareja de una pelinegra y un rubio tenían ojos sin expresión más que de maldad, terminaron con la vida de sus sometidos abalanzándose sobre los cuerpos, tirándolos al suelo y estando ahí mordieron la zona de la yugular para hacerles brotar un río de sangre y beberla tal cual vampiro famélico. Los cuerpos empezaron a desangrarse sin siquiera tener oportunidad de gritar en auxilio...

Al haber satisfecho su sed de sangre la pelinegra se quitó la capa y se recostó sobre una cama de telas negras. Los glúteos sobresalían de la curvatura de la espalda como dos montañas gemelas que incitan a ser palmeadas. Para el rubio, ver dicho cuadro le excito en sobremanera. Se quitó la capa, masajeó su erección para hacerla más firme y se acostó a un costado apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre un brazo. Con la otra mano acaricio en línea recta la espalda y al llegar esas montañas las palmeo suavemente. Al ver la reacción de placer se aventuró a aumentar la fuerza de sus nalgadas y besó los cabellos que se acomodaban tras la oreja.

Acomodó el cuerpo de su amante a su costado, le levantó una pierna y violó aquella zona propia de la intimidad.

**.**

**_Der Strom der mich umspülte, Und der mich hierher führte, Versickert tief im Grund_**

La corriente que me rodeaba, y que me trajo aquí, escurre profundamente en el suelo

**.**

Entre tanto los dos amantes que la eligieron terminaban el primer encuentro de sexo. Tenían un deseo insaciable. Ahora quien se sostenía del tubo jadeante de placer era el pelinegro. El cabello almendrado estaba a la altura de su entrepierna dándole un placer que solo la combinación de labios, lengua y succión aderezada de saliva puede dar.

**.**

**_Ich komme nicht zur Ruhe, Verfluche meine unendlich - Tatenlose unverfälschte Suche_**

No encuentro la paz, maldigo mi interminable – improductiva búsqueda no adulterada

**.**

El único que no tenía pareja, satisfizo su instinto de matanza ahorcando al hombre que le fue asignado. Después de esto bajó al nivel y tomó a cuatro chicas que subió al balcón. Como si fuera un amo asediado, se sentó en una silla de gran respaldo y permitió que las cuatro mujeres satisficieran con su cuerpo, a su gusto, su placer sexual. Las manos y las bocas femeninas hurgaron todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Él solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos.

**.**

**_Nach dem Ziel das viel zu fern und doch zu Füssen mir erscheint_**

Por el objetivo que está demasiado lejano y sin embargo, a mis pies aparece

**.**

Un trío era más meticuloso en sus torturas. Se encontraban los tres ya desnudos y en éxtasis por los latigazos que les propinaban a los sometidos. En especial la pequeña rubia no dejaba de hacerlo, como si el sonido del látigo lastimando la piel le llenara todos los sentidos. El hombre sometido fue empalado en la cuna de Judas, forzando su ano a abrirse más de lo que alguna vez hubiera creído. Era visible que las mujeres sometidas tenían dildos en ambos orificios más un pequeño vibrador en forma de semilla pegado al clítoris, dándoles una sobredosis de placer que ya era tortura. Los dejaron agonizando de dolor por las heridas que les provocaron y la desesperación de un placer que no terminaba.

**.**

**_Verloren stehe ich im Spiegel, Aufgebrannt erkenn´ ich meine, Tatenlose unerfüllte Leere_**

Perdido estoy parado en el espejo, quemado, reconozco mi improductivo e insatisfecho vacío

**.**

La pareja del pelinegro y la castaña hicieron una pausa en su faena. Con ojos excitantes se acercaron a donde estaba ella y su compañero sometido. Temblaron de miedo cuando vieron que él tomó un hacha entre sus manos. Alzó el hacha para tomar vuelo; cerraron los ojos y gritaron con fuerza; sabían que pasaría.

Ella solo escuchó gritos aterradores de su compañero y una voz de mujer que cantaba alegremente mientras sonidos de pedazos de carne cayendo al suelo le hacían compañía.

-La mano derecha, la mano izquierda y ahora el brazo, un pie, el otro pie, hasta la rodilla y para acabar la cabeza sale rodando-

Comenzó a llorar y gritar de desesperación pensando que así sería su muerte. Pero solo recibió un fuerte golpe en la quijada, rompiéndosela.

**.**

**_Wie ein Wolf - als wenn ich etwas suchte Das zu finden sich noch lohnte_**

Como un lobo – como si estuviera buscando algo que valdría la pena encontrar

**.**

Al abrir los ojos se topó con que todas las parejas que ya habían empezado sus encuentros sexuales ahora se encontraban en diferentes posiciones, algunas de las que jamás creyó que existirían. Los únicos que tenían una posición clásica eran un hombre de cabello dorado y una chica menuda de cabello café, muy parecida a la mujer que cantó alegremente los pasos de la matanza de su compañero sometido. Esos dos amantes disfrutaban de sus cuerpos desnudos con una entrega donde él tenía el dominio absoluto al sostenerla de las piernas sobre sus hombros, quedando a la altura del punto de unión.

**.**

**_Hier - trage ich, So wie Du mich - in den Tag_**

Aquí – lo tomo todo, como tú me tomas – en el día

**.**

El trío también disfrutaba del sexo. Primeramente intercambiaron una buena dosis de besos entre ellos, pero querían más. El hombre se acostó en un sillón sin respaldo y la castaña se montó sobre él. Era hermoso ver sus grandes pechos rebotando al compás de su vaivén. La rubia se estimulaba sola pero pronto fue jalada por el hombre para ser él con su boca, quien le llevara al orgasmo. Al verla de frente, sin dejar de moverse, la castaña se inclinó un poco para besarla. Se correspondieron no solo las bocas, también las manos que hurgaron los pechos danzantes.

**.**

**_Hier sind wir fremd - und verbrannt, Im Morgenlicht - das uns zerbricht_**

Aquí somos extrajeros – y ardemos, en la luz de la mañana – que nos destruirá

**.**

Con lo último que tenía de conciencia dolorosa por su quijada rota, vio la orgía que extendía por todo el lugar. La castaña tenía al pelinegro entre sus piernas; estaba tan excitada que hasta un soplo podría llevarla al punto alto del éxtasis. Y una lamida más fue la causante que gritara con fuerza por el placer que sentía.

Vio cómo uno a uno de los elegidos a tortura fueron muriendo. Era el abismo del tormento. Alguien disparó un arma en su intimidad; ese alguien lamió la sangre no virginal que emanaba de su entrepierna. Ella fue la última en morir. Vio cómo era arrojada a una mesa. Un hombre de cabello plateado y nariz prominente le abrió el pecho. Le miraba con éxtasis de violencia mientras le era arrancado el órgano que bombea el líquido linfático.

Alcanzó a ver como su corazón era exprimido sobre una jarra de cristal, llenando de líquido rojo su espacio, tiñendo de un hermoso escarlata otro líquido más claro. Alguien la volvió a acariciar. Alguien chasqueó los dedos; entonces desapareció.

Lo último que vio fueron unos terribles zafiros.

**.**

**_Halte fest am meinem Blick!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si alguna vez tus ojos observan sombras asesinas, te estás topando con ellos…**

**Susurrarán en el viento, aparecerán seduciéndote en tus sueños y te deleitarás con su figura en la oscuridad…**

**.**

**.**

**FIN DE LA TRILOGÍA UMBRAE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Esto aún no termina. **Publiqué casi creo que de "sorpresa" porque quiero hacer algo por todos aquellos que van al corriente con el Fic, que han seguido las actualizaciones y están leyendo en el momento de su publicación el final (solo de cuatro me consta). Todavía falta el epílogo y los comentarios finales donde encontraran eso que he querido hacer para ustedes quienes que han seguido de inicio a fin este Fic, es algo pequeño pero significativo. Por favor háganmelo saber con un review comentándome que les pareció el final, toda la historia y sus momentos favoritos además de críticas, opiniones, dudas o mentadas de madre educadas son bien recibidas. Por la fecha y/o lo escrito que vea en el review sabré si siguieron la historia de inicio a fin. Pido mucha seriedad en esto, por favor.

Sobre como me siento ahorita con el final... de momento ejerzo mi derecho de guardar silencio...


	58. Epílogo y notas finales

**.**

**.**

**=EPÍLOGO=**

Erase una vez dos pajaritos que volaban felices en el cielo de su amor. El macho era un pajarito negro con ojos grises, la hembra era una pajarita de plumaje y ojos almendra. A los dos les gustaba mucho volar juntos, atravesando las alturas celestiales. Ellos estaban enamorados pero, el cielo tiene muchos matices. Fueron planeando desde un cielo rosa, atravesaron un cielo gris y tormentoso hasta llegar de nuevo a un cielo de un hermoso azul.

En cielo rosa, conocieron los sentimientos infantiles y las travesuras inocentes. El amor en la juventud, madurando los sentimientos. La consagración de los mismos, el deseo anhelado. Pero todo llega a un punto de quiebre: la tragedia que todo lo cambia.

Habían entrado a un cielo de nubes y tonos grises; pero, cuando atravesaron este cielo, nunca imaginaron que estaban entrando en una tormenta muy larga. Nació el misterio de las consecuencias dudosas: el arrepentimiento y la solución de lo importante. La transformación hacia lo increíble, aferrándote al amor en los tiempos difíciles. La voluntad y fuerza de una promesa cumplida: pase lo que pase por favor no sueltes mi mano. Ese fue el inicio de una vida oscura, por el enojo de un pajarito dorado, rechazado por la pajarita café.

Fueron transformados en pajaritos demonios. En ese cielo gris, conocieron a otros que les ayudarían a ser igual de fuertes como ellos. Tuvieron que enfrentarse a los celos que carcomen, la prueba de confianza. A los recuerdos dolorosos y la confrontación de ellos.

Aunque parecía que el pajarito dorado estaba ganando, el pajarito negro con el poder de la palabra y de los sentimientos correspondidos, logró derrotarlo.

Entonces el cielo ennegreció más. Nacieron las relaciones oscuras y los que ocultan sombras en sus rostros. Lo que sufre la luz por la oscuridad; una dualidad indivisible. Y la semilla del error del pajarito dorado es alimentada.

Tuvieron que surcar muchas nubes que les estorbaban en su vuelo: la prueba intangible no superada. La separación, el desahogo del dolor y el reencuentro. Tres deudores, un mismo pueblo, una verdad y un encuentro que marcarían eternamente a la oscuridad. La historia detrás del rey: el pasado humano. El crecimiento del amor por aferrarse a la promesa hecha desde el corazón.

La molestia imperdonable alimentó con creces a la semilla del error; se había pintado en la más profunda oscuridad un deseo que nunca se concederá.

La semilla del error ha dado su fruto: una catástrofe que terminará en venganza y exterminio oscuro. Después, la flor de la semilla del error comienza a marchitarse.

El pajarito negro cayó herido; la pajarita café fue engañada por el pajarito dorado, el rey demonio, para que la acompañase. El pajarito negro estaba muy triste, llorando en su soledad. Su corazón gritaba que se abrieran sus ojos y recuperar el amor que sus alas añoraban.

El verdadero rey oscuro regresa; un rey cambia el orden del mundo por amor y por temor. Repitiendo mil veces una mentira hasta convertirla en verdad.

Pero, el alma de las alas cafés suplicaba sin éxito a los ojos de las alas negras que no la dejara sola, porque sin él solo estaría incompleta. Las memorias de las alas cafés fueron cambiadas para que ese rey oscuro pudiera ser feliz a costa de memorias falsas.

Pero el alma de la pajarita café se resistía a aceptar el engaño. Todos los días tenía preguntas tormentosas: ¿Qué había pasado en su largo, olvidado y clausurado sueño? ¿Por qué sentía que faltaba la mitad de su alma? Y la mitad de su alma; un alma dormida que gritaba su dolor: duele no estar a tu lado.

La pajarita negra buscó escapar del encierro en la jaula que la tenía el pajarito dorado. Respiró el aroma de la libertad, sin importarle el precio de caer presa en un juego de reyes.

Y nuevamente el cielo comenzó a cambiar; nadie veía que se avecinaba la peor de las tormentas. Porque la avecita café encontró la respuesta a sus preguntas: había sido engañada y el pajarito negro despertó.

Los demás pajaritos demonios, vieron con sus ojos el despertar de un alma que se aferra a su alma gemela, a la promesa eterna. Porque las almas gemelas nunca mueren. Porque mientras tú existas yo existo y si tú no existes, vivir sería el infierno.

Y entonces el pajarito dorado perdió los estribos y arremetió contra todos. Porque para él era insoportable el dolor y la maldición de un amor no correspondido: si no está conmigo no está con nadie. Y esa obsesión que lleva a la autodestrucción.

Fue detenido a tiempo por cuatro aves de gran esplendor. Pero, los otros pajaritos demonios tenían miedo. Estaban inmersos en la incertidumbre de un pasado desconocido y un futuro todavía menos legible. Al llegar la calma, las verdades comienzan a ser reveladas; cambios deben de ser hechos. Y las revelaciones surten efecto, trayendo una cascada de sentimientos contradictorios.

La pareja de avecitas platicaron hasta lograr el desahogo y el sincero perdón porque… Todo lo que pasa entre ellos dos siempre ha sido amor.

Mientras que el pajarito dorado sufría al saber que su desprecio no tenía razón de ser, que siempre estuvo ciego a la razón. Esa ceguera solo hace más dolorosa la verdad porque, atraviesa con mayor profundidad en el alma. Es un poder extraño que inició buscando libertad y terminó con el encuentro del amor y de la amistad. Amistad de tener en quien confiar y compartir sonrisas y lloros. Amor de pareja en palabras y acciones. El amor más puro: de una madre a su hijo. Entonces supo que él tenía una promesa olvidada y fallida. Y encontró el alivio del remordimiento se enjuaga en lágrimas que vienen desde el alma.

Mientras que el deseo anhelado de ellos dos: su bebé pajarita, vivía otras cosas en un cielo diferente en compañía de una familia que la acogió como propia, debido a una voluntad que traspasó barreras y una raíz en común pero árboles independientes. La pajarita creció, hasta sufrir los embates de un amor prohibido. Y después del dolor, conocería una eternidad de un sueño que se podía cristalizar. Porque si el dolor puede irse, déjalo ir. Porque aun sobre el agua más sucia hay un hermoso reflejo de la luna.

La bebé pajarita y el pajarito pálido escalaron la pirámide del amor: primero la camarería, luego la amistad y por último el escalón sublime del enamoramiento. Pero era un amor imposible azotado por las consecuencias de un remordimiento que nunca debió ser.

El pajarito dorado, regresó a su reino muy cambiado: maduro como hombre, terriblemente exquisito como rey oscuro. El rey toma a su reina, moviendo sus piezas del ajedrez para fortalecerse. La maldad del demonio dorado se hace mucho más gloriosa.

Y el cielo tormentoso empieza a desquebrajarse para darle paso a otro más hermoso. Porque la justicia aunque callada siempre actuará y la verdad siempre saldrá a la luz. Y las avecitas bebés demonios vuelven con sus padres. Los pajaritos han llegado a un hermoso cielo azul.

Aunque inaudito, el amor tiene cabida en los demonios ejecutores de la maldad. Y trastoca sus emociones, haciéndolo punzante en el miedo de perder al ser querido hasta la dulzura de un beso correspondido. Con todo esto, viene el cierre definitivo de un largo ciclo y el nacimiento de otro donde…

Los terribles zafiros son lo único que refulge en la suprema oscuridad del Demonio Dorado.

**.**

**.**

_Este es un cuento –por llamarlo de alguna forma- que se escribió entre líneas, los misterios y la enseñanza de cada fragmento. Ahora, el rompecabezas se une. Es también aquello que quise dar a entender en cada fragmento. Sé que no es lo que muchos esperaban pero sí lo que yo quiero._

**=NOTAS FINALES=**

**.**

Ahora si podré decir cómo me siento: con sentimientos encontrados.

He tenido muchas ganas de llorar y encerrarme a ver películas comiendo nieve de chocolate. En muchos momentos me desanimé y me deprimí al grado de ya no querer escribir más, pero, siempre pasaba algo que me decía: "no, no dejes de hacerlo". Y es tiempo de cerrar definitivo este ciclo.

Editaré todo el Fic haciéndole revisión de ortografía, además de quitar el disclaimer en todos los fragmentos y solo dejarlo en el inicio del capítulo. Las notas finales, agradecimientos y demás aclaraciones también serán movidas o eliminadas.

Sé que dejé dudas, las cuales serán respondidas en "La Rebelión". Como alguna vez dijo Angeru:

"-Únicamente nos han dicho que es para mantener el orden y el equilibro. Además ellos son más antiguos que nosotros y de mayor jerarquía, supongo que habrá motivos oscuros para que exista esa regla. Todas las reglas tienen un motivo de ser, el más común es que sucedió algo que alteró gravemente el equilibrio de tiempo, espacio y dimensión."

Todo tiene explicación, una razón de ser del Ritus, las Leyes Universales y todo eso.

Algunas preguntas que me hicieron por inbox:

-¿De qué religión eres?: Creo en Dios, en Cristo y en La Biblia pero no me congrego; el mismo Jesús definió a la religión como "mandatos de hombres".

-Te hubieras aventado un lemon con Farlan: si lo pensé y lo escribí pero no lo publiqué. Fue una experiencia linda el escribir como una persona que siempre tiene sexo, ahora hace el amor. Pero creí que eso podría incomodar al lector. Sorpresa me llevé al saber que varios lo esperaban, quien lo quiera leer me dice por inbox a mi FB (Martha Alejandra Hernandez, la tipa de negro con un pinito de fondo).

**FE DE ERRATAS: **hasta que hice la revisión de todo el Fic me percaté que repetí algo del lemon entre Erwin y Hani con Angeru y Mikasa (en el final). Y también, repetí la participación de Kitts Verman y Dazz. Esto cambiará.

**.**

**=GRACIAS A ESTAS PERSONAS POR LEER EL FIC EN SU TOTALIDAD; TIENEN MIS MAYORES RESPETOS=**

· Ola-chan: nena, no tengo más palabras que un profundo agradecimiento por todo lo que piensas; de corazón es una alegría saber que te agradó.

· Mama Wolf: ¿Qué puedo decir de ti? Escribiría una Biblia. Eres lo mejor que me ha dado este Fic, tu amistad es súper genial. Eres una ternurita.

· Hans Zoe: uno de mis mejores amigos y crítico; niño gracias por todo, nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin ti. Gracias por estar ahí conmigo aconsejándome y soportando mis locuras.

· Angelzk Sparks: pareciera que me la pasé trolleandote jeje sucedían cosas que no las veías venir y otras sí. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, son de gran valía para mí.

· Sofii: nena ha sido una grata sorpresa tu amistad y todos los comentarios; gracias por cada una de tus palabras.

· Grabriela: hasta el final vi tu nombre, no me queda más que agradecer tu tiempo en leer mis locuras.

· Deysi Assassing: nunca dejaré de agradecerte la portada del Fic, ha sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida; también tus palabras me dieron aliento cuando lo necesitaba.

· Fatima: fue algo muy inesperado tu apoyo, que siempre has estado ahí leyéndome y no lo sabes pero, tus palabras que me sonrojaron me dieron muchos ánimos.

· Pily-chan: ¡Arriba México ca…! Hahaha me han fascinado tus reviews acá expresándote a todo lo que da. ¡Hay que echarnos un tequila para celebrar!

**.**

**=ADELANTOS DE "LA REBELIÓN EN EL INFIERNO"=**

**.**

.

-Eso estuvo cerca –agachó su brazo para apoyarse y sentarse sobre el suelo.

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! –Gritó Riko con la voz más furiosa que jamás hubo soltado.

Erwin, impactado por escuchar a Riko hablando así volteó para dirigirle la mirada, pero solo vio venir una mano sobre el costado izquierdo de su cara. Riko le estampó con fuerza su mano derecha totalmente abierta, haciendo un fuerte eco de la palma contra la mejilla y los dedos de la mano lastimaron el ojo y el puente de la nariz.

-¡Lo primero que te digo que NO hagas y es lo primero que haces! –A Riko le hervía la sangre-. ¡Te dije que la primera regla al huir es no correr! ¡Y tú te echas a correr como una nenita!

.

-Hermano ¿Y ahora qué haremos sin mamá?

-Vivir…

.

Riko le vendó los ojos con un trozo de la falda de su roído vestido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Imagina que quien está frente a ti es Marie, dile todo lo que tienes atorado en el pecho. Esta noche tú estás frente a ella, esta noche te ha sido permitido estar con ella. La única condición es que debes permanecer con los ojos cerrados. Al amanecer Marie se irá pero esta noche, esta noche estarás tú con ella.

.

Y una noche ocurrió lo que Kyokan les había advertido. Llegó con compañía. Abrió la reja, todos voltearon a verlo en forma sumisa y cuando vieron que golpeo con el puño cerrado la lateral de la entrada, supieron lo que pasaría. El primero en recibir un golpe en el rostro fue Farlan, después Boris recibió una patada en el estómago y Erwin un rodillazo en la cara. Los tres hombres se revolcaron en el suelo, había sido tremendo el recibimiento. Riko miró con miedo a Kyokan, su respiración se aceleró al ver como terminaron los otros tres pero lo soportaría. Sin embargo, Kyokan no era capaz de golpearla. En lugar de eso la jaló del cabello hasta ponerla en pie. No era tan doloroso el estirón que le daba pero sabía que debía exagerar en sus gemidos como si le estuviera arrancando el cuero cabelludo.

Uno de los adefesios caminó hacia donde estaba Kyokan con Riko. -Quiero pasar un buen rato con ella, es deliciosa…

Kyokan le dio una mirada fulminante. -Ella no se toca ¿Entendieron?

.

-¿La lanza de Lilith?

-Se dice que esa lanza es el arma que usó Lilith la única vez que sintió amor por uno de sus hijos, con el que tenía relaciones incestuosas todos los días. Esa lanza de piedra fue usada en el último momento de su existencia. Bueno, es solo una leyenda entre los demonios, los ángeles dicen que Lilith fue totalmente desalmada, adúltera e incapaz de amar a sus hijos a tal grado que se los comía al nacer.

-¿Y en dónde está esa lanza?

-La leyenda dice que está escondida bajo el trono de Lucifer.

.

-Yo soy espía pero carezco de habilidades de ladrón, necesitamos a uno.

-Yo conozco a alguien que en la tierra era un bandolero de muy buenas habilidades inclusive ha robado bastantes cosas por acá pero no creo que Erwin lo acepte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él erradicó con todo un pueblo incluidos los niños.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Con amor, FJ Ale-chan.**


End file.
